Silent Hill: Reunion
by Argon1337
Summary: The main villains, and Josh gather together, and are given a second chance to finish off their old adversaries by joining forces, and combining their creatures together. Can Harry, James, Heather, Travis, Henry, Alex, Eric, Murphy, and friends survive?
1. Chapter 1 The villains meet

_Silent Hill: Reunion_

_Chapter 1: The villains meet_

_After the events of Silent Hill: Homecoming, and Shattered Memories the town was once again quiet waiting for a certain "prisoner" to arrive to encounter the horrid nightmare. The main villains from past adventures, revived by some unknown force gather to discuss their uh... "mistakes" (WARNING: will contain spoilers though most people who read these have already beaten the games)_

"Come on you guys we got to step it up" Walter Sullivan quickly stated. "We designed this entire town to be a screaming death trap for **anyone **who shows up, so how in the hell did so many people survived!" he exclaimed

Pyramid Head sitting next to Walter in a dim-lit room in some untraceable location began reading the names of the survivors written on a chalkboard...which had more doodles than schematics as well as number of insults and hurtful words all describing our heroes.

"Harry Mason, Cybil Bennet, James Sunderland, Maria, Laura, Heather Morris, Detective Douglas Cartland who left the country to go to a detective expo in London so he is not important, Henry Townsh-"

"DO NOT SPEAK THAT BASTARD'S NAME" Walter shrilled like a beaten pansy boy

"Shut the hell up Walter" Dahlia Gillespie told Walter, urging Pyramid Head to go on, sitting next to her was Claudia Wolf who was mumbling to herself about stomach pains.

"anyways, moving on Henry Townshend, Eileen Galvin, Travis Grady, Alex Sheppard, Elle Holloway, and Deputy Wheeler who is still currently recovering from multiple stab wounds and terrible medical treatment by Alex." Pyramid Head concluded "currently we are waiting for Prisoner RS 273A to be sent to Silent Hill Prison via fake transfer documents and favors I did for some of the guards"

"Oh, oh, oh can I kill this one to make up for my last victim" Claudia spoke excitedly, jumping up, and down with joy at the thought of getting an old job back.

"Claudia you got your ass handed to you by the only main **female **character. I repeat the only girl and she defeated you! you even ate a god to gain power, and you still lost! Those things aren't cheap you know." Walter quite rudely announced.

Claudia sat back down, disappointed, and hurt she soon began twirling her fingers in defeat,

"That girl had a beam saber, a machine gun with unlimited ammo, a flamethrower, and transforms into a magical girl that shots beams, clearly she was overpowered compared to who we had to deal with." Josh had declared, however since he was a little short he had to stand up, and had to speak more loudly to get everyone's attention, they had almost forgot he was their newest member.

The room fell silent, Claudia slightly lifted her head, her depression almost completely gone, for a while no one spoke. Walter Sullivan was moving back and forth, Pyramid Head simply began cleaning his new sword, secretly missing his Great Knife stolen by James. Dahlia began chatting with Claudia about cult stuff, as well as comparing cloaks and garments they were currently wearing. Josh was playing with Robbie, and thinking why of all the toys in the world did he choose a pink rabbit. Walter's head was full of thoughts, all swirling together like a soup with ingredients just put into it. It was soon clear that he had some sort of idea beginning to form, soon the gang began to notice too.

"Check it out! Look at Walter's head twitch! It's like a Valtiel on drugs" Pyramid Head Chuckled

"Hehehe I don't think he was made to think of complicated equations someone tell him that 2 plus 2 is 4 before his brain pops" Josh scoffed

"Shut up I just had an awesome idea" Walter replied slightly red but not from embarrassment.

"OK then let's hear, and if it has anything to do with your mother again I will club you to death with all the steel pipes in Silent Hill" Dahlia said half threatening.

"No no no, that's not it just hear me out, we know that the inmate is not going to be here for a while right." Walter started to say

Everyone nodded

"So~ why don't we take this chance to lure those idiots who survived and work **together **to kill them off so we can finally put our past failures away from us and get our goals achieved once and for all" Walter finished,

The room was quiet while everyone was thinking about this plan, though they have never seen each others work before the thought of having a second chance to do what they wanted to do was too good to pass off.

"I don't think I can re-create what I have done, but I would love a chance to kill Harry Mason for ruining my plans, I'm in" Dahlia said with an evil smirk that is quite unlike her (maybe) she then stood up with an air of confidence, and slight murder in her aura that no one can see but can clearly feel.

_At the same time this meeting is taking place_

Harry Mason is alive and well and not dead on a couch as we all saw on Silent Hill 3, you see he watches a lot of 'Criss Angel: Mindfreak' episodes and through some practice was able to fake his death by stopping his heart beat long enough to be confirmed as such. When Heather left he passed out from blood loss moments after drinking his last ampoule and using his emergency first-aid kit he kept under the bed.

_Back to Silent Hill and the gang_

"James stole my Great Knife and didn't even let me rape him, now all I have is a lame spear, and this replacement knife. Not only that I had to get a whole new helmet to match it! I had to sell my old apron just to afford it...let's do it" Pyramid Head declared while standing up, though you cannot see it (due to the helmet) his eyes were blazing and he was getting excited at the thought of being able to retrieve his lost weapon from the thief/killer James.

_At a small house dozens of miles away_

James Sunderland tough he may be considered a bit stupid, is clearly the winner of the 'luckiest man in America' award for many reasons. For starters he got away with murder, second he scored with a woman who worked at a strip club, who has looked past his previous relationship, and third, survived a hellish nightmare and brought back some awesome souvenirs including the Great Knife. Which (after some customizing) he uses for cosplay reasons, Cloud from Final Fantasy 7, Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, and anyone with a large sword, and it is all thanks to his dumb luck.

_Once again returning to Silent Hill_

"Thanks to Heather my father and Vincent are dead though really I could care less for those fools, I want to maul her for killing my god, and forcing me to go through child-birth while I was still a virgin, that bitch on boots is gonna die, count me in, hehehe." Claudia said. Soon she too had stood up joining the others with their blood-lust aura.

_At a new location you are not worthy of knowing_

"I still can't believe that you pretend died, and got me all emotional in front of a 50-something year old detective, you suck dad!" Heather complained to a still giggling Harry Mason. "Stop laughing do you have any idea of all the things I've seen, I almost died...multiple times!" Heather continued it seems like a long time has past, and she hasn't changed a bit.

"hehehahaha-sorry honey I do understand it's just I wished I could have seen the look on your face when you saw me, and besides you told me...**multiple **times hehehe." Harry Mason had said trying (poorly) to control his laughter. What happens next is what Harry Mason clearly deserved, and was completely asking for.

**[SMACK!]**

Aloud echoing noise was heard as Heather smacked her father with a steel pipe. She apologized for what she had done later on saying she wanted to hit him with the maul instead but could not find it.

_Back to Silent Hill we come (why would anyone want to come back there?)_

"A chance to see my brother again! How could I not refuse I can't wait to play with him, and feed him, and kill that bitch Elle who was always in between our brotherly love, and then do everything else I read in those 'special' manga comics" Josh said, though whether he was excited, or **really **excited was anyone guess though the drooling and the insane smile could creep someone out.

_Meanwhile at a undisclosed location away from Silent Hill_

"Ugh what is this weird feeling I'm being fantasized? It feels familiar" Alex Sheppard said with a frightened look on his face.

He then saw Elle in her new lingerie and the feeling quickly passed. Alex glad to be rid of the skeletons in his closet was able to actually go to the military and after a few years hooked up with Elle and got an awesome job working as a federal agent for the F.B.I. It seems his ass-kicking skills have improved since his visit to Silent Hill. Though he does tend to have realistic nightmares about his little brother doing 'this' and 'that' to him, which give him the feeling he was being dissected, and even fondled, and not by Elle either.

_Back to Silent Hill_

"Okay let's do this" Josh said like the rest he stood up but ignored the scared look on his comrades faces.

"Henry ruined my chances of being with my mother, and ruined my kill-streak, and how dare he respond to all my hellish monsters with just a 'what the hell' crap I mean seriously those things were above disturbing, and people would literally crap their pants seeing those things, he is a complete freak."

_Meanwhile at a new apartment_

"Well I have just finished watching 'Pain Olympics' and '2 girls 1 cup' at the same time while eating chocolate pudding and I'm still not grossed out (sigh) I am so~ bored" Henry Townshend said.

It seems like even before his adventures in Silent Hill, Henry was immune to all matter of traumatizing experiences and images, clearly his job as a photographer meant that he had seen worse. Though his new relationship with Eileen had it's own exciting moments the rest of his life seemed as dull, and un-appealing as a two headed monster with gorilla arms charging at him in the middle of the dark.

_Back to Silent Hill_

"Alright looks like we are all on on the same team I think first we should all get to know each other a little more, let's start with our weapons, skills, and powers using a stats chart woohooo!" Walter announced

Soon after saying that the chalkboard was cleaned and the enemies began to write down their own names as well as their strength and talents to the board...at the same time...after some shoving and complaining and...groping? Everyone was finally able to submit their stats and have decided to review each one individually. Kinda like American Idol in a way except no one (thank god) was going to sing. First one was Dhalia Gillespie.

Dahlia Gillespie

Age: 46 ("Bullshit" Walter whispered to Pyramid Head.)

Powers: Gyromancy ("Never heard of it" Josh, Walter, and Pyramid Head all said at the same time.)

Skills: swindling customers at antique shops, (How will that help? Josh thought to himself.)

"Well it's official, you suck Dahlia no help in combat, in fact you seem to be more helpful to your enemies rather than to us please tell me something useful before I face palm myself." Walter stated

"I can predict future events with my gyromancy retard I can locate our targets and tell you where to cut them off, and right now my gyromancy is telling me you are about to get a severe concussion from someone nearby you waste of skin!" Dahlia argued.

"Whatever I guess that could work, but seriously your 46 are you senile alre-"

**[BONG]**

A loud noise like a hammer on a metal plate was heard as Walter was hit by a bloody crowbar mostly covered by his own blood, Walter was knocked out, but regained consciousness after a few minutes.

Pyramid Head

Age: I forgot ("huh!" everyone bellowed. Josh even fell off his chair.)

Powers: Super strength ("finally something useful" Walter thought to himself)

Skills: Can reach destinations before the main protagonist, devastating headbutts, I carry large swords and spears, world's best poker face. ("I can still beat him with Gyromancy" Dahlia thought to herself.)

"This is awesome, you can help us finish them off if they get too far" Walter proclaimed

"Well, not exactly once I find out I'm not needed I go into a self-destruct mode and commit suicide so technically if I get my sword back at any moment or if James dies at any moment I will end my own life." Pyramid Head said.

"That's a shame to be like that" Josh said

"Why do you say that little boy?" Pyramid Head said darkly, and began walking towards the boy.

"EEK n-n-no r-reason I-I-I didn't mean anything by it!" Josh said fearing for his life if you can call it that. He is still kinda dead. (amazing what Silent Hill can do huh.)

Pyramid Head said nothing, and stop walking towards him, he went back to his place, his helmet was still pointed at Josh though.

"...moving on" Walter said breaking the silence.

Claudia Wolf

Age: Not telling [wink] ("Aw~ come on! Who cares how much of an old hag you are" Walter said to himself.)

Powers: Unknown ("What an original way of saying you have no powers" Josh commented.)

Skills: connections to Silent Hill mercenaries groups ("you mean those monsters were hired?" Pyramid Head said in dis-belief.)

"Pretty impressive resume don't you guys think" Claudia said in triumph

"Yeah if it was opposite day" Pyramid Head scoffed

"At least I was the final boss!" Claudia argued

"o~h~!" everyone...oohed?

"PH got burned big time" Walter said quite loudly as if he wasn't satisfied with just one injury, or his own life in general.

Pyramid Head remained silent for a while turning his helmet towards Walter who sat down rather quickly waiting for the end, instead however Pyramid Head simply said.

"You're the sperm your mom should have swallowed" Pyramid Head said flat-out.

"O~H~!" everyone yelled loudly.

Walter just sat there and took it wishing that Pyramid Head would have just killed him instead of saying that, and since Walter was too flabbergasted to speak Pyramid Head took his crown as 'King of Roasts' and a few minutes of recovering time Walter was able to move on, and continue where they had left off.

Walter Sullivan

Age: Not important ("come on we all know you're at least 30 with a horrible college life" Dahlia said)

Powers: Transportation ("I can do that too...when no one is looking" Pyramid Head whispered to himself.)

Skills: Murder, equipped with steel pipe, gun, and chainsaw ("Don't forget mama's boy" Claudia whispered to Dahlia they both giggled

"Hmm I guess your okay so long as you shut the hell up, your useful" Pyramid Head said

"You never told us how you lost Walter" Josh said

"Well you see Henry used my umbilical cord, and I was weakened by that so then he stabb-"

"Wait that's your weakness! Are you joking! It must have smelled horrible but that is no excuse to be killed off because of that. Walter Sullivan I am truly disappointed in you!" Pyramid Head said losing more respect to someone who might have shown promise.

"Shut up! Okay I admit that was lame of me but now the cord is gone therefore my weakness is gone so now I will kill Henry, and Eileen and complete the '21 Sacraments'!"

"You're still doing it, doesn't that ritual have a time limit?" Josh questioned

"Not entirely, I heard you can be half-way done, and have 50 years past and you can still finish it" Dahlia said

"It's that reason alone why so many people try, but have never been successful at completing the '21 Sacraments, they start, but forget about it after a while or they die in prison Walter was actually the closest with 19 victims, other who tried usually stop at 2 or 4." Claudia concluded

Josh Sheppard

Age: 9 ("I was going to be 10 in a month but...yeah...stuff happened" Josh told everyone)

Powers: Brotherly Connection ("I think he is making that up" Dahlia said "no shit" Walter said)

Skills: Knowledge about big bro, finding big bro, hiding from big bro, staring at big bro, acting in front of big bro ("OK he is even more loving than I am with my mom" Walter whispered to his adult 'friends' "coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment" Pyramid Head whispered back.

"I don't know...you seem to like Alex a lot won't you just help him in the long run" Dahlia said.

"Oh no not at all I he dies I can keep his body and then we can be together forever" Josh said dreamily.

"When he dies he is not going to wake up like you somehow did. In fact there will be a good chance you will disappear" Claudia said.

"How? Explain it to me then!" Josh said sounding irritated.

"It's complicated you know this whole place is. You're new you don't understand just go play with your rabbit we will take from here" Walter said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah? I can still call on my friends and just one of them will beat you up without even trying" Josh said threatening.

"Just let the kid help I've seen his friends they will be useful in the long run" Pyramid Head said

"Ugh, fine you can stay, okay now that introductions are over let's look at our infantry I don't have to tell you that mine kick ass but let's be brief about some of your goons you guys will send out. First off we should look at our dog monsters." Walter told everyone.

"I have some 'Groaners', and 'Wormheads'." Dahlia started

"I got nothing except a four legged 'Mannequin'" Pyramid Head said flatly

"I got 'Doubleheads', they're a pain to feed" Claudia said

"I have my better than yours 'Snifferdogs" Walter said proudly

"I have a few 'Ferals' still alive" Josh said

"cool, cool that could work, now any monsters for the hospital"

"I have both a 'Puppet Nurse', and 'Puppet Doctor'." Dahlia said equally proudly as Walter

"Who cares your nurse is the least attractive out of all of ours my 'Bubblehead nurse is better" Pyramid Head said

"I gave some of my nurses revolvers, best idea ever if I do say so myself." Claudia said one upping Pyramid Head.

"I have something better...'Patients'! What do you think." Walter said expecting praise and surprise.

Everyone just laughed

"...shut up..." Walter said weakly.

"Well here is my nurse I know she's just average but-" Josh said with low confidence.

"Average! I've seen them they're hot! Interesting I started the hot nurse craze, but I see you have perfected it" Pyramid Head complimented which was quite rare.

"Yeah, yeah whatever keep your fetish to yourself, let's move on. How about a monster with natural blades, and not something like a scalpel or knife usually those are the weaker of our creatures." Walter said trying to stay on topic.

"Claw Fingers, and 'Hanged Scratchers'" Dahlia said trying to remember.

"Mandarins?" Pyramid Head said thinking if that counted.

"Yeah I saw those, and you were using them wrong they are called Closers and they were suppose to be standing not hanging." Claudia corrected.

"My bladed monster include Pendulum, and Scrapers." Claudia continued.

"Well I have...nothing." Walter announced.

"I have Lurkers, Needlers, and Schisms." Josh said making him the guy with the most bladed monsters in Silent Hill

"This is awesome now how about some flying monsters Dhalia we will start with you"

"Air Screamers, and Night Flutters, beat that!" Dahlia challenged

"I got nothing...again." Pyramid Head said more bored than depressed.

"Does floating count?" Claudia questioned

"No it doesn't" Walter said

"Oh...I don't have anything then" Claudia said a little down on herself

"I just a some Hummers." Walter said uncaring

"I have Swarms though they aren't all that useful." Josh said

"I guess I have the best in the flying field you children should take notes." Dhalia said with pride

"Hey Walter want to combine your Hummer with my Swarm? Josh said ignoring Dhalia

"Sure kid, they won't know what hit them. So know how about some buff and threatening monsters Dhalia what's the best you got?" Walter excitedly said

"My Romper, has it all, he can even ground, and pound!" Dahlia said building in energy

"Abstract Daddy, will take care of business when no one else can." Pyramid Head said coolly

"I have Scrapers, they deflect bullets, and beat Heather in hand-to-hand combat these guys will really make your day suck!" Claudia said maniacally laughing afterward

"Bottoms, they are the best of the best in disturbing, besides my victims, we will have no problem kicking ass and taking names with their help." Walter said sounding as if he wanted to show them off for a while now.

"I have a living breathing tank, and it's name is Siam, it is strong, quick, and reliable to finish the job." Josh said glad to be part of something awesome.

"all right this is gonna be...wait a minute I can't help feeling like we forgot someone." Walter blurted out.

"We did huh I didn't notice oh well nothing we can do about it right?" Dahlia said looking concerned.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Pyramid Head asked.

"I don't know why don't you guys remember?" Claudia asked as well

"Hmm was it Lisa...no but it's close...now who...?" Walter said to herself.

"Oh I bet it was no one important who cares now let's just stick to the team we have now." Dahlia said quickly

"No, no I was sure this person would be useful now who was it again." Walter said he then began trying to remember

"It was **no one **now shut up and let's move on!" Dhalia said angrily

A few minutes later

"We forgot Dr. Kaufman!" Walter shouted

"Damn it!" Dahlia Shouted equally as loud as Walter

Almost immediately Micheal Kaufman appeared out of the shadows that the small light bulb could not reach. He looked the same as ever however his clothes looked more wrinklier, his hair a mess, and he appeared to have some marks on his hands,and face. He stretched his arms and, leg, and everyone quickly heard cracks, and snaps. However he was not alone he was accompanied for some reason by Lisa Garland who appeared to have poorly cleaned her uniform since it was still obvious that there was previously blood stains all over it. Other than that though she still looked rather pretty, her hair still long and blonde, and she looked as if she hasn't aged a bit.

"It's about time I was gagged, and tied up for hours until Walter summoned me here, nice trick by the way, and who else did but the bitch of a hag Dhalia who is still pissed that I beat her with my medical science." Dr. Kaufman said annoyed by his late appearance

"Anyways let's make this quick My name is Micheal Kaufman, but call me doctor instead for short, I am 50, and yes in a different time I collaborated with Dhalia, but then I realized that she was a crazy, raging bitch who no one could love so a few years later I planned to get rid of her. I want Travis dead only because he did not follow a doctor's orders when I **ordered **him to leave so that is basically a death sentence for him so that's why I am he-" Dr. Kaufman spoke

"But wait doesn't that mean th-" Josh started

"Don't interrupt me damn brat! Now where was I, forget it not important let's see" Dr. Kaufman said, and began to look at the board. "I see stats, and whatnot okay, I have no powers those aren't real if anything my power is science, my skills are medical treatments, and creating medicine, I sell medicine and first aid."

"That's nice and all bu-" Claudia butted in

"Shut up drag queen, anyways, oh yeah my last shipment of health drinks, first aids, ampoule were interrupted while all your crazy shit was happening, so you guys can thank yourselves for all the health stuff lying around, idiots, anyways you need me for this attack. My monsters have made Travis life a living hell like the Carrion, Caliban, and Twoback, and Lisa is here with me because it is her dumb-ass fault I am stuck here so I'm gonna follow her everywhere and annoy her with my existence, now any questions?"

"You like hearing yourself talk don't you?" Pyramid Head breaking a much needed silence.

"Don't remind him" Lisa told everyone.

"I can't argue with that" Dahlia said agreeing

"Whatever like I give a shit about what you girls think" Dr. Kaufman said indifferent

_At a freeway nearby_

Travis Grady is now enjoying his life as a trucker more now, and had just finished delivering his shipment to Ashfield, he had once held some concern about a hitchhiker he help who wanted to go to Shepherd's Glen, seeing as how it was so close to Silent Hill. Upon seeing Ashfield however, which was also a neighbor to Silent Hill, and seeing no abnormalities his worries left him. He still remembers his actions in Silent Hill after so long, and even though he came out better, his only regret was not taking Lisa Garland with him. To this day he still thinks he had a shot with her.

_Moving on to Silent Hill again_

"Alright for our first assignment we should first trick those who shall remain nameless into coming here." Walter ordered

"No shit Sherlock." Dr. Kaufman added

"So I suggest we all put our heads together, and found out how to get them here, and soon our revenge will begin..." Walter said diabolically

Everyone soon laugh maniacally Lisa however turned around from everyone, and began thinking of her own plans.

_End of Chapter 1_

_Well this is my first story and it is going to be a long one. I will still continue no matter what so go ahead and mock me! Also I will always take advice, and improve. I also intend to make my chapters at least 10 pages long so this is kinda short in a way, anyways go ahead and look forward to my next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering

_Chapter 2: The Gathering_

_The following events happen almost exactly at the same time of one another. The masterminds had already made the preparations needed to lure/trick their victims to Silent Hill. This is the end results._

Harry Mason/Heather Morris

It's a wonderful morning, and Harry (after proper hygiene) went outside to retrieve the mail.

"Let's see here bill, bill, chain-letter, fan-letter, who cares...oh what's this?" Harry exclaimed

In his hands was a lovely pink colored envelope, and written in a fancy cursive was the name Cybil Bennett.

"It's from Cybil! She finally wrote a response to my letters!" Harry happily cheered.

He ran into the house, and quickly went into the living room, and sat down in his new couch (the old one was beyond cleaning). At the same time Heather came back from her shower, and saw her dad in total bliss.

"Why are you so happy dad? Did your favorite magician autograph something for you?" Heather sarcastically said

"I wish! But this is cool too. It's from Cybil I was just about to read it so hurry and sit down for this!" Harry said quickly

Okay fine, but 10 bucks say's it's a letter saying she's not interested" Heather said as she plopped herself on the sofa.

"Whatever, let's see..." Harry began to read the letter "Dear Harry, I know it's been a while but I thought we could catch up, and have dinner together. I know it's sudden, but there are no interesting guys at the police department, and you seemed so amazing, and cool risking your life to save your daughter. Also I would love it if you brought her along as well I am so anxious to meet her. P.S. There was an accident in the freeway but I know a detour. A sort of 'police secret'. Take take the road that connects Silent Hill to Shepherd's Glen you'll see my motorcycle along the way I'll be waiting ;) ."

"Heather! Grab what you need, and meet me at the car we're going on a road trip!" Harry shouted excitedly.

"Wait a minute dad. This doesn't make any sense it doesn't even say at what time, and also this envelope is way too girly even for me so why would a police officer use it, and why would she meet us at a location so close to Silent Hill?" Heather argued to her daydreaming father.

She wanted to continued, but her father was nowhere to be seen. She took a minute to look around, and heard a loud honking noise, she looked out the window, and saw her dad had already started the car, and is currently waiting for her daughter to stop talking to herself and get in. Heather sighed to herself and followed her dad, but stopped quickly to gather some items. Mostly comprised of some of her old weapons, a knife, handgun, shotgun, maul, katana, stun-gun, and a sub-machine gun, she kept hidden. She also brought some of Harry's weapons, a handgun, shotgun, hunting rifle, and emergency hammer. She the took two flashlights, a radio, and for no reason at all, her Nintendo DS with Pokemon Pearl, thinking that it's gonna be a long drive. After she got what she needed she went outside, locked the door, and sat next to her dad in the vehicle.

_Meanwhile at Silent Hill_

"Dahlia are you sure Cybil writes like that, and with a pink envelope?" Dr. Kaufman questioned

"It wouldn't matter if it was baby barf green, and smelled like rotten fish! So long as it has the name Cybil, Harry will think it came from her. My gyromancy tells me this." Dahlia said confidently.

James Sunderland/Maria/Laura

James was running after Laura around the house in a fit of rage, Maria who would usually put a stop to their tomfoolery had just finished showering, and was putting her clothes on. You see Laura knows that James usually sleeps late because of Maria's private 'game nights' so today since she had no school she wanted to wake her sort of step-father up. She took a different approach however which included, a small bucket of ice covered water, and several mouse traps all set up and placed near James's bed on spots where she assumed he would land. The plan went perfectly, she threw the water, it hit James, his shock led him to get out of bed and directly putting his feet on the traps, the traps snap, pain was inflicted on James, He shouted, and after recovering he instinctively went after Laura.

James was just about to grab Laura when the phone rang which halted the raging moron, and after some thought decided to go after Laura after he answered the caller.

"Hello!" James said still angry.

"I know what you did that summer James" a deep unknown voice said.

James paused trying to think of what the man was talking about.

"So what if I threw that water bottle at that singing boy's head? His voice was annoying, and I was doing everyone a favor!"

James inspected the caller I.D but it only read as 'bogeyman'.

"What I mean James is that I know that you killed Mary" the caller said

James went pale, he thought he had silenced everyone who had any connection to that, the police couldn't find any evidence either. Maria, and Laura also swore never to tell. The voice however did not stop there.

"I also have the video-tape showing you suffocating her with a pillow." The voice went on to prove his point

Just know James realized that he had completely forgotten all about the tape. It was still in Silent Hill inside the VCR, and it still worked.

"W-w-what d-do you w-w-want?" James stuttered.

"Bring all your prized weapons, take your lover, and your adopted child, and meet me at Nelly's bar in the corner of Sanders St. and Neely St." the voice demanded

"But that location...It's in Silent Hill!" James exclaimed

upon hearing the name of that town Laura leaned in closer to James, and Maria came out of the bedroom still trying to put on her favorite shirt.

"Exactly! The town is abandoned so no one will see us, you have until the end of the day to get here or else I will expose you." The caller hung up.

James paused, slowly put the phone down, he turned around to see that both Maria, and Laura were staring at him with a worried look on their faces, he quietly explained what was going on, and after the roommates each had their own ideas on what to do the decided that their only real escape was to meet the demand. He found and carried his remaining weapons. The plank, and steel pipe were thrown away, so he brought his handgun, shotgun, rifle, chainsaw, and of course his great knife, which still resembled Ichigo's sword from Bleach, he didn't want to part with it, but had no choice. Everyone got changed, and James was planning on driving towards the rest stop where he had started before.

_Once again in Silent Hill_

Pyramid slammed the phone, and stomped away from it. He knew that James had never heard his actual voice, and he did not want him to hear it, which gave him another reason to kill him. Hearing James's voice stirred a lot of anger in him, but the time to vent that is coming soon.

"Hey Pyramid Head are you actually going to meet him?" Claudia spoke from a safe distance.

"Maybe not, I can just kill him while he is on the way, but giving him somewhere to go will make it easier to find him."

Henry Townshend/Eileen Galvin

Henry was the first to wake up, and the first to notice that for the second time his front door was covered in heavy chains, and locks. Written in a red substance in the middle of the door was three words which read "I'm back – Walter."

"...What the hell..." Henry sighed.

He wasn't particularly devastated. To him it just meant new apartment same problem so he decided to do something new. He found the pickaxe of hope, and drove it into one of the chains, but the pickaxe fell apart, and the chain looked untouched. He thought about using the pickaxe of despair, but decided against it since he might need it for combat. Eileen woken from the noise walked into the living room to see what all the fuss was about.

"*yawn* what's going on Henry?" Eileen said dreamily

"...Just look at the door more carefully" Henry said

"...Oh my god! Who did this! Are we trapped?" Eileen gasped

"answering your fist question it was Walter, and as for your second question yes...we are trapped...again...for no reason this time too." Henry calmly said

"Walter...oh no! Do you think he still wants to kill us!" Eileen frantically said

She began shuffling around the living room looking scared out her mind while looking this was, thinking Walter will jump out at any moment. The complete opposite of Henry who was flicking some dust on his hand, and thinking about what to have for breakfast. After a while Henry walked towards Eileen, held her tight, and kissed her. The two soon began making out for moment. When they finished Eileen regained her composure.

"*sigh* Thanks for that, but how are we gonna get out?" Eileen said

"...Well last time It took 5 days for a hole to appear so I estimate that we migh-"

**[BOOM!]**

Henry was interrupted by a loud blast coming from the bathroom, Eileen yelped.

"Or it could appear in 5 minutes, Eileen take some things to protect yourself, I'll bring my own weapons, and wait for me outside the bathroom door." Henry told Eileen

Eileen nodded, and went to the bedroom where she found her hand-bag. Really though she only needed it to put her real weapons in, she had discarded an old chain long ago, so she brought the nightstick, riding crop, and sub-machine gun, unfortunately it seemed that the infinite ammunition was only temporary so she only had 1 clip.

Henry went to his chest to retrieve some of his old weapons including an aluminum bat, chainsaw, pickaxe of despair, pistol, revolver, and a stun-gun and went to the bathroom door where Eileen was waiting. Henry opened the door, and sure enough there was a large hole on the wall. Now normally the hole would lead to a neighboring apartment room, but of course it was pitch black and looked endless, the same way Henry remembered the previous holes he entered in. This time however Eileen was able to see the hole as well so Henry was not alone.

"I'll go first, Eileen follow close behind me." Henry said taking charge.

"Shouldn't we bring a flashlight or something?" Eileen asked.

"...Nah, it's much more interesting this way...huh? I'm actually getting excited now." Henry said with a grin.

Henry soon began crawling into the hole with Eileen following.

_Just in time to hear Walter having a conversation in Silent Hill_

"So Walter...you trapped Henry right" Claudia asked.

"Yup" Walter replied

"Made sure there was a route from there to here" Claudia continued

"Yes I did! I went in there chained the door, rigged the hole, and groped Eileen it's all done!" Walter said sounding annoyed.

"...did you take Henry's stuff so he'll be defenseless" Claudia asked

"..." Walter froze "...crap" Walter at last said

"...idiot" Claudia said with a smirk.

Alex Shepherd/Elle Holloway

Alex entered his home after his daily morning exercise when the phone rang, but this wasn't the ordinary house phone. The ringing phone was black with gold streaks with a symbol that only agents can recognize as their own. This second phone only rung when there was an assignment for Alex to do so he quickly picked it up before it rang three times.

"Alex I'll be brief one of our drone spy-planes disappeared without a trace in a forest region near your location, we don't know what happened to it." The caller said

"So what do you want me to do sir?" Alex responded

"You will first meet with one of our new agents her name is Cybil, she knows the area well, meet with her, and investigate the crash site. According to our last readings it went dark near the ghost-town Silent Hill." the caller explained.

"Silent Hill..." Alex repeated

"Affirmative, also regarding Elle Holloway, she is considered by our standards as nothing more than a citizen; however, since you spoke so highly of her, you may bring her along since this is only a reconnaissance mission. Complete the mission with her, and we will consider her for our agency." The caller said

"...Yes sir" Alex said

"We sent a recon team earlier, but we lost contact with them as soon as they were in Silent Hill so be on the lookout for them as well. You may bring whatever you feel is needed for this assignment, that is all." the caller continued.

The phone went quiet and the endless tone signaled the explanation was finished.

Alex put the phone down, sat down on the nearby couch. Elle came out of the kitchen, and handed him a glass of orange juice.

"Well what's the job this time?" Elle curiously asked

"Elle they have considered to enlist you as well if you help me with this." Alex said quietly

"Really! That's great what do we do." Elle quickly asked

She had wanted to apply for the job with Alex not only to make more money, but secretly to spend more time with him. Elle had always had to wait for him while he left for mission that sometimes took days to complete. Alex had promised to put in a good word for her, but was shunned down many times only because he was still new.

"Um...Elle we'll have to investigate a fallen spy-plane" Alex explained

"That's it? Come on, what's so important about that?" Elle said annoyed

"Nothing probably, but you see they last tracked it in...Silent Hill"Alex finally admitted

Elle gulped at the thought of that town, and it's neighbor Shepherd's Glen. Though a lot of time had passed since then, she could still remember the events like yesterday.

"...do you think it's a coincidence that it fell near there, and **you** were called to check it out?" Elle said

"I don't know but I will go regardless. You still have a choice, but I don't think they will give you a second chance if you refuse." Alex said

"I'll go! I don't want to wait for you again!" Elle quickly said

"It's gonna be dangerous" Alex assured her

"Most of what you do is." Elle argued

"we might die." Alex retorted

"I'll die if you leave me" Elle said sounding a little sad

"...grab what you need" Alex said in defeat

Elle quickly kissed Alex and went to get changed, Alex however pulled out a key out of his pocket, and stabbed it at a seemingly plain part of a wall next to a bookshelf. There was a click, and the bookshelf was cut in half revealing a closet sized cabinet. Inside was some of Alex's old weapons. Since he wasn't allowed to keep whatever his employer gave him (because he is still new) he spent some of his extra profits on a secret compartment to keep some weapons he used during his previous adventure. He took a new combat knife, and an assortment of guns that include the MK. 23, chrome hammer pistol, 12 gauge shotgun, blue steel shotgun, M-14 assault riffle, and the police marksman rifle. Thinking about Elle he decided to give her the old pistol, shotgun, and rifle while he kept the newer ones.

Elle grabbed a survivor kit which had, two flashlights, radar, med-kit, and a flare gun and went to meet Alex in the living room.

Once the both got what they need they left the house got into their car and drove off to face their fate.

_Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice...no wait Silent Hill_

Josh heard a loud crash near his location away from the others. Quickly knowing what it was he scrambled some rompers, and siams to recover the plane and dump it in Lake Toluca. He also had them take the bodies of the recon team as well.

"This time I'm sure my brother will be here to find his friends...Him and him alone, the rest especially Elle can go die." Josh said darkly.

Thinking about his brother seemed to change Josh, he acted, and sounded like a drug lord with no mercy; however once his plan ended he snapped out of it, and went back to being a quiet boy holding a pink rabbit.

Travis Grady

Travis had just finished his delivery of books at a Barnes & Nobles in Ashfield. He had just left the town when his radio went off and a voice with heavy static was heard.

"He~p I thi~ I hit som~ing too f~gy my t~k won't move I'm at a ~d near ~lent Hill pl~se so~one...oh god! What is ~..." the voice abruptly went silent leaving only static.

"...Hello you're breaking up! Answer hello!" Travis tried to communicate

There was no response, Travis however didn't need the message to be repeated to know where it was coming from. Still he thought that most roads leading there were closed, is it possible that there is still a link to this town that people could use? If so then that trucker may have met his fate with something Travis is all too familiar with.

"it's not too late to check it out" he said to himself.

Still he kept going on his own path having a hard time trying to forget what he had just heard, soon he saw a fork in the road. On the right was the clearing which led to the highway, and to the left was a wooded area that lacked sunlight, his truck could still drive through it, but he knew all too well where it would go. He was facing a choice with less time each second to think about it. On one hand he could forget it and move on to his life.

"Much like I did with my past, and my parents" He reminded himself

On the other hand he could risk his life for a fellow trucker and stand up to his demons once again.

"There's no way I'll..."

Then all of sudden he thought of someone.

"...Lisa!"

He remembered what else was there, Lisa Garland was still there, maybe there still is some unfinished business he had forgotten. The fork was closing in, it's now or never for Travis to decide what to do?

"I got nothing left to lose." Travis told himself

He turned his truck left, and went into the darkness. Soon the fog he expected came in, and in a desperate attempt to steady his nerves he tried to listen to some music on the radio, but instead heard nothing but static, and what seemed like a girl screaming in the background. He quickly turned it off, then stopped his truck for a moment to look at his personal weapons. He had wanted to sell them but decided against it, and he was now glad he made that choice. He had his redeemer (under his seat), assault rifle (behind the bed), shotgun (wrapped in old clothes), hunting rifle (clamped onto the roof), service pistol (in the glove compartment), and his recently discovered, fireaxe (behind the passenger seat).

He pulled a small flashlight in his coat-pocket, and turned it on, it's light was still bright. Satisfied with everything he continued driving his truck down the road.

_Farther along the road Travis is currently driving on_

Alessa had once again felt that another person was heading towards Silent Hill, she was quite surprised since someone had just died along the way, an old trucker by the look of it. She stood behind a bush on the right side of the road to see who else had shown up (it's kinda of what she does). All of a sudden she felt something that felt familiar, as if a long lost friend had returned. She saw the truck closing in, and recognized the orange color.

"Travis" she said remembering

She didn't want Travis to be in danger again, so she ran towards the road, and stood right at the center. Hoping Travis would see her and stop.

"WHAT THE-!" Travis yelled

Unfortunately Alessa was a little late with her entrance...again, and Travis was caught by surprise, he swerved left, and hit the brakes, but that led the truck to hit one of many nearby by trees trying to break the concrete with their roots (it was a thin road after all). Travis hit the tree, luckily he slowed his truck a bit so the collision only knocked him out.

"...oops" Alessa said

About a few yards away was a large sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill!" and written underneath it was some graffiti in red spray that read "again!"

_Even though everyone left at almost at the same time. They reached Silent Hill at different time periods with Travis being the first. Now we will finish the story with the rest of them coming in from second to last._

Second Place: Alex Shepherd/Elle Holloway/Cybil

Location: Rosewater Park

About 10 minutes after Travis crashed. Alex, and Elle had decided to enter Silent Hill through boat, and Cybil agreed to the idea after they met, and discuss the basics of their assignment, so they rented a motor-boat and found a place to land at the edge of Rosewater Park.

"I never been to this part of town before" Alex said.

"Yeah for some reason this place doesn't feel familiar, and I had been an officer here once." Cybil said looking puzzled.

"Hey guys I think I found a map" Elle called out.

She was siting in the park bench that overlooked the lake, but there was no view because of the fog. Alex, and Cybil sat with Elle, and the team inspected the map together.

"So where do we start?" Elle asked.

"hm...not sure" Alex said.

"Maybe we should look around, if a building had taken unnatural damage it might lead us to the plane" Cybil answered.

"You forget that this whole place is unnatural...but I get what your trying to say" Alex said.

"Alright then let's start here then" Elle said pointing at Lindsey St.

"Ok everyone check your ammo, stay close, and let's do this before it gets dark." Alex ordered.

"Roger" Cybil said.

"You got it" Elle said.

Third Place: James Sunderland/Maria/Laura

Location: Observation Deck

About 5 minutes after Alex, Elle, and Cybil start walking.

"Are you done in there James?" Maria called out.

"We told you not to chug the 2-liter coke!" Laura scolded.

"Almost! Just a bit more!" James answered.

They had finally reached the observation deck, but had been stuck there for a while since James had to use the bathroom...for a long time. After James finished going number 1 he went into the sink to wash his hands. He stared into the mirror, then looked up to the ceiling and let out a deep breath.

"...deja vu" James softly said

He walked outside towards his car, and opened the glove compartment. Inside was his old map of Silent Hill still covered in red marks making it almost illegible. Fortunately Laura found another map while skipping around waiting for James to finish up.

"Okay, the way I came was to go downhill into the dark woods following a small snake like trail that is possibly wet and slippery. Then we cross the graveyard, and follow a dirt road for a while, and finally reach the outside of the town." James explained.

"Or...we could take the recently built sidewalk outside the tunnel that will take us to Nathan Ave. with a convenient guard-rail, and still working street lamps." Maria proposed.

"I say Let's do that" Laura said agreeing with Maria.

"...(sigh) okay" James said dropping his head slightly.

Fourth Place: Henry Townshend/Eileen Galvin

Location: Still in the hole

7 minutes after James, Maria, and Laura finished waiting for James.

"Hey Henry are your holes usually this long?" Eileen asked.

"...I don't know, I usually don't remember how long I was in a hole. It could be a few seconds, or it could have been a few hours." Henry explained.

Henry rarely does dumb things, the last dumb thing he did was accept a doll from Walter, the next dumb thing that he is about to find out was not bringing a flashlight.

**[WHACK]**

"OUCH!" Henry yelled holding his head

"are you alright." Eileen said startled by the sudden stop, and noise

"Yeah just hit my head on a wall...wait a minute wall? This hole isn't finished yet? Are you kidding me?" Henry said annoyed

It may have been the sudden headache but Henry was actually showing some anger, Eileen though didn't notice.

"Eileen pass me the pickaxe" Henry asked calming down

Eileen did as she was told, and handed the pickaxe of despair to Henry who was shuffling his body in a almost funny way; however, since it's dark there is no way to visually describe it.

"Alright Eileen stand back this might take a while because I have very little arm movement." Henry said

Eileen crawl backwards into a possibly safe length, and when she told Henry she finished moving He swung at what seemed like half strength, and hit the wall. The wall cracked slightly but was far from torn.

"Yeah... this might take a while." Henry assured Eileen.

Last Place (ha!): Harry Mason/Heather Morris

Location:Rendell St.

9 minutes after Henry hits his head.

"I told you it was a bad idea, and look what happens we get out of the car for 1 minute, and not only does it disappear in fog, but the road goes along with it. Now were trapped thanks dad! Best road-trip ever." Heather rambled

"So Cybil is not here?" Harry said bummed out

"...No dad...sorry" Heather said

She wanted to keep going with her rant, but looking at how sad her father was she decided against it. She stilled loved him, and the only good thing about this whole mess was that this time she had some long term company with her so hopefully this won't feel like such a hell on earth like before.

"Well I have no clue on where to go." Harry said standing up after crouching on the floor twirling his finger in the ground.

"Let's just walk around, and find a map for now."

The two moved to the sidewalk, but the fog was very thick they could only see a few feet in front of them.

"This fog sucks, I can't see a thing" Heather complained

"Yeah this is dangerous a monster could surprise us, on that note Heather give me my weapons."

Heather handed her dad his old weapons, and soon held a knife, while Harry held his emergency hammer."

They kept on walking, but along the middle of the road they saw a figure lying on the floor, the fog made it unclear as to what that figure was.

"Heather get ready" Harry whispered

She nodded, and the two slowly walked toward it, as they got closer the figure looked less, and less deformed, and soon it became clear to both of them that the anomaly was human. They walked towards it with more caution to get a closer look, and sure enough the body resembled a male wearing a vest and red long sleeve shirt with a trucker's hat.

"Is he dead?" Heather asked

"I don't know" Harry said nervously

He then began poking the possible corpse, he poked it 4 times. Suddenly some movement, and groaning noises began to happen. Harry, and Heather both jump back as the man crouched, then slowly stood up, and began to look around. Sure enough when he saw the two strangers he immediately jumped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on we won't hurt you." Harry said

"Who are you?" Heather asked

"Oh...um...my name is Travis. Travis Grady." Travis answered.

_End of Chapter_

_Finally finished...well anyways here's chapter 2. I figured I could finish a chapter in about 7 to 8 days if I take any longer feel free to scold me. It's true that I had some mistakes that I could not see (maybe that's why I got a B in English) but I will try to proof-read it more diligently, but please go ahead, and tell me if there are still some mistakes. Thanks for reading I'll see you in Chapter 3, and I promise it will get funnier this was just setting the stage you could say._


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped Together

_Chapter 3: Trapped Together_

_More constant moving around between characters, but I can assure you this is not permanent it will come together soon enough here._

_In a dim room in Silent Hill_

As soon as the last of their targets entered their trap the villains had now felt each individual's presence.

"They're here everyone!" Walter shouted loudly.

"Quick, quick release all the monsters at once" Dahlia proposed.

"My brother is here I can smell him! and almost taste him" Josh excitedly said almost drooling.

"James you will return what is mine, and soon your ass will be mine as well" Pyramid Head said darkly.

"Okay! Prepare to feel my pain Heather!" Claudia said menacingly.

"This will be quite enjoyable, Travis your life is about to suck because the doctor is in!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"oh god! That was awful." Lisa said reffering to Kaufmann joke

"Whatever Miss Bleeds-a-Lot." Dr Kaufmann teased.

"Mommy...we'll finally see each other."

"We need to get those abominations in place, and mix em up to make it seem as if they're fighting something new then they'll be caught off-guard" Walter commanded

"Understood!" everyone said.

It seemed like for once Walter had a brief moment of leadership. Of course his life sucks so this will only be temporary. They will soon call him every bad word in the English, and Japanese language. Lisa however did not join in their group huddle, and was turning her back towards them again thinking for herself. Nobody noticed this since they were all busy setting up the ambushes, bad move not noticing her, but then again it's just Lisa.

_Meanwhile at Rendell St._

"So you're Heather" Travis pointed at Heather who nodded, "and you're Harry right" he pointed at Harry who also nodded.

"So why are you here?" Travis asked

"Well you see we were fooled int-" Harry began

"Don't you mean **you** were fooled dad." Heather corrected

"...sort of... Well anyways we were invited by a friend to meet her near here, but it turned out to be fake, and now the road there is gone...along with our car." Harry explained

"The only good thing is that we were able to hold on to our weapons...but we have a tiny bit of ammo so were in a pinch here." Heather announced

"So now it's your turn. Why were you passed out in the streets old man." Heather asked

"First off, I'm not old I just don't need to shave since I'm a trucker, and second of all I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was crashing my truck into a tree trying to avoid running over a girl." Travis explained

"Completely reasonable" Harry exclaimed having something in common with the man already.

"Good news is that it seems like my weapons are all with me somehow, but just like you guys I'm short on ammo so it looks like we'll have to scavenge." Travis said

"Easier said than done thanks to this fog" Heather added

"It could be worse Heather there could be-" Harry said

Harry was interrupted by the sudden static noise of a radio, 3 of them in fact. All of them knew what that meant so Travis quickly stood up and pulled out his fire axe, Heather grabbed her knife, and Harry equipped his emergency hammer. The three began looking around waiting for something to strike; however, it didn't take long for everyone to notice ahead of them just a a few feet away was a large black hand hovering in the air, and pointing at the three. It's body was behind the fog, and it stayed there for a while. Everyone was unsure of what to do, or what it was, their questions were about to be answered. They all heard loud shrill of a yell as victims 7, and 8 rushed at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" everyone cried

If they were prepared to see a two headed monstrosity then the following events would have never happened.

The Victims 7, and 8 lunged at Harry as soon as everyone stopped yelling, and had him pinned. It then began to use his fist to pound Harry to mush. (I know that it doesn't attack like this but...my story... so yeah.)

"Get this thing off of me!" Harry pleaded as he was being both chocked, and slapped around

Heather went to the right side, and began stabbing at victim 7 (?) while Travis made a vertical swing with his axe and splitting victim 8's (?) head in half. The monster was killed quickly, and Harry pushed the corpse out of the way. Luckily for him he only had minor, ignorable injuries.

"What the (cough) hell is it, and why does it exist!" Harry breathed

"I've never seen it before, but it fell down quickly." Travis said

"It's so ugly, and yet so sad at the same time." Heather said

Soon Heather left hand back-pocket began to vibrate, and she pulled out her DS which was still on, but instead of the pokedex in Pokemon Pearl, which is were she had last left off. There was something new there a blank list that looked like a rusted, and bloody wall, and next to the number 7 was the name 'Victims 7, and 8.

"Hey guys check this out" she call the two men towards her.

She pushed the 'a' button,and in pokemon style showed the picture of the victims along with a short definition of the monster they had just killed. She began reading the stats.

"Victims 7, and 8 were the bodies of Billy, and Miriam Locaine both murdered by Walter Sulivan who chopped them into pieces with an axe, there are multiple copies around town. And always start their attack by pointing." Heather finished reading.

"So that's what it was." Travis said

"...didn't it just say there were multiple copies?" Harry asked

"...yeah" Heather answered

Once again all their radios began making noise, and more pointed hands appeared hovering in the fog, of course for every floating hand there was a monster waiting.

"...crap" everyone whispered

The following yells as well as the small stampede of victims soon followed.

_Meanwhile at the corner of Nathan Ave., and Lindsey St._

"See nothing bad happened so relax honey" Maria assured.

"I guess that's true so let's go to Nelly's bar then" James said.

"I don't feel like walking a lot again." Laura complained.

"Well **run** then" James answered.

Maria sighed, and the three continued their way, when all of a sudden they heard a faint cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the cry echoed from afar

"What was that James?" Maria said moving closer to James.

"...Maybe it's a cursing monster with multiple voices?" James tried answering

This time it was Laura's turn to sigh.

"I don't think were alone James" Laura said

"Why because of the yell we heard or because of the black shape coming towards us" James replied

"What!" Maria, and Laura both said

Sure enough when the two looked towards James direction there was a Smog. The creature was shrouded in it's own black smoke, yet they can clearly see that it resembled a familiar creature James had faced before.

"Why couldn't we hear the warning static from your radio James?" Maria worriedly asked

"...oops, my bad I forgot to turn it on." James said grinning

This time both Laura, and Maria sighed

"Quick James kill it!" Laura said

"All right! I fought these things before!" James said pulling out his (sort of) Great Knife and began moving towards the beast. "You may look different compared to last time, but you're still gonna get your ass hand-" James said

The Smog however had no interest in what the idiot boy was saying so it took a deep breath, and spewed it's smog all over James, blinding, and pushing him back causing him to trip over the sidewalk.

"(Cough) (cough) that's (cough) new!" James said almost chocking on the black smog.

Maria, and Laura rushed over towards James aid, and helped him get back on his feet.

"James! Are you okay?" Maria said

"Let's get (cough) out of (cough) here!" James gasped

With his vision back, and standing up again he ran with Laura, and Maria away from the creature, but they didn't run very far. Once again something ahead of them made them stop, but it was not a monster, but 3 people, 1 being a handsome man, and 2 attractive women.

_While James walked around then encountered, and lost to the Smog_

Alex, Elle, and Cybil had just walked out of Rosewater park when they heard an echoing noise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the cry echoed from afar

"Did you guys hear that?" Cybil asked

"Yeah, but there can't be other people here it's doesn't make any sense" Elle said

"It's strange all right, come on let's keep moving." Alex said

On the corner of Rosewater Park, and Nathan Ave. they had just finished exploring Rosewater park only to find a few health drinks, and some pistol ammo, which they split for each of their guns. They walked for a few feet when suddenly Alex's radar went off, and Cybil pointed ahead, and everyone saw the Lying creature walking blindly towards them.

"Get ready everyone I think it's a Smog" Alex said

He wondered however why this particular Smog was not smoking, and it's flesh was brown for some reason. Still he felt sure it was the same creature he fought before.

"This thing will open it's chest, try to suffocate you with it's smoke, so when you see it's lungs shoot on sight" Alex explained pulling out his Chrome Hammer

Cybil, and Elle both nodded, and aimed their pistols at the thing. The Lying creature walked towards them, but was closer to Alex, and once it got close enough it let out a quick spray of burning mist at him. Alex taken by complete surprise, and did not expect it to attack so quickly, poor Alex was hit point blank by the mist, and he began to wipe off the liquid as it left small red marks on his face, and neck. Cybil, and Elle ran towards Alex, and led him away from the Lying creature.

"What happened Alex!" Elle said helping him wipe off the mist

"I don't know that's not it's usual attack pattern!" Alex reported

"So it's different then before?" Cybil asked

"Yeah! Oh god! This stuff burns!" Alex said

Elle grabbed a health drink, and gave it to Alex who drank it, and splashed it on his face. As the two were retreating they almost bumped into a small group of people, which was made up of a man, a woman, and a little girl.

_Hope that explains their meeting, and so we continue_

"Wow these monsters look almost human" James said as he began to ready a horizontal swing with his Great Knife

"James I think they are human." Maria said while holding James arm to prevent him from swinging.

"Civilians? This is not a safe place you need to leave now!" Cybil ordered.

"We can't urgent business here" James tried to explain.

Before Cybil can interrogate any farther the Lying creature behing was crawling past the six people at surprising speed...well surprising for Alex, Elle, and Cybil that is. Not only that the fog soon began to clear revealing the Smog was standing next to the creature which had just stood up next to it. They faced each other, (hard to tell) and then turned their attention towards the six humans they were suppose to kill.

"Can this get any worse?" James said

Well James since you asked...In a attempt to intimidate the Smog, and the Lying Creature both let out their mist, and smoke. Apparently though this caused some chemical reaction causing their combined mists to turn into a large ball of flames that shot out almost reaching their targets.

"Mother fuc-" James gasped

"Thanks for jinxing us you dumb-dumb" Laura interrupted

"Quick before they do that again we need to kill them!" Elle advised

"I'll take care of it!" James heroically said

He pulled out his trusted gun which still had ammo loaded, and took aim, but realized that it's been a long time since he shot a gun. Unsure of what to do, and no time to think he decided that the best course of action would be to let his instinct guide him, and unleash an inner power from deep within him giving him the reflex, accuracy, and knowledge to blow holes into his enemies, and save his family-ish roommates. Yes he thought to himself he can do this, no he will do this, he has to do this, and it will be done. Let his descendants watch from the after life that their James is a great man, worthy of the title Sunderland! Time appeared to have stopped, no one was moving, everyone concentrating on James. The monsters felt their imminent doom.

...James closed his eyes, and threw the gun at the monsters tapping one in the leg.

The entire group that day face-palmed themselves The monsters armless simply head-butted each other (even I face-palmed myself while planning about it).

"..." everyone was speechless

James still had his eyes closed. The sad part was that James had looked serious when he was trying to help.

"(sigh) ok Cybil, Elle, and I will do it" Alex said quietly still not recovering from James's fail attempt

They took aim, and fire a few bullets each doing more than enough damage to kill off both of them. When everything went quiet, and the monsters stopped moving they finally began having their interrupted conversation.

"So why don't you explain what's so urgent that you're willing to risk your lives for." Cybil asked slowly turning from good cop, to bad cop

"uh...well, you see" Maria nervously began

They didn't expect people to be here, let alone a cop. At least that's what Maria assumed, if they told these people about their blackmail it could also lead James into prison, and right now she didn't want that. Not just because he helps pay the bills, and make her more intelligent by comparison, but because deep down she really did love the loveable guy, since he worked extra hard to protect her during their first encounter.

"We were called here by a lost loved one" Laura said

"Huh?" Alex, and his group said

"Yeah!" Maria continued "We were given a strange letter to visit our close companion in our 'special place'." Maria said

"And where in this nightmare is your special place?" Elle asked

"At Neely's Bar!" James said just getting caught up in the conversation.

"A bar?" Cybil said

"That's a special place for you?" Alex said

"Well...Heaven's Night is second place." James said

Maria's face flushed for a second, but nobody noticed. Suddenly Laura jumped into the conversation.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Laura said sweetly

Maria pulled Laura back closer to her.

"Can you guys help me find my gun?" James asked

"Uh...sure why not" Alex said

"I'll help too I guess." Cybil offered

Meanwhile Laura, and Maria were separating from the search party.

"Laura what are you doing?" Maria whispered

"We might need their help, in case James gets violent with our blackmailer, he really loves that sword so he won't give it up without a fight, and there's a good chance he'll die without some back-up." Laura explained

"Oh...you may be right, I love you when you're smart." Maria said proudly, and Laura grinned

"Um...Excuse me what are you two doing?" Elle asked

Apparently she decided not to join the ridiculous party. Maria, and Laura both jumped from surprise, seeing as how they had their backs turned from them.

"Huh?...Oh! Well it's just that...-" Maria tried lying

"Found it!" James cried wiping the monster blood off the gun

"That's great James come on Laura Let's go" Maria said

"Okay!" Laura cried out

"...hmm..." Elle mumbled to herself looking at the two girls running.

"So how about it wanna come?" Laura said in the same sweet voice as before.

"...well-" Alex began

Suddenly Alex's, and James's radios were going off everyone grew tense as they saw the things coming from both sides of Nathan avenue. Dogs...quite of few of them actually, the two packs were comprised of Sniffers, and Groaners, both eying the 6 would-be-meals.

"These aren't Ferals what the hell is going on here!" Alex said aiming his gun at the Sniffers

"We don't have the ammo for this!" Cybil said shooting down one of the Groaners.

"We need to leave...now!" Elle said reloading her gun

"Quick Neely St. right behind us, and the bar is at the end of the road."

"Will we outrun them!" James said

"If we shut up, and run now we will!" Alex said finishing of a Sniffer.

The group of 6 ran down Neely St. as fast as they can, but with the fog almost clear the 2 packs found it no problem chase after them. At the same time Harry, Heather, and Travis were running past Wood Side apartment being chased by more Victim 7, and 8s when they reached Neely street...Just in time to crash into a group of 6 people running from a bunch of dogs. .Travis hit James, Heather collided with Elle, and Harry bumped into Cybil.

"Ow...what happen- Cybil! You're here! No way!" Harry excitedly yelled completely forgetting about the pain

"Harry?...ow it's good to see you too" Cybil said smiling a little, and rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't know who you people are, but there's no time we need to go now!" Travis yelled

"Could you get your foot off me then?" James said pinned to the ground by Travis's boot on his chest

"Sorry" Travis said lifting his leg.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elle said Heather helping her stand up.

"Yeah, but I thought I would be the only girl here." Heather said smiling to herself.

"Guys we don't have time we need to retreat, and fast you three follow us!" Alex said controlling the situation.

"Where are you heading?" Travis said as the group of now 9 were heading south on Neely street.

"Neely's Bar" Maria said

"Weird place to get drunk." Heather said

"We'll talk about it later" Laura said getting a piggy-back from James

"What kind of parents takes their child to such a dangerous place?" Harry said

Harry had not noticed the irony in his question; however, Cybil, and Heather both did, and rolled their eyes running behind Harry's vision

"We couldn't find a babysitter shut up!" James said trying to defend both himself, and Maria.

"Um, guys I think we just past it." Travis said

Everyone stopped, and sure enough behind them just a few feet away was Neely's bar. It looked as old, and abandoned as the time James last saw it. Everyone quickly scrambled towards the front door, unfortunately it was only big enough for one person, so there was a lot of pushing, and shoving involved, the following list will show in order who made it in from first to last. First came Travis who noticed the bar first, and had made a head-start, next came Laura who's small body, and frame squeezed through the mosh of former Silent Hill visitors. Next came Cybil followed by Harry who was holding her hand through the whole mess in an effort to stick together, Heather soon followed since she was behind Harry trying to stop him from getting too close to Cybil for now. Then Alex, and Elle came in, and pulled Maria, and James in quickly so they can close the door. Apparently that's all that's needed since the monsters had gathered outside waiting for one to open it.

"Were safe here, but were also trapped." Alex said

"everyone turn on your lights" Cybil said

Harry, James, Laura with her flashlight, Heather, Travis, and Alex all turned on their pocket flashlights almost illuminating the small room, to best describe it imagine a small spotlight with 6 lights attached moving at random patterns.

"Hey there's a pipe on the floor" Maria pointed out.

"DIBS!" James, Harry, Heather, and Alex all said recognizing their weapon of choice.

It was like a football game, and someone had fumbled the ball. The four jumped at the pipe, and dog-piled on the pipe James was even trying to bite people, while Heather was scratching everyone. Eventually it was...Maria who realized that she was defenseless against their enemies so she swiped the pipe as soon as Alex had lifted it with his empty hand while his other hand was pushing Harry's face.

"Yoink" She said teasingly as well as a wink

"Hey I got it firs-" Alex said

Suddenly they heard a knock on the wall, they all pointed their lights at the wall which even to this day had the same note 'THERE WAS A HOLE HERE IT'S GONE NOW'. They heard it again this time there was some concrete coming out, everyone grew tense. When they think that that's the only thing they have to worry about they heard the sound of metal scraping from outside. James, and Alex knew who that was, and both became pale. First a knock, then the scrape, knock, scrape, in a rhythm, and it was growing louder, and closer.

"Okay, were are now officially screwed." James said

Soon the wall tore, and revealed a hole the size of their heads, they heard a large grunt, and the hole widened, and grew larger revealing a red pickaxe, but the the hole was dark, and so the couldn't see the person doing it. Finally with one more loud grunt the large hole was finished, and out fell Henry, and Eileen.

The group of 9 yelled, but calmed down shortly, as Eileen stood up, while Henry was on his knees grasping for breath.

"Do you need some mouth to mouth Henry?" Eileen said sweetly

"I'm(huff)fine(huff)thanks(huff)" Henry gasped

"How many people are involved in this!" Harry said

There was no time for an answer however the sound of metal scraping was heard at it's loudest, and it was apparent that the wielder was just outside the door now. Then it was confirmed when a huge sword pierced the wooden door, and began slowly cutting the frail door from left to right.

"We need to go now!" Heather shouted

"But were trapped!" James said

"What about the hole I just made?" Henry said breathing regularly again

"Everyone single file in the hole!" Alex ordered

"Everyone with skirts go first" Maria added

"Damn" James grunted

So in went Heather, followed by Laura, Maria, Eileen, Elle, Heather, and finally Cybil, then the blade was pulled out of the door, and a large boot kicked the door making a wide hole beneath the horizontal cut made by the sword, they were running out of time fast. So Travis went next followed by Harry, Alex, Henry, and James was last since he was busy grabbing his marker, and writing something on the wall over the previous note

"Almost there...and done" James said and dove into the hole

Just in time too, since Pyramid Head burst through the door getting ready to slash the nearest living thing, but found that no one was here he noticed the hole, but when he touched it some force prevented him from going further, and by that I mean his helmet, body, and sword.

"Walter I'm going to rip apart your soul" Pyramid Head said darkly

"...What's this?" Pyramid Head said looking at the right side of the hole

"Hm..." Pyramid Head mumbled trying to read in the dark

"There was a wall here, it's gone now" Pyramid Head said repeating the note.

"Walter...You better be sick or dead I shit you not" Pyramid Head said in the same dark tone.

_Meanwhile after some time crawling_

The crew of 11 had finished their long crawl, and came out of the wall one by one making the small bathroom into a crowded room of shoving, poking, packed room. Finally when someone found, and opened the door they all burst towards the open hallway dog-piling one another.

"Guys I can't breathe" Travis said from beneath

"Stop kicking me!" Laura said angrily

"EEK! Someone's touching my butt!" Eileen yelped

"I wonder if I have enough chairs for everyone...?" Henry said indifferently

"Cybil! I think your pushing my neck!" Harry said noticing the tightening grip, and push

"Sorry! I'm trying to pull myself up" Cybil said apologetically

"Please tell I'm not groping someone." Alex said noticing his hand feeling someone's chest

"It's alright It's me Alex" Elle said softly feeling Alex's hand

"I'm groping someone's butt." Maria told everyone

"Pl-please stop, and don't move your hand so much!" Eileen pleaded

"who's on top of me he can move out of the way!" Heather heatedly said.

"This is fun huh guys!" James said on top

"GET OFF!" everyone yelled at James

James frowned.

_End of Chapter 3_

_Okay this too longer than I thought at first I wrote about 2 pages a day thinking I could finish early, but a job, and Marvel vs. Capcom 3 can really distract you, But I can assure you that I will finish these once a week if not 10 days. I really want to finish this, since I feel like this could have many, **many** chapters, with no possibility of a sequel, but then again it's too soon to say that, anyways enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you wish, and hold up until the next. (I recommend cryogenic freezing)_

_Update: Had to fix some errors on parts I rushed. Terribly sorry I'm still new at this._


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Acquainted

_Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted_

_Work is a pain in the ass, this story might relieve some of that. Hope you enjoy this I'll try to keep the errors at a minimum._

_At the main villain's headquarters_

"HELP! HELP! AAHHHH!" Walter shrieks, and cries echoed the building.

"Walter come back I just want to impale you...slowly...up the ass" Pyramid Head shouted menacingly.

_Enter flashback_

It started as soon as Pyramid Head saw Walter. Walter said "how did it go?" and Pyramid Head responded with a horizontal swing, meaning to cut Walter in half. Luckily for Walter the swing narrowly missed him, and only slicing his shirt. That was when Walter began running like a teenage girl being chased by a slasher. This concludes the flashback.

_Exit flashback_

Walter was running out of places to hide. It seemed as if Pyramid Head had a general knowledge of where to look for frightened cowards, and finally ended up in a dead-end. He began looking frantically around for any signs of his so-called friends yet there was no one here. He had forgotten that they had all began rallying their bosses which took longer than their regular monsters considering some of them are quite large. Walter, and Pyramid Head were the only ones with few bosses so their work was easier. He knew the end was near as the sound of metal scraping was growing louder, and louder signaling Pyramid Head is coming.

"I've always enjoyed trapping my prey." Pyramid Head said.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Walter kept repeating.

"You're not James, but I'm gonna do everything I was going to do to him on you." Pyramid Head said darkly

"MOMMY! HELP!" Walter yelled to the air

As if he had actually had someone to guide him like a mother, an idea formed in his head something that if he was cool, calm, and collected would have been the first thing he would have done, but because of the sudden circumstances he had failed to do so. Pyramid Head was coming closer, and was just about a sword's reach from him when Walter formed a smile.

"Oh? What's this have you gone insane already?" Pyramid Head remarked

"The joke's on you because unlike you **I **can be anywhere I want!" Walter said

He snapped his fingers on his right hand, and stuck his middle finger at Pyramid Head with his left, and vanished in a mist of black smoke leaving Pyramid Head alone with nothing to cut to relive his anger. He would have roared in complete anger, but that's not like him, he also didn't get depressed or bummed out. He simply sighed, lifted his blade, and slowly walked out of the building.

_At Henry's, and Eileen's new apartment_

"Is everyone comfy?" Eileen asked

They were in the living room, though the apartment was larger than their old one, it was still a tight fit considering the amount of people that have gathered. Still everyone had enough room Henry was sitting on the couch, with Eileen on his lap Cybil, Alex, and Elle where on the sofa, while Harry, and Heather were on the second sofa. James, Maria, and Laura were huddled together on the floor, and Travis took a chair from the dinner table.

"I'm fine thanks" Alex said.

"Me too" Elle said.

"I'm fine" Cybil said.

"I'm so glad you're feeling okay" Harry said leaning towards Cybil.

"She wasn't talking to you dad" Heather said pulling her father back by the ear.

"Nice place you got here" James said looking around.

"Yeah very cozy" Maria said.

"It could be better" Laura replied.

"Laura bad girl!" Maria scolded.

"I think I'll get a place like this after my trucking days" Travis said.

"Okay now that we got all that out of the way, why don't we start by reintroducing ourselves. My names is Henry Townshend...Nice to meet you" Henry said with little energy

"My name's Eileen Galvin, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Eileen sweetly said

"My name is Alex Shepard, an agent that's all you need to know, nice to meet you all." Alex said

"I'm Elle Holloway, I'm sort of new, and I'm with Alex, great to see you all." Elle politely said

"I'm Cybil, it's nice to meet you all, and it's nice to see you again Harry" Cybil said smiling at Harry, he smiled back "Also if it's okay with all of you I'll just keep my last name a secret." Cybil continued.

"My name is Harry, Harry Mason it's good to see that I'm not alone in this." Harry said

"I'm Heather, just your regular teenager really" Heather said

"I love your hair Heather" Maria commented

"Thanks, your hair looks awesome too" Heather said smiling

"My name is James Sunderland, and I'm the brains of this operation" James boosted

Laura, and Maria began giggling, even Alex, Elle, and Cybil were holding back their laughs.

"Wait did you say Sunderland, do you know a man name Frank Sunderland?" Henry asked

"Yeah I do! how do you know my da-" James said

"*Ahem* my name's Maria I'm hooked with James, but feel free to come to me for 'assistance'" Maria teasingly said with a wink

Some of the guys nodded, while some of the girls gave her a stern look.

"I'm Laura I'm the youngest here, but I can be useful too." Laura said cutely yet seriously

"My name is Travis, just a regular truck driver, I finished my last delivery so I have time to spare, nice to meet you all." Travis said

"So my next question to all of you is. What sort of connection do you all have with Silent Hill? Let's give short answers for now, and details later." Henry announced.

"I just wanted to take my daughter for a vacation there, that's it" Harry began.

"I guess a tragic fire in a small town is not gonna stop you from vacationing there I see" Henry replied.

"When I think about it it does sound pretty dumb dad." Heather added.

"Now, now that's not true my late-wife Mary, and I really had fun in that town. I can see why you would take your daughter there as well." James defended.

"Late wife?" Travis questioned.

Laura, James, and Maria all twitch slightly on the topic at hand about Mary.

"Uh yeah, late wife, she died a few years ago." James said with some difficulty keeping a straight face.

"That's too bad. Do you mine if I asked you how she died?" Alex asked.

Again Laura, James, and Maria slightly twitched at the topic

"Well...I-I- guess it's bec-" James stuttered

"Lay off him man it's not easy losing a wife, mine passed away several years ago because of illness" Henry said.

"Sorry, sorry I won't bring it up again." Alex said apologizing.

"It's cool, anyways I also found Maria, and Laura during my trip, and they had nowhere to go so they are staying with me, and we adopted Laura." James explained.

"Yep were a happy family" Maria added.

"yeah, a **dysfunctional** family" Laura commented.

"Laura!" Maria said disapprovingly.

"Anyway back on the topic what about you? Heather was it?" Henry said before the conversation went off-topic.

"Yeah it is, and all I know is that I was randomly chosen. Probably because of what my dad did a few years back in Silent Hill. You never told what you did there by the way." Heather said.

"Well it's a little complicated. Even I don't understand much of it myself, the important thing is that I saved you, and you're still alive." Harry said trying to answer.

"Well for me it was just the wrong place, at the wrong time. I was trapped in my old apartment for 5 days trying to get out, and apparently the last owner had the same problem. Then everything went from bad to worse. Though I did visit Silent Hill a couple of times to take some pictures of scenery so I guess that's why I was chosen." Henry said.

"I even met Walter briefly when I was little, and visited Silent Hill in the past." Eileen added.

"I heard about Walter in a magazine I think he's the one who killed 2 children with an axe!" James remembered

"Yeah he did, and 17 more people as well just so he can complete his ritual, and see his mom." Henry said

"He must be a vicious criminal" Travis remarked

"To get away with so many deaths...He must be very smart, and clever" Cybil said

"He must be completely insane by now though." Elle said

"Well maybe not smart, but he is insane. He thought my whole apartment was his mother.

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Maybe I should briefly explain" Henry said

Henry gave a brief history from what he could gather from Joseph about Walter explaining his abandonment issues, his horrible childhood, his discovery of the 21 sacraments, and his reasoning to believe the apartment was his mom. Finally when he was done the group fell silent for only a moment.

Then they all laughed. Even Henry chuckled a bit

"Hahaha, He-he thinks his-haha-apartment is his mom haha" James screamed

"Oh man, haha that's just sad hahaha" Travis said holding his stomach

"What a dumb-ass hahahaha" Harry said holding on to Cybil for support who was also having a hard time sitting straight.

"Hehehehe, I take back what I said about him hehehe" Cybil said trying to stop her giggling

"Vicious criminal my ass-hehehe, haha" Heather blatantly said

"hehehe-he can't do anything right-tehehe" Laura giggled

"I'll never look at him the same way-hehehe" Maria said

"He fails so much at life-hehehe" Elle said clinging to Alex

"I can't wait to-haha-meet him-hahaha" Alex said

"I thought-hehe-it was pretty silly too-hehehe" Eileen said

"Hehe, yeah...I know he's pretty dumb huh." Henry said smiling a little.

After a while everyone settled down. In the end it felt really good to laugh at another person's misfortunes other than their own.

_Meanwhile during their complete laughter._

Walter after changing his underwear, and taking some much needed rest. He begins mumbling to himself in his sleep.

"zzz-hm...stop laughing at me...hmm-zzz" Walter spoke softly

_Back at the apartment_

"Okay what about you Travis?" Henry said

"Well I had some demons with my parents, and Silent Hill kinda magnified that ten-fold, still I face my past, and whats done is done for me." Travis spoke

He reflected upon his past during his explanation, he spoke with the voice of a wise man, with a been there done that attitude. He sounded more like a war hero rather than a trucker for a moment

"Yet here I am again, the only reason I went back was because of a distress call from a fellow trucker, never found the man, not ever the truck, I just crashed mine." Travis finished

"Anyways were out of Silent Hill now right?" Heather asked

"Technically yes." Henry replied

"Thank god let's leave now!" Maria exclaimed

"...Go ahead the front door is over" Henry pointed towards the exit

"All right let's go people" Harry called out

"Hooray!" James shouted

"What about our mission Alex?" Elle asked

"Don't worry about we'll just say the debris fell in the lake." Alex assured

"Normally I would go against something like that, but I'll make an exception." Cybil said

"Oh well I guess this is okay too, but I wanted, an adventure." Laura said a little disappointed

"So Cybil you work for some secret service now?" Harry asked walking towards Cybil

"uh..yeah what about you?" Cybil asked

"Oh you know a bunch of different jobs" Harry answered

"If you asked me my dad should be a magician." Heather said remembering the trick her dad did to escape certain death.

"Um...Henry aren't you going to tell them?" Eileen asked seeing everyone heading for the front door

"They'll found out in 3...2...1.." Henry counted down

"What the hell?" everyone said right on time

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Walter barricaded the door, but feel free to pry it open." Henry called back

Everyone pulled out their own melee weapons, including Maria's new Steel Pipe, and Laura even found a convenient hammer, lying on a table nearby, it was a little too big, but better than nothing. Now then since there was little room for a whole group of people to attack the door together they decided to go at it one by one. The first ever 'Get Henry's Door to Open with Force Tournament' was about to begin, and first up was.

Harry Mason

"I a massive hammer, and this is an emergency so...Let's take it down!" Harry shouted as he prepared for a strong horizontal strike.

He swung hard at the door, and the speed, and force which the hammer dealt would have broken bones, and can make any day your worst, yet when the hammer hit the door it vibrated, then recoiled back. Harry felt the vibration in his hands, and quickly dropped his hammer where it stilled shuttered for a second, and quickly stopped. Harry felt his hands twitch for a while, then it ended, everyone stared wide-eyed, and mouths gaping. Truly this was going to be harder than it seemed.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this." Harry said dumb-founded

"Yeah...You suck at swinging!" James teased

Everyone began snickering at him, while Cybil looked away from him for a while holding her mouth trying to not show her own snickering

Harry turned red, and took his hammer back.

James Sunderland

"Clearly you can't smash it since wood is meant to be cut!" James said smartly

He pulled out his massive Great Knife, Henry walked towards them just in time to see the large sword.

"Nice blade" Henry said just before whistling

"Thanks" James said smiling

James decided to go with a mighty thrust, how he was able to lift, and adjust the blade straight was anyone's guess, but James pulled it off, and began charging using his sword like a lance. He thrust the blade forward, and the blade met the wood, then the sword suddenly stopped, and James sadly couldn't stop his body so he hit his gut on the hilt. He groaned grabbed his stomach, and went into a fetal position, while quietly sobbing.

"Poor guy using a prop to cut the door." Travis said.

"What were you thinking?" Elle asked.

"It's not a prop" James groaned while still sobbing.

"Oh yeah? Why does it look like Ichigo's Zangetsu?" Heather accused

Everyone stared at her briefly in an awkward silence

"Yeah I know, you should see her room 2 bookcases full of Mang-"

"Shut up dad!" Heather angrily yelled blushing slightly.

Heather Morris

"Stand back everyone I'm going to relive, my recently gained stress, dad!" She shot a mean look at Harry.

She took her maul from her inventory bo- I mean she pulled the maul out, and walked towards the door like a girl on a mission. She then began furiously lashing out her anger, frustration, and embarrassment at the poor door, hitting it here, there, and everywhere multiple times. No one knew she had this much stamina for a teen girl, finally after what appeared as a blur of swings she stopped, and the smoke that mysteriously appeared around her disappeared, and she was crouched on the carpet gripping her maul for support. The door remained unchanged however, still everyone clapped slowly for her hard effort.

"That was impressive" Travis complimented

"Good effort girl" Henry said nodding

"Maybe after this do you want to join us?" Cybil said

"I'll get some water" Eileen quickly said, and ran to the kitchen

After a brief intermission where everyone congratulated, and patted Heather on the shoulder for a job well done the tournament continued.

Henry Townshend

"Already tried...I failed with this" Henry said holding his broken Pickaxe of Hope. "Ironically it was called Pickaxe of Hope"

"Oh..." Everyone said

Alex Shepherd

"Everyone stand back, and cover your ears" Alex said

Everyone did so while Alex checked his ammo on his guns, he decided that since he only brought his combat knife he will use fire-power to knock the door down. He first used his Chrome Hammer Pistol, and shot five bullets into a keyhole for the chains. It clinked, and clanked, but nothing was done, so he got his Blue Steel Shotgun, and shot point-blank at the door twice. Still the door held unscathed, and the bullets were on the floor mostly in pieces. Then he brought his Police Marksman Rifle, and aimed dead center at the peep-hole, and fired. It made the loudest noise out of all of them, and the bullet did hit it's mark, but there was nothing done they even saw the bullet on the floor half the size it used to be.

"Ther-there's no way that defies all logic." Alex said also dumbstruck

"Wow this ain't right" Travis said

"Maybe were doing it all wrong, come on Cybil help me with this." Elle said

"But I don't have a blunt object" Cybil declared

"Oh! I have a nightstick you can borrow." Eileen said

She pulled out her nightstick from her purse, and handed it to Cybil.

"um...Thanks?" Cybil said

"no, no not like that I mean brains. I just need Cybil's help to lock-pick all the locks" Elle explained.

Elle Holloway, and Cybil

Cybil had her personal lock-picking tools, and handed some to Elle, and the two began working on the locks. Each one working on a seperate lock, they fidgeted, twitched, and concentrated deeply on their job.

"This could work" Harry said

"This is why girls are better!" Laura gloated

"I guess we did it all wrong then." Heather said

"Still I have some doubts about this." Harry said

"Come on this is our only choice be optimistic." James said

"Did he just just say a word with more than 3 syllables?" Henry asked

"He's not that dumb, only slightly." Maria defended.

"Hey guys look" Travis said pointing at the two girls

It seemed as if during their chatter Cybil, and Elle's tools were breaking, and soon all of their tools snapped, both in half, and in pieces. When the conversation was finished all of their lock-picking tools were unusable, and were left on the floor along with the bullets.

"Well it was a good idea girls" Alex reassured

"We weren't even close" Elle said depressed

"This is getting hopeless" Heather said

Travis Grady

"Well I still have hope I will not be denied my freedom." Travis said

He held his Fire Axe with both his hands, he walked towards the door, and planted his feet firmly to the floor. And he began swinging at the door with both sides of the axe. He may look old, but he was still strong, and more determined than ever to help his recently well met friends. It's been a while since he had so many people as company that he actually enjoyed, finally he put all his effort, and all his strength, he also thought of Lisa, he gripped his axe tightly, and lifted his axe high above his head. He swung it down, and hit the door hard, for the first time the door rattled, but stood there still locked, still trapping them.

Travis sighed, and lowered himself on the floor defeated. Everyone pulled him up, and Elle went to retrieve more water, when she came back they all just stood there silently staring at the door ending the the tournament which no one won. Unless you count the door. Everyone went back to the living room and huddled together thinking about all of their options.

"We still have that hole in the bathroom" Henry reminded everyone

"Yeah" Harry said remembering

"They'll come looking for us." Travis gasped

"We'll be ready" Elle said

"I will not go down without a fight" Alex said

"We've done it once" Laura said

"We will do it again" Maria finished

"No regrets." Cybil said

"It's either them or us" Henry said

"I won't give up" Eileen said seriously

"Let's get this party started!" James said almost enjoying the whole thing

"It's suicide, but what the hell I'm in" Heather said

She stuck out her hand in the center of the circle of people she just met, and soon everyone else had their hand in it themselves, then they all lifted their hands into the air like a sports team. Regaining their lost hope, and confidence the team was ready to move out, and face their past for what may be the last time, still their chances of surviving this time looked way more promising now that they have some knowledge of what to expect, and not only that they were a small army armed with melee, and firearms. Everyone knew this, and their past fears seemed more or less endurable than before when they were alone. (They way it looks it doesn't feel like a horror genre anymore)

"Well what are we waiting for, they already gave us an open invitation." Harry said.

Everyone began walking towards the bathroom, and since it was a newer, and larger apartment everyone had time to chat along the way.

"Wait till you guy's see the things I fought." Henry said.

"Oh yeah? Wait till they see my Assault Rifle" Travis responded.

"I have a machine gun too you know." Heather said.

"M-me too!" Eileen said brightly.

"Bet I can get more kills than you" Elle challenged.

"Heh, You're on" Cybil said accepting.

"Sorry ladies I'm going to take all the kills" Alex said

"So Maria I just found out that if you pulled this trigger here the bullet shoots out!" James said.

"Oh that's amazing James!" Maria said sarcastically..

"I hope we find first aids I think you'll need it the most James." Laura said.

"C'mon we adopted you Laura call me daddy!" James said.

"Maybe if you survive" Laura mocked.

"Deal!" James said.

"You two..." Maria said still not adjusted to their bickering.

"So Cybil after this do you wanna get some coffee or something?" Harry finally asked.

"You know I would so go for something to drink after this sure why not." Cybil replied.

"...Really? Alright then I can't wait!" Harry said quite happily, and Cybil smiled a little from this.

"Just another reason for me to get through this." Harry thought to himself.

"Hang on Lisa I'm coming for you" Travis whispered to himself.

"Henry do you think I'll be...you know..." Eileen whispered to Henry closely

"Possessed?" Henry muttered

Eileen shuddered, but nodded.

"I don't know." Henry said nonchalantly

Eileen lowered her head in sadness.

"...But I'm sure I can find some Holy Candles like last time so don't worry I'll help you if necessary." Henry reassured

Eileen looked up at Henry, and gave a big smile followed by a warm hug.

"Hey wait you guys let me lead this time I'll check if the coast is clear." Henry volunteered

Everyone agreed, and when the reached the bathroom Henry sure enough went into the hole first followed by Eileen, Elle, Heather, Laura, Maria, Cybil, Harry, Travis, Alex, and James last again.

_At the Villains meeting spot_

Everyone had just finished rallying their bosses, and placing them in their locations with a little twist for a change. They wanted to come back to some good news, but unfortunately Pyramid Head was there to tell them the screw up which was mostly caused by Walter. After explaining what happened everyone had their own mixed feeling about the whole mess.

"Doesn't matter it will only prolonged their inevitable demise." Dahlia said without worry

"Aww...my brother was here, and I missed him!" Josh said depressingly

"Well at least we don't have to find them all one by one." Claudia said reasonably

"You're forgetting that they make quite a force together, we will have strategically adjust this more, and we just finished organizing the beasts...damn!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Can I still kill Walter." Pyramid Head said indifferently

"Maybe later, but what are we going to do about this mess?" Dahlia said

"It's fine" said a voice in the room

Walter appeared from the shadows, most likely he was there the whole time listening to their conversation.

"You! Why are you still alive" Pyramid Head said rising from his seat

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, look I'm sorry about the whole mess, but listen we don't we don't have to worry most of the buildings are small, and I'm sure sooner or later they'll decide to split up, then in a horror movie style just kill them when the separate." Walter reassured

Everyone was silent as they thought about the explanation Walter gave them.

"In horror movies the victims aren't armed with pistols, shotguns, and rifles, as well as multiple blunt objects that they have no fear in using." Dr. Kaufmann said

"My brother is a soldier, he cut down, my deformed friends who were twice his size, and strength." Josh said defensively

"You're logic has failed you again Walter" Claudia said snickering

"Why am I not surprised about that." Dahlia said snickering along with Claudia

"If you didn't amuse me so much with your idiocy you would be dead by now." Pyramid Head said

"Do I really have to be here?" Lisa asked

Everyone ignored her

"Don't look down on me!" Walter retorted

It seemed as if earning everyone's respect was getting harder, and harder, this last mistake did not help either, but Walter was not done with them yet, and he still had one more thing left to show to them.

"Well guess what I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Walter said grinning

"What can you possibly do to help us?" Dahlia said

"This!" Walter said

Walter snapped his fingers, and began laughing maniacally soon everyone heard moans, as the walls appeared to have come to life, black sludge like puddles appeared on the walls, and soon followed hands jutting out. Then heads have appeared everywhere the moans grew louder, and followed by cries, and sobs. All of Walter victims came out at once, everyone was caught off-guard by the sudden things as this was the first time they ever laid eyes upon them, they didn't even know they existed.

"Oh my god!" Dahlia gasped

"What did you do!" Pyramid Head roared as he held his spear, and sword

"You sick bastard!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Brother! Help!" Josh said crawling under the table

Pyramid Head was the first to react, and swung his sword at Victim 1 slicing it's gut, and impaled Victim 4 who was getting too close, they both went down, but soon floated back up, and grappled Pyramid Head, but he refused to fall down. Even when Victim 12 came up from behind, and tried to pull him on the floor. Josh meanwhile was frozen in fear as Victim 16 aka Cynthia Velasquez began crawling towards him, sobbing, and crying. Meanwhile Victim 19 aka Richard Braintree was swinging madly at Dr. Kaufmann all while twitching madly as is his usual manner. Claudia, and Dahlia were at a corner, shaking madly as Victim 17 aka Jasper Gein illuminated their faces which showed more clearly how frightened they really were.

"Muahahaha! You like this don't, no you LOVE IT! Hahahahah!" Walter screamed as he grew closer, and closer into insanity.

He snapped his fingers again, and the Victims all retreated before they did anything worse.

"Now then what do you think now eh?" Walter said smiling so brightly yet maniacally that could compete with the Joker.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry this took longer than I thought, my new job has been going nonstop leaving little time to work, but that's just excuses really, I wanted to make this my longest chapter by words not pages, but it seems as if I failed at that, but I'll keep pushing myself further. Again please leave reviews if you wish, It seems to have a slow increase of audience lately, thanks for giving this a chance I promise I may start out as a noob ,but I will end it like a pro! _


	5. Chapter 5 The First Level

_Chapter 5: The First Level_

_I am going to have to do a lot of backtracking now, I'll be trying to put every level from past games, puzzles, and what-not. Enjoy this chapter which is the official beginning of the story. (The rest seemed more of a prologue to me.)_

On the other end of the hole

"It's all clear, but wait...This isn't the same place." Henry told the oncoming people exiting a hole in the wall.

One by one everyone popped out of the hole, and noticed the same thing Henry did. This place was not Nelly's Bar, the room was much cleaner, and the tile on the floor was still in good shape the wall facing the hole had a large poster of a map of the United States. While everyone was looking around, and turning on their flashlights it wasn't until Harry came out of the hole who recognized the room almost instantly. Still though he held his answer until the last man which was James came out so he would not have to repeat himself.

"You guys I need your attention on me really quickly." Harry asked

The grouped nodded, and stood facing him. From Harry's perspective they appeared as a small crowd.

"This is a school. I believe it was called Midwich Elementary, and if I remember correctly there is a map on the right side of the U.S. Poster." Harry said while pointing

Sure enough the map was there in the same place, as if it had never been touch, it was even clean of all the markings Harry had previously scribbled.

"Oh a school world so scary." Heather teased.

"I didn't think there be any reason to be here." Travis said looking around.

"Even though it's in Silent Hill this won't be so terrifying" Maria said unimpressed.

"I wonder if I can find my old classroom?" Laura said to herself.

"I bet you guys had less exciting locations!" Harry challenged.

"I went through a bottomless prison/maze" James said flat out.

"Insane Asylum" Travis said blatantly.

"Prison containing, and sometimes killing children." Henry said with little interest.

"A hellish labyrinth beneath a doctor's clinic" Alex pointed out.

"Creepy church" Heather said shivering slightly.

"Moving on, Harry what kind of creatures will we face here?" Cybil asked

"Huh? Oh well Mumblers mostly, they're short, slow, carry knives, they attack in packs, usually made up of 3, and Claw Fingers which are basically the same thing, but have sharp finger nails."

"Okay so they are a nuisance?" Elle said.

"Yeah, very." Harry answered

"We don't have much ammo so first thing we need to do is scavenge, and look for clues." Alex said taking charge.

"Do you know where do we go from here?" Cybil asked.

"I...uh...no sorry." Harry said apologetic.

"I can't remember anything either." James said.

"I stopped caring after I got through it all." Henry said.

"So no one here can recall how to get from point A, to point B in their previous adventure?" Alex said.

Everyone thought for a moment, but it seemed as if no one can remember much about their experiences on how to get through each stage.

"I can't remember either for some reason." Alex told everyone

"So basically we are going through all this blind again?" Travis said

Everyone nodded their heads in defeat

"Don't forget there will be even more monsters now that we are all here." Travis said adding to their hopelessness

"U-um le-let's not give up everyone so long as were together this will still be easy." Eileen said trying to cheer everyone up.

"I guess so, dad let's look at the map now." Heather said.

"Oh yeah, everyone let's gather around." Harry said.

They all huddled over the single map, it seems as if the school is mostly just a square 2-story building with access to the roof, and basement, making this not that difficult.

"Where are we?" James asked.

"Lobby, it seems like we can go in two directions." Travis pointed out

"Yeah, and there's a large courtyard, and two open staircases." Cybil said

"Should we split up?" Eileen said clinging to Henry.

"Only if we need to" Alex said.

"Yeah, for now we'll cross that bridge when we get there" Henry said almost yawning.

"Alright let's go in then" Elle said.

"Ladies first" James said.

"Real gentleman" Heather said sarcastically

However it was Harry, and Travis who opened the double doors. Soon the rest followed the 2 to the next room which was apparently quiet. The multiple radios were not picking up enemies so everyone was relaxed for now. Harry almost ignoring the rest went straight to the reception's office to see if the bloody notes where there, and sure enough the old puzzle is still in place as if it had not been solved previously.

"Everyone I need you guys to memorize these numbers, and locations they are the first clues to a puzzle."

"Awww" everyone groaned.

"We still have to go through puzzles!" James complained.

"Don't we suffer enough." Heather moaned.

"I hate puzzles!" Laura complained.

"I'll just let you guys do the puzzle thingies." Maria said absentmindedly.

"I'm not very good at puzzles." Eileen said shyly.

"Oh well, at least I always carry a small notebook." Cybil said pulling out a pen, and notebook.

"meh" Henry said not caring.

"I'm more of an action man." Alex said.

"I think they're a waste of time really." Elle said.

"I thought they wanted to kill us, not test us." Travis said.

"Come on guys let's just get this over with, okay first one '12:00 a place with songs, and sound' everyone got that" Harry said as he looked over, and at least half of the group was writing the clue. Harry satisfied with this continued. "Second one '5:00 darkness that brings the chocking heat'" Harry said, and waited until everyone including himself had finished writing the second clue, and when everyone stopped writing he read the last part. "Last one is '10:00 alchemy laboratory' There is more written in these things, but if we scavenge, and collect everything well get through it with no problem" Harry finished.

"Okay, so where do we go next dad?" Heather asked.

"Well if I remember correctly the 2 doors leading to the halls are locked so-" Harry began

"No there not" Henry pointed out as he checked one of the doors.

"This one is unlocked as well." Travis said who checking the handle on the door opposite of Henry.

"Hey guys I found some pistol ammo in the room behind the reception's office." James said suddenly.

"Me, and Laura found a health drink, and a first aid kit in the infirmary." Maria delightedly said.

"Huh I wondered why it was so quiet." Henry said to himself.

"Okay then, never mind then I guess we can split up now." Harry said caught off-guard

"There are 11 of us how will this work?" Travis said.

"Maybe 2 teams of 4, and 1 team of 3, but that's just my suggestion." Alex said.

Everyone began talking to themselves, and to each other.

"Okay so who is going with who?" Maria said

"Um, can I stay with Henry?" Eileen asked.

"I don't care who goes with me." Henry said.

"Me too." Travis said.

"I'll go with anyone so long as I stick with Laura" Maria said clinging to Laura who was shuffling about.

"Cybil do you want to hang out with me?" Harry asked.

"We didn't plan for this Alex." Elle said.

"I don't want to hang out with a cop...no offense." James said.

"your loss." Cybil said.

"Let go of me, and why does your breath smell like alcohol?" Laura said trying to push her recently acquired mom off.

"Dad, really. Is now the best time to flirt with your crush." Heather said rolling her eyes.

The arguments lasted for a while, but eventually everything was put together, and the temporary teams were created. For team 1 there was Heather, Travis, Henry, and Eileen they will enter the hallway to the south (which is the left one if you don't care about north, south, east, and west). Team 2 was comprised of Alex, Elle, Cybil, and Harry, and they will clear out the courtyard, and continue to the rooms facing east (up). Team 3 was compirsed of James, Maria, and Laura, and they will take care of the north hallway (or right). They planned to meet up at the courtyard, but then they remembered that it was early spring, and it might be cold so they decided to meet at the east room connecting the 2 hallways, and courtyard.

"Oh yeah, everyone remember to check your fire" Alex reminded.

"Yeah we are not alone here, and there may not be enough health drinks, and first aid for everyone." Elle continued.

"So let's keep friendly fires to a minimum" Cybil finished.

everyone agreed, and went their separate ways entering their target areas at the same time. For the rest of the time we will once again use the same concept of describing events happening at the same time until they meet together again to discuss their discoveries.

Team 1: Travis, Heather, Henry, Eileen

They entered the hallway, and were relieved to find that there was no static on either Heather's, or Travis's radio signaling any monsters nearby.

"Hey Henry how come you don't have one of these?" Travis said shaking his radio.

"And where is your flashlight?" Heather asked.

"...My only radio needs to be plugged in. Also I have a flashlight, but I figured it would be more interesting without it so I didn't bring it." Henry said flat out while shrugging

"Doesn't anything excite you?" Travis said almost sounding annoyed.

"...well..." Henry replied looking at Eileen who began blushing, and looking away.

"Never mind, why don't we start by checking those bathrooms" Travis pointed out.

"Whatever" Henry said after yawning

"Me, and Eileen will check the girl's bathroom you take your own." Heather said pulling Eileen by the forearm.

"Sure why not let's go Travis" Henry said with little interest.

Eileen, and Heather entered the girl's bathroom, but found nothing inside; however when Travis, and Henry found a Claw Finger ready to attack.

"Huh not very menacing is it?" Henry said holding his Pickaxe of Despair

"Yeah pretty small." Travis said pulling out his fire axe

The thing was approaching the two men.

"Do you want to kill it?" Travis said gesturing at Henry in a rich, and sophisticated tone

"Oh no good sir, please be my guest." Henry said playing along with the same tone. Although he didn't sound as convincing as Travis.

Before the Claw Finger could get any closer Travis thrust his Fire Ax at it pushing it away from him. Then when it was at a certain distance he vertically swung his Ax down, and split it's head, and after he some effort he pulled the Ax out of the Claw Finger's head, and it fell dead while Henry slowly clapped with little effort. They checked the stalls, but found nothing so they both shrugged, and left the bathroom almost at the same time as Heather, and Eileen came out. Though the reason they took so long was for make-up reason. They both looked as if they applied a new coat of lip-stick, mascara, and what-not.

"Well...We still need to look good for this trip." Heather said

"D-do you think I put a little too much?" Eileen shyly said

"You look great." Henry said

Even though he didn't sound like he cared Eileen still knew he meant it, because she knows that Henry is very brutally honest all the time since there is no point in him to lie. So she smiled brightly, and the team kept going...Only to discover that every other room in their side of the hallway had broken locks so they were the first to wait for the others first at the rendezvous point.

Team 2: Henry, Cybil, Alex, Elle

As the team of 4 went into the courtyard the first thing they noticed (besides the static) was the light snow falling, as well as the fact that it is now night time yet they don't remember any transition making it so.

"Guys there heading this way." Harry said

They noticed that the monsters had already spotted them. One being a Claw Finger, and the second was a Mumbler, and began slowly walking towards them as if they were in no real rush. Everyone had already had their pistols aimed at them ready to fire, but were interrupted by a shrill shriek that only Harry knew about. Victims 7, and 8 rushed at them, and dove straight at Alex who was caught off-guard just like Harry, and the Victims were already on top of him pounding on him.

"Get it off me!" He yelled

"You two help him I'll cover for you!" Harry said shooting at the Claw Finger, and Mumbler

Cybil used her recently acquired Nightstick and smacked the Victims causing it to fall on it's side, and while Cybil was pulling Alex away from it Elle began shooting at it multiple times until the pool of blood appeared signaling it's death. At the same time Harry had just finished shooting both the Mumbler, and the Claw Finger, and began stomping on both of them repeatedly.

"Oh god what the hell is that thing?" Alex said

"I-(huff) think it was called Victims 7, and 8." Harry answered

"How do you know?" Elle said

"It said so on Heathers DS." Harry said like it was obvious.

"That just raises further questions Harry." Cybil replied

"Yeah, it's a long story, but quickly check this out." Harry said pointing at a small clock tower

"What is it?" Alex said after being helped up by Elle

"It's the entrance to the alternate version of this school I'm sure you've seen it. When it changes everything into grates, rust, and blood." Harry explained

"Yeah I know what you mean, but for me the world transformed right in front of me." Alex said

"Huh I guess it's different from time to time, anyways we need a silver, and gold coin to open the door so for now we need to just meet with everyone to see if they found anything." Harry reccomended

"Sure let's go." Cybil said

"You alright Alex?" Elle asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's hands were large, but sort of soft...Almost like a child." Alex explained

So the 4 after looking around some more in the courtyard went into the rendezvous point where they met up with Team 1.

Team 3: James, Maria, and Laura

As soon as they shut the door James's radio went off sending a loud noise of static in the room. James, and Laura both pointed their flashlights forward, and saw a pack of 3 Mumblers who were now staring at the group of 3 making this an even fight. One of the Mumblers decided to go solo, and charged at our heroes alone; however they were ready for it, including Laura who was use to evading, and sometimes even fighting her way towards her goal. As if they planned it Laura ran first with her hammer she previously took from Henry's apartment, the Mumbler tried to lunge at her, but Laura was fast, and swerved to the left, and swung the Hammer with both her hands into the back of the Mumbler's head. It staggered right towards Maria who held her Steel Pipe like a bat, and even imagined the Mumbler's head as a slow moving baseball, and swung as hard as she could. It hit right on target so hard that the mumbler was off the ground by at least 2 feet, and then James ended with a vertical slice with his great knife while the Mumbler was still in the air cutting it almost in half. With one dead the remaining two although were shaken by what happened still charged determined to kill, but were no match against the 3. Maria once again swung her Steel Pipe at one of the Mumblers hitting it at the shoulder causing it to stagger, and push the second Mumbler which caused it to lose sight of Laura who again was able to side step to the right hitting it on the spine, then James finished it off with a horizontal swing slicing both of them across the chest, and killing them before they hit the ground, and at that moment the static was gone, and the room was quiet again.

"Woohoo! We did it" James excitedly said

"That was quite a rush!" Maria said just as excited as James

"That was too easy" Laura said with confidence

Then they realized that they still had a job to do, and began searching for clues. They went into the first classroom, only to find nothing useful, so off they went to the classroom next to it; however, all they encountered were two enemies which they promptly took care off. James finally learned how to use a gun, and shot at one Claw Finger 3 times, and stomped on it, while Maria, and Laura promptly began beating it repeatedly until it was unrecognizable.

"Well this is a waste of time." Laura said.

"Yeah let's go meet the others James." Maria insisted

"I hope they did better." James said

"I don't think any of these are my classrooms." Laura said

"You know James it might be kinda of exciting to...mess around in school." Maria flirted

"Huh, uh yeah it might, but we should really get back to the others before they come looking for us." James said nervously

"I don't care if they watch, but fine, we'll find another opportunity." Maria said shrugging

"Hello? I'm right here!" Laura said jumping up, and down.

"Oopsies, sorry sweetie." Maria said patting Laura's head

So they went back to the end of the hallway to meet up with everyone else. They were the last to meet up, and now that all three groups reunited, they all explained what they have accomplished.

"We found nothing" Everyone said almost at once.

"Well this is dull." Henry said twirling his Pickaxe in boredom

"There's still the second floor people." Harry reminded

"Okay fine, let's go everyone." Heather said leading the way.

They went upstairs were they once again heard static, and making that static noise were 2 Victims 7, and 8's who were pointing at the small crowd. They were unequally outnumbered however, and were disposed of rather quickly by Henry, Heather, and Travis who wanted to shot their guns since they didn't get a chance to before. After that was settled Harry huddled the group together again to check the map, and to give them important information.

"Okay, I remember this part we need to open the clock tower, and to do that we need to turn on the boiler in the basement, and insert a gold, and silver coin in each side of the tower." Harry explained.

"Where will we find them." Alex said.

"Well one coin is in the chemistry lab, and the other is in the music room, and after that we can turn on the boiler to activate the tower." Harry said.

"So the rest of the rooms are useless." Elle said.

"Of course." Harry, James, Travis, Heather, Henry, and Alex all said at once knowing all to well the feeling of finding empty, pointless rooms.

"Mind if I check the roof really quickly?" Travis said.

"Uh...Sure." Harry said.

Travis nodded, and climb the stairs up some more, and after a few seconds he came back down.

"Lock's broken." Travis said.

"Okay so we need to split up again, but just in two teams this time, one will check, all the labs, and library, and the other team will check the music room" Alex said

"What about the classrooms?" Cybil said

"If they are anything like the classrooms we've been through already there will be nothing in them." James said.

Alright then let's make the teams.

"Well I think the smart one's should go to the labs, and library while the other can check the music room." Heather said

"Well in that case I'll take the lab-" James began.

"NO!" Everyone shouted except for Henry who shook his head.

They argued once again, but it was shorter this time, and the teams have been created. In Team 1 checking the music room was James, Maria, Laura, Eileen, Travis, and Heather. Team 2 checking the labs, and library were Henry, Alex, Cybil, Elle, and Harry. They decided to meet at the locker rooms so that just in case James was wrong, they will have time to check the classrooms. So once again we will do this with the same concept. (I thought I would not have to do it anymore, but I guess I unconditionally set it up.)

Team 1: James, Maria, Laura, Eileen, Travis, and Heather

"I think we should just go through these classrooms anyways you never know." Travis said.

"We'll I've never been here so sure why not?" Heather agreed.

"James warned you" Maria said rolling her eyes.

They went into the first classrooms while Team 2 left the hallway, and were ambushed by two Mumblers, but were handled with little problem, but I will explain how they did it anyways. James saw the monsters, and sighed since he already found them to be boring. So with excellent timing which was so unlike James he vertically sliced the thing giving it quite a noticeable mark, and killing it instantly. While the other took turns hitting it once. Starting with Eileen who used her Riding Crop smacking it over, and over, having it move in the direction of Laura who smacked it with her hammer, the thing staggered to Heather, and hammered it with her Maul, and Travis stomped on it for good measure. To describe that scene just think about a pinball machine, and how the ball gets hit by bumpers, and what not. Just after their defeat Heather's back pocket began vibrating again, and she pulled out her DS which added to the list the monster they encountered.

"Guys check this out." Heather called out, and began reading the description. "Patrolling usually in threes they attack as a group, and can make escape tricky; however they are slow, and have very little health." Heather finished, and she shut her DS, and put it back in her back-pocket.

"Hm, nothing here except these two." Travis said.

"We still have one more classroom." Heather reminded.

"I wonder if Henry is doing okay?" Eileen said worriedly.

"You really love him don't you?" Maria said teasingly.

"Eek! I-I do! I mean it's normal right? We are a...couple." Eileen said shyly.

"Aw, you are so cute Eileen!" Maria said, and jumped on Eileen cuddling her.

"Eh? St-stop it! I'm a woman!" Eileen pleaded.

"Aw, come on I can't help it your soo adorable, good girl!" Maria said almost squealing, and began patting her head.

"Uh, girls hate to interrupt." Travis said.

"But were wasting time" Heather continued.

"And, we still have another classroom to check." Laura continued.

"Not to mention we still need to look at the music room." James finished.

"You guys are no fun." Maria said pouting.

She let Eileen go who quickly darted towards the other who were besides the door, she turned around to look at Maria who only winked at her, and soon followed while giggling. The next classroom they entered was empty, and was similar the the previous classroom, but with different drawings.

"Wait, wait! I think this is it!" Laura shouted.

"What's it?" Heather asked.

Laura ran towards a drawing, and pointed at it excitedly.

"This is my drawing I did when I was in class." Laura explained

They all looked at it, it was a simple drawing of a wolf, they knew of course because Laura had written 'WOLF' on top of it.

"Very nice" Heather said.

"it's good." Travis said.

"It's really cute Laura." Maria said

"Yeah it is cute, I think I remember drawing a bunny when I was your age." Eileen said giggling

"I think your cat drawing was better." James said remembering the previous drawing.

"Oh! Shut up you!" Laura said pouting

"Well if that's all then let's go to the music room." Travis insisted

"I'm taking it with me" Laura said pulling the drawing off the wall, rolling it, and putting it in one of her pockets.

So they left the classrooms, and went straight to the music room, but for a music room it was unimpressive, it was small, and only consisted of a single piano, and a poem written in blood on a large piano note sheet. The piano was already open, and ready to play, unbeknownst to them that Team 2 had already placed the first coin into the tower, but that will be explained later.

James saw the piano, and went straight for it ignoring the blood on a select few of keys. He sat adjusted the seat a little, and sat down, he moved his fingers towards the piano keys, and began playing a beautiful melody, that lifted the room of evil, fear, and darkness.

"So beautiful" Travis said with a single tear falling from his right eye.

"I think that's 'Raindrops' by Frederic Francois Chopin" Heather said sounding as if she's in bliss.

"Daddy you're amazing." Laura said happily clapping.

"I love you James." Maria said practically sobbing.

Back to reality

"PULL HIM OFF THAT DAMN PIANO NOW!" Travis roared over the noise

It seems as if while James was in imagination land for a while he was playing a bunch of random key thinking he was actually playing a soothing song, everyone had their hands to their ears trying to block the horrid noise out their heads. Finally it was too much, and when Travis told them to get him out of it everyone quickly leaped into action. Eileen, and Maria grabed James by his arms trying to lift his hands off the keyboard, while Laura, and Heather were pulling James away by his coat. It might have been because of the noise, but Laura knocked James out with her hammer while they were pulling on him, James was unconscious, and the room went quiet once again.

"Thank god, now I can think." Travis said, and began looking at the poem.

While James was out of commission for the time being, it was Laura, Heather, Travis, Eileen, and Maria who were now looking at their next puzzle. They all brainstormed ideas, and answers, but for Eileen, Laura, and Maria, it was more of a 'Lamestorming' since they didn't come up with anything. Finally it was Heather who realized that the different birds represented the different colored keys, and Travis found that their different flight patterns represented the keys they needed to hit in order. After that was done the Silver Coin fell, and Travis picked it up, with their jobs done they went towards the locker room with Maria, and Travis carrying James who was still unconscious. Surprisingly they saw that Team 2 where just about to enter the locker room, Laura called out to them first, and the rest of them stopped, to talk to them.

Team 2

The first thing they did was enter the lab storage room, where Henry found the chemical needed to retrieve the gold coin; However Henry began looking around, and besides finding another health drink, but a whole bunch of ideas.

"Hey the lab is next door right?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"Then is it okay if I stay here while you guys do what you need to there?" Henry asked.

"...why?" Elle questioned.

"I use to be a chemist." Henry said flat out.

"...sure why not." Harry said

Everyone left, and Henry stayed behind to do some work. So the rest of the team went into the chemical lab, and saw the old man's hand tightly gripping the Gold Coin, Harry poured the chemical into the hand making it dissolve, and break apart, and he grabbed the coin.

"Hey can you guys wait for me here really fast too?" Harry said

"Why?" Cybil said feeling deja vu.

"If I don't insert this into the slot, then the piano would not open, and the team over there would be stuck, and since we had already cleared out the enemies I won't take long." Harry explained.

"Fine you can go, but we still need to check the library." Alex said

"In that case me, and Elle will check it out." Cybil said.

"I'm coming too." Alex said quickly.

"We need someone to wait for Henry Alex, don't worry we'll be fine." Elle assured

"We'll take the books with us if there is anything useful." Cybil explained.

"Okay fine be careful though." Alex said

"We will." Elle said

Elle quickly kissed Alex, and followed Harry, and Cybil who were beside the door waiting for her soon Alex was all by himself he began walking around the room examining some the posters, and items on the shelf for a while, and then Harry came back panting.

"I-(huff) did it-(huff)." Harry said out of breath.

"Good now we just have to wait for the others.

A few minutes passed, and Cybil, and Elle came back carrying no books, but holding their pistols which were still smoking slightly.

"What happened." Alex said

"There were a few Claw Fingers" Cybil reported

"Not only that, but there was not a single book worth investigating, so we wasted our time." Elle said

"Well that's okay we just need to wait for Henry now." Alex said

"There's no need." Henry said

Everyone was startled by his sudden appearance, but Henry acted like he didn't notice.

"I've finished my little project." Henry said still sounding as bored as ever.

"What did you do?" Harry asked

Henry revealed a few bottles.

"I made two ampoules, and 4 health drinks with all the stuff they left behind." Henry said blankly

"That's amazing" Cybil said.

"How did you do that?" Elle said smiling.

"Very impressive." Alex said

"Glad to have you on our side." Harry said

"meh, no problem really." Henry said not flattered at all by their compliments.

"Okay with that done let's head towards the locker room." Alex said

Everyone nodded, and began to head towards their location, but they decided to head there through the classrooms since they wanted to investigate it anyways.

The First classroom had two Mumblers, and since Alex did not want to waste any more ammo he decided to use his combat knife, while Henry had his Pickaxe ready, and Cybil with her nightstick, Elle on the other hand had no melee weapon at the moment, and decided to finish them off if they somehow had the advantage. Alex jumped towards one of the desks, and then jumped over the Mumbler catching it off-guard, and began cutting, and slicing it in a 4 hit combo then Cybil finished it off by smacking it hard on the head(?) causing it to die before it hit the floor. Meanwhile Henry waited for it to lunge at him, and when it did he jumped back, and impaled it with his Pickaxe of Despair before it had a chance to recover.

The second classroom however had no enemies, but there was an aluminum bat on the teacher's desk.

"That's funny I don't recall that ever being there." Harry said looking puzzled.

"Who cares do you guys mind if I take it please?" Elle said pleading

"Sure go ahead, you might need it more than I will." Alex said

With that Elle had now acquired a blunt object to smash skulls with, so the team left, and were just about to enter the locker room until they heard a familiar voice. They looked towards the source of the call to find that Team 1 was there, and so they walked over to them. Eileen was the only one who actually ran just so she could hug Henry.

_End of Chapter_

_Okay I apologize for taking so long, I actually had to backtrack through all this, and because I sold my Silent Hill 1 game (which I regret now) I had to resort to using youtube, and strategy guides to help me map out this chapter. I wanted to be as accurate as possible so the next few chapters may take an extra day, but still that will mean that I will just write a little more for each. So now we end this, and as usual leave reviews, and what-not._

_(I bet you can't wait to find out about the boss fights, trust me it will be worth the wait)_

_ENJOY!_


	6. Chapter 6 The First Transition

_Chapter 6: The First Transition/Boss?_

_So I bought Pokemon Black...Not proud of it, but this story will always come first so let's get this show on the road._

In the Locker Room

Everyone quickly noticed the sound of bumps, and scratches echoing across the room, and while the large group had their weapons ready Harry quickly had them put them down.

"It's okay you guys it's just a cat...Although I could have sworn it died." Harry told everyone.

"Will it attack?" Alex asked.

"No it will just run away, I'm sure it's more afraid of us than we are of it." Harry answered.

"So where is it?" Heather said.

"It's in one of the lockers." Harry said.

"Okay, but first we need to wake him up first." Maria said kneeling towards James who was still unconscious.

"That reminds me how did James get knocked out anyways?" Elle said looking puzzled.

"H-he um..." Maria said trying to think fast

"He slipped on some pool of blood, and hit his head on a chair!" Laura said quickly.

"I'll buy that." Cybil said almost giggling.

"He should be more careful then." Elle said also holding her laughter.

"How did he get through all this?" Alex thought to himself.

"Well at least he landed on his head, his skull should be as thick as a rock." Henry joked absentmindedly.

"U-um I think that was a bit mean Henry." Eileen said.

"How are you guys going to wake him up?" Harry spoke.

Maria did not replied, but simply began slapping James back, and forth, but no luck. So Heather began yelling into James's ear commanding him to get up. Although he did move slightly he was still not conscious, so Laura was about to clobber James with her hammer again, but was quickly stopped by Henry who simply grabbed her hammer mid swing, opened a health drink bottle, and splashed James in the face. James spurted some of the drink, and began shaking a bit, and finally open his eyes.

"Oww, my cranium, it feels as if someone purposely tried to inflict pain upon me through a barbaric, and uncivilized manner. The nerve of some people...Oh! Good evening gentlemen, and a fine good evening to all of you lovely ladies forgive my last statement I was at a lost for-" James said.

He was quickly however hit on the noggin once again, this time by Henry who simply bonked James with his fist.

"Hey that hurt, why'd you do that Henry, and where are we all of a sudden? James said looking around.

"There all better you can thank me later." Henry said who just moved towards Eileen looking as if he had never done anything.

"..." Everyone was silent for a while trying to figure out what just happened, but the answer was more complex than the definition of love, and the meaning of life combined.

"Well...I'm gonna go ahead, and open the locker so we can talk in peace, so..." Harry said

He was out of sight for a while, and all they could see of him was his pocket light showing his location, and direction. It stopped, stayed there for a while, and everyone heard the sound of a rusty locker opening, as well as a soft meow coming from the cat. Everyone saw it run past, including James who had just regained his sense of sight, and immediately reacted to the cat.

"Aww cat-hey wait!" James called

He then began chasing after it even after it left the locker room.

"James come back!" Maria cried out

"James!" Travis yelled

They did not follow him, but they could still hear him slighlty.

"Come back here kitty, I won't hurt-LOOK OUT!" James yelled

Then they heard other noises as well at first it was the cat crying in surprise, then gunshots were heard, followed by James saying "gotcha!" After that they heard something soft being stomped on repeatedly, and then they heard James again.

"Don't-(stomp)hurt-(stomp)my-(stomp)new-(stomp)friend!-(stomp)" James said stomping the thing continually.

Then everything went quiet for a few seconds, next thing you know they could hear soft purring, and James came back to the group holding his new pet he just saved.

"I named her Tina!" James said in triumph

Everyone awkwardly stood there silent once again, finally they shared their own responses.

"I want to hold her too!" Laura said jumping up, and down.

"Hooray?..."Harry said awkwardly

"you can keep it, but just remember that I'm still your favorite kitty." Maria said meowing

"I think it's cute, but I wonder why it's just the dogs that are monstrosities?" Heather questioned

"Just in case, don't get too attached James." Alex warned

"At least we have even teams now right?" Cybil joked

"I wonder if that cat would have any special purpose in the future?" Elle said

"Hello there Ms. Kitty." Eileen said cutely staring at the cat.

"I wonder if that cat, and the dead one I saw in my old refrigerator were the same?" Henry thought to himself.

"Isn't anyone going to question what a cat was doing in a locker?" Travis said, but no one responded.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask you guys right now before we get side-tracked again, did you obtain a silver coin?" Harry said quickly.

"You mean this?" Travis said pulling the coin out of his pocket, and showing it to everyone.

"Yes that perfect, now we end this half of the school, and enter the alternate one." Harry said satisfied with some good news.

"What do you mean?" Elle said.

"I'll explain on the way, everyone to the basement!" Harry called out.

"Okay!" everyone said, except of course for Henry who just shrugged.

So Henry quickly explained that they needed both coins, and to turn on the boiler, to unlock the tower door, and reach the alternate school where they can finish off this place once again. Tina the cat had recognized James as her new master, and was even walking along side him, which meant that this cat was smarter than your average cat.

At the basement

"We just have to push the button to get it started." Harry said

James pushed the button.

"(sigh)...The one that's lit up James." Harry said

"Oh!" James said clearly surprised

It was Elle who pushed the button, the machine made a loud noise, but quieted down slowly to a soft hum, and with that everyone went back to the clock tower to find the door finally open.

"one by one people." Harry told everyone.

Like the tunnel all the girls wearing their skirts went first, so the list in order is: Heather, Eileen, Laura, Maria, Elle, Cybil, Alex, Henry, Harry, Travis, and James with Tina comfy in one of James's inner coat pockets. When they all reached the bottom the followed the very short tunnel towards the door. It told them all to keep out, so obviously they went in, and in the same order climbed up stairs, and finally reaching their first alternate level. Once everyone climbed the stairs up again, they were surprised (sort of) to find that they were still at the courtyard, it was still night, there was no blood, or rusty gates as floors, and almost no difference at all.

"Well here we are the alternate school." Harry said nervously.

"What's so 'alternate about it?" Laura asked

"How did we end up at the clock tower entrance, didn't we just walk past a small hallway." Elle questioned.

"Maybe the 'alternate' here is that everything is a few feet farther than in the real world?" Alex tried to answer.

"No monsters to greet us?" Cybil said looking around.

"This is boring I had more fun playing Russian roulette with my revolver." Henry said yawning.

"Well at least it's not scary." Eileen said trying to get Henry to forget about that game.

"Meow, meow." Tina the cat said

"Tina tells me that this is the calm before the storm." James said ominously

"Tina told you?" Maria said skeptical

"If you guys want an alternate reality so badly just show me a mirror." Travis said daringly

"Look! It's all in the school people!" Harry said frustrated

"Ohh,-meow-hh" Everyone including the cat said

"The good news is that this will be much more linear, it's practically a straight line from here to the exit." Harry explained

"Well that's great dad, but if this really is the alternate then wouldn't the monsters be more morphed, and dangerous?" Heather argued.

Everyone fell silent.

"(sigh) were do we go next." Alex said not trying to delay the inevitable.

Harry quickly checked the map. "Back to the entrance, we can't leave, but we can follow the path provided we get what we need." Harry said trying to remember

"Which is..." Travis intervened

"...Can't remember, but I'll know it when I see it, come on everyone." Harry said gesturing toward everyone.

They headed toward the double doors entering the hallway connecting the infirmary, entrance, and reception's office, and that was were they meet a few resistance. Bottoms, one on each side were waiting for them along with 2 Numb Bodies, approaching from the middle, and a Needler clinging to the roof. The creatures, and protagonist, stared at each other for a short time.

"...crap" James whispered holding his Great Knife in a defensive stance

"I don't even know what these things are!" Harry thought to himself holding his Emergency Hammer

"They really don't want us to live." Travis said in an offensive stance with his Fire Ax

"keep your cool." Alex ordered as he drew his knife, and pistol.

"We still have them outnumbered." Elle said ready to swing her bat at anytime.

"And outgunned." Cybil reminded, and wielding both her nightstick, and pistol similar to  
Alex.

"I'm not gonna die on the first level." Heather ordered herself gripping her Maul, and Knife

"Laura stand back, let me take care of them, I won't even break a nail." Maria said quite confidently despite only having a slightly rusted Steel Pipe.

"Aw, I wanted to play too!" Laura said pouting some more.

"Henry..." Eileen whispered getting more, and more nervous, her Machine Gun was shaking.

"Stay back, and keep Laura safe, don't use you gun just yet." Henry whispered back twirling his Pickaxe, and going into attack mode.

There was little room, and almost no time to react, it was the Numb Bodies who attacked first however one of them targeted Cybil, while the other went straight for Elle, then the Bottoms attacked, the first one swiping at James trying to knock off his Great Knife. The second went for Travis who ducked just in time to dodge a slap, but unfortunately saw the Bottom's face up close because of it. The Needler came at Heather, and Alex trying to slice both at the same time, but it ended with a stalemate in which both Alex, and Heather were able to block, and stop the attack. Seeing his chance Alex tried to get a quick headshot at the Needler with his open hand, but when he pulled the Chrome Hammer the Needler saw it coming, and jumped out of the way just in time to literally dodge a bullet. Maria saw that James needed some time to prepare his swing, and jumped into the fight swinging recklessly at the Bottom hitting it practically everywhere, and meanwhile Travis tried to slice the Bottom with his Fire Ax, but unfortunately his first swing missed, and the Bottom took this opportunity to punch Travis hard in the ribs, He was pushed back, but he did not fall, at this point Harry saw his own opportunity, and aimed his hammer, at the thing's large hand which was still closed into a fist. He swung down on it, and hit perfectly causing the hand to appeared broken beyond repair. Meanwhile Cybil, jumped out the way of the Numb Body's charge, and was able to dispose of it with a few quick pistol shots, but unfortunately that led her to run out of ammo, and Elle took the charge head on, blocking it with her bat the Numb Body pushed her close to the wall, but Elle still stood standing. When it stopped Elle pulled out her pistol, and shot the Numb Body in the left knee causing it to fall to the ground, if it had a mouth it would be screaming now, if it had any arms, it would be holding it's knee. Then Elle whacked it with her bat, and despite the fleshy body the Aluminum Bat still made it's signature **(PING!) **noise, then she finished it off with a good kick. Maria's Pipe barrage though reckless was efficient, and the bottom was close to death, and James put it out of it's misery with a slow thrust right in the center of the Bottom, the thing coughed up some blood then when James pulled his Great Knife out it fell down dead. The second Bottom was just about finished as well with only one freakishly large hand it could not support itself, and fell down flailing it's single arm. If it wasn't so horrifyingly ugly Travis, and Harry would have felt sorry for it, but Travis still remember, and felt the punch in his ribs, and drove his Ax, spike first into the Bottom's head. Alex fought the Needlers before, but not with just a knife, and this particular Needler was both quick, and cautious. Even with Heather's help keeping it from attacking with it's second blade, they could not land a hit, their knifes were too short, and Heather's Maul was too heavy to swing quickly, then they were caught off guard when both Alex, and Heather blocked it's blades, but the Needler swung it's leg in a pirouette, and cut both Heather, and Alex injuring them both. Henry saw all that he could, and rushed in to help. He grabbed the knife Alex dropped, and back flipped over the Needler, and stabbing it on the back mid back flip, and now he was on top of it practically riding it, he still held on to the knife, pulled on it leaving a deep gash, pulled his gun out, shoved it inside the gash, told it "eat shit, and die.", and shot it three times in the wound. With the fight over, everyone concentrated on Heather, and Alex who began bleeding.

"Heather!" Harry cried out.

"Alex!" Elle cried out equally

"Quick we need first aids!" Cybil told everyone

"Crap this is not good!" Travis said

"No duh" James said panicking

"They'll be fine James calm down!" Laura said being the grown up for James

"This hurts a lot more than I remember!" Heather said falling to her knees.

"It almost got my kidney!" Alex half joked

"Hang on I have a med kit!" Maria said bringing the one she found in the Infirmary

Elle had also prepared a first aid kit, and began helping Alex remove his shirt, Harry was about to do the same but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What do you think you're doing Harry you have let a real nurse help her!"

"No way?" Harry cried out

"Is it really you!" Travis said being the first to see where the voice came from

"Yes it's me now give me some room, and that first aid." Lisa Garland ordered

Harry did what she told him, and handed her the first aid she then lifted Heather's vest, and shirt up to her chest, and began the healing procedure.

"I can't believe it! It's good to see you again Lisa." Travis exclaimed

"Me neither, I thought you were dead!" Harry said

"What!" Travis said

"It's a long story, but it is good to see you too Travis." Lisa said smiling. "Actually I shouldn't even be here, I was just able to escape from Dr. Kaufmann, but I'm sure he'll start looking for me." Lisa finished

"Umm we are right here too you know." Maria said feeling left out.

"Give me a minute...there." Lisa said

Elle had just finished up fixing Alex, and Lisa did the same for Heather.

"Ow, I hope it doesn't scar I was going to cosplay as Rikku from Final Fantasy." Heather said looking nervously at her bandages

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Lisa said softly

"Hey I still have my Cloud costume, but I don't think you have the right...measurements to be Tifa with me." James said

"Sh-shut up, dumbass!" Heather said embarrassed, and hiding her chest with her hands

"Meow." Tina said probably agreeing with James

Heather's DS was vibrating once again signaling 3 new monsters added to the...can it be called a pokedex? Well anyways it now contained details about the Needler, Numb Body, and Bottom.

"Guys let me read these stats really quick let's see, the Bottom appears as an upside-down torso that walks on it's hands, it looks very similar to the twin Victims 7, and 8,." She scrolled down to the Numb Body, "the Numb Body will attempt to charge you, but aren't particularly difficult to defeat." She scrolled through the list, and found the Needler, "Needlers are aggressive, and will slash, and stab at you with their bladded arms in all directions, and can even knock you down. They can also climb ceilings" Heather finished

Alex, and Heather were both helped up their feet, and their clothes fixed. Henry also gave Alex his knife back, and he put it away, now that the group had recovered from that they now concentrated on Lisa who tosses aside the now useless First aid kit.

"Okay! Since that is taken care of, let me quickly explain, oh...where to start. Lisa said thinking

She told them all about the bad guys, Dahlia, Claudia, Pyramid Head, Josh, Walter, and Dr. Kaufmann, and their plan to kill their old adversaries.

"Oh god! My brother is here! Those weren't just nightmares!" Alex said losing his cool for the time being.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth I had plan to escape, and help, but that was made easy thanks to Walter's...actions." Lisa said remembering the Victims. "Anyways...who is who here" Lisa said looking around.

"Well I'm James, and this is my new companion Tina" James said while holding Tina in front of Lisa

"Mew." Tina said introducing herself.

"My name's Maria, and I'm the hot one in the group." Maria said winking.

"I'm Laura, and I drew this!" Laura said showing her wolf drawing.

"I'm Heather, and I didn't even know my dad knew you." Heather said eying her dad with suspicion.

"My name is Cybil, but how come I didn't see you around town?" Cybil said

"My name is Henry Townshend...nice to meet you." Henry said in his usually tone

"I'm Eileen Galvin, it's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance." Eileen said cheeringly

"My name is Elle, and by the looks of it we found a missing person." Elle said

"Great I'm Lisa Garland, and I need your help." Lisa said bowing

"What do you mean?" Travis said

"I want to get out of here, and once the rest of them found out where I am they'll kill me for good." Lisa said worriedly

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Lisa." Travis said reassuringly

"Thanks." Lisa said smiling brightly.

"Come on you guys me, and Heather are fine now let's get a move on." Alex said

"Wait, the Exit Lobby has some things." Harry said, and without waiting for a response he left to the entrance.

They waited for him , and before anyone could speak he came back with another First aid kit, and some ammo he handed to Cybil.

"Thanks Harry." Cybil said appreciating the generosity.

"One more trip to the storage room, and then we'll move on." Harry reassured

"This is getting annoying" Travis said complaining

Harry left again, and came back with a pink rubber ball.

"Great a toy for Tina!" James exclaimed petting Tina

"Um...no this for something else actually." Harry said

"Now then everyone to the hallway, then we go through the classrooms, and just follow the path there." Harry ordered.

"Finally." Henry said standing up.

So now the group of 13 headed for the hallway, found no enemies, and picked up some more pistol ammo, and went for the hallway connecting the classrooms, they entered the first classroom, only to find it empty, except for some scattered picture cards.

"So now are these special?" Heather said

"Yeah we need to take one to unlocked the door." Harry explained

"Which one do we take?" Elle asked.

"um..." Harry thought

"Don't tell me." Lisa said

"You forgot didn't you." Travis finished

"Sorry." Harry said disappointed

"So now what..." Maria said

"hmm." Cybil thought

"I...uh..." Elle said looking puzzled.

"Eileen do you have any gum?" Henry asked

"Henry I think we should concentrate on this first." Eileen said.

"Dad sometimes you're unbelievable, and not in a good way." Heather said face-palming

"Let's just take them all." James said suddenly

"James that's a stup-wait that's actually pretty clever of you." Harry said surprised

"Everyone look at James, this person came up with a smart idea you guys could not." Laura said pointing at James who had a goofy grin.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. After the shock faded away they picked up all the cards, and left the classroom, entered the second one, and quickly dealt with a Claw Finger, and left quickly they didn't talk much since they were already getting sick of the school. They made it back where they came from when Harry told them all to wait for him once again while he looked inside the Infirmary. A few seconds later after 2 Mumblers were beaten to death Harry came back with a Health drink, and a First aid kit.

"We can't really distribute all this evenly." Lisa realized.

"Yeah we have to make do with the little things we can find." Travis agreed

"I guess this is the bad part of having too many people at once." Elle said.

They all nodded, and continued onwards.

"We have one more stop at the lobby, and then to the Reception's Office." Harry said

"I thought this was suppose to be Linear." Alex said sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's just your injuries complaining." Henry inquired.

"...sorry." Alex apologized.

"Well what's in the Lobby?" Alex asked

"an Ampoule I think." Harry said trying to remember.

"Perfect! Go get dad." Heather said sounding relieved

"Awesome! Something really helpful." James said

"Did they forget I already made 2 Ampoules already?" Henry said to himself.

"You did! I wish I was as smart as you!" Eileen said admiringly.

"Hey this is the second time I heard about this medicine, but what is it?" Alex asked

"Me too I forgot to asked back at the lab." Elle said

"What!" Everyone yelled

"Jesus man how did you survive?" James said in shock

"You are some sort of suicidal maniac!" Harry said

"You shouldn't act like a damn hero man!" Travis exclaimed

"What were you trying to prove?" Heather demanded

"Huh!" both Alex, and Elle said

"Ugh, an ampoule makes you impervious to damage." Harry explained

"No stupid, it fully restores your health." James said

"You're both wrong it fully heals, and give you unlimited stamina for 3 minutes." Heather argued

"Stamina?" James, and Harry both said

"I remember it greatly healing, and regenerating your health" Henry said adding his hypothesis

"I have to agree with James, it only fully heals you, and we need an Energy Drink to give you stamina Heather." Travis corrected.

"The four then began arguing with each other for a while with Eileen, Cybil, Lisa, Maria, and Laura where trying to keep them apart to keep it from becoming physical (as much as I would love to write about it). During the soon to be brawl, Alex, and Elle went into the Lobby.

"I see two over here, split up, and take the one on the left, and I'll take the right." Alex said

"Gotcha" Elle said

She went staight for the Mumbler, and took it out with multiple swings, while Alex made some swift knife combinations on the second Mumbler despite it being so short. After those two were taken care of they each looked at the wheelchair where they soon found the fought over Ampoule.

"What's a wheelchair doing in a school?" Alex said looking puzzled.

"Alex there is a corpse hanging in the middle of the room, and your wondering about the chair?" Elle said sounding worried.

I think James is rubbing off on me." Alex said sounding nervous.

Elle, and Alex came back only to find that they were still arguing. After a while everyone stopped arguing, but refused to talk to one another, they didn't even look at each other.

"Um, if I can interrupt for a second, I had something similar to what you guys were arguing about, but it was called a Serum, not Ampoule.

Everyone then looked at Alex who began to give them a quick explanation about the Serum.

"Well a Serum fully recovers you, and I think it makes you impervious to damage for a while, but I can only find eight, also you had to inject it into your body." Alex explained

"Wait let me get this straight you found a needle, outside, in a rotten hellhole like Silent  
Hill, and just injected it into your body." Lisa said trying to make sense of it all.

"Well...yeah." Alex said sounding like it's the obvious thing to do.

"Yeah...we should get going." Henry proposed, and twirling his finger in an impatient manner.

Everyone agreed, and went toward the Reception's Office, with 13 people the room was cramped, but comfy. They found the door, and Harry told them that now would be the best time to slide one of the many picture cards they had brought. It took quite a while for them to pick out the correct one, it wasn't until Cybil saw the one with a key picture on it that they realized that they were trying to open a door with a picture of a donkey. With the door unlocked, and the path opened they kept going farther they saw the first doors they needed to once again investigate, so they decided to try something different, for choosing who will explore the two bathrooms so they sent the teams as such.

"Okay so who will go where?" Cybil said looking at everyone

"I don't know about you girls, but I want to fix myself up a bit." Maria said

She went into the woman's bathroom herself without hesitation.

"Um, I think there was something weird about the girl's bathroom here?" Harry told everyone

"Uh-oh" Heather said.

James opened the door, and found it empty,

"Wh-where is she?" James said panicking again

"Relax she just...um...transported to the second floor bathroom

"What!" James exclaimed

"Transported, warped, meaning to relocate from point a to point b, and reverse." Henry explained

"We need to get her now!" Laura commanded

"We will!" James assured

"Wait!" Harry stopped

"What is it!" James said sounding impatient

"Well I was alone here so I don't what will happen if someone else went in while there is someone already upstairs." Harry said trying to explain it simply

"So in other words if one of goes in there's no guarantee that Maria will appear out of thin air with us on the second floor right?" Lisa said

"Right." Harry said

"So what now?" James said calming down.

"We wait I guess until she exit's, come's back in, and exit's again, close the door James."

Maria upstairs

"ugh, no even a mirror...useless." Maria groaned

She left the bathroom

"Guys forget it the bathro-" Maria began, and looked around

"Where did they go?" Maria thought to herself

She went into the boy's bathroom, but there was no in there either, she did manage to find a lot of pistol, and even shotgun ammo however.

"This is great now if I only had a gun." Maria said out loud

She left the bathroom, and began checking the hallway, but found it blocked by a fence.

"This is just perfect now what...maybe I missed something in the ladies room." Maria thought to herself

She went back into the girl's room, and searched high, and low for a good 5 minutes, finally she was bored and exited the bathroom.

"This is great I am so scre-" Maria began

"MARIA!" James, and Laura shouted

They ran into her, and just bear hugged her.

"J-James, I can't breathe" Maria gasped

They still held on for a while, until Maria passed nearly passed out.

"Glad to see your okay." Eileen said

"(cough) thanks, by the way I found some ammo." Maria chocked

She showed them the pistol, and shotgun ammo.

"I think were ready now." Harry said

"What do you mean." Henry asked.

"Well usually when we start finding ammo for shotguns it just means that we are getting closer to a big fight, and that means we are closer to leaving this god-forsaken place." Harry explained

"Well let's not waste time let's get a move then people." Travis exclaimed

"It's all coming back to me guys, slowly, but surely, we need to go to the locker room, and pick up a key for the library reserve." Harry said remembering

"Great let's do this speed-run style." Heather said.

"I am so ready let's put an end to this." James said

"It's still the first place." Maria reminded

"I just want to leave, and hang my drawing in my room." Laura said

"Piece of cake I hope." Henry said

"With you it's always as easy." Eileen said.

"Ready to get out of here?" Travis told Lisa

"Now more than ever." Lisa said

With that everyone went straight for the locker room, at a faster pace than before, picking some usualy health drinks, and ammo, They were stopped by some Mumblers, and Claw Fingers, but most of the time if they weren't in they way, they just ran past. They finally reached the Locker room, and after being surprised by the falling corpse in the locker, which James shot repeatedly, they got the key to the Library Reserve, and went straight over there. So they went back from when they came from they unlocked the door, and went into the Reserve.

"What's with all the hanging bodies? What do hanging bodies have to do with a school anyway?" James asked

"Maybe...school pranks?" Heather tried answering.

With that question most likely answered wrong they continued towards the only other door they could go to, and that would be the Library, they saw that despite being called a Library it was mostly empty except for more ammo, and an open book.

"Hang let me look at that book really quickly." Harry said

They all huddled together towards the book.

"Hang on...this is different let me read it." Harry said, and began reading. "Hearing this the Hunter armed with a bow, and arrow said 'I will kill the lizard'. But upon meeting his opponent he held back taunting 'who's afraid of a reptile'. At this the furious Lizard hissed 'I'll swallow you up in a single bite'! Then the huge creature attacked, jaws opened wide. This was what the man wanted. Calmly drawing his bow he-." Harry stopped, and noticed some pages ripped out, but the story continued. "Sadly the poor hunter had not drawn his bow quickly enough for he had not seen the second monster ramming him, and was surprised to see yet another large creature jump out at him from a hole, and the hunter was quickly devoured." Harry finished

"Some kids book." Travis scoffed

"What does this mean?" Harry said

"It means that an ambush is coming." Alex answered

"Does that mean were screwed?" James said.

End of Chapter

_So many distractions, and writer's block, but here it is. Only slightly longer yet it took the longest to make from my perspective._

_Also a quick note I will be re-updating my previous chapters to fix the rest of the errors, I'll probably do this every 5 chapters or so._

_Now then how about a little collaboration...NO WAIT COME BACK! What I mean is that I want them to get to know each other, and I really don't want to rush a level without some character development so how about this: You guys besides leaving a review can add a random question for a random character, and so long as it does not break the fourth wall, you can ask it, and I'll put it during their trips walking around from 1 spot to another, off course you can chose to ignore this, and I'll do it myself, it just for fun really._

_Anyways thank you for your patience I'll try to speed it up next time!_

_(I'll probably won't)_


	7. Chapter 7 Ending a Cliffhanger

_Chapter 7: Ending a Cliffhanger_

_Before we go through our group of 13, let us quickly look at what every villain was doing after Walter's surprise Victim intro._

"...Don't you ever do something like that again...to us." Dahlia said weakly

"I just wanted to test them, you know see if they have any bugs, though they are corpses there may be something crawling inside them hehehe." Walter joked

"I'm covered in hair!" Josh moaned

"I think one of them bit me." Pyramid Head said

"Well aren't you special Walter! Special! Special! Special!" Dr. Kaufmann sarcastically said rather angry at Walter's...'test'.

"I never remember the 21 Sacraments doing that to the Victims of the ritual." Claudia weakly said

"Oh, that? Well, I did it in Silent Hill, or at least in places near there so there were some side-effects, but I took it as a...exchange for being one step closer to the completion." Walter said

"So in other words you had no idea at first." Dahlia translated

"Who cares! Now, Lisa bring me my health drinks!" Dr Kaufmann ordered

There was no response.

"Lisa! Answer me, don't even give me the silent treatment I have plenty of 'medicine' to make you talk again you bimbo!" Dr Kaufmann said angrily

There was still no response.

"Walter did those 'things' kill Lisa!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"No, I set them to scare, not kill." Walter said defensively

"LISA!" Dr. Kaufmann roared

"Ow, my ear at least warn us next time you are about to yell." Josh said being the closest to him.

"She's not here! Why is she not here!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"We would have seen her go if we weren't **distracted** by your Victims! Walter!" Claudia said accusingly

"Don't blame me, blame the guy who came in last, and forgot to seal the room!" Walter said

"That would be you, you waste of skin." Pyramid Head said

At this Walter had no comment simply shrugged, and began loading his pistol, for his time to shine. Dr. Kaufmann on the other hand was pissed, though he did not vent his anger, scream, or cursed, or even throw a chair he did however had that mood telling people nearby that he will sucker punch the nearest living thing to step into his aura.

"I think I gave her too long a life, it's time I chocked a bitch!" Dr. Kaufmann simply said

"I see, then let me think of a way to get rid of her as well." Walter offered

"It's nice to see that you are thinking for the first time in your life, but I can handle this, I just need to make some 'adjustments' to the much larger creatures we have waiting for them." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I guess I'll go to, I don't know where that hole took them" Pyramid Head said glaring at Walter for a moment. "But they'll escape sooner or later...or die, but I still want to get ahead of them just in case." Pyramid Head said

He stood up, took both the spear, and sword, and began walking into the shadows were the supposed exit was.

"On second thought here Kaufmann take it, I don't need it anymore." Pyramid Head suddenly said

He tosses his spear at Dr. Kaufmann who was taken by surprise by it, and was knocked off his chair, the spear was on top of him, and felt like a weight lifting bar right on his chest"

"Ow, Damn it! you idiot, give me some warning first!" Dr. Kaufmann complained

"Nah, it wouldn't be as funny now would it?" Pyramid Head scoffed.

"Why are you giving it to me anyways?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Because sooner or later my Knife will return to me, and therefore I would need to make space, in the meantime this sword alone will do." Pyramid Head explained

"I have never heard of a doctor using such a long bladed weapon like this, and besides look at it! It's almost completely rusted, the tip is broken there is no possible grip, I will require gloves to even hold it without hurting my hands, it is too heavy, there are cracks in the bladed edges, it can barely be concealed, it has a strange odor, it does not suit me, and-" Dr. Kaufmann went on

"Don't leave us with this male bitch!" Walter said

Pyramid Head though was nowhere to be seen, he left about halfway into Kufmann's rant which is still going on.

"It's also fairly horribly disfigured, that won't do, you can't scare anyone with this, especially when the enemy has guns, and also this cannot defend me from bullets, and most melee attacks, there are also very few spots where I can even use it to my full advantage, it is too long, the blade is too short, I never used a spear, I can't throw it, or sell it, and it can't help with medicine, or operations, and where would I keep it?" Dr. Kaufmann still kept going

"SHUT UP" Everyone yelled

"...Fine I'll make some arrangements to it, to fit my needs." Dr Kaufmann said inspecting the spear as if it were one of his patients.

"Good! Fine! Just shut up, and leave!" Dahlia said hearing enough of his rant for one day.

"Inspection to detail is the reason why you all can't succeed in life, and even the afterlife apparently." Dr. Kaufmann scoffed

With that said he left the dark room to meet with another recently resurrected acquaintance to assist him with upgrading the Spear.

"I'll leave as well I feel that I must make myself known to everyone, Claudia even though you have less experience with the occult you are welcome to join me." Dahlia proposed

"I'm only behind you by what 6 years or so, and besides I started earlier than you did." Claudia said appalled

"Yes, but I basically rebuild our entire religion from the ground up, and who got selected to be high priestess again hm?" Dahlia said

"...I'm starting to hate this relationship..." Claudia thought to herself

Soon the two left leaving Walter, and Josh alone, it was an awkward silence only because they have nothing in common.

"So...do you have a brother?" Josh said trying to end the silence

"No" Walter said flat out

"...you have a mom? Walter asked

"Dead..." Josh simply said

"Oh..." Walter simply said

It was still quiet, and there was nothing to do, it seems as if they might be like this for a while so let's move on to everyone else.

_Back at the Library_

"You know we have been standing here looking at this book for a while now, shouldn't we get going?" Travis said.

"Uh, yeah you're right alright what's our next important location?" Alex asked Harry.

"Hang on let me see..." Harry said drawing out the map, and spreading it on the table. "Well I wanted to look at the hint for killing the giant...thing, but that hint we just saw is completely useless now. So we got to go to the roof." Harry explained

"You heard him let's go people." Elle said arcing her arms towards the door they entered from.

"Can we walk now?" Laura said just now catching her breath.

"Sure we can walk" Cybil said.

The team had left the library, and began turning back to the Library Reserve.

"Huh? That's funny." Harry said to no one in particular.

"What is it?" Heather asked

"Well in this version of the school there were a whole bunch of large Cockroaches, but we haven't bumped into any of them." Harry said as he entered the room. "Maybe they are all go-" Harry said, but took a good look around with everyone else when they saw the whole swarm of Cockroaches.

"Wh-what a bunch of bull! they weren't here before!" Travis complained

"This is Silent Hill! This whole town has no excuse for crap like this to happen suddenly!" Alex said

"I think I fought the smaller looking ones" James said trying to point out some of them.

"James that make no difference! Eek!" Maria said as one move too close to her foot.

"I really hate bugs! Why, why, WHY! Did it have to be bugs!" Heather said slightly panicked

Tina had just woken up from a nap in James's coat, and jumped onto the table, and began hissing at all of them.

"I think Tina agrees with Heather, Ah!" Laura jumped back. "And me too!"

Well I think this can't get any worse right guys." James said

"Ugh!" Everyone moaned

When James said the 'magic' words some Swarms hanging from the bottom of the table had just woken up, and began flying across the room, not only that it signaled some of the Swarms resembling Cockroaches to take flight as well, and fly around joining the other Swarm.

"Great, just great, why don't you say it again for good measure James." Alex said

"Can this get any-" James began, but his mouth was covered up by Maria's hand

"Huh...I was wondering when something else I recognized was going to show up next." Henry said

"Can you please, please! Make them go away!" Eileen said frighteningly

"Come on they're just a bunch of insects!" Cybil said trying to sound convincing, but she too had a hatred/fear of bugs

"Yeah what's the worse they can do to us?" Elle said trying to not make them seem like a threat

"Yeah...I'll just stand on top of the table if it's okay with everyone." Lisa said

"Wait you can help us Lisa, does anyone have an extra weapon they forgot?" Travis said

"I'm keeping my hammer." Harry said

"My chainsaw, is..." James began trying to activate his chainsaw. "Out of gas...sorry." James apologized

"I only have this steel pipe" Maria said shaking her pipe.

"I just have this hammer I found in Henry's apartment." Laura said

"Well, I could give her the maul, but it's a little heavy." Heather said

"What about the Katana you've brought with you?" Harry said

"Huh! Wait I was saving it!" Heather said

"Just give it to Lisa, she needs it more than you do." Harry ordered

"What's a Katana doing in a place like this anyways?" Travis asked

"How come the insects haven't attacked us yet?" Henry also asked

"I'm not doing it!" Heather said

"We don't have time for this!" Harry said

"...only borrow" Heather said reluctantly handing over her Katana to Lisa, and drawing out her knife.

"Okay everyone let's attack them before they attack us" Alex said drawing out his combat knife

"Stomp, squish, and smash, Alright!" James said though he decided on just stomping.

Tina showed her claws, and jumped onto the floor to begin slashing, and cutting anything smaller than her.

"I'm gonna go crazy!" Laura said, and ran towards a group of Cockroaches with her hammer

"At least with this I won't get too close to those things." Maria said looking at her Steel Pipe, and joining Laura

"Maybe I can swat out those flying bugs with my maul." Heather said eying her maul, and dragged it towards some nearby Swarms.

"Elle, I we're both top shots wanna see who can take out the most with one clip, on top of the table?" Cybil said challenging Elle

"You're on, the loser cleans the winner's house for a week!" Elle said

"Deal!" Cybil said

Then both jumped on opposite sides of the table to begin their contest

"I think I'll just stomp along with James." Travis said looking at Ax ,and rushed onto the horde.

"I've never fought before, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Lisa said, and joined Heather in attacking the flying Swarm

"Henry what should I do?" Eileen nervously asked.

"You're riding crop is just a skinny fly-swatter, and Elle is not the only one with a Aluminum Bat. We'll help Lisa, and Heather with the flying things." Henry said

Eileen nodded, and got her Riding-Crop, while Henry got his Aluminum Bat

"No mercy people!" Alex yelled, and charged along with everyone

Thus the mass hysteria had begun, with mixed results. On one hand James, and Travis were doing a good job, but that only made Elle, and Cybil's little contest difficult, because they did not want to friendly fire anyone, also the table was quite large forcing the group to sometimes crawl underneath to hit their mark. Tina was able to take out a few of them, but had to be careful around everyone else moving around, and from time to time would be ambushed by 2 or 3. For the most part they would bump into each other, and though Eileen, Henry, Heather, and Lisa were doing alright taking out the mixed Swarm, their weapons would sometimes clash together, causing them to miss their targets. Also they had to be careful of some of the Swarm Alex faced since Henry has already been chomped on a few times, as well as Alex who for the most part wasn't even targeting them. This was not the perfect team, they did eventualy hit themselves, though for the most part it was accidental, it had still annoyed everyone. Laura for example had some difficult telling the difference between a quick moving shoe, and a crawling insect. Lisa had almost decapitated Heather when she swung the Katana, and killed two Swarm, and narrowly missing Heather's neck, well to be honest everyone carrying a knife almost sliced each other. Maria also had some of her own problems when some of the bugs guts, and slime would stain her boots which made her really disgusted, and almost stop what she was doing then, and there. In the end nothing really good came out of this, everyone felt exhausted, and were stained some up to their chest in bug juice. They took a moment to clean themselves up. In the end they had to use 4 Health Drinks, and used 1 First Aid Kit to scrub, and wipe the stains on their clothes.

"(Huff) now then (huff) everyone to the roof" Harry gasped

Everyone groaned, but went on anyways

They walked on almost in a single file

"Henry, are you sure you don't need any bandages?" Eileen said leaning towards Henry

"I-I'm fine, really it's just some bug bites." Henry said as if asking for some coffee in a store

"But those bugs were bigger than our hands." Eileen stated

It was at this point that Henry realized that Eileen had been holding his hand, what he didn't know was that she had been doing so almost after they left the bug infested room.

"Wow you guys are so close I'm almost jealous" Heather said listening in on their conversation.

"Eh? Oh um, we are, but it wasn't always like this." Eileen said smiling at the compliment

"I couldn't feel my hand, I should ask Alex if those bugs of his were poisoned." Henry though to himself

"Really why not?" Heather said interested.

"Well even before he was locked in his own apartment he would still stay in his room a lot so we didn't talk much." Eileen said concentrating on the floor for some reason.

"One time I saw a glimpse of one his photographs, and told him it looked nice, and he was so surprised by my reaction. That's actually the first time I've seen him react so strongly before." Eileen said going slightly red.

"Oh...was that when you fell in love Henry?" Heather said teasingly.

"...No though that was the first time someone other than my customers complimented my work, at the time I thought of her, as well...a klutz?" Henry admitted.

"huh?" Eileen, and Heather both said

"Yeah, at the time she was a bit scatter brained, she would drop her groceries on occasion, she panicked easily during our trip together, she was a lot to handle, I had to save her multiple times, she would sometimes get in my way while aiming my gun, she almost shot me a couple of times, and for the most part she wasn't someone I thought would be able to survive for very long." Henry said without the slightest pause.

"Um..." Heather said

"Aw...*sob*" Eileen said almost in tears.

"But..."Henry began, and Eileen looked up at him

"She made me feel important, like for the first time in my life I felt needed, that I can do more than just take pictures. In a way she saved me from my constant boredom, and gave me more reason to live, for that I overcame, any timidness, or shyness I felt kept me away from those I didn't need to know. I guess when I got closer to her during our journey, and when her life was on the line I began to fall in love with her, and that gave me the strength to push myself so that I would not lose her." Henry said grinning slightly.

This time Eileen almost instantly was back to being cheerful again, and though she was crying a little it was tears of joy, and then she completely wrapped her arms around Henry's single bug bit arm.

"Hmm. I can feel her now, maybe the feeling was temporary?" Henry thought to himself again.

"Anyways after we found a new apartment, and the first thing we did was make lov-" Henry continued

"You don't have to tell her that!" Eileen said blushing

"Oh... Don't stop keep going I want to hear how it ends...in full detail." Maria said from behind

"Y-you don't need to know!" Eileen said

"Aw, come on it's not something I haven't done before." Maria said giggling

"Well at first we made out for a while, and then Eileen began to remo-" Henry was about to start

"STOP!" Eileen shouted her face completely red, and warm to the touch

"Umm, hello were here..." Harry called out

"Yeah we've been here for quite a while now." Alex said

"You guys can finish your story some other day." Travis said

"I love stories." James randomly admitted

"Mew" Tina simply replied

"Do you usually open up like that?" Heather asked.

"Well no, but then again no one bother to ask." Henry simply said.

Once their conversation had ended everyone had now reached the roof, where Harry had pulled out the pink rubber ball.

"Okay this is how it's gonna work, over her you see they key on that hole right." Harry pointed

Everyone went towards the hole, and looked at it, and sure enough there was a key there.

"Oh! I get it, now we just need a bent needle, and a long strand of hair, and we can fish the key out." James finished explaining

"...James we don't have any of that...just a rubber ball." Elle said

"Mind if I keep it when you guys are finished with it?" Laura asked

Everyone looked at Harry for the answer while James was looking at Tina who once again jumped out of James's coat, and began sniffing at the hole.

"Well we need it to plug the hole so that the water can flow into the hole, and get the key unstuck." Harry said

"Done!" James said

"What!" Everyone said

Sure enough James held the once stuck key in his hands with a triumphant look on his face.

"How did? When did he?" Harry said flabbergasted

"Oh! Well while you were explaining Tina began playing with the key, her tiny paw was just barely able to touch the key, so she used her claws like a hook I guess, and fished it out. The hard part was taking the key away from her." James explained

Sure enough Tina was still pawing at the key while in James's coat pocket trying to take it away from James's grip."

"..." Everyone fell silent

"So can I keep it now?" Laura said

"Just take it, I don't care anymore." Harry said

He tossed the ball towards Laura who caught it easily.

"Well now that that's settled we just need to unlock the second floor classrooms, and go to the basement through there." Harry said

So everyone left the roof, and headed for the locked Classroom.

"Alright then." Cybil said

"Well at least it didn't take forever right?" Elle said

"Better than walking around aimlessly." Alex said

"Thanks a lot James." Maria said

"I thought that ball was for Tina." James said

They are now at the Library Reserve.

"You thought wrong...Again." Laura said tightening her grip on the ball making it almost oval shape.

"I hope Tina can help us with the rest of the puzzles like this." Heather said praising

"What a convenient cat." Lisa said

"Yeah, but how come this little thing didn't transform along with the dogs, and other animals?" Travis said

"Good question." Eileen said

"Everyone I think this is it." Henry said

Harry saw the door the team had almost past, and used the key. The door unlocked, and they entered the Classroom only to find it guarded by 3 Claw Fingers. This was the perfect time for Eileen, Lisa, and Maria to see what they can do.

Although Eileen only had her Riding Crop it was still effective enough to take down the low level enemies, and after a few good smacks, and a quick dodge from the Claw Finger's lunge attack she finished it off with no difficulty. Maria at first was toying with her target, moving left, and right like a Matador dodging a bull, but after a while she whacked it several times with her Steel Pipe, and stomped on it with her heel. Lisa fighting an actual enemy was nervous at first, but the sharp edge of the Katan gave her confidence, and in only two diagonal slices leaving an X mark on the Claw Finger she killed it quickly.

"Way to go girls!" James applauded

"Nice job Eileen" Henry complimented

"Good kill, good kill." Travis said

"You guys could have you own adventure here." Heather said

"It was easy, no worries at all." Harry said

"Meow." Tina said before yawning, and beginning another nap.

"No challenge." Alex said

"Looks like we won't have to worry about you girls after all." Cybil said

"Can I fight the next one." Laura said

"No way I got dibs." Elle said

With that everyone went to the second classroom only to find it empty except for a single Health Drink. After that they went down the stairs, and after Harry quickly took a quick trip to the room on the left side to retrieve some shotgun shells, and another Ampoule everyone entered the boiler room.

"Alright all that's left is to arrange the bar so that they open the hallway, and we enter the hallway to face the giant...creature...thing." Harry said

"Okay then so we just turn these two valves, and eventually if we do it right the bars will get out of the way?" Travis said

"Yup." Harry said

Alex, and Harry moved to their own side of the valve while they were told by an a small crowd how to turn it, and which one to turn it. Eventually it turned into an argument.

"We're getting nowhere fast Alex turn the valve left again!" Heather said

"No! Leave it Alex, Harry move your valve right!" Elle insisted

"I think Alex should turn it left twice, and Harry should turn it once!" Cybil argued

"Well just end up back where we came from don't you get it!" Travis responded

"Just calm down everyone!" Eileen said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Don't bother Eileen they're in their own little world now..." Henry said

"This is dumb..." Maria said getting bored with the argument

"Yeah it's getting dull." Laura agreed

"...What do you think Tina have you solved it yet?" James asked the supposedly wise cat.

Tina did not respond, but gave a cute yawn, and continued on her nap realizing that her services would not be of any use here.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour (this was how long it took me the first time!) the obstacle was cleared, and their path was now open.

"Great! Everyone try to get in at once, and get your big guns out!" Travis told everyone while pulling out his shotgun.

Harry, James, Heather, Alex, and Elle had also equipped their shotguns, and with the ammo they found were able to split the cartridges evenly so that everyone had at least ten shots to fire. Eileen held her Machine Gun ready, and Henry his Revolver with 6 bullets in it still inside. Elle decided it would be best to give Cybil a second handgun to dual-wield with her current pistol while she had her shotgun so she let her borrow her pistol for the moment, and Cybil took it with gratitude. Lisa was given a Service Pistol from Travis, and so she held the Katana in one hand, and the gun in the other. Maria suddenly wished she did not throw her old gun away, but James was kind enough to give her the Rifle, so long as she did not mind that it was half empty. Once they finished loading their ammo, and pumping their shotguns (well mostly for fun) they made quite the ass kicking team.

"Wow..." James said looking at everyone

"Yeah I know, if we stay like this the monsters will naturally leave us alone!" Travis said

Well then...Let's get this over with." Henry said twirling his Revolver left, and right.

Everyone huddled towards the small platform that will led them even lower towards the monster's den, but found out rather quickly that fitting in 12 people plus a cat in one cramp space was going to be difficult. Still they kept at it until eventually they were all in that square platform, once again huddled together like the dog pile in Henry's Apartment.

"Why isn't this thing going down yet!" Harry said trying to catch as much air as possible.

"This is not fun, not fun at all-OW!" James said while being scratched by Tina who was not comfortable with the tight squeeze.

"I'm really not into the boy/girl ratio in this group org-"Maria began

"OW! You're heel Maria!" Laura said from underneath

"Sorry! Sorry!" Maria said trying to move her foot out of the way.

"Maria! Stop touching me there! Eileen is the one next to me!" Heather said

Maria thought about telling Heather that the hand was not her's, but she still held a loaded shotgun so she decided against it.

"Hey...This is going nowhere fast." Henry said though he showed no signs of pain or anguish

"I don't know how much longer I can take!" Eileen gasped

"Why, why, why! Did we not put away or weapons!" Elle said

"You're right we could have made some extra space with these gone!" Cybil said in an awkward position behind Heather

"Maybe, but right now we can't do anything about it or else we might shoot someone!" Alex said

"Uh-oh, Everyone Eileen isn't feeling to well we should re-think this." Lisa said

"She a nurse she may have a point let's get out everyone.

They left in an almost single file while Lisa stayed behind to check on Eileen who was in the corner holding her chest, and breathing heavily. Elle had also volunteered to help Eileen up her feet, and Henry approved of this, and exited the elevator to give Eileen some air. Henry was the last to walk out of the small elevator, but as soon as he left the small hallway the bars quickly activated, and barricaded the elevator with Lisa, Eileen, and Elle still inside, While everyone else were on the opposite side shocked at what happened.

"It's a setup!" Alex yelled

"Quick the valves!" Cybil ordered

Both Travis, and Henry went towards a valve, and tried desperately to move them, but they did not move.

"It's not working!" Henry reported

"This thing won't budge!" Travis yelled

Then quickly the elevator descended, and with a final cry of help from the 3 girls, they were out of soon out of sight.

"No, NO! DAMNIT!" Alex cried out as he pushed, and pulled the bars blocking him.

"LISA! Oh god! LISA!" Travis called out, but there was no response

"!..." Henry was speechless

Henry just looked at the spot where Eileen was, and how he just left her there, even for a brief time, and now she's gone. Henry punched the valve in frustration, and quickly began bleeding on his knuckles, but the pain was the least of his concerns.

"Eileen...Walter! When I'm done with you they will never be able to find your body." Henry whispered to himself.

In the descending elevator

"This is not happening, this is not happening!" Eileen said on the verge of tears, and gripping her Machine gun

"Eileen snap out of it! We have to get through this!" Elle insisted

"Hey, hey! It's getting dark fast we need to huddle up!" Lisa urged

Soon it became pitch black, they could not even see their hands in front of them let alone each other. Then A small fire, which grew slowly stronger, until it finally lit the room. If Harry were with them he would have told them that the room had drastically changed, it was much larger, than before, there was no wall in front of them, but three large square holes; however behind them they were was just a wall, no elevator, not even something that resembled a moving platform, almost like the ride down never happened. Then heavy footsteps were heard from the right hand corner of the square hole. In it came out a large, fearsome lizard. It's had no facial features, not even eyes, but it roared once, and almost half it's body split open to reveal a large Venus Fly trap mouth, and then it shut it quickly. Then from the center hole appeared a disfigured thing that the devil may have vomited out one night, it's head was almost dragging along the floor, and it's small, but wide legs barely kept it going at a slow pace. Can you guess the monster I'm talking about...well if you guessed the name Caliban then you are correct. It sloshed it's swollen head left, and right, and stopped next to the Lizard. Just when The 3 girls were about to engage in a desperate fight, another cry was heard from the left hole, this one came at a surprising speed despite it having no legs, and just like the Lizard it had no facial features, but it's head split open to reveal large, and almost human like teeth, and it too quickly shut it's...head. The Split Worm had also decided to join the fight making this an even (if you can call it that) fight

"Pl-please tell me you girls have seen these things!" Elle said pointing her shotgun at the multiple targets.

Lisa, and Elle who had little fighting experience where holding each other in complete fear, and forgetting about their current weapons, they were both trembling, and Elle took this as a sign that they did not see any of these things before.

The Split Worm went back into the hole, but the Caliban, and the Lizard began moving towards our 3 stooges-I mean heroines, Elle shot the Caliban multiple times with her shotgun, but it didn't even slow it down, it began charging at Elle who narrowly missed it, she quickly recovered, and fired more shot into it. Meanwhile the Lizard was going after Lisa, and Eileen They woke up from their fear, and Lisa, fired the first few shots at the Lizard's skin, but it did nothing. They Lizard then opened it's jaws wide ready to swallow the 2 girls whole, but Eileen, and Lisa both jumped out of the way in time. Then when Elle was thinking she was making progress the Split Worm came out of the center hole, and slammed it's head on the ground causing it to shake, and paralyzing Elle for a 2 seconds, which was just enough for the Caliban to charge, and hit Elle head on, she was pushed back several feet, near Eileen, and Lisa who helped her up her feet, and Lisa provided Elle with a much needed Health Drink.

"Eileen come on shot the shit out them!" Elle urged

Eileen looked at her machine gun, and with a trembling hand turned off the safety. She aimed at the Caliban, while the Lizard was right behind it, and gaining, but before she could fire the Split Worm came out from behind and it too opened it's jaws ready to swallow Eileen, Elle, and Lisa. Elle saw this, and pushed the two girls, and herself out of the way, but now where in the perimeter of the Lizard, and it opened it's large mouth, and Lisa shot it twice with the service pistol, and dealt the first real damage to the Lizard. Again Elle pulled herself, Eileen, and Lisa away from the mouth, and now they meet the Caliban once again.

"NOW! Before the giant worm comes out!" Elle shouted.

The 3 girls fired their guns simultaneously at the Caliban, it took most of the hits, but once Elle switched to her rifle, the large gun dealt a massive blow to one of it's legs permanently crippling it from charging any more. Caliban however was still alive, and the Split Worm once again came out, with the Lizard closely next to it, the worm made an attempt to bite Lisa, but Eileen pushed her out of the way, and nearly getting bit herself. The large Lizard was now closing in on Elle who was reloading her shotgun, she could not finish, but was able to land a direct hit, just after it opened it's jaws causing great damage, but still not fatal. She ran towards the other who where now concentrating on the Split Worm waiting for it to come out from one of the 3 holes.

"This is insane they won't die!" Lisa said

"I-I-I'm only at half ammunition!" Eileen worriedly said

"Maybe it's just a little more, we can do this!" Elle assured

The Split Worm came out once again, and this time however it slithered close to the Caliban, and with a good headbutt, it pushed the crippled Caliban in the direction of the 3 girls. It slide was slouchy, and a trail of blood was left, but it was at good speed, good enough to surprise everyone, and with it's 3 remaining legs it flailed around aimlessly, and missing Elle, and Lisa, but hitting Eileen hard on her thigh, and pushing her several feet in the direction of the Lizard, and Eileen for the moment was unable to get up.

"Eileen! NO!" Elle shouted

Lisa angry with the Caliban for what it's done lunged her Katana straight into it's empty head, and shot at it in pure hatred, the Caliban twitched madly, but soon fell over dead. That did not change Eileen predicament however as the Lizard had just finished moving close enough to Eileen, and was opening it's jaws. Eileen was in pain, and her body felt numb, she was sure this was the end, and she closed her eyes. It was at that moment where she remembered what Henry had said earlier when they were heading for the Roof, Henry needed her just as much as she needed him, but not just needed she also wanted him, she wanted to be with him, and if she did not make a strong enough effort, like Henry did for her, then what good would she be to him. The Lizard mouth was fully opened, as well as Eileen eyes, and as quickly as she could she aimed her machine gun, and fired the remaining ammo straight itnto it's exposed throat, and with a large moan, it slowly fell down with it's mouth still open, and around Eileen, showing where she would be clamped into if she had been too late.

"WAY TO GO! EILEEN!" Elle shouted

"WOOHOO!" Lisa shouted, and followed it with a thumbs up

Eileen held her thigh which had already started to bruise, and returned the thumbs up, and tried to get up, but could only stay on her knees.

"Lisa help Eileen out I'll finish this thing off!" Elle said pointing at the holes.

Lisa nodded, and rushed towards Eileen with a First Aid Kit.

Elle held her position aiming her Rifle towards the holes, she waited, and sure enough the Split Worm came out from the hole nearest Elle position, she shot it once, and narrowly missed another huge bite, then it retreated back into it's hole. Elle realized now that alone this worm may look big, but it had the same repeated attacks, with obvious places it could come out from. Sure enough when it came out from the hole farthest from Elle, and went straight for Eileen, and Lisa, Elle did not even give time to prepare an attack, and finally killed it with another Rifle shot in the throat. The Split Worm groaned, and moaned, and finally fell down the floor with a loud **Thud!** Thus ending the first of what may be many boss fights to come. She returned toward the two kneeling on the floor as Lisa put the finishing touched on Eileen's new bandage, the smack ripped Eileen's skirt, but Lisa was able to stitch it up while applying the proper medication towards Eileen's wound

"Eileen! Are you alright?" Elle asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I can't walk all that much...I-I guess I'll be a bother now." Eileen said lowering her head.

"Don't worry, I mean look at me, my ribs are killing me, and I almost puked when that thing charged at me." Elle said.

"Speaking of which, Elle take off your shirt so I can treat that as well " Lisa ordered.

"Can't it wait?" Elle said

Lisa poked Elle stomach, and Elle quickly went to her knees in pain.

"No it can't! now come on before the siren rings!" Lisa said

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but fine." Elle said giving up.

Now it will be time to describe in full detail how Lisa, and a topless Elle are going through their very thorough healing process, with ointment, and other medicine stuff...but...we'll wait for them to finish, and continue the story one the finish!

_End of Chapter_

_There is so much I want to say, but I'll be brief, first off thanks again for reading this, and also this was the first boss fight, and I can guarantee you that they will only get more, and more exciting, and longer maybe even a whole chapter long. For now I will like to remind everyone that the collab question thing is still active, and I take a serious, and full thought about everyone's ideas, if they weren't here it will be because I have not been able to fit it in, but I will in the chapters to come. Also I had just finished correcting the previous chapters, and I would like to apologize you guys in advance for a rather long cliffhanger, they won't be as long anymore...Promise!_


	8. Chapter 8 Where do we go next?

_Chapter 8: Where do we go next?_

_3 days of no work...Awesome! Enjoy this next chapter._

During the 3 on 3 Boss Fight in Ch.7

Everyone felt quite upset about the whole turnout, especially Travis, Alex, and Henry, who had just wrapped his bloodied hand with bandages, but since he was not emo the pain did not help him at all.

"...They'll be fine...I'm sure of it." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"What makes you so sure!" Travis replied

"They don't know what they'll be facing!" Alex told Harry

"..." Henry didn't say anything, but he still had some pent up rage he had difficulty hiding.

"I don't believe you guys! You 3 of all people should want them to have a chance of surviving!" Heather told them angrily.

Before the 3 men had a chance to respond, a loud static noise was heard, from the P.A. Speakers upstairs, which were still in working order it seemed despite it being the alternate world.

"Ohhh! Looks like our heroes were too late!" A cheeringly high charismatic voice echoed.

"I know that voice..." James suddenly said

"Me too!" Maria said quickly

"Well, it looks like it's the end of the line for those girls, but a beginning of a tragic story hehehe." Said another voice in the speakers, this one sounded dark, with a low tone, almost the opposite of the first voice.

"I heard that voice somewhere." Heather said

"Iiiif you guess the host of the elevator quiz game James somehow miraculously won, then you are correct!" The Game Show Host said just as charismatic, and energetic as ever.

"Oh, god! Not him again..." Maria remembered just how annoyed she was from the quick meeting.

"And I'm am his new partner, I scared the living **hell** out of everyone with my especially crafted haunted house! This man, and I met in the most ghoulish fashion that will make your brain implode from complete fear if I were to tell you." The House Host said in a ghastly, and depressed voice.

"Um...correction I was bored, not scared!" Heather replied

"Suuure, yoouu weeerrreee!" The House Host said in a not so spooky voice

"They can respond now?" Heather said

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct little lady! We wanted to catch up with some 'old friends', and say hello to the new ones! Welcome to SILENT HILL!" The Game Show Host echoed, followed by loud clapping from some random audience.

"Okay...This isn't making any sense." Travis said

"You guys came at the wrong place, at the wrong time." Alex said

"This is ridiculous." Cybil said sounding annoyed.

"This is going to suck, I can already tell." Harry said

"Do we really need this?" Laura said

"No, unless they have some sort of prize, other than that I don't think they're useful." Maria said checking her nails

"Will they be here long?" James moaned hoping for a no from either voice.

"Meow!" Tina said covering her face with her paws in frustration to the voices.

"I wish I could trade places with Lisa, Elle, or Eileen now." Heather said groaning

"...Wait..." Henry said saying something for the first time in a while.

"Did you two have anything to do with this!" Henry said putting two, and two together.

The House Host, and the Game Host said nothing for a while, but the speakers made a soft hissing noise which meant that they were still there, and listening.

"You know something don't you." Henry said

"Maybe, maybe not, is the fear of not knowing getting to you..." The House Host said

"My time is short, my patience shorter, tell me now or else..." Henry darkly said.

"Well then Mr. Snippy answer my trivia quiz, and you'll receive your prize!" Game Host said cheering, and having his audience cheer afterward.

"...Fine..." Henry said

He was calm now, only because he was smart, by not letting his emotions take control. It is always important to know that angry people make mistakes...lot's of mistakes.

"ALRIGHT! Here is your question! There are places here to go if you feel broken down, so my question is which of the 4 locations does not exist? Is it A. Brookhaven Hospital, B. Alchemilla Hospital, C. Weenie Hut General Hospital. D. The Pokemon Center?" The Game Host finished

"That last one isn't even a Hospital..." Henry replied

"Does he take us for fools?" Alex said

"Sounds a little too easy." Cybil said

"He did only have James to quiz." Travis said

"Hang on I'll answer it the same way I did last time." James said

With that he took out his own notepad, and wrote A, B, C, and D. Then he pointed at A, and mumbled to himself "eny, meny, miny, moe" repeatedly to himself while pointing at different letters every second.

"He must be extremely lucky..." Heather said remembering the Game Host saying James won.

"Very lucky, I remember this one time in Las Vegas..." Maria said going nostalgic.

"Just ignore him, and answer the question." Laura said waving at James while looking away.

"...Well everyone the answer...as if we didn't already know." Henry said looking at everyone.

"Well I would have to go with D. Pokemon Center." Harry told everyone

"Hey I treat that place just like a regular hospital, it healed my Pokemon multiple times!" Heather argued

"Weenie Hut General sounds fake, but I swear I heard it somewhere." Alex said

"I know where, but I'm not telling!" Laura said teasingly

"Come on we can't really be arguing about such a dumb question!" Alex said holding his forehead with his palm

Suddenly they heard an even louder noise, it was the sound of a siren, and following that the room, and everyone's own light went out, and darkness shrouded everything.

"What's going on!" James said as he was just about to finish choosing.

"The world it's going back to normal!" Harry said starting to sound slightly happy.

"What does that mean?" Maria said not use to the sudden event.

"Well if I'm not mistaken it means that the girls did it,and the level is done!" Harry shouted over the siren.

"Really! Thank god!" Travis said relieved.

"Elle's okay then!" Alex said sounding less upset.

"Yeah! Totally, I'm sure Eileen is safe too Henry!" Harry said

Henry drew a huge sigh of relief, and smiled to himself, the biggest smile that no one could see, but then he felt dizzy, and faint, and soon everyone else felt that way too.

"Oh! My head what's going o-" Harry said right before passing out.

"This is so strange I fe-" Cybil said weakly, and she too passed out next to Harry.

"Oh no! Did I think too much-" James wearyingly said, and he too blacked out.

"Laura...get close to me-" Maria said with her remaining strength, and fainted

"Oh, I want a bed-"Laura replied, and passed out on top of Maria.

"Not good, I felt like this before when I-" Heather said, but the sudden feelings knocked her out.

"Eileen, I hope we meet soon..." Henry replied, and was on the floor unconscious

"...You two! You were just buying time weren't you!" Travis said on his knees.

"Of course, but don't worry we will meet again, muahahaha!" The House Host said darkly

"But! Don't fret we aren't against you...or are we? That's your next question." The Game Host said.

With that Travis was passed out, and that meant everyone blacked out.

"With that we conclude tonight's episode! Give our contenders a round of applause!" The House Host said

The audience obeyed, and clapped, whistled, and cheered. Then in an instant everything went silent.

Meanwhile with Dr. Kaufmann

"I didn't bring you back to life to hear all about your precious daughter, just hurry up, and bring me the materials, It's going to take a while to fix this to my taste." Dr Kaufmann said to a man nearby

Dr. Kaufmann is of course referring to the Spear given to him by Pyramid Head.

The man had a pale blue shirt, and khaki pants, he wore round glasses, and appeared to be balding, he also had a very clear scar, and stitches around his neck, recently made by Dr. Kaufmann who found his decapitated body during his exploration for material.

"B-b-but I didn't want t-t-to come back! I-I deserved what h-h-happened!" Dr. Fitch complained, and began sobbing

"Oh god! What a useless doctor! I don't care about that! All I needed was a new assistant, and you are better than nothing...well right now your not." Dr. Kaufmann said abruptly

"My d-daughter...Sh-she hates me! S-She'll never forgive me." Dr. Fitch reminded himself

Dr. Kaufmann groaned again, and then threw a small pipe directly at Dr. Fitch's forehead.

"OW! Please I'm still recovering, and how did you revive me?" Dr. Fitch said half impressed, and half intimidated

"Oh, well then that's a different story...a long story, no need to concern yourself with. For now are you gonna pass me the blowtorch or not!" Dr Kaufmann ordered.

"..." Dr. Fitch said nothing, but handed Dr. Kaufmann the blowtorch

"There's something else I need you to do while I'm working on this" Dr Kaufmann said secretly trying to test Dr. Fitch's gullibility.

"Huh?" Dr. Fitch curiously asked

"There's another body I need you to find, he's in a meat locker, very large, and wide, so he's easy to spot. If he's not completely decomposed already bring the corpse to me...Though it was in a freezer so technically he might still be in fixed in working order." Dr Kaufmann told Dr. Fitch

"But why?" Dr. Fitch asked

"...You wanted to know how I revived you didn't I?" Dr Kaufmann simply asked.

"Where is the meat locker?" Dr. Fitch said.

"Your full of questions aren't you? I thought you were suppose to be the old wise man. It's at the docks, just look around, we have plenty of time." Dr. Kaufmann said starting to sound annoyed.

Not wanting to test his patience Dr. Fitch simply nodded, and left leaving Dr. Kaufmann to continue working on the Spear.

Now we continue back to our heroes.

Over a dozen sleeping bodies lay scattered all over the entrance lobby,

"Oww, that was new." Harry said massaging his head.

"Everyone alright?" Cybil asked

"More importantly is everyone here?" Henry asked?

"Yeah...I'm here." Eileen said yawning next to Henry

"Eileen!" Henry yelled surprised

"Not so loud!" Elle complained

"I feel like I have a hangover." Lisa said

"Lisa!" Travis said

"Elle, your okay!" Alex said

"Hooray everyone is here!" Maria yelled happily.

"We beat the level! And I have my poster!" Laura cried gleefully

"Too easy just like I figured!" James said triumphantly

"Meow, mew!" Tina replied excitedly

"Well then I besides the end looks like everything went swiftly." Harry said

"Yeah were unstoppable!" Heather said striking a pose which James, Maria, and Laura soon joined in on.

"W-we did it! But my leg is a little messed up." Eileen told Henry, and holding her injured thigh.

Henry softly held Eileen's thigh

"It's fine, I'll carry you if I have to, I'm just glad your safe." Henry said back to his old tone, and nearly bear hugged Eileen who hugged him back.

"Elle what happened!" Alex asked after a brief, but compassionate kiss with Elle

"There were these huge monsters, 3 of them, and one of them rammed me." Elle said showing her bandaged stomach.

"Ohh, that looks bad." Alex said

"Yeah, but I can still fight...by the way we need some more ammo, were practically out." Elle told Alex

"Well manage." Alex assured Elle

"Lisa how did you girls get here?" Travis asked

"I don't know, almost as soon as I finished treating Elle's injuries we heard a loud siren, then everything went black, and we all grew weak, and passed out." Lisa explained

"Did you hear 2 weird people talking besides us?" Travis asked

"?...No Just the siren." Lisa told Travis

"Strange...Well it doesn't matter so long as you're alright." Travis said

"We have to catch up, but now we need to go." Harry reminded

"Any idea where?" Heather said with an attitude

"I don't know? Do you know where to go?" James said pointing, and looking at some random direction away from everyone.

"Um, James? Hello?" Maria said

"School, Hospital, Apartments." James said ignoring Maria.

"I think we lost him." Laura said

"We went through the school, so next comes the..." James said, and paused

"James really snap out of it!" Heather said half-worriedly

"I'll answer for him, we need to head over to the ch-" Harry began

Then right on time they heard a church bell from afar.

"That's right the bowling alley!" James said cheeringly

Everyone paused for a second to contemplate what James is going through in his mind, but simply sighed. Maria slapped James out of his recent trance, and being assisted by Heather pulled him towards the group who had already opened the double doors, and began memorizing a map of the old town found on the left hand side of the stairs.

"Oh yeah, can I just get a key from the boiler room, the school is empty so it won't take long." Harry said, and quickly left before everyone could say anything.

"Hey...is that wedding bells I hear." James said just now hearing them.

"Hehe, yeah, sure James we'll play husband, and wife later." Maria said giggling

After a while Harry came back with the key.

"Alright, we just need to take Bradbury street, and take a detour at the alley." Harry said taking charge again

"No problem, the fog is thick, but I don't think we'll find any resistance." Alex said

"Why are you so sure?" Elle asked

"Just a hunch I guess." Alex said shrugging

The team now began walking towards the detour in the Alley.

"So we have it easy for a while. Great!" James said happily

"3 cheers for us." Harry said

"We still have to walk though, what a drag." Heather said

"Here Elle take your pistol back." Cybil said tossing the gun.

"Thanks, I might need it for a while." Elle said catching the gun

"While we are it, here take some of these, and reload, but I only have enough for you to reload though." Alex said giving Elle some ammunition

"Thanks a lot." Elle said, and began clinging to Alex

"You wouldn't have something to clean this blade would you? Lisa asked Travis showing her bloody Katana.

"Here I'll take care of it my shirt is mostly red so it won't stain much." Travis said reaching out for the blade.

"You don't have to dirty yourself, besides my uniform is red as well." Lisa said giggling, and moving the Katana out Travis's reach.

"Eileen you're out of ammo aren't you?" Henry questioned

"Um, yeah sorry, and I don't think this riding crop would do me any good against the big ones." Eileen said.

"Well then take my pistol, I think you've earned." Henry said handing the gun to Eileen.

"Eh! U-um, Thank you so much!" Eileen said both happy, and surprised.

Laura was taking the lead at this point while the adults were talking amongst themselves, she felt left out, but she didn't show it. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw something slipping behind a mailbox right in front of her.

"Hey! I saw you!" Laura shouted.

Everyone else stopped talking.

"Laura what did you see?" Maria asked.

Swiftly, the shadow popped out from behind the mailbox, and dashed towards the alleyway, from a quick glance it was about the same height as Laura.

"Wait! Stop!" Laura cried out, and chased after the figure.

She didn't know exactly why she was endangering herself by chasing a possible monster, but she did feel like she could do much more, and she wanted everyone else to see it too.

"Laura wait up!" James said

Laura however was quite fast, despite her small frame, and had a head start while the others chasing after her could barely see her through the fog, but since she headed for the alley, which was a dead end anyway they were not worried, but still slightly concerned.

"What's wrong with her? She says she saw something, and starts chasing it!." Maria said, as everyone turned towards the alley.

"Well she did run away for no reason before remember." James said remembering his first few time seeing her.

"Was it a monster?" Heather asked.

"Can't be, or else all of our radios would have picked it up." Alex said running with everyone else.

"Plus, what kind of monster runs away so quickly?" Elle said

"I never fought a thing like that." Harry said.

"Me neither." Heather said.

"Mine were too slow." James said.

They were almost at K. Gordon's house when they saw Laura heading towards the very house they were suppose to go.

"She'll need a key to go further, so she'll stay there." Harry told everyone.

As soon as Laura closed the wooden gate behind her though there was a loud groan, followed by two fairly large creature jumping from the rooftops, and practically barricaded the path before everyone could reach her.

"Romper!" Harry cried out

"It's a Siam, quick! Heavy duty weapons now!

The Romper, and Siam spent no time letting the team get ready, and both began charging full speed at them.

"Son of bit-" James uttered before the Siam slammed him with it's fist.

"Damn it it's an ambush!" Alex said narrowly missing the Romper's huge arms, and shooting the Siam away from James.

Then they heard another loud **thud! **From behind them, and instinctively Heather was the first to call it.

"Insane Cancer! No way!" Heather said still trying to equip her shotgun

Also walking towards them at surprising speed was what appeared to be a table, but when James waas just staring to get up, and began feeling pain in his head, and torso pain, he quickly pointed it out as it stopped next to the Insane Cancer.

"(cough) A-Abstract Daddy! They're here too!" James said just recently standing up.

This was when everyone's radio went off, and despite the numbers against the monsters this was still going to be a difficult fight for the good guys.

Meanwhile with Laura

There! I saw you! You're behind the lawn chair!" Laura cried out, and pointing at the defenseless lawn chair.

The figure remained hidden, but was still slightly exposed.

"Everyone come on, and help me!" Laura told her friends.

She turned around however and saw that no one was there, and she started to worry, and quickly equipped her hammer. The figure did nothing, but watch. Laura stepped forward, and as if she triggered a trapped there was a loud screech coming from the roof, and when Laura looked up she saw something she had never seen. The thing jumped, and landed in front of Laura with a loud **thud, **it was not known by Laura, but the monster swinging it's **bladed **head back, and forth with very pale flesh was a Schism, it was forgotten, and was waiting for just one target, but since Harry did not arrive at the destination as planned it decided that Laura, and the shaking thing behind a chair would do.

It darted for the chair first, and once it got close enough it swung it's head vertically, and sliced the white wooden chair in half like butter. With that Laura was able to clearly see that the figure was not a monster, but a little girl wearing a blue uniform dress, and her brown hair was in a ponytail. She shouted in fear of the creature, and darted towards Laura who had also shouted in unison with her. When Laura saw that the girl was running towards her in fear she quickly began to focus, but she was still terrified.

"Come on! Come on! We need to get out of here" Laura urged, and she then extended her hand which the girl quickly grasped.

They ran towards the fence door where they had entered, but found it locked, and they were both too short to jump over, and there was no time to piggy bank because the Schism began chasing after the two girls. Laura held her hammer, but quickly decided not to attack it, since it was practically adult sized compared to the Mumblers, and Clawfingers they dealt with in the past.

"H-here use this! I don't know how it works!" The little blue dressed girl said

She handed Laura a small revolver.

"Where did you get this?" Laura quickly asked while pushing the girl, and herself away from a quick swing by the Schism.

"I found it on the floor! It looked nice so I picked it up, but please do something with it!" The girl urged.

Unsure of what to say she decided to go with action, and aimed the revolver at the Schism, she fired once, and the recoil almost made her hit herself. The shot hit, but it did little to stop the Schism as it approached them. Laura taking lead again grasped the girl's hand, and lead her away from another swing, the Schism began growing impatient, while the girls were now at a safe distance behind the in front of the table, so it did it's charging attack, and dashed towards the girls with the intent to kill. Laura had just enough time to aim when the Schism began charging, and quickly thought of an idea, and instead of hitting it in the chest she aimed for one of it's legs. She fired when the Schism was was half way there, and the bullet hit it's mark, causing it to lose it's balance, but it still kept going, but at a slow enough rate for the the two girls to move away from it, and during it's reckless swing it hit the wooden table with it's head. The table was still in one piece however, and now the schism had a difficult time pulling it's head out of it. Laura saw her chance, and fired her Revolver 3 times in the back before the Schism was free, and began limping towards them still.

"It's not strong enough!" Laura cried out.

"Just a little more! I know you can do it!" The little girl urged.

She fired the revolver again, and hit the chest, but by then her hands began trembling from the recoil she was not use to such force, it was only by desperation to survive was she able to continue firing accurately, but her hope was slowly fading as the Schism once again swinging it's bladed head madly closer, and closer.

"My arms are getting tired!" Laura complained as she, and her new ally moved backwards away from it's swings.

"Almost! Please you have to be strong!" The girl said hitting the fence behind her.

Her arms trembling, and hitting the wall with her back there was time for one more desperation attack she cried angrily, and shot the remaining bullets straight into the Schism. All shots hit their mark, and not only that the hits hit the same spot causing a more larger hole, and more damage compared to a few small holes everywhere. The Schism was finally at it's knees, but still not defeated the young girl helped Laura move away from the Schism which did not even turn around to look at them it just stayed there trying to recover, and normally someone would finish it off, but Laura was in no position to do any more damage.

"(huff) please (huff) you need to (huff) finish it before it gets up..." Laura said massaging her hands, and arms.

"B-but I-" The girl began arguing.

"Just use my hammer, don't stop until it stops moving." Laura said extending her trembling hand holding a hammer.

The girl held the hammer nervously, and looked at the Schism which was shaking violently, and was now in all fours. She looked at Laura who was sitting down clearly tired from using a gun for the first time, she decided that if this girl can be this strong then there may be some hope for herself as well, she walked towards the Schism, and began hammering down on it viciously, very unlikely for a little girl, but she was scared, and desperate. Finally until she couldn't feel her arms anymore she stopped, and the Schism was dead, and almost unrecognizable, she gasped, and heaved, and slumped right next to Laura who smiled at her new friend.

"Hey, what's your name?" Laura finally asked

"Alessa, It's Alessa Gillespie" She said nervously hoping that the girl would not be terrified.

"Nice name..." Laura simply said

She flinched expecting some sort of teasing or punch, but quickly recovered when Laura actually complimented her.

"!...Really! No one ever said that." Alessa said surprised

"Why wouldn't they?" Laura asked

Again Alessa sort just cringed expecting some sort of outburst for talking back, or something, but repeatedly she recovered with surprised

"I-I...T-they..." Alessa stuttered

"It's okay you don't have to answer, but are you alone here?" Laura asked, she was really curious as this was the first girl she met here near her age.

"Yeah...but it's okay, I'm use to it..." Alessa replied

She said it smiling, but her tone sounded depressed

"Why were you watching us?" Laura asked

Again Alessa got nervous, and turned away from Laura, hiding her face with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please don't get mad! I'm not a bad girl! Don't hit me! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Alessa practically shouted, and almost crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, please, I'm not mad! Get a hold of yourself!" Laura said trying to calm Alessa down.

If only Laura knew just how messed up Alessa's life was.

"...Sorry, I can't help it sometimes..." Alessa said looking down slightly embarassed.

"It's fine, really, but really why were you watching us?" Laura asked again

"Well the truth is I've been watching you, and your friends for a while...Ever since you entered the school I felt your presence, and wanted to get to know you better..." Alessa tried to explain.

"Why didn't you just say hello?" Laura said

"I...Have bad experiences with other people, especially adults." Alessa explained

"Well then um...Hello my name's Laura!" Laura said introducing herself.

Alessa slightly smiled at this, the first time she smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Are you afraid of me?" Alessa suddenly asked

"No..." Laura said slightly puzzled

"Aren't you going to tease me?" Alessa asked

"Why would I do that?" Laura asked

"...No reason" Alessa said, and she suddenly felt a little more at ease.

"LAURA! You're okay!" A voice was heard from behind the two girls

They both turned around, and saw everyone had survived the sudden ambush, but not entirely okay, they were covered in multiple wounds, bruises, and looked fairly tired. But Maria still had enough energy to rushed towards Laura, followed closely by James who was limping forward, Cybil, Elle, Alex, Henry, Eileem, and Tina moved towards the two girls. Alessa wanted to run, but Laura had already held her arm, keeping her from hiding from the adults she still feared. Henry, Travis, Heather, and Lisa however kept their distance when they saw Alessa however.

_End of Chapter_

_Yes I know suddenly it's shorter, but I promise I will at least try to submit these earlier if that's the case, anyways thanks again for your support, there is so much I want to say, but now for now I will keep it short, and simple. Keep on reviewing, and keep giving me questions._

_P.S. I just found out that I can buy Silent Hill 1 for the PS3 as a downloadable game...So of course I bought it, and will be using that from now on to get my level data for this._


	9. Chapter 9 Scavenge the Town

_Chapter 9: Scavenge the town_

_Well now, I left a lot of unanswered questions...Majority of those will not be answered here however._

While Laura, and Alessa were fighting.

"Shotgun! Shotgun! Shotgun!" James yelled repeatedly while firing his shotgun

James, Tina, Alex, Maria, Elle, and Cybil were fighting the Siam, and Romper. While Harry, Heather, Lisa, Travis, Henry, and Eileen were fighting the Abstract Daddy, and the Insane Cancer. The small alley left the enemies with nowhere to take cover from bullets, but with their speed they were easily able to physically attack their targets before they got hit too much. The Siam had already struck a blow to James, and was determined to strike another, while the Romper focused it's attention towards Alex which he has identified as the most dangerous. The Insane Cancer was sick of fighting Heather, and decided to go for new prey, so it rushed towards Travis enclosing his hands for a powerful hammer strike aimed right at Travis's skull. Travis quickly jumped out of the way, while Heather was dealing with an Abstract Daddy, and unsure of where to go for the headshot. Henry was joining with Travis to try, and attack it from multiple sides with Harry, while Eileen, and Lisa focused their attention on the Abstract Daddy, still attacking Heather, and ignoring everyone else.

Meanwhile James, and Alex where doing their best just trying to dodge it's swings, and unable to counter, and Maria, Elle and Cybil where also trying to move away from the Romper's grip, but everyone found it difficult to move around, and not get in each others way. Finally each monster was able to land a hit on someone. The Siam smacked Alex, and flung him towards the nearby Garbage cans, and James was able to hit the Siam with his shotgun, but not on it's weakspot which James has no clue about. The Romper swung it's massive arm, and struck Maria, and Elle, causing them to lose their footing, and fall on top of each other, while the romper, with an unpredictable dash went straight for Cybil, and began to pound her repeatedly. Harry saw this, and before the Romper could get a fourth hit Harry shot his remaining shotgun shell at the Romper, causing it to fall back, but Cybil was still unable to get up from such a vicious attack. Unfortunately helping Cybil left him open, and the Insane Cancer saw his chance, and punched Harry hard on his right shoulder, Harry gasped quickly, and fell from the force of the punch, while Henry, and Travis began firing at it before it could do more to Harry. Lisa, Heather, and Eileen where dealing with the Abstract Daddy, but Eileen, and Lisa only had pistols, which meant Heather was needed to hit it hard with her own shotgun, Abstract daddy was hit twice, and a couple of time with the pistols, but it was merely slowed downed, and unlucky for Heather she forgot to load her shotgun with all 6 bullet magazines so she needed to reload. This quick paused was exactly what the Abstract Daddy needed, and lunged at Heather, practically swallowing her head, and biting it repeatedly.

Both Eileen, and Lisa shrieked at this, but quickly regained their composure, and decided to try a different approach, they went for a double team attack while the Abstract Daddy was focused on Heather who had no idea on how to escape. Eileen shot accurate shots near the middle of the massive lumpy body, and with a soft spot to strike, Lisa charged with her Katana, and impaled the Abstract Daddy, the thing twitched, and soon died, but not before vomiting blood, with Heather still in it's mouth. She quickly got her head free, but her to head down to her chest was covered in the thing's puked blood.

"EWW! This is too gross!" Heather moaned as she was quickly helped by Eileen, and Lisa trying to wipe the blood away somehow.

Harry was being dragged by Henry away from the Insane Cancer's reach, and Travis had finally snapped.

"Screw this! I was saving this for a bigger monster! But screw it!" Travis shouted pulling out his Assault Rifle.

He fired at the Insane Cancer with the Assault Rifle which was making the signature **ratatatatata **noise, and since it was like shooting at a barn door, all the shots hit their mark, and the Insane Cancer slowly leaned left, then right, and finally fell with a loud thud, and slowly deflating signaling it's demise.

"That's how it's done!" Travis said, and quickly rushed towards Harry's aid.

Elle was still suffering from previous wounds so Maria was the one who stood up.

"Here! Take this!" Elle said giving Maria a Shotgun.

"I-I Don't know-" Maria began

"Stop thinking that thing is going after Cybil again!" She gasped

Maria quickly saw the Romper, and sure enough it snapped out of recent damage, and went for Cybil again who was just on her knees.

"Cybil catch!" Maria said as she threw her Steel Pipe towards Cybil, who caught it.

Then hoping for the best Maria fired the shotgun at the Romper, and the recoil was severe, but she still held on. The Romper was hit, on it's lower torso, but it still lost it's footing anyway, and it's huge girth was going to squish Cybil, but with the Steel Pipe in hand, she held it like a spear, and lunged it forward hoping it could stop it's fall momentarily. Sure enough not only did it stop, she nailed the finishing blow as the pipe had impaled the Romper's skull killing it instantly.

"That was too close!" Cybil said slightly surprised where the pipe landed.

Tina leaped off of James's coat, and was dashing as far to the side as possible trying get out of eye contact while James helped Alex up his feet. The Siam rushed at the again, and was ready to deal another blow, but a sudden pain was felt on it's back. Tina had just sunk her claws as deep as she could on one of it's female legs behind it, and began stabbing, and scratching as best as she could. The Siam was writhing in pain, and tried to shake off Tina like a bull trying to shake it's rider, and although Tina was losing her grip she still kept digging, and scratching.

"James! Those legs! We need to shot those legs!" Alex shouted pumping his shotgun for more shots.

"Tina quick jump off! We'll finish it!" James ordered

Tina didn't meow, but understood James's words, and with another stab she leaped off, but the Siam was now targeting Tina facing towards her. Too bad by doing so he left his back completely open for James, and Alex to shot the shotguns simultaneously thus doing the necessary damage they needed. The Siam fell down dead, and Tina leaped towards James who caught her easily, and that signaled the end of the fight for everyone.

"Okay! (huff) Let's go save Laura now! (huff)" Maria gasped.

Everyone ignored their injuries, and now lighter ammunition, and raced towards the the fence quickly. When they got there Maria, James, Elle, and Eileen saw Laura first while Alex, Cybil, and Henry spotted the dead Schism, or at least what Alex thought was a Schism since it was too badly beatened to be properly identified. Harry, Heather, Travis, and Lisa quickly noticed Alessa, and refused to step closer to the little girl.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're okay sweetie!" Maria cried out hugging Laura tightly.

"My body's in pain, but it was so worth saving you!" James said joining in on the hug.

"Glad you're okay kid." Elle said trying her best to ignore her injuries.

"We were so worried about you!" Eileen said slightly teary eyed, and now joining the group hug with Maria, and James

"Get off! Stop it! I'm not a little girl!" Laura said trying her best to free herself from everyone's arms

"Hey Henry look at this" Alex said kneeling near the dead Schism

"Hm, it took a beating, died slow, and painfully by the looks of it..." Henry said adding his theory.

"Yeah, I think so too." Alex said agreeing

"Hey is that-" Harry said pointing nervously

"Yeah no doubt about it..." Travis said

"It's definitely her, I can never forget her." Lisa said

"Why do I have this weird feeling with that girl?" Heather said nervously curious

"It's because that's Alessa, but she's different somehow, younger than the last time I saw her." Harry said

"So you saw her too, I kept meeting her nonstop, and all I got was bunch of headaches." Travis said

"Finally Maria, James, and Eileen let her go, and were now looking at Alessa who was slightly dumbstruck by the sudden rush of so many people, especially adults.

"Who's your friend?" Maria said looking at Alessa with curiosity

"Oh! Um...her name's Alessa" Laura answered

"Alessa...what a nice name..." Eileen said slightly dreamily

"Hm...She's kinda cute...Come here Alessa. Come on! come on! who's a good girl!" Maria said crouching down, and extending her hand towards Alessa, and looking at her like she just found a new toy.

"Um...Maria I don't think you should treat her like a dog on your first time seeing her..." Elle said

"Yeah that's right! Come here Alessa I have some candy!" James said in a boyish tone.

"That wasn't right either..." Elle said

Elle started walking towards Alessa, who quickly changed her expression from complete bewilderment to sudden fear, and ran hiding behind the lawn chair that was still in one piece.

"It's okay were not here to hurt you." Elle said walking towards her slowly.

Still Alessa kept her distance from Elle, and almost bumped into Eileen.

"Really were good people, please won't you talk with us?" Eileen said giving Alessa a cute smile.

Though Alessa was less frightened with Eileen she still walked away from her. Until Henry sneaked up from behind, and grabbed her by the collar, and lifted her up gently so that she could not escape. Alessa was surprised by the sudden lift off, and was now regaining her fear as she struggled frantically in the air. Still Henry held on, and with just one hand.

"You're surprisingly light, I guess that's how you were able to run so fast." Henry said still holding Alessa.

"Henry couldn't you have grabbed her less...I don't know...scary?" Cybil said trying to understand Henry's reasoning for his sudden action.

Alessa stopped struggling, and began crying.

"P-please! Don't hit me! It hurts! It hurts so much! I'm sorry!" Alessa said wiping her tears.

"Henry let her go" Eileen said

Henry did so, and slowly lowered Alessa to the grass where she crouched down in a fetal position sitting up while Laura went to her side.

"I don't know why, but she gets like that sometimes." Laura explained

"...Sorry..." Henry said not sounding sorry at all.

"She must be really sensitive. Poor girl." Eileen said

"Did she help you Laura?" Maria asked.

"Yeah she did, a lot." Laura said showing Maria the revolver Alessa gave her.

"Hey...That gun...I think it's mine." Maria said recognizing the small pistol

"You had a gun?" James said suddenly.

"Yeah...I threw it away before meeting though." Maria explained.

"So you threw a perfectly good pistol in Silent Hill?" Elle said

"...Yeah...?" Maria said

"I thought James was suppose to be dumb one." Alex said

"S-shut up! I was going through...stuff!" Maria said slightly red

"hahaha, yeah dumb one...hey!" James said sounding mad, and hurt...well not really

Everyone laughed at James, including himself, and even Alessa gave a small giggle. After a while when everyone calmed down Heather, Lisa, Harry, and Travis came in, and looked at Alessa with the rest of the group.

"It's been a long time Alessa." Travis said

Alessa remembered the accident she caused to Travis, and looked down depressed again.

"Uh...It's okay...My truck will be fine." Travis said knowing what she was sad about.

Alessa looked up, but she was still a little sad.

"You can talk to us." Harry said trying to be nice, but he still felt awkward near her.

She still looked nervous, and even with Laura holding her hand she was still uncomfortable with so many grown-ups.

"Oh yeah, um...I forgive you for the accident you caused me as well." Harry said smiling poorly.

Again Alessa looked up, but remained speechless for a while.

"She's really shy." Cybil said

At last Tina couldn't take it much more, and leaped away from James's coat pocket, and walking towards Alessa slowly.

"A cat!" Alessa said surprised by the sudden feline

Tina saw that as a reason to get closer, and the jumped towards Alessa, who quickly caught her, and began hugging her feeling her soft fur against her cheeks while Tina purred affectionately.

"Well if Tina likes you then so do I!" James said

"I guess she's not so bad then..." Heather said ignoring the weird feelings which were becoming less, and less apparent.

"She's definitely more afraid of us than we are of her." Lisa said

"Afraid? How?" Alex asked

"Um...Never mind it's no big deal." Lisa said

Do these people even heard of her?" Lisa asked Travis

"Well the two of us plus Harry, and Heather, but I guess the rest haven't, considering how quickly they talked to her." Travis said puzzled.

"Hey are you alone here?" Eileen said trying to get Alessa to talk.

"uh-huh." Alessa said shyly, and nodding her head

"Aren't you lonely?" Cybil added.

Alessa mumbled something, and looked away.

"Do you like giant robots?" James randomly asked

Alessa just tilted her head, and looked at James confusingly

"Out of all the questions in the world you chose to ask her that?" Elle said

"Do you like salt on your watermelon?" Henry asked randomly as well

"You too Henry?" Eileen said smiling

"What's your favorite anime? I like-" Heather began, and noticed everyone staring at her again

"...don't judge me!" Heather snapped

"Well anyways, guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but were almost out of ammo, and first aid, we won't make it past another huge fight." Alex said reminding everyone.

"Oh yeah, and the church is our next stop, but I guess we can delay that if we can find some supplies around here." Harry said

"Well then." Travis said stretching his arms. "We just walk around a bit, split up, and meet up at the entrance of the church right?" Travis said

"Seems simple." Henry said uncaring

"Walking around? Ugh! I shouldn't have brought my heel boots." Maria said glumly

"Where do we start?" Heather asked

"break into Gordon's house, and take what he left for starters." Harry said

"As a cop I really don't like the way you said that Harry" Cybil said jokingly

James threw caution to the wind, and had already begun breaking into the house with his Great Knife.

"Um, James? We have the key you know." Elle said

"This (**Wham!**)is (**Wham!)**more (**Wham!)**fun!" James said forgetting that his Great Knife was a...knife, and swung it like a bat.

"Well let's get going before he hurts himself...again." Laura said.

Alex grabbed the key, and unlocked the door, and with that everyone walked towards the door, along with a very disappointed James who still wanted to try to break in. Leaving Alessa alone who looked back at them rather sadly.

"What are you waiting for kid? Alessa right? Let's go." Henry said sounding slightly impatient.

Alessa looked up surprised.

"Come on sweetie we can't just leave you here." Eileen said happily

Alessa was standing up, but still looked unsure.

"I have no problems so long as she doesn't do anything weird." Harry said

Alessa felt a little uneasy about Harry's request

"Aw come on I've never seen her do anything so far." James said

Alessa felt some ease from his words

"What can one adorable little girl do here? Laura do you know?" Maria said

Alessa was now looking at Laura curiously

"I may have just met her, but she's already a good friend to me." Laura said looking at Alessa

Alessa was now too happy for words.

"She's fine by me." Heather said "I still have this weird feeling though...?" She thought to herself

"I haven't passed out yet so that's a good sign." Travis said

"Yeah, and I still want to research her...in a nice nurse way of course." Lisa said staring at Alessa with deep interest.

Alessa looked shyly away from Lisa's stare.

"Well that settles it" Henry said clapping his hands.

"Welcome to our team Alessa!" Eileen said smiling brightly

"Mew!" Tina agreed welcoming Alessa along with everyone else.

Alessa overcome with joy she thought she would never feel ran towards her first friends in...well...um...nevermind. She ran towards her new friends, and the team became 14. Everyone went inside the the house, and had already found some ammunition, as well as some health drinks.

"Okay...So where do we go? Harry, Cybil, you guys know this place better than us." Alex asked

"Okay let me just spread this map on the table." Harry said, and as he did so everyone gathered around the family table

"The church isn't very far, it's on Bloch Street, and it's pretty hard to miss." Cybil explained

"U-u-m...I-ve been there before, I know where to find it..." Alessa shyly responded

"That's great we could use your help then." Cybil said delighted, while Alessa smiled at that.

"We only have one map we don't know the town well, and the thick fog will practically blind us." Henry said

"We need guides...is what your basically saying right Henry?" Travis said

"More or less" Henry said shrugging.

"Well I guess I can lead." Harry said

"Me too." Cybil said

"Alessa can you help us please?" Laura asked

"Eh? Um...Yes! Yes! I can help! please let me help!" Alessa said practically pleading.

"Well thanks to all the destroyed roads-" Harry began

"Why are the roads ruined?" James asked

"Some underground mining, and something is still burning through the mines I think? It's kind of complicated. So Harry you're saying that's the only way to get there?" Alex asked

"Yeah technically it would make this trip easy, but we can't completely scavenge the area, so we won't find much..." Harry said

"No problem I guess. Let's move out then if that's all." Elle said

"She's right we can't rest here." Alex said

With that Harry rolled the map, and put it away, and everyone left the home of K. Gordon, and found themselves outside in thick fog, with the unsettling noise of soft growls, and squawks.

"We're in trouble here." Travis said

"I couldn't heal everyone properly with the med-kits we had so try to be careful." Lisa ordered

"Don't worry if we have to, we can just outrun the dogs." Harry assured

"Outrun dogs?" Maria asked

"Surprising huh?" Heather said smiling "Oh! I almost forgot. I got the data from those monster we fought!" Heather said pulling out the DS again.

"Let's see here 'Romper' they represent Alessa's fear of adults..." Heather quickly glanced at Alessa. "They're fast, deadly, and very difficult to kill...Is that all? Next...The Siam uses it's front arms to attack, by either punching, or smashing. It is surprisingly fast for it's size." Heather finished

"I know..." Alex said

"Keep going Heather." Elle urged, now curious at the little insights, and details the DS provided.

"Okay, hang on...there! Abstract Daddy, while the monster is slow it's attack isn't, get too close, and it will pounce on you, and begin devouring your head! Ugh! It felt more like it was sucking me like a..." Heather said, trying to think of something to match the description.

"Leech?" Henry finished

"Bingo! Now then Insane Cancer, They only attack while standing, and do so by swinging their arms, the shotgun was made to deal with these creatures, but a sub-machine gun would also work well. Last, but not least is this thing...Schism, they attack by swinging their bladed head, or arms, and can lunge to stab, or grab. They are powerful, and would be best to avoid as much as possible." Heather finished

"I'm impressed you girls were able to deal with that thing." Alex complimented

"Hehe, thanks, we were in trouble for a while, but it worked out well I guess. Right Alessa?" Laura said looking towards Alessa.

"Y-yeah..." Alessa said snapping out of a daydreaming daze.

"There's a gas station past the church, that's our first stop. Are you guys ready?" Harry asked

"Totally!" James said lifting his Great Knife over his head, and mounting it on his shoulder.

"Meow!" Tina replied climbing onto James's other shoulder.

"Sounds boring, but I'm in" Maria said wishing for a more luxurious destination.

"I hate walking..." Laura complained, but trudge along with everyone else regardless

"I'll do my best!" Alessa said not stuttering for the first time in a while

"Why not, maybe we can break into some clothing stores." Heather said half-joking

"We'll have to go to the shopping district for that Heather" Cybil corrected her, and pretending that she didn't hear the words 'break into'.

"Eileen, are you feeling any better?" Henry asked not sounding concerned in the slightest.

"Yeah...I'm fine, it's not as bad as I presumed." Eileen said lifting tapping her injured thigh.

"Well...stay close to me...just in case." Henry said looking ahead, and extending his hand towards her

Eileen was quite surprised at the sudden gesture. Her face was lit up, and she smiled holding onto Henry's hand...with both of her own.

"What about you Elle can you manage?" Alex asked worriedly

"For now...But I don't know for how long." Elle responded.

"Don't push yourself I'll carry you if I have to." Alex assured

"Thanks a lot, and I'm sorry..."Elle said apologetically

"Don't be, it's what partners do, and right now we are definitely more than that." Alex said giving off a handsome smile.

Elle quite happy with the response grasped Alex hand, and the two walked off in the same form as Henry, and Eileen.

"Hey Lisa do you know what those sickos who trapped us here have in store for us?" Travis asked

"No, sorry, they were very private about it...They just used me to serve drinks, most of the time." Lisa said a little saddened with the little knowledge she knew.

"Doesn't matter then, we made it this far so I'm sure we can take whatever they have in store for us.

"I hope so" Lisa said with a concerned look.

Meanwhile with our villains

"Holy crap!" Walter exclaimed examining the corpses

He along with Josh, and Pyramid Head were examining the battlefield containing the now dead Caliban, Split Worm, and Lizard, the carcasses of the 3 massive beast were already nearly gone, but it was still clear who won the fight.

"Not very strong were they?" Josh said caring less for such abominations.

"Once they killed one the rest fell afterward." Pyramid Head deducted

"Still they just killed these massive creatures! Does Kaufmann know about this? I mean he rigged the elevator to have a weight restriction on it so only a limited few can use it.

"He's been holed up in his office for a while now, lately I heard a second familiar voice inside, but so far I didn't enter." Josh reported

"He's crafty, and secretive, I've noticed that he has scavenged many different supplies from around town, and so quickly too." Pyramid Head stated

"I really hate that about him too. One time I tried to sent a victim to spy on him, and almost as if he knew what I was doing he turned on some sort of bright light that had blinded my Victim, and made it retreat. He has thought of everything." Walter added

"But there's no mistake that he will be a great help in taking out our enemies." Pyramid Head reminded

"So we just bear with it?" Josh said

"Yes." Pyramid Head said

"I still don't like this. I mean come on what's so secretive that he won't even let us see!" Walter angrily asked no one

Almost as if Walter said the secret word, speakers hiding amongst the shadows went alive, and loud static was heard, but only for a few seconds.

"That is today's 'Million Dollar Question!'" The Game show host roared excitedly followed by an applause from the audience

"What the hell!" Walter cried out in surprise

"What kind of dark, sinister, sadistic, chaotic, and down right terrifying things are happening at the Kaufmann's office?" The Borley Haunted Mansion Host said in his usual deep, and spooky tone.

"Who are you!" Pyramid Head shouted at the shadows.

"Don't get so snippy on me Mr. Helmet Man! We are simply hosting this wonderful charade you fellas cooked up! And I thought I was a brilliant host!" The Game Host said excitedly

"What!" Walter said sounding confused.

"We will follow you through all your nightmares, we will be here on your worst of times. Get used to it muahaha..." The House Host both warned, and declared

"This is confusing..." Josh said trying to fathom what is going on.

"I don't want to hear your voices again. Leave at once, and I will make your death quick, and painless." Pyramid Head warned darkly

"Hahaha! Like you can even find us!" Game Host said enthusiastically

"We are in a realm that surpasses all dimensions, and reality we are the 'Observers' you could say. We ally with no living thing, but we don't loathe them either." The House host said wisely

Geez man you got lighten up! Here have some beer, and drugs with me! You'll just bore everyone with your 'know it all' attitude!" The Game Host said followed by a loud "Oooh" from the audience

"I will respectively decline." The House Host said in a dark tone.

"HEY!" Walter shouted

"Whoops! Forgot you were there contestants! I apologize!" The game host said happily followed by a soft "aw" from the audience.

"Are you done here, your introductions over...huh?" Walter said sarcastically acting polite.

"We'll be back either way hehehe." The House Host said

"I hope I find my Knife soon..." Pyramid Head said glumly

"I hope I become deaf soon." Walter said

"Do you know where my brother is!" Josh asked

"Hmm...Well then let's make a game out of this!" Game Hose cheered happily followed by a loud "hooray!" from the Audience

"I wish I could die now!" Pyramid Head said annoyed

"Oh for fuc-" Walter began

"Now!" The Game Host said interrupting Walter. "Here is your question?" What is most important in Alex's life? Is it A. Elle Holloway, B. his job, C. his Blu-ray disk of 'Inception', or D. an exploding lobster?

"How come I ain't in the list? Josh asked sounding very hurt.

"Because I want to give you a chance, and I have a feeling if I put your name on the list you'll pick it, and get it wrong." The Game Host said without sympathy

That did not help Josh's self-esteem very much.

"Aw...well is it-" Josh was about to answer, but paused afraid that he will get it right.

A loud **BZZZ!** Was heard, and the crowd made another "aw" sound afterward.

"Sorry out of time!" The Game Host said sarcastically acting glum

"I love depression." The House Host said quickly, and menacingly

"Aw, come on we didn't even know there was a timer you shit wrapped in skin!" Walter said angrily

"**We? **Wehad nothing to do with this Walter" Pyramid Head reminded

"Well now you know, so until next time folks!" The Game Host said enthusiastically.

"May we meet in darker, and sinister times." The House Host said darkly

"Adios!" The Game Host said

After a round of applause from the audience more loud static was heard, and then everything was silent again the 2, and a half men just stood there without any words to describe such a unlikely event.

"They are going to be bothersome..." Pyramid Head declared

"I hate them already, let's kill everyone, and get this over with." Walter said sounding impatient

"We are done here let's go." Pyramid Head simply said, and began walking. Not looking back to see if they were following him.

"Come on kid, we still have work to do." Walter said walking behind Pyramid Head.

Josh did not move.

"Aw, come on! Don't let them get to you now! This is the last thing we need, so let's go!" Walter urged

Again Josh just stood there staring at the floor

"Ugh! I feel like I'm in some crap reality show! I don't need this drama!" Walter thought to himself

"Look If you really care about what your damn brother thinks about you just ask him when we catch them, then you'll know for sure, either way we'll kill him." Walter said impatiently

finally looking up, Josh nodded, but kept his mouth closed, and followed Walter out of the boss's lair.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry this took a while, but I've gotten the Error page for 2 days now, and if you're reading this I somehow got through all that. So as a way of saying sorry I added the last bit with the villains to make it worth the wait. (I was saving it for later, but oh well!)_

_P.S: I pre-ordered Silent Hill: Downpour for the PS 3, and if by some chance I don't finish this before I get it well...You'll see. Thanks for reading this, and thanks for the reviews._


	10. Chapter 10 The Scavenge Results?

_Chapter 10: The Scavenge Results?_

_This chapter will put my word count to 50,000! Then again...Who cares! Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

We now continue with our 14 travelers just outside the Gas Station past the Church

The following will be a recollection of their scavenger hunt for ammo, and health.

"These dogs of yours Harry look exactly like the Ferals I fought before, but more predictable." Alex stated

"Help me!" James cried panicking from behind the group

"Do they? We'll then one day we will have to compare them then." Harry said grinning

"These flying things are too fast!" James cried out

"We'll at least this Nightstick is very sufficient against them it seems." Cybil said after knocking a Groaner mid-leap.

"They have sharp talons!" James informed narrowly dodging an attack.

"It seems like all we have to do is time our swings right" Elle said who swung her Aluminum Bat professionally, and landed 3 hits on several Groaners.

"My Knife is too heavy to lift up!" James screamed

"Then the person closest to us would just land the finishing blow before they recover." Maria finished

"They're pecking at me!" James cried while running around in circles.

"Hey Dad is that the Gas Station over there?" Heather said pointing ahead

"I'm running out of bullets!" James said, and sure enough a **click** was heard, and it only meant that James's pistol was empty.

"Yeah that's it! I know we'll find some supplies in there!" Harry said leading the way

"Why aren't any of you helping!" James asked in a fit of despair

"Um, shouldn't we help him" Alessa asked looking behind worriedly.

"James? Nah he's pretty lucky, I bet he'll be just fine." Laura assured

"Meow!" Tina said while being carried by Alessa

"Tina! Not you too!" James said almost crying

"B-but" Alessa began to argue

"He'll be fine" Maria said smiling

"I HATE YOU ALL!" James yelled from behind, almost a complete blur from the fog.

"Aw..." Alessa said sounding a little sad

"He doesn't mean it sweetie." Eileen said getting near Alessa.

"If James's lover, and step daughter?" Henry glanced at Laura. "Never mind, well if they say he'll be fine then I'm sure he will be." Henry said not caring at all.

"Remember whatever happens I'm still here." Lisa said

"Also we have plenty of people to carry his body so we won't leave him." Travis said

"That's not what I mean." Alessa said sighing

"Hey Alessa your talking normally to us now!" Laura said changing the subject.

"Eh? I am?" Alessa said not noticing

"Yeah I can tell your voice is much calmer." Maria reported.

"Um...Maybe" Alessa said

"You have such a soft, and gentle voice Alessa, I'm surprised!" Eileen complimented

"Oh! Come on! I'm not...all that." Alessa said looking down, blushing, and shuffling her hands.

"Aw! Your so cute! Come here!" Maria cried out, and grabbed Alessa for an immediate bear hug.

"Eek! What's going on? Hey!" Alessa said caught off-guard again by the sudden change in height, and pressure.

"Hey don't squeeze too hard!" Laura urged who knew all about Maria's hugs better than anyone...well except James maybe.

Everyone stopped walking, and looked back, but not just because of the sudden scene occurring between Alessa, and Maria.

"Aw...A hug...It's so nice." Eileen said in a sort of day dreaming tone.

"Hey Eileen? Are you still with me?" Henry said while snapping his fingers near her ears.

"Have you noticed? Alex asked his teammates.

"Maria's strong grip, yeah. She has very firm hands I think." Heather said

"I don't think that's it Heather." Harry said

"It's James." Elle said

"He's been quiet now for a while now." Cybil stated

"Uh-oh." Lisa said worriedly

"Yeah maybe now we should do something?" Travis said

"That's not needed, look." Henry simply said pointing towards the left hand side walk

Sure enough where Henry pointed was a blur growing in size, and focus. Finally it was clear that it was James grinning broadly, carrying what seemed like multiple different colored packages containing ammunition, and some six packs of Health Drinks. His face did looked scratched, and his clothes had loose thread, and cut, but ultimately he was okay.

"No way!" Alex said happy, but surprised

"I don't believe it!" Elle said to shocked for more words

"Unbelievable!" Cybil said openly impressed

"I guess we should have never worried huh Travis?" Lisa said giggling

"There's no mistake that James is...Amazing sometimes." Travis said nodding his head in approval.

"James! You soo, win at life!" Heather complimented

"I wonder how he does it?" Harry said puzzling

"Oh! James! HI HONEY!" Maria cheered

She finally let go of Alessa who had begun growing dizzy from the lack of air she lost going through the hug. She began spinning around slowly, and finally falling onto the floor, and slowly regaining her focus.

"See I told you!" Laura said with a grin on her face.

"Huh? Took less time than I thought." Henry said not sounding interested.

"How did you find all of that?" Eileen gasped

"What, all this? well no thanks to you guys!" James said angry, and hurt. "But I will tell you anyways, you see I was trying to catch my breath at the sidewalk, when the huge bird began charging at me, so the first thing I did was go into a fetal position, cry, and beg for mercy. Apparently though these things can't turn on a dime, and they couldn't stop very fast either so it crashed into the building behind me. I followed it inside, and I found the thing caught in some wires, and rope, and so I quickly stabbed it." James finished

"Well good for you, but that does not explain how you found all those supplies!" Travis said

"What these things? Well I guess it crashed near a pawn shop or something because there was ammo, and drinks everywhere, too bad the guns were broken, and most of the blunt objects looked worn out, and useless." James explained

"So this was all you can salvage then right?" Alex said

"Yeah pretty much." James simply said

"Well regardless let's just check out the Gas Station, and then enter the Church. Um...Good job I guess then James." Alex said slightly awkwardly

"Yeah you really helped out." Elle agreed

"Keep up the good work." Cybil added

"Good, good! This should make things easier." Harry said

"We're counting on you James." Heather said while winking, and striking a thumbs up.

"...Acceptable." Henry added with no feeling

"You're a great help!" Eileen said enthusiastically enough for both herself, and Henry

"Way to go." Laura said

"W-what she said." Alessa shyly added

"I'm going to give you a 'special' reward after this." Maria whispered seductively

"Sorry for doubting you James." Travis said

"We won't underestimate you again." Lisa added

"Mew!" Tina said, and dashed towards James coat pocket, and reclaimed her old spot for a nap.

"Aw, thanks guys! Well then let's keep going then." James said

It seemed like he completely forgot about how his friends had not tried to help, and he rejoined the party with a grin. He passed out all of the ammo, and drinks for everyone, and it seemed to have satisfied the group. Some of the more injured teammates took a few drinks from the Health Drinks, and were recovering quickly. With that they walked towards the gas station that was just barely visible, but once the got close they heard the noise of an engine running.

"Do you guys hear that." Alex said

"Yeah, but I don't believe it." Travis said

As they got closer to the noise they soon saw the vehicle making the noise. It looked old, but that was not the first thing they noticed. Most likely it was the Steel Pipe that for some reason was stuck in the hood.

"DIBS!" James, Harry, Heather, and Alex all yelled, Henry didn't say anything, but he too wanted the steel pipe as well, so they all rushed towards the thing, and it was like old times. James gripped it first, but was pushed away by Heather who gripped it with both her hands, but Alex shoved Heather, and grabbed the pipe from the top. Heather still held her own grip, but now had some difficulty when James came back along with Harry, and the two held on to whatever space they could, and pulled on it along with everyone else. Meanwhile Henry was able to squeeze into the fray, and gripped the pipe as well, it was quite a struggle trying to pull the thing out of the hood since everyone was pulling it in their own direction, and it went on like this for a while.

"What is it with steel pipes here?" Maria asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, personally I haven't one I just took whatever I could find." Travis said

"They're really out of character when they see that thing." Elle noticed

"Can't they do better than just a long pipe?" Cybil said

"Who do you think will get the pipe Alessa?" Laura asked her friend

"Eh! U-um maybe...James...I think." Alessa said

"I never seen Henry want something so badly. I wonder if he ever felt the same for me..." Eileen said secretly hurt by this

"Maybe you just need the right lingerie. Ever try striped panties, and stockings?" Maria advised

"What?" Eileen said blushing

"Maybe that could work...Try pink, and white, and make them partially see-through." Lisa added

"T-t-that's embarrassing!" Eileen said going redder than before

"Really? Is now the best time?" Cybil said

"Sorry, she's just so much fun like this." Maria said

"Striped lingerie huh..." Elle whispered to herself

"Am I invisible or something?" Travis thought to himself

"Well I'm sure they'll be fine...Wanna go inside the Station now?" Cybil said changing the subject.

"Sure, but let's make it quick. I don't want to miss any of this." Maria said

"Thank goodness." Eileen thought to herself, and followed

"I wanna stay!" Laura argued

"Well I...um..." Alessa began, but could not draw up the courage to say what she wanted to.

"In that case I'll stay, and protect them...You girls can go inside." Travis said

"Thanks Travis. Elle are you coming?" Lisa said

"Yeah I will don't worry. Let's go." Elle said

As the girls left to inspect the inside of the Gas Station the five have begun arguing out loud over ownership of the Steel Pipe.

"Come on! My weapon's too heavy I need something lighter!" James argued

"I only have a knife! Just let go already!" Alex retorted

"Let go or else I'll make a yaoi story out of all of you!" Heather threatened

"She's bluffing!" James assured "...I hope..." James thought to himself

"I saw it first, and I can use it better!" Harry said

"If you can't even take it out of my hands then clearly you're too weak." Henry said in a calm tone.

"Is that a challenge Henry? You haven't taken it from my grasp yet either what does that say about you?" Harry said

"Just wait..." Henry whispered

"Damn it I'm gonna kick your asses!" James said

"Oh? I will very much like to see you try James!" Heather said teasingly

"Just stay where you are I'm gonna kick your ass" James threatened

"I was trained in almost every type of fighting style for multiple melee weapons I can unlock this pipe's true potential!" Alex insisted

"What training could they have possibly given you to master a Steel Pipe" Harry questioned

"Yeah you can't work a pole like I can!" James said without thinking.

"Don't you mean pipe?" Henry corrected

"Right! Right, yeah that's it, I meant Mari-" James said

"Too late no take backs!" Heather quickly said.

"Damn it!" James said in frustration

The 5 still kept struggling over it while Travis, Alessa, and Laura sat cross legged watching the whole thing.

"I wish I had a camera." Travis said enjoying the show.

"I say James's dumb luck will somehow help him here." Laura said

"I hope they don't hurt themselves too much..." Alessa said worriedly

"Hey! Were back!" Cybil called out.

"Hey Cybil!" Travis, Alessa, and Laura all said

"Found anything?" Travis asked

"Just a bunch of ammo." Lisa reported

"Nothing else except a broken car." Eileen added

"Not even gas that car those 5 are huddled over is still running." Travis said

"Nope nothing at all, I mean where's the logic in that!" Elle said confused

"So are they still at it?" Cybil said changing the subject

"Yeah nothing change very much except for their arguments." Laura said

"I really don't like this." Alessa said seeing for the first time an argument amongst friends

"Don't worry Alessa, once someone has the thing they'll go back to their old selves...I hope." Eileen said not entirely confident herself about it.

Finally after a simultaneous tug from all five of them the pipe was not only removed from the vehicle entirely, but it shot up in the air, and over the 5 who where fighting tremendously for it, and it went flying straight towards the small group watching.

"Head up!" Travis yelled

Everyone began to panic, and ran around aimlessly holding their heads trying to find some cover. Elle, and Cybil however were focus on it intently.

"It closest to you Cybil." Elle said

"I know I just need to wait for it a little more." Cybil said

Cybil stood her ground, and went into a jumping position. Then as quickly Tina she leaped forward grabbed the Pipe mid-jump, and landed elegantly in perfect motion.

"AW!" Heather, Harry, Henry, James, and Alex said disappointed

"Sorry boys, and Heather, but you know what they say 'the sword chooses it's owner'" Cybil said twirling the Pipe around.

"I swear I heard that before." Heather said lost in her thoughts

"Wow I was wrong, maybe James isn't so lucky after all huh Alessa." Laura said

"I'm just glad it's over." Alessa said sounding relieved

"I can't get a break today." Alex said discouragingly

"Well if I can't have it then I'm glad you did Cybil." Harry said, he smiled, but he didn't sound happy at all.

"Why, why, why! Can't it go my way!" Heather said snaping out of her train of thought, and sounding defeated.

"Nice catch Cybil." Elle complimented

"It was watching a ballet" Lisa said impressed

"I agree." Travis said

Henry sighed, and sat at the hood of the car, he wasn't use to losing.

"Um...Henry?" Eileen said walking up to him.

"I'll be alright...I felt worse." Henry said

"Really? When?" Eileen shyly asked

"...losing you at the elevator..." Henry said

"Henry..." Eileen said sounding relieved, and happy.

"Come on let's go. We have move on sooner or later." Henry said sounding bored

"Right!" Eileen said excitedly

"Well I think we have whatever this town can give us, so let's enter the church together everyone." Harry said

With that everyone now walked back to the their main destination, and on the way they noticed the store where the Air Screamer had crashed, James was the one who pointed it out. After that they reached the church, and where right in front of the door when Alessa stood back from the building.

"Alessa? Are you alright?" Elle asked

"mmm." Alessa said mumbling to herself she looked frightened, and on the verge of tears

"Alessa did something happen here?" Cybil asked

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's hot! It's hot! No more!" Alessa yelled going through another tantrum.

"Alessa calm down!" Eileen said

Laura grabbed Alessa, and began holding her trying to comfort her, but she still kept crying, and apologizing to no one.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy were here for you." Laura said

"Yeah, Laura's right we'll protect you from whatever your afraid of." Maria said

"If Alessa is so afraid of something then it must be horrible." Travis thought to himself.

Alessa stopped screaming, but was still crying.

"Were here for you. We can take on whatever you're afraid of." Alex said

"Don't underestimate us little girl." Heather said confidently

"I'll make the pain go away if I need to okay?" Lisa said

"Yeah, you can trust us." Travis said

"We want you to feel at ease." Harry said

"We'll conquer your demons for you." Henry said

"Meow!" Tina said just waking up from her nap, and ready to go.

"Hehehe, looks like Tina agrees with us, and so do I. You aren't alone anymore." Eileen said

"We'll give them a beat down they'll never forget." James added

"We won't abandon you Alessa." Cybil said

"We won't quit until you're happy." Elle added

"Everyone..." Alessa softly said looking at all her friends.

She rubbed her eyes clean of her tears, and stared nervously at the front door, but she still felt too scared to move on her own. Eileen gave Alessa a handkerchief from her purse.

"I'm sorry, I-I still (**sniff) **don't like it." Alessa said

"Oh! I know! How about a hug to make you feel better Alessa." Maria said extending her arms.

"Eh! U-u-um, no thanks I'm fine now really I'll just be behind everyone!" Alessa quicly said

"Phooey..." Maria said disappointed

"Everybody ready." Alex said

Everyone nodded

"Well then...let's hear a sermon then." Harry said

Alex, and Harry opened the two doors, and everyone went inside the church.

The church for the most part did not change very much, it almost seemed like no amount of time had occur after Harry left it, he felt strange returning to the old building, but everyone else seemed to be curiously looking around, pointing this way, and that. Alessa meanwhile was walking slowly making sure she was behind someone, trying her best not to be noticed it seemed.

"*Ehem*" a voice said interrupting everyone random stares

Everyone quickly looked forward to see an two women dressed in dark robes, both familiar to most of the cast.

"Claudia! that bitch!" Heather said drawing out her pistol

"Aw man! Not Dhalia!" Harry said

"Man did she age!" Travis said sounding surprised

"Oh no..." Alessa whispered, and began hiding behind James

"Whoa they were alive! I thought they were just some half-assed sculptures." James said

"No James...Just half-assed people it seems." Maria said

"Henry do you know these people?" Eileen asked

"Nope, probably no one important." Henry said stretching his arms

"Dhalia!...Crud!" Lisa said

"hm, I'm bored now." Laura said

"Alex any clues about them." Elle asked

"None, but maybe they know something about the cult our families had been in." Alex said

"Why are they here? What's going on?" Cybil said

The group began talking amongst one another, and forgetting about the two women directly in front of them.

"You don't have much of a presence." Claudia whispered

"SILENCE!" Dhalia shrieked

Everyone stopped talking, and gave her their full attention...sort of.

"Excuse me, we were talking here, you can't just interrupt us." Maria scolded

"I don't care what I have to say is more important than your childish prattle." Dhalia said "Through the use of Gyromancy, I was able to find, and lure everyone here once again-" Dhalia said

"Gyro-what?" Laura said interrupting

"It's just some fake way of predicting the future that poorly mimics the other ones." Henry said

"Don't interrupt! I have brought you here to end you lives, I guarantee that none of you will make it out, you have desecrated our religion, our land, and our very souls merely by existing, and for that you must pay." Dhalia said darkly

"Wow we did all of that! 3 cheers for us!" Alex said

"We didn't even know what was going on too! Talk about sad." Travis said high-fiving Alex

"How dare you mock me! I have more power than all your small minds could not possibly comprehend, I will have you bow before me in disgrace, and you will all perish in a slow, and agonizing way- What are you doing?" Dhalia shouted

Everyone looked in the direction of where Dhalia was staring, and found James finding a spot on one of the church benches, and pulling out a dusty bible, and began shuffling through it.

"Oh! Sorry are we in Leviticus, or Mathew?" James asked

Everyone laughed, even Claudia who quickly smirked, but hid it well. All but Dhalia who was now growing red with anger.

"James has a good point." Henry said

He too walked along the church benches with Eileen, after a while he chose a spot for the two of them, and while Eileen sat down slightly confused, Henry simply slumped into the bench like a tired man, and used Eileen's lap as a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Just following James, and not giving a damn about what the hag has to say...you smell nice Eileen." Henry said closing his eyes, and relaxing while Eileen blushed at the compliment.

"I will not be made of fool of here! Do you all wish to die so quickly then?" Dhalia said

"I admit you are scary looking, but you're not much of a threat to us." Elle said

"From experience I know that all you do is say incoherent gibberish in an effort to make yourself feel more superior." Travis said

"Ooooh!" Everyone said

"How dare you!" Dhalia said darkly losing more, and more patience.

"Just do us all a favor, and just get on with what you're trying to say!" Cybil said

"Your trials here were just the beginning, you will face your nightmares in a whole new matter of terror...Just wait, and see, is basically what we are trying to tell you." Claudia said for Dhalia.

"Good! See you later, because I know you will show your faces to us again." Alex said

"This wasn't exactly as we planned it." Claudia whispered

James opened the bible, and placed it firmly on his head. " Look everyone I'm a house!" James joked

Everyone laughed again

"They must be enjoying their last few moment of life that's all." Dhalia whispered back

"Hey! Keep away!" Heather yelled swiping the bible James was using.

"Hey, my Roof!" James cried out

"Over here I'm open!" Maria said

Heather tossed the book towards Maria who caught it easily

"Maria! Maria! Over here." Laura said

"Oh no you don't!" James said rushing towards Maria

"Oops too bad!" Maria teased, tossing the book toward Laura

"How did Pyramid Head fail to kill that man?" Claudia whispered

"I'm gonna catch you!" James said chasing after Laura who decided to just run away with it.

"Quick, Alessa catch!" Laura said tossing the book towards Alessa who was no hiding behing one of the Benches.

"Alessa!" Dhalia shrieked

"Uh-oh...I think you just said the magic word Laura." a voice echoed

Suddenly a gunshot echoed across the church making it difficult to tell where it originally came from. The book was then decimated mid-air. Henry quickly sat upwards, and stood up drawing out his revolver with amazing speed.

"Well I didn't want to show myself so early in the game, but I don't think you were sending the message clear enough ladies...Although it was hilarious seeing you two fail!" the voiced continued followed by maniacal laughing.

A portion of the wall behind Dhalia, and Claudia suddenly grew black, and charred. Then it turned slimy, and oily making sloshing, and mucky noises as something was coming out of it. At first it was a hand holding a pistol, then a leg, after that a second arm holding a Steel pipe, covered in bloodstains. Then Walter's whole body came out, and despite him coming out of what looked like slime, he was still dry, and untouch by whatever the black muck was made of. Shortly after the grime disappeared as if it was never there.

"YEAHAHAHA! Here'ssss Walter!" Walter shouted

"Damn him, everyone don't let you guard down he's dangerous!" Henry told everyone aiming his revolver directly at Walter's forehead

Soon everyone mimicked Henry, and pulled out their pistols, all aiming at Walter, but despite obviously out-gunning him they still felt uneasy, and a hint of hopelessness.

"Aw come on! Put those toys away you know that it won't do much against me, actually knowing that feels kind of...boring!" Walter said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Why won't you die..." Henry said darkly.

"Because my old friend I'm not done with you two! Ah, it's been so long I just noticed how much you haven't change Henry, and Eileen...Still can't remember what I did to you before I move your body near that spinning death trap!" Walter said keeping his evil grin

"W-what?" Eileen

"Shut up before I make you wish for death." Henry threatened

"Oh! You're in NO position to threaten me, you have nothing to use against me now, and if you think I'm just the same old Walter you fought before-" Walter said

He quickly disappeared, in a puff of black smoke, then reappeared near James, and smacked him hard across his stomach causing James to fall to his knees spurting saliva, and blood. But before the blood, and spit hit the floor Walter disappeared in the same manner, and reappeared in the same spot he last evaporated from.

"Think again! HAHAHAHA!" Walter finished, laughing maniacally again.

"Oh my God! James!" Maria cried out rushing towards James.

Everyone else soon followed her.

"See that's how you make an entrance! Take notes you two." Walter said slightly teasing.

"T-t-they have the girl!" Dhalia hissed

"Which girl? They have a whole bunch, I wonder why? Anyways it doesn't matter. Truth is, I was just suppose to be your exit out of here so come on. Hope you left you mark, I know I did, hehehe!" Walter said snickering.

Through some mysterious power he made another black, sludge like anomaly on the wall, and using his Steel Pipe ushered the two girls like lambs into the hole."

"Well it's been fun! For me, but I must leave. Let's do this again sometime though. Oh! By the way your next destination is right towards that door to my right, don't worry it's unlock." Walter quickly added before taking his leave through the black warped door.

As soon as his entire body went through the sludge it sort of imploded in on itself, and disappeared from sight.

_End of Chapter_

_I'll be honest I was procrastinating playing Disgaea 3, but If anyone has played that or any of the previous games you would understand why! Anyways I tried to fill this with as many gags as possible, I hope everyone had enjoyed this, and thanks again for the reviews, ideas, and just for reading this, I know (or hope) that not everyone reviews every chapter that they read, but I appreciate it nonetheless._


	11. Chapter 11 Rest, and Relaxation 1

_Chapter 11: Rest, and Relaxation (1)_

_This is going to be their longest journey ever, they'll die of exhaustion if I don't do something, But this will be enjoyable nonetheless. Enjoy!_

James was on the floor in a fetal position crying again. Everyone help lift him near the altar so Lisa can do her nursing duties, luckily they had restocked in First Aid, and Drinks, and still had at least 3 ampoules.

"James can you breathe? How do you feel?" Lisa asked

"(cough)I (cough)told you (cough)the Steel Pipe (cough) was strong." James gasped

"Quick we need to take his coat off!" Lisa urged

Tina who was lucky enough to have not been in the way of Walter's strike quickly saw what everyone was trying to do, and leaped off her sleeping pocket.

"Looks like Tina's okay, but poor James!" Cybil said

Once they took his coat off, and James was half-naked they could clearly see a wide horizontal black, and purple bruise across his stomach.

"Oh my God!..." Maria gasped

"I think now is a good as time as any. He needs an ampoule!" Harry said

"Good idea it could at least numb the pain!" Lisa agreed

"I'll give it to him!" Maria insisted

She lowered herself to her knees, and lifted James head who smiled upon seeing Maria, and after Heather handed her an ampoule, and quickly used it on James, then kept his head on her lap for comfort.

"How does that feel?" Maria said soothingly

"I feel A-okay, but I felt better that time we played doctor a few nights back." James said

"*giggle* Oh! Please not in front of everyone you're embarrassing me," Maria said not sounding embarrassed at all.

"Um, well Lisa how's the damage?" Travis said

"It's bad, and I can't tell if he has suffered anything internal yet, there's also a good chance that the bruise will swell, and spread over time, but I can treat that now with the First-Aid." Lisa reported

"What will we do without them?" Heather said sounding impressed

"Die..." Henry said not caring about whether to answer her seriously or not.

"How long will it take Lisa?" Elle asked

"A while, but if we had some ice it would take less time." Lisa said

"It snows sometimes here we could use that!" Laura said

"But it's mostly ash...sorry." Alessa said apologetically

"Oh..." Laura said a little glumly

"At least the building is empty so I think we'll be fine for a while." Eileen said

"But for how long?..." Alex said to himself

"It'll be fine really. I bet we cou-" Heather said, but was cut off

A loud siren wailed throughout the building, and everyone felt their hearts sink.

"NO! NO! NO!" Alex yelled over the sirens covering his hears

"THIS IS BAD TIMING!" Lisa cried out

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Cybil cried out.

Everyone looked straight into the front doors of the church, and watched as it became covered in razor wire, making it impossible to even touch, during that time a crumpled piece of paper fell from nowhere above, and hit James directly in the nose. Once the the doors had been completely covered the Siren stopped blazing, but the floor, walls, roof, all began to decay, rip apart, and some parts crumple away completely. Slowly it spread towards them, and what was worse of all was that they noticed that the floor was mostly falling apart, and the benches were all falling one by one, to what appeared to be a burning foundry far at the bottom resembling hell itself.

"Shit! We're gonna fall!" Travis said

"What hit me?" James said ignoring the decaying building.

Maria quickly picked it up, and unraveled it to reveal a small note.

"Everyone look what this says!" Maria cried out! "I forgot to mention, but if you don't want to die yet, you should leave quickly or else! -Walter" Maria said reading the note.

"Everyone through the door now!" Alex ordered

Harry, and Alex helped James up his feet, while everyone made a dash for the door mentioned by Walter, and sure enough the door was not locked, and one by one the entered the small room. It looked like a rectangular office with bookshelves containing bibles, dictionaries, and even old scrolls, there was also a second door, which most likely lead towards the church's bell. What drew their attention most of all however was the large circular hole similar to the ones they had encountered before. Quickly Harry, Alex, and James were the last to enter the room, and notice the hole along with everyone else.

"Does he want us to go in?" Heather questioned

"It could be a trap." Cybil said

"What about the other door?" Henry asked

Laura walked up to it, and tried to turn the knob, but it would not budge.

"It's locked!" Laura told everyone

"Damn! I don't think we have any choice in this." Elle said

"Elle's right we have no other options we just have to be ready to face whatever is on the other side." Alex said

"I don't like this, but what the hell? Let's go." Travis said

"Don't try to move around so much James, and you too Elle, both of you guys have almost identical injuries!" Lisa warned

"I'll be fine." Elle said

"Me too. Hurry up everyone!" James said

"Meow!" Tina said not waiting, and jumped into the hole first.

Henry came next, then came Eileen, Heather, Lisa, Elle, Laura, Alessa, Maria, Cybil, Harry, Travis, James, and Alex came last just in time to look back, and see the room being altered as well, and the the floor collapsing, and adding fuel to the inferno below.

Everyone began crawling in the darkness same as the always had except with two more people, and a cat.

"It's dark! I really don't like the dark!" Alessa said clearly sounding frightened

"Okay then I'll just turn on the flashlight then." James said trying to help

"Not when some of us are wearing mini-skirts you little perv." Maria half-teased

"Oh yeah sorry Alessa." James said apologetically

"It's okay. I'm sorry..." Alessa said still sounding nervous, and shaky.

"How long will we have to crawl?" Lisa asked new to this

"It's hard to tell the time here, so we have no clue, then again I'm new at this myself, say Henry how long do you have to crawl around exactly?" Travis asked

"I don't pay attention to how long. I just crawl until I see the light at the end of the tunnel, then my vision get's a little funny, and the next thing I know I'm there." Henry explained

"That just raises further questions." Lisa said.

"Well to be honest at first I asked myself that question many times in the past, but I never got an answer, but so long as it took me to point A, to point B, it's fine. After all 'if it ain't broke don't fix it.'" Henry said yawning afterward

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you." Lisa said hearing his yawn

"I forgive you." Henry said with no remorse

_Meanwhile back at the Villain's Hideout._

This is just until they get out of the hole, but let's see how the bad guys are doing.

"Why didn't you take the girl with us!" Dahlia asked angrily

"Because you two are enough of a hassle to deal with. I don't need a third headache." Walter answered

"You don't understand! She carries, an immense power that young girl did." Dahlia explained

"You need to be specific woman! They have a whole harem with them!" Walter said

"Alessa!" Dahlia yelled

"You never mentioned her at all! I don't even know how she looks like!" Walter said yelling equally as loud as Dahlia

"She's the one in the blue dress." Claudia explained

"Oh yeah...The one shaking in fear behind some of your targets." Walter said remembering

"Yes!" Dahlia said

"Too bad, so sad." Walter said shrugging, and walking away.

"By the way what did you throw at them anyways?" Claudia asked

"A note telling them to get the hell out of there before it's too late." Walter said

"WHAT!" Both Dahlia, and Claudia cried out (their names rhyme!)

"Yeah I need them to survive a little bit longer." Walter said walking away

"You fool we could have ended this right now!" Dahlia said angrily

"There was no reason for them to live any longer than they should!" Claudia said agreeing with Dahlia

Walter stopped walking, and looked at them seriously.

"You two are the fools! You forget that I, and only I must kill Eileen, and Henry or else the 21 Sacraments will fail! I have not spent the many years, and the many sleepless nights waiting for another chance only to be ruined by two hags, who have gone beyond senile! I may have played dumb just for show, but now the show's over kids! I will not let you're petty traps get in the way. Plus that kid Josh will get mad if Alex's body get's completely incinerated so next time just deal with your own group okay! Thanks! Bye!" Walter said walking away from both of them.

"Damn him! He has doomed us all." Dahlia said

"We can't do anything about it now. We just have to think of a new plan." Claudia said

"Fine no need to waste my time acknowledging his existence. Let's go Claudia." Dahlia said

With that the two women walked away into the darkness where they would find some other way of removing their burdens. At the same time it seems as if everyone had begun seeing the light, and are reaching their exit.

_Back to the party of 14_

Tina was the first to hop out of the hole, and look around. She was way ahead of everyone, but she could hear them getting closer, and she thought to herself thinking that the cramp space of this bathroom once everyone come out of the hole will no be good for her health. She found a medicine cabinet open, with a snug shelf empty of perfume, and girly things, and leaped from the floor up to the shelf, where she fit snugly on the wood, and began resting her eyes again. Unfortunately she would not get a moment to sleep since for some reason Lisa came out first.

"What the...? Wasn't I after Heather, and where's Henry?" Lisa thought to herself looking quite puzzled

Alex came next.

"Lisa! Wait wasn't James behind me?" Alex asked Lisa looking just as confused

Alessa crawls out next,

"W-w-what's going on! L-Laura, Maria! I was between them!" Alessa said looking worried, and confused

Cybil piped out next.

"I was nowhere near you guys. Is this some sort of trick?" Cybil said

Before anyone could answer her James entered the scene

"Thanks for helping me Tra-! Wait none of you are Travis...?" James said looking puzzled

Laura crawled out of the before James noticed Travis missing

"No were not. Alessa! There you are!" Laura said walking up to her friend.

Heather comes inside.

"Lisa? How did you get past me!" Heather said

Everyone soon began noticing the lack of space once Henry showed up.

"Okay this never happened before...Then again I've never done this with so many people." Henry said

Elle came through next.

"Ugh! This isn't good were running out of space!" Elle quickly noticed

Maria jutted out of the wall, and made the room cramp.

"I don't like the boy to girl ratio in this org-" Maria said, but was cut off

Before Maria could finish what she was saying Travis entered

"This is not good we got to warn everyone else!" Travis said

Before he could put his plan into action Eileen came out of the wall next.

"EEK! Isn't this our bathroom! Someone get the door!" Eileen urged

While everyone was struggling to find the doorknob Harry came forward from the hole.

"Ugh! I can't move!" Harry complained

Everyone moved together toward the exit, but since most of them could not see over each others shoulder they had to rely on whoever was in front to open the door they were most likely being squished into.

"Well I feel something round." James said reaching out, and grabbing something.

"James get your hand off me or I swear I'll put you in a coma!" Cybil threatened

"S-sorry!" James said quickly letting go.

"Uh, hey! I think I found the door." Alessa told everyone

"Great now if you could just wait for us to-" Henry said

Alessa however did not wait for Henry to finish, and quickly opened the door.

The sudden force of open space jutted Alessa out of the bathroom, but fell on the floor, and like a line of dominoes one by one everyone else collapsed onto each other. It was not a tall pile, but It did reach from the center of the bathroom to the end of the hallway, which still made for quite a fun, but slightly painful dog pile.

"Wait for use to get step back from the door before this happened." Henry finished

"Sorry..." Alessa mumbled from somewhere in the pile.

"Well this is just-**urgh!** Great, I'm starting to think you wanted this to happen." Harry said

"Yeah I had it all planned out, I guess you're the smart one in the team huh?" Henry said sarcastically

"Everyone try not to move around so-EEK!" Cybil said feeling a hand on her butt. "James I warned you!" Cybil said angrily

"It's not me!" James said defensively

"Sorry I was curious, teehee!" Maria said giggling.

"That's no excuse!" Cybil said annoyed

"U-u-um Lisa I can see your...you know..."Travis said in an awkward position behind Lisa was had trouble moving around.

"Eh! S-stop it!" Lisa said embarassed

"James get your face out of my chest before I maul you!" Heather threatened

"It's not my fault!" James said

He struggled to move his neck, and head away, but felt something else resembling Heather's breast.

"J-James stop feeling me up!" Elle said annoyed.

"Damn it James why are you so perverted right now?" Alex angrily said

"I'm not trying to!" James said near tears

"It's James's dumb luck it's like a double edge sword." Laura said

"That sounds very...accurate." Harry complimented. "But seriously get off my daughter's body or I'll hammer your skull like a nail." Harry said

"James come over here to my bosom." Maria said seductively.

"I can't get out!" Alessa said hopelessly

"Who's on top this time!" Travis said

"Um...I think it's Tina." Eileen reported

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled except for Henry who was half-digging his way out.

Tina who could not sleep with so much noise had decided to exit her sleeping chambers, and hop across the pile of humans, walking along their backs, and legs, and jumping out of the pile, and heading for the nearest sofa.

"Don't underestimate Tina." James said

"I take it back I think I do like the girl to boy ratio in this. Oh? Heather." Maria said teasingly "Pink is a good color for you, nice choice." Maria complimented

"What are you talking abou-! Hey don't look up my skirt!" Heather said turning red

"I'm starting to think that Maria is the perv in the family." Alex said

"I can't help it, when something rare like this happens I just try to enjoy it to the fullest." Maria

"Get me out of here now!" Lisa said

"Of course you would wear white, nurse." Maria said

"They are red." Travis corrected.

"Travis!" Lisa said going red again.

"Thanks Travis." Maria said teasingly

"Story of my life." Laura simply said

"Eileen grab my hand" Henry said reaching out his hand towards Eileen. In his other hand was a glass of orange juice.

Eileen looked up to see that Henry had somehow escaped out of the pile despite being near the bottom. Once he helped Eileen, the two were able to pull everyone out one after another, until finally everyone was standing, and dusting themselves off.

"Let's all agree that never happened, just now." Harry said

everyone nodded in agreement.

"James's was right, that was fun!" Maria said

Everyone eyed Maria, and James with a hint of anger.

"Don't judge me." Maria said shrugging, and turning herself around to avoid the stares.

"Aw, come on! I didn't do it on purpose, I'm sorry!" James said apologetically.

"Looks like were back home." Henry said while sipping some of his juice.

"How did we end up back in your place?" Heather asked

"Beats me...I bet Walter has no idea how these holes work either.

"We'll at least we can rest here." Eileen said

"Yeah that's a good idea, everyone take a break." Alex said

"Can I take a shower, I still have that blood puke on on me." Heather practically pleaded

"Uh, yeah we have a washing machine, and some of my clothes might fit you." Eileen offered

"Thanks a lot." Heather said smiling with relief

"I think we could all use a wash." Elle said

"Yeah, I just hope I my clothes will fit everyone." Eileen said slightly worried.

"Well Heather can shower first, and we wait on Eileen's bedroom to look at her clothes" Maria said

"Please don't tease me then." Eileen said sighing afterward

"Come on Eileen let's go you guys stay in the Living room." Cybil said

"Laura, Alessa, you two can also come with us." Lisa told them.

"So it's all girls then? Come on Alessa." Laura said joining the the girls.

"C-coming!" Alessa said happily.

"Oh! I just remember I have some of my old dresses that my mother had me keep when I was a girl it might fit you two." Eileen said giggling afterwards.

"Oh! We'll then we should play dress up while wait for everyone to finish cleaning," Maria said

"We are not playthings!" Laura protested.

"New dresses...Ah..." Alessa said enjoying the idea.

"Alright then, you fellas don't mind do you?" Cybil said

"We're good." Harry said

"We will wait right here." Alex said

The girls all went inside the bedroom to do...what a bunch of girls would do together. Leaving the guys alone, Henry decided to break the silence.

"You guys need anything?" Henry asked not caring

"I'm good." Harry said

"Maybe some drinks" James said

"Beer?" Alex said

"I was waiting for someone to say that." Alex said, and opened the fridge to reveal a large case of beer.

"I never took you for a drinking man." Travis said

"Well, I was bored once, and decided to get drunk for a change of pace. Well it turns out some people become the happy drunk, or the depressed drunk...And I was the depressed type, I cried all night, holding Eileen telling her my feelings for her in excruciating detail. I was completely open to her, so I guess that's why she has never been upset with my lack of feelings I show her...She had already seen me, and then some." Henry explained. " those beers are old, but still drinkable, and should nourish your thirst." Henry finished

Everyone stared at him in complete shock, and awkwardness. By this time they could hear the shower in the bathroom, which meant Heather must be inside.

"...Um...Well Let's have a toast then." Harry said

"For what?" Henry asked

"Doing dumb things?" Travis answered unsure.

"We'll I heard this in an old song but. 'If you're gonna be dumb you gotta be tough." Alex said

"'If you get back down you gotta get back up!' I know it too, really help me pull through sometimes." James said.

"Heh...Fine here's to being dumb enough to go to a haunted town." Henry said raising a bottle.

Everyone else grabbed a bottle, and raised their bottles as well.

"To being gullible." James said smiling

"To being weak." Travis said smiling

"To being beaten, and bitten." Harry said also smiling

"To being welcomed in the worst way imaginable." Alex said

"We will overcome, and get over it, and fight back for more unsatisfied." Henry finished

"CHEERS!" Everyone yelled taping their glasses together, and drinking at once.

"Though I wish you had more beer." Travis said

"I don't, but I see your point it took me a few bottles to get drunk, but oh well. Let's just null the pain for now.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Harry asked

"Until all the girls tells use to go." Alex said

"I guess their running the show." Henry said

"Yeah. They sure know how to control us." Alex said

"Yeah, like this one time Maria wanted to try something different with me, and went dominatrix on me...I cried." James said, and then took a sip of his beer.

All the guys just laughed at him.

"Oh man, that made my beer taste funny, but in a good way." Travis said

"That made my day!" Alex said

"Oh man It's weird...Do I high-5 you, or just feel sorry." Harry said

"Wow...you two are up for anything, you guys are definitely a good match." Henry complimented

"Oh, whatever you guys. Hey Harry quick question, how much anime, and games does she own." James said

"Oh a whole bunch, she collects them, but I don't have a problem with it...except some of her cosplay outfits are a little too...revealing." Harry said

"I know what you mean I can't stop Maria from cosplaying as Felicia once I showed her the outfit." James said

"I tell her not to wear those costumes, but she insist that everyone is just staring at the character she's dressing up as, not herself exactly." Harry explained

"She's half-right." James said

"I knew it..." Harry said draining his bottle of beer. "Well whatever, so long as she's happy." Harry said

Everyone nodded

"Ow...I think the ampoule is wearing off, this bruise of mine is starting to sting again...I just hope I can get rid of it. I have a Dante cosplay getup from Devil May Cry 3." James said lifting his coat, and looking at the bruise, which grew about an inch in diameter.

"Oh yeah! I have some ice in the freezer, and some clean hand towels to wrap them in, just give me a second." Henry said

"No problem I'm just gonna look at the view from the window." James said as he leaned towards the window for a closer look.

Everyone else did the same while Henry got the ice pack ready.

"Of course the apartment would be on a high floor." Travis said

"It's foggy, but I can definitely see signs of life." Alex said

"There's no chance of us breaking the window, and calling for help is there." Harry said

"Good idea, but no, and the last apartment I was in had some...weird things floating around." Henry answered

"Weird things?" Alex said looking puzzled

"Yeah, floating heads, and what-not, completely random too." Henry explained

"...I'm gonna lay on the couch now." Travis said

"I'm gonna take a nap then." Harry said

"I'll just polish my guns, if you guys want I'll clean your guns as well." Alex offered

"Thanks, I just know how to shoot one, not clean one." Harry said

"Ditto." James said still looking through the window.

"I'll make some sandwiches then, it's no problem really, I do most of the cooking in the house." Henry said

"Why? Is Eileen a bad cook." Alex said

"Yeah, and she ends up getting depressed about it too, she's a bit of a klutz when dealing with so many side dishes, and what not." Henry explained

"Why does she try so hard?" Travis asked

"The first time I cooked for the both of us, I pretty much made a banquet, and Eileen must really want to impress me, the same way I impressed her." Henry said

By the time he had finished explaining Heather had finished showering, and had left the bathroom wearing black knee-high socks, a navy blue mini-skirt, and a dark magenta sleeveless shirt. Her hair was still wet, but combed, and she quickly walked from the bathroom to the bedroom.

_When Heather entered the bedroom_

She quickly noticed that most of the women were already in their bra, and panties, with their old clothes in a basket, while they checked, measured, and tried on some of Eileen's clothes

"Hey Heather, wow you have some mice curves, it's a shame you hide it with your vest." Maria said

"For some reason I felt weird when you said that, but thanks." Heather said awkwardly.

"Good, the you must be in a good enough mood now to take all our clothes to the washing machine." Maria said happily

"W-why me?" Heather argued

"We're a little...too indecent to walk out there, and you're the only one with a complete outfit so...Thanks a lot." Maria said waving at her.

Heather mumbled angrily, but did as she was told, she picked up the basket, and left the room again, to go to the washing machine, and dryer next door.

"To be honest I've haven't wore a skirt in a while" Cybil said

"Really! I think you'll look really cute." Eileen said clearly enjoying all this.

"Cybil you have an athletic body, but your skin looks so smooth, I actually feel a little jealous." Elle admitted

"Your legs, and thighs were made to be shown off with a skirt, or if you want I found these tight shorts that could also work." Maria proposed

"Oh, stop it...that's not true." Cybil said

"You got to have more confidence in yourself, I know a lot of girls who would kill to have your body," Lisa said

"This dress feels heavy!" Laura interrupted

Everyone turned around towards the two little girls, and just went through a...kawaii (is that how it goes?) moment. Laura was wearing a frilly, black gothic dress with a tiny, black top hat, which clashed with Laura's blue eyes, and blonde hair, but her grumpy face made the look perfect. Then there was Alessa wearing an equally frilly white dress, with a light blue ribbon, and it even came with a small, white parasol. It clashed with her brown eyes, and brown hair, but her blissful face, with a innocent smile also made the look perfect.

"Aw!" Everyone cried at once.

"Their so adorable!" Eileen squealed

"So cute! Their like sisters!" Maria said

"I can't believe it was a perfect fit!" Cybil said

"This really made my day!" Lisa said

"You too are so good together, quick hold each other's hands!" Elle said

They did so, and stared at the ladies with a puzzled look on their face tilting their heads together slightly in perfect unison."

Once again the girls squealed happily at the huge amount of cuteness coming from Alessa, and Laura. They were so loud in fact that James burst into the room, and scanned the place

"W-what going o-" James said before being smacked in the face by a random shoe.

"Get out of here!" Elle said hiding her exposed body. Eileen, and Cybil, and Lisa did the same

James quickly closed the door, and collapsed onto the floor.

"I told you not to go in there." Harry said

"You only have yourself to blame." Travis said

"You should learn from this James" Alex said

"...Okay." James said in a defeated tone.

"When you girls are done changing I have some sandwiches ready in the kitchen." Henry said while dragging James's body away from the hallway.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling hungry." Lisa said

"Me too, let's get ready." Cybil said

"You guys will really like his cooking." Eileen told everyone

Just then Heather entered the room.

"Hey I just heard Henry say he had sandwiches, I'm just gonna eat something right now." Heather told everyone, and quickly closed the door

"No fair I'm still choosing." Maria said pouting

"Well see ya then!" Laura said taking Alessa with her.

"Tell them we'll be done soon ok." Elle told the two girls

"Sure." Laura responded

"Okay..." Alessa said

The two girls walked headed towards the living room to see a large plate full of sandwiches, and some chips as well, Travis, Alex, James, Harry, Henry, and Heather were all eating, but stopped once they saw Alessa, and Laura in their dresses. Laughter quickly followed as soon as they swallowed their food. Henry glanced at the two girls, nodded, and continued eating his sandwich.

"S-shut up!" Laura said pouting, and blushing slightly her hands clenched into tiny fists.

Alessa didn't say anything, but tilted her head to the side with a small grin. She didn't care if they were laughing so long as her friends were happy, and she was happy too so that made the moment feel even better to her.

Everyone finally stopped laughing, and they all were breathing regularly while Laura, and Alessa took a seat, and sat near the food in the table.

"Those are some detailed outfits!" Alex said once he finished laughing.

"They look like they're from the Victorian age." Heather commented

"Those use to belong to Eileen when she was young, they were given to her by her grandmother, who always enjoyed seeing girls in dresses from what I was told. Try not to stain them too much." Henry said not taking his eyes of the sandwich.

"Those dresses do look like they were treated with lot's of care." Harry said

"The dresses seemed to have withstood the test of time for so long it seems," Alex said

"I think you girls should feel lucky to wear such extravagant clothes." Heather said

"Are you saying that as a cosplayer Heather?" James asked

Heather did not respond, but grabbed a nearby sandwich. During this time the rest of the gang had finished changing, and entered the living room to be quickly stared at by all the guys.

Elle was wearing Eileen's striped pink, and white tank top, and faded blue jeans skirt. While Cybil was wearing a white shirt with an image of anime style kitten head smiling broadly, and blue skinny jeans . Lisa was wearing a black tank top, with an unzipped black jacket, and black jeans skirt similar to Cybil. Eileen was wearing her old magenta dress she meant to take to a party. Maria on the other hand wore what appeared to be an erotic nurse outfit that Eileen, and Henry had happened to have found during their previous adventure.

"This outfit feels a little tight around the chest, but I like it!" Maria said teasingly

"I didn't you would be the type to have such an outfit." Elle said

"I-I just didn't want to waste a perfectly good outfit." Eileen said shyly.

"Right..." Lisa said sarcastically

"You know Lisa I would think you would have worn more brighter clothing." Heather said

"I just wanted to try something new." Lisa said.

"I think it looks good." Travis commented

"Yeah you look amazing Elle." Alex complimented

"Wow Cybil you look really cute." Harry also complimented

"Hery Maria is that another one for the collection!" James said excited

"Nah, I'm just borrowing it, but I really do like it." Maria said giggling

"Hey Eileen, I forgot just how beautiful you looked with that dress." Henry said

"Thanks!" Eileen said happily

"Alright! Let's eat." Elle said sitting next to Alex."

"I'm so hungry." Lisa said grabbing a nearby seat next to Travis

"They look really good for being just sandwiches." Cybil complimented sitting between Heather, and Harry

"I'll just grabbed a quick bite, scoot over a bit James." Maria said squeezing next to James.

Tina was also given a few pieces of ham, and milk to enjoy.

Eileen also went to the couch, and sat next to Henry, and from that everyone began eating together like a family, or more like a bunch of friends who haven't meet in a long time, they ate, they laughed, and had reached a more friendlier connection with each other, their injured bodies, had also mostly fully recovered as well, but since their clothes still needed to dry they decided to just keep the clothes they were wearing.

"It's no big deal, how dirty could they get?" Maria said

"Well depending on where we go, which is everywhere, they'll get really dirty." Henry said

"Have you guys noticed the chains on the door?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, completely unbreakable." Harry said

"You can try to smash it, but we all did, and failed." Travis said

"The hole is our only way out." Elle said

"Those things work in mysterious ways, who knows where they'll take us next." Henry explained

"Well if it's okay by you the sooner we get through this the better, so let's finish eating,and keep going." Alex said

Everyone nodded, but inside they didn't like the idea of leaving such a safe haven so quickly.

"James you're staring at that window more than me is there anything interesting there?" Maria asked puzzled

"No not really it's just-WHOA!" James cried out

"What it is, you almost made spill my drink!" Cybil said

"I-I-I s-saw a f-floating head!" James said quite shaken by the experience.

"That's a bad sign..." Henry said

"Let me just put the clothes on the drier, and we can move on." Eileen said

"Henry are you keeping something from us." Lisa said

"I am, but I'm not sure if it is time to talk about it now, I will explain more later." Henry said

"Why not now?" Laura asked

"Because I don't believe." Henry said

Eileen came back from putting the clothes in the drier. "I'm back are you sure you boys are going to be fine wearing the same thing?" Eileen asked

"Were good for now, thanks." Alex said

Everyone quickly grabbed what was left of the food, ate rapidly, even Tina gulped down the last bit of milk she had. Once everything was gone they stood up, and stretched their bodies a bit, and they all headed back to the bathroom, where they made a weird discovery.

"The hole...doesn't it look bigger than before...?" Lisa questioned

"It does that from time to time, no big deal really." Henry explained

"Well it would make the trip less discomforting." Heather said

"Right well who will lead this time?" Elle asked

"I'll do it!" Cybil said volunteering

"Okay, how about all the guys first then." Lisa said

"Fine by me, any objections?" Harry said

"Nope." James said

"None." Travis said

"Fine by me." Alex said

"No complaints" Henry said

"Alright let's do this then." Cybil said

With that she entered the hole followed by Harry, Alex, Travis, James, Henry, then Eileen, Laura, Maria, Alessa, Elle, Lisa, Heather, and Tina. They crawl in silence in the darkness, getting used to it except for Alessa who was still slightly frightened by the darkness, Tina skipped ahead, and sniffed Alessa out, and kept close to her for comfort. They soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and one afer another they were enveloped in a bright light. After that they each woke up depending on who entered the hole in a dense forest mostly dark except for a lit street lamp in a dirt road. They all looked at each other confused, with many thoughts in their heads. They only thing they were clear of was that everyone was here, and that they had to move forward despite the confusing circumstances.

_End of Chapter_

_Why did this take so long? I had it all planned out too. Sadly some of my ideas formed too quickly, and were left forgotten by more ideas for the future. I'll probably still update this chapter in the future. Also their will be more Rest, and Relaxation chapters similar to this, but I would like to introduce more characters before doing another. I promise the next chapter will continue the story, I just want to make this as long as possible. Thanks for all the support everyone!_


	12. Chapter 12 The Forest World

_Chapter 12: The Forest World_

_Well here we are level 2, and yes I meant to skip Silent Hill 2, and 3, just trust me okay? I know what I'm doing, you'll get what you want..._

Back at the villain's meeting spot, while the heroes where crawling through the hole.

Josh, and Pyramid Head were the first to make it to the dark room, with the large table, they were currently discussing ways of dealing with their targets. Suprisingly despite them having complete opposite affection for their victims their goals on what they will do to them were very similar...in a sexual way.

"So then I will take my old Knife, and this new one, and shove it straight into James's as-" Pyramid Head began before being interupted by Walter's sudden appearance

"Well, well, well, aren't you two early. I was hoping for some time for myself, but whatever, the two old ladies will appear soon, but what about Kaufmann? I have a favor to ask of him." Walter said

"I knocked on his door to see if he wanted to join us. He told me that he'll be here a bit late, since he's been busy, and that Dr. Fitch was still a whining...bitch? I think?" Josh said trying to remember

"Damn, he better be here at least. What about you Pyramid Head accomplished anything?" Walter said half-sarcastically

"They way you said that really angers me inside...but so far, everything's been taken care of, and from what I can tell they are nowhere near the places I can intercept. Then there's you what are you smiling about?" Pyramid Head said almost glaring at Walter's grin.

Before he could answer Claudia, and Dahlia had came out of the shadows, and took a seat at the table along with everyone else, moments later Dr. Kaufmann came wearing latex gloves, and lab coat, with splashes of blood, and what appeared to be a hint of dirt. He took a seat next to Josh, but scooted his chair so away from him.

"Let's get this over with okay? I'm a busy man with a lot to work with, and I'm just now getting the hang of being a blacksmith, in a way it's like surgery, but way hotter. Also I got a fat blonde guy who still needs some fine tuning, but hopefully the emo Fitch can take care of such a simple task." Dr. Kaufmann said quickly

"Okay...? I didn't understand half of what you were doing, but I'll just cut to the chase, everyone! Our idiot rivals have by now entered my 'forest world' which means I will now educate them on what true fear is. Hahaha!" Walter said maniacally

"So the school didn't work it seems." Pyramid Head said not surprised

"My brother will not be killed in such a low level place." Josh said with a hint of pride

"Yep that's right which means that Dahlia over here had just wasted time getting everyone to become all friendly, and all that bullshi-" Walter said

"Dahlia I knew that bringing them there was a dumb idea, really! I knew you were on drugs, but I didn't think it interfere with our plans." Dr. Kaufmann said annoyed.

"Yes Dahlia I am quite disappointed in you. Do you realize that the prisoner RS 273A is getting closer, and closer with each day we spend here." Pyramid Head said

Dahlia's face was blank however, and she stared at the wall in front as if something more interesting, or maybe more frightening was there.

"Dahlia? At least pay attention when were insulting you!" Walter said clearly not liked being ignored.

"Hey Dahlia? Are you okay?" Josh asked

"Shh! It's part of her Gyromancy! She's seeing something." Claudia said excitedly

"This I gotta see." Walter said

"You can't see it, fool." Pyramid Head corrected

"I can see someone coming...two more lost souls heading towards Silent Hill." Dahlia said in a toneless, and far away voice

"Who? Who else is coming?" Claudia asked

"I didn't expect this...Interesting" Walter said amusingly

"Great more of a nuisance." Pyramid Head said

"I really don't care." Josh said distantly while fondling Robbie pretending it's Alex

"This wasn't part my contract. I will not be held responsible for more tourist coming this way." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I-Impossible! It can't be! Why would they appear so suddenly?" Dahlia said

"Who? Answer us woman!" Walter demanded

But soon she went speechless, and her eyes closed shut, she fell into unconsciousness leaving a lot of confused faces on everyone.

"...Okay? Moving on Dr. Kaufmann I need a quick favor to ask of you." Walter said looking at Dr. Kaufmann

"A favor? Jesus! Here we go! Look, no matter how much plastic surgery I can give you I cannot change you appearance of a long haired hippie. You're just gonna have to live with that." Dr. Kaufmann said

"H-hippie!" Walter said shocked. "No, no, no that's not it I just want you to work your magic on one of my victims that's all." Walter said trying his best to be polite, and patient despite the remark.

"Didn't your mother teach you about the magic word?" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Grr! I give you an inch, and you take a mile you damn quack!" Walter said darkly, and drawing out his pistol

"You call me that again, and I'll remove, and sell both your kidneys!" Dr. Kaufmann said not frightened by the gun at all.

"Look... I can't stand you sometimes, and you can't stand me, just help me out this one time, and I'll be out of your hair. What do you say?" Walter said holstering his gun.

"...Fine, meet me at my office, and we'll talk details there." Dr Kaufmann said while exiting the room.

"Hey Kaufmann how is the spear going along?" Pyramid Head asked

"Fine, about 60 percent done, just need to sharpen it, and make the pole more durable, and light, so I'm going to look around for some titanium around here.." Dr. Kaufmann said

"You're going to try, and find that type of mineral here! Are you serious?" Walter scoffed

"You should shut up, and wait for me at the office." Dr. Kaufmann said

With that he left to search for some more materials, and Walter who had nothing to do simply shrugged, and vanished into thin, black smoke, then disappeared completely leaving Claudia, Josh, Pyramid Head, and an unconscious Dahlia.

"So...Is she going to tell us who these 2 intruders are when she wakes up?" Josh asked

"Most likely not, the drawback of Gyromancy is, when the experience a vision like that they often forget what the had envisioned, which is why most priest, and priestess are followed by some special followers all the time. So that they can record what they saw." Claudia explained

"...She wasn't even specific. That vision won't help us at all." Pyramid Head said

"We'll just have to wait, and see then." Claudia said

"I hate waiting." Josh said pouting.

The 4 stayed in the room having idle chit-chat for a while.

Back to the heroes.

"Where in the forest world." Henry said bluntly

"How can you tell?" James asked

Normally when someone asked such a dumb question people automatically assume it was sarcastic, but James is not...normal.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Henry asked

"Why is it so dark, did we really spend so much time in Henry's place?" Heather asked before James could answer

"Maybe...? Though it was always night time here so I wouldn't count on it." Henry explained

"Where's the map?" Harry asked walking around the field searching the grass, and nearby trees.

"There is none." Henry answered

"Why?" Travis asked

"Because this wasn't exactly a popular tourist attraction, we will have to make one from scratch, but just let me handle that for now." Henry said

"Is there a more specific name for this place than just 'Forest World'" Alex asked

"...Wish House..." Henry answered

"Monster resistance?" Cybil asked

"Double Head Victims...Swarms...Victims." Henry said mumbling the 'Victims' part to himself.

"Is this place huge?" Elle asked

"Not entirely...Now are we gonna sit here, and play 20 questions, or are we going to get this over with? And maybe it will be best if I lead this time." Henry said

Truthfully he could go on if they kept asking him questions, and Henry knew that, which is why he told everyone to get a move on. With that everyone nodded, and turned their flashlights. The combined light had actually illuminated most of the area, making it less creepy, and more safe, Alessa even drew a sigh of relief from the safe light. Everyone walked towards the main gates, but stopped to look at the words scribbled on two rocks.

"Henry wait, we want to inspect the rocks here." Lisa said

"Don't bother I can't read what is written on them anyways." Henry said holding the gate ready to open it.

"We could..." Laura told him

"Oh?" Henry said interested

"Yeah we can. Have you tried pointing a flashlight at it." Maria said

"Never had one. So what does it say?" Henry asked

"Well let's see..." Harry began.

"Welcome young, and old to Wish House. Where everyone is welcome, even a mouse. We are happy children with a hope. That we will never ever end up groped. We follow nice, smart men in robes. We wish we had those cool black clothes. So from me to you we present an orange. So please, please get us..." Harry finished. "That's all it says here, couldn't rhyme with orange it seems." Harry said

"It's weird. But I somehow knew it would end after orange." Heather said

"Sounds dark, and a little perverted, at the same time." Henry deduced

"What does the next rock say?" Eileen asked with curiosity

"I'll read it" Elle volunteered "It says...Hellz yah! Iz jus tagged motha natuur aint I the Shiz-nit!" Elle finished. "The rest is just a lot of exclamation marks." Elle told everyone

"That helps a lot." Henry said sarcastically, but he didn't sound like it at all.

"Well that's swell. Let's explore the creepy forest now." Cybil said

"Yeah, alright not much else to do now." Elle said agreeing.

"Stick close everyone, it would really suck if someone got separated, and lost." Alex said

"Don't jinx it Alex." Maria warned

"Relax, only an idiot would get lost here, those trees are too thick for even Laura, and Alessa to squeeze through anyways." Henry assured

"Just in case, you better hold my hand James." Maria said half-teasingly

"Good idea...aw, wait-" James said, but before he could argue, Maria had already had a firm grip on his hand.

Henry opened the gates, and held it for everyone else then he himself followed everyone to the next portion of the forest, as soon as everyone was present, and accounted for, they heard a loud howl, coming from both everywhere, and nowhere. Ahead of them was a large building.

"Wolves...?" James said

"Meh...No big deal, and before anyone asks me, that building ahead of us is...a factory...probably, I really don't know, but that's not our main objective." Henry said

"What is then?" Cybil asked

"I don't know...Usually I wait until some weird force knocks me out, and the next thing I know I'm in my apartment." Henry explained

"Completely reasonable." Alex said

"Alright onwards then." Elle said

The group ventured towards the building, and once inside they were quickly confronted with a swarm of...Swarms, everyone quickly equipped their own blunt object. Harry had the emergency hammer, Cybil decided to use her newly attained Pipe, James used his Great Knife, but did not expect to hit any of these fast flying bugs. Maria had also prepared her Steel Pipe, Laura used her hammer, and the butt of the small pistol she had. Alessa decided to cheer in the background until a proper weapon can be provided for her in due time, Heather got her Maul ready, and Lisa held her Katana in a sort of stance. Henry decided to use the Pick ax of Despair, and hope for the best, while Eileen used her riding crop, it was weak yes, but enough to deal with these low level enemies. Alex had prepared his knife, and Elle had her Aluminum bat at a swinging position, while Travis had his fire ax ready. When the resistance was illuminated by the many flashlights it appeared simple enough, one for each it seemed like. But of course more showed up, and more than doubled their numbers in order to make them work for their victory.

"I don't remember them being this numerous all at once." Henry said puzzled, but not worried

"Maybe god hates us." Harry said

"I see your point dad, but that was still mean." Heather said

"With this many maybe I could hit one at least." James thought to himself

"Well this could be good exercise." Maria said thinking positive

I feel like someone should carry me on their shoulders so I can hit them better." Laura said looking for a volunteer

"...Not when you have a hammer." Alex said raising his knife

"Should we strike first?" Lisa said

"Considering how close we are, and the weapons we carry, I think we should keep apart for a while." Cybil said

"Agreed, let's make some room." Elle said

"I'm sure they will split up as well." Travis said

Tina jumped out, and began hissing at all of them.

"Alessa just stay back we'll protect you." Eileen assured

"G-go get em!" Alessa said with feeling, and running to the exit, and watching from the sidelines.

The swarm quickly circled one another as the team started moving away from each other to avoid hitting themselves. Then like a jet stream of water, the entire Swarm formed a fast moving line...And rushed towards James.

"Fuck my life..." James whispered before being simultaneously attacked by every Swarm.

"GET EM OFF!" James cried out in panic

"Wow...didn't see that coming." Henry admitted

"What are the chances of that?" Alex said

"S-shouldn't you help him!" Alessa asked

"Where thinking..." Maria assured

So everyone went into a...what I like to call 'Lamestorming' mode, in which they each gathered their thoughts into what to do. Meanwhile James was crying for help, and trying to swat out any Swarms he can, but in vain, luckily they don't seem to be doing much damage considering the coat James is wearing which is actually some-what protective. Tina was the only one helping, doing her best to scratch, and bite off, any Swarm she could. Soon everyone came up with the same conclusion, and with that they ran over to the Swarm infested James.

"We came up with an idea James." Harry said awkwardly

"It's the best way for now." Heather said uncertain

"We want you to know that we are only doing this because we like you." Elle said with some difficulty

"So don't take it the wrong way." Cybil said

"We'll try to end it quickly." Travis assured

"I'll treat your wounds again James don't worry." Lisa said in a sad tone

"And I'll promise to let you do whatever you want with my body once we have some alone time." Maria said seductively, but held her frown.

"This time I am a little sorry for doing this." Laura admitted

"W-w-wait what do you mean!" James said panicing

"I'm so sorry!" Eileen said sadly

"Yeah...sorry." Henry said not sounding sorry at all.

"Take it like a man." Alex simply said

Then they soon began **kicking**, and **stomping** the Swarms around James, and hitting James in the process as well. Tina jumped out of the fray in time, and joined Alessa in the sidelines

"W-what!" Alessa said, both confused, and shocked at the same time.

"Hey Hey-OW! Stop it-OW! OH! That hit me in my-OW!" James cried out

"We're doing our best!" Maria said

"Yeah we are aiming for the Swarms!" Alex assured

"Ooooh...The Swarms...oopsies." Laura said, and began attacking the Swarms

"Laura..." Maria said playfully.

Laura simply giggled, and continued the stomping.

"I have a problem with this plan." Eileen confessed

"Don't worry, I heard stupid people, can't get hurt." Henry said

"I think that's colds Henry. Stupid people can't catch colds." Harry corrected

"And that hasn't been proven either." Elle said

Regardless they were still kicking James- I mean the Swarms during the whole conversation.

"E-excuse me! The swarms are gone!" Alessa cried out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and sure enough the Swarms were all long dead, and James was for the third time in a fetal position crying.

"S-sorry." Harry said quickly

"I'm so sorry!" Cybil said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell them earlier!" Alessa cried out running towards James

"Gosh, I apologize, please tell me you didn't lose feeling in your...privates." Maria asked

"Umm...I'm sorry too..." Laura said, and turned her face away from James, and began whistling

"You know what, if you forgive me, I'll leave you out of Yaoi fan-fic." Heather said

"Sorry...Doing something foolish like this is quite rare for me." Henry said

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eileen cried out

"Umm...I...sorry." Alex said lost for words

"Can you ever forgive us?" Elle asked doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"You know we would never hurt you intentionally right?" Travis said

"Yeah just hold still for a while, I'll take care of your wounds." Lisa said, and began applying the bandages, and drinks.

"hehe...I'm in too much pain to be mad at you guys." James said smiling.

Everyone smiled back, and even though it delayed their trip, they waited until Lisa had finished patching James up, and he was back to 100 percent, and full of energy, which cheered everyone up somewhat, but they still felt slightly guilty. Regardless they moved on, walked down the ramps where Alessa spotted some pistol ammo by some barrels. After that they went towards the next part of the factory, or warehouse. They were quickly ambushed by more Swarm coming from the shadows of the night, and this time they went after everyone instead of just James. They quickly went back to their old plan, and separated themselves within safe distance away from each other. Alex was able to knife a closing Swarm, and impaled it in mid-air leaving weird blood on his blade. Cybil, and Maria both nailed one with their Steel Pipe while a jealous James watched them have fun with one of his favorite weapons. Henry had allowed to let Laura climb on his shoulders, and with their combined teamwork Laura was able to smack a Swarm, and narrowly avoided giving Henry a concussion. Lisa was able to slice a Swarm neatly in half, and looked good doing it. While Heather had some difficulty trying to remove a Swarm stuck to the many spikes on her Maul. Even Eileen was able to swat out a Swarm, and with teamwork from Travis who hacked it with his Ax while it was twitching on the ground. Unfortunately Harry, Elle, Alesssa, Tina, and James were unable to attack one, but congratulated the others on a job well done.

"You know...I wonder why would the build such a building in the middle of the forest to begin with?" Elle asked suddenly.

"Beats me...?" Heather answered

"Also I can't find any parking spots either so I can't tell how many people worked here." Cybil said

"It kinda ruins the whole forest feel to this place." Maria said

"I see what you mean, it does feel kind of random." Travis said

"It looks deserted, but it doesn't seem like it happened too long ago." Lisa deduced

"Also I can't tell what they were doing here, everything's gone." Alex stated

"Yeah almost like they knew they were shutting down, and packed all their stuff." Harry said

"Well they did a good job if you ask me." Laura said

"Yeah...I can't find a single thing that is related to this place." Alessa said

"All that's left is empty barrels." James said

"That just makes it more mysterious..." Eileen said

"They emptied the contents of the barrels? I believe it would have been easier to just take the whole thing, plus they are completely dry, I can't tell what was stored in them." Henry said

"Meow, mew?" Tina said, sounding as if she understood humans, which may be true.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, and huddled together, but no answers came out, so instead they moved on, and opened the gate saying goodbye to the mysterious abandoned factory, or warehouse.

"...no floating bodies...?" Henry muttered to himself

"What?" Laura asked

"Nothing, nothing, oh by the way, how long are you going to stay on my shoulders?" Henry asked

"I'm tired of walking." Laura complained

"Well run then." Henry retorted, and lifted Laura of his shoulders. She pouted, but decided not to argue, and followed everyone else to the mysterious boulder.

"Hey guys I have a question about this." James said suddenly

"About the weird vibe you're getting?" Maria said

"Or maybe it's strange markings?" Alex said

"Are you curious about the history about this place?" Henry said

"No...I just want to know how big does a rock have to be to be called a boulder? James asked curiously

Everyone groaned, and lost their balance suddenly, and almost fell to the floor, but avoided it.

"Wow really?" Travis said quite shocked

"Um...T-to be honest I'm a little curious about that as well?" Eileen admitted, blushing slightly.

"M-me too if you don't mind me asking." Alessa said shyly

"Mind if I answer this?" Elle said suddenly.

"Be my guest." Alex said bowing slightly

Eileen, Alessa, and James used the fence to sit down like good students, while Elle stood in front of them like a teacher with the boulder, or large rock behind her.

One explanation later...

"Well my life is complete." James said with a new feeling of education

"That was really interesting." Eileen admitted

"Yes, I'm glad I learned something new." Alessa said smiling broadly.

"Thank you very much." Elle said giggling.

"Well that was informative." Henry said secretly listening to them while he was inspecting the rock along with the rest.

"Are we ready to go then?" Harry asked

"Yep all ready." Alessa said hopping off her seat on the fence.

James, and Eileen did the same, and with that they journeyed onwards towards the next dimly lit portion of the forest, once again upon entering the next part, they were quickly ambushed enemies. This time it was a large pack of Sniffer Dogs, and Ferals. They numbered 8 in total, and quickly growled at the oncoming intruders.

"Huh...that's a little more than I remember." Henry said sounding bored

"Well luckily we have some space this time to take care of them. So everyone pick a target, and keep them away from Alessa who has nothing to defend herself with." Alex instructed

"Aye, aye." James said saluting

Then like battle harden warriors they charged, Harry, and Cybil used their combined efforts to attack the closest Sniffer Dog. James, Laura, and Maria, were fighting a Feral, and a Sniffer dog at once, Heather decided to go solo, and attack another Feral farthest away from the pack. Henry had also decided to go on his own, and attacked the Feral he had never seen before, but quickly deduced that he will need a lighter weapon, or a lot of luck to attack this creature which appeared to react, and move faster. Eileen, and Elle began teaming up, and jumped the Sniffer dog, who immediately rushed towards them. Alex was facing 2 Sniffers, but despite having just a knife his new military training provided him with less trouble than most under these circumstances. Travis, and Lisa were fighting a Feral, and with an ax, and Katana it was a very...R-rated death for the Feral with it losing not just blood, but body parts.

"...Let's never go overboard like that again..." Travis finally said

"...Agreed..." Lisa said

Harry, and Cybil had also finished dispatching the Sniffer dog, and ran towards Henry who was trying to punch the Feral chomping on his Pick Ax arm.

"Hang on Henry!" Harry said

"We're coming!" Cybil called out.

James used his Knife more as a shield, and let Maria, attack the Feral with combination swings, and once James pinned the the Sniffer Dog on the ground with the heavy blade, Laura jumped in, and gave it a massive concussion, and let James stomp on it to finish it off.

"Well that's a job well done." Maria said

"Bad doggies!" Laura said

"Kick their asses everyone!" James cheered

Heather was used to fighting dogs, so to her the Feral was more, or less annoying rather than dangerous. Their fight only took so long because they mostly avoided each of their attacks, until Heather was finally able to hit it right on it's back with her Maul, and finish it off with an old fashion stomp.

"Eww...Why do I stomp on them again?" Heather asked herself

Harry, and Cybil both took care of the Feral biting Henry's arm, but despite the pain Henry still seemed quite relaxed, and looked quite unharmed.

"Well that was a new experience." Henry admitted

"Nothing really seems to burst you bubble does it?" Cybil realized

"Not entirely no..." Henry said

"Do you want a health drink?" Harry asked

"Miraculous how those little bottles can help injuries huh? Yes I would like one, but not now." Henry said respectfully declined.

Eileen was nervously staring at the Sniffer Dog, who began growling at her, and the quickly began a rushing lunge. That was exactly what Elle needed to get a clean shot with her pistol, and took it down with a couple of shots before the dog could reach Eileen.

"T-thanks...for not missing." Eileen said relieved

"Thanks for trusting me!" Elle said

Alex had also just finished knifing the two Sniffer dogs, with his Combat Knife. All he really did was treat them like wild animals instead of undead demon dogs, and just slit both their throats.

"These dogs, are unnaturally slow to act..." Alex noticed

"Is that all of them?" Alessa asked holding Tina who decided to sit this one out.

"Yep it's all clear." Alex reported

"Thank goodness...Well is everyone alright then?" Alessa called out.

"It's just Henry, he got bitten on the arm." Lisa told her.

"Eh!" Eileen gasped, and looked at Henry's arm more intently

"Um...it's fine Eileen, really." Henry said as if reading something on the newspaper.

"I-if you say so..." Eileen said but still looked concerned

"I can move my arm fine...Anyways I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's going to be more of them moving on." Henry reported

"That's nice..." Heather said not sounding happy at all.

"Okay...let's get it over with." Travis said

"Yeah...those creepy figures on the edge of the forest are really creepy." Laura said

Everyone looked towards where Laura was staring, and sure enough there appeared some strange child size figures, with a rust coated color, and no faces.

"Now I wish I hadn't seen them." Lisa admitted

So they went ahead towards the next portion of the woods, where they found a couple of Sniffer dogs guarding the entrance to Wish House far on the other side of our heroes. Tough what concern them the most was the weird, and obvious trap, that was in the middle of the dirt road, the boulder, was still on the ground, but still functional.

"Okay? Maybe we can trap them if we can somehow work together, and lift the boulder into position." Harry said

"Depends...How many are there this time? Heather asked

"Let's see, I think it's just 3...?" Alex said trying to get as close as possible.

Unfortunately the Sniffer dogs, felt the foreign touch of a flashlight, and quickly spotted the intruders, who were also pointing their lights at them.

"Okay! New plan." Elle said

"We beat them again." Cybil said twirling the Nightstick.

"Well let's go then!" Travis said

It was a completely one sided fight as over a dozen people armed with painful blunt, and sharped objects rushed at three dog corpses. Needless to say the fight ended much faster than the first time, but before moving on they stopped, and looked at the random trap.

"There's blood on the bottom of it." Harry said

"What a horrible way to die." Maria said thinking about the cause of death

"Why does there have to be blood everywhere?" Laura asked no one in particular

"I hope it they died painlessly." James uttered

"But such a crazy thing doing near an orphanage?" Heather said

"Well it makes as much sense as the factory we just passed." Henry said

"Wouldn't people just walk around it?" Eileen asked

"Maybe it was part of some cult sacrifice." Alex deduce

"Not on the children! That's just wrong." Elle said

"What made these people want to do such a thing in the first place?" Travis suddenly asked

"I really don't want to stay here any longer." Lisa said looking at the contraption with disgust.

"I hope they find peace at least." Alessa said

"Mew..." Tina replied still being held by Alessa

"We should go...Wish House is just one door away." Henry said

Everyone nodded, and walk silently to the unlocked door, and entered the Wish House orphanage...if you can call it that.

_End of Chapter_

_I actually finished this a little early on, but I felt that my chapters have been getting shorter, I just wanted to make sure that I make this whole story as long as possible. So of course I had to delay their trip with multiple pauses since the Forest World to me felt a little short. Anyways thanks again for reading this far, and for the reviews as well. Also I'm going to check my previous stories for spelling mistakes again. Sorry about that...My bad._


	13. Chapter 13 Same Place, Same Girl

_Chapter 13: Same Place, Same Girl_

_I know there are some things (namely people) missing in this story with all characters supposedly in this. Don't worry I'll do my best not to forget to add them._

At Wish House

"Wait a minute? Why is it still standing?" Henry said baffled, but in his own tone

He looked puzzled at the Wish House building which he recalls was burned to ashes the last time he saw it, and yet there it was as if nothing ever happened. Alessa, and Laura were accompanied by James to 'inspect' the mostly broken playground that felt more or less scattered rather than together.

"Last time I saw this building it was mostly just ashes. How did it suddenly repair itself." Henry told everyone.

"Silent Hill..." Everyone muttered as if that answered everything.

"Regardless I have something I need you guys to concern yourselves with, so call James, and the girls." Henry instructed

"James, Laura, Alessa, come on! Group huddle!" Maria called out

"'Kay!" Laura called back

Once everyone was together again, Henry began explaining what he wanted everyone to do.

"Okay we are going to split up into 3 teams again. That way we can get through this much faster. The door on the right side of the building will lead to the edge of Toluca Lake, you'll go through a man-made cave with machinery.

"This place makes less sense every minute." Alex interupted

"There's a cave...In the middle of the forest? With machines?" Elle said

"Yep all broken too so don't worry. Also there is very little resistance so it shouldn't be so bad. The door opposite Wish House, next to the door we entered from is your real problem. I can't remember much, but I do know that there is a pack of Sniffers there, and I suggest you take note of that. Also there may be something buried there, but maybe not, just check under some weird looking roots okay." Henry told everyone

"Got it! What about the next door on the left of the building?" Cybil asked

"Just a linear path, ending in a graveyard...actually for reasons that will take too long to explain now, I think I should take that route along with Eileen, and whoever else wishes to go." Henry warned

"Um...okay? Well then who's going with who, and where." Lisa said

"Oh! Oh! Can me, and Maria go with you two Henry!" James asked raising his hand.

"I don't see why not, are you fine with that Maria?" Eileen asked

"Sure, it'll be like a double date." Maria said giggling.

"Well the door south of the building seemed most important. So how about me Elle, and Cybil investigate." Alex proposed

"Wait! Can I come too?" Harry said

"If that's the case I'm coming as well." Heather said wanting to keep an eye on her father.

"Well...sure if you two really want to." Alex said sounding unsure.

"Don't worry Alex I can tell you Harry is reliable in a pinch." Cybil said

"If you say so, come on Harry, Heather. You're with us.

"So I guess that leaves me, Lisa, Alessa, and Laura to check out the door on the right?" Travis said

"I don't mind." Lisa said smiling

"I-I promise I won't be a burden!" Alessa said

"Just make sure you two keep up with me okay?" Laura said confidently

"hehe...Sure, sure." Travis said playing along

"Meet back here, this will be where we will meet up to tell each other what we found okay?"

Everyone nodded.

The three teams gave one another equal amount of ammunition, and first aid. Said their 'see you later' to each other, and entered towards their selected doors. Once again we will follow each teams journeys separately, but all happening almost at the same time as one another.

Team 1: Travis, Lisa, Laura, and Alessa

"...Looks quiet, but keep within my light's reach okay. For some reason whenever someone walks away from my vision I lose them somehow..." Travis told the kids, but muttered the last sentence to himself.

"'kay!" Laura said, not really listening to what Travis said

They were ambushed by 2 Swarm, but Lisa made quick work of them by slicing them both with her Katana.

"You're getting better with it." Travis complimented

"Thanks, I kinda feel invincible with this." Lisa said gazing at the slightly bloody blade.

"hehe, I wish the sword I had lasted as long as yours Lisa." Travis said

"Oh! You had a Katana." Lisa asked curiously

"Yeah...'had' one, but it broke on me." Travis admitted

He made sure to keep a close watch on the girls who where looking around the trees for clues, or items. Once they found nothing they entered the cave that Henry mentioned.

"Hey Alessa...are you doing alright?" Travis suddenly asked

"U-um yeah...but I still get nervous around...grown ups..." Alessa said softly

"I'm sorry, I'll just..." Travis began

"It's fine I don't feel so bad when it's you two." Alessa assured

"You sure...?" Lisa asked

"Hey Alessa look at this weird machine!" Laura called out before Alessa could answer.

"Eh?" Alessa said looking at what Laura was talking about.

Travis, and Lisa followed, and found the mechanism Laura was talking about, though what they concerned themselves most was that Laura was on top of it.

"L-Laura how did you get up there so quickly!" Lisa said

"I really think you should just climb down Laura." Travis urged

"No!" Laura said bluntly.

"L-Laura, you should really come down here!" Alessa said trying to talk her into following orders

"Laura it's not a toy. Come down." Travis said patiently

"You're boring!" Laura retaliated, and sticking out her tongue

"I didn't deserve that..." Travis said

"Laura...don't you think you'll get bored if you just stand there all day." Lisa said

Laura took a moment to contemplate what Lisa said.

"Fine...okay." Laura said giving up, and hopping onto the ground.

"I think she actually just scared, but she hiding it." Lisa whispered to Travis

"I guess so, let's just forget the whole thing didn't happen then." Travis whispered back.

"Um, what about that creepy body on top of us." Alessa asked suddenly

Both Lisa, and Travis looked up, and stared at the corpse.

"I wish I could un-see that." Lisa said

"Let's just ignore it for now Alessa." Travis said

The four left the cave, and where now seeing a beautiful, but slightly unsettling view of Lake Toluca, and a little past that they could see tiny buildings which were part of Silent Hill.

"Wow..." Lisa said seeing this sight for the first time.

"Yeah the town doesn't look so bad from over here, but I still don't like it." Travis said

"Ditto." Lisa said

"Hey! Hey! There's some more strange writing here on this rock thing!" Laura cried out excitedly

"Laura you really shouldn't run on your own all the time." Travis said

Travis, and Lisa followed Laura's voice to the rock she mentioned. Alessa, and Laura were already scanning through it with Laura's flashlight, and soon Travis, and Lisa were reading what was written on the stone tablet as well.

"Let's see..." Lisa started. "Dear Diary: I learned a lot today! For one thing I realized that writing on public places is not the best way to keep my feelings a secret (-_-'). Also I learned something about that cute girl I like, she likes to draw on the ground like me :-O ! I also heard that she will be sent to some weird tower soon :( . I'm going to ask them to take me there as well :-D ! P.S. Please respond this time." Lisa finished

"That...didn't help." Laura said

"Well most of these thing don't do much to begin with. Well except make you feel more depressed, or terrified, or confused." Travis said

"I think we should start ignoring these if that's the case." Lisa suggested

"Hey I think I found something!" Alessa said

Sure enough she was holding a slightly dirty, but unused first aid kit.

"Way to go Alessa!" Lisa congratulated

"This will be really helpful. Thanks a lot." Travis said

"Hey guys...There's more writing on this rock thingy as well!" Laura called out

"What! Really?" Travis said

"Go ahead, and read it out loud Laura." Lisa asked

"Sure...*ehem*" Laura began. "Dear Diary: I asked the grown ups if I could go where the cute girl is going, and they said yes. :'D ! They told me that they needed me to help in the kitchen :-/ . I don't know what that means, but I hope I get to talk to her now, wish me luck Diary ;) !" Laura finished

"I like the facial expressions." Alessa said bluntly.

"Well I don't think there is anything else here, but that hole on the wall looks suspicious." Lisa said

"We'll ask Henry about it later." Travis assured

"Well, let's just leave then." Laura said sounding impatient.

"Okay, okay, Travis are you ready?" Lisa asked

"Oh look...another one on the gate this time." Travis said spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

"Again?" Lisa said

"Geez this is getting boring!" Laura complained

"Um...how about you read it Alessa." Lisa proposed

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Alessa said with a little bit of enthusiasm

"Let's see..." Alessa began. "naow Ims screwwing whit the publik propetey tagginz 4 lif!" Alessa finished

"Sorry if I couldn't pronounce it all correctly" Alessa said bowing slightly

"D-don't worry. You did g-great!" Lisa said trying to hold back her giggles

"hehe...yeah really-hehe, you did alright Alessa-hehehe" Travis said chuckling slightly

"Haha! Oh wow! That was so-hahaha!" Laura said laughing, and not holding back.

"Oh~" Alessa moaned embarrassingly

"I-it's alright, come on let's go." Lisa said extending her hand towards Alessa.

Alessa shuffled a little, but took the hand regardless, and the four took one last look at Lake Toluca, and went straight towards the cave, wanting to meet up with the others at the center where Wish House stood as soon as possible.

Team 2: Harry, Cybil, Alex, Elle, and Heather.

"Henry was right...there's a whole pack of them." Heather muttered

If it weren't for the flashlights, and multiple radio static the Sniffer Dogs, may have still been lying around doing nothing, but the sudden noise woke them up, and put them in a bad mood. They soon began growling at them from a distance, and it wasn't long before they all started charging towards them.

"Attack them first!" Alex commanded

Harry, and Cybil had their sights on the single pink one which they presumed was female. Alex decided to man-handle one of them with only his knife. Heather was able to lure one away from everyone, and got her maul ready for a devastating blow, and Elle after shooting a Swarm in a tree stump before it could fly got out her Aluminum bat found at the school, and decided to conserve her ammo for much bigger prey.

Harry swung his Emergency Hammer, as hard as he could, but only just nicked it on it's ear. The Sniffer Dog retaliated by clamping it's jaws on Harry's leg similar to what happened to Henry during their previous fight with these things. Cybil was able to get a clean hit on the beast's head with her pipe, but it was not enough to even bring it down. Once Harry snapped out his sudden pain he delivered a strong blow to ribs causing the Sniffer Dog to stagger, but still able to fight. It blindly charged at the two, and grazed Cybil's leg, but not enough to be considered an injury, and before it could turn around both Harry, and Cybil landed a clean hit with their weapons, and finally putting it on the ground trembling violently. Harry delivered the final stomp, and put it out of it's misery.

Elle had a few hit, and missed on her fight, and the Sniffer Dog put up more of a fight than the ones previously encountered. Yet she was well prepared, and all her personal training with Alex made her more agile, quicker, and her reflexes were unparalleled compared to regular folk. She quickly parried a lunge attack, and swung vertically down on the dog's head, and the again, after she jumped backed from a biting lunge. She kept this up long enough to finally have it flail on the ground like a fish out of water, and smacked it one last time to ensure her victory.

Heather at first had some trouble after a miss swing caused her Maul to get stuck to a tree trunk, but in a swift move she got out her pistol, and fired two body shots, while the dog was running towards her right hand side. After a few pulls, and yanks she finally freed her Maul, and went back into an offensive stance. The Sniffer had some quick attacks, but she quickly figured if you just dodge it's attacks then a single Sniffer dog can be easily taken care of with any weapon, since they use the power in numbers to be any threat. Heather dodged an oncoming lunge, and quickly swung low, and one the Maul made contact with flesh, she continued swinging, but raised her Maul in an arc, and sent it flying a few feet off the ground. It landed with a **thud!** Along with a **splat! **Unlike the others this Sniffer Dog did not shake violently like the others, which meant that it must have died during his take off, or when he landed.

Alex had once again no problem in dealing with his opponent, but considering that he only had his knife, he decided to take his time to carefully watch his target's attacks, so that he won't suddenly be caught of guard in the future. Once he had a good grasp of what the Sniffer Dog was capable of he quicly got behind it, and pulled a finisher move by dragging to the ground with his knife, and with the intention of slitting it's throat dug the blade as deep as he can, and pulled, but he underestimated the sharpness of the blade, and instead decapitated it.

"Why do I always keep doing that." Alex grunted to himself

He sheathed his blade, and looked around towards his friends.

"Is everyone okay?" Alex asked

"My armed got messed up, but Cybil helped stop the bleeding." Harry reported

"I'm fine, no problemo." Heather said

"I'm good here too." Elle answered

"Me too." Cybil said

"Good, let's keep going then, I want to get out as soon as possible." Alex told everyone

"You, and me both." Elle responded

They continued towards their linear path to the next portion of the forest.

"Why are there so many gates, and fences here anyways?" Heather suddenly asked once they continued towards the next part.

"That's...a good question." Harry admitted

"Yeah it does feel rather pointless." Elle agreed

"Well, for now let's see what we can find here." Alex said

For a few minutes they combed the grass, and searched the trees until finally. They all meet up in the middle of the dirt road.

"This place is empty." Cybil reported sounding a little annoyed

"There goes 5 minutes of my life I will never get back." Heather said equally as annoyed as Cybil

"Let's just move on before we get completely pissed." Alex said dully

"Sure." Harry said with little morale.

They continued onwards, and saw that this path was different...in that it forced you to go around the trees, unlike the others. Everyone sighed in exhaustion, and walked along the dirt path. Not long after walking a few feet they heard a loud animal like howl echoing all around them, and making Heather, Cybil, Elle, and Harry yelp in sudden fear. Alex crouched swiftly, and unsheathed his dagger along with his Chrome Hammer pistol.

"W-w-what w-was that!" Heather said shaken, and holding on to Elle

"I-I don't know!" Elle said holding Heather by the waist.

"I-It sounded big!" Harry said clasping Cybil.

"P-please d-don't make it sound w-worse Harry!" Cybil said holding Harry tightly.

"Everyone relax, it sounded pretty far away, and all the thick trees, and foliage will slow it down greatly." Alex said putting away his weapons

Everyone stopped shaking, and let each other go.

"Yeah...yeah! You're right let's start investigating." Harry said calming down

Everyone began searching for clues again, and it didn't take them long to find the oddly shaped tree roots next to more writing on a nearby tree.

"It look just like a hand." Heather said looking at it.

"Yeah, oddly suspicious." Harry said

"Is this the weird root Henry was talking about?" Elle said

"It has to be, let's just dig near here." Alex said

He grabbed his knife, and began stabbing at the dirt making it easier to dig with by hand.

"More weird writing." Heather said pointing at the tree trunk.

"Read it out loud while we're still digging." Harry said

4 people digging a small hole together, is just as sufficient as one man with an old spade wouldn't you agree.

"Okay here goes." Heather said as she began reading. "If you feel the madness showing, can't you feel the sadness growing. Making you feel consternation, the town, and all it's depredation. A god made to be apotheosis, created only by a narcissist, using life as a catalyst. Religion made from debauchery, non-believers were it's antipathy. Those who wish repatriation, where sentenced to their own perdition." Heather finished

"Not the best poem I heard." Cybil admitted as she continued digging

"W-wait, wait! I think I touched it just now." Elle said

They let her dig alone this time, but gave her plenty of light, and after a while she touched it again, and was able to grasp it with two fingers, and pulled it out of the ground to reveal a dirty key.

"Great we can move forward now, let's check out that last spot, and meet the others back at the house." Alex said

They nodded, and walked towards the gate, opened it, and went through. Everyone could clearly see that it was the end of the road, if you didn't count the circular hole in the middle, and so once again seeing as how there were no enemies everyone began searching for clues.

"We found writing on the rocks." Harry, said with Cybil.

"We found some more writing here!" Elle said along with Heather.

"I found a golf club?" Alex said confused

Everyone turned towards Alex to seem him holding a 6-Iron golf club as if it was a sword.

"I'm keeping it." Alex quickly said

"Well let's read some of these writings shall we." Harry said hiding his envy for his friend's discovery. "Yeaz I jus b tagin al ovar jur faeces!" Harry finished

"Here's the other one, and by the looks of it, it was written by the same person." Cybil said. "HALP! Monsturs evereywere Im sourry motha natur plz dunt kill mi I wont mess joo up anymo-" Cybil finished. "The rest is splattered by blood it seems." Cybil said

"Well here's the one on this tree then." Elle began. "I hate these children! Their so dirty I wish they would all die! I don't like them when their dirty. A doctor is entitled to a few mistakes right? If I forget which pill I need to give to the sick ones then it won't matter if I go by just color right? Right!" Elle finished.

"Is there no one sane in this town!" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Looks like everyone had lost their train of thought..." Elle said

"I wish I could have arrested that doctor for malpractice." Cybil said

"We won't be dealing with those type of people here though would we?" Heather assured

"Yeah...that's right, come on let's get back to the others.

Everyone agreed, and began retreating to Wish House.

Team 3: Henry, Eileen, James, Maria, and Tina

They walked quietly along the semi-lit dirt path.

"James don't you think a walk in the park at night is romantic." Maria said soothingly

Before James could answer they heard a loud howl of pain and agony from some sort of large beast, and just like Elle, Harry, Heather, and Cybil they eached grasped each other in sudden fear.

"W-w-what the h-hell-oomph! James said as his body was pulled close to Maria, with his head pulled between her breasts.

"W-what was t-that! Do something James!" Maria insisted squeezing James head harder as he struggled

"H-Henry...!" Eileen said softly as she clung to Henry, and held him tightly.

Henry's facial expression remained unchanged before, during, and after the howl. Almost as if he was watching those lame reality shows, but being a nice man, and secretly inside he enjoyed her touch he put one arm around her, and stroked her hair.

"It's fine, it's fine-***Yawn*~**we won't be seeing whatever made that noise, you two heard me right?" Henry assured sounding as if he was just asked to comment the same lame reality show.

"Oh..." Maria said finally letting James, and Tina (who was unable to escape quickly enough) breathe.

"Yeah, my guess is that it's just used as intimidation more than anything, but be prepared for anything." Henry said now patting Eileen's head softly while she still clung to him.

"Gotcha, you understand too right James?" Maria said sounding relieved

James was still gasping for breath, but he gave the thumbs up sigh, and almost immediately caught his breath, and soon after Tina did as well. She decided that for now it would be best to just walk alongside everyone instead of just napping all the time in Jame's coat.

"Alright!" James said un-sheathing his Great Knife. "Let's go!" James said charismatically

Maria giggled, and pulled out her Steel Pipe, and moved next to James again, and Eileen reluctantly let Henry go, and got out a pistol previously given to her by Henry until machine gun ammo could be found. Henry did not equip anything because if his hunch was right it would not matter what they will do to it, it won't do anything, he almost regrets letting them find out the hard way.

They entered the next part of the forest, and almost instantly James, Eileen, and Maria gasped at the floating Victim 4 (aka Steve Garland). He stared at the group of four plus the cat, and did not wait to float in their general direction to attack. Henry did the obvious thing, and moved around the Victim holding, and guiding Eileen with him, but James with Maria behind him too frightened to swing the pipe properly stood his ground. He lifted his blade, and prepared for a vertical slice as it got close, and once it got within range he swung down as hard as he can splitting the victim, and leaving a crack in the road. The victim slowly floated towards the ground in defeat, but before James, and Maria could celebrate Steve Garland rose back with his body in tact, and with no markings of the blade even touching him. The victim swung his spade like a dagger at James, but he quickly blocked it with his Knife, then he parried with a horizontal swing, and successfully hit the victim in the stomach, and again causing it to fall on the floor in defeat. But again it rose ready for more, showing no signs of it being cut, so in frustration, and sudden fear James pumped his shotgun, and aimed directly at the head of the victim, and fired. The up close shot landed directly on the victim's face, and made the entire head disappear with only the lower jaw of the mouth remaining, and just like before it fell slowly to the floor. Again before James, and Maria could see how he regenerated he rose back with his head still the same before he got hit with the shotgun shell. Both Maria, and James retreated, and were now backed into a corner with no escape until suddenly the saw a spike impale the victim's torso, and pull the body away. Only it wasn't a spike, but Henry with his pick ax.

"Quick! Follow me, and Eileen towards that door these things are slow!" Henry ordered

He pointed towards the lit up door next to a hole where Eileen stood ready to open it.

James, and Maria quickly ran towards the exit with Henry following behind, he looked back, and saw that Victim 4 had just stood upright, and began to slowly float towards them. Eileen urged the three to run faster as she held the door open, first came Maria, then came Tina, the James, and Henry, and Eileen quickly followed them, and shut the door behind her.

"What was that..." James asked gasping for breath.

"It's a victim, on of many that Walter Sullivan killed for his 21 sacraments. You can't kill them, and sometimes they are a lot worse than that man we just saw." Henry explained

"You mean not only are there more of them, but the rest of them are more dangerous!" Maria said unbelievably

"Some yeah, they more of a pain indoors, or in claustrophobic places." Henry continued.

"Please tell me we won't have to go back." James said worrriedly

"Unfortunately yes, let's just look around, and then run past him next time, don't even make eye contact." Henry said

"Meow~" Tina replied

"Eileen, good job waiting for us by the door." Henry said

"Don't mention it." Eileen said with a grin.

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me..." A sad woman's voice said from the center of the graveyard.

James intermediately cringed, at the familiar voice.

"Oh! Hell no!" James cried out loudly

"That face...James? James is that you?" The woman repeated standing up

"A-Angela!" James yelled in fear, and confusion.

"Angela?" Henry, Eileen, and Maria simultaneously said in confusion

"It is you!" Angela Orosco said outloud

She quickly began dashing towards James with tears in her eyes as if meeting a long lost friend for the first time in a long time. His flashlight pointing directly towards her, revealing the same sweater, red sweat pant, and sneakers. Before James had a moment to dodge she quickly jumped on James, and they both fell to the ground with Angela on top of him.

"James. It's been too long...I" Angel said sweetly as she pulled a stained kitchen knife from behind her.

"MISSED YOU!" Angela yelled as she raised the knife, held it with both her hands, and was ready to bury it deep within his chest.

"OH GOD!" James cried out in total fear.

Henry who spotted the knife first was able to stop Angel from stabbing James, and quickly Eileen, and Maria both grabbed Angela by the waist, and arms, and tried to pulled her away from poor James.

"Let me go, I want to show him our knife that bonds us!" Angela said in frustration

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes..." James whispered "It sucked..." James said shortly after.

"Do you two know each other?" Eileen asked making sure she has a firm grip on Angela to prevent her from committing first degree murder.

"Yes I do, he's...my stalker!" Angela said dramatically

"WHAAAAT!" James cried out in total disbelief

"James I-I can't believe you!" Maria said looking away.

"It's true! When I was in Silent Hill James must have been following me, I've bumped into him several times, and he even took my precious knife because it smelled like me." Angela said sounding like a victim of some sort of harassment.

Eileen, and Henry eyed James sternly like two parents who discovered their child broke an item in the house

"Oh come on! You gave me that knife! I just took it because I thought you were going to kill yourself. Also I wasn't stalking you, in fact I've been trying to avoid you! That knife of yours made me think of bad things!" James protested, and practically screaming

"You mean...you were worried about me!" Angela said blushing, and covering her face completely ignoring, or maybe 'forgetting' what James mostly said about her.

"Ugh!" Maria said loudly in disbelief. "To think that my own lover would have an affair while he was seeing me." Maria said in tears

"No! I'll even spell it for you! N-O!" James retaliated

Henry took the knife from Angela, and let her go, including Eileen, and Maria. Eileen went over to Maria's side, and hugged her trying to cheer her up from her sudden shock, but Henry stayed where he was, and quickly noticed the eye drops, she held in one hand as she put them away in her left pocket.

"Fake tears to make her boyfriend feel guilty...clever." Henry thought to himself, and nodding

"This is all a complete misunderstanding, Angela stop making it seem the way you wanted it!" James said in anger, and frustration.

"To think that I let you take advantage of me while we were making love so many times." Maria said

She acted poorly, and only Henry, and Tina were the only ones who didn't get suckered.

"So many times." Maria repeated

"There, there it's fine." Eileen said soothingly combing Maria's hair.

"Meow? Meow, meow!" Tina said trying to tell them that Angela was lying

Tina may have just met her master for a few hours, but she had an almost complete understanding of James, and knew that he would never be able to do such a thing, or at least hide it for so long

"Angela? That's your name right? What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he helped James stand up.

"Well I soon after looking for my mama- I mean mother I discovered that I sort of have a relaxing moment just visiting other people's graves so I just travel around searching, I've entered this particular grave, but that weird floating man has trapped me here, so I've been stuck here with a young boy." Angela explained

"Young boy?" Henry asked

"Yeah, you two scared him, but he right there behind that gravestone." Angela said pointing at the site.

Everyone looked towards Angela's pointed direction, and with the help of James's pocket light they saw a little brown haired boy, wearing a blue, and white striped shirt, and gray pants. He stared nervously at the familiar faces, and the new strangers. Henry in particular had very mixed feeling upon seeing the child, but it was clear why.

"Little Walter." Henry muttered to himself.

James, Maria, and Tina looked, at both the boy, and Henry back, and forth, as Henry gripped the knife he took from Angela more tightly.

_End of Chapter_

_Here's how my week went: Transformer near my house blew up, and I was out of power for a while, PSN is still down, pre-ordered more games, went to Cinco De Mayo fair, and got sick from the rides. I also went through a tarot card reading so this week was very distracting. Also I have another suggestion I want you guys to consider as well. If there is a team you would like to consider me making once they split up again in the future go ahead, and suggest it, Also I'll try to respond more, I just don't want to be annoying. Thanks to everyone who has review, advised me, and just spending their time reading my story I really hope you have enjoyed it._


	14. Chapter 14 Finishing Up Here

_Chapter 14: Finishing Up Here_

_14 chapters, and we only went to the school, and the forest. This is gonna take a while if I want to fill every location._

Team 1: Travis, Lisa, Alessa, and Laura

Their path being the shortest, and less important they were the first to come back to the meeting spot while everyone else is just finishing up.

"Do we...just wait here?" Lisa asked

"I guess...honestly I didn't want our team to be the first in case this happened." Travis admitted

"I bet James is slowing everybody down." Laura said

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Alessa assured

"Well let's get comfortable for now, and hope you're right Alessa." Travis said

He sat down on the front steps, and Lisa sat next to him, while Laura, and Alessa were trying to find a ball that was not deflated.

Team 2: Heather, Harry, Elle, Cybil, and Alex.

"We've passed this same path 5 times now!" Heather complained

The team had finished what they needed to do, but unfortunately they have been wandering the same dirt path for a while now oblivious to what they were suppose to be really doing.

"I don't get it? How do we keep walking in circles it's a linear path!" Harry moaned

"This defies all logic, and sense, what are we doing wrong?" Elle said

"Ever since we had that key we have been wandering." Cybil reminded

"That key...Elle let look at that key again." Alex said

Elle shrugged, but agreed, and tossed the key to Alex, and pointing the flashlight at it he took a closer inspection.

"There's a whole sentence here!" Alex said

"On a key!" Heather said baffled

"You got to give credit to whoever managed to accomplish that." Harry said

"Doesn't it bother you that we just wasted half an hour walking?" Cybil said

"Read it Alex what does it say?" Elle urged

He bent his head closer to it, and eyed it carefully, and began reading out loud. "The holder of this key will wander for all eternity." Alex finished

"Now it all makes sense." Cybil said

"So we drop the key, and we can finally leave?" Heather said

"Probably, but this key must unlock something so we can't just leave it." Elle said

"We have to leave it somewhere other than here." Harry said

"Well...we do have that hole in the back." Alex said

"Can we really go inside it? It seems more like Henry sort of thing." Heather said

"We have no choice, maybe he forgot to mention this." Elle said

"That's a possibility, he's impressive, but not perfect." Alex said

"So we all agree? We go into the hole." Cybil said making sure

"Yes." Everyone said

They all retreated back to the end of the path were the hole still stood. Alex decided to go first, followed by Harry, then Cybil, Elle, and Heather. They crawl for what seemed like only a few seconds until they reached Henry's bathroom one by one.

"It worked?" Alex said a little puzzled

"I guess good things do happen here." Elle said relieved that nothing bad happened

"Well let's just find a safe spot to stash the key, and leave." Harry said

"He's right everyone's probably waiting for us at Wish House." Cybil reminded

"Okay, but let me check the fridge first I'm thirsty." Heather said

Not waiting for an answer she left towards the kitchen to check for some cold drinks that will nourish, and sustain her, and put an end to her thirst that has plagued her for quite sometime. (Too descriptive?)

Meanwhile everyone decided to just put the key in a large trunk next to the television. Unlike the rest of the stuff the trunk looked much older compared to the new table, sofa, and all other furniture.

"Well I guess this will do. Heather are you finished?" Harry called out.

Heather came back with a 4 pack of Starbucks chocolate ice coffee.

"Yeah, I already got a drink, but I think I'll just bring these along with me. Ah~...how did we live without Starbucks." Heather said closing her eyes, and hugging the cold drinks with a smile on her face.

"Chocolate drinks? Don't you think they'll be useless in Silent Hill?" Harry argued

"Shh! Don't say that out loud you'll hurt their feelings!" Heather complained talking about the drinks of course

"There, there, the mean man isn't going to tease you again." Heather said soothingly to the drinks

"...We should really get going now." Alex reminded before it got any more insane.

"EEK!" Elle screamed surprising everyone.

"What's wrong!" Alex said worried

"I-I think I just saw a floating head outside the window!" Elle said

"I think we overstayed our welcome, before anything else happens everyone into the bathroom hole!" Cybil almost commanded

Quickly everyone headed straight for the hole knowing full well where they left they key, and in the same order they entered the hole, and after just a few seconds they came out the other side, and back to the forest world.

"Alright let's hope this works." Alex said

The team walked away from the dead end, passed through the path with the weirdly shaped tree roots, continued through the seemingly endless path which had much less fog which was a good sign. The when they opened they gate they were happy to know that the dead Ferals were still there which meant that the endless loop had vanished.

"Hooray!" Heather shouted

"...yay..." Everyone else said bleakly

The kept retreating, and finally made it back to the house just in time to encounter everyone together, and more surprisingly some new faces as well. There are a lot of words to describe their reaction to the scene, but the most obvious, and popular would be 'confusion',but before that.

Team 3: Henry, Eileen, James, Maria, and Tina

Everyone stared at Little Walter, for a moment, but were unsure of how to react.

"It's okay...This is the man I was talking about for so long with you." Angela said

Slowly the small boy revealed himself to everyone, and everyone got a better look at him, but they were still a little less reluctant to say anything for the moment.

"His name is Walter, and he was the only person here when I found this place so I kept him company." Angela said introducing the child who was slowly walking towards them.

"Hey Eileen, didn't we just meet a more creepy, and older man by the same name as well?" Maria whispered

"Y-yes we did, but from what Henry has explained to me that child is the same man from when he was a kid." Eileen said not believing what she was whispering

"That's...new." Maria said getting use to the strangeness surrounding the town.

"Can I have my knife back." Angela said shyly

She looked over Henry more carefully, and came to the conclusion that he is dangerous, and should not be angered.

"Do you promise not to stab anyone with other than monsters?" Henry said as if scolding a little girl

"Yes I promise." Angela said weakly

"And James?" Henry asked sternly

"...Yes..." Angela said pausing to think.

He reluctantly gave the knife back to Angela who felt a slight comfort holding the blade again, and finally Little Walter stopped walking believing he is close enough to the adults.

"Hello!" James almost shouted gleefully at the small child.

The boy jumped in surprise, but did not run away

"...hello..." Little Walter said weakly barely heard by everyone.

"My name's James Sunderland, and I'm-" James began

"You collect many genres of Manga, and anime DVD, you also cosplay as many characters as well, your unkown, but you have gain popularity for your custom made outfits. You graduated with one of the lowest GPA in your class, but your many after-school activities which included Library assistant, and member of a Dungeons, and Dragons club, and even an otaku club during sophomore year. You're slow, but very sweet, and you actually killed-oops! Sorry that's a secret right?" Angela finished

Everyone stared blankly at Angela.

James was cowering in fear behind a dumbstruck Maria, who never experienced a professional stalker before, and neither did James apparently. Tina recovered first, and simply began cleaning her right paw with her tongue like all cats do.

"...Hey little boy how long have you been here?" Henry asked getting his thoughts straight after Angela's description of Jame's life in a nutshell.

"...I don't remember." Little Walter replied

"Strange...but predictable. Anyways I think were done here so let's not keep the others waiting." Henry said

With that he turned away from the graveyard, and began walking away with Eileen close to his side. Soon James, and Maria followed, and for some reason Angela did the same holding onto Little Walter's hand, and half dragging him along with her. Henry paused, and turned towards the two not in the group.

"Why are you following us?" Henry asked

"...It's kind of my thing..." Angela said nervously

"It's the only exit..." Little Walter replied

"Last time I saw you here you just-" Henry began to argue

"Can we come with you!" Angela shouted

"NO!" James shouted equally as loud

"I see no way this will end well." Henry said

"That's a little harsh Henry." Eileen said

"I'm not gonna let you seduce James!" Maria argued clinging to James

"Please! There's weird floating men everywhere, and they give me headaches." Angela pleaded

"Forget it!" James said

"I'm gonna pretend we've never met you." Henry replied

"Henry we should really give them a chance." Eileen tried to reason

"There's no way I'm gonna let you take my man!" Maria said heatedly

"Take me with you, or I'll blow us all to HELL!" Angela shouted threateningly

She lifted her sweater up to her chest, and besides showing off her surprisingly sexy figure, but strapped to her waist were 3 C-4s, and in her right hand was the trigger to blow them all up.

"Nice..." Henry said unthinkingly with a small grin

"Wha~t?" Eileen said slightly hurt by his comment

"I think I have that same bra." Maria noticed

"Guys! The bombs!" James reminded

"Oh yeah. Don't do it Angela you have so much to live for...and us." Henry said uncaring

"Please don't do it!" Eileen pleaded

"Ok! Ok! You can come with us!" James yelled

"Oh sure invite her after she gives you that strip-tease!" Maria pouted

"Yay!" Angela cheered, and finally covered herself up

She skipped towards the group dragging Little Walter with her.

"Can we meet everyone else now?" Henry asked

"Yes please let's just go." James said

"There's more people?" Angela asked

"Yes 9 more to be exact by the way my name's Eileen Galvin, and it's...nice? To meet you." Eileen said introducing herself

"Henry Townshend." Henry said bluntly pointing to himself

"Maria here, and I'm the sex icon here!" Maria said using her nurse outfit to the best of it's ability.

"Sure..." Angela said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah this is Tina she's also with us!" James introduced

"Meow, meow." Tina said bowing slightly

"Alright everyone make a run for it once you enter got it?" Henry instructed

Everyone nodded including Tina, and once Henry opened the door, they all rushed in. Upon entering the portion of the woods they were once again spotted by Victim 4, and slowly began approaching them. Everyone swerved to the left, and dashed for the exit with James holding the gate for everyone, and closing it behind him once everyone made it through.

"Okay let's walk now." Henry instructed.

"Angela? You never told me what is all that red stuff in your kitchen knife." James asked suddenly

"Um...the truth is it's just red dye. No wait! It's ketchup. I mean! It's ink-no paint! Wait, Wait!Now I remember now it's blood!" Angela answered

"Oh." James merely said

"Huh..." Henry replied

"So it is..." Maria said uncaring

"Meow..." Tina said striding along

"Don't you guys care who's blood?" Eileen said puzzled.

"Nope!" James answered

"Not a bit" Henry said whistling afterward like some sort of walk in the park moment

"Don't care." Maria stated

"Mew!" Tina replied wanting to know who's blood it is.

"You don't either Tina?" Eileen said to the cat.

Tina just lowered her head in disappointment.

"Alright Angela, Little Walter we're going to be meeting some more people soon just stay calm, and be yourselves, and everyone should get along fine." Henry told them

"...No problem." Angela said

Little Walter nodded slightly.

"Alright..." Henry said as he opened the gates

Everyone let themselves through, and were almost immediately greeted by Laura, and Ashley.

"You made it back! Took you guys long enough!" Laura said half-annoyed.

"I'm glad you're back safely." Alessa said politely, and slightly bowing.

Then they both looked at Angela, and Little Walter, and at the same time so did Travis, and Lisa when they ran towards the girl's voices

"Um...who are they?" Lisa asked pointing at the woman, and child.

"Uh...well introduce yourselves." James urged

"...Walter...that's me." Walter said pointing at himself

"I'm Angela...James is my stalker, and I carry a bloody knife." Angela said

"Why did you include me in your intro?" James asked

Angela said nothing.

"Henry?" Lisa said puzzled

"Why did I tell them to be themselves...stupid!" Henry thought to himself while keeping a blank face, and shrugging

"So...are they joining us?" Travis asked

"Yes!" Everyone shouted instantly.

"Huh? Okay then...well nice to have on the team." Lisa said

"More people?" Laura said

"I've never had this many friends at once." Alessa admitted

"So that makes how many of us then?" Travis asked

"Well adding Heather, Alex, Harry, Cybil, and Elle that would make..." Lisa began

"16 if we remember Tina." Henry finished

"Well what did you guys bring me?" Laura said changing the subject

"We were in a graveyard." Maria reminded

"Soo~" Laura repeated

"A lucky rabbit's foot." James announced pulling a foot bone out of nowhere.

Everyone gasped, or shrieked

"J-James! That's a human's foot!" Lisa corrected

"When did you get that!" Maria shouted

"When I was on the floor! W-What do I do!" James shouted beginning to panic.

"Drop it! Get rid of it!" Eileen shouted

James unthinkingly threw the foot away, but it hit Travis directly in the face...hard.

"OW! You bastard!" Travis shouted from the sudden pain,

He lunged at James in pain induced anger, and soon after his nose began to bleed.

"I'm sorry!" James shouted

"Don't hurt him!" Angela shouted angrily

Angela dove towards Travis who was still on top of James, and began blindly pounding him with both of her fists.

"Wait doesn't she have a knife?" Henry casually said

"Oh yeah!" Angela said out loud

Then she drew her kitchen knife out, and raised high above Travis's neck, he quickly saw the knife in her hands, and fear of death quickly began to grow.

"Don't!" Lisa shouted

She then jumped on top of Angela, quickly grabbed hold of her wrist holding the knife, and prevented it from moving any farther.

"Guy's! Too heavy can't breathe!" James gasped

"Get off of him! No orgies without my me!" Maria shouted

She then also jumped into the fray adding more pressure to James. Her reason are unknown.

"Come on Alessa let's join them!" Laura said excitedly

"R-really?" Alessa said slightly envious of whatever fun she thinks their having

"Yeah come on!" Laura shouted happily

Then both of them hopped onto the pile smacking, and pounding playfully on everyone.

"Eileen I don't think James can handle this anymore" Henry said unconcerned

"Yeah you're right we need to help him." Eileen said

Then the two rushed towards James rescue grabbing whatever they could visibly see of him, and pulled as hard as they could to remove him from the pile.

"Hey...you Walter help us." Henry said

Little Walter snapped out his confused stared, and nodded rapidly. He ran towards Henry, and Eileen, and found a sleeve to hold on to, and pulled as hard as he could. At the same time Harry, Heather, Cybil, Alex, and Elle just got back from their exploration, and stared in confusion at the random commotion.

"Are we going to be okay?" Harry said

"I have very little hope for us all of a sudden." Heather said glumly.

"*Sigh* let's break it up." Alex said disappointed.

"Good idea I think someone with blonde hair is suffocating." Elle noticed

"It's good to see everyone together again." Cybil said

They quickly ran towards the pile lifting, and pulling everyone apart from each other one by one. Finally Henry, Eileen, and Little Walter were able to pull James free who was unconscious.

"Oh god I don't think he's breathing!" Lisa quickly realized

"He needs mouth to mouth!" Alex shouted

instantly both Maria, and Angela got on top of him, and nearly wrapping James in their bodies, and began pushing each other away to save James's life. Instead however they both placed their mouths on James.

"Three way mouth to mouth?" Henry said

"More like mouth to mouth to mouth." Harry said scratching his head.

"Maybe mouths to mouth?" Travis suggested.

"They do know their suppose to do CPR right?" Elle asked

"Hm...A random male with multiple lovers? This just screams anime harem show." Heather remark

"Would a show like that purposely suffocate a man just so they would do that?" Cybil said

"Either that or have another man do it for comedy reasons. Then again there are those yaoi ones." Heather remembered

Finally James began coughing, and his life was restored again.

"He's okay!" Travis said

"Thank goodness he's alright, you can stop worrying Laura." Alessa said relieved

"I-I wasn't worried I don't care what happens to that moron!" Laura pouted going slightly red.

"Okay girls you can stop now." Henry said clapping to them.

Angela, and Maria were still kissing him, and suffocating James again.

"Can someone please grab them!" Eileen told everyone.

Alex, and Elle lifted Angela while Harry, and Heather lifted Maria allowing James to breathe normally again, and openings his eyes to see everyone's relieved faces.

"Wait why are you restraining me I'm his lover!" Maria argued

"Were just waiting for James to fully recover that's all." Harry told her

Travis grabbed James's arm, and helped him to his feet.

"Hey James...uh...sorry for doing that...you know I have nothing against you right?" Travis said

"*cough*! It's cool *cough*! Sorry for making your nose bleed." James said slightly dizzy

"Here! Take this health drink it's me." Travis said offering one of his drinks

"Uh...Thanks! I think one of the girls had their tounge in my mouth, but I don't know who." James said gladly taking the drink

Both Heather, and Angela looked away, and began whistling incoherently.

"Great everything's back to norm-wait! Who's the girl in the skin colored sweater, and the striped shirt boy?" Heather pointed out.

"That's what I want to know too." Cybil said looking at both of them

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Elle asked

"My name is Angela Orosco, and I'm going to be joining this group." Angela said with a little more confidence than before.

"Why?" Elle asked

"It's better to not ask questions in this case." Henry said

"And the child?" Cybil asked

"He's Walter as a kid, but the adult Walter is also here. So I guess he's a copy?" Eileen said trying to explain

"That's...new." Heather remarked

"Isn't that a little risky having some form of Walter join us?" Cybil said

"Well he's really no threat to us in this form, and he's more afraid of us than we are of him right now." Henry replied

"Hm...well I guess that's okay, I mean we can't just leave him alone." Alex said

"Well he did pretty well the last time." Henry remembered

"I say we keep him that way Alessa, and I won't be the youngest in this group." Laura said

"Just for that reason?" Lisa said

"By the way Henry changing the subject. Why didn't you tell us about the key's side effects?" Alex said

"Oh you guys found, well done." Henry said uncaring

"Yeah, and we ended up in an infinite loop because of that!" Heather said angrily

"You did? I had no idea." Henry said

"What do you mean you must have experienced the whole thing yourself." Harry said

"Well I remembered grabbing the key, but I headed straight towards the hole afterward because I needed to retrieve some more health drinks, and ammo so I left it there for safe keepings." Henry told them.

"So you honestly didn't know?" Cybil asked

"Nope." Henry said

"Well is there another hole we could take to take the key back here?" Alex asked

"Over there to your right." Henrys said pointing at it.

"How come I didn't notice that earlier, well no matter, I'll be back I just need to retrieve the key so we can go inside. I'm guessing we go inside it's the only place we haven't been through here." Alex said

He darted towards the hole, and began crawling through it while everyone watched silently.

Henry what are we going to do once were inside?" Elle said

"Well we look around, and just wait until we black out like I did I guess." Henry said

"No large creature, or dangerous foe awaiting us inside?" Lisa said

"No room." Henry said as if it was the obvious answer

"Hello, I'm still here, and I don't know any of you." Angela reminded

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves while Alex is away..." Elle said

"Well the man who just went into the hole is Alex Shepard, and my name is Elle Holloway, and we're together." Elle sai dalmost proudly

"I'm Cybil, I'm a former cop who has been...you could say promoted." Cybil said

"My name is Harry Mason, hope we get along fine." Harry said

"I'm Heather Morris, but just call me Heather. Just so you know Harry's my father, and do you like anime?" Heather asked suddenly

"If James likes it then yes!" Angela quickly said

"Okay...?" Heather said unsure of the answer.

"My name is Lisa Garland, I may be a nurse, but try not to get hurt." Lisa said

"But that harlot is wearing the nurse outfit." Angela said pointing at Maria.

"Fanservice, and I'm not a harlot, I only get freaky with James!" Maria said

"I'm Laura, and I'm the one that takes care of James, and I sometimes help him with math." Laura said

"Just fractions, and multiplication." James grumbled

"I'm Alessa, and it's very nice to meet you!" Alessa said smiling, and giving a curtsy using her new dress.

"The girl in white scares me for some reason!" Angela said pointing nervously at Alessa.

"Aw~..." Alessa mumbled in disappointment

"I'm Travis Grady, just a truckdriver...! Wait a minute Alessa what happened to my truck I crashed!" Travis said

"To be honest I have no idea I kind of ran away after you crashed...I'm so sorry!" Alessa said

"*sigh*" Travis simply sighed

"Hey Alex came back!" Elle pointed out.

Sure enough they could see him crawling out of the hole, and he ran towards them holding they rusty key.

"Let's finally say goodbye to this place." Alex said

Everyone climbed the stairs while Alex unlocked, and opened the door, everyone went inside, but were a little disappointed to find that there were very little things of interest.

"Well this is anti-clamatic all that work for nothing." Maria said

"Well that's not true let's start investigating first." Elle said

Everyone began seperating, and searching for clues, except Angela who would occasionally stare at James behind his back. It didn't take long for someone to notice a clue lying on the floor

"Hey check this out it looks like someone recently dropped this. Let's see it reads." Lisa began. "Have you found Alessa yet? How is Walter's progress coming along." Lisa finished

"No, no that was there when I first got here." Henry said

"Alessa you were missing?" Laura said

"...? They were after me?" Alessa said puzzled

"Not only that, but they were also inspecting Walter, but the question is was this written before, or after he began the 21 sacraments?" Cybil said

"Why do you say that?" Heather asked

"Well it's possible that Walter may have lived here, and they were examing, or maybe they knew that he was killing all these people, and they wanted to keep track of him." Cybil explained

"Well let's just ask him." Henry said pointing to Little Walter

"Hey Walter did you use to live here?" Eileen asked

"I can't remember...I don't want to remember...I know they took me somewhere else...somewhere darker." Little Walter said softly, and nervously

"I'm guessing you're reffering to the children's prison I explored, I found some of your notes there." Henry told him.

Little Walter nodded.

"Hm...let's keep exploring there's a room over there, and an upstairs left to check, though I think the lock on the door is broken." Henry said

Everyone agreed, and they all headed towards the small altar room.

"This is where a man burned alive." Henry said

"What!" Everyone said

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, well let's just go inside I never got to look around carefully the first time." Henry said leading the way.

Meanwhile just outside Wish House

"Ah~ I can't wait to burn this place all over again." The adult Walter said

He was carrying 2 gallons of gasoline, and had a very sinister grin on his face.

"Well let's get started this place won't burn itself. Though maybe I should check if there someone in there...nah~! Hehehe!" Walter snickered

He started on the left hand side of the house, and began applying the gasoline on the walls, and floor, and began spreading it all the way across until he ran out of the first gasoline near the front door.

"Oooh~ spreading gasoline is so much fun! Trapping my victims so they can't run! Not giving them a chance to stay, and fight! My fire's gonna dance all day, and night!" Walter sang as her broke the lock on the door with his pipe.

He picked up the second tank, and began spreading it to the left hand side, and finally finished.

"Well that takes care of that! Now I just need a match!" Walter said

He began searching his coat pockets. Then he searched through his pant pockets.

"...Crap I don't have them...?" Walter said

He held his chin with his hand, and began to think of a plan B. It only took him about a minute to get an idea.

"Duh! How could I forget? JASPER!" Walter called out

From the nearsest wall the floating burning body of Victim 17 (aka: Jasper Gein) appeared, and his forever burning body illuminated almost the entire outside of the house.

"Perfect!" Walter said clapping his hands

He grabbed Jasper by the legs, and comanded him to keep his body stiff, and straight. Surprisingly Jasper obeyed, and stayed perfectly still, and appeared as a burning log instead of a burning man. For some reason Walter was unaffected by Jasper's extreme heat, and picked him up with ease, as he used his head to begin lighting the gasoline. Once one side of the building caught on fire he warped towards the other side, and began burning the gasoline there as well.

"Okay now I want you to shove yourself in there, and spread the fire indoors as well. Make sure everything burns up nicely too last time you left a manequin, and a wheelchair. Don't disappoint me." Walter ordered

He didn't wait for a response he just shoved Jasper on the door, at first slamming his body on the wood which already began catching fire, but soon black sludge began forming in, and around him, and soon he was inside, and out of Walter's sight.

"Hehehe~HAHAHAHA! BURN! BURN! BURN!" Walter shouted with maniacal joy, and happiness.

Back inside Wish House.

They were inside the room with the Altar, but soon the signs of a fire became quickly clear.

"BURN! BURN! BURN!" Everyone heard from outside

"Walter!" Henry said quickly recognizing his voice.

"I smell smoke!" James said

"I see smoke!" Heather said

"Damn it's a trap!" Travis said

Everyone quickly ran out of the altar room, but imediately saw a man on fire crawling out of the door in a shuge stain of black sludge

"Japser...another victim of Walter's Sacraments." Henry told everyone.

It fell to the floor making an unattural, and disturbing **splosh** noise, and raised himself back to a floating position staring at the large group.

_End of Chapter_

_Ever heard of the term ecchi, well that's what delayed it, some parts were beginning to become very...mature (thanks Maria!) so I had to really think of some ways to keep it acceptable, also Walter's little song near the end took me a little while as well. Sorry for delaying it, but please look forward to the next chapter please! Thanks for the reviews, and all your support!_


	15. Chapter 15 Another Level Already?

_Chapter 15: Another Level Already?_

_We're heading to a new destination, so let's end this one with a bang. Enjoy!_

Fire became visible on all the walls, and slowly spreading to the second floor.

"If the fire reaches the roof, it could cause it to collapse." Travis said almost calmly

"That guy is not helping either." Harry said

Alex quickly began shooting Jasper, and hitting him in the chest as well as the head. In a matter of moments he fell to the floor sizzling, but it didn't take long for it to rise up again sustains no damage.

"You can't kill it we tried!" Maria told Alex

"What! Impossible!" Alex said

He ignored Maria, and fired again, and this time being helped by Cybil, and Elle, who also fired more shots into the Victim's torso. It fell, sizzled, and rose back in place with no damage.

"What the hell!" Elle shouted

"Henry! How do me deal with it!" Cybil yelled

"Impale it with the Sword of Obedience! I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's the only way!" Henry said

"But we don't have a sword!" Travis reminded

"But we have a Knife!" James shouted

Pulling out the Great Knife James once again assumed a position for a thrusting attack, but instead of a lock door he was aiming for a burning corpse. He shouted a battle cry, and charged at Jasper hitting dead center where the stomach would have been, but he didn't stop until he hit the wall. It stuck through about halfway with the Victim's back completely hitting the wall, and blending in with the oncoming fire seeping out of it. James hit his gut on the blade's hilt again, but it wasn't nearly as serious as the last time with the door so he was only bending over, and rubbing his stomach. The Victim was not affected by the blade at all, but only trapped so he continued to move around full of alternate life with only the knife keeping him from going anywhere.

"Good thinking James!" Alex said "I didn't think I would ever put those words together like that." Alex thought to himself.

"James is awesome!" Maria cheered

"Way to go James!" Angela cheered

"Very impressive!" Cybil said

"Good job! You have some great potential." Elle complimented

"You're more useful then I thought!" Travis said

"Good job!" Lisa congratulated

"Not bad, not bad I'm finally rubbing off on you." Laura said with a smirk

"Uh...guys?" Alex said

"You're smart, and nice!" Alessa complimented

"That's pretty smooth thinking James!" Heather said

"Meow? Meow!" Tina said trying to get everyone's attention to the spreading fire.

"Didn't see that coming!" Harry said

"W-wow..." Little Walter said quietly

"Aw~ come on guys, hehe." James said happy with all the compliments

"Great idea James!" Eileen said

"The fire's still here." Henry said

"...We should leave." Harry said

Everyone ran straight for the front door, but two apparent things were suddenly realized. For one thing the doorknob was visibly broken by Walter, and also the fact that it was still on fire, therefore ramming it would prove quite painful.

Time was running out, and a portion of the second floor soon collapsed, but luckily no one was near it at the time however; something very appealing fell along with it. Alex quickly saw the object, and immediately grabbed it before it became consumed in flames.

"Guy's It's obvious what we have to do." Alex said

He held a Pulaski Ax which he rescued from the fire. Though he had a lot of question about how it ended up here he felt something inside telling him it will be reveal to him in due time.

"Of course! Just tell me where to hit!" Harry said equipping his Emergency Hammer.

"Whatever you have planned you better tell us soon!" Travis said holding his Fire Ax

"We can't leave without my Knife!" James argued.

"It almost completely bright red from the heat, you got to cool it down first, or you'll get third degree burns." Lisa explained

"I don't care! We just have to cool it down with something then!" James argued

"What do we have!" Maria asked

Travis, Alex, and Harry were all trying to break down the front door for a possible exit while Elle, and Cybil were eying Heather who was currently looking around suspiciously. Finally she met the two 's gaze, and it soon became apparent to her what they were going to do.

"No...no way! Forget it!" Heather said revealing her drinks.

"Those are mine...you know what? Forget it, keep it." Henry said uncaring

"Come on Heather that knife would be very helpful to us, and plus it's the only thing he has that does not consume ammo." Elle tried to reason

"Can't I have at least one drink?" Heather pleaded

Before she noticed Angela (wanting to get on James's good side) swiped a bottle, and threw it directly at Jasper's face hitting him with cool chocolate iced mocha, and glass. His face sizzled, and smoked, and soon his body slowly cooled to a black, but still smoldering corpse. Missing the mark Maria decided to impress James herself, and stole a second bottle, opened the cap, and poured as much as she could all over the blade. It sizzled, and smoked even more than the victim, but it gradually cooled down enough for James to feel only slight warmth from the handle.

"AH~! you guys are such jerks!" Heather cried out in anguish

"We are so sorry!" Eileen said apologizing for Angela, and Maria.

"I'm sorry too!" Alessa said

"You had nothing to do with it!" Laura said

Little Walter nodded rapidly

"Guy's we have a bigger problem here!" Alex shouted

Everyone turned towards the sound of his voice, and saw that though the three men have left multiple marks all over the door, it still remain burning, and in the way. Not only that the fire had now hit the edge of the roof, an continued to engulf the house, they are almost out of time.

"We hit as hard as we could, but every time we smacked it felt like we were making progress, but it still kept standing." Travis reported

"Yeah! We need to find another exit!" Harry said

"I remember a basement, but I'm unsure of where it was exactly." Henry said

"Come on! You got to remember!" Heather said

Suddenly they heard a loud grunt coming from Jasper, and everyone almost instinctively turned around to face him. His face was dripping with chocolate cappuccino, and his mouth was more open than usual. He turned his face towards his right hand sign, and pointed with his fingers at a spot in the corner, and froze, not moving an inch, as his inner flame was slowly growing again.

"I think he's trying to tell us something?" James said puzzled.

"Yeah he's telling us to break the floor where he's pointing!" Lisa said

Very quickly Harry, Alex, and Travis began smashing, and hacking the floor, and it didn't take long for them to notice a staircase leading to the basement. After making the hole larger, Alex quickly told everyone to escape via the basement while Maria, Angela, and James were trying to pull the Great Knife out of Jasper, and the wall. After a few desperate pulls the succeeded, and before Jasper could re-light himself, and stand up they dashed towards the basement staircase, with the rest until it was finally Heather's turn to go. She looked at Jasper slowly recovering, and then at her two remaining beverages, again at Jasper, then at her drinks, Jasper, drinks, and it went on like this until a call from her father snapped her out of it.

"Aw~! You better remember this!" Heather shouted.

She grabbed a bottle, and rolled across the floor near Jasper, and ran towards the basement with everyone else. Jasper had now burst into his original blaze, and stared at the drink by his feet almost unsure of what to do with it.

"Thank god for once! The medallion is still in there!" Henry said as he saw the door which became the only exit.

"Everyone through there hurry!" Henry commanded.

He opened the door, and everyone went through it in a single file starting with Angela dragging James with her, then Maria followed close behind, then Laura, Alessa, Little Walter, Harry, Cybil, Heather, Alex, Elle, Tina being held on to Lisa, then Travis, then Eileen, and Henry came last. Henry, and Eileen felt nothing going through, but the experience felt new to everyone else. It felt like they had left not only Silent Hill, not even the world, but the entire universe. It was definitely a another world created in another dimension not visible by the naked eye, and despite it being completely linear with just a staircase going down they still felt lost.

"Henry...where are we...?" Elle asked awestruck

"I'm not completely sure, but what I do know is that it's a path that will take us to the deepest part of...? Who was it again?" Henry asked himself

"It was um...Joseph. Joseph Schrieber. The Journalist that lived in your former apartment." Eileen reminded

"Yeah that's it. Anyways all we have to do is keep going down to the nearest hole, and go through it." Henry said

"Okay, I feel better, but this place still feels off..." Cybil said

"You'll get use to it." Henry assured

"I'm almost there actually." Eileen admitted

"I never knew this place existed." Alessa

"Maybe it was recently built?" Alex hypothesized

"Well at least we got out of that fire." Heather said drinking the iced chocolate mocha.

"This place feels almost neutral." Travis said

"Yeah...not evil, but not very nice either." Lisa said

"Purgatory?" Harry suggested

"That's actually pretty accurate dad." Heather said

"By the way Henry what do you mean deepest part of him?" Maria asked

"Deepest part of him as in metaphorically, or deepest part of him in a...sexual way?" Angela said

"...Are those my only options?" Henry asked

"Deepest part of his mind?" Laura suggested

"Deepest part of his memories?" James added

"Soul?" Little Walter said

"Let's just climb down these stairs..." Henry said not wanting to answer.

So in a bunched up line everyone began climbing down the stairs, looking everywhere, and acting like tourists with their flashlights, and pocket lights acting like cameras. They pointed everywhere, but instead of making the world brighter, it instead changed the color of the landscaping to a brighter white. So one by one realizing that their flashlights just made everything awkward, and more weird they turned them off relying on the lampposts to clear up the room. They did stop from time to time to catch a better glimpse of the stranger things around.

"Hey what's that?" Laura pointed

Everyone turned towards the direction she was pointing, and up ahead of them they saw a while four legged animal in a cage. They walked towards it to get a better look only because it's the only place to go.

"It's a sheep?" Lisa said confused

"It's just not Silent Hill without some random thing to make it feel more disturbing." Heather said

"Is it working? Anyone feel uncomfortable?" Elle randomly asked

Everyone stared at the sheep as if it was some bizarre modern art, that should not belong in any museum of art. (I'm not fond of modern art.)

"I feel nothing." Alex answered

"Me neither." Cybil said

"Is it suppose to be dead?" Lisa said

"It looks stuffed." Travis suggested

"I bet we could ride it! Do you guys agree? Alessa...Walter?" Laura asked excitedly

"...I-I guess." Alessa answered

Little Walter nodded

"Why don't you get lovey dovey on that, and just give me James!" Angela argued

"Please, I'm not done toying with him yet, and I'm not sharing!" Maria replied

"Looking at that sheep is making me sleepy" James thought to himself, and yawning

"What does that sheep have to do with Joseph?" Henry questioned

"Maybe his love of...fuzzy animals...?" Eileen half joked

"Moving on." Henry called out gesturing everyone forward.

They continued to climb down the stairs, and being very careful not to fall. They almost felt like they had taken guard-rails for granted now that they see how scary a staircase is without one. They soon noticed the hole that Henry mentioned, but from what they could tell it led to nowhere, but a gruesome fall.

"We're suppose to crawl in there!" Travis asked surprised

"Yeah, well if you want." Henry said

"We'll just fall to the ground! There's nothing there!" Alex complained

"Not if you believe." Henry said not sounding very convincing

"No it's just the laws of physics! I just don't feel comfortable crawling into an obvious trap." Elle said

"I believe!" James cried out

He was about to crawl into the hole himself, but was abruptly stopped by Angela, and Maria, who quickly grabbed him from doing anything without their permission.

"I know it looks...off, but Henry is not lying. I don't know how, but as soon as he went into the hole he disappeared." Eileen defended

"Did you see the hole?" Lisa asked

"Well...um...no, but I see it now so it must be true!" Eileen said

"Well think about it. Every time we go through a hole we end up far away, traveling through a long tunnel that even makes turns, and goes up, and down. Sometimes we go through a hole that should obviously lead us to the other side of a building, but they don't do they?" Henry tried to reason.

"I just don't see how you put so much trust in these...portals." Harry said

"You see it all the time in anime, but it's usually a mirror, or a trans-dimensional gateway, or magic circle with a bunch of insignias, and what-not, but this is just a hole." Heather argued

"Hey...This hole has a magic circle, look on the outside." Henry pointed out.

"That it does..." James quickly noticed.

"Meow! Meow, meow?" Tina replied wanting to know more about the hole.

"That circle is the outer rim of um...Halo of the sun crest? I believe." Alessa examined trying to be helpful.

"See. Magic circle." Henry said as if he was right all along.

"I still don't like it." Laura said

"Wait till you guys see the all the bottomless pits we're going to jump into inside a prison!" James teased.

"You mean Maria's va-" Angela was about to say

"I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep bitch!" Maria said knowing what was coming.

"I might actually welcome that." Angela said not sounding funny at all.

"Okay, okay! How about we skip this one, and until you're all familiar with these as I am well go through them more often agreed?" Henry reasoned

Everyone nodded, but only slightly, since they have done stupidly suicidal things before, and jumping into a hole they see right now would have been right up their ally. Sooner or later curiosity will make them say otherwise, but at the moment it is merely a seed in their minds which will grow overtime into a full blown tree of desire to do it.

They kept climbing down the staircase. After looking around, and finding nothing interesting they came upon a door with a very familiar circle on the front. With no other way to go Henry opened the door for everyone, and the large group went into the unknown, which soon became known. The room they entered was dark with only a strange red light coming from the windows. The door transformed from a single possibly wooden frame with a symbol near the top to an automatic glass slider. To accurately explain it would be to simply imagine a coin with one side looking different from the other, but both parts of the same coin. Once everyone turned on their different pocket lights they saw that most of the room was lined up by tables, and on those tables were condiments of ketchup, mustard, salt, and pepper. Everyone looked around curiously, but Heather was the first to point out their location.

"Hey Henry did you pass by here recently?" Heather asked

"?...No we were suppose to be in a subway. I have no clue where we are." Henry admitted

"Really? This is where it all started for me...the 'Happy Burger' at 'Central Square'!" Heather announced

"Can we go bac-no we can't." James said

He clearly saw that outside the windows was the inside of a shopping mall meaning their door was just an exit, not an entrance.

"So wait...? Are we in Silent Hill now!" Laura asked

"No...in fact it's gonna be a long drive to get there." Heather told them

"So we're in the clear!" Maria said excitedly

"Let's no get our hopes up, let's look for the way out first, then we'll know for sure." Alex suggested

"Right!" Heather, I guess you're gonna lead this time." Elle said

"Great...I think." Heather said unsure of the sudden responsibility.

"Can we scavenge the place for food first?" James asked

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just look around while we are here." Harry said

"I hope we don't waste time though." Cybil said

"There's got to be at least something to help us get started." Travis said

"That's a rather optimistic response Travis." Lisa noticed

"Yeah? I kind of felt more at peace after my whole adventure in Silent Hill." Travis explained

Alessa couldn't help but smile to herself at what Travis said.

"I just remember I forgot to eat anything today." Angela suddenly announced

Little Walter did not say anything, but simply looked down, and began rubbing his tummy.

"I think Walter is hungry too." Alessa told everyone.

"So...shopping mall eh..." Henry said sounding bored again

"I wish we explore a place like this." Eileen said

"Okay let's get started." Heather said

"Meow! Meow~" Tina replied yawning afterward

"Oh! We can use Tina to sniff out some food." James said

Tina looked at James in dis-belief

Everyone began searching, but with such a large crowd the search was quickly finished, with some spoils recovered, and discovered.

"I don't believe it! This soda machine still works! It's even still carbonated!" Harry said completely caught by surprise.

"I found a knife to go along with my first knife!" Angela shouted almost in ecstasy.

"I found that knife..." James mumbled to himself

"There some frozen patties here!" Heather called out from the still working freezer.

"They're past their expiration date!" Elle reported. She was with Heather in the freezer.

"I found some cas-I mean nothing at all." Henry said quickly closing the cash register, and putting everything he found away.

"Henry you really shouldn't..." Eileen whispered disapprovingly

"I can't seem to find anything." Travis said

"Yeah let's just cancel this early, and move on." Alex said

"You heard him everyone let's regroup." Cybil called out.

"Wait, wait! I want some soda!" Laura asked

"Something to drink will be nice if it's not too much trouble." Alessa shyly asked

"Water..." Little Walter mumbled

"Okay then let's take 5, and drink a little bit, then we can explore." Lisa suggested

"Mew~" Tina said, and began to sleep in a comfy seat cushion.

Everyone began to regroup, and decided to form a line to the soda-machine only to quickly realize there were no cups.

"Awesome...just awesome what are we gonna do now." James said in frustration.

"...Waterfall?" Laura suggested.

Everyone stared blankly at the machine.

"It could work..." Harry said

Everyone began taking turns drinking from the soda machine waterfall style, and although it they were slightly stained from that at least it was better than having a creature's blood.

"I feel better now." Harry said sounding relieved

"I never had soda...it's really good." Alessa said not being able to stop smiling

Little Walter nodded in agreement

"Ah~...man that was refreshing." James said with a grin

"Yeah! That hit the spot!" Heather said excitedly

"Yes, indeed, quite so." Henry said in an almost British accent.

"I concur, my good man, this refreshment has nourished me." Travis replied playing along in the same tone as Henry.

Both Eileen, and Lisa giggled at the two men

"My body feels a little sore..." Alex saying stretching his shoulders.

"How about a massage?" Elle asked getting closer to him.

"...Yeah I would like that a lot, thanks." Alex said calmly, and happy at the idea.

"hm...maybe I should try that with Henry...?" Cybil thought to herself

"Aw~ I wanted you to drink it from my mouth." Angela said

"Can't you stalk some other blonde man!" Maria complained

"Hm...the only one who really deserves to be stalked by fan-girls is Leon Kennedy." Heather said

"Yeah, yeah! I cosplayed as him a while back. It was the most accurately designed outfit out of all of my collection. I even won an award." James announced.

"Don't tell me...Comic Con at San Diego..." Heather said

"2010?" James guessed

"I think I saw you!" Heather announced

"! You did!" James said surprised

"Guys we are leaving now, you can talk about...that sort of topic later." Alex said

"I thought I was leading!" Heather complained wanting to discuss more about cosplaying.

"Yeah...leading the way." Elle reminded

"Fine, fine have it your way." Heather said a little upset.

Everyone walked out of the 'Happy Burger' and saw for the first time in a long time just a regular location with no irregularities, no monsters, and no disturbing vibe. Just an average shopping mall, but the feeling only lasted for a few seconds once a loud static erupted from the speakers, echoing to make them even louder. The static slowly disappeared, and was followed by a loud applause from an audience.

"I~t's time for everyone favorite game show!" The charismatic voice of the Game Host loudly proclaimed.

"Oh, god..." Travis said in dis-belief.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Cybil moaned

"This again?" Henry questioned

"Again?" Eileen asked

"'Wheel of Fortune!" James said excitedly

"Ye-NO! Not 'Wheel of Fortune' I'm the better host!" The Game Host said

"Don't forget about me~. I follow you like a shadow that cast darkness on darkness itself." The Haunted House Host said menacingly.

"Still not scary!" Eileen teased

"Not scary! Not scary!" Laura taunted

"We're in a hurry can't you bother us someplace else!" Alex complained

"Alex? What's going on?" Elle asked

"I want to know too." Lisa said

"What's going on...do you know Walter?" Alessa asked

"No..." Little Walter said softly, and bluntly.

"Oh no! Oh no! The voices in my head are back!" Angela muttered in horror.

"They are just some random people who talked a lot to everyone in their past life. To be honest I haven't heard, or cared about either of them." Maria explained poorly

"We are not just voices, and how dare you guys not know who we are!" The Game Host argued

"You don't sound so cheery today huh!" Harry taunt

A loud "Oooooh" was heard from the crowd in the background.

"Please, please don't mind him it's just seems like you've been...avoiding us. So the truth is...you guys are the ones being cruel." The House Host uttered darkly

"Looks like we have some new faces joining us today! Why don't you introduce yourselves before the audience!" The Game Host suddenly asked.

"...If it means that you'll go away faster then fine." Everyone who have not heard these men speak just tell them who you are so we can get this over with." Heather said impatiently.

Elle, Eileen, Lisa, Alessa, Angela, and Little Walter took a few steps forward, and presented themselves in a line.

"Our first contestant is the epicenter of all of this madness! She can make you day suck in a short amount of time! Give it up for Alessa Gillespie!" The Game Host introduced, the audience soon began clapping, and cheering. (you do it too!)

"Oh so that's why...I guess it's just been a while for him." Cybil hypothesized.

"*sniff* That's all you have to say about me..." Alessa said sounding hurt.

"I knew there was something evil about you!" Angela called out

Alessa dropped her head in sadness, and disappointment despite the applause she was getting from the audience.

"Our next contestant was fired from her job as a nurse for malpractice, and had to make money selling prescription drugs illegally! Give a round of applause for Lisa Garland!" The House Host said darkly, and followed by the audience applause.

"None of that was an accurate description of me!" Lisa complained

She turned her head to see a disapproving face coming from everyone else.

"Don't believe any of that! I would never do such a thing!" Lisa yelled in frustration.

"I know, I know I was just kidding, there's a lot of good things he should have mentioned about you." Travis said

"Our next contestant is responsible for the deaths of over a dozen people, he is world infamous as one of the most brutal serial killers in this century! Let me introduce Walter Sullivan!" The Game host cheered, while the audience applauded his achievements.

"I'm a what!" Little Walter said quite shaken by this sudden discovery.

"Truth hurts..." Henry simply said

"That's quite an accomplishment for such a young boy." Harry said sarcastically.

"Our next contestant is quite a woman! She's got the good looks, skills, and brains to handle herself, and her lover if you know what I mean! Everyone put your hands together for Elle Holloway! The Game Host cried out, and applause followes soon after.

"What no witty lies, or made up stories!" Elle said smiling in triumph

"Elle is definitely amazing." Alex said

"Thanks!" Elle said winking, and giving him a thumbs up.

"Wait how come you didn't introduce us like them!" Laura complained

"I wouldn't give them any ideas." Maria told her

"This contestant is a favorite of mind...she is mentally unstable, a loose canon, and will most likely cause a gruesome murder, which I will most happily enjoy narrating. Everyone welcome Angela Orosco." The House Host introduced, applause roaring soon after

"T-thank you! I can't see you, but thank you my supporting fans!" Angela said waving at nothing.

"She's taking it pretty well..." James said

"Humph! No shame." Maria said

"Ironic coming from you." Cybil said

"It's not my fault people openly desire my body..." Maria said seductively

"Our next contestant is completely oblivious to the many stalkers that follow her online, and outside! She's got the sex appeal she doesn't even know she has! Combine that with the innocent face, personality, and sexy body and you got Miss Silent Hill! Clap your hands together for Eileen Galvin!" The Game Host cried out loudly, the audience were clapping, but some of the men there were also whistling.

"W-w-wha~t! Don't look at me!" Eileen squeaked embarrassingly.

She began to blush furiously, and covered her face with both her hands, but it only caused the audience to whistle, and cheer more.

"This is why I always go grocery shopping with her." Henry told everyone

"I thought it was because you were the better cook!" Eileen said

"That too..." Henry said not caring.

"O~h..." Eileen moaned.

"Now then contestants! It's time for the trivia question for today, remember if you get it wrong..." The Game Host said excitedly.

"You will wish that you were never born!" The House Host said devilishly.

"Been there, done that." Angela muttered like it's no big deal.

"Now here is your question! The town cult has always been a little off it's rocker! They worship a god, that no one even knew existed! Most likely made up on the spot no doubt! So your question for today is...What is that god's name! Is is A- Balrog, The Destroyer of Worlds, B- Samael, C- Jesus, or D- Haruhi Suzumiya." The Game Host finished.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Both James, and Heather yelled excitedly.

"Only the new contestants may answer this one." The House Host announced.

"Aw~" James, and Heather both grumbled.

"Come on you guys you can do it! Vote for Haruhi!" James cheered.

"What he means is vote for the obvious answer." Alex told them.

"Alessa you know this one right?" Elle asked.

"...Yes..." Alessa said sounding a little unsure.

"Tell them the answer. You can do it!" Eileen cheered.

"O-okay!" Alessa said gaining confidence.

"U-um, excuse me, but I would like to answer please..." Alessa politely asked.

"Go ahead chief!" The Game Host urged.

"Is the answer...B" Alessa said slightly flinching at the answer.

"...correct..." The House Host whispered.

"YAY! HOORAY!" James cheered along with the crowd.

Eileen also clapped for Alessa, and then Henry did, and soon everyone else joined in, and Alessa has never felt happier.

"Congratulations, your reward Alessa is...the GAU-8 Avenger Gatling Gun fully stocked with ammo!" The Game Host said.

"NO WAY!" Alex said in dis-belief.

"Damn!" Harry cried out.

"Hell yeah!" Travis yelled.

"Good, good! This should make things easier." Henry realized.

"Please, please! You got to let me try it!" James pleaded.

"Wait a minute that thing is going to be way~ to heavy." Cybil said.

"I guess we all carry it?" Elle suggested.

"A Gatling gun is fine, but maybe something smaller would be more efficient." Lisa said.

"You're so lucky Alessa!" Laura called out.

Little Walter nodded.

"Meow, meow, meow!" Tina meowed approvingly.

"...What's a GAU-8 Avenger." Angela asked

"Um...does that mean that only Alessa could use it?" Eileen suddenly asked.

"I-I don't how to use something like that!" Alessa told them.

"It's fine we'll figure something out." Heather told her

"Before the monsters get us?" Maria said

"Please wait a moment." The Game Host told them.

Everyone fell quiet, and they waited for the heavy weapon to arrive, and after 3 minutes the static returned signaling the return of the Game Show Host, and The Haunted House Host.

"Oh~ Sorry too bad, I recently just realized that we are out of stock of GAU-8 Avengers!" The Game Host declared

Everyone just dropped their heads in dis-belief, disappointment, and frustration, moaning out loud, or grumbling.

"Now, now we did you a secondary prize!" The Game Host declared

Everyone looked up.

"Yes...we did have a cache of ammunition stored for a zombie apocalypse, but I don't see that happening soon, so we decided to just give you some of that ammo." The House Host told them, but the way he said it felt more like a curse then a blessing.

"...We'll take it! Where is it?" Harry said

"Woman's bathroom, you know where it is right?" The Game Host instructed.

"I do! Come on let's get to it." Heather proclaimed

"Well then we like to thank you again for playing with us, and we hope to see you again!" The Game Host conluded.

"In your nightmares!" The House Host finished.

Everyone ignored them, and the audience cheering until it finally went quiet after a bit of static. They quickly followed Heather to the woman's bathroom to retrieve the reward they had...sort of earned.

Meanwhile in some unknown dimension between Silent Hill, and Reality.

"So...are they heading for the bathroom?" The House Host asked once they turned off the microphones.

"Yes it seems that way! Looks like the bait work!" the Game Host said.

"Yes it did, it wouldn't be right if they just left early like that." The House Host said.

"Rigged the door so it locks automatically?" The Game Host asked his new friend

"Yup, left them a decent amount of ammo, and items?" The House Host asked his partner

"Of course, I don't want them to die! But I don't want them to just skip everything, we gotta balance it all out! Yin-Yang, and all that junk!" The Game host said

"So...What do you think their chances of surviving will be this time?" The Game Host asked

"I see someone sacrificing themselves...maybe even more than one." The House Host said darkly

"So...someone is gonna take one for the team? A little too soon for such a theory?" The Game Host said

"We are observers after all, but knowing what will happen will only dull the experience. Nothing wrong with taking a peek however." The House Host answered

The House Host began snickering, which grew into a menacing laugh over time. The Game Host could not help, but laugh as well.

Also at Dr. Kaufmann's office/operating room

"So...let me get this straight. You are asking a doctor to perform what is basically plastic surgery on dead moving flesh, and not to mention revert all the damage you've done to her temporarily so that you may still use her as you see fit?" Dr. Kaufmann explained

"Yes! Why? Too much?" Walter asked

"I'm a busy man no thanks to my sniveling assistant, but at least I got the fat tub of lard moving, and talking again. I suppose I can do the same to this young lady in lesser time even. Still it won't be perfect there might be some complications..." Dr Kaufmann warned

"Like..." Walter urged him to go on

"Well from what I've done to my last patient the most important would be memory loss, and damage to the brain is almost impossible to correct which means emotional overload might happen. She might be more...well forward with previous people she met, but may not remember. She certainly dresses as such.

"I don't care so long as Henry doesn't know the difference just fix her!" Walter ordered

"...Fine...I'll do it, first things first, she's going to wake up in shock. So I plan to hypnotize her so I can carry her body more easily, she'll most likely forget everything, but if she knows her name I think she'll manage if she wakes up early." Dr. Kaufmann instructed

"You can hypnotize too!" Walter said surprised

"I used to be a therapist for a while. Now give me a name!" Dr. Kaufmann said impatiently

"Oh! Well let's see...um...I think it was...Cynthia Velasquez." Walter said trying to sound out her last name.

Cynthia was on an operating table strapped from forehead to her ankles, she wore a ball gag in her mouth to keep her quiet but it did very little, but reduce her voice to soft, gurgling moans, which sounded sick, and painful.

"Alright now get out everyone! Except Fitch, but the rest of you including you fatty leave!" Dr. Kaufmann ordered

"Fine, fine...see you later! Hehehe!" Walter said snickering, and vanishing into black smoke, and disappearing.

"Why do you always call me that!" Eddie Dombrowski complained

"Don't you have someone to take revenge on 'Dumb'browski!" Dr. Kaufmann said impatiently

"Oh yeah! **Munch, munch. **That guy is gonna pay! Eddie said eating a subway sandwich

"Where did you get that!" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"...found it, I find a lot of food people seem to miss." Eddie explained

"Good for you, now go!" Dr. Kaufmann said

Eddie clumsily walked towards the exit, and left to do his own thing, while Dr. Fitch brought all the medical equipment they would need.

"Are you ready Fitch?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Please do the same for my daughter! I just want to apologize to her! I want her have the happy life that I stole from her!" Dr. Fitch cried out on the verge of tears.

Dr. Kaufmann slapped Dr. Fitch hard.

"Do you really want to see her? Her scars you implanted will never go away, she's covered from head to toe in deep scalpel cuts. I saw it all even in her decayed state. If she her eyes open again, it will not be your daughter. It will be something similar to that of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. What we are doing is merely putting make-up in a lifeless corpse. Now snap out of it, and hand me the scalpel!" Dr. Kaufmann ordered

Dr. Fitch sniffled slightly, but nodded, and handed Dr. Kaufmann a scalpel as instructed.

"Why can't people just wait for genetic modifications instead of opening themselves up in surgery? Oh well, now let's begin..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

_End Chapter_

_Someone recommended her, but it took me a while to set everything (I have not forgotten!) Anyways yeah it's longer than the previous one, and also I'll just re-proof read my previous work as well. Also I didn't want them to start exploring yet since I'm kind of waiting for Silent Hill 3 on the PC. (I ordered it recently.) Thanks again for the reviews, ideas, corrections, and support, and if I don't have something accurate please let me know soon so I can fix it before more people read it!_


	16. Chapter 16 Silent Hill Elections?

_Chapter 16: Silent Hill Elections?_

_Why don't they just sell the rest of the Silent Hill games on Playstation Network? Oh well I hope you all enjoy!_

Meanwhile at Dr. Kaufmann's Office/Operating room.

"Alright Fitch I think that about does it..." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I-I think I'm getting u-use to it now." Dr. Fitch said

"All we have to do is hide the scars, and stitches, and after that I'll begin the mental operation." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Can we really make her l-look good as new?" Dr. Fitch asked

"...Silent Hill is mostly dark...I'm sure they will have to be up close to notice at first. Also it's not like she'll just strip her clothing upon seeing just any man...still just in case we better do a thorough job." Dr. Kaufmann said

"B-b-but how can we clean her up...especially those numbers on her breast! They are a dead give-away!" Dr. Fitch explained

"I know, I know! Damn that Walter why does he have to be so sloppy! This might be harder than the operation...we better get started." Dr. Kaufmann said

The two quickly began continuing where they last left off, and although Cynthia was starting look like her old self, it was not enough to fool any man. Especially Henry, who had the eyes of a hawk, and the wisdom of a sage, or at least that's what Walter has told them.

Meanwhile at Rosewater Park.

Eddie was busy eating a hot-dog he found in an old hot-dog stand on his way over to Rosewater Park. He was gazing at the lake, and fog, but not really concentrating on the view, or thinking of some complicated things in his head, just eating his meal. He was angry at a lot of people, but the two on top of his list were Dr. Kaufmann, and James Sunderland.

"Stupid doc thinking he can just say whatever he wants to me! I'll show him one day ***munch munch*, **and that James! Pretending to be my friend just so he can make fun of me, and instead letting me get even with me, he just kills me!" Eddie said to himself

"Yeah he's not so bright, but what can **you **do about it?" A voice from behind asked

Eddie quickly turned around, and almost dropping his hot dog stared at the man in the bloody gray trench coat.

"Whoa, whoa there don't hurt me or anything. Not that I'm really all that concern you really can't do much to me anyways." Walter scoffed

"I-I didn't do I-I swear!" Eddie quickly said

"My, my are you defensive. Of course I know you didn't do it, he's still alive isn't he? Plowing some woman that I'm sure you will have no problem killing over." Walter said

"James? Are you talking about James!" Eddie quickly realized

"Huh! I guess Kaufmann did fix your brain up at least a little bit. Tell me how much do you know?" Walter asked

"I-" Eddie began

He tried recalling his memories, but for some reason nothing came out, he thought about something else, and again he couldn't think of anything. It seemed as if the only memory he has was his meetings with James, and how much he hated him."

"Can't remember anything?" Walter predicted

"..." Eddie didn't answer.

His face did show signs of fear, and confusion, and that was all Walter needed to get his answer.

"Hm...the doc did tell me there were complications, I guess you must have been the guinea pig." Walter scoffed

Eddie shot an angry look at Walter.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. The truth hurts, of course angry people know this better than anyone, but are constantly in denial, just like you!" Walter declared.

"W-what do you w-want" Eddie said, his face going growing warmer with rising anger.

"I want a double cheeseburger with medium fries, and a large drink, but for now it's not about what I want it's just about what you want. So...what do you want?" Walter asked menacingly

Walter reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out an scuffed revolver. Eddie quickly recognized it as his own, and Walter held it in his right hand, and holding on to the barrel he extended it towards Eddie's direction. He paused slightly, and almost flinched at the sight of Walter getting closer to him, but looking at that gun made him stop. Walter's expression was that of brutal delight, his grin growing into a sick smile as Eddie got closer, and closer to his gun. Eddie had no memories, no remorse, and nothing to lose, he grabbed the revolver, and matched Walter's smile with his own.

"I think you'll do just fine...hehehahahahaHAHA!" Walter said laughing darkly, and excitedly

Eddie now became the new member of the villain's group.

Meanwhile at the usual bad guys meeting place

"Looks like Walter dumped them on the mall I first met Heather in." Claudia realized

"Hmph, only someone as moronic as Walter would mess up such an easy way to kill someone." Dhalia said

"Trying to burn them in an orphanage...how could anyone screw that up? Josh asked

"...Fool, he can't accomplish anything, I'm starting to think his brain is decayed." Pyramid Head scoffed

"It's a good thing I set up everything ahead of time, and now I suppose I must introduce myself to them." Claudia said

"I'm coming too!" Josh stated

"I don't need a tag-along." Claudia quickly said

"I don't care, I want to see my brother! I can't wait anymore!" Josh complained

"Will you promise me you won't embarrass me like someone else I know who's name we will not mention?" Claudia ordered

"I will not dignify that with an answer." Dahlia merely said

"Do as you wish, I could care less. I have other things to concern myself with." Pyramid Head said

"Like what?" Dahlia asked unbelieving

"Well for one thing Walter is nowhere to be found...why is it that he is the one who goes off by himself all the time, and unlike that mad doctor we don't know his location." Pyramid Head explained

"I think you're overestimating him, he is lost man with a hopeless ambition to see someone who probably doesn't exist anymore." Dahlia explained

"Did your Gyromancy tell you that?" Claudia asked sarcastically

"Hey are we going or what!" Josh said impatiently

"Fine, we'll let him be. I'm going to butcher some nurses..." Pyramid said.

Not waiting for a response he dragged his massive blade, and walked out of the room, and at the same time Claudia, and Josh were about to leave the room as well.

"Wait!" Dahlia called out to Claudia, and Josh.

"What! We're not bringing any souvenirs." Claudia said impatiently

"Bring me the girl! Bring Alessa to me!" Dahlia gasped desperately

"...If we can..." Claudia merely said

With that both Claudia Wolf, and Josh Shepherd both disappeared leaving Dahlia to concentrate on her Gyromancy...stuff.

Back at the mall, inside a woman's bathroom

As soon as Heather opened the door to the girl's room everyone saw it. A pile of multiple colored boxes of all shapes, and sizes on the floor. Of course they knew there was ammo in those colored boxes, and everyone rushed in to relish in the moment. Eileen, and Heather found their sub-machine gun ammo for they personal guns, and even Travis had acquired ammo for his Assault Rifle. Everyone shared the ammo equally of course, but once they'll all entered the bathroom together the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Why did you close the door Alessa?" Laura asked seeing Alessa was the last person to enter the room.

"Eh? I didn't do it I swear!" Alessa said

"Who cares just open it." Heather said putting her share of the ammo away

"Why do I always do everything! Walter you do it!" Laura ordered

"...Okay..." Little Walter mumbled

He shuffled to the door, and tried to turn the handle, but to no avail, he tried even harder, but the handle, and the door would not budge.

"...It won't open...I tried." Little Walter said giving up.

"Maybe you're not doing it right!" Laura explained

She walked up to the door, and tried to open it herself, but the handle would not move no matter how much she shakes, and moves it.

"Uh-oh..." Laura murmured

"What's wrong?" Maria asked

"The door won't open..." Alessa answered

"Well...that sucks..." Maria said

"Is it locked?" Lisa asked

"Looks like it...now what?" Laura said

"Hey guys did you hear that! Door's locked!" Maria

"Huh!" Everyone at the ammo cache cried out at once.

"So it's a trap!" James announced

"Brilliant detective work James!" Angela complimented seriously.

"Meow! Meow!" Tina replied in disbelief

"I guess the ammo was bait then?" Cybil said

"When I think about it we could have escaped without having to carry ammo right?" Elle said

"Yeah the exit was close by, window framed too." Heather told them

"I feel dumb now..." Travis said

"Ditto." Alex said

"Well this is a letdown..." Harry said

"Aw..." Eileen glumly replied

"...Should have seen that coming." Henry thought to himself

"Don't worry! We can escape through that open window up there." Heather assured

Heather pointed in the direction of the only exit, and everyone looked at it. Still they were not at all excited of going through another level.

"Well...if we have to." Alex said

"Lead the way Heather." Harry said

"Got it! Oh but don't look!" Heather enthusiastically said

She climbed towards the window while everyone looked away as promised.

"Okay! Next one up?" Heather called out

"Let's just do this the same way we crawl through the holes." Travis suggested

Everyone agreed to that idea, and so all the girls went through the window first, and followed by the men. Except for James who's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hang on a minute!" James exclaimed

He moved near the closed stall, and stared at it for a while, and then knocked three times. He paused, and then he heard two taps on the stall from the other side.

"Hey, hey! There's someone in there!" James called out.

Tina began to hiss from inside James's coat pocket.

"Ignore it." Heather responded

"Wait a minute what if it's an ally?" Alex asked

"Or, an enemy?" Cybil said

"Oh geez! Why don't we ask it?" Maria said sarcastically.

"Good idea!" James called out not getting the sarcasm

"Hey are you friend, foe?" James called out to the stall.

"James! We can't cover you from here." Elle told him

"Yeah! You're on your own." Travis said

James ignored them, and waited for a response. There was no response so James knocked again, but there was still no answer. So James gave up, and climbed onto the open window to join his friends.

"I guess whoever it was does not enjoy company." James said

"It's fine we can manage the way we are now." Lisa assured

"Yeah come on let's go!" Laura cried out.

"I hope that person finds peace..." Alessa whispered

"hm..." Little Walter mumbled

"Aw~ You're so sweet Alessa." Eileen complimented

"hm..." Henry mumbled

"These wall are too high to climb..." Harry notice

"Great observation." Angela sarcastically said.

"Huh!" Harry said caught off guard by the sudden answer.

"Over here! The exit's through here." Heather called out ahead of the pack.

"Alright mall world let's do this!" James said excitedly

Almost as soon as everyone had entered through the door mentioned by Heather the bathroom stall opened, and out came a man with messy brown hair, a large, wide, and thick brown belt around his waist, and other than that just a regular wet inmate jumpsuit.

"Damn that was close!" Prisoner RS 273A mumbled.

He waited a little longer to make sure the coast was clear.

"I don't understand...I inspect this particular toilet, and then the stall just shuts behind me! Then I hear a whole bunch of people coming!...Who were all those people?" Prisoner RS 273A (aka: Murphy Pendleton) thought to himself

"Oh well...as long as they didn't see me, now I should get this over with before it-" Murphy continued

Suddenly a loud thunder roared outside, and a heavy downpour came afterward.

"-rains...crap." Murphy thought to himself in disappointment.

Back to the original team.

"Did you guys hear that!" Angela cried out.

"Yeah it sounded like thunder...?" Elle said

"Storms a brewing..." James said in a western cowboy accent.

"Ya got that right partner." Maria said playing along

"I don't remember that happening." Heather said

"So once again...expect the unexpected." Alex said

"Hope for the best expect the worse?" Henry said

"Both of those are good advices." Cybil said

"By the way Heather...care to explain what we might be dealing with?" Lisa asked

"Oh yeah! Alright everyone listen up! I'll tell you what we are going to be fighting!" Heather said enthusiastically.

"Oh happy day." Maria sarcastically said

"Yeah...we should stop the sarcasm." Travis said

"Agreed." Lisa said

"Alright Heather explain away." Harry urged

"With pleasure! Now let's see um...well first there's the Numb Bodies which are basically large eyes with legs, they like to ram. Also there's a few Closers around here their long arms, and legs make them hard to notice, and they hit from longer distances than most. Some two headed dogs, I just call them Double Heads, they are the same as any dog creature we faced. Oh, and um...some spinning sword thingies that are very loud, and annoying, just shoot those." Heather explained

"So it seems like there's a wide variety of monsters here." Henry said uncaring

"Yep pretty scary mall huh!" Heather said

"Well if that's all we have to worry about then let's roll." Alex said

"Lead the way Heather." Elle urged

"So long as I carry two knives I don't care what we face." Angela said threateningly

"All right let's start walking...first we make a right, and follow the linear path all together now." Heather said

The crowd followed Heather as the moved through the hallway, and making sure their weapons were ready, and loaded.

"Okay now we just open the door, and we can finally get started." Heather said

"Shouldn't we check the rest of these doors first?" Travis said

"Why?" Heather said

"Let me guess...you tried them all, and they were either broken or locked. Am I right?" Cybil said

"Yep." Heather said

"Oh...never mind." Travis said not wanting to waste time.

Heather opened the double doors, and held it so everyone could go through. The mall was quite unchanged since the last time she entered it. The stores were all closed, and locked, it was suddenly dark, and the floor, and walls were just a little bit more filthier than the well lit area of the mall.

"Okay now since it almost happened to me I'm just gonna warn you now the floor is a little bit wet so be careful or you migh-" Heather began

A loud ***thud* **was heard, and the cry of a man echoed the hallway. Everyone turned, and saw that James was on the floor face down close the more dirtier part of the floor. Tina was able to use her cat-like reflexes to escape James's coat mid fall, and land gracefully next to James's head.

"...Fall...thanks for demonstrating James." Heather said

"...No problem." James replied as he tried to stand up.

"Okay everyone follow me...and watch your step." Heather commanded, and warned

Everyone nodded, and began walking towards the end of the hallway where they could see that one of the stores still had their lights on. It's was obvious to everyone where they were heading to next.

"So where do we go now? It's a dead end." James said

Well almost everyone...

"We crouch down, and enter the store right there." Heather said pointing at the lit store.

"Okay!" James said glad his question was answered

"Um...maybe one of you strong men can go inside first, and check if the coast is clear?" "Heather asked

Everyone looked at her quite puzzled at the sudden favor.

"...I'll go." Henry, Alex, Travis, James, Harry, all said at once.

"Well this won't do, and it doesn't look like you can all enter at once." Maria said

"How about a vote?" Angela said

"Good idea! Vote! Let's vote!" Laura said excitedly

"Um...good luck Henry!" Eileen cheered

"Thanks?" Henry said unsure.

"Can I vote for everyone?" Alessa said

Alessa grew fond of her new friends, and didn't want to lose any of their friendships.

"...Okay..." Little Walter simply said

"Sounds simple enough, so long as they don't vote, then adding all the girls plus Walter would make an odd number." Elle said

"Yeah we can decide with 11 votes." Cybil added

"You mean the cat votes too!" Harry said

"Her name's Tina, and her opinion matter too!" James defended

"How will she be able to...vote exactly?" Henry said

Everyone looked curiously at Tina, who sat down glancing at everyone while licking her paw clean.

"I got it! Tina can understand human speech...I think, but if she can then all we have to do is have someone accompany her to make sure her opinion is heard." James said

"What that person just writes the name of whoever she wants?" Laura argued.

"We just need to have a completely honest, and innocent soul who will never cheat do it for her, and that person is...Alessa!" James cried out while pointing at her dramatically.

"Me! It's too much!" Alessa said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I get it, she felt weird to me, but I think part of that is because her personality screams 'moe' to me!" Heather declared

"Yeah! That's exactly what I get off her vibes too! She's 'moe'!" James exclaimed.

"'Moe'?" Alessa repeated.

"Good it's decided now let's begi-" Heather began

"Wait...I uh...feel like we'll just alienate each other if we all know who we voted for." Lisa realized

"Yeah we became such good friends now too..." Eileen agreed.

"So then what do you suggest?" Heather asked

"We just use a note pad, and write the name of the person we voted for on a separate piece of paper...then fold it so no one can see, and once we all voted we can tally the votes." Lisa said

"Sounds very...Elementary schoolish..." Alex said

"I say we do it, and not complain." Travis said defensively

"Alright, alright let's do it." Alex said

"This is kind of embarrassing..." Harry said

"This could be interesting..." Henry said

"If you vote for me I'll kill the devil! While lowering taxes!" James cried out.

"I love a man who can multitask." Angela said blushing at some weird perverted thing about James, and her 'multitasking'.

"Okay someone let us borrow your notepad!" Heather said

"Here...you can take mine." Cybil offered.

"Great now whoever wants to go first should head to the lit side of the room, and cast your vote, then fold it, and give to...my dad, and he'll count the votes when everyone's finished." Heather said

"Sure, fine." Harry said

"Don't forget to shuffle them too dad!" Heather said

"...Okay..." Harry said

So one by one the girls, and Little Walter each wrote the name of the person who will explore the obvious trap first, and once it was Tina's turn Alessa followed her to the voting spot as agreed upon, crouched near her, and began to whisper names to Tina. Her soft voice made it easy for her to communicate with Tina, and not be heard by anyone else. After a short period of time everyone had finished voting, and had given Harry the ballots. He tried to shuffle the folded papers as if they were playing cards for a poker game...or go fish. After a little while he finished, and he began to call out the names.

"Okay first one goes to...Alex." Harry began. "Another vote goes to Travis, a second vote for Alex. One vote goes to James, one vote to me, here's one for Henry, another vote for Henry, I get a second one. Yet another for Henry, and here's another vote for Alex, and the last vote goes to...Henry. So total score is Travis 1, James gets 1, I get 2, Alex has 3 votes, and Henry has 4 votes. So that means Henry wins!" Harry declared

"I only got one vote!" James cried out

"Hehehe, too bad for us huh James." Travis said unaffected by his lack of votes

"Wow that was a little unexpected...I thought James's harem would be his strong point in this." Heather said

"Second place? Really..." Alex said a little surprise by his popularity.

"First...in this case it's not really a good thing though." Henry said to himself

"I'm glad you won! Congratulations!" Eileen cheered

"Two votes...geez I wonder who..." Harry thought to himself while looking at Cybil, and Heather

"Huh...? Shame...oh well." Maria said uncaring.

"Too bad, so sad!" Laura teased

"Please don't fight I really like everyone equally." Alessa said

"Yes..." Little Walter whispered to himself in triumph.

"Wait a minute...Maria, Laura, Tina, and Angela...who did you vote for?" James asked while staring at the girls, and Tina with gleaming eyes.

"I-I voted for you! I mean of course I would!" Angela said defensively.

"Now, now James you remember our agreement we have to keep that a secret." Maria said clearly hiding some secret

"Yeah, just suck it up! You gave it your best James." Elle assured

"Although no one really did anything at all for this." Cybil reminded

"Well Henry I guess you better get started, and remember I'll be here to take care of your injuries." Lisa assured

"...okay..." Henry said

He walked towards the lit opening, with his pistol, and pick ax ready.

"Keep your guard up!" Alex advised

"Don't let it hit you!" Travis said

"You'll be fine!" Heather assured

"You can do it!" Elle said

"I don't care anymore..." Angela honestly said

"Go fight!" Laura, Alessa, Maria, Lisa, and Eileen cheered excitedly. They even did a cheerleader routine completely in sync with one another as if they practiced...

"Kick names, and take ass!" James cried out

"I think it's kick ass, and take names" Cybil corrected

"We'll be here if you need anything!" Harry said

"...win..." Little Walter mumbled

"Meow, meow, meow, meow!" Tina cheered

"hm..." Henry replied as he crouched down the opening, and entered the small store.

He walked normally in slow steps while treating this like a simple walk in the park. It didn't take long for him to look to his left hand side, and notice a very tall looking monster kneeling down, and devouring an already decayed corpse.

"What the hell?" Henry said as if something random, but not scary appeared

The Closer heard his voice, turned his head, and began to stand up with his head nearly touching the ceiling. He looked down at Henry while twitching his head furiously, and began to walked towards him ready to attack once he got close enough.

"hm...pistol, or pick ax? Pistol, pick ax, pistol, pick ax?" Henry said going on, and on.

He didn't even give the revolver a chance only because he only had 18 bullets for it, and he was determined to put at least ten of those in Walter's head, and body.

The Closer was at arm's reach, and began to stab him with it's sharp blade at the end, but Henry saw it coming, and dove between it's legs, and gripping the pick ax with both hands he swung it sideways. He hit the thing's left thigh directly in the middle, and the pick pierced the nearby table. He let the pick ax go, and sure enough he embedded the thing deep enough for it to trap the Closer making it unable to move, or even turn around. It's leg began bleeding fast, and the Closer twitched it's head even more so. Henry had decided to end this quickly before it could escape.

"Well this was a nice encounter, but unfortunately you were too easy, and not worth my time, and energy." Henry explained to the thing.

He climbed on top of the table making sure he was still behind the Closer, and pulled out his handgun, and aimed it at the back of the Closer's head.

"Twitch all you want...I won't miss." Henry said

He pulled the trigger, and the gun roared, and covered up the sound of flesh being ripped, and pierced as the bullet shot through the head, and hit the wall.

"I'm done, you can come out now!" Henry called out as he tried to pry the pick ax of Despair off the table.

Almost everyone used their combined strength to completely lift the metal shutters instead of leaving them half open, and having to crawl.

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Henry thought to himself.

As everyone walked on through the small shop Henry was able to pull his Pick ax of Despair free, and back in his inventory. At the same time Maria was skipping along, and ignoring the blood, corpse, and the dead monster. She was too busy staring at the clothes that were not stained in blood.

"Oh! It's shopping time! Quick someone pass me a large bag!" Maria asked

"Maria this is theft remember." Cybil reminded

"Yeah we really shouldn't be doing this right Henry?" Eileen said glancing at Henry

"! Uh yeah...stealing..." Henry said hiding some cash he took from the store's cash register.

"Then again..." Cybil said spying a red dress at the end of the store, and still clean.

"It won't hurt to give these clothes a good home..." Eileen reckoned

"Yeah! You know what let's just 'scavenge' the rest of this place while were at it." Heather insisted

"Hm..." Cybil said unsure of what to say

"I guess in the end we can pretend this whole thing didn't happen." Elle said glancing at some clothes in a rack

"Plus we can find clues faster this way." Alex said not getting what everyone is really thinking about doing.

"Oh~...okay fine, but not a word to anyone!" Cybil said

"We promise." Harry said

"Great! I'll just check out the local Gamestop if you guys don't mind." James said

"I'm gonna shop till I drop!" Lisa said excitedly

"Glad I'm not paying..." Travis said

"Mini skirts, knee socks, heels, and some new tops! I can't wait!" Maria cried out joyously

"Meow, meow!" Tina said looking forward to a nearby pet shop.

"I guess a camera, some chloroform, tissue, and rope will be nice." Angela thought to herself while staring at James...again.

"Toys! We deserve toys!" Laura said

"Eh! U-um no that's okay! Just the thought alone is enough!" Alessa said

"...Robbie..." Little Walter mumbled

"Nonsense Alessa you deserve at least one toy." Eileen said

"...T-thank you so much!" Alessa cried out happily, and on the verge of tears.

"Alright let's explore this place, and take everything it's got this time!" Heather said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in agreement, as they began cleaning out the store they were on first. After that was over Heather motioned them to the back door they were suppose to enter next.

_End of Chapter_

_If you guys liked the voting scene then please tell me who will you vote for to do some random task, and I'll include it the next time! Life is full of difficult decisions, and right now I'm going through a seriously tough choice, but I won't go into details. The reason this one is a tad shorter is because I'm a little stuck on the future boss fight for this level. Yeah writer's block, so I'm going to need a little bit more time so please be patient with this noob. Also I had a suggestion to include 'Princess Heart'...well just wait, I have a surprise for that little idea muahahaha~! Thanks again for reading, and reviewing your voices shall not be forgotten!_


	17. Chapter 17 Fight! Steal! Transform?

_Chapter 17: Fight! Steal! Transform!_

_My longest chapter. Also not only is this my first time writing with LibreOffice, but my first time writing in another country! Hope you enjoy._

Just outside the small clothing store.

"Just a little ahead if us is the map, just follow me for now." Heather instructed

The team walked for a few feet, and saw a wooden board hanging in the wall with the map pinned down on it´s surface. Heather took it, and looked held it out in front of everyone to give them a clear view of how the place will turn out.

"It's just a regular mall it seems...even the lights are all tuned on." Henry stated

"Yeah it actually makes this travel feel a little brighter...get it!" Lisa said

Everyone groaned, but chuckled a bit.

"that was so bad it was good." Travis complimented

"Sorry! Didn't really think that one through enough." Lisa said half apologizing

"Guys quick be quiet! I think I just spotted an enemy." Alex hissed

Everyone grew silent, and quietly followed Alex to the edge of the hallway. Travis, and Harry got there first, and almost instantly their radars began to emit static startling the Numb Body, and exposing their whereabouts to it.

"Damn! so much for stealth Travis, Harry! You´re with me let's make it quick!." Alex ordered

"Got it!" Harry assured, and taking out his Emergency Hammer.

"No problem!" Travis said as he pulled out his Fire Ax

Alex grabbed his newly found Pulaski Ax, and lead the two to battle, and in the long run the Numb Body stood no chance. Alex quickly dodged it´s ram attack, and struck the Numb Body on it´s left leg, while Travis took this as an opening, and struck the monster´s back. It wriggled, and squirmed in pain, and frustration, but the axes were deeply imbedded in it´s body, and then came Harry whi dealt the finishing blow, and hammered it once with a fearsome vertical swing down, and splattering it´s head on the floor leaving a gruesome scene.

"Wow...that was...um." Harry thought for a moment.

"Overkill?" Travis answered

"Yeah that´s it!" Harry said

"I guess even just one of us could have taken it out. Still...great teamwork people." Alex complimented.

"Let's hope the rest of our fights are just as easy." Cybil said

"Okay let's start opening doors, though I think most of them are broken" Heather said

They started with the doors they passed, and quickly realized that Heather was right. Besides the door they went through the rest were broken, save one which was locked. The walked along the linear hallway, and after a few more broken doors Elle discovered a door to her right which was accessible.

"Guys we can enter this door!" Elle called out

As she opened the door closely followed by Cybil, and Angela the first thing they saw was decayed, two headed, mummified dog sniffing at something they could not identify at their distance. Elle not wanting to waste ammo decided to go with her aluminum bat while Cybil wanting to do the same used her Steel pipe, and Angela unsheathed her newly acquired kitchen knife, and her old stained knife. Elle, and Cybil attacked while it´s guard was down, and hit it with multiple combination attacks. The Double Head proved to be more resistant than the Numb body, and as leaped away from Elle, and Cybil, and though he was beaten it still growl fearlessly at it´s opponents ready to fight for it´s item on top of the box. It tried to ram Elle, and Cybil, and with both it´s heads constantly biting air in hopes to clamp on living meat. However; it´s injuries soon became apparent when he only lunged at half speed making it easy to avoid, and before it could turn around, and try again Elle, and Cybil dealt more swings hitting it's back, and legs. It knelled to all four of it´s knees, and Angela rushed towards it for the kill, and stabbed both it´s skulls with both her knives, and after some twitching it fell completely on the floor, and died.

"Dogs are always tough the first few times." Henry said.

"Still good job everyone." Eileen congratulated

"No injuries for me to worry about either." Lisa said

"This new knife is great! Lightweight, sharp, and merciless with it´s cutting." Angela reported

"I wanna fight the next one with Walter, and Alessa!" Laura complained

"Eh! I-I don´t really like to...fight." Alessa said

"...no..." Little Walter mumbled.

"No fun!" Laura complained

"Hey, hey! What's that!" James asked

He pointed excitedly at the object the Double Head was fixated at.

Heather entered the small closet, and grabbed the said item.

"This is beef jerky. It's used to lure monsters to it´s scent, and you know...it's like bait to them I guess. Like worms for fish, and um...Manga for an otaku." Heather explain

"I can see this being useful." Alex said

"can't they smell it through our clothes?" Maria argued

"No not really, I had it with me for a while, and no a single monster was able to smell it.

"Okay, that's good news then, but who´s going to carry it?" Elle asked

"I guess I will, I just hope it won't stain my clothes," Cybil volunteered

"You're so brave." Harry complimented

"T-thanks." Cybil shyly said.

"I think some of my memory is coming back to me, and it's telling me there's one more door left to explore, and then the exit, and something else too, but I...?" Heather said

"Can't remember anymore than that?" Travis asked

"Yeah, sorry." Heather apologized

"We can make it fine with just that, let's keep going." Lisa assured

They left the small closet, and continued to explore the employee hallway. They looked through more doors, and found them all broken, but a little close to the end Alessa found the door mentioned by Heather.

"Everyone! Over here!" Alessa called out, but even that sounded soft, and nervous

"Great! come on people!" Laura cried out just in case no one heard Alessa.

The stopped what they were doing, and enter the room where Laura, and Alessa had entered. This room was similar to the closet before, but large enough for everyone to enter with a minimal chance of being tightly packed. The saw that the room was full of books, and meaningless items that was not on their to steal list, but the pistol ammo, and health drinks they found on the rack was taken.

"Great more ammo! You can never have enough." Travis said

"Health drinks, I feel better already." Lisa said

"Yeah those are all good, but those are not what's important, there's a key here we need to progress with." Heather said

She mentioned them towards the end of the room, and completely ignoring the insignia that caught everyone's attention.

"It's under this wooden table holding this huge crate, or box thing full of books." Heather told them.

"Aren't you going to mention the insignia on the wall." Harry asked

"Oh yeah...I feel like I have seen it before." Heather said

"Is that all?" Cybil asked

"Yeah I mean look at it! It doesn't even look painted!" Elle said

"Plus it's glowing slightly!" Travis argued

"It clearly has some unnatural force!" Lisa said

"It obviously a sign." Henry said

"I feel like I should record my progress with this...but what does that mean?" Alex thought to himself.

"Meh..." Heather replied to everyone´s arguments

"Meh?" James said

"...Meh..." Everyone, but Alex agreed said. Alex was fixated on the insignia.

"Meow..." Tina yawned waking up from her cat nap.

"Yeah just meh, now then let me show you the key I'm talking about." Heather said

She pointed towards the floor, and everyone moved closer to it, and sure enough they saw a key under the table, it had some sort of oval shaped blue piece of plastic that read "My Bestsellers"

"Our hands are a little too thick to squeeze through the openings." Elle James said

"All those books look heavy too. We could probably push it out the way if we work together. Ah! But my nails tell me not to." Maria said

"Don´t fret too much we just need to find some tongs at a nearby...candy store? Whatever anyways we get the tongs, and use that to-" Heather began

She was distracted by Tina who jump from her usual napping spot on Jame´s coat, and walked daintily towards the table blocking the key. She then began to use her paw, and claws to hook, or grab the key, and after several failed attempts she finally succeeded, and lifted the key slowly, and carefully towards her mouth where she bit, and held it in her mouth. She walked towards an astonished Heather, and dropped the key near her feet.

"Meow!" Tina said with pride

Everyone snapped out their surprised faces, and began to congratulate Tina.

"hehe, you are quite an impressive cat Tina." Harry said

"Wow! Now I want a cat!" Cybil said

"You´re a smart kitty Tina!" Alessa complimented

"I taught her everything she knows!" James announced

"No you didn't Tina is a girl I think that alone shows how smart she is!" Laura said

"Good use of your nails Tina, they can be a girl's best tool." Maria said

"That cat's name is Tina right? Good job Tina."

"You saved us a lot of backtracking Tina, and we thank you." Heather said

"There´s something you don´t see everyday." Henry said

"Tina you´re really something you know!" Eileen cheerfully said

"...Smart kitty..." Little Walter mumbled

"Tina can I keep you after this!" Elle said

"...Huh! What! I...um...I think I saved?...Whatever that means. What happened?" Alex said coming back to reality.

"Tina grabbed a key no one could reach!" Elle reminded

"She did? Again! What a clever cat!" Alex said

Tina began to purred as a way of telling them thanks, and decided to get some exercise, and walk with the rest of them.

"Great now we just need to get out of the employee area via another door close by, and we can begin scavenging for clothes, and stuff." Heather said

"Don't you mean look for clues, and escape?" Cybil said

"...Follow me again!" Heather said ignoring Cybil.

The followed Heather out of the storage room, and near the end of the hallway. She pointed towards a door on her left, and the were about to exit the hallway when Eileen saw something glitter from the corner of her eye which caused her to led astray from her friends. She went ahead of everyone, and looked at the door at the center of the hallway.

"Eileen? Where are you going?" Henry said nonchalantly

"This door...there's something not quite right about it...look the handle is different!" Eileen discovered.

The handle was definitely uncommon. At the end of a white shiny stick was a ruby cut into the shape of heart, and under that was a sapphire that was cut into an oval, glowed more, and more the closer Eileen walked towards it. Finally her curiosity got the better of her, and she grabbed the wand, and immediately a foreign power began to emanate inside the wand, and spread towards Eileen, and after a quick tug the wand came off the door, and shined it's brightest with Eileen still holding it.

"Eileen!" Henry called out.

She did not respond to Henry's call, but entered in a trance as her body began to move on it's own in sync with the wand. The wand began to spin, and then Eileen began to match it while a luminous glow began to radiate from her body as the wand turned into sparkles, and shot straight into Eileen's chest, and enter her body. Now the light became too bright for the rest of the team to see clearly, and soon a sheet of light wrapped itself around Eileen's body, and turn into clothing which were still too bright for everyone to see clearly. A pink ribbon formed around Eileen's left side of her hair like extensions, and her previous clothing were replaced with sleeveless, top with no v neck cut, but a heart shaped cut at the center of her chest, and would have revealed a small portion of her bra, but even that disappeared. Her mini-skirt changed to match the outfit, and her shoes were turned into pink, and white sneakers with pink, and white striped knee high socks. To complete the look a thick concentration of glitter, and light began to form around Eileen's hands, and turned into pink colored pom poms. She slowly began to stop rotating, and the light began to dim as well making it possible for everyone to see her as she slowed to a complete stop, and her trance ending. For a while no one spoke, but stared at Eileen, who slowly began to feel uncomfortable.

"W-what! W-what are you all staring at? And Henry...are you drooling?" Eileen asked

Before Henry could answer, or wipe the drool he, and everyone else began to laugh hysterically. Eileen was still quite confused until she noticed the room suddenly felt colder. She looked around the laughing crowd, and finally look at the pom poms she was holding, and then to the rest of her outfit.

"Ah~! My clothes! W-what's going on! This is too revealing! Don't stare!" Eileen cried out, and panicking.

This only caused everyone to laugh even more at Eileen's clothing as well as her reaction.

"Hahaha! No way! No freaking way! Hahaha!" Harry laughed

"Haha! S-she looks like-like a cheerleader! Hehehe!" Cybil giggled

Alessa was on the floor giggling with Laura, and Little Walter, and despite holding themselves for support to try, and stand up they continued to fall to laughter.

"Hahaha! Awesome cosplay! I know it's not exact, but quick! Quick! Do the dance from Lucky Star! Hahaha! James cried out.

"Hehehe! That's quite the sexy outfit! I think I'm getting turned on! Hehehehaha!" Maria admitted while laughing

Angela had no comment, but giggled at Eileen all the same, and when she looked away, and looked at her again she giggled, and laugh even more.

"Hahahaha! Hey, hey! That's not a bad idea James! I'll definitely join! I have the outfit! Hehehe!" Heather cried out.

"haha-uh-um...I think it's...sexy...hahaha." Henry said trying very hard not to laugh, and failing.

"Ahahaha! Monsters! Gore! Now this! Hahahaha!" Alex laughed in disbelief

"Okay! This is the best day ever!" Elle cried out

"Yeah! Yeah I agree Elle! Hehehe!" Lisa giggled

"Hahaha! This feels just like the end of my adventure! Hahahaha!" Travis laughed

Tina looked unaffected by her new look, and began cleaning her fur.

"S-stop laughing please..." Eileen shyly pleaded.

They continued to laugh.

"P-p-please? I-I-I just want to-" Eileen continued

They laughed some more.

"Stop!" Eileen yelled in frustration

As she did so she raised her arms high, and the pom poms on her hands began to glow. As soon as Eileen's arms were fully raised the pom poms glowed to their full extent, and sparkles jutted across the room touching everyone with it´s glitter. This caused everyone's arms to mysteriously be covered in glitter, and the everyone raised their arms in the same way as Eileen, and all this happened in merely seconds. Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at each other with a confused face including Eileen.

"What the hell?" Henry said

"My hands...they won't obey me!" Alex said

As everyone began to argue into a slow panic Eileen looked at her pom poms, and then at everyone else. She moved her left arm slowly down while the pom poms were still glowing, and saw to her surprise that everyone's arms moved in sync.

"Am I doing this..." Eileen asked herself

Everyone else saw it too.

"Hey Eileen try moving your right arm now." Lisa said

Eileen moved her arm down to half it's length, and then extended her arms forward with everyone else mimicking her. She then wiggled her wrist to make the pom poms shake, and saw that everyone else wiggling their arms in sync.

"What's going on?" Maria said

"I think...I think Eileen is controlling us with the pom poms." Cybil said

"This is so weird!" Heather said.

"It's not that weird is it?" James said

"No it is! When I had that wand I didn't transform like that!" Heather explained

"Huh!" Everyone said

"Yeah I can prove it too! Uh...let's see...Oh! I know Eileen give me you pom poms

Eileen was a little hesitant at first, but agreed to it, and walked over to Heather, and after some difficulty since they were still under her control Heather was able to grab hold of the pom poms, and immediately the same thing that happened to Eileen happened to Heather. Eileen's clothes began to glow, and turn into complete light, and disappeared leaving her old clothes again. Eileen quickly moved away as Heather was put into a trance similar to Eileen, and the Princess Heart wand appeared in front of Heather, and begin to spin. This in turn caused Heather to spin as well, and though it was too bright to actually see anything it appeared to some of them that Heather was actually spinning in mid air, and upon doing so was engulfed in a bright light that wrapped her body, and turned her old clothes into that of the original Princess Heart outfit she mentioned before.

"This is how you wear it!" Heather declared

Upon saying that everyone began to laugh in a similar way they did to Eileen.

"W-what the! This is not funny it's battle armor!" Heather argued

This in turned caused them to laugh into hysteria.

"Battle armor she says!" Alex said

"Haha! Aw man worse magical girl costume ever!" James declared

"Shut up! That's it! 'Sexy beam'!" Heather cried out

She struck a pose, and a ball of energy followed by curved lines around it appeared in front Heather, and begin to move forward. With it's ball hitting several of it's targets, and the energy beams hitting the ones the ball missed. Everyone felt it's sting, but that's all they felt a sting, not a burning painful blast, but more like a bee sting except with no marks.

"Ow~ that hurt slightly" Maria said

"Yeah what are you thinking! You could have...injured us mildly." Travis said

"Oh god it hurts so...little." Elle said

"I didn't even get excited from that. Maybe I'm just the whip, and ropes kind of girl." Angela said to herself.

Everyone took a step back away from Angela.

"Well...it would hurt like hell if I kept doing it!" Heather complained.

"Uhuh...sure it will..." Laura sarcastically said

"It will!" Heather argued

"Okay, okay what were you going to prove doing this?" Lisa asked.

"Well I don't know exactly, but maybe...just maybe this power is different depending who's holding the wand." Heather explained

"How we be sure?" Angela said

Everyone looked puzzled, and had another 'lamestorming' session, and after some thought Heather had an idea, but she kept it to herself. She summoned the wand, or at least tried to, and was surprised that it actually appeared as she commanded.

"James! Think fast!" Heather shouted

She threw the wand at James's direction.

"How do I think-OW!" James cried out in pain.

The wand hit James's directly in the nose causing it to bleed, but before it fell on the floor along with his blood he was able to catch the wand before that happened. In a similar way as before a huge burst of light blinded everyone, and James's was put into the same trance as Eileen, and Heather. The clothes Heather was wearing turned to light, and disappeared, and in return her former clothes replaced it. The light previously on Heather traveled toward James, and he began to spin as the wand was spinning. As he spun in place he was wrapped in a bright light that turned his clothes into whatever it desired. After a few more bursts of glowing auras James began to stop spinning, and the light began to fade slowly making it slightly easier for everyone to see James. He wore a black top hat, with a white cloth wrapped around it, and an old fashioned Victorian aged black suit with gold buttons, and a inner white collared shirt, and bow-tie. His pants were in similar fashion even to the gold buttons, and white belt with a golden belt buckle. To complete the look a shiny black cane with gold, intricate layers which almost resembled flames hovered neared James, and instinctively her grabbed it. He looked more intently on the large glittering ruby the size of a small orange, and saw that the top part of the ruby jutted out for some reason, but he would worry about that later. The glow around him disappeared, and everyone saw with almost admiration at the exquisite outfit.

"Now that's fancy! Really fancy!" Harry said

"...I-it l-looks really good on you J-James..." Alessa said bashfully

"I've never seen such a well design suit...or is it a tux?" Cybil said

"Oh~ we never had fun with a suit before! You're getting me excited James!" Maria said seductively

"Ah~ Oh James! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Angela squealed

She went rushing after him, but Maria, and Heather played defense, and stopped mid way.

"It's not like that Angela it's a Victorian aged suit! No meaning with marriage whatsoever!" Heather said

"I can respect you a little more with that on." Laura admitted.

"There's nothing you can for Angela now...she's in her own little world." Henry admitted

"Everyone's costumes look so much cooler than mine...aw~" Eileen sadly said

"Hm..." Little Walter said caring very little.

"It's a nice suit, and all, but I think James is the only one who can pull it off." Travis said

"Yeah it's the blonde hair...almost everything goes with blonde hair." Lisa admitted

Travis glanced at Lisa who was admiring her own hair.

"Meow?" Tina said, wanting to know where she could nap in that suit.

"This is simply smashing don't you agree dear gents, and dames!" James said entering a new persona.

"James you don't have to talk like that." Elle said

"He does this every time he cosplays as someone." Maria explained

"If you can't act the part you can't look the part...I guess James is a hardcore cosplayer." Heather said

"James why don't you show us what you can do." Alex asked

"Why of course! How foolish me. Well then everyone please direct your attention to me, and watch from safe distance if you will." James declared

Everyone did as they were told, and stepped behind James as he directed his cane, and aimed it at door in front of him. He pushed the the ruby, and in an instant a wide, and long burst of flames erupted from the butt end of the cane, and shot straight towards the door. The Flames hit the door, and extended outward, and through the ceiling, and floor. James quickly stopped pressing the ruby before the flames rebounded, and struck himself, and his friends.

"Amazing! Breathtaking! Smashing good show if I do say so myself!" James said

"Is that really how people talked back then?" Heather asked her dad

"I don't know, and I don't think James knows either." Harry said with a shrug.

"Wait my audience! I believe there is something more to this than mere flames." James announced

He moved, and fumbled with the ruby a little more, and discovered that it can not only be pressed, but it can be turned as well. He decided to test it some, and turned it clockwise, and after a certain point it clicked, then began to glow brightly, and after a second had passed a blue sapphire appeared with the same shape. He aimed at the charred door, and pushed the sapphire, and immediately a wide gust of ice, and snow shot out of the cane creating a streamed of blizzard winds. They hit the door, and the chunks of ice, and snow knocked, and damaged the door, and after a while the door itself began to freeze slowly.

"James! Shut it off it's freezing in here!" Alex yelled

James quickly stopped pushing the sapphire, and the blizzard stopped as well. He turned the sapphire clockwise again, but it only turned back into a ruby.

"M-my apologizes my fellows!" James apologized

"Yeah, yeah, just don't use it at such a close range James." Alex said

Suddenly James had an idea, as rare, and unbelievable as it sounds.

"Henry my good man! Act quickly!" James yelled

James threw the cane in Henry's direction.

"I always act-HUH?" Henry said

Though Henry acted surprised his reflexes were still top-notch, and he caught the cane before it crashed into his delicate, handsome, chiseled face...(Eileen wanted me to say that for her. -_-' ). As soon as he griped the cane it disappeared...no light, no burst, it just instantly shrunk faster than a human eye can trace. James's clothes also disappeared, but instead of light, or glitter, it almost rotted away into black sludge covering James, and then turning into black fog. The fog circled James, and zig-zaged through everyone hating everything, and being hated in return. Henry saw it come straight for him, and as much as he wanted to run, dodge, or at least moved to the left a bit, but his body would not obey him, and the fog struck him, and went through his clothes, and injected itself into his skin. Henry's turned black, and a black surge of energy, and aura began to burst outward pushing everybody back. Henry went into a trance, but refused to spin, his body being randomly twitching as if he was suffering multiple strokes hitting him, stopping, and then starting again. Everyone looked in sudden fear, and worry as the darkness grew thick enough to touch, and cover Henry's entire body blocking everyone's view of him. After an unnerving moment Henry came back into view, and everyone was now able to see him clearly, but they did not like what they saw. He wore a thick, black, leather cloak with a hood hiding his eyes, but not hiding the red glow coming out of them. His thick coat was wrapped in large platinum chain in a x-cross style, and in the center of the chains was an even bigger onyx cased, circular lock. The 'Halo of the Sun' covered the onyx lock, and then only other noticeable thing that the cloak was hiding was Henry's shoes which were transformed into black steel toe boots.

"What have I done..." James's whispered

"Henry?..." Eileen gasped, and was left speechless

"Holy crap..." Travis uttered

Henry raised his right arm, and almost on command, a large amount of smoke jutted out of Henry's sleeve, and begin to form an object just above Henry's hand. It stretched, and thickened into a long pole with bandages wrapping it in random places, and a long curved bladed extended from one side creating a frightening, and deadly scythe, or is it called sickle? It hovered slowly, and then rested on Henry's palm, and he quickly gripped it, and quickly began examining it in an almost lustful way.

"Good, good! This should make slaying Walter easier." Henry said

Laura, Alessa, and Little Walter huddled closed to the wall shuddering in fear. While everyone took a safe distance back. Even though it was still Henry, the way he talked didn't feel like Henry, it had a hint of blood lust.

"Henry...Henry...please change back." Eileen whispered nervously

Henry did not hear her, he was in his own world enticed by his new power he was ready to demonstrate to everyone what true power feels like.

"Henry please change back!" Eileen pleaded more loudly.

Henry finally heard her this time, but did not say anything, he looked at Eileen, and the his scythe, and repeated the process a little unsure of what to do.

"HENRY!" Eileen shouted"

"Move now!" Henry roared!

Before Henry's desire, and curiosity get the better of him he threw the cursed scythe directly in front of him, and everyone quickly dodged it, and as soon as the scythe left his hands his cloak, and everything else he wore with it disappeared. Unfortunately Alessa was the only one too nervous to move, and the scythe collided with her, but luckily the black pole holding the blade was the only thing that hit her. While Eileen was hugging Henry in relief, the scythe turned into a wand in Alessa hand, and then she too began to transform. The original light the wand makes returned, but there was a slight difference with the glitter. The glitter that everyone saw upon closer inspection were actually paw print shaped, and more careful analysis showed that it was the paw of a cat. The little cat paws circled Alessa, and she went into a trance, and began to spin energetically with the wand in sync. Her white dress disappeared, and her body was covered in light, as the paw prints began to change color, with most of them being yellow. They hovered around Alessa for a while, and then in small groups they began to attach themselves to parts of her body after a moment of this more bright light began to whirl around Alessa with the cat paws, and hiding her from view from everyone else. To complete the soon to be looked a pair of cat ears colored yellow, and black grew from her head, and the two twitched left, and right twice before a black tail with a yellow tip jutted out from Alessa behind, and wagged in circles, and in waves excitedly. Soon the clothes were complete, but you wouldn't say it was much clothing, since she wore no pants or skirt, but a very large, and long bright yellow v neck sweater that was 2, maybe 3 sizes too big for her. Her hands were draped by the sleeves, but was quickly revealed was that she was wearing large thick gloves shaped like a cat's paw, and the same was said for her feet which had large thick slippers in the shape of a cat's feet paws. Soon the light faded, and she snapped out of her trance just in time for everyone to clearly see how she looked like.

"Uh...h-how do I l-look-meow?" Alessa asked nervously.

While all the guys were about to say something, all the girls squealed from sudden cuteness, and they dashed towards Alessa, even Eileen who was still hugging Henry quickly stopped what she was doing, and ran straight towards Alessa.

"Eh? Ah-meow!" Alessa said in surprise

"You're soo~ cute!" Lisa shouted

"Simply aduwable!" Maria said

"So cute...you gave me another reason to live besides James." Angela said

"Cat girl! Cat girl! Cat girl for the win!" Heather squealed.

"Aw~ so cute! Can I adopt you!" Eileen cheerfully said

"Meow! Meow!" Tina cried out excitedly

"I just can't get over how cute you are!" Cybil exclaimed

"Quick! Quick! Say something else with that cute look!" Elle asked

"Um~ thank you-meow!" Alessa said

"B-b-but now we don't match!" Laura argued

"Oh? So you did enjoy the matching dresses Laura!" Maria teased

"I uh...I just don't want to be the only one wearing this!" Laura complained

"Huh? I was expecting something completely different..." Harry said

"Me too, but I'm glad it didn't." Travis said

"For some reason I was waiting for something like this to happen." James said

"Uh...hm...nevermind..." Henry said as he returned back to his old bored self

"A cat?" Little Walter mumbled

"Well that's fine, and all, but hey Alessa! Can you do anything with that?" Alex called out

"Yeah! That's a good idea! Show us Alessa!" Elle said

"Okay! Let me try-meow!" Alessa said

She fumbled through her gloves, and found some slots to insert her fingers in. After she did that she waited for something to happen, but nothing did until she squeezed fer fingers together to form a fist, and as if she activated a trigger, three long sharp claws jutted out of her paws. They were half the size of Lisa's katana, but looked just as sharp if not more, she released her hands, and the claws disappeared. She clenched her hands into fists again, and the claws came back, and wanting to try something else she began to run. Alessa, and everybody else were shocked to see that she her acceleration, and running speed were much faster than any normal girl could possibly do. She stopped, and decided to jump, and again everyone was surprised to see that she jumped so high her head nearly hit the ceiling. After that everyone gave her a round of applause.

"Thanks-meow!" Alessa cheerfully said

"Cat speed, jumping talents, and claws, very impressive." Alex said

"Don't underestimate the power of a cat!" Elle announced

"Meow!" Tina agreed

"I wanna see more, but this whole experience caused us a lot of time don't you guys think?" Lisa said

"Yeah she has a point... we haven't even started on exploring yet." Cybil said

"Yeah we have a lot of ground to cover." Heather agreed

"Aw~ I want a turn! Laura complained

"Actually if it's alright with everyone...can I keep this for a little longer-meow?" Alessa said

"Huh? Why is that?" Eileen asked whiled rubbing Alessa's new cat ears.

"I don't know why, but wearing this makes me feel...cheerful-meow." Alessa explained

"Yeah I think I know what you mean. You haven't stuttered as much, and you sound much more calm." Lisa said

"Yeah exactly-meow!" Alessa said

"Do you always have to meow like that?" Henry suddenly asked.

"I can't stop myself actually-meow." Alessa explained

"Oh I see." Henry said

"Well I have no problem with it." Harry said

"(So long as that's all she can do like that.") Harry thought to himself

"Well Heather what about you? It's technically yours." Maria said

"I...um..."Heather said

She then looked at Alessa's pleading eyes.

"Okay! Okay! She can keep it, but just make sure you give everyone else a turn when you're done okay?" Heather said

"Yes! I promise-meow!" Alessa said waging her tail in excitement

All the girls cried out from sudden cuteness again, and began to hug, and pet Alessa continuously.

All the men also rushed towards Alessa, but to get her out of that suffocating predicament."

"S-sorry!" Eileen said

"It's okay, thanks everyone-meow." Alessa said

With that everyone exited through the only other door they needed to go, and found themselves on the second story of the mall. They were just about ready to pry open the closest store, when multiple static noises began to emit from multiple radios.

"Closer! Over there!" Heather pointed.

"That's the least of our worries. There's a Gumhead right behind." Henry pointed out.

Sure enough once it's name was called it jumped over the closer, and began to screech, and howl like a dying gorilla.

"Seriously Henry what's wrong with your enemies!" Alex said

"Yeah why do they all have to have two heads?" James asked

"That's the least of your worries, if that thing get's close enough he can steal your weapons." Henry explained

"Then let's not do that!" Harry said

"Up there! I think I saw something!" Lisa said

Seeing as how it's cover was blown a Needler fell from the ceiling, and landed on the left side of the group. Trapping them.

"Needler...what a pain the ass!" Alex said

As soon as the needler landed on the tile floor, a loud crash was heard from a closed store next to it. After a few bangs the Needler jumped forward just in time for the fence blocking access to the store rocketed of it's hinges, and flew past the floor, and down towards the first floor with a loud bang. Then slowly a large Carrion just big enough to walk on the floor walked it's way towards the group, and faced them ready to charge.

"Carrions! Are you kidding me!" Travis said

"This must be some sort of trap!" Cybil exclaimed

"It's just 4 monsters how bad can it be." James said

"Very bad, if we can barely maneuver like this." Elle said

"Oh well we can't do anything about that now" Maria said

"I needed to practice with my new knife anyways." Angela said

"I'll do my best-meow!" Alessa said

"Me too! I will master this gun!" Laura said gripping the small revolver tightly.

"This party's getting crazy!" James said excitedly

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Lisa exclaimed

"Do your best, so you'll live a little longer." Henry said nonchalantly

"Henry...are you sure I can still use this pistol?" Eileen asked

"Yeah sure you can." Henry assured

"Great more enemies to add to my pokedex!" Heather said

"You're still doing that!" Harry said

"I guess this will be exciting after all!" Travis said

Tina began to hiss at her enemies, and ready to defend herself.

The monster had enough of their constant talking, and decided to take action, they all rushed towards the group with murderous intent.

"Crap! Split up! 2 teams now!" Alex commanded

They nodded, and followed his instructions, and almost instantly made 2 teams,

_Team 1: Harry, Lisa, Eileen, Henry, Tina, Cybil, Maria, Little Walter VS. Closer, Gumhead_

"The tides of life connect! Prepare yourselves! Engage!" The Game Show host was heard exclaiming through the speakers.

Harry, Lisa, and Henry all rushed towards the Closer while Eileen, Tina, Cybil, Maria, and Little Walter distracted the Gum Head to prevent it from handicapping anyone by taking their weapons. Eileen shot at it with Henry's pistol, but only grazed it on the shoulder, while Cybil, and Maria each with their Steel Pipe charged at it. They swung their weapons, and though they did hit the Gumhead showed no signs of flinching, and jabbed Cybil hitting her gut, and swiped the Steep pipe away from her to block Maria's attack. Tina jumped into action, and clawed at the gumhead's face, Cybil saw an opening, and drew her nightstick, and smacked the second head below the other, and pushed it back. Maria used all of her strength, and hit the Gumhead square in the top head, just after Tina jumped out of the way, and Eileen found another opening, and this time actually opened her eyes, and aimed. She shot 2 more bullets, and they all connected hitting the Gumhead's chest, and in a combination swing both Maria, and Cybil hit the skull with their weapons, and actually flung it back several inches of the floor. As it did so it lost it's grip on the Steep pipe, and it went flying towards Henry. While the fight with the Gumhead was going on Henry, and Lisa dodge both it's arms, and Henry struck it's arm with his Pick ax, and stuck it there. The Closer's head twitched more rapidly, but unlike the other one this one proved stronger, and actually lifted Henry off his feet as her tried to pry off his Pick ax, and flung him several feet having him land, and hit the guard rail, and close to falling over it, but Harry quickly grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward. Lisa saw all this, but was too busy dodging another attack to do much. Using her Katana she slashed a deep gash almost all the way across it's second arm, she then crouched, and jumped upwards, and sliced opened it's stomach up to it's chest. Despite the damage it still stood standing, and unfortunately Lisa was unable to move quickly enough as the Closer did a very surprising thing. It gripped Lisa with both it's injured arms, and began to squeeze her tightly, and began suffocating her, with the only fortunate thing was that the Pick ax still lodged in it's arm narrowly missing her. It instead impaled it's other arm, and kept it locked making it impossible for it to let go. Harry drew his pistol, and fired multiple times aiming for the head, and succeeded, it was close to falling, when Henry saw something flying in his direction. Without thinking he grabbed it mid flight, and was happy to know it was a Steel pipe. With his new weapon he ran towards the Closer, jumped as high as he could, and struck it's head as hard as he could, and finally it fell back in defeat, but it's grip on Lisa still held firm. Henry pulled his Pick ax quickly, while Harry pulled Lisa out of there with the help of everyone else who had just finished their fight.

"Finish! Team Harry wins! I've always wanted to be an announcer for a fighting game!" The Game Show Host said.

_Team 2: James, Angela, Laura, Elle, Alex, Heather, Alessa, Travis VS. Carrion, Needler_

"Open your own destiny! Act quickly! Collide!" The Haunted House Host announced

James, Angela, Alessa, and Alex grabbed their blades, and dashed towards the Needler, well James was trying, but his Great knife was too heavy for him so he could not catch up with his friends. The Needler was ready, and swung at Alessa who was in the lead, but she quickly blocked it with her claws, and kept it from moving it. The Needler used it's other arm, and was ready to pierce Alessa's skull when Angela came , and blocked it with her knives, and held it in place. Alex remembered the last time this happened when he joined forces with Heather, and sure enough it started to move it's body to prepare for a swing attack from it's leg. Alex dashed forward, and blocked it's blade with his knife, and gun, and held it in place like a crab's claw just like Alessa claws, and Angela's knives which were crossed together. With only one blade left it was ready to stab, and impale Alex when James finally able to catch up jumped in front of the blade's path, and blocked it with his Great Knife. However all James could do was block so the Needler was able to stab James multiple times, but James kept his guard up, and blocked all of them. Everyone soon began to grow tired, and James was losing his concentration after a while, but Alex had an idea. He found the head, and remembered that it was it's only weakness, and tried his best to shift his pistol blocking the blade from hitting him to aim for it's head. He tried as close as he could, but realized that the only way was to release the gun, and letting the blade hit him to get a clear shot, but maybe if he was fast enough he could hit it's head before it could severely slice him while it's still alive. He was running out time as Alessa had to use both her arms just to keep the blade away from her, Angela was now on her knees with the blade's tip almost touching her chest, and James was just stabbed in the thigh, and the sudden pain almost completely lost his focus as he tried to continuously block the rest of it's stabs. Alex decided to let fate run it's course, and immediately stop shielding with his gun, and allowed only his knife, and aimed for it's head, and fired. The shot collided with the Needler's head just as it began to slice midway across his lower chest. The Needler died instantly, and everyone together pushed it away from them, and just sat there resting, but happy that they made it out alive. While this was happening Laura, Elle, Travis, and Heather each drew their pistols, and began to fire rapidly at the large beast. It began to charge at them with the bullets hitting, but not slowing it down, everyone jumped out of the way, and Elle, Travis, and Heather decided to go with something bigger, and equipped their shotguns, while Laura was just reloading her pistol, and the Carrion turned back to face them, and began to charge. They fired their shotguns, and hit it directly, but it's endurance was to be admired as it continued it's ram, and again everyone jumped out of the way, but Laura was too busy reloading that by the time she was finished the Carrion was too close to her to jump away from. It hit her small frame, and lifted her like a bull ramming a man, and Laura's body began to burst into sudden pain as she landed on the Carrions back. Before it could do anything about it Laura ignored the pain, and kept a tight grip on it while the Carrion was trying to buck her off lifting it's dragged head up, and down, but Laura still held firmed. Heather, Elle, and Travis could not shoot a shotgun shell with Laura on top of it, so Heather, and Travis used their pistols, and fired carefully, while Elle decided to bring out the big guns, and drew Alex's old Rifle, and fired powerful rounds. It made disgusting noises as the bullets penetrated, but continued it's rampage. Laura had her eyes closed, and close to tears as the pain reached it's maximum point, but she continued to hold on to dear life, she finally opened her eyes, and saw that she was close to the head, and that everyone was shooting at it's legs, or sides. She saw that she still held the revolver in her hands fully loaded, and after Elle shot a round on one of it's legs it finally began to slow it's pace, and begin to show signs of death, but was still far from it. Laura got up every nerve, and courage she had in her, and with one hand she held on as she raised her revolver, and began to fire all it's bullets directly on the Carrion's head. After she fired the last shot the Carrion raised it's head high one last time, and fell with a loud thud, and died, Heather, and Elle ran towards Laura who was trembling slightly, but okay.

"End! Team Alex is victorious! I'm not cut out to do this...I'd rather be a narrator for some horror game or something." The House Host said.

Everyone finished their fights almost at the same time, and quickly regrouped to let Lisa perform proper medical attention to the injured, but it seems like everyone will make a full recovery.

"We overheard you guys were bored with the previous monsters so we decided to liven things up!" The Game Host shouted excitedly

Everyone ignored him as they began healing themselves, and resting.

"We also tweaked them a little to make it even more interesting, tell me did you notice." The House Host said darkly.

The did not respond to what they were saying.

"I'll...just take your silence as a yes, and move on. Now then! To reward you fine gents on a job well done! We decided to unlock, and open all the stores, in this mall so you can grab whatever you want!" the Game Host declared

The audience began to applause, and cheer with excitement. Some static was heard, and the audience along with the 2 host were lost in static, and finally went quiet. A second later multiple clicks, and noises were heard as the doors, and locks began to unlock themselves all around the mall making many echoes along the building.

"Should I hate them, or thank them..." Harry said glumly.

"I think-ow! It won't matter to them what you do." Cybil said clutching her stomach

"That was too close, Laura are you okay-meow?" Alessa asked her friend.

"Here Laura drink this, and you'll be all better." Maria said soothingly

"*sniff* Thanks..." Laura weakly said as she began to drink the health drink.

"That thing made a hole in my thigh!" James grumbled while looking at his bandaged leg.

"It's okay James I'll do all the moving, and you can just lay there, and take it!" Angela assured

"You're really starting to creep me out a bit Angela." Heather said as she reloaded her guns.

"My back's starting to feel a little better. Thanks for the massage Eileen." Henry said nonchalantly

"N-no problem!" Eileen said cheerfully as she continued to massage him.

"*Cough* is everyone alright now-*cough*!" Lisa said weakly said.

"Yeah we'll make it just rest a bit now you're still hurt." Travis worriedly said

"I think he sliced me in the same spot as the last one..." Alex said looking at his patched, and bandaged cut.

"Bad luck I guess, still that was some quick shooting from the looks of it. I'm just glad you're going to be okay." Elle assured.

After several minutes of recovery everyone felt good as new, and were now ready to continue their travels.

"I think I'm going to investigate over there!" Maria said

She pointed at a store called 'Natalie's Shoes', and walked towards it before anyone could tell her otherwise. The rest of the girls followed, while the guys just sat there waiting for them, and looking at the rest of the stores, but none of them interested them in the least so they went to 'Cafe Paradise Noon' where they found some of the machines working, and all the ingredients still fresh. Once the girls left the shoe store carrying many bags they met up with the boys at the cafe, and dropped their stuff as they went towards 'Boutique Marguerite' without any word, but giggling, and chatting amongst themselves. They guys waited for them again, but with tasty cappuccinos, coffee, and some still fresh cookies, and bread.

"At least we won't starve..." Harry said

"Yeah or die of thirst!" James agreed

"...yup..." Little Walter said

"How are we going to carry all this stuff? I'm only used to traveling light." Henry asked, and explained.

"We'll manage, and then we'll just drop them off the nearest hole." Travis said

"I wonder if there's a sports center around here?" Alex said

"Or a Gamestop!" James said

"I just want some new hats...and maybe a good razor..." Travis said

"I'll take a date with Cybil..." Harry said

"Heh, I would wish you luck, but I don't think you'll need it." Henry said

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"He just means that you'll definitely have shot at her." Travis said

"I've worked with her in the past, and she does mention you sometimes, I think you'll hit it off by the end of this nightmare." Alex said

"Hm..." Little Walter said as he took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"You're gonna go far kid! Ya just gotta keep pushing see! You'll win the dame no problemo!" James said in some random persona.

"Haha! Thanks guys, now then I think I see the girls coming back." Harry said

"Yeah with more bags than before." Henry said

"1-2-3 not it for carrying their stuff!" James said rapidly

"Not it!" Alex said

"Not it!" Harry said

"Not it!" Travis said

"Not it." Henry said

"Hm...Little Walter said

"You lost Walter, try your best, and don't drag the bags too much." Henry said.

"Huh...but...aw~" Little Walter groaned.

_End of Chapter_

_If you haven't seen my profile page, then I'll tell you now I'm on vacation so I won't be submitting these on my regular schedule. My vacation ends July 20th so these chapters might take a little longer until then. Sorry about that, but there are a lot of complications, and the internet here sucks, so it's just enough for me to submit these, but sometimes it doesn't work at all (like yesterday). I won't tell you when my next chapter will come out, but I will work on it during my trip so look forward to it. Thanks again for the reviews, and everything-meow!_


	18. Chapter 18 More Distractions

_Chapter 18: More distractions_

_I hated the Shakespeare riddle...or maybe I was just dumb? Enjoy the chapter._

At Cafe Paradise Moon

"You girls ready?" Harry asked

"Yep I think we cleaned it out for all it's worth." Maria answered

"Let's continue then..." Henry said swinging his newly attained Steel Pipe.

"Hey wait! When did you get a Steel Pipe!" Heather asked heatedly

"I kind of dropped it during our fight, and since I'm already armed I didn't feel the need to take it back." Cybil answered

"Aw~" James, Harry, Heather, and Alex cried out.

"Finders keepers..." Henry said as if that answered everything.

"(Wait a minute...I think I remembered a Steel Pipe somewhere in this mall. I'll just grab it before anyone notices!)" Heather thought to herself.

She began to smile broadly at her clever idea, and everyone noticed.

"Heather...what's with that look that tells me you know something we don't." Alex questioned

"Eh! Uh...what look? You're crazy, stop being crazy, now come on we have to use the key to enter the book store everyone follow me!" Heather shouted suspiciously

"What do we do with all our bags?" Elle said

"Don't worry Walter here volunteered to carry everyone's bags." Travis said

Little Walter did not respond, but simply lowered his head in defeat, and extended his arms ready to take the bags.

"Oh? That's really sweet of him. I hope it's not too much trouble." Eileen said

"I'll help him if it's too much-meow!" Alessa said

"Great! Then it's all settled let's grab some quick coffee, and continue our journey." Lisa said

"I want ice tea!" Laura demanded

"I know you do Laura. I have some prepared already." James said holding a glass meant for Laura.

"Eh? Y-you have? Well...thanks..." Laura said caught off-guard

James smiled in triumph.

While everyone is enjoying a quick break let's check on the bad guys.

"Eh...um...Dr. K-kaufmann...sir?" Dr. Fitch said nervously

"What, what, what!" Dr. Kaufmann cried out impatiently.

"Sorry sir! It's just that, there's some people I think we can help bring back..." Dr. Fitch said

"For the last time we aren't helping, corpses will always be corpses, it's just this town's weird Indian burial ground mojo that's brings them back! I've already explained this." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"So if we were to leav-" Dr. Fitch began

"If you were to leave then you'll become a dead husk before you know what hit you." Dr. Kaufmann said without sympathy.

Dr. Fitch remained silent at that.

"...Who do you want to help?" Dr. Kaufmann asked, but not caring

"Well a woman...a former mayor, and judge, and another man, who I know." Dr. Fitch explained

"Then 'help' them, and let me sleep." Dr. Kaufmann said

"B-but won't you help!" Dr. Fitch argued

"...I smelted, and crafted a new weapon for myself, performed multiple surgeries almost in one day, and had to take more of my time to make you useful. I am tired, I just want to sleep, and you are once again making my life frustrating, now find the bodies, and take care of everything yourself." Dr. Kaufmann said losing his patience.

He then turned away from Dr. Fitch, and began to lie down on a nearby bed, and began to fall asleep.

("Myself? Yeah...yeah I can, I'll bring them back, and have them join us!") Dr Fitch thought to himself

In another part of the hideout

"Greetings everyone I have a new recruit for you!" Walter shouted to whoever was listening.

Pyramid Head ignored Walter, and Dahlia continued chanting, and murmuring to herself.

"Aren't they just a bunch of exciting characters fatty?" Walter murmured

"Stop calling me that, or I swear I'm gonna eviscerate you!" Eddie darkly said

"Hate him already? We have something in common." Pyramid Head grunted

"I was just about to complete my chant for ultimate power until you interrupted me!" Dahlia said angrily

Walter scoffed, and warped near Dahlia in a puff of black smoke.

"Please, even with that a couple bullets to the head will still finish you off!" Walter quickly said before warping next to Eddie.

"Is this everyone?" Eddie asked a little disappointed at the outcome.

"Nah, most just left, and the lazy ones are here, you'll see them eventually." Walter said

He quickly dodged a vase Dahlia just flung towards him.

"Hey! Come on that could of hurt for like...a few seconds until I regenerate." Walter jokingly said

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer. So what can you're new recruit do?" Dahlia said not caring

"Oh he can...um...he's really...his specialty is...well to be honest I have no clue. He was just a test to see if Kaufmann can actually bring back anyone." Walter said shrugging

"I have a large gun! You bastard!" Eddie snapped quickly drawing his revolver.

"He has a large blade! You don't see him showing it off...much." Walter retorted.

Another random vase was flung towards Walter, and he quickly dodged it.

"Tch! You guys are bo~ring...I think we need to have another group meeting. Everyone stay where you are!" Walter announced, and commanded

As soon as he said both Dahlia, and Pyramid Head stood up, and left the room, and Eddie found a bag of chips, and began munching on them.

"Well it's just you, and-hey! Give me some!" Walter said as he made a swipe for the chips.

"No!" Eddie said as he quickly moved the chips away from Walter's swipe.

"Give it piggy!" Walter argued

The two began to wrestle for the chips, and if Walter had not called Eddie a piggy he would have told him where the other bags of chips were. The two collapsed on the floor, and they continued their fight like to children.

Back at the mall

The team moved forward towards the bookstore with little interest as there were no picture books for Luara, Alessa, and Little Walter, and no manga for James, and Heather. She forward them towards the back door.

"Whoopsies...I forgot it's locked." Heather said

"Looks like we need a code..." Cybil said noticing the number pad.

"Oh yeah, ugh!" Heather said with disgust

"What's wrong?" Eileen asked

"You'll see, but for now just follow me." Heather said

They followed her a few feet towards a section of the bookstore with many books sprawled on the floor, and a empty portion of the bookcase where the books can be placed.

"A puzzle right?" Harry asked

"Yup..." Heather answered

"And you can't remember the code at all." Travis said

"That's right..." Heather said

"You also have some sort of bad history with this puzzle too?" Lisa asked

"Of course." Heather responded

"It's the first puzzle here how bad can it be?" Alex said

"You have no idea..." Heather groaned

"Okay here's the plan...James you go to the number pad, and push every single button combination." Maria ordered

"I'll start with 1111!" James declared as he rushed towards the number pad.

"The rest of us solve the puzzle!" Maria continued.

"Sure..." Angela said while staring at James.

While their doing that...back to the bad guys.

"Hey Kaufmann!" Walter shouted as loud as he could

He entered his office without permission, and began to shout just as Dr. Kaufmann was having his first hour of sleep.

"I swear I'm gonna lobotomize you Walter..." Dr. Kaufmann grunted

Walter chose to ignore what he just said, and walked up to him.

"Just wanted to tell you there's going to be a group meeting soon, it's been a while, and we need a new strategy. So are you coming or what?" Walter asked leaning in closer to Dr. Kaufmann.

"I'll be sure to put that in my to don't list" Dr. Kaufmann groaned

"Fine, fine where's the other one...Stitch was it?" Walter said

"It's Fitch, and I don't know, or care where he is." Dr. Kaufmann said

"What is it with everyone today you're all so dull!" Walter complained

"Just staying in character..." Dr. Kaufmann simply said

Not wanting to talk anymore he covered his ears with his pillow, and began to fall asleep.

"Well if you see him tell him there's going to be a meet-up soon." Walter said

"I'll tell him to bring cake, and ice cream..." Dr. Kaufmann mumbled

"Good idea, well then I'm off!" Walter said not catching the sarcasm.

He shrouded himself in black smoke, and disappeared just as quickly as he had entered.

"(Now that I think about it...Stitch would be a clever name for a doctor.)" Dr. Kaufmann thought to himself

With that final though in his head he finally began to fall asleep.

Back at the mall

Alex was pounding his head repeatedly on the bookshelf, while everyone continued their 'lamestorming'.

"Alex giving yourself a concussion won't solve this puzzle." Elle warned

"I just don't get it! We put them in order, then in reverse, and then in random part to unlock some hidden note, but the door only has 4 numbers! Not 5, and neither code, or tricks worked." Alex said

"Speaking of which...hey James how far are you in that?" Maria called out

"1343!" James called out

"This is getting us nowhere." Harry said

"I told you so." Heather said

"Are there any other books we should investigate?" Cybil said

"Nope just these, and for some reason I think I'm forgetting something about this puzzle." Heather said

"Is is just me, or is there some red stains on those books?" Henry said uncaring

Everyone looked at the 5 Shakespeare books, and sure enough some books showed red marks on their spines.

"Oh~ I get it now. The markings on the spines will reveal the numbers for the code." Lisa said

"I remember now, let's try solving it now." Heather said

They shuffled the books according to what number the spines make once combine, and after a moment they finally had something.

"So the code is...742?" Travis said

"Oh well, we will add a 0 in the beginning." Angela said

"Hey James try 0742!" Maria called out

"Got it!" James called back. He pushed the code, and... "It wasn't it!" James answered

Everyone either sighed or grumbled, but the children looked at it a little differently.

"Excuse me, but let me change something quickly-meow." Alessa said

They gave her some room as she went up to the bookcase, and just barely reaching she picked up the book with the numerical number 1, and changed it's position from farthest right to farthest left.

"Solved!" Laura announced understanding what Alessa was trying to do.

"I don't get it." Eileen said

Little Walter walked up to the bookcase next to Aleesa, and pointed at the numerical 1 on the first book, and then moved his fingers towards the red numbers on the spine.

"That's it! James try 1742!" Heather called out

James nodded, and dialed the said number, and once he pushed 2 he heard the distinct noise of a door unlocking.

"It worked the door's unlocked!" James called out to everyone.

Everyone drew a sigh of relief.

"Aw man I can't believe I didn't see that...man I feel dumb." Alex said

"Me too, but at least we can move on now." Travis said

"You girls really saved us...and you to Walter." Maria said

"It was easy peasy!" Laura said

"Thanks-meow!" Alessa said cheerfully

"...wanted to help..." Little Walter mumbled

With that out the way they all walked towards the door, but Alex stopped midway with a distant look on his face, which slowly grew into fear, and loathing every second. His face grew pale, and the sudden feeling of doom, and regret began to fill his entire body ultimately halting any step forward he could make.

"Oh god...Alex are you okay?" Elle asked worriedly

Elle grabbed Alex's head, and lowered it towards her forehead touching it.

"I don't feel a fever, but your skin feels really cold, what's wrong?" Elle asked not letting him go.

"It's him...I think he's here...Josh." Alex said flinching at saying his little brother's name.

"Josh...but...I don't understand. He can't be there, I thought everything was settled with you, and him. You told me so." Elle argued

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I think I remembered meeting Claudia here for the first time...better make sure I'm well armed." Heather said as she took a look at her ammo, and guns.

"Is she dangerous?" Harry asked

"No, just annoying. I just want to scare the hell out of her with my big guns." Heather said almost childishly

"Sounds like fun count me in!" James said pulling out his rarely used Rifle.

"Well if everyone else is doing it, I might as well." Travis said equipping his Assault Rifle

"I'm sorry, but will this machine gun work?" Eileen asked showing her newly reloaded Sub Maching Gun.

"All I have is a revolver that's not mine to begin with." Henry said twirling his-no Richard's Revolver

"Did you have to say all that?" Cybil asked

"I felt like I haven't contributed to any conversation in a while." Henry explained

"Right...hey Elle how's Alex doing anything I can help?" Lisa asked showing a Med kit with one hand, and her-no Heather's Kitana in the other.

"No I think it's more mental, he's feeling better though." Elle said still looking at Alex.

"It's alright...I think I can move now...let's just make this quick." Alex said breathing heavily

"Are you sure? You can wait here if you want." Elle suggested

"It's fine, thanks. Sorry everyone, and why are you all equipping your more powerful weapons?" Alex asked

"We plan to scare the living daylights out of some old lady!" Laura said excitedly

"That sounds wrong in so many levels...anything I can do?" Alex asked

"Just grab you biggest weapon, and aim at her head threateningly" Angela explained, but feeling left out for not having a weapon big enough.

"Speaking of...can someone let me borrow their weapon. ple~ase?" Maria asked giving everyone her puppy dog eyes.

"This sounds...interesting, here Maria you can have my, or Alex's old shotgun." Elle said tossing the shotgun over to Maria who quickly caught it.

"Thanks! I'll give it back!" Maria said trying to adjust to the weight of the Shotgun.

"Cybil take my Rifle, and join the fun." Harry said offering his Rifle.

"Gee, thanks! I promise I'll give it right back!" Cybil said obviously happy about the new weapon.

"Um...Lisa if you want you can borrow my shotgun." Travis offered

"Oh thanks! How did you know I wanted to join in the fun!" Lisa said gladly taking the shotgun Travis offered

"Aw~" Angela moaned softly looking at everyone's kindness towards one another.

"(ignore her, ignore her, ignore her...damn it why am I so nice!)" James argue with himself.

"Angela here take my shotgun, but don't take it personal okay! I'm still with Maria!" James said

"James..." Angela said smiling, and close to tears of joy.

"I said don't take it personal, now stop staring at me like that!" James complained

"Thank you...It smells just like you." Angela said putting the gun very close to her face.

"He~y I want something that smells like James too!" Maria moaned

She then jumped towards James, and gave him a another bear hug, making sure her chest squeezed James inner shirt, and not his coat which he left open now for Tina to jump, and nap inside. She then began to rub herself all over James, while looking at Angela's jealous face.

"(Just wait James...one of these days my body will be all over yours.)" Angela thought to herself, and hugging James's shotgun tightly.

While this was going on Alex's breathing finally returned to normal, and he decided to join with everyone else, and went with his Police Marksman Rifle, and Elle had Alex's M14 Assault Rifle.

"Okay I'm ready." Alex said

"Great! Did you hear that everyone we are all ready over here!" Elle called out.

"So are we! Well they are. me, and Walter will just watch from the sidelines-meow!" Alessa said

Little Walter nodded his head while still making sure the bags he is carrying don't drag too much.

"Okay group huddle people." Heather said

Everyone moved around her in a huddle just as she asked

"Okay Alex you kick the door open as hard, and as loudly as you could, and then we'll all charge towards the hallway. Now Claudia will be at the end of the hallway so stop midway, and aim you gun straight at her head." Heather said menacingly

"That's dark...I like it." Henry said with a grin.

"I know right, so is everyone ready!" Heather asked cheeringly

Everyone nodded, and just like Heather they were getting excited about the idea of scaring someone else for a change. Alex positioned himself in front of the door, and despite the small room he had just enough to kick the door open as hard as he could, and Henry had just finished cleaning out the cash register.

Just outside the door, and at the end of the hallway.

"Walter can't you wait for me to finish this before annoying me?" Claudia complained

"Aw~ come on, It took me quite a while to find you here!" Walter complained

"Oh, and the new clothes, and trench coat with all the tags on them with the mall's logo have nothing to do with it?" Claudia said

"Don't forget the smoothie I made for myself on the way over here. Anyways there's going to be another group meeting, and Kaufmann promised cake, and ice cream!" Walter declared

"Dr. Kaufmann said that? Of all people?" Claudia questioned

"I like cake, and ice cream." Josh announced

"Great we'll see you there kid, and now Claudia will you be showing up as well?" Walter said

Before Claudia could answer with a no, a loud bang was heard from the other end of the hallway. Walter, Claudia, and Josh all jumped in shock, and Walter quickly faded into smoke, and disappeared leaving Claudia, and Josh unprotected. Almost immediately Harry, Cybil, Lisa, James, Maria, Angela, Laura, Heather, Henry, Eileen, Travis, Alex, Elle, Little Walter, Alessa, and Tina all rushed, at the same time with most of them carrying large weapons. Claudia unable to comprehend what was going on simply stood open mouth in surprise as she felt her life was ending the closer they approached her. Suddenly the large group of well armed people stopped midway, and they began to aim their Rifles, and Shotguns at what she guessed was her head.

"DON'T MOVE!" Heather shouted

Ignoring her she dashed, and pulled Josh towards her, taking cover on the wall just in time to hear a rifle shot make a hole in the ground where she once stood.

"What is wrong with you people!" Claudia shouted from behind the wall.

"Hey that's the first thing she said that didn't sound like a riddle." Heather said to herself

"Brother! Is that you! Let go! I wanna see Brother!" Josh cried out.

"Aw, hell I was right! Give me a break!" Alex groaned to himself.

"I'm happy to see you as well brother!" Josh said putting a lot of emphasis on 'brother'.

"Come out Claudia! Don't you want to exact your revenge or something!" Heather said teasingly, and darkly

Claudia did not like her tone, it was definitely a 'I'm gonna kill you where you stand' kind of tone, and she didn't like it one bit.

She poked her head out just a bit to peek, and instantly everyone adjusted their aim directly towards her

"Stop that! You're scaring me!" Claudia complained

"Oh! What was that last part! I couldn't hear you!" Heather shouted

"Fine I'm leaving!" Claudia said not expecting such an outcome.

"I'm staying, I want to talk to my brother!" Josh argued

"Well this is all anticlimactic." Henry said to himself

"Take him with you, take him with you!" Alex ordered

"Just be warned Heather you will birth god, and you will all pa-AH!" Claudia was about finished until Heather shot a portion of the wall.

"Damn you all!" Claudia shouted

"Pfft! Hahahaha! This is just too rich! Hahaha! You guys really know how to scare the crap out of people!" A voice echoed

"Walter, damn it all, come out." Henry called out threateningly

Eileen moved a little more closer to Henry upon hearing that voice.

"What, and make you waste all that ammo trying to make me like Swiss cheese. Forget it! I'm planning a little get together, and I can't have you kill Claudia just yet." Walter announced

"I don't care, come out." Henry said

"Oh~ so scary I think I'm going to wet myself-hahahaha!" Walter cried out.

"So you still don't know?" Henry said with a smirk.

"how male seahorses give birth, I know that all to well." Walter answered

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"No, I mean that you've become the official definition for the word bastard." Henry corrected

"I-Wha-you really want to die don't you?" Walter said his good mood completely gone.

"Bring it on." Henry challenged

"I would be more than happy to oblige, but a linear hallway like this is no place for a final showdown." Walter said

Henry made no reply.

"That being said I must leave. You can't see me, but I can see you, and I that your little party grew somewhat. Well so did we so maybe, just maybe you'll see the rest of us. Though I highly doubt it." Walter scoffed

"Other people?" Cybil repeated

"Oh yes, but who cares right now, I need to take this woman currently in the fetal position away from you guys." Walter announced

"Josh! Don't forget Josh!" Alex exclaimed

"...Oh yeah, him too then...uh, well then I'll be off." Walter declared

"But I want to talk to broth-" Josh began

"Wait! Alessa we need to bring Alessa!" Claudia said cutting Josh off.

Everyone lowered their weapons slightly, and turned towards Alessa.

"Oh yeah Dahlia wanted the girl huh...well then you heard that right? Bring the girl over to us." Walter commanded

"Why? She is no concern to you right?" Henry said

"Hm...which one of these girls is Alessa?" Walter said ignoring Henry

"Brown hair, black eyes, just grab her!" Claudia ordered

"Don't take that tone with me, you won't have cake and ice cream!" Walter threatened

The group was slightly puzzled at the thought of them having cake, and ice cream.

"Well there is that one girl, but she has the weirdest ears? Cat ears to be exact, can Alessa do that?" Walter asked

Harry quickly came up with a plan.

"You know she can't do that, and to be honest we don't know where she is! She disappeared from our group after you tried to kill us in that church!" Harry answered

The rest quickly knew what Harry was trying to do.

"That's right this girl right here is just another helpless victim which Silent Hill called out to." Heather said

"With that said leave now or we'll come over there, and pistol whip you so hard your own mother wouldn't recognize you!" Henry said

A loud growling sound was heard from everywhere as Walter tried not to let this threat get to him, but jokes involving his mother were the only thing to really piss him off.

"I'm getting sick of your humor Henry, but I won't kill you just yet. No I want you suffer some more so we'll cut this meeting short!" Walter said darkly

In a large puff of black fog, that everyone could see Claudia, and Josh were transported away from the area. Just to make sure though Heather, and Henry ran towards the hallway, and looked to the right where Claudia was taking cover, and sure enough they were already gone.

"Damn, they left...I wanted to mess with her some more too." Heather said a little disappointed.

"Hmph...coward." Henry mumbled to himself

"Okay shows over, thanks everyone I think we showed them just how tough we are, and now if everyone could just switch back weapons, and we can move on." Heather said

I took a few moments since Angela refused to return James's shotgun, but everyone returned the previous weapons back to their original owners, and the began exploring the hallway. They only discovered that all the doors had broken locks, and that the elevator was the only way to go.

"Who goes around breaking all the locks in this world?" Laura asked

No one had the answer to that.

"It's gonna be a tight fit...everyone try, and get comfy." Heather said

They entered one by one, some by twos, and just like Heather said it started getting cramped, but there was just enough breathing space for everyone. Once they all got inside Elle pushed the button, and the door closed behind them. The elevator groaned slightly, but it slowly descended with no difficulties, there was an awkward silence, and as soon as James wanted to say something the elevator opened not behind, but right in front of them into a very dark room. Their flashlights mysteriously stopped working as they made their way to the next room. Again it was small, and cramped, but larger than the elevator. Once Henry, and Eileen left the elevator to join their friends the doors closed, and a gate dropped quickly on the door making the room appear like a cage. A weak light illuminated the cage to reveal a gruesome sight of Valtiel, and a few nameless chunks of living skin with mouths rubbing, and twitching towards one another in pain, and ecstasy. A few of them gagged at the sight while others tried to look away, and Henry stared at it head on looking at it as if he was reading his letters he got in the mail. The cage turned out to be a second elevator, and they descended towards some more unnatural sights. Alex, and Travis wanted to shoot some of them, but something told them it would do nothing to waste the ammo. Laura, Alessa, and Little Walter huddled together, and closed their eyes while holding each other to assure they were still together. Eileen did the same with Henry, Angela, and Maria were fighting over James's comfort, but other than that the ride down was just as quiet as the first, and then finally stopping after some more uncomfortable sights. The gates opened, followed by the doors, and almost immediately their flashlights came back on, and their radars picked up static signaling monsters nearby. The team quickly left the elevator just in time to see a pack of 3 Double Heads with 2 on one side of the hallway, and a single one trapping them from the other side.

"Too easy..." Alex said drawing his knife.

"Let's make this quick, I think we are in the other world." Heather said aiming her pistol at the lone Double Head.

"Agreed." Elle said aiming at the same lone Double Head.

"Maria, James, Lisa, Henry, let's help Alex with these two." Travis suggested

"If we all shoot it we can conserve our ammo, Laura you're welcome to join us." Cybil said

"Got it!" Laura cried out aiming her gun.

It was a quick fight with Alex, and Lisa slicing, and dicing the Double Head with their blades, while Maria, Henry, and James, used their blunt objects to beat the crap out the second one. James stabbed it, and finished it off, just as Elle, Cybil, Laura, and Heather all finished firing their weapons, and defeating the third lone Double Head. Once they were all taken care of the static stopped, and the hallway grew quiet, but the atmosphere still made the place uncomfortable.

"So where too now?" Angela asked

"Well I know there's a nurse's office here somewhere, also a door that leads to another portion of the mall, but mostly this hallway is full of broken doors." Heather explained

"Fun..." Henry murmured

"Which way?" Lisa asked

"Well this place is more like a small maze, but I say left. Once we find the nurse's office then the exit would be nearby." Heather said

"Should we split up then? You know to cover more ground." Alex asked

"Not here, but once we go to the mall then we'll split up, just follow me for now." Heather answered

With no more complaints the team followed Heather through the maze like employee hallway. Once or twice Heather messed up, and tried to opened broken doors, but eventually she found the correct door, and allowed Lisa to investigate the room herself while the rest waited. Lisa agreed, and went in, and after several minutes she came back with a few bottles of health drinks, and one ampoule. After a quick cheer for finding another rare ampoule the team continued to follow Heather through the hallway, and eventually ended up leaving the hallway. Static was quickly heard as they saw the newly deformed mall, and 3 Closers quickly spotted their prey.

"Forget about them for now! Just follow me through the door in front of us." Heather told them

She dashed towards the said door, and opened for her friends as they all ran towards it as quickly as possible.

"So what's so special about this room?" Maria asked

"It's right here at the center of this room." Heather said

She walked a few feet towards the center, and pointed upwards as the group followed her. They saw a ladder leading towards the top second floor, but it was too high for anyone to jump, and hold on to. Except...

"Alessa jump on that ladder, and pull it down!" Heather ordered

"Right away-meow!" Alessa answered

She used her special cat abilities, and jumped high enough to not only reach the ladder, but to set her foot on the bottom of it, and stomped on it repeatedly. The ladder couldn't stay up, and it finally descended to the floor allowing everyone else to climb it, Alessa still holding the ladder hopped off it.

"Nice! I knew it would work great job!" Heather complimented

"Thanks I'm glad to be able to help-meow!" Alessa cheerfully said

"Okay I guess now will be the best time to split up." Heather announced

"Split up?" Angela said looking puzzled

"Yeah we split up to cover more ground, and finish place faster. You're new, but we were split up when we found you." James explained surprisingly accurately

"Yup so I'll decide how we split up this time!" Heather said

"Yippee." Alex said sarcastically

"Okay well have you given any thought on how you'll split us up?" Elle asked

"I like how we aren't even questioning why we're letting Heather do this to us." Henry said to himself

"Okay here's how it's going to work...me, Alessa, Harry, James, Angela, Travis, Eileen and Tina will climb the stairs to the second floor. While Cybil, Elle, Alex, Henry, Lisa, Maria, Laura, and Little Walter over will stay here, clear out, and investigate this place...hey I remembered everyone's name!" Heather said

"Okay, but where will we meet up?" Cybil asked

"Hm...let me pull out the map really quickly." Heather said

The map was taken out, and spread on the nearby table.

"Huh...well technically there's a restaurant on the third floor on the right side. We'll all wait there before we go any farther." Heather said

"Anything we need to look out for? Keys, or items, and what-not?" Maria asked

"Bleach." Heather said

"Bleach?" Henry repeated questionably

"Bleach...maybe some ammo, and drinks." Heather repeated

"Sure why not is that all?" Elle asked

"Yup, remember the restaurant is on the right side of the hallway in the third floor take the escalator. Just don't wait for it to start on it's own because it wont." Heather said

"Yes we know, well if that's all then I guess we'll see you guys later." Cybil said

"Keep close, and stay alert you guys." Alex told them

"Well...if we must." Eileen said with a little sadness in her tone.

Henry did not respond, but walked towards Eileen, and immediately french-kissing her. Eileen struggled from shock, but only for half a second as she massaged Henry's tongue with her own, this lasted for several seconds until they finally parted with some difficulty. Following their example Angela was going to the same to James, but saw that Maria had beat her to it. Maria had her eyes closed, but opened one just in time to see Angela staring at them, and gave a wink to her, and then shut her eyes for good as they continued to kiss. Finally they stopped too, and they went their seperate ways, and for a moment Eileen was in her happy place as the team 1 left the room to begin exploring the first floor, Henry remaining silent, and after a couple of calls from Heather, Eileen finally snapped out of it, and began to climb towards her team who were already on the second floor.

Team 2, First Floor: Cybil, Elle, Alex, Henry, Lisa, Maria, Laura, and Little Walter

Once they entered the hallway they immediately turned their attention towards the 3 towering Closers which have slowly began walking towards their targets.

"3 of them...what the hell?" Henry said nonchalantly

"Weird..." Little Walter simply mumbled

"They look like they can barely squeeze through the narrow hallway all bunched up like that." Henry added

"Shoot them a little bit, and finish them off with melee weapons once they get too close." Alex ordered

"No need I can slice through their arms I bet." Lisa almost cheered

"I can't jump high enough to reach their heads! Aim for their legs, and I'll beat them while their down." Maria said almost happily

"Go for their kneecaps if they have one, then they'll be crawling in pain." Elle said merrily

"Bet I can shoot them off before they get close enough for a physical attack." Cybil challenged with a grin.

"Your on! It's gonna be a massacre!" Laura said joyfully

"Whoa...?" Alex said to himself

Henry was also taken back by the girl's sudden bloodlust, but he didn't show it. While Little Walter took shelter behind Alex.

Before Alex could fire his own weapon Elle, Cybil, and Laura all began firing their pistols, and aimed directly at all the Closer's kneecaps as they planned. Lisa trusting these girls won't friendly fire her rushed with surprising swiftness, and in a quick slice she successfully sliced both the Closer's arms at their weakest link. It twitched it's head more rapidly from sudden pain as his two brethren both fell, and with one having it's skull repeatedly smashed by a Steel Pipe by a scantily clad woman in a sexy nurse outfit. Before it could see the woman beat the crap out of the third Closer who just had it's legs shot off, Lisa swung her blade vertically downward, and sliced midway on the Closer's head. The armless, and legless thing would have been pitied by it's fanbase if they could see it now, as Lisa pull her Katana out of it's skull, and fall to the ground dead before it touched the floor. At the same time Maria had just finished skull bashing the third one as it twitched it's head for the last time, and stopped moving, leaving a pool of blood from gunshot wounds on it's legs, and chest. Alex stared in shock, and awe, but mostly shock as the girls began high fiving themselves, and giggling happily as if they hadn't just brutally massacred three monsters, but won a cheerleader tournament in some overly dramatic movie about cheerleaders. Henry simply clapped slowly expecting Alex, and Little Walter to eventually do the same, and for the first time in his life start an applause, but they showed no interest in Henry's goal, and he quickly stopped clapping, and began to do some stretches before they move on.

"So where do we go from here?" Elle asked Alex happily

Alex stayed in shock, but quickly snapped out of it before she could notice.

"Well, from looking at the map, the hallway to our left, and the hallway in front of us lead to a dead end, so we go left." Alex explained

They walked further into the hallway while examining all the doors along the way. Not surprised by the majority being broken, but one door did yield to their command, and opened for them. They entered the room cautiously with Alex leading since he was the only one in the group with a radar that can pick up enemies. He didn't have to of course because just one glance revealed that the room was empty, and surprisingly bright. They all entered, and began to search for the bleach Heather mentioned.

"Nothing in these boxes!" Lisa called out

"...nothing" Little Walter mumbled.

"empty over here..." Henry said not really looking

"Try harder!" Laura complained

"I found some ammo?" Elle said surprised

"You wonder what these thing are doing in such weird places." Cybil said

"Huh...it's one of those meaningless rooms where you mostly find ammo, or health drinks then?" Alex said

"Looks like it...let's leave." Henry said

"In a rush? Do you miss Eileen already?" Maria asked teasingly

"Very..." Henry said without pause, or embarrassment

The kiss they both shared reminded Henry of his lust which he subsided during the whole adventure. The first time they were only just getting to know each other, but now that they became lovers, they soon realize their needs for their bodies. They would often engage in sexual acts more often than one would think, but going through another adventure, and being separated from time to time made Henry realize something.

("Eileen is my drug, and I need a fix...") Henry thought to himself

He shuddered at the thought of thinking of Eileen that way, but deep in his mind, and shrouded in love, he knew he was right.

"Oh...well I guess so...I'll just...reload my weapon with these." Elle said looking at the ammo she found. And ignoring the sudden shudder Henry made.

They left the room, and not even bothering to read the sign next to the light switch, but they did glance at it on the way out, but figure it was not their concern.

Then they looked at the ladies bathroom. They found it unlocked, and accessible.

"Uh...how about we check out the bathroom, and you two go on ahead, and we'll catch up." Elle said

The two men looked at her with puzzled expressions, but stood their ground.

"Don't worry, it's a dead end, so we'll definitely meet up. Don't worry though if there's an enemy over there we'll finish it off for you." Lisa volunteered

Alex not wanting to see the girls become killing machines again grabbed Henry, and dashed ahead without a single word leaving the girls to inspect the bathroom.

"That was a fast reaction..." Lisa said

"Yep, but it looks like they understand, so shall we?" Elle said

"Certainly." Cybil said

"I'll wait for those two to come back. I hate yucky things!" Laura argued not wanting to see a distorted bathroom from the other world.

"Well I guess I'll stay, and keep watch with my little girl." Maria said

"Alright we'll make it quick." Elle said

Meanwhile with Alex, Henry, and Little Walter

"Aw come on it wasn't that gruesome." Henry said

"Sorry if you've seen every horror movie ever made without flinching." Alex responded

"Whatever...so I guess we have to crawl under that right?" Henry said pointing ahead of him.

Alex saw the the rusted metal wall that should have closed entirely, but something bent, and broke half of it allowing access towards the next part of the mall.

"Yeah looks like it. Walter stay behind us at all times got it?" Alex instructed

Little Walter nodded

"I'll lead this time." Henry offered

"Sure." Alex said

Henry crouched low, and almost hit his head on the bent metal, but other than that he was fine. Alex was unsure of letting Henry followed not because he doubted his skill, but because Alex had a radio, and a flashlight, and can immediately detect an enemy. Henry was about to stand up straight when a Double Head rushed from the darkness, and clamped it's jaws on Henry's right thigh. He remained crouched as Alex saw it coming, and stabbed shortly after it bit Henry. Alex was about to stab it again when he spotted a Closer ready to attack. Alex jumped out of the way of it's attack while the Double Head felt the pain of Alex's knife, but refused to let go, and began to swing it's heads back, and forth in an effort to rip out some flesh. Henry got over the pain, and saw the knife on it's rib, grabbed it, and began to repeatedly stab it in where he hopes the heart is located at. After multiple stabs the Double Head finally died, but it's mouth was still clamped on his thigh, and as Henry began the painful treatment of pulling out it's jaws from his skin Alex had just started his one on one fight with the Closer. His knife was gone, but he didn't think it would do much harm so he brought out his Pulaski Ax. The Closer attacked first, but Alex saw, and swiftly dodged it, and swung his ax in a three hit combo. The first strike hit the Closer's extended arm, while the next two left two deep gashes on it's chest. The Closer attacked a second time, but it's injuries were too great causing it to be fall on it's knees in the process, and Alex took advantage of it's sudden collapse, and swung his ax aiming at the skinniest portion of it's neck. His aim was dead on as his sharp ax cleanly sliced the Closer's head clean off falling to the floor before it's body collapsed with it. At the same time Henry had successfully removed the dead dog off his thigh, and the bleeding intensified in the process.

"Agh! Damn it, bit by a dog again." Henry moaned

"Come on we have to take you to Lisa, she has most of out med-kits!" Alex assured

"What about exploring the rest of this place?" Henry said as they began to crawl under the opening.

"It's fine I'll take Elle, with me, and finish the job if necessary, but right now you're bleeding, and leaving a trail!" Alex argued.

Little Walter followed closely behind while Henry held on to Alex for support as they returned back to the ladies bathroom. Luckily they saw that the girls were outside waiting for them, but before they could tell them about the good news, they saw Henry, the blood he was leaving behind, and his pained expression as they rushed towards his aid.

What the girls were doing during the Henry, and Alex's fight

Laura, and Maria were quiet for a moment while everyone cautiously entered the bathroom, but once they were alone Maria decided to talk first.

"Laura...do you like boys yet?" Maria asked suddenly

"I just turned 9." Laura said

"Dodging the question I see. So that's a yes?" Maria said

"I really don't care about boys!" Laura complained

"Yes, but boys will care a lot about you even at your age." Maria warned innocently

"So?" Laura said

"So I think it's time to put my knowledge to good use, and teach you how to control men. Like a good mother." Maria announced

"That doesn't sound very...mother-ish." Laura admitted

"Don't sweat the small stuff, now then let's get started." Maria said

"Now?" Laura gasped suddenly nervous

"Yes now, but don't be nervous It's going to be fun! All you really have to do is use you inoccent, and cute charms, and a compliment here, and there, and you can have them eating out of the palm of your hand.

Laura took all this in, but before Maria could go on, Lisa, Elle, and Cybil returned from the bathroom with Elle carrying the bleach they were looking for.

"Found it!" Elle reported

"This was pretty easy." Cybil admitted

"Should we stay here, or go to Alex, Henry, and Walter." Lisa asked

Before any one could answer they heard footsteps coming from the hallway where the boys had just ran through. The girls prepared themselves for a monster, but were relieved to see Alex, and Henry coming out followed by Little Walter, but their relief changed to sudden worry as they saw Henry was being assisted by Alex while clutching at his injury which was still bleeding, and leaving the trail.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Lisa asked seeing the blood on Henry's hand, and thigh.

"Ambushed by a dog, and those tall things! We took care them, but Henry here was caught off guard." Alex explained

"Quick take him to the well lit room we just passed I can work better there!" Lisa instructed

With Elle's help the moved Henry much faster towards the only room with a proper light, and entered quickly followed by everyone else as Henry was was put in a sitting position with his back to the wall.

"This isn't as bad as it looks, but I need to be quick all the same. You seem to have lost too much blood too quickly." Lisa

"Thanks for the good/bad news nurse." Henry mumbled

"Help me take of his pants." Lisa instructed anyone who would listen

There were no takers, so Lisa grumbled to herself, and did it herself. She didn't care for Henry as nothing, but a reliable friend, who seldom speaks, and even though she was a just a nurse she still went through similar experiences so this was nothing new. Henry however was reminded of the time he, and Eileen had a similar moment, but with less pain, blood, and more pleasure. He quickly put the memory out of his mind so as not to make a fool of himself, or make things awkward as he felt Lisa's hands work their magic, and lessening the pain. Then Henry felt relieved that there were other people watching since he had a reputation to uphold as a cool, been there, done that attitude man, and the last thing he wanted them to know was just how good Lisa's treatment felt. Lisa was putting the finishing touches on Henry's injuries, and began the process of bandaging the wound. Henry was glad because he didn't know just how long he'll last staring at his messed up thigh, or Lisa's pretty face, and attractive body.

"...And done! You should be happy Henry, the wound wasn't deep, it won't scar, but there were a lot of holes, and scratches so you may want be careful so that you don't re open your wounds.

"Thanks...um...yeah...I guess I owe you then." Henry said

He was about to give Lisa a couple of 20 dollar bills he took from the cash register as a way of saying thanks, but quickly stopped himself, and instead pull his pants up.

"Thanks, but you don't have to owe me anything. I'm a nurse after all." Lisa responded with a smile

"Can you walk now Henry?" Alex asked

"I don't know, can I Lisa?" Henry asked

"Yup, you can walk, and if necessary we'll help you up the ladder." Lisa said

"Oh! Alex good news! We found the bleach!" Elle announced holding the bleach everyone forgot in the heat of the moment.

"Great work Elle!" Alex congratulated

"That's right, and since we found some ammo already I suggest we just leave, and regroup with the rest." Cybil said

"I agree" Alex said

"Me too, I'm worried about James being all alone with Angela!" Maria said with a disgusted look

"Then let's go!" Laura said

Lisa helped Henry up his feet, and the group walked quietly out of the hallway, past the 3 dead Closers, inside the room, and one by one climbed up the stairs. Despite the offer, Henry had little difficulty climbing the ladder while Alex volunteered to carry Laura on his back since she suddenly admitted that she was a little too small to climb. They had their doubts about that, but didn't argue, and the group found themselves on the second floor, and in his head, Henry wanted to find Eileen as soon as possible. The only thing to welcome them was a hospital bed with a human sized, and shaped lump covered by a white, bloody bed sheet. They walked a little ahead, and a escalators leading to the third floor, and another set leading to...darkness for some odd reason. Wanting to see their friends again they ignored everything else, and began to walk up the escalator towards a short hallway. A dead Closer was the only thing occupying it, they didn't give it a second glance as they looked at the double doors on their right. There was a bleak like under the door, and since they were told that it would be the first door to the right they assumed this was it, and entered the room. If they weren't greeted by James, and everyone else, then the first thing they would have noticed was a rotting dog on a platter, but seeing the gang back together made them completely unaware of it.

_End of Chapter_

_Again still on vacation, but if I'm going to be submitting these late I might as well make them twice as long. I figured that by the rate I'm finishing these, and the time I have left here the next two chapters will be just as long. Please look forward to the next chapter, and thanks for reading!_


	19. Chapter 19 Another Steel Pipe Fight

_Chapter 19: Another Steel Pipe fight._

_Whats with the My Little Pony FiM shows my friends keep telling me to watch? I'll just watch their show with them if it gets them to stop bugging me. Enjoy the chapter!_

Team 1, Second floor: Heather, Harry, James, Angela, Alessa, Eileen, Travis, Tina

"This place sort of loops, and the correct path is blocked, and we can't continue until they bring the bleach, just follow me for now." Heather explained

Eileen had just finished climbing, and stood up while Heather was explaining, but she did hear, and understand her.

"Hey whats that over there?" Angela asked out of curiosity

They walked a few inches ahead, towards the hospital bed Angela was asking about.

"Yeah I wondered about that too the first time. This isn't a hospital!" Heather explained heatedly

"Maybe there was a sale on bedsheets?" James answered

"It's quite possible...wanna go investigate together James?" Angela asked excitedly

"James answered that right?" Harry asked Travis

"Yup, so the question we have to ask ourselves is...was that a serious answer, or a joke?" Travis responded

They both looked at Alessa who was giggling at James comment, and even while giggling she still meowed once she finished laughing.

They continued arguing until a sound, followed by a glow, appeared from a distance just ahead of them. They grew quiet, and stared at what was causing the sudden interuption.

"It's a...T.V.?" Travis said pointing his flashlight at it.

"Let's take a closer look." Harry said

"I really don't think that's a good idea dad..." Heather mumbled to herself

Harry didn't listen, and led the team to the active Television. Alessa stayed behind with Heather, but eventual followed the group as well, and stared with slight concern in their faces, while the others stared intently, and curiously.

The television showed only static as the group huddled, but after a short time they heard a little girl's voice through the static.

"Daddy..." The voice whispered

"It can't be..." Harry whispered in response.

To confirm what Harry was thinking about, through the static they saw the image of a young girl looking up with a pained expression in her face. Harry nearly cut his head from the barbed wire as he pressed his head closer to the television.

"Cheryl!" Harry practically shouted

Heather, and Alessa flinched from Harry's sudden outburst.

"That's Cheryl! But, that can't be right! She...?" Harry nearly shouted

It quickly dawned on him what he was actually seeing.

"This...has been recorded?" Harry questioned

Alessa was the one who nodded her head, but her tail, and ears dropped which could only mean she is depressed again.

"What kind of sick man would record a little girl's suffering!" Harry said quickly getting angry.

"I think a better question would be who kept it for so long, just so we had to see it again?" Travis said

"I don't know what's going on." James admitted

By this time the television remained in static, and everyone had a hunch that nothing else will be shown for them.

"Dad...I know you're feeling really..." Heather said trying to find the right word.

"Nostalgic?" Angela suggested

"No, not that! Anyway what I'm trying to say is Cheryl is..." Heather said, but could not finish.

"She still among us in spirit, and in your heart, right?" Eileen suggested

"You have no idea how close, and how far you are with that statement." Heather said

"Harry, I don't know what to say, I know you've been through a lot, but right now Cheryl-we need you to do your best now-mew..." Alessa said

"*Sigh* you're right, I need to focus, but there's so much I want to ask you right now." Harry said almost desperately

"You did help me in a way, so I guess I can answer your questions-meow. Still I think deep in your heart you already have the answers-mew." Alessa explained

"Yeah, but still it would be nice if someone else could confirm what I know." Harry said

"Yeah I have some questions too, but Alessa's right daddy, we need you at 100 percent here." Heather said

"Alright then, sorry for the delay, but I'm ready now. Lead the way Heather." Harry said

"That's the spirit!" Heather cheered

"Well alright then let's go." Travis said picking up the excitement.

"Let's beat the other team to the restaurant!" James suggested

"How about we wait there for everyone, just the two of us." Angela purred while leaning towards James.

"Um...I think we should really stick together." Eileen said

"She's right, it's just more fun that way-meow!" Alessa said with her ears raised, and her tail wagging back, and forth excitedly

"Meow!" Tina replied as she jumped out of James's coat to stretch her legs

"Thanks..." James mouthed to his friends.

"We'll the least I can do is cuddle with you all the way through!" Angela pouted as she wrapped her arms around James's left arm.

"Fine, so long as you two are with us." Travis said

James had a face of shock, and sadness, but decided not to argue with the possibly insane girl with two knives close at hand.

"Let's take the door on our left first, it's kind of where the loop starts." Heather instucted

"Lead the way." Travis said gesturing towards the double doors.

"We'll follow close behind you." Harry assured

They walked towards the door, and entered the room.

The following events will be viewed from the perspective of one of the Numb Bodies.

The room was small, but spacious, and very dark, but perfect for this, and other Numb Bodies that had made their home in the room. They don't remember how they got there, or when, but they felt like they've lived there their whole lives. This particular Numb Body which we will call Numby was well adjusted to the darkness, and looked around the room for his other brethren. He looked ahead, where he found the second Numb Body which we will name Numbo was walking excitedly in small circles, and it's true that he wasn't the smartest of the 3, but he was still well loved. Numby looked behind, where he found the third, and last of the group of Numb Bodies which we will call Axel. Axel was closest to the door standing still, deep in his thoughts, and almost cut off from the world, he didn't talk much, but was very informative when he did. Before Numby could ask what Axel was thinking of there was a loud noise of a door banging open, and the room was immediately engulfed in moving lights, blinding, and surprising the 3 Numb Bodies. The static noise that followed the sudden lights was also too loud for their sensitive hearing, which caused distortion, and near deafness in the groups hearing.

"You picked a bad day to live!" was barely heard from the static, and to the 3 Numb Bodies it sounded like a threat from the devil himself.

When Numby, and Numbo grew adjusted to the light the saw that Axel was being mercilessly beaten, and bludgeon by tall unknown creatures wearing different colored skin under their own layer. They stared in shock, and fear as one of them pulled out a strange black object, which caused a horribly loud noise to ring all over the room. After that they saw Axel, but wish they hadn't, he was a bloody mess, and whatever they did after that loud must have been brutal because most of Axel's eye was missing, and he was unrecognizable to the 2 who were friends with him for many years. Numbo in his slow mind rushed towards Axel's corpse completely forgetting about the intruders. One of the shouted something, but Numby was still in shock, and his ears were ringing to make out whatever the tall figure said. Numby stood there horrified as the even repeated itself, and Numbo was soon being beaten, and one was able to use some strange object it was carrying, and smacked it across Numbo's back nearly cutting Numbo in half. Numby longed to not have seen what he just saw, Numby wanted more than anything to escape the room, he quickly did an about face, and began to walk away towards the exit when he heard another noise coming from the murderous group of sadist. He didn't turn around, didn't look back, but knew that all their bloodlust eyes were on him/her/it. Numby walked faster, but stopped in sudden hopelessness as he saw the only exit blocked by a door, and his he was incapable of opening it. Before he could turn around to face his executioners he heard the same sickening sound he has been hearing as his friends were killed, this one was closer, following this sudden pain began to jolt, and spread in his entire body. The smallest of the group had just impaled Numby with 3 sharp claws, and his blood soon jutted out. They say that it hurts just as much pulling something out of your body as it was having it put in, and Numby could confirm that as the claws retracted just as quickly as they entered, and the jolt of pain started all over again as Numby fell bleeding to death. He couldn't move, all he could see was black, and the flicker of light coming from the evil entities. He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to die, and join his fallen friends, but what he didn't know was that the small girl with a tail, and odd ears missed Numby's vital organs, and he would have to suffer for a long time until the blood loss finally gives him the sweet death that could end his suffering. Numby heard the killers walking away oblivious to the pain it is feeling, physically, and mentally. Finally the last footsteps were heard, and the door closed leaving Numby now alone in the dark feeling pain, sadness, hatred, and hopeless.

That's the end of that, now back to the team of 8 after exiting the room they just entered.

"That was insanely easy..." Travis reviewed

"Travis I think you should take care of your ax since it might be getting dull." Harry recommended

"Yeah, but what can you do? I guess next time we have a break I can ask Henry if he has anything that will help." Travis agreed

"Way to finish that last one in a single hit." Eileen complimented

"Oh, thanks-meow!" Alessa cheerfully replied

"1 hit K.O!" Heather cheered

"Lol." James replied

"Lol." Angela followed

"Meow." Tina replied

"Did you guys find anything in that room before we left?" Heather asked everyone

"Just some handgun bullets, and a health drink." Harry answered

"Well that's swell, let's go, we have a lot of doors, but most of them are broken as usual." Heather said

"So which way then?" James asked

"Well...all the doors on my left hand side are broken." Heather said extending her left arm.

"Right is the only path we need to take?" Eileen asked

"Yup so let's move people we need to beat the other team." Heather the team leader commanded.

The walked further along the hallway when about halfway towards the first turn their radars began to emit static again.

"Crap, more of them." Travis warned

After Travis said that a Closer walked in sight of them blocking their path, they decided to just shoot the beast, and assaulted it with many gunshots directly in the chest. It fell, and flailed aimlessly making splash noises from it's blood on the floor until Heather, and Harry did a double stomp on it to end the fight.

"Alright my radio is quiet so I guess the coast is clear, let's keep checking these doors." Heather instructed

They continued along the hallway searching for an accessible door. They've inspected each door discovering one that was unfortunately locked, but midway around the hallway past the lock door they found their first unlocked, accessible door.

"Woohoo" Eileen, and Alessa both whispered as they entered.

"That was unnecessary, but I guess it does call for celebration." Travis said

The team looked around the room aiming their flashlights this way, and that, but finding nothing of value.

"Great, empty room again." Harry said

"No, not empty, important!" Heather argued

She walked towards an already broken display case.

"Hm...some items got stolen?" James asked

"That would explain the broken glass, but who,and why would they do it?" Harry said

"Don't look at me, I'm not a detective." Travis said

"It looks like a jewelry display case. Fiddle sticks, it's been cleaned out." Eileen said disappointed

"Hey guys I got what we came here for." Heather called out.

"What was it-meow?" Alessa asked curiously

"This!" Heather declared excitedly

She raised her right arm high striking a pose, and on her right hand she showed her team what all their work was spent on.

"...A nut?" James said puzzled

"I think it's a walnut?" Angela said as everyone's flashlights all pointed up at it.

"But I'm not hungry." Harry argued

"You're kidding right?" Travis said kind of hoping she was.

"Nope this is going to be important, and we must hold on to it." Heather declared

"So everyone on the first floor has to find bleach, and we had to find a walnut?" Travis said trying to make sense of everything.

"Pretty much, and whatever ammo, and health they can find, and it's not the walnut we need, but the thing inside," Heather argued

"What's inside?" James asked

"What is it?" Angela said after James

"That's what we're gonna find out. Alessa open it." Heather asked

Alessa nodded excitedly, grabbed the walnut, and got to work.

"Oh! But be careful we need the thing in one piece!" Heather quickly warned.

Alessa yelped, and stopped her claw from impaling the walnut just as she was about to touch it.

"S-sorry." Heather said slightly embarrassed

Alessa forgave, meowed, then set the walnut down as everyone gave her room, and watched in almost anticipation. She tried poking at the shell with her claws to break it slightly so she can part in in half, but the shell proved to durable to opened by just poking at it. She then tried to saw the walnut in half, but as everyone knows except maybe Alessa is that claws are more like tiny rapiers, but less flexible, and not like swords with a bladed edge. By this time the group were either smiling, or looking away trying not to laugh as Alessa resorted to pounding the walnut with her paws, but since they were almost softer than her hands this proved...insufficient. She turned around, and faced her friends embarassed for her failure, but mostly because by this time some of them couldn't hold it, and began to laugh softly, while others snickered. Alessa dropped her ears, and tail in defeat, and everyone calmed down, and stopped laughing.

"Aw, don't feel bad you tried your best." Eileen said giving Alessa a warm hug.

"If anything you did give us a good laugh." James said making it sound like a compliment.

"I guess we'll have to find that nutcracker then, oh well." Heather said

She took the walnut from Alessa who looked like she wanted another try at cracking it, but decided to just find the nutcracker instead.

They left the room through the double doors in front of them, and walked towards the short hallway to realize that just like Heather said they've walked into a circle.

"Great I think we've got everything here." Heather told her team

"So all that's left is the restaurant upstairs?" Harry asked

"Yup." Heather answered

"Up we go then..." Travis said

The team climbed the broken escalator up the third floor, and the first thing to greet them was a Closer which had already prepared for them waiting in a safe, but offensive position close to the escalators. It attacked first setting it's sights on what it thought was the weakest member of the group.

"Eileen look out!" Travis shouted

He shoved Eileen out of the Closer's attack, but was too late to dodge it himself, and was struck by it's punch, and punctured in his chest by the Closer's small blade at the end of it's arm. The puch was enough to push him back causing him to lose his balance, and fall down the escalator.

"I got you Travis!" James yelled

James, and Angela still clinging him were behind Travis during his climb, and were the only one's to help him. James, and Angela caught Travis, but the sudden force of Travis's weight caused Angela to lose her footing, and caused a chain reaction. Angela slipped which caused James who was being held by Angela to lose his footing too which caused him to slip, and since he was still holding Travis to prevent him from falling he also fell along with the two. They all collapsed, and descended down the escalator the painful way by rolling down, and crashing towards the second floor. While this was going on Harry, Heather, Tina, and Alessa were fighting the Closer while Eileen was sent to check on the health of James, Travis, and Angela. Tina dashed under the Closer's legs, and planted herself on it's back scratching, and clawing furiously while Alessa hopped towards the wall, wall jumped, and released her claws as she lunged at the Closer making deep horizontal gashes on it's chest. Harry followed it by swinging his Emergency Hammer on it's chest wound causing it to flinch, and gush out more blood. In combination with that attack Heather also swung her maul, and hit directly on it's wounded chest splattering more blood. It fell face first on the ground as Tina jumped off it hissing, and Heather, and Harry both stomped it to finish it off while it was still squirming, and just in time to see everyone climbing back up in one piece...sort of.

While they were fighting.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Eileen whispered to herself while descending the escalators.

She found the group in a dog pile on the floor, and it they weren't in pain the scene would have been kind of funny to Eileen, but she knew this was serious, and climbed down the steps faster.

"So...much...pain..." James mumbled under everyone.

"I think...I broke...something..." Travis gasped in the middle of the pile

"You two should...just take it like men..." Angela grumbled on top of them

"You're on top of us...therefore I...don't care what you say." Travis argued

"How long...are you two planning on...staying on top of me!" James asked annoyed

"I am so sorry! Here let me help!" Eileen cried out.

"...Thanks..." Everyone mumbled

With Eileen's help everyone managed to stand up with a couple of bruises, and sores, but it was Travis who had it worse.

"Oh god you're bleeding!" Eileen quickly realized

Travis looked at his his chest to discover that sure enough there was a circle of blood staining his clothes, and the pain became apparent after he, and everyone else recovered from their fall.

"Crap this really stings." Travis complained looking at his bleeding chest.

"Hang on, Lisa gave me a few health drinks, and a Med kit." Eileen assured

"Great, pass a drink over here." James asked rubbing his bruises.

"I technically live through pain like this, but I guess I'll make an exception." Angela said

"Of course you can, and Travis can I treat your wound as well, because...you know." Eileen said looking disappointed in herself

"If it makes you feel better I have no problem, but just this once. I don't like owing people favors." Travis reluctantly obliged

Eileen gave James, and Angela a health drink, and waited for Travis to lift his shirt over his head. As soon as he did Eileen got to work applying what she hope was proper medical attention. Henry always took care of her, and himself so healing someone else was something new to Eileen. She of course messed up her first time, and Travis being a nice guy helped Eileen heal him step by step since he has done this to himself many times. After a while of Eileen's repeated apologies for messing up, and thanks for Travis correcting her the treatment was complete. Everyone felt better, not 100 percent, but better than how they felt a few minutes ago when they crashed. They walked up the escalator to meet up with the rest of the team, and were delighted to see that their friends had just taken care of the Closer.

"Is everyone alright-meow?" Alessa worriedly asked

"Fine, fine, just some bruises, but everything serious has been taken care of." Travis reported

"That's good to hear, the way you guys fell just looked like it really hurts." Heather

"I've been through worse...many times." James said

"I live with pain like that so it was no big deal." Angela said uncaring.

"Will you two please answer normally." Harry almost pleaded

"Travis taught me how to treat an injury." Eileen reported happily

"Well you were messing up so badly I-..." Travis was saying

He turned around in time to see Eileen frowning at his comment.

"*Sigh* but it wasn't as bad as my first time, and you did a...great job." Travis finished

Eileen perked up.

"But like I said earlier everyone's fine, nothing to worry about." Travis finished

"Well come on then. If this thing is-well was still alive then it means that the other team haven't made it up here yet." Heather said

Heather pointed towards the door that Harry, and Alessa were holding open, and everyone walked inside with Alessa, and Harry being the last.

The restaurant was spacious, and if it weren't for the dead, rotting dog presented to them on a platter the place would have been the least disturbing place in the other world. Everyone grabbed a seat away from the dog, but Heather kept walking closer, and closer to the dog.

"Heather, I'm no chef, but I'm pretty sure that dish is disgusting." Harry commented

"And I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you're going to get food poisoning from that." Travis added

"Tell that to James I just need to grab a key near that thing!" Heather argued

Everyone looked towards James, and sure enough he began walking towards the dish with gleaming eyes, and salivating. It took Harry, and Travis, Angela, Tina, and Alessa combined to stop him from trying to take a bite out the dead dog.

"Don't even touch it James!" Harry cried out

"But I'm so~ hungry!" James moaned

"It's not worth getting sick, and we don't have anything that will help food poisoning!" Travis argued

"What about health drinks?" James argued back

"You can't trust those things to help with everything! I'll make you something when we have a chance!" Angela offered

"I'm hungry now!" James went on

"Please-meow! You just have to be patient, we'll eat something after this-meow!" Angela assured

"Really?" James asked

"Meow!" Tina answered

"Well if you say so Tina." James said, and gave up.

"Guys I got the key, now we just have to wait for the others, so feel free to look around the room." Heather said

"I can't relax with that thing in the room." James argued pointing at the dead dog.

"Don't tell me you're still tempted to eat that." Harry said

"No I mean it just...bad vibes." James explained

"So ignore it." Travis answered

"Kind of hard don't you think?" James replied

"Hey Tina look what I found-meow!" Alessa said showing Tina a health drink, and first aid kit.

"Meow, meow!" Tina congratulated

"But what can we do?" Angela asked

"Yeah it's not like we can just chuck it out the win...dow." Heather said looking at the dog, then the windows

With Travis used his Fire ax to break the wood, and the glass off one of the windows, while the rest cleared the space in front to move around while carrying the dog. After a few swings Travis had successfully cleared a path, and while they thought about using the open window to escape they discarded the plan almost immediately on the account of the fact that they were on the third floor, and could not survive a fall that high. Also there weren't any ropes long enough to drop down on, and some of the cloth on the table looked old, and easy to tear.

"Maybe Alessa could jump down from that height." Travis suggested

"I, um...think I could-meow, but I don't want to abandon you guys-meow!" Alessa explained

"That's so sweet, I promise I won't abandon you behind either!" Eileen assured, and giving Alessa another hug.

"That's right I won't abandon you either...James!" Angela said giving James a hug

"W-what the-?" James began, but Angela wouldn't let him finished, and pressed 2 fingers on James's lips.

Angela pressed her face closer to James, was ready to kiss him, but James quickly figured this, and tried to escape, but Angela had one of her legs around James, and made it much more difficult.

"Um...we need James to help us lift this thing out. It's heavier than it looks, and he's the reason we're doing this." Harry interrupted

"In a second!" Angela practically shouted

"No, now!" Heather intervened

After a brief struggle Heather was victorious in freeing James from Angela's vice grip. After giving Heather a quick thanks James joined her, Travis, and Harry. Travis, and James held the platter with the dead dog on one side while Heather, and Harry held it on the other side. They moved the platter over towards the window while Tina, Eileen, Alessa, and Angela watched from the sidelines.

"1...2...3!" The group cried out while swinging the platter back, and forth

After the third count the tossed the dead dog out the window, along with the platter, and moments latter heard the clang, and splat of both the objects as they hit the pavement.

"All of a sudden this place ain't so bad." James said

"I thought this was dumb, but maybe there was some truth to what you were saying James." Harry said

"Yeah I think so-" Travis began

Just as he was about to finish the double doors behind them opened, and everyone from team 2 came inside. Team one looked at them, and immediately rushed towards like two long lost friends who have been separated for a long time. Eileen especially jumped on Henry who managed to brace himself so the two won't fall. James however was not ready when Maria jumped on him, and the two fell, but still continued to embrace, and kiss despite Angela's dirty stare. Laura, and Alessa saw each other, and hugged each other all while squealing with joy, and Laura could have sworn that Alessa was purring.

"You guys all made it!" Heather happily said

"I see you guys are still in one piece too." Alex said

"Were there any problems on the way over here?" Eileen asked Henry

"...Nah." Henry said after thinking about it

"Technically yes, but it's been taken care of." Lisa answered

"Same here nothing serious, and we're ready to go when you are." Travis said

"Well I'm all for getting this over with, but I guess a short brake would do us good." Cybil said

"I agree let's just take a seat somewhere, and leave after a few minutes." Elle said

"Everyone take 5?" Maria simplified

"Yes" Lisa said

Little Walter had no comment, but simply walked towards the nearest seat, and sat down while still carrying the shopping bags alone. Alessa, and Laura both looked at him swinging his legs while sitting down looking either bored, or just sad, and they both began to whisper to each other. Quietly the sneaked behind Little Walter who was oblivious to their presence, and both jumped on him from behind, and gave him a group hug.

"What are you doing-meow?" Alessa asked

"Yeah your with us too ya know!" Laura explained

"R-really?" Little Walter whispered

"Well duh I thought we made it obvious." Laura said

"Meow? We did-meow?" Alessa asked looking puzzled

"I think you're meowing a little more than before" Laura said

Alessa giggled at her comment, and meowed afterward proving Laura's comment

"So...what did you two do while I wasn't looking?" Maria said staring at James, then at Angela

"N-nothing she never had the chance t-"

"James was all over me! I almost couldn't breathe!" Angela moaned in despair.

"What! James!" Maria yelled angrily

"That's not true! It's the oppos-" James began

"He was touching, and rubbing me everywhere trying to have his way with me!" Angela said in a helpless voice

Maria gasped

"You pervert!" Elle said listening to their conversation

"I wouldn't think someone like you would stoop so low." Cybil added

"I'm ashamed of you James! I can't believe you were doing this behind our backs!" Heather also added

"What! What! You're kidding me! Heather you were with me! You know she's lyin-" James began

"He didn't care who was watching he just wanted to be one with my body!" Angela finished.

"James you jerk! Don't I satisfy you every night since we met! Even more than once a day! I thought you loved me!" Maria cried out dramatically, and in near tears

"I do love you, and I'm telling you Angela's lying again!" James cried just as loudly

"Alright that's enough stop giving James a hard time." Alex said seeing enough

"Yeah just look at him he's close to crying himself." Harry added

"Aw~ I was getting into it too." Elle said

"I just figured that we needed a little drama to spice things up." Maria admitted

"What!" James said clearly surprised

"Yeah sorry about that James. It's just one of my ways of showing my love." Maria playfully said

"Sorry!" Cybil, Heather, and Elle all said

Angela said nothing, but looked away from James despite wanting to stare at him some more.

"Lisa? Can you um...teach me to heal people too?" Eileen shyly asked

"Oh this is unexpected, so something did happen to you guys." Lisa said eying Eileen playfully

"Yes-well no-but I-I just want to be...helpful." Eileen explained

"Well I have no problem with it, and I've secretly always wanted a pupil. No one ever wanted to learn from me, not even the scrubs." Lisa admitted

"So you'll help me?" Eileen repeated

"Of course! I'm happy to have you as my apprentice! Maybe if you become a nurse we could work together!" Lisa said excitedly

"Really? That would be so much fun!" Eileen cheerfully replied

Lisa began to show her a more in depth look at one of the first aid kits.

"Hey Henry mind if I ask you something?" Travis suddenly asked

"...Travis? Sure we have time." Henry said uncaring

"Can you...like never say 'no' to Eileen?" Travis asked

"..." Henry paused

He never thought about that which surprised him, he always had an answer, or something witty to say, but this time he was truly stumped, and had no idea how to respond to that immediately.

"That's...right. I usually always surrender to whatever Eileen wants, but I also keep dominance in our relationship during most times." Henry explained

"How?" Travis continued asking

"I decide what we eat since I can cook. I know enough about Eileen to chose a place for our dates where she likes, but I always decide what we do. I also take control when we make love too, I always concentrate on her desires, and she does the same for me. I find that it satisfies both out wants, and needs." Henry finished explaining as if he was teaching a boring English lesson

"That last part was unnecessary." Travis said

"I kind of wanted to remind myself about that last part." Henry admitted

Travis had no idea how to respond to that.

"Why do you ask?" Henry asked

"Well...I guess you could say she made me feel the same way in which I couldn't say no to her." Travis admitted

"Hm...I suppose she has that sort of charm, even if she doesn't know it yet. Take me for example, I will do anything she wants if she asked me too, but I'm not spineless so I always make sure she knows I'm in control. She hasn't complained, and neither have I, you can't be too nice, or else she'll only think of you as a friend. At the same time being a total asshole will only instill fear, and would lead to consequences, and maybe murder in the future. You gotta have a balance of both, but most importantly be yourself, and Lisa will fall in love with you in no time." Henry finished in the same bored tone.

"What was that last part?" Travis asked

Henry refused to speak anymore, and began to stare at the ceiling while daydreaming.

The group chit chat, discussed tactics, and played a tournament of tic-tac-toe which Henry ultimately won. They felt rested, and bored so they decided to continue their trek, and leave sooner rather than later so they left the restaurant to return to the dark hallway.

"I guess we go through that door?" Alex said pointing at the door at the end of the hallway with a moon crescent symbol.

"We need something to open it, and to get that something we have to backtrack towards a hallway downstairs to unlock a door with the key I just found, and just keep going until we have a thing that will open the walnut to retrieve the something, and then use it to open the door." Heather explained rather quickly.

"...Sure, why not." Elle said

"Did anyone else hear the word walnut?" Henry asked

"At this point it wouldn't be a surprise." Cybil said

"Something, or other, and junk, wait huh?" Laura said trying to understand

Before someone else had some witty, or confusing comment to add a bunch of radio static was heard, and following that rapid footsteps. The Double Head who was at another portion of the hallway that was unnecessary had just finished devouring whatever meat was left on a corner. Hid doggy sense of smell told him there was fresh meat almost directly behind it, and instinctively rushed towards the closest living flesh. It jumped, opening it's mouths mid air, and bit into someone's left hand side of a torso, well to be precise that torso belong to Henry.

"Agh! Again, what the hell!" Henry cried out in pain

The force was enough to trip Henry who fell on his ass trying to pry the hungry dog off him as his friends began beating, and stabbing it. In just a few seconds the Double Head died, and Henry only suffered minor bite marks that weren't deep enough to break the skin. Eileen was happy, but a little disappointed since she wanted to try some of Lisa's advice, and tutoring to good use.

"That's the second time today, not counting the time in the forest." Alex stated

"Maybe the dogs are attracted to Henry in some way?" Lisa said

"But I'm the one carrying the jerky." Cybil said showing everyone the jerky to prove her point.

"Well lucky me..." Henry replied dully.

"Well maybe it's because you're so nice, smart, clever, handsome, you also smell nice, you cook great meals, take great photos, and-" Eileen went on.

"I'm pretty sure none of those are the reason." Maria interrupted

"Let's just say it's one of those unexplainable mysteries, and move on." Heather said

"She's right, it's been happening often, but we usually get side tracked by conversation every time something odd, or familiar happens." Harry said

"Well what do you expect with so many people at once, it's bound to happen eventually." Travis argued

"I haven't seen that happening all that often." Angela said

"That's because you're new here, but mark our words we do get distracted easil-Alessa how are you doing?" James suddenly said

"M-meow? I'm doing fine, but from what Laura told me I might be meowing a lot more often-meow." Alessa answered

"Uh guys?" Alex said

"Who cares when you're so cute!" Lisa said

"Guys?" Alex went on

"You're a nurse Lisa. Aren't you suppose to be concerned with ab-normal behavior?" Elle said

"No, no, that is a therapist's job, or a psychiatrist." Lisa explained

"There's a difference?" Little Walter mumbled

"There's a difference?" Laura repeated louder

"Yes, let me explai-" Lisa began

"GUYS!" Alex roared

Everyone stopped talking to look at him

"We're doing it again..." Alex sighed

After that awkward moment passed everyone silently walked down the escalator walked passed the television emitting static, ignored the door Team 1 started on, and went through the recently unlocked room containing the walnut. Returned to the hallway, where the made a sharp right turn towards the locked door, and just when Heather used her key to unlock it, she stopped remembering what was inside.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked seeing Heather face turn from bored look, to the look of someone going through a realization.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! I-I just thought that maybe we-or I should say myself should...clear out the room of...monsters!" Heather said quickly getting anxious

"Don't be foolish Heather." Travis said

"Yeah we won't let you risk fighting them alone now with us along." Alex said

"I read, and seen enough manga, and anime to know when someone is about to sacrifice themselves, but I won't let you do it!" James said

"Yeah Heather we're friends, and family here, no one get's left behind, and no one does something dangerous on their own." Harry assured

"What about when you voted for me to-" Henry began.

"No wait don't open it before me!" Heather complained

Alex ignored her, and following close was James, Travis, Harry, and Heather squeezing between them. The guys looked around, but their radios weren't emitting static, and they couldn't see anything with their flashlights. Then simultaneously they turned to their right to see Heather trying to pry off something off the wall. They saw it as another Steel pipe, and immediately forgot they were on the same team as they ferociously rushed towards the Steel Pipe before Heather could pry it off.

"Heather you tricky brat I thought I raised you better! Harry grumbled as he pulled the Steel Pipe towards him.

"If you loved me you would let me have this one!" Heather argued while trying to pry off Harry's grip.

"Give it here! I can't keep using my Great Knife my arms are getting tired!" James complained ready to bite anyone too close to him.

"Just hand over the Pipe, or at least until I can find a crowbar!" Alex ordered as he pushed, and shoved anyone bumping him.

Despite everyone's different strategy, reasons, excuses, and even bartering, no even loosened their grip of the Steel Pipe.

"Henry aren't you going to-oh wait I forgot you already have one don't you." Travis said

"Yup...if it weren't for the multiple bite marks in my body I would be more cheerful." Henry said dully

"I'd pay to see you laugh out loud." Elle said

"I would too actually-oh, but I still love you they way you are too Henry." Eileen bashfully said

"Ditto..." Henry said watching Heather deliver a knee to James's groin.

But James kept a brave face, and a kept a strong grip to the Pipe.

"Hey be gentle with that!" Maria called out

"In a minute!" Heather called back

"That was a cheap shot!" James complained

"So is this!" Harry said

He then elbowed James in the in the gut, but James would not give up, and Alex gave Harry a hard shove which almost caused him to lose his grip on the Steel Pipe. The four once close friends, and family are now in a heated fight for what seemed to them like the holy grail.

"Alright that's enough can't you settle this more maturely?" Cybil said

"As soon as these three let go!" Harry replied

"James come on stop acting silly." Maria said, though she was clearly enjoying this.

"Well then give me yours!" James responded

"On second thought...go get em honey!" Maria cheered

"I have ten bucks on Heather...any takers?" Henry asked

"I'll take your bet, and add 20 on Alex." Elle said

"Give me 10 on Harry." Cybil quickly added

"Aren't we the best team ever." Travis sarcastically said

"Oh! Don't hit him-hey! I have to treat that-Agh!You guys aren't going to make my job easy-oh! That's gonna bruise!" Lisa said worrying about every injuring they're giving each other.

"Alessa, Walter..." Laura said

"Yes-meow?" Alessa responded

"Hm?" Little Walter mumbled

"Let's promise to each other to never be like them when we grow up." Laura said pointing at the 4 who resorted to biting each other at this point for the Steel Pipe.

"Hey, hey! No biting!" Lisa practically ordered

Both Alessa, and Little Walter nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok that's it!" Lisa cried out

Everyone went silent as they watched her walk up to the Steel Pipe, and pull it off everyone's grip, and freeing it from the wall.

"How did she do that?" Eileen asked

"Who cares all our bets are ruined." Henry said a little disappointed

"Thanks Lisa now give it to me." Harry said expecting Lisa to hand it over.

"No I'm not giving this to anyone just yet." Lisa declared

"Huh?" Harry, Heather, Alex, and James all said

"We are going to do this in a less injuring sustaining way." Lisa said

"What do you have in mind?" Travis asked

"I believe we should have another vote to find out who gets the Pipe." Lisa answered

"Again?" Elle said

"This is a waste of paper." Cybil said

"Not exactly, I found a roll of paper next to the cash register I just cleaned out." Henry said

"Well that settle that then so how about we get started." Lisa said

"Why do you continue to steal money in front of me?" Cybil said

Henry shrugged, and began ripping the roll of paper for everyone to use.

"Wait there's a even number of use voting here. Even if we don't allow them 4 to vote with us." Elle realized

"Yeah we still have 12 voting, and the chances of a tie are pretty high...hmm..."Eileen said trying to think of a way out of this.

"Can I um...not vote-meow." Alessa suddenly said

"Hm? Why not?" Maria asked

"Well I like them all equally so I won't feel right-meow. So can I just count the votes-meow?" Alessa said

"That solves that problem now I can begin voting for James." Angela admitted

"I have mixed feelings about that." James said

"Alright everyone go to the other side of the room, come back, give your vote to Alessa, and once again we want you to count Tina's vote as well." Lisa instructed

"I like how you included the cat as an equal member of our team." Henry commented

"Just goes to show that everything no matter how weird grows on you, and you start get used to it." Travis said

"Tina can go first then." James said

"Meow." Tina replied walking towards the voting section of the room with Alessa following closely behind.

Just like before Tina, and Alessa began whispering, but with more depth than before. Everyone for a moment though that the new powers she has gave her the ability to communicate with animals, and they wouldn't be surprised if it did. After a few seconds of this Alessa scribbled something on the paper, and Tina returned to the group while Alessa folded the piece of paper. One by one the everyone began casting their votes in while Lisa continued to hold the Steel Pipe from anyone's grasp. This time however there was more at stake then having someone go into an unknown room by themselves. It was not clear if they were taking this election as serious as the first one considering that even if they don't win the new weapon they still had more powerful melee weapons in their arsenal. Not to mention the guns with newly acquired ammunition, but they still wanted their desired partner to win except for Henry who looked like he could care less despite his passion for keeping the Steel Pipe in a previous time. Little Walter was the last to vote, and Alessa had two hand fulls of folded paper, and as she began the process of shuffling (very poorly I might add) the votes everyone suddenly felt excited like watching the conclusion of a decisive sport match.

_End of Chapter_

_What a way to end it huh? Well anyways next chapter will be the last really long one since I know by that time I would be returning to America. Which is good I'm starting to get bored here, and I'm getting homesick. Anyways who do you think deserves the Steel Pipe, and I'm only asking this because in now way is this really relevant to the story. No matter who acquires it the story will remain the same, and that includes the boss fight in the very near future. Thanks again for reading, and for your patience! _


	20. Chapter 20 So Close, Yet So Far

_Chapter 20: So close, yet so far_

_Wow I actually enjoyed My Little Pony- I mean guns! Explosions! Football! Yeah! Well hope you enjoy this since since it might be the last one I'll write while in vacation. Which means the chapters after this will return to over 4000, or so...sorry!_

Back at the smaller restaurant than the first.

"Okay so I guess I'll start reading the votes to find out who wins then-meow." Alessa repeated nervously

"Come on Alessa it's been at least 5 minutes since the last person voted, and you just stood there shaking like we're gonna do something to you." Elle said impatiently

"Meow? Sorry, I'll get right on it-meow!" Alessa quickly said

"We know you had nothing to do with this so don't worry about who wins, or not. Remember we'll still love you." Eileen said in the sweetest tone she could make.

"Okay then well I'll start-meow. First vote goes to...James-meow." Alessa began

"Awesome!" James cheered

"Uh yeah, second vote goes to...Heather-meow." Alessa continued

"Awesomer!" Heather cheered

"Um, next vote goes to...Alex-meow." Alessa went on

Everyone looked towards Alex expecting him to say something.

"...What? I'm not gonna say it..." Alex said

"Combo breaker." James, and Heather both said

"Thank you?" Alex replied not getting the joke

"Um, next vote goes to...Heather again-meow." Alessa declared

"Well that's just peachy." Heather remarked

"Next vote goes to...Heather-meow!" Alessa said

"Haha!" Heather cheered

"Next vote goes to...Alex-meow!" Alessa continued

"I'm still in this" Alex mumbled to himself

"A vote for Harry-meow." Alessa said, "wait! Better make that two votes for Harry-meow" Alessa quickly said seeing the next piece of paper.

"Huh, I have a shot after all" Harry said smiling to himself

"Well sorry about that, anyway next vote goes to Heather-meow." Alessa said

"Great!" Heather said to herself

"Another vote for Alex-meow." Alessa said

"The last vote goes to...James-meow. Which means Heather wins-meow! Alessa declared cheerfully

"Hooray! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Heather said extending her arms towards Lisa

She smiled, and rewarded Heather for her patience by giving her the prized Steel Pipe.

"I can't believe this! Do you have any idea of the back strain the Great knife causes when I swing it!" James complained

"Uh, James we're right here." Maria called out

"Yeah who're you talking to?" Laura curiously asked

"Oh! Nothing, nothing I kind of lost myself there. Anyways which one of you girls didn't vote for me this time?" James asked

"Well you know I voted for you because I-I...lov-" Angela began shyly

"I voted for you because I wuv you!" Maria interrupted

"Laura?" James asked

"I might have misspelled your name to make it look like Heather...whoops." Laura said while shrugging

"Easy mistake I forgive you Laura." James said sadly, but smiling

Laura felt a slight tug in her heart looking at a disappointed James, but it was only a small one. While Tina made her choice through extensive observations, examinations, and her cat instincts to chose the most efficient person. So she didn't feel bad in the slightest since it was all mathematically, and scientifically deduced.

"Well I think we spent enough time on this so I say let's continue this trip so we can get some real rest." Alex said trying to hide his disappointment

"Yeah I agree is there anything we should pick up here Heather?" Cybil asked

"Some health drinks, but that's it."Heather said

"I already got them." Eileen said

"If that's all then let's continue." Harry said.

"Great, but tell me really quickly, are we almost done here?" Travis asked

"About half way I suppose." Heather answered

"Any more dogs on the way?" Henry asked dully

"Don't remember." Heather admitted

"I'm not gonna treat your injuries during your fight because then you won't learn when this happens again." Lisa grunted

"Why did you guys throw away your pipes in the first place if you liked them so much?" Elle asked

"You don't know what you have until it's gone." Harry said almost poetically

"That's the best answer you guys got?" Maria asked

Henry, James, Heather, Harry, and Alex all nodded

"So true..." Little Walter mumbled

After a brief silence the team finally decided to leave, and continue their trip. When the exited the restaurant they found that the stores had been wrapped in dirty, and bloody wallpaper making them inaccessible, but the third orange colored double door proved to be unlocked, and not broken so they started their continuing investigations there.

"Some one grab the detergent over there before we go." Heather asked pointed at the item next to the sink.

"Bleach, and now detergent?" Laura said

"Do we have to clean clothes to reveal a hidden message, or something?" Lisa said

"No, but good guess." Heather said

"I have plenty of cleaning supplies back home." Eileen said

"Yeah, but the detergent is some heavy duty stuff, and actually we are going to see what these things can do in just a moment." Heather said

"I think this nurse outfit is dry clean only." Maria said

"We are not cleaning our clothes." Heather reminded

"You know these items seem kind of...random don't you think?" Harry said

"What do you mean?" Heather said

"I think he means that these types of things aren't what people would usually bring with them if they were in this situation." Travis explained

"Oh, whatever I bet you're all guilty of using even stranger things before." Heather argued

"It's true I had a strand of hair, a horseshoe, and some wax to name a few." James admitted

"See! For now just trust me on this, and you'll see that even this walnut here is useful." Heather said bringing out said walnut.

"Lead the way then Heather." Cybil urged

"Gladly, let's go team!" Heather said

She led them to the door in the back of the room where they found themselves in yet another hallway for employees.

"This is starting to get boring." Henry said

"Ugh! What now?" Heather said starting to get annoyed

"Well you see this is a mall right?" Henry began

"Yes, and?" Heather said

"Well it seems like instead of exploring the mall we've been going through some hallways no one, but employees go through, and plus this 'other world' thing you speak of makes it look less like a mall." Henry finished in a bored tone

"So! I bet none of your places didn't look like what they were suppose to either when they transformed!" Heather argued

"Beg to differ, but they did, and it wasn't so much as a transformation, but more of a remodeling." Henry explained while yawning afterward.

"You still haven't explained the factory in the woods next to an orphanage, which was next to a cave with mining equipment." Heather remarked

"...Touche." Henry simply said

"Why do we always get sidetracked by conversation?" Elle asked

"It gives us the feeling of not being alone." Cybil said

"You have no idea how right you are." Harry said

"So wait if 3's a crowd then what does that make us?" Laura asked randomly, and suddenly.

"I'll tell you when you're a big girl." Maria answered cutely.

Maria was about to say 'orgy'.

"I am a big girl!" Laura complained

"So cute!" Maria said snuggling Laura

"So no one cares that we're wasting time huh?" Alex asked

"Nope..." Travis answered.

"So Alessa can I...examine your tail?" Lisa suddenly asked

"Meow! My t-tail-meow?" Alessa said

"I'm curious about that too." Eileen said

"Are you sure now is a good time-meow?" Alessa said suddenly gripping her tail

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor hehehe." Lisa said giggling in an almost lustful way

"Nurse." Eileen corrected

"Same difference." Lisa said

As the three girls began fondlin-I mean testing Alessa's tail Angela was in her own world staring at James who noticed Angela staring back.

"Please stop staring at me." James nervously said

"Tell me something James." Angela whispered shyly

"Okay?" James said unsure

"If you didn't love me then why did you save me?" Angela asked leaning closer to James

"Huh?" James said feeling uncomfortable

He glanced towards Maria who was busy playing with Laura's dress, and then he looked towards everyone else who also seemed to be looking away from him. It was like they were alone in a room with loud voices coming from outside the door.

"You knew I wanted to die. Yet you would volunteered to carry my knife when I was so close to doing it too." Angela said while now walking towards James

"I-I thought it would make a decent weapon." James lied

"You knew Daddy was going to hurt me again, but you saved my life again." Angela whispered

She was now close enough to feel her breath in his face. James leaned back towards the wall.

"As soon as I entered the room that thing began attacking me! It was self defense, and I didn't even see you behind it until it fell to the floor." James said quickly coming up with an excuse

"You were sad when I last saw you, and you never said you **didn't **love me." Angela purred

"If you saw what I just saw you would have been left speechless too." James argued

"When you gave me back my knife you made sure to leave your scent very deeply embedded into it so I wouldn't forget you." Angela began completely ignoring anything James has been saying.

"I was running around for hours being chased by monsters! I had no intention of leaving my mark anywhere, or on anything!" James continued

They continued their conversation while Angela made sure to not leave any room for James to escape.

Tina was staring intently at the group, and decided to sit down to watch the fun. In her clever mind she thought of them as simple puppets on a string dancing for her amusement. She then started to make gestures with her paws as if she was the puppet master controlling them.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks the ending to Elfen Lied sucked." Henry said

"That's why I read the manga since it has more content, and stor-wait...what were we arguing about again?" Heather asked

"I don't remember, or care, but it seems like you lost your control over everyone." Henry pointed out

Heather looked towards her team, and saw Travis, and Alex hanging by the wall chatting about who knows what. Elle, Harry, and Cybil were doing the same, but looking at James, and Angela who appear to have some sort of one sided conversation. She looked over to Maria who was whispering some strange sounding advice to Laura about mini-skirts, stairs, and how to use them to tease boys into buying her more clothes. She also saw Eileen, and Laura rubbing Alessa's tail while Alessa looked flushed, and embrassed, but appeared to be enjoying it in some strange way. Little Walter is watching both his new friends as they are getting touched, and provoked, but can't find a way to help, and then there's Tina sitting down, and making gestures with her paws.

"QUIET!" Heather shouted

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at her.

"Everyone move forward, now!" Heather ordered

Everyone nodded, and reluctantly went ahead only to discover that the hallway already ended with two doors on the left, and right. The industrial fan was blowing, but what was more interesting was the red light coming from behind it. James was about to make a comment about that, but Heather quickly stopped him, and pointed towards the door on left. They entered it not expecting a wall of flying insects to block their path.

"What the hell?" Henry said

"It looks like a swarm of moths, or something." Alex said

"Are they harmless?" Elle asked

"No, and walking through that will feel really gross." Heather said

"I wouldn't argue with that." Cybil said

"Me neither." Eileen added

"So how do you plan on getting us through then?" Harry asked

"Kind of wish I didn't throw out my bug spray." James said

"Ditto." Henry said

"That's why we use the bleach, and detergent. Someone pass me the bucket next to the door." Heather asked

"I got it." Laura said

She lifted the bucket, and carried it towards Heather.

"Thanks, and now we just put these two chemicals together, and it will make, an awesome bug repellant." Heather said

"How did you know it would do that?" Angela asked

"I saw it on T.V I think it was Discover Chanel." Heather explained

"Wow you should totally try this kids at home!" James declared looking at Laura, Little Walter, and Alessa

The 3 kids all looked at him funny, and with a confused expression.

"No that's what the kids at home should not be doing sweetie." Maria corrected

"Before we lose focus here I'm going to go ahead, and get started. Pass me the bleach." Heather said.

"Uh wait maybe I should deal with the chemical reactions instead." Alex volunteered

"Um, well thanks I guess." Heather said unsure

"Everyone wait outside the door, and leave it open so I can leave quickly." Alex instructed

The group nodded, and left the room, and at the same time Heather turned the fan off before Alex began mixing the the bleach, and detergent.

"All set here! What about you guys?" Alex said

"Were good! Go ahead!" Elle called back

Alex dumped the bleach, and detergent in the bucket, and moved his head just in time as the fumes began jutting out of the mix. He covered his mouth, and nose with his sleeve, and dashed out of the room. Once he joined the group, Elle shut the door, and the team waited for the fumes to kill of the insects. Which meant it gave them time to talk...again.

"Heather?" James asked

"Yeah?" Heather responded as she pushed the button to turn the fan back on.

"Do you think the movie 'Top Gun' had...homosexual overtones?" James suddenly asked

"First off I never watched movies from the 80's, and second...I don't know what you mean." Heather said

"You know I mean like yaoi, but not anime related." James translated

"Hey I watched that movie, and there were some hot girls there too." Harry defended

"Yeah, and some of them were couples with those girls." Travis added

"Yeah, but just one scene in particular made me ask the question." James explained

"Which one?" Angela asked

"The one where all the guys were playing volleyball with each other." James said

"Oh I love that scene!" Elle admitted

"Mmm~ watching all those men half naked playing with each other. Sometimes I would pull the DVD out, and just watch that scene all by myself in my lingerie, and just...ah~." Maria purred as she began to daydream.

Eileen, Cybil, and Lisa made sure to cover Alessa, Laura, and Little Walter's ears during Maria's rant.

"Anyway thinking back on yaoi, I think I have a good basis on my little story now." Heather said trying to change the subject.

"You mean you're still thinking about it?" James cried out.

"Yup, ever since I threatened you guys with a yaoi fic with all of you as the lead roles for that first Steel Pipe, I've been thinking about it." Heather admitted

"I'm starting to get a basis of what this 'yaoi' is now, and I don't like it." Alex admitted

"You wouldn't do that to your own flesh, and blood would you?" Harry suddenly asked

"I think the fan blew away all the fumes now! Let's go team." Heather said completely ignoring her dad's question

Travis opened the door cautiously, and sure enough the fumes were gone, the insects dead, and it was safe to move on.

"Next time we have chance to talk about a scene in a movie we should discuss 'Saving Private Ryan'" Alex mumbled

Everyone walked into the now empty hallway while quickly staring at the bugs on the floor, but it was James who had the only comment for their deaths.

"Hah! King of the jungle my ass!" James mocked while staring down the dead insects.

There were many facepalms that day, in that moment.

After recovering from that the team began opening doors, and besides finding one securely shut the, the rest were all the same broken doors.

"Why won't any of these doors break so that we can actually go inside?" Laura complained

"less doors, less worries." Travis answered

After making a left turn to a longer portion of the hallway the team discovered the first unlocked, and accessible door of the hallway. The room was empty except for some ammo on the left hand shelf, and a piece of beef jerky on a box to the right.

"It's just one of those rooms where we find ammo, and stuff." Alex said

Before half the team could even go inside the rest left the room quickly, and began the equal distribution of ammo. The continued on the quiet hallway with the only noise coming from their footsteps, and Alessa's squeaks from her cat slippers.

"Anyone know any good songs?" Lisa asked

"Can't take the awkward silence huh?" Travis asked

"Well it is awkward when there's more than a dozen of us in a quiet hallway, and no one is talking." Lisa explained

"Before we get to that, Heather left, or right?" Harry asked

The team faced a two paths where the hallway split.

"Uh, left." Heather answered

The team went left.

"I like 'Running in the 90's" Maria answered while everyone checked the doors

"I didn't think you would be the type to like that song." Lisa said

The team came upon a bottomless pit.

"Dead end people, and what's with the gurneys?" Henry said, but not really caring

"Sorry, I guess that just leaves us with straight ahead then." Heather said apologetically

"We could always jump down the hole!" James declared

"That's suicide!" Harry said

The team turned around, and headed straight.

"Oh yeah I loved that song ever since I stripped on the pole with that song playing." Maria explained

Eileen opened her mouth to say something, but blushed, and covered her mouth. While everyone else just stared at Maria with mixed feelings.

"(I'm sorry I asked)" Lisa thought to herself

Things got quiet again, but only for a brief moment once everyone found another door to go through. As soon as Heather opened the door everyone's radios went off suddenly, and Heather surprised by the sudden loud noised shut the door before anyone else could go in.

"Okay, so there's definitely monsters there. Question is how will we deal with that?" Henry said with little enthusiasm

"It's just a Closer guarding a door we could take it no problem." Heather said

"You saw it before you shut the door?" Cybil said

"Yeah I did, and will all of us together it's no threat." Heather assured

"True, but the door is a single door, and only one of us at a time could enter." Elle said

"Plus it doesn't help if that thing knows where here now." Alex said

"He has a point it could be waiting for one us, and attack before us." Travis said

"Wait! I have a plan!" Cybil said

"Oh? Let's hear it police girl." Henry said nonchalantly.

"The way you said that really bugs me for some reason. Anyway, my plan is to toss a piece of beef jerky as far away from the door as possible, and once it's distracted we'll take it down.

"Good idea, and it's better than having one of us getting injured by just charging in." Harry realized

"Alright we'll do it Cybil's way I'll hold the door, and you toss the jerky through." Heather said

"Got it." Cybil said

Heather opened the door slightly, but just enough for Cybil to throw the jerky through the opening. For a moment Heather held the door open, and over the noise of the static they could hear the Closer actually walking away from them.

"Wait for it...now!" Heather cried out

Heather being closest went inside first followed closely by Henry, Alex, and the Maria. They spotted the lone Closer beside a wall crouching down, and devouring the small, but tasty meat snack.

"Steel Pipe brigade attack!" Heather shouted

"What?" Alex cried out in disbelief

Maria, and Henry just looked at each other, shrugged, and then charged at the Closer with Heather leading the way. They began beating it mercilessly, well to be precise Maria, and Heather were beating it mercilessly while Henry tried to kill as quickly, and painlessly.

"When the hell did a brigade happen?" Alex went on in his same surprised tone

He was ignored.

"Henry?***Whack*** where***whack*** are***whack*** you***whack*** aiming?" Heather said as she finished it off.

"Well I kind of wanted to snap it's neck, or something." Henry explained

"Silly Henry Steel Pipes aren't made for snapping necks." Maria said mockingly

"(They weren't made to beat monsters into a coma either.)" Henry thought

He decided to keep that little information to himself.

"Whoopee...move." Angela said uncaring

Henry couldn't help, but be reminded of himself when Angela said it in that tone.

Everyone entered the room, and trying really hard to ignore the dead Closer while they examined their current location. They found nothing useful in the empty space, and quickly moved on to the double doors in front of them. The static on their radios were heard again, but there were no monsters in their immediate sight, but still they walked cautiously with Cybil, Elle, and Alex drawing their pistols, and looking intently ahead of them. Another reason they walked carefully was because most of the floor had crumbled, and near the center they saw a narrow path with no guard rails. Though the chances of them falling were very little they decided to remain careful in case of a sudden ambush. They tried opening the first 2 double doors, but moved on since they were both broken. They followed the path further when they heard a very loud, and unheard of noise. It almost sounded like rusted gears, and cogs spinning in a random pattern.

"Ah! My ears are ringing!" Elle complained

"I think it's coming from just ahead of us!" Cybil said

"You mean we have to get closer to the wailing thing?" Travis said

"...loud...too loud..." Little Walter mumbled

"What!" Laura shouted near Little Walter

"My ears-meow!" Alessa moaned

"Meow, meow." Tina complained

"I'm guessing Alessa's hearing is more sensitive because she's part cat now?" Lisa assumed

"We never did examine her ears." Eileen realized

"This is not my type of music!" Maria whined

"How could you even call it that!" Angela said in disbelief

"This isn't scary it's annoying." Henry said dully

"The static isn't helping if we could clearly hear it!" Alex mentioned

"He's right it's just making the noise worse!" Harry said

"Shut them off!" James almost pleaded

"Yeah! Just turn them off, and back on once we kill that thing!" Travis said

Everyone turned off their radios which did in fact make the noise less painful, but they were still curious as to what the noise was. As they moved forward while being wary of the bottomless pits they finally found it, and immediately shat bricks to put it leniently. Luckily it didn't see them, and it also didn't hear them as they began to ramble on about the Pendulum.

"What. The. Hell." Henry muttered

"Oh...my." Eileen gasped

"What is that, and why does it exist!" James cried out

"Ew~ so crazy!" Maria whined

"Okay I've accepted all the weird stuff here, but I'm putting my foot down on that thing." Alex declared

"What's wrong with it." Heather said as if it was common place

"A lot of things! The random sharp blades, and look just now! It just front flipped!" Travis examined

"That's how it attacks." Heather answered

"Okay then tell me why it's floating!" Harry said

"Huh?" Heather said

"Yeah I mean it clearly has no wings, it's not even in the shape of a bird, and...um." Elle complained

"There's nothing keeping it afloat, no lift, or propulsion engine to keep it flying." Cybil finished

"It's just hovering...like there's no such thing as gravity!" Lisa said

"Magic?" Heather answered, but that was only just a guess

"Why is it making so much noise? I can't find a head on that thing anywhere!" Maria said

"I think the head is on it's ass?" Angela observed seeing a round object on the bottom of the Pendulums body

"It's just upside down!" Heather said

"Look it has two stilt like arms why can't it just use those to move around instead of breaking the laws of gravity." Lisa stated

"I guess that would make too much sense in a messed up town like this." Travis figured

"Are we really gonna stay here, and mock it?" Heather asked no one in particular

"Looking at it closer I think I can see a second head on top of it's torso." Elle realized

"So it's a two headed floating torso with blades jutting out of it?" Henry estimated

"I'm glad everyone could see it too, or I would think the fumes got me hallucinating." Alex said

"What a freak!" Laura called out

"Im not a fr-oh the floating thing? Yeah it looks...freaky-meow." Alessa said

"...weirdo..." Little Walter mumbled

"I could go all day teasing that thing...let's do it!" Maria suggested

"We are so close to leaving come on!" Heather whined

"Just a couple more minutes, or until it starts attacking us-dog-then we'll kill it." James said

"What was that James?" Henry

James sudden warning was too late as a Double Head emerged from the shadows, and leaped at Henry while his concentration was on the Pendulum. Henry fell from the sudden lunge back first, and gripped it's jaws to prevent it from clamping on to his neck, and torso. Everyone else snapped out of their rants, and aided Henry in his time of need while a separate team went off to take down the Pendulum. Alex kicked the Double Head off of Henry, and Cybil with a clear shot began shooting it with her pistol, and once on the floor twitching Elle, and Harry ran up to it, and stomped it for good measure. While this was being done Lisa, Angela, and James had just blocked a rushing attack from the Pendulum with their blades, and prevented it from attacking back, or moving for that matter. Things then got scary for the group when they saw Laura, Heather, and Eileen aiming their pistols close above their heads, and at the twitching Pendulum. They fired twice each, and all but one hit their target while the missed bulled whooshed neared James's ear, and hit the wall ahead of him. Once weakened Alessa rushed towards the immobile creature, and impaled it with both her left, and right claws while standing on top of James's shoulders. It began dripping blood, and continued hovering. But then stopped making any sort of noise, and fell down, but just in case Travis stomped it, and it died. Just in time for everyone not involved in the fight to see it stop making scraping noises.

"Where were you two when we were fighting?" Alex asked looking at Maria, and Little Walter

"I was protecting Walter." Maria pouted

She then lifted Little Walter with relative ease.

"I mean just look at him! What's he gonna attack with? The shopping bags!" Maria went on.

As she was saying this Maria extended her arms towards Alex, and began wiggling Little Walter around like she was showing off a new stuffed animal toy.

"Huh? What? Ah!" Little Walter said during all this

"Okay, okay you can put him down now." Alex said

Maria stopped for a moment, then wiggle Little Walter for a second more, and then put him down. She was happy to see that Little Walter was stumbling around in a dizzy faze from all that shaking, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm such a bully." Maria said sweetly, and then giggling to herself afterward.

"Now that that's settle let's go inside the orange colored double doors just behind us." Heather said

Everyone wordlessly agreed, and entered opened the double doors, and invited themselves in. Everyone began to look around, they saw blood dripping from openings on the wall a cramping looking cage hanging on the corner, a waste hamper with who knows what inside. Lastly they saw an uncomfortable white, but stained gurney with leather restraints.

"I know these type of stores! It's a BDSM shop!" Angela declared

"Huh?" Heather cried out in disbelief

"Heather you naughty girl!" Maria teased

"No! It's suppose to be a sports shop! Honest!" Heather cried out.

"Let me guess, the other world changed it right?" Henry said disbelieving

"Yes!" Heather said

"Well the only other door is broken so I'm gonna wait outside." Alex said uncomfortable

"Why would you leave so suddenly?" Travis asked

"I just don't like...the atmosphere here." Alex said while glancing at the gurney with restraints

"Um, me too." Elle said

The two left, but were followed by Alessa, which caused Laura to leave as well, which caused Little Walter who was being dragged by Laura to leave with her. Eileen saw them go, and decided to leave as well, and Henry reluctantly followed since he wanted to ask Heather more question, and to find another cash register. Which left everyone else asking themselves why on earth are they still here.

"Okay I'll just take a minute." Heather said

She pulled out the walnut from her pocket, and inserted into the vise, or nutcracker as she thought of it. After fidgeting with the contraption which she hoped was red because of paint, and not because of something else. After she finally got it working correctly with the help of Lisa the nut cracked, and the moonstone was obtained.

"Finally now we can open the door way back at the beginning of the third floor next to the restaurant." Heather said

"That's a lot of backtracking don't you think?" Travis said

"At least we will have to do it once, and then leave this place for good." Heather said

"Alright let's leave this place." Cybil said

"Oh come it's not so bad." Angela said

After ignoring Angela the group left the sports shop, and seeing everyone who left early waiting for them next to a door a little further on ahead.

"So this door is next right?" Alex said

"Yup, but we're pretty much done. All I have to do is open a locked door we passed with this moonstone, and then climb down a ladder." Heather said

"Finally I'm starting to get exhausted

"We can use that door to backtrack faster." Heather said

"Backtrack?" Henry asked

"We'll yeah we have to go through the mall again until we find the door with the crescent moon again." Heather said

"Okay then, well lead the way Heather." Eileen said

"Wait! We should turn our radios back on now." Alex suggested

After turning that was done everyone entered the room, but upon entering they were blaster by loud scraping, screeching, and static as they saw 2 Pendelums, and a Numb Body sluggishly walking towards them.

"Kill them as quickly as possible!" James shouted over the noise.

Cybil tossed a second beef jerky towards the left side of the walkway close to the Numb Body, and all three monsters in the room began circling towards the smell of jerky. While they headed towards the bait Harry, James, Heather, Alex, Travis, and Elle all looked at each other, and nodded in a silent agreement. They dashed as closely as they dared to be, formed a horizontal line, and equipped their shotguns. Pumping in almost perfect unison they aimed their weapons at the monsters just finishing their snack, and before they could look at the living meat in front of them they fired their weapons. The noise was the loudest they had ever made, but the devastation was worth it as the enemies were hit by what appeared to be a low wall of bullets hitting them all equality. The team pumped their shotguns again, but did not fire as they saw that just one shot from all of them at once was enough to kill the 2 Pendulums, and single Numb Body.

"Man that was loud!" Travis said

"You've never been to 'Disturbed' concert then." Alex said

"Or a 'Hatsune Miku' one" James added

"What?" Alex asked

"Oh no! We are not going to get side tracked by conversation again!" Heather said

"Come on why not we have to turn back anyways." Elle said

"Fine, but only if we keep walking if we do." Heather said

"Of course Cybil said walking just ahead of Heather

"Sorry, but it's just that we should have been done with this a lot sooner, but lately we've been getting out of focus." Heather said leading the way.

"It's alright, I was going to say the same thing." Travis said

They made an almost full circle to a gray colored double doors, and they entered it, but almost immediately they were attacked by 2 Numb Bodies. Cybil, attacked it with her nightstick, and Elle joined her with the aluminum bat. Henry pierced the second Numb Body, and pinned it to the ground while Harry used his Emergency hammer, and delivered a devastating blow on it's skull, but surprisingly it did not rupture from the force, but it did die from it.

"I'm pretty sure these weren't here before." Henry stated dully

"We can't do anything about it now, nut I'm pretty sure the rest of the rooms are clear.

The team left the small restaurant, and found themselves of the same hallway they passed through not to long ago. Heather pointed right so everyone followed.

"You know...with some many people, and personalities this is kind of fun." Elle realized

"Yeah, I guess you're right maybe so many different people can get along." Heather said

"Well under these circumstances it's was kind of forced, but I guess that's true." Henry said.

"Hey, where do you guys work anyway?" James asked

"I'm a writer, and surprisingly that's enough for me, and my daughter to live by, what about you?" Harry mused to himself

"I'm a rocket scientist." James answered

"In your dreams." Alex joked

"Yeah I guess I do dream about that on occasions, but really I'm just a clerk for a fancy hotel." James answered

"Must pay the bills." Travis said

"(Not if you have overdue medical ones.)" James thought to himself

"I'm afraid to ask, but what about you Maria." Lisa said

"Oh, haha! I recently got a job as a dancer, and nothing more than that! James is my waifu, and I'll only take him." Maria declared

"What about you Angela how are you surviving?" Lisa asked

"...Odd jobs..." Angela merely said

"More specifically?" Cybil said

"...Morgue..." Angela said

"...Wow..." Elle simply said

"Uh, the door is right here. We almost past it too." Heather said awkwardly.

They left the hallway to find themselves back to the second floor section of the mall with a television still emitting static. Harry paused at the T.V, but only slightly as he knew it had already served it's purpose.

"Do you guys think that maybe we aren't the only ones who had to go through all this?" Eileen asked

"I think we are the only ones who survived." Henry answered

"I suppose so, but if we do find any survivors then the least we could do is help." Travis said

"What are the chances of this place calling someone else?" Harry said

"There's a lot of messed up people in the world. They just don't know it yet." Heather said

They climbed the escalator.

"Watch your step." Harry joked

"Very funny." Travis mumbled

"Hey what's going to be waiting for us once we leave Heather?" Cybil asked

"I...honestly don't know now. I mean me, Lisa, Eileen, and Elle had already fought, and killed the thing that was suppose to be there." Heather answered

"I guess we should be prepared for anything then." Elle said

"Hope for the best, expect the worst." Henry said

"Why are you so witty Henry?" Lisa asked

"Meh...stories, teachers, girlfriend." Henry answered

"Eh? I-I give you helpful advice?" Eileen said smiling, and hopeful

"Let's just say I don't always ignore you when you talk." Henry replied

"Aw~" Eileen said depressed again.

Henry gave Eileen a pat on the head, but said nothing more, and the team entered the third floor hallway guarded by a dead Closer, and Double Head. Just ahead was the locked door with the moon crescent with an obvious hole in which Heather needs to put the moonstone in.

"I wonder how a stone is suppose to work the locking mechanism on a door to have it open." Alex said puzzling.

"When did we question these things?" Heather said

"Just thinking out loud." Alex said

"I vote it's magic!" Laura said

"Oh Laura I just love you, and your love of magic!"Maria said

"Y-you shouldn't underestimate such things-meow." Alessa warned

"I got an idea. How about when something unexplainable is occurring we just save ourselves the trouble, and just say it's magic." Elle said

"Would that explain this attraction I have with undead dogs?" Henry asked dully

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Cybil assured

"I'll find some reason! Don't worry." Eileen also assured

"I don't really care, but thanks." Henry said

"Why isn't there any cat monsters in this other world" Travis asked Alessa suddenly

"Meow? Um...I've never really thought of a cat as scary-meow. I mean they're always small, and don't growl as soon as they see you, but dogs are big, and they make scary growling noises at me instantly-meow." Alessa answered

"I see, now the world makes sense." Travis mused

"Guys we've been standing in this hallway just talking to ourselves for a while now. Can we go through the moon door now, it's been unlocked for some time now." Heather said

"I think they're just delaying this as long as possible. It's perfectly normal to fear the unknown." Lisa said

"Not when we are armed with guns, and blades." Heather argued.

She sighed to herself, and opened the door, and motioned everyone else to go through while she held it open. They found themselves in an empty walkway circling on what they assumed was a bottomless pit, but pointing their flashlights dead ahead they discovered an old ladder at the center leading down.

"There's no way that ladder will support all of us." Alex quickly said

"It'll hold...probably." Heather said

"The bosses lair awaits us." James said dramatically

"I'm ready!" Laura cried out

"I'm right behind you sweetie!" Maria declared

"We shouldn't be so excited about this, but I can't help myself either." Elle said

They walked towards the ladder feeling jittery, scared, anxious, but mostly excited at the thought of whatever large beast will be waiting for them at the end of the ladder. They reached the ladder, and those with flashlights peered down the hole to get a better view, but their light was not strong enough to pierce the darkness below.

"So how should we do this?" Harry asked

"I volunteer to climb down first, and anyone can follow me closely so we can regroup on the ground a lot faster." Alex suggested

"I'll follow you down." Travis quickly said

"Me too!" James answered

"I'll climb down after James." Harry said

"I kind of wanted to go first, but if that's taken then I'll wait for Harry." Henry said dully.

"Fine I guess we'll be polite, and let the men go first." Lisa said

"Be thankful!" Laura said

"So long as you guys don't look up I'm cool with it." Heather said

"We're not like that." Alex said

Alex deciding that they were done talking went ahead, and began his descent down the ladder, and after he went down low enough Travis followed while being careful not to step on Alex's hands along the way. James had an odd grin on his face as he drop Tina from her napping to spot to sit down on the floor with an annoyed look on her face. Then he followed Travis as he made his way down, but his smile quickly turned to nervous glances since he was used to just falling down without the use of a ladder. Harry came next with a more calmer motion than James, as he made his made he followed everyone else. Then came Henry who had no real fear, or excitement on his face. He treated this with the same bored face, and barely any energy into it, but maybe because he was saving it for the fight ahead, but all of a sudden his bored faced turned into complete surprise just like everyone before him. Almost as soon as he planted his hands on the ladder, and climb down a mysterious black goop began to race upwards, engulfing the ladder the men were holding on. The ladder began to vibrate uncontrollably, but everyone kept a strong grip on the ladder, and before any of the girls could help in any sort of way, the ladder hummed slightly, and then collapsed into pieces, and the five men fell to the dark abyss.

At the bottom of the ladder just when Harry began to climb down.

A long oval shaped black slime began to emanate from a nearby wall, and coming out of it was none other than Walter.

"Oh man, there's got to be a better way to travel here. Now where was it...there!" Walter said looking around the room.

He heard noises coming from the six tunnels, but showed no concern for them as he made his way to the ladder, and looked up. Being accustomed to the darkness his sight could rival night vision, and saw that a fifth person had just began to make his way to the ladder.

"Phew...that was close, I almost didn't make it. Well let's see if this works." Walter said

He gripped the ladder with both hands, and let out a black miasma jutting from his hands which began to encircle the ladder as the made their way up, and solidify near the top. Once that was done he began to ruthlessly shake the ladder so the black slime could dissolve the ladder much faster, but though it was working the ladder still held.

"Rgh! Stupid thing!" He complained

He gave the ladder a rough kick, and after that the ladder finally began to deteriorate, and fall to pieces. Walter satisfied with the results quickly disappeared before anyone could see him, or fall on him.

Back on top

They girls cried out in panic almost as loudly as the guys who were falling to their possible doom, but their cries were quickly blocked by a loud static coming from the walls.

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down!" The Game Show Host called out

The girls were silent, but still mortified over the event.

"If it helps you loved ones are alive...but barely hehe." The House Host said darkly

"Why...Why did you do that!" Elle shouted at the two voices.

"This was not our doing, but that of an opposite force." The House Host said

"What do you mean!" Heather cried out

They stopped panicking, but now they were angry, and with nothing to vent that anger at, but at the two voices coming from unseen speakers.

"I mean those who brought you here had just led you into another trap." The House Host said evilly

"Whatever happens, happens, and whatever won't, won't." The Game Host simply explained

"Well make another ladder so we could help!" Angela nearly shouted.

"We're omnipresent, not gods we can't just make something appear out of nothing!" The Game Host went on.

"What about all the ammo you left us in the bathroom!" Maria argued

"We had that prepared for sometime now. You would not believe all the trouble we went through just finding all of that." the House Host said

The girls fell silent after that last statement, and looked down the pit hopelessly praying for their safe return.

"Don't worry we have backup plans! We'll compensate for this sudden turn of events in the future!" The Game Host assured

"I have to admit though...this is very entertaining." The House Host said darkly

"I got it! Why don't I narrate what's going on! I can tell you right now they are all standing!" The Game Host assured

"Yes! Please do it!" Eileen quickly said

"Finally! MY dream to become a Fighting Host is about to co-*bzzz*-what the?" The Game Host suddenly said

"Hang on just som-*bzzz*-ference. Hey!-*bzzz*-ts going on?" The Game Host asked

"It seems like the-*bzzz*-'s trying to disru-*bzzz*-adio frequencies wi-*bzzz*-an't do anything ab-*bzzz*- it." The House Host declared

"We-*bzzz*-ix it we-*bzzz*-ally hav-*bzzz*-dience Oh my god! Is tha-*bzzz*-can the-*bzzz*-strosity!-*Bzzz*"The Game Host said

After that the only sound coming from the darkness hiding the speakers were pure static, and then the silence.

"Huh? This little gadget worked. It's a sad day when we have to use a radio jammer to get some peace, and quiet here." A familiar voice spoke.

"Oh no..." Eileen whispered

"I remember that voice." Heather murmured

"You do? I'm glad I left an impression of you, but I want to get this over with so I'll make it quick." The voice continued

Emerging from a wall in the far right corner of the wall a pool of black slime grew as a person began to crawl out of it. Walter sporting new clothes, but being very similar to his old clothes the girls identified him instantly as the same mother crazed man.

"You're Walter right?" Cybil said drawing her pistol, and aiming it dead center at his forehead.

"Yes, and right now your boyfriends are being eviscerated by demonic rejects!" Walter announced

"That's a load of bull." Maria mocked

"...Right anyway I just came back for Alessa, and I'll be on my way." Walter said nonchalantly

"W-we told you she's not with us." Lisa said

"Such a stupid statement, I know she the freak girl with the freakier cat parts. I just waited near the end when everyone is tired, and with less company." Walter said pointing at Alessa with his steel pipe.

"Only freaks call other people freaks! Freak!" Laura defended

"We won't let you have her!" Heather said

"You'll have to get through all of us!" Elle said now drawing her shotgun

Tina hissed at Walter, and was ready to strike at any moment.

"G-go away..." Little Walter soft voiced spoke

"Huh?...you, but why? Don't you want to see your mommy again, our mother? With Alessa we'll be able to bring mommy to us! Come here, and make your dreams come true." Walter said in a fatherly tone.

Little Walter was taken aback by the sudden tone in his double's voice, and although he had no real idea what's going on, or why that man included himself in part of his family, but the promise of seeing his lost mother again did feel like a dream come true. He looked towards the people around him, who in turned looked back.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Cybil said

"He's lying! Your mother wouldn't want you with such an evil man!" Elle added

"Why would I try, and fool myself? Why would I lie about something I care so deeply about?" Walter said softly, but his tone was dark, and murderous.

They feel silent, but not out of fear, but because of what he said was the honest truth.

"Why would you follow people who are trying to stop our dreams? That's the same as wanting to kill our mom." Walter said in that same soft, but dark tone.

Cybil had enough of Walter's words, and shot the first bullet which made contact with Walter's skull. His head jerked back, but he was still standing, and after he regained his composure his face, and forehead were already back to normal. His expression was unreadable, a mix of sadness, anger, and with a hint of excitement.

"I'll answer for you little boy. I'll release you of your confusion by killing those who confused you." Walter said

He drew a pistol from one of his coat pockets, and shot a bullet close to Cybil's feet as a warning, but the raised it slowly to her head. Alessa being the faster rushed towards Walter with her claws drawn out, and ready to slice Walter's arm off if needed, but Walter saw her, and sidestepped to the left avoiding her attack.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you...should I kill your friends first? Or take you, and slowly torture them to death at a later time." Walter asked himself

He swung his pipe at Alessa who quickly saw it, and jumped out of the way in time, but Walter predicted this, and warped behind Alessa, and delivered a kick to Alessa's back before she could land on her feet. Elle, Cybil, and Heather were rushing Walter, and firing their pistols while Alessa was trying to recover from the attack. Walter blocking most of the bullets with his arms, warped towards the opposite side of the room, while everyone else rushed towards Alessa's side.

"Take cover!" Elle shouted

Walter began shooting his pistol at any moving objects he could find, but he only fired twice as everyone found cover behind the pillars.

"Alessa! Are you alright?" Laura worriedly asked

"I'm fine, my back just stings a bit-mew." Alessa assured

"Eileen what's his weakness?" Cybil quickly asked

"I don't really know! Henry never mentioned to me how he defeated Walter!" Eileen answered

"I can't believe my shoe made contact with such filth! And to think I have to take you with me." Walter called out

"We can't let him win, but I don't think we can keep Alessa safe for long if he's here." Lisa said as she looked over Alessa's injury

Suddenly Heather had a plan.

"Alessa didn't you say that you could jump from the third story window, and to the ground when we were at the restaurant?" Heather suddenly asked

"I said I think I could-meow." Alessa answered

Walter fired more shots at the pillar in hopes of breaking it, and in retaliation Cybil, and Elle fired back to keep him at the opposite side.

"Well it's a little deeper than the floor, but not by much..." Heather said to herself.

"What are you planning? Tell us!" Laura complained

"Alessa I'm really sorry, but if you are really a cat you'll land on your feet." Heather said quickly

"M-meow?" Alessa stammered

Heatther stood up, and lifted Alessa above her head.

"What are you doing?" Everyone including Walter shouted

"I'm protecting Alessa!" Heather answered.

Walter was aiming his pistol at Heather now, but Cybil, Elle, Laura, and even Eileen disrupted his aim as they began to shoot rapidly at Walter. Regardless of the bullets piercing him he still shot, but his aim was misguided by the everyone, and his bullet only grazed Heather's shoulder. She flinched, but still held Alessa, and the tossed her into the pit with Harry, James, Alex, Henry, and Travis.

"Meeeoooww~" Alessa shouted out of surprise, and fear.

"(And they told me I was crazy.)" Walter thought to himself.

"No matter this fight of ours isn't finished yet!" Walter announced as he put his Steel Pipe away, and drew a second pistol, and began firing.

Back on the bottom floor before Alessa was tossed.

Harry, James, Alex, Henry, and Travis were on the ground after they had just finished falling, but miraculously they suffered little, and they were all still conscious. They sluggishly began to stand up, but they either made it half way, and collapsed, or crashed into each other, and collapsed.

"Oh...not even...a table...to break my...fall this time." Alex groaned

"Can...anyone...tell me what...happened?" James moaned

"T-the ladder...it...turned black...and slimy...or something." Travis tried to answer

"It...was a setup...I...think...oh man I'm so glad...I didn't land...on my head" Henry stated weakly

"We have to stand...up." Alex said

"Can't we just...stay here for...a while." James murmured

There some low, but loud groans appearing from the tunnels.

"Does that...answer your question!" Harry said

The noises were growing louder, and everyone tried even harder to stand up, and eventually they succeeded, but still struggling to keep themselves standing. At that point the guys were accustoming to the pain, but only to discover that they flashlights were turned off. The noises growled hungrily, and they could even hear footsteps in between them, but by that point they had just managed to flicker on their flashlights, and were thankful that they were undamaged.

"Can you guys fight?" Henry asked

"Barely." James replied

"Everyone use your big guns, and maybe we can make it out of this okay." Alex instructed

"Any of you mind lending me a second pistol?" Henry asked

Alex wordlessly handed Henry his Chrome Hammer pistol while. Henry also got out Richard's Revolver, and checked to see if he had any extra ammo which luckily he did. They tried running at the center, but found that their legs were like jelly, and all they could do was power walk their way, and even that was painful in some moments. They decided to not wait for the bosses to come out so they drank their personal health drink Lisa had given them for emergencies. They stood their ground with their weapons drawn, and ready to shoot the first abomination they set their sights on.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry to end it in a cliffhanger, but I just needed more time on this boss fight considering how long I plan it, and then there's the fight with Walter the girls have to go through, and how will Alessa's fall turn out? I'll answer all of that next chapter, which will signal the end of my vacation as well. Thanks for the reviews, and patience, and look forward to the next one._


	21. Chapter 21 2 Boss Fights, 1 Chaper

_Chapter 21: 2 Boss Fights, 1 Chapter_

_Everyone is in a pickle as their toughest fight has now begun, but this is more of a practice test for what I have in store for them. (Recommend playing awesome fighting music through the entire chapter.)_

Harry, James, Henry, Travis, Alex at Bottom Floor Boss Fight

The men aligned themselves horizontally with their guns aiming the center of the 3 square tunnels knowing that the noises were only concentrated in that direction, but before they could fire at the incoming beast something from underneath them ambushed them. A large sand, brown worm Harry would have recognized practically erupted underneath the 5 standing men causing them to collapse, an fall around the Larva crawl between the guys as they tried to recover, and then dig back underground which they discovered upon falling was covered in dirt, and not cement, or even marble floor for that matter.

"Larva? Impossible!" Harry stammered

As they struggled to regroup heavy footsteps grew louder, and pointing their flashlights in the general direction of where the noise was coming from revealed something any of them have ever faced. A very threatening beast that resembled a clothed man with a cloth bag mercifully masking it's face to prevent instant trauma should anyone see it's true appearance. It paused a few feet in front of them, and as they finally stood up the Missionary unsheathed it's dual blades, and went into a battle position, and to add to the danger a large thumping noise continued to echo in the tunnel as if something was actually stuck behind the large tunnel. Finally two large hands reached out of the edges of the tunnel, and the large head of the Sepulcher stuck out with half his torso sticking out of the tunnel as well.

"Joseph? You still haven't rest in peace it seems." Alex said to himself

The Earth around them began to tremble again, and the team jumped away as the Larva popped out of the ground, and using that as a moment the Missionary rushed out towards Henry seeing as how he was the closest. At the same time the Sepulcher saw that James, Harry, and Travis were in it's radius, and clenched it's fist to smash them. Alex meanwhile set his sights on the Larva seeing as how it will prove to be very bothersome during the entire battle. Henry shot at the Missionary, but despite dual wielding pistols like a bad ass gunslinger the Missionary deflected the bullets with his dual blades like a bad ass sword master.

"This...is interesting." Henry said, but instead of being nervous he was really excited, and even smiling as he continued to fire, and the Missionary continuing to advance towards him.

James, Harry, and Travis were the victims of Sepulcher's game of 'Whack a Mole', and although they were able to fire a few shots into Sepulcher at the rate they were going at it would take hours before they could kill it for good. At the same time they jumped, and dove almost all over the place causing their shots to misfire which in a way was kind of strange considering the target was about as wide as the side of the barn, and not even moving...like the side of the barn.

"This isn't-" Harry jumped "-working!" Harry finished

"We need a-" Travis jumped "distraction!" Travis finished

They both looked at James who just narrowly dodged another fist, and then he noticed both men staring at him.

"...Okay fine I'll do it!" James cried out

After narrowly dodging another fist he got his Great Knife, and wielding it like a spear he charged at the center of the Sepulcher's chest landing a critical hit. The Sepulcher made a disgusting lurch back, and vomited some blood, but continued it's assault. With it's left hand he attempted to slap both Harry, and Travis flat, and with his right it successfully clenched James before he could pull out his sword, and was giving him a tight squeeze. At the same time Travis, and Harry were able to dodge the slap by just narrowly moving between the finger tips. Before it could lift it's hand up Harry used his Emergency Hammer to smash the the index finger's knuckle causing it to break, and to add to the pain, Travis used his Fire Ax to chop at the same weakened knuckle to successfully amputate it completely off. Though the Sepulcher was now suffering from the newly gained amputation it still held it's grip on James, and was ready to slam him into the ground.

"-eeeoooowwwww~" Alessa screamed

Suddenly all fighting paused for a second when the sudden cry was heard, and they all looked up, except for Larva who was still underground, and unable to hear the sudden commotion.

Alessa was falling, but her adopted cat instincts already prepared her to land on her feet, but as she saw her landing spot, she also saw the fighting below her, and seeing James in trouble. It happened in an instant for everyone, but to Alessa it felt much longer as she unsheathed her claws, redirected her body, and dived straight for the Sepulcher's left wrist. She successfully stabbed all her claws into the wrist causing it to flinch it's hand enough for James to pull himself out, but seeing as how he was lifted high above it's head he landed fairly hard on the ground, and again had some difficulty pulling himself up. While Travis, and Harry were ready to help James up his feet, the Sepulcher was now concentrating all it's attention at Alessa who had jumped from it's wrist in order to stab, and cling to it's right shoulder. Sepulcher attempted to grab Alessa, but she was too fast as she jumped out of the way, and scratched the right cheek, and she landed elegantly on the left forearm. While Harry was dragging James to a safe distance, Travis saw an opening, and seeing the Great Knife still plunged deep into what he guessed would be where the stomach was he dashed towards it, grabbed it, and attempted to pull it off for his plan work. Alessa meanwhile was doing an excellent job at keeping the Sepulcher concentrated solely on her, even though she didn't know it considering that she was now flustered at how it just dropped her friend so roughly. She dodged Sepulcher's third attempt at grabbing her by jumping, stabbing at the left cheek, and jumping out of the way as it made another grab for her. This time she landed on top of it's head, and at the same time Travis successfully removed the great knife out of the Sepulcher causing the blood pouring out the wound to increase. Alessa hopped out of it's head, and landing on the left back hand, and ran along it's arm while lowering her own arm leaving a long deep gash, jumped, and front flipped gracefully landing on the floor with a very cute smile on her face as if she did not just slashed at a large beast multiple times like the Prince of Persia. Travis meanwhile was now aiming his Assault Rifle, and fired rapidly at the open wound emptying the entire clip. After all this Sepulcher came crashing down, but Travis, and Alessa jumped out of it's falling perimeter so it's final attempt to damage a living being failed. Harry who just finished pulling James towards a nearby corner noticed that Sepulcher was still alive so equipping his shotgun with Travis following dragging the Great Knife he fired 2 shots at the skull, and Travis thrust the blade deep withing the entrance wounds, and finally killed it.

Alex vs. Larva, while the previous fight was going on.

Before Alessa arrived Alex private fight with the Larva was not very active since his Blue Steel Shotgun compared to Harry's Shotgun fired it's rounds at a slower pace, though it does more damage than the rest, the fight was still taking a while. The Larva though it may have surprised everyone for a moment now lost it's effectiveness with it's new opponent since he only grazed him at one point, and although it was taking damage it was only minor, if it knows that the current weapon does more damage is anyone's guess. It did manage to strike a critical hit on Alex when he was distracted by Alessa's sudden appearance, but he retaliated with the Marksman Rifle hitting it dangerously close to it's neck. After the sudden attack, and the distraction over Alex quickly regained his aiming stance, and began to look for any bump in the ground indicating where it would attack next. He didn't wait long as the Larva came from Alex's left, but despite the commotion he was still able to hear it coming, and fired a round aiming instantly for the head, or wherever the brain could be located. The shot hit it's target, but there was no time to celebrate seeing as how it began to dig once more, and Alex wanted to make sure the overgrown caterpillar was dead. Knowing full well that when a warrior knows he will die in battle, or at least injured enough to think that, they will fight harder, and more ruthless than ever. To prove his point the ground under his feet began to shake, and rise, but before he could dive a cloud of poison erupted from the ground. Unfortunately he did not predict the sudden attack, or even know it could do that so even though he avoided being bitten he still breathed in a heavy dose of poison gas. His vision was blurry, and to make his aiming worse his constant coughing, and gagging made it difficult to hold the rifle steady. He scanned the area as he tried to regain his sights, but most of his keen senses were nearly gone at this point. His vision was foggy, the constant sound of other battles made his silent predator difficult to find through hearing, and the Larva only smelled of dirt, and now recently poison gas which made smelling him futile, and hazardous.

"What I would give for one of those sticky bombs right about now..." Alex muttered

After saying this Larva began to erupt again from underneath Alex again, but you can't fool Alex twice in one day since he immediately jumped out of the way, and hoping for the best he once again tried to aim his rifle at Larva. His vision was slowly improving, and his coughing was weakening so he was hoping that with just one lucky shot would finally take it out, but he had to act fast since Larva was closing in on him intent on spraying Alex with more of it's poisonous cloud. He fired...it hit! He fired a second hoping to get lucky...it too was a direct hit to the head! Larva was just within reach to hit Alex, but the second shot to the head told it that it was suicide, and so he retreated to the earth, but swore revenge on the man as soon as he metamorphoses into his Moth form to heal it's injuries. Alex fell into a sitting position as he tried to wipe his eyes to get a better focus on the current fights still going on, and looking around in his pockets for some cough drops. He saw that Travis was about to strike the finishing blow with James's Great Knife, but it was Henry's fight that concerned him, and he decided to just go with a health drink, and hope that will solve all his problems so he can help sooner rather than later.

Henry vs. Missionary, after Alessa fell from the sky (I bet most of you were waiting for this one.)

Henry was moving swiftly dodging the Missionary's rusted, but sharp blades, but as he tried to shot back the damn thing kept deflecting his bullets, and in one instant was able to scratch Henry's right cheek with a redirected bullet. He thought about using his Pickaxe of Despair, but knowing how slowly he swings it in comparison to Missionary's strike would have been suicide, and although he wasn't winning, he at least wasn't losing, but for how long could he keep up the pace? Despite the fight, and his circumstances he still kept a small grin telling Missionary that he was enjoying this battle to the death, but Henry could not tell how his opponent was feeling with the mask on it's head. Henry narrowly dodged a vertical slash, and then moved his body away from the oncoming thrust which gave Henry a instant opening. He shot at least 4 bullets from the Chrome Hammer pistol, and fires a fifth with Richard's Revolver, but only two bullets from the pistol hit after he switched into the defensive stance. Missionary switched back into the offensive, swinging his blades left, right, up, and down, but Henry swiftly avoided them all, and even landed a quick pistol whip down on the Missionary's skull. It staggered back, and finding an opening he fired his revolver, and struck just below the neck, and fired 3 bullets from the Chrome Hammer causing the fight to shift. Shaking off the pain the Missionary switch to simply thrusting his blades while of course aiming for the heart, lungs, and although Henry was doing a good job of evading , but the further he moves away from everyone else, the further he is from everyone's flashlights, and it was getting harder to see it's blades.

"(This...Commando? He's moving me away from my allies, maybe a portable flashlight is more useful than I thought.)" Henry thought to himself

The Missionary finally stabbed at Henry's right shoulder, though luckily Henry was swift enough to move his body, and pull out the blade before it completely went through him, but the damage was enough for Henry to lose feeling in his arm. He tried lifting it up, but the instant, and excruciating pain made it so he can only raise his forearm to maybe hit the pelvis, but then he considered about the recoil the revolver would cause so he switched his guns around. With Richard's Revolver in his left hand, and the Chrome Hammer on his right hand he continued his battle.

"(It's a good thing I taught myself to be ambidextrous.)" Henry thought to himself

At this point both fighters were injured, but it was Henry who resorted to desperate measures. After moving back, and forth, but also getting as close as he could to land a head shot. The Missionary saw it coming, and adjusted his head in an effort to get to skim to the side while at the same time lunge his left blade forward. Henry figured enough about the Missionary's fighting style to see it coming, and adjusted his body accordingly. Needless to say they both succeeded, and failed at the same time. Henry shot the Missionary in the head, but it only shot through the cheek bone missing any vital area, and Missionary was only able to slice Henry's side, and not only giving him a deep gash, but also reopening an old bite mark from a Double Head. They both grunted in pain, and staggered away from each other holding on to their personal injuries.

"(I can't believe that drink cured my eyesight, and my cough...wait! I need to help Henry!)" Alex thought to himself

He pumped his shotgun, and charged forward as the Missionary, and Henry resumed fighting, but Henry was showing signs of exhaustion which in turn caused him to slip up in some of his evasive maneuvers. At one point Missionary was able to trip Henry with his blade, and was about to stab at his heart when Alex shot a shotgun shell directly at Missionary. He staggered away while Henry rolled to safety, and fired another revolver shot, and hit it squarely in the knee causing it to lose it's balance, and fall. He quickly tried to recover when Alex shot a second burst at Missionary which left it incapacitated, but still alive, and Henry walking up to it with his Pickaxe was about ready to seal the deal when a loud static was heard through the shadows above them.

"Yes! Bypassed the st-*bzzz*-lmost, qu-*bzzz*-vate the-*bzzz*-ot device!" The Game Host shouted through the speakers.

There was a glimmer of light forming from roof, and the ground and soon enveloped the walls, and the air itself, and before Henry could finish off Missionary everything went completely white, and he lost control of his body as he began to pass out just like everyone else, or more precisely everyone else that survived.

Walter vs. Lisa, Heather, Maria, Cybil, Elle, Laura, Eileen, Tina, Little Walter, Angela, (After Alessa fell)

"(Okay...maybe fighting ten people at once wasn't such a good idea.)" Walter thought to himself

For the most part it was like a game of cat, and mouse with Walter being the mouse, and if it wasn't for his warping ability they would have caught him during their constant flanking. However one advantage he had over them was unlimited ammo for his pistols, and although he still had to reload the gun at least he wouldn't have worry about running out of bullets. The girls began to flank him with Elle, and Cybil running towards him from the left, and Heather, and Eileen coming from the right. He shot from both directions, but once he had to reload the girls popped out from under their cover, and dashed towards him shooting madly not caring what part of Walter they hit. Walter could take the hits, but he could still feel pain, and having so many people shooting him at once was like multiple bee stings, but 100 times worse. He warped back to the other side, but he must have not payed much attention, or else he would have known that the teams flanking him were smaller than before. As soon as he warped to a supposedly safe area he was greeted by Maria who swung her pipe like a bat, and nailed Walter across the cheek. He staggered back, but Angela caught him off guard, tackled him to the ground, and once on top of him she spun her knives around for a second, and about to stab Walter. He caught both of Angela's hands just as the blades began to touch his coat, but he was still dizzy from Maria's blow to do nothing more than to keep this second psycho from planting those knives on him. After he regained focus he manipulated the floor around him to cover it with sludge, and sunk himself in as Angela instinctively moved away from it.

"You think your so clever huh?" Walter shouted sounding very annoyed

"Just give up already!" Cybil shouted back

"You can't beat us all together!" Heather continued

"We'll see, I still haven't shown you what's behind..." Walter began

He moved towards the closest wall, raised his arm as high as he could, placed his palm to the highest point he could reach, and moved it down towards his feet never letting his hand slip away from the wall.

"Door number 2!" Walter finished

The wall he touched turned murky black, and then stretched itself to an almost perfect circle, and once that was done a large rusty cleaver too big to be considered normal stabbed at the air, and the being holding it walked out of the sludge slowly, but threatening. The Butcher looked over the environment, then at Walter who was silently pointing at something, and then it looked towards Walter's pointed direction, and saw a bunch of females. It wasn't clear whether Butcher heard Walter's command to kill, or if he just find them more amusing to gut, but it still took his cleaver, and stomped his way towards the girls.

"I may be overcompensating, but what the hell let's find out what's behind door number 3!" Walter shouted

In the same process Walter raised his arm, gripped the wall, and moved down fairly quickly to the floor, and moved out of the way as the black slime came back, made a circle, and waited for a second, or two for the next contender to appear.

The next monster literally crawled out of the wall, and without touching the floor Scarlet crawled across the wall, and utter a high pitch screech which gave everyone their full attention to her. She stared at the many moving people running around, but ultimately decided to attack the one standing figured in a coat. She jumped closely to Walter, and slapped him across the face with enough force to leave a body size mark on the wall he crashed into.

"Not me you stupid bitch! Them!" Walter shouted after coughing some blood out.

Walter pointed at the direction of all his enemies who were now solely concentrating on stopping Butcher from moving any closer to them. Scarlet tilted her head to the side, and looked behind her, then back at Walter, and crawled along the wall at very high speeds, and screeched after she surprised who where too distracted by Butcher. Scarlet swung her arms madly trying to hit as many people as possible, and struck Maria, Elle, Lisa, and Heather while the rest of the girls along with Lil Walter moved just in time, but now they were withing stabbing distance from the Butcher.

"Elle Throw me your shotgun!" Cybil shouted

Ele has just recovered from a hard blow to her ribs, but she heard Cybil's request, and nodded tossing her shotgun as closely as she could in Cybil's direction.

Maria, Elle, Heather vs. Scarlet

"B-beat her up!" Elle struggled to say

"How can you tell i-if that's a 'her'" Maria replied weakly

They had no idea what that creature was, or her weakness, but at the way she moves, and also considering how skinny she was Elle figured that risking wasting her rifle ammo would only work if she was weakened enough. So Elle got her Aluminum Bat, Maria went with her Steel Pipe, Heather decided to go with her maul, and guard with her Steel Pipe somehow, and Lisa hoped to chop some limbs with her Katana. Scarlet swung her arms low going for a second hit, but the girls weren't going to let that happen, and evaded, jumped, and even ducked through the attacks, and as a team they began to beat the legs apart. Scarlet feeling sudden pain jumped incredibly high to the dark ceiling before they could break through the first layer. Heather was only able to hit Scarlet once with her maul, but it did more damage then Maria's constant pipe swinging, and Elle's bat proved to be efficient enough to do a good amount of damage, but surprisingly Lisa's Katana could not cut through the skin. Scarlet came falling down behind Elle, and brushed her roughly away almost knocking her out, and Scarlet walk towards the other three girls to do the same. Heather had some difficulty moving while carrying the maul so Scarlet went for her first, and unfortunately for Heather, Scarlet's arms were much longer than her Maul. That was where Lisa, and Maria came in, and played interference as they again attacked the legs, but the pipe was not strong enough, and the Katana was not sharp enough, but it did provide a good distraction that Heather need to strike a heavy blow. Once Maria, and Lisa got Scarlet's attention, and directed her behind Heather, she lifted her Maul, and tried to walk as quickly as she could to a good striking distance. Heather swung the Maul as fast as she could just as Scarlet was about to jump, and gave her a direct hit on the ankle mid-jump. Scarlet's body nearly flipped as she landed face first on the floor, and out of nowhere Elle returned, and hammered down on Scarlet's head with her bat. Lisa seeing the damage done to the ankle some what appeared to be red tissue from the wound, and seeing a chance she dashed towards Scarlet jumped, and planted the Katana dead center at the hole not only going through the ankle, but through the floor as well trapping Scarlet.

"Surprise sneak attack" Walter whispered to Heather's ear.

Before Heather could even lift her Maul Walter circled in from of Heather thrusting the blunt pipe on her stomach, then delivering a painful back hand slap across Heather's right cheek, then twirled his pipe extremely fast, and swung it hitting Heather's shoulder causing an instant fracture. She collapsed on the floor bleeding from her lip while clutching her stomach, and shoulder in pain while Walter merely hummed to himself, then warped towards Lisa. She was just about to remove her blade when Walter appeared in front of her so closely that if he leaned forward just a few inches he would have touched Lisa's forehead. Lisa jumped back in fright as Walter merely grinned then disappeared in black smoke. Warping closely behind her Walter tripped Lisa, and pinned her to the ground with his foot, and stomp her repeatedly, then warped again when Elle ran to help. Walter appeared next to Elle, and swung his pipe, but Elle quickly ducked, and counter attacked with her bat, but Walter had already disappeared again. While this was going on Scarlet removed the blade off her ankle, and limped her way towards Elle who was distracted with Walter's constant warping. Scarlet struck Elle with her forearm causing her to fall down, and for good measure Scarlet brought down her fist like a hammer, and began pounding Elle. Maria went over to Elle to help, but she didn't even make it halfway before Walter appeared from out of nowhere causing her to stop, and as soon as she did he vanished, then reappeared behind her. He swung his pipe low, and struck Maria on both her thighs, and bonked her on the back of her head. Unable to keep standing Maria nearly collapsed on her knees as Walter circled around her blocking her path.

"That's better, someone like you deserves to be on her knees at all times!" Walter teased

Maria swung her pipe at Walter, but only hit smoke as he reappeared behind her again, and smacked the back of her head with one end of his pipe knocking her out.

"I can't believe I still have to do everything here!" Walter complained as he warped towards Butcher's location.

Laura, Eileen, Cybil, Angela, Tina, and Little Walter vs. Butcher (after splitting up)

Laura decided to stand back from the fight, and protect Little Walter, and Tina even though Tina wanted to vent her anger for whatever they done to her dumb master. Cybil felt more secured with a shotgun compared to Angela who had some knives, and Laura with a small pistol. She was depending on Eileen for backup, but then she got nervous when she realized she was depending on Eileen for backup. Cybil fired blast point blank at Butcher which caused it to change targets, and began to approach Cybil, but Eileen from the side fired a quick burst at Butcher which also caused it to turn around, and attack Eileen. Which Angela took advantage of by running from behind, and stabbing at it's back repeatedly, and retreated quickly as it turned around. In a repeated fashion Cybil fired her shotgun at Butcher, then once he faced Cybil Eileen shot a burst at Butcher, and then as he spun around to face Eileen, Angela snuck up from behind to deliver multiple stabs. It appeared that Butcher was losing, but with it's high endurance, and stamina it was still anyone's game, but at this rate it will change fairly soon.

"Here let me give you a hand there slowpoke" Walter announced

Thinking that maybe Scarlet could handle herself Walter played interception, and shoved Cybil from behind to Butcher's directions. She bumped into Butcher who took the offer, and grabbed her by the neck, then lifting her off the ground. Eileen was a little too nervous to shot Butcher at the moment so Angela decided to help instead, but Walter intercepted again grabbing Angela by her stomach.

"Behind you!" Walter shouted

Butcher looked towards Walter's call, but instead of walking the few feet needed to attack he got lazy, and threw the struggling female at Angela. Walter nodding in approval warped just Cybil crashed into Angela, and the two girls collapsed on the floor with Butcher turning around, and facing Eileen. At that Moment Laura was about to help when Walter warped in front of her smiling menacingly.

"Too easy." Walter said tauntingly

Walter didn't even let Laura shot him once as he grabbed Laura's shooting arm, and squeezed it tightly leaving red marks, and slapping Laura across her cheek, and not letting go he lifter her off the ground, but before he could do anything else Tina leaped at his face. She was clawing, and biting as much as she could before Walter grabbed her with his other hand, and threw her to the wall. He then turned around, and noticed that Scarlet was on the ground being beaten repeatedly so he threw Laura to the wall next to Tina, then gave a quick smirk to Little Walter who was shaking in fear, and warped to Scarlet's location. Meanwhile Eileen was running, and gunning at Butcher trying her best to keep it away from her two friends who are trying to stand up. Butcher tried multiple times to slice Eileen, but he was always a little out of reach, and Eileen's continue blast of bullets slowed him down enough to keep only an awfully slow pace. Unfortunately Eileen had just used her last clip, and Butcher was now walking faster towards her as tried to reload. Butcher lunged his blade forward as Eileen yelped, and jumped to the side causing her to drop a magazine for her machine gun. If it was any monster other than this large, strong man like this thing, then she would have switched to her riding crop, but she was too scared to use it, and it may have had no effect anyways.

Angela meanwhile gave up on trying to wake up Cybil who lost conscious after she crashed headfirst into her, and picking up her knives she shook off her dizziness, and ran towards the butcher, and planted her knives at his back once again before Butcher could choke Eileen as well. Butcher moved back, and tried to pull the crazy lady off his back while Eileen was searching the floor for that magazine she dropped. At that time Walter had just finished attacking Maria, and saw Eileen all by herself looking very defenseless, and alone...his favorite way to kill someone. After finishing what he said previously he warped next close to Eileen who was had just found her missing clip. Walter grabbed her by the hair as she yelped in surprise, dragged her away from Butcher, and Angela currently struggling with each other. Once in a safe distance he lifted her up to face level, clutching her neck, and leaning very closely to her practically embracing her, but his face was empty of any emotion. With his second hand he pulled out his gun, and aimed it dead center on her forehead, Eileen's eyes widen, and her skin growing pale.

"Why can't I see my mother...why can't I be happy?" Walter said rather emotionless

Suddenly loud static was heard from hidden speakers.

"What?" Walter murmured

"di-*bzzz*-ink that yo-*bzzz*-ould work on-*bzzz*-or long? Our-*bzzz*-evice will fix all of-*bzzz*-" The House Host declared in a sinister tone.

Suddenly light erupted from the large center hole, and a curtain veil of light dropped from the ceiling covering the walls in a warm light, and then the air itself was drenched in light, and before he could pull the trigger Walter lost all control of his body. Just like everyone else Scarlet, and Butcher lost all feeling in their body, and collapsed under the weight of the bright light, and everything went quiet.

_End of Chapter_

_I had some minor technical problems near the end of this, but I managed to fix it...and lose some important documents along the way. So sorry about that anyways this took a lot of planning to make, and with nothing else to write I'll just say thanks for you patience, and promise to finish these within the 7 day deadline I gave myself._


	22. Chapter 22 Uninvited Guests

_Chapter 22: Uninvited Guests_

_I've decided to extend this story by adding more chapters than previously proposed since I want to include Silent Hill Downpour to this including all it's levels, characters, and monsters. So to do that I need to keep this thing going way past October._

Near the entrance at the mall.

Harry, Cybil, Alessa, Lisa, Tina, James, Maria, Laura, Heather, Henry, Eileen, Little Walter, Alex, and Elle where spread out all over the floor like the aftermath of a drunk party except most were bleeding, and all in pain. While some of them were waking up there were also others who could not which are: James, Elle, Eileen, Laura, Tina, Cybil, Maria, and Lisa. Of course almost immediately all the guys began to worry about their loved ones each of course calling their respected loved one in panic.

"Elle! Oh god you're beat up all over, what happened?" Alex said carefully picking her up, and trying really hard not to panic.

"Eileen...damn it, not again!" Henry whispered, his voice shaking, and cracking at the last word as tried to gently shake Eileen to wake up.

"Heather what happened, why are you girls so beat up?" Harry asked while looking over Cybil for serious injuries

"We were ambushed! That guy Henry was arguing with a while back...Walter! He attacked almost as soon as you guys fell!" Heather explained

Heather tried to stand up, but accidentally put too much weight on her recently fractured shoulder, and fell down again.

"Heather are you ok!" Harry asked

"...No, Walter smashed my shoulder with his pipe!" Heather angrily said

"How did all of you at once get so beaten up by one guy?" Travis said noticing multiple bruises on her arms, and stomach.

"He...he summoned, 2 really strong monsters! Monsters none of us have seen! We were winning until we realized he was just using them to distract us!" Angela explained sounding very annoyed by Travis's question

"We can't treat them here...Heather do you know of a mattress store we can have them rest at somewhere?" Henry asked regaining his usual tone.

"I think there's one on the hallway behind us." Heather explained.

"Great we can rest there since I don't see any holes nearby." Henry said

"I don't think we would have been able to crawl into it with more than half of us unconscious." Alex replied

After a brief moment of silence they heard tiny sniffles coming from somewhere nearby, and the few conscious turned around to see Alessa was the one sniffling as she was covering most of her face with her paws. Even though she was seriously injured, or even bruised it seemed like she was still going through a lot of pain.

"Alessa what's wrong are you hurt too?" Travis asked worriedly

"*Sniff* no...but it's all my fault...if I just went with that man...then-*sniff*-mew" Alessa mumbled

"It's...okay" Alex said not sounding very convincing

"It's-*hic*-not okay-meow! It's all my-*sniff*-fault...again-mew" Alessa continued

"To be honest that kind of makes me feel dumb." Henry said bluntly

"Henry!" Heather said very annoyed

"Heh...I guess that makes us dumb then." Travis said

"Travis!" Heather said with the same annoyed tone

"But we're your dumb friends, and that means doing this all over again if we have to protect you." Harry said

"Yeah, even though smart people would avoid the problem up to this point. We still believe you can be saved, or the least we can do is show you a small bit of kindness for the first time in your life." Henry added

Alessa looked up at everyone

"That's...better?" Heather said

"Just remember Alessa we're also pretty tough. We not gonna give up until all of us are out of here safe, and sound." Alex said

There was a groan, and everyone turned around to see James lifting his beaten face to look at everyone.

"If you're gonna be dumb, you gotta be tough...when you get knocked down, you gotta get back up." James weakly sang, and dropped his head losing consciousness again.

There was a small chuckle coming from everyone, and even Alessa couldn't help, but giggle a little bit at that.

"Alright I think we've said enough let's continue this after we get everyone to bed." Travis said after controlling his laughter.

"Yeah alright...so do you feel better Alessa?" Harry asked as he lifted Cybil off the ground.

"A little...thanks you...everyone-meow!" Alessa said

"Hey little guy what about you?...You've been awfully quiet all this time." Heather asked kneeling close to Little Walter.

"...I'm fine..." Little Walter weakly said

"Great, then you can help Alessa carry Laura, and then come back for those bags lying on the corner!" Heather said patting Little Walter with her good arm.

Angela took advantage of the situation, and wrapped her arms around James's unconscious body, and snuggled it closely to her, and then sticking her tongue at Maria who was too knocked out to retaliate. Alex carrying Elle, Harry carrying Cybil, Heather carrying Tina, Alessa, and Little Walter carrying Laura, Travis carrying, Henry carrying Eileen. After that they took a second trip to carry everyone else with Angela "accidentally" knocking Maria's head against the side of the double door, but other than that there was no trouble. Thus they began the arduous work of scavenging for food, and med-kits while some stayed behind to keep an eye on the injured...they were like a bunch of nurses without a degree.

"Does it hurt here Maria?" Angela asked tentatively

She began pinching Maria's cheeks, and flicking her forehead almost roughly, and before Angela could keep going with Eileen's Riding Crop Heather quickly interfered.

"Angela cut that out! You know she can't answer you!" Heather said disapprovingly

"Fine! I'll just go snuggle with James then. Alessa get out of that bed with James!" Angela replied grumpily

"Meow! I-I'm sorry it's just I felt really sleepy, a-and Tina was here so I-I it's not because James was there too-meow!" Alessa said quickly, and blushing slightly

"*Sigh* it's gonna be a lo~ng day..." Heather mumbled to herself

While that was going there's something else happening that you should really know about

After a long, much needed, and enjoyable vacation Douglas Carltand returned to the U.S to resume working as a detective. Unfortunately his job as a detective was not as exciting as his expo made it looked. No murder crimes, no mysterious disappearances, no haunted house, not even a missing person's case. Of course it's only been less than a week since he returned he did spend a lot of money on his convention, and it didn't help that there was a huge deal on fedora hats, and brown raincoats. He was playing L.A. Noire, and just when he thought he was getting the evidence he needed there was ring on his business phone which caused Douglas to put his game on hold, and go back to work. He slumped out of his chair, and walked up to his new London phone booth replica phone, looked at it admiring the look, and sound, but also regretting the amount of money he spent on it. After grabbing his pencil, and notepad he picked the phone up, and after coughing a bit to clear his throat he put on his best professional detective voice he could muster.

"You've called Detective Cartland, is there something I can help you with?" Douglas said in a gruff, but patient voice.

"Y-yes I need help i-it's my wife she's missing including my daughter, and the police stopped helping me." The voice answered very quickly

"Whoa, whoa there slow down. Now you said your wife is missing? Is she having an affair, or something because that's not really a job for a detective." Douglas said quickly losing interest

"What? It's not an affair! She's legitimately missing...ever since she went to Silent Hill." The voice answered sounding annoyed at first, but resolving afterward.

Douglas nearly dropped the phone, and lost his train of thought as the voice said his two new least favorite words. After regaining his composure, and hearing the voice repeatedly saying "hello? Hello? Are you still there?" He took a deep breath, and continued the conversation.

"Alright, alright you have my attention now. Give me your name, and your missing wife's name so we can get this investigation started.

"You'll do it? Thank you! My name is Chris-Christopher Da Silva, my wife's name is Rose-Rose Da Silva, and my daughter's name is Sharon Da Silva." Christopher answered

"Okay so tell me how long have the police been doing a missing person search for your wife, and kid?" Douglas asked

"The search lasted for a few weeks, but they dropped the case fairly quickly...they couldn't even find the vehicle she was driving over there." Christopher explained

"So they searched the whole town...did any of the police disappear, or encounter any strange, um...sights? Douglas pressed on

"No, and I was with them on some of their searches too. We didn't see anything other than an abandon town, and the only strange thing was just how quiet the whole place was, but it is called Silent Hill so we didn't think anything about it.

"Yeah, but...are you sure we're talking about the same town here?" Douglas suddenly said

"Of course! Are you going to help me, or not? If it's money that's troubling you I can cover any expense! I just want to see my wife, and little girl." Christopher practically shouted

"Sorry, sorry look I wasn't concerned about pay I trust you got it covered, and I'll take the case. Now I'm going meet you to discuss this in detail so I'll need a photo, and maybe some police documents, or just bring anything that can help." Douglas explained

"Are we going to Silent Hill while we're at it? I still feel like she's there...almost like she's trapped there." Christopher said

"...Sure...of course in the end I'm sure everything will leads us there eventually, but I think most of the roads there are either blockaded, or too damaged to drive through-" Douglas said

"I have that covered. One of the officers overheard my conversation about my wife missing in Silent Hill, and he has a boat that can take us there." Christopher said

"Well in that case let's have him join our conversation since he has already been briefed on this, and we'll take his boat to Silent Hill. Now I know a good bar on Ashfield we could meet along the way to Silent Hill. I'll see you in..." Douglas started

He stared at his clock, it stared back saying it was roughly 2:30.

"How about 4:00-ish I'll probably be late, but 4 o-clock is a good time." Douglas finished

"Okay I can meet you at that time, and I think I know which bar you mean...it is the only bar they have. Thank you by the way." Christopher finished

"Don't thank me till we find her, and get out of that town in one piece." Douglas finished

He didn't wait for answer as he hung up the phone, and slouched on the couch forgetting about the game he just paused.

"(First job, and it lands me back in Silent Hill...man, and I took that vacation to forget about all that stuff...fate must hate me.)" Douglas thought to himself

He looked back at the T.V, shrugged then continued playing since the bar was so close to his home he could walk there in less than 10 minutes he just wanted to find a proper place to save later in the game.

While that was going on.

For a few weeks now nothing has changed after leaving Silent Hill, and yet like an old stain that was repeatedly scrubbed it still lingered in their lives. Rose slouched on the sofa with Sharon sleeping on her chest. Rose looked out the window, and was not surprise to see gray fog, and when it cleared there was gray sky. She groaned quietly trying not to wake up Sharon, but it didn't change anything, or make her feel any better it was still the same. At first she was a little concerned about the lack of life other than her daughter, but the lack of any life made it convenient to shop for food, and clothes. She thought that she could get used to this life, but she was quickly wrong. She missed Christopher, and she was positive that he was worried about her which made her feel horrible. Sharon was also missing her father, and she was noticing her mother grow more, and more depressed even with herself around to keep her company. Rose lost herself in her thoughts as she assessed for what may have been the hundredth time what went wrong upon leaving. Maybe she was suppose to leave with something, an item, or totem? She did leave in a hurry, but anyone would have done that. Maybe she was suppose to bring someone with her? But Alessa did not make it clear that she wanted to join, and if it was Cybil...well then she was definitely stuck here then. She needed answers since this wasn't the happy ending she had in mind...it was okay because she did rescue Sharon, but it was far from right. To Rose it felt...

"(Neutral...not bad, but not good either...maybe it's not too late to do better)" She tought to herself

She was about began to get off the couch still lost in her thoughts when a loud bump on the floor snapped her out of it.

"Ow~..." Sharon muttered softly

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweetie I was...distracted. Anyways I'm glad you're up I want you get a change of clothes...in fact I'm gonna change with you because we're going back." Rose said almost excitedly

"Huh? Uh, wha?" Sharon mumbled still not getting up.

Rose picked Sharon up, and gave her a seat on the couch next to her, and gave her a playful shake to help wake her up.

"Okay...I know it's gonna sound weird, but we're going back to Silent Hill, and-" Rose began

Sharon gave a small gasp.

"...That's not all...we are also going to find Alessa, and ask her to take us back home...I know it looks like we are home, but this is not right, and we can't keep living like this." Rose announced

"...I-I don't know..." Sharon said unsure

"We have to try...don't worry we won't get seperated this time. I promise to stay with you through everything, and I'll even hold your hand through the rest of the trip if it makes you feel better." Rose assured

"Will you be happy if we find her." Sharon shyly asked

"I hope so, but I want you to be happy too, that's why we're doing this. Now grab whatever you need, but don't bring too much, we still have to walk through a lot of the town." Rose instructed

"...Okay." Sharon said smiling slightly.

She jogged to her room to look through her stuff, and bring whatever might be useful, while Rose went to her bedroom to look around for a flashlight, and maybe a blunt object to use as a weapon.

In a bar in Ashfield

It was a slow day at the bar with no customers except 2 guys who are having a quiet discussion at a table opposite the single pool table. Of course this was to be expected since it was still afternoon, and the usual drinkers wouldn't show up until late night. Just when he though two guys would be all he would have to deal with some random old man with a rough beard, brown fedora, and matching trench coat showed up. He wasn't a stranger he knew it was Douglas, but the barkeep has never seen him in his work clothes before. Douglas nodded silently to the bartender, and he nodded back as Douglas walked towards the two men he apparently had business with.

"Alright which one of you is Christopher Da Silva, and which one of you is the mentioned officer?" Douglas asked

It was a stupid question since one of them was wearing the uniform of a deputy, and it was still a well lit room.

"Um...I'm Christopher, and the officer next to me is going to be our escort." Christopher explained

"I'm Deputy Wheeler, and you must be detective..." Wheeler introduced, but paused trying to remember the detective's name

"It's Cartland, Douglas Cartland." Douglas said

He glanced at the empty seat, and sat down between the two men.

"Well We aren't gonna discuss this here...too many people." Douglas said

Wheeler, and Christopher looked around the room, but only saw the bartender who simply shrugged at them.

"There aren't a-" Christopher was saying

"I know there aren't I was being sarcastic. What I mean is that I just want to make sure you brought the documents, and photos I asked on the phone, and we'll discuss this on the drive over there." Douglas stated

"We aren't driving there...we're taking a boat to a small dock on Silent Hill." Wheeler explained

"Well I have brought the documents there at my car. We'll drive to the deputy's boat, and discuss everything there." Christopher said

"Well if that's that then I'm all for going as soon as possible, you know before it gets dark." Douglas said

"I won't argue with that I really don't want to be near that place once its night time." Wheeler said

"Why? Is it because it will be harder to see at night?" Christopher asked

Wheeler, and Douglas looked at each other, then turned to Christopher, and nodded slowly.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Douglas asked

"Huh? Well alright then...I guess I'll just wait in the car then." Christopher said

He walked out of the bar, once outside Douglas, and Wheeler heard a burst of the car alarm, following the sound of locks unlocking, and etc.

"You...do you know whats out there?" Wheeler asked while keeping his voice low enough so that the bartender can't hear.

"What? So...you've seen those things? When?" Douglas asked keeping his voice low as well.

"A while back...me, and...a few friends went to investigate the reason why so many people in Shepherd's Glen were missing. It leads us to Silent Hill, but even before that we fought some strange monsters, and there were even more of them in that town." Wheeler explained

"Damn...well the same goes for me, I was just doing my job when all of a sudden a lot of strange things started happening before I even set foot in that town. One thing lead to another, and I found myself in Silent Hill with some girl I was suppose to find, and there were a bunch of monsters, and gore throughout the place." Douglas said

"Another thing, what's with Christopher he acts like it's just another old, abandoned town." Douglas stated

"Maybe he's just acting since I've never even told him what happened to me in that town." Wheeler said

"Or maybe he really has no idea what we will find there." Douglas said

"He told he visited that place multiple times looking for his wife." Wheeler added

"He told me too...what's up with that. He goes in, and finds an empty town, and we enter it, and find a hell on earth." Douglas said almost speaking out loud.

"Well too late to back down now. I already guaranteed that I'll take him to that town, and even follow along with him." Wheeler said

"Yeah, and I already told him I'll take the case, and investigate the town with him too..." Douglas said

The silently walked outside the bar ignoring the bartender saying "Come again!", and walked towards the car.

"Shotgun." Douglas quickly said

"Really...really?" Wheeler said slightly flabbergasted

Wheeler sat in the back seat while Douglas took his rightly earned passenger seat in the front, and with that Christopher started the car. The three men left for the small road towards Wheeler's motorboat which he kept near a small dock just outside of Shepherd's Glen.

Back at the Mall

James was stirring slightly, but was at the moment he was too tired to even open his eyes. He figured that the comforting item he was lying on was a bed, and gave in to it's comfort, and was about to sleep some more when he felt someone nuzzle his nose. His eyes still closed he could only guess it was his lover Maria teasing him gently as she usually does before he wakes up. He nuzzled back, smiling a bit as he felt a soft hand brush, and pet his bed hair. Then things heated up when that soft hand went under his clothes, and began to massage, and rubbed his injuries. It did sting at first, but it quickly became pleasant as it motioned forward, and back along his chest, and spine. James yearning to touch his lover as well after having to hold back for such a long time he felt began to reach his hands underneath her clothes, and began to rub her belly. The voice moaned softly, and James knowing she wanted more was about to reach her chest when he quickly realized something. Maria was wearing what was practically a one piece bathing suit, and yet he was able to slip his hands through a gap near the hips, and what he was feeling wasn't polyester, or whatever he thought the nurse outfit was made of. No this felt completely different it wasn't material generally used to make sexy outfits, it felt more like...cotton...warm cotton used mainly for...sweaters. He opened his eyes, slowly as the bright light made it difficult to see, and once in focus he stared at the person he was fondling. Angela stared back with her eyes narrowing slightly, and her mouth curving into a seductive smile as she licked her lips teasingly at James. He was about to scream when Angela quickly used her free hand to cover his mouth. She shook her head, and mouth the words "Prepare your body". James tried to jump out of bed, but found the instant pain, and exhaustion made it impossible for him to do so. At best he could struggle slightly, but from where Heather was sitting it could be viewed as simple movement the body does during deep sleep.

From across the room Heather was sitting next to a queen sized bed where Laura, Little Walter, and Alessa were sleeping on. She decided to pass the time by reading a bedtime story to the kids, and although it made Little Walter sleep, Alessa was more awake than before. She was excited at having her first bedtime story that didn't involve sin, blood, death, god, sacrifice, rituals, cults, or anything macabre. She felt like a normal girl hearing the most interesting story she has ever heard in her life getting deeply emotional of the marvelous novel of a little engine that could. It made her happy, sad, and even flustered as the engine continued his attempts of trying to go up that hill. She even gave a soft cheer along when Heather read "I think I can, I think I can."

Nothing interesting happening, let's go back to Rose.

Rose had just finished changing from her usual pajamas to something more casual for field trip while Sharon had also just finished packing her small backpack with only the essentials which included a pink flashlight, some juice, crayons, sketchbook, and some recently baked cookies. Rose had only a 4 iron golf club taken from her husband's golf bag, and a flashlight used by police which she use to defend herself if needed, but she was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"You ready Sharon?" Rose asked politely

"Yes mom!" Sharon responded cheerfully

"We won't be there long, just visit say hi, ask our request politely, and just leave. Easy." Rose assured

"Easy!" Sharon repeated

"That's the spirit now let's go." Rose said

They made their way into the SUV they previously took for their first trip, and drove quietly through the mist just as a couple of guys looking for her had just got on their boat to head for that same town.

Back at the mall

James stared blankly at Maria, and Angela cat-fighting on the floor as Heather who just finished reading to a teary eyed, and now sleeping Alessa was trying her best to break it up. James held his stare as the rest of the guys came back with supplies, and looked over the situation. James was trembling, his body cold all over, his eyes unable to blink. He had the stare of a broken man, although some might say he was being over-dramatic.

Bo~ring, let's get back to the motorboat.

Douglas had finished his look through of the papers, and photos Christopher had brought, and was satisfied with the information, but since they weren't even half way to their destination things got quiet fairly quickly.

"The fog is getting thick...are we gonna be okay?" Douglas asked Wheeler who was driving the boat.

"We'll make it no problem. The lights on this baby can make it possible for me to cut through the fog without too much trouble. It's when we get there when it's gonna start getting difficult." Wheeler explained

"Ever heard the story of a boat disappearing in these waters around the early 1900's?" Douglas asked

"Nope." Christopher answered

"Yeah I heard about that. Not a single trace of that boat was found, and sometime in the late 30's something else happened here, but It's been a while since I've read anything about it so I can't remember the details." Wheeler said

"You think the hands of those who disappeared here would pop up, and sink us to the bottom." Douglas joked

"Are you trying to jinx us with ghost stories?" Christopher asked

"No, and that wasn't a ghost story. A boat did vanish here, and I recalled that incident Wheeler mentioned...kind of wish I was investigating that back then." Douglas said

"Heh, not me I'm fine just patrolling the streets." Wheeler said

"...So Christopher, you said that you've already been there a few times already. What makes you think things will be different this time?" Douglas asked

"I...don't know...maybe I'm just optimistic, but I definitely feel a change this time around, and if anything I might get answers this time." Christopher explained

"So you're going by chances, and funny feelings?" Douglas said

"I wouldn't say it like that, but...yes I guess I am." Christopher said

"Any funny feeling directed on that town should be taken seriously." Wheeler said ominously

"Ri~ght...well I'm not one of those detectives that rely on talking with spirits, or predicting the future, and what-not, but I can definitely tell when something is not right. Someone is definitely pulling strings this time around, but I don't know who." Douglas said

"What are you talking about? Is there some gang that made their hideout there, or something?" Christopher said

"No, nothing like that, forget I said anything." Douglas said

"We'll reach Silent Hill in a few more minutes!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Great, but tell me something...why are you two carrying guns?" Christopher asked

"...It makes me look cool...?" Douglas simply said

"It's better to have something, and not need it, then to need something, and not have it." Wheeler said

At the Mall

"Say you're sorry!" Heather demanded

Angela, and Maria were sitting on the floor, and were being treated as misbehaved children after their fight.

"Hmph!" Angle grunted, and turned her head away from Heather, and shut her eyes in defiance.

"Oh come on! Just apologize, Lisa help me!" Heather begged

The ruckus the two girls caused woke everyone up except the children, but one look at Lisa told Heather that she was way too busy to deal with 2 immature women right now.

"Why do I have to do this...Maria! Where are you going you're just as in trouble get back here!" Heather commanded

Maria was quietly crawling towards James's bed, but stopped after Heather had called her. She grunted, and crawled back to her spot next to Angela.

"I want you 2 to apologize, or else I'll put both of you in the corner." Heather threatened

"What? Aren't you taking this a little too far?" Angela asked

"Yeah I mean you aren't even cosplaying, none of us are. I just can't get into it as well as you.

"*Sigh* just say you're sorry to each other so we can get on with our lives, and help those who really need it." Heather pleaded

Maria, and Angela looked at each other.

"I'msorry!" They both said extremely fast, and turned away from each other.

"...Better than nothing okay you are both excused." Heather said

_End of Chapter_

_Yeah I know it's a little short compared to previous works, but I'm trying to buy some time, and after a fight like that I need my team to recover, and it's going to take a while right? Also I am trying include more characters into the story which in turn would make the ending more epic, and action packed. Of course I don't want the villains to be outnumbered so I'm working on them too. Thanks again for the reviews, and for just reading, and till next time!_


	23. Chapter 23 The Villains Meet 2

_Chapter 23: The Villains meet 2_

_Sorry they main cast needs more recovery time, and the new guys are still on their way so let's see if anyone showed up to Walter's meeting mentioned in a previous chapter._

At the main hideout

Walter had lit up the candles hanging on the walls as well as a large chandelier that had once been a glistening beacon of wealth, and beauty, but now with all the rust, and for some odd reason blood stains it looked more like an old, unsightly, useless junk found in garage sales. With the added lights the room had been illuminated to reveal that this entire time they had used an old chapel in the other world had dwarfed the only other church in town. the rows of benches had been cleared out with only a single long table where they would usually sit down.

"Hey! Fatty, fatty 2 by 4 can't fit through the kitchen door wake up, and take a seat everyone is gonna be here." Walter called out

"Go to hell..." Eddie mumbled in his sleep

"I wonder if Kaufmann brought enough cake, and ice cream?" Walter asked himself

"What! He didn't take my stash did he?" Eddie quickly waking up.

"...Beats me, but if you don't take your seat you won't be able to get a good view of it." Walter said

Eddie not replying jogged his way to a random seat, and waited with Walter for the guests to arrive.

10 minutes later

"Did you schedule this for today?" Eddie asked slumping on the table.

"Shut up, I did, and I even told them about it not too long ago." Walter answered

15 minutes later

"They aren't coming are they." Eddie said

"...I got to do this the hard huh? Well...maybe it's time to test my growing power..." Walter muttered

Walter closed his eyes, clutched his hands together, and concentrated his energy directly on his fists. A black orb began to grow inside his fists, and slowly he released his hands to reveal a growing ball of slime, and miasma. He continued to extend his hands outward, the ball growing increasingly bigger as his hands began to spread out. He walked away from the table to a clear spot on the floor, still gripping the ball as it now began to shake, rumble, and jutting out in random spots as if there's something alive inside trying to punch a hole to escape. With a loud grunt he lifted the ball over his head, and hammered it down on the ground causing a burst of dark wave of energy extending outwards across the entire room. Once the wave hit the wall more than a dozen pools of black slime began to appear, growing at a rapid rate. One after arms, and legs were appearing, but it seems like all body parts were resisting since none of them were completely coming out, but some unknown force was pulling them out of their safe zone. Walter noticed, and decided to try it the harder way as he extending arms apart, and clenched his fists causing them to be wrapped in a black smoke, and as fast as he could, he crossed his arms while keeping his fists clenched. Like a rock flung from a slingshot everyone escaping from the holes were instead flung outward, and crashing a few feet away from the holes. With the holes finished with their work the shrunk rapidly until they disappeared from from the walls. There were multiple groans, and looks of surprise except for Pyramid Head who was the first to stand up, and pointed his blade at Walter.

"You die now..." Pyramid Head said darkly

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too. Now everyone once the pain from your crash wears off please have a seat." Walter said politely although he also sounded out of breath, and sweating slightly

"Is it over?" Eddie asked from under the table.

"What did you just do?" Dahlia said clearly in pain.

"Tired myself out...I'm just gonna take a seat over here now." Walter said still exhausted

"How did you...? I was sure I was in a library." Claudia groaned while rubbing her spine.

"Screw you that's how...now then have a seat everyone, we need to discuss things, it has been a while after all." Walter said slowly regaining his regular breathing pattern

"Ow...I almost landed on my neck." Josh mumbled

"Too bad, so sad kid...sit down." Walter said

"There's so much I want to be explained, but I'll start one by one. First off who are those two?" Dr. Kaufmann said

"You know curiosity killed the cat Kaufmann, but in your case I don't know how that will work twice...wait who **are** those two?" Walter asked as he looked in the direction Dr. Kaufmann was staring at." Walter said threatening, but changed his tone to puzzled

"Well I thought we could use some help so I...w-well by myself I brought these two back, just as you took me here." Dr. Fitch said as he straightened his back

"Wha-I where is this place..." Margaret Holloway said fumbling her words

"Ugh...could have sworn I had a hole in me a while ago." Curtis Ackers said grumpily

"Well let me introduce you really quickly. The woman is Margaret Holloway, and the man next to her is Curtis I believe." Dr. Fitch said almost nervously

"Who are you pe-AHH!" Margaret shouted as she saw Pyramid Head

"(I still got it.)" Pyramid Head thought to himself

"Relax, relax he's tamed. Now Margaret was it? Have seat over here, you two um...Curtis was it?" Walter said in a fairly gentlemanly manner.

He motioned them towards the seats besides him, and although Margaret still felt a little unsure, Curtis simply shrugged, and took his seat leering at Pyramid Head opposite of him. Eventually everyone else took their seats, but no-one had any idea on where to start since they weren't interested in attending in the first place.

"Uhh...why don't we start by re-introducing ourselves to our newer members." Walter said

"Hey...where's the cake, and ice cream." Josh suddenly asked

"That's right...you doctor! Did you take my stash!" Eddie called out

"What...?" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Yeah, I told him how you stole his stash of cake, and ice cream for this meeting." Walter answered

"Damn you Walter. Look Eddie I didn't take your stash. I don't even know where it is." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"Yeah I'm just messing with you, now that we broke the ice let's start over. Who wants to start hm~?" Walter asked, but he was looking intently on Dahlia.

"...Fine! I'm Dahlia Gillespie, I am knowledgeable of Gyromancy, and all things of our church. I was the head priestess of what we call-"

"*Cough*-occult-*couch" Walter said

There were a few chuckles in the room, but they quickly dissipated when Dahlia, and Claudia were staring angrily.

"Right well who else we got." Walter said looking at Eddie.

"*Sigh* I'm Eddie...Dombrowski." Eddie said

"Are you Jewish?" Curtis asked

"...No...(at least it wasn't a fat remark.)" Eddie said, then thought

"Yeah that's true, hey! I just realized that Kaufmann is a doctor...and so is Fitch! Now you can have liposuction done." Walter said

"I swear to god Walter I'm gonna end you." Eddie grumbled to himself

"I heard that! Oh yeah the freak for life over there is Pyramid Head. He won't talk much, but he does empty threats very often." Walter said

"...Must resist urge to rip Walter's skin off." Pyramid Head said loudly enough for Walter to hear perfectly fine.

"...You're next." Walter said looking at Claudia

"Right well I'm Claudia Wolf I am also a priestess similar to Dahlia though I don't have her...Gyromancy." Claudia said

"So~ why do we have you here again?" Walter said

"Why do we have Josh?" Claudia retorted

"...You win this round..." Walter replied

Claudia smiled to herself in triumph.

"I remember you..." Josh said a little late.

"Josh? How did you get involved in all of this?" Judge Holloway asked worriedly

"I...miss my brother, and I can't rest in piece until he's by my side for eternity." Josh explained almost as if he rehearsed his speech recently.

"That would have been so~ romantic if it wasn't so~ incest...though maybe some of you freaks enjoy such things, but hey that's cool with me. Now then I guess that leaves the two docs over there." Walter said

"My name is Dr. Kaufmann, and I'm the reason for your existence, but don't start worshiping, and calling me god just yet. Your resurrection is-" Dr. Kaufmann began

"Acutally I re-" Dr. Fitch began

"Silence assistant! Anyways your rebirth isn't perfect, nor will it ever be. Your life isn't connected to this town...Silent Hill to be exact, and if you stray too far the...I almost hate to say it...'magic' ugh! Elements which make up for more than half your revival will disappear, and you will be left as dead bodies on the road. So make yourselves at home, kill who you want to kill, and when I speak you listen. Do that, and we'll get along just fine, and remember your on a leash, and Silent Hill is holding said leash." Dr. Kaufmann explained quite specifically.

"That wasn't entirely needed...Anyways last, but not least is me Walter Sullivan the only one with any real powers one might call magic!" Walter said quite proudly

"Just to make up for how pathetically weak you are physically." Dr. Kaufmann replied

There were also a few chuckles from this comment.

"Whatever...well now with you two involved our numbers are now let's see 1,2,3...10. 10 of us, we finally reached double ditches...hooray..." Walter declared, then cheered with little enthusiasm.

"So...what do you think?" Eddie asked while chewing on a cupcake.

"I, don't know...It still seems like there are a multitude of problems, and lacking true teamwork." Judge Holloway said

"I think you guys are all ill equipped of dealing with what should have been such easy targets. Yet you all failed, and will fail so I guess I'll join since I hate seeing something so broken continue to exist without repair." Curtis said

"Well this was fun, now then it's time to go." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Wait! We need to discuss our progress now." Walter quickly said

"Progress?" Judge Holloway asked

"Yeah why not, let's see...we failed to keep them apart, and now they are stronger than ever." Claudia began

"They went past the school..." Dahlia said

"Through the woods..." Walter continued

"And across the mall..." Claudia

"So where do we take them next? I have my holes on standby now, and ready to take them anywhere you wish." Walter said proudly

"Enough, you have all proven to be disappointments...I'll take care of things now, take them to the apartments!" Pyramid Head said darkly

"...Fair enough, but to be more accurate I wasn't entirely useless. I did cause more damage then all of you. Alright the next destination has been approved by everyone-" Walter continued

"Hey!" everyone said

"Um~hey how are you all doing. Could have sworn we finished introductions a while ago." Walter said

"Shut up, and let me ask you a question." Claudia said

"Great! Now this is what I call a meeting. What's your question?" Walter said tilting his head to the side, and smiling intently.

"What happened to you during the mall after I left? I mean I left fairly early, but I was certain you stayed the rest of the way. What did you do?" Claudia asked

"...A lot...I followed our targets through most of their trip waiting for a chance to hit them while they were at their weakest. Unfortunately they made mince meat out of all of their obstacles, and although they were wounded from time to time I was going through some changes myself." Walter said

"Explain." Pyramid Head said

"Did you grow hair on your chest, or something?" Eddie mocked

"No...it all started after I went to the second floor building, and enter a room recently cleared out by those imbeciles. I admit they did do a very efficient job of killing those eyeballs with legs, but they must have been in a rush since they left one breathing, but still bleeding." Walter said

"Get to the point." Dr. Kaufmann said impatiently

"Alright, alright! Anyways it must have been a few minutes since they attacked it since I saw a pool of blood around it equal in it's size. It eye was faded so I figured it lost it's sight, and I was bored...hadn't killed anything for a long time so I was about to clutch it's neck, and finish it myself when something new happened." Walter said

"Oh? So how is this interesting again." Dahlia said sounding bored

"As soon as I touched it a bunch of black rope appeared, at first it covered my hand, then it coiled itself around the dying thing, and next thing I know the black stuff sunk into it's skin, and made a bunch of veins you could clearly see. Then it began to wake up...so I knocked it out with a pipe, and kept it in Kaufmann's office."

"When did you do that? Stay out of my room!" Kaufmann complained

"I did it as soon as I warped you here! It was unconscious in that same room, and guess what? I also discovered I could warp other things besides my Victims!" Walter announced

"Why did this meeting suddenly became all about you?" Curtis asked, but not really caring.

"Because out of all of us here I did more work, and I also believe I'm the most interesting." Walter said

"Yeah for now...then you'll be forgotten when you're the first to die." Pyramid Head stated

"Likely story, but that would be too detrimental to our plan." Walter scoffed

"So you discovered a hidden talent you have almost zero control in. I'm sure it won't bite us in the ass anytime soon." Alex said

"Welcome to the team." Eddie said liking Curtis's sarcastic comment

"Fine changing subjects...now I don't know if all of you had heard them, but there are two supposedly omnipresent beings hosting, and trying to take control of our trap." Walter explained

"They are of little concern for now..." Pyramid Head said

"They're jerks, but I think that's it." Josh said

"Wrong! They pulled some sort of stunt which caused me to lose my prey. They have more control over things than we really know, and right now I want to know how much!" Walter said growing angrier.

"Simple...find them...kill them...rape them...not in that order...wait, wait. Yeah in that order." Pyramid Head suggested menacingly

"Easier said, than done." Walter argued

"I wouldn't know, I don't usually talk to my rape, and kill victims" Pyramid Head countered

"...That was completely unnecessary information." Walter replied

"Hey Mr. Sullivan how many people are we dealing with anyways?" Judge Holloway asked

"Oh right maybe we can discuss about the newcomers who had joined...should we kill them?" Walter asked

"Don't really care about a third party trying to fit in with the main cast." Dahlia said

"Ditto I have no desire to deal with them." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I haven't seen them yet, but I'll let you know how I feel." Pyramid Head

"Why bother your answer will be the same regardless." Walter argued

"I think that we should deal with them just for fraternizing with the enemy." Claudia said

"True, true that's a good argument." Walter complimented

"I don't care what happens, and dealing with them seems like more work than it should have been." Eddie said

"More fat to burn then." Walter mocked...again

"Rrrgh!" Eddie growled

"I just want to be with my brother, I don't care about them so long as they don't get in my way." Josh said

"Oh god what's the point! Every sin I commit now will be miniscule compared to the horrors I had already done!" Dr. Fitch exclaimed

"Show off, but I bet anything you did, I did ten times worse...with added rape." Pyramid said

"Well Curtis your thoughts? Walter said

"I'm with everyone else. So long as they don't stand in my way I don't care what happens." Curtis said

"Okay it's clear no one cares about the new ones, but they did fraternize so I guess we kill them if they get in our way. Does everyone agree with that statement?"

"What sad pointless lives they must have..." Dr. Kaufmann said though not really caring...as always

"Agreed." Walter replied

"I have a question. Dahlia said

"Spit it out." Walter

"*Ehem* well as I was saying Walter it's about your holes." Dahlia said

"For the last time I can't make them any shape other than round, or oval." Walter grumbled

"No, shut up! I was just thinking if your holes are spread out, but technically everywhere right?" Dahlia asked

"That's right I use them as an easy access for anyone from the outside to find themselves to the inside of Silent Hill. As an added measurement to make sure they stay there I sealed the only other entrance they had to the outside world." Walter explained

"Yes, yes new, and fancy rather than the old fashion way of just calling them out, and waiting for them to take the trip themselves, but I also wondered can the be closed?" Dahlia said

"Due to the complications of wormholes, black holes, and things beyond that of common science, and rituals I can not rightfully answer that for the time being, but I can assure you that they can't be closed, nor clogged." Walter explained...sort of

"Okay, and another follow up question. Wouldn't other people who just happened to be walking along Silent Hill find these holes, go through it, and completely mess up everything we planned." Dahlia finished

"It's possible...but I'm pretty sure that the chances of that happening are zero to none." Walter scoffed

Meawhile in Rosewater Park

"Well here we are..." Wheeler said

"Here we go again..." Douglas said

"So you've been here before, and not just read about it?" Christopher asked

"Yup, but that's not important right now let's get started. Let's split up." Douglas said

"Good idea well cover more ground that way. It's a good thing I brought some walkie-talkies with me." Wheeler said

"Hehe...old school, but good idea nonetheless. Anyone brought a map?" Douglas asked

"Yeah I have this old map, but it's still useful I mean it's not like this place changes at all." Christopher said

"Okay so there's three of us, and three roads. I think it's obvious how we'll split up so let's see who goes where...?" Wheeler said

They circled the map, and looked at Munson St., Neely St., and Lindsey St.

"Hey is that a bar on Neely street! Dibs on that! You guys worry about the two between it!" Douglas quickly said

He then skipped merrily though the foggy street as if it was the yellow brick road.

"...He's going to be very disappointed when he finds out there's no alcohol." Christopher said

"Oh well, I guess I'll take Munson street, and you take care of Lindsey street." Wheeler said

"Got it." Christopher said

With that the team departed.

Back to the church

I repeat **zero** chance." Walter repeated

"Okay I'll take your word for it, but I still don't believe there is a zero chance like that happening can't you do anything about your portals?" Dahlia continued

"Look I already told you there are a lot of complications involved in my holes you've never been to college so you wouldn't understand." Walter said

"Do you?" Josh asked

"I'll answer that eventually, but I don't want to spoil you with my intelligence." Walter said

"Okay we covered a lot today I think it's time to get back to our regular-" Dr. Kaufmann began

"Nope not yet! Lately it's been all about me, and you've all been interrogating as if I can't be trusted, or that I'm a loose canon. Well let's keep this going I don't care if we finished discussing everything important let's start with...Dahlia!" Walter exclaimed

"Me? Very well what do you want to discuss?" Dahlia said

"You spoke of some outsiders heading over here right? That's why you wanted to know if my holes could take those outsiders here." Walter said

"Yes I had a vision of what I believe was the future..." Dahlia explained

"Any specific date on when they'll get here? What about time? Any vision of who they are as well?" Walter continued

"If visions worked like that, than most of the worlds disasters that prophets predicted would have been avoided. All I know is that they are either on their way, or here right now, and we can't do anything about it." Dahlia explained

"Why what's so hard about bringing some monsters to attack those intruders?" Walter argued

"It feels like they are on the same place, but in a realm I nor anyone else could touch. I can't explained it...I spent ours praying, and reading through my library to try to understand, but I-" Dahlia

"Stop talking" Walter shouted

Everyone stared questionably at Walter who looked slightly pale.

"I-I mean, I understand just don't think about to hard. In fact you should forget about the whole thing...I got this." Walter said sounding unnaturally chilled

"...Okay?" Dahlia said looking quite puzzled

"Great okay let's move on to you Pyramid Head." Walter said

"I dare you to try, and find dirt on me I haven't dug out proudly." Pyramid  
Head challenged

"Challenge accepted" Walter said rubbing his hands, and sneering

"Oh? An argument between two sickos? This is gonna be good!" Eddie cried out

"Looks like I woke up at the right place, at the right time. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here ain't that right Judge." Curtis said

"Uh...I-I think...this is just all too much for me." Judge Holloway said

"You'll get use to it trust me." Dr. Fitch said

"Okay let's see here..." Walter began as he got lost in thought.

"You died twice right? Before you were this, and then when you lost?" Walter began

"Yeah, and so did you. Before you became that, and then when you lost." Pyramid Head retorted

"True, true, but! I discovered a dirty little secret about you...or should I say pure, untouched maybe." Walter began

"What do you mean, and be careful of which words you use." Pyramid Head warned

"I read a dirty little diary partially burnt, and bloody, but still readable that in your past life **you.**" Walter pointed at Pyramid Head

"Died a virgin." Walter announced

"Pyramid Head wordlessly tore chunk of wood from the table, and threw at Walter. It was a direct hit to the nose as he spurted blood before his head recoiled back from the hit. His head still tilted back Walter began to chuckle to himself, and moved his head back in a straight position to clearly show off his smile.

"So that's why you do the things you do eh? You rape because you have the hormones of a teenage virgin, and you kill because you died a virgin, and you're angry at your fate. Not very deep, or compelling, but sad, so very sad well whatever, but in my opinion even if you did think you lost it now, I think differently. You see losing your virginity after you died doesn't really count...not in my books, and not in most of society's books." Walter concluded

"Well...your move." Walter said

"Oh, and you didn't die the same way?" Pyramid Head accused

"Hello I was in college, and I was even in a frat for a while. Can you guess what I had to do to get in." Walter announced.

"You know Walter I also have an understanding about you, and it's also pretty sad." Pyramid Head began

"Oh? Do go on." Walter said

"You know you must be at least over 20 yet you act like an infant, and the oldest you have acted so far was of a child. At times I wonder who would raise such an adult, and then I realize you never had someone to teach you right from wrong.

"So? Then I wouldn't have been the awesome being you see before you." Walter said

"Let me explain why everything you just said if complete denial. You act like an infant constantly because you yearn for a mother who never even held you, and that's all you want which comparing to our goals is the most innocent even if it's been desecrated with the deaths of many.

Walter remained silent by Pyramid Head's comment so he continued his rant.

"Whenever someone mocks you, or you mother you grow up slightly enough to give a rant, or comment that rivals anything a child comes up with at the top his, or hers head. It's not intelligent, but mostly annoying, and even though the chances of your ritual actually working are very slim you continue to pursue it which is either desperation, or completely foolish.

"W-well you're...ugly!" Walter retorted

"Point proven. You just miss your mother, you want love that only a mother could give, you want to know why she ditch you as soon as she birth you. That's very chivalrous in a way, but the way you have been achieving this makes it more insane.

"Wow...you retaliated by actually being therapeutic about it. Maybe I should be a therapist." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Fine whatever moving on before I um~ well whatever I don't even want to describe it." Walter said

"Your mom should have used a condom" Pyramid Head finished

"Moving on!" Walter shouted

"Claudia! You may have the coolest last name out of all of us, but your only use to use is as a human shield. How are we going to fix this" Walter said clapping his hands once afterwards

"What! I have already given you monsters I hired, and as you can see they gave them a pretty difficult time!" Claudia defended

"I have one of your monsters on my personal life support I hardly call that efficient." Walter said looking away

"Wait...why did you continue to keep that? I thought you were bored, and wanted to kill something." Claudia asked

"Well at first I did, but then after I mutated it my curiosity got the better of me, and so I decided to keep it, and see what happens. Who knows maybe I'm breeding our most ultimate weapon." Walter said

"Or the biggest waste of time." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Or the biggest waste of time." Walter repeated

"Okay fine maybe we could use as many monsters as possible, but you should contribute more in the future. Now Eddie!" Walter said

"Oh god..." Eddie grumbled while eating caramel popcorn

"We're starving..." Walter simply said

"Yes...?" Eddie said

"We still have appetites for the food we crave." Walter continued

"That's informative..." Eddie said

"And if you don't start sharing I'm gonna resort to cannibalism, and eat your fat ass!" Walter shouted

"Okay! Okay, fine I'll bring enough for everyone." Eddie said

"Good we're done with you, and one more thing...you have a gun, but do you have ammo." Walter asked

"Yeah, surprisingly I find ammo next to food I usually find. Almost as if there were survivors who tried to make a living here fending off those damn monsters."

"I wish I could care more about what you just said, but even when I do...I still don't." Walter said yawning afterwards.

"The why di-" Eddie began

"Josh! How you've been? Getting comfy, sleeping alright? No one bullying you, or anything?" Walter asked politely

"Um...everything's fine so far." Josh said slightly caught off guard by Walter's sudden kindness

"Good...Fitch are you still a total, useless coward as Kaufmann keeps describing you to be." Walter said not making it sound like total insults

"Yes-I mean no! I'm improving, and I'm becoming more useful!" Dr. Fitch defended

"Yet there's still a hint of panic coming from your voice, and your hands are almost always shaking which for a doctor let alone a surgeon is detrimental to our work." Walter said

"Yeah I know your still traumatized for slicing your daughter like a kid cutting a snowflake from construction paper. Get over it already." Walter said as if repeating the same old story he told hundreds of times.

"Ah~!" Dr. Fitch screeched

He covered his head on the table, and began to mumble words of apology though most of it was incoherent.

Well then we could move the meeting to you two, but I'm afraid there's not much to discuss so we'll wait until the next meeting to go deeper into your personas. With that I like to conclude that this meeting was more, or less a success...you may leave now." Walter finished

"Finally! Now to get that thing off my office." Dr. Kaufmann said sounding relieved

"Whoa, whoa there I'm gonna have to stop there." Walter said

"No I'm getting rid of it, and stop following me!" Dr. Kaufmann complained

The two continued arguing all the way out of the church

"I don't know where to go..." Judge Holloway said

"Someone gonna tell us where our rooms at?" Curtis called out

"As the doctor." Claudia said

The three looked at Dr. Fitch who was still bawling, and mumbling apologies.

"I guess I could show you, and Dahlia if she feels like it." Claudia said

"Yes I would like to have a discussion with you two." Dahlia said

"Josh I want you to come with us too." Judge Holloway said

"Oh! Okay." Josh said

He ran towards the group leaving Pyramid Head, Eddie, and Dr. Fitch. Pyramid Head, and Eddie were silently staring at each other, and the at Dr. Fitch, and repeated the process for a while. Wordlessly Eddie nodded his head, and walked away in the same direction Dr. Kaufmann, and Walter took while Pyramid Head stayed seated listening to the muffled cries of Dr. Fitch.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry this was late I had a surprise birthday party, and I got really distracted, but the truth was that I did finish the chapter on the 8__th__ of August, but at that time I felt it was rather short so I lengthened it. Anyways there's more to come in the next chapter, and way more surprises, and questions. We are almost at the halfway point of the story, but still expect so much more to come. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading until next time. _


	24. Chapter 24 Taking the Subway Home

_Chapter 24: Taking the Subway Home_

_Alright rest time is over I should get the crew ready to move to the...uh...well I'll just write in the story. Enjoy the chapter!_

At the Mall

You guys missed one hell of a recovery moment watching what everyone else was doing, but oh well let's see how they are settling after the untold events that occurred.

"Well I admit that these last couple of hours treating you all was probably...the most entertaining moments as a nurse in my life." Lisa admitted to everyone, her smile telling everyone she was telling the truth

"True, between the times where Maria, and Angela fighting, and then after we found a pharmacy, and overdosed on pain pills, and cough syrup this was quite an experience." Travis said chuckling to himself

"I honestly can't remember much of what happened." Henry mumbled, and wiping his forehead

"It's okay nothing really serious happened Henry don't worry." Eileen assured

"Is it all off me yet?" Henry asked, but not really caring

"Almost just hold still a bit...I hope they didn't use permanent marker." Eileen worriedly answered

"We wouldn't do that." Heather said innocently

"But you sai-ow!" James said as Heather stomped his foot

While Eileen was talking, she was helping Henry wipe away crude marker drawings all over his face. After he was knocked out, Heather, and James (who recently recovered from his trauma) sneaked towards Henry with markers in hand, and began marking him all over the place. There was a tic-tac-toe game on Henry's left cheek which Heather won, then there's was a heart with the word men on the center located at Henry's right cheek. His eyelids had X's, his lips were black with vampire fangs underneath, a soul patch on his chin, and to complete the look in bold letters was the word PWNED on his forehead with two smiley faces on the sides. Henry after he noticed did not care one bit, and everyone laughed.

"James, darling why on earth are you going to keep those sunglasses?" Maria suddenly asked

"The succubus is right James, you don't look good in sunglasses." Angela said

Maria gave Angela a quick glare.

"Well me, and Heather have an idea for a skit we see on the internet all the time, and now I'm just waiting for the right moment." James explained to both girls

"You, and James have been hanging out a lot. It's almost like your long lost siblings." Harry commented

"Oh yeah we're definitely a team, and his love triangle between him, Maria, and Angela is fun to watch too. Like an unfinished harem anime, I just want to see what happens next." Heather responded

"Uh I think I had too much...wait why did I drink that cough syrup? I was fine!" Alex suddenly realized

"I don't know, but I'm more, or less curious as to how we ended up in our...underwear underneath these sheets." Elle said whispering the last part.

Alex was covering himself up with a gray blanket sheet with very dim black outlines while Elle was using a white, and blue striped blanket reaching just below her knees

"Don't you guys remember? we went on one of those medicine induced sleepwalks, and acted like some greek gods, and those sheets were...used as garments I think?" Cybil explained while wearing an orange blanket, but with a bright sunflower floral pattern

"S-s-so Laura how do you l-like your costume?" Alessa shyly asked reverting back to her nervous, and shy state.

Laura twirled around showing off her new costume given to her by the power of Princess Heart.

After Laura had woken up she was immediately jumped on by a very relief, and purring Alessa. After a cute moment with each other Alessa wanted to make up for all the trouble that had happened by relinquishing her powers, and letting Laura have her turn early. Laura gripped Alessa's paws with shaky hands, not out of fear, but from pure excitement. She pulled the paws off, surprised at how easily they slipped right off, and once they lost contact of Alessa, the magic went to work right away as her cat costume began to disappear in sparkles. If most of their friends weren't either buzzed from overdosing on cough syrup, asleep, or with two particular women cat fighting there would have been a larger audience to see this besides Eileen, Alessa, Little Walter, Heather, and James. Laura was struck by a spray of light, and sparkles from Alessa's former cat suit, then lifted off the ground by a few feet, and staring at the roof. To the people around her it may have seemed like a plain cream colored ceiling, but to Laura she was seeing the stars, and then the planets as they darted towards her at significantly high speeds. She saw what she thought was Pluto, then it was all dark for a moment, then she saw the Milky Way zooming away from her by thousands of light years a second. Her body was glowing as her clothing was taking shape, and just as it was complete she saw one last thing...she saw a blanket of black space with glittering bright objects all over the place. It looked just like the night sky, but in fact it wasn't...Laura knew that those bright stars were in fact entire galaxies, she was staring at the universe not at the edge, but almost. Finally the vision faded away in a wave of light, which in turned turned back to the creamy colored ceiling, and her feet touching the floor again. She regained control of her body again, and looked around to a bunch of shocked yet smiling faces, Laura then remembered why as she took a good look at herself as well. Well she tried to, but the hat on her head was one size too big for her, and it kept dropping to her eyes so she took it off her head. Nothing happened so the magic wasn't concentrated on that, the hat resemble that of a witch's hat with small, and large star patterns splashed all over it. She was also wearing a black long sleeve dress that reached at her knees, which dimly glowed like the night sky. She had dainty doll shoes with a star overlooking a moon pattern on both shoes, and a knee-high, black socks with a dark magenta stripes. She also strangely enough had a holster on her hips which at first glance looked like a belt. On both sides there appeared to be two pearl white sticks jutting out. Excitedly she took them both out to see two wands that appear to have the power of the universe itself...or so she thought. Her right wand had the tip of a glowing sapphire in the shape of a star. On her left wand was the opposite, an onyx cut orb which appeared to be spiraling, and what made it odd was the fact that it looked like it was drawing everything in the spiral...even the light it nears. After several glances from other people Laura decided to show off a little more, and twirled a bit, and that puts us back to the present.

"I love this dress, but too much black...I guess to describe outer space, or whatever." Laura replied

"Huh what's to- Laura! That dress is so cute!" Maria said hugging Laura fairly tightly

"C-can't b-breathe..." Laura gasped

After a brief struggle Eileen, Henry, and James successfully saved Laura from Maria's vice grip.

"So Laura what can you do with those wands?" Heather asked curiously

"I don't know, but as soon as I see that jerk who threw me it's payback!" Laura exclaimed

"Give him a good poke in the eye with those wands for me then." Henry said wiping the last remaining scribbles off his face.

"Okay everyone! Attention!" Alex called out

All eyes were on him now, and instead of the blankets he wore his regular outfit he came with, as well as Elle, and Cybil.

"Well it looks like everyone is okay, and rested...well almost, but it still isn't safe here, and we have to continue. Is there anyone who still needs to stay?" Alex asked

"I'm fine." Harry began

"Ready to move out." Cybil said

"I'm o-okay." Alessa almost whispered

"I've done all I could on everyone so let's go." Lisa said

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." James said

"Meow!" Tina replied as she hopped back into James's coat

"I'm all magic uped" Laura said hopping slightly

"Rea~dy" Maria purred

"Knives are polished, and sharpened." Angela hummed

"Shoulder's fine so I guess I am too." Heather said

"Meh..." Henry dully said while shrugging

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Eileen cheerfully said

Little Walter simply nodded

"I'm raring to go!" Elle excitedly said

"I'm all set here." Travis said

"Great well where do we go from here Heather?" Alex asked

"There's a stairway that leads to the subway. Unless there's a hole on the way there we could travel on then that's our only other option." Heather answered

"A tunnel within a subway tunnel?" Harry said looking puzzled

"In Silent Hill it's more likely that you think." Henry dully said

"Tunnel-ception!" James ominously said

"...Right. Well lead the way again Heather." Alex said

"All right single file!" Heather ordered

They walked to their left hand side where they noticed the the subway tunnel that Heather mentioned. They climbed down, and were relieved to find that it was well lit, fairly normal, and it didn't smell of death, and blood.

"Look posters! Aw~ such low quality, very 240p-ish." James commented

"Yeah, photographers have very low-budgets. Sad to say, but only paparazzi who take a picture of a celebrity picking his, or her nose make more money than people like us who do it for the love, and art of it...I made myself sad." Henry said

"Please cheer up Henry!" Eileen pleaded

The team continued until they found a fork in the tunnel leading to two paths

"Uh...left!" Heather said pointing

The team walked left, and trying the first door.

"Unsuccessful, it's broken." Travis said

"We keep moving then." Alex said

The team kept going.

"Laura...is it just me, or did you just get a change of clothes?" Cybil asked

"Yeah! Alessa let me use the wand thingy this time, and now I'm...um, I'm...no clue." Laura answered

"Another magical girl?" Heather said

"No...something better! A...a galactic mage!" James announced

"Oh! I love that!" Laura cried out happily

"I knew you would." James replied

Lisa tried opening the door at the end of the path.

"This one's broken too." Lisa reported

"Sorry I guess I don't remember too well." Heather said bonking her head playfully

The team wordlessly retreated, and continued on the right hand side of the path this time. They saw a single door, and unsurprised to see that it does in fact open. The team venture onwards towards what seemed like a large square room with many concrete support beams aligned perfectly with each other. They begin trying all the doors.

"The man's bathroom is broken." Harry said

"So is the woman's bathroom." Cybil said

"The doors over here are broken too." Elle said from the east side of the building.

"I can't get to Hazel Street, the gate is broken." Lisa said

"I keep throwing money at the machine, but nothing is happening!" James called out while trying to insert his money on the ticket machine.

"We can go through here!" Heather called out

She was standing next to the doorways next to machines that accept tickets, and sure enough there was nothing stopping them from going to the subway without paying. After they regrouped the team continued along the seemingly linear path

"Wait! We need the map, it's just around the corner behind us." Heather said

"Almost forgot about it." Cybil said

"Did people really get lost here so many times that they needed to make a whole map?" Maria asked

"I don't know...maybe someone did, and that was enough for them to think that maybe they should make a map before anyone else is stupid enough to get lost." Heather said while shrugging

"Hey! It was my first time!" James argued

"Oh yeah...that was us huh...good times." Maria said reminiscing

"Sh! Quiet! Do you hear something?" Alex said

Everyone felt silent for a moment as they walked towards the center of the pillar aligned room. Sure enough as they kept walking the noise that was as loud as a pin falling on hard wood floor began to grow into something bigger, and more menacing that could be just outside their field of vision.

"I hear it now...it sounds like gurgling mixed with growling noises." Elle said

"I got an idea...how about we take the stairs in the side over there instead of the one making scary noises?" James said

"I second that." Angela said

"Yeah let's do that." Maria said

The team walked away from the noisy stairs, and went for the the second one they saw out of the corner of their eyes. As they walked away from the first, the noises began to soften until it was barely audible.

"Okay now we go...left!" Heather said

"I'm getting the feeling of dejavu." Henry said

"Oh shut up." Heather grumbled

The headed dowstairs as Heather instructed, but on the way they noticed a magazine on the floor. Alessa was the first to pick it up

"I wonder what this was doing here?" Alessa said

"Who knows, but it was mine a long time ago." Heather told them

"Oh? I'm sorry! Here you can have it back!" Alessa quickly said

"What are we going to do about your self confidence." Eileen pondered

"I'm sorry." Alessa replied

"You don't have to keep apologizing." Henry said

"I'm sor-okay..." Alessa said quickly changing her words

"What's the article about Heather?" Harry asked

"It's just about how the ghosts of suicide victims can sometimes wander about the places they died. Also about how they can sometimes interact with people...especially on the date they had died." Heather explained

"Ghosts? Really now." Travis said sceptically

"Are you saying you don't believe in them?" Harry said visually shocked

"Yeah, I guess I am." Travis said challengingly

"So you're saying after all the stuff we both have seen you still don't believe in ghosts?" Harry argued

"Well think about this for instance...we haven't seen anything we can't shoot at. All our obstacles were physically real, and you can't shoot a ghost with bullets, or make them bleed from severe hits from blunt objects." Travis retaliated

"That still doesn't mean we won't find one now." Harry said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait, and see then" Travis said

After that conversation was over the team finished their climb down the stairs to see just where subway train takes in travelers. Although at that point it had gotten dark enough for them to use their flashlights, everyone except Heather were glad to find that all they had to do now was wait for the train to come by.

"Why are we stopping? I need to get something here, and then were going back up." Heather told them

"You mean there's still more to go?" Lisa said

"Yeah pretty much, we aren't going to get any shortcuts." Heather said

As she was saying this, Heather was walking by a lone bench where she found a health drink, and first aid kit. She happily took both, and met with the others who were standing a few inches away from the railroad tracks. Even though both sides of the tunnel were pitch black, and no noises were coming out of them they were still wary of the yellow line, and made sure not to touch it.

"Guys we can't stay here, and especially not so close to the tracks!" Heather said standing besides them.

"Sorry I guess you're righ-" Alex began

He was caught short as he, and everyone else felt hand on their back push them roughly towards the tracks. They landed with a thud, and before they could stand upright they heard the definite noise of a Subway approaching sounding it's horn, and blaring it's light.

"Train, train!" James shouted

"We gotta move quickly!" Travis

Everyone tried to scramble to their feet, but as usual they fell in a dog pile position with one on top of the other. Laura was the first to squeeze her way out, and began helping everyone else, but the light of the train was growing faster, and brighter, too bright. As Laura tried to shield her eyes with her onyx staff so she could see her friends clearer she accidentally activated the wand's special ability. The onyx stone began to rumble slightly, and a soft pull was felt as Laura noticed her head was tilting towards it, but before her forehead could touch it, the stone made a lurch forward, and shot an orb of pure darkness as tall as a man, and wider than the tracks. It hovered there for a second a yard, or so away until an unimaginable force was seen as the orb flattened like a wall. Laura couldn't see what was happening, and neither did her friends, but they all felt it. A strong force was pulling them towards the black oval growing more, and more powerful, but it seemed like they were behind it, if that was even possible since they didn't feel the full force of what they were seeing. The hole was sucking anything that wasn't completely stuck to the ground, even the benches which were bolted were ripped off their restraints, and were sucked into the miniature black hole. The train was coming much faster not from the rails, but now flying towards the hole crashing along the walls of the tunnel. The first thing to go was the light as it was stretched from it's round shape to a thin line, and then the train itself shrank, and stretched as it was being pulled into the hole, and compressed into the singularity. Everyone thought they were safe until the hole began to grow larger, wider, and more powerful as it started to rip the boards off the wall, guard railing for the stairs, and finally the tracks themselves all at the same time. Everyone clung on on to rails, and themselves as they themselves were being pulled by the force.

"It's sucking us in!" Henry realized

"Hold on!" Alex ordered

"Laura shut it off! Close it!" Maria shouted

"I'm trying!" Laura shouted in response

She pointed her at the black hole which had now began to suck all the light the flashlights, and few lamps were making. She tried swirling it clockwise, but nothing happened so she tried counter clockwise, and thankfully it made a significant difference. Almost instantly the vacuum stopped, and the black hole merely hovered until it swallowed itself into it's own singularity. The entire underground station was in shambles with most of the rails missing, the benches gone, posters ripped off the walls, and all lights were shut off. Everyone struggled with trying to find, and repair their own flashlights (if it were possible) until Laura stuck out her sapphire wand which illuminated with calming, and even warm light. After some consecutive taps to get the flashlights to kick in, they finally began to flicker, and turn on with little to no loss of their former glory. With that they helped each other climb out of the rails, and back to safety, but they were still far from calm.

"So many questions..." Angela said

"We should really discuss what just happened." Cybil said

"We can talk while we walk right?" Elle asked

"Right, I suppose so. Heather continue leading us." Alex said

"I don't want to lead anymore." Heather whined.

"Just this one more time at least until we find ourselves somewhere else." Harry said

"Fine! Geez...let's go back upstairs. Oh! Same stairs we entered from" Heather said

They made their way back feeling as if their bodies were used in a very rough game of tug of war.

"Well let's start to how it all began...Someone, or something definitely pushed me down the rails, and apparently so did everyone else. Stop me if I'm wrong." Lisa began

"It's true, but we are over a dozen people...we couldn't have felt the same person's hands all at once." Travis argued

"Gho~st." Harry ominously said

"The math still doesn't add up. Ghost, or not. One person by 15 plus one cat does not make sense." Travis argued

"Sile~nt Hi~ll" Henry said mimicking Harry's ominous voice, but with very little enthusiasm it felt half-assed

"I...but...oh yeah...we swore if anything out of the ordinary happened we just called it magic...or Silent Hill." Travis said

"Yeah you're right, it's no reason for us to argue about anyways, that's all in the past...even though it just happened a few seconds ago." Harry said

"It felt like forever to me." Elle said

"Well if it helps I think I have some clue as to who pushed us...or what's left of him." Heather said

"Oh! Gossip, do tell!" Maria urged

"I wouldn't call it gossip, but okay." Heather said

They had just finished climbing the stairs.

"Apparently a few years ago some dude jumped in front of the train, and died. It's possible his spirit hasn't left this place yet." Heather said

"So it was suicide." Angela curiously asked while showing some interest

"No one knows for certain maybe he was murdered? Accident? Or as you said suicide." Heather explained

"Oh! get ready Heather!" James quickly said while shuffling through his pockets.

"Got one already?" Heather said

"That guy sounds like he woke up..." James began

He put on his recently acquired sunglasses.

"On the wrong side of the tracks." James finished

"Y~E~A~H!" Heather shouted

Everyone flinched at the sudden noise, and once Heather finished screaming "yeah" there was an uneasy silence.

"...How long were you planning that." Laura asked

"For about a while now...can't remember the details." Heather answered

"Basically one thing lead to another." James concluded

"Good enough answer answer for me. Heather, where are you taking us?" Alex said

"We're going back upstairs to the staircase with the strange noises. To be honest this shouldn't take too long with all of us together." Heather said

"Well alright let's keep going. I'm pretty sure we took the staircase at the end of the hall." Harry said

As they walked they resumed their examinations of the events that just took place.

"Okay so we may, or may not have covered how we fell, but the next question we have to ask ourselves is what Laura had just done." Elle said

"She saved us, then almost killed us, then saved us again." Henry said

"I-I just...lost my concentration that's all!" Laura argued

"Translation 'I was too scared to know what was going on'" Henry translated

"I was not!" Laura complained

"Were too." Henry retaliated

"Was not!" Laura continued

"Were too." Henry responded

"Was not!" Laura added

"Were too times infinity." Henry concluded

They reached the stairs, and began to climb it.

"Well we now we know Laura's power is creating black holes!" Maria announced

"Yeah, but remember that was only the black stone wand. We still don't know what the glowing sapphire can do...besides glow with a calming, and warm aura." Lisa said

"Still that black hole looked pretty devastating. I think we might have a chance of surviving this, and Walter's next attack if we just suck him into it." Elle said

"That's not a bad idea. Hopefully he doesn't know about it yet, and we could use the element of surprise." Henry said

"Good idea Henry." Alex said

They reached the top of the stairs, and found themselves in the same pillar filled room. Even from their position they could still hear the disgusting noises emanating from the room just downstairs of the staircase.

"Get whatever weapon you may need we're going in." Alex ordered

Harry went with his Emergency Hammer, Cybil drew her pistol, Alessa decided to follow closely from the rear with Little Walter now. Lisa gripped her Katana more tightly, James figured he should practice his marksmanship, and went with his pistol. Maria still had her Steel Pipe which she twirled excitedly, Angela was saddened that she may have to dirty her recently polished knives, but drew them nonetheless. Heather also went with her recently earned Steel Pipe, Henry went with the Steel Pipe as well, but only because he felt like it, and Eileen with nothing remotely useful against the larger enemies they were recently fighting just went with her pistol, and followed Cybil closely. Travis pumped his shotgun, with Alex, and Elle who were leading the team as the first line of defense. Laura pouted at this, but they let her follow behind Alex, Travis, and Elle. They descended down the stairs hearing the noises at full blast, and to their relief, and a pinch of disappointment they found nothing waiting sice none of their radios acted up.

"Heather show us were to go...and don't take us on a dead end this time." Harry said

"Don't worry, third times the charm." Heather said waving her hand at Harry's comment.

She glance at the map, and put on her best looking thinking face. Although she was really just guessing where they might need to go. Facing the wall she glanced left, then right.

"Actually, there's a door behind us that can lead us somewhere important...maybe let's start there for now." Heather finally said

"Good I thought for sure you were gonna say left again." Henry said.

"I...may have thought about it..." Heather said looking away from Henry.

The team headed down the hallway walking past the stairs, and finding the door Heather mentioned near the left hand corner, or if you were facing the opposite direction of the door you can consider it the right hand corner. Once inside they quickly realized their radios acting up again, and rushed down the small set of stairs with their flashlights pointing every which way. A Double Head was the first to be spotted heading towards Henry, but Travis intercepted once it jumped ready to pounce with a shot from his shotgun hitting it's right side. It swarmed about on the floor still clinging to life until Henry stomped it for good measure.

"Not again..." Henry mumbled

"I swear Henry you got the strangest attraction to dogs." Travis commented

"I'm not attracted by dogs, they are attracted to me." Henry corrected

"Another dog on your six Henry!" Alex warned

"My what?" Henry said looking at his left hand side

The dog jumped from behind Henry, and pounced on him growling angrily. Henry fell to the floor with the Double Head on top of him, but before it could rip his neck off, Alex came to the rescue, and kicked it roughly at it's stomach. It slid across the floor on it's side, and was shot multiple times by Cybil, and Eileen, and finally died from gunshot wounds.

"No fair! I wanted to use my wand!" Laura complained

"Hey quit bullying my little girl!" Maria said

"...Are you kidding me?" Alex mumbled to himself

"I think she has a point. We need to know what Laura can do so we don't get caught in the crossfire." Lisa said

"Yeah looking at that wand I think it would summon a white dwarf that spews nuclear flares, and reduce anything close to it's radius to ashes." Alex argued

"No it won't!" Laura argued

"But wouldn't it be so cool if it did though!" James defended

"Would you still think it's cool if it burned us alive?" Alex said

"Well Still it's not a bad way to go considering the other thousand ways to die. In fact no one else but us would suffer that fate, a least not for another hundred years, or so when humans travel deeper into space." James said

"...Fine, Laura you can kill the next monster that comes by with that wand." Alex said

"Alright!" Laura cried out

"Ok so now that the coast is clear we need to go down another set of stairs found here." Heather said

"Let me guess...it's way on the other side somewhere." Harry said

"Good guess dad." Heather said

They traveled to the other end of the subway tunnel to find a staircase leading down. They wordlessly climbed down, and were taken aback by the blaring lights. They followed the linear tunnel to what seemed like a wall made completely out of trash.

"I know we aren't suppose to wander to places that could lead to a safe exit, but how, and where in the hell did all this trash come from?" Travis said

"Maybe ghosts came, and barricaded the hallway when they saw us coming?" Harry said

"Are we going to start blaming ghosts now when something off like this start appearing?" Travis said

"You got any better explanation?" Cybil asked

"...Ghosts it is, and now Heather why are we here?" Travis asked changing the subject

"It's around here somewhere...there! On top of that box." Heather said

Heather pointed towards the object, and Alessa wordlessly walked up to it, and held out for everyone to see while wearing a very blank face which everyone else wore once they saw what Heather was excitedly pointing at. Another awkward silence fell on the team as they looked at the rusty nutcracker, then Heather, then the nutcracker, and so on.

"...A nutcracker..." Little Walter said

"...A nutcracker..." Heather repeated

"You know this would have been useful on the nut back at the mall." Angela said

"Well now we're using it to open a gate I just remembered about." Heather said

"How will we open a gate...with a broken nutcracker?" Lisa said

"Don't ask me silly questions, I won't play silly games." Heather quoted

"...I seriously don't get any of this. Why did you take a broken nutcracker with you, and why would you think you were going to need it?" Alex said

"Don't ask me silly question, I won't play silly games." Heather repeated

"I'm just a simple choo choo train, I'll always be the same...you're not the only one who reads Heather." Alex said adding to the quote

"Okay it was just a hunch, but it's a really good hunch just watch we'll open the gate." Heather explained

"Well I trust you so I believe what you say. Continue leading us Heather." Alex said

"With pride!" Heather exclaimed.

_End of Chapter_

_You guys see what I did there? Well first off I would like to say that next chapter woul-holy crap I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Silent Hill, nor anything else mentioned in this, or any of the previous chapters although the transformations are mostly made up by me. Anyways thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading I still have a few surprises that I know will make you excited about, but they won't come for a while so please be patient._


	25. Chapter 25 16 Train Tickets Please

_Chapter 25: 16 Train Tickets Please_

_This is such a short level that no matter how hard I try, I cannot extend it any further than 2 whole chapters. Oh well Enjoy_

At a locked gate in the subway

"So then you just take the rusty nutcracker, and place it on the rusty lock right...here." Heather instructed

Her students however looked less than enthusiastic in wanting to learn such an important lesson on how to unscrew a bolt on a gate with a nutcracker. After a slight pause, and some strong twists, and turns Heather had successfully unbolted the chain, and a new path was open to them. They went downstairs again where they found a completely old, rusty, tagged, broken subway train which seemed at first ominous, but after a few seconds to stare at it the team realized that the only thing scary about this soon to be pile of junk was the distinct lack of any foul odor that they could recognize.

"Okay, next step is to enter the train." Heather said

"It's awfully quiet here..." Angela said

"Well technically this isn't Silent Hill, but the town, or maybe I should say something similar to it has definitely plagued this place for the time being." Heather tried explaining

"So I guess there's a stronger concentration of monsters, and dead bodies at a the center of town." Alex said

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Travis said

"It's gonna be a little cramp in there. We should form a single file line, or something until we get to the other side." Harry said

"Yeah...so! Who wants to go first?" Maria asked cheerfully

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at each, and then at everything else.

"I'll go!" Laura shouted

"Laura? Are you sure sweetie?" Maria worriedly asked

"Yes I'm sure! This is perfect opportunity to try out any other special talent!" Laura argued

"In such close quarters? We don't don't know what will happen. We could get caught in the blast." Elle retaliated

"It will not! I know something completely safe, and powerful will erupt out of my wand!" Laura said

"Well the black wand summoned a black hole, but I'm optimistic so I believe nothing smaller than a supernova could pop out...or maybe a white hole." Henry thought to himself

Laura was beginning to get depressed, and began hiding her face with her overly large witch hat. James couldn't hep, but feel bad for his adopted daughter.

"I say we let her go, and I'll back her up from behind." James announced

They looked at him funny, but the serious tone in what he just said, and the he looked back at everyone told them there's was no way of talking him out of it.

"Besides Laura's short, and even with her hat on I could still aim my rifle without her getting in my way." James said

"James..." Laura whispered

Laura was looking up at James with a new found respect, and even formed a small grin.

"You really trust her do you James." Lisa said

"Of course! She may pull pranks on me, call me names, tease me, pretend to listen even though she's just ignores me sometimes, but I still love her like a father should, and...I just made myself sad remember all those pranks." James said

Laura's sudden guilt made her drop her hat on her face again.

"Well If we have the volunteer I guess we should get going then." Cybil said

"I really don't like it, but I love Laura too so go ahead." Maria said

"You guys...there's no monsters in the train..." Heather reported

There was another brief silence.

"Well this is awkward." Henry dully said

"...I still stand by what I said, and I'm sure we'll get to them eventually so no change of plans. Laura go ahead." James said

Laura nodded seriously, took a deep breath, and walked towards the train. Halfway there her hat dropped in front of her eyes, and she accidentally crashed onto the subway train's side just inches away from the opening.

"You need a band-aid?" Lisa asked

"I'm not a little girl." Laura mumbled, slightly red in her cheeks, and rubbing her forehead.

Everyone snickered at Laura's accident, but they were quiet enough to keep it to themselves.

Laura entered the train followed by James, but as soon as James got in there was already...complications. The opening which should have held a sliding door had only room for 1 person, and the so did the train inside which made it difficult for Maria, and Angela who both wanted to be closest to James.

"Get out of the way!" Angela complained

"You think I'm gonna let you get close to James like that? In your dreams!" Maria argued

"Oh this is so not the time for this." Heather moaned

"Come on girls can't this wait until later?" Alex said

"It doesn't have to wait if Maria could just let me through!" Angela retorted

"It shouldn't have to wait until later if Angela could just take a hint!" Maria retaliated

"Um...how about we let James decide who-" Eileen began

"Shut up!" Angela, and Maria shouted simultaneously

Eileen yelped softly, and retreated behind Henry. By this time Cybil walked besides Lisa, and Elle, and submitted an idea. The girls gathered close to listen in, and nodded their heads in approval of said idea. Travis, Alex, Little Walter all glanced at the huddled girls, but were unable to listen in to their plan. After a quick huddle the girls set their plans into action. Lisa walked next to Maria, and Elle stood close to Angela, and while the Maria, and Angela were distracted with each other Lisa, and Elle simultaneously grabbed both girls, and pulled them apart from the opening while Cybil walked straight inside next to James.

"Okay the path has been cleared." Cybil called out

"Hey!" Both Maria, and Angela shouted

"Huh...good job solving that puzzle Cybil." Harry congratulated, and enter the train himself.

Following him was Alessa, then Henry, Eileen, Travis, Little Walter, Heather, Alex, and at that point Lisa released Maria, and went inside herself with Maria following, then Elle did the same with Angela being the last. At this point with everyone inside the line Laura had just exited the train via the end opening almost as soon as Angela went inside. At that point James's radio began to go off as his flashlight pointed at a large blob of skin blocking a staircase leading up.

"Alright Laura just stay calm, and hit with whatever you got." James said confidently

"Don't worry almost everyone is here already, but just to be on the safe side we'll tell you when to duck so we can shoot at it from a distance." Cybil assured

"T-thanks." Laura stuttered

The blob who must have been woken up by the sudden noise began to rise from it's nap.

"Insane Caner! Or at least that's what my DS is telling me..." Heather said reading her DS.

Everyone stood back as they let Laura do whatever it is she might do. Insane Cancer was now completely upright, and motioned it's blank head at the tiny figure that was Laura. By now she stopped shacking, and was glaring at the creature in an effort to intimidate it, but hearing Maria go "aw~" only told her that she wasn't going to intimidate anything bigger than an ant. The Insane Cancer spent no time in a staring contest, and began to power walk towards Laura. She yelped, and pointed her sapphire star wand directly at the blob. It did nothing so in desperation she waved it incoherently in the air, and miraculously something did occur. The wand began to glow, and change color from a bright blue to a radiant gold, and a spray of golden stars as fast as arrows, but as small as snowflakes numbering in the hundreds began to shot out all over the place as Laura was blindingly waving her wand though not out of fear, but because her hat fell to her eyes again. The stars acted like shurikens as they punctured the Insane Caner, and the walls, floor, ceiling, train, and etc. At first it seems like it did surprise the walking blob since it did stop him from rushing, and bits of blood began to pour out of the many punctures, but then a second later as Laura stopped waving her hand causing the spray to end the tiny starts began to spin rapidly. Acting like little buzz-saws the stars began to rip, and tear through whatever layer they are stuck in, including the Insane Cancer ending the seemingly innocent attack, and making it quite devastating, and painful. The act ended in a second however as all the stars all blew up in sparks, and flames which were surprisingly bright enough to cause everyone to close their eyes, and look away except for James who used his sunglasses, and smiled. Once the burst of light faded everyone looked over their shoulders, and saw a very impressive sight. As if a group of soldiers were sweeping the entire area with flamethrowers every spot the stars collided with was black, and charred including the Insane Cancer which didn't just deflate, but was reduced mostly to a pile of ash in the shape it once previously held lying down.

"What the hell...?" Henry said

"That was awesome!" Heather shouted unable to hold her excitement

Everyone gave Laura a round of applause

"Great job!" Eileen cheered

"Yeah...yeah! I told you nothing bad was gonna happen to us!" Laura proclaimed

"So bright, a-and warm too." Alessa commented

"Very powerful, and maybe with some more practice you can improve that...spell? Of yours." Angela commented

"Don't be like that, it was perfect!" Maria defended

"I like the part with the stars." James said

"It was so, so...unbelievable." Lisa said

"Yeah I would have never had believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes right now." Elle said

"It looked like it came straight out of sci-fi with a hint of fantasy in it." Cybil proposed

"It definitely proves that truth is stranger than fiction." Travis said

"C-cool..." Little Walter weakly said with a small grin

"It reduced so much fat into ash in so little time." Angela realized

"It charred just about everything from what I can tell." Harry said

"Hm~ yeah it's accuracy seems low, but with so many of those stars a direct shot would be completely unnecessary" Alex said

Tina was heard yawning in James's coat, and after a brief struggle she hopped out of it, and landed on her feet feeling all better now, and ready to walk alongside her master, and her master's masters.

"I bet it would look amazing if I shoot all those stars straight in the air outside." Laura said

"Well I have to say good job Laura, the coast is clear. So Heather do we head on upstairs now?" Alex asked

"Hang on let me check..." Heather said pulling out the map

It was full of black markings to help them navigate through the subway, but still eligible as Heather stared blankly at the paper.

"Well we could, but I know a better way just ahead." Heather told them

"Great! Let's go!" Laura shouted with new found confidence.

She began walking ahead of group until her hat suddenly slipped from her head to her eyes temporarily blinding her. She stumbled slightly, and swerved to the right crashing into the wall Everyone did, and said nothing, but watched in an awkward silence.

"I-I meant to do that!" Laura argued

"Maybe we should take the hat off." Maria suggested

"No way, it completes my look!" Laura said

"Spoken like a true cosplayer, I think you rubbed off on her a bit." Heather said glancing at James.

The team walked walked past the staircase the Insane Cancer was guarding, and found another staircase behind it leading down. The followed it, and found themselves in a similar white hallway that mostly connect the rest of the trains stops to one another. They followed the hallway until they found one portion of the path completely blocked by junk.

"This again? I swear it's like they think we're dumb enough to get stuck here in an endless circle without some force guiding us along." Travis complained

"Gee I wonder if those two narrators on the speakers have anything to do with all of these barricades." Harry said

"Could be, but let's not question this now." Alex told them

They continued walking along the path.

"So we're going to take a train to your house?" James asked

"Yes, but not to my house, it's going to direct us straight towards the sewers." Heather told them

Everyone, but Heather stopped walking

"Huh? What's wrong?" Heather asked

"What kind of train takes passengers to the sewers?" Lisa asked

"The employee subway." Both Harry, and Heather said simultaneously

"Huh...wasn't expecting such a normal answer." Elle said

"Well life is full of surprises." Heather responded

"Hey we past a staircase." Cybil said

"No worries that's not the one we go through anyways, it's the one up ahead." Heather said

They continued following Heather, and sure enough there was a staircase leading to 'Bergen Street'. The team descended the staircase to find themselves on a similar platform they had previously traveled through.

"Is this where we wait for the train?" Eileen asked

"Sure is...technically." Heather said

"Technically?" Henry repeated

"Well this is gonna sound as stupid as it is suicidal, but I could really use a volunteer for this. I just can't go through the same thing twice." Heather said sounding slightly nervous.

"What do you mean?" Alex said raising an eyebrow

"Well we need to call the train, or else it will never get here. I know it sounds like it's coming, but trust me it's not." Heather explained

"So how do we call it?" Angela asked

"We need someone to just go on the tracks, and a little into the tunnel you'll see a door with a bright red light bulb glowing, you can see it if you just tilt your heads slightly." Heather continued

A few from the group did so, and sure enough the saw an eerie red glow, but not the door itself.

"Well to make a long story short...we need someone to run towards that door, touch it, and come back before the train flattens you." Heather concluded

"You're right...that does sound stupid, and suicidal." Alex said

"We'll I'm not lying, but that's the truth...so any takers?" Heather said

There was no instant takers as everyone looked nervously to each other, but then a ray of unexpected hope appeared.

"I'll go." Henry said dully while raising his hand.

"W-wha~" Eileen stuttered instantly getting scared

"That's pretty gutsy of you Henry." Alex commented

"Not really I mean I have a will all set up in case of an...accident. I wrote it when I was trapped in my old apartment." Henry explained

"Don't say that." Eileen nearly pleaded

"Eileen it's nothing really dangerous. The door is only a few feet away. I promise it shouldn't take him less than 3 seconds to get there, and back." Heather assured

"There you heard that Eileen? It's no problem I can make it back before the train could even come close." Henry said not sounding nervous in the slightest

"Great we'll cover you if anything happens okay." Elle assured

"You mean like that time James was covered by a Swarm of...Swarms? Yeah I feel so much better." Henry mumbled

They walked towards the of the platform while the ominous noise of an oncoming train kept repeating itself, but never appearing. Henry looked at the tracks as calmly as if he was reading a newspaper in the morning.

"Okay Henry whenever you're ready..." Travis said

"We'll be close by to pull you out just in case." Harry said

"...Thanks." Henry said

For a moment Henry just stood there besides the railing, but before anyone could accuse him of chickening out he jumped on the tracks, and dashed towards the door. He saw it instantly, and in a second he was already twisting, and pulling at the doorknob.

"There that's enough come back!" Heather called out

Henry quickly nodded, and began to sprint back towards the group, but as soon as he turned his back towards the door everyone's radios began to blast static signaling monsters. To prove this a pack of Double Heads rushed from the shadows of the tunnel, and literally dog piled on Henry just as he was outside the tunnel. Henry fell just out of reach of his friends as the dogs systematically began biting, and scratching at him like a chew toy.

"Henry! Oh no, oh no!" Eileen cried out clearly panicing

A loud horn echoed throughout the room, and a dim light appeared from opposite the tunnel.

"Crap! He needs help!" Alex said jumping down to save him.

"Wait I have an idea!" Cybil told everyone

She shuffled through her pockets, and found the beef jerky she has been holding for the team. She figured that if it work the first it might work again. She pulled one out, and threw it as far she could into the tunnel, and for a moment nothing happened, but one by one the Double Heads jumped away from Henry, and began sniffing the air. One of them rushed back into the tunnel with the rest following, and Alex took this opportunity to help Henry up his feet as the roar of the train began to grow louder, and closer. Everyone huddled close to Alex, and Henry, and pulled the out of the tracks as fast they could, and as soon as their feet touched the platform the train appeared surprisingly fast. If it weren't for the noise of the subway train's brakes screeching they would have heard the sound of dogs being ran over by a train.

"T-that was way too close!" Henry gasped almost choking on his sentence

"Henry! You're alive!" Eileen cried out

She clung to Henry, and embraced him much to Henry's discomfort

"Ow-ow, bite marks!" Henry said clearly in pain

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Eileen said she loosened her grip

"I'm sorry too Henry...for putting you through that." Heather said out of nowhere

"Fine, fine, I'm alive, and that's all that matters. So where do we go from here?" Henry asked

"First I need to treat your wounds!" Lisa said sternly

"There's plenty of benches on the train we could have him lay down there, but right now we should get on that train." Heather said

"Let's move out people...before it leaves us, and we have repeat what Henry just did." Alex said

"We can use the gate a little further away from here." Heather told them

"Great, but I could use some help...one of them did some serious damage to my leg...again." Henry said

With Alex, and Eileen towing Henry closely in front of Heather who was leading the group everyone walked a few feet past the staircase, and found the gate Heather mentioned. After unlocking it she held it open for everyone, but just as quickly as she opened it did everyone get a surprise. Heather, and Alex's radios signaled another monster which soon reared it's ugly heads as the Double Head was charging for Henry. Alex released Henry, and grabbed both his knife, and pistol to make quick work of the beast. He shot at it aiming for the chest, and legs which crippled it just in time as it was about to leap. Once it was kneeling Alex came up from behind, and sliced it's ribs, and back, and followed it with a stab to the back of the neck killing it.

"Thanks..." Henry grumbled

Without Alex's support Henry collapsed on the floor as soon as Alex released his hand from his shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but it was a lose lose situation. There was nothing I could do." Alex said

"Another dog behind you!" Henry called out

Alex turned around, and saw it coming, but Heather stopped it chort from attacking with an impressive shot from her shotgun. Alex took the liberty of stomping it on the ground to finish it off.

"We have to take the long way since the gate is broken so up those stairs, and follow close." Heather instructed

"Well that's a minor inconvenience." Cybil commented

Everyone turned, and walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, but get ready for a fight I'm pretty sure there's going to be guards dogs all over the place." Heather warned

Everyone changed gears, and began jogging, and now climbing up the stairs.

"I say we attack with our melee weapons since we did end up using a lot of ammo back at the mall." Alex said

"I hate it, but you do have a point." Harry said

"Wait! I can use my magic, and wipe them all out." Laura said

"Yeah, but with the train so close to them you might want to tone your attacks down a bit." Travis suggested

"Oh...yeah..." Laura said agreeing, but still feeling a little disappointed

"I think I'm getting woozy..." Henry muttered

"Okay then, everyone get out your weapons, and attack, but we can't really protect Henry if those dogs end up rushing him all at once so me, and Eileen will keep him here." Alex said

The team stopped to come up with a plan on the hallway.

"No problem, we'll all just ambush them, and overpower them with our superior numbers." Maria said

"Right, and don't forget to call us once the coast is clear." Alex told them

"No problem." Elle assured

"I definitely see everything in a blur now..." Henry uttered weakly

"Um...maybe we should let Walter, and Alessa stay with you guys too." James suggested

"Good idea, you two can stay with us for now." Eileen said

"I'm just gonna...rest my eyes f-...for a mo-...ment...zzz~" Henry feebly whispered

He was now unconscious from blood loss.

"Okay well in that case, um...Tina why don't you stay with them as well?" James asked the cat licking it's paw.

"Meow? Meow, meow!" Tina replied although whether she was complaining, or complying was anyone's guess

"How come you never licked your paw Alessa?" Maria teasingly asked

"To be honest I did have...u-urges, but I didn't want to look...w-weird." Alessa answered

"Tuesdays...french toast..." Henry mumbled in his sleep

With that Henry, Eileen, Alex, Alessa, Tina, and Little Walter stayed behind while Harry, Heather, Cybil, Laura, James, Maria, Angela, Elle, Lisa, and Travis, went downstairs to clear out the platform full of enemies.

At the platform

Sure enough what Heather said earlier was correct as the team saw a pack of 3 Double Heads, but they weren't worried for a bit even if they had to use mere blunt objects. James, Maria, Angela, and Laura quickly had one Double Head surrounded, but the dog was far from intimidated as it began dashing towards James who held off it's rushing bite attack with his Great Knife. Unable to completely encircle the blade with it's jaws, it then tried to move to the left where Maria was waiting for it. She swung at the beast, and landed a fierce blow on one of it's jaws causing it to stagger away from James, and leave itself open for Laura to fire a blast of stars which on contact ripped, sawed, then exploded. Though considering the fact that it was such a short burst it didn't cause a maelstrom of light, and fire, but a small explosion a flash-bang might do. Seeing the work done Angela decided to actually slice something instead of being a wall so she saw her opportunity when she saw Lisa struggling to remove her katana from the Double Head's mouth. She rushed towards the Double Head while crossing her blades, and once in range Angela delivered and x-crossed slice cutting though most of it's left-hand side of the body. This sudden lapse of pain was enough for the dog to loosen it's grip on Lisa's blade, and once in her blade was in her full control she lowered her body slightly while pointing the tip of her blade directly in between the Double Head's mouth. In a split second flash, and distinct half a second long noises that sounded like metal swiping through metal Lisa was now behind the Double head, with half her blade stained in blood. The dog for a moment just stood there, but then blood began to jut out from a long gash on his right hand side of his body, and it died before it completely fell to the floor. Angela stared blankly at Lisa who stared back, but while tilting her head in confusion as if she didn't know what's so weird about what she had just done. Meanwhile Elle, Cybil, Heather, and Travis were also dealing damage to the third Double Head. Heather tried to crush it with her maul, but missed almost completely as it retreated in Travis's direction. He tried to deliver a blow with a vertical swing down, but the dog swerved to the left, and dashed behind him as Travis pulled his Fire ax from the crack in the concrete he made. Cybil had it on her sights, but the short nightstick was easy to avoid for the Double Head as it turned on a dime, and ran towards Elle. Elle seeing all this thought enough was enough so she charged at as well with her bat in a bunting position. In the same fashion the Double Head tried to swerve away from the attack, but Elle saw it coming, and interfered in it's targeted path. Using the bat as a ram Elle had successfully caused head trauma as the bat collided with the Double Head who was ran at full speed at it. The dog lost it's footing, and collapsed on the floor close to Travis who delivered a boot stomp on it's chest although it is possible that it may have already died as soon as it fell.

"*Huff* Okay...I think that's all of them." James said

"Alright we need to call Alex now, and tell him the coast is clear now." Cybil reminded them

"Hey Alex! Get your well toned ass in here already!" Maria shouted

She was greeted by a stern looking stare from Elle.

"What? I'm just being polite, and observant." Maria said while shrugging

Back upstairs while everyone else were battling the Double Heads.

Alex carefully placed Henry's head on Eileen's lap while he went to work looking for the more serious, and deeper bite marks that are causing Henry's rapid bleeding. Alessa who did show some a lot of worry was trying her best to stay strong by playing with Tina, and Little Walter sat next to her having fun just watching her. Alessa was holding Tina's paws, and having her stand upright when a child's curiosity got the better of her.

"H-hey Eileen?" Alessa asked still concentrating on Tina

"Hm?" Eileen hummed caught by surprise

"Do cats um...chase their tail?" Alessa asked

"I don't believe so." Eileen answered

"Why not?" Alessa continued

"Well um...I think it's because...well even though cats have their own personality they still have one common...cat instinct that tell them they have better things to do than chase their tails...like napping for instance, or self cleaning." Eileen explained

"...you have no idea do you?" Alex translated

"Nope..." Eileen truthfully said

"I bet Henry would have a clever answer, but he's a little out of it." Eileen continued

"Oh I can think of something...*ehem*" Alex began

"Cats don't chase their tail because they are all hipsters who never do what the mainstream do. They see dogs as mainstream pets so whatever they do cats do the opposite so they can remain hipster." Alex said changing his voice a bit to sound like Henry

"That would be something he might say if he wasn't serious." Eileen said smiling a bit at the impression

"Meow! Meow, meow, meow!" Tina was heard saying

Although whether she was offended by the comments about cats, annoyed at Alessa for keeping her from napping, or saying that one of those statements were in fact correct was anyone's guess

"So...does that mean that cats are hipster to each other too?" Little Walter asked

Both Eileen, and Alex were caught of guard by Little Walter's sudden question.

"Hey Alex! Get your well toned ass in here already!" Maria was heard shouting

"Oh my!" Eileen said going slightly red at the comment

"...Well that's one way to get my attention...hope it doesn't happen again. Come on Eileen we really need to let Lisa take care of him." Alex said

With Eileen's help they continued to carry Henry as they descended down the stairs with Little Walter, Alessa, and Tina. Once down there, Alex was glad to see that the platform was in fact clear of enemies, and that they could enter the subway without any hassle now.

"All aboard!" James called out as he was standing next to the subway.

One by one everyone went inside the train, and took a seat next to each other as James being the last went inside once everyone was present, and accounted for. As Lisa, and Eileen quickly went to work patching up Henry something odd, according to Heather happened. The doors were closing slowly, and a soft static was heard from the overhead speakers hiding in dark pockets where light cannot reach. Soon the static began to clear, and the sound of a cheering audience was heard.

"I must say congratulations on getting this far, but your journey has just begun!" A loud optimistic, and familiar voice rang.

"No, no, no, no..." Heather groaned in annoyance

"Hey I though by now you would have liked us, or at least grow accustom to hearing us." The Game Host said sounding hurt, but still sounding very cheerful as well.

"Their lives are a dark, and cold place, and no matter how much warmth, and light we give them with our semi-presence it seems like they grew to love the darkness in their hearts." The House Host said as if reading a paragraph from an Edgar Alan Poe story.

"Why are you bothering us this time?" Alex asked trying to keep his voice steady, and calm

"Just a quick warning." The Game Host said as if it was of little concern

"Great! What kind of warning? The rails are gone, there's a dead end, and the brakes are broken, or are we just going to explode?" Travis said

"No, no, nothing like that we just want to tell you right now that the train will take you somewhere else." The Game Host announced

"Where? The seven layers of hell?" Elle asked sarcastically

"Nope, but interesting idea." The Game Host said

"Let's just say...it's not the sewers, and you are going to comply, and exit through the subway car we have chosen." The House Host said darkly, and threateningly

"Can this wait until after we wake Henry up?" Lisa asked after healing the last injury.

"Relax we are going to do that." The Game Host declared

"How?" Eileen said looking puzzled

"Well we just happen to be two hosts with control over all the speakers, radios, and any audio device that can transmit radio frequency." The Game Host began

"Okay now you are just showing off." Harry said

"We have discuss many means of torturing you with our new found gift, and ultimately we decided to just...'entertain' you for the meantime." The House Host said darkly

"I really hate your tone." Elle commented

"Yeah, do speak like that when reading stories to children?" Heather mocked

"And children birthday parties too." The House Host snickered menacingly

"Anyways here something to listen to while to encourage you to move to the next cart where it's quieter." The Game Host cheerfully said as if they just won the lottery

There was short burst of static growing increasingly louder, then silence for a moment. Soon a distinct sound signaling the start of the song was heard, and everyone started held the place, and grew slightly anxious as to what they would be subjugated to.

"Oh~oho~oh" the singer began

"This sounds familiar...oh no." James murmured

"~You know you love me~" The singer went on

"Never heard of this...is this suppose to be painful?" Travis asked

"~I know you care~" The singer continued

"That's kind of impressive. I mean most of they would shove this down your ears." Heather said while covering her ears as the song grew louder.

"I can try to make the best of it, but don't expect me to start dancing here." Maria said

"What's wrong getting annoyed? Bet you want the noise to stop?" The Game Host teased

"It may only be for prepubescent girls, but we are far from being tortured here." Harry said

"Hey! I never liked him!" Laura complained

"True, I never got into the whole Justin Beiber craze...actually I think that was the time I was watching Gurren Lagann." Heather said looking back on her past

"Really now...well let's see how you feel when we play the non auto tune version!" The House Host said evilly

"The song paused for a second, and the new version began to play.

"~And I was like baby~baby~baby~oh~" the singer continued

This time everyone began to moan, and scream in pain as they covered their ears trying to make the noise stop. Except for Alessa who was the only one standing, and with a puzzled expression, and Little Walter who remained seated, and began kicking at the air. Most of the adults began banging of the windows with their weapons, but to no avail. By this time Henry had now woken up from their screams, and shouts, but payed no attention to the song causing their pain, but instead yawned, and began to stretch his arms, and legs. Finally they couldn't take it anymore, and they dashed towards the only other exit that would give them peace with Henry, and Alessa walking behind them. Once everyone inside the darker subway car they shut the door, and the loud singing stopped, and everyone drew a breath of relief.

"I-I'm confused...I didn't think the song was so bad." Alessa said

They all stared at her with mixed feelings of pity, shock, and complete cofusion.

"Oh dear you poor thing, you really have been cut off from the real world." Heather said with a sad tone.

"Huh?" was the only thing Alessa could come up with to respond to Heather's statement.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry about having it so late I had a wifi error going on for a long time during the last minute, and it took me a while to get it working. Anyways I did all I could to drag this level for as long as possible, but I should be aware by now that some levels are just that short. Thanks for the review, thanks for your patience, and for reading, and I'll get my act together more efficiently next time._


	26. Chapter 26 The Subway Game Show!

_Chapter 26: The Subway Game Show!_

_In an effort to increase laughs since the previous chapter was less about comedy, and more about getting the hell out of there, I present to you this chapter with twice the fun. I hope you enjoy!_

Inside the moving subway train

"That was close." Heather gasped.

"Oh, but didn't I mention earlier that the song will follow you if you don't move quick enough? Oh well it's going to anyways." The Game Host announced.

"Damn you sadists!" Travis cursed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The House Host greedily said.

"Henry I'm so glad you're okay! Tell me, can you walk, run maybe?" Eileen quickly asked.

"Sure I could, no worries." Henry said sounding bored again.

"Well in that case let's keep moving, and keep you're weapons out." Alex instructed

"Yeah, before we bleed to death from our ears." James muttered

"And here I thought listening to Maria all day would make you immune to loud banshee like screams." Angela teased

"I am not a screamer! Though I often moan." Maria corrected

"Stop talking, and keep walking...hey that rhymed! Did you hear that partner?" The Game Host announced

"...Good to know..." The House Host said uninterested

"Oh, and by the way there's some monsters just ahead of you." The Game Host announced

The sudden conversation, and almost lost of hearing from the music must have caused them to completely neglect the static that their hard working radios were constantly emitting. Upon being discovered both Numb Bodies began their slow walk towards their targets.

"Okay how did we not see them from the beginning?" Elle wondered

"I have no idea, but it might have something to do with those faceless narrators constantly nagging us all the time." Lisa answered

"They are a bit of a distraction aren't they." Harry said

"Kind of polite how they just waited for us to finish talking to attack isn't it?" Cybil said

"Yeah, it almost makes me feel bad that we will have to kill them." Lisa said

"D-do we have to kill everything?" Eileen asked

"Well there are a lot of us, and this is such close quarters that we will endanger the slower moving ones." Alex answered while glancing at the children.

"Oh don't worry too much mister, I'm sure you'll be able to run faster some day." Laura said

"Actually I mea-" Alex began

"Um, hello? We're done here!" James called out

The small group of chatters stopped their conversation, and looked ahead of the train where they saw two clearly dead Numb Bodies with multiple stab wounds, and bruises on their bodies.

"Oh the deed has been done, um~ good job." Alex said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah let me explain how me, Heather, Maria, Travis, Angela, Henry, and Heather took care of these 'Noob' Bodies in explicit detail." James began

"The song will play in this train in T-minus 10 seconds...9 seconds..." The Games Host suddenly said

"It can wait, we need to leave now!" Heather exclaimed

Not waiting for a second opinion everyone jogged in a straight line as James held the door open for everyone to enter the next train. As soon as James was about to enter the door himself he heard the distinct sound of the same song previously heard in the first car. He enter the next car, and shut the door behind him before he could hear the entire chorus again.

"T-that song goes past you eardrums, and rapes your brain..." James mutter as he crouched on the floor.

"Geez we don't get a freaking break around here do we?" Laura exclaimed

"How many cars do we have to go through?" Cybil asked

"6, maybe 4? I don't know exactly." Heather answered

"We'll let's get this over with then." Travis said

"Yeah we need to beat that song before it catches up to us." Lisa agreed

The team wordlessly nodded to each other to avoid further conversation which will delay their time on the train. Now that they were on a timer they all realized how precious free roaming without a time limit really is, and they were sure to never forget it after this experience.

The next car they entered was even darker than the last which meant instant use of their flashlights, and as if on cue their radios went off again to warn them of danger. They ahead of them the largest Numb Body they had ever seen. It was definitely taller than the children, and looked much more dangerous than it's predecessors

"We're gonna need a bigger blade..." Alex said while looking down at his combat knife, and pulling out his Pulaski Ax

"Don't worry...we got this." James said

Teaming up with Lisa, Alex, and Travis who were also carrying impressive blades they waited carefully for their opponent to get to them first.

"Wait I think I see a smaller one just behind it." Lisa announced

"Lisa you're the fastest out of all of us so dash past the larger one if you can, and deal with the smaller one before it could interfere." Alex advised

"Got it!" Lisa said

In swift movements Lisa was able to dash past the large Numb Body, and focused all her attacks on the smallest sized one. It only took one attack by each man starting with Travis who made a deep gash near the right side of it's eye. Alex was swung his ax directly at the Numb Body's ribs, and James unable to slice horizontally, or vertically went for a lunging thrust attack which did significant damage on both it's body, and eye. While Henry used his Pickaxe of Despair to land the finishing blow, and implanted a perfect puncture wound on it's spine which nearly impaled it. Compared to the smaller enemies this Numb Body fell with a much louder thump than the rest.

"Huh...I guess it's true what they say. The bigger they are-" James began

He put on his sunglasses.

"The harder they fall." James finished

"Y~E~A~H!" Heather shouted for added effect

"Ah~ that was so over used." Henry said

"Sorry my brain isn't coming up with anything." James apologized

"Did you even watched CSI?" Travis asked

"...No, but I am confident in my skill to make up stuff at the last minute!" James defended

"Pray that Caruso will be the voice inside your head to give you advice on one liners." Alex said

"Um~ what part of getting through these train cars as fast as you can don't you people understand!" The House Host said darkly

"Okay wait! Wait! I got...I before E-

He put on his sunglasses

"Except after C!" James finished

"Y~E~A~H!" Heather shouted on cue.

"That's...better?" Harry replied

"Pretty sure my partner just warned you about taking you time." The Game Host interrupted

"Okay, fine we're going, we're going." Heather said

The team wordlessly continued to the next train car, which to no interested they found empty although this meant that they could keep going faster.

"How long does this train take to get to it's location?" Angela asked

"Well if this was my normal train we would have left by now, but I can't say for sure how long it will take for us to get to where we need to go." Heather answered

"This train is running through an endless wormhole coming from both sides of the tunnel so technically you are all riding in a straight circle." The Game Host excitedly said as if he wanted to tell them that for a long time.

"Wormholes? Yeah right! Don't get all science fiction on us!" Laura said calling their bluff

"Pot calling the kettle black." Henry quickly accused Laura

"What? What do pots, and kettles have anything to do with all of this!" Laura complained

"It's an idiom sweetie." Maria answered

"What's that..." Little Walter asked suddenly

"Well basically what Henry is saying is that he is accusing Laura of being guilty of the very thing she just pointed out." Elle explained

The kids including Alessa still looked confused.

"I mean considering you just summoned a black hole not too long ago I really don't think you should accuse them of being science fiction...y." Henry finished

"But I used magic!" Laura argued

"Well that changes everything then." James said

"So did we! We worked very hard so don't start picking at it." The Game Host said almost losing his cheerful tone.

"Well that also changes everything." James said

"When did you guys start nitpicking at all the small irregularities around here?" The House Host curiously asked

"Since we finally had someone in common with I suppose." Lisa answered

"Yeah well the door's over there, and just to remind you. You guys got t-minus ten seconds again...9-" The Game Host began.

"Well to be honest the song wasn't all that painful." James admitted

"Yeah we may have overreacted a bit for the hell of it." Alex added

"We were acting?" Heather suddenly said

"5 seconds!" The game host continued

"let's just get this over with." Elle grudgingly said

"Right!...After we pick up the ammo, and first aid kit." Cybil said

"Oh! I got it." Alessa said volunteering

The team walked towards the next train which to their complete lack of surprise was dark, which only meant they had to turn on their flashlights again.

"Hey did any of you notice how those eyeball monsters moan?" Angela asked

"Yeah I did, even before we beat them to death." Travis answered

"Well then...where's their mouth?" Angela asked

"Hm~ That's an interesting question, let's spend many hours of our time right here, and figure it out." Henry said

"Okay now I know you are doing this on purpose." The Game Host said now clearly sounding annoyed

"U mad?" James mumbled under his breath

"What?" The Game Host asked

"What?" James repeated

"You shouldn't get so stressed now partner it'll be the death of you, hehe" The House Host said darkly

"Aren't we just the best contestants you've ever had?" Maria teased sweetly

"Actually I had better contestants who were blind, deaf, and dumb!" The Game Host retorted

"Woah~ harsh..." Elle pointed out

"Must have been quite a challenge you had there." The House Host said

"You're right...how about I make it up out contestants hm~? Let's play a game it's been a while since we did that right?" The Game Host said

"Wait what?" Alex said sounding baffled

"Okay here is your question...If a couple were flying their boat at a 3 in a halfway intersection in Kansas, and they had to stop at a gas station for lumber. How much cheese can their yacht be filled with, if they included thirteen bunnies, and a plate of hash browns? Here are your options: A. Pi. **π**? B. Two cups of Sacramento, California? C. an exploding hamster? Or D. all the numbers above zero?" The Game Host exclaimed happily, and almost eerily

Everyone had difficulty pulling their jaws off the floor as they heard the question, and answers, but they somehow managed, and were huddled together as they pieced together this impossible question

"I think we broke him." Laura said

"He's definitely gone temporarily crazy." Angela said

"I suppose you know from experience?" Maria mocked

"One more time Maria! Push me one more time!" Angela dared while grinding her teeth

"Cut it out you two! We'll be caught in the crossfire if you girls fight here." Elle said

"Can we even answer that, and what will happen if we get it wrong?" Lisa asked

"James didn't you say that you played his game the first time around? What happened?" Travis said

"I don't know. I mean how would I know I got my question right the first time." James said

"Anyone have a good guess?" Alex asked his somewhat reliable team

"I'm sorry I-I got lost after cheese...sorry." Alessa said apologizing

"I...have no clue...in fact...I'm pretty sure all those answers...are wrong..." Little Walter softly said

"Meow?" Tina said clearly confused as well

"Well Pi seems like the right choice, but I don't think you can have a measurement of Pi...can you?" Elle said

"I tried baking a pie with the measurements for pi for my math project...but I failed." Heather said

"That's because you didn't do the homework assignment which was the math project." Harry corrected

"I would have at least given you a C for creativity if I was the teacher." Cybil said

"I know right!" Heather said quickly agreeing to what Cybil said

"Henry you're usually so clever with these types of situations can you think of something?" Eileen asked as if he was their only hope.

"He's an idiot...so no." Henry simply said

"Huh? Why not!" Elle asked sounding a little annoyed

"Arguing with an idiot makes you an idiot, and that goes for fighting, talking, or even answering an idiotic question. So the answer is no, that being said can we all agree that we are screwed?" Henry said not caring in the least for his safety, or for anybody else.

"He's right...we're screwed." Travis said not caring anymore

"Times up! What's the answer?" The Game Host shouted excitedly

Everyone hummed, and mumbled to themselves as they tried, and beg for what they thought the right answer would be.

"I'll take the blame...I know for a fact that none of you have it right." Henry said standing up.

"Oho, you have an answer?" The Game Host said

"I'll take my chances with...C. An exploding hamster." Henry answered

"Henry that's not even a numb-" Alex said

"Oh! So close, but that's wrong...too bad." The Game Host cheerfully said

He was followed by his audience both booing, and aw~ing.

"Okay then you tell me what was the right answer then?" Henry said

"Well it wasn't A through D. Like I said those were only 'options'. You could have said something completely different, and I would have taken it for an answer, but what can you do right?" The Game Host said

"You no good motherf-" Travis exclaimed

"Oh boy look at the time! It's time for your punishment!" The House Host declared

"I'm gonna enjoy this." The House Host said darkly

"Now then since bad music isn't enough to get you moving, then how about I just derail, and collapse the subway train one by one, and let physics, and gravity kill you all instead?" The Game Host said

"You're mad!" Harry said

"I had already begun...you're almost there what's two, or three more subway cars gonna take if you just run?" The Game Host said

"You're insane..." Eileen whispered

"Sounds like we're going off the rails-" James began

He put on his sunglasses

"On a crazy train." James finished

"Y~E~A~H" Heather shouted

"Lyrics from a song don't count James, only one liners." Alex corrected

"Sorry couldn't help myself." James said

"Hello! Lives are in danger here. Let's argue about this on safe grounds!" Cybil said

Without answering the team made their way to the next train car where almost immediately their radios picked up an anomaly just ahead of them.

"It's another Insane Cancer!" Heather reported

"Shotguns work best! Shotgun Brigade to me!" Heather called out

"What is it with you, and brigades?" Alex asked

Instead of an answer Heather moved several feet in a crouched position motioning to those with shotguns to form a horizontal line with her. James wordlessly dashed first, and aimed his sights on the fat blob who had just started standing up. Elle after retrieving her shotgun from Cybil ran next followed by Harry, Alex, and Travis. Although there was little room for a line they did get inventive by forming in a rectangle shape with Heather, Alex, and James crouching in front, and Travis, Elle, and Harry standing behind them. They waited for the Insane Cancer to walk foolishly closer to them for a more effective blast. Once they deemed it close enough Heather shouted "Fire!" They blasted their weapons simultaneously. Like a blast from the past the sound their combined shotguns made was extremely loud, and fierce, but the damage they had caused both to Insane Cancer, and the train made it all worth it. Almost ninety percent of it's body was penetrated with holes, and over forty seven shot through the stomach, and out the other end. It fell to the floor, and deflated instantly signaling it's death, and in a victory pose the brigade pumped their shotguns in triumph.

"No seriously what is it with you, and brigades?" Alex asked again

"At ease brigade." Heather said completely ignoring Alex

The team would have wordlessly continued if it weren't for curious children.

"...Why does it deflate? What's it made out of?" Laura asked

"You know that's just one of life's greatest mysteri-" James began

"Magic." Henry said

"...Magic..." James said sounding defeated

"Hey is there a big bad guy at the end of this?" Laura continued

"No." Heather said flatly

"Bo~ring." Laura said

"I'm a-actually glad." Alessa mumbled

Little Walter nodded his head in approval to Alessa's comment

"I'll tell you what. There's a boss in a large pool of water you can fight in just a short while, and all you have to do is jump in, and fight it." Heather said

"Won't that be dangerous?" Lisa asked

"Nah~ the worst she'll get is a cold...it's chilly water." Heather said while shivering herself to add to her statement.

They heard a loud clang coming from behind them.

"That signal means our time to talk is up, and the time to move has begun." Harry said

The team dashed towards the next train car which they found surprisingly well lit, and safe. Once everyone was inside the train began to screech causing the train to stop fairly quickly, and roughly. The force was enough to trip everyone in an almost domino like fashion starting from the front, and ending in the rear.

"The train will perform an emergency stop please brace yourselves, and hang on." The House Host said soon after, and sounding sinisterly.

"Way to tell-urgh-tell us after it happened." Angela mumbled

"You did that-ow-on purpose." Maria groaned

"Whatever, well the exits are on the door to the far left, don't let it hit you on the way out." The Game Host cheered excitedly

"Thanks for the heads up." Lisa said clearly annoyed

"Welcome!" the Game Host exclaimed not getting the sarcasm

The team after some time spent helping each other up walked towards the exit happy to have escaped such an insane train. Once everyone was gone the train still stood there, even with the doors opened, and everything as if they still needed to do something they missed.

"We like to thank you for taking your time riding with us, and we hope you give us a great review!" The Game Host said

"We are just sad that you didn't meet us at the train car in front of you so we could meet face to face." The House Host teased darkly

"Wait you guys are in the train!" Elle said

"Yup we're one train car ahead of the car you just exited from." The Game Host explained

"Great now we can personally beat you for all the trouble you gave us!" Travis exclaimed

He, and everybody else with a weapon began to head for the train they so desperately wanted to escape a little while ago, but as soon as they got close the train doors slid shut, and the subway began to move forward along the tracks slowly at first, but gaining momentum.

"Not a chance! My face is too handsome to be bruise by you neanderthals!" The Game Host mocked

"We'll meet in another realm darker than the darkest nights!" The House Host said darkly

With that the train sped off. Although it did look shorter than before.

"*Sigh* at least we got out of that just fine though right?" Cybil said

"Yeah over all none of us got seriously hurt unlike the trip to the mall." Harry said

"Yeah because multiple penetrating bite marks from two headed dogs isn't what people call seriously hurt." Henry said sarcastically

"Hehe~ sorry Henry 'almost' everyone." Harry corrected himself

"I see a door way over there. Is that were we start?" Alessa asked pointing at the door on the far left

"That's right, there's a staircase down there that will lead us to the sewers." Heather explained

"ew~ the sewers! I don't want to smell bad if it didn't involve me, and James havin-" Maria began

"Ah~!" James randomly shouted in an effort to censor Maria.

"We had to know that why again?" Alex asked

"We have proven that we could talk, and walk at the same time so let's do that shall we?" Henry said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait for me!" Eileen called out

"I want to lead!" Laura shouted

"You never even been here!" Heather shouted back, and chasing after them.

"Hey come on don't forget that we're a team." Harry said following his daughter

"*Giggle* she's quite a handful isn't she?" Cybil said running close to Harry

"Yeah, but at least she isn't lazy." Harry said

"Alessa! Walter! Come on!" Laura called out

"C-coming!" Alessa squeaked suddenly

"R-right! Okay!" Little Walter called back

"You know Heather has been leading us for quite a long time, and I'm just wondering when will it end?" Alex said

"Who knows, but so long as we're making progress I say let her have some fun." Elle said walking along side Alex

"Just a quick reminder people we are still low on medical equipment so try not to slip into some sludge, or something." Lisa warned

"We should be more worried about that 'something' a lot more than some slip ups." Travis said

"So true..." Lisa agreeing as they walked to meet with their friends.

"Come on James, or else their gonna leave without us!" Maria urged

"You don't have to press your body so closely to his!" Angela argued

"You're right I don't." Maria said, but not letting go

It stayed that way as James was helplessly being pulled into a general direction he could have walked without Maria's enjoyable pressure.

"Me-meow! Meow?" Tina gasped as it tried to squirm her way out of James's coat

The team almost heartily walked towards the door, but nobody entering it until everyone had reached it, and were accounted for.

"Alright so no holes had popped up yet, but it still seems like we are on the right path." Harry said

"I can't wait any longer the suspense is killing me! Open the door!" James excitedly said, and holding back the urge to squeal like a fan girl.

"Unless there's free ice cream it's not something to get excited about James." Cybil joked

"Is it so wrong to wish for free ice cream?" Henry said to himself as he opened the door.

The room was dark, but not quiet. They could distinctly hear the sound of a whirring machine that was still in working order.

"Come on you guys the stairs this-...way?" Heather said puzzled

The stairs leading towards the sewers were gone from existence, and replaced with a working single escalator going down. After a moment everyone had entered the room the inspect the 'stairs'.

"B-but this has to be a mistake...it was suppose to be a staircase, not a freaking elevator." Heather said sounding less than cheerful

"Scared of the unknown are ya?" Travis said in a gruff voice.

"Well it doesn't look like we have much of a choice here do we...?" Cybil said

"How come I had to jump down holes, and you guys got stairs, and escalators?" James wondered out loud.

"We'll discuss it on the ride down." Elle said

"Agreed, stay close keep your flashlights pointed directly ahead of you, and play the waiting game." Alex said

Alex lead the way followed by Elle, Cybil, Harry, Lisa, Travis, James, Angela, Maria, Heather, Alessa carrying Tina for a moment longer, Laura, Little Walter, Henry, and Eileen, but the most they could fit was two by two since anything more than that would just not fit. That being said Angela, and Maria were distracting themselves by shoving, and pushing each other to get closer to James.

"This is gonna be one of those lo~ng nights again huh?" Heather asked

"Yup..." Henry answered

Meanwhile at Silent Hill

Deputy Wheeler was having trouble opening any doors from the houses. They were either locked, or the lock was broken, and the lack of any signs of life besides the stains, and splatter of blood in random places only made him feel anxious. He thought about just ramming his body towards a door, and breaking it open, but a sudden call from one of his teammates halted his plans

"Guys! Bad news!" Douglas cried out

"W-what's wrong? Did you find something!" Christopher's voice was heard

"That's the problem! I couldn't find anything!" Douglas declared

"Whoa, whoa calm down. What can't you find?" Wheeler asked

"Alcohol, beer, liquor, it's all missing! I can't even find some cider!" Douglas concluded

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Wheeler said losing interest in the conversation

"As a detective currently working you shouldn't start getting drunk almost as soon as we entered." Christopher said

"Well it's like a detective thing ya know...You've seen the movies where the detectives take a swig of alcohol, and then solve the mystery!" Douglas explained

"...Those are movies you know that?" Wheeler said

"I always thought they were more into the tobacco on pipes, or something." Christopher analyzed

"Well yeah, but I forgot my Sherlock Holmes replica pipe!" Douglas explained

"And you call yourself a detective." Christopher said sarcastically

"That sounds expensive is most of your money spent on detective memorabilia?" Wheeler asked

"Wow, and I thought I was a great detective! How did you deduce that?" Douglas sarcastically said

"(Oh god all the money I spent hiring this detective!)" Christopher moaned in his thoughts

"Okay before we get on our nerves tell me did any of you find anything important?" Wheeler asked everyone

"I found some strange drinks, and a first aid kit, but nothing out of the ordinary." Christopher reported

"All I found was some handgun bullets." Wheeler said

"I found a large circular hole with cult markings on the outside layer." Douglas reported

"What!" Both Wheeler, and Christopher simultaneously cried out

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Wheeler questioned

"To be honest I had a one track mind on alcohol." Douglas admitted

"N-no matter wait for us outside! I want to see that hole for myself." Christopher said

"That goes double for me!" Wheeler replied

"Alright I'll wait outside." Douglas said

He walked slowly outside with his hands in his pockets until he took a closer look at the door on the ground.

"(Huh...I thought it was so easy to get in, it seems like the door wasn't there to begin with. As old as this, and all the other buildings are this is this really the only door that fell off it's hinges? Wait what's this?)" Douglas thought to himself

He bent down closer to the door, and looked at the center of the frame.

"(Hm~ Multiple stabs...yep I get it now...this door was fine a minute ago until some brute came, and broke it down, but somethings odd...these are way too long and too thin for a regular ax to cause. It could be a sword, but judging from the damage the cuts are almost perfect stabs. I can measure what blade did this just by looking at one of these...no way! Not even a two handed broadsword could fit in these cuts, but a blade so big would be impossible for any normal human to-)" Douglas continued

"Hey Douglas what are you doing on the ground?" Wheeler called out.

His concentration broken he looked up to see Wheeler running towards him just a few feet away. He looked opposite of Wheeler, and saw Christopher running just a little farther along.

"Uh~nothing just resting my legs that's all." Douglas lied

"Well pull yourself up, and show me the wall." Wheeler said as he reach Douglas

"If what you said is true then my hunch is right, and I might be successful this time." Christopher explained

"Yeah I guess so. Hey if you're by any chance a physic you wanna be my assistant?" Douglas joked

"I can't believe you aren't more serious about this." Christopher said

"Eh I'm just me, now then the hole is over there next to some graffiti." Douglas said not caring what Christopher said

Wheeler turned on his flashlight, and pointed at the tagging.

"There was a wall here...it's gone now! Bah teenagers, but that hole is definitely strange...my flashlight isn't bright enough to see what at the end of that thing." Wheeler said

"Yeah that's what I realized too, and considering where it's located on the wall it should at least direct us outside eventually, but all I see is darkness." Christopher said

"Personally I think it's a rat's tunnel for cultist looking at the symbols around it." Douglas examined

"I can't make heads, or tails of whatever is written there!" Wheeler said

"This is our only clue, but it left us with more questions than answers." Christopher said

"So...how about Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes in first while the rest follow?" Douglas said

The looked at each other, and at the hole with a puzzled yet worried look in their faces, but alas they gave in to curiosity, and nodded to each other signaling the start of the game. They each opened their left palm, clenched their right fist, and had it rest in their left palm, and gave each other glared, and poker faces.

"Rock!" Christopher began

"Paper!" Douglas continued

"Scissors!" Wheeler finished

While doing so the smacked their fist simultaneously, and the result were concluded with a winner.

Back at the escalator

"And that's were babies come from Alessa!" Maria cheerfully conluded

"I can't believe you told her..." Harry said

"What? As soon as she told me she was thirteen I felt she had a right to know. I mean that's when my mom told me." Maria said acting like she has done no wrong.

"That's still doesn't make it right! Couldn't you have done something different other than explaining 'that'!" Elle said

"I-I liked the story though...e-especially about the large bird who delivers babies with his beak." Alessa said

"It's called a stork!" Maria corrected

"Oh! Right a stork!" Alessa cheerfully said

Meanwhile in a spot close by a few of the listeners where snickering.

"*Giggle* stork! Aw~ she's too cute sometimes." Heather whispered

"*Giggle* c-come on we shouldn't l-laug-*giggle*" Eileen whispered

_End of Chapter_

Turns out I could squeeze out just one more chapter, and thus ending Heather's subway level although if I hadn't already spoiled anything by saying escalator some of you may already know where we might be heading next. Also it took them that long to find the hole, but who won? All will be revealed next time, and a special trat next chapter too. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story so far.


	27. Chapter 27 Three Sided Coin

_Chapter 27-Three sided Coin_

_What can you tell about this chapter from that title? Absolutely nothing! It's unnatural, it's preposterous, it's crazy, it's Silent Hill Reunion...what did you expect? Enjoy._

At the escalator

"How long has it been?" Lisa asked curiously bored

"Everyone who had a watch, or phone began to inspect the time except Alex.

"I wouldn't trust your watches." Alex warned

"Why not?" James asked

"Call it a hunch, but do your watches say it's 2:06?" Alex said answering James' question with another question.

"Y-yeah why?" James said

"And how did you know it would be 2:06 precisely without looking at your watch?" Cybil asked

"When I was exploring Shepherd's Glen, and Silent Hill, and all the clocks stopped working at 2:06, and remained that way for the rest of the trip." Alex explained

"So time here stands still?" Angela questioned

"Unlikely, but that's the best explanation I heard for the clock, and watches stopping suddenly." Alex said

"This is getting interesting, I wonder what strange force is causing such a distortion in time, and space. I mean this has to be the longest elevator we've ever been on, possibly anyone has ever been on. " Elle said

"Come on Elle it's not like that it's just...?" Alex began as he tried to find the correct term

"What? Paranormal, scientific?" Travis said

"Let's save these question for a professional shall we?" Henry said trying to get comfy for a nap.

"What? Is there a profession for something like this?" Heather joked

"Yes, and no..." Henry muttered as he closed his eyes

"Cut the mystery guy crap, and just be more specific." Alex asked

Henry's only response was to snore loudly, then softly as he tried to sleep, ignoring Alex's request.

"I'm really sorry about that, but he doesn't have many friends, and I suppose you guys are the only audience he has had for such a long time." Eileen explained

"We'll figure him out later." Travis said

"Who's up for a game?" James suddenly said

"Game? I didn't even know there were escalator games." Harry said

"Well there aren't, but let's play something to pass the time." James suggested

"I'll play! What will we play?" Laura excitedly asked

"Hm~ how about pin the tail on the pony?" James suggested

"We don't have a pony picture, a tail, and the escalator is constantly moving." Cybil explained

"Okay then...how about hide, and seek?" James continued

"I think that's the worst game you can play in Silent Hill...even on an escalator. Try again." Harry said

"Tag?" James continued

"Second worst next to freeze tag." Elle said

"Russian Roulette?" James continued

"Are you even trying to be fun at this point?" Alex said

"Karaoke?" James suggested

"No music sweetie." Maria answered

"I spy?" James went on

"I spy escalator, blood, shadows, rust, and walls. Other than that nothing to go by here." Angela said

"Anyone have a deck of cards?" James asked

Everyone shook their heads, and the children started feeling a little disappointed, but James wasn't giving up.

"How about some impressions?" James said

"That sounds fun! I'll go first!" Maria said quickly getting excited

"Oh boy..." Heather murmured quickly sensing trouble.

"I'm so misunderstood, and lonely, and the only guy I love is taken by a sex goddess I can't compete with!" Maria acted out sounding very sad, and loud

Angela without waiting for anyone to guess who Maria was playing as quickly retaliated.

"I'm just some sleazy girl from the streets who got lucky, and the only reason I screw my boyfriend daily is to make up for being completely useless at everything else!" Angela said sounding very bimbo-ish.

Maria, and Angela glared at each other.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be so mean spirited, but those were both good in my opinion." Cybil said

"My turn! My turn!" Heather excitedly said

Meanwhile somewhere else dark, and cramped

"I'm starting to think you guys planned the whole rock, paper, scissors game." Christopher said leading his comrades through the tunnel

"Don't be such a sore loser." Douglas said

"Only because you were such a annoying winner." Christopher commented

"I stopped gloating didn't I." Douglas said

"Guys we have more important things to be concerned about!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Yeah you're right! Let's start with the obvious...this hole!" Douglas began

"It just doesn't add up...we haven't descended, or elevated, and we've been in a straight path for this entire path!"

"It's too dark, and far away for me to see how far we traveled." Wheeler said

"It's too dark, and far away for me to see if we are almost there yet too." Christopher said

"So it's not taking us outside we know that now." Douglas said

"You're the detective, can you tell us where this hole would take us?" Christopher asked

"Hopefully somewhere with a cold beer." Douglas joked

"It's not that I'm not optimistic, but why the hell would you think that?" Wheeler said

"Hope for the best-" Douglas began

He patted his concealed weapon underneath his coat.

"Expect the worst." Douglas finished

"Well luckily this hole is surprisingly well ventilated." Christopher admitted

"Yeah that's true, I haven't felt the slightest bit of heat, and no sweat neither." Wheeler added

"The floor is surprisingly smooth, and almost soft causing very little pain in the knees, and joints." Douglas said

"Now who would have the time to make such a nice, but long hole, and why?" Christopher said

"Sounds like someone with way too much time on their hands." Wheeler said

"Yeah, and no life too I bet!" Douglas mocked

"Haha-yeah I almost feel sorry for whoever designed, and mined this thing." Christopher said

"Haha-sounds like a loser I bet!" Wheeler mocked

Meanwhile at a hallway

Dr. Kaufmann heard the sound of growling coming from Walter, and took a quick glance at him.

"Why are you mad? If anything I should be mad at you for leaving an abomination in my lab!" Dr. Kaufmann explained

"Just felt the need to kill someone that's all." Walter grumbled, and keeping his angry expression.

"Even when I try to care, I still don't. Walk faster before that thing has to go to the bathroom." Dr. Kaufmann said

Back at the hole

"Well let's hope this tunnel ends soon, we can't keep this up forever." Wheeler said

"Yeah no matter how comfy we are traveling, we're going to need to eat, and drink eventually." Christopher said

"That's true, but what kind, but what I'm more concerned about is what's going to be at the end of the tunnel?" Wheeler said

"A bright light I'm guessing." Douglas said

Meanwhile at Silent Hill, but not the same as Silent Hill.

Rose, and Sharon had been walking around Silent Hill for several minutes now. Their car abandoned, and consumed by the fog making it impossible to see it, even from a few yards they walked almost blindly in what they thought was the right way. Unfortunately neither of them had any clue as to where they can meet Alessa, and for all they know she may not even be in town anymore. They saw the church where the climatic battle took place, but Rose decided not to start there, and instead chose to find some clues that Alessa may have left behind at either the school, or neaby hospital. The question is, where do they start?

"Oh! Where is a map when you need one!" Rose complained out loud.

"I don't think yelling for it would make it appear mom..." Sharon said

"Yeah, but it does relieve some stress. We'll have to find one of those map boards on a pole I found the first time I came here." Rose said

"Good idea! But I have a question." Sharon said

"What is it?" Rose said giving her daughter her full attention

"Why did you leash me?" Sharon said

"Better safe than sorry Sharon. I want to look for Alessa, and if you feel anything weird pulling you somewhere I can easily follow you without losing you." Rose explained

"I understand, but I feel like a dog wearing this." Sharon grumpily complained

"Sweetie you're not a dog. By the way are you hungry? I have your snack with me, do you want a treat?" Rose said holding a yummy looking cookie

"...Yes...please." Sharon said unable to resist the urge to eat the yummy cookie.

"Good girl!" Rose said smiling brightly, and handing her the yummy cookie which Sharon happily accepted.

The two continued walking mostly unsure of where they were heading.

"*Munch* okay I was thinking*munch* maybe we should start at the first*gulp*place we see." Sharon suggested

"That's a good idea." Rose said

"Yeah because we past the school a little while ago." Sharon reported

"What!" Rose exclaimed while coming to a stop.

"Yeah it was a little foggy, but I'm pretty sure we past a school about a minute ago." Sharon explained

"...Uh...o-okay let's start there." Rose stammered

"...Should I lead?" Sharon asked

"Please!" Rose quickly answered

Back at the escalator

"How about some impressions? Good idea James!" Alex grunted sarcastically

Almost all the women except for Eileen, and Alessa were now arguing with each other, and close to having an all out cat brawl amongst themselves.

"They weren't suppose to take it seriously!" James complained

"We have to get them to calm down...or at least distract them with something so they can forget the whole event." Travis said

"I had no idea that one long ride down an escalator could cause such a phenomenon. Anything I witness in an escalator for now on will be dull compared to this moment." Harry said

"Oh~this is terrible! What if one of them falls, or something!" Eileen said beginning to panic

"That's why we should go with what Travis said, and distract them before that happens." Alex said

"Fine I'll do it...it's not like I was getting any real sleep anyways." Henry said raising himself up.

He pulled out his pistol, and shot it upwards towards the ceiling immediately causing all eyes, and ears towards him.

"Gather around, I'm gonna tell you guys a story." Henry suddenly, and dully said

"Oh no...remember the last time you told a story Henry? You got kicked out of the library for telling the children one of your stories." Eileen said

"Yeah I know, but this time I'm pretty sure my tales will save the day here." Henry explained

"Alright you hear that ladies? Henry has a story that may, or may not traumatize us! Let's hear what he has to say." James exclaimed

"...Fine." Maria said with little interest

"I doubt it will have that kind of effect on me." Angela said

"Alright, but I'm not gonna forget what you said about me Lisa." Elle said

"Just saying what everyone else is thinking." Lisa whispered to herself

"We're gonna finally have a glimpse of Henry's mind now huh? I guess I can listen in." Cybil said

"But I was having fun." Heather said

"Me too!" Laura complained

"Too bad, now then *ehem*" Henry began

"A couple of years ago before I met Eileen, I was busy walking around the park taking photos of the wildlife...and any idiots doing something funny. Anyways near the evening while the sun was setting I heard a rustled in a nearby bush to my left. I turned towards the sound, and a second later this chimera like beast about 2 feet tall, 3 feet in length with the tail of hairless rat, the body of a lizard, the legs of a chicken, and the head of a fish popped out." Henry continued

Right away there were awkward stares from everyone.

"Well" Henry went on, "The thing stared at me for a while, and I stared at it, but I shrugged it off thinking I was feeling overworked, and I needed rest. I left home thinking that the creature I saw was just in my head, well I was wrong. Later that night as I was about to fall asleep I heard something break in the living room, and I casually checked in to see what happened, and there on the table I saw it again, standing on the table. It's eyes glowed a violet purple, and suddenly I was taken to a dark spot in space where time began..." Henry went on

By this time everyone forgot what they were fighting about, and paid full attention to Henry as he continued his story

Back at the hole

"Guys, guys I see the light! Can you?" Christopher called out

"I can faintly see it, but yeah it's there all right!" Wheeler said lightening up a bit

"Finally! I wish we could relax, but we still have to worry about what's on the other end of that light." Douglas warned

"Fine by me, I could use some exercise from all this crawling." Wheeler said

"Are you guys purposely trying to make me nervous, or something?" Christopher said

"Nah, in fact we need you to be completely cool, and calm for what may come out." Douglas said

"Uh~is it just me, or is there some fuzz appearing around us" Christopher reported

"Yeah I'm starting to see something too. Kind of like television static?" Wheeler said

"Oh you guys can see it too? I though for sure I was buzzed, or something." Douglas said

"Aw man it's blocking my field of vision, and it's getting blurrier." Christopher said

"Keep moving we'll cover you!" Wheeler said feeling the effects as well

"I can barely keep my eyes open it's so bright, and I'm behind Christopher too!" Douglas said

"This isn't how I thought the light at the end of the tunnel was going to feel li-whoa!" Christopher said as the light enveloped him, and his teamates.

Inside the school

Rose, and Sharon we're walking through the empty hallways. It was silent except for the steps they made walking the hallway. They've investigated classroom after classroom as Rose tried to remember which one Alessa had once study at. Once, or twice they heard the sounds of children laughing, and even a soft insult mostly saying 'witch', but that did not help their search at all.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I guess we're not going to find anything here at this rate." Rose said sounding a little disappointed

"We can't give up so easily! I mean we only just started." Sharon said

"I'm sorry, but you can't blame me if I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible." Rose said

"Do you think Alessa is watching us?" Sharon asked suddenly

"I never asked her...who knows?" Sharon said as they entered another classroom

As they entered the next classroom they heard soft taps from the floor upstairs.

"Eek! D-did you hear that mommy!" Sharon squeaked

"Don't worry, it's probably just rats...that never showed up the first time I was here." Rose said although she herself sounded nervous.

The taps stopped for moment, then it's pace quickened until they sounded softer as they traveled farther.

"D-do you think it heard us!" Sharon whispered

"Don't worry! Just stay quiet, and I'll...I'll..." Rose said, but unsure of what to do next

She looked around the class hoping to find some weapon she could use against the would be assailant, but found nothing. So as a precaution she decided that the chair even if it breaks upon contact would be better than nothing.

The Escalator for the last time.

"After all that I found myself in my couch with no recollection of how I got there in the first place, and all traces of Ghloignanth was gone. The end!" Henry finished

Everyone was a little slack jawed as they tried to find words to describe the story they just heard. So instead they gave him an applause, but even that was slow, and slightly unnerving.

"Hey look we finally made it." Henry reported

As everyone had their eyes on Henry they had to turn around to see if what Henry said was true, and sure enough they could see a single weak light on a wire hanging from the ceiling, random pipes in all shapes,and sizes across the wall, and a flat concrete floor.

"T-thank god." Cybil softly said, and sounding as if she just drank the juice of a lemon

"I have goosebumps, James cuddle me." Maria cried out

"I'm a little full here." James murmured

Sure enough Alessa, Laura, and Little Walter were all holding James as if their lives depended on it.

"Great we finally made it, and I'm am not mentally prepared for what else will happen." Alex said

"When I think I about it couldn't we had just walked down the escalator?" Angela said

"Oh god Angela my head hurts already from listening to Henry's 'story' I can't take disappointment with myself as well." Elle said

"Even though I wanted to escape this escalator, after listening to that! Now I just want to stay, and try to forget it. Can you believe the irony in that." Lisa said

"I know how you feel. Definitely want to forget the whole thing." Travis said

"It was like watching a train wreck. It was gruesome, but I couldn't stop myself from paying attention." Heather said

"Please, please tell me all that didn't really happen." Eileen pleaded

"Of course not...well it hasn't happened again I can tell you that for sure." Henry replied

"Well looks like we made it...I guess we have no choice, but to keep going." Harry said

"Aw~" Everyone weakly mumbled

They walked out of the escalator, but for a while felt their legs like jelly so they took this time to inspect their surroundings.

"Is any of this ringing a bell to anyone?" Alex asked the group

"Right here." Henry said raising his hand

"Oh god." Alex murmured, "Well can you tell us where we are?" Alex asked

"Yeah we're are in the subway." Henry anwered

"You mean we took that long ride down an escalator to escape a subway, only to find ourselves in another subway below it." Elle said

"A subway within a subway? Sub-ception?"

"This is getting repetitive." Harry said

"Welcome to my world." Henry replied

"Well we can't complain just yet. How is everyone feeling?" Lisa asked

"I can walk." Harry replied

"Just mentally ill, but it will pass." Cybil said

"I'm raring to go." James replied

"M-me t-t-too." Laura said still thinking about the story.

"More, or less." Maria said

"Eh~" Angela sighed while shrugging

"Just peachy." Heather sarcastically said

"I'm...fine." Alessa replied

"I haven't talked this much in a long time." Henry said not even answering Lisa's question

"I'm ready thank you for asking." Eileen replied

"I think I'll be okay." Little Walter replied, although he did sound a little upset.

"No problems here." Travis responded

"All set." Alex said

"I'm ready." Elle said

"Meow!" Tina replied

"Good, and since Henry knows the layout of this place it's only natural that he leads this time." Lisa said

"Alright I'll go." Henry said taking charge.

With Henry leading the team began the next stage to endure. In all honestly it was one of the most boring places they had ever experienced in their lives. Everywhere they looked it was all gray with only one key sign that read 'South Ashfield' with an arrow pointing forward. The lights were either dimmed, or broken, but they felt that it was all they needed for the moment.

"...Left..." Henry guided

"Uh~yeah we know it's the only other way." Cybil said

"Just didn't want anyone getting lost." Henry replied

The team silently made the forced left turn as staying as closely together as possible in case of a sudden attack, but they were far from scared. The hallway continued showing nothing of interest besides some more pipes. After a while the team saw a spot in the hallway that was brightly illuminated compared to the rest of the place.

"The bathrooms are on the left, but I'm sure the toilets are bro-wait if I remember correctly there's a hole in one of those rooms." Henry realized

"That's good news, but aren't you more concerned about whatever is just ahead of the bathroom?" James asked

"Huh?" Henry said

He took a closer look as the team began to cautiously walk closer after what James just told them, and sure enough they discovered a body in a sitting position with their back against the wall. Henry was the most baffled out them all, and the expression he wore made everyone feel a little uneasy.

"I-I don't believe it..." Henry gasped

"What? What is it Henry!" Eileen asked sounding worried

"Cynthia? Is that really her? That's impossible!" Henry said almost losing his voice to the sudden shock.

As far as Henry was sure it was definitely Cynthia before she became a victim, and even before she was killed by Walter. Her face was pale, her eyes had lines from lack of sleep, and she looked like she lost weight from a lack of nutrition, but it really was her. Suddenly overcome by shock Henry threw caution to the wind as he began to jog to get a better look at her causing everyone to be caught off guard by his sudden action, and follow behind. As Henry reached the first door which was the ladies room a loud bang was heard from the door. Henry stopped in his tracks, but that was a horrible mistake as a Sniffer Dog burst from the door, and tackled Henry to the ground. Just as Henry thought things couldn't possibly get any worse two more Sniffer dogs appeared, and rushed towards Henry biting at either his chest, legs, or arms.

"Damn it Henry!" Alex cried out as pulled out his knife.

The back up was quick, and efficient with Alex working his knife on a Sniffer Dog who was just inches away from chewing a chunk out of Henry's neck. Heather, and Maria were dealing with the second Sniffer Dog by giving it multiple swings, and a painful concussion to remove it's jaw from Henry's arm. Angela, Elle, and Lisa were dealing with the third one in a multitude of ways which consisted of Elle swinging her bat at the Sniffer's ribs, to remove it off Henry's body. While Lisa gave it a quick slice across the left hand side of it's body, and Angela stabbing it with both it's blades while it was on the ground. The commotion caused Cynthia to wake up, but not enough for her to stand up. It was definitely one of the strangest sights she beheld in her life. A dozen people either panicking, or fighting ruthlessly, yet recklessly it almost reminded her of some of the parties she once attended.

"Henry! Are you alright? Come on say something!" Eileen cried out patting Hnery's cheeck

"It's alright he's just unconscious, but what I don't know is why? Was if from blood loss, or that women staring at us?" Lisa questioned

In that moment once the danger passed all eyes were on Cynthia, and needless to say there were mixed feelings of curiously, surprise, caution, and one particular woman who looked as if she was undressing her with her eyes.

"W-what? Why are you all l-looking at me li-" Cynthia weakly said

All of a sudden Cynthia felt indescribable pain in parts of her body, and although this wasn't the first time she felt it since she last woke up, this time it was highly concentrated, and even more painful. She lurched her head forward, and tried to muffle her scream as the pain was too much too bear, and she lost consciousness again.

"Great...looks like she somehow knocked herself out before we could ask her a few questions." Heather said

"We have bigger things to worry about!" Lisa exclaimed after taking a closer look at Henry

"Aw great don't tell me he's lost too much blood again." Travis said

"Well yeah! He hasn't even recovered half the blood he lost back at the Subway, and some of his wounds reopened! He needs severe medical attention here!" Lisa proclaimed

"Relax I know just what he needs." James casually said

He pulled out an ampoule he was saving for himself.

"This ought help with the pain, and then some." James said

He tossed the ampoule at Lisa who easily caught it, and with Eileen's help they were able to have Henry drink from it despite him being unconscious. Unfortunately it did not wake him up.

"Should we give that woman over there an ampoule?" Harry asked

"I feel obliged to do the right thing, but she is a complete stranger to us." Cybil said

"Not to Henry it seems." Elle said

"Eileen do you know anything about her?" Angela asked while staring at Cynthia

"N-no, and Henry never once mentioned her...ever." Eileen said sounding insecure for some reason.

"Well it looks like she more dangerous to herself, than to others, but we can't go traveling carrying two people for the rest of this trip." Cybil said

"Why not they seem fine to me." Laura said

"I'm sure Henry said there was a hole in one of those bathrooms, we can take a much needed rest, and wait for them to wake up." Maria suggested

"Right! He did mention that. I say we make a strategic retreat." Heather said

"...Fine, which bathroom did he say it was?" Laura asked

"Who know it could be either of these." Elle said

"I guess we'll have to send in spy drones to investigate...but since those are expensive we'll have to use volunteers instead." Alex said

Almost instinctively Maria, Cybil, Laura, and Lisa went inside the woman's bathroom while Travis, James, and Little Walter went inside the men's bathroom, and in a couple of seconds they came back.

"The hole is not in the men's room." Travis bluntly said

"The hole is in the woman's bathroom." Lisa said

"Well that's one mystery solved. Elle why don't you help that woman over there, and I'll worry about Henry.

"Alright." Elle said taking it more as an order than as a favor.

The bathroom was cramp with so many people so when they saw the hole they took no time to investigate it, and just took it for granted as they made their usual line with women first, and men last. The crawling was difficult with two people who are too lazy to carry their own weight, but once Maria, and Angela finished arguing, and continued crawling the rest of the way they crawling continued with no real difficulty. As usual they past the bright light, and wounded up back to the bathroom of Henry, and Eileen's apartment. This time however they were intent on not making the usual mess when Elle quickly opened the door for everyone to exit out of one by one.

"What the hell is that noise back there!" A loud voice shouted from the living room.

Alex being one of the first males to enter through the hole rushed towards the front of the pack with his Chrome Hammer pistol drawn, and ready to fire. He paused just as the hallway was going to end to look around carefully, but saw no one for the moment. Telling everyone through military hand signals to stay quiet, stay behind, and ready themselves he cautiously took a few steps towards the living room.

"This isn't your house! I don't care who, or what you are I am commanding you to evacuate now!" Alex said aiming his pistol at every which way.

"Your house...You came in the same way we did, and the locks on the door haven't changed!" The voice replied

"Wait a minute...Wheeler? Deputy Wheeler is that you? It's me Alex!" Alex called out

From behind the couch Wheeler popped with his gun aimed directly at his target, but once he saw that it was indeed Alex, and what looked like a crowd of nervous people he quickly withdrew it.

"Alex it is you! How it going! It's cool everyone, you guys can come out now." Wheeler said instantly changing his tone from serious to relaxed.

"You guys?" Alex asked

From behind the sofa came Douglas, and from behind the kitchen door came Christopher.

"How did you get roped up into this again?" Alex asked while even more of his group were popping out of the bathroom.

"I could ask you the same thing, but long story short I'm here because of those guys." Wheeler said pointing at his team

"Uh~hey?" Christopher greeted sounding a little unsure of what to make of the group.

"Hey~ Heather is that you? It's me Douglas! Remember!" Douglas called out

All eyes were on Heather who took a moment to get a better view of Douglas from the front.

"Oh my god Douglas it's been a while! How you've been." Heather politely asked

"Oh you know...still a detective." Douglas said

"Glad it still working for you." Heather replied

"We have some catching up to do, but first...who is that bleeding on the floor?" Wheeler asked

Alex looked down, and saw Henry who he dropped just a minute ago.

"Ah~ his name is Henry. He, and his...uh~ girlfriend live here so if you can you give me a minute to lay him down on the bed so he can get his wounds re-stitched we could catch up." Alex explained

"What do we do about this one?" Elle asked still carrying Cynthia

"Elle? You got her into this mess too?" Wheeler said

"I chose to be here, and we'll explain why later, but for now I need to know where I could leave this civilian." Elle said

"Oh...well just put him on the bed with him for now. Also Lisa, can you take care of both of them for a while?" Alex asked

"Sure, it's my job after all." Lisa said

As Alex carrying Henry, Elle carrying Cynthia, Lisa, and Eileen following entered the bedroom. The rest of the team made their way to the now crowded living room to meet the new guys.

"Now then...which one of you guys have some beer they would like to share?" Douglas suddenly asked everyone.

At the School

Rose at this point had two options of either confronting the noise head on as it made it's way here, or to hide with her daughter, and try a sneak attack. Then she remember the large man like beast that was chasing her through some of her journey, and figured that it was better to see whether it was back, and get a head start running then to swing a wooden chair at it, and risk getting too close.

"Sharon stay by the door, and when I tell you to, I want you to hold my hand, and we'll run as fast we can. Do you understand." Rose whispered

Sharon nodded quietly, but was worried about her mother taking whatever was coming to them head on. Regardless Rose walked out of the classroom, and stood at the center of the hallway as she heard footsteps climbing down a staircase a few yards from her position. The footsteps grew louder, but at a slower pace which meant that whatever was making that noise was beginning to grow cautious. Finally the thing making the noises revealed itself, but it wasn't an it. Instead it was a man, but not her husband seeing as how this person was wearing square glasses that her husband never wore before.

Suddenly the scene whites out, and you find yourself in a warm room. In front of you is a man

Michael Kaufmann lays his drink on the table, and focuses on his patient in front of him. Being as polite as a psychiatrist should be he sits in front of the patients view wearing a warm smile on his face.

"Now then it seems like there are more than one character at play here is that correct?" Michael asked

The patient nods.

"That's interesting...now will this character be important in the long run, do you think she's expendable, or the missing link to all of your troubles." Michael continues

The patient is a little unsure of how to answer that.

"It's okay...well get to that in the long run, but right now I want you to focus on these two pieces of paer on the table.

The patient looks down to confirm the paper.

"We're going to get in touch with you by using your personal sense of fashion. Now I know it doesn't sound all that important, but first impressions are very important, and you would like to wear your best don't you? Well technically it's not for you, but let's say for a gentleman. How would you like that person to look if you were to design clothes is what I'm asking. Just answer these questions please, and feel free to take your time.

(Of course you must chose for the client, and remember your answers)

Question 1: Do you wear hats?

A. Fedoras are always a must

B. Just a regular cap is fine

C. Anything silly that I created

D. Whatever fits the season

E. No hats...ever

Question 2: What kind of shirt do you prefer?

A. Long sleeves flannels

B. A t-shirt with my favorite drawing

C. A combo of long sleeve with t-shirt

D. Jackets, sweaters, or coats even during hot days

E. I don't care, I'll go shirtless for the hell of it.

Question 3: What type of pants would you recommend?

A. Jeans all the way

B. Sweat pants, feel the burn

C. Shorts of any kind

D. Whatever matches my shirt regardless of color

E. I will often get arrested for my lack of lower clothing

Question 4: What shoes are you particularly fond of?

A. Slick, and sophisticated

B. Boots, especially if they are steel toed

C. Sneakers for added speed

D. Sandals with no socks on of course

E. I'm one with nature, and shoes will only separate us

Question 5: What accessories would you include?

A. Something important that belong to a loved one

B. I bring the bling bling with my shiny gold junk

C. A necklace, maybe a watch

D. Random junk that have personal worth to me. I'm not the same without them

E. I don't buy in to the accessories department so I refuse all items

Question 6: In the line below list your favorite colors

End of test

Michael Kaufmann inspects the paper as he looks over the answers. He nods, and hums to himself, but you can't tell whether he is satisfied with the answers, or not.

"Interesting, very interesting. No one can blame you for being like everybody else, and though your style seems a bit...creative I'm sure this would be praised in foreign countries. Now please continue would you kindly." Michael Kaufmann urged

The world whites out again, and we return to Sharon, and the man she just met.

(Your answers will be used to dress the male character from now on. No going back...)

"Uh~...h-hello?" Sharon cautiously greeted

"Oh thank god someone else. Please can I ask you something? My name is Harry...Harry Mason, and I'm looking for my daughter. Have you seen a little girl around here?" Harry said fairly quickly

"Whoa, whoa slow down um...Harry right? You say you're looking for someone?" Rose repeated

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry it's just...this place it feels different now, and-and-" Harry said unsure of what to say

"Hang on um~ Sharon come here for a second, it's safe...I think." Rose said murmuring the last part.

Sharon walked slowly out, and walk towards her mother. At first Harry was a little static, but he quickly stopped himself so as not to worry, or frighten anyone. The girls were a little surprise at the bold clothing he was wearing, but decided not to comment on it so as not to hurt any feelings.

"Okay let me start over...My name is Harry Mason, I was driving on vacation with my daughter Cheryl, but along the way I had an...accident, and my daughter must have ran off while I was unconscious, or something. I've been looking for her this whole time." Harry carefully explain

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Mason, but we just arrived here so we haven't seen anyone yet, and the whole time we thought we were the only ones here. By the way I'm Rose Da Silva, and the little girl besides me is Sharon." Rose introduced

"H-hi." Sharon weakly replied

"It might help if you tell us what you daughter looks like, and we'll look around for her." Rose suggested

"Well to be honest Sharon looks fairly similar to Cheryl, but her hair is a bit shorter. Forgive me If I was a little taken aback when your daughter appeared." Harry apologized

"It's alright! If what you said was true then it's an honest mistake." Rose forgave

"Well why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rose replied sadly

"Hm~ well I just saw some crazy stuff recently so try me." Harry half-joked

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of planning for the future. Don't worry I'll find a way to differentiate between both Harrys, and also I have a full understanding of the movie, but the ending was a little sketchy for me so I may not go back to Rose for awhile until I can completely confirm what I have gathered. Thanks for the review, and thanks for your patience._


	28. Chapter 28 Rest, and Relaxation 2

_Chapter 28: Rest, and Relaxation 2_

_Sorry, no story progression in this chapter, but if you want to blame something then blame Downpour for taking so long, but that doesn't mean there will be no surprises. This one goes out to a demographic I haven't touched on yet. It's my first time writing something like it, but I think you'll like it...hehe~enjoy_

At Henry's apartment

"Alright let's start the introductions first because I haven't even seen half of you guys." Wheeler said

"Ditto." James replied

"Alright fair enough I'll start, my name is Harry Mason, and it seems like you have already met my daughter." Harry said while looking at Douglas

"Wait, wait I thought you were dead. I mean I saw you bleeding on the couch with no heartbeat, and I even carried your lifeless body on the bed!" Douglas declared sounding slightly flabbergasted.

Everyone shot a glance at Henry who took the sudden attention as a compliment.

"Hehe~well I'm part illusionist you could say, and I just made myself appear dead for a short time. If you guys hadn't left for Silent Hill I probably would have joined you if you came back to check on me." Harry explained

"(I don't believe it...a civilian tricked me! A detective!)" Douglas exclaimed in his thoughts

Suddenly in his mind he targeted Harry as a rival, an almost complete opposite of his detective persona who will attempt to trick, and fool those who challenge him. Douglas made a pact with himself that day to never be fooled by his sudden illusion ever again.

"My name is James Sunderland, and I have done nothing wrong in my life." James said sounding like he was reading off a script.

"Um~nice to meet you two Mr. Sunderland." Wheeler said almost instinctively looking at him with suspicion

Maria noticed, and decided to use herself as a distraction as always whenever James does a horrible job at lying.

"I'm his fiancee Maria It's so~ nice to meet you." Maria purred

She nearly wrapped herself around James using him as a pole to help show off her feminine curves causing some of the guys to look away awkwardly, but still trying to get glances to take a mental picture of Maria in that pose.

"...I'm Angela-" Angela began

"She's crazy." Maria whispered

"...I joined them a little while ago, but it seems like we still have a ways to go-" Angela continued while trying to ignore Maria

"She carries knives all the time." Maria whispered

"...And it's very nice to meet you." Angela finished while trying to stay calm.

"She wears that sweater to hide the cuts on her wrist she made herself." Maria whispered

"That's it!" Angela shouted

She tackled Maria who was still hugging James, and the three fell to the floor as the girls began cat fighting again with James in the middle as they rubbed themselves all over James, but at the same time accidentally punching, slapping, and kneeing James in the process.

"Uh~shouldn't we stop them?" Christopher couldn't help, but ask

"Hm~...nah. It's fine, and by the way for those who don't know you can just call me Cybil Bennett." Cybil declared

"Ah~finally someone sane." Wheeler half-joked

"Hey~" Harry complained

"I see you also enforce the law." Cybil said noticing Wheeler's uniform

"That's right. I'm a deputy for Shepherds Glen...well was. Now I work at the station in Ashfield." Wheeler explained

"Oh that's interesting. I used to be cop myself, but somehow got the attention of some secret service thing, and next thing you know...here I am." Cybil concluded

"My name is Heather Morris, and just a quick question...do you guys have any Steel Pipes?" Heather asked the group

They all shook their heads.

"Oh I see...well what about a shotgun?" Heather continued asking

"I have one, but not much ammo." Wheeler responded

"Great! Would you be interested in joining a brigade?" Heather asked

"A what?" Wheeler said

"Don't listen to her she's just being foolish." Alex explained

"Well it looks like you changed a bit Heather. You aren't as snappy, and quick to anger when I first met you."

"Haha~" Heather joyously laughed, "If you tell anyone about what we talked about I'm putting you in a four way yaoi fan fic." Heather finished in a slightly softer, yet serious tone.

"...Should I be...threatened by that?" Douglas could not help, but ask.

"Anyway! I'm Laura! My friend to the right is Alessa!" Laura said unintentionally loud

"H-hello." Alessa shyly squeaked from behind Laura.

"My second friend to the left is Walter!" Laura exclaimed in her previous tone.

"Hi..." Little Walter said sounding as if he could care less. Almost similar to Henry

"Hey kid, Halloween isn't for another month, or so. Isn't it a little early to be wearing that?" Douglas said

"It's not a costume it's a magical outfit!" Laura argued

"Yeah, and the wicked witch of the west wants it back." Christopher joked

Everyone at the room either laughed, chuckled, or giggled.

"(I will suck you in a hole...jerk.)" Laura thought to herself

"Well what about you two? Come on, don't be shy." Christopher asked in a fatherly voice

"W-well, um~ you don't know me...sorry..." Alessa murmured

"Hm~ a lot of grown ups." Little Walter practically whispered

"They usually let Laura talk for them." Maria explained right after she attempted a right hook at Angela's cheek, but instead hitting James' jaw.

"Oh, and just for the record some of our members are missing here. Basically the blond one is Lisa Garland." Travis said

"With her is Eileen Galvin she's the one with short hair, and the most vivid green eyes I ever saw...ever. In fact I'm pretty sure they're fake. I'll have to ask her about that." Elle said

"The guy I dropped on the floor is Henry Townshend, and what can I say? He's a mystery. I can only assume he has more than one persona, and he always seems bored, even when fighting." Alex said

"Also there's that other woman...then one with the red practically see through shirt, and mini skirt...we just recently found her suffering from something we don't know yet. We heard Henry mumble her name as Cynthia probably, but we want to make sure so we don't know...actually that woman is more of a mystery than Henry right now." Harry said

"Don't worry...I'm a detective. I'll solve this case." Douglas declared

"...I'm pretty sure they'll answer us once they wake up." Heather said

"Aw~" Douglas mumbled sounding slightly disappointed. He really wanted to show off to this new crowd

"Moving the intros along, I'm Travis Grady. Just a trucker without a truck, so unless I find it somewhere in this town like last time I ain't leaving." Travis said

"Wait last time? Don't tell we've all been here before?" Christopher said

"That pretty sums up anything we have in common with each other." Travis replied

"But why? Why are all of you here again?" Christopher asked

"It's a long story, but for now just so you two know who I am, I'm Alex Shepherd, and for the past few hours we've been pretty much in danger so don't get you hopes up that this will be easy." Alex warned

"My name is Elle Holloway, and what Alex said was true only the danger has multiplied. It seems like we're are facing new things that we had never seen the first time around so we're practically walking blind here." Elle said

"Just like last time huh?" Wheeler said

"If that hole is any indication of the weirdness we're about to experience I can't already wait to get out of here." Douglas said

"I don't know what you're talking about, but we have a deal. We won't leave until we find Rose!" Christopher said

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time well I'll be brief. My name is Douglas Cartland I'm a detective." Douglas said

"Still?" Heather mocked

"Now tell me why you would say that little lady." Douglas challenged

"It just seems like you have a poor way of managing your business from what you told me during the ride to Silent Hill." Heather explained

"You have no idea!" Christopher agreed

"Yeah! From what he told us during our ride here, Douglas has spent most of his money on pointless stuff." Wheeler said

"Hey I resent that! Those were useful tools for a talented detective." Douglas announced

"Tools? They are only good for making you look like a talented detective, and you didn't even bring any of them with you! Just a pistol, and a notepad." Christopher added

"Have I really said that much about myself?" Douglas wondered out loud

"Yes." Both Wheeler, and Christopher simultaneously

"This calls for a drink!" Douglas cheered

"You have no idea how long I wanted a drink, but sadly I think Silent Hill is a dry community because we found zero booze." Maria said

The two girls had finally stopped fighting once James lost consciousness, but instead of carrying him to a bed they just left him there...on the floor.

"This really is a nightmare!" Douglas said sounding scared to death for the first time upon entering the town.

"Over reacting." Christopher simply said

"Wait, hold on a minute, did you say something about finding someone?" Angela asked wiping off some of James' blood off her sweater.

"That's right! The only reason I came here was to find my family. Christopher Da Silva is my name." Christopher said

"Let me guess, missing daughter right? Don't worry it happens fairly often here." Harry assured

"Actually my wife is also missing too. She took my daughter to Silent Hill a while back, and that's the last I heard of them." Christopher explained

"Well that's new." Heather said

"Yeah I look everywhere, but there was nothing! Not a single spec of life, or sign that they had even entered the town. It wasn't until I hired this man, and the deputy to help me look, and we-" Christopher began

"I!" Douglas announced

"...He, found a strange hole in an empty bar, and we wound up here." Christopher finished

"I see what you have done wrong." Alex said

"What?" Christopher said sounding confused

"Bad idea number one was to hire these two. Who had previous connections to this town." Alex explained

"That's the whole reason I hired them!" Christopher argued

"Bad idea number two was to enter the hole. Our professional on these things is out cold, and the next best thing is taking care of him. I can tell you though those things are one way entrances. I can guarantee they won't take you back the way you came." Alex concluded

"This sounds a little absurd don't you think." Christopher said

"Then tell me how long where you crawling around in that hole, and can you explain how you came out in an apartment that's on the third story!" Elle said

"He's got a point." Douglas said

"Y-you're joking." Christopher mumbled

"Really? We haven't gone up, down, left, or right, and yet we somehow made it up three stories!" Wheeler said

"And I guess you all have tried breaking the chains on the door too right?" Douglas asked

Everyone who was there when they saw the locked door the first time nodded.

"Apparently we need a key, or have the guy who put them there unlock it for us." Travis said

"And who would that be...?" Douglas asked

"Well I guess it's our turn to tell our part of the story. Get comfortable people it might take a while." Harry said

"What happened to James?" Heather curiously asked while poking him with her pipe.

"Must have passed out from exhaustion." Maria replied while shrugging.

At the main bedroom

Henry felt rather light headed for some odd reason so when he opened his eyes he was unsurprised to know that everything was blurry. What he wasn't expecting when he turned around was a woman laying on the bed next to him, and it was not Eileen, or at least that's what he thought since everything was a blur to him. He heard voices from the room, but to him they sounded like echoes from another side of a mountain. Almost immediately as he began to sit upright he was forced back down, by what he could only guess was two hands.

"You can't stand up yet! You're still too weak." A voice spoke

"*Ugh~* what gives...don't tell me Ghloignanth came back." Henry mumbled to whoever he thought was in the room.

"Please don't say that since it makes it seem like it exists. I'm traumatized enough as it is." A woman's voice replied

Henry gave his head a good shake in an attempt to clear his vision, and somehow it worked. He identified the person who respond it to Lisa.

"You're awake! Oh thank goodness!" Eileen exclaimed

"Awake? How long was I out?" Henry said

"She's just really happy, and relieved. You were only unconscious for however long it took us to drag your body through the hole." Lisa explained

"What, no pranks? No elaborate fictional story of me sleeping for a thousand years into the future? Nothing?" Henry couldn't help, but ask

"How do you wake up in the morning?" Lisa questioned

As Henry was about to answer a soft groan was heard from next to him. Henry turned around, and now remembered what really happened before he was unconscious. Cynthia finally opened her eyes, and although the first thing she saw were two women looking at her with a mixture of curiosity, and worry it was Henry who she was actually drawn to concentrate on.

"H-hey I remember you...sorry for passing out on you like that." Cynthia replied weakly

"Passing out? No you don't understand Walter kil-" Henry began

"Where are we? Your place? You carried me all the way over to your...apartment? Well I guess I really wasn't dreaming then, just plastered." Cynthia said feeling as if she's going through a hangover.

"Carried you? Are you talking about just now? No, you don't understand you were slau-" Henry tried explained

"Looks like I'm already in your bed...you didn't have put on my clothes silly. It wasn't the first time I would have woken up naked. So I guess I granted your special favor now right?" Cynthia interupted

"Oh great...another Maria." Lisa whispered to Eileen

"Um~ Excuse me, but you were unconscious when we found you, and you sort of just woken up." Eileen explained

"So we didn't..." Cynthia began

"No. In fact we were unable too because I found you with multiple sta-" Henry tried explaining

"So I haven't returned the favor yet? Oh no! I may be called a lot of things, but liar is not one of them. Are these girls here to join us? I'll be honest I've never been on a three on one orgy before, but I like who you chose. I guess a first time for everything right." Cynthia half joked

"What sort of favor did you ask for Henry?" Lisa said teasingly

"It's not like that! If you would just let me explain how you di-" Henry gasped

Cynthia was suddenly on top of him, much to everyone's surprise. She leaned her head closely towards Henry's own. Her body slowly lowering itself until her bosom was pressed softly on Henry's chest

"What the hell?" Henry said

"W-wait! What a-a-are you doing to hi-" Eileen stammered while suffering from sudden shock

"Relax this is all what we are here for. To please the man of the hour." Cynthia purred softly

"You have it all wrong! That's not why were here! Now get off him! This is a nurse's order, you're both too weak to even be doing it anyways! Lisa explained

"True, but I've done it in worse conditions." Cynthia whispered seductively

"Please don't take advantage of me while I can't move my bod-" Henry nearly pleaded

Cynthia ignored Henry yet again, and firmly kissed him, and began to make out with him much to Lisa's surprise, and Eileen's horror.

Back at the living room

"That pretty much explains the gravity of our situation." Alex finished explaining

"Well more, or less. We skipped to only the important stuff." Elle said

"If you guys say so, but I still have a few questions about the whole Walter th-" Wheeler began

"AAAAAHHHHH~!" A woman's shout exploded from Henry's bedroom

"That sounded like Eileen!" Cybil exclaimed

"Come on we gotta check it out!" Harry said

Arming themselves for close quarter combat the entire group with Wheeler, Douglas, and Christopher rushed towards the hallway. Elle was standing at the right side of the door holding the door knob ready to open it while Wheeler took the left hand side, and Alex was at the center ready to rush in with Wheeler coming in next, and followed by Elle.

"On three! Ready!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Three!" Elle shouted, and opened the door.

Alex rushed inside expecting to see some evil presence that may be Walter, or resemble Walter in any way. He pointed his gun everywhere with Wheeler, and Elle close to him, but they quickly realized there were no enemies. Eileen was on the floor however, on her knees crying a bit, and Lisa is with her trying to comfort, and console. There's a woman on top of Henry, but that wasn't threatening at all considering the confused face she gave all of them. Henry was wide eyed in surprise, but it linger for less than a second until he regained his usual solemn look

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's going on? Who are all these people!" Cynthia said

"If you would please get off me, and we can discuss this." Henry said

"I guess it can wait...what's wrong with her though?" Cynthia said while pointing at a sobbing Eileen

"So many questions..." Alex mumbled

Everyone now meeting at the living room

Everyone tried their best getting comfy, but despite the new apartment being larger. It felt more like a crowded part except no one was dancing, or drunk.

"And here I thought things weren't going to get complicated...ask me this really quickly. Where did we go wrong here...it seems like every time we get a step further there's always something that makes the trip more complex, unexplainable, difficult, and for some reason ludicrous at some point." Alex lectured

"Now you know how a scientist feels. They answer a question that leads to many more." Elle answered

Alex sighed to himself, and took his seat next to Elle. Everyone was a little awkward to say anything at this point, and the only one making any noise was Eileen was sniffling a bit, while clutching both her arms around Henry's own arm. Heather decided to stand up, and speak for the group.

"Hey Henry I noticed your radio, mind if I turn it on?" Heather asked

"...I don't mind." Henry solemnly said

"Cool." Heather answered

"So...who's who here?" Cynthia asked while acting like nothing happened

"Before we answer I want to know if you'll even remember all our names the firs time around." Lisa asked

"I didn't." Douglas admitted

"Of course..." Christopher mumbled

They heard static from the room which mean that Heather must have turn the radio on, and began scrolling searching for...well she wasn't sure, but anything better than silence.

"I forgot to tell you that we get no signals here, and even if we did, it would sound distorted beyond all belief." Henry said

"I'm sure there has to be something..." Heather said while still searching.

One particular station had no static at all which wasn't any better, but still a sign of something yet to come so Heather decided to just leave it there. After moment she heard voices

"Man we sure got them old buddy, old pal." A familiar voice rang

"Isn't that our unwanted host?" Maria asked

"Yes, and I must say you were amazing as always, hehe~" A second familiar voice said darkly.

"That's his partner too isn't it." Lisa realized

"Please buddy! You're always so evil sounding, and cool headed even I get goosebumps!" The Game Host complimented

"Get out of our radio!" Heather called out

"Me? You have an over ecstatic tone that is fairly close to insanity. If anyone deserves praise it's you." The House Host said menacingly

"Can't they hear me?" Heather asked herself

"It's a radio..." Alex said

"That didn't stop them from communicating with us through the speakers." Heather argued

"Maybe they rigged the entire town with secret microphones all over the place, and they forgot to rig the apartment." Elle said

"That's dumb! What kind of people would go to the trouble?" Heather asked

"Attention seekers." Douglas answered

"You know if our contestants saw us, the men would be envious of your body." The Game Host said in an overly flirtatious voice.

"Wait shut up a minute!" Heather quickly said

"It's for their own good I just wish my wife-no ex-wife shared your thoughts." The House Host said sinisterly

"Women...bah who needs them right? Right." The Game Host cheered

"So you share a similar fate too?" The House Host said evilly

"Divorced as soon as I became rich! Should have seen it coming. I should have!" The Game Host exclaimed

"How could she neglect your charm, and wit. With the chiseled abs of yours that would triumph over Adonis." The House Host said with a somber tone.

"I-I s-see where this is going..." James mumbled weakly.

"Me too, and I don't like it. Heather turn it off." Harry quickly said

"Shut up!" Heather said, eager to listen to more.

"Thanks man! Come on! Man hug!" The Game Host cheered

"Just this once since our contestants are nowhere to be seen." The House Host replied

There was a soft indistinguishable noise of two men hugging in the background. Some of the guys listening were starting to feel a little awkward now as they wished silently to be anywhere else, but here. The girls however were giving them their full attention while Maria, Heather, and for some reason Lisa were urging them to go further. The rest took a special interest in the sudden relationship, unaware of that deep inside them they too harbor a portion of themselves that go gaga over two men acting romantically. Even Eileen stopped whimpering so she could listen closely.

"I feel so warm holding you like this." The Game host whispered happily

"I feel things around you that would traumatize Christians, and Catholics alike." The House Host whispered darkly

"I wonder if you feel warmer without your clothes..." The Game Host daringly whispered

Some of the girls in the apartment squealed, whiled the men stared wide eyed, and mouth opened in shock, and disgust.

"You really are crazy, but so am I" The House Host purred menacingly

All of a sudden the radio's volume was turned to it's max, and the noise of Game, and House Host's lips sucking each other was heard in combination of lips, and tongues smacking against one another. The girls shouted even louder than before while the guys moaned, and shouted pleads of turning off the station. After a moment it stopped, but it wasn't quiet. The was heavy breathing from both of them, the occasion quick kiss, the sound of clothing being taken off, and moans urging the partner to continue were present.

"Can it get any worse..." Travis mumbled

"You're a great kisser..." The Game Host complimented

"You too, but I want you to impress me with something else..." The House Host dared menacingly

"Only if you do it with me..." The Game Host accepted graciously

The sound of pants zippers parting was heard.

"That's it!" Alex shouted

Pulling out the chrome hammer pistol he shot at the radio once, and shattered it to a thousand pieces. Naturally Heather, and Maria were devastated.

"Why'd you do that! It was getting good!" Heather complained

"Sorry...my finger slipped on the trigger." Alex lied while giving them a shrug.

"Great! That was the best thing I heard in the radio in years." Maria grunted

"Well who wants to eat? I think I still have some soda, and chips left if anyone wants some." Henry dully said

"I want someone to fix that radio before I miss the good parts!" Heather complained

"What about the children?" Harry said

"That's a good idea! Expose them to yaoi so they can love it even more in the future." Heather

"How did I raise you to be like that." Harry mumbled

"I'll...set everything up." Henry said not waiting for an answer from anyone.

"Well in that case I can help you Hen-" Eileen was saying

"I'll help you! It's the lest I can do for all the trouble I seemed to have caused." Cynthia interupted

"Wha~t!" Eileen gasped

"(...I should have planned for this like everything else I've done...Damn it, this is complicated...wait...does that make me a necrophiliac?)" Henry thought to himself

"Thanks for the offer really, but Eileen knows where everything in the kitchen is at so she ca-" Henry began

"I'm still coming with you." Cynthia flatly said

"...Fine...Come on Eileen I still **need **you." Henry said

"...Okay." Eileen sadly replied

"(I hope she heard me emphasize the word 'need' in my sentence)" Henry thought to himself

The three walked towards the kitchen which luckily was separated with actually walls, but still no door.

"I will have nothing to do with their relationship from now on." James announced

"You didn't do anything in the first place." Cybil said

"Yeah, I'll admit I was hesitant at first, but now when I see a third person involved it can only get more complicated from here on out. Trust me, I've seen enough animes." James said

"Yeah, it's better to watch from a distance, and see where it goes than to interfere, and get caught in the crossfire." Heather agreed

"But did you see how Eileen reacted to all of this? It's obvious she never had competition before! She needs us more than ever." Lisa said

"That's for Henry to decide...no us." Travis said

"Shouldn't we be more concern about surviving this, than relationship issues?" Wheeler interupted

"Doesn't my predicament fit into relationship issues seeing as how my wife is involved?" Christopher question

"Fine if you want to gossip with a bunch of girls that's okay by me, but I want to inventory of all our equipment." Wheeler said

"We can help you with that." Alex said

"Yeah it won't take long since we nearly depleted our ammo a while back." Elle said

"I don't know why you guys are so into those three. I'm sure Henry would make the obvious choice, and then you'll wonder why you guys discussed it in the first place." Douglas said

"So you're saying you know what's going to happen?" Laura challenged

"I'm a detective little lady It's my job to know what's going to happen." Douglas said

"I'm not a little kid!" Laura complained

"The chips are here, and Cynthia for the last time I don't need help holding the bowl so let go of my hands." Henry declared

"I'm just having a little fun." Cynthia said acting grumpy.

"Okay that's fine, and all, but you don't have to be so-" Henry began

"Alright so what kind of trouble are we going to get ourselves into? I see at least one of has a gun so it must be good." Cynthia said

"Well fighting for our lives against abominations that one would call demonic is a start." Travis said

"I wouldn't say demonic, I mean we have yet to find any correlation between demons, and these beings yet, and we know they aren't on Satan's pay roll." Elle said

"Yeah, but the ones controlling them aren't exactly any better." Lisa said

"Well from what I heard I think you guys are looking at this all wrong." Douglas said

"Oh? So how should we look at it detective?" Alex said

"All you guys have done is run, and hide! I say that you should get on the offensive. We can't let sickos like those you guys describe live. It's time now to finish what you did not intend to start, and take them out for good like they will do to us." Douglas began

"I feel a speech coming on." James said

"We have the power of numbers, and it worked for zombies all the time so why don't we take the fight to them?" Douglas went on

"They have the power in power." Maria said

"Not if we have their weakness." Douglas argued

"You're right! Now where did I leave that umbilical cord." Henry half joked

"A what?" Christopher said

"Are you saying you still have it?" Cybil asked

"Of course I don't, but back then I multiple stab wounds, and gun shots to the chest would have been enough to take someone out. How childish of me to think that was all it took." Henry sarcastically said

"Did I hear umbilical cord?" Christopher

"Although I'm sure we can take on the old ladies, and kid. Which sound extremely mess up when I say it like that we still have a couple of juggernauts with strong minions to send out." Harry said

"We just need to hit them harder then! Didn't you guys hear the saying, 'If guns can't solve your problems, then you need more guns!" Douglas went on

"Alright, alright, but well see if you feel the same way when you see what we have to deal with soon." Henry said dully

"That's the spirit!" Douglas said

"Yeah, and I just want to say that I don't have any faith in all of you, and we're all going to die horribly!" James exclaimed

"Oh come here." Maria impatiently said

She locked him in an embrace, and began making out with him, then after a few moments released him.

"...Were still going to die!" James said

"Great, looks like it wasn't enough. Hey Eileen can we borrow your bedroom for a while?" Maria asked

"Oh~ I don't care..." Eileen glumly said

"Eileen...hey can we talk...in private?" Henry asked, although he sounded like it was a chore rather than a plea.

"Okay..." Eileen said lifting her head up slightly.

Henry led her to their bedroom for their discussions while the rest of the group stayed in the living room discussing other matters. Needless to say Henry wasn't much of a talker unless he was telling a story, but when he puts something into action it's always strong, and effective. Eileen was accustomed to this, and that's why he hoped that what he two were going to do in the privacy of their room would cheer her up, and she can lose the hopelessness in her tone.

_End of Chapter_

_There I did it...I'll admit I'm not a fan of yaoi, and will never be one, but I won't ignore the possible yaoi fans that may be reading this story, and of course it won't be constant so don't expect something else like this very soon. Next chapter the story will progress as it should. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading._


	29. Chapter 29 Showing the Ropes

_Chapter 29: Showing the ropes_

_I wonder if people will put Game Host x House Host as their favorite couple soon. Oh well, here's the next chapter, and cheers for new characters which puts our number to 20 people exploring Silent Hill at once. I wonder if that's a new record? Enjoy!_

_At Henry's apartment_

"They've been at it for an hour and a half, and for the fiftieth time would you three stop trying to listen in." Douglas said

Heather, Maria, and Cynthia were sticking their ears on empty glass cups planted firmly on the wall which separates them from the bedroom.

"We've pretty much discussed everything type of topic we can think of, and now the only thing left to do is go back to Silent Hill...or whatever that hole will take us." Christopher said

"Relax we aren't in any rush." Maria said

"Yes we are in a rush. We all want to leave as soon as possible, and listening to Christopher's story means that we have a possible rescue mission. I don't know about you, but I'm taking this seriously." Alex retorted

"Yeah, but you know how those play out in the end right? What makes you think it will be different with Christopher?" Harry said

"Yeah I-..." Alex went quiet unable to respond.

After sharing their stories with one another the group had a pretty decent understanding of how thing ended for everyone, and though most of the time it did end in a happy ending. They still feel like they lost something, or discovered some horrible truth. Alex remembered how James was so scarred by whatever happened he refused to tell parts of his story, and he ended up skipping large portions of it. Of course Alex couldn't blame him since he himself is guilty of admitting to accidentally killing his little brother. He was only thankful that no one question what Josh was doing on the opposite team they were fighting. This of course led him to another problem. What are they hiding? Are they also guilty of the death of a love one? What if his new friends who he was getting along so well were actually insane killers that the crazy town called together. What if death is all they deserved for their sins?

"Alex? Hey what's wrong? Why are you spacing out on me?" Elle said

Alex shook his head away from his thoughts to concentrate on Elle who's head was inches away from touching his own.

"Fine, fine...I was just planning, that's all." Alex lied

"Nah he was thinking about what Henry, and Eileen are doing right now." Heather teased

"So what? We all are." Maria admitted

No one denied Heather, and Maria's accusation.

"I should be there with them! I mean Henry was nice enough to wait for me, he took me in when he could have just had his way, and left me passed out, and he even waited for me to wake up so I can properly thank him!" Cynthia argued

"Um~ I think you could do better than Henry." Lisa said

"But he's the nicest guy I've ever met! I want to do a lot of favors for him..." Cynthia purred

"Well can't you see he's taken! Eileen his girlfriend-no lover." Elle said

"I can share, and at first I didn't care who she was until I saw those sexy green eyes of hers...ah~ I felt a little jolt in my body looking at them." Cynthia explained while sounding like an excited school girl.

"Even I kept that to myself, but she's right. Eileen's green eyes are so seductive I'm a bit jealous." Maria admitted

"*Hmph*...tramps." Angela muttered

"I heard that!" Both Maria, and Cynthia exclaimed simultaneously

The immediately turned their concentration on Angela.

"Now why would you say such a silly thing? Trying to act cute, righteous? What do you think Cynthia?" Maria said

"I think she wants our attention. We shouldn't neglect such a sweet girl with so much potential." Cynthia responded

Both Girls were closing in on Angela

"What are you d-doing! Back off!" Angela commanded

"Come on...leave the unstable person alone, or else who knows what will happen." Heather said

"That's what we want to find out Heather." Maria explained

At this point Both women cornered Angela near the wall. Cynthia grabbed Angela's left wrist, and before she could retaliate Maria grabbed hold of her right wrist.

"Let go of me, or I swear I will cut you two to the bone." Angela threatened as calmly as she could.

"Empty threats, you know you love this." Maria teased

"You just don't know it yet." Cynthia finished

"Stop it!" Angela exclaimed

For some reason Angela herself could not explain she began breathing heavily, her temperature rising especially knowing that James was watching, and her heart was beating faster, and faster. These girls knew exactly what they were doing whether it was a man, or a woman.

"We're just going to give you a body massage to cheer you up a bit" Maria assured

"Yeah honey. Only someone really grumpy, and sore would call two beautiful women such as ourselves tramps." Cynthia said

Everyone pretty much expected a sort of BFF relationship instantly happen between Maria, and Cynthia, but who knew it would have happened so quickly? The two friends were even finishing each others sentences.

"S-sto~p" Angela gasped

"We haven't even started yet." Maria said

Before anything more could be done everyone heard the bedroom door finally open with the couple inside coming out. Henry had his usual bored expression, but his haired looked a tad damp with what they hoped was merely sweat, and he was also fully clothed, and ready to go. Following closely behind him was Eileen who looked exhausted, but wearing a weak, yet cheerful smile on her face. Henry was holding her hand the entire hand to prevent her from collapsing on the floor, and just like him, Eileen hair was also damp, and she had a new layer of make up on.

"So...done rekindling your relationship?" Travis said

"Yes...we rekindled it four times actually." Henry openly said

Eileen blushed a deep red, and turned her face away from everyone.

"So ready to go?" Alex asked

"Yup." Henry merely said

"Good. I don't know why, but things were going very...hot around ever since you two left." Heather explained

"S-sorry." Eileen shyly, and weakly squeaked

"*Sigh* maybe next time..." Maria said letting Angela go.

"Yeah I can wait...besides the center of my attention just returned." Cynthia said while also letting Angela go.

"(Now I'm even more excited seeing Henry like that. I'm afraid I'll lose my mind, and go crazy on him.)" Cynthia thought to herself

With both girls off of Angela personal space, she was able to slowly recover from her sudden fluctuation of emotions. Still it wasn't enough to keep her standing as her legs felt like jelly, and she was now on her knees sweating slightly, and her face blushing, and still warm.

"Are you okay?" James asked

Normally he wouldn't care if Angela was hurt, or in danger, but being accustomed to how Maria charms not only himself, but other people he has grown to feel pity for those who were not used to Maria's sudden advances.

"I'm a little confused actually...how did they..." Angela said while being lost in her sudden feelings

"Maria has that effect on anyone...*Sigh* come on I'll...help you up." James muttered in defeat, and extending a helping hand to her

Giving James one of the biggest puppy dog eyes of gratitude he has ever seen a girl give him when he helps she grab hold of James' hand, and picked herself up.

"I find that just shaking it off would make the effects disappear faster." James advised.

With that he released Angela, and went back to his lover Maria who immediately began cuddling him while Alex explained one last time about their weapons, and ammo.

"Well I'm glad both of you are armed, but what about you Christopher. What did you prepare yourself with?" Alex asked

"A flashlight, a notebook, and a picture of my wife, and daughter. That's all I ever carry when I explore Silent Hill. What are you guys keeping from me that you're not telling!" Christopher said then demanded

"Well explain on the way, but right now I need to ask if any of you have a pare weapon you can loan for Christopher." Alex asked

There were no volunteers, and the team only answered with awkward glances at each other hoping that one of them would give up their only defenses against the monsters.

"Well...alright then I guess you can have this golf club I found on some forest. To be honest I almost forgot about it after I found my Pulaski ax." Alex offered

"He searched through his coat, and found the golf club still in good condition. Christopher reluctantly took it, and figured it was better than nothing, and he already had a similar club at home so he already felt accustomed to it.

"I'd use it sparingly uh~...Christopher since it breaks eventually." Henry warned

"He could always use his fists if it comes down to it." Travis explained

"That's stupid." Heather argued

"Well he's not taking my wands once it breaks!" Laura exclaimed

"You're going to have to give that up sooner, or later." Elle said

"Why!" Laura complained

"Well you gotta share don't you?" Elle explained

"Aw~" Laura moaned, but agreed to do so...eventually.

"Okay then, before we get distracted by something else I say we make a single file towards the hole right now." Lisa said

"I suppose so." Cybil agreed

"There's twenty of us now. Wouldn't the large number just burden us when enter claustrophobic conditions?" Harry question

"I'm sure they'll fix all that." James explain

"That just raises further questions James. Who, and what will fix that?" Maria asked

"...If only we had the internet with us now..." James responded

"Internet?" Alessa repeated looking puzzled

"Oh it's a place where evil, yet stupid trolls, and wise elders come to discuss, and battle among one another while delivering information through an invisible electrical web that connects the entire world to a global argument of minds mostly causing hurt feelings, and acts of rage, and violence." Heather explained

She was met with a confused Alessa, and a curious Little Walter.

"That was completely ridiculous." Angela commented

"Well what part of my explanation did I get wrong?" Heather asked sound unmoved my Angela retort

"The part where-...when you explain-...huh..." Angela stammered, but unable to come up with a comeback

"That's the internet for you...it's all one big mindfu-" James began

"Hello! the line had already moved, and we're the only ones who hadn't left yet!" Douglas announced

"They looked around, and noticed that they were in fact the only ones in the room. Not wanting to be left behind Heather, James, Angela, Douglas, Alessa, and Little Walter ended their conversation early, and crawled through the hole following their friends.

"Hey this tunnel curves around a bit." Harry noticed

"They do that sometimes...no real reason though." Henry explained form close to the back of the line

"Was it alright to just leave them there?" Eileen asked

"They'll come, no need to worry we'll just wait for them on the other side." Cybil assured

After crawling for what only seemed like a couple of seconds the tunnel went completely black despite multiple flashlights beaming, and the team including the ones left behind found themselves bunched together in the cramped bathroom of the subway.

"This is a sign that we're overpopulating the area!" Lisa gasped

"Hang on I almost got the door open." Elle called out

"Hang on Tina!" James heroically exclaimed

Doing his best to reach into his coat he pulled the suffocating cat out of his coat, and lifted her over his head above anyone else. Tina merely meowed, and wiggled her little legs in confusion, but was grateful for her master for the air to breathe.

"Got it!" Elle assured

The door opened, and a rush of people began exiting the room, but now they were crowding the empty hallway like it was rush hour.

"I thought you guys said they will accommodate us." Douglas complained

"Let's not go back into that pointless argument again." Travis said

"Alright who should I fry first!" Laura challenged while staring at the empty hallway.

"...Sorry Laura no invisible monsters here." Henry explained

"If I remember correctly we started from...there." Harry said pointing at the right since he was facing the wall opposite the bathroom door.

"So that leads us left then." Heather said

"Well this is new...where's the empty bar?" Douglas asked no one in particular

"These tunnels are mostly one way. They never take us to the same place twice except for my apartment it seems." Henry said

"Maybe your apartment is under some sort of Indian burial ground, or something." James assumed

"Maybe my old one, but my new one's different...it's under what used to have been a mental asylum, and some say that the presence of those who lived, and died there still linger." Henry told

"...Do you honestly expect one of us to beli-" Laura was saying

"Henry! Why didn't you say something when we moved in!" Eileen gasped, clearly sounding worried

"...Relax I had a few spare candles which were more than enough to exorcise the lingering spirits." Henry made up on the spot.

"Oh thank goodness." Eileen said quickly relieved

"So gullible." Maria teased while being out of earshot of Eileen.

"Neither Silent Hill, or Shepherds Glen own a..." Wheeler said trying to guess what it is

"Subway station." Henry finished

"Yeah that. So where the hell did this subway come from?" Wheeler asked again

"We're in Ashfield where our old apartment building use to be." Eileen explained

"This is ridiculous I'm not gonna find my wife here! We need to get back to Silent Hill." Christopher said

"Relax, once we finish up here I'm sure we'll be led back to Silent Hill." Travis assured

"Or be sent somewhere completely different." James added

"Or be sent somewhere completely different." Maria repeated

"Do you think your wife crawled through one of these holes?" Cybil asked

"No, not a chance. Like I said I've been walking, and exploring every building I could enter looking for my wife, and daughter, and I never once saw a hole until now." Christopher explained

"Can't tell if it's the right place, at the right time for you, or wrong place at the wrong time." Douglas said

"You could say it's the best of both worlds." Henry dully said

"We'll we have to start sooner, or later. We can't just talk our way out of this." Wheeler said

"Though we tried multiple times." James adressed

"Wheeler is right lets get this done, and over with." Alex said motioning everyone to move forward

Walking close together like a tour group the team walked several they reached what looked like booths to purchase subway tickets, or coins, but of course they were empty, and the floor littered with useless, unreadable pieces of paper.

"Relax it's pretty much a one way trip here...unless this is the second time around portion." Henry informed

"How many times have you been here?" Lisa asked

"Twice." Henry answered

"So you've visited this place before you bumped into me?" Cynthia said for the sole purpose of wanting to speak to him.

"Before I met you-oh! Yeah, yeah...sure." Henry lied

"(Geez how am I going to break the news to that one...without causing a panic. I guess if she's not trying to kill me I can just leave her ignorant like that, but now she's coming on to me a lot. Can't tell which one would make this trip more difficult.)" Henry thought to himself

"Henry? Henry!" Alex called out

"Uh-what?" Henry quickly said as he began to focus on Alex

"Stop daydreaming, you're our guide here." Alex reminded

"I wasn't daydreaming I was ignoring you." Henry blatantly said

"Well that cheered me up." Alex sarcastically said

"Were do we go Henry? Down the stairs, or straight ahead." Elle asked

"Oh that's all? Just straight ahead for now. Well get back to those later. I just want to pick up a few things." Henry instructed

"Why couldn't you just say that when I asked you the first time." Alex said

"Because I wasn't daydreaming." Henry retaliated

"I swear he's losing his edge." Alex mumbled to himself

"I bet he was hiding some whiskey in his room, that hog." Douglas assumed

The team deciding to follow Henry's orders ignored the stairs, and went straight ahead to where the hallway would end. Upon entering the last portion of the hallway they were met with loud static coming from their trusty radios which apparently have infinite battery life, or something. Of course they didn't need the radios to tell them that there were a pack of 3 Gumheads. They walked upright with a hunch as they sluggishly walked all across the hallway almost blind. Their second head in their chest twitching left, and right as the main bodies moved. Yet despite the loud static from the radios it seems as if they hadn't noticed the large crowd yet.

"Oh my god!" Christopher said clearly frightened yet fascinated by the sudden life forms

"Great...the annoying ones." Henry muttered bitterly

"Never seen those before. Are they new, or something?" Wheeler said

"Depends on what your definition of 'new' is." Henry answered

"They sound like-" Travis began

"Monkeys yeah, but tell me what part of all of that looks like a monkey to you?" Henry finished

"...I suppose the tail I guess, but...wait is that a second head?" Harry said

"Yeah, but totally pointless, it doesn't even bite. Still I hate these things." Henry said

"Are two headed creatures common here? I mean I remembered a two headed dog once." Douglas said

"They seem pretty...dumb." Maria figured

"'Seem' is the key word in your sentence." Henry said

"Are they special compared to other enemies?" Cybil said

"Oh, yeah they are." Henry said

"Am I still dreaming! Is this real life?" Cynthia blatantly asked

"I thought we were clear on this. Yes Cynthia it's real, and those things will kill us if we don't kill them first." Henry explained

"I don't know Henry, they seem almost plain to me." Alex said

"Yeah...hey I got an idea! Why don't we take Christopher here, and help him fight these things so he could be useful." Travis suggested

"You want me to kill another living being!" Christopher gasped

"They're not people Christopher, just a bunch of apes. We are beating a bunch of apes with blunt objects until they die from blood loss, or concussions" Angela explained

"P.E.T.A will have your ass on a stick, roasting on an open fire if they heard what you just said." Douglas joked

"You know what I mean." Angela said

"Look, think of it as self defense. They'll attack you once they see us, so it's better to hit them first." Lisa said

"Preemptive strike." Elle said

"Yeah a sneak attack basically. Besides the faster we get through them, the faster we can save you wife, and daughter." Lisa finished

"I want to take a whack at them!" James said readying his Great Knife

"Holy crap..." Douglas gasped staring at the wickedly large blade

"That thing is bigger than a claymore! How can you even carry that thing." Christopher said

"I'm stronger than you think." James said

"Okay so James will help you fight, and I can help you as well. You can just take care of one enemy right?" Alex said

"G-got any advice?" Christopher asked sounding a tad nervous

"Hit them before they hit you." Alex said

"Great let's kick ass!" James declared

Five minutes later

"Why? Why didn't you tell us they could steal our weapons!" Alex shouted sounding dumbfounded

"Must have slipped my mind." Henry said innocently

The group were just outside the tunnel staring intently at the three Gumheads who took Christopher's golf club, Alex's Pulaski ax, and somehow James' Great Knife. They even managed to beat them slightly with their own weapons which caused Alex to instinctively call for a strategic retreat. Basically they were caught off guard, jacked, then they chickened out of the fight like a bunch of scared little girls.

"See, this is why I prefer enemies without arms." James insisted

"Wow. Sorry for being rude, but that was pathetic. Was it always like this?" Douglas asked

"We were doing fine until Walter attacked us at the mall." Heather admitted

"Plan B anyone?" Elle said

"Didn't think we needed a plan B." Alex admitted

"I'll show you a plan B!" Wheeler exclaimed

Loading his shotgun he stomped towards the now armed Gumheads.

"Life is a bitch!" Wheeler announced

Before the Gumheads could turn their heads, and face their opponent. Wheeler shot his shotgun, pumped, and repeated until all the enemies were either missing both their heads, or lost their arms, and legs entirely. Needless to say they bodies were unaccustomed to such a powerful gun so they fell easily.

"Too bad you won't know that." Wheeler finished while giving his shotgun a final pump, and putting it away.

"Well at least I stopped the bleeding from your wounds." Lisa said doing a final check up of all three losers, or Alex, James, and Christopher to clarify.

"Pick up your weapons, and begin your walk of shame you three." Henry instructed

"It could have happened to anyone!" Alex said defensively

"Ri~ght" Heather said sarcastically

"Alright Henry coast is clear, lead the way." Cybil said

"It won't be long." Henry dully assured

Walking for several feet Henry lead the team to the end a part of the hallway which cut to the right. Though it was obviously a dead end they did find a nutrition drink on the floor.

"Wait, that's a different label than the others. Will it have the same effects as the others?" Travis said

"...Sure..." Henry nonchalantly said

After that brief pause the team where at the end of the hallway which split to two hallways on each side, but both blocked by junk.

"Someone should tell whoever threw these here that this is not the city dump." Maria said

"Yeah, we're nowhere near New York...why is there so much garbage blocking our path?" Henry said

"Hey those weren't there when I came here." Cynthia said

"You've been passed out for a long time I'm afraid." Henry explained

"It sure feels that way. My body doesn't feel as flexible as it was last time I was awake. I guess I should do some stretches, or something." Cynthia teased

"That could wait." Henry said

"I won't wait long." Cynthia hummed

Eileen was once again losing confidence in their relationship, and was unable to retaliate to Cynthia's advances. She hoped Henry could keep his guard up against Cynthia for just a little longer.

"Hang on there's something on the staircase to the left." Henry said

Walking alone he climbed the stairs, looked down, and picked a shiny object off one of the steps, and then walked casually back down.

"I got it." Henry simply said

"What is 'it'?" James asked

"A sliver bullet." Henry dully said

"Pure, silver, ammo type of bullet?" Travis said

"Yup." Henry answered

"Who are you going to shoot with that?" Lisa said

"Victims...takes them out in one hit...until they touch the ground, then they get right back up again." Henry said

"How does that work?" Laura asked

"...I don't know...I just know the silver bullets are really effective." Henry admitted

"Are they blessed, or something? You gotta know." Heather said

"Maybe, we'll probably find some more if you look around carefully enough, but right now we're done here. Sorry for the delay...and the embarrassment." Henry said looking at the three losers.

"It. Could. Have. Happened. To. Anyone." Alex repeated

The silently snickering team amongst each other much to Alex, and James discomfort went back to the stairs where Henry quickly realized something.

"We need a coin to get through here..." Henry said

"Tokens right? For the subway?" Lisa asked

"Yeah...now what?" Henry said completely unsure of what to do

"...We could use mine." Cynthia offered

She flashed a Lynch Street Line Coin, and twirled around her very talented fingers before tossing it to Henry who caught it with ease.

"Huh...well thanks Cynthia." Henry said trying to sound polite, but not grateful

"Anytime." Cynthia said

"Now then let's keep going." Henry said

With the gate unlocked thanks to the coin, the team descended to the much darker lower levels

"Hey Henry how come I don't have a weapon?" Cynthia asked as they climbed down the stairs

"That's a good question, and the answer is because...well you didn't ask earlier on." Henry answered

"Well you wouldn't happen to have something to give me, unless you want to be my hero for a little longer." Cynthia teased

"I have a pick ax, but it's too heavy for you, and I gave my pistol to Eileen." Henry explained

"Well Henry if you don't mind of course...I can give her my riding crop. If that's okay with you." Eileen suggested

"That's really sweet of you Eileen. Sure I don't mind I'm not afraid of you trying to shoot me accidentally with my pistol anymore." Henry assured

Eileen wordlessly handed her Riding Crop to Cynthia.

"Well this is all nice, and kinky, but does it even hurt theses monsters?" Cynthia asked

She swung the Riding Crop a couple of times taking delight in something she has seen, but never had a chance to use. Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was swinging which caused her to accidentally friendly fire someone.

"Ah~! My leg!" James shouted in pain

The sudden pain caused him to lose his balance, and come crashing down the stairs as they were about to end. Luckily Henry was able to pull himself, and Eileen close to the wall so James can collapse on the floor without injuring anyone, but himself.

"...I stand corrected, I love this thing." Cynthia said

"James? Are you alright? Just groan in pain if you're okay." Maria called out

"Ugh~" James groaned

"Alright he's fine, I forgive you Cynthia." Maria cheerfully said

"I'll help him up..." Harry groaned.

After James recovered from his fall the team found themselves with multiple path choices.

"I thought you said this was linear? Travis reminded

"It is...one path is a dead end, and the other leads us forward." Henry explained

"...That's called a maze...not a linear path." Lisa said

"...This conversation never happened." Henry said flatly

"He's really losing it..." Heather whispered to Cybil

"I guess he's still recovering from shock, or something. I mean he's not superman after all." Cybil whispered back

"Anyways, we go downstairs to the subway trains. If I'm right we'll find our next clues down there. Not the mention the exit." Henry explained

"What about the room on this floor?" Harry asked

"Pointless, and plus I can hear growling, and I don't like that." Henry warned

"More dogs then?" Alex said

"Yup." Henry casually said

"We can take them!" Maria assured

"Yeah! Let us redeem ourselves!" James pleaded

"Let you fight a pointless battle? Sure why not, it could help distract me from my own thoughts right now." Henry replied

"What does that mean?" Eileen curiously asked

"It's complicated...let's just see if James, and Alex still got it." Henry simply said

Without any warning Alex rushed towards the room wielding his Pulaski Ax with James following close behind with his Great Knife. Sure enough they found a Sniffer just minding it's own business until two crazed men with vengeance in their eyes came out of nowhere, and began attacking for no reason it could comprehend. The only positive the Sniffer felt was the quick death it was given as it fell in defeat.

"Nope...too easy you're both losers still." Laura teased

"You're grounded missy!" James announced

"Last time you said that, our conversation went completely random, and you ended up grounding yourself. Do you really want to repeat that?" Laura warned with a snickering smile.

"I had fun listening to both of you." Maria admitted

"Not sure what you guys were talking about, but I came back from the room, and killed a second dog while it was sniffing the ground with it's tongue. Also I found another drink." Alex dully said

"Great work." Henry congratulated with very little enthusiasm.

The team done with talking, climbed even further down to find the subway tunnel very similar to the previous one.

"*Cough*rip-off*cough*" Heather was heard coughing

"Yeah, because all subways have to be original, and completely different looking from one another." Henry retaliated

"Looks like a complete wreck here. There's no way one of these subway trains are going to work, are they?" Angela asked

"It's not a hundred percent safe, but one of those does in fact run, but we'll worry about that when we get to it. Right now there's a snack machine that we need to look at." Henry said pointing at the machine itself

Once every was accounted for they walked the few feet they needed to get a closer look at the machine.

"Anyone got any change?" James randomly asked

Everyone shook their heads, and once again they were stuck with a puzzle.

"Relax...there's a box inside the subway cart that has the coin we need." Henry assured

Upon saying that everyone heard a distinct groaning echoing from one of the subway trains.

"What the hell was that!" James cried out

"Victim...oh crap how are we going to get through that thing while traveling through narrow gaps while making sure that thing stays down long enough for us to get by it." Henry said

"Not to mention that those things can't die, and they'll eventually get back up before even half of us can get past it." Maria continued

"Well let's get the box first, and like you said Henry. We'll figure that out when we get there." Douglas said.

"I'll get it...it's not like it's bolted to the seat, or anything when I last saw it." Henry said

"You'll be alright?" Christopher asked

"Yeah, it won't come from here, just where we may need to go." Henry explained whiled entering the train

He came back several seconds later holding a small childish toy box with a rusty lock, and chain wrapped around it.

"The coin is inside, and wouldn't you know it I don't have the key because we missed something." Henry said sounding like he just given up

"We'll just lock-pick it" Elle said

"You broke all your equipment trying to unlock the front door in Henry's apartment." Alex reminded

"I got it! We'll use Tina!" James exclaimed

"The cat?" Lisa said sounding puzzled

"Yeah, every time there's something out of reach Tina was able to retrieve it for us. So why not let her try to get the coin." James suggested

"Sure why not, I could use a laugh." Henry said sounding doubtful.

Placing the box on a bench James woke Tina from her peaceful nap, and placed her next to the box. She looked up at her master with her eyes gleaming with annoyance at being disturbed. James did not get the message his cat was giving him.

"Alright Tina unlock the box!" James confidently ordered

Tina looked at the box, then at James, and concentrated on the box again. Everyone had already began to look doubtful of James idea which made Tina who owes her life to him feel sorry for him again. So she decided to give it a shot even though she had no clue what she was looking at. She tapped at the lock playfully enjoying the noise the chains made when they clinked, and clanged, but it didn't work, and to be fair the constant noise the humans were making every time she did something serious was a little annoying. Especially when they make that "aw~" noise. Further investigation showed a weirdly shaped hole at the center of a block so she started playing with that. Her paw was too big to completely fit inside so she used her claws to make up for it. Finally she had all her claws in the hole, and began moving them roughly around as the chain made the amusing noise she liked. Then all of a sudden she heard a clank from inside, and the block released it's grip from one of the chains which at that point she heard everyone gasping behind her. Then out of nowhere her master picked her up before she could continue playing with the new toy.

"She did it! I knew she could do it!" James exclaimed proudly

"I don't believe it!" Douglas cried out

"Now I definitely seen everything!" Wheeler declared

"That is one seriously talented cat." Henry said

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it just now." Christopher said

"Three cheers for Tina!" Laura cried out

"Hooray!" Alessa, Heather, Maria, Elle, Lisa, Eileen, and James cried out

"Is there nothing that cat can't do." Travis said

"Well I won't say anything just yet, but I like to see her open a can next." Cybil said

"I wish I was that cat..." Angela silently said as she saw James lovingly hold his new companion.

"Why didn't any tell me we were hanging out with a magic cat!" Cynthia said

"...Magic? Yeah! She should be my pet since I'm a witch now!" Laura insisted

"I wish I was that helpful." Alessa said

"...Yeah..." Little Walter added

"We should reward her with something." Eileen suggested

"Yeah! We'll give you a all the cat nip, scratching posts, and tuna you want." James declared

Tina was unsure of what they were talking about, but she was glad that she pleased her master somehow, and if he is happy, then Tina can finally continue her nap undisturbed. So with her job done she hopped from James' hands, and landed back into his coat.

"Alright we got the coin, and...yup, it's really dirty. We'll have to clean it." Henry told everyone

"Are you serious?" Heather said in disbelief

"Yeah it's dirty, the machine won't take it. We'll have to go back to my place, and clean it." Henry explained

"Ugh! It seems like a lot of work for an item." Maria said

"Yeah it sucks I know, but after this we're just about done here." Henry said

"Well are there any nearby holes here?" Travis asked

"Oh, yeah I think there is. Come on, I'll show you." Henry said leading the team again.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry it took so long I was busy with personal stuff. Anyways I'm done, not gonna say much here, but another thanks for your patience, and helpful reviews. Way more to come next chapter. (This one was setting it up.)_


	30. Chapter 30 Does this Really Take so Long

_Chapter 30: Does it really take this long?_

_I'm still pretty far from making this the longest Silent Hill fiction (which was my original idea), but that just means it will take longer for the team to get through levels that really shouldn't take so long to begin with. Which means more laughter, drama, romance, and action for you guys. Enjoy!_

Back at the snack machine

"Follow me again..." Henry dully said

Walking forward, and away from the machine, and staircase he led the team to a lone door with red, glowing hue marking it's existence. He casually opened the door to show the team a small, and empty room with the only significant thing was a ladder leading downstairs.

"Ah? A Holy Candle? I thought I was done with all that nonsense." Henry glumly said

"Henry, is there something you aren't telling us...again?" Heather suspiciously asked

"Yeah these candles are important. Pick up as many as possible." Henry instructed

"So I presume the hole is located down this ladder?" Douglas deducted

"Impressive detective." Henry sarcastically complimented

"Just doing what I'm best at." Douglas sarcastically answered

"Well I'll lead the way down I suppose." Henry said

"Please do." Douglas politely asked

"hm~..." Henry hummed, giving Douglas one last quick glance

Douglas simply shrugged innocently, and looked the other way.

"(A smart-ass...great, just great, now I have to compete with him on clever antics. Don't I have enough on my plate as it is?)" Henry thought to himself as he descended down the ladder.

One by one everyone climbed down the ladder, but none were prepared to see the horrific site they were about to witness once down there. The entire hallway was a pulsating blood splattered mess, and they would not be shocked if the wall was entirely made out of flesh. It felt to them as if they were traveling through a beating intestine, or to Henry it felt like an umbilical cord. Henry wasn't sure why he would think of that first, but it was there, and he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Are we inside something...possibly alive?" Harry first suggested

Everyone felt a little uncomfortable of such an idea.

"That is beyond disgusting." Heather commented

"Points for originality though." James said

"Is this that other world kind of thing?" Elle couldn't help, but ask

"There wasn't any sirens blaring like all metamorphosis phases." Alex said

"I swear every time I tell myself I've seen everything this happens." Douglas said

"Shouldn't you guys be more disturbed by such things! I-I don't understand what just happened!" Christopher said

"Listen I know you're a civilian, we all are technically speaking, but panicking will only get us killed. So get use to it." Cybil instructed

"Do it fast too, me, and my friends don't want to have to keep holding your hand all the time." Laura added

"Well to be honest I would...like that myself...sorry." Alessa admitted

"...I'll um...h-hol-" Little Walter stammered

"Hm! Did you want to say something?" Alessa said quickly turning to face him

Little Walter simply shook his head.

"So Eileen was it? How was he...you know, in bed?" Cynthia said while trying to hide her sudden envy.

"Eh! N-n-now isn't the time to be t-talking about such things!" Eileen bashfully said, her face quickly going red

"Now Cynthia leave the girl alone. If she keeps thinking about that, then she'll get distracted, and probably bang her head on a wall or something day-dreaming." Lisa said

"W-what if the door wasn't a door, but a toothless mouth!" Maria added

"At least the wall isn't leaking stomach acid, or something." Travis said

"Hell no, I'm no one's dinner!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Relax it's not like that." Henry assured

"More importantly does anyone else hear something besides the walls throbbing?" Lisa said

"All I hear are multiple conversati-what the hell is that!" Douglas shouted

Almost immediately they looked to where Douglas was staring at, and saw a man covered in black sludge, and was completely bald. He appeared to be pulling himself out of a round slime similar to what's stuck in his body already.

"Great, we stay in one place for too long these Victims will just come out on their own. I guess I should have warned you guys about that." Henry said

"What are we waiting for! We got to run!" James exclaimed quickly reminded of the last time he saw a victim.

Without a response everyone made a mad dash for the ladder as Victim 14 was still struggling to get off the wall, but it's influence was still active as the each passing person experienced severe headaches once they were close to it.

"Up the ladder go, go, go!" Alex shouted

The victim had just pulled himself out of the wall as the last person (which was Wheeler) past it. The headaches he was receiving nearly blinded him, but he could still aim. Without warning he pulled his shotgun out, and aimed directly at the chest of the now floating Victim 14 as it tried to reach it's hand for Wheeler's heart. He fired a loud blast, and the victim flew several feet, and collapse on the floor, but before he could celebrate Victim 14 rose back up again looking as if nothing had happened which astounded Wheeler.

"It's no use! We can't kill these things!" Alex warned

"Why the hell not!" Wheeler shouted back

"They're already dead! There's nothing we can do to kill them any further then they already are!" Henry shouted out

"It's a waste of bullets, now come on, and climb Wheeler! Now!" Alex ordered

Pumping his shotgun one last time, and shot Victim 14 a second time as it was coming closer. He made a dash for the ladder as Alex had just finished climbing it himself. Wheeler turned around one last time to see the Victim floating in the air once again with no wounds on it's chest, and floating slowly towards him, and giving off a depressed moan every so often. Not wanting to be touch by a floating, dead, freak Wheeler quicken his pace up the ladder as if his life depended on it...which it did. Finally he was up as Victim 14 was standing in front of the ladder, but staring through it, not at it.

"Did anyone else feel the sudden headache? I mean first it was excruciating, and then suddenly gone!" Christopher asked

"Yeah that's one of a Victims many trademarks, instant headaches, but there are many more where that came from." Henry warned

"Well there's the hole I guess we should go inside now." Lisa said

"Actually I can just clean the coin myself, and you can wait for me by the trains." Henry suggested

He was met with very angry stares

"What? Did I say follow me?" Henry argued nonchalantly

"So this is a dead end, and we have to turn back, and deal with that floating corpse again." Heather complained

"That's life." Henry answered

"That's bull-" Wheeler said

"Are you doing this on purpose, or are you really losing your edge?" Elle asked interrupting Wheeler

"How long were you discussing that?" Henry asked

"Ever since we got here, it's been small errors on your account." Lisa added

"Well you know what they say...how does that one song go from Hannah Montana?" Henry asked

"'Nobody's Perfect'?" James answered

"That was a test to see if anyone of you has heard her songs, and shows, and James you passed...congrats." Henry dully congratulated

"That doesn't count on being clever Henry, you know James." Cybil argued

"What about that other portion of the hallway? What's beyond that?" Travis said

"Well we can discuss that after I clean this coin. Now then, good day madam." Henry politely excused himself as he began crawling his way into the hole.

"Did a troll get shoved up your ass, or what?" Heather called out

There was no response as Henry disappeared into the darkness of the hole.

"*Sigh* maybe if we're really fast we can get past it before it sees us." Travis suggested

"Hope for the best, expect the worst." Douglas said

"You're gonna repeat that saying aren't you?" Christopher asked as he remembered the last time he said it

"It's the best I got so far besides 'brush your teeth at least three times a day'." Douglas said

"Well I can't see the um...'Victim' from up here so maybe it retreated to the wall." Elle said

"Alright then let's get through that hallway in record time." Cybil suggested

"Aren't the children going to be at a disadvantage?" Lisa said

"You may be right...and no Laura you're not gonna suck it into a black hole." Alex instinctively said as Laura lifted her onyx wand.

"Aw~you're just scared!" Laura mockingly said

"Afraid of a little magical girl that can produce black holes that can suck me into a singularity, of course not." Alex responded

"Perish the thought my daughter-in-law." James snobbishly said.

"We can always carry them piggyback style." Eileen suggested

"That could work." Harry said

"Alright you three will decide who will have the honor of carrying you." James pronounced

"I don't want to be carried, I want to fight!" Laura complained

"Eh, b-but I don't want to neglect anyone!" Alessa worriedly replied

"Well having all of us carry you at once will be kind of silly. Just choose your favorite." Eileen assured

"Carry?...I wish mom would carry me..." Little Walter absentmindedly said

"...Let's all pretend we didn't hear that." Harry whispered

"I like the little blonde one, she reminds me of myself when I was a kid." Cynthia said

"Yeah, but she was like this when I met her so I can't take credit for that. She has the potential to be a great influence to men soon." Maria explained

"Okay decision time kids who will it be?" Cybil said wanting to change subjects before they got distracted again.

"Hm~I chos~e...Alex!" Laura declared

"What!" James exclaimed sounding hurt

"Yeah I kind of want to know why too?" Elle said smiling to herself

"Well, I just wanted to know how it feels like to be with someone-I don't know...tough, and cool?" Laura said sounding a little unsure, and shy for the first time.

"Well he does fit that description." Elle complimented

"Well I don't mind, what about you James?" Alex said

"No, no, I need to be a man, and let her go. Just protect here alright." James said sounding a tad upset.

"Of course." Alex said feeling an awkward vibe that felt like depression from James side which caused him to feel guilty for some reason.

"What about you Alessa who do you want to be with?" Eileen asked sweetly

"Um~...I don't want to be selfish, but I wouldn't mind if um-James helped me...If that's okay." Alessa mumbled shyly

James lightened up upon hearing her request.

"I'll keep you safe! Yeah!" James excited proclaimed while striking a victory pose

"Next time you do that...do after we escape...please." Heather said

It was unknown as to whether she liked the pose, or was ashamed of being so close to someone who posed like that.

"Alright, next we have Little Walter here. Have you decided yet? Elle said

"Are you guys still here?" Henry said out of nowhere.

Everyone gasped in shock once Henry spoke.

"D-don't scare us like that!" Alex exclaimed

"How long were you standing behind us?" Lisa asked while holding her rapidly beating chest.

"Wow, I was trying not to surprise you guys too, and to Answer you Lisa I was here around the time Laura chose to be with Alex." Henry answered

"Oh yeah..." James mumbled as he went into a depressed state again.

"Well personally I think it's a great idea you guys were having it would definitely assure everyone's safety. Oh yeah I washed the coin we can keep going now." Henry dully said

"I-I've decided..." Little Walter said suddenly

"Oh you have? Henry shut up for a sec." Cybil said

"And I was just about to tell you where the buried gold was too..." Henry said

"I want...you to carry me." Little Walter said pointing at Eileen

"Oh? Me? A-are you sure?" Eileen said taken aback

Little Walter bashfully nodded his head

"Well I would love to help you out." Eileen sweetly answered

"Okay that settles it, Henry will distract the Victim while we all make a break for it. Are we clear?" Douglas said

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Henry who tilted his head in confusion.

"Lucky me...when did I volunteer to become bait? I don't recall that moment." Henry sarcastically said

"It would take all day to explain when you volunteer so to save some time can we just do the plan already?" Heather said

"I don't care I wa-" Henry was about to argue

"You'll be careful won't you Henry?" Eileen said with dramatic passion as she stared into her lover's eyes

Henry knowing full well that this was all a rouse to get him to co-operate would have exposed this for the scam this was, but since it was Eileen asking him he couldn't bring himself to say no her.

"Alright...I'll do it, and I'll be careful too. Just make sure you guys get out as quickly as possible." Henry said in defeat, but he already sounded bored of the idea.

"Thanks." Eileen said sounding relieved

Once the kids were piggybacking on their chosen partners Alex took the lead as he slid, rather than climbed down the stairs, and stopping with his feet just inches away from hitting the floor. Laura was already enjoying the ride despite her complaints, and following close behind was Henry who was to stay in the hallway, and keep the Victim busy. Sure enough The distinct moan of a Victim was heard, then later seen as Victim 14 began pulling himself out of the wall while James, and Alessa were having a casual conversation with one another about cute socks James described, and Alessa wish she could wear.

Take you time you two." Henry said acting cheerful as he saw the rest of the team including Eileen carrying Little Walter pass by both of them

The Victim was now off the wall which meant Henry's job had just begun as he readied his Pick ax of Despair, and his head for massive headaches. James, and Alessa took the sarcasm this time, and hastened their pace, and had begun to climbed the ladder. Luckily they were the last to leave which meant all Henry needed was to make an opening, and escape, but of course Victim 14 was making it difficult. He was already close enough for Henry's head to ache as if someone had just split open his forehead, but the feeling wasn't new so he quickly endured, and swung madly at Victim 14. The strike landed, and Henry was glad that at least it wasn't the worst of the Victims, but now he wondered if all the victims had returned, which of coursed led him to Cynthia. He paused for a moment to contemplate her existence. Surely Walter had something to do with this, but even if he interrogated him he is sure that Walter will only lie, or mock him. Still though why just Cynthia, or was it really just Cynthia?

"(Maybe she was the least threatening compared to Richard)-ugh!" Henry thought, but his daydreaming caused him to lose his focus on his enemy as it got close enough to drive a fist through Henry, and the Victim began to shake it violently.

Henry was already in a bad condition since he was still recovering from dog bites so the Victim's attack didn't make it any better. While Victim 14's fist was still inside him, Henry resisted as much as possible until he was finally free from his grasp. Delivering another blow to the chest with his Pick ax, Victim 1 flew back, and fell to the floor, which Henry took as an opening as he dashed towards the ladder. He turned around to see Victim 14 had just recovered, and was floating slowly over to him. So he quickened his pace, and finally made it to the end to join all his friends.

"Henry are you alright?" Eileen worriedly asked

"Yeah, yeah, just had a fist drive through my chest, no big deal." Henry casually said as he stood up.

"Is that how they attack!" Harry asked

"Yeah, the headaches are merely the warm up." Henry said clenching the part of his chest he was recently struck at.

"So are you alright, or aren't you?" Cybil asked

"Yeah, I'll live. We should be about halfway done with this place." Henry assured

"Lead the way captain." Heather energetically said

"...Yeah, right on that." Henry said a little confused of the sudden change in tone since hearing her ask him if he had a troll up his ass previously.

Henry led the team back to the vending machine which still stood lit, and ready to accept the coin needed to obtain the key. Oh spoiler alert it drops a key...sorry. Meanwhile Laura was done being chauffeured, and quickly jumped off Alex while giving him a polite, but clearly scripted thanks. James, and Alessa were apparently not done talking, and so he continued carrying her for the time being, and Little Walter somehow feel asleep clearly looking comfortable, and even happy.

"So what's going to pop out of this vending machine of yours?" Maria dully asked

"A key to a murder scene" Henry explained

"Oh interesting...you know I've never done it in a crime scene before." Cynthia announced

"Me too." Maria happily replied

"(There was so much I wanted to say to that...oh well.)" Henry thought to himself as he was about to open his mouth.

"Why did we ignore the second path of that hallway?" Alex asked

"Oh yeah that...well I guess since everyone can climb down ladders now including Eileen I guess we could take that as a shortcut to our escape. See I couldn't take Eileen with me through that section the last time since she was severely, but I guess we could use that path all together now can we." Henry said

Without looking he inserted the coin into the dispenser when suddenly.

"Oh chocolate!" James noticed

He dialed the number, and letter for the chocolate bar, and it surprisingly obeyed, and dropped a chocolate bar instead of a key while Henry was still lost in thought. By the time he realized what had happened it was too late.

"That didn't happen..." Henry muttered in dis-belief

"Tell me that didn't happen!" Henry exclaimed in shock as he stared at James unwrapping the candy bar.

"That was our only coin! What are we going to do now?" Henry said sounding extremely close to losing his calmness.

Ten minutes later

"Nope, another candy bar, but hey! At least we won't starve to death here." Douglas said

He tossed the candy bar towards Laura who was keeping stock. So far they had a couple of chocolate bars, a few bags of chips, and some gum, but no key.

"I'd like to repeat that it wasn't James fault, nor the machine since it was doing it's job. I mean it's only natural that a snack machine drops snacks in exchange for coins, and the temptation was obviously too much. Kind of like me when I perform since I always have my customers pay in advance while I tease them." Maria defended

"My turn..." Harry said

He crouched in front of the candy machine then dashed madly at it, and crashed into it shoulder first. The vending machine swung back, hit the wall, and rebounded off, and almost fell on top of him, but it shook forward, and back slightly, and then stopped. They heard something fall which Harry immediately reached out to grab, but found a bag of potatoes chips.

"It's got to be in there." Henry said calmly

He ran towards the thing, and slammed into it shoulder first just like Harry, and the others before him. It tilted back, hit the wall, and rebounded towards Henry, but not enough to fall on top of him. He heard something fall inside, and reached out, and was delighted to see that it was the key there were looking for.

"Success." Henry declared

He flashed the key in front of everyone to prove his point, and everyone quickly got excited again as they can finally advance in their journey

"Alright now I want you guys to pay super close attention now, or else we'll get lost." Henry began

Everyone nodded seriously as they focused on Henry.

"As long as we're in my world those victims are going to become a hassle, and though there is a path through all those subway trains. It's the red hallway with the Victim guarding it we need to get to. So I'll lead, and since these Victims are slow we can outrun them. If things work according to plan that should be the last time we would have to go through that." Henry explained

"Well that's a relief." Cybil said

"Yeah, pass me some chocolate." Henry said

James nodded, and tossed him a candy, which Henry easily caught. He unwrapped it, and took a healthy bite out of it as everyone else grabbed from the snack pile that was recently made from trying to obtain the key.

"*Nom* okay let me just-*nom*chuhw ohn thish herh-*nom*" Henry said

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lisa warned

"*Nom* yheuh, whuth sheh shed-*nom*" James said who was also enjoying his own snack

"*Gulp* oh~ that hit the spot...I can see why Jasper loves chocolate." Henry said

"Who?" Christopher asked

"Never mind. Well I don't like pushing people into doing something they don't like, but we got to get moving." Henry said

Henry stood up along with everyone else did, and backtracked back towards the room with the ladder. Climbing down the ladder Henry took it upon himself to be the bait again as Victim 14 began chasing him towards the other end of the hallway towards the second ladder, while the others made the left turn towards another portion of the hallway. Henry didn't know how to keep the Victim from attacking others so he mainly attacked it as it fell in defeat, then rise back again, and so on. Once Alex being the last in line urging Henry to follow, he quickly smashed Victim 14 one last time as it fell to the floor, and ran with Alex along the hallway. Besides the sharp right turn, and the stairs with less than 20 steps there was really no difference, and he saw that everyone was waiting for the two just outside the door. Once he saw them, Harry opened the door, and left it open while everyone ran through it including Henry, and Alex. He saw Victim 14 coming from out of the corner, and that was the last thing he saw in the hallway as he followed his group, and shut the door behind him.

"We can't rest now." Henry warned

As soon as he finished saying that everyone heard another painful sounding groan coming from the other side of the escalators.

"We have to get up that escalator. They won't follow us up there." Henry announced

Everyone ran towards the escalator as they saw Victim 14 come out from subway train next to it. Cybil, Alex, Heather, Douglas, and Harry shot rapidly at it with their pistols to keep it away. Needles to say they overdid a bit, but it got the job done as everyone made it to the escalator safely, but the dangers were far from over.

"We got trouble up ahead get the children in the back, and have your guns ready." Henry warned

"I don't see anything Henry, are you sure?" Elle said

"You're looking in the wrong direction, they're in the walls." Henry explained aiming his revolver at a certain spot at the wall just ahead.

At first they were confused, but they still had their guns drawn towards what they thought Henry was aiming at.

"Keep everyone without a gun back, and concentrate on that lump on the wall." Henry instructed

"T-that lump ov-woah!" Heather exclaimed

The small innocent bump on the wall shot out of wall faster than their eyes could blink, and the figure of a human up his stomach appeared, his arms, and hands longer than normal, and his fingers nothing more than long rotten nails.

"Shoot!" Henry exclaimed

Henry fired only once to conserve his very limited ammo, but everybody else fired at least 3 to four times each. Once again they overdid, but it got the job done as the Wallman went limp, and retreated back into the wall.

"There's more to come, and by the way. You don't need to shoot it a octillion times, just two, or three times to stun it, and then use an ax, or something to finish it off." Henry said

"Couldn't you just say a million like normal people?" Douglas had to ask

"A octillion is a ten with twenty seven zeroes in it. I think that comes closer to how many times you guys shot the Wallman. Oh, and there's going to be more so this time do it strategically." Henry scolded

The second came to a surprise since they were distracted by their own quick argument, but regardless they did as Henry told them, and only shot it five, to six times which was enough to make it limp, but it still stood there, not retreating to the wall like the first. They had never fought in an elevator, and now know why no one else will either, even in action movies. There was little space for them to maneuver, the slope of the escalator made it difficult for the shooters behind those in the front line from aiming at the creature without accidentally shooting their friends in the head. Also the constantly moving stairs meant that they had to continually retreat backwards which felt very odd considering they had never done this before. All in all it wasn't the most difficult experience, but it was definitely the most frustrating.

"This is the part where you beat it senseless." Henry concluded

"Geez you couldn't have said it any less humane." Douglas said

"...Make the ouchies go away?" Henry reiterated

Travis deciding to do the job himself went ahead of the group who were descending the escalator in an attempt to keep away from the Wallman went towards the thing, and swung his Fire ax roughly at the creature. It responded quite feverishly at his attack which meant it was working, and once it had enough it also retreated back into the wall

"Two more to go if I recall." Henry said

"Bring them on!" James energetically said

"Yeah James you almost shot my ear off, so could you please just stand back, and watch?" Alex asked politely

"...Okay." James glumly obeyed

"Right let's keep this pace up." Alex said

The next Wallman was spotted ahead of time, and were more prepared to face it, but it still ended fairly similarly to the last one. It popped out just as Henry was within reach, but he stepped back just in time as the Wallman was shot multiple times, and then in it's weakened state Alex came, and finished it off by clubbing it with his Pulaski Ax. The last one popped out as Alex was finishing the third one, but regardless it went down fairly quickly like it's comrades before it only this time it was Henry who dealt the final blow with his Pick ax of Despair.

"*Whack*! Alright that should do it, thanks everyone." Henry said

"Anything to get out of here. Did you guys see that giant moving pipe? How did this place change so suddenly?" Lisa said

"That wasn't a pipe it just a small part of a very long, and large worm that I've seen crawling around in the worlds." Henry explained

"Are we going to fight that thing?" Christopher asked

"Nah, it can't attack, and we can't kill it either. I tried to hack a portion of it's body off once, but it was just too thick, and I couldn't even get half way into it. Better to just leave it alone so long as it leaves us alone." Henry explained

The team reached the top, but were a little surprised as to how quickly the atmosphere changed. For a moment they had entered what looked like a subway station that was slowly becoming alive with pulsing walls, blood, and flesh colored walls. Yet this part of the subway was unaffected by the downstairs portion they had just seen. Henry cautiously led the team forward as he noticed the static of radios activating, warning them of more enemies. Henry looked to his left just in time to see a Sniffer dog dashing madly at him. Henry quickly jumped out of the way as it was about to sink it's teeth into his ankle. Unfortunately for the dog it was going too fast to stop instantly, and crashed head first into the wall.

"Alright Christopher finish it off!" Wheeler ordered

"What me?" Christopher said

"Just smack it a couple of times!" Douglas instructed

Christopher was scared out of his mind, but attacked the Sniffer dog anyways. Using his gold club like a professional he assumed a swinging position while pretending the dog's head was just an oversized gold ball, and swung as hard as he could. Hitting the right cheek bone Christopher had successfully hit his first enemy as the Sniffer dog staggered back several feet yelping loudly in pain which was when Henry came up from behind, and impaled it spine, to stomach with his Pick ax of Despair.

"Now we climb the stairs." Henry said

"See it wasn't so hard was it." Douglas said

"I guess so, but still I don't feel right about it." Christopher said

"You'll get use to it quickly." Angela said

"Hey! This looks like a crime scene all over the floor. Finally I'm at my element." Douglas said

"Look at all that make up on the floor. Ruined by all the blood. Such a waste." Maria said with despair

"Glad it's not mine. Wait...where did I leave all my make up? Is it all in the bathroom?" Cynthia worriedly said

"No, I didn't see you carrying this much make-up when I saw you." Henry tried explained

"Oh? I guess I must have left them at home...hm~?" Cynthia said not entirely positive of what Henry had just explained

"Yup, it's one of those dead hookers deaths alright. They're a dime a dozen these days in the city." Douglas said losing interest in the scene.

"Right, completely unimportant waste of skin, and oxygen." Angela said

"Tonight...soon..." Maria whispered closed to Cynthia as she stared at Angela with a mixture of anger, and a hint of lust

"Soon..." Cynthia whispered back staring at Angela in the same way Maria was.

"Well I got to use this key now so just stay here. I'll leave the door open, since all I got to do is grab something really quickly." Henry assured

Using the murder scene key he unlocked the door, and went inside leaving the door open just like he said, but upon seeing the room everyone wished Henry had closed the door. The room was covered in blood, and what was more horrific was the fact that the blood still looked fresh. Almost as if it will smear all over your hand if you were to touch it. Henry paused, but only for a second, and made his away towards the center of the room where he picked up a strange looking handle, or at least what they thought was a handle.

"Ugh! M-my chest!" Cynthia cried out in pain

Cynthia was grabbing her chest, and retreated towards the wall, and fell butt first on the floor. Lisa went to her side to see what the problem was as everyone took out their spare drinks, and med kits in case Cynthia needed it. Henry heard her cry, but stayed in the room a little longer as he saw the room before him. It was definitely Cynthia's blood, and she really did died, this had to confirm this, but now there she was again flirting, and teasing him. He had to know what was going on, but right now it seemed like Cynthia was in trouble, and his good guy side told him to be there for her so he sprinted out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Cynthia what's wrong?" Henry asked as he tried to squeeze through everyone huddling around her

"I-it was my chest, it felt like it was on fire! The painful type too! I couldn't breath!" Cynthia gasped

"How about now does it still hurt?" Lisa asked worriedly

"It's calming down, but it still stings really badly." Cynthia said

"Can you keep going?" Henry asked

"I don't know...all of a sudden my body feels so weak, and I'm so tired. Like I can sleep for an entire day, maybe more." Cynthia feebly said

"...Okay look, um~, just hang in there, you're going to be fine. We're all here for you. Hm~, Eileen help me lift her up." Henry said

"Y-yes okay." Eileen said

With the two on either side they lifted her up, put her arms around their shoulders, and became her temporary crutches until Cynthia felt better again.

"Can you guys handle the fighting for us. We're just about done, I have the train handle for use to ride on the subway train, and get out of here." Henry explained

"No problem." Heather assured

They retreated back to the escalators in a slower pace so that Eileen, Henry, and Cynthia could keep up, and once there it was business as usual as the Wallman returned, and was quickly vanquished by multiple gunshots, and a swift slice by Lisa's Katana. The second Wallman met his end with Heather, Alex, and Maria's pipe bashing, while the third was given the honor of being nearly sliced in half by James' Great Knife. The last one was given to Christopher who dealt painful blows to the head, and chest. Once they returned to the subway trains they were meet by a nearby Victim, so while Alex, and Wheeler distracted it, Henry led the team inside the subway train. Henry placed the train handle where it needed to go, and called out for Alex, and Wheeler to return to the group fast. As soon as they did Henry started the train.

"Now we just have to wait for this thing to get to it's destina-and we are here." Henry said as the train moved for only a couple seconds, then stopped

"First door on your left." Henry instructed

Seeing the new opening the team ran towards the short hallway, and descended down the steps, and stood just outside the door waiting for Eileen, Henry, and Cynthia.

"Hey, hey the sword, in the corner over there. Pick it up." Henry instructed

He pointed towards the right side of the door, and sure enough almost blending with the environment was a rusty sword with an odd triangle handle.

Angela picked it up, and looked curiously at it, but losing interest very quickly.

"No thanks, I'll stick my knives." Angela said

"You have no idea what that sword can do. It's the only thing we have fight against the Victims." Henry explained

"So they can be killed?" Wheeler said

"No, but they can be trapped, or maybe the right word for it is 'sealed'. You see when you stab a Victim with this, and pin them to the floor, they will be unable to escape, and they will remain like that until someone pulls them out of it." Henry explained

"Oh well that changes everything we just have to collect as many as possible, and get rid of all these ghost things." Heather said

"That's the problem...I only found five, and there are definitely more Victims than swords. I simply saved them for the worst of the worst." Henry said

"There's always a catch to ultimate weapons." James said

"That's actually pretty true." Heather agreed

"Beyond that door is the exit, let's get Cynthia to a bed, or something if we past any holes." Henry said

"I thought I saw a hole in the subway just now." Cybil said

"Let's find a hole without a victim waiting for us." Henry said

"Thank you Henry...I still can't believe how nice you are..." Cynthia murmured

"You're leaning a little too close to my side Cynthia...Cynthia?" Henry said

Apparently Cynthia conveniently lost conscious before Henry said anything.

"(Even when she's like this she still clings to Henry!)" Eileen grumpily thought

Harry opened the door, and everyone went on through. The hallway was small, and narrow, but that didn't concern anyone as they say the second door that would lead them to the exit. Everyone walked casually towards the door except for Henry, and Eileen who were still holding Cynthia, but as they were about to join their friends who were looking at the insignia at the center of the door, and the odd tablets on each side of the door. Henry stopped walking, and began to look serious, almost angry.

"Eileen hold Cynthia for me." Henry ordered

"Huh? But she's heavy, and-oomph!" Eileen complained as Henry left her in charge of Cynthia

"Hey! How long are you going to keep staring at us?" Henry called out

He turned around to confirm what he felt, and at the same time so did everyone else once they heard Henry shouting, and sure enough as he predicted was Walter Sullivan staring back from the other end of the hallway. His smile that showed anything, but happiness, and all things good he raised his gun, and aimed directly at Henry's forehead while everyone else had pulled out their own guns, and aimed at Walter's forehead

"You wanted to talk? Let's talk! Hehehe-HAHAHAHA!" Walter said laughing maniacally at Henry, clearly knowing everything he was going through, and enjoying it.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry for the delay, but you should have seen this chapter a day before, it felt dull, and rushed so I made some modifications so that I don't disappoint, and waste your time. Anyways I've decided that since Silent Hill Downpour will come out in January 12, or at least that's what the Gamestop clerk told me I figured once Murphy joins the group in their travels that will be the official start of the hallway point of this story. So right now it's still not halfway, but as soon as Murphy comes it will be so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading this far, I promise it will only get better!_


	31. Chapter 31 A Slasher on the Loose

Chapter 31: A Slasher on the Loose.

_Not only am I waiting for Downpour, but now I'm waiting for Silent Hill HD collection I just finished paying off. That way I can describe the background, enemies, and atmosphere of my fiction into HD quality just for you! For now, just enjoy standard definition._

Last portion of the Subway World

"I'm giving you one chance. One, not two, or five, just one act of mercy. End your little adventure here, and I'll kill you all quick, and painlessly." Walter said rather tonelessly

"Or I can ignore you, and lead my friends one step closer to escape beyond that door." Henry argued

"But you don't want to leave...not yet exactly. You want answers, I know you do." Walter said with a smirk

"What have you done?" Henry said trying very hard to keep his voice from cracking

"Complicate everything by the looks of it. Now about that act of mercy I mentioned?" Walter said

"You make it sound like we're not gonna make it." Douglas said

Walter just stared curiously at the guy who argued with him, unsure of what to say. He wasn't expecting someone else, and after taking a closer look at the group he noticed two more that weren't suppose to be there also.

"...Who the hell are you?" Walter asked sounding annoyed

"It's rude for the host to ask questions without first introducing himself." Douglas corrected

"You're driving my patience." Walter said, his right eye twitching for a moment.

"Hope its better than the time I got drunk a few years back, and crashed my car into a tree at a park. The only tree in an empty field, and somehow I hit it!" Douglas said changing the subject completely

"Damn you're irritating. No matter I gave you a chance to end your lives quickly, but it seems like you prefer the long, and tortuous death instead. I'm leaving, and you guys are gonna wish you took my offer.

"You still haven't answered my question." Henry said close to losing his temper

"Oh right, might as well since you waited this long. You want to know why those dogs keep attacking you, and only you?" Walter said

"How did you know that? Don't tell me you had something to do with it." Henry said, his revolver ready to pull the trigger the instant it is revealed

"Anything that makes your life more difficult is a victory for me, no matter how pointless it is." Walter said

"What did you do to me!" Henry exclaimed

"Well it wasn't really me, I just made sure it was injected in you. To be honest I was skeptically about it actually working, but I got to hand it to the doc, he did an excellent job, and in so little time too." Walter said

"If you don't answer me right now, I'm gonna make sure you won't have a mouth to speak with." Henry threatened

"Geez, impatient aren't we? Well basically it's a little fluid that runs through your muscles, and secretes outwards using your sweat glands to create a new smell. It's very weak so people can't detect it, plus the stench of sweat is more than enough to cover it." Walter explained

"So this smell can only be detected by dogs right? So that's all it does? Makes dogs go crazy at the person who has that odor." Henry realized

"It wouldn't be very exciting it that's all it did." Walter said

"Just get on with it so I can blast you away for everything you've done to us!" Alex said

"And what? Watch me regenerate my broken pieces? It get's boring to watch after a while. Now then where was I...oh yeah, have you heard the saying 'love makes you do crazy things'? Well what if you love something so badly that it does in fact make you go wild, and add that to an already untamed feral beast, and you got something quite ferocious, and determined." Walter went on

"Get on with it!" Travis said

"That smell causes strong reaction to the hormones of a dog. Even if they had taken the forms you see now they still behave very similarly to dogs. So when they detect something that makes their hormones go haywire they actively seek it, and do what mother nature orders them to do." Walter concluded

"So...those dogs weren't trying to kill me, they were actually..." Henry said, but paused at his conclusion

"They were mating with you, humping you, screwing you, I can't translate any simpler than that. What I wasn't expecting was how viciously they did it with one another, and you are no exception." Walter explained

Everyone in the room groaned, or gasped in disgust while some had even held their mouth with their hands to keep from vomiting, but Henry was pale, and completely blown away by the explanation. He knew Walter was twisted, but he never would have thought he would, or could be able to accomplish his feat.

"They will never find your body." Henry murmured darkly

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you. Oh, who am I kidding! I want them to see what I will do to your body, hehehahaha!" Walter said ending his statement with a quick chuckle

"You still haven't told me why you brought her b-" Henry said

"I think we both know that answer already, and I'll let you break the news to her. It would please me." Walter said

"Why damn it! Why go through all the trouble? All of this has nothing to do with the twenty one Sacraments!" Henry exclaimed

"I won't tell you! Have fun dying not knowing that." Walter said turning back

"Wait!" Henry called out

Before Henry could even begin to shoot at Walter, Walter wrapped himself around a thick, black fog, and then it dissipated as quickly as it appeared with Walter nowhere to be found.

"Can someone tell me what happened because I think I skipped a part." Christopher said

"That was Walter Sullivan, the guy we mentioned backed in Henry's apartment." Harry explained

"Also known as mama's boy, douche, a-hole, or forever alone to some." Heather said

"So he's the one who did everything to you guys?" Christopher said

"Well he has help, but what we don't know is how much help." Travis said

"Does he have anything to do with my wife, and daughter disappearing?" Christopher asked

"Doubt it, he didn't even know who you were, and I'm pretty sure he was genially confused." Henry said

"Still it wouldn't hurt to ask." Christopher said

"It does when he's carrying a gun, and pipe." Lisa said

"I'm asking regardless." Christopher said

"Well what if he doesn't know your wife, and daughter being here? If you tell him then he'll go after them in a heartbeat." Henry said

"He'll use anything for a handicap." Elle said

"...Maybe, but I just hate not knowing. I guess that's what he was trying to do to you Henry." Christopher said

"Let's just open the door, and get this over with, we wasted too much time as it is." Henry said

"That's usually my line, but yeah let's go." Alex said

Cybil being closest to the door opened it, and lead the team through.

They took a look at their surroundings, and immediately identified the location as a place they once visited in the past. However to Douglas, Wheeler, Cynthia, and Christopher it was a completely new experience.

"Ho~ly crap, and this is coming from a guy who sees a lot weird stuff when I get drunk." Douglas stated

"Are we inside, outside, where the hell are we?" Wheeler said

"This is completely insane, weren't we in a subway just a minute ago?" Cynthia pondered 

"My god, I don't recall anything like this existing in Silent Hill otherwise I would have seen it." Christopher said

"I don't have a name for this place, it's really just a long spiral staircase that leads to the deepest part of Joseph Schreiber." Henry explained

"Deep inside as in metaphorically, or deep inside in a sexual way?" Maria couldn't help, but ask

"First one." Henry had to answer

"Wait till you guys see the hole at the center of the staircase. It's gonna kill everything you once thought about the laws of physics." Cybil said

"Terrific." Douglas sarcastically said

"Isn't this a little dangerous? I mean I can barely see my hands in front of me, let alone the staircase." Christopher said

"We went way past the safety zone as soon as we came to Silent Hill." Elle reminded

"Henry, care to lead the way?" Maria asked

"Might as well." Henry dully said

With Henry leading the team descended the long staircase down while trying to make the most of the scenery.

"So Henry, what does this metaphoric staircase mean to you?" Harry asked

"Who knows, maybe the deepest part of his memories, or something symbolic. Why do you ask?" Henry asked

"Well considering we just past what looks like a cell with what looks like a dead guy on a wheelchair, it just seems to me like he has a lot of issue we'll have to travel down through." Harry explained

"How many of these things are there?" Lisa asked

"Three, maybe four, I'm gonna say four, but-oh hey look there's the hole Cybil mentioned." Henry said

The team paused for a second to take a good look of the hole. Like the one before it, it was perfectly round with it's outer layer showing the same patterns as the rest. The hole from everyone's perspective looked as if it would lead you straight down towards the ground which was covered by thick fog t actually see. Still it worked, despite what scientists might think of the matter, it was still a trusty hole that will take you directly towards Henry's apartment, it kind of goes to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover...and that Silent Hill does not obey any laws whatsoever.

"So this is the popular tourist attraction in Silent Hill huh?...Could have sworn it was the lake, and hotel." Wheeler said

"Please, this beats every tourist spot in Silent Hill." Heather argued

"In America even." James added

"It does work right?" Christopher said in awe

"Yes, I trust these thing with my life." Henry said

"I kind of want to see how it works." Douglas skeptically asked

"You detectives, and your disbelief over everything." Heather commented

"Just crawl inside, and see for yourself." Travis insisted

"Hold on, just wait a minute...let me just take a closer look at it." Douglas said

Douglas walked towards the hole, tapped the wall around it, and then stuck his hand inside up to his shoulder.

"It doesn't work like that you know..." Henry corrected

"You mean I have to trust this thing, and just jump right in?" Douglas proposed

"Actually...yeah you do. It helps if you close your eyes, and repeat in your head 'I think I can, I think I can.'" Henry corrected

"Forgive me if I'm a little bit of a realist, but I still can't believe this will work. What were you thinking the first time you saw that?" Christopher asked

"I thought...'gee I wish I can go back to my place for some extra ammo for my gun. Oh, what a convenience there's a hole right here! Wait for me Eileen.' Then I jumped in without thinking it might actually drop me." Henry explained

"That was really reckless of you...I like it." Cynthia complimented

"Well I don't about you guys, but I'm done staring at a hole." Wheeler said quickly losing interest

"What, don't you want to see me go through it, or would you guys do the honor?" Henry asked

"I'll take your word for it." Christopher answered

"No, no I don't want to let this go." Douglas said

"Then by all means go for it. No one is stopping you." Alex insisted

"...I'll be back." Douglas simply said

"We know, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Elle said

Douglas stood facing the hole, staring intently at it for a couple of seconds then took a leap of faith, and jumped into the hole. Next thing he knew his jaw hit the bottom of the floor, and everything went dark, even when he opened his eyes.

"...Ow..." Douglas murmured

"(Well the first part is true, now for the second part...)" Douglas thought as he began to crawl forward.

Back at the spiral staircase

"...That was amazing..." Christopher finally said

"...What the hell did I just witness..." Wheeler said

"Oh my god! That was the greatest magic trick I've ever saw!" Cynthia excitedly said

"Yeah it was...you know looking at it from this point of view I wish I would have brought my camera." Henry said

At Henry's bathroom.

"...Well I'm a believer now, but before I go, maybe I can do a little investigating." Douglas said to himself

He walked casually towards Henry's bedroom to begin to understand the man he was tagging along. Normally this would be called snooping, but that's one of the reasons Douglas became a detective, so now he calls it professional investigating. First thing he noticed upon entering the room was the odd odor that swamped his nostrils. It still had that lingering smell of sweat, and love (to put it in less provocative terms). The bed was messy, and undone, and certain articles of clothing were everywhere, but the hamper.

"(They couldn't clean up after they were done?)" Douglas thought to himself

"What's taking so long?" A voice from behind spoke

Douglas jumped in shock, and quickly turned around, and aimed his gun at the person speaking. Turns out it was just Henry.

"Stop doing that!" Douglas said

"Just wanting to see what was taking so long." Henry innocently said

"But I was only here for a minute or so." Douglas argued

"Yeah, but on the other side of the hole it's been over fifteen minutes." Henry lied

"You mean these holes disrupt the fabric of time!" Douglas shockingly exclaimed

"I'm just kidding you know." Henry said

"And I'm just contributing to your crazy story." Douglas said

"Like a side-kick" Henry said with a grin.

"Oh wow, what was that? Was that a burn?" Douglas skeptically asked

"Come on, there's nothing to see here...unless your a perv, and if that's the case Eileen's panties are over there. I'll allow a 3 secon-" Henry began

"Cut that out! You're starting to creep me out, let's just go." Douglas said quickly wanting to end the conversation before Henry makes things more awkward.

The two men retreated back to the bathroom, and to the hole. Douglas chose to be the first to go in while Henry followed behind.

"Were you really going to let me hold Eilee-" Douglas began

"No, of course not...and what were you hoping to learn from your investigating?" Henry interupted.

"Well you can tell a lot about a man just by taking a good look at his bedroom, and while I admit I chose a poor time to investigate. I figured since there's so many of us I only had very few chances to look around without anyone interrupting so I took it. As to what I hoping to gain from it, you could say it's my way of getting to know new friends." Douglas explained

"Well I don't blame you. A few years back I use to photograph a lot of people, mostly by accident, but then I find myself taking photos of a lot of people with dirt all over them. Turns out that dirt is worth a lot of money to people, and can be the equivalent of gold in some cases." Henry blabbered on

"...You know I could have taken that as a confession for blackmailing." Douglas responded

"I guess that wasn't the best story I could have told huh." Henry dully said

"No it really wasn't." Douglas agreed

"Well here I got another one, a couple of years ago before I met Eileen, I was busy taking photos of the wildlife, and what I mentioned earlier. Then near the evening, while the sun was setting, and I just decided to call it quits since I ran out of film I heard rustling noises coming from a nearby bush." Henry began

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this..." Douglas complained

"Just let me finish, anyways I turn towards the noise, and I saw this chimera like beast that was about two feet tall, three feet in length with the tail of a hairless rat, the body of a lizard, the legs of a chicken, and the head of a fish popped out.

"...Great it's gonna be one of those stories, I hope this tunnels ends soon." Douglas moaned

"Don't worry it gets really interesting, very quickly." Henry promised

Henry continued his story to Douglas who felt like a captive audience while Henry on the other hand sounded more, and more excited as he went on.

Just outside of the other side of the hole

"Was it okay to just let Henry follow Douglas?" Lisa asked

"Well I'm not complaining since I saw how someone goes through a hole like that twice now." Elle said

"Henry is very reliable, he'll come soon with Douglas." Eileen assured

"Are you sure he didn't leave because they could be alone together." Heather said

"What are you implying?" Eileen curiously asked

"Well you know I see it in manga all the time. In those all boys school where one guy would chase after someone who left all on his own so they can..." Heather began

"...I'm taking away those boy books of yours when we get back." Harry threatened

"What? I'm just saying...doesn't mean it's true." Heather complained

"Yeah, take it from me, he's straight." Cynthia defended

"Actually I-" Eileen began

"Relax I made sure for you, you can thank me later." Cynthia interrupted

"(Every time I talk!)" Eileen thought in her mind

"Hey look their coming out!" Maria excitedly proclaimed

Everyone stared in complete awe as the even unfolded before them. First coming out was Henry who looked somewhat chipper than before he entered. It was amazing how he appeared to be coming out of the hole, like a magician's vanishing act without nothing to cover it. Then came Douglas who looked a little shaken up, but only to those who can truly see past his fake, solemn expression.

"...And all traces of Ghloignanth was gone. The End!" Henry finished

"Henry you didn't tell that story again did you?" Eileen asked curiously

"I was bored..." Henry dully answered

"Well there goes my innocence, let's keep going." Douglas said

The team continued to descend down the staircase, but not particularly enjoying the scenery. Headless goats, and mannequins were displayed every several steps so James decided to try to bring everyone spirits up.

"We're off, we're off! To foreign lands unknown, to see things never shown." James sang

"What are you doing?" Alex asked

"Well beat them all, own the land, and make it all look boring." James added

"Please don't rhyme my quotes to your song." Alex groaned

"I promise you my good friend Alex, it won't take very long!" James rhymed

James looked hopefully at Maria signaling her to continue the freestyle song.

"Oh! Um~...I'm not wearing any thongs?" Maria added while shrugging

"Maria that's no way to sing a song!" Heather sang

"This all feels very wrong." Travis said

Everyone looked at Travis with mixed feelings

"...I didn't mean to add to that" Travis quickly said

"Too late you did, and it sounded very flat." Laura sang

"I wish I wore my fedora hat." Douglas randomly added

"I want some new shoes stat." Lisa also randomly said

"If this keeps up, my brain will snap..." Henry warned

"At least we're not battling each other with raps." Harry said

"Are you guys even singing? It sounds like crap." Cynthia commented

"I think we somehow forgot the singing, and just went with rhyming." Elle stated

"That didn't rhyme Elle, you have bad timing." Eileen sang, giggling afterward

"For some reason I can't stop smiling." Alessa cheerfully added

"Are you guys even trying?" Wheeler asked

"I had a dream that I was flying." Little Walter admitted

"Was it with me when you were dreaming?" Laura sang

"I really like that you're still singing." Cybil complimented

"Even if it makes my ears start ringing, I really like what you are bringing." Christopher sang

"...I'm opening the door." Henry abruptly said

Everyone quickly turned around towards Henry who was standing next to the door they had to go through next.

"...Might as well, it was fun while it lasted." James said

Henry nodded in agreement, and opened the door cautiously, and peered through the half opened door. Very quickly he realized that it was pointless since it was very dark so he just threw caution to the wind, and opened it wide for everyone to go through. With the combined light of over five people the room was illuminated enough to get a good feeling of where they were, and surprisingly it was James who pointed it out.

"I know this place! It's the apartments I explored. Remember Laura? That's where we first met." James realized

"Oh no! That means we have to rely on James to lead us safely through this!" Alex said

"We're screwed." Henry said

"Screwed times infinity." Travis said

"Oh come on! I just need to find the map, and I'm sure everything will come to me...look there it is, like last time." James pointed out

"Well at least it's just one apartment building." Harry said

"...Yeah...just, one." James oddly said

"...There's another building nearby right James?" Cybil said

"Yeah, there is. The entrance is on the second floor too." James explained

"Please tell me that's the worst part." Lisa said

"Hopefully." James said

"Well at least we have a map to work with...so James, where do we start?" Harry asked

"Well first I suggest we pick up that health drink right over there, and make our way upstairs." James instructed.

"Great first start, let's go." Lisa said, unsheathing her Katana.

James lead the team upstairs towards the first white door of the Woodside Apartments.

"Hm~, let's start left this time. I have a flashlight so the right side seems so unnecessary." James explained

Passing the laundry room the team explored the only two doors on the left, which both were locked.

"Well at least I know nothings changed." James said

"...Sure James...I saw a laundry room just behind us let's start there." Harry said

"Good idea! I forgot there's something stuck in the chute." James said

"There you go, but can we get it out." Laura asked

"no, not unless we have something heavy to unclog it." James explained

"...We could try using you." Henry said

"Won't that hurt?" James asked

"Not if we do it leg first." Henry said

"Sounds like a plan!" James agreed

"No, we're not doing that!" Maria intervene

Alright let's try somewhere else." James said

"First we should really listen to our radios warning us of enemies." Travis said

Just a few feet away, and barely at the point where the light of their flashlights end was a Lying Creature. Once everyone gazed upon it, the Lying Creature began walking towards them in a distorted, slow walk. It looked very unthreatening.

"Christopher...swing hard, aim high." Douglas insisted as he shoved Christopher to the front of the group.

"Hit it before it sprays it's vapor, that stuff burns like tear gas." James warned

"Uh thanks." Christopher nervously replied

Without giving time to attack, Christopher rushed towards it, and swung vertically at it's skull. The Lying Creature was injured, but still standing. Christopher looked a little distraught by that, but everyone cried for him to keep hitting, and so he did by swinging his gold club in a diagonal direction, and hit it's neck. The Lying Creature flinched, and fell roughly on the floor, and just as Christopher was about to celebrate his victory, the creature began to crawled rapidly across the floor, and heading for the left side of the hallway.

"Chase after it before it gets up!" James instructed

"R-right!" Christopher said

Running towards it with his friends close behind, he saw it stopped at halfway through the hallway. Christopher couldn't help, but be impressed by how quickly it could maneuver itself on the floor with no arms.

"Stomp it!" Harry called out

Not giving it a chance to recuperate Christopher leaped at it, and jumped on top of it making sure both his feet hit the Lying Creature. It spasm under his feet for a moment, and then stopped moving altogether.

"H-how was that?" Christopher gasped

"Good first time! I think you're finally getting the hand of this." Alex commented

"Well since we're on this side of the hallway let's check these doors before we forget." James said

"Right away sir." Henry said

Going back to check previous doors they missed the team began opening doors only to find that they were all broken. The third door had the relieving noise of locks working perfectly fine, and James opened with no hesitation.

"Alright let's go in. Wow this room is much smaller than I remembered it." James commented

"Really? Maybe because that's just the closet, and the rest of the apartment is one left turn away." Henry explained

"Oh, yeah, well let me give you guys the full tour then." James excitedly proclaimed

James was the first to enter the apartment room, then as Alex was entering he noticed James standing, but the unnerving part was how James' face was. All the color in his once cheery face was gone, and his pupils were like small dots. He ran towards James, and turned towards what James was looking at, and he too shared his expression. Henry, and Harry were next, and noticed both men were visibly scared near death, but shrugging it off as over-dramatic they walked casually towards the men, and stared at whatever got them so spooked. Needless to say they were shocked also, but not so much as to be paralyzed with fear as James, and Alex. Standing ahead of them in all his dominating force was a monster unlike any Harry, nor Henry had encountered, yet it seems as if Alex, and James were definitely hiding him in their memories. Now it towers over them, wielding a very menacing looking blade similar to James' Great Knife

"go back, go back, go back!" Harry shouted

The team behind them were confused as to why Harry would shout at them to retreat, but as he did so Pyramid Head took this moment to make a move. Slowly raising his blade above his head with the tip piercing the ceiling, and slammed it roughly on the floor causing a deafening slam, and ripping a large crack underneath the floorboard. This woke James, and Alex from their state of shock, and they realized that Henry, and Harry were desperately trying to pulled them away out of the room. Finally regaining themselves all four dashed out of the apartment room leaving Pyramid Head alone again.

"What's going on? What was that loud bang!" Eileen worriedly asked

"I-i-it's back, oh god! It's still alive!" James stammered

"It's come back for me! It killed my father, but now it wants me!" Alex murmured

"What did, who's back!" Cybil cried out

"I don't know, but we just encountered some sort of Mister Universe champion with a huge blade." Henry said recollecting what he just witnessed

"Why...why did I feel the sudden urge to run away? It's a monster right? It dies like all the others doesn't it." Harry asked

He looked at James, and Alex for an answered, but they were still speechless.

"Come on guys, help me out here!" Harry almost desperately asked

"I-it's okay he can't get us so long as that door is there." James finally said

A loud banging was heard from the door, and everyone jumped. Then a second bang, and then a fist stuck shot through the door.

"We're not safe here! We got to leave, now!" Elle cried out

"James! Where's a safe hiding place!" Travis asked

Another fist broke a second hole into the door, and everyone took multiple steps back.

"I-I don't know! It's all dead ends from here!" James stammered

"Ehem...if you want a hint go to room 202." A voice nearly covered in static in James' pocket answered

Everyone heard the voice, but they were still confused

"What the hell?" Henry being the first to speak said

"What do you guys want to be raped to death? Get to it! Our assistant unlocked it long before you guys showed up." The voice said in a slightly clearer voice

This time a large blade broke through the center of the door, and nearly split it in half.

"James get us there now!" Heather ordered

"R-right! Follow me quick!" James cried out

He lead his team in a mad dash away from the nearly broken door, and made a sharp right turn towards the right hand side of the hallway. Passing the exit they came from, and the laundry room, James led them to the first brown, wooden door he saw, and opened it. Surprisingly it was unlocked, which was strange because a few minutes ago it was locked. Still they didn't question it as they heard heavy footsteps, and heavy metal grinding the floor underneath it coming closer, and closer. Doing their best to get everyone in as quickly as they could they entered the small room, and shut the door behind them, but then their relief was short lived as they discovered the room had no other way out, and they were trapped.

"Is everyone in?" The voice in his radio sounding more cleared asked

"I recognize that voice now! You're that lousy game host again!" Travis proclaimed

"Correctomundo, except for the lousy part! But you should really be thanking me for saving your lives." The Game Host boastfully said

"Saving our lives? You trapped us here, and that monster is gonna corner us!" Alex exclaimed

"Relax...our assistant has it covered." The House Host replied evilly.

Just outside Room 202

Pyramid Head stopped at the center of where the hallway splits. He turned left, then right, and decided to begin his hunt on the right side. He walked slowly, yet loudly along the hallway, but as he turned to look room 202 he noticed that the entire door was plastered to the wall making it impossible to get in, or out. Normally he would have question why that room was sealed off right then, and there, but the thought of James, and all those women he heard shouting shrouded his train of thought, and taking it's place was anger, and lust. He knew the door at the end was locked so there was no reason to check there, and he distinctly heard a door open then close so he continued searching the rest of the rooms of the second floor.

Back inside Room 202

"If our assistant has done his job right, then the door would look like the walls themselves, you've seen them for yourself haven't you James? Some doors painted over, and covered with recently applied plaster." The House Host explained darkly

"What do you mean assistant?" Alex asked

"Oh you know someone who lost it's purpose long ago. We told him a little white lie about it's god still being alive, and to keep protecting it, and tragically it believed us. Can you imagine that...a monster living a lie?" The Game Host explained in oddly sad tone

The sound of a depressed audience was heard in the background, mostly it was crying "Aw~".

"So basically you tricked it to help you do manual labor so you don't have to?" Travis said

"Bingo!" The Game Host cheerfully exclaimed

"Okay, next question...how are you talking to us through a one way radio?" Alex asked James' radio

"Simple...secret microphones hidden in the shadows, installed of course by our assistant. That way we can keep track of you through most of Silent Hill, and we can use that to provide some help to make everything fifty, fifty." The Game Host explained

"Except my apartment." Henry said

"That's right! Our assistant can't go through those holes of his...actually I don't think he can even see them." The Game Host said

"So that's why we couldn't hear you when you were playing on my radio." Henry said

Almost immediately Heather began giggling to herself.

"I can hear that girl you know...barely, but she's definitely laughing. What's so funny?" The House Host said darkly

"Forget it, she just lost her mind that's all. Anyway you guys are gonna need to grab that clock key over there somewhere, and go solve that clock puzzle. Just to add to the difficulty you'll have that big bulky thing after you, so you better solve it in record time because you can't stay here forever, and become food for the moths." The Game Host explained

"Riddle? Of all times it has to be right now!" Cybil exclaimed

"Yeah, sucks to be you!" The Game Host cheered enthusiastically

With that the radio static was cut off completely, and there was silence in the room. Everyone looked to each other with a worried expression. Except for Laura who held her wands in front of her eyes.

"I know I can jus-" Laura began

"These walls aren't like the subway Laura, you'll cause a fire, and we'll probably end up burning to death instead." Alex explained

"I never get to use these!" Laura complained

"James, why do we need to solve the puzzle?" Lisa asked

"Because that will open a way out for us. Not a complete exit, but at least it's another option." James explained

"Maybe we can split up, and have some of us distract it." Eileen said

"No way! A thing like that? Haven't you seen those slasher movies. A whole bunch of young sexy adults like us split up, and the slasher kills us one by one." Cynthia said

"No it's okay! I can solve the riddle, no problem, and with all of us together we can push the clock away faster." James explained

"...We have no choice, but to trust you James...if that thing does get into the room before you solve the puzzle we'll slow him down as much as possible." Travis said

"Sounds like a plan!" Wheeler exclaimed, his shotgun ready to fire.

_End of Chapter_

_Again sorry for the delay, I had large dose of writer's block for a while...and procrastination syndrome. Well next chapter we'll have Pyramid Head chasing everyone through the entire level, not giving them a break, or a chance to slow down for long, and maybe another epic boss fight. It's been a while since I've done one, and since this is Pyramid Head's fight I got to go all out! Stay tuned, and thanks for reading, and reviewing! P.S. It's gonna be one of those long ones so it might be even later than this one...sorry._


	32. Chapter 32 Running from a Slasher

_Chapter 32: Running from a Slasher_

_Pyramid Head's appearance is long overdue, and I know that so I hope you enjoy._

Room 202

"Alright so first things first, as leader I should mention there's a key on that small bedroom over there." James explained

"That's good James we're getting somewhere at least." Travis said

They wordlessly walked towards the cramped room noticing the small moths hovering just above their heads.

"Can we get out of here soon? I really don't want any of these things touching my hair." Cynthia complained

"You prefer an 9, or so foot monster with a huge blade just outside of this room to stroke your hair?" Elle argued

"Still I would really want to get out of here, this place just reeks of...strange." Maria said unable to completely express her thoughts of the apartment room.

"How was he, or she able to keep all these moths, and not get kicked out by the manager?" Heather asked out loud

"What kind of question is that? That's your only concern in this situation?" Harry asked slightly flabbergasted

"James the key, where is it?" Alex said wanting to move on

"It's in that seemingly harmless hole." James stated

"Seemingly harmless?" Alex repeated

He pointed at the seemingly harmless hole next to the bed.

"I'm not sticking my hand in there." Alex instantly said

"Oh come on, what's so bad about a little hole?" Henry dully asked

"Last one tried to rip my arm off." Alex bluntly said

"Well that settles it, I'm not touching that hole, even with a ten foot pole." Henry declared

"Nothing is going to rip your arms off." James assured

"Well clearly, it didn't happen to you so why don't you grab the key yourself like last time?" Cybil it said

"I-I...just don't want to relive that moment." James defended

"That's not gonna help people volunteer for this task." Lisa said

"Well we can't stay here, and be food for these already heavily populated moths." Elle said

"Well we would, but we can't reach." Laura said being the voice of her fellow children friends

"I could always lift you up towards the hole." James suggested

Laura did an about face, and hid behind Alessa who was also very reluctant to do the task. Little Walter also did his best to keep his eyes away from James who was practically pleading them to just get it over with.

"I can't believe after all the challenges we've been through we can't even grab a key from a small hole." Angela said

"Speak for yourself, I just got here." Cynthia said

"We could do another vote like before." Travis suggested

"That will take too long, and too much paper wasted." Alex said

"If I had a couple of Samuel Adams I would have done it already." Douglas said

"Why are you fixated on beer?" Heather asked

"...Not sure if I know you guys well enough to make a sacrifice like ripping my arm off." Christopher said

"It's not gonna rip your arm off!" James assured

"Aw~ screw it! I'll do it, stand back!" Wheeler said

Wheeler took a step forward facing the hole, and slowly began inserting his hand into the hole, and while Cynthia, and Maria where whispering naughty jokes to each other about, hands, and holes the others look carefully, and ready to pull Wheeler out in case of...something happening. At first nothing happened, and Wheeler moved his hand deeper inside the hole, and he was about elbow length when he felt something wrap around his wrist. Wheeler reeled his hand back, but held his friends back as they were trying to get a closer look. He stuck his hand back inside much more quickly, and instead of getting scared like a normal person, Wheeler was getting frustrated with himself, and at whatever grabbed his wrist for making him take so long. His hand went past elbow length, and his fingers felt the touch of something clearly metal, and non flesh, and as he clamped his fingers onto it, the same slimy, living rope had also wrapped itself around Wheeler's wrist. As he reeled his hand out of the hole still clutching the key, the thing still held on even out of the hole, but stretched to it's limit. It revealed itself as a rotten, green, throbbing tentacle. Not wanting to be ripped off itself, it uncoiled itself from Wheeler's wrist, and slid back into the hole before anyone could make a grab for it.

"Hah! I did it...aw~ my hand is all slimy...and it smells damn it!" Wheeler cheered, then complained

"...Uh, James?" Maria asked

"...Yeah?" James said sounding shocked

"Did that ever happen to you?" Maria asked

"No." James answered

"I've seen enough Henta-" Heather began

"Don't even go there." James warned

"What? I'm just saying I know where this is going to end up soon." Heather argued

"It's not that kind of place...Besides where in America, and there's not a single Japanese influence in this town let alone tentacle monsters." James retorted

"What about little ghost girl with frightening powers? That's Japanese...ish. No offense Alessa " Heather said

"I don't even understand what you're talking about." Alessa truthfully said

"You're not a ghost though...right?" Laura asked

"I don't think so..." Alessa answered

"We would be able to go through her if she was." Little Walter said

"That's right huh!" Laura exclaimed

Laura then began to poke Alessa to make sure she wasn't a ghost, and then Walter joined while everyone watched with mixed feelings of confusion, boredom, and some were expressionless. They continued this for several second to concur that Alessa is in fact, not a ghost.

"...Well there goes seconds of my life I'm not getting back." Laura complained

"I'm, sorry?" Alessa sort of apologized

"Where were we again? Oh yeah the key! Give it here." James said

Wheeler did so.

"Alright quick explanation, this key unlocks the grandfather clock in that apartment we just escaped from. From there the puzzle begins, and if luck is on our side it should only take a minute or two to solve it." James explained

"Yeah, but clearly luck has left us as soon as we set foot here so we'll have to rely on guts, determination, and intellect." Harry said

"I'm sure someone had said it so I'll say it again, we're screwed." Douglas said

"Whatever, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Henry said

"I think I swallowed a bug can we get out of here already." Cynthia complained

"Allow me." Henry said

He walked towards the front door, and turned the knob, but when he pushed the door would not budge.

"We're stuck..." Henry stated

"You turn it clockwise Henry." James explained

"I know that, but the door won't budge no matter how much I push." Henry said almost ticked off by James' comment

"Didn't the host guy said they barricaded the door to make it look like the wall?" Douglas said trying to remember

"Oh yeah...guess they did a good job then cause I can't open the door." Henry said

"Plan B anyone?" Cybil said

"Hang on I know what to do, let me just finish something here." Wheeler said

He equipped his shotgun, and shoved the barrel into the hole, and fired once. When he pulled the barrel out he was glad to see there was slime, and blood staining it. He quickly wiped it with a bed sheet, and walked back into the room.

"Okay then...now plan B would be to ram it open!" Wheeler said

Wheeler basically stampeded towards the door, and slammed his shoulder on the wood making the hinges rattle.

"It's not gonna work...without another pair of muscles to help you out." Douglas said

"We could use our axes...but where's the fun in that." Travis said

"I'm not getting anywhere being stuck here, I'll lend a hand." Christopher said

"Me too just for the hell of it." Henry said

"Alright then, everyone hunch up together, shoulders out, and put all your weight into it!" Wheeler said

"No problem!" Douglas said getting pumped

"Sure..." Henry said sounding bored again

"Fine by me." Travis said with some enthusiasm

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Christopher grumbled

"Go!" Wheeler ordered

The four men rammed the door as hard as they could breaking the hinges off, but the plaster remained though it was cracked.

"Again!" Wheeler instructed

The second ram cracked the plaster even more to nearly shattered glass, but even though all it would take was one good kick, Wheeler, and the guys were too pumped up to use their common sense.

"One more time!" Wheeler shouted

"Hell yeah!" The three men roared

The stampeded towards the door with more strength, and speed than previous attempts. Their shoulders met the door, and it nearly broke into pieces as it easily fell, but the men could not stop, and they made the unfortunate mistake of jumping while ramming. As the the door fell so did they collapsing onto each other in a heap of wood chunks, and plaster.

"We don't have time everyone run towards the clock now!" Alex quickly shouted

Without waiting for the four men to stand up everyone ran out of the room while accidentally stomping them repeatedly in the process.

"Is this their thanks`ow~" Travis said

"Well then their welcome then..." Henry mumbled

"I think they broke my spine." Christopher half-joked

"Come get up ladies! We got to set up a perimeter!" Wheeler said already standing up

"Why?" Henry had to ask

They heard a loud bang from the opposite side of the hallway, followed by a loud metal screech with heavy footsteps following it.

"That's why, now get a move on!" Wheeler ordered

Opposite the hallway just as the guys broke the door

Pyramid had to stop mid sex to listen closely as he heard the distinct sound of walls breaking, then collapsing. They were still there, and even on the same floor, he felt sudden anger with himself, and at them for fooling him like that. So much so that he flung the Mannequin he was pleasuring himself with at the wall signaling his presence. Despite the current speed he was moving at he stomped as fast as he could to meet, or to be more precise butcher, and rape them.

Inside Room 208

"We heard him, or it, or whatever! It's definitively still here!" Christopher proclaimed

"Crap on ice! This sucks, what's it gonna take to kill it?" Douglas asked

"It can't die!" Both James, and Alex simultaneously said

"O-okay then, um...slow it down, anything we can use to barricade ourselves. I don't if you guys have forgotten, but the door's gone." Douglas said pointing at the broken, wooden shambles on the floor that use to be a door.

"S-shooting at it slows it down...doesn't do anything else though." James said as he unlocked the grandfather clock.

"Should have said that from the beginning! I'll wait for you guys out in the hallway. See what I can do to make it it's worst day ever!" Wheeler said

With new found energy he grabbed his shotgun, and ran towards the hallway, already aiming at where Pyramid Head would be.

"I'm going with him, some of you stay, and help James as much as you can, and get us out of here." Alex said grabbing his Police Marksman Rifle

"Well there isn't much I can do here, so I'll help keep that sicko away from us." Travis said equipping his Assault Rifle.

"I'm going just for the hell of it then, Eileen don't let James screw up." Henry said

"But what will you do? All you have is a-" Eileen began

Henry not wanting to hear interrupted Eileen's worried with a quick, but passionate kiss, and followed everyone else who will hold Pyramid Head off.

"...Aw~ man, how come I don't feel right staying behind like this. I'm going too!" Harry said sounding disappointed with himself.

"James...they're gonna be okay, right?" Heather asked slightly nervous

"They will if we can solve this puzzle before it gets to us. Now I'm gonna need a poem really quickly. It tells us which of these is who." James began

"Why does that matter?" Cybil asked

"Look behind us, the wall over there, there's some scratches, and names next to them." James explained sounding surprisingly professional as he turned the clock hands

"I'll get the poem." Lisa said

"It's on a table next to the television!" James called out

"Alright I see the marking, but who the hell are Henry, Mildred, and Scott?" Maria asked

"Besides people you've slept with." Angela said

"Well that's still three more than you've ever had virgin!" Maria said

Soon as Maria said that gunshots were heard from the hallway

At the hallway

"Alright you guys shoot as if you're lives depend on it!" Alex said

"Because it does right?" Douglas said

"Fight as if this was you last...That's what I heard samurai did back then." Henry said twirling his revolver

"We're not samurai, but I can see where you're going with it." Travis said

"How do I get roped into these things..." Harry asked himself as he steadied himself with his rifle

"Alright you freak, get some!" Wheeler shouted as he saw Pyramid Head approaching.

Meanwhile

Pyramid Head loomed across the hallway, his blade cutting the floor leaving a clear path. As he continued further he noticed a door broken on the floor which meant that was where they were hiding. Knowing the layout of the area he knew the only temporary escape would be the opening behind the grandfather clock. As he made a right turn towards room 208 he saw an almost pitiable sight. He saw a small band of men all aiming their big guns on him as if they were actually threatening. Clearly they were sent to die first, and he was happy to oblige he heard one of them shout "fire", and a barrage of bullets hit him. The pain ended as quickly as the bullets entered him, and he continued walking towards them, his blade wanting to be stained with human blood. After a couple of seconds of constant bullets hitting him Pyramid Head discovered something. It appears as if the bullets add weight to his body making him slower, but that was old news, the discovery was the fact that with so many bullets hitting him at once the stomach acid in him that usually spreads, and dissolves even bullets can't keep up. There's just too many bullets, and thus recovering his normal speed will take much longer unless he could make them stop, but it will take a lot more than that to stop him completely, they were only delaying the inevitable.

Back in the clock room

"Sounds like they're finally fighting it off." Elle ominously said

"I-I have the poem!" Lisa exclaimed

"Quick read it out loud." James said as he turned the hands randomly

"Three different sizes, time on the run. Three young men circlin' round the sun. Henry is short, and very, very slow, Scott can't stop he's always on the go." Lisa read

"Oh I get now! The markings on the wall show where the hands go, and the names are hands themselves. That's so clever." Maria said

"Uh-oh..." James suddenly said

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Come on James not now." Cybil said

"I sort of broke the clock hands off..." James announced

Back to the hallway

Pyramid Head was halfway there, and slowly gaining, but the held their ground, and kept firing.

"We're gonna run out of ammo soon." Harry announced

"Then we'll beat him with whatever we got!" Alex said

"That's suicidal, but what the hell." Henry said as he was reloading

"I sure hope they got that puzzle solved!" Travis said

"You, and me both!" Wheeler shouted back

To Pyramid Head the bullets nearly doubled his weight, but he wasn't straining, just adjusting to the weight gain. He was almost at blade reach if he were to lunge his sword at them, but he was a foot, or so away still. He is close now, so close to completing his agenda, and no men no matter how desperate, or suicidal would stop him.

Back to the clock room

"We're gonna die!" Cynthia cried out

"...Right you're gonna...die..." Eileen awkwardly said

"Now, now honey don't panic. Look at James. As his fiancee I can tell you that he would be the first to panic, but obviously you're not so what's up?" Maria calmly asked

"Well I did have a second plan I case this happened." James admitted

"Great! Way to think ahead...somehow." Lisa said surprised, but impressed regardless

"Yeah, this is were Laura comes in." James said

"Me?" Laura said

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? I want you to reduce the clock to ashes, and force an opening." James said

"Alright! Finally I get to use my powers again!" Laura squealed happily

"Wait a minute James, what if the fire she will obviously cause catch to the rest of the apartment building." Cybil asked

"We'll just cross that bridge when we get there." James simply said

"He's right, we got to focus on the bridge we're on now. Laura torch that clock!" Maria said

"Is it alright for a mother to be permitting arson to a little girl?" Christopher asked

"In Silent Hill it is." Douglas said chuckling to himself

"Alright everyone stand back, and cover your eyes." James instructed

Everyone moved as far away from the grandfather clock as they could while Laura stood at the center of the room with a broad smile on her face. She pulled her sapphire, white dwarf star wand out, aimed it at the defenseless clock, and gave it a quick twirl. Immediately a spray of glistening sparks ejected out of the wand, and pierced the grandfather clock as well as parts of the wall around it. After it was nearly covered in small stars Laura gave her wand another twirl, and the room erupted in a shimmering white flashes, and heat. After a moment the flashes stopped, and after adjusting their eyes to the darkness they saw a rectangular opening where the clock use to be, but now reduced to a square pile of ash, and the walls had spots of burning wood slowly spreading.

"Laura did it!" James cheered

"Quick everyone go through!" Lisa exclaimed

"What about the fire?" Eileen said

"Too bad, so sad!" Heather said

James still carrying Tina, Christopher, Douglas, Laura, Alessa, Little Walter, Cybil, Elle, Eileen, Maria, Cynthia, Lisa, Heather, and Angela squeezed their way through the slot, and ran out of the room they had entered, except for James who stopped quickly enough to pick up nutrition drink next to the kitchen sink.

Back to the hallway

Pyramid was close enough to lunge his blade at the blockade of men shooting at, and the quick paused he caused them when they dodged, retreated, reload, and re-aim their weapons were becoming efficient for him to return to his old threatening speed. The men nearly had their backs to the gate behind, and would resort to blunt weapons in a matter of second of this kept up.

"Guys get out! We got I open!" Maria yelled from the other side of the metal bars

"All the men turned around to see that some of their friends had already made it through, and more where exiting the apartment room.

"Damn it! Don't leave us!" Harry called out

"Retreat, now!" Alex ordered

Everyone stopped shooting, and made a mad dash towards room 208, and Henry just narrowly avoiding Pyramid Head's lunge attack before going inside. They ran towards the clock room, and saw that a lot of the wall had already began catching fire.

"What the hell happened here?" Henry asked

"We'll ask them later, I see a slot right there everyone suck in your gut, and go through." Travis said

"Screw that!" Wheeler said

He ran towards the rectangle slot on the wall, and crashed into it. This, combine with the fire on the wall caused the entire wall to collapse around him. Everyone would have cheered if it weren't for the fact that now the fire was spreading on the floor now. Still now they wouldn't have to worried about taking their time, but it also meant that Pyramid Head could easily follow them now.

"Help Wheeler up before he catches on fire too." Alex instructed

"No need!" Wheeler said as he was already on his feet.

Travis, Alex, Wheeler, Harry, and Henry ran out of the room to join their worried friends.

"Okay what the hell did you guys do the wall?" Travis had to ask the men met with everyone

They ignored Travis question, and gave each group hugs of victory, and joy, but it was short lived when they saw Pyramid Head staring back at them, and now following the path they had taken.

"Damn, it's not over yet we got to run!" Douglas said

"Follow me then!" James said

James lead the team to the blue door leading to the staircase.

"Upstairs!" James said

Everyone ran upstairs, to the third floor apartment rooms, and in the distance they could hear Pyramid Head breaking the second floor door they had just entered. Picking up some handgun bullets before they entered everyone found themselves in another hallway.

"There's another key in one of these doors somewhere. We'll just grab it, and keep running." James instructed

James leading the team tried opening the first door, but the lock was broken, and the second door was broken as well. The third door was just right, and James gave himself permission to walk on in. He immediately recognized the room as the place he saw Pyramid Head do the dirty deed with two Mannequins...not to be confused with plastic, lifeless mannequins, but actually living things with working sexual organs...right? James ignored the dead Mannequins still laying on the floor, and grabbed the courtyard key from the closet, and returned to his friends successful. They ran as fast as they could, but before they could even make a turn to the left where James was going to lead them, they were interrupted by a Lying Creature minding it's own business. It died with multiple gun shots, and a Katana to the spine before it could crawl to safety. James lead the team right at first to pick up a key he recalled was lying on the ground. Before Laura could make a witty comment they banging from a nearby door so the team retreated to the opposite side of the hallway. Still before they could keep going a second Lying Creature appeared and as they prepared to face this new opponent a loud crash from behind startled everyone. Pyramid Head was still behind them, and somehow gaining. Lisa either out of fear, or desperation rushed at the creature who wasn't even aware of their existence, and with a swift swing of her Katana she delivered a one hit kill to the neck, nearly decapitating it.

"I-I'm sorry! I panicked!" Lisa apologized

"Don't apologize that was impressive. Now come on!" Travis congratulated

They ran towards another blue staircase door, and James now lead the team down tot he first floor, and while James paused for a moment to contemplate on where to go next everyone heard another crash from upstairs, and Pyramid Head's sword grinding the floor.

"Gotta, thing, gotta think! Oh yeah, wait here!" James instructed

He ran to the first floor hallway, and every second the team waited the heavy footsteps, and screeching metal grew louder. James came back several seconds later holding a small six pack box of canned juice.

"I'll explain on the way!" James quickly said, and unlocked the front doors, and lead everybody out.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity they were outside. The air was thick with fog, but the air was fresh, and cool rather than dry, and reeked of blood, and flesh. Unfortunately they couldn't enjoy it since Pyramid Head was still following close behind.

"Aw, man we need something else!" James cried out

"What? What is it?" Lisa asked

"Ah~...just hold on for a moment...okay! Next door will lead us back to where we started, but there's a trash chute a little further from here. I need someone to stay, and grab something I'm going to drop from the second floor. You'll know it when you see it, and meet me inside when you guys get them!" James quickly said

Without letting them ask any more question he ran towards the first entrance door, and happy to see that it was unlocked by someone before him, but there was no time to question who. He immediately set a course for the second floor laundry room while everyone else stayed with puzzled, and worried expressions.

"Let's do what he says for now." Henry said

"In that case we need to set up a perimeter then." Alex said

"We'll need someone to wait by the trash chute then." Travis said

"Right here!" Both Maria, and Angela simultaneously said

"...Won't argue, just do it." Alex said

Both girls walked away while arguing with each other about wanting to get on James' good side. Meanwhile everybody else moved close to the front door, waiting for Pyramid Head to appear from the entrance door they had just recently left in.

"How much ammo do we have left?" Wheeler asked

"Enough to slow him down for a couple of seconds...if we're lucky" Alex glumly reported

"*Ahem*!" Laura interrupted loudly

Everyone turned their attention to her while she simply smiled, and wiggled her magic wands.

"I'm just desperate enough to try it." Alex said

They soon heard knocking, and banging coming from the door they had just exited from.

At the second floor Laundry Room

James may have set the world record for fastest sprint up one floor, but there was no time for him to even pat himself in the back. He lifted the small, heavy box of canned juice, and dropped it in the chute, unclogging it in the process. Without looking back to make sure it he did the job, he ran back downstairs hoping he wasn't too late.

While this was going on

"You know it's gonna take more than a kind favor to get on his good side right?" Maria grumbled

"Shut up, oh, and by the way, the only reason he hasn't left was because you had no one to compete with." Angela said

Loud gunshots began to erupt from nearby.

"Competition? I hardly call you a rival let alone competition." Maria said with disgust

"He's been much kinder to me, than I've seen him with you." Angela said

"Please, that's just how he is, he's always been too nice to girls sometimes. This one time I punched him for no reason, and he was the one who apologized." Maria told

Just then a black garbage bag fell from the chute ripping open, and exposing it's contents. Maria, and Angela looked intently at it, and found a found an old coin, and an unnaturally clean magazine opened conveniently on a an important story. Other than that it was all just weird smelling garbage so the girls took both. A loud flash of light, brighter than the sun enveloped a small area, but was bright enough to reach the trash chute.

While that was happening

It took only a moment for Pyramid Head to bust out of entrance rather than opening it like a common mortal, but it did remind everyone of his ferocity as he reduced the double doors to large chunks of wood that could have been anything, but a door. He stomped slowly, turned, and faced his targets, and was given quite a treat. Apparently they haven't learned the first time as they once again lined themselves in a makeshift barricade behind the double doors they could have used to continue running. This time it seemed as if the women had also decided to take up arms against him, those beautiful, fully developed, fresh, warm women. His hidden mouth began to salivate, and his body trembled slightly as he imagined himself doing this, and that to them. "Soon" he thought to himself as he marched towards them. Immediately they began to shoot at him, but with less ferocity than before, even with the added numbers. They were wearing out, and couldn't keep up, and they looked more afraid than determined, especially the women, how he loved the way they were staring at him. The gunshots where slowing him down again, but still not quite enough to make him stop let alone retreat, he made a promise to himself to not retreat, but to kill on sight as he should have done with James long before. He heard one of the living bags of flesh yell something, but his primary focus of dissecting the women made what that male said sound like someone trying to burp the alphabet. All of a sudden a girl in strange clothing came forward. Pyramid Head had never seen that child before in his life, and was unsure of what to do with her. In fact he hasn't gave much thought of what to do with the children despite having known they were with them for quite a while. Was it possible that he finally found something that didn't need to be violated? "No" He thought to himself he'll make it happen somehow, and whether it will fell good, or not will be up to him when he does the deed. The girl waved her stick with a blue, glowing rock on top, and aimed at him. All of a sudden Pyramid Head was practically being drenched with sharp, numerous, and burning daggers, or stars, he didn't know, but they did catch him off guard. They spray continued, and even stuck to his helmet, but not penetrating, merely sticking themselves into it like glue. At first nothing happened, and it the only reason he paused was because he was surprised, the pain, and burning feeling faded quickly. Then everything went white, and the burning returned, but magnified ten fold. From another point of view the team saw what looked like a small scale version of a burning tree, everything was on fire with white flames, even the helmet, and sword were burning. At first everyone cheered, but then their mouth gaped as Pyramid Head continued to walk while still on fire. When they thought all hope was gone everyone heard shouting coming form behind. It took some willpower to turn away from a burning Pyramid Head, but they did, and saw Maria, and Angela running towards carrying what they believed was what they stayed here for. With that they retreated inside where James had just finished descending the stairs, exhausted, but satisfied with himself as he saw Maria, and Angela flashing a coin, and old magazine.

"This way!" James shouted

He ran to the door leading to the courtyard, and unlocked it, leaving it open for everyone. When the last of his teammates he followed, shutting the door behind him. They continued running until they reached the center of a sidewalk splitting into four ends.

"I-I see, y-you got the coin I forgot to mention." James gasped

"Yeah, right here." Angela said handing out the coin of the old man to James

"Great, we need two more now, and the second one is in that empty pool over there." James quickly explained

The team was growing tired, but at the thought of Pyramid Head catching up to them gave them a quick boost of stamina, and endurance. When they reached the pool they saw a baby stroller at the center of the empty pool, and poorly guarded by three Lying Creatures.

"I don't have the strength to keep fighting, and running like this. It's been a while." Harry admitted

"We have been taking it slow recently, but we can't rest now." Alex said feeling healthy, and fine compared to everybody else.

"Can't we just run past them, and grab the stupid coin." Elle said

"I know I'll just burn them all!" Laura said

"We can't risk you melting the coin with your sparks." Cybil warned

"Alright I feel extra speedy today I'll do it." Henry announced

"We won't stop you, you know." Travis said

"Wasn't expecting you to." Henry said

With no pause he jumped into pool, and mad a daring run towards the baby stroller. The Lying Creature quickly noticed, and turned their attention towards him, but he was too fast for them as he swiped the coin, and ran up the pool's steps before they could spray their burning mist at him. Henry walked towards his teammates while flipping the coin confidently. Until they heard banging noises from a door behind them.

"Quickly over there!" James cried out pointing at a second door

They left the pool, and followed James' lead to the only other door they could enter, and just in time to catch Pyramid Head still clearly on fire, and hot on their trail, literally, and figuratively. The hallway was in much worse condition compared to previous parts of the apartment they had explored, and the mildew was almost everywhere. They had no time to be disgusted, and the Lying Creature had to wait as James ran to the left hand side of the hallway, and unlocked a previously locked door. Once again they found themselves having to climb a staircase, but this time instead of sprinting immediately to wherever James was going to take them next they paused for a moment to take in something that was clearly not right.

"Okay is it just me, or do I smell smoke?" Travis asked

"It's coming from upstairs I think." Lisa said

They looked up, and saw a cloud of black smoke engulfing the third floor building, and spreading from the second floor.

"The fire is still spreading!" James realized

"Don't tell me we have to go through the burning second floor." Christopher groaned

"Unfortunately yes." James admitted

"We'll we better hurry then, if the fire spreads to the support beams, and I'm sure by now they have, they could cause the whole second floor to collapse, and who knows, it might take the whole building down with it." Travis said

"Or spread to the apartment next door." James said

"Which of course is where we're heading, right?" Douglas said

"Yup!" James said

They ran upstairs to the second floor, and confirmed that the fire did in fact spread, and fast too. Nearly most of the walls around them had already began catching fire, and in a matter of moments the floors themselves will burn, then give in, and collapse, but with escape just a few feet away they held their fears of third degree burns, and ran straight through. Meanwhile Pyramid Head was lumbering across the hallway, the flames glued to his skin, blade, and helmet showing no signs of extinguishing themselves. His path was blocked by a Lying Creature who was either too frightened, or too stupid to do anything else, but attack. It sprayed it's mist directly at Pyramid Head, but as soon as the mist touched the white hot flames, they too caught on fire. The burning mist quickly caught to it's source which was inside the Lying Creature, and in some chemical induced fusion the bowels blew up from the inside out leaving the Lying Creature into hand sized pieces, and blood splatters all over the wall in less than a second. A lot of the blood sprayed Pyramid Head, but it merely sizzled, and evaporated before they could even touch the base of the flames on his skin. The Pyramid Head continued as if nothing had ever happened. While that was happening everyone else were stuck on the second floor as the apartment rooms which they previously used to go around the metal bars were completely burning with no way to go around the flames. They considered going around from the third floor, but the smoke engulfing the floor would have been hazardous to them if they lingered for too long, and if they took any longer the entire apartment might collapse on top of them.

"I didn't think the fire would spread so quickly. It seemed like we've only been away for several minutes." Travis said

"Yeah too quickly for a fire to spread like this." Harry said

"Unless it's magic fire." Heather said

They all turned towards Laura

"W-what? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Laura innocently asked

"You guys tell me, are we doomed?" Henry half joked

"Yeah we're doomed." Douglas answered with a cocky smile

"Not yet! Laura melt the bars away!" James ordered

"I think I caused enough fires for a lifetime." Laura weakly said while looking at the flames around her.

"You got to break a few eggs to make an omelet." James assured

"Not if we're the eggs!" Alex said

Another crash was heard downstairs.

"He isn't gonna stop, we have to lose him here." James said

"W-what if I make things worse." Laura argued

"Nothing is worse than what that thing will do to us if he catches us." Alex said

"What do we got to lose besides everything?" Douglas asked

"Alright, alright, but don't get mad at me if it doesn't work!" Laura shouted

Laura faced the metal bars, and aimed her wand at them. She went with a different approach by actually focusing on her single spell instead of shooting point blank which started the whole mess. She created a vivid image in her mind of the metal bars, and only the metal bars being covered in sparks, and then waved her wand. The sparks sprayed as usual, but driven by some unknown force they maneuvered themselves solely on the bars until they resembled what Laura was imagining in her head. Satisfied with herself she gave a warning, and everyone shut their eyes to protect themselves from the bright flashes that will soon ensue. Laura waved her wand again, and the bars became drenched by blinding flashes as the miniscule stars blew up by the hundreds, and when it was all over the bars were completely gone leaving only warm ashes on where they used to be. The gang gave a quick cheer for Laura, but ended as they heard heaving footsteps approaching them. The ran carefully so as not to touch the walls, they turned around, and saw Pyramid Head had now caught up, and was walking towards them, his blade leaving a burning trail. James led them the end, and turned right to the fire escape door which begged the question as to why someone would lock an emergency fire escape door in the first place! James quickly pulled the proper key, and unlocked the door, but the heat of the flames caused the hinges to melt making it difficult to get it open all the way.

"It's time to put this thing to use!" Travis said

He equipped his Fire ax, and began to hack at the door, but it was a slow process until Alex decided to help with his Pulaski Ax. They hacked at the door one at a time by having one person hack while the other pulled his ax out of the door to hack again. Unfortunately time was not on their side as they spotted Pyramid Head walking towards them, and to make things worse the whole building began to groan, and they could clearly hear loud crashing noises coming from furniture on the third floor falling towards the second floor, and second floor furniture collapsing to the first floor. After several swings, and kicks they had the door open, or to be precised they opened what was left of the door, and one, by one the jumped towards the Blue Creek Apartment while Pyramid Head was just feet away from them. Around half of them made through when they heard loud groaning noises coming from the building itself, and more loud crashes

"I think that was one of the support beams giving in, this place is going down!" Alex shouted

"Thanks for the update, but we'll get out!" Wheeler assured

They quickened their pace while Alex, and Wheeler, stayed behind to keep Pyramid Head off their backs for a little while longer, but it was getting more, and more dangerous as they saw a portion of a hallway cave in when an entire living piled on top of one another. Pyramid Head was acting like a flaming demon from the deepest bowels of hell as he continued his march towards them, completely ignoring the signs around him that the whole building is coming down. As the last of the team members jumped the gap it was only Alex, and Wheeler left to slow Pyramid Head down. Now that everyone was safe for the time being it was their turn to make their exit. Alex jumped first while Wheeler gave Pyramid Head a final shotgun round to the gut, and followed Alex. The building gave another groan as Pyramid Head was closing in on the gap. Then suddenly the mischievous Laura had a plan racing through her mind. She shoved her way to the front facing Pyramid Head as he was feet away from reaching the gap, and aimed her wand directly at his feet, and floor around him, waved her wand, then the same burning miniscule daggers sprayed all around Pyramid Head's feet, and the floor around him. She then set her sights to the ceiling, making sure she got directly above Pyramid Head will end up. She waved her wand again, and the sparks erupted into flashing, white hot flames reducing the floor, and ceiling to ashes. This caused Pyramid Head to fall to the first floor, and better yet the building's support beams finally burned considerably enough to complete collapse the entire third floor. The a domino effect happened as the flames had already burned portions of the floor causing everything from the third, and second floor to crumble to the first floor. Then finally the whole building fell while Blue Creeks narrowly missed getting burned by the flames. Everyone looked down at the charred remains of the building that had now begun to extinguish itself as less, and less flammable objects began to burn. Other than a few standing beams falling there was no other movement nothing else stirred. Pyramid Head was underneath all that rubble, but they were unsure if that killed him, or not. They didn't know whether to be relieved at the possibility that Pyramid Head may have died, or frightened that he was merely waiting for them to come down.

"That...was too close of a call." Harry said

"I get the feeling we're gonna get a lot of close calls on this trip." Christopher said

"Well that's one way to make a daring escape." Douglas said

"Yeah, I'll add to my list of awesome things I've accomplished. You should see the list it's really progressed a lot over the years." Henry said

"That was some smart thinking Laura." Lisa complimented

"Yeah...like stomping on someone's hand..." Laura mumbled to herself

"I hope we've got everything we need to move on." Elle said

"We have two coins, that's all we need. I don't know how a destroyed building is gonna effect everything here, but I doubt it will be important." James assured

"Well I guess now we can take it slow, but first we should rest here a moment, and take inventory of our ammo. My stash of items feels really light." Alex said

"And I want to look through everyone for any degree of burns before we go." Lisa said

"We can't rest here, that bed hasn't seen any action in a century!" Maria complained

"We'll let's not stay here, I bet the living room will be much more roomier." Cybil said

"I don't think I can even walk, I'm so tired now." Heather groaned

"Me too." Cynthia moaned

"You're not children, we're not carrying you." Henry scolded

"What if I wore my schoolgirl outfit?" Cynthia teased

"Everyone to the living room!" Eileen cried out, shoving Henry towards the living before he could make a comment.

At the rubble formerly known as Woodside Apartments

"Who-ho-ho~ they didn't have to demolish an entire building like that. Who do they think they are, me?" Walter Sullivan asked out loud

Appearing out of who knows where, Walter began amusing himself by climbing through the smoldering wreckage. The fire, and heat was still strong enough to burn men, but had no effect on Walter's skin. He looked towards one side of the building, then the other, and saw that only the front portion of Woodside had collapsed, and the other half still remained altough he did notice smoke leaking from the boarded windows. He continued walking among the ashes humming to himself when something burst out of the rubble just a few feet from him. He took a peek, and saw what looked like very pale hand, or what resembled a hand, he didn't exactly see any fingers on it. Thinking it might be a low level monster that are swarming the area he smiled to himself, and twirled his pistol for a moment, and aimed at the hand. He shot it once to tell it he's waiting for it, and the hand reeled back into rubble, but for the time he saw it pop out, get shot, and retreat back in Walter saw no blood, nor injury. He scratched his head with the butt of his gun in confusion until a large slab of metal jutted out of the rubble, moving left, and right madly. Walter jumped back a couple of feet to get a safer look while the blade continued to move, and now rotate. It either cut, or smashed the objects it collided with, and just when Walter recognized who's sword that was Pyramid Head rose from the heap of wood, and trash he was trapped in the fire that had once engulfed him now extinguished. He looked around, and instantly noticed Walter, he glanced at his hand, and then at Walter's gun, and put two, and two together. He climbed his way out of the wreckage, and turned his blade towards Walter who held both his hands up in a surrendering stance.

"Hey~ buddy, pal, you're alive! Sorry about that, force of habit of mine, I just can't control it." Walter half-joked

Pyramid Head stopped, he knew Walter was the least of his problems, and stared up towards the window that James had escaped from. Walter not knowing why he stopped, or why he was staring into space so he kept talking.

"I gotta say I'm impressed, surviving an entire building falling on your head like that. You're made of tough stuff I see, I bet nothing can kill you!" Walter complimented

"(That's not gonna make my plan any easier...)" Walter thought to himself angrily

Pyramid Head chose to ignore, and began to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going, I need to talk to you, set some things straight with you!" Walter said

Pyramid Head said nothing

"Alright then I guess I have no choice, I'm gonna just follow you around, or else you gonna make things complicated for me." Walter announced

Walter took this moment to make his way through the rubble to catch up to Pyramid Head who had taken a route he will use to intercept them. As soon as Walter was withing reach Pyramid Head swung his blade at Walter, who saw it coming, and ducked just in time.

"Alright, alright fine I'll watch from a distance. Just remember, Eileen, and Henry are mine! I have to kill them, and you better remember that, or else!" Walter impatiently said

"Was that a threat?" Pyramid Head darkly, and deeply said, his tone clearly called for murder

Walter paused for a moment to contemplate that, then gave him a smile, nothing big, nor small, but a genuine smile. It wasn't cheerful, nor was it angry. It was a smile that defied any emotion, it surpassed all psychological explanation, any normal man who saw that smile would instantly want Walter dead, and Pyramid Head was no exception. Walter smiling could only mean one thing to Pyramid Head, and was everything was going exactly as planned, but what it had to do with Pyramid Head was a complete mystery.

_End of Chapter_

_I really wanted to make this a much longer chapter, but it was taking too long as it is, but let me quickly explained why it took so long. Basically my laptop gave me the blue screen of death, and my hard drive burned out. I had to wait five days to get my check, and purchase a new one, and my backup did not have this chapter saved so I had to rewrite most of it! Anyways the next chapter is already going under way, and will be done by the end of the first week of November._


	33. Chapter 33 Fighting off a Slasher

_Chapter 33: Fighting off a Slasher_

_You guys are all awesome! None of this would be possible without your advices, and support. Now enjoy!_

In that other Silent Hill

(Remember that Harry will appear as however you've dressed him as, and if you forgot, then redo the test in chapter 27.)

"Stop staring at his clothes Sharon everyone has their own style." Rose whispered behind Harry's back

"Sorry." Sharon apologized

"What was that?" Harry asked

"Oh-um~ my mom was just wondering if you knew anywhere else we could look around." Rose quickly said

"Well I was thinking we could explore that old bar over there since it's the first building we saw without a locked door, or any door for that matter." Harry said pointing at Nelly's Bar

Harry, Rose, and Sharon were disappointed by the lack of any clues at the school, and although Harry mentioned his first experiences in traveling were more...interesting he told them it would not get them any closer to the person they were looking for. So they walked aimlessly while they figured out where to go next, but it seems like there were no signs at all until...

"Hey look up there!" Rose exclaimed

They did so, and found black smoke emanating just at the end of the street, but the buildings in front of them made it difficult to clearly see what was happening.

"Smoke? Is there a fire nearby?" Harry asked

"It must be a sign, come on we have to follow it." Rose said

"Forgive me if I'm reluctant to enter a building that is clearly on fire." Harry said not moving

"Well it's still worth investigating than an empty bar!" Rose argued

With her mind made up Rose jogged towards the direction the smoke was with Sharon close behind, and Harry following as well. They made it half way when they heard loud crashing noises, and more smoke emanating. Three fourths of the way, and they heard the loudest crashes they had ever heard, and a wide puff of smoke ascended over them. By the time they had reached the destination all that was left was burning rubble of what used to be a building.

"What the hell happened here?" Harry asked out loud

"Something obviously burned down, but what?" Rose asked herself

"What was here to begin with?" Sharon asked the adults

"...I don't know, there's hardly any buildings here that hold an interest to people, but maybe if we look around we might find a sign." Harry said

They tried to get closer to the wreckage, but the tall fence blocked their path, and the gate was locked. They did however found a sign on a portion of the fence

"Looks like this was..." Rose began

"Woodside Apartments." Rose finished

"Oh the humanity! How will we survive without this building! There is no god!" Harry played out

"...And the Oscar goes to..." Sharon muttered

"Still, I wonder why this building just...burned down?" Sharon said

"That's a good question...who knows what though, I mean I would understand a gas leak, or something, but what caused the spark...?" Harry said

"Well whatever clues we could have found about why, is destroyed. We must go somewhere else then." Rose simply said

"I wish this place was more clear on where to though..." Harry said

With their hopes rising, and falling back again, the lonesome team of three continued to wander the town aimlessly, looking for a purpose.

Blue Creek Apartment Room

"Hey James, why do they call this the 'Blue Creek Apartment'?" Maria asked while staring blankly at the tattered blue wallpaper.

"I don't know...I don't think there's even a creek anywhere near here." James answered

"...They're like watching paint dry, but less educational." Henry muttered to Eileen as he overheard their conversation

"...So wait, it's not because there's a creek here?" Eileen asked puzzled

"...No, it's obvious that there was a creek here that housed the Smurfs, but then due to human colonization of this land the Smurfs' homes were decimated, and they fell to wildlife, and machinery. By the time the humans found out it was too late, and the Smurfs were extinct, so when they built this apartment complex they named it in memorial to the Smurf, and the creek their lives depended on for fresh water. However; since the government would not allow the naming of any building to be smurf related due to the reason that it might invoke the public to look into their existence, and then the government's involvement in their creation, they had to stick to the skin color much of the Smurfs were." Henry explained as if it was the only dull answer

"Wait much of the Smurfs?" Cynthia asked hearing all of Henry's tale

"You guys don't seriously believe this do you?" Christopher asked

"Well the first few, I guess you could call them 'Beta Smurfs' were originally red, but a flaw in the genes made it impossible for them to reproduce so they were extinct fairly quickly. The blue smurfs we know of today are version 1.21.08 Alpha Smurfs. They released these smurfs into the wild to see how they will fend for themselves, like God did with Adam, and Eve. However; due to lack of funding, and all around religious debates of 'playing god' so to speak the project was closed, and the blue smurfs where all that's left. Their location was unknown for many years after." Henry dully explained

"Why would the government waste money on such a trivial thing as living munchkins." Heather asked

"Yeah. that kind of technology would have been more beneficial for things like anime." James argued

"I don't think humanity is ready to have their minds blown like that James." Heather reasoned

"You're right, too early." James said in defeat

"Um~ can I go on?" Henry said

"Go ahead." Alex said

"...Okay, well you can't just start with living human in one go, it's too complicated. They had to start small, like the saying goes, you got learn to crawl before you walk. The Smurfs were only temporary experiments, and once they've master that they will move on to something bigger, and gradually make a complete living human. Like I said though the project has been scrapped, and the research documents, and labs were burned, or condemned. Stories go that there still exist a private lab that continues this project in Area 51, but that's just a rumor. The innocent people who accidentally destroyed the Smurfs were taken to camps where they were put into brainwashing rooms created during the cold war. They were the first to test those machines, and last." Henry continued

"How do you know all of this?" Cybil asked

"...You could say I've been caught blue handed..." Henry punned

"Oh god! My head hurts from that pun!" Wheeler groaned in clear pain

"Would it have been better if he wore sunglasses, and was accompanied by loud 'yeah'?" James said

"I don't think even that could have saved it." Little Walter said

"...Henry, all of that was quoted from your rejected novel you tried to publish." Eileen admitted

"They didn't even read half of it, the bastards." Henry muttered

"Is it always like this? Really!" Christopher cried out loud

"I guess we were long overdue for shenanigans." Wheeler assumed

"Well I was gonna say that it's because of the blue wallpaper they have here, but I guess your story fits too." Travis said

"Can't they just change the wallpaper then?" Lisa asked

"Then that would be ironic, and who would want to live in an ironic apartment?" Elle answered

"I swear we talk about the dumbest things sometimes." Harry realized

"Sometimes?" Laura repeated questionably

"Okay most of the time. I wonder if that's part of the reason this town called us?" Harry said

"Hey that's a good idea let's have a long, and pointless conversation about it." Henry suggested

"Why do you keep suggesting that? We're not gonna do it." Alex said

"Fine let's go, I think we're done here anyways is that right, we're done

"Wait! What about that safe we've been ignoring this whole time." Laura said

"Oh yeah, it's seems functional doesn't it." Alex said as he began to fiddle with it.

"We need the combination, of course." Elle said

"Or I could open it myself!" Laura said threatening the safe by pointing at it with her wand

"And burn the contents inside? No way, sorry Laura, but we'll have to do it the old fashion way." Cybil said

"Breaking, and entering?" Heather proposed

"...Is there a combination?" Cybil said

"Of course there would be, and hopefully it won't be some complicated trip around this building looking for items to combine to reveal the code, right?" Heather said

"It's over here actually." James said

"Well that's convenient." Heather said

They grouped around the dirty toilet.

"So it's in there, like stuck in the hole?" Lisa asked

"On second thought, I prefer a long, tedious, search task. Is there an alternative to this." Heather said

"We could try every combination possible." Harry said

30 minutes later

"The time we waste isn't going to make the water any purer." Henry told them all

"Just a few more combinations!" Alex assured as they kept at it.

30 more minutes later

"He~y~ everyone! It's time to play our favorite game show...'Dare, or Dare'!" The game host shouted over their radios.

"Can you be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate." Alex said

"Our first dare is for anyone willing to try...I dare you to dramatic pause...grabbed the wallet from the toilet covered in every disease known to man!" The Game Host announced, and ignoring Alex completely

"You can't just make this into a game show." Elle said

"All the world's a stage." The House Host quoted darkly

"Touche..." Elle said

"What will we win?" Cynthia asked

"Uh~...a brand new speed boat!" The Game Host said

"We're turning you off." Alex said

15 minutes later...

"Anything yet?" Douglas asked

"No there isn't an ounce of beer here so we can't get you plastered enough to do it." Maria said

"Shame..." Alex said

20 minutes later (They'll do it...eventually...)

"Alright so we've decided it's going to be James again." Alex suddenly announced

"W-what! Since when?" James stammered

"Yes we've talked it over, and we have come to the conclusion that James obviously has inner demons about this, and the only way to get rid of them is to face this head on." Lisa quickly added

"Demons? Oh come on now you're just being silly, and we didn't talk about it at all!" James said

"I'm not, I'm a nurse, and this is my diagnosis. I would have offered you some pills, but we clearly don't have anything so this is the best next thing." Lisa said

"You're not that kind of nurse...are you?" James said sounding unsure

Henry lightly nudged Eileen who took the subtle hint.

"Y-yeah, she is. She told me when she was tutoring me on medicine, and treating injuries that she was also a part time...psychiatrist." Eileen added

"You can trust her, she's innocent." Henry dully said

"I didn't know..." James gasped, completely believing them now

"It's okay James...most people don't know they have a problem until they face it head on." Maria assured

"Yeah, like how Maria doesn't know she a total slut." Angela affirmed

"Well I don't want to live with this any longer that I should." James said

"Awesome! Then go out there, show that toilet who's boss, and tell us the combination while you're at it. We'll wait here cheering you on...quietly." Heather said

"Yeah!" James exclaimed, and marched towards the bathroom with new vigor

Several seconds later he came back looking quite upset with himself as he discovered much too late that they were tricking him.

"You guys are a bunch of jerks." James said

"We'll sorry James, but now it's time for phase two. We'll have to amputate your arm before you can infect us." Lisa cheerfully said while unsheathing her Katana

"Wait, wait we can definitely clean this." Travis said before James could scream like a girl

Travis lead James to the kitchen, and attempted to turn on the sink, it of course did not work which didn't surprise them in the least, but this did not phase Travis as he rummaged through the kitchen, and found a dry, ragged hand towel. Handing the towel to James he continued scavenging the kitchen, and was happy to find an old bottle of dish soap, nearly empty, but enough to work with. He applied all the of the soapy syrup while trying his best not to gag at the smell of toilet water still lingering. Several minutes of intense scrubbing James' arm was clean, and the smell gone

"Geez all of that for a combination, speaking of which, what is it James

James told them the combination, and grateful for that Alex finally managed to open the safe, and found a very handsome supply of health drinks, pistol ammunition, and a single ampoule. They were expecting gold, or money, but they figured this was good consolation prize as well.

"Finally we can move on, James I have to admit you've been leading us well, and we will continue following you. Lead the way." Alex insisted

Realizing he was given new found respect James gladly opened the front door, and lead the team out of the apartment room they have been stuck in for more than an hour. The hallway they found themselves was very wet, and almost in shambles. Their radios turned back on warned them of enemies, and sure enough a quick look to the left hand side of the hallway revealed another Lying Creature. With most of they ammo depleted they had to resort to melee weapons, but with such a low level enemy it was hardly a problem. Elle, Cybil, and Cynthia made quick work of it as they pummeled, and whipped it to death. They decided to take a quick look at the hallway before they went any further.

"It looks like the creek is taking this land back." Henry commented

"Please don't say that like it's actually true. Maybe it's just faulty plumbing." Alex said

"Well I guess this means there's less chances of a fire here, but I wouldn't count on it." Cybil said

"The air here feels humid, and wet, just look how sweaty my chest is." Cynthia hinted

She puffed out her chest in front of Henry's line of sight.

"The air is fine, and there's no need for that." Eileen said fuming, and pulling Henry's eyesight away from Cynthia

"I'm sure this place has mold by now. Anyone's allergies acting up." Lisa asked

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Alessa said

"James, how long will we take here?" Harry asked

"Not long, just one more puzzle, and we're out of here." James assured

"Hey isn't this funny, first we went through a burning building, and now we're going through a building that looks flooded, no wonder this place didn't burn down when it was so close." Douglas said

"Yeah, hilarious. Instead of burning to death, we may just drown from a flash flood, or wait even better! The building could break off it's foundations, and slide towards the lake it's so close to." Christopher joked

"I see you're finally getting the feel this town is suppose to give you." Lisa said

"What? Total hopelessness?" Christopher said

"It's not hopeless yet, we still have a destination." Cybil said

"That's right, follow me everyone. I think the map to this place is somewhere on the staircases." James said

"Hooray!" Maria randomly cheered

James lead the team to the first white door leading towards the staircase. Once they reached their destination James retrieved the map from the only dry floor they will likely to see around this whole apartment building.

"I always like to start downstairs if the place allows it, so let's start there." James said

"We'll follow you regardless." Wheeler reminded

Once they descended towards the first floor James lead the team towards the hallway which was very similar to the second floor hallway. It seems as if the plumbing has been completely broken, and water seeped through the floor, other apartment room doors, but not the ceiling for some reason.

"Laundry room." James quickly said

They walked several inches towards the laundry room where James found a first aid kit.

"Good boy James." Lisa congratulated

"He's not your pet...good boy James." Maria reminded, then repeated

"While we're at it let's keep going forward." James insisted

They continued walking for several seconds when they noticed their radios going off again. Alex, Travis, James, and Henry decided by themselves to take on whatever their radios were warning them of. They got their answer in the form of a Mannequin standing completely still. The men that were once on guard, and ready to strike anything that moved now stood almost as motionless as the Mannequin itself.

"...What the hell..." Henry muttered in what sounded like disappointment

"I swear the things this place produces." Travis commented

"Almost none of these monsters in Silent Hill will last a few days in the wilderness by the looks of it." Elle said

"Why is it just standing there?" Alex asked James

"They're slow...sometimes they don't even react until I flash my pocket light up close." James explained

"So they're blind, but they can still feel light? Must of went through some strange evolutionary change. Maybe it had eyes, but the dark made them pointless?" Lisa tried explaining

"I don't think these monsters have lived long enough to actually evolve." Cybil said

"Well it can still attack so be careful." Harry said

"What's it gonna do, punch me?" Heather joked

"Nice!" Douglas complimented

"Let's not find out, pummel it." Alex ordered

As the Mannequin twitched it's legs to life Henry, Alex, Travis, and James quickly went into the offensive before it could strike. Alex pulling off some quick knife work, practically spinning almost 360 degrees while Travis hacked at one of the lower legs, crippling it. Once on the floor, James, and Henry finished it off with multiple stomps, despite the sharp blunt objects they could use to save less energy.

"How can these things groan in pain? I'm not the only one who heard it right?" Harry said

"No I heard something too...wonder where the hole is?" Douglas said

"There are just some thing that are best left unknown." Cybil said

"It's in between the legs." Wheeler told them

"I said best left unknown!" Cybil repeated

"Alright! Now I believe we passed a door on the way. Let's start there." James said

"...I'll open it." Little Walter offered

"That will be swell, please do." Eileen politely asked

The apartment room was a complete disaster, whether it was water damage, or just time itself, the small room had seen better days. The living room was spacious enough to allow everyone to enter without room to spare, but there was nothing of value, save for small box of pistol ammo. The white door on the other looked clean, and untouched

"Oh this is our room James." Angela soothingly said

"Uh, is it? I don't recall." James lied

"Oh James~ you could never forget, or abuse me enough for me to hate you." Angela assured brightly

"So what's so special about this place? Don't tell me you actually made love here!" Cynthia said

"What!" Maria cried out in disbelief

"No, no, no~o~!" James moaned

"Well it wasn't this room exactly, it's actually beyond that door over there." Angela shyly said, blushing slightly

"Well why don't we go investigate then, shall we." Maria grunted angrily

"Please let's not start this, not while I'm leading." James groaned

Angela ignored James, and lead the team like a giddy schoolgirl to the room where she, and James met a second time. The room was the same as James had left it, though not perfect it still made the living room look much worse in comparison. Of course the first thing they noticed was the full body mirror completely making up the entire wall. They casually entered the mirror room, Laura rushing forward to get a better look at her costume while everyone else mildly amused themselves.

"This is kind of f-don't close that door!" Heather quickly warned

Alessa squeaked in shock as she was about to close the door, but quickly threw it open while everyone stared at Heather.

"Geez Heather you nearly gave the poor kid a heart attack." Douglas scolded

"Just had a bad experience with a full length mirror similar to this before. James, did anything weird happen to you when you were here the first time around." Heather asked

"Besides meeting Angela no, nothing, but hey the third coin we need is on that drawer over there." James told them.

"*Phew* okay Alessa never mind, sorry about that." Heather said quickly growing relaxed

"O-o-oka-kay..." Alessa stammered as he she fought back the tears

"Well I have the coin, anything else in here we need to pick up?" Harry asked

"Can't we stay for a little while...this is where James proposed his undying love for me, and I was playing hard to get." Angela cheerfully said

"Oh well why don't you tell us how that played out then." Maria dared

"Gladly!" Angela quickly agreed

"Please don't exaggerate, or make up anything." James pleaded

"Of course, nothing, but the truth." Angela assured

Flashback (Angela's version)

James had just entered the room, and was delighted to see Angela laying down on the floor deep in thought as she playfully twirled her stained knife around. James' heart skipped a beat, and he tried to regain his composure, but Angela had already notice him enter thanks to the mirror, and giggled to herself to see the handsome stranger she just met return, and look flushed. Then again who could blame him, Angela recalls having many suitors of all aspects, but this man was different than the rest. She decided to use her charms to find out how different.

"We meet again Mr..." Angela softly spoke

"James, James Sunderland, and if I may be so bold as to ask for your name madam?" James said

"You may Mr. Sunderland, it's Angela Orosco." Angela answers

"Angela...what a delightful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." James complimented while slightly bowing down, and tipping his black fedora hat.

"My so forward aren't you? But that's okay Mr. Sunderland" Angela said while moving to a sitting position

"Please call me James...I'm glad to meet you again lady Angela. You are a beacon of warm light in a land that is dark, and cold." James said

"I see you finally understand my warning." Angela said

"Yes, and I am grateful for that, but this is no place for woman of your stature. I wouldn't feel right if I left you alone after what I have encountered." James said

"You wish for my safety, and that is enough of a protection." Angela assured

"So you will not accompany me the rest of the way?" James asked sounding hurt

Angela stared into his eyes seeing he clearly wanted to her company, but she has business to attend to herself, and must be left alone.

"I apologize...James, but I must keep searching for my mother." Angela said with difficulty

"Lady Angela I...I understand, but why may I ask are you carrying that short dagger? It is dangerous to carelessly carry it around, and I fear you may ruin your glowing skin if you injured yourself." James said

"Oh this? It is nothing, simply something I was carrying around for protection, but clearly I have no use for it anymore." Angela said as she stood up

"Are you leaving?" James asked sounding disappointed

"Sadly yes, my search proved futile here, and I must search elsewhere. What have you found about your missing wife." Angela said putting emphasis on the word wife

"I have found after meeting you that I have mixed feelings for her now." James said

"How so?" Angela asked

"Try as I might I cannot get you out of my mind, and it is clashing with my feelings for my deceased wife who I also love." James said

Angela put a hand over her mouth to hide her shocked expression.

"James you mustn't think that way about me. I'm far from perfect, and we've only just met." Angela quickly said

"But didn't you feel something too when we first met! Didn't you feel an invisible string that lead us to each other. A bond that we could possibly share." James argued

"I-I don't know." Angela stammered

She began to blush brightly, and took small steps away from James, but he took steps towards her until they could feel each others warm breath. They looked deeply at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Can love really bloom so quickly, and can it grow anywhere, even in a desolate, and haunted town called Silent Hill.

"James...I must go." Angela whispered softly

"Of course, it will be rude of me to keep you from your journey, but I want you wish you luck on your travels." James said while stepping away from Angela

Angela paused for a moment, but then had an idea.

"James I want you to take this knife." Angela suddenly announced

"La-" James began

"No, Angela, simply call me Angela, and yes I am sure. I will be fine, and I could not live if you were to forget me so I wish to give you that knife as a keepsake of mine. Promise me, every time you look at that knife you will think of me." Angela said

"I promise, but how will you cope with the madness of this town!" James worriedly said

"If you love something, let it go, and if it comes back, then it is yours. James...I'm looking forward to coming back." Angela said

With that she took her leave as James held the knife close, and taking a soft inhale of it's scent, it's lovely fragrance of Angela.

End of Angela's flashback

"And that's exactly how it happened!" Angela finished

James was too speechless from disbelief to object, but it was clear that Angela's story was nothing more than a love story she may have read in the past, or at least it was clear to some people.

"Looks like James is speechless from nostalgia!" Angela cried out happily

"She did the exact opposite of what I just said." James muttered

"And you are surprised? Wait, I got a better question, how did you not see it coming?" Heather asked

"There's nothing left here, let's go." Alex said

"Y-yeah nothing here..." Angela assured

She quickly placed her foot on a ripped photograph on the floor, and kept it hidden

"She's right, let's go, and while we're at it how about we stop by Rosewater Park next so I can tell you guys how James, and I first met. I won't spoil anything, but it's definitely rated R material." Maria purred

"Yeah, sure sounds exciting, James where are you taking us next." Henry said though not really paying much attention

"Let's go back to the hallway, and find out." James told everyone

They left the apartment room, and returned to the soaking hallway.

"Is it just me, or is there more water than before?" Lisa asked as she stepped on a puddle

"Yeah...there's definitely more puddles than before, but it's hard to tell. What do you think James?" Alex asked

"It's fine now, only an idiot can drown from this shallow water." James said

"Well just in case you better hold my hand James." Maria said

Before James could argue Maria had already wrapped herself around James' right arm, and stuck there while making sure Angela was in clear sight of them.

"Got a bad feeling about this...let's just hurry up." Douglas said

James lead them towards the end of the hallway, but both doors including a second staircase room on the way had broken locks so they retreated. James lead the team to room 205 which was just opposite the door leading to the only accessible stairway. Once again the living was nothing astounding, and it looked cleared out except for rotten furniture.

"That cabinet over there. That's the ticket, our last puzzle here I mean." James explain

"Great I'll read the puzzle then, and we should be done with it no problem." Heather volunteered

"Alright everyone put your heads together." Elle advised

"Here goes...Three bright coins in five holes be, at one end sits the seducer of she, the wind from behind doth the woman play. The formless one, Null, lies furthest from they. The old one sits beside the serpent sits not. Tis to the Prisoner's left that he doth rot." Heather finished

"All of sudden I feel really useless, I'm gonna check out the closets over there, and see if I can scavenge for clothes." Maria said walking away

"Yes, you do that." Angela urged

"So clearly we have to use the coins here, those depressions aren't there for show." Douglas said

"Right, and we need to put in some order to unlock the thing." James explained

"Which should we use first?" Laura asked

"How about the old man coin?" Harry suggested

"Just a shot in the dark James, but do you remember how these go?" Travis asked

"Not a clue. We'll have to rely on the clues the puzzle gives us." James said

"Terrific, well where do you guys suppose the old man should go?" Travis began

"Well if I'm reading the last part right, it should go where the snake is farthest away from it." Cybil said

"It should also be next to the prisoner, which is that yellow one." Elle said

"Great, but then where do the prisoner, and the snake go?" Lisa said

"...We're back to square one." Harry said

"Well the first stanza would have to be...the snake I think? You know if we're talking in biblical terms, and the only seducer I can think of for a woman, like right of the bat would be the snake." Henry suggested

"So it goes on one end? I suppose the right side is the end if the left side is the beginning, that's the way most time lines we see work right?" Eileen proposed

"Yeah that's a start, let's just leave it there for now." Alex said

James inserted the coin of the snake on the far right hole

"Okay that leaves two...'the wind from behind'...any ideas?" Laura said

"Well clearly we need to know what wind is." James said

"Wind is...invisible, yet it's there...it does not take space..."Little Walter mumbled

"Did we miss a wind coin?" Alessa quickly asked

"No that's not it...maybe it's not important for now." James said

"Well I think if you kept going, it will be snake, then wind, then woman. Does that help?" Cybil said

"Well since we don't have a wind coin, and we do happen to have a coin of a lady. Let's just set the depression next to the snake aside, and put the prisoner coin in the next one." Harry suggested

"Sure, it might work." James said

He inserted the prisoner's coin in the center depression.

"So where would the old man fit into this?" Elle began

"I say we should just stick him into the last three holes, and whichever makes something happen will be it." Cynthia suggested

"Well that's just plai-" Eileen began

"Lazy, yet genius at the same time. Just do it, and save us all the trouble of scrambling our brains." Henry said

"Aw~..." Eileen whispered to herself in sadness

Cynthia on the other hand had a bright smile on her face

"You know it's stunts like these that make the youths of America even dumber." Alex said

"No~ it's reality, celebrity shows combined with terrible, over rated music that includes the words step, and shuffle that do the job for us." Henry corrected

"Whatever, I'm doing it." Alex said

James handed the old man coin to Alex who inserted in the far left depression, but nothing happened, so then he tried the depression next to it, and heard a soft click inside.

"Told you." Cynthia called it

Alex ignored her, and opened the cabinet, and found the Lyne House key.

"Great, but the key is clearly not for an exit. It's just to another apartment...which will have the exit right?"

"Maybe. All I can remember is that it's gonna be located at the third floor, you can't miss it." James assured

"Moving on everyone." Elle said

"Wait let me just grab Maria really quickly." James said

"Just leave her here, she'll manage...probably." Angela insisted

"You know I can't do that, I love her." James said putting a lot of emphasis on love

"You're too young to know what love is." Angela said

"No I'm not I'm...whatever, I'm gonna go get her." James said

He walked towards the closest, and saw Maria who was staring deeply into what looked like a red sticky pad.

"Oh no, not these things again...Maria? Maria snap out of it." James said shaking Maria out of her trance

Several shakes from her beloved woke her up from whatever she was going through.

"Ugh~ James...? Why am I hungover again?" Maria weakly asked

"You're fine, it's just those red sticky notes. They have some weird vibe that get's you all wide eyed, and in some sort of high." James said

"So it's a drug with no side effects except for sudden loss of time." Maria said

"If that's your definition of a drug then I will have to say...yes?" James said sounding unsure

"I'm taking it with me." Maria declared

"What? Wait, you can't jus-" James began

Maria ignored James, and peeled the red sticky note off the wall. It came off fairly easily, and so long as she wasn't staring directly into it, it's effects will not appear.

"...Never mind I guess..." James said still sounding unsure of the idea

"Well it will be a nice souvenir when we get back." Maria suggested

"We can't take it with us...I'm sorry Maria, but I'm gonna have to take it back." James said extending his hand

Maria quickly reeled back, and stuffed the red sticky note inside her right hand side bra, where she made sure it was just beneath her breast, yet still in the bra.

"There now you'll have to reach in, and grab it, in front of everyone." Maria purred

"Wha-what! No, I can't-" James stuttered

"Hey everyone! James wants to show you something!" Maria cried out, getting everyone's attention.

"She skipped towards the center of the living room, with James slowly following while everyone gathered in front of them curiously.

"Well James...do it." Maria whispered

She faced James, and slowly bowed her head slightly while using her arms to gently squeeze her breasts. She smiled seductively at James while everyone awkwardly stared at the sudden scene, and at James panicking face.

"Uh~-um~look at what Tina could do!" James suddenly announced

He reached into his coat, and pulled Tina out, and woke her up from her peaceful nap. Tina stared at her master for a second, the scratched his cheek in an annoyed fit. James released Tina who landed on her feet with grace, and she skipped towards Alessa, and leaped into her arms. Alessa had saw it coming, and gently caught Tina, and the small cat continued her peaceful nap. After that, there was an awkward applause from everyone thinking that was all James had to show them, and so they all left the apartment room leaving a hurt James, and a smirking Maria. Eventually James, and Maria followed everybody else, and left the now useless room.

"So James, you said third floor right?" Alex said

"I did." James answered

"Okay well take us to the locked room then." Alex ordered

"Right." James dully said

They left the leaky hallway, and ascended toward the second floor where James took them to the left hand side towards the door with a note attached to the front.

"A note, let's see here...dear Tim, I have run an errand so I'm going out. I left the house key with uncle David (you know where he lives, don't you? The key is in the room near the first floor staircase.). I'll be back as soon as I can, so please watch the place while I'm gone." Heather finished

"Any of those names ring any bells to anyone?" Harry asked

Everyone shook their heads, and with that out of the way they let James lead them inside. Just like all the rest of the rooms they had visited, this one was mostly empty.

"Not a lot of places to keep a key here." Lisa examined

"It's not here, it's on the room next to it. We just have to cross it using the balcony over there." James explained

"...Couldn't we have just been given a key to the room next to this one instead of having to do all of this." Christopher contemplated

"You know it's comments like that, which makes this whole ordeal a little less fun for everyone." James said

"How exactly does that work again?" Christopher asked

"Can we just get this over with. We're so close to leaving let's not waste any more of our time arguing about this." Alex said

"Fine~." James agreed

He took them to the balcony to where the fog appeared to have thickened since they last seen it outside Woodside apartments.

"Not much of a scenic view is it." Cynthia commented

"Still, where else in America can you go to see this much fog." Henry said

"I don't think the fog is a natural occurrence." Elle said

"I bet if I reach out enough I could scoop a chunk of fog." Heather commented

"Wonder what it's taste like..." Little Walter wondered

"Water..." Henry answered

"You just killed what would have been a magical moment." Douglas said

"Yo, people! I've got the apartment stairway key." Wheeler called out.

"Well I suppose we should get going then.

"Wait you guys check it out, there's another red sticky note." Maria pointed out.

She walked towards the red notepad to show everyone what she was talking about. To everyone else it was no big deal, but apparently Maria was interested.

"Sorry Maria, but what do you want us to know about it exactly?" Alex said

"Just...pointing that out there is all." Maria simply said

"So can we..." Alex said

"We may." Maria said unlocking the front door

They returned to the hallway where James lead the towards the locked staircase door leading to the exit, but it was guarded by another Mannequin.

"Has that thing been standing there waiting for us this whole time?" Harry asked

"They're very patient it seems." Cybil noticed

"Well let's not leave it waiting any longer." Wheeler said

In a barrage of attacks almost everyone attacked it at least once, the damned thing did not stand a chance against them.

"Aw~ crap I just realized that red Pyramid guy is gonna be at the end of this." James warned

"Well geez that just makes me want to go to a corner, and give up on life." Douglas half-joked

"Come on James, there's nothing to worry about. Sure we didn't see it die, but how me one living thing that can survive having an entire burning building topple on top of them?" Travis assured

"Still we shouldn't let our guard down, I'm sure something else could be waiting for us." Elle warned

"Like what?" James asked

"You know...a more diverse, and disturbing monster." Heather explained

"I only went through a handful, and nothing like that has ever attacked me...except the guy we're running from, and...etc." James awkwardly said

"Well what else can we do except walk right on in." Douglas said

"Wrong, we can breach, and catch whatever is in off guard." Alex corrected

"I'm liking that idea!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Alright we'll do it like this. James you unlock the door, Elle you stand on the right side, and I'll take the left while Wheeler you burst in, and shoot anything that's not human." Alex explained

"Sounds like a plan!" Elle excitedly said

"Let's do this!" Wheeler cried out

As James cautiously unlocked the door Alex, and Elle were already in their positions while Wheeler was standing in front of the door waiting for Alex's signal. Once Alex gave to go ahead signal Wheeler kicked the door completely open, nearly breaking it's hinges, and the three rushed in one by one in seconds. They aimed their weapons at every spot, every corner, but to everyone's surprise the room was empty.

"It's...clear?" Alex announced

Everyone cautiously went inside the small room, and since there was no living thing in sight the first thing everyone noticed was the flooded staircase leading them to the only known exit.

"Well this is kind of a let down." Douglas could not help but say

"No kidding, maybe the building did kill that monster." Heather said

"You're welcome!" Laura said instantly taking credit for her actions.

Once everyone was inside Henry being the last one in shut the door behind him, much to James' horror.

"Henry! What did you do?" James cried out

"What? I shut the door, what's the problem?" Henry said

James ran towards the door, and attempted to open it, but it held shut.

"It locks from the inside doesn't it?" Henry dully said

James nodded

"So we're stuck!" Lisa exclaimed

"Well not really...there is definitely an exit here, but it's located in the first floor, which is flooded by the way." James explained

"I have something that could get rid of it, but it's too small...also we can't get to it...and it's at my place...which may, or may not be accessible at the moment." Alex explained

"We got to have something that can suck all this up." Harry said

"I'm sure Maria is skilled at sucking, we could use her." Angela joked

"Oh, ha ha, another slut joke, very original." Maria mocked

"Girls! The flooded staircase? Let's stay on that topic." James said

Both girls grumbled under their breath while the rest of the team hung by the guard rail.

"You're making me look bad in front of James so he won't love me as much." Angela muttered

"I don't need to make you look bad, just sit back, and watch you fail." Maria muttered back

"Gentlemen..." Laura said from behind them

They turned, and saw her twirling her onyx wand, and with a defiant smirk on her face. If you look at the wand closely enough, you could see it sucking dust particles to it's black center.

"Haven't you've caused enough disasters?" Alex said

"That's mean!" Laura argued

"Still it could be our best bet." Elle tried reasoning

"You mean our only bet." Douglas said

"Either way, we've already had a close call with that before. Are you sure you can manage that power without even practicing with it?" Alex said

"I didn't know what was going to happen!" Laura argued

"That is what worries me, and you haven't used that spell of yours as often as you did the other one. For all we know you pulled a fluke the first time around." Alex argued

"I know I could do it if I tried." Laura whimpered

Laura began rubbing her eyes as she started sniffling.

"Oh, no, I'm turning into my father...okay look...Laura, um~sorry about that. How about you just go ahead, and do that thing you did, and just...do your best." Alex awkwardly said

"Okay!" Laura said instantly perking up

"Can you aim directly down on your own?" Lisa asked

"...No, I need someone to carry me over the rails." Laura said

She turned her head towards Henry

"...What? You want us to decide for you?" Henry said

"No, I need you to give me a quick boost!" Laura said

"Tomorrow." Henry dully said

"Henry quit acting her age, and just do it." Alex said

"Alright, fine let's just do this, and go." Henry groaned

"A lot of men would kill to hold someone like me!" Laura argued

"...It scares me knowing you know that for some reason." Henry said

"I told her that actually." Maria declared

"There's no guard rail here, can someone keep me steady if I lean too close to comfort." Henry said

"Sure I'll help." Eileen immediately said before Cynthia could respond

Henry however did not complain any further, and he carried Laura's petite body over the water, and as close to the center as he could while Eileen, and for some reason Cynthia were holding on to Henry's shirt in case of an accident.

"Okay I think I can manage from here, just keep me steady." Laura instructed

"What do you take me for? I'm fairly athletic." Henry said pretending to be hurt

"Okay I think I'm aiming at the center now. Here goes nothing!" Laura announced

She twirled her onyx wand clockwise, and a pulsating, black orb darker than the darkest shadows darted towards the bottom making almost no splash much to everyone's surprise. At first the only thing that happened was small air bubbles bubbling to the surface, but once the black orb hit solid ground it flattened, and stretched to nearly twice it's size. Soon the black hole formed, and it's powerful suction created a whirlpool as the water began draining fast. It was quite a sight seeing a black hole underwater, something they could never imagine if they tried. They waited for the water to drain completely, but it did not take long, and soon the water was gone, but the suction was still strong. Strong enough to begin pulling Laura, and Henry as it began to once again grow in strength, and size.

"Laura call it off!" Alex cried out

Laura twirled her wand counter clockwise, and the black hole receded evaporated in a form of black smoke, and matter.

"That was close...I almost dropped you." Henry said

"Couldn't you have said that after you put me down." Laura said still being gripped by Henry

"Wow, all the water drained completely, I think the stairs are even dry." Elle said sounding impressed

"The stairs seem to be intact so that's a good sign. Well done Laura." Alex said

"Told ya!" Laura said

"She's right, she did you know." James assured

"I know..." Alex said, not needed to be reminded

They formed a line, and descended down the stairs.

"Can't believe we're gonna leave without a hitch. This is almost too good to be true." Lisa said

"That's exactly the problem here. That this could all be too easy, and something threatening is 2qiting for us." Travis said

"What if it's just a chain of good luck?" Lisa said

"You call being chased by a monster through a burning building lucky?" Christopher said

"See you're new so you don't know just how much we've been through." James said

"That was all just the beginning." Harry said

"Yeah, we're just getting to the good part now." Heather said

"Which will most likely be a fight to the death? Again how is any of this good, or lucky." Christopher said

"Look for now let's just celebrate the victories we have, and open this door." Heather said

She of course was talking about the door that they had just reached after descending the stairs.

"We made it already? Well of course I'll open the door." James gladly said

He turned the knob, it obeyed, and the next thing they new, they were outside at a foggy alley leading to Rosewater park.

"It's...clear here too?" Alex awkwardly said

Soon everyone was out, and into the streets.

"Stay close everyone this damn fog does not look like it's gonna clear up anytime soon." Cybil warned

They took a look at their surroundings, to the rear was a fence blocking a gap caused by who knows what, and the only other direction they had left was straight ahead so that's what they did. Several feet along the way they came upon a wall with crude drawings of a cat, and bear.

"Hey look at this...I wonder what kind of twisted, blood soaked history this drawing represents?" Henry said

"I think you shouldn't look at the world as one messed up place...even in Silent Hill." Lisa said

"Well there's nothing here so let's keep going." James said

As they passed the wall they heard a thump coming from the opposite side of the wall. Everyone paused, and turned around as they heard a second thump, and a piece of the wall coming off. Everyone held their weapons tight, and a third thump that took a chunk off the top of the wall was heard.

"No way...That's just physically impossible." Douglas muttered

Then a barrage of bangs, and thumps shook the wall causing it to collapse, and tear down while dust, and debris settled with the fog. Out of the crumbled pieces stomped a familiar figure as a loud metal screech followed it in near perfect rhythm. Out of the ruined wall came Pyramid Head looking slightly charred, but unharmed.

"Aw~ screw all kinds of dirt..." Douglas muttered

"Don't look back, just run!" James shouted

"Yeah keep your eyes on me!" A voice ahead of them shouted

Walking out of a tunnel ahead of them came Walter Sullivan, and he worse yet was he wasn't just wielding one steel pipe, but two.

"Oh crap he has two steel pipes now!" Heather exclaimed

"Yeah, I figured...hey I dual wield pistols, why not blunt objects as well!" Walter announced

"Get out of our way, we don't have time to deal with you." Henry stated

"Oh~, but I do, and I really need to finish what I've started, and that guy behind you is going to ensure that, and my slaves behind me!" Walter declared

He snapped his fingers, and from the foggy tunnel came a bright light, a large oval fire growing steadily larger until it was close enough for Henry to identify it was the burning Victim 17 Jasper Gein. Following Jasper in an glitched rhythm came another man, not in flames, but clearly threatening. It walked in unpredictable spasm that it could be considered the most extreme case of Tourette Syndrome. Henry also identified it as Victim 19 Richard Braintree.

"You want to move on? Get passed us!" Walter challenged

"Challenge accepted." Henry accepted

Henry shot his revolver, and hit Walter's forehead causing him to stumble, but now the Victims were now after them, and Pyramid Head had just turned from the corner, and saw all of them concentrating on Walter.

"It caught up to us!" James announced

"Don't you think we know that! Just keep these things away from us before the migraines hit!" Henry said

"Split up again! I'm sure if we hold on long enough some unnatural force will interfere!" Heather said

"Do you really believe that!" Eileen said

She didn't get an answer as Richard was heading towards Heather swinging his weapon madly, and just when Heather was about to block an oncoming attack with her Maul, Richard simply stopped.

"Got your back." Lisa quickly said raising her Katana above her head

"Keep a close eye on it's movement!" Harry said

Just as Lisa was inches away from splitting Richard's head in half, he retreated, but not exactly what one would call retreat. It was as if someone held a rewind button as Richard mimicked exactly how he moved, even the constant swinging motion which Heather, and Lisa narrowly dodged.

"What is the deal with this thing?" Heather asked anyone listening

"Doesn't matter just keep it busy!" Harry said from behind them

Angela standing next Heather armed her knives, and silently nodded to the idea.

Meanwhile James, and Douglas were shooting Pyramid Head madly to keep him in a distance while Christopher held his golf club trying to look threatening, but failing miserably. At the same time Eileen, Cynthia, Elle, and Cybil were being good guardians by trying to keep Jasper away from Alessa who was holding Tina, Little Walter, and Laura. Although Cybil, and Eileen had an easier time considering she was shooting it rhythmically with her pistol, Cynthia wasn't gonna lose this chance to finally smack something with her riding crop non stop even if she couldn't get too close to Jasper.

"Yeah! Take it! What's my name!" Cynthia shouted excitedly every time she landed a successful hit

"Come on it doesn't feel that good." Elle said in disgust

She saw Jasper moving again, and clubbed him on the back of the head.

"Oh~ god yes~" Elle purred in sudden joy

"Kids get behind me! Girls keep them away from us!" Cybil instructed

While they were taking care of that, Alex, Henry, Travis, Maria, Harry, and Wheeler were playing a life, or death game of whack a mole with Walter who kept warping, and moving away from their blows. Having two weapons made it easy to block more attacks, but if all he was going to do was block then he will never achieve his goal, but facing so many opponents at once it was going to be difficult to find an opening.

"(Should have brought the pistols again!)" Walter thought to himself

In a sneak attack from behind Alex had successfully grabbed Walter by the armpits, and to prevent him from warping from his feet he lifted him enough to keep him off the ground.

"Hit him now!" Alex ordered

"Gladly!" Maria said

Being the closest Maria was the first to give Walter's stomach a brutal smack with her steel pipe. Walter gagged a mixture of blood, and spit, and struggled even harder to free himself, but Alex was clearly stronger, and Walter was not blessed with superhuman strength. It didn't stop there as Harry took his turn, and clobbered Walter in almost the exact spot Maria had just hit him. This time there was more blood than spit seeping from Walter's mouth, but the sheer force of the blow caused Alex to lose his footing, and his grip. Despite being in pain, the momentary weakness of grip was enough for Walter to escape from Alex, he then warped several feet away from the small group clutching his stomach.

"*Cough*-d-damn*wheeze*y-you-*cough*!" Walter gasped

"Don't give him time to regenerate!" Henry said

He shot another bullet straight through Walter's hand clutching his stomach, and piercing through both.

"Augh~! I-I'm gonna k-kill all of y-!" Walter shouted in pain

Completely ignoring what Walter just saying, Wheeler took this moment to pump, and shoot his shotgun. The blow hit Walter's chest, and caused him to reel back.

"Let. Me. Fini-" Walter coughed

Henry shot Walter once again in the chest.

"You guys are just asking to die this time..." Walter muttered darkly

Pyramid Head Vs. James, Christopher, and Douglas

(Once again all of the fights are occurring all at once.)

With only pistols to keep him at bay, Pyramid Head had caught of to them fairly quickly, and was already on the offensive, and mostly attacking James. This did not mean that Douglas, and Christopher were just standing there, but every time they got close, Pyramid Head would either attempt to grab them by their necks, or punch them. This of course made it difficult to assist James, but they refuse to let up because of that, and continued to draw Pyramid Head's attention, and annoyance by repeatedly attacking. It was unsure to them if it worked, but Pyramid Head had paused his onslaught of swings at James, and now faced Christopher, and Douglas who had no clue of what to do next. Pyramid Head swung at Christopher who narrowly jumped out of the way while Douglas began shooting from the sidelines as well as James. The bullets did slow him down, but it did not make Christopher feel any better as he was staring at what could be his exterminator, and even though it was impossible to see a face through the helmet he still felt an intimidating stare pierce his very soul. He took a shaky step back, and then another, but every small step back Pyramid Head took two steps closer until Christopher was backed up against the wall. James took the initiative, and unveiled the Great Knife sought after by Pyramid Head, but Pyramid Head was too fixated on ending Christopher to notice. Pyramid Head was ready to swing a finishing blow when a huge slab of metal struck him, and threatened to cut Pyramid Head in half from the gut. James had put all his strength in one horizontal blow which delivered a fierce gash on Pyramid Head. Then James quickly realized this was a horrible mistake as he tried to pull the blade out of the flesh, but it held on. As James was struggling to pull it off, Christopher sprinted away from wall, and to safer grounds as Pyramid Head was contemplating on what just caused sudden pain in his back. He saw an unfortunate James at arms reach still trying to pry the Great Knife off, and just as he did Pyramid Head took the chance, grabbed James' neck at almost lighting speed, and proceeded to choke him. Douglas immediately ran to help, but Pyramid Head swung his blade threatening at the detective as he still held a firm grip on James. He tried shooting the hand off, but despite the bullets hitting the wrist, and narrowly missing James' skull the grip still stuck, and any attempts to get closer risked being sliced in half. James in desperation pulled out his pistol with his free hand, and fired nonstop at Pyramid Head from up close. The bullets would either break on contact with the helmet, or pierce the flesh, but did not lessen the grip Pyramid Head had on him. Soon everything was growing dim, even the voices, and cries around him became incoherent, he felt as if death was imminent as his vision begin to fade entirely he heard a familiar voice. It was Maria's voice, but he couldn't understand what she was saying, but the next thing he knew, he was tossed aside as he was just about to lose conscious tried to get his thoughts together, but everything was a blur until he heard Laura voice yelling at him by his side. All he managed to understand was what he thought was the word ampoule so he pointed at his left hand pocket which Laura immediately began fishing around until she found the drink. She force feed him the drink, and instantly his vision, strength, and hearing returned. He quickly stood up, but saw that Pyramid Head was now after Maria, and the girls, he had to think of something fast.

"James you gotta freeze him in his tracks somehow!" Laura shouted

She wanted to suck Pyramid Head into a black hole, and be done with him, but he was too close to everyone making it too risky, so she swallowed her pride, and asked for James' for help. James thought about what Laura had said for a moment as he saw a barrage of bullets hit Pyramid Head slowing him down, but not necessarily stopping him until the word freeze began repeating itself in his thoughts. Finally he came up with an idea that may just be crazy enough to work.

"Laura give me your wand!" James ordered

Victim 19 Richard Braintree Vs. Lisa, Angela, Heather, and Harry

Even though Harry told them to watch it's movements, it still made fighting this victim difficult, and unpredictable. One minute it practically warps behind them to deliver a sneak attack, and most of the time hitting them, but then there are other times when he's slow, and almost stops completely, exposing it to quick attacks. Then there are those time where it slows, but as they get close to hit it he starts moving at almost twice his normal speed, and swings his weapon madly at all of them. They didn't know how long they could keep this up considering if what Henry said was true, and this thing was immune to all damage then defeating it would be impossible. Still, so long as Victim 19 did not disrupt anyone else then they were doing their jobs, but the sudden migraines they feel from getting too close to it at times was also beginning to wear them down. It that despite having the better weapons, and the power in numbers, it still felt as if they were fighting a losing battle. Angela delivered a series of stabs, and slices causing Victim 19 to slowly collapse onto the floor, and taking this moment Lisa used her Katana, and planted it directly in his chest while making sure it completely pierced, and dug deep enough on the cement to stick. Unfortunately despite the Katana being a great weapon, it was no replacement for Sword of Obedience, and Richard was already attempting to stand up, and succeeding. Seeing her plan had failed she pulled her blade out, and jumped out of the way before the victim went back into the offensive.

"This is the most frustrating fight I've ever been in!" Heather complained

"Just keep fighting until we find a way to escape." Harry said

"Quick I need Lisa! James is in trouble!" Maria cried out

"What? Me?" Lisa said

Maria grabbed Lisa, and rushed her towards Eileen's general direction.

"It was hard enough with all four of us!" Angela complained

"Life isn't easy." Harry simply shrugged

"Watch it Angela behind you!" Heather warned

Angela just barely responded as Victim 19 attempted another sneak attack, but Angela managed to block with her left knife, and slit the victim's throat with her right hand knife. It did nothing so Angela made a hasty retreat towards Harry, and Heather who kept a firm grip on their weapons as Richard came closer, then retreated, and then came back again.

Victim 17 Jasper Gein Vs. Eileen, Elle, Cybil, and Cynthia joined by Little Walter, Tina, Laura, Alessa

Things were getting hot, and heavy for Cynthia, but in a bad way as she struggled to recover from being smacked by a chalice Jasper was holding, in the meantime Elle was keeping it busy, and Cybil, and Elle made sure it sustained at least one bullet hole. Cynthia quickly snapped out of her sudden dizziness, and got back into the fight as she delivered stingy smacks with her riding crop. It did no lasting damage, but it almost appeared as if Cynthia was making it move wherever she wanted it to move. Besides being constantly on fire it seemed as if Jasper was just like any other victim, it hovered at a slow, but average rate for a victim ghost/corpse, it had predictable attacks, and it also gave the usual migraines. However; the migraines combined with the intense heat everyone felt from getting close to it, it was very deadly from up close compared to any other they had encountered.

"Good job, just keep it up!" Eileen cheered from the background

"E-easy for you, you got the easy job!" Cynthia complained

"I'm helping~!" Eileen retaliated, sounding almost frustrated.

"I'm gonna lose my eyebrows if I get any closer at this point!" Cynthia told her new friends.

"I'm sure this will all work out before that happens, just keep it away from the kids." Cybil said

"Suddenly I'm bored with beating this literal burning man...can't we just take turns keeping it at bay?" Elle said

"You know this guys is a miracle of science in a way." Cybil said

"*Whack* why on*whack* earth would you say*whack* that?" Cynthia said as she was repeatedly beating Jasper

"You know, how his flame just never seems to stop, and how his skin regenerates so it doesn't simply burn to ashes." Cybil said

"That is interesting, but*whack* maybe we could discuss this in*whack* less hectic times." Elle said

"This could be a scientist's dream, and nightmare for many different reasons." Eileen realized

"I also recall this man attacking us inside that first burning building. I thought it remembered Heather helping him. Didn't it-*whack*-*whack* see us with-*whack* her?" Elle said

"Maybe it's more of an order from the ringleader." Cybil said

"Walter..." Eileen muttered, and nearly shivering at saying his name.

"Eileen, Cynthia! I need your help!" The girls heard Maria shouting all of a sudden

They saw Maria who was practically dragging Lisa with her running up to them, but before they could ask any further, she then grabbed Cynthia, and ran towards Eileen. Eileen didn't need to be told what to do as Maria gestured Eileen to a clearing on the multiple battles taking place.

"Okay Laura! What I want you to do is help James as soon as you that thing is away from him!" Maria called out.

"What? Um-okay!" Laura shouted back sounding confused

Even with the decline in numbers they still held the victim at bay, and despite having to work a little harder than usual, they still figured they could keep this up for quite a while.

"I wonder what Maria has planned-oh my god!" Cybil cried out as she took a look at where Maria lead her chosen team.

"What are they doing? Are they crazy? Suicidal?" Elle said

"I think it's a little bit of both!" Eileen said

Seeing the chance that Maria has mention Laura made a break for it towards the twitching body of James.

"Wait! Laura!" Alessa called out

"She'll be fine." Cybil assured

"Yeah for now, we got to focus on this guy, and I'm gonna need a little bit more help from you." Elle said

"Sure, no problem." Cybil said.

Walter Sullivan Vs. Henry, Maria, Alex, Travis, and Wheeler

Walter's sudden barrage of attacks were both desperate, and devastating as he left himself open for counter attacks, but with the self sacrifice he made on himself made it so the pain he felt would be null without his weakness present. Still he couldn't resist pain as well as the victims he controls, but he figured the added powers he was given would make up for that, and they did. Fighting five people at once would be impossible for some, but to Walter this was hardly considered a challenge. Alex attempted to make a second grab for Walter, but he saw it coming, and dashed in a blinding speed behind Alex, and butted the end of his pipe on Alex's neck attempting to break it. Luckily it was just too short in strength, but the pain was still immense, and thinking he had at least incapacitated him for the time being he changed his main target to Travis. He swung his pipes vertically down, Travis was ready, and blocked both attacks with his Fire ax, but Walter was far from done. He quickly rasped the ax with both his pipes almost causing a spark, and was attempting to swing both his pipes on either side of Travis horizontally. Unable to block such an attack, Travis made a hasty jump back just as the pipes reached his sides, but instead missing, and collided against one another. As Walter prepared a third lunging strike, Wheeler came from the sides, tackled Walter to the ground, and once on top began pummeling Walter with his fists in an old fashion ground, and pound. Unable to escape Wheeler's girth, Walter created a temporary hole underneath for a quick escape, and seeing the strange phenomenon caused Wheeler to reel back, and step away from the hole which disappeared before he was completely standing.

"Watch the walls!" Alex advised

From a nearby wall just inches away from the front door, Walter emerged in a vertical pool of black sludge which miraculously didn't stain, or stick to him. Walter with sudden new vigor continued his onslaught of attacks on the small group. This time Walter was tempted to take on the weakest link which he assumed was Maria. He made quick dash towards Maria which only lasted half a second, and swung horizontally at Maria first. She barely ducked from the attack, but Walter was already swinging his left pipe vertically down which threatened to crack Maria's skull. Unfortunately for Walter Henry was quick to assist, and blocked the attack with his Pickax of Despair, and in a unplanned counter attack one side of the pickax had pierced Walter's neck. There was a pause in the action as Walter took a moment to realize what just happened, then the blood began seeping out in a small mist shooting outwards from his neck. To add even more pain to that, Maria gave Walter a good smack in the face with her own steel pipe, inadvertently pulling the Pickax out of Walter's neck in the process. Not pausing, or showing any mercy came Travis who pierced Walter spike first with his Fire ax directly in the chest. Then came Alex who swung his in combination, hitting Walter three times, and causing major gashes. Then came Wheeler who put all his weight, and force into a single punch to the face, nearly launching Walter several feet, and roughly collapsing on the floor, twitching madly.

"D-did we do it?" Alex asked

"No, it's not even a start." Henry assured

"Still this might be our only chance, let's run, there's no way that Pyramid thing could chase us through the streets!" Wheeler advised

"Good idea, we could use the fog for cover, and turn off our radios to move quietly." Travis advised

"Worth a shot. Hey Jame-!" Maria cried out

However she was struck by sudden panic as she saw James attempting to pull the Great Knife out of Pyramid Heads presumed kidney location. Then she saw Pyramid Head grab, and begin his attempt to choke him to death.

"Oh, no! Crap, crap, crap!" Maria shouted in panic

The guys turned around, and saw what Maria was seeing.

"We have to help him!" Travis said

"No problem let's get him of-" Alex began

"I'm not done yet!" Walter roared in pain, and anger

Walter was already standing, and his wounds almost completely melded back to normal.

"Maria, go! We'll keep him away from you!" Henry assured

"Don't let James die on us!" Alex said as he rushed towards Walter for an attack.

Maria was running towards James, but sudden inspiration struck her, and she made a quick detour towards where Lisa was, then after she got Lisa involved she went towards Cynthia, and Eileen. As she was running she had another stroke of genius, and quickly told Laura her new orders which she hope Laura understood. The plan was a stretch, but she was certain it will work, or at least by the some time.

"Maria what's the big deal?" Lisa asked

"No time we're the distraction!" Maria quickly said

"Excuse me, but wha-" Eileen began

She was interrupted however when Maria began tearing the clothes on Eileen, almost exposing her chest.

"W-what! Stop!" Eileen cried out in embarrassment

"No time, just look sexy!" Maria cried out in a hurry

"That's all, no problem!" Cynthia said while ripping not only her shirt, but Lisa's in the process.

"Why me, and why'd you rip so much!" Lisa complained

Maria ignoring them all gave a very loud whistle that everyone heard except for James who was suffering from lack of oxygen. In that moment everyone stopped to look, even Walter, and the victims paused what they were doing, it was that loud of a whistle.

"Come get some!" Maria called out

Pyramid Head was stricken by the women in front of him, and now he was facing a conundrum. James was on his last breath, and holding his blade, just a little longer, and he will be as good as dead, but this may also be his only chance to once again snag Maria, and more so. How long has it been since he once felt the warm, living, and soft touch of an actual woman. The temptation was too much, and James was too weak to fight back let alone run away, so he decided to finish him off after he finishes with the four women. Tossing James aside, he made his way towards the girls who had their backs to the wall.

"Okay, so what do we do now!" Lisa desperately asked

"I...haven't thought this far ahead to be honest." Maria admitted

"I don't want that thing touching me, let alone having it's way with me! Do something!" Cynthia shouted

"I-I think I could buy us some time!" Eileen hastily said

She equipped her sub machine gun, and opened fire quickly slowing Pyramid Head back to a crawl.

Now we move to James, and Laura

"Laura give me your wand!" James ordered

"But...it's not your turn." Laura muttered

"Please! I'll buy you that thing you wanted, but I was too busy ignoring you to know what it is!" James pleaded

"You said you had it pre-ordered!" Laura complained

"Please!" James begged

"Fine!" Laura grumbled

She handed over both her wands over to James, and in a quick fashion which was already described, James clothes were transform to that of a black top hat with a white cloth wrapped around it, and a Victorian aged suit. The wands had also merged, and transformed into a single fancy black cane with fancy gold layers which resembled flames. Knowing what to do instantly he gave the warm ruby on top of his cane a twist, and it changed into a sapphire that was cold to the touch, and aimed it at Pyramid Head

"Have at you foul demon!" James shouted in a fake fancy accent

He blasted a huge spray of frost, and icy winds that resembled a small blizzard directly at Pyramid Head's back. It him with full force, but Pyramid Head stood standing, and continued his attempt to reach the girls. However; James did not let up, and continued his attack, and as the blast of frost continue to increase in force, the temperature around everyone continued to drop until it was cold enough for everyone to get the shivers. Pyramid Head in the meanwhile was having a lot of difficulty moving from the sudden temperature drop, not only that he felt his feet were being restricted. As it turns out James had begun freezing the ground he was standing on, and now attempting to freeze his legs with the ground to trap him. It was the complete opposite of what the little girl did to him, but it was still just as unexpected as being burned alive. The ice was spreading fast, having just finished freezing his knees, and it kept going still. Pyramid Head attempted to punch, and stab the ice away, but the extreme temperature he was going through changed the ice to something more permanent, it changed into permafrost.

"M-m-m-ove n-n-ow!" Maria stuttered as the temperature continued to drop.

The girls ran as far away from Pyramid Head as they could, and through the entire alley the temperature had dropped to around 30 degrees Celsius, or close to 86 in Fahrenheit. To Pyramid Head, the temperature was drastically lowered to -20 degrees Celsius, or -4 Fahrenheit, and continually dropping at a faster rate than what everyone else was going through. The permafrost had reached past Pyramid Head's chest, and was threatening to completely engulf his entire body. It was the ultimate cold shower, the flare, and hot passion he felt as he was nearing the women had now begun to cool as his body was getting colder, but he was certain this will not kill him, and death was the last thing on his mind. Pyramid Head wasn't the only one who lost his fiery passion as everyone else grew cold, and their sudden fighting spirit was turned into an uncomfortable urging to find some warmth. Even Walter admitted to himself that in these freezing temperature, fighting just felt like wasted energy that could be better used to escape from freezing forever, because of course cold temperatures can't kill him either. Now Pyramid Head was frozen to the tip of his helmet, and movement was impossible, James had finally stopped, but was unaffected by the cold temperature he has caused. He looked curiously at everyone shaking, and even cuddling each other for warmth, James thought that now might be the best time to just leave.

"Let's us embark, and continue our journey away from this place!" James said still using his fake accent.

Carrying Laura who couldn't stop shaking since despite being behind James during the blast she still felt much colder compared to her friends.

Seeing as how the Victims were much too slow to actually catch any of them in a chase they decided to focus most of their attention on Walter. He was very uncomfortable, but still determined enough to kill, and was not letting up, but now that he was facing at least a dozen of people at a time, he was not going to have an easy time dealing with them. Alex was already attempting to hack at his chest, but Walter was quick enough to move swiftly away from his attacks, and Travis jumping into fray. Now having to avoid two attackers at once Walter decided to simply warp, and continue his attack on a lesser foe. He moved towards Lisa with a right pipe swing horizontally, but despite the cold she was still quick enough to block Walter's attack, and as he was ready to attempt a second strike with his left pipe Elle came from behind, and delivered a painful swing to Walter's spine. Walter not wanting to get stabbed repeatedly by Lisa decided to warp to another lesser foe, so he decided that Eileen would be a safe bet. He warped right in front of her, but Eileen sudden fear, ans shock caused her to instinctively fire her sub machine gun right at him. The bullets came in rapid succession with all of them hitting some part of his body, and once the short burst was done due to lack of ammo, Maria intervened once again with a quick jab at Walter's bullet wounds. Then came Cynthia with a stinging slap at his bullet holed chest which was equal to putting salt on a wound. As he was regenerating from the pain, he was frustrated to see that they were all running, and getting away using the fog for cover.

"Wait! You can't just run from a fight! Damn it!" Walter shouted in anger

"Maybe next time!" Henry shouted back as everyone retreated

By the time Walter fully recovered everyone had ran off, he figured he could run after them, but he has never been to this side of Silent Hill before. How stupid would he look if he somehow got lost, and his guide was frozen solid, and Victims would only give his location away if he used them to find them. He had no choice, but to swallow his frustration, and wait for another moment, but the failed attempts were getting old, fast. He looked curiously at Pyramid Head who was frozen in place, and the permafrost being fresh, and new, it will take a while for him to naturally melt, and the temperature around them was till fairly cold, but at least it wasn't getting colder.

"*Sigh* hey burning man...get over here." Walter ordered

Jasper hovered close to Walter's side, once at arms reach he grabbed him, and planted Japser's flaming body on the frozen Pyramid Head. The flames continued to burn as they touch the ice, but it was melting very slowly, too slowly for an impatient man such as Walter.

"...I'll be back...you stay there." Walter ordered

With that Walter summoned another black, sludge portal on a nearby wall, and went in. Several minutes later he cam back with his chainsaw, revved up, and ready.

"Gotta hit them with this next time." Walter dully muttered as he began ripping chunks of permafrost away.

As he begun working on freeing Pyramid Head his head began to think for itself. He looked towards the foggy tunnel everyone ran towards to make their escape, and sighed to himself as the thought of having to wait even longer for something that should have ended long ago. He will have to get more victims involved as he remembered how easily they took care of him, his power was no match for their power in numbers, and then there was that mysterious, almost magical attack the blond one did. Maybe they have something that gives them powers, but what are the chances of that? Suppose they do, then what will happen in he had that power?

"I gotta watch them more carefully...you start melting the left side now." Walter instructed, but clearly sounding bored

Blindly hacking at chunks of permafrost Walter began thinking of where to attack them next, maybe he should just pop out randomly like he used to. Unfortunately he still didn't know where they will end up next so he'll have to wait them to decide their next destination. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his neck, and began to shake him violently. Pyramid Head was clearly frustrated, and clearly knew it was Walter he was choking, but the sudden violent attack made no sense until Walter saw where the chainsaw was. Turns out that while being deep in thought he mistakenly began piercing Pyramid Head's chest, and the sudden pain snapped Pyramid head enough to give him new found strength. As most of the frost had now either melted, or hacked away Pyramid Head was able to rip, and break most of the ice away, leaving only his feet left to be melted. After a moment Walter was able to pull the chainsaw out of Pyramid Head's chest, Pyramid Head himself released Walter just as his face was turning blue.

"*Cough* y-you're welcome!*wheeze*" Walter stammered

Pyramid Head then punched Jasper away the burning man was still clinging to him, and with his blade, he was able to break the ice on his feet, freeing him.

"Well today didn't work out so well...can't help feeling this is somehow all your fault." Walter said

Pyramid Head grabbed Walter's neck, and continued to choke him again.

End of Chapter

_This one also took a while, but the truth is...I was procrastinating at the last minute thanks to Skyrim. Anyone who has ever played an Elder Scrolls game would know that, that series is a complete time vampire. I'll try to get that under control, and submit these earlier that ten days at a time. Really sorry, really!_


	34. Chapter 34 Silent Hill a Love Story

Chapter 34: Silent Hill a Love Story

_Despite all the appearances we have covered, we're still missing some things...Enjoy_

In that other Silent Hill

"Hey what's that on the floor?" Sharon asked

She pointed directly at a lone pamphlet in the middle of the road. Rose, Sharon, and Harry quickly walked towards it to get a closer look.

"It's a tourist guide that has a picture of a...park in the cover?" Rose said a little curious of the park's sudden existence.

"I don't recall a park ever being here before...we must be in some new part of town." Harry said

"That would explain why we haven't seen the church, but then what school did we just enter?" Rose said, clearly stumped

"Maybe this town is always changing, even with no one around?" Sharon tried explaining

"I bet Alessa has something to do with that!" Rose figured

"There you go again with Alessa...can we stay focus on my daughter first?" Harry insisted

"Yeah, yeah, we'll find your missing son." Rose said, clearly not listening,

"Daughter." Harry corrected

"...Right...well how about it Sharon? Do you think She wants us to go to..." Rose began "Rosewater park?" Rose asked as she read the title

"It's our only clue..." Sharon said

With no new leads Rose, Sharon, and Harry decided to venture to Rosewater Park, seeing as how neither of them have even heard of such a park existing, they figured that their best bet would be to explore someplace new. They found a shortcut through an alley that will take them through the park, but as they were about to go through a tunnel everyone suddenly felt a chill in the air.

"Anyone else feel a cold draft?" Rose asked along the way

"Now that you mention it mom...I do feel a little colder all of a sudden." Sharon

"It's probably nothing." Harry nervously said

"(Please let it be nothing!)" Harry begged in his thoughts

For several seconds they paused as the sudden cool breeze was blowing.

"I think I see...snowflakes?" Rose wondered out loud

"I can see my breath!" Sharon realized

"How can you guys see through all of this fog?" Harry skeptically asked

"(For the love of god, please don't let anything happen here!)" Harry shouted in his mind

Then, just as quickly as the cold appeared, it vanished, and the temperature around them returned to normal, and nothing bad happened.

"Now it's gone...? Something is definitely not right here, let's get to the park. I bet it's origin is somewhere in there." Rose said

After going through the short length tunnel they found a sign which read Rosewater Park. Satisfied with themselves the team ventured onwards to the foggy, empty, and somewhat creepy park.

"This place held on pretty well." Rose commented as she enjoyed the little scenery they could see through the fog

"Not many flowers though." Sharon noticed

"How did we end up here anyways? Could a sworn I was somewhere else entirely." Harry commented

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Well for starters, the school I was exploring is completely different than the one I met you girls on. I remember running for my life, and after the ice vanished I ended up in a small classroom upstairs." Harry explained

"Vanishing ice, running for your life? You got to be more specific." Rose said

"I think we're almost at the edge." Sharon said as she pointed towards the guard rail ahead of them.

"Well it's all crazy, but basically every so often it changes...It's kind of hard to explain, basically you don't move, but-" Harry began

"Everything else changes around you, and you feel like you're in a completely different world?" Rose finished

"Exactly! So you must have seen the ice, and frost covering almost everything then right?" Harry said

"...No, I think you have it mistaken for something else entirely. Didn't you see a bunch of rusty, and blood covered walls everywhere, or maybe a bunch of industrial fans blowing hot air from a furnace, or something. What about dead bodies everywhere, hanging in cages?" Rose said shuddering at her own descriptions.

"That's just disturbing." Harry commented

They reached the edge of the park, hearing the soft splashes of the lake water below, but not actually seeing it. For the time being, they felt almost at ease, as if feeling the echo of something beautiful that this park once had, but now long gone. They saw a couple of benches behind them, and figured they might as well enjoy this quiet peace while they still could.

At another Silent Hill, but at the same place.

Harry, Lisa, Alessa, Cybil, James, Maria, Angela, Tina, Laura, Heather, Douglas, Christopher, Henry, Eileen, Little Walter, Cynthia, Alex, Elle, Wheeler, and Travis had just run towards edge of the park feeling very exhausted. For a moment they cautiously stayed, and stared at the road they had just ran through to see if anyone, or anything was following them. Several minutes have passed, and it seemed as if the coast was clear they each gave their own sigh of relief, and took this moment to catch their breaths.

"S-so this is...Rosewater park? That's the name right?" Travis asked

"Y-yes indeed old chap." James said still keeping his fake accent

"Why didn't they follow us?" Elle wondered

"Who cares, so long as they're not following us." Heather said

"I can't believe we got through that in one piece." Christopher said

"James that was some quick thinking you've done there." Harry said

"Oh perish the thought my boy, but to be honest, it wasn't entirely my doing that has caused me to act in that matter. No it was all due to the miracle ampoule drink which has gifted me with an increased intellect for the time being. Not wanting to waste it, I came up with that plan almost on the spot as my brain began to function at more than twice the capacity. Unfortunately I feel it's effects wearing down, and my miracle birth of incredible knowledge is dwindling quite rapidly." James explain in his un-native tongue

"I see...well it was great while it lasted." Douglas said

"Can I have the wand back." Laura asked

"Don't you think you should let someone give it a go already? This place has already went through one fire already. I don't think it could survive a second...actually James, let her have it." Heather said

"Maybe it's better if we don't burn the town while where still in it?" Alex tried to reason

"Don't forget my missing wife, and daughter." Christopher added

"*Sigh* there's always an excuse to not just burn, or nuke this town isn't there." Heather said in defeat

"Yeah...god help us if this town becomes a historical monument, and becomes protected by law." Elle said

"Well at least this park looks nice." Cybil commented

"You're right, this place seems the least tainted compared to the rest of the town." Travis said

"Look at what it says on the monument." Alessa called out, and began reading the inscription, "in memory of the sixty seven who died of illness, and now sleep beneath the lake." Alessa finished

"A~nd now it's gone like that." Angela said snapping her fingers

"I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Alessa overly apologized

"It is okay young one, it isn't as awful as the story I heard while reading a pamphlet many a days ago. If I recall, it was about a legend that actually came to be. On a foggy day sometime in November I believe, during the late 1910's a ship had gone out towards the lake, but never returned. It simply vanished without a trace, and the dozen, or so people never to be heard from again. They say their hands can be seen reaching out towards the surface ready to grab the nearest fisherman, or swimmer." James quickly explained.

"Well it's way too foggy to even see the water, but we can hear it so at least it's still there." Heather said

"James...that accent of yours is really starting to get to me...switch back to Laura." Alex said

"Whatever do you mean Alex? This is how I normally communicate once this powers enter my-" James said

"Just...I really can't get past that. Switch with Laura." Alex insisted

"If you say so..." James said handing over his cane to Laura who transformed back into her galactic mage outfit.

"You know James, I read about that story you heard while I was digging for information about Silent Hill, I think the ship was called the 'Little Baroness'. I didn't pay much attention to it because it happened so long ago, but do you think...well it may not be possible, but can she have boarded that ship you mentioned?" Christopher asked

"Nah~ That happened so long ago, and it has nothing to do with Silent Hill anymore." James assured

"Yeah, what's gonna happen, is it suddenly going to appear out of the fog, and unleash the missing people it trapped?" Heather specifically said

There was a brief pause as they suddenly decided to be quiet.

"Come on, I'll admit I've seen some crazy stuff lately, but a ghost ship? That's just not right man!" Wheeler declared

"Well let's rest here for a moment, I mean if they really haven't started chasing us, then this place is a safe place to rest compared to previous places." Elle said

"Yeah she's right, I see some benches over there, let's just sit, and catch our breath, check for wounds, whatever." Cybil said

"Agreed." Alex simply said

Christopher was the first to sit on a bench, as he collected his thoughts, closed his eyes, and thought of his missing family. It may have been the body heat of James, and everyone else sitting besides, or standing next to him, but Christopher was feeling a very familiar warmth inside. As if for the first time, in a long time he was so close to his wife he could almost touch her.

Meanwhile, sitting in that same bench in a different Silent Hill

Rose took a deep breath of what she hoped was fresh air as Sharon sitting to the right of her, and Harry sitting to the left of her were gazing at the foggy lake, hearing it splash almost as if it were alive. She wondered to herself, just how long was she in this other world, was Christopher still waiting for her, or did he move on to someone else?

"He better not..." Rose muttered angrily to herself

"Did you say something?" Harry asked

"Nothing, nothing...hey can I see that pamphlet you found Sharon?" Rose politely asked

"Sure." Sharon happily agreed

Rose took a closer look at the small rectangle magazine, and breezed through the pages, but stopped at an article that caught her eye.

"Hey, look what it says about the lake." Rose announced

"What does it say?" Harry asked though sounded a bit uninterested

"Let's see..." Rose began, "Toluca Lake, the town's main tourist attraction. This clear, beautiful lake has another side as well. It may seem like just a typical ghost story that you might find in any number of old towns across the country. But in this case, the legend is true. On a fog-bound November day in 1918, The Little Baroness, a ship filled with tourist, failed to return to port. A newspaper article from back then simply says 'it most likely sunk for some reason'. Despite an extensive police search, not a single fragment of the ship nor any of the 14 bodies of passengers, or crew has ever been recovered even to this day! In 1939, an even stranger incident occurred.-hm~ some of these pages are torn out for some reason..." Rose realized

"So it ends there, or is there more?" Harry asked

"Hang on...wait here's something, looks like just a few sentences left, oh well." Rose began, "Many corpses rest at the bottom of the lake. Their bony hands reach up towards the boats that pass overhead. Perhaps they reach for their comrades?" Rose finished

"Well that kind of killed the peaceful atmosphere we were experiencing." Harry said

"Didn't mean to." Rose sarcastically retorted

"How long was this town like...like this!" Sharon asked her seemingly all knowing mother

"Who knows Sharon...maybe forever, but it just took this long for anyone to realize." Rose tried answering

"Well let's stay put for a second more, and then finish up here." Harry suggested

"Why? Even in a park like this, it's still stained in death, and suffering with Silent Hill's name on it." Rose snapped

"I can understand your frustration, but don't take it out on me." Harry said

"*Sigh* I'm just tired of letting my daughter, and myself down. It was my idea to go here, and we found nothing still." Rose said in defeat

"I'm sure something will turn up, good, or bad, something will happen eventually." Harry assured

Suddenly loud gunshots were heard from behind, all three of them practically jumped in surprise.

Back to the gang of 20

"This was all I had to wear..." Lisa glumly said as she examined her torn clothes.

"I can't believe you've ruined my clothes!" Eileen said showing clear signs of anger, though the red on her face was mostly caused by embarrassment

"Relax we can fix them." Cynthia said

"You have some thread, and needles?" Maria said

"...In my purse, but I must have left it back at Henry's place." Cynthia commented

"Or in some bloodstained subway floor." Henry muttered under

"What was that?" Cynthia asked

"Oh~ nothing." Henry said acting innocent

"There's no need to be shy Henry, if you wanted to compliment my hot body, you should just come out, and say it." Cynthia miss-read

"You're right...Eileen you look really sexy right now, and I'm completely turned on." Henry practically shouted with no regard towards decency

Eileen was at a loss of words, but she did have a grin on her rose flushed face.

"Well drastic times call for drastic measures." Lisa sadly proclaimed

She went through most of the first aid kits she was personally holding, and took several surgical needles, and sutures. She sighed to herself as she used what could be a lifesaving, blood stopping, wound healing tools...to stitch her clothes together, while making sure she used as little as needed.

"Such a waste..." Lisa glumly mumbled, she looked close to tears.

"Lisa you're awesome!" Maria complimented

"Sure...now who's next." Lisa weakly said

As she was stitching the girls clothing with a heavy heart, Henry decided to walk towards his male friends chatting despite Cynthia's pleas to help her hold her chest to make sure Lisa was stitching her clothes just right for some reason.

"Hey everyone wanna hear my rendition of this cursed lake?"Henry dully asked

"We already heard that legend from James, which I'm sure is the most accurate one, so no." Alex refused

"You think there's something else here we aren't seeing then?" Henry asked

"If what James said was true then there's the distinct possibility there's rotten, grotesque, human hands on the lake bed just ready to pull anyone stupid enough to take a boat across the lake." Harry said

"Nah~ I took a boat out here to get to a hotel...nothing bad happened." James assured

"You mean after hearing about all those creepy legends, the missing ship, and people you still decided to take a boat towards that lake?" Heather said in shock

"I had a map." James defended

"...That's right Heather, that means your argument is now invalid." Henry said with sarcasm in his voice

"...Don't you dare bring the internet in this conversation." Heather warned

"Fair enough." Henry said while shrugging

"So now that we're here...who wants to hear my story of how me, and James first met?" Maria suddenly announced

"Well you did mention you were going to tell us that once we reached here didn't you." Elle said

"Alright everyone gather around." Maria excitedly proclaimed

Hearing the call to group together everyone stood close to Maria as she was gathering her thoughts to vocally express her story to the seemingly captive audience.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Maria asked

Eileen, Lisa, and Cybil were behind Little Walter, Alessa, and Laura ready to cover their ears in case of sudden adult themes.

"Sure, go ahead." Cybil said

"Please tell them the truth~" James begged

"James~" Maria cooed

She seductively swayed her hips slowly as she walked towards James, her eyes staring into his, showing nothing, but desire, and lust that even the group around them can feel as she got closer to James.

"You trust me...don't you?" Maria purred in James' ear

"Thank you." James said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ah~ I can remember it as if it was yesterday." Maria began

Flashback (Maria's Version)

James had just escaped from Blue Creek Apartments, and after jogging for so long, James felt his body temperature rising despite the cool atmosphere. He then began to remove his coat, and inner shirt revealing his tanned, finely chiseled abs, biceps, and chest. His skin glistening from the strands of sweat as he wiped his wet matted blond hair back, and took a swig of diet coke he pulled from his coat pocket. As he reached the edge, and the guard rail preventing him to go further. He had no choice, but to go left, and follow the concrete trail. As he did so he spotted a lone shadow just beyond the fog. Treading carefully to catch whatever it was off guard James cautiously made his way towards the figure. However as the fog mysteriously began to clear around not only himself, but the figure itself he quickly realized that it wasn't a monster at all, but a woman. He got closer, and the feminine girl felt his presence, and turned around. To James it was a like a dream, he saw into that woman's eyes, and immediately thought of his late wife Mary. She looked good as new, her skin was much less pale, her smile showing clear signs of life, and even gave herself a new sexy looking haircut. However, that quickly faded as he saw that this woman despite her attractive looks, and many similar features, it was not his wife, it was hard to tell, but he definitely felt sure of himself that it was not her.

"(Still...)" James thought to himself, "(this may not be so bad a trip after all.)" James thought

"Oh~ my...tell me, do you always walk around half naked?" Maria teasingly asked

"Just this rare occasion, I suppose I should put my shirt back." James said

"No, no, don't trouble yourself." Maria interrupted, eying James' athletic body like a prize

"Well you seem to be normal, thank goodness too. Lately I've just recently escaped from a stalker." James half joked

"Was it another girl? I thought I was the only one." Maria asked

"Right on the money, but she's hardly a woman, she was very demanding, couldn't take no for an answer, and look desperate for anything. Basically she was nothing, but a bitch trying to hump my leg." James explained as he stretched his arms, and flexed his pecks.

"Sucks to hear that. I hope I'm not making you think that way about me." Maria said

"No, no way! I can tell, you're much better than that. More...classy." James complimented

Maria giggled, and walked towards James, making extra sure she looked as attractive, and seductive as possible when she did so. James took noticed, and not only that, he was astounded just how much she looked like his deceased wife the closer she got.

"It's amazing...you could be her twin!" James said

"Who's twin?" Maria curiously asked as she slowly circled James to 'inspect' the rest of his body.

"M-my wife...my late wife." James explained

"Late wife? Don't tell me she-..." Maria began

"Yeah, passed away about three years ago." James glumly explained

"And you said I looked just like her?" Maria asked

"Well yeah! You see she was a swimsuit model, and an amazing dancer! She even made it Victoria Secret's top 50 hottest models." James said

"So it was a compliment." Maria said smiling

"Hehe, I guess that was a compliment." James said smiling with her.

The two laughed for a moment, and as they did so, some supernatural force began to slowly push them closer together without them knowing. Once they finished, they could already feel each others breath, James feeling Maria's warm, peppermint breath, while Maria felt James cool, minty breath.

"I noticed you have some diet coke with you...do you mind if I just took a quick sip, pretty please?" Maria playfully asked

"I don't see why not." James said

He handed his drink to Maria who leaned her head back as she pressed her lips on the bottle, James looking almost intently. Maria was quite thirsty as she kept drinking the soda, using her nose to breathe, her chest constantly moving forward, and back in a natural, but quick rhythm. When she was done she got careless, and some soda had spilled on her bare chest, and parts of her shirt.

"Whoopsies!" Maria playfully said

"I think I have a spare napkin in one of these pockets somewhere." James quickly said

"It's fine, I have one right here." Maria assured ash she pulled out a handkerchief from between her breasts, which was where she usually kept some of her private stuff.

She was glad to see that it was still dry so Maria began to slowly wipe away the soda that she spilled on herself, making sure to 'wipe' the entire spots thoroughly, and carefully. James continued to look intently as Maria was cleaning herself, but even more so than when she was drinking her soda. For a moment, he thought he felt not only his body heat rising, but Maria's as well. When she was done she looked up at James' face, and suddenly her heart skipped a beat, almost instantly as they looked into each others eyes so closely for the first time. Maria was stared at like that before practically every day, but this was the first time she stared back with the same lustful expression. Losing all control of herself she slowly placed the slightly wet handkerchief to James' chest, and held it there. James was surprised by this, but the still warm handkerchief felt unnaturally good, and both of them began breathing heavily. Before anything more happens, James shook his head, and took a step back.

"I-I should get back to exploring the rest of this town." James quickly said, already missing Maria warmth as the sudden air cooled him

"W-wait! You can't just leave me all alone like this! I don't want to be alone again!" Maria desperately exclaimed

"I guess you're right, but I'm sort of going through a lot right now, and you wouldn't want to get involved" James said sounding slightly saddened that he had to refuse such an attractive woman.

"Please! I don't care where you go! I won't be a bother...and I'll reward you for the trouble." Maria said, cooing at the last part.

James was backing up, not out of fear, but to keep himself from giving in to her temptations, he had just received a letter from his wife he presumed dead, and didn't want to be dis-honest with her. Then again this woman who was nearing closer, and closer looked exactly like Mary so in a way this may not exactly be cheating after all. Before he could argue with that however; he accidentally stumbled onto a park bench, and fell into a sitting position with Maria already kneeling on the bench, and on top of him.

"It's okay...just pretend I'm your wife. It will be like foreplay, you're into that aren't you?" Maria purred

"I-I don't even know your name." James said

"My name is...Maria, and please be gentle with me." Maria purred

Maria leaned her head closer, and planted and began making out with James, who didn't not resist in the slightest. All thoughts in his head, including Mary where gone, and his full attention was Maria as he returned the kiss in full. With no one else living in this town, and the fog around them almost as thick as a wall the two were already moving on to second base. Their breathing heavy as they paused to remove each others clothing, and then continue kissing, massaging each other with their hands, and tongues. In the remote fog, for the first time in a years, two human happily made love in Silent Hill.

End of Flashback

"Then he escorted me for the rest of the trip." Maria finished

Everyone looked at Maria's gleaming eyes, and happy expression, to James' soul shattering, tortured stricken face, with his mouth resembling an O of gloom, and betrayal. That was enough to convince everyone that Maria had done what Angela had done, and over exaggerated.

"Well that was interesting, and completely true I bet." Henry dully said

"Well at least it wasn't too long. James you're more familiar with this side of the town can you tell us where to go next?" Cybil asked

"Well there are a few places we could explore next." James answered, now recovered from his sudden shock.

"All horrid abominations of god's mistakes." Douglas said

"I would have said it with a much lighter tone, but yeah that's true." James said

"What are out options then." Elle asked

"Well there's the Brookhaven hospital-" James began

At that point most of the team groaned in annoyance.

"A hospital level...Ugh~!" Heather muttered in disgust

"I can't stand hospitals ever since that first hospital I explored here." Harry groaned

"Do I dare ask...what are our other options." Alex asked

"Well there's a hotel." James continued

Hearing that the groans repeated, but in much fewer numbers.

"Great...hotels...hotels means lot's of rooms, and floors, which means lot's of climbing, and descending, and constantly trying to open so many doors." Henry complained

"Anything else?" Lisa asked

"Well there's a historical museum..." James began

"Well that's not so bad." Eileen said

"That leads to a prison." James finished

There were groans coming from Wheeler, and Alex this time.

"Just great! Guess well have to go through locked gates, broken prison cells, and the smell of blood, and shame." Wheeler said

"Well it not exactly like that..." James said

"So we have three choices." Harry said

"Yeah, but the museum is locked, and I need a key which is inside a box, which is bolted to some concrete that's buried underneath the statue." James explained

"...Wow, just wow, talk about excessive. All that just to go somewhere you didn't want to go to the first place." Cynthia said

"Didn't we leave a boat somewhere here? This is the same park where me, Cybil, and Elle first started right?" Alex said

"Oh yeah! All we have to do is look down, and-" Elle began

She stood at the edge of the lake, and scanned the floor, but it was impossible seeing as how she couldn't even see the floor to begin with.

James was going about to open his mouth to respond, but an extremely loud ear-drum shattering boat whistle bellowed from the lake itself. Everyone collapsed onto the floor, covering their ears in a futile attempt to cover the noise, but to no avail. For several seconds it bellowed until it finally stopped, and everything went quiet again, this however did not stop several of them from leaving their fetal positions. Several yards away to the alley where they had recently went through, the loud echoing boat whistle caught the ears of Walter Sullivan, and Pyramid Head just as they were about to leave through a sludge like hole in the wall Walter created.

"What the hell was that!" Walter exclaimed as he covered his ow ears

"I never heard anything like that before...what's going on?" Pyramid Head dully said, unaffected it seemed

Back at the park everyone finally left their fetal positions to a more dignified standing position as they recovered from having the ear drums nearly pop.

"What the hell!" Henry said

"Sounded like it came from the lake!" Travis said

They turned towards the lake in hopes of seeing what had nearly caused the loud noise while Alex was more concern with his surroundings, expecting everything to change around him. Several minutes passed, and nothing happened, no object coming out of the lake, and the park remained the same, they waited even longer, but there were still no event taking place.

"That was random." Angela commented

"Well we couldn't have all imagined it." Christopher said

"Yeah, the ringing in my ears is proof of that." Douglas said

"Does anyone think that it sounded a bit...off?" Wheeler said

"You know what a boat whistle sounds like?" Heather asked

"He's one of the few I know who can actually drive a police boat...me, and Elle included" Alex explained

"Yeah, and that sounded slightly different than a regular horn, or whistle." Wheeler stated

"In what way?" Elle asked

"It sounded like it came from far away...really far away. Like the echo of a boat whistle. I guess that's why we haven't seen anything for so long." Wheeler said

"So it's on the other side of the lake?" Cybil said

"No...farther than that...maybe even out of our reach." Wheeler insisted

Back at the alternate Silent Hill

Harry, Rose, and Sharon hid behind some bushes as they waited for whatever made those loud gunshots to appear. For a moment it was all quiet, but as they were about to leave their hiding place they began soft footsteps coming closer, and closer to their locations.

"I think they're coming this way..." Rose whispered

"By the sounds of it, there may be more than one of them." Harry said

"I'm scared" Sharon said

"Just stay silent, we'll be fine alright." Rose soothingly assured

Harry took a cautious peek through the bushes, and waited, however; he did not have to wait long. Shortly after he saw at first two people steadily walking, and then four others following behind them.

"They are people!" Harry nearly blurted out, out loud.

For some reason they stopped almost in front of the bushes the three were hiding behind, and began to talk amongst themselves, but they couldn't exactly hear what they were all saying.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Rose suddenly announced

"What? Wait some of them are armed maybe it's better if we thought this th-" Harry began

However Rose was not paying attention, and throwing caution to the wind she quickly stood up above the bushes.

"Hello~!" She happily called out

Unfortunately for Rose, she did not know that the two holding pistols had very itchy trigger fingers, and a infinite amount of ammunition. As they heard the sudden cry, they instinctively took it as another monster, and began to fire rapidly in Rose direction. For a moment they kept firing, but miraculously every bullet missed, and once their instincts faded to reality they stopped firing their weapons at the now madly shaking, and terrified young woman they almost turned to Swiss cheese.

"Oh my god! Eric what have we done!" The green shirt wearing woman shouted in surprise

"We're so sorry! Are you okay?" Eric called out

"J-j-j-jus-s-st, f-f-fi-i-i-ine" Rose stammered, clearly traumatized

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Harry shouted in anger as he rose from the bush.

Sharon rose up as well, and cuddled her mother, shaking just as much as her, and near tears

"Sorry, we're really sorry!" Tina apologized repeatedly

"We though we were the only ones! And the only other life we save we're a bunch of monsters! Wait what am I saying, you wouldn't understand." Eric said to himself

"Maybe I know more than you think!" Harry challenged

"Whoa dude! He's totally crazy like us man!" The reggae hat wearing possible hippie said

"Bro, we're not crazy. How many times to I have to repeat that." The red baseball hat wearing curly hair man next to him said

"Like yeah we are! If we told an asylum this stuff, we will be considered crazy by state standards!" The unnamed reggae hat wearing possible hippie said

"Maybe it's better if we make it less obvious to people that we may be crazy by not talking." The young reasonable woman with a gray sweater said, cutting in between the arguing fellas.

"Who are all of you. You look a little too young to be risking your lives by going to such a dangerous town." Harry said, still glaring at them.

"Relax old timer...cool clothes by the way dude. I'm Ryan!" The now named reggae hat wearing possible hippie known as Ryan said

"And I'm his counterpart George, sorry for my friends almost shooting you by the way." The now named red baseball hat wearing curly haired man known as George said

"You can just call me Jessie, and don't worry I'll try to keep these morons out of your hair in case they become a bother." The now named young reasonable woman with the gray sweater known as Jessie said

"My name's Tina, and again I am so sorry for that! Please, please forgive us!" Tina said

"My name is Eric Lake, and yeah, I'm sorry too for what happened, but you have to admit it could have ended a lot worse that this." Eric tried reasoning.

"...Alright fine, but don't let it happen again." Harry said moving out of the bushes, and dirt followed by Rose, and Sharon

"O-okay, I-I t-think I', get-t-ting better no-ow." Rose weakly said

"Well I'm Harry Mason, and before I forget can I ask you if you've seen a little girl around here? Short like her." Harry said pointing at Sharon, "and with black hair she's my daughter?" Harry finished

"...No, we've been all around town recently, and we haven't seen a girl that fits you're description anywhere.

"Well thanks anyways." Harry glumly replied

"Oh yes, the little girl behind us is named Emilie! Sorry she doesn't fit your description." Tina said

"H-hello" Emilie said

"Hi!" Sharon said waving to her.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Rose Da Silva, and my this cute little girl behind me is Sharon Da Silva. She's my daughter." Rose introduced

"I'm glad you're feeling better after what we did to you." Tina said noticing Rose speaking without stuttering anymore.

"So what are you three doing here?" Jessie asked

"Well I'm looking for my little girl." Harry explained

"Me, and Sharon are also looking for a little girl, but not the same one Harry is looking for. Have you heard of a girl named Alessa?" Rose asked

"No we haven't, but dude that is so crazy, because we're totally looking for a little girl too!" Ryan exclaimed while chuckling to himself

"Eric, care to explain the details." George said

"Well really quickly as we were leaving this town, we saw a huge gap on the way we came through. We tried other exits, but they all collapsed, and there's no way my car was gonna clear the gap Ryan!" Eric said shooting an annoyed glance at Ryan. "Anyways that's was when we realized we were trapped here, so then Tina here came up with this idea that maybe there's an exit on the other side of the lake so we tried driving over there, but guess what? That road collapsed as well so we tried searching for a boat, and we did find one, but it was too small, and old to carry all of us. That was when Tina came up with another crazy thought, and said we should hitch a ride on the Little Baroness...a ship that disappeared a long time ago, and here we are." Eric explained

"And what does a little girl have to do with a ship?" Rose asked

"The little girl's name is Hanna, and she's on that ship, along with Eric's great grandfather who was the captain of that same ship." Tina explained

"I read about that ship! It disappeared years ago, so basically you guys are-" Rose began

"Chasing after a ghost ship, and hoping we could hitch a ride...yeah, I thought it was crazy too." George said

"Well how are you going to do that?" Harry asked

"How are you guys still treating us, and everything we're doing like it's all normal?" Jessie could not help, but ask

"Well this town did a number on us as well, but a ghost ship is a first for me." Harry said

"Yeah, we've seen...a lot of stuff so we're just about at the point of getting use to it." Rose said

"Well in answer to your question...sort of have no idea." Eric truthfully said

"We thought we would come up with something on the way, but so far we've been distracted." Jessie said

"We were having a fight over who will win between a gunslinger, and a samurai...I still say the gunslinger got that fight in the bag." Ryan said

"And I say the samurai could easily block the bullets with his sword, and come in close for a quick kill!" George defended

"Yeah, it's been like that for most of the trip." Jessie assured

"Well you just got here, can we help you?" Rose politely asked

"Why do you want to help us?" Eric asked puzzled

"Well maybe this Hanna person knows something about Alessa, or maybe we need to search on the other side of the lake as well." Rose tried explaining

"...I guess you can." Eric said though he still sounded uncertain

With that the two separate groups joined into one big group of 9, and walked towards the guard rails just at the edge of the lake.

"If anyone has any suggestions let's hear them." Tina said

"We could try an incantation." George began

"We don't know any." Eric said

"We could like build a lighthouse, and then use it to call the boat over here!" Ryan added

"All we have is a lighter." Tina said

"We have flashlights." Rose said

Shuffling through her items she held out her own flashlight while Sharon grabbed hers.

"That's a good start! Ryan go flash these out to the lake." Eric said

"Yeah man! I'll spin until I get sick, and puke..." Ryan said

"You don't have to spin." Jessie assured

"I don't think it will be enough though. We need something more..." Eric said

"We could just...I don't know shout for help?" Sharon said

"What if it attracts those monsters." Eric said

"What monsters? Harry said

"I thought you said you knew more than me." Eric said

"I do, but the monsters aren't going to just pop out like this. The conditions aren't right." Harry said

"Are you sure about that?" Eric said

"I have to agree, this is nowhere near what it is supposed to look like when the monsters arrive." Rose defended

"Well...alright let's do it." Tina said

"You heard that. We're gonna shout at the Little Baroness to get over here. Ryan you just keep waving those flashlights around." Eric instructed

Ryan nodded, and the team took a deep breath as they prepared to shout their request at the ghost ship.

"LITTLE BARONESS!" The whole team shouted at once

Their voices echoed repeatedly until it faded entirely, they waited for several minutes, and soon they got a response, in the form of an extremely loud boat whistle. The whistle rang throughout the entire town in an explosion of sound waves that could have reached to that other side. The team collapsed on the ground, and felt faint, but they all kept it together as the whistle finally stopped blowing, and all they had to endure was the ringing in their ears. As they stood up they spotted coming out of the fog practically gliding through it as if the water was unnecessary. The Little Baroness came into view, and was approaching them in a moderate speed, and the group especially Harry, Rose, and Sharon were awestruck by the old ship. Finally it came to a stop just as the bow was about to crash through the gate, and the first signs of life on the boat that they saw was a sickly looking little, blonde hair girl.

End of Chapter

_That's right, not even the arcade game is safe from my clutches! Seriously though I didn't mean to make this chapter into a filler, I think I have plenty already so I tried to make it as important as possible without having anyone move away from the park. Anyways I don't have the arcade game, nor is it in America for all I know so I'm just gonna have to wing it, and make up the personalities as I go along, but I'll try make it work. Well anyways thanks a lot for waiting this long, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, till then seeya!_


	35. Chapter 35 All Aboard The Little Barones

_Chapter 35: All Aboard The Little Baroness_

_Hope everyone had enough turkey, mash potatoes, gravy, stuffing, and pumpkin pie to eat this Thanksgiving! Enjoy the chapter. But wait! Oh no, now there's two Tinas! What will I do? A fight to the death?...Fight to the death._

At the Alternate Silent Hill _(Yeah let's call it that for now...)_

It was clear to Eric, Tina, George, Ryan, Emilie, and Jessie that Rose, Sharon, and Harry's expressions were very mixed. It seemed to be a mixture of excitement, astonishment, and a hint of fear.

"Land Ho~!" Shouted a brave voice from the ship

Walking behind Hanna who began slowly waving at them came Captain Lake, Eric's great grandpa, and captain of the Little Baroness.

"Great grandpa?" Eric figured

"I see you've returned...for some reason...you've done all you could here so why did you interrupt us from our never ending, but peaceful slumber?" Captain Lake asked in a serious tone.

"This is gonna sound really, really weird, but the roads here have disappeared, and only bottomless pits remain so we were kind of wondering..." Eric asked pausing as he thought of how to put his request in words.

"We want to hitch a ride with you guys to find another road we could take." Ryan proclaimed

"That's not it, it's jus-" Eric began

"Bro, that's exactly it." George said

"Well you could have said it better." Eric argued

"Come on man, you can't say the truth any better than by simply telling the truth dude...dude that was some Gandhi stuff I just said." Ryan said chuckling to himself

"Ryan, the day you become like Gandhi is the day I solve Einstein's unfinished theory of everything." Jessie said

"I think we should get back on topic..." Tina said

"The young lady is right...do you want a ride, or not?" Captain Lake said

"Yes, please." Tina answered

"Well I'll just redirect this boat, and...wait who're those three? You never mentioned them." Captain Lake asked, pointing at Harry, Rose, and Sharon

"Oh them? They're um~ some new friends we just met. We kind of scared them recently, and I want to make up for it. They can explain everything once we set sail." Jessie quickly said

"We don't have a sail..." Captain Lake corrected

"Gehahah~ you only say that when you're on a sailboat silly..." Ryan teased

"Well I'll just get right to work on this." Captain Lake awkwardly said

The boat made it's retreat with Hanna silently waving what seemed like both a goodbye, and hello wave at once. Captain Lake expertly guided the boat's starboard side inches away from the guard rail where two pieces of plank board served as the bridge.

"You're kidding right? Two old plank boards...with holes in them?" Harry asked

"That's the way we did it back in the old days!" Captain Lake cheerfully answered

"Your usual bridge is broken isn't it?" George said

"Beyond repair." Captain Lake answered

"Uh~ yes, hello Hanna. You could rest your arm now." Eric awkwardly said, waving back at Hanna

Happy with the greeting Hanna stopped waving.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Get over here." Captain Lake invited

Ryan taking the lead began crossing the makeshift bridge.

"Don't fall, or you'll die." George half joked

"Oh gee thanks for the tip, that makes me feel a lot calmer dude!" Ryan sarcastically joked

"Come on, I got you." Captain Lake said extending a helping hand.

"You're a ghost, how is that going to help man?" Ryan asked, but whether he was serious, or not was anyone's guess.

"Come on kid, all you'll feel is extreme cold...probably." Captain Lake said

"Thanks man, but I got it from here." Ryan said as he jumped the rest of the way, and planted his feet firmly on the wooden floor of the Little Baroness

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna weakly whispered

"I thouhgt for sure I was gonna go through the ship...you know cause of it being a ghost ship, and all. Radical..." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Who's next?" Captain Lake asked

"I'll go, and I'll show you guys that these boards aren't just a bunch of rotten junk that can't even be put to compost, or recycled." George assured

"That came from my boat you ungrateful brat." Captain Lake said

"Like I was saying I'm going to cross this clearly stable, sturdy, American wood that would surely hold all of our weight." George awkwardly said

George carefully made his way across the bridge, flinching at moments where he was certain he heard the boards creek, or snap. His friends assured him poorly that it was either the water, or his imagination, and after what seemed like an eternity, George was now aboard the Little Baroness with Ryan.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna weakly whispered

"Yeah dude, like welcome to the Little Baroness man...did I do that right?" Ryan welcomed, then asked the captain

"Not even close." Captain answered

"I think I'll try a different approach." Rose said

Facing the makeshift bridge Rose threw caution to the wind, and dashed across it, making long strides, and made it across in record time...if anyone actually kept a record.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna weakly whispered, though it seemed she was gaining more enthusiasm for every person coming.

"Well that was reckless, but effective. I can tell we're gonna get along just fine, wish I could say the same for those two." Captain Lake complimented

He turned towards Ryan, and George's direction where they had suddenly felt the need to punchies with each other. The repeatedly began punching one another in an effort to win a pointless game where no one really wins.

"Thank you captain." Rose said accepting the compliment.

"That looked like a good strategy I'm gonna try that too." Jessie said

"Go get em tiger." Eric dully said

Jessie took Rose's strategy, and ran with it, literally. She made it to the Baroness just fine, and the boards still in one piece.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna welcomed

"You don't have to keep doing that." Jessie happily assured

"No, I want to...I just want to be less..." Hanna began

"Depressing?" George said

Hanna began to look down on herself, literally, and figuratively.

"Dude, too harsh man." Ryan said sounding disappointed

"Aw~ man...Hanna, I'm sorry really. I worded that badl-I was wron-just...sorry." George said

"Here Hanna, free punchie, right on the gut, hit him right there." Ryan said plopping George in front of Hanna.

Hanna still felt a depressed, but at least she had her head up.

"Too shy...don't worry that actually makes you cuter. So I'll do it." Jessie said

"Wait, wha-*UMPH*!" George groaned

Jessie put all her strength into a single punch, and hit George dead center in his stomach. He fell to the ground, and grabbed his gut in pain as he assumed the fetal position, and cry silently to himself.

"We don't have all day. You guys don't want to be here till nightfall do ya?" Captain Lake said

"Come on Emilie we'll cross it together." Tina said

"Got it!" Emilie excitedly said

"(You think someone would be more hesitant upon entering a ghost ship.)" Harry thought to himself as he saw Emilie, and Tina practically skip along the boards

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna weakly said with a smile

"Thank you very much." Emilie said

"Um~ is he gonna be okay?" Tina asked, looking down on Ryan

"He'll be fine, the twitching means he's alive, and the sobbing means he's breathing." Jessie said, and followed it with a hearty chuckle

"He's just being melodramatic." Ryan assured as he began to poke him with a stick.

"Sharon come on, you got to see this ship!" Rose said

"I-I'm coming!" Sharon assured

Extending her arms out, she walked carefully across the makeshift beams, and eventually made it to her mother's open arms.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna said with more feeling as she watched Rose, and Sharon continue to hug one another.

"Wow~ I've never been in a boat like this before." Sharon said, awed at the clean, and friendly looking surroundings of the ship

"Yup, even if she is a little old, we make sure she looks good as new for any would be travelers, or at the very least so we don't feel depressed in having to spend eternity here." Captain Lake said

"Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." Eric said

"After you." Harry said

"Don't mind if I do..." Eric said

He walked almost casually across the boards in a steady speed, almost as if he couldn't go any faster, or slower. He made it to the boat with no difficulty, making it look easy in the process.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness...it's nice to see you again." Hanna said with more enthusiasm than before.

"Thanks Hanna, good to see you too. Captain." Eric said

He nodded his head to his great grandad, who nodded his head in approval.

"We weren't exactly expecting you to return, but if we can help you for all you've done then I'm glad you came back. Now then I believe there's one more left in your party." Captain Lake said while looking at Henry.

"(Weird clothes that man is wearing...is that how normal people dress these days?)" Captain Lake thought to himself as he saw what Harry was wearing

"I'm coming, don't worry." Harry assured

He walked cautiously across the boards hearing them creak every now, and then as he placed pressure on the old wood. Luckily he made it to the ship with no repercussions.

"Welcome to the Little Baroness." Hanna said finally speaking loudly enough for the group around her to hear it as well.

"Thanks, and thank you captain for letting us ride with you." Harry said

"(Still can't believe I'm acting normal about riding a boat with a bunch of ghosts...at least I think they're ghosts.)" Harry thought to himself

"Why are you so casual about sailing a ghost ship, with ghosts?" Captain Lake said

"Well maybe because you aren't trying to kill me. I think that's all it take to take the fear out of something." Harry answered

"You mean if an grotesque alien beast so ugly that just looking at it makes you contemplate suicide, you will still be okay with it, so long as it chose not to kill you?" Ryan asked in awe

"...That sounded like a what if question. I don't like what if questions." Harry replied

"...Come on man, you could answer just one. How long have we've been best buds? You could trust me." Ryan said

"Best buds? We just met." Harry said

"It's just a question bro." Ryan said

"A really stupid one." Jessie added

"Which is why I don't feel the need to answer it." Harry said

"I-I would...totally care...less~" George groaned under his breath, shortly after he lost consciousness.

"We're all aboard now right?" Captain lake asked

"I don't know...is it just you three?" Tina asked

"Yup, I believe we're ready to go." Rose said

"Alright! I'll be on the helm if you need me, First mate! Get her starting we're heading out!" Captain Lake shouted

A loud audible "aye captain" was heard from inside the ship, and Captain Lake took off towards ship's steering wheel leaving Hanna to attend to the guests. Several awkward seconds of stares, and silence later, and the ship began to rumble to life as the steamboat's paddle wheel began to spin. Captain Lake's years of experience, smoothly moved his ship away from Rosewater Park, and in moments they were now going across the lake.

"All right, bring on the lake monster!" Ryan challenged

"No, don't even kid about something like that." Eric said

"There really isn't any...lake monsters is there?" Rose nervously asked

"No...In fact I haven't seen a fish here. It's pretty empty." Hanna answered

"So we know we're going to the other side of the lake, but what's out there?" Jessie asked

"I have no clue." Eric admitted

"Me neither." Tina admitted

"I'm drawing a blank here." Ryan said

"I think I know..." Emilie said

"Isn't the business district there." Harry said

"Yeah there is!" Emilie spoke out

"What will we find there Emilie?" Tina asked "(Should have asked her to begin with.)" Tina thought to herself

"I think there's a hotel there...and Lakeside Amusement park is just around the corner!" Emilie answered, getting excited about the possibly going to the amusement park.

"So...who wants to spend a night at Silent Hill's most luxurious hotel?" Ryan half joked

"We just need to find a road, we won't make any side trips." Eric assured

"Either way it's gonna be pretty sweet crossing a freaking amusement park! I call shotgun on the roller-coaster!" Ryan called

"No way is a roller-coaster gonna work after so many years of neglect, and zero maintenance." Jessie said

"What is that...roller-coaster?" Hanna curiously asked

"Aw~ kid you don't know what you're missing! Roller-coasters are the most fun you could have in you entire life...next to sky-diving it's the ultimate rush!" Ryan promoted

"I always just ride those water rides with the huge dive at the end, and then we get all wet!" Sharon said

"I always loved looking out at the top of a Ferris wheel, and looking out over horizon." Emilie admitted

"Yea-ha~! It's the ultimate summer cool off! Dude, I just got an awesome plan! Let's Hanna with us!" Ryan suddenly announced

"What!" Everyone, including Hanna exclaimed at once

"Is that even possible? George asked, finally recovering, and standing up

"Come on, you don't seriously believe all that ghost stereotypes do ya?" Ryan said

"Which ones are you referring to exactly?" Eric asked

"The ones where they say that ghosts are trapped in their final resting place. That can't be true, what do those amateurs know about ghosts? It's all just speculation!" Ryan argued

"Well to be honest...I think that sounds silly." Hanna admitted

"See! We have a chance to look into this whole ghost thing into a deeper level than anyone could! I say let's give a shot." Ryan excitedly said

"Damn he's right! As college students we should always keep learning. Wasn't part of the reason we went here was to experience a ghostly encounter?" George said

"I-I don't know...what do you think Eric?" Tina asked

"Well it's not up to me...Hanna what do you want to do?" Eric said

"I-I really don't know, b-but the captain said we should repay you so-" Hanna said

"It's not about repaying me Hanna. I'm asking you, what Hanna wants to do." Eric assured

"I...I want to go!" Hanna ultimately decided

"Woohoo! We're gonna have so much fun dudette!" Ryan exclaimed

"I hope there isn't any repercussions in this." Jessie said

"There's one problem with this you know." Harry suddenly said

"Yeah, what will we do once we do find an exit. You can't just take her back to your college dorm, and leaving her alone to retrace her steps back to the Little Baroness might be a little too dangerous." Harry said

Everyone had their heads down as they contemplated what Harry was saying, and they all came to the same conclusion.

"That's where I come in!" Captain Lake said

"Who's steering this ship?" George asked

"Not to worry, my first mate is handling it. Now then how far are you guys going to take me, and Hanna?" Captain Lake asked

"Captain, what are you saying?" Tina asked

"I'm saying I'll lead the girl back with me. I don't know the details, but it's obvious that you need me, so I'll lead the way on your trip. Don't worry about the Little Baroness, my first mate is more than capable of handling any situation that arises." Captain Lake boldly said

"That will make 11 in total. Sounds like a big group, I wonder how that will work." Jessie said

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets there." George said

"We'll actually it might be fourteen soon." Rose admitted

"Why? Oh wait you were saying something about that weren't you." Eric said

"Yeah I'm looking for my husband, and I need to find a little girl named Alessa that could help us." Rose explained

"I'm looking for my missing daughter. It's crazy to think that she might have already gone way over here, but I'm not exactly sure how long I've been unconscious after I had that car accident." Harry explained

"Well it wouldn't be right for me to just abandon you three. I'll assist in any way!" Captain Lake assured

"We really appreciate it." Rose said

"Thank you very much." Sharon said

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Harry said

"We should be past the halfway mark. Do you fellas see that faint glimmer ahead of us?" Captain Lake asked as he pointed towards the direction of the bow.

Everyone took a look at the fog which has blanketed the ship, but they did notice a faint light just ahead of them, but it still looked far off.

"Yeah, what is that? A makeshift lighthouse?" Eric said

"No, no, nothing like that. I've sailed towards it once, and found that it was only a lamppost, but to see a working one here really made me curious. It wasn't until now do I yearn for adventure beyond this boat." Captain Lake heroically proclaimed

"Ryan are you seeing this? Electricity! We might even find a working T.V." George said

"Can't dude, too busy looking at that small island to the right." Ryan said slightly mesmerized at the little foliage he could see.

Everyone moved to the starboard side of the boat, and saw the same island as well, or at least a small portion that they could glimpse through the fog.

"Aye, I've sailed around that island many a time before. It is cursed, simply put, you can feel it in your gut." Captain Lake said in a serious, and dark tone

"Do you know why?" Tina asked

"I heard stories that there's a church for the occult there where it is said that with the right ingredients you could bring the dead back to life, but it's all myths, and folklore. The story preys on the gullible, and foolish. One story goes that a man years before I became a captain once lost his partner, and took her body to that very island, but what he got once he performed the ritual...wasn't what he loved to begin with. He ended up killing her again, then himself in a manic depression faze, they say it he was being punished for playing god." Captain Lake finished

"I've never even heard of a legend like that in all my studies about this town." Eric admitted

"Aye, that's because somethings are best be forgotten, but that's not entirely true...I met my end before I could even spread the story to someone else. So it's long gone, and I fear one foolish, miserable soul will repeat that man's mistake. Even I know history does repeat itself eventually." Captain Lake said

"God help the poor man who tries that." Jessie muttered

"...So any refreshments?" Ryan suddenly asked

"Yeah, we have boiled lake water, would you like that in a cup, or glass?" Captain Lake sarcastically said

"Didn't think you'd be the type that makes sarcasm like that." Jessie said

"Well can we at least look around?" George said

"I don't see why not, just don't fall overboard...I don't care what happens to you two though." Captain Lake instructed as he sternly looked to George, and Ryan

"Thanks we love you too." George said

"Dude, like we're not dumb." Ryan defended

"Could have fooled me." Captain Lake said

"Not me, this guy is a genius." George defended

"Thanks bro." Ryan said

"No prob, bro." George said

The two then perform a bro fist together ending their conversation, and the island was now far enough that it disappeared from the surrounding fog.

"We'll why don't you guys take a walk around the ship while I make sure we're on course." Captain Lake said, and left the group on their own.

"Okay well why don't we start by asking ourselves what we're doing here in the first place." Eric said

"Yeah, let's start with you Rose. Who's Alessa, and why is she so important to your cause?" Harry asked

"Well just really quickly. Let's walk, and talk." Rose said

They began walking closely together as Rose was about to explain to them her story of Alessa.

"Well she a little girl who was gift with powers if I remember correctly, let's what else...she was put into a some sort of ritual where she was severely burned, and I think that amplified her powers, and that's when this whole town went downhill." Rose explained poorly

"So is she evil? Good?" Tina asked

"She did kill a small community of cult members, but I think it was more revenge than pure evil. Maybe she's just misunderstood?" Rose continued to explain poorly

"Misunderstood huh...and she killed a lot of people?" Jessie said

"Well not her mom." Rose said sort of defensively

"Are we in any danger here?" Eric asked

"You want the truth?" Rose nervously asked

"Could you sprinkle a little bit of lie with that?" George sarcastically asked

"Just tell us. I'd rather be told ahead of time." Jessie said

"I can tell her not to, but that's all I can do." Rose admitted

"Sounds like a suicide mission. You know if you wanted to end your life there are faster, and less complicated ways to do it." George said

"That's not it! I just figured she made a mistake, and took me to the wrong...um~" Rose said, but unsure of what to actually call this place, it wasn't where she started, but it's exactly the same too.

"Parallel dimension?" Ryan finished

"Parallel dimension?" Rose repeated

"I've seen enough science fiction to know where this is going. That's why the roads are gone even though they were there before. We've somehow entered a parallel universe, and we somehow ended up in the wrong one!" Ryan excitedly explained

"...That's retarded." Jessie said

"I wouldn't say it like that, but yeah that's really stupid, and it sounds like too much work for someone to set up. Especially if the only people you draw are vacationers, and occult students apparently." Harry said

"Yeah they don't deserve to go through all that. The only way it would make sense is if the town had some supernatural force that draws those who have done something like really messed up, and it punishes you with all these creepy things that reflect that." George said

"Dude! You were reading my mind, that's exactly what I was gonna say next!" Ryan said

"No way! Dude~" George said sounding astonished

"Dude~" Ryan said

"Uh-oh, we lost them." Jessie said

"Well I hate to break it to you, but there's a problem with that...'theory' of yours. None of us have some demented secret that would cause all this." Eric said

"I was just making it up man. You didn't seriously believe me did you?" George said

"O-of course I d-didn't!" Eric said quickly turning away from everyone

"Anyways~ If a little girl with issues is all we're dealing with then let's just get that over with. I bet were going to see her before the end of this trip." George said

"I hope we don't, not because I don't want to help you. But I promised everyone we were all getting out of this alive, and looking for a girl you've described sounds like more trouble that it's worth." Eric said

"Rose, you said you can talk to her right?" Tina asked

Rose nodded

"Then that's all we have to do then. Just explain that we are not a threat, and that we come in peace, and maybe she'll understand." Tina said

"Hey I know what we'll do! W-we could have these girls befriend her, and if she has friends she won't have to kill us. Hell I'll befriend her! There isn't a person alive I can't be best buds with ain't that right buddy." Ryan said playfully shouldering Harry

"Don't call me that." Harry said

The three girls who were having their own conversation suddenly looked up towards their guardians who gave them all nervous glances.

"I don't know Ryan...sounds tricky. Girls like Alessa are the type to know when your acting to be her friend, and that might end badly for us." Tina argued

"Acting? Who said anything about acting. I'm always determined to make a pal. Love, and peace dude!" Ryan said while flashing the peace sign with both hands

"Okay fine, but we aren't forcing these girls to do something they don't want to do. We're suppose to protect them, not use them." Jessie said

"Actually I think it might work, Sharon why don't you lead us to friendship." Rose asked

"W-what? I-I don't know..." Sharon said, clearly not a conversationalist

"Look I know you haven't made any friends for a long time, but I think now would be the best time to practice! If you can be friends with Alessa, you can be friends with anyone!" Rose said

Rose must have either been desperate, or completely forgot the traumatizing experience Sharon had the first time she met her.

"She did help me..." Sharon said

"Yeah, and you two have more in common than you think!" Rose said as she remember what Alessa said

"Really? How do you know that?" Sharon asked

"Mother's instinct!" Rose quickly said

"...Okay...I do want to thank her at least." Sharon weakly said

"You're the best!" Rose complimented

Unbeknownst to them, Hanna was staring intently at Sharon, feeling something that was similar to herself. But instead of sadness she felt something much darker, and angry, it was a very brief, but the feeling caused her to gasp in shock with a hint of terror.

"Hanna? Are you alright, do you need to rest?" Eric worriedly asked

"I'm fine, besides...I've had plenty of peaceful rest lately." Hanna quickly joked with a small smile

Something about Hanna actually joking about her fate gave Eric mixed feelings of joy, and depression. If there weren't so many people watching Eric was sure he was gonna break down, and cry.

"That's good, just keep up that positive energy. We gonna need it more than ever now." Eric finally said

Finally feeling useful, Hanna nodded in understanding.

"Emilie what do you think? I'm really sorry for getting you involved, but just remember that whatever happens I'll protect you." Tina assured

"Yeah, okay...and who knows, maybe we will become friends! I'll like that" Emilie said. "(I think...)" Emilie thought afterward

"Hey look here comes the captain! Captain Lake! Captain Lake!" Ryan shouted repeatedly

"I'm not deaf child! Quit shouting!" Captain Lake shouted back

"What do we owe the pleasure of your presence here captain?" George said

"You've worded everything incorrectly in your sentence...you know that right?" Captain Lake lectured

"Captain Lake, before you get into a pointless argument with those two numbskulls, can you tell us why you're here all of a sudden?" Jessie said

"Good idea...well basically you have walked around my ship a number times, and I wanted to let you know that we will be approaching land at any moment now. Did you not pay attention to the light ahead of us?" Captain Lake said

Realizing that they were in the opposite side of the bow, the team jogged towards the front of the ship with Captain Lake following close behind. Once at the bow they saw that the light did indeed look much bigger than the first time they had seen, and they could almost see the black pole keeping it lamppost upright.

"You're right! Aw~ man this is getting exciting!" Ryan exclaimed

"I'm glad someone is feeling that way because all I feel is nervous." Jessie admitted

"That's a good thing some say. Makes you more alert to danger, and keeps you senses at the ready, even your sense taste from what I heard." Captain Lake assured

"I can definitely see it's not a lighthouse...wait, what's that behind it?" Harry said

The black shadow they all saw towered over them nearly dwarfing the Little Baroness in size. Fearing it to be a monster Eric pulled out his pistol, but his great grandfather held Eric's arm before he could aim at it, and shook his head.

"No need, it's only a building." Captain Lake assured them

"The hotel, right Emilie?" Tina asked

Emilie nodded

"A hotel...now that's something. I don't recall there ever being a hotel by the lakeside before." Harry said

"Well maybe you're just dumb." Ryan said

"Yeah that's why I don't know." Harry sarcastically said

"I better move her to a suitable place to land. If I remember correctly there should be a small pier I can park her next to, I'll be back" Captain Lake said

"Promise you won't slow us down." Rose said

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you." Eric said

"I noticed your guns...mind telling me why you have them in the first place?" Harry asked

"Well isn't it obvious? To defend ourselves of course!" Eric answered

"Yes, but you seem to have an itchy trigger finger there, not only that considering how you shot at Rose the first time we met it seems like your aim is terrible." Harry noticed

"That was all in the past, I'm a fast learner, and I can assure you it won't happen again...so long as you stay out of my sights while I'm aiming we'll be fine." Eric said

"Just try to stay calm with that thing is all I'm asking." Harry said

"Deal, and don't worry, we'll find your missing daughter." Eric assured

"Land Ho~" Captain Lake called out

The small pier was within sight, and the hotel was now in clear view. On the outside they thought they noticed a lot of spots with charred wood, but mostly it looked the same as it did all those years. The Little Baroness made slowly moved beside the pier with the bow just inches away from hitting land, but the captain expertly parked the ship as closely to the pier as possible.

"Hang on I got a spare ladder we could use to climb down, but if you fellas are up to it, you can jump down towards the pier." Captain Lake proposed

"I think I can jump, it can't be more than five feet." George said

"I'm jumping, I can even hold the ladder steady if you want." Eric said

"Me too man! I'm too excited that it would feel wrong for me not to jump." Ryan said

"Yeah, I think I'll take the route that won't take forever. I'm jumping." Harry said

"Well if all the guys are doing it, then so will I! Sharon you're jumping with me, I'll just carry you on my back." Rose said

"Yeah, Maybe we should just jump, but keep the ladder in place, just in case we need to climb back up." Jessie said

"Glad someone is using their brain, Don't worry I'll have my first mate assemble it so it will be ready by the time we head back." Captain Lake said

"Well Emilie, what do you say? I can carry you, and we'll jump together." Tina suggested

"O-okay!" Emilie said

"Eric, I think you should be the one to carry Hanna when you jump." Captain Lake said

"Huh? Why me?" Eric said

"Don't question your grandfather, especially your great grandfather that's an order." Captain Lake scolded

"Well okay then. Whenever you're ready Hanna.

"Really? O-okay!" Hanna said, her pale cheeks turning slightly pink although Eric didn't notice

"Just one more thing...First mate aren't you going to see us off!" Captain Lake called out

Moments later a mature woman wearing mostly black slowly walked towards the group. She looked at everyone's curious faces, but her focus was Hanna herself

"Mommy!" Hanna called out

Her mother nodded, and smiled at her daughter, but her smile faded once she remembered what she, and the captain were discussing previously.

"This is your last chance to say something. I promised you that nothing will happen to Hanna, but you could still tell her not to go." Captain Lake said

For a moment Hanna's mother keep quiet.

"This is my daughter's decision, and you're a great man. I know you'll keep her safe, but you can't stop me from worrying. Hanna I want you to help them in any way you can." Her mother finally said

Hanna smiled, and nodded, after that she climbed towards Eric's back. Emilie doing the same with Tina, and Sharon doing the same with Rose.

"So we're doing this all at once then?" George said

"Looks like it." Jessie said

"Radical!" Ryan said

"Break a leg everyone." George suddenly said

Everyone glared at him.

"What! Isn't it bad luck to say good luck?" George said defensively

"That only works on theaters!" Rose said

"Sorry..." George apologized

"Alright then...1...2...and 3!" Eric counted off

Everyone including Captain Lake jumped off the Little Baroness, and landed on the pier hard. Some were on their knees, but all in all no one was severely hurt, and they were all standing up in no time at all. As they walked silently towards the hotel they looked back, and saw Hanna's mother waving farewell to them. They all waved back, and left the Little Baroness for the Lakeview Hotel.

_End of Chapter_

_Nah~I won't have them fight to the death. More importantly it seems like we have a fork in the road here. Do I neglect this story, and continue with Henry, and the rest, or do I try something new with these new characters? Thanks again for your advice, and patience._


	36. Chapter 36 Silent Hill's Tourist Stops

_Chapter 36: Silent Hill's Tourist Stops_

_Let's get back to our original cast while the newbies deal with Lakeview Hotel...god help them. Enjoy!_

Silent Hill's Rosewater Park

"Alright team we just spent what seemed like an hour waiting for something to happen here, and saying that out loud makes me feel pretty sad. All in favor of moving on say aye." Alex dully said

"Aye!" Everyone exclaimed

"Like Aye!" Angela energetically said

"Okay so James you mentioned a hospital, and from what you have explained it seems to be our only option at this point, do you know the way?" Alex asked

"Of course." James assured

"James like, oh my god! You're like, so totally cool right now." Angela complimented happily

"Uh~ thanks...?" James said still getting use to Angela's sudden Valley girl accent

"Okay seriously Angela you've been talking like that ever since Laura gave you her wands. Is this...forced like Alessa's meows, or are you faking it like James?" Elle asked

"I don't fake it!" James argued

He was ignored.

"How come my speech wasn't changed when I transformed?" Heather asked herself

"And mine!" Laura quickly added

"I so~ can't control it, and for some reason I feel super chipper all of a sudden." Angela explained rather cheerfully

"It's gonna be lo~ng day." Alex muttered to himself

Half an hour ago (Right around the time Eric was on the Little Baroness)

Due to extreme boredom from Laura herself who was forbidden to use her overly powered spells, she decided to give up her powers even though she could have just as easily sucked the grownups into a black hole, and take care of everything herself. Yet she was still undecided as to who to give her wands too, in fact everyone was once she announced her intentions. After Douglas, Cynthia, Christopher, and Wheeler where given the quick explanation of how a little girl was given so much power, they all wanted it as well. However they wanted to be fair, but ultimately it was Laura who had the final say in all this.

"Okay I have a game we could play!" Laura suddenly announced

"Is it the 'give James the wand because he's super awesome game'?" James asked

"...No! It's actually quite simple really. I'm gonna write a number on a piece of paper, and it's your job to guess what it is. The one who get's it right, or who's number is closest to what I'm thinking wins." Laura explained.

"Really? Sounds like you haven't put much thought into it. In fact I'm pretty sure you just made it up on the spot." Cybil said

"Well what can we do here! You tell me." Laura exclaimed

"She has a point. Anything else, and we're just asking for trouble." Lisa said

"Besides nothing has happened in this park ever since we heard that loud boat whistle. If we're going to stay here we might as well have some fun." Heather said

"Exactly, so I'm gonna be needing a pen, and paper please." Laura said extending her hand.

Cybil simply shrugged to herself, and handed Laura what she wanted.

"This is pointless. It's not gonna change anything." Angela glumly remarked

"Or it could change everything! Geez, will it kill you to be the slightest bit happy." Maria defended

"I think it could kill me a little inside yes." Angela admitted

"Whatever! On your mark, get set, go!" Laura cried out

"Go? Go where?" Christopher asked

"I don't know, go stand on that grass while I think of something!" Laura ordered

Everyone simply stared silently, but reluctantly walked towards the nearby lawn, and began looking for a specially long blade of grass.

"Geez, don't get too excited everyone." Laura sarcastically grumbled

"I fail to see the fun in this." Henry said

"That's because it takes effort in your part to make it fun." Douglas said

"I think she just wants to control us for the time being." Harry whispered

"It's possible..." Cybil said

"Well at least no one is watching us do this." Eileen assure, in an attempt to lift everyone's spirit.

"Yeah, I've been caught doing way more naughtier stuff before anyways." Cynthia assured

"And now my imagination is forcing images into my head of what you just said...great." Henry dully said

"And hearing you say that is making me do the same thing." Douglas said

"It's contagious apparently." Travis said, now doing the same imagining

"It doesn't have to be if you can control yourself, and it will help if you don't talk about it too." Elle said

"Are we really doing this, just so we can become the next weirdo." Alex complained

"Well why are you following along?" James asked

"...She has a black hole in that wand of hers. I can take threats with a power tool drilling me, or a loaded gun to the head, but a black hole is where I draw the line." Alex said

"Hey do you think if she kept it growing long enough it could suck the world into it as well?" James asked

"I'd rather not give her any ideas, and you shouldn't either." Alex warned

"Okay I'm done!" Laura cried out, while hiding the number she wrote under her hat.

"So let the guessing game begin. Who's going first?" Alex said

"I think the one who least wants it should go first, so the rest have a better shot." Henry said, glancing at Alex while doing so

Alex understood the message, and took a step forward

"Any rules?" Alex simply asked

"You get one turn, and it's between 1, and 100." Laura explained

"So I got a 1 to infinity chance of getting it right? I'm feeling lucky then. I'll go first." Alex said

"So what's your number?" Laura said

"I'm leaning towards...12" Alex randomly guessed with little care

"...Well that's wrong." Laura said in a same, but mocking tone

"Well darn then." Alex simply said, shrugged, then retreated

"I'm going next! Is the number...42" Henry called out

"Why would it be that?" Laura asked

"Oh just a hunch..." Henry simply said

"Well it's wrong." Laura said

"Well that just makes me want to go to a corner, and feel bad." Henry dully said

"I guess I'll go next...is the number 7?" Douglas said

"No." Laura simply said

"But it's a lucky number! You always win with that number." Douglas complained

"Yeah, if we were gambling." Wheeler corrected

"So I guess my guess of 13 is wrong too then?" Lisa called out

"I'm afraid so." Laura said

"Darn." Lisa said

"It's obvious to me because I'm like a mother to her that the number is 8! Same as your age." Maria cheerfully said

"Sorry, that wasn't it." Laura awkwardly said

"...You don't get a Christmas." Maria pouted

"Can you at least tell us if we're close?" James asked

"Nope, but it will help if I had all your guesses written down...should have thought of that." Laura said

"I'm already doing it." Cybil said showing everyone her notepad.

Written on it were all the numbers called out so far.

"The number is 29!" Heather called out

"...That's the most random number I've heard all day, but it's still wrong." Laura said

"It is the number." Heather said as she was waved her palm from the right, and arced it to the left.

"...It is not." Laura said

"18 is 18 the number." Travis called out

"Nope." Laura said

"That was how many wheels my truck had...I'm getting my truck back after this right?" Travis suddenly asked Alessa

"I hope so." Alessa answered

"...Hope so? You don't know where it is?" Travis said trying his best to stay calm

"I'm sorry!" Alessa quickly apologized

"Negative 67!" James called out

"I said between 1, and 100!" Laura repeated

"21..." Little Walter uttered

"Nope." Laura said

"Aw~" Little Walter muttered in defeat

"23?" Elle said

"Yes!...Just kidding wrong!" Laura teased

"87?" Harry blurted out

"Nope." Laura said

"53?" Alessa spoke out

"No." Laura simply said

"I'm sorry." Alessa apologized

"This is pointless! Is the number 100?" Angela said

Laura pulled the note from under her hat, and showed everyone the answer, it was indeed 100.

"Wha-but, I-..." Angela blurted clearly too stunned for words

"I didn't even get a turn!" Cynthia cried out

"And here I was using the process of elimination..." Cybil said

"Well this is both unexpected, and interesting at the same time." Henry said

"Well I guess to the victor the spoils." Eileen said gracefully accepting defeat

"Wait! Someone hold my knives! I think I'd rather use them anyways, and I don't want them disappearing when I go." Angela said

"I'll do it..." James reluctantly volunteered

"I wanted to use spells more often...I guess it wasn't meant to be." Laura said quickly tossing the wands at Angela before she could bond with them even more so than she already did.

Angela was reluctant to catch at first for fear of what they'll do to her, but at the very last seconds she changed her mind, and caught them just as they were about to fall. The effect was immediate as Laura's witch outfit began to glow white, and peel away bit by bit, and Angela went into a forced trance. To Cynthia, Douglas, Christopher, and Wheeler it was astonishing to see, but to everyone else the flashing lights were an invitation for seizures, and the sheer brightness made it difficult to see, all except James who wore his stolen sunglasses which he recently stopped using all of a sudden. This gave him the chance to view the transformation in a way no one could normally, and he discovered a lot. Like for the most part the brightness is a type of censor bar to hide the fact that at the most part of the beginning of the transformation you're naked. James made a mental note to himself to let everyone know about this as he removed the sunglasses, and trying very hard to keep a poker face.

Angela was levitating, but wasn't spinning as the light enveloped, and circled around her, nor was she seeing the universe in a vision, there weren't even any symbols, or icons moving around her. Instead the transformation was more touch sensitive rather than visually. She felt a force that in her thoughts was not air, it was as if she was underwater feeling the liquid around her. Her senses felt much more heightened, and she was positive that if the light wasn't so blinding she could actually see this new phenomenon, she continued to feel it surrounding her, she could even feel it inside her. Her clothing now took this moment to take shape, the first to start was her shoes which turned to black 50's swing shoe heels, her socks were white, and knee high. Then the force thickened, and solidified around her waist, and spread outwards forming a white poodle skirt reaching just below her knees, the poodle on the skirt, and the belt around her waist were black including the frilly underside of the dress. Her top was a short sleeve v neck white shirt with a matching black poodle, buttons, and it even came with a black silk scarf around her neck. The wands themselves transformed into very lightly tinted black sunglasses with cat eye shaped lens. As her clothes were taking shape the strange, new feeling she felt around her began to grow warm, and for the first time she felt at ease around it. In fact she felt amazing, as if feeling the joys of all the earth all at once, and constant. She knew herself, nor anybody else could even bring her down because she was now above all of that. Soon the light began to slowly dim, but the happy aura around her stayed, and she now felt she had control of her body as her feet touched the ground. She meet her astounded teammates with a big, warm smile, visibly shocking everyone.

"Angela...? How are you feeling?" James was the first to ask

"Like, really super neato!" Angela cheerfully exclaimed

The were several over-dramatic gasps from the group as well as Henry acting as if he was about to faint into Eileen's arms.

"Super what now?" James asked

"Oh you know silly! I'm like a-okay! Totally peachy!" Angela answered again

"Who are you, and what have you done to Angela?" Maria seriously asked

Back to the present

"So we've established for now that you can't stop the way you talk, but what I'm more curious is what your...skill is." Harry said

"Hm~" Angela hummed as she went deep into thought, although from her cheerful expression it was hard to tell whether, or not she was thinking at all.

"We'll figure it out on the way, right now I can't see anything you can use to test whatever you have acquired." Alex said

"I so~ agree!" Angela announced

Everyone else nodded uncomfortably

"...Didn't we have a map of this place a while back?" Cybil asked

"Oh yeah! I think I have it with me somewhere..." Elle said

She grabbed her map from her inventory, and opened it.

"So the hospital is actually pretty close from here...is it really that much of a small town?" Travis asked

"I remembered it being much bigger than this, this may not take as long as last time." Alex said

"Well now that we have a map, let's follow it, and go to that hospital." Heather reluctantly said

The team began walking towards their destination, Lisa being the slowest of the group.

"Lisa you're lagging behind, I thought you of all people would enjoy putting all that abandomed medical junk to good use." Henry called out

"*Sigh* yeah, sure that's it...sorry." Lisa glumly replied

If Henry were a better person he would care about Lisa's sudden depression, but since he already had a girl so the rest he could care less for. So he simply shrugged, and continued walking his normal pace. Angela in the meantime began whistling a happy tune, which for the time being the team tolerated, and Elle was browsing through the rest of the map looking at it like a very interesting novel.

"Oh yeah Angela here take these knives back, I'm getting that weird that I don't like again." James said holding the knives nervously

"Thanks a bunch James!" Angela happily thanked

Angela extended a hand towards James, but just as James was about to walk towards her, one of the knives began to vibrate. He could feel the handle attempting to free itself from his grip, and then it increased it's vibration to that of a violent rumble. James unable to take the sudden throbbing his hand was going through holding it released it. Much to everyone's surprise once they heard James' sudden gasp they saw the knife fly towards Angela's direction handle first. She caught it with her right, and with ease, never losing her warm, friendly face, she didn't even act surprised when it happened.

"Whoa..." was the thing that could come out of James' mouth

"Do that again!" Laura practically ordered

"Alright." Angela said shrugging slightly as if it was no big deal

Using her left hand she called for the second blade the same way Maria would use her hand gesture to get James to come to her side, but instead of being seductive, Angela's gesture felt more playfully, and carefree. James loosened his grip on the handle, not wanting to feel that awkward rumbling feeling again, and the blade flew in a straight form in mid-air, and handle first towards Angela who smile broaden as she saw it coming towards her. Like the first one she caught it with ease, as if she has done it a million times before, and just to show off she gently tossed both blades, and had them hover, and rotate in mid-air just above her chest, her hands open, and ready to catch them once she decided it was time to stop. Her friends looked in mild amusement as the blades now began to perform barrel rolls while maintaining their constant, slow rotation, Angela happily humming to herself, and seeming to be in complete control. Finally she stopped humming, and the blades decided to stop breaking the laws of physics, and allow gravity to take control again. Angela planning it, caught both blades safely, and took a bow signaling the end of her performance, there a brief applause since they all had questions.

"How did you do that?" Douglas asked, scratching his head in confussion

"Like I wanted my knives, and I just did it." Angela answered poorly

"Yeah we know that part, but what did you do to get them to come to you like that! Not to mention have them dancing around all willy nilly like you did!" Heather exclaimed

"I just felt like doing it, so I totally did it. I can't explain it any better than that." Angela assured

"So you called them...with your mind, or something?" Lisa added

"Mind...? Yeah I guess you could say it like that. Magic brain waves~ aho~o~" Angela said following it with a ghostly wail, and wiggling her fingers

"So it's a form of telekinesis then." Eileen said

"Hm~maybe?" Angela answered shrugging, and tilting her head slightly

"Ugh~ it's like she's turn ten all of a sudden." Maria complained

"In the fifties..." Cynthia added

Before Angela could make a cheerful retort there was a sudden spark of static emanating from several radios carried by specific individuals, and coming out of a corner several feet away was a Lying Creature. As the team prepared themselves for a fight they noticed something odd...the Lying Creature wasn't walking walking towards them, but instead walking backwards away from the corner it was hiding on. They waited anxiously, and a much darker duplicate that Alex had identified as the type he has battle before confronted the Lying Creature. They twitched in angry fits at one another and continually bumped heads with each other once they were in reach of one another. It wasn't until they heard the static coming from the teams different radios did they stop fighting one another, and focus their attention at them.

"Okay that was odd...Angela see if you can smash them on the floor repeatedly." Douglas said

"Whoa, stuff like that is served for inhuman deaths, and...who am I kidding these things deserve nothing more. Do it Angela." Heather said

"Like, right away!" Angela assured

Angela focused her new found gift on them with the attention of levitating them off the ground, and pounding them neck first into the ground repeatedly as Douglas described. Unfortunately despite all her attempts, and constant mental begging nothing happened, and the two monsters were almost at spitting distance. Angela losing her patience with plan A decided to go with her own, and new plan B in which she levitated both her knives, and stabbed each of the directly in the chest. They both flinched from pain, but were far from dead so Angela using only her mind continued levitating her knives, and began stabbing them over, and over again leaving many holes. Death came quickly, but painfully to both monsters as they twitched one final time on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Angela what gives?" Heather said

"Wow I'm the center of attention all of a sudden. Lucky me!" Angela said to herself

"Weren't you gonna hammer them to the ground? I really wanted to see that." Harry said

"Sorry, I tried, but nothing came, so I got re~al bored, and like, just flung my knives at them." Angela explained

"Hm~...Angela try levitating Alessa." Henry said

"Well okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt...but I so~ never tried this on a living thing I could like understand so who knows right? Hehehe~ okay I'll get right on it." Angela went on

"I'm sorry! Was it something I did? I'm really sorry!" Alessa quickly growing scared apologized

"Relax Alessa you didn't do anything, and if something does happen we'll be there to make it all better." Travis awkwardly said, he didn't sound very convincing, but at least Alessa began to calm down.

"...Better stand clear...just in case." Alex suggested

"Alex! Nothing is gonna happen!" Elle heatedly said

"Right! Right...nothing bad will happen, Angela take it away." Alex said, but inside he was ready for anything

Angela adjusted the glasses on her slightly, and began to concentrate her happy thoughts of levitating Alessa in a flying position. Several seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"Well aren't you going to do it?" Cybil asked

"I so~ am doing it right now, but she won't like budge, or anything...what's with that?" Angela said while striking the usual confused pose of shrugging, and tilting her head to one side.

"Well I see a defenseless piece of paper just a few feet away from us. Why don't you be a good Samaritan, and crumple that paper, and toss over to that nearby trash can." Douglas suggested

Angela nodded, smiling, and with ease lifted the pointless paper, crumpled it into a ball, and levitated it towards the trash can Douglas mention. Doing a quick little loop-d-loop on the way she managed to place the ball into the trash successfully making Silent Hill .01 percent less horrifying, unfortunately nobody was able to feel the sudden change.

"Oh so a piece of paper is worth more to levitate than Alessa?" Henry suddenly said

"Huh?" Angela gasped giving Henry a dumbfounded, shocked expression.

"Henry maybe she just can't move living objects." Douglas explained

"Then that's an oddly specific power then." Henry said

"You're telling me, talk about mind sore." Angela said playfully rubbing the temples of her forehead

"Well I wanted to ask what those monsters were doing to each other before we arrive, but we've wasted too much time as it is, so I propose we move on." Alex suggested

Everyone nodded to each other, left Rosewater park, and found themselves back on the streets, hearing almost nothing except for ominous footsteps of hidden monsters that are too far away for radios to detect them.

"Feels like they're all doing their own thing. Kind of makes you wonder why they suddenly turn violent once they see us." Christopher said

"I bet they were born with hate, and fueled by rage caused by growing inner pain, birthed by sadness itself." Henry said

"Henry. It feels like you've recently been pushing yourself to make it clear you're a writer as well as a photographer, and frankly that's a bit-" Lisa began

She was interrupted by another sudden static noise, and the sound of multiple footsteps coming closer towards them. The fog being too thick to see clearly only showed distorted shadows moving closer, and away from them. Alex lead the team quietly towards the monster in a attempt to create a preemptive strike, but what they saw shocked them. They saw a Mannequin whipping it's upper legs at what Henry recognized as a Bottom who attempted to swipe it's bulging hands at the Mannequin while retreating at the same time. Just as the group though this couldn't get any weirder a faceless monstrosity with freakishly long, and sharp nails that Alex identified as something he called a Lurker came from behind lunged at the Bottom, and made three deep gashes on it's back. The group simply stood there as the Mannequin kicked the Lurker in it's head as it landed from it's lung attack, and Bottom took this distraction to slap Mannequin in the chest region if you could call it that, but once they heard the static of radios, and discovering the large group they stopped their fight, and focused on them. Snapping out of their daze the team took a fighting stance with Harry wielding his emergency hammer, James gripped the handle of his Great knife with both hands, and Angela hovering her knives, and spinning them rapidly. Maria, Heather, Henry formed the steep pipe brigade once again as the readied themselves for the upcoming fight while Cybil swung her Nightstick around, and Cynthia doing the same with her Riding crop. Eileen put herself in charge of watching the kids, Lisa assumed a lunging position with her Katana while Travis, and Alex armed themselves with their respective axes. Elle also went with her aluminum bat while Christopher continued to use the only weapon he was given, the golf club. Wheeler having no blunt weapon at the moment decided to bust heads with the butt of his shotgun, and Douglas reloaded his pistol with some ammo he was saving for a rainy day, and it will remain this way until more ammunition will be acquired. Needless to say the fight ended rather quickly, but will be described nonetheless. Harry, and Christopher assaulted the Mannequin with fast, and strong swings, in which Christopher dealt a lot of quick blows, and Harry smashed it to the ground, and gave one last pound once it was down to finish it off. Cynthia who was still not use to fighting was saved by Henry who pushed her out of the way from the Lurker's lunge attack only to leave it vulnerable to the Steel Pipe brigades onslaught of attacks, with Cynthia giving it the final stomp, killing it. Alex, and Travis had the Bottom pinned to ground by stabbing both it's hands with the opposite side of their axes which gave Lisa an opening to impale the Bottom's head with her Katana.

"Okay, that was weird..." Heather said

"What in the hell was all that about!" Wheeler demanded to know

"Yeah...penny for our thoughts?" James said

"I'm still new to this whole thing...maybe we should just go." Christopher said

"Agreed." Alex said

"Well according to this map we're just in front of a Jack's Inn, any significant importance there anyone?" Elle said

They all shook their heads.

"Alright then next location we'll go through will be Texxon gas station, then we make a left." Elle instructed

"Didn't we go through a gas station earlier in our adventure, we better not be walking in circles." Travis realized

"Nah, even in such a small town like this one, there's bound to be more than just one gas station." Cybil said

"Hm~ different gas station eh?..." James muttered to himself, and began contemplating

Suddenly a thought struck his head.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go scout ahead so if you'll excuse me I'll just..." James began, and ran ahead without anyone's permission

"James wait!" Maria called out

"Oh no, James will be like, in super major trouble! We better hurry on the double!" Angela rhymed for no reason at all

"Damn it... well let's go get that reckless idiot." Alex said

"It's already too late, we just lost him in the fog." Henry announced

"*Sigh* can we just-" Alex began

"Damn it!" They heard James shouting from ahead

"Follow that swear!" Maria ordered

The team ran together to find James, with Maria, and Angela leading them. They walked for a minute, or so until they reached the Texxon gas station where they saw James trapped in a corner by a Mannequin, a Groaner, a Numb Body, and Victims 7, and 8, all of them showing clear cuts, and fresh bruises from one another. James in a panic swung his blade all over the place, but his swings were too slow, and the monsters where closing in fast.

"Help!" James cried out

The team ran towards James aid, with Douglas firing his pistol in the air to draw their attention, but he didn't need to draw one particular dog monster. The Groaner sniffed the air once, saw Henry, and made a mad dash towards him with the attempt of doing unspeakable things to him. Henry shuddering for a second after what Walter said to him rushed into his thoughts suddenly, and unexpectedly, but he quickly snapped out of it. The Groaner leaped into the air at neck height, but Henry swiftly dodged it, and once it landed, he immediately aimed his swing at the back of it's neck for a fast kill. He missed as the Groaner turned around, and his swing hit the side of it's cheek instead causing pain, and stunning it for the moment. Cynthia took this moment to subdue the stunned Groaner with multiple whips of her Riding crop, tearing skin, and muscle in the process, and Henry switched to his Pickaxe of Despair, and impaled the Groaner from it's spine thereby killing it. While this was happening Heather was making quick work of the Numb Body with Lisa's help as they beat, and stabbed it multiple times while Angela shot her knives directly into the foreheads of Victims 7, and 8, and Alex made sure of it's death by stomping it. The mannequin was nearly sliced in half vertically by James' Great Knife, but it fell short by several inches, however; it was enough to finish it off.

"Alright fight's over, now James why did you nearly ditch us?" Harry asked

James looked glum, and pointed at the direction of a vehicle parked nearby.

"It's another broken car, is that it?" Lisa said

"Look at the hood." James urged

The team walked towards the car to get a closer look, and as they saw the hood they noticed black stains, and a hole on it's side.

"My detective's instinct tells me this car is definitely broken beyond repair." Douglas said

"No, that's not it, there was suppose to be a steel pipe stuck at the hood of the car, but it turns out that this was the same car that we saw the first time around." James explained

"That's impossible for many reasons. 1, the car stopped running the second we pulled that pipe out of it, for reasons unknown. 2, the car would have had to be pushed quite a distance to get it from there to here. And 3, there would be no point in doing so in the first place." Alex finished

"Silent Hill~." Heather reminded

"I know!" Alex grunted in annoyance

"Well anyways I was running towards the gas station, and the first thing I saw were those monsters going at it with each other! Biting, scratching, punching, and basically trying to kill each other, that is until they saw me, and began attacking me all at once. I ran towards the car as fast as I could, but the Steel Pipe I was hoping to find wasn't there, and as I ran to avoid being pummeled to death right there, and then, the fog made it impossible to see ahead of me. So instead of a street, I nearly crashed into a wall, and I cornered myself." James explained

"Fighting each other...again?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah, I don't think we should ignore this any more." James said

"He may be right, but I don't understand it." Alex said

"I think I do, but what do I know I'm just a detective." Douglas said

"Well then that settles it then, we'll ignore it, and just let them fight amongst themselves." Heather said

"W-wait a minute don't you guys want to hear what I have to say about this?" Douglas asked

"Well you're the one who said, and I quote 'what do I know I'm just a detective' unquote." Henry explained

"I didn't mean that literally." Douglas argued

"Just tell us, but tell us on the way, and while we're at it everybody turn off your radios, no need to distract them from they fights to death." Alex instructed

Nodding silently the team turned all their respective radios off, and made a left turn at Carrol Street.

"Okay so first off, we know these monsters attack intruders on sight right?" Douglas began

"Well majority of them use other senses, but yeah." Harry said

"Well have some of these monsters ever even seen each other to begin with?" Douglas continued

"Yeah they have, but they would usually detect us first before they noticed one another. This is the first time we're seeing all of the roam freely." Elle said

"So my theory on this, and bear with me guys. My theory is that they see each other as intruders, since most of those monsters have never met each other until now." Douglas finished

"So then why do they suddenly stop their own fight, and attack us at once?" Lisa asked

"Maybe because their orders are more important." Douglas proposed

"Orders? Please, they are nothing, but a bunch of monsters acting like territorial animals." Alex scoffed

"Eh~ well that's true, bu-" Douglas began, but was cut off by another scene in front of them

A pack consisting of a Groaner, a Double Head, a Feral, a Sniffer, and a female Sniffer were pouncing, and attacking a second pack consisting of 2 Gum Heads, 1 Rubber Head 'old type' wielding a broken golf club, 1 Rubber Head 'new type' also wielding a golf club, and a Romper jumping all over the place. These two packs instead of killing in a free for all frenzy, instead worked together with their respective packs, and attack the other respective pack. The group with their radios off were unheard, but at the rate the Romper was jumping around it was only a matter of time before it spots them, and both packs of monsters attack at once.

"Let's leave before those dogs sniff me." Henry whispered to his teammates

"Good idea, I see a dead end anyways, but I know where we could go around it." James whispered back

The team nodded, and quietly retreated, backwards as they couldn't stop watching such an intense fight. As they backed away they saw the Romper jump on top of a Double Head, and began mauling it while a Female Sniffer leaped towards the Romper, crunched a portion of it's shoulder, and began ripping it off in an attempt to save it's pack member. After that the fog shrouded the monsters, and only their loud screeches, and howls were heard as James directed them towards a detour.

"That was close, but to be honest with you guys, if I still had all my ammo for my shotgun I would have been all over them!" Wheeler assured

"You, and me both..." Alex agreed

"Okay, now we just have to take a left here." James said

"According to this, we should be passing 'Pete's Bowl-O-Rama'. Is your detour inside?" Elle asked

"Nah~ there's a small alley right next to it, should be on the map." James explained

"Oh, I see it." Elle said

"So that building is completely pointless then?" Travis asked as they bega to pass it

"Pretty much." James answered

"Great, saving time by not having to take side trips along the way." Harry said

"Thank goodness." Maria said sounding relieved

"You never did tell me why you hate bowling Maria." James said

"That's a story for later James, I'll tell you after we leave." Maria teased

"Aw~ I really wanted to play too!" Angela complained with a smile

"With your powers I wouldn't count on you playing fair." Cybil said

James lead the team behind the building, and towards the alley next to the Bowl-O-Rama.

Inside Pete's Bowl-O-Rama

Eddie stood at the center of the lanes aiming his revolver at both doors from time to time. He was feeling a mix of panic, anticipation, and excitement as he waited for James to enter the building like he did the first time.

"You're gonna die, they're all gonna die!" Eddie grunted to himself

"You sure they're gonna show up here tubby?" Curtis asked

He walked forward from his position to ask that question, and checking his circular saw for any scuffs, or damage using the better lighting Eddie was standing on.

"Shut up! And yeah I'm sure, he came here the last time!" Eddie heatedly said

Curtis sighed in disappointment, and with his quick, personal inspection of his weapon complete he retreated back to the shadows while Eddie began to mumble frantically to himself again.

Back outside

"Try not to get lost." James warned as they entered the alley

"It's just an alley, unless you're hiding something." Lisa said

"No, I'm not hiding anything, so I guess I'll take back my last warning." James said

The team came to another dead end.

"Is this the part where we push a certain brick, and a new path opens." Henry asked

"I can't believe you just took something from Harry Potter, and used it for your remark...you win zero everything." Heather complained

"You could have just said I was being ridiculous." Henry said

"Guys, I saw a door right over there, I'm pretty sure that was what James was talking about when he mentioned detour." Cybil said

"Oh...James open it." Henry ordered

He walked casually towards the door, and opened it.

"It's still unlocked? That's good, I didn't bring the keys this time." Maria admitted

They entered the building only to find themselves cramped in the small space in the dark. They turned they pocket-lights on, but it didn't help cope with everyone crowding inside the room.

"Just as I was getting use to the outside too. Claustrophobic rooms, and hallways, welcome back." Henry said

We'll only be here for a short time, just bear with it for now." James assured

James lead the team upstairs.

"Is that alcohol I see there!" Douglas said with excitement

"All those bottles are empty." Maria stated

"And like that you lost me." Douglas said

James checked the doors to his left, and both had broken locks so he went towards the door on the far right, and opened it.

"How the hell did I miss this?" Harry asked himself out loud for some reason

"Looks like we're on 'that' part of Silent Hill." Alex said

The group walked around the soft lit room with semi working neon ligts displaying the title 'Heaven's Night'

"I always wondered why this place was so close to hospital." James wondered

"Beats me, I just worked here, could be any number of reasons. For instance the slippery ladder at the entrance." Maria said

"It better not be slippery now." Elle said

"Meh, not all that much...maybe." Maria admitted

"I see drinks on that rack!" Douglas exclaimed

"There isn't anything on my chest-oh the shelf over there, yeah hehe, there they are." Cynthia said

Doulgas decided right there, and then to utilize his detective skills on shelves of alcohol behind the bar.

"If there isn't anything here-" Cybil began

"Found a First aid kit!" Laura called out

"Okay then...if that is all there is here then let's get out of here." Cybil finished

"Yeah okay, but there's plenty of seats let's take it easy for a second." Cynthia suggested

"As the responsible one of the group I'll have to deny that request, we already wasted enough time, and if you haven't noticed it's already sunset."Alex said

"How could that happen when time stops at 2:04?" Harry reminded

"You remembered that did you. Well I'll bet it's just the watches breaking at that moment, nothing more out of the ordinary than that." Alex explained

"Do we have to go so soon, I wanted to show James the 'private room'" Maria purred

"Yes, let's leave before one of us sets a bad example to these children here." Eileen agreed

"Oh come on, how will we make a ba-" Maria began

"Guys these bottles still have liquor in them!" Douglas announced as he held a bottle in each hand

"Okay, but that's just him." Maria said

"We're not carrying alcohol with us if they serve no purpose." Alex said

"Who said you guys are going to carry them?" Douglas said

"Please don't get drunk, and pass out here, haven't you seen the 'Hangover'?" Henry said

"Hangover: Silent Hill, a drunk detective, and his dumbass friends party too hard one night, and wake up in Silent Hill with no memory of the night before, rated R." Heather suddenly pitched

"I'm guessing James, and I will be part of his 'Dumbass friends'." Henry dully said

"That's why we're both writers." Heather said

Henry sighed to himself, wanting to say more, but could not find the words, so instead focus his attention, and his imagination on the stage where Eileen was sitting at waiting for time everyone leaves.

"Henry? Why are you staring at me like that all of a sudden?" Eileen asked as she saw Henry's eye wander to her, and the stage repetitively

"Huh! Nothing, nothing, just got lost in thought. Really important stuff going in my head right now, lot's of it." Henry quickly said

"If you say so..." Eileen said completely believing him

"Mind if I just test the pole on that stage real quick." Cynthia asked Henry from behind

Before Henry could answer Cynthia was already standing next to the pole with Henry as her main audience. Eileen was ready to call it off, while Henry was watching with the best poker face he could give her, but he definitely wanted to see something. Cynthia walked around at first looking only at the pole while giving Henry some very quick flirtatious glances, and then grabbed it with both hands. Just as everyone else saw what was going on Cynthia gave the pole an unexpected shake. It vibrated slightly, and pieces of the ceiling began to crumble slightly. She examined the ceiling, and the floor, nodded her head, kicked at the pole once, and felt for vibrations from her kick. After a moment she nodded to herself again, and then climbed down the stage.

"Just as I thought, too eroded, no maintenance at all, and hasn't been polished in a lifetime. A 2 out of 10." Cynthia ranked

"W-wait you were serious?" Henry said sounding slightly confused

"Of course, was there something else you wanted to see?" Cynthia said teasingly

She gave Henry a flirtatious wink, and walked away back towards the larger portion of the team party oblivious to Eileen's glare.

"Why can't I carry all these bottles?" Douglas happily asked himself

"I see bad idea written all over those bottles." Travis said

"I've never heard of such a brand, but don't think of them as alcohol, think of the as...health drinks!" Douglas said

"How are they similar exactly?" Harry challenged

"They both null pain." Douglas said

"Can't argue with that! You are planning on sharing aren't you?" Wheeler said

"Sharing is caring." Douglas said instead of simply saying yes

"Let's go people, we should have been gone five minutes ago." Alex ordered

"Like totally, this place is the pits, not the bee's knees" Angela said

"Bee's knees? Really? Who says that anymore?" Heather said

"Do bees even have knees?" James asked

"This isn't the time, or place to ask such convoluted questions, let us find a hole somewhere in that hospital you're taking us, and finish in my apartment." Henry said

"Thank you!" Alex said

Alex practically jogged towards the door, opened it, and left it open for everyone who willingly let themselves out. Once outside they were once again hearing the footsteps just out of they field of vision, but now the footsteps where joined with sudden screeches, and howls.

"You know looking at the 'border' that was blocking the road I realized we could have just climbed over it." Cybil said

"We'd still have to go through all those monsters we encountered." Elle said

The team looked back, and walked closer to the barrier where they saw pools of blood, and dead bodies of multiple monsters. It was uncertain which pack was dominant, but it seemed as if they both lost a lot of casualties. The team retreated, and continued on the right path towards the hospital, but along the way Travis notices a very large vehicle poorly parked on the side of the road.

"Is that my truck!" Travis said instantly noticing the similar color.

He ran towards it to get a closer look, but was disappointed when he saw that despite it's similarities, this truck was here much longer than he has.

"Wait a minute...Alessa was there another trucker here before me?" Travis asked

"I-I think so, I saw him pass through here, but that was the last I saw of him." Alessa explained

"So there really was someone in trouble here...we're probably to late now...I see bloodstains by the door, and some underneath the truck." Travis said

"Anyone you knew?" Lisa asked

"All truckers know each other, or at least that's how we act together. Maybe this guy left something inside...?" Travis said

"It's worth checking out." Christopher said

Travis opened the truck's door, surprised at first that it even opened at all, and rummaged inside, but found nothing except personal junk that he did not need weighing him down. He did notice the keys were still in the ignition, and attempted to start the truck, but after several attempts it was obvious the batteries were dead. As he began his retreat out of the truck, his knee slipped away from the front seat he was crouching on, and in an attempt to not fall, and make an idiot out of himself he blindly grabbed whatever her could grip. Unfortunately this lead him to accidentally sound the truck's horn causing a near deafening blast, giving every monster their location, and gave his teammates near heart attacks from the shock, and ringing in their ears. As everyone was about to shout at Travis for his disregard for safety, the team heard a more unnerving sound outside the fog's thick surroundings. The noise was soft at first, but was clear that the multiple footsteps had now began acting up, and more followed. Then to everyone's horror the footsteps grew louder, and closer, and increasing in number.

"We need to get to the hospital!" James shouted in a panic

Now running while carrying the slower children, the group attempted to outrun the numerous monsters stampeding behind them. It didn't take long for them to see the hospital, but now they heard a loud stampede coming from in front of them. Alex was the first to make it, but held one door open while Elle held the second door open to let everyone through as quickly as possible. As the last of their group enter the building Alex, and Elle saw an entourage of multiple monsters, some they have never seen before appear from out of the fog, but they were not curious enough to get a closer look as they shut the doors behind them. Unfortunately things were still not quiet for long. As everyone began turning on their radios again they immediately began emitting static. The team armed themselves, and saw 2 Nurses carrying steel pipes approaching them rather quickly. The team readied themselves, but seeing as they had little space they had accommodate, so Alex, Travis, and Harry attacked the Nurse coming from the left hand side while Heather, Henry, and Maria concentrated on the Nurse on the right hand side. Through carefully places swings they've dealt with the Nurses with no difficulties.

"I don't remember them ever having hair?" James said

"Or Steel Pipes..." Alex added

"Really? It seemed pretty normal to me." Heather said

"So you've been here before?" Harry asked

"Haven't you?" Heather said

"No, this is a different hospital." Harry answered

"Well I've been here once...let's leave." James said

"I second that." Lisa said

"We can't, those monster are probably out there waiting for us." Alex said

"Besides you're the one who wanted to take us here in the first place." Elle said

"Only to grab a key..." James admitted

"Well show us where the key is, and then we'll talk." Cybil said

"*Sigh* Fine, let's get the map first..." James agreed

Pete's Bowl-O-Rama

"So how's the slaughtering going? Did you kill anyone yet?" Walter sarcastically asked as he appeared from a wall in the shadows.

"They haven't arrived yet!" Eddie shouted in frustration

"This is a complete waste of my valuable time." Curtis grunted

"Well have you thought that maybe they decided to skip this, hm~?" Walter asked

"Why would they! Do they think their better than me!" Eddie angrily exclaimed

"I know I'm better than you..." Walter muttered under his breath

"They don't even know you're here...damn this is pointless!" Curtis said

A loud horn was suddenly heard from outside

"Sounds like I'm right as always, if you want your revenge you better hurry before we lose them." Walter said

Eddie roaring in anger rushed out the building with Curtis, and Walter following behind. Once outside they saw several monsters running towards the sound of the noise as well.

"Now this is interesting...haven't seen anything like it." Walter said with curiosity

Curtis mumbles something under his breath that sounded a lot like "who care", and "big deal". Then he noticed some of the monsters had stopped, and began staring at them.

"What are you looking at? Git!" Curtis comanded

The Romper, semi-large Carrion, and Closer advanced towards the unknown living things ahead of them, completely forgetting about the loud horn.

"You need to be more convincing Curtis, like this." Walter said

He walked towards the Closer

"Get out of our way, or I'll yank your skin inside out through your anus!" Walter threatened

The Closer retaliated with a quick jab at Walter's chest, stabbing him with the hidden blade under it's skin. Walter was pushed back from the force, and began bleeding, but the wound closed almost instantly.

"First that freakish doll, and now this! You damn things are all just asking to die!" Walter shouted in frustration

"So we'll have to deal with these things too? Oh, well I was bored anyways..." Curtis grunted as he activated his Circular Saw

Walter drew a Chainsaw he kept under his coat, and revved it to life while Eddie was aiming his revolver at the monsters, but his stance was shaky, and he was already starting to panic.

_End Chapter_

_Sorry for the delay, but I had a sudden case of writer's block, and Skyrim wasn't helping. Anyways thanks for the help, and for your patience!_


	37. Chapter 37 Which Hospital Is it?

_Chapter 37: Which Hospital is it?_

_Not much to say here so I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Outside Pete's Bowl-O-Rama

The Romper was jumping swiftly around Eddie as he attempted to shoot the thing, but continued to miss while Curtis narrowly dodged a sudden lunge attack by the Carrion, then counterattacked with a slow, but destructive horizontal swing of his Circular saw making a deep gash on it's side. Walter made quick work of the Closer. As it attempted a second lunge with it's hammer like arms Walter stabbed through it with his Chainsaw enjoying the ripping flesh, and gore as the blood expelled in large quantities. Then he warped behind the Closer, and impaled it at the center of the stomach, killing it while Curtis was pushed to the side from a reckless charge by the Carrion. He quickly got up, ignored the pain, and went to work slicing up the monster's body until Walter came, and lunged his Chainsaw at the base of the Carrion's neck, killing it. They turned to Eddie who was currently at the bottom of the Romper, and was being beaten several times, his Revolver on the floor, and just out of Eddie's reach. Walter laughed, and Curtis sighed in disappointment, then took pity, and decapitated the Romper by sawing the neck off while it was still on top leaving Eddie in a bloody mess.

"Alright then, let's go back, and report the bad new to everyone. Come on, chop, chop!" Walter urged as he created a hole of sludge, and goop from the wall of the Bowl-O-Rama.

"I think the fat one's knocked out..." Curtis grunted

"Damn, damn, damn, guess we'll have to drag him then." Walter said clearly annoyed at doing the chore.

Curtis grabbed the revolver, and shoved it inside Eddie's pockets, and grabbed Eddie's right hand while Watler gripped the left hand. Together they dragged the unconscious Eddie towards the slimy hole, and all three of them returned to their headquarters.

Brookhaven Hospital

"So the key will be in the director's office." James said

He attempted to open the door, but found the lock broken.

"But the door's lock is broken so we'll have to take the long path." James said

"Or I could make a path!" Wheeler said as he took multiple steps back

"What are you planning?" Cybil asked

"Simple I break the door, you grab the key, we leave." Wheeler explained

"I don't think we should be doing that." James nervously said

"Huh? Why not? Anyone else would have at least tried!" Wheeler argued

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right doing it. Like it's going against something more powerful than us." Heather said

"Fine! I'll just tackle something else then!" Wheeler grunted

"The nurses? No way, they'll just club you with their steel...pipes..." James awkwardly said

He gazed at the two dead Nurses sprawled on the floor in a pool of their own blood, then he set his sights on the steel pipes they were still wielding.

"I know what you're thinking James, and the answer is no. You're better than that!" Maria scolded

"I know they look bad, but a steel pipe is a steel pipe." James argued

"Those things don't look like they'll last much longer. It will be a burden just carrying them around." Elle figured

"Maybe...yeah, I guess so. Can't be too desperate yet." James said

"James like you are so~ noble!" Angela complimented cheerfully

"Is that the right word for it?" Cynthia said

"Map, map where is that map?" Harry reminded everyone

"Oh yeah! Hospital...um~ let's start with the door right in front of the front door!" James instructed

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...who said you were leading? I've already been here so I know more about this place!" Heather argued

"But I've been here too! And I bet I know more than you!" James challenged

"Fine we'll see who knows more than who!" Heather said accepting the challenge

"I really don't care who leads, just don't get us lost." Alex reminded

"Well I know for sure we won't all fit in so let me just take a quick look, and I'll come back out." Heather said

"That's what I was going to say, and don't you mean 'let James take a quick look?'" James said

"Both of you go in together before we waste time of our lives we will never get back." Henry said

"Well that part is arguable, we are in Silent Hill after all." Heather said

"That I can agree with." James said

"(I hate my life sometimes...)" Henry thought to himself

James, and Heather entered the Reception Office, leaving everyone else to wait out in the hallway.

"That's a large circle..." James quickly commented as he noticed the Halo of the Sun symbol glowing a bright red on the wall in front of him.

"I thought you knew more than I did? Can't even remember that weird seal can you?" Heather teased

"Y-yeah I-I remember!" James lied

"Then what is it?" Heather challenged

"It's a mark! A-a...mark of the...moon! Yeah, the Mark of the Moon, because the circle is the full moon, and all the inner circles inside it are...craters!" James quickly hypothesized

It took Heather all her strength, and will to stop herself from laughing out loud, but settled with a stiffened giggle instead while James was in his own thoughts congratulating himself for being knowledgeable.

"Hehe, w-well I see a few health drinks on that cabinet so I'll just be holding on to them." Heather said as she regained herself

"I see another door, I guess we should go through it then." James said

"Hm~ nah, let's ignore for now, and meet back with the others. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Heather said

"Alright then..." James said

They left the reception office with the map, and returned to the group.

"I got the map." Heather said

"Can I keep hold of it?" Elle suddenly asked

"I don't see why not." Heather said giving Elle the map

"That's a start. Let's start opening doors." Harry said

Starting from the right hand side of the hallway they tried the pharmacy door.

"Lock broken." James said

"Crossing that on the map." Elle said

They tried the door next to it.

"Broken." James uttered

"Making a note of that." Elle said

"Next one, visiting room, and it opens!" Elle said as the knob she held turn with no difficulties

"It's pretty small, some of you go in, and keep the door open." Harry said

Heather, James, Eileen, Cynthia, Maria, and Henry went inside to get a closer look, at first the only weird thing about the room was that it was somewhat well kept, but the open book sitting atop the wooden table, and disgusting figure next to it soon caught their attention.

"Ugh~ I remember this. Can't believe after all this time it's still there." Heather groaned

"Oh~ drama? Now I got to read it!" Cynthia said quickly picking up the diary.

"No don't!" Heather cried out

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Cynthia said

Cynthia cleared her throat, and began to read out loud.

"'This day has finally come! That's right-the day when you, and I meet.' Whoa this is long, I'll just skip to the good parts. Let's see~ 'I was always thinking of you'-yadda, yadda, 'I know you're the one I've been waiting for. Skip, 'that's why you came to rescue me. Oh how I love you Heather. I want to give you my'-hehehe~'p-prized doll'! Hahaha~'the start of our everlasting love! Stanley Coleman'! Hahaha~" Cynthia said unable to control her teasing laughter

"Shut up! It's not funny, I was scared for my life, and virginity!" Heather argued

"Well think of it this way Heather, That diary is old, and if you haven't seen him the first time, there's no way you'll meet him now." Eileen assured

"Hey, yeah! I mean I don't even think the guy's alive to begin with. I'm sure he's gotten over his sick fetish of me." Heather said

"Hey look there's more to it." Cynthia said as she turned the page

"Oh Heather my true love you're alive! You've been gone for so long I feared one of those dreaded monsters have killed you. But now my heart's at ease seeing your beautiful face!" Cynthia began

"Ew~ never read that part, but I've never turned the page either. Oh well it's still old-" Heather began

"I see you've brought so many of your friends! I can't even count them all with my hands, are they here to be witnesses to our engagement! Are one of those men you're father? Because I would like to ask his permission to take our relationship to the next level." Cynthia finished reading

"No~no, no, no, no!" Heather moaned

"That's just creepy~" Maria said

"This is giving me the shivers." Cynthia admitted

"How do you think I feel!" Heather said

"Relax Heather, what can a ghost do against all of us?" Harry assured

"Well they could give us painful headaches, they can float, and moan loudly. Actually why am I explaining it? You've all seen what they could do." Henry said

"That's not helping!" Harry said

"Just stick with us, there's no way he'll do anything with all of us protecting you." Elle assured

"Yeah, and I still have a 'sword of Obedience' ready just in case." Henry said

"Alright, but if I see him I'm gonna give him such a kick in the groin it's going to rocket up his windpipe, and choke him to death." Heather said darkly

"I don't see how that's going to kill him if he's already dead, but that's the spirit, now let's keep investigating!" Harry said

"So what's next?" Cybil asked

"Exam room." Elle said

"I'll open it." Laura volunteered

"Fine, but don't run, stick with us." James said

"Fine~" Laura grunted

They reached the door, and Laura immediately went after it.

"*Ungh* it won't open!" Laura complained

"Broken lock I see. Was that your first?" Elle asked

"I guess so?" Laura answered

"Congratulations." Henry dully said

"Yeah, move." Alex said moving ahead of the team.

"There's a day room door to the right of us." Elle mentioned

"Let me try again!" Laura said

Without waiting for permission Laura skipped towards the door, but could not open it either.

"Broken too eh? Third time's the charm." Henry dully said

"Okay then...um, doctor's lounge seems legit." Elle said

They reached the door, and Laura tested attempted to open that door as well, and it opened.

"Who's going, who's staying?" Alex asked everyone

Everyone raised their hands, then turned, and looked at each other confusingly.

"*Sigh* Should have seen it coming." Alex said as he lowered his own hand

"Look let me lead for now-" Heather began

"*Ahem!*" James cleared his throat loudly

"Let me, and James lead for now, and just leave the door open for any small rooms we encounter." Heather proposed

"That's a good idea, well if you're ready go ahead, and take us in." Alex said

"Glad we could come to a conclusion." Heather said

Heather went inside first followed by James, Laura, Maria, Alex, Travis, and Lisa, but at that point the room was getting crowded, and a quick look around revealed there was nothing of interest here.

"What's on that desk?" Alex asked

"Just a bunch of notes, and useless paper." Lisa said

"I thought someone like you would find something of interest in medical documents." Travis said

"Yeah~, no" Lisa said

"Well here's something interesting I found on this table, it has the same name as that stalker of yours Heather." James said

"What? In that piece of paper? I thought it was useless." Heather said

"Well it mentions someone name Leonard, but the next one has the name Stanley Coleman. I'll just read that one since he seems much more important now." James said

"Uh, sure why not." Heather said

"Here goes, 'usually passive, and cowardly; also egotistical. Sometimes shows, and acts on obsessive attachment to a particular woman. This has caused violent incidents; use caution." James finished

"So, how does he know you Heather?" Laura asked

"I don't know! Well I think I do, and if what I'm thinking is right, then I think it's not me personally he's after...I think." Heather sort of, explained

"That just raises further questions." Alex said

"Yeah, I know, let's head back, this room's empty too." Heather said

"If you're sure about that." Alex said

"This is so weird, if my memory serves me right, the door was supposed to be locked. Or am I seeing everything differently?" James asked himself

"Who knows, but we won't find those answers here." Alex said

They left the room, and reported their findings to the rest of the team.

"You know you didn't have to repeat what you found, we could all hear you since the door was open." Henry dully said

"Just wanted to clarify." Alex said

"Next we got a line of doors starting with the meeting room." Elle said

"Let's go then." Douglas said as he took a quick swig of alcohol

They continued to walk towards the meeting room door.

"I thought you said those were suppose to serve as health drinks?" Alex insisted

"They are... I gave myself a splinter touching these old wooden doors." Douglas said

"You haven't opened any doors." Alex said

They made it towards their destination

"Here let me try now." Douglas insisted

"Be our guest." Heather said

He tried to open the door

"Broken." Douglas said

"Next one?" Elle said

This one's broken too." Douglas said

"Women's bathroom then." Elle said

"Broken, broken, broken. Kind of messed up right? What if we get stuck somewhere here, and we need to go?" Douglas asked

"I'd rather not think about it." Travis admitted

"Moving on, the cafeteria?" Elle said

"It's broken

"Kitchen?" Elle continued

"Broken as well." Douglas said

"Well that just leaves a second door towards the day room, and a possible exit, but I can clearly see they are both blocked, and inaccessible so I'll just mark them as broken.

"So what does that leave us then?" Alex asked

"How about the door leading towards the first floor hallway?" Elle said as she looked at the map.

"Let's find out." Cybil said

She turned the knob, but it wasn't broken like the rest, allowing them access. As those with radios started coming in, it became quickly apparent that their was definitely monsters ahead of them, of course the heavy breathing also made it obvious.

"Christopher, how's that golf club holding up?" Henry asked

"It has some dents, but still useful." Christopher examined

"Good, it seems like you've been able to handle low level monsters so I feel now's the time to take it a step further. First monster you see, you kill it, we'll cover you." Henry said

"What! O-okay I guess..." Christopher nervously said

A Nurse walking as if suffering from multiple broken bones appeared from out of the shadows, and into the light produced by multiple pocket lights, but as it drew closer, and Christopher was ready to fight it became quickly realized that, that Nurse was different than most of them have ever seen.

"That nurse has a gun." Henry announced

"A what!" Christopher exclaimed

Leaving no time for them to retaliate, the Nurse aimed her pistol at Christopher, and fired, hitting him in his left shoulder. Before it could fire again Alex drew his Chrome Hammer pistol, and shot it multiple times, killing it before it reached the floor while Lisa went to work on Christopher's shoulder.

"This hurts like hell!" Christopher groaned loudly

"Suck it up you big baby." James said

"How can you say that when I got shot!" Christopher said losing his cool

"Come on, you make it seem as if none of us have been shot, am I right?" Henry said

There were a few nods from Harry, James, Heather, Alex, and Wheeler, Cybil remained motionless which Harry noticed.

"Cybil you've been shot before actually." Harry said

"When!" Cybil suddenly asked

"...When you were possessed...you shot me once, and that pissed me off a bit-you know cause it hurt. So I shot you back...then killed the parasite with that red liquid, freeing you...I meant to tell you sooner." Harry awkwardly said

"You said that injury was made by the parasite when it burrowed into me!" Cybil exclaimed

"I'm sorry..." Harry apologized

"I'll pretend that never happened...for now. How's his condition Lisa?" Cybil said

"I think I could pull the bullet out of him with some small tweezers I found in a first aid kit, amazing how much medical stuff these things have don't you think?" Lisa said

"There's still another one, let's take care of it before it get's here." Elle said as the heaving breathing began to grow louder

"Wait I need some light to work!" Lisa said

"Alright then, kids you stay with Lisa, and one of us with some sort of light could stay." Alex quickly said

"I have a flashlight." Laura said waving her flashlight around

"Two would be nice." Lisa said as he was getting ready to remove the bullet inside Christopher's wound.

"...I'll stay." Travis volunteered, seeing as no one else said anything

"Great, we'll be back as quickly as possible while we check this side of the building." Alex said

"Travis help me move him towards the wall behind us, I can work better." Lisa asked

"Sure no problem." Travis said as they pulled Christopher towards the wall next to the door leading towards the day room

Before leaving them, they checked the first door on their left, and right, but both were broken, and soon after that they advanced towards the hallway, and away from Travis's length of light his pocket light could produce.

"Take your shirt off really quickly so I can work better." Lisa advised

"O-okay!" Christopher said

"He removed his upper clothing with help from Lisa, and Travis, and with he light she was given, Lisa could see the bullet wound much more clearly.

"Christopher I'm about to pull this bullet out of you, can I trust that you won't scream in pain?" Lisa sincerely asked

"N-no" Christopher answered

"Hm~ we need something for him to bite down then." Travis said

"I agree nurse." Lisa said

"Nurse?" Travis asked

"Here bite down on this." Lisa said as she shoved the hilt of her Katana into Christopher's mouth before he could argue

Suddenly they began hearing a ruckus from ahead of the hallway, but it was too dark to see clearly, just what they were all doing.

"Alright here goes, nurse keep him steady." Lisa said

"I'm not a nurse, but I will keep him steady." Travis muttered

Wearing latex gloves she also found in a med kit she went to work. Luckily the bullet didn't travel very, and she could even see it upon closer inspection so using her tweezers she carefully began her attempt to grab the bullet as Christopher began grunting in pain. The treatment only lasted for minute, or two which felt like forever to Christopher, while Travis, and the kids were looking with mixed feelings of disgust, and interest. She then went to work bandaging the wound as thickly as she could to prevent further blood loss, and giving Christopher a health drink to make him feel better.

"And done! You can keep the bullet, think of it as a souvenir." Lisa said showing the extracted bullet to Christopher.

"Thank you?" Christopher thank as he spat the hilt out of his mouth, and took the bloodied bullet

"Don't thank me, I forgot to put rubbing alcohol in your wound so you might catch something." Lisa said with a smile

Christopher's face dropped.

"See this is why I never made it any further than nurse, hehe~" Lisa explained

"Well I still think you did great considering the conditions we're in." Travis complimented

"Aw~ thanks, but now comes the painful part." Lisa said

"The what-*hmph*!" Christopher said as the hilt was once again shoved in his mouth

"Yeah, you see turns out that bullet dislocated your shoulder, and I have to um~...relocate it." Lisa explained

"Wow, that sounds like it will hurt." Laura said

"Yes, yes it will, but if I do it really quickly, it won't feel so bad. You ready Christopher? I'm gonna do it at the count of three. Keep holding him " Lisa said

Christopher was shaking his head, but Lisa chose to ignore this

"One...two-" Lisa began

She then quickly shoved Christopher's shoulder back into place. A loud cracking sound could be heard from Christopher's shoulder while he himself bit down onto the hilt harder then ever as he grunted even louder in pain than the first time. Everyone flinched as they heard the sudden crack, and just how painful it must have been for Christopher to have his shoulder forcefully put back in place.

"Three." Lisa finished

"Well this was certainly educational, but now we need to know if you can move your shoulder." Travis said

Christopher spat out the hilt.

"You guys are secretly enjoying this aren't you?" Christopher suspected

"Us? No way it's um~ Silent Hill's...influence? yeah that's it!" Lisa explained

Christopher was unsure of what to say so he decided to test out his newly patched shoulder. Moving it anyway he could, he found that it still stung a bit, but he could deal with it.

"Seems fine, kind of hurts still." Christopher said

"We'll I can't give you anymore health drinks, I'm trying to conserve as much as possible." Lisa explained

"We should meet with the others, they should be just about done anyways." Travis suggested

"If you say so, come on everyone we're heading out." Lisa said

While this was going on

A Faceless Nurse awkwardly marched towards them with uneasy steps. Cynthia took the lead, and slapped her across the face with her riding crop, causing it to flinch before she could complete her attack. Then Harry came, and swopped her off her feet with a well placed hammer swing to the knees, she was then stomped on by Henry. Once the fight ended they began to inspect for any accessible rooms to explore.

"Lock's broken on this one." Eileen said

"Dully noted." Elle said

"Why did we give Elle the map again?" Heather suddenly asked

"Because I-" Alex began as he was attempting to open a double door to the left hand side. "Oh, we can open it." Alex suddenly said

"C-2 can be opened." Elle said as she noted this on the map.

Alex open the double door wide, only to be introduced by 3 very different looking nurses. One nurse with short dark hair was holding a gun, the second one by her right side was carrying a steel pipe, and had no facial features except for a bloody jaw, and the third nurse was wearing a very old blue nurse outfit, had almost clean blonde hair, and a hunchback that looks clearly infected.

"Another one with a gun!" Alex called out

"Got it!" Angela excitedly said

She levitated her knives, and flung them at nearly bullet speed towards the Nurse hitting her directly in the forehead, and a second towards the heart. While Alex rushed towards the scalpel wielding Puppet Nurse, while Henry, and Heather simultaneously went after the Bubble Head Nurse. Alex parried a slow stabbing attempt by the Puppet Nurse, and moved directly behind it, and assaulted the hunchback with a flurry of stabs, and slices. The Puppet Nurse unable to counterattack such an attack was quickly neutralized as Alex ended his barrage with a well placed stomp. While that was going on, Henry was drawing the Bubble Head's attention, and blocked a swing with his own Steel Pipe, giving Heather the opening she needed as she swung her Maul in a slow, but destructive swing. She tried aiming towards the head, but fell short, and hit it's shoulder instead, but the blow was strong enough to fling her towards the nearby wall causing multiple fractures. Unable to get up, Henry took this moment to finish it off with a fierce stab of his Pickax of Despair.

"Woah~ there Henry we're on the second floor, and I don't think this building can take a hit like that." Heather said

"Sorry, kind of a habit of mine." Henry said

"Looks like even the nurse have joined together in this. It could mean we might be dealing with more monsters than normal." Alex said

"And in such a cramped space it will only make it more annoying." Elle said

"Hey check out what they were guarding!" Maria called out

She picked up the ampoule lying on the floor.

"Well that makes it all worth." James said

"Is that it?" Cynthia asked

"Yup, let's keep going," Heather said

They left C-2, and headed towards C-3.

"Broken lock." Maria said

"Right." Elle said

"Next room will be C-4, naturally." Cybil mentioned

"Speaking of C-4...Angela, are those things still strapped to your chest, and stomach?" Maria suddenly asked

"Hm~" Angela hummed as she went deep in thought.

"What is she talking about?" Alex asked sounding more annoyed, and frustrated at the mention of such dangerous explosions held by an unstable person he just met.

"Nope there not on me at the moment. Probably like-a transformation thing, or something." Angela explained as if it were no big deal

"Still not getting an answer here..." Alex said

"C-4 can be opened." Douglas said as he took a quick swig of his drink

"As expected." Heather said

"Aren't any of you concerned about the mention of powerful explosives?" Alex asked

The team went inside room C-4 leaving Elle, and Alex.

"I heard a saying once, that a sane person in an insane asylum is often called crazy by the crazy people. You think this is something like that?" Elle asked

"*Sigh* you have no idea how right you are." Alex said

They soon followed everyone else, and saw them huddled together on a portion of a wall at the far right.

"What are you guys looking at?" Alex said

"We found a bunch of junk glued to a wall here!" Wheeler explained

"Why?" Alex asked

"Alex...we are in a hospital that housed mental patients at some point." Heather said

"Is that right? I thought Alchemilla handled all that." Harry said

"I thought so too, you mean there were so many mental patients near Silent Hill they had to build two hospitals to house them all in?" Alex asked

"Yeah, seems like it. Although I'm not too familiar with these hospitals." Henry said

"Then you're one of the lucky ones." Harry said

"Well anyways, the key is stuck in there pretty deep. I know nail polish remover could set it free, but it's all the way upstairs, and I don't suppose any of you girls brought any." Heather said

"It's the strangest thing, I swear I brought some nail remover in my purse, shame." Cynthia said while shrugging

"Or we could use Angela's power." James suggested

"...Wouldn't hurt to try." Heather said

"I saw a cat perform miracles, I wouldn't be surprised if James' plan works." Elle said

"Alright! Like-stand back everyone!" Angela cheerfully exclaimed

Everyone took a step back, but safety was not part of their concern. They spread out evenly to get a better look instead. Once Angela saw everyone back away she went to work concentrating at first at the key, but the many objects surrounding the key were a distraction.

"(Just got to focus on that-is that a cookie!)" Angela thought to herself excitedly

Just then the cookie began to rumble, and shake vigorously, the old glue around it beginning to crack. Soon the mental force was too strong, and the cookie shot out of it's sticky prison

"Heads up!" Angela shouted

But her warning came too late, and the cookie reckless take off hit a poor unsuspecting person

"My eye!" Alex cried out as the cookie crashed onto Alex directly in the face

"Sorry~!" Angela sang, sounding the complete opposite of sorry

The double doors behind them swung open, and everyone quickly turned around, and gripped their weapons tightly, ready for another fight, but then withdrew when they say Lisa, Travis, Christopher, Laura, Alessa, and Little Walter coming in.

"You guys made it!" Heather reported

"How are you holding up Christopher?" Harry asked

"The pain is mostly gone, and Lisa did a good job...(I guess)." Christopher said, then thought

"We saw what you guys did a few rooms back, must have been quite a fight." Travis said

"I wouldn't say that, kind of easy for me." Henry said

"I think that cookie gave you a black eye!" Wheeler half-joked

"Shut up, just, shut up." Alex said as he grip his still stinging eye with both hands

"Sounds like we missed something here too." Lisa said

"Yeah! Angela may have accidentally blinded Alex with a cookie!" James excitedly said

"You need a health drink?" Lisa asked

"No, no! Just try again, I'll shake it off." Alex said

"Okay!" Angela gladly said

Angela began to focus once again on the key, but something on the corner of her eye distracted yet again.

"(Alright I can do thi-I so want that teddy bear!)" Angela thought

The blood stained, stuffed bear began to shake, but it was the glue around it that felt the full force of Angela's mental telekinesis as they began to crack, and rip around the bear. Finally the glue's grip was weak enough for the pull Angela had on the teddy bear to free it sending it flying outwards in an arc.

"Here it comes!" Angela shouted

"I got it!" Eileen proclaimed

She jumped, and reached her hand up just in time to catch the flying bear, and after landing giving everyone a grin, and herself a sense of accomplishment.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Alex said

"Sorry~ when you're more chipper you notice a lot more things. Guess I'm not use to it yet!" Angela happily said

"Eileen that thing is filthy, you should get rid of it." Cybil said

"It's not so bad." Eileen argued

"It's covered in blood." Henry said

"That's why we got a washing machine." Eileen said

"Is there any reason why everything has to be covered in blood?" Elle asked

"I think it has something to do with a paranoia one of us has." Harry answered

"Who here is afraid of blood?" Travis asked everyone

Everyone shook their heads except for one dark haired little girl.

"I'm sorry..." Alessa muttered

"Hm~ Nothing we could do about it now, so how about giving that key think another go?" Henry said

"Like, roger wilko!" Angela said

"I'm starting to think that maybe just getting that nail polish would have been much less of a hassle." Alex said

This time not losing focus on the key Angela extended both her arms forward as the key began to shake, and the dry glue cracking more, and more. Soon the tension was too much, and they key was free, free to rapidly fly towards Angela's open palms catching it with ease.

"Well that's one way, what does the key open anyways?" Laura asked

"The stairwell." Heather answered

"What! The stairwell was unlocked the entire time I was there!" James said

"Well I don't know which hospital you were exploring, but I'm certain those doors were locked!" Heather argued

"Guys! Check it out, I found another diary from that stalker of yours." Cynthia called out

"Another one, and I'm sure you can't wait to read it out loud." Heather groaned

"You know me so well in such little time." Cynthia teased

"I think you should go ahead, and read it, the old, and new one of there is one." Cybil said

"Why do you care?" Heather asked

"I figured this would be the best way to get to know this character, find out his strengths, and weaknesses." Cybil said

"But we already know enough about him from that medical document James read." Heather argued

"I'm reading it regardless." Cynthia began, and as she took a moment to clear her throat again, she began to read out loud. "'The organization has me shut up in here', something, something, 'but I'll stay sane even if they throw me with lunatics. This one's not as hot as the first one, just like most movies...oh here we go. 'If a thing has no meaning, there's no reason for it to exist at all. Just as you exist for me, but why haven't you taken my doll with you? Ah, my gift must have embarrassed you. How cu~te you are, Heather-hehehaha!" Cynthia said giggling afterwards

"He knows you so well." Henry dully joked

"Anything after that!" Heather grunted angrily as she began to think of violent acts to do to Stanley

"Yeah there is! Here goes *ahem*, 'how clever of you to remove my belongings with magic, you're originality is as inspiring as you are beautiful. How lucky I feel knowing you exist when so many millions of people don't. You may think your friends can stop me, but fear not! For our love is too strong to be torn apart by so many, we will be together my love. Stanley Coleman." Cynthia finished

"Crap he can hear us too!" Harry said

"And I just spilled the beans on the Sword of Obedience too." Henry realized

"And apparently he knows what we're doing, and can rewrite almost on the dot." Travis said

"Well that settles it...this guys is a real creep. Threat? probably not, disturbing? Definitely." Elle said

"Yeah, all of a sudden Silent Hill starting to get scary...when the hell did that happen?" Douglas said

"Okay so the art of surprise is gone, but it is merely a small setback, and for the most part we might not even see this guy." Lisa assured

"Yeah stalkers rarely come out of their hiding places, and confront their fixation, isn't that right Angela?" Maria teased

"Hehe, like that joke was so funny." Angela complimented while laughing wholeheartedly

"You know if we had the old Angela she would have given us helpful tips on how stalkers work. What a perfect time to completely change yourself." Maria said with sarcasm towards the end

"Come on let's go, I believe we're done with this floor, we should explore the second floor now." Alex said

The team made a hasty retreat, wanting to get as far away from the diary as possible, and made their way out of the hallway. Heather lead the team towards the front of the staircase.

"This feels a little off you know. I remembered having to take the elevator for the most part, seems a bit off." Heather said

"Well this whole thing feels a bit off." Douglas said as he emptied his third bottle

"For crying out loud Douglas I know what's gonna happen to you soon, and I won't like it!" Alex said

"Relax~ I'm not the violent drunk type, or something. In fact you won't even know the difference between sober, and drunk me." Douglas said

"I would like to believe that...I really do." Alex said

Heather unlocked the door, and the team climbed the stairs towards the second floor, and after unlocking it, the group went inside only to be confronted by a skimpy wearing nurse wielding a long knife, and a grotesque six to seven foot tall disfigured woman wearing a black gown, skin missing, and wielding a small pipe. Heather, James, Cybil, Elle, and Lisa were the first of the group to enter the second floor, so both monsters concentrated on them before any more showed up, and crowded the whole floor. Seeing such a tall monster for the first time fazed them slightly, but when it was time to fight they stood their ground, and fought. The tall one Henry would often identify as a 'Patient' walked briskly towards them swinging it's pipe madly, and blindly while the Nurse waited behind it. Heather attempted to stop it's constantly swinging by blocking with her own Steel Pipe while Elle, and Cybil waited for the perfect moment to strike it. Predicting it's movements, Heather was able to block the pipe, thereby ending it's attack, and leaving it open for a counterattack which the girls were more than happy to oblige. Elle thrust her bat as hard as she could hitting the stomach with a lot of force, if it had anything in that stomach the Patient would have puked it all by now. The force was enough to stun it, and bend it's head forward, and just as Elle ducked, Cybil came from behind her, and delivered a devastating uppercut with her nightstick. Practically lifting it off the ground from that blow, the Patient was sent flying back, nearly crashing towards the Nurse, but it remained alive, and they knew that any minute now it would stand back up. Unfortunately the Nurse decided it was her time to fight, and blocked any attempts of reaching the downed Patient. This was were Lisa, and James came in. Lisa unsheathed her blade, and dash towards the Nurse, but the Nurse was faster than the others, and mangaed to block a quick horizontal swing from Lisa's Katana. This didn't stop Lisa from swiftly sliding her blade out of the block, and attempt a low thrust, but saw that the Nurse was doing the same, except her thrust could pierce her neck if Lisa didn't do something quick. So she hopped to the side practically crashing into the wall which gave James more than enough room to safely swing his Great Knife at the Nurse. Luckily he had already prepared himself for an overhead swing while Lisa was attempting to injure it, and so he was already swinging his blade down on it. The nurse knew that such a blow would be impossible to block with such a small dagger, and simply stood there waiting for the end, but it never came. Turns out James hasn't been practicing his overhead swings lately so about half way there the weight of his Great Knife was too much for him, and he couldn't complete the swing. Instead he fell on his ass with the back edge hitting the back of his skull causing a near concussion. So while James made a fool of himself, Lisa attempted a third swing at the neck, but only just slicing a think part of the Nurse's upper chest as it attempted another reckless swing, and clearly missing. It swung again, but Lisa was ready for it, and dove just under it, and parried the attack with a quick jab, and dashed away from another attempted stab. At this point she was just behind the Nurse, and before it could retaliate Lisa struck at it's back, and ribs multiple times, and finally impaled it at where she knew the heart would be at. The Nurse putting up a surprisingly good fight died a warriors death, just as Lisa walked over to the Patient, and stabbed it multiple times giving it a dog's death. By the time the fight was over everyone had already made it to the second floor, and saw most of the fight.

"I can't tell whether the monsters are getting stronger, or we're getting weaker." Harry said

"So where do we start?" Alex asked

"Well obviously the long hallway would be the most important, but for now we could start with the short hallway behind us, and see if we can find something to scavenge." Elle said

"Or we could start by reading another entry from our stalker!" Cynthia said as she noticed the diary, and dirt doll next to it.

"*Sigh* let's see what it has to say this time." Alex said wanting to just ignore it, and move on, but tried not to show it.

"With pleasure! Glad to see you're getting interested in these notes as well." Cynthia said

Alex gave a brief sigh, and nodded his head slowly to make the act look convincing, although he wasn't really fooling anyone.

"Alright let's start it from the top, *ahem*! 'You may have not yet realized your own true feelings. But you sense them unconsciously, and so you're trying to get closer to me. That's a virtue, the path to Paradise.' Wow someone has high self esteem, anyways moving on, door's locked, needs a password, uses 4 numbers, skipping to the good part-ah! Here we go, 'isn't it a shame? I'm not there. Aren't you irritated? I long for you, but you're so cruel. Still I want you, Heather~" Cynthia said ended the last sentence with a soft, seductive, and somewhat soothing voice.

"E-ew~ don't talk like that in front of me like that Cynthia...you're making me feel weird." Heather complained

"Anything else?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yup here's the newest part, 'I can see that some of these so called nurses are trouble you. Though I could care less what happens to the rest of you, I wouldn't want any of you to die just yet.' Aw~ how sweet. 'You still have your usefulness, such as being human shields for Heather, solving riddles for Heather, then congratulating Heather for solving the riddle on her own. Pampering Heather, and being a witness for me, and my love's wedding. Other than that I personally have no use for any of you. Heather, I promise to write more about my love, and affection the next time your slut of a friend poorly reads these-' hey!" Cynthia said finishing the last sentence in an angry shout.

"Definitely hinted at a puzzle." Douglas slurred

"No, really?" Alex dully said

"Yeah, I should know I'm a detective." Douglas announced

"That should be a drinking game. Drink every time Douglas announces he's a detective." Henry Dully said

"Well if we're done here, I see a small hallway with four doors we should check out really quickly." Elle said

"Good idea! That's why you're the smart one." Alex complimented

They began their investigation with the first door to their right.

"Door's broken." Henry mumbled

They

Moved to the second door on the left.

"It's broken you guys." Travis said

The third door on the right.

"Broken, this is getting repetitive." Maria said

Fourth door on the left side.

"We can open it!" Eileen said

"Well even I knew we could open that one." Heather said

The peered inside, and saw a small woman's locker room.

"There's no bear on the table...?" James said to himself

"What are you talking about, we're carrying an old bear with us now." Heather said

"Like, could it be the same one!" Angela said

"Wait where's the shotgun!" James shouted

"You brought it with you remember." Maria assured

"Oh yeah~" James said

"Why haven't you been using it more often?" Alex asked

"It's pump action, and I could never get the rhythm right." James answered

"Well I'll just take a quick peek inside." Heather said

"Yes, let's" James said, but as he made his way inside he was pushed away by Heather.

"Sorry, woman's! Bathroom, got it." Heather said

"Oh come on! I've been there before, and with Maria too!" James argued

"That's because it felt really exciting being with you were you shouldn't be." Maria purred

"Oh, well that's different, but nothing really happened there." James said

"That's because you killed the mood when you shrieked in pain from pricking yourself." Maria teased

"You know these trips down memory lane make me depressed." James dully said

"Well it should they're depressing." Maria reminded

"Well while you guys were talking, I just finished picking up nothing of use here." Heather said showing them the now useless nail remover, and small round perfume.

"Perfume? Any particular use?" Cybil asked

"It doesn't smell like perfume." Heather said

"Interesting, let's keep it." James said

"I think that's asking for trouble." Henry said

"You had a bad experience with perfume?" Elle asked

"No, but maybe it's too soon to say, let's wait a while, and see if my hunch is right." Henry said

"Okay then...so where we should we go next?" Alex asked

"There's two more doors, then the door to the wing on this floor." Elle said

"Well I wouldn't bother with the first two doors, they were broken, and blocked, let's just stick to the wing." Heather said

Alex nodded, and the team walked towards the double doors, only to find that they were locked, and a working keypad acting as their only key. They saw a poster on a bulletin board next to the door which acted as their only clue.

"Well it was inevitable, our first puzzle here." Travis said

"A puzzle? Do they think this is a game!" Wheeler grunted in frustration

"Well it's the first puzzle it can't be too hard." Alex assured

"The first is larger than the second; the second twice the third; the third smaller than the fourth; the fourth is half the first. Four of the numbers are not repeated, three are not in the top row, two are not in the right row, one of the numbers is the final key." Lisa read out loud

There was a brief pause.

"Any particular chance you memorized the password." Alex asked, hoping for a miracle

"Nope, we're doing this the old fashion way." Heather muttered

Everyone sighed to themselves as they had no choice, but to solve this new challenge. They could only hope it won't take them forever to solve.

_End of Chapter_

_Really sorry for the late entry, late shopping, and a bunch of family visits, and school/work are making things hectic. I love writing this, and you guys are cool, but family comes first, even if they are annoying sometimes. Anyways I'll try to submit something special in time for Christmas, but it won't be a Christmas special, but a gift. The gift of answers, and possibly more questions._


	38. Chapter 38 Behind the Scenes

_Chapter 38: Behind the scenes_

_This chapter was made for the sole purpose of protecting the integrity of our group of heroes as they poorly attempt to solve a puzzle that some might not find difficult, I'm sure they wouldn't want anyone to see how dumb they are. Enjoy!_

At the Alternate Church.

"Claudia...I believe it's time I discuss a chapter of my life that I am not particularly fond of." Dahlia began

Both women had just finished their silent prayers at the altar, and slowly walked across the main hall, walking past a long table which served as they meeting place for everyone, and admiring the little stain glass windows that haven't been broken yet.

"May I ask why you are not fond of it?" Claudia asked

"Because it involves Walter." Dahlia admitted

"So you had an encounter with him before?" Claudia continued to ask

"That is correct, when he was a child at Wish House, and a believer in our faith." Dahlia began

"He was part of the order!" Claudia exclaimed in disbelief

"No, that isn't entirely correct. For a time it seemed that way, but as I look at him now, I feel as if he's been using our teaching this whole time to get what he wants." Dahlia announced

Maybe you should start at the beginning, because I don't quite understand." Claudia said

"I suppose I should...see I was first made aware of Walter by one of the Order members running Wish House. He told me how Walter was much more studious, and manipulative than the other children. He also explained to me how he has a fixation towards a mother despite being abandoned by her when he was born. Naturally I could not care about his needs, and focused more on his advancement. He was able to read, and was more than happy to read our books, and believe everything we told him. The first time I met him the first thing he asked me were his mother was. Feeling pity for the young believer, I answered him by simply telling him 'your mother is asleep somewhere in Ashfield, where we found you'.

"You felt pity for him?" Claudia asked in shock

"Yes, that was my first mistake, but the progress he has made so far makes it feel bitter-sweet." Dahlia admitted

"Because he is completing the 21 Sacraments correct?" Claudia said

"Yes...after I explained to him of his whereabouts of his mother, I've heard that once a week he would leave Wish House due to good behavior, and visit the place of his birth. How he discovered the location I will never know, but ever since then his fixation of his mother has only magnified. During a second visit weeks later I came with a special book that he has yet to read. This is where he read about the 21 Sacraments.

"I've read portions of that ritual beforehand, did you chose that particular ritual because it refers to 'Mother' a lot?" Claudia asked

"Correct again." Dahlia said

"But that isn't his mother! It's our god, he knows that right?" Claudia said

"That he does not. Now let me finish. For years now while we searched for the missing half of Alessa's soul during our first failed ritual we had left Walter to do whatever he pleased. For years he has done nothing remarkable, but as he finished college that was when he began the 21 Sacraments. One after another people began dying, their hearts removed, and odd markings where on all the victims. It took us a moment to realize it was Walter's doing. Then we began to pay more attention to Walter as he continued his ritual, but..." Dahlia paused

"But, what?" Claudia urged to finish

"His heart is in the wrong place, and that is what irritates me! He merely doing this to bring back his mother, which to this day he still believes is that old apartment! I feel accomplished that I was able to fool him into nearly completing a ritual that none has ever been able to attempt, but at the same time I am mortified that after all the trouble we we've been through for the true reasons, Walter is the one closest to achieving our goals, and dreams, and I feel almost grateful for that!" Dahlia said in disgust

"So he has no understanding that upon completing the 21 Sacraments, he, and all living beings on the earth must perish to bring forth a paradise?" Claudia said

"Yes, but by the time he completes his work, and realizes the truth it will be too late. He will never be with his mother, or at least live long enough to see it come true because that is where we will come in." Dahlia suddenly announced

"We're going to intervene at the last minute." Claudia realized

"Yes, we will put an end to Walter as he completes his goal, then we will be the ones to introduce 'Paradise'!" Dahlia exclaimed

"Betraying him sounds more difficult than it looks, can only the two of us really kill Walter?" Cladia asked

"Betray? I had no intentions of betrayal...betrayal would mean that I recognized Walter as a person, not a tool as I have done so this entire time. At first I admit I was skeptical, but that has now changed, if we cannot bring Alessa to use, and bring God the old true way, then we will use this back-up plan, and use Walter. You know the sacrifices that must be made in order to bring forth 'Paradise'." Claudia finished

"I understand, but my only concern is Walter's unusual powers...has he always been gifted with such arcane abilities?" Claudia asked

"That is something I can't answer, you'll have to figure that out yourself." Dahlia admitted

After finishing her sentence a loud commotion was heard from one of the connecting, smaller hallways. Both girls took a peek from the corner, and saw in the distance Walter Sullivan, and Curtis Ackers pulling a knocked out Eddie Dombrowski from a recently made hole produced by Walter.

"This is your chance to end your curiosity, tell me how it all turns out will you?" Dahlia said as she left Claudia

"You're not staying!" Claudia asked

"No, I have more important things to concern myself with than to discuss with a tool." Dahlia said as she took her leave.

"(Of course you yourself would fit that description as well. Only I can bring forth Paradise, and you are not welcome.)" Dahlia thought to herself as she quickly glanced at Claudia, then left for another room.

Walter, and Curtis were dragging Eddie when they heard footsteps coming from behind them, they turned around, and saw Claudia.

"Ah! Perfect timing, here, grab Eddie's wrists, and help us pull." Walter asked, though it sounded more like an order.

"What happened to him? (I'm full of questions today...?)" Claudia began to ask

"Well you see there was a mishap with some of the monsters. Turns out they will attack just about anything that moves. Gonna check that out later, but right now we need to tow this walrus to a hallway where he doesn't act as a roadblock." Walter explained

"So we're pulling him towards the grand hall of yours, and dumping him anywhere, he won't bug anyone else. Although I'll probably be the one to wake him up, I won't make it gentle." Curtis grunted

"Well why don't you just create a hole that leads to the main hall instead of dragging him all the way there." Claudia said

Walter stared blankly at her, while Curtis released Eddie's hand

"You goddamn idiot." Curtis muttered at Walter

Walter made a hole underneath Eddie, sucking him in, and jogged towards the wall of the main hall, and created a second black which Eddie fell out of.

"Still unconscious? What a loser." Walter said

He waited for Curtis, and Claudia to reach him, then he unexpectedly took off towards a hole he just created on the other side of the hall.

"Wait, now where are you going?" Claudia quickly asked

"Going to visit Kaufmann the mad quack, gonna discuss the sudden attack the monsters gave me, and visit a project of mine he's been keeping." Walter explained

"I have question I feel you must answer." Claudia said

"Fine, and here is my answer...I find you unattractive, and I have suspicion that you have possible daddy issues." Walter said

"How would you know of such a thing!" Claudia said in sudden anger

"I didn't I just took a shot in the dark, and would you look at that. Turns out I'm right!" Walter said in amusement

"Except for the fact that, that has nothing to do with my question to begin with!" Claudia exclaimed

"Alright, then tell me what's your question?" Walter asked impatiently

"It's your holes! Clearly you weren't blessed, but when, and how did you acquire such a gift if you weren't born with it!" Claudia finally asked

"It's simple really." Walter began

"Uh, no it's not, something like that is never 'simple'." Curtis said

"To me it was. All I had to do was perform the Ritual of the Holy Assumption." Walter announced

Claudia gave a sudden gasp.

"Yeah, I thought you would do that." Walter said with a smirk

"Seems like I'm missing something here, is that ritual a big deal?" Curtis grunted

"S-so this whole time! Even before Henry killed you, y-you were dead this entire time, and brought yourself back as-" Claudia said in panicking voice

"A ghost as well, yes, although I am far different than the ones I control. You'll see them eventually Curtis." Walter said as Curtis was about to open his mouth

"So you were able to acquire the Obsidian Goblet!" Clauida began

"And the White Chrism, plus the finishing touches of ten hearts from my first 21 Sacraments. After that was done, and over with I killed the rest without the hassle of taking their hearts." Walter explained

"It's impossible! I simply cannot fathom that someone would perform such a suicidal ritual to themselves, without any assistance from the Order!" Claudia exclaimed

"You'll just have to believe it, the only difficulty I had was obtaining the White Chrism. I actually had to make it from scratch using some White Claudia I found while scavenging through Silent Hill during my college years. Had the whole thing planned out for years!" Walter said

"White Claudia? Holy Assumption? Goblets, and Chrisms? Quit speaking in gypsy riddles, and speak American!" Curtis grunted

"But why would you go through all the trouble! Just how determined were-no are you to complete the 21 Sacraments.

"It's not to perform the 21 Sacraments, it's to bring my mother back, I feel as if I shouldn't have to repeat myself over this! Now if you're through asking questions I'm gonna go ahead, and leave." Walter said

With that he took his leave of everyone, and entered his hole, and quickly vanished from the room.

"The people I have to work with...I was suppose to be a mechanic, nothing more. When the hell did my life get so screwed up..." Curtis mumbled to himself

"(This is bad, this is very bad! How am I, and Dahlia suppose to kill someone that's already dead? What if he comes back afterward, and kills us for betrayi-no that's reserved for living beings. He's left that cycle a long time ago.)" Claudia thought to herself

Dr. Kaufmann's Office/Operating Room

Michael Kaufmann had just shut a door in his office leading to a room he has kept secret from the rest of the group, and after hiding the door with a heavy cabinet he keeps next to it he took a seat in his worn out recliner for some well deserved rest. He wanted to look at a clock to check the time, but quickly realized it was pointless to do so anymore, so he looked at the only other interesting thing was the mutated Numb Body he's keeping for Walter in a cage. Numby (the surviving Numb Body in chapter 19) grew twice it's original size, had a darker grayish hue to it's body, and it's veins where a darker purple, slightly thicker, and pulsated from time to time. It's black eye remain almost unchanged except for growing in size, but it's legs where much thicker, and more muscular, with three sharp 8 inch talons on each foot. It's body was shaking as it took awkward steps around it's cramped cage, but it was it's head that vibrated the most. It shook with a relentless twitch that had no rhythm, the cage around hit had multiple dent bars, and could break at any minute, and a small pool of blood was on the ground, fresh.

"So you did eat that piece of meat, here I thought you had no mouth too. Now you got me curious." Dr. Kaufmann said

"(Ah~, she's still too weak to give me any real assistance...why is it so hard to find good help nowadays?)" Dr. Kaufmann thought to himself

As he was getting ready to take a quick nap, he heard a knock on the door opposite his secret one.

"Occupied!" Dr. Kaufmann called out

The door knob began shaking, but the lock held.

"See? He won't let us in, guess we'll do it my way." A familiar voice was heard behind the door.

"Damn it, not him again." Dr. Kaufmann groaned

Suddenly a black oval formed next to the locked door, and out came Walter, looking as if he was pulling on something behind him.

"Wait...did you say 'we'?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

His question was ignored as Walter continued to tug what seemed to be two different hands, and with one loud grunt, Walter pulled Dr. Fitch, and Margaret Holloway.

"Walter, you're still alive I see." Dr. Kaufmann said with disgust

"Been a while you mad quack! Which means there's much to discuss about, oh where to begin." Walter said

"Out the door I hope, and why are they here?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Well I saw them on the way, and I thought, shouldn't Fitch be helping you assist, or something so I decided to take him with me, against his will of course. Then during his screaming, and pleas to escape Ms. Holloway here came, and I decided to invite her as well to keep him quiet mostly, and so here we are." Walter finished explaining

"Oh Fitch? I fired him from being my assistant, and attempted to end his misery by killing him for good. I'm sure the reason he's so reluctant to come here was because I said this to him in explicit detail." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"I see, so he didn't turn out the way you wanted?" Walter said pretending to sound sad

"That's right, he's too emotionally scarred, and it's obvious he won't recover quickly enough for me. So I decided to terminate the experiment." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Couldn't you be more sensible about it?" Margaret asked as Dr. Fitch was in a fetal position around her feet, and sobbing

"Sensible? That's for people who have something to lose. As you can plainly see, no matter what I achieve here I gain nothing from it because I'm already trapped here!" Dr. Kaufmann explained

"I'll just take a peak at my project here for a second while you three continue to argue." Walter said

"It's true that he looks utterly pathetic now, but you should see him when he's completely focused on his work. He has a lot to show still." Margaret defended

"Why are you defending such a useless man? I'll believe what you say when I see it, but right now I don't see it happening at some point in the near future." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I'm not useless! I-I know I-I could regain my old sel-lf." Dr. Fitch stuttered

"You mean the one that sliced your daughter up to pieces?" Walter cried out

Dr. Fitch sobbed loudly, and dropped his head on the ground, covering his face, and shame.

"...Weak, now Walter what's it gonna take to get you to leave?" Dr. Kaufmann said as he turned to face Walter

"Just want you to tell me the stats on this big guy over here. I noticed he grew a lot since last time." Walter said

"Ah yes the abnormal monster you created from a dying monster. Well it's heartbeat is extremely fast, even while it sleeps, or at least seems to be sleeping, though I doubt it will suffer from any heart attacks any time soon. It's muscle mass has increased, but you can already tell just by looking at it, and clearly the bent bars show just how strong it's getting." Dr. Kaufmann began to explain

"So it can't go through them? Guess I should have expected this. It's not exactly a ghost, but it's clearly influenced by my powers." Walter said

"Yes I was coming to that conclusion, well to finish up here, and I'm saying this as a people doctor, not a vet, but it's clearly in a fit of rage, constantly, and there's nothing I can do about it, or at least that's what I feel about it." Dr. Kafumann finished explaining

"Seems right, what do you say? Do you want to come out? You think you're ready to help me, and get your revenge?" Walter asked Numby

"Animals can't have feelings of revenge." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"You forget that a portion of me consumed it, so technically it's part human. Not a lot, in fact a little bit, but has human emotions from that. Man who's the doctor here anyways?" Walter scoffed

"Well if you're done mocking me, then I suggest you leave...now." Dr. Kaufmann said as he grew more, and more angry

Dr. Fitch looked up at Walter as he continued his rant. It seemed to bring courage, and hope seeing Walter systematically rip on Dr. Kaufmann, and look as if he wasn't trying.

"Actually there's more I need to discuss with you, and it's about the monsters." Walter said in a serious

"What have you discovered then?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"It turns out that we may not have as much control of the monsters as we presumed. Me, Eddie, and Curtis were recently attacked by several different monsters I have yet to see in person, and I suspect if I see the same type again they will attack again. This is the second time I was assaulted by a monster, and I want to figure out what is behind this." Walter explained

"From what I can speculate it seems that the monsters are of such low intelligence that they will obey only their original masters, or at least someone they recognized. Seeing someone they've never seen before such as yourself made them instinctively angry, and assault you. They probably considered you a trespasser." Dr. Kaufmann speculated

"I see, makes sense, but I can trust you right? After all you are a part of me now." Walter said to Numby

Numby remained motionless.

"I guess I should take that as a yes." Walter figured

"So what else do you do here Dr. Kaufmann? Do you treat wounds as well?" Margaret asked

"No, you can all just walk it off for all I care. I do specialize in drugs, and just recently poison. Speaking which, Walter what was the result of my serum I injected in several insects a long time ago. I don't suppose it had any effect right?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Oh it did alright, making those insects venomous, and more threatening was a brilliant idea. Unfortunately whatever you did to the small number of insects you experimented on, had no fatal effects." Walter said

"How many of the group were actually bitten when the swarm was released at the school?" Dr. Kaufman asked as he held a notepad

"Uh, not many from what I could guess, I wasn't really taking my reconnaissance seriously back then." Walter admitted

Dr. Kaufmann threw his notepad away, deeming it useless now.

"However I did notice that a possible venomous lab bug of yours did leave an imprint in Henry, and even though the infected spot disappeared, it's effect is still working to this day." Walter announced

"So he's diseased! Is he coughing up blood? Or feeling weak, pale skin, sudden stroke, and heart attacks?" Dr. Kaufmann quickly asked

"No, nothing that I saw, in fact for a moment I forgot about it, as it did nothing, but then I discovered a repeated symptom you could say." Walter said, his smile growing slowly wider

"Yes, yes?" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Well it seems like he is now secreting some sort of smell that creates large amounts of hormones within our canine monsters. Causing them to go in heat almost as soon as they smell his sweat, or possibly his skin. It only works on animals, and it seems as if Henry is the only one affected. So it wasn't a total loss, I got a few good laughs about it, hehehe~" Walter explained, snickering afterwards.

Dr. Kaufmann face dropped into sudden despair, but he quickly regained himself, shuffled through his shelf, and found the toxin that was revealed to be more of a aphrodisiac for dogs, and chucked it at wall. The glass shattering, and the clear liquid leaving a wet mark in the wall, and dripping to the floor.

"Let us never speak of this again." Dr. Kaufmann declared

"Okay, then it will be the first topic in my conversations from now on until I die." Walter announced

"Leave!" Dr. Kaufmann" shouted

"But I don't know where to go! I lost track of them, and now wandering around the town with a bunch of rampaging monsters is not my idea of progress." Walter impatiently said

"Then go somewhere you haven't been to. Isn't there a place you haven't covered in holes yet?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"The who town surrounds a lake right?" Walter asked

"Yes, now that you mention it, it does. There's a hotel I would rarely visit, only because the motel was closest when the need came to it. (Plus I had connections)" Dr. Kaufmann explained

"Hotel huh? What's it called?" Walter asked

"I don't know, look into it yourself." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Will they be there?" Walter asked

"It's on the other side of the lake, what do you think?" Dr. Kaufmann answered, sounding very annoyed

"Well how am I suppose to get there then? There's no hole there, and I might end up drowning in lake water if I undershot it." Walter asked

"Oh, no~ we wouldn't want that would we? Also, how can I help you, you're the only one who can make these holes. Help yourself, and while you're at it take that feral beast with you!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"Fine, fine, might as well see what it could do." Walter said begrudgingly

He created a hole underneath Numby, and it fell into the black mess of slime, and ooze.

"Be seeing you." Walter said as he turned away from Dr. Kaufmann

"(I guess I also forgot to mention that since it's a part of me, I could read it's thoughts as well. Hiding a secret room are we? Not from me! Hehe~hahaha!)" Walter thought

He created his own oval hole in his wall, and disappeared from sight.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need some time to think, and rest, now leave my office." Dr. Kaufmann ordered

"Rest? I'm pretty sure you're the least bit busy considering your circumstances." Margaret said

"Don't you mean 'our' circumstances?" Dr. Kaufmann corrected

Margaret wanted to continue, but could not find the words.

"Exactly, now then Dr. Fitch, I see you left your fetal position, does this mean you're growing from an infant to that of a brat?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"I-I...demand another chance!" Dr. Fitch stuttered, but remained crouched on the floor.

"*Sigh* what do I care what you do anymore, get out my sight." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I-I-I can be helpful, I can still work. Haven't I-I already done so in the past?" Dr. Fitch asked

"Under my tutelage, yes, but...maybe you can bring someone else back to assist us. I might take back my words. To make it interesting, I'll even apologize to you face to face, but only if you don't provide me with utter garbage. Now if you're done, both you get out." Dr. Kaufmann finished

"Do you really hate company that much?" Margaret couldn't, but ask

"Yes, especially Walter, merely for his idiocy." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"How come, have you two known each other for long?" Margaret continue to ask

"No, but it was his recklessness which helped a former assistant of mine escape. He left one of his damn holes open, and that...bitch! Took off in one of them. He hasn't admit it yet, but I know he's the cause, and yet he acts as if nothing's wrong. He could be such a child all the time." Dr. Kaufmann said in a effort to try, and stay calm.

"Was she that important to you?" Margaret dared to ask

"She was more useful than Fitch, even if she was reluctant to do as I say." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"...I think I learn enough about you. I'll be leaving, Dr. Fitch, you do plan on leaving as well right?" Margaret asked

"Y-yeah, right, of course." Dr. Fitch said

With that Margaret unlocked the front door, and left, along with Dr. Fitch who took to the opposite direction of the hallway in order to put his plan into action. Dr. Kaufmann quickly shut the door behind them, and locked it again, then glanced at his long shelf hiding the door.

"(nah~still haven't had my rest yet. Besides, she's probably sleeping in there too, no reason to disturb her after all the trauma she's still recovering from.)" Dr. Kaufmann thought

He went back to his old torn recliner, and pulled the lever underneath, making it into a somewhat comfy, makeshift bed, and shut his eyes. The constant nightmare in his dreamstate occurred once again, he didn't like it, but he needed sleep, besides he's already grown use to it.

Moving on to Dr. Fitch

After leaving Dr. Kaufmann's office, he began to think to himself as he walked, that he could have asserted himself a little better, but hopefully this new chance of redemption will be the help he needs. The he stopped walking when he realized a critical flaw in his plan.

"(I don't have a body!)" Dr. Fitch thought to himself

He began to jog now, looking for any signs, clues, or perhaps even a miracle, that could help him, but what he was really looking for, was a body. In his blind jog he found himself on the main hall of a connected, but different church, different than the one he previously at least. At first he thought he was lost, but quickly stopped himself from panicking, and took a look at his surroundings. This new church he was in was connected to the one he's already familiar with, that he knew so he could easily trace his steps back, but one thing still puzzled him.

"(That large crack in the ground...?)" Dr. Fitch thought

He got closer to it, nearly to the edge, but as he peered down he saw that it was too dark to clearly see what's at the bottom. If he were to jump down it, he was certain he would break a leg if he wasn't careful.

"(Wonder what's down it?...huh!)" Dr. Fitch thought, but a sudden object at the center of the hall caught his attention after he was through looking at the crack

At the center of the room, surrounded by dry blood stains was a body, face up on the floor wearing a white collar shirt with a brown vest on the outside. His pants appeared to be khaki, light brown, and he wore plain black shoes. After Fitch squinted his eyes at a shiny object next to the head, he could see a pair of oval, almost round glasses, broken. He saw a dagger imbedded in his chest, and after a careful examination, he saw a second stab wound in the back. Other than the fact that the body was somewhat old, and close to decay Fitch was very certain this was an easy fix, or at least compared to what he, and Dr. Kaufmann had performed

"(I don't believe this! I-It's like an invisible hand drew me to this dead man without my consent! Should I be scared, or rejoice...? No, no there's no time for this, his body's decomposing fast, and If I don't do something quick it'll be too late!") Dr. Fitch excitedly thought.

He thought about removing the dagger, but thought it would be best to work in a proper room with better lighting, so he dragged the corpse with him towards the front doors which closed almost by themselves as soon as he entered. As he began opening them again, he forgot something on the floor, and quickly went to pick it up.

"Glasses, the glasses, I know I-ah! There they are!" Dr. Fitch said

"(I don't honestly know if he wore them, or not, but Dr. Kaufmann will have my neck if he comes back blind without them.)" Dr. Fitch thought.

After he shoved the glasses in his pocket, he continued to carry his new experiment out of the church, and began his backtracking back to Kaufmann's office/operating room.

Dr. Kaufmann

Dr. Kaufmann's nap was short lived as he heard a sudden commotion coming from his secret room, so he forced himself up.

"(No rest for the wicked...I finally understand that phrase...)" Dr. Kaufmann muttered to himself

He moved his shelf aside, unlocked the door, and entered inside. The room he was in was much cleaner, almost untouched by any filth from the other world. He noticed a mirror across the room was broken, but he knew it was recent, and turned his attention towards his secret patient.

"Now Karen, you did say your name was 'Karen' right? Breaking my stuff is no way to thank me for bringing you back after you took quite a hit to the head." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I never asked to be brought back, and it still hurts! It hurts so much, I can't stand it! Get me out of here." Karen weakly begged

"I have some medicine that will take care of that, don't worry-" Dr. Kaufmann began

"It won't help, this type of pain can't go away from just medicine." Karen weakly replied as she began to sit up

Dr. Kaufmann carefully stopped her, and gently placed her head back to the pillow, being careful of the bandages around it

"Now, now, you would be surprised at how advance medicine has become. Especially after I'm done with it, now you should rest. You lost a lot of control of your...talents, and rest is the best solution...for both of us." Dr. Kaufmann said using his bedside manners he was forced to learn during his days as a proper doctor

"Why~, Why am I here, what do you want?" Karen pleaded weakly

"Well I thought you might be a good assistance for me, but most importantly it's about Alessa, I've been monitoring your sleep, and almost all you do is mutter 'Alessa, Alessa', and then there's your sudden outburst that you do in your sleep. For example that mirror you just broke, but right now you're too weak to even communicate, so I'll give you something to help you sleep, and as a bonus, it will prevent you from dreaming, and yes we have that now." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"W-why are you being so nice? Are you afraid of me?" Karen weakly asked

Dr. Kaufmann remained speechless as he left the room, moments later he came back with a glass of milk obtain from Eddie after he was hired to scavenge the town for edible food.

"Drink..." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Will it kill me?" Karen asked

"Now why would I bother killing you, after all the trouble I went through bringing you back?" Dr. Kaufmann said

Karen reluctantly took a sip from the glass, closing her eyes as the tasty milk flooded her mouth with it's fresh taste. After a moment she felt her eye feel heavy, and her body felt like jelly, Dr Kaufmann covered her up with a blaket as she drifted off to sleep. After a moment he left the room, locked it, hid it with the shelf again, and took a seat in his recliner

"(Hm~ maybe I should take something to take the nightmares away...nah~)" Dr. Kaufmann said, and fell asleep

Now to Walter

In a broken wall of a crumbling third floor building with no roof, a black hole emerged, but for a while nothing came out, much to the curiosity of Eric, and his friends. Then a hand shot out, wearing a tattered gray coat, it stuck out for a moment, and fell to the floor, blindly feeling it's way around. Once it recognized dry floor, a leg stuck out, and then a second, and soon the whole body of Walter Sullivan came out.

"*Phew* that was close, looks like I made it! So is this the hotel? Is it suppose to have a missing roof? Or is tha-..." Walter went on, until he saw a dozen strangers all staring at him

He stared at them, and they stared back, both unable to say a word. Walter identified the group of consisting of mostly men, with one of them he recognized as Harry, but wearing such a strange outfit. He couldn't tell whether to be disgusted, or impressed at the originality, or he could also use the word chaos. Finally one of the spoke up.

"W-who are you?" A woman asked

"It would be rude to ask my name before you told me yours." Walter retorted unnecessarily

"Her name's Moon, now tell us who the hell are you, and how you did that!" Captain Lake commanded

"Well...'sergeant'...sure, my name's Walter Sullivan! Oh, and this-" Walter said

He extended his arms towards the hole, and gave a short bow, and out came Numby the Numb Body, practically stomping the floor.

"Is my new partner, and-" Walter began

He pulled his chainsaw out of his coat, and revved it to life.

"You people, are not welcome...hehehe~hahahahaHAHA~!" Walter shouted as he swung his Chainsaw back, and forth to both his sides

"What are- stop that! We will shoot!" Eric warned

Walter simply laughed louder as the group pulled the defensless part of the party behind, and those with guns, or weapons prepared for a fight.

Back to our group at the Hospital

"Alright, and..." Alex began

After pressing the last button of the passcode, he heard a click, and the door unlocked

"It worked!" Alex cried out

Everyone gave a half spirited "hooray", especially Douglas who nearly fell after he jumped, and began stumbling on the floor.

"See I knew it, you're drunk aren't you!" Alex accused

"Dun'tsh wurrie! I-I drunk bettu~r whin I'm detective!" Douglas slurred

"We really have been here a while haven't we?" Travis asked

"Yeah, we would have been here even longer if it weren't for you kids. You really helped us out there you guys." Lisa said

"We're just happy to help, although a reward would be nice in the near future." Laura hinted

"I was just happy to be helpful...and to be thanked." Alessa warmly replied

"...No...problem..." Little Walter muttered, giving a small smile.

_End of Chapter_

_I haven't written a chapter this short in quite a while, but I only had three days to finish it during my whole week. Well if you haven't noticed, I just leaked out some characters from the mobile game as well. That may be it with games since there is very little I can dig out of the arcade, let alone the mobile games. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and hope you guys get at least one thing you wanted!_


	39. Chapter 39 It's the Perfume's Fault!

_Chapter 39: It's the Perfume's Fault!_

_New Years Resolution: longer chapters, faster chapter updates. Well that's not my only New Years Resolution, but enjoy!_

Second Floor Wing

As everyone entered the now unlocked double doors of the second floor wing the unnerving noises of footsteps, and sounds unknown could be heard at the other end of the hallway, their flashlights still too weak to reveal anything just yet.

"It's pretty loud here!" Maria exclaimed over the multiple radio's static, and heaving breathing from the enemies.

"Yeah, let's get this done quickly!" Alex exclaimed

The team with Cybil, Elle, Alex, and Heather leading the front took caution as they walked further along the wing, ignoring the doors for the enemies that were just ahead of them. It took a matter of seconds, but the first of the few monsters, A red flesh colored, Faceless Nurse that Travis quickly recognized holding what looked like a used syringe. Elle moved to the front of the group on her own, and stood up to the Faceless Nurse wielding her Aluminum Bat, as she got closer, preparing to swing, she saw a Bubble Head Nurse dragging her steel pipe sluggishly, a Puppet Nurse gaining moment, practically running towards them, and a Patient walking slowly forward, but staying at the back. The Puppet Nurse attacked first with her scalpel, but Elle easily dodged it, only to have to face an attack by the Faceless Nurse which she narrowly blocked. Heather seeing the Puppet Nurse attempt to back stab Elle caught it's attention with a swift smack on her hump from behind. Elle pushed the Faceless Nurse against the door with a quick jab of her Bat, but only made an opening for the Bubble Head Nurse to swing at her, hitting her directly in her left kidney. As Heather continued her own onslaught of swings at the Puppet Nurse who refused to fall, Alex rushed the front, and blocked the Bubble Head's second swing aimed directly at Elle's Skull with his Pulaski Ax. The Faceless Nurse found a second attempt to back stab, seeing Alex currently blocking a steel pipe, and went for it, only to be intercepted by Cybil who delivered quick swings across it's face with her Nightstick, and ended her combination with a double handed thrust. It staggered towards the Patient, but fell before it could reach it, and as Cybil attempted to stomp it dead, the Patient joined the fight, and swung it's pipe madly at Cybil. Elle recovered from the sudden blow, and assisted Alex as it held it in a defensive posture by blocking all incoming attacks, and swung down, and pulverized the Bubble Head's shoulder with a double handed blow. It staggered back, but used the walls to keep herself standing, Alex quickly switched to his Combat Knife, and plunged it deep within it's chest, killing it for good, but there was no time to rest as they saw the Faceless Nurse stand up, and attempt to stab Cybil in the back while she was preoccupied by the Patient's blind swings. Heather meanwhile had just finished beating the crap out of Puppet Nurse, giving her more lumps to match her hunchback, and turned back towards the others, only to groan in annoyance.

While Heather, Alex, Elle, and Cybil where fighting, the rest of the team stayed back to watch, but their sure safety was short lived as the heard the double doors behind them open, and out came two Nurses wearing revealing nurse outfits compared to other Nurses, walking in twitches, and wielding short knives. Behind them a third Nurse with hair wielding a steel pipe, and another Patient sluggishly walking behind them. Maria, Harry, Travis, and James scurried the children behind them, and readied their blunt weapons to fight. Maria taking the lead swung her steel pipe at the leading Nurse, but narrowly missed, while the Nurse took this opportunity to slice her throat. Maria blocked the oncoming slash, and jumped back letting Travis continue the fight with his Ax, while James unable to do more with his Great Knife other than to shield himself from the onslaught of swings, and stabs the second Nurse was giving him looked towards Harry for assistance, which he was happy to oblige. Swinging his Emergency Hammer, Spike first he successfully sliced a good portion of it's arm causing it to pull back on it's attack on James, giving him breathing space. Travis working together with Maria were to able to keep up with the Nurse's quick, but complex swings as they in turn blocked, while the second one attacked. The strategy went flawlessly until the third Nurse intervened, and clubbed Travis while he was blocking, he staggered backwards, and in a sort of tag team motion, Angela pulled him away from the fight, and took his place, her knives spinning rapidly in mid-air. James seeing his moment, he took this moment to prepare a lunge, and dashed recklessly at at the second nurse fighting Harry, but just before the moment of impact, a sudden swift move by the Nurse caused James to narrowly miss, and his blade fell to the ground as he could not hold it steady anymore...right in front of the Patient waiting at the back, it's arm ready to swing it's pipe. Angela flung her knives at the Nurse fighting Maria, stabbing it at it's liver, and just missing it's neck, and hitting it's chest. The Nurse stood standing even when Angela motioned the knives to return to her as they sawed their way out of it's body, but before she could finish it off, she saw James being harassed by the Patient as he was crouched on the floor, with his Great Knife acting as a perfect shield against it, the pipe banging loudly as it hit the large blade repetitively, Angela didn't like, and figured she helped Maria enough, and went to Jame's aid, but was cut off by a pipe wielding Nurse. While this was going on, Heather was a little unsure of what to think of the situation, sure she fought many more Nurses after she picked up the perfume the first time, but this was overdoing it. As she thought to herself as to what might be the cause, the door to the exam room began banging, and burst open, revealing a Puppet Doctor, it's hunchback larger than those of the Puppet Nurses she has seen so far.

Christopher, and Wheeler readied themselves as the children backed away towards the opposite side of the exam room, with Douglas, Lisa, Eileen, Henry, and Cynthia acting as their last line of defense. Cybil was oblivious to the Faceless Nurse's attempt to kill her, as it was quickly subdued by Alex, and Elle, who stopped it as the Syringe was just inches away from reaching Cybil's neck. Cybil timing herself very carefully landed a blow with her Nightstick just as she blocked a pipe, and hit the Patient at it's elbow causing little damage. The Patient was barely fazed by this, and continued swinging while Cybil continued blocking blow after blow waiting for another opportunity, which Alex, and Elle were more than happy to give. Alex intercepted a swing with his Ax, Cybil, reinforced by Elle, combined their attacks in swift rhythmic back, and forth attacks at the Patient. Soon it was too much for it, and after a merciless clubbing it fell to the ground twitching, and burping wet sloppy burps caused from internal bleeding. Alex ended it's misery by stabbing it spike first into it's chest, killing it for good. Angela was growing frustrated despite grinning to herself on the outside as the Nurse continued to shriek in pain as she stabbed it multiple times, but refused to fall down, and die. As she flung her knives forward once again, the Nurse swung her pipe hitting one of her knives as the second one dove straight into it's gut. The renegade knife took a crooked path, and stabbed at a Nurse currently fighting Harry, hitting it's knee, it slumped into a crouching position, but before it could get up Harry seized the moment, swung his Hammer sideways spike first, and dug deeply into it's neck, and flinging it against the wall, killing it. As Angela retrieved her knife, a thought occurred into her mind, and focusing her mind, she not only retrieved her knives back, but took the knife the dead Nurse was holding as well, all three blades spinning around her head like saws, a smile growing on her lips. Despite the injuries, Maria's opponent was still as ruthless as ever, she could only move, flex, and bend her body while blocking at any moment she could. Her hips were swaying, her face growing red from sudden rush, and exercise, her chest, and naked belly glistening with fresh beads of sweat. The Nurse swung her knife, Maria blocked, but her sweaty hands weakened her grip despite her profession of holding poles even while sweaty, and it flung out her grip. The Nurse finally had an opening, she arched her knife wielding arm out ready for a finishing blow, but soon found she was unable to move her knife anymore, her arm jerking forward to attempt a stab, but it was impossible move. Soon her Knife slid out of her grip, cutting her palm, and floating alongside the three blades just above Angela's head. The pipe wielding Nurse injured, but still willing, limped towards Angela, but with four blades instead of just two, Angela repeatedly stabbed at the Nurse at quadruple the rate, killing the Nurse with numerous stab wounds. Her path finally open, she was relieved to see James was still hanging in there, continuing to block all of Patients attack, Angela flung all four swords, all of them hitting their mark in different locations. One hit the left thigh, a second knife dug deeply into it's right shoulder, third one planted itself on it's pipe wielding arm, and the fourth one stabbed dead center at the torso. The Patient was pushed back by the force, and James seeing an opening attempted a second lunge attack, this time hitting it's mark, impaling the Patient directly at the stomach. With the Nurse unarmed Maria reached for her pipe, but was surprised to see that the Nurse was continuing to fight, changing it's tactics, she jumped on Maria, and attempted to gripped her neck, and choke her to death. Maria grabbed her wrists just in time as the Nurse was still on top of her, and with both her hands currently busy, she was unable to find a moment to grab her pipe which was still in reach. The Nurse pressed her body closer as her hands were closing in on Maria's neck, while Maria grunted, and struggled to shove her out of the way by using her legs. The Nurse realizing Maria's legs were reaching her stomach, and pushing her outward retaliated by using her legs to spread Maria's legs apart, and move in closer once she was between them. Maria was surprised by the Nurse's abnormal strength, she was never on the bottom of anything before, and this first time moment didn't feel too good as she felt her legs begin to spread apart, the Nurse close enough that her cold breast are now pressed against her own warm bosoms, and her hands inches away from her throat. Then came Angela who stabbed it's back with all four of her blades killing it, then came James, and pulled the dead body away from her, and even helped her up, she felt quite exhausted, and unnaturally turned on for some reason.

While all that was going on, Christopher smacked the Puppet Doctor multiple times ignoring the painful stings of his recovering shoulder. Wheeler was also giving him a helping hand by using the butt of his shotgun as a temporary melee weapon, pushing the Doctor away while maintaining a strategic distance away from it's swinging range. Wheeler bunted his shotgun, and shoved it in the direction of Christopher who was ready for it with a arching swing downward, hitting it's skull with the golf club's head. It staggered back towards Wheeler, who punched the Puppet Doctor in the face, and then a second uppercut in it's jaw. Then he grabbed whatever was left of it's white coat, pulled it's head, and delivered a skull cracking headbutt. It fell to the ground in which Christopher struck at it continuously, until Wheeler told him otherwise. When he was done he noticed his golf club was considerably more bent, and soon to be unusable in a fight, but he figured he could still use it for the time being. With everyone's fights ending the team regroup around each other, breathing heavily, leaning against the walls, and gripping their injuries.

"I-is everyone alright?" Alex panted

They all slowly nodded their heads.

"That was too much...way too much." Heather told themselves

"This isn't going to be hard, but it certainly isn't easy." Harry said

"It's going to be exhausting, I think we can agree on that...damn my head hurts" Travis said

"Are you bleeding?" Lisa quickly asked

Travis shook his head, but that caused him to become momentarily dizzy, and almost fell down

"At least none of them had a gun." Christopher assured

"Some of those nurses! They can really put up a fight." Cybil said

"You're telling me, I haven't felt so arous-I mean excited in quite a while." Maria quickly said

"Can't those be defined as the same th-*smack*" James began

Maria quickly punched James' gut, while keeping her innocent smile.

"They're too fast, and my sword too slow. I can't keep up." James complained

"At least it makes for a great shield!" Angela cheerfully said

"Still with good teamwork we managed to pull a victory! Hell yeah!" Wheeler exclaimed

"I think our luck starting to come back." Eileen said

"I don't think it was very lucky to run into so many nurses at one time." Elle said

"Well in a strange sort of way it was lucky! It just didn't feel like good luck." Laura said

"Still we held our ground, I bet we could take another hit!" Henry said

"I-I wouldn't like that...I just don't want to see you guys get hurt because of...me." Alessa glumly said

"You...never, wanted this...it's not your...fault" Little Walter softly muttered

"Yeah kid, you're not at fault here. By the way who is she again?" Cynthia said, then asked

"H-hur nhame-sh...uh~B-Bob...no wait-I-I know yo~u...ugh! Alisson? Nop-*hiccup*e, Alessa? Yeah, yeah that'sh it-*hiccup* Alessa! Damn I'm good!" Douglas slurred

"Meow~" Tina yawned in Alessa's arms

Then for no reason it jumped out of her hands, walking towards James, who instinctively opened his coat for her to jump in. it hopped inside one of his pockets, to allow Alessa to rest her arms, for holding her for so long.

"Tina's right we need to be stronger, and most importantly, we need some ammo for our guns!" James exclaimed

"You got all that from a walking cat?" Cynthia asked

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that James apparently believes that cat is highly intellectual, and I'm starting to believe that." Henry explained

"You guys stick with bullets, I think I'll just start collecting these." Angela said

She twirled her two new blades she stole from the nurses, followed by the her old kitchen knives. The smile on her lips curved into a smile, her eyes narrowed slightly giving her a lustful look as she stared into the floating daggers. Soon everyone felt unnerving, but withheld their concerns for the time being.

"A-anyways, we should start exploring this area as quickly as possible, then we should have the third floor, and the roof left." Alex said

"Don't forget there's a basement" Elle said as she checked her map.

"Of course, I'm really looking forward to that..." Alex grunted

The team retreated to the beginning of the wing, where Elle noticed a bunch of stools blocking the path to the supposed restroom, so she marked it on the map to start with.

"The door behind us is broken." Elle said

"Try the double doors, next to the double doors." Henry dully said

"We can open it." Eileen said

Heather, Eileen, Cynthia, Maria, and Cybil went inside while the rest waited with the door left open for them to look inside as well. The floor was littered with medical papers, the gurney left on the side revealed a long deceased arm with an odd tattoo.

"Hm~ 'the start time is my key'? What a terrible tattoo!" Cynthia commented

"Yeah, very poor choice, but I'm more concerned about these documents." Cybil said

"This one is about the dead guy over there." Heather said holding the piece of paper.

"Anything special about it?" Maria asked

"It's says his name, age, and background are all unknown, he wasn't a admitted patient, and that they found him in some sort of mental breakdown right in front of their hospital. They took him to M4, but died soon after from blood loss from a 'severed carotid artery', and apparently he was holding the kitchen knife that done it." Heather read

"So he killed himself?" Cybil asked

"They weren't sure, it says the wound angles were 'suspicious', and then they took him here to look for further evidence of a possible murder, but couldn't find them. Then it reads that they did not notify the police, and kept the room he was in, in tact just in case." Heather finished

"A mystery..." Cynthia said

"A mystery!" Douglas shouted

"Great...way to say the magic word" Heather said

"Let me see the body!" Douglas exclaimed

He pushed, and shoved his way through the crowd, and entered the exam room, he lifted the blanket hiding the stab wound in the victim grossing out the girls in the room as well as everyone else watching from the hallway.

"Is there a date somewhere on those papers?" Douglas asked

"Weren't you drunk a minute ago?" Heather asked

"Is there a date, or isn't there?" Douglas repeated

"Alright geez! Let's see~...huh? That's weird, I actually don't see anything that resembles a date here, or anywhere for that matter." Heather realized

"None of these papers on the floor have anything either. That's strange...?" Cybil said

"No date, no name, almost no information about this poor man, except...a mystery." Douglas said

"That's a load of bull Douglas, you can't be hammered one moment, and then become inquisitive the next." Alex argued

"You're right Alex, it's almost as if they wanted to forget this body even existed. It could be possible that a doctor higher up was told of this ahead of time, and possible destroyed any papers linking this man to the hospital, except he wasn't perfect, he left some clues here, and the body is still here. Was he merely careless?" Douglas said

"Are you even listening to me?" Alex asked

"I bet we could find more clues at the room he was being kept at before being transferred here." Heather added

"Great idea! Let's finish up here, and continue searching. I'm gonna need everyone to stay focus, and look for anything out of place, of course with this being Silent Hill that's next to impossible, but I won't let this possible crime go unpunished, or at least unsolved." Douglas instructed

"You completely missed my point!" Alex argued

"Well there's nothing much to do here, let's continue our search." Cybil said

They left the room, and walked towards the doors of M1.

"Broken." Cynthia reported

They moved towards M2.

"Broken." Maria reported

The tried the door opposite M2.

"Broken." Travis said

They tried M3.

"Another broken door." Elle said

The moved towards M4.

"We can open it." James said

"Finally, let's go inside." Alex said

Douglas, Henry, Elle, Alex, Laura, Alessa, James, and Eileen entered the room in that order, and the first thing they noticed was the loud alarm clock ringing on a stool next to the blood stained bed.

"Turn that off, I can't investigate with all this racket!" Douglas complained

Alessa quickly walked towards the clock, and shut it off, the instant silence felt like heaven after hearing that ringing.

"Ugh, the ringing, Haven't you guys turned the damn clock off!" Douglas complained

"I-it is off!" Alessa cried off

"See, you did have too much to-" Alex began

"All gone! Thanks a lot." Douglas said, and quickly went to work looking over the blood on the bed.

"Don't touch the bed too much, this is evidence!" Douglas quickly instructed

"Oh, no~ my dream to stroke a bloodstained bed has once again eluded me. Why would you crush my dreams!" Henry over-dramatically said in a dull tone.

"...done yet?" Laura asked

"How could I live with myself now that I've seen such a glorious bed so close, yet so far! And scene." Henry finished

Eileen sympathetically clapped for a brief moment, with everyone following soon afterward. They quickly stopped.

"Now then, let's see so many things to investigate. Let start with the briefcase, my detective's curiosity is at it's peak just looking at it." Douglas said

"It's locked." Laura announced

"Well that's no surprise, I recall having to solve a puzzle here that had something to do with that clock, and tattoo the dead guy had." Heather recalled

"Huh, well that makes it easier, what did the tattoo say again?" Douglas asked

"'The start time is the key'!" Cynthia called out, and for some reason entered the room as well

"Good so what's the time on that clock?" Douglas asked

"As the detective you're suppose to answer these questions, but regardless I'll answer anyways, it's 10:07." Elle said

"Thanks, now let's see here." Douglas began

He rotated the dials in the case, and after putting 1007 the briefcase clicked, and unlocked

"Payday!" Douglas exclaimed

He opened the briefcase, and found an instant camera.

"Camera...huh, there's no photos here, guess I'll investigate the bed now." Douglas said sounding disappointed in the contents of the briefcase.

"Fine pass me camera then." Heather said

"Wait let me carry it!" Laura asked

"Sure here kid." Douglas said

He passed the camera to Laura, who quickly began rotating it around, and showing it to Alessa.

"Wait there's something else here too! It looks like another diary!" Cynthia said as he wandered about the room

"What was Stanley's Diary doing here?" Douglas asked himself

"Why is Stanley's Diary anywhere?" Heather said

"*Ahem* I'll just read this really quickly." Cynthia began without waiting for anyone to ask her to do so.

"'There was a tattooed guy on that bed, not anymore, that alarm clock, and that filthy bag are his.' hm, sounds like he already didn't like the guy." Cynthia said

"Keep reading." Douglas said

"'Ah! But don't misunderstand. I haven't done a thing. I didn't hate him, though he was a liar.'" Cynthia continued

"Sounds like someone who obviously despises someone would say." Douglas said to himself

"Oh, hang on this part's good! 'Shall I write something of my own? On my chest, since I can't cut it open to show you my heart. I love Heather!'-hahaha~!" Cynthia continued laughing afterward

"It's not funny! That's just plain creepy!" Heather complained

"Wait, wait it keeps going! 'No something more forceful, "I love Heather" isn't enough! Oh what tender emotions this image brings me! Stanley Coleman! Hahaha~!" Cynthia finished

"Hey ain't that romantic." Laura teased

"Don't need to hear it from a child!" Heather heatedly said

"And now we turn the page, and here's the one for today. 'I am glad you are following these so closely, you must have yearned to hear from me again, but don't worry we'll soon have all the time in the world to be together. I have to say I was a bit scared for a moment seeing you fight for your life. I wish you a safe journey, but I will give you some advice, only for you. For you see the perpetrator of all your sudden attacks is the-' it cuts off from here, seems like he was about to write more...maybe he ran out of time?" Cynthia said

"Hm~ that's a lot of blood from just a neck wound maybe I should check the body again... and why would he bleed in the first place, didn't they treat his wounds? It sure seems as if he died from blood loss right here, rather than outside. This is getting more, and more suspicious with every moment, I bet there's a conspiracy cover up in the works here." Douglas analyzed

"Or maybe you're just thinking too deeply about this. Besides it's none of our concern." Alex said

"For one thing, I'm not thinking too deeply, I think you're not thinking deeply enough, and second even so it could be great practice for future cases I might come up with." Douglas explained

"Well regardless I bet whoever did this if they lived in Silent Hill they would have gotten what they deserved. Henry dully said

"Then it's possible that for the most part, that the criminal is still on the loose, but as the embodiment of a monster." Douglas announced

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't see anymore clues here plus we still have a floor, and a roof left." Heather said

"Yeah, the next clue could be found there, and it could solve this mystery." Douglas said

"Do you even have any suspects?" Eileen asked

"Not yet, I couldn't find any names at all here except for...Stanley Coleman!" Douglas exclaimed

"Now there's a thought." Elle said

"Well for now he's our main suspect! Or...at least our only suspect. You hear that Stanley! You're being charged for the murder of one unknown man! You have the right to remain silent...you think he heard me?" Douglas asked

"Let's find one his journal entries, and find out later." Alex answered

"Also you're a detective, not a cop, just leave the arresting to me!" Cybil called out

"But it's a ghost...probably, how will tha-" James began

"Cross that bridge when we get there, yadda,yadda- heard it the first couple of times, let's leave." Henry dully said

The team left the room, and walked toward doors M5

"It's open." Lisa announced

She opened both doors wide, and was shocked to see a Nurse wielding a steel pipe, a Puppet Nurse besides her, and a Patient waiting in the back as they usually do.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Cynthia muttered

Lisa took the lead, and assaulted the pipe wielding Nurse who blocked the first oncoming attack while Cynthia decided to handle the Puppet Nurse before it could intervene with Henry following close behind her with his Pick Ax of Despair. Eileen meanwhile was having a difficult time aiming her pistol at the patient who set it's sights on Henry because of her three companions constantly moving on her line of sight, and her companions behind her constantly nagging her on using her pistol since she was the only one with a clear view, and shot of the area for the time being. Lisa swung horizontally, vertically, and diagonally in quick successions landing most of her blows, but the nurse retaliated with a quick jab with her longer pipe to keep a safe distance, but the damage it sustain will end her soon enough. Cynthia was repeatedly smacking the Puppet Nurse like a grade A Dominatrix with killing intent, not only that, but despite being given a weak weapon, she was using it with more profession than Eileen could even pull off. Hitting vital weak points, and of course hitting the same open wounds she caused again, and again. When Henry came to help all he really had to do was knock it to the ground, so using the head of his pickaxe as a makeshift ram he lunged at the nurse ramming it square in the stomach, and on the floor. Lisa continued her assault while the Nurse continued being assaulted, losing blood at every swing, and second. Finally it collapsed on the floor falling on the pool of it's own blood, dying right after Lisa impaled it with her Katana. By then the Patient began it's delayed assault on Henry while he was busy stomping on the Puppet Nurse. Before Henry could be attacked Cynthia saw the attempted sneak attack, and dove at Henry, both of the narrowly escaped being injured slightly by the Patient by falling roughly on the floor. Eileen finally seeing a clear shot fired her weapon several times aiming mostly at the chest, and finally after sustaining several bullets it collapsed, and Lisa took this chance to impale it soon after stabbing the Puppet nurse. It gave one loud belch, and died.

"Henry are you-WAAA~!" Eileen wailed

On the floor Cynthia was on top of Henry still locked in a mouth to mouth kiss while Henry was struggling to get her off. Upon hearing Eileen's banshee like scream of pain she stopped, some saliva slipping off her lips, she sat up on Henry's lap looking at the group with a smile.

"Whoops! I-I guess my lips just...slipped?" Cynthia said, laughing kindheartedly

"...trying to stand up here, do you mind?" Henry dully asked as if they didn't just kiss

"Right, right...sorry." Cynthia awkwardly said with a smile

"Hm~...there was something else I felt too..." Henry muttered

"Oh! My tongue must have slipped too." Cynthia explained in her continued awkward sounding tone.

"...Let's just pretend this never happened." Elle solemnly said as she put a consoling hand on Eileen's shoulder.

Eileen's body was shaking, and her eyes watery, but she nodded her head.

"So what did these nurses guard?" Travis asked quickly wanting to end the weird vibe with a new topic

The team took a good look around.

"I don't think there's anything here." Cynthia answered

"What! Then what was the point of all this?" Alex asked

"Maybe it's one of those, ambush rooms." Maria tried explaining

"That doesn't make any sense, besides the doors are unlocked to begin with, anyone could simply walked out of that room before they ambush you!" Alex argued

"Guess that wasn't thought of." Elle simply said

"Wait I found a First Aid Kit!" Laura quickly exclaimed

"*Sigh* this room was design to piss people off." Wheeler complained

"Let's just grab the kit, and get the hell out of here." Alex grumbed

"Kay~ let me just..." Angela cherfully said

She flicked her finger in a beckoning manner, and the knife held by the Puppet Nurse flew out of it's grip, and floated alongside Angela.

"You're collecting them?" Laura asked

"I just realized that I feel...really nic~e every time I grabbed more of these. I'm just curious as to how great they feel the more I grab." Angela purred happily

"That's not unsettling in the slightest." Henry dully said

"Sarcasm won't change anything." Alex reminded

They left the room with their first aid kit, and walked towards the doors of M6

"Broken...sorry." Alessa told everyone

"Great what's left?" Alex asked

"The elevator here, and the door right next to it." Elle reported

"Let's check them out." Travis said

They retreated to the elevator.

"Look I said it was an accident you don't have to protect him like that." Cynthia complained as she watch Eileen wrap both her arms around Henry's left arm.

"I don't trust you." Eileen honestly grumbled

They made it to the elevator.

"It doesn't work." James reported as he continue to press the button.

"The lock on this door is broken too." Laura called out

"That completes the second floor! Let's wrap this up, and head to the third floor." Maria exclaimed

"Not looking forward to it, but the thought of leaving will drive me forward." Christopher said

They continued walking back to the entrance

"You know I'm not apologizing for kissing him." Cynthia declared

"I'm ignoring what happened! It was no big deal." Eileen announced

"You know this is like the second time we kissed." Cynthia reminded

"Ah~" Eileen groaned

"You won't cheat on me anymore will you James?" Angela suddenly asked

"It's not really cheating if we weren't together to begin with." James reminded

"You won't cheat on me anymore will you James?" Angela repeated

"Good one Angela, for a second I thought you didn't hear me the first time." James said laughing awkwardly soon after

"You. Won't. Cheat. On. Me. Anymore. Will you. James?" Angela repeated. Her voice cold, and ominous. Her smile warm, and friendly

"*Help me~*" James mouthed to Maria

Maria taking the hint nodded quickly.

"Hey Angela." Maria said

"Hm?" Angela

"James had already promised to make love to me every day for every hour we missed being alone together through this entire trip!" Maria announced sounding very giddy, and excited

"*Why!*" James mouthed in horror as he stared back at Angela's smiling face which quickly became colder than the Arctic Circle.

They left the wing, walked towards the staircase door, and climbed up to the third floor in a huddled line.

"Alright Stanley, I got you where I want you, no where to run." Douglas slurred

"So what now, are you drunk, detective?" Heather asked

"A-a little bit of...both-*hiccup*" Douglas said

"Well we made it to the third floor, let's get ready for a fight." Alex said

They all nodded

"I'll go first, and rush with my knife, Lisa you'll come in next, and follow my attack with your own, Henry, Harry, and Travis you guys take out the monsters following the leader. Everyone else will swarm whatever monsters that follow." Alex said

"Sounds pretty simple, just bum rush them?" Cybil asked

"Exactly." Alex said

"Well let's get this done." Christopher said

"Let's do this." Alex said

He quickly opened the door, and ran in with Lisa, Henry, Harry, and Travis following closely, but what they found was an empty hallway. The lead squad quickly stopped, causing the charging squad behind them to crash into them.

"Ow~" Alex muttered as James' Great knife fell on his back

"Well this was anti-dramatic..." Henry said feeling something soft press against his back

"Get off him!" Eileen ordered on top of Henry

"You get off him!" Cynthia commanded also on top of Henry

"Of course, we actually plan our next fight, and this is how it ends up." Travis said

"Yeah...you could stop pressing you hand on me any time now." Lisa said

"Sorry!" Travis quickly said

The team stood up, and recovered from their crash.

"Where do we start?" Alex asked

"There's a door that leads to the special treatment room anyone up for investigating it?" Elle said

"I can see a whole room of volunteers." Harry said

The walked towards the special treatment room.

"It's open." Harry said

They walked in, feeling cramped almost immediately upon entering, taking up the entire room.

"I see something eligible on the wall." Eileen called out.

"Great why don't you read it." Alex said from the other side of the room

"'Punishment for brutality towards patient is 12 hours confinement in the special treatment room. Dismissal policy no longer in effect. Contact the chief if you have any questions.'" Eileen read

"That's pointles-" Alex began

"Wait, there's something else handwritten below that. Let's see 'the trick is not to leave any marks!'" Eileen read

"Well that's disturbin-" Elle began

"Wait there's something else written below that." Eileen said

"You've got to be kidding." Alex said

"It reads 'the chief is a pervert! Christie would have been better off if she had been fired.'" Eileen finished

"Oh no, that last line gave me thoughts, and images in my head I wish I could forget." James said

"Great, now I have them too. Maybe we should~you know..." Maria flirted resting her head on James' shoulder

"James~ that's very naughty of you~" Angela teased, her knives shaking, and ready to fly at any moment.

"I'll be good!" James quickly shouted, panic growing in his voice

"Aw~ that's no fun, I wanna play dirty~" Maria whined like a needy child.

"Before you start a fight in this small area where we can easily be hit by crossfire let's concentrate on these four rooms first." Lisa quickly said

"There's four doors, and 20 of us, let's just open these doors one at a time, and make sure nothing cynical happens, like having the door shut behind us, and trap us." Heather warned

"Suddenly I want to leave this room, now!" Elle said

"Relax I'm just joking...no really I am, you'll all be fine." Heather said smiling innocently

"That's good, let's start with the door furthest from the right." Travis said

"The lock's broken." Eileen said

"Door next to it?" Cybil asked

"Unfortunately it opens." Travis said

He opened the door, looked inside, then quickly shut it.

"There's a nurse waiting on the other end." Travis said

"Well guess we got to take care of it." Wheeler said as if it was the obvious answer.

"It's a little too close for comfort don't you think?" Travis said

"No problem I think I have some ammo left over, let me just move over there." Wheeler said

He pushed, and scooted his way across the wave of people, and reached the door. He equipped his shotgun, opened the door slightly, and slid his barrel through the opening, and fired three times. Then he opened the door, and revealed a dead nurse on the ground.

"Does she have a knife!" Angela quickly asked

"Nope this one has a pipe, sorry!" James lied as he peered inside

"Alright Travis now investigate." Douglas said

"I don't need to go inside to know it's an empty room!" Travis said

"Alright fine, try the door next to it." Alex said

"Lock's broken." Lisa said

"That just leaves this door, and it...opens." Alex said, and went inside.

"You guys better hold the door open!" Alex quickly said

"We will you big chicken." Henry dully said

"You're all the way on the other side! How can you possible say that." Alex called out

"I'm speaking for the rest of them." Henry answered

"...well besides some slash marks on the wall, I don't see anything worth looking into-wait there's another diary here." Alex said leaving the room.

"I'll take care of it!" Cynthia quickly shouted

She scooted, pushed, and shoved her way through the crowd, entered the room, and grabbed the diary.

"I'll take it from here." Cynthia said

"We won't stop you..."Heather said in defeat.

"Looks like a poem, guess I got to be extra flirty reading this one. *Ahem* 'Flowing freely, your ebony hair, like the night sky, scattering fragrance. My heart, clamoring in my chest, like a storm you triffle with it. Your pristine glance, like a feast when you smile. My thoughts disturbed, my breath like opium, it drives me mad'- it's one hell of a drug, don't try it at home kids. Let's see what else...Some guy named Eric, a great poet, must have helped write the thing. 'I shouldn't have let this place get to me, should never have gone crazy'. Oh so now he's crazy? 'But it's superbly enjoyable to drown in my love for you. But why won't you accept proof of my love?' Oh? Heather you bitch." Cynthia teased as she read

"Up yours!" Heather grunted

"'After all you, and I exist as one. What I give to you is the same as what I give to me. Stanley Coleman." Cynthia finished

"Read the next page." Alex said now realizing what was coming.

"'Dearest Heather, don't listen to what that old man is spewing, it's obvious he has grown mad from envy as he know he has no chance with you. But I needn't worry for I know you are far too clever to be fooled by such idiotic accusations. If you did read my previous letter you would know that I had no motivation to do such a thing as he did not even know you existed. Also I've been here much longer than he has, but of course what would that old man know about real detective work. Heather I will continue to watch over you, like a guardian angel, or perhaps an incubus spying on his next lover? Stanley Coleman

"See my virginity is at stake!" Heather shouted

"That's about it, no keys, not puzzle, not even a med-kit, or ammo." Alex said

"Once again, we wasted our time." Travis said

"Well I wouldn't say it's all bad, I mean those rooms are a little dirty, but they seem like the perfect place for two people to-" Maria began

"I'm just gonna stop you right there, and say we need to get out, this place is cramped, and I'm not getting use to it anytime soon." Alex said

"Still this is very interesting, did you guys hear how much he tried to defend himself, he's obviously hiding something." Douglas said

"He mentioned you in the entry, aren't you worry?" Lisa asked

"No way, as the good guy I know everything will turn out in my favor." Douglas said

They left the room, and returned to the hallway.

"There's a storage room we could check out." Elle said

"Storage room it is." Cybil said

They reached the storage room door.

"It opens." Laura announced

Heather, Douglas, Cynthia, Eileen, Henry, and James entered the room.

"A bunch of empty boxes, piece of paper stuck on the wall, glowing red insignia of some strange occult, nothing out of the ordinary so far." Henry dully said

"Really, because I spy another diary entry by our stalker." Cynthia pointed out

"How can you tell?" James asked

"The doll next to it is a dead giveaway." Cynthia explained

"Well you're the go to girl on reading these so go ahead." Heather said, deciding in not fighting the inevitable.

"*Ahem*" Cynthia began. "'Heather my most sacred lover'- you've been promoted to lover!" Cynthia congratulated

Heather moaned, the words stinging like a venomous bite.

"'I'm always watching you. No matter where you are, or what you may be doing, I have never lost sight of you. I know you feel intensely lonely. Yet with a key of this single door, those feelings won't stand in the way any longer.'-wow this is good!" Cynthia complimented

Heather moaned, the words burning like plasma from the sun.

"'We haven't been able to see each other for so long. Be patient-just a little longer. I'll be patient, too, even though I long to hold you in these hands of mine. They key is behind the shelves in the underground garage. Why there? Ask that idiotic doctor.'-there's something we could put on our to do list." Cynthia said

"Heather moaned, the words as uncomfortable as rocky terrain in a hurricane.

"'There's not a single person here who is right in the head. Not just in this hospital-I mean in all of Silent Hill...except me...Stanley Coleman'" Cynthia finished with a wink in her eye

Heather moaned, the words as painful as a bad pun in a good anime

"You actually read all of it this time." Eileen said

"Cause it was all really good, not much bored me about this one." Cynthia argued

"What an ironic way to end it though." Henry said

"Well might as well read the updated version of this." Douglas said sounding excited

"'Heather my soulmate I saw how valiantly you protected you friends, and it ignited my heart with passion-old man you should die- I wish you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble for me. I know I said to be patient, but the tension between us is painful-no seriously old man I want you dead-, and I will try my best to endure Heather. If I could protect you I will, but alas I cannot reach you from where I am-old man your death will be slow, and painful-so I must ask you to come to me instead. I will end this before I drag this any longer than it should, but just remember this-old man you will see your insides as I gut you-I love you Heather, and-I will laugh when you die old man-our bond is as unbreakable as a diamond.'" Cynthia finished

"Oh no, he plans to kill again, we must find whoever this old man is, and protect him!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Douglas, he's talking about you!" Heather corrected

"Hm~ well obviously I upset him...sounds like he has something to hide, and he hasn't exactly denied my accusation yet." Douglas said

"Hm~ I'm seeing some supplies over there." Henry said

Heather wordlessly picked up the health drinks, and found a stun-gun battery.

"Hey a battery! Finally I can use this!" Heather said, her spirits returning

She shuffled through her pockets, and found her Stun Gun

"When did you have that?" Henry asked

"Dad gave it to me, you know to protect me from those weirdos who get too close to me when I cosplay." Heather explained as she replaced the empty battery with a new one.

"C-can I see it?" Eileen asked

"Uh, sure why not." Heather said handing over the stun gun to Eileen

She took it, and turned it on, seeing the electricity dance along the metal, then she poked Cynthia with it, giving her a painful shock. She yelled in pain, became temporarily paralyzed, and fell, but Henry caught her just in time before she collapsed head first.

"It works..." Eileen said handing the stun gun back to Heather

"...I knew it worked...whatever." Heather said putting the stun gun away.

They left the room

"We heard someone scream is everyone fine?" Lisa asked

"We're fine, everyone's fine, no worries." Eileen said sounding very relieved, and at peace.

"I'm seeing Cynthia being carried by Henry, are you su-" Lisa began

"It's fine~" Eileen said waving the comment it off

"W-who's carrying me?" Cynthia weakly whispered as she regained conciousness

"It's me." Henry reminded

"...Worth it..." Cynthia whispered

" There's another door on the other side of the hall." Elle said

"But we checked it while you were investigating, and found it broken, so now we need to investigate the wing." Alex reported

"Well then I guess we should go then." Harry said

They walked towards the double doors with Heather leading them.

"It's locked, not broken, locked." Heather reported

"Of course, the last place we need to look, and it's locked." Cybil said

"Now where do we go?" James asked

"So you finally realized that I know more about this place than you?" Heather teased

"Maybe, just a little." James admitted

"Well the only places we haven't checked was the highest point at the roof, and the lowest point in the basement." Elle explained

"Where do you suggest?" Alex asked

"Well the roof would be the least disturbing, but most likely the most dangerous, and the basement would be the least dangerous, but most likely the most disturbing." Elle stated

"Well we're already on the third floor, let's just go to the roof." Travis said

The team nodded, entered the staircase, and began to climb up. Upon reaching the roof door, they found yet another diary entry.

"Uh-oh, Cynthia is still out of it, so who's gonna read it now?" Henry said

"I'll read it!" Eileen quickly volunteered

"You're so sweet Eileen, I'm falling for you all over again." Henry said, his eyes gleaming with admiration

Eileen flushed red, and grew a very happy smile, as she picked up the diary, and began reading it.

"'I also like the rooftop, it makes me want to fly. You too?'...that's it?" Eileen began, then finished reading sounding disappointed

"Read the new part." Henry suggested

"Right! Let's see...'Good news Heather, while I was daydreaming of what we will do to each other once we expose our naked bodies together, these two very handsome men came into my room, and gave an opportunity to communicate with you! They say all you have to do is tune your radio to their frequency then you, and I will finally speak to one another! Stanley Coleman." Eileen finished reading

"Two handsome men? Don't tell me..." Heather grumbled

James adjusted his radio, hearing nothing, but static at first, but at one point the static stops, and a cheering crowd could be heard.

"You guys made it~!" A charismatic voice shouted over the radio

"We thought you will never tune to this station, but now I see your curiosity got the better of you." A dark voice teased menacingly

"You! Do you two have anything to do with-" Heather angrily shouted

"While you're here there's something I really want to declare!" The Game Host shouted excited

"Yes, because as you know we are always making everything more intersting..." The House Host said darkly

"So that's why we want you to be first to hear that we have a third party member hosting with us from now on!" The Game Host shouted in happiness

"Yes, which is why we want you to give a warm, friendly, and fearful round of applause for our newest member..." The House Host said mockingly

"No~no~no~no~" Heather moaned repeatedly

"Stanley Coleman!" The Game Host shouted in sheer joy

"Uh~ thanks...Heather?" Stanley gasped, breathing heavily.

The following applause was not enough to cover Heather's shout of mixed fury, fear, and utter disbelief.

_End of Chapter_

_With the start of the new year we start the chapter with a new character joining our long list of characters stalking our group. Of course now all that's left is a few handful of people as well as others I might surprise you with. So until then thanks for all the support, the advice, and more as we possibly finish this sometime late, late 2012...possibly before December24 just in case_


	40. Chapter 40 Never Ending Hospital Run

_Chapter 40: Never Ending Hospital Run_

_I really hope these chapters take at least a whole hour for you guys to read, otherwise to me, it'll feel too short, and I'll feel insignificant in my abilities to entertain...Enjoy!_

Outside the Roof door

"Ah~ there's so much I want to say to you right now Heather! So much~ Where to sta-" Stanley began

Before he could finish, Heather swiped James' radio, fumbled with the dial, and the signal was lost leaving only static.

"Never, ever, change it to that station again!" Heather warned heatedly

"Dully noted." James said

"I don't believe you!" Heather proclaimed

She then began fumbling for her stun gun with ill intentions.

"Hey, instead of taking out your frustration on James, take it out on the monsters later on." Alex ordered

"*Tch* fine!" Heather grumbled

Heather opened the door, the fog coming inside almost immediately, once she opened the doors all the way, their radios quickly activated, and emitted static, signaling the monsters waiting for them. With no plan they decided to use power in numbers considering that they had more open space to spread out. Waiting for them were two Closers on the other side of the roof, the team saw them as a very little threat. Travis, and Alex took their respective axes, and fought the first one, while James, Lisa, and Henry took their respective blades, and pick ax, and fought the Closer next to it's counterpart. Alex side-stepped to the Closer's left hand side dodging the first strike, leaving it open for Travis to immediately hacked at it's limb. He pulled his ax out, and jumped back, dodging a second slow swing which just barely reached him, the small blade inches away from stabbing at his nose, leaving it open once again to attack, this time by Alex who sliced it three times in a combo, and ended it with a deep stab with the pointy back end of his Axe. Travis quickly got up, and dealt a third blow directly in it's chest with his spike end, at this moment Alex pulled had just removed his axe out of the body, moved in behind the injured Closer, and stabbed it's back with a charged arced, overhead strike. The Closer unable to continue fighting due to severe injury quickly fell face down, twitching in spasms, this was when Travis stomped on it, killing it for good.

While all that was happening, Lisa took charge of her team, and landed the first blow with a quick, yet moderate slash, on one of it's bulging arms. As it turned around to face her, Henry came with a sneak attack to it's other limb, and impaled it with his Pick Ax, showing everyone that it's called 'Despair' for a reason. James lumbered behind them, carrying his massive blade with difficulty as usual, but eventually made it to the fight, only to have to block yet again as it ignored it's injuries, and attacked James, who was closest at the moment. The impact was fierce, but James held his footing, his blade shielding him from the Closer's punch, thereby leaving it open for more attacks from his teammates. Lisa rushed in from between it's legs, cutting both legs along the way, and running behind James' shield while Henry impaled the same limb he attacked before, intent on causing enough damage for it to render it's club-like arm useless. Unfortunately he wasn't hiding behind a large heavy blade like his group, and was swatted away as it twirl it's arms around in a 180 degree turn. Henry took the full blow, and crashed onto a nearby safety fence feeling a little out of it, and dizzy. As he felt the fence behind him he could have sworn it was very loose, if he hit it with more force he was sure it would have collapsed, and fall along with him. The Closer walked towards Henry in an attempt to finish him off, but suddenly stopped. Henry shook his head to see better, and saw a blade stuck out from it's chest. It completely forgot about Lisa, who took the lapse in memory, ran towards it, jumped, and impaled close to the heart. It staggered forward with the blade still stuck, but it proved too much of a burden, and collapsed face down, and motionless. Henry stomped it, just to be on the safe side, an saw that Alex, and Travis had also just finished off their opponent.

"Are you okay Henry? I saw you take quite a hit." Travis said

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Henry dully assured

Suddenly everyone heard odd noises around them, coming from the outer walls softly at first, but growing louder, and in higher number. Then they all saw them climbing the gates with relative ease, three Needlers stopped, stared at them, then continued climbing, over the fence, and landing on the roof floor.

"Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be easy..." Henry dully said

"Remember, just go for the head, and kill them quickly!" Alex ordered

"Easier said, than done." James muttered

Lisa pulled her sword out of the Closer, Angela beckoned her daggers at the ready, Heather, and Maria had their steel pipes at the ready. Cybil, Elle, and Eileen each drew their pistols, and aimed while James repositioned his blade to attack, though a sudden flashback reminded him of their quick attacks, and felt that at least for now, he will continue to block all attacks coming his way. Christopher's nerves suddenly gave seeing yet another odd monstrosity he hasn't seen yet, and took the kids to a possible safe zone along with himself. Wheeler thinking that Christopher was merely keeping the kids out of harms way nodded to him, equipped his shotgun, and flipped it around, intent of simply bashing their skulls open instead of blowing them away to save ammo. Douglas still had some ammo left to spare, and since his buzz was close to ending, figured that nothing could go wrong shooting while still slightly intoxicated. Cynthia knew with her riding crop she stood no chance, but didn't want to be seen as a coward in front of Henry, and decided to fight alongside anyways while Harry went with his Emergency Hammer. Henry feeling lightheaded decided to set this one out for the time being as well, and kept seated besides the unstable fence behind him.

The first Needler scurried towards James, it lifted it's front, right blade, and swung, with James easily blocking, the blade scraping the Great Knife with weak sparks. Maria came from behind, and swung her pipe down on it's spine, leaving a bruise, but nothing else. It turned it's body around to face her, when Heather sneaked to it's blindside, clubbing it with her own pipe, leaving a second bruise clearly visible on it's pale skin. Elle, Cybil, and Eileen each shot at their Needler, but their bullets either missed, or been deflected, only one shot by Cybil actually hit it in it's fleshy torso. Once it got close enough Cybil, and Elle switched to their blunt weapons, and attempted to fight it head on while Eileen quickly retreated to a safe spot. Walking backwards she felt something hit her foot, so without keeping her eyes of the fight in case she saw a opening to shoot she bent down, and felt around her feet for the item she accidentally kicked. She soon felt it, then quickly grabbed it, and was surprised, but delighted to see it was ammo for her sub-machine gun. As she fumbled trying to reload her weapon Harry swung his hammer down on the third Needler, only to have it miss, but Alex came just in time to deflect what could have been a very dangerous retaliation attempt by the monster. Then Travis moved to the front, and attempted to chop the Needler's Head, but it quickly jumped back, arms swinging blindly, but missing all it's swings while it was momentarily in the air. Lisa seeing Heather, and Maria fruitlessly beat the Needler decided to come into their fight, she thought she could stab right through it skull with a fast thrust, but as she got close enough the Needler saw her coming, and instinctively covered it's head by crossing his blades. Cynthia, and Wheeler where just about to assist Alex when suddenly a loud squawking noise was heard from behind the fog, they turned towards the noise, and saw two Air Screamers flapping their wings, and lowering their legs containing sharp talons.

"Aw~ crap, looks like we're going bird hunting!" Wheeler announced re-adjusting his shotgun back to a firing stance

"I prefer the term duck hunting because at least that's considered a sport somewhat." Douglas slurred as he aimed his pistol at one of the flying beasts, his arm wavering slightly.

"You back up Alex, do whatever it takes!" Wheeler instructed Cynthia

"I'm a little out of it...but sure, whatever." Cynthia said while shrugging

Angela paid no attention to the new monsters approaching, and only focused her mind on her floating blades, all aiming at the Needler currently fighting off Cybil, and Elles barrage of beatings. Both girls underestimated it's quick reflex to ward of attacks, especially ones that are aimed at it's fragile head, but they figured one way, or another one of them would land that one critical blow that will put it into a weakened state for one of them to finish it off. Luckily Angela was there to support them as four short blades flew around the girls, and began assaulting the Needler with repeated stabs, and slices. Cynthia had also just joined Alex's squad, and saw them deal multiple blows, and chops, but despite the damage it took the Needler was still fighting strong, if not stronger than before. Seeing another opponent suddenly approaching it turned it's body away from Alex to face Cynthia, who quickly shrunk back seeing the long sharp blades suddenly face her. It rushed towards her with deadly intentions, rasing it's left, front blade over it's back to swing, but Travis came to block it's intended attack, followed shortly by Alex who blocked it's second blade from a possible sneak attack.

"Now!" Alex shouted

Cynthia charged knowing exactly what to do, she delivered a devastating kick, hitting the Needler's jaw, though this time it was a head, and not a lewd man's crotch the damage was just as equally painful. It collapsed on the floor where Harry came from the side, and hammered it spine, hearing bones snap, and crack, blood beginning to trickle underneath it.

"Thanks for the distracting it." Alex thanked

"...Right! Right, that's what I was doing..." Cynthia awkwardly said

Wheeler, and Douglas had a difficult time keeping up with the Air Screamers, as they repeatedly swooped down on them wagging their legs in an attempt to cut, and shred their flesh. It was hard, every time they ducked, or jumped out the way they lost their target, and by the time they got their sights set on them, they were already swooping on top of them, neither of them thought these winged creatures would be so frustrating to fight. In the meantime Lisa landed a successful blow to the liver, blood immediately began spilling, but still not enough to even slow it down, so Heather, and Maria, continued their assault. James peered from behind his Great Knife after realizing that no new attacks have struck him in quite a while, and saw the girls were fending it off, hitting it with quick cuts, and smacks, but doing little that can be considered fatal. Cybil, and Elle saw the tell tale signs of weakness as their Needler had more, and more difficulty blocking Angela's knives, the girls stood back, and waited for the knives to retreat when Eileen suddenly popped in between them, holding her sub-machine gun. She quickly open fired at the injured Needler in a quick, short burst, with one lucky bullet hitting the Needler's forehead, and instantly killing it, however; the knives around it continued to stab, and slice for a short time, then they finally stopped.

Douglas finally made some progress, and shot one of the Air Screamers, but it did nothing to slow it down. Wheeler getting really pissed off decided to try a different approach, by switching back to merely swinging his shotgun to swat them out of the sky. He saw one of the get close, and and her swung high, hitting it's leg, canceling out it's attack, but not enough to crash it on the floor. Seeing them fight off oversized birds amused Henry, but he didn't want anyone to think of him as lazy so he stood up from his comfy sitting position, and drew his revolver out. He popped the cylinder out, and peered inside, seeing four bullets inside, he sighed to himself, but figured one good shot ought to kill them in one hit. He looked back to the Air Screamers, and saw one of them peck at Douglas, chuckled a bit, then aimed, and fired his weapon. The bullet hitting it's chest, and shooting right through it, nearly cutting it in half. It fell in a bloody mess besides Douglas who stomped simply because he was still mad at it. Wheeler in the meantime was swinging his shotgun as randomly as the Air Screamer randomly kicking it's legs around, neither of them making much of a progress.

As Lisa, Heather, and Maria were focusing their attention on the last remaining Needler, and it focusing on them in return, James had already position his blade for his reckless charging thrust. Knowing he couldn't hold it in the air for long he already began running at it, without warning

"Get out of the way!" James shouted at the last minute

"The girls hearing James' voice quickly retreated away from the Needler who was too late seeing James to even block. James stabbed at it's stomach, penetrating, and then completely impaling it, just as he couldn't hold on to any longer. He stopped running, and dropped his blade to the floor, the Needler still stuck just below the tip.

"*Gasp* f-finally!*Huff*..." James wheezed

Christopher seeing the only danger remaining was the Air Screamer figured...he should probably just stay back, and watch the kids for now, he'll fight later.

Eileen seeing the only danger remaining was the Air Screamer figured...a machine has a better chance of hitting it, and fired consecutive short, bursts at it. The small bullets penetrating all around it, did as much as Henry's one shot with the revolver, and it went slowly gliding down leaving a trail of blood behind it. Wheeler seeing it head straight for him again, but in a much slower speed, had more than enough time to prepare himself to finish it off.

"Batter up!" Wheeler exclaimed

"It's a sinker!" Henry called out

Wheeler swung with the strength of a true baseball hitter, smacking it's beak, and sending it flying the opposite direction, and out of the roof.

"Going, going...gone!" Douglas shouted in a drunken stupor, the last he may experience as he felt the last bit of the alcohol's influence leave him.

Finally all monsters were dead, and there were no signs of anymore coming, just as they began to catch a quick breather, they saw a portion of the elevator control room wall turn black, and muddy. It then shaped itself into an oval, and remained that way for the time being, everyone looking intently at it, with mixed feelings of frustration, hatred, and anger. Suddenly a small spray of blood shot out, and then a arm wrapped in what looks like rusty barbed wire appeared. Then a leg also wrapped in barbed wire, the torso wearing a bloodied, and recently torn trench coat with snippets of barbed wire. Then Walter Sullivan's Head popped out, along with the rest of his body, his neck wrapped in a collar made up of the same barbed wire. Most of his body, especially where the barbed wire wrapped itself were continuously bleeding, and it was obvious he has lost a lot of blood, and still is.

"Finally got out of that madne-..." Walter began, but the stared at the group, as well as the many dead monsters around them.

"Is...that a new look for you, or have you become a masochist?" Henry joked, yet his tone was serious

"Damn it all, so you were here all along? Doesn't matter, even when I'm like this I can still kill all of you!" Walter said darkly, and breathing heavily

He shuffled through his coat, pieces of wire falling off, and revealed his chainsaw, but a single look at it made it obvious it was in no working condition. The blade was constricted by very long, and multiple strands of barbed wire, and all of Walter's attempts at revving it active was futile.

"*Hmph*! I can still do damage just swinging it." Walter grumbled

He rushed towards Alex, who side-stepped out of harms way, and counterattacked with a mild swing of his Axe, the strike hitting his abdomen which was already cut open from the wire he has yet to pull off of him. Walter staggered back, but the team didn't give him time to retaliate as Elle came, and swung her bat at him, the horizontal swing hitting his stomach. Walter was kneeling on his knees, coughing blood, and looking pathetic, and almost pitiful, but that didn't stop Cybil from showing him some police brutality by smacking him across the face with her night stick. His body did a complete 180, and he was now in his hands, and knees, still gripping his chainsaw, he struggled to stand up, but Henry put a stop to by kicking his kidney. The blow practically rolled him near the fence, and before anyone else could continue assaulting him he mustered up the last of his energy, and stood up.

"You're gonna pay...especially you, for doing this to me!" Walter shouted, while pointing at Alessa

She squeaked in sudden fright, and hid behind the group, and out of Walter's sight. Feeling suddenly weak, Walter used the fence behind him to keep him standing, but it turns out that was a grave mistake. The fence he was leaning on was already loose to begin with, when Henry crashed into it, and with the last bit of pressure Walter put it through finally broke it off it's hinges, and it collapsed, along with Walter. Both the fence, and Walter fell, crashed onto the roof to the third floor special treatment room, and that too collapsed.

"Where did he fall?" Henry asked

"The special treatment room!" James quickly answered

"Let's follow him, I have an idea!" Henry said

The team retreated out of the roof, down the stairs, and back to the third floor with Henry leading, the team following as closely as they could. They sprinted toward the short hallway leading to the Speacial Treatment room, and quickly opened the door. They saw a pile of debris, rubble, and the fence bent, yet intact along with a large hole on the ceiling, but Walter was nowhere to be seen. They saw a blood trail leading to the room furthest from them, but when Henry opened it he saw no one inside, the blood trail stopping just at a wall, Walter had already escaped.

"...He's gone, probably to regenerate, or something..." Henry dully said

"Alessa...what did you do to him?" Eileen asked

"W-what! I-I didn't do anything, I swear!" Alessa quickly said, her voice rising in panic

"Calm down, obviously he was being...metaphorical, or something." Elle tried explaining

"Those injuries of his weren't metaphorical, something really messed him up, he was covered in barbed wire." Cybil said

"But why would he blame you all of a sudden, he has no clue about you until know. Unless there's another girl with weird powers we're missing here." Douglas said

"Nope, Alessa, and Angela are the only ones I was told about." Maria said

"I think your outfit needs more red..." Angela suggested, smiling broadly, a knife floating ominously beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, empty threats, we're full of them..." Maria scoffed, while using James as a human shield

"Look, Alessa's the only one, and will be the only one that I know of that can do anything supernatural around here. There's got to be a reasonable explaination for that man's sudden accusation." Harry defended

"...Well we can't solve it being bunch together in close space, let's keep exploring, maybe we'll find some clues." Lisa said

"We still have the basement to explore." Elle reminded

I am not looking forward to that..." Travis admitted

They left the room, and began their trip to the basement.

"So Henry, what was your plan anyways?" Cynthia asked

"Well...might as well tell you. I was planning on staking him with the sword of obedience. Never had the chance to try it. So I wanted to see if it had the same effect it does on the Victims." Henry admitted

"You mean trap him?" Eileen began to understand

"Yes, at least when he's trapped, we'll know where he is, he can't do no harm, and he'll be out of our hair for the rest of our journey." Henry finished

"Did you just come up with it?" Alex asked

They opened the door to the stairwell, and began to descent.

"Well yeah, I saw him on the floor, and it reminded me of downed Victims for some reason. If he didn't fall down, I would have done it right there, and then once he was completely on the ground.

"What's so special about those swords. When I took a glimpse at it, it resembled a shard of used metal stuck on a wooden triangle.

"You got me, but I don't try to understand it. If it works, it works." Henry admitted

"Well next time we see him, we'll know exactly what to do, and we'll help you." Harry said

"Thanks." Henry thanked

"I'm disappointed in the lack of any actual medical supplies here." Cybil said

"Well there are some chemicals still around, none of them any use of course, but we did find some things." Lisa said

"It just seems, like we could have gotten a little more out of this place, but life isn't easy." Cybil said

"I don't think that phrase even counts if you're trapped in Silent Hill like us." Douglas said

"Or maybe they didn't know this place existed when they said it." Heather said

"Or maybe they did!" James added

"Guys, we can talk conspiracies later, we're just about to reach the basement." Alex said

Sure enough a few steps down, and they were already at the basement's door.

"Geez how do you guys do this without tiring yourselves out?" Cynthia asked

"Think of it as one overextended exercise program with little to no breaks. By the time you jog, for what seems like hours on end, whack bad numerous bad guys, and take more than your fair share of beatings, you'll come back much better physically." Travis tried explaining.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to my experience, I was able to fit into any costume, and actually look good in them." Heather said

They reached the basement, and saw a door, which Alex tried opening.

"Broken." Alex reported

"Like all the medical equipment we've seen." Elle said

They walked towards the next door, where Heather saw something odd on the ground, which she quickly picked up.

"Aw, yeah! More ammo." Heather excitedly said, putting the sub-machine gun magazine away.

While she did so, Maria attempted to open the second door they saw.

"Broken as well." Maria reported

"So far so good." Elle sarcastically commented

They saw a wheelchair flipped to it's side a few feet away from them. One of it's wheels spinning loudly, and ominously, the slowly stop. James walked towards it, grabbed the wheel, and spun it, the wheel spinning loudly once again.

"Why would you do that?" Heather asked

"You know...for when the next person comes through here. Didn't you re-spin the wheel?" James asked

"No, and there shouldn't be any more people here, look at us, don't you think that's enough people involved." Heather said

"We're not even one percent of the U.S population, I'm pretty sure there's always going to be one more person." James figured

They checked the first door on their right.

"We can enter it." Wheeler said

Laura, Heather, Elle, Eileen, and James went inside.

"More junk...and ?" Laura said

"I think that weird rectangular blood trail on the wall symbolizes something." James said

"Oh yeah, there's a password written somewhere behind that shelf, Laura pass me the camera." Heather said

"No, way I want to keep it." Laura said

"Laura, we need the camera to take a picture of the password." Heather said

"No I want to take a picture!" Laura continue to refuse.

"Laura you shouldn't be selfish." James said

"So can I play with your dolls?" Laura quickly said

"No way! Their anime collectibles, they'll be worth three times as much when I sell them in a few years!" James argued

"A real fan wouldn't do that besides, by the time that happens, you'll be to close to those figures, and you won't have the heart to sell them." Heather said

"Laura we need to continue, is your reason for keeping that camera really important to you?" Eileen asked

"Yes, it is!" Laura said

"Is there an alternative then?" Elle said

"I thought of that!" Laura said

She walked to the shelf, and squeezed between the opening.

"Someone pass me a flashlight, and write the numbers." Laura said

"Man I feel fat..." Heather said looking down herself

James obliged, and pointed his pocket-light in Laura's direction.

"The numbers are...8...1,3...and 7. Did you get that?" Laura called out

"Yeah, my fat fingers got it...fat, fat, fat." Heather muttered

Laura pulled herself out, and skipped out of the room, content with helping, and keeping her new camera for who knows what.

"Girls...and James, we've come to a bit of a snag... we checked the last two doors here, but they're broken, and the Elevator is...well gone." Harry said

"No worries, the code we got will open the third floor wing." Heather explain

"...Back upstairs everyone." Alex grumbled

They left the basement, and began their ascent to the third floor.

"So is this what you mean by constant exercise?" Cynthia asked

"Exactly." Travis said

"Except I'm already at my physical peak, so this is just tedious to me." Alex complained

"Well excu~se me Alex." James groaned

"Wish we could take the elevator." Angela said

"...Something tells me there's going to be elevator complications in the future." James said

"Hopefully by then it will all work out." Douglas said

"Stick close everyone we're almost there." Alex assured

"I cannot wait to get out of here, I've been feeling out of it ever since I touched the floor." Lisa said

"Again, it's weird for someone like you to say something like that about a hospital." Travis said

"I've got a question." Eileen asked

"Shoot." Henry said

"We're here simply to find a key that will help us go to a...a..." Eileen began

"Museum basically." James answered

"Right! Yet the door leading to the museum is broken, right?" Eileen continued

"That part is correct." James said

"So we're exploring this entire hospital, until that door...not becomes broken? How does that work? Also if both of you explored the same hospital then does that mean you too went to this museum?" Eileen went on

"Not exactly...no." Heather admitted

"So then what exactly is going to happen?" Eileen finally finished

"Right, now? Anything can happen." Henry said

They reached the third floor door, opened it, and walked the short path to the locked double doors.

"I definitely see number pad here, what's the code?" Alex asked

"8137." Heather said

Alex dialed the combination, they heard a click, and the door was now unlocked. As soon as he opened the door the team expected their radios to blare with static signaling monsters, but instead everything remained very quiet.

"No one's here?" Angela asked happily

"Maybe the locked door kept them out." Laura figured

"We have a lot of doors to cover." Elle said

"Well let's start with the red double doors right in front of us...broken." Cybil said after checking the door

"So is the one on the left." Henry dully said

"That just leads this long hallway then." Elle said

They tried the first door, S1.

"Hey look it opens, but kind of small, I think two of us would be too much already. Maybe you should just let me, and James investigate this one, and we'll meet you back in...half-an hour?" Maria said

"Now, now, there's no need to do that. We'll be more than happy to wait." Angela cheerfully said

"What's inside Maria, you're the one that opened it." Alex asked

"Alright, give me a second...I see a few health drinks for us, hooray. I also see...a gossip magazine. Ugh, the girl on the cover is hideous! I could make a way better head shot just by doodling." Maria commented

"Anything important?" Alex asked

"There's a story about a place called 'Hope House'. Does that ring any bells?" Maria said

"It has...a place in my history I would prefer to forget." Alessa muttered

"I think it might...read the article just to be sure." Henry quickly said

"Alright let's see...'Hope House, an orphanage on the outskirts of Silent Hill. But behind it's false image is a place where children are kidnapped, and brainwashed. Hope House is managed by the Silent Hill Smile Support Society, a charity organization sometimes called 4S. It's true that 4S is a well-respected charity that takes in poor children without homes, and raises them with hope. But at it's heart, it is a heathen organization that teaches it's own warped dogma in lieu of good religious values. Mr Smith a temp, who lives near Hope House had this to say: "Sometimes at night I can hear their weird prayers, and the sounds of children crying. I went there to complain one time, but they ran me out. Since then it hasn't changed a bit." In fact this reporter was refused admission when he attempted to take photographs in the facility. What exactly do the folks at Hope House have to hide? During my investigations, I was able to discover, however, a suspicious-looking round concrete tower which appears to be part of their facilities-" Maria went on

"Stop right there! It's definitely the same place." Henry interrupted

"Explain." Heather simply said

"They may have changed the name, but I know of only one orphanage run by a cult with a concrete tower nearby. It's definitely Wish House! We've been there already, and we'll probably visit the tower as well." Henry explained

"So...there aren't more of them?" Little Walter said

"You mean that broken down house in the middle of the woods-of course! You're right, but the name's different. I wonder when they changed it?" Alex said

"Maybe it's just a nickname, or it has multiple names." Lisa suggested

"Heather, did you read about this the first time?" Henry asked

"Yeah, I read it. It wasn't a big deal to me, though I still thought it was messed up, and I also felt I've heard that name before." Heather explained

"This isn't merely coincidence. The seeds have been planted a long time ago, and it's almost time to harvest." Henry said

"Wait, wait, I think you're over-thinking this a bit too much." Alex said

"No way, I believe him! This is the kind of stuff only a detective could truly understand. Even though we never met one another, there's been forces at work practically pushing us together like this for a long time it seems." Douglas said

"Yeah, it's always the little things such as this. Is there more?" Henry asked

"Yeah I'm about halfway done, you sure you want me to keep going?" Maria asked

"Well I already have a hunch of what else is written there, but..." Henry began

"We don't, and I don't want to be left in the dark, so go ahead." Alex finished

"*Ahem*" Maria began. "'Unfortunately no one was willing to tell us what the tower was used for. But it seems unlikely that it has anything to do with the business of raising orphans . It may in fact be a prison, or a secret place of worship. The cult religion that operates Hope House is known by the locals simply as 'The Order'. It's a religion that is deeply interwoven with Silent Hill's history. But it's worshipers' fervent belief that they are among the elite chosen people has a dark, and dangerous side. I intend to continue my investigation of Hope House, and the cult behind it. I always believed that telling the whole, and showing the children the true path, is our most important duty." Maria finished

"Does it say who wrote that?" Elle asked

"Yeah it say-" Maria began

"It says Joseph Schreiber doesn't it?" Henry guessed

"Uh~ yeah, that's right." Maria said sounding surprised

"Small world isn't it?" Henry dully asked

"Well I have something that will make it even smaller." Maria said teasingly

She tossed Henry a magazine she found in a trash bag during their trip to the apartments.

"I've been skimming through it while we were walking around. Guess who they mention." Maria continued in her teasing tone.

Henry grabbed, and quickly skimmed through it.

"Let's see 'police announced today that Walter Sullivan...Walter Sullivan?" Henry repeated

"Found it in the trash during our escapade at the apartments. James why didn't you say anything?" Maria asked in a childish tone

"S-same as Heather it was not my concern. He had absolutely nothing to do with my goals, but I do remember something else." James said

"What is it?" Henry asked

"I saw Walter's grave, or what I believe was his grave, it did have his name on it. Except it was underneath a...prison?" James said

"Well the grave I found him in was outside, but maybe Silent Hill changes for each person." Henry figured

"And with so many of us here, it's only natural that Silent Hill is having difficulty adjusting, and readjusting. That explains the monsters fighting one another, their confused as to what to do now." Douglas said

"Only madness can come of this, and considering this town was mad to start with. It's just a complete meltdown waiting to happen." Harry said

"The rest is stuff I already knew...Murdered Billy, and Miriam Locane...comitted suicide in his cell with a spoon. Wait here's something, the last two paragraphs." Henry said

"Read it." Alex said

"I don't think it will help us, but fine, really quickly." Henry began. "'An old schoolmate of Walter Sullivan's from his hometown of Pleasant River said "He didn't look like the type of guy who would kill kids, but I do remember that just before they arrested him he was blurting out all sort of strange stuff like "he's trying to kill me. He's trying to punish me. The monster...the red devil. Forgive me. I did it, but it wasn't me!" Henry finished reading

"Red devil? Now that's interesting." Cybil said

"Yeah, and I bet someone like him would actually mean it. A legitimate red devil was trying to punish him for his sins, but apparently failed after he killed himself." Douglas figured

"Yeah, that's one way to escape your fate, ending it on your terms is a preferred way to go for some people." James said

"That was dark...somehow." Heather commented

"Who knew we could find so much in such a small room, but we still have over a dozen doors to check." Elle said

"I bet most of them won't even open." Wheeler said

"Did you get the health drinks already?" Lisa asked

"Yeah I got them, and look there's a broken alarm, and tissues!...No, no alarm clock, or tissues?" Maria asked

Heather shook her head.

"Then that's it, we're ready to go." Maria said

They tried S2

"Broken" Harry said

The exam room

"Broken" Cybil said

The door next to it

"Broken...sorry." Alessa said

S3

"Broken" Lisa said

S4 came next

"Broken as well." Laura said

"There is some jerky on that bench." Heather said

"So there is, who's in charge of that again?" Henry dully asked

"I don't want to be in charge, of something tedious like this...but I'll take it regardless." Cybil said

S5 was staring them in the face

"Broken!" James declared

The white door on the right beckoned them forward

"It's broken one less place to worry about!" Angela cheerfully said

S6 was next

"Broken too." Heather said

"Lucky number seven!" Douglas said

S7 obeyed, and allowed them entrance

"Oh goody, goody we have a slightly empty room with a journal entry from Stanley, I bet this is where he admits his crime!" Douglas said

"You're still on that?" Eileen asked

"Well I'm feeling much better after that...'accident'" Cynthia said eying Eileen for a brief moment with spite. "So I can read it now." Cynthia said

"I suppose so...you'll do it whether we tell you to, or not." Henry said

"I swear it's like we have the same thoughts sometimes honey." Cynthia flirted

"P-please don't call him...that." Eileen muttered

"Honey, honey, honey honey...honey. Alright let's read!" Cynthia said

"Glad you remembered what you were suppose to do." Alex said

"'Goodbye Heather. I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your love. It's all over. Leonard despises me-because I made fun of it, saying it would come to this. If it weren't for his meddling, I would have been able to meet you in just a little while. Then I could have taken you to my world. A world for us alone, more beautiful than this one. And I had been waiting for this day, for today. The day I'd seen you. The day you'd save me. Today. Heather watch out for him. Leonard is no ordinary guy. Farewell I loved you. Heather my Goddess~, Heather my Lover~, Heather my-' and it cuts from there" Cynthia finished

"Anything else?" Elle said

"Yeah there's more on the next page." Cynthia said

"Sounds like the last entry, we might as well get it over with." Alex said

"It reads, 'please disregard my last statement, I still love you, and even though I can't be with you physically anymore, I'll be with you spiritually, always following you, whispering in your ear, observing you as you bathe, and correcting you when you miss a spot. I just wish I could have seen you with my own eyes instead of this artist rendition of you the Game Host drew for me, which by the way is horrible. Amusing at first, but now it is offensive to my eyes, and I plan on breaking all ten of that man's fingers so he could never attempt to draw you again! I love you Heather! -Stanley Coleman" Cynthia finished

"Good thing he's only speaking poetically about that whole spirit thing right?...Right!" Heather decided for herself

"I don't see anything else from where I'm standing, are we done here?" Alex asked

"Yeah, looks about right, let's go." Douglas said, disappointed that there was no confession despite his supposed evidence against him

They left the room, and tried S8

"Broken." Henry dully said

They heard loud gasping noises ahead of them, and then loud gasping noises behind them.

"It's a trap? Why?" James questioned

A Puppet Nurse followed by it's counterpart Puppet Doctor blocked the hallway in front of them while a Bubble Head Nurse, and a Patient blocked the rear side of the hallway.

4 against 20 it's an easy win!" Wheeler said

"Yeah if we weren't in such a narrow hallway it would be." Cybil said

"I got these two!" Angela joyfully cheered, seeing a chance to score more blades

"...I guess I can...try to fight those things, but that tall one, can I really beat it with just this?" Christopher asked

"Sure you could. Believe in yourself." Henry encouraged

"O-okay." Christopher said

Together with Lisa, and Harry, they walked towards the Bubble Head, and Patient.

Angela hovered her blades threateningly at the two Puppets, and fired all four them at bullet speed stabbing both of them with two knives each doing little damage for the most part. Then the Puppets ran towards Angela with daggers stabbing them repeatedly. That was where James came in, and practically barricaded the hallway with his great knife, while the Puppets continued to attempt to stab through it, the knives causing more, and more damage with each passing time. While Christopher swung almost blindly at the Bubble Head, swinging multiple times, but only hitting once on it's shoulder. Then Harry patted him on the shoulder, and showed him how an old pro does it. He jumped back from an attempted club to the head by the Bubble Head, and retaliated with a swift swing directly in the same shoulder Christopher had hit, causing more damage. Then the Patient came from behind not waiting for it's partner to die this time, it went to it's aid rather quickly than the others, and swung it's pipe madly at Harry. He stepped back, more, and more losing more ground to it's non-stop swinging until Lisa came, patted him on the shoulder, and showed him how a new pro does it. She rushed right in middle of the Patient's attack, blocked it, stopping it mid swing, slid her blade out of the block, thrust her sword through her open stomach, pulled it out almost instantly, and followed it with a quick slice diagonally across her chest, and jumped back. Christopher finding an opening clubbed the Patient in her head, just barely reaching the forehead, while Harry continued his fight with the Bubble Head, and winning. James continued blocking the Puppets as Angela's knives were finally having their toll on them, their swings slower, and the injuries extensive. James was actually surprised with himself for being able to blocked to living things from moving forward which could mean that he was getting stronger, so quickly. His sudden daydreaming caused him to lose his focus, when the Puppet Doctor had successfully sliced his shoulder, tearing through the coat, and leaving an obvious cut which quickly began to bleed. The pain quickly snapped him back to reality, putting more effort in keeping them away from Angela, and his friends. Finally both Puppets had sustained enough injury to suddenly collapsed, possibly from blood loss, and that was where James came, and stomped them both dead. Harry had landed several more blows, the nurse becoming more, and more injured until it too collapsed, then killed off by a quick stomp. At the same time Christopher, and Lisa's rhythmic attacks were very effective against the Patient who could take more of a beating than any of the nurses, or doctors. It belched multiple times, and collapsed on the floor right after Lisa had cut open a third hole in her stomach. This time it was Christopher who delivered the finishing stomp.

"I think I'm finally getting use to this!" Christopher said

"That's too bad..." Henry said

"Why would you say that?" Christopher asked

"Look at your weapon." Henry simply said

One quick glance told him, his fighting days were temporarily over. The golf club was bent to a crescent, and anymore hits would certainly shatter it in half, or even pieces.

"You can hold on to it, I won't stop you, but if you need space, you could always just throw it away." Henry advised

"I suppose, until I find something better." Christopher said

"I know for a fact that fists never run out of ammo." Travis said

"So where were we?" Harry asked

"S9, the elevator, and the staircase door." Elle said

"S9 is broken." Eileen reported

They tried the elevator

"I'm pushing the button, but nothing happens." Little Walter replied

The staircase door came next.

"Nope." Travis said

They moved on to S10

"It's broken too." Elle said

S11

"Broken." Alex said

S12 was the favorite

"Opens, how do you like that." Wheeler said

Wheeler entered the romm where he was met with a ringing, black phone, Heather tried to move to the front to answer it, but Wheeler lightly shoved her away.

"No, let me talk to this guy." Wheeler volunteered

"He's gonna be in for quite a surprise." Heather said to herself

He grabbed the phone, and placed it besides his right ear.

"Speak." Wheeler started

"Who is this! Where's Heather!" Leonard practically shouted

They could just make out what he was saying, and despite being so loud, and angry, Wheeler still held phone close, not even pulling it away a few inches when he began yelling.

"You don't need to concern yourself with her right now, cause I'm coming to meet you." Wheeler said

"How dare you speak to me with such little respect!" Leonard cried out

"It's rude to shout like that. Maybe you're the one who should learn respect." Wheeler said

"You dare lecture me, are you with Claudia!" Leonard accused

"Hey, hey pass it to me." Henry whispered

Wheeler smiled, and gave Henry the phone.

"Who are you?" Henry asked with little to no interest

"Leonard Wolf...wait now who is this!" Leonard asked him

"Henry Townshend." Henry answered

"You seem much more civil than the rest, though you sound bored." Leonard commented

"Oh yes, it is boring, reminds me of a story I know." Henry said

"What?" Leonard said

"A couple of years ago before I met Eileen, I was busy taking photos of the wildlife, and any idiots I happen to catch doing something funny. Anyways near the evening while the sun was setting I heard a rustle in a nearby bush to my left. I turned towards the sound, and a second later this chimera like beast about 2 feet tall, 3 feet in length with the tail of a hairless rat, the body of a lizard, the legs of a chicken, and the head of a fish popped out." Henry began

"Oh god!" Alex said in disgust

"The thing stared at me-hey!" Henry said as Alex quickly took the phone away from him.

"I'm revoking your speaking privileges." Alex announced

"Where are you?" Alex quickly asked the phone

"Are all of you mad?" Leonard asked

"Reasonable question, but I could ask you the same, now where are you, we could talk more there." Alex asked

"I'm not so sure I want to talk to people like you, where is Heather!" Leonard demanded

"She's with us, and no matter what you're going to say, you'll be talking to all of us." Alex insisted

"There's door at the end of the second floor hall. I am not going to enjoy you're company." Leonard said

Alex heard a click, and the rhythmic tone was heard, Alex placed the phone back where it belongs.

"Great first impression people. Now that we have him confused, and angry, he'll be much easier to deal with in a fight." Alex congratulated

"Guess we gotta go back again." Douglas said

"Let's check the last two doors, and then we'll leave." Harry said

They moved towards S13

"It's broken" Alex said

S14 was the last

"Broken." Elle said

"Alright, next stop second floor hallway." Heather said

They retreated.

"So how are we going to see this guy...what did he call himself?" Lisa asked

"Leonard Wolf." Heather answered

"Why do we have to see him?" James asked

"This time we have no choice, he's just in our way. Hopefully he isn't still mad at me for killing him." Heather said

"They way he wanted to talk to you says otherwise." Wheeler said

They left the hallway, and entered the staircase to begin their descent.

"Hopefully there's a good reason for killing him." Harry said

"Yeah, he was a monster." Heather said

"Ah." Harry replied

"Any tips on fighting him." Alex asked

"Can't think of any that will require 20 people." Heather said

They reached the second floor door, opened it, walked the short distance to the hallway doors.

"We've explored this area already, are you sure this is correct?" Elle asked

"He told me this was it." Alex answered

"And it is...look just ahead of us." Heather pointed out

Their flashlights beaming ahead, they saw double doors right in front of them, the left hand side having only one letter, M.

"Did we miss that?" Travis asked

"It's not marked on the map." Elle said

"Silent Hill, you, and your fancy tricks." Henry muttered

"I hope you're not impressed, because we've been running around this hospital, fighting a small army of doctors, nurses, and who the hell knows what, and now something like this pops up, and we'll have to do the same thing all over again, in a more gruesome environment." Alex explained

"...let's get started then." Henry simply said

"Can't we do it later." James whined

Heather opened both double doors, the team entering the new hallway that defied as much logic as the holes Walter created. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of rusted metal.

"Seems like a long hallway ahead of us." James commented

The team walked silently along the new path given to them, the dim light doing little now that multiple pocket-lights were flashing everywhere.

_End of Chapter_

_...I feel like there was a lot I wanted to discuss here, but I completely forgot, I'll probably just write it on the front page if I remember. Thanks again for your reviews, and support, and look forward to the next chapter!_


	41. Chapter 41 Memories, Gotta LoveHate em

_Chapter 41: Memories, Gotta Love/Hate em_

_I know it's not that long, but I'm just challenging myself. Gotta make sure to cover as much as possible, you only get one story after all, leave no stone unturned, and what-not. Enjoy!_

Brookhaven Hospital

The team began their trip along the metal hallway.

"You know, scientist all over would get such a kick out of this place." Elle commented

"Yeah, how the hospital creates it's own space, the holes taking us miles away in just a short amount of time." Cybil said

"All they have to do is build a fortress, stock up on food, and be immune to the traumatizing monstrosities, and locations. Plus resist the urge to kill themselves." Henry dully said

"It would be so worth it if their discoveries lead to holes that take you across the country- no all over the world!" James dreamed

"It would make trips simple, cost efficient, less dangerous, and less hazardous to the environment ...huh...I'd like that." Heather said

"Yeah, but I'll bet anything the government would find a way to screw it all up, and kill it for all of us." Douglas said

"There's a gate blocking our way." Alex said

Upon walking closer to the gate, it suddenly elevated itself, opening the path to them.

"Hey, thanks Angela!" James thanked

"But I didn-I mean yeah! Anything for you James!" Angela cheerfully

They team continued walking forward

"(I'm so happy~ I'm actually getting praised by James!)" Angela thought

"Hm~" Maria hummed to herself

The team walked a short ways away until they came upon a fork, one path leading straight, the second cutting right. As they moved closer, a random gate descended from the ceiling blocking their path straight.

"What the hell Angela, that could have been important!" James scolded

"But I-" Angela began

"Yeah, Angela! You shouldn't abuse your power like that, so careless." Maria added

"No matter there's a second path on the right, let's just follow that one." Harry said

"(I'm smiling, yet I still feel dead inside...)" Angela thought to herself

The team kept walking, following the possible detour forward.

"This better not be some sort of fun house theme, Silent Hill has a very sick sense of humor." Lisa commented

The turned right, and kept going.

"Well at least it feels linear, but just to be on the safe side we should stick close, this hallway seems pretty wide, I'm sure we could huddle together since it's so wide." Travis said

"Don't forget to watch out for falling gates. I don't think this room was meant for so many people." Heather warned

"We wouldn't have to be if Angela would stop manipulating the gates to fall, and rise randomly." James said

"I'm not-" Angela began

"Don't scold her so much dear, I'm sure she has her own crazy reasons to do so. Let's just work with it." Maria said

"You could try to keep me from being happy, but it won't work, my six knives will make sure of that." Angela assured peacefully 

"Six knives? Did you steal the last two blades from the nurses we recently fought?" Christopher asked

"Yup, didn't anybody notice?" Angela asked

Suddenly a gate to the left of them elevated, revealing a detour.

"Well what's wrong with going forward Angela?" James said

As he walked forward a random gate descended, and blocked the path forward

"I-but-! I was protecting you. I sensed a lot of monsters on that side so I opened a detour to the left." Angela explained

"Really! Wow, I guess I owe you one, I take back what I said earlier." James said

Maria snorted, but was ignored

"(If only he had patted my head while he said that...then my life would have been complete.)" Angela thought

The team took the only other path left, and continued walking

"Should we say something." Heather whispered to Cynthia

"About what?" Cynthia whispered

"That the gates do that all by themselves." Heather whispered her answer

"...Nah~ let's just see where this goes." Cynthia mischievously whispered back

The came upon another gate which once again elevated out of the way upon getting close enough to it.

"Don't want to waste any time." Angela happily said

"That we don't." Alex answered as they continued

"Hey Angela when are you going to share your little power hm?" Maria suddenly asked

"When we leave of course!" Angela gladly answered

"How can we be so sure?" Maria said

"You'll just have to trust me." Angela answered as if it were obvious

The team turned right, and continued walking

"It's just that, you may be so accustomed to being like...that, that it will be...difficult to remove it from you willingly." Maria said

"Oh Maria~ you, and your drugs." Angela cheerfully declared

"They're prescription!" Maria defended

"Um~ she didn't know about the drugs Maria...neither did any of them well...nevermind." James whispered

The team turned left, and saw a door ahead of them

"Guess we got to take it." Wheeler said

They opened the door, but everyone waited until everyone went through before they continued, to keep from making an unnecessary line, and lose someone.

"Same as before, close knit group, same pace, no one get's left behind." Alex instructed

They continued walking, making a left turn to hallway too long for the pocket-lights to reach the end.

"This place feels really out of place, seems more like a metaphor for something." Douglas insisted

As he finished his sentence, another random gate descended behind them, and trapping them.

"Well that's uncomfortable." Henry dully said

"Yeah Angela you should scare us like that." James scolded

"Really now, that was utterly pointless, unless...you're planning something evil!" Maria declared

"But-like I'm wearing a happy smile that brightens even the darkest of places. What could I possible be plotting? Seriously Maria, you're so silly." Angela said laughing afterward

"There's more to the hallway, let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Cybil insisted

The group continued walking.

"So...are we even in a hospital now?" Maria asked

"I wish we had some sort of map for this, just feels wrong walking around blindly." Elle said

"I'm making one as we speak" Henry reported

"That's convenient." Harry commented

"It is actually, in case we need to backtrack, but so far it's been pretty linear..." Henry said

They came upon another fork in the road, this time with three paths, rather than 2. One cutting to the left, the second heading straight to what they can see is a gate blocking their path, and a third path heading right.

"Decisions, decisions." Douglas said

"...Now I know I remembered this...Just wasn't all that important to me for some reason." Heather said

"That's alright...where do you guys think we should go." Harry asked

"That way!" The group all shouted pointing every which way.

"...Well that was pointless." Harry said

"Heather you're the leader why don't you decide?" Maria asked

"I don't want to be leader." Heather whined

"Why not?" Elle asked

"What if I mess up, and we all end up in trouble?" Heather asked

"Then we'll be pissed, and say it's your fault." Henry honestly answered

"See, this is why I keep revoking your speaking privileges." Alex said

"I'm just kidding, let's just walk forward, and see what happens, if the gate keeps blocking our path then it's not the right way, if it moves then we keep going." Heather explained

"That a good idea." Douglas said

"Yeah, now follow me." Heather said taking point

She walked the team straight, upon closing in on the gate, they noticed it was not moving even when Heather tapped it repeatedly.

"Wrong way." Heather reported

"Good insight." Henry dully said

"Let's try the path on the left." Heather suggested

"The left by which you meant when we were facing the wall, or the left by which you mean us facing away from the wall?" Henry asked

"Just follow me." Heather said taking a turn to a detour.

Walking for several seconds, Heather stopped upon turning when she realized it was a dead end.

"Okay we can't definitely enter through here, that only leads us with one other hallway." Heather said

"The process of elimination, works every time." James commented

Heather lead her squad forward the remaining path left.

"This is pretty easy. I've already gotten use to this whole thing." Elle said

"Which I was like that. This is all so frightening to me still." Christopher said

"Aw, that just because you don't have something to defend yourself with. Watch we'll find you something sweet to use, and you'll get use to it in no time." Wheeler assured

They came upon a third fork in the road with two paths, left, or right.

"Right." Heather simply said

She walked towards the gate, but it would not budge.

"Never mind, let's go the opposite way." Heather quickly said

She lead the team forward seeing a long road ahead of them, but before anyone could make a comment, a random gate came down, and blocked their path.

"Okay...now we're trapped." Alex said

"Wait hold on, something isn't right, just follow me really quickly." Heather said

She retraced her steps, and upon getting within a invisible proximity of the gate ahead of them, it suddenly elevated towards the ceiling allowing them passage.

"Okay, now this place is just messing with us." Cybil said

They continued walking with Heather leading

"We can't do much about that." Heather said

"It just doesn't sit right with me, it makes me feel like we're being toyed with like a child's doll, or something." Wheeler said

"Well you're a doll, but I'm more of an action figure." Henry said

"You keep telling yourself that." Wheeler said

Upon turning, they instantly saw a similar white door they had recently passed through not too long ago.

"Making progress." Heather assured

After making sure everyone went through, and stuck close together afterward, they team continued to tread through unknown terrain with their navigator doing the best she can.

"Look there's another fork, but wait, there's a gate clearly blocking our path forward. So let's make the obvious choice, and head left." Heather said

"Okay...Well just follow along then." Lisa said

"You know what, there was something that happened here that I do remember." Heather suddenly said

"Oh yeah, what?" Cynthia asked

"I'll explain, but first let's stop here." Heather said just as they made the left turn to continue going

"So what is it that you remember?" Harry asked

"Well, it simple really...run, run as fast as you can, and don't look back. We should carry the slower children with us." Heather said

"That's uncomfortable. Anything else?" Alex said hoping there wouldn't be

"Yeah, the ending's gonna suck, now that I think about it." Heather said

"Any way to avoid a bad ending?" James asked

"None, unless you can predict the future, but none of us can so let's just get it over with." Heather said

"Will we all make it?" Lisa asked

"I hope so." Heather simply said

"Alright let's carry the kids, you guys of course have no objection do you?" Eileen asked

"I got nothing." Laura said

"I'm sorry for being a bother..." Alessa apologized

Little Walter shook his head.

"Alright same as before then, James carries Alessa, I carry Laura, again I don't know why, but I won't argue, and Eileen carries...Walter...yeah sounds about right." Alex said

The children chose not to say anymore, and went with their chosen partners.

"Alright, on a count of three, run as fast as you can. If we're lucky they will wait until all of us pass through before closing." Heather said

"Oh~ I think I get it now." James realized

"One, two...two, and half!" Heather said

Everyone flinched, and almost began running right then, and there.

"Don't do that!" Alex exclaimed

"Sorry, sorry! One more time...one, two...three!" Heather exclaimed

The team sprinted as fast as they could forward, and hearing gate, after gate descend downward from the ceiling, in a rapid, but rhythmic rate. The team dared not to look back as Heather warned, yet despite that, none of them except for Heather could have known what will happen next, and in the future they will all agree that even if they did have knowledge of it, it would be no use. Suddenly a gate in front of them quickly closed, and the team were completely caught by surprise, crashing into it, and in the process into each other. While the team collapsed onto the floor in a painful looking dog-pile the gate behind the suddenly closed, trapping them.

"I see what you mean by...bad ending..." Henry groaned from the bottom of the pile

"It's a little cramped here." Cybil commented

"Yeah, before any of use could sue one another for sexual harassment, I say we get out of this quickly." Harry said

"I for one don't mind either way." Maria said

"Cynthia, your face is a little too close to mine..." Eileen awkwardly complained

"Don't say it as if I planned it." Cynthia said in a similar awkward feeling tone.

"Oh? Do I sense some embarrassment in your tone? I thought you were down for anything?" Maria teased

"Only if it involves men...I've never had any experience with girls." Cynthia admitted

"Hang on, I think I can just barely squeeze my way through you guys." Laura said

"Of course you could..." Heather muttered

"Of course you could!" James complimented

Several moments of shuffling, accusations, and pain inducing struggles had finally paid off as the team was right back up, but their condition was still cramped, and not much had changed.

"So Heather what now?...Heather?" Alex asked

"Uh~? What? Alex! You ruined my concentration!" Heather said in frustration

"Why?" Alex asked

"Look, just stare into that glowing symbol, and everything will handle itself." Heather said

"What sym~bol..." Alex began

Just like everybody else who glanced at the bright red circle spray painted on the wall. Despite the lack of a glow, or any significant sign that could make it appear supernatural, it still held a strange attraction to anyone who saw it. Once they became fixated on them, memories, and images began rushing into their minds, and for the moment it was all they could see, the room, and even their teammates suddenly vanishing as they relived whatever it was their were envisioning.

Heather

Despite what she had thought, her vision was the same as before. She saw a nurse she quickly recognized in a slump, sounding distraught, and depressed. The vision was blurry, and full of fuzz, as if it was being watched through an old, and broken television set.

"Still has an unusually high fever." Lisa began

"Eyes don't open...getting a pulse...but just barely breathing. Why...what is keeping that child alive?

"(I got to remember to confront her about that...can't believe I haven't done so earlier...)" Heather thought to herself

Lisa

"Why! I'm doing what you told me, I'm watching over the girl, and keeping it a secret, so why do you make me do these things!" Lisa cried out.

"I thought part of our agreement was for you to keep quiet, now are you gonna make that lingerie look good, or I leave, along with my...'medicine'." Dr. Kaufmann argued

"Please wait!" Lisa quickly exclaimed

"So~" Dr. Kaufmann said as he began to undress

"I'll do it, just please, don't take it." Lisa pleaded more desperately than she had wanted

"That's a good, obedient girl. Being a doctor can be quite stressful, I need someone like you to relieve some of that. Here's your PTV, or whatever the hell the cops call it, now undress...slowly." Dr. Kaufmann urged

(I thought I repressed that! Oh god what if they found out!)" Lisa panicked in her thoughts

Harry

Harry was shocked by what he had done, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard soft footsteps approach him.

"Daddy, what was that." Alessa/Cheryl, aka Heather asked, yawning shortly after

"Uh, nothing, nothing, it was just...fireworks!" Harry quickly said

"Who is that? Why is he sleeping? What's coming out of him?" The ever curious little girl asked

"Him? Oh he's a friend, and he suddenly got tired! In fact so tired that he began drooling with...sleep juice!" Harry lied like he had never lied before.

"Oh~" The little girl completely believed

"Hey! How would you like to change your hair color, you know...for fun." Harry suddenly

"Wha~t you're so silly daddy." The little girl happily declared, giggling afterward

"(Glad she does not remember that)" Harry thought to himself in relief

Cybil

"No, no, no! All wrong what is wrong with you!" The instructor shouted in frustration

"I'm trying my best..." Cybil grumbled

"For a little girl you sure are undisciplined, you need to lift your legs higher, keep them straighter, and hold that position for much longer than a mere 2 seconds." Then instructor argued

"I don't wanna dance anymore~" Cybil cried out

"Whining, and crying? What, you think you're gonna impress anyone with just that freakishly long hair of yours? No! You're gonna need me if you want to be recognized! You need ballet!" The old hag of an instructor insisted

She slammed her cane dangerously close to Cybil's hand resting on a bar

"*Eek*! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Cybil cried out

"Oh, what kind of attitude is that? Being afraid of everything. You're never gonna amount to anything." The instructor announced

"(Why on earth would I remember that? If only that old hag was alive long enough to see me now, I would have shown her!)" Cybil thought

Alessa

Alessa sneaked cautiously across the hallway, ignoring the stares, and whispers of her classmates as she passed them. She hurried over to one of the locker rooms to grab her belongings, only to discover a horrifying scene. Her locker was covered from top to bottom with fresh blood, all her stuff including her story books were stained, and ruined. She quickly stopped herself from screaming, instead she began to breathe deeply to calm her nerves. She picked up her stuff, and walked out of the room in disgust only to see a many kids around her, blocking her path. One boy with a mischievous grin, walked towards her, and began to shuffle through one of his jeans pockets.

"Did you really think you could hide your 'friend' from us by hiding it behind the school?" The brat said

Alessa face fell in utter despair, tears rapidly descending from her eyes as the boy pulled out what looked like a tail. A tail Alessa quickly realized it belonged to a homeless cat she had befriended during her tortured filled days at school. She looked at the tail, and then at her blood stained books, and supplies, and came to the obvious conclusion.

"See, isn't that like a witch! Everything you touch dies!" The boy declared as he pulled a bloody paper cutter from his other pocket, and began stabbing the tail with it.

The children began laughing, and pointing at Alessa who was on her knees sobbing, while the teachers were looking on to make sure she wouldn't cause any trouble to the other students.

"(Everything I touch...dies. Tina...I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry...)" Alessa thought, her tears beginning to well up inside her

Laura

Laura, and Mary we're giggling loudly together in a hospital room.

"T-tell me another one!" Mary practically pleaded

"O-okay, um~! I got one! James is so stupid he asked for a refund on a jigsaw puzzle, because he thought it was broken!" Laura told

Both girls continued to laugh, and giggle at Jame's expense

"H-here's another one! H-hang on...James is so stupid he invented a silent car alarm!" Laura declared

Mary laughed loudly, but her illness quickly caught up to her, and she began to coughing.

"Oh! I'll get you some water!" Laura quickly said

"Yes-*cough* please do, then you-*cough* could tell me some more jokes-*cough*." Mary said

"(I never told James, or Maria my jokes...I wonder if they'll like em?") Laura thought to herself

Maria

"James, are you going to leave me there?" Maria suddenly asked as they were getting ready to head off to Silent Hill

"Maria, I-I want-no need more time with you! Please." James insisted

"We can't keep this up, even by some miracle it ended up working you know it wasn't meant to be." Maria said

"But if I lose you too, then who knows what I will do, Laura might end up losing her parents yet again." James said

"Look at us! Even when we're together in bed it doesn't feel right!" Maria said

"What are you saying...do you want to leave me?" James said

"No! Of course not, I'm flattered, and happy for everything you have done for me, but it's just not like me to accept something so unnatural...why did you think I decided not to get the breast enlargement surgery?" Maria argued

"...Because we didn't have the money." James answered

"Oh James, we've always had the money." Maria said

"Please, just give it some more time. I know something even better came happen between us, even better than when I was with Mary before her illness." James insisted

"Are you guys ready, or what! I'm tired of waiting!" Laura called out

"We're coming!...Fine, but tell me this...how much pain will I go through, just for you?" Maria asked

"I...don't know." James admitted

"James...you're so stupid...let's go." Maria said

"(With all of these people I will never have a chance to discuss this further with James...then there's Angela...)" Maria thought to herself

Angela

She felt flames warm her back, turned her head slightly, and saw through a wall of flames, James exiting the staircase.

"James was it? Looking for your lost wife...what a lie, does he honestly expect me to believe she's actually alive? I wouldn't be surprised if he killed her himself." Angela muttered under her breathe

She looked down on her old knife James had returned, and continued climbing focusing on her only goal, gripping the blade she intends to use to accomplish it.

"He's just like all men! Thinking he could get with me by making his voice soft, and easy to listen to. Not glaring at me, or feeling me up when he get's close. Actually doing what I asked him, and holding my knife...never getting annoyed, or frustrated all those times I talked to him. Feeling weak, and hopeless like me, as if he's trying to understand. Always talking to me face to face, his green eyes never wandering, seeing me as a person rather than a sex toy. Being patient with me, even after I insulted him the last time we met...not saying no to my offer." Angela recollected

Angela stopped climbing, and loosened her grip on her knife as she began to contemplate her thoughts together.

"What if I took his lack of an answer the wrong way? What if he was just a shy person, who just got out of a bad relationship? Did I maybe rush it, was it too sudden for him to start dating again? Maybe he's really one of those quiet, but kind people, the ones I read about in my romance novels, and I was too emotional distraught to realize it! God if you exist, please give me a sign that I'm right, and that James was too shy to admit to his own feelings!" Angela declared

For a moment nothing happened, and she beginning to lose hope as she re-gripped her knife tightly again. Suddenly a piece of a support beam suddenly fell, and bonked Angela's head knocking her out. When she woke up, she found herself back on the stairs, except the fires around her were gone, she even felt a rush of a cool, yet refreshing breeze blow along her face.

"(I knew then that you were the only one for me, and that I mustn't end my life so quickly. It may be harder than I thought, but you will soon realize that we were meant to be James.)" Angela thought

James

A large crowd of oddly dressed men, and women were circled around James, all amazed at his amazingly life like Buster Sword.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, but pretty heavy, I can't barely swing it, and I can't do much else, but drag it everywhere. But I promise next year, after some exercise I'll be able to carry it no problem!" James gloated

"Mind if try holding it?" A young woman asked dressed in a odd uniform that resembled Sailor Moon.

"Sure go ahead!" James agreed

The blonde girl grabbed hold of the blade, and instantly felt it's weight get the better of her, she nearly dropped the whole thing to the floor which would have surely cracked the ground beneath it.

"*Ugh*! It really is heavy! Still there's something missing about this...you're missing the two round holes, all I see are two clearly painted on holes." The blonde girl commented

"Yeah, about that, see I tried drilling the holes in, but I couldn't find a tool strong enough to penetrate this beast! Plus I was short on cash so that was off." James explained

"Hey! Where did you go, don't ditch me!" A voice called out

"Oh! That's sounds like my dad, here take it back." The girl quickly said

"Before you go, I gotta ask, that outfit of yours...it doesn't resemble any magical girl, or Sailor Moon rip off I've ever seen, who are you suppose to be?" James asked

"This? Oh it's something I made up, I call it Princess Heart!" The girl said before running off.

"(Huh...I wonder who if that girl is suppose to be important? I mean why else would this suddenly pop into my head...)" James thought

Douglas

It was a foggy, quiet night in London, a small dimly pub was the only establishment open, and one detective was having the most expensive drink he ever paid for.

"I could have drank most of these brands at home! This was not worth the long trip getting here." Douglas slurred in what could be mistaken as a drunken stupor.

"So why are you here then?" The bartender asked discretely showing signs of annoyance

"Because there's a convention for detectives, and private investigators nearby, and I'm all worn out. So I came here to relax." Douglas explained in a higher than thou tone

"Really, you're a detective? I thought you wore that coat to keep yourself warm at night while you're sleeping in the streets." A man sitting several bar stools away said

"Yup that's me! Glad to see some English manners around here." Douglas joked sarcastically

"Yeah whatever Yankee! So tell me how's your career coming along? Have you found the missing cheeseburger yet?" The man joked

"Hardy, har, har! Good one...no I just got back from a very complex, and disturbing case, though you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Douglas said nonchalantly

"Bullocks! I've been a detective for over 10 years, and I have seen things that would make you want to kill yourself! I've solved the most gruesome of crimes, capture the most disturbing or suspects, and solved the most complex of riddles. You're just a amateur." The man ridiculed

Douglas simply shrugged, and tapped his empty bottle, signaling for a second round.

"(If only you knew kid, maybe one day If you visit, I'll point you to the nearest pub in Silent Hill...)" Douglas thought

Eileen Galvin

Eileen was packing her belongings as she prepared to move with Henry to their new apartment, they were able to afford with their combined earnings. She took everything she could, but decided to give the room a second investigation just to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything. During the middle of her check up, she noticed something off about a portion of the wall next to her drawer. She crouched next to it, and stared more intently at it, and noticed it was a hole...a small peep sized hole. She peered inside, and saw Henry packing his things, but what was most unusual was the fact that she peep hole was perfectly round, and clear. She needed to know more, so she stopped what she was doing, and walked over to Henry's apartment room.

"Eileen? Are you done packing?" Henry dully said

Eileen didn't answer, instead she focus her attention at the warped, and partially demolished portion of Henry's wall next to his drawer. Henry noticed her discovery, but kept himself relaxed, and steady, obviously he had prepared of this a long time ago. Eileen peered through the hole, saw that it has a clear view of her apartment room, and quickly came to the obvious conclusion.

"Henry...did you notice your wall has quite a lot of damage, and decay specifically here?" Eileen asked

"Why yes I did..." Henry answered

"And that upon seeing through it, you could very clearly see my bedroom, where I do most of my...private actions?" Eileen continued

"It does? I was too busy exorcising the evil spirit that were haunting my apartment to pay much attention to it." Henry half lied

"So~ you didn't peek even for a second?" Eileen asked

"...Maybe for 2 seconds, but not in that way, it was more of a protective kind of way." Henry explained

"Ew~ there's some mold, or something in hands!" Eileen whined upon touching the peep hole

"There's some tissue paper on that drawer next to the hand lotion." Henry dully explained

"...Why do yo-" Eileen began

"Mold around the hole...you had some yourself right? Come on I'm just about done packing, we should go as quickly as possible." Henry said

"Yeah alright, let me just finish the paperwork with Frank, and we could go." Eileen assured

"(I can't believe I didn't push him further with that subject! Yet why do I feel excited at the thought of him possibly watching me...?)" Eileen thought.

Henry

Henry was being lead by an abomination that only he himself saw, and no one else. They were walking along a possible hallway with gleaming gems in random yet significant locations. Their footsteps making no noise, and matching perfectly with the wall made it appear as if they were walking on air, yet Henry was sure his feet could feel something.

"You know, if it was anyone other than me, they would have ripped their eye sockets by now mister...what do you call yourself again...Ghloignanth?" Henry said

"Moo~" The chimera spoke

"And you moo too? Well aren't you just a keeper. Now tell me how much more do we need to do. I already seduced the succubi from another dimension, defeated the witches from the Andromeda Galaxy, and even won a staring contest with the abyss. Quite honestly I'm feeling slightly exhausted.

The chimera said nothing, and continued walking towards the seemingly never ending hallway, but before they could reach the end, the vision grew fuzzy, and everything went dark again.

"(Damn I thought I recollected the most important part of that journey! Oh well, I guess even Silent Hill has difficulty when it comes to otherworldly memories...)" Henry thought to himself

Cynthia

"Your clothes are filthy, and smell so bad...do you think that's the kind of thing a girl like me is into? No way...and just how is it that you know my name?" Cynthia asked

"Ah...well, it has been about 10 years since I heard your name..." Walter replied

After hearing that Cynthia quickly removed her hand from his cheek.

"10 years?...You've been eavesdropping on us for 10 years? You're disgusting

Cynthia, and her friends quickly walked away, down the stairs, and to the subway platform.

"It's not my day. Just my luck to meet a creep like that. Oh well...I've got to do something for fun. I'm going to a night club." Cynthia declared

"Not again, Cynthia you'll get in trouble if they know about your age." One of her female friends warned

"Don't worry, they won't notice if it's me." Cynthia replied

Several hours later, late at night, Cynthia was heading home using a local park as a shortcut when she came across a boy close to her age, peering through what looked like a camera from behind a bush.

"Hey! What are you taking a picture of?" Cynthia loudly asked

The young boy jumped, and crashed onto the bush he was hiding behind, he took a minute to realize Cynthia was not a threat.

"O-oh, um~...my dad bought me this camera, and I've been taking a lot of pictures with it lately, because I like to." The young boy answered sounding very dull, and bored

"Oh. If it's pictures you want I can do some poses for you." Cynthia flirted

"Oh, that's okay I already took a photo of this pretty girl with green eyes, and I don't need more pictures of girls." the young boy answered

Cynthia quickly dropped her taunting pose, looking very frustrated

"Fine! Whatever! I'm leaving! Have fun with your stupid, ugly camera!" Cynthia cried out before leaving

"...Geez, that was mean...wow it's pretty dark, guess I should head home." The young boy quickly said, and took off

"(I can't understand any of this! Is this suppose to be important? That stalker, and the boy who clearly had trouble seeing through the dark to see just how pretty, and sexy I was? Am I suppose to recognize them?" Cynthia said

Alex

Adam Shepherd stomps towards the backyard to see three children playing some sort of game.

"What are you kids doing?" He asked in a gruff voice

"We're playing 'Cowboys, and Indians' dad." Alex explained

He looked at the squeaking hammers acting as tomahawks that Alex was holding, and then towards the water gun that Joshua was holding. He looked up to see Joey Bartlett lazily watching on the tree house.

"Wait right here, I'll show you how to play Cowboys, and Indians." Adam assured

A minute later he came back holding a airsoft gun, in the shape of a pistol, and gave it to Joshua.

"Use this, don't worry Alex is a military man, he can take it." Adam assured

"What about me?" Alex asked

"Oh? You would like picking on younger kids with dangerous blunt objects!" Adam practically shouted

For the remainder of the game Joshua repeatedly shot pellets at Alex while his dad offered him advice on holding, aiming, and reloading his gun. While Alex was busy being pelted by pellets, with the only advice given to him was to cover his face. Just then from over the fence came a barrage of water balloons flying though the air, and hitting the two boys. Adam quickly grabbed Joshua, and took him inside, locking the door behind him, leaving Alex to worry, and run around the yard trying to dodge all of them. There was much laughter coming from the tree house.

"(God damn it...") Alex simply thought

Elle

Elle, her sister Nora, and Scarlet where hanging out at Scarlet bedroom surrounded by very lifelike dolls, but the sisters where unfazed by them, as they had gotten use to them a long time ago. They had just finished what sounded like a funny girl type conversation, and just quietly watched Scarlet brush one of her many dolls until a realization has occurred to them.

"I'm bored!" Elle declared

"Me too!" Nora agreed

"I'm not, but you know I don't like anyone touching my dolls, even my least favorite Helga..." Scarlet said, quickly staring at the polish, wood shoe wearing doll she called Helga, sitting next to the trash can.

"I wish there was something we could do..." Nora moaned in despair

"We'll have to make something up..." Elle insisted

Several minutes of brainstorming later.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind if we take all his balloons?" Elle said as she pulled on the red wagon full of water balloons.

"Nope, my daddy stopped using them to decorate his office." Scarlet assured

"Shh! I think I can hear someone screaming over the fence right there." Nora said

"That sounds like Alex! Perfect let's get into position girls." Elle said

She pulled the wagon, and positioned at the center of the alley, and all three girls grabbed a water balloon off the wagon.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Nora said barely containing her excitement

At once all three girls threw their water balloons over the fence, not seeing but hearing the surprised gasps, and shouts coming from the backyard. The girls repeatedly threw their numerous water balloons having the time of their lives.

"Hehe~, I never did tell Alex that was me...oh well.)" Elle thought.

Wheeler

Wheeler had just finished his business at the baker's shop, after judging the fresh bash of sprinkled donuts, and continued to enjoy the rest of his day off, until he heard a commotion coming from several yards away. Instinctively he took the a quick detour through the alleyways, not caring that he was unarmed, and his policeman's outfit couldn't exactly stop a bullet, or block knives, but he couldn't care less for any of that. He was the type to use mostly his fists in a fight as controversial as it sounds, his nightstick usually left at home, and catching a significant amount of dust. As he got closer to the yelps, he also heard the sound of laughter, coming from nearby.

"Probably some sickos getting a kick out of jumping a man! Not on my watch!" Wheeler muttered

He continued sprinting towards the commotion, only to discover that it was coming from Adam Shepherd's house.

"What is he doing? Doesn't he hear the shouting!" Wheeler thought

He finally reached his destination, his plan to simply rush from to the backyard through the alley only to have all of his pump, and excitement crash like the end of a really long sugar rush. He saw three little girls he knew, throw what looked like water balloons at some poor unsuspecting sap playing in Adam's backyard.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Wheeler asked in a very poor attempt to sound relaxed

The three girls stopped what they were doing, and turned towards the well known deputy, dropping their water balloons.

"W-were we doing something illegal?" Nora asked in an obvious panicked toned

"No, no, no one's in trouble, just making sure no one's hurting anybody." Wheeler assured

"We got really bored, so we decided to prank Alex, or Joshua...though I'm pretty sure it's Alex we're mostly hitting." Elle figured

"Pranking? Well that's okay I guess, better to get it out of your system at a young age while you can still get away with it, and not get into too much trouble. I remember the times I was making trouble for everyone...made the mistake of doing it in my high school days, and got real scolding from the principal. Corporal punishment was allowed back then, you're lucky you didn't get to meet 'Old Spanky'!" Wheeler told the girls

"...So can we still throw these?...I mean there's still some left." Scarlet asked

"Sure why not, but let me throw one real quick before I go." Wheeler said

They tossed him a balloon, which he easily caught, and tossed it overhead, over the fence, several seconds later they heard it impact.

"My eye!" A voice shouted from over the fence.

"Bullseye! Alright carry on, just make sure you apologize, or something when you're done." Wheeler said

"We will!" Elle lied

"(...Probably shouldn't have encouraged them like that...then again...no harm done right?)" Wheeler thought.

Travis

"Now Travis today in your treatment I brought someone with a similar...experience with losing loved ones. Now despite different circumstances I believe you'll have similar diagnostics-oh! Pardon me I'm using big words again aren't I, I'm sorry. Now let me introduce you to..." The psychiatrist began

He opened the door, and a young dark blonde hair cut into a bowl shape cut came out, dressed in a dirty, blue, and white striped shirt came through.

"His name is Walter Sullivan, and I believe with each others support, you can overcome your...bad thoughts." The psychiatrist concluded

"...You're not mommy..." Walter began with

Travis though surprised by the sudden outburst said nothing.

"Now Walter we've discussed this, you can't say that to every person you meet." The psychiatrist kindly scolded

"Travis, you're a little quiet, don't you want to say hi?" The psychiatrist urged

Travis shuffled nervously, and said nothing, clearly feeling a sense of danger coming from the young boy.

"That's strange you were so conversational with your- I'm sorry we're trying to forget that, but what's a little more hypnosis gonna do right?" The psychiatrist joked, or at least Travis hoped he was joking

"Now let's get to know each other a little more shall we?" The psychiatrist began

"(How-when! What did he do to me to forget something like that! Why can't I still remember everything?)" Travis asked himself expecting no answer

Little Walter

"Okay, do you want to tell me that story again?" The psychiatrist asked

"I don't know..." Little Walter admitted

"Do you want to play a game instead?" The psychiatrist asked

"Alright...Sure!" Little Walter accepted

"Why don't you tell me what you think of when I show you these pictures...okay? Just tell me whatever you think of." The psychiatrist said

He picked up a smile pile of photos, keeping them out of Walter's view for the time being, then showed him a picture of a door.

"That's my mommy!" Little Walter happily cried out

"Okay. How about this one?" The psychiatrist said sounding pleased

He showed Walter a photo of a bedroom.

"That's my mommy." Little Walter said in a obvious sounding tone

"This one is your mommy also?" The psychiatrist asked

"Uh-huh!" Little Walter said while nodding

"Is this one your mommy too?" The psychiatrist asked

He then revealed a photo of woman.

"That's not my mommy!" Little Walter answered in a serious tone

"Walter~" The psychiatrist sighed in disappointment

"That's not my mommy!" Little Walter repeated more angrily

"Are you sure?" The psychiatrist asked again

"That's not my mommy!" Little Walter repeated raising his voice

"Calm down Walter...calm down. This is your mommy." The psychiatrist urged

"No, no, no, no, no!" Little Walter shouted

"Yes it is! This is your mommy. This one is only a door, see?" The psychiatrist playfully revealed, showing the photo of the door he previously used

"Mommy?" Little Walter said looking curiously at the photo of the door

"What do you want to tell your mommy?" The psychiatrist asked

"Why won't you wake up mommy?" Little Walter answered

"Is your mommy sleeping Walter?" The psychiatrist asked

Little Walter suddenly became agitated, and rushed towards his psychiatrist

"Show me your heart! Show, me, your heart!" Little Walter demanded furiously

"O-orderly! Orderly~!" The psychiatrist shouted in panic

"(...)" Walter remained thoughtless as the recalled memory came, and went, along with other moments he didn't even remember doing yet.

Christopher

"So does this detective guy you call know where we're going?" Wheeler asked him

"I told him the name of the town." Christopher answered

"No, no, I mean does he know anything about that town?" Wheeler asked

"I haven't asked him." Christopher admitted

"Boy I hope he comes prepared." Wheeler said

"I'm sure he'll come prepared with whatever it is detectives bring with them on cases like this." Christopher assured

"That's not what I meant..." Wheeler said

"Okay? I don't think I follow. Well do you know anything about that town?" Christopher asked

"I have my theories. My first theory...well when I first started looking into the history of Silent Hill, I found a lot of strange things. Stories about cults, unexplained deaths, an disappearances so maybe that town was built under some sort of Indian Burial Ground. Or maybe it's some sort of government experiment! Trying to test the effects of stress on the human psyche, to create soldiers that can withstand the pressures of war." Wheeler explained

"Government experiments? Indian Burial Ground? I heard truth is stranger than fiction, but is that really possible?" Christopher asked

"Well when we find your wife, and kid, and we will find them. We can ask them, though I wouldn't be surprised if one of my theories is right." Wheeler assured

"I think that's him right now." Christopher said as he saw a old man wearing a brown trench coat.

"(I think I'm finally starting to believe in some of your theories now Wheeler...)" Christopher thought.

Tina

Tina was very confused by a lot of things. For starters why was she flying? Why was everything so blue, except for the occasional blinking stars? What is that pink square pastry that covered her body? And why was she leaving behind a trail that looked oddly enough like a rainbow? Unfortunately she didn't get any answered, so she simply continued flying until the vision eventually ended

Back to reality

Suddenly everyone snapped out of their unconscious state, and back to the rusty metal hallway they were recently exploring. They took a look around to make sure everyone was present, and accounted for, and saw that a path right in front of them where that odd circle was before.

"So~ did anyone else see something?" James awkwardly asked

There was some murmurs, and awkward nods, but none of them gave a clear answer.

"Let's just move on then shall we?" Heather urged

For the next several seconds they slowly walked towards the thin hallway, giving each other weird glances. Some where even hoping that whatever was behind the door ahead of them would shock them enough to regain their lost composure.

_End of Chapter_

_I know, I know, another filler, I'm a terrible person, but just think of how much more I could have done with that scene if Downpour hadn't been delayed. Hell I would have even included Eric, and his gang as well if Murphy was with them, and to be honest that was the original plan, but plans have changed. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the advice, and thanks for being patient overall!_


	42. Chapter 42 One Step Forward, Two Back

_Chapter 42: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_

_Finally some progression coming along. Sorry for the delay, but it was the elevator that really got me writer's block. Enjoy!_

At the Metal Hallway Labyrinth(That's what I used to call it)

"...There's something turning that seemingly pointless valve." Henry pointed out

Despite the cramped conditions everyone ignored it to glance at Valtiel who was sure enough turning a red valve clockwise.

"Don't worry he's harmless...I think." Heather assured

"I say we should test that." Harry said

"What do you have in mind?" Cybil asked

"Well let's call it out first." Harry suggested

"Great! Except you'd think it would have noticed us talking by now, and looked down on us. So my guess is that, that valve must be much more important to it, than us. Right now." Maria informed

"We could try shooting at it." Douglas suggested

"Why? Wouldn't that just piss it off?" Elle said

"Just to see what it will do." Douglas admitted

"That's like saying you'll push a button that could nuke the world, just to see what would happen." Alex said

"Are you saying you wouldn't be the least bit curious as to seeing what would happen?" James asked

"Of course not!" Alex said

"There's something pure, black, and evil inside all of us...some choose to ignore it, others don't realize it, and then there are those that let it control their lives. You can't honestly say that unless the situation becomes reality." Henry said

"So you will?" Laura asked

"...Maybe..." Henry admitted

Everyone stared at him

"...What? I'm not gonna decide right away. These things take a lot of time to think about, I'm sure our president is having trouble not pushing the big red button on his desk that could possibly end all life, just like anyone else who would have to go through that." Henry defended himself

"...Let's just get climbing, I don't know why, but I feel like we should really speed things along." Alex insisted

"He's right, this isn't one of those places you could ever get use to." Elle agreed

Alex deciding to take the lead this time climbed first, following behind him were Harry, James (carrying Tina at the moment), Travis, Wheeler, Christopher, Douglas, Henry, Little Walter, Eileen, Lisa, Angela, Cynthia, Elle, Cybil, Maria, Laura, Alessa, and Heather in that order. It was one of those moments that this group will never forget.

"Why do I hear such a loud heart beat like sound?" Alex asked

"I don't know, this open mouth I'm just about to pass isn't telling anything...tell me your secrets mouth." Henry dully said

"Look just above us, there's a horizontal layer of throbbing skin." Lisa pointed out

"Yeah, that's utterly pointless." Alex said

"Not exactly, unless of course you are short minded." Douglas said

"Oh, then enlighten me with your wisdom detective." Alex said

"Well to me they represent the living spirit of something clearly panic stricken, this place is in constant hysteria, and I bet we'll soon be too." Douglas said

"Yeah well-holy crap who, or what the hell is that?" Alex suddenly said

Right in front of him behind what looked like a filthy glass screen was what Alex assumed was a woman. He couldn't exactly confirm it, but he does see the feminine features despite the many smudges, and stains the glass contained. He could not see the woman's face very clearly, but noticed her long black hair, her skin completely pale, and very naked, if Alex could actually call the white 'skin' anymore. He tried ignoring it, but as he climbed onto the platform, he quickly realized the image has already been tattooed to his brain, and it will take a lot to get rid of it now.

"What are yo-whoa! Let's climb this thing, and forget that ever existed!" James quickly said seeing the Fukuro lady.

"What? What is it, come on keep going, I'm like several inches away from this freak turning the valve, hell I could probably punch him right now." Travis said

"I guess I'll have to do the honors if you won't." Wheeler said

"I had no intentions on-! W-what on Earth! I feel like I recognize-but it just doesn't-" Travis sputtered

"Keep going, you're just a few steps away!" Wheeler said

Reluctantly Travis did so.

"Oh I see what's going on, yeah, just when you thought you'd seen the worse of it, something like this comes along." Wheeler said

"Seriously, are we all going to openly express whatever frightening, or controversial thing we see?" Henry dully asked

"This is just wrong! I have to find my wife, and daughter as quickly as possible!" Christopher exclaimed

"That's a yes, and wow, might I say that, that is the weirdest combination of desire, suffering, and possible spiritual scene I have seen...so far." Douglas said

"Yeah, because obviously the fact that you didn't stop, and look means that it's a real eye catcher...So this is what you guys are talking about?...Eh, I guess I see what you mean, but wait until we visit a hospital I'm familiar with, and I'll show you guys something to gawk at." Henry assured

"Please don't show off...stuff, like that." Eileen said from underneath him.

"..." Little Walter said nothing

He cared very little for the woman ahead of him seeing as how it had nothing to do with his mother.

"-Oh my! For some reason it makes me really...sad." Eileen commented

"Here let me help you up." Henry offered

He extended a helping hand which Eileen was more than happy to accept.

"...Please hurry, I don't feel comfortable, looking at that thing anymore...I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" Lisa pleaded

After Eileen did so, Lisa quickly climbed up the ladder, and soon it became apparent that they had even less space in their small platform.

"We're going to wait on the other side of that door, but we'll leave it open for you girls to follow." Alex quickly said

"Okay!" Elle called out

"Yikes, like that's so~ unnecessary, and totally uncool!" Angela commented

"Ladies, and gentlemen, Angela's intellectual comment that is clearly ahead of it's time." Maria teased

"Why does this place have to freak us out like this? I mean is this suppose to be scary, are we suppose to be scared?" Cynthia asked

"That really isn't for us to decide darling, it's suppose to be some sort of cheesy hidden metaphor, like almost everything in this town." Maria explained

"The whole town is in on it?" Cynthia asked

"Yeah, and I can't make heads, or tails of what that signifies." Elle said as she passed the woman.

"Seems like unnecessary punishment if you ask me." Cybil said

"I agree with that...hm~ yeah, I definitely agree, I mean one mistake, and they have to suffer for the rest of their lives, and afterlife? The punishment simply does not fit the crime!" Maria argued as she passed it

"I don't even remember seeing any of these the first time around! All I saw was an empty, boring, and brightly lit town. Why on Earth is this happening now. You guys are the grown ups, tell me!" Laura asked

"P-please wait-Ah! D-don't leave without me!" Alessa cried out from below Laura, and still on her first few steps.

"Not the athletic type is she..." Maria said

"Hurry, hurry! As your leader, I'll continue to motivate you all the way up here. Now pick it up!" Laura cried out soon after stepping on the platform

"I'm sorry!" Alessa exclaimed as she tried harder, and climbed faster.

After several minutes, several motivational commands by Laura, several shrieks, and squeals of fear later Alessa had finally reached the top.

"(I probably could have done more to help her, but...just didn't feel like it for some reason.)" Heather thought as she climbed the ladder up to the platform.

Everyone regrouped at the next room, and needless to say, it was the most shocking location they have ever seen so far.

"Yeah, we had that same face too, the first few seconds we saw this place." Alex admitted one the girls came through." Alex said

The walls, and floor were hazy, and out of focus, with a horrendous color that resembled human skin. Through rips on the wall they saw what looked like muscle straining back, and forth.

"This is making my eyes strain, let's get this done with quick." Douglas complained

"Don't worry, it will." Heather assured

The team walked along the metal grating floor, when an unexpected radio static began going off.

"That's not right, I remember no monsters here." Heather said

"So those monsters hanging underneath us, and heading straight for us don't count as monsters?" Harry said

There were two of them, both only James recognized.

"I find that ignoring these things helps." James suggested

"Yeah, but there sure are a lot of us now, can't we just shoot them or something?" Alex asked

"Sure we could." James said

"Alright then, everyone with a pistol, gather at the front, and fire whenever." Alex quickly instructed

Cybil, Eileen, Alex, Elle, and Heather stood shoulder to shoulder on the hallway, looking like a human barricade.

"You have a pistol with you?" Alex asked

"Yeah, didn't you see me use one?" Heather said

"Not that I remember." Alex said

"Me neither." Heather said

Guys they're getting closer." Cybil reminded

"I told you to fire when you're ready, if you were ready to fire, then you should have done so." Alex reminded

With that everyone fired rapidly at the two Mandarins, just as they were a mere few feet away from them. They died quickly enough, and fell into the empty abyss.

"I wish all our fights ended that quickly." Elle said

"I think I see a door just ahead of us, but it's a little blurry." Eileen said

"Well it's gone quiet, let's keep going." Cybil said

Walking for several steps they came upon three double doors, one ahead of them, a second on the right, and third on the left.

"I know which door we should take, but let's humor this place, and try the doors on either side." Heather said

"Locked." Cynthia declared on the left side double doors.

"Broken here too." Eileen declared on the right side double doors

"This door opens just fine." Heather declared on the double doors ahead of them.

They took it, and entered the next portion of their trip. there was a wide U-shaped grating floor, on the left they saw a dead end on the left side, another pair of double doors on the right, and at the center a square hole in the ground.

"I say we jump down the hole." James suggested

"First the hole on the mall, and now this? What's with you, and falling through holes?" Alex asked

"Well I suppose just this once we could take the doors over there." James said

"I suppose we should." Henry said

They followed Heather to the double doors, and went through together as closely as they could.

"Now this is...better? No I can't even say that, but at least I can't say it's worse." Travis said

"Uh-oh, static...I guess that means monsters on that corner right there huh." Harry said

"I have an idea." Cybil said

"Yeah?" Harry said listening

"I have some of that jerky still, so I can just toss over there, and wait for whatever monster to come out." Cybil suggested

"That's a great idea actually." Alex said

"Yeah give us some time to prepare, and then toss the bait." Elle said

Several moments of preparation later, Henry with his Pulaski Axe, Travis with his Fire Axe, Alex with his Pulaski Axe, and Wheeler with his shotgun (Which Heather was kind enough to spare her extra ammunition) we're ready. Alex gave Cybil a go to signal using a simple nod of the head, and Cybil tossed a piece of jerky at the center of the hallway. It arced several feet, and landed in the middle of the crossing where it was quickly discovered, and assaulted by what Heather easily recognized as three "Slurpers". Their long thin snout began to gnaw, bite, and chew on the tasty meat, completely ignoring the huge threat close by. The fight ended fairly quickly thanks to Cybil's distraction, each man simply impaled their selective Slurper, trapping them on the grating for just long enough for Wheeler to come in, and blow them apart with a close up shotgun blast, their weapons were undamaged. In defeat the Slurpers shrieked in pain, and died.

"Another quick kill. Let's keep this up." Alex said

"Hey everyone this first door is broken." Heather called out

"That's okay, I see another door, on the right of this hallway." Travis said

"Wait I have a bad feeling about that room." Heather warned

"It's alright, we'll get through it together." James assured

"I really don't think it will help..." Heather said

Unfortunately her warning was not taken very seriously, and half her teammates had already began entering the storage room. Heather sighed to herself, and quickly followed before they shut the door on her. The group found themselves on a completely empty room with a single, rectangular sink on a stand.

"Let's go, please! I really don't like mirrors, especially full body ones like that one." Heather practically pleaded

"Yeah, alright, there's nothing on the sink, we should leave." Alex said not wanting to waste time

He took the lead, and attempted to open the door.

"It's locked." Alex declared

"Great, it's a trap, we're screwed." Henry dully said

"Oh my god, guys look at our reflection." Cybil said

"I don't wanna." Heather whined, but did so anyways

The floor around their reflection was being wrapped, entangled, and being covered by black tendrils from who knows where. The tendrils circled around each other for a moment, until they soon changed course towards the group.

"Wait I think I know what's going on, it's a little different, but it has to be essentially the same thing." Travis said

The tendrils continued traveling towards them, soon vanishing from the reflection side, and for a moment everything seemed normal.

"So you had a similar experience with something like this?" Alex asked

"Yeah that's right, Alessa you remember don't you. Right now you might be the only one who can get us out of this trap." Travis said

"I remember, b-but that was so long ago, I don't think..." Alessa mumbled nervously

"Come on Alessa, you have to try, I'm sure it's going to work out somehow." Travis urged

"Uh, what's going on?" Cynthia asked

"Some type of personal thing that doesn't involve us it seems." Henry answered

"No-well yeah that too, but look! Our reflections, a-and the floor!" Cynthia said

The team saw that indeed their reflections had now been tangled, and covered by the same black tendrils, and now the tendrils had travel from out of the mirror reflection, and into their world, slowly spreading itself around everything.

"O-okay I can try." Alessa gave in

She walked up to the mirror, and gently pressed her right hand against the glass pane, she took her hand out of the mirror, but nothing appeared, leaving Travis very confused.

"I-I don't get, Alessa what's wrong, are you alright?" Travis asked

"Alessa nodded, but gave a very clear glance at Heather who had now began attempting to break down the door with her Maul.

Harry had also seen Alessa's obvious stare at Heather, and although Travis did not understand, Harry did.

"Heather, I need you to forget about your phobia for one quick second, and...press your hand? Yeah? Okay, place your hand on the mirror, and by the looks of it, you should do it sooner rather than later." Harry asked politely

"N-no way! That's like asking someone who's afraid of snakes to kiss one at the tip of it's forehead!" Heather respectfully declined.

"Please, we'll do anything you say, all of us! Right?" Harry pleaded as he turned to the group.

Everyone saw the room becoming more, and more darker as numerous tendril were very close to covering the room, and quickly nodded.

"...Fine." Heather finally gave in.

She jogged towards the window, pressed her hand quickly, but firmly, and then released it. Surprisingly there was a red imprint on the mirror.

"Perfect, now all I got to do is..." Travis began

He placed his own hand on the red imprint, and pressed into it. Suddenly everyone's reflections began to twitch rapidly, and even more shocking was the sudden static, that looked similar to that of old T.V static had now blocked their field of vision. Luckily it ended fairly quickly, but now they were even more confused than before. The room they all saw was much darker, yet just as red with blood, yet the room was covered in junk, and the black tendrils were gone. The multiple pocket lights flash everywhere, making the room appear as if some disco ball has gone rampant.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." James joked

"...That joke was so dead on, that I feel jealous for not thinking of it sooner." Henry dully commented

"Yeah...except for the fact that we were not even in Kansas to begin with, you're right." Douglas said

"One of us should check really quickly just to make sure...and do it fast, all this junk everyone makes this room pretty cramp with this many people." Alex said

"I'll go, If I know what's going on then this should be less of a surprise to me." Travis said

He walked towards the door, not surprised that it actually opened, and left the room temporarily

"I found another scalpel!" Angela cried out happily

She pulled the scalpel out of the hospital bed, and added it to her collection.

"That makes seven!" Angela exclaimed

"Well I found...this!" Maria exlaimed

She grabbed out of a container what looked like plastic lungs.

"...Do we really need something like that?" Elle asked

"Maybe it's better to leave it alone for now." Alex advised

"I found a health drink." Lisa said

Travis came back.

"Yeah we're in Alchemilla Hospital right now." Travis declared

"...You mean, we have another whole hospital to explore, that's inside a mirror of a hospital?" James said

"I don't suppose Walter has anything to do with this?" Henry dully asked

"Doubt it, I don't think he even thought of using mirrors to go from one place to another." Travis said

"So this is your own thing?" Heather asked

"Seems like it, considering all of seem pretty surprised by the outcome." Travis said

"But now we have a conundrum here." Cybil said

"She's right, we have two whole hospitals to explore now. How should we handle this?" Lisa said

"Well the simplest things we could do is either split up, or take them one at a time." Christopher said

"Can we even go back?" Cynthia asked

"Sure we can, just touch the mirror, or any mirror, and something will happen, I'm sure." Travis said

"Yes, but now there's the question of what to do." Elle said

"That depends, Travis how did this trip end for you?" Harry asked

"Well in a nutshell, I fought a fairly weak monster guarding a triangle piece of something called a Flauros." Travis explained

"Flauros...isn't that a pyramid shaped artifact of some kind with strange powers?" Harry said

"I take it you've seen it before?" Travis said

"Yeah Dahlia gave it to me, but it was a trap meant for Alessa...I didn't get the chance to apologize to you for doing that." Harry quickly said

"I-It's alright!" Alessa quickly said

"How did it work for you?" Cybil asked

"Well it released a demon that was probably trapped inside, I re-trapped it, then it shot a beam at Alessa, and suddenly after all that she was left holding a baby, then I left." Travis explained

"Ugh~ my head's spinning...suddenly feel like passing out." Harry groaned

"What's wrong!" Heather cried out

"That baby you mentioned...that was the baby me, and my late wife must have found near Silent Hill...that was Cheryl!" Harry explained

"You mean because of me, I dragged someone else into this?" Travis said

"Yeah, looks like it, way to go." Maria teased

"Not funny, now about the flauros, is it really worth going through all this again, and last time I used it, it vanished, or something." Harry said

"So it may not be here is what you're saying." Harry figured

"Yes." Travis said

"Then again, so far everything has been repeated, save for some random locations. So there might be a chance that the flauros thing you guys are talking has returned." Henry suggested

"Yeah, but then there's the fact that I've already explored this place as well, and last time I got absolutely nothing in return except for some hidden room underneath the basement." Harry said

"Well, what's gonna happen after we clear your hospital Heather?" Travis asked

"I got a seal...that did absolutely nothing." Heather answered

"So basically both hospitals are a complete waste of time?" Wheeler exclaimed

"...When you put it that way, I guess it is." Travis said

"Well after I cleared my hospital I received something that will help me move forward!" James gloated

"These places are obviously optional by the sound of it." Elle said

"Everywhere we go around this town is optional, it's what we discover during the trip is what's important." Alex explained

"So what now, do we split up?" Douglas said

"I suppose so, going through these one at a time would when nothing would be gained will be a complete waste of valuable time." Alex said

"How are we going to choose the teams this time?" Henry dully asked

"P.E. Dodgeball style line up, with me, and Travis as captains." Heather answered

"This isn't a game Heather." Alex reminded

"Yeah, you're gonna hurt someone's feelings if pick that person last." James said

He was ignored.

"Seems fair to me considering our numbers seem to be even...if we add the cat." Travis said

"Well we aren't getting anything accomplished talking here." Elle said

"Alright I guess we can get started then." Travis figured

"Alright then I choose dad first." Heather started things off.

"Okay, sure." Harry said

"Whoa, whoa, who said you could pick-whatever, I choose Lisa." Travis said

"I'll give it my all." Lisa assured

"...Cybil." Heather added

"This is ridiculous, but oh well." Cybil said

"Henry." Travis said

"Goody, goody." Henry dully said

Cynthia, and Eileen grew much more interested now.

"Wheeler." Heather said

"Let's do this!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Alex." Travis said

"Good answer." Alex said

"...Douglas." Heather said

"We're gonna get things done right." Douglas said

"...Christopher." Travis said

"! Really? Well alright then." Christopher said

"Yeah I figured there might be something here you could use for a back-up weapon." Travis explained

"Angela." Heather said

"Like aye, aye captain!" Angela exclaimed

"Elle." Travis said

"Sure." Elle said

"Alessa." Heather said

"T-thank you very much!" Alessa said

"James...I guess." Travis said

"Yeah-...wait..." James said

"But, but!" Angela stammered

"Too bad for you sweetie." Maria said

"Maria." Heather said

"But, but, b-" Maria stammered

"Too bad sweetie." Angela repeated

"Laura, I don't know why, but I choose you." Travis said

"Hey~! Don't be a jerk." Laura said

"Eileen." Heather said

"A-are you sure..." Eileen nervously said

"I could really use a second sub-machine gun buddy...sorry." Heather explained

"...Cynthia, maybe we can find something better than boring whip." Travis figured

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes~!" Cynthia practically cheered

"Walter, I believe in you." Heather said

Little Walter nodded, and joined Heather's team.

"I suppose the cat's with us then, I'm sure she'll be of use somewhere." Travis said

"Meo~w." Tina lazily meowed

"Alright, that's our team then." Heather said

Team 1 exploring Brookhaven Hospital will be Heather as team leader followed by Harry, Cybil, Wheeler, Douglas, Angela, Alessa, Maria, Eileen, and Little Walter.

Team 2 exploring Alchemilla Hospital will be Travis as team leader followed by Lisa, Henry, Alex, Christopher, Elle, James, Laura, Cynthia, and Tina the cat

"So we just place our palm against the glass, and it will take us back to Brookhaven?" Heather said

"Pretty much, but wait until we leave otherwise we'll all go back." Travis said

"Well let's all say our see ya laters, and our good lucks, and we'll meet up at Henry's apartment using the nearest hole we could possibly find." Alex said

"I think those too might take a while." Heather said pointing at the couple.

Henry had already began to take the lead before Eileen could say anything, and was already making out with her.

"How long where they..." Maria began

"As soon as I finished my victory cheer..." Cynthia said, very frustrated at them.

Two minutes later.

"Take care Eileen." Henry called out, and left through the door with his team as they began to explore Alchemilla.

"I wonder how he keeps his breath so minty fresh~." Eileen dreamily said, her thoughts only focused on Henry for the most part.

"He must have been waiting to make out with you for a long time, I'm sure. He seems the type to plan out his kisses, or something..." Heather figured

"Yeah~" Eileen lazily said, not paying any attention at all.

"Okay, just touch the mirror...ugh~! Can someone else do this, please!" Heather said

"You know, we're going to get you over this fear of mirrors, before we leave, mark my words!" Maria assured

"You just want to expose her to mirrors because she separated you from James." Douglas whispered

"Who innocent, sweet, little young me?" Maria innocently asked

"Eileen why don't you do it?" Cybil asked

"Yeah~..." Eileen dreamily replied, though she didn't do anything.

"*Sigh* I'll just get this over with." Harry said

He placed his palm against the mirror, his reflection shaking violently, and everything went into old T.V static again for a second until they found themselves back in the storage room.

Team 1: Team Leader Heather, Brookhaven Hospital

The team once again found themselves back to the storage room.

"Quick someone check that door!" Heather said

Angela dashed towards the door, and opened it with relative ease.

"Like, nothing wrong here Cap'n" Angela cheered

"Let's leave before something else happens here." Heather quickly said

They left the room quickly, and stopped at the hallway.

"What's our destination?" Harry asked

"I say we take the elevator, and take it one floor down." Heather suggested

"Well let's beat them, and wait for them at the apartments like winners!" Wheeler said

"You got it, and I'll lead us there." Heather said

They walked towards the elevator with Heather pushing the button to call it, several seconds later, the doors, opened, and the team went inside.

"It's a little cramp here." Eileen said

"Imagine how it would have been with all twenty of us in here." Maria said

"Someone push the button." Cybil said

Heather pushed the button with the number two, and the elevator gave a nervous groan from the joined weight of the team, but descended safely.

"Just out of curiosity, will we be...traveling to the basement anytime soon?" Maria nervously asked

"...I don't know if you can call it a basement, more like a sewer, or something, but yeah. Of course only to fight Leonard, and after that we'll return to the real world almost instantly." Heather explained

"That's good to know." Maria quickly said sounding relieved

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to the second floor.

"I see two doors over there, let's go check em out." Douglas said

The moved forward.

"Broken." Little Walter muttered

"It's broken, I'm sorry..." Alessa replied

"There's another hallway, we'll find one door that opens." Heather said

She lead the team, left towards the hallway seeing a door to the right.

"Broken." Eileen said

"Another short hallway on the right, let's check it out." Heather said

Wait, wait, I think I see something on this glass. If only this weird gas, or smoke thing wasn't blurring it out." Douglas said

"Censors, I really hate them." Maria said

The team peered through the glass, trying to see whatever Douglas was seeing, and we're very disturbed. They saw a body tied, and hanging while Valtiel was doing who knows what to her between her legs, but due to the very hazy view, the team quickly lost interest of the Fukaro lady, and Valtiel.

"Isn't this the door to the second floor wing?" Cybil asked

"Oh, yeah, well while we're near it let's go check it out." Heather said

They walked towards the double doors.

"Broken? Well this one's actually good news, that's one whole wing we won't have to explore." Heather said

"There's still that other hallway we need to go through first." Cybil said

They followed the hallway, and turned left, and seeing the first door on the right.

"Broken." Wheeler said

They saw a second door on the left.

"Broken." Cybil said

They saw a third door on the right.

"Let's go in, it's open." Harry said

They entered the Men's locker room, with enough space for everyone to fit inside.

"Like are we going to check all these lockers?" Angela asked

"Nope, just the one that's covered with the most blood, kind of a dead giveaway." Heather said

The team huddled towards the blood covered locker which Heather opened, revealing a very old, and dirty phone booth, which instantly began ringing once the locker's door was opened.

"Who wants to answer it?" Heather offered

"Oh, oh, me, me!" Maria excitedly said, her right arm raised.

"Be my guest." Heather said moving out of the way.

Maria quickly grabbed the telephone, but not letting it touch her ear in fear of infection.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" A raspy, yet oddly happy voice sang

"It's another weirdo, but I don't think it's anyone we've met yet." Maria whispered

"Happy Birthday dear...Wait I remembered, Happy Birthday dear Hooaryou-" The raspy voice continued

"Oh~ so close dear, but you got it wrong." Maria interrupted

"Hahahaha~ I did? No, you're not the one I talked to with before, hahaha~" The Birthday man excitedly said, yet still sounded very raspy.

"No it's Maria, but if you want I can get your...Hooaryou to talk to you." Maria said

"Really, boy howdy would I like that, hahaha." The Birthday man happily said

She handed the phone over to Cybil.

"Happy Birthday Hooaryou!" The Birthday man cheered raspily

"Wrong, this isn't who you say it is either, I think Maria was playing a joke on you." Cybil interjected

"Hahaha~ a-a joke? I've been fooled? Hahahaha. Too funny, you guys are too funny." The Birthday man laughed

"Where are you, how are you calling us?" Cybil asked

"Who's there?" The Birthday man asked

"What?" Cybil said

"What who? Hehehe~." The Birthday man asked

"I-I don't understand..." Cybil said

"Well that wasn't a very good knock, knock joke." The Birthday man said sounding disappointed

"A joke? is that all, here I got one." Wheeler said rather excitedly for some reason

"Hang on I'm giving it to someone else." Cybil quickly said

She passed the phone over to Wheeler

"Ready for my joke?" Wheeler said confidently

"Hahaha, you sound like so much fun!" The Birthday Man said

"Okay, here it goes...Can February March? No, but April May!" Wheeler finished

"Ow~...I think, I think I'm bleeding, your terrible joke ruptured something inside of me, hehehe." The Birthday Man said, snickering at the end regardless of what he said.

"Glad you liked it." Wheeler said

He gave the phone over to Angela.

"Like who's there, can you guess who I am?" Angela asked

"I don't know, you're definitely much too happy to be Hooaryou, hahaha~." The Birthday Man said with his usual raspy tone

"Aren't you just totally bubbly with excitement." Angela said

"Tubular!" The Birthday man replied happily, yet raspily

Angela paused for a second, and wordlessly handed over the phone to Alessa, as she began to process the complexities of life, and wonder about humanity's origin.

"H-hello." Alessa nervously said

"Aw~ you must be a close relative to Hooaryou, there's no need say anything, I can feel it...in my...funny bones! Hahaha~!" The Birthday man said

"And he said my joke was bad." Wheeler scoffed

"I'm sorry..." Alessa said

She didn't know what to say, as this was the first time she had ever used a phone, and she wasn't the conversational type.

"Don't apologize to me...you're, you're gonna make me c-cry." The Birthday Man said sounding very sad, and raspy.

"Oh, I'm so sorr- I mean I apolog- no um~! Please forgi- no wait- I-" Alessa stammered

Little Walter motioned for Alessa to give him the phone, which she quickly did.

"..." Little Walter said nothing at first

"..." The Birthday man said nothing as well

The two were silent for several seconds until...

"You blinked first! I win!" The Birthday Man declared happily

He wordlessly handed the phone over to Eileen.

"H-hello?" Eileen said

"Hello! Another one? This is so much fun hahaha~! Speak up, speak up, we're all friends here aren't we?" The Birthday man cried out happily.

"Oh, well my name's Eileen, who am I speaking to?" Eileen asked

"Eileen? A wonderful name, I have wife named Eileen." The Birthday man said

"R-really?" Eileen said hiding her nervousness as best as she could

"Actually she isn't really my wife, in fact we've only just met! Hahaha!" The Birthday man joked happily

"Haha~" Eileen nervously laughed

Douglas took the phone which Eileen was more than happy to be rid of.

"Now look here buddy, I'm a detective." Douglas began

"And I'm Carmen Sandiego! Guess where I am!" The Birthday Man introduced

"Yeah good one, now what are your plans sir?" Douglas interrogated

"It's simple...Kill the Batman." The Birthday man quoted

"Just answer the questions kid, or I wish I could say that, you're obviously an adult which is pretty sad." Douglas said

"One does not simply question to Mordor!" The Birthday man said

"Is that all you got?" Douglas challenged

"Garbage day!" The Birthday Man happily replied

"Okay just for that you have a very small amount of respect from me." Douglas said

He handed over the phone to Heather.

"Alright jokes over, let's talk, Is Leonard really alive?" Heather asked

"Hooaryou! You're back! Hey Stanley, you're beloved's here!" The Birthday Man cried out

"W-what?" Heather muttered in sudden fear.

"Heather? It's you, isn't it! There must have been something wrong with that radio of his, or something, but now we can finally communicate with each other! Hang on let me bring some of my new poems I brought!" Stanley quickly said breathing heavily.

"Wait, wait wait do~n't hang up that phone just yet!" A familiar excited voice proclaimed

"You!" Heather quickly shouted angrily

"That's right it's me everyone's favorite host, and everyone's favorite partner of mine is here too!" The Game Host shouted with excitement

"Partner eh? Looks like they finally confirmed our suspicions of them. They make perfect...'partners'." Maria teased

"What is that woman talking about?" The House Host said darkly

"You guys know each other too! This is absolutely crazy! Ahahahaha! This is gonna be so much fun! So much fun! Hahaha!" The Birthday man cheered excitedly

"You guys like him? We found him after we found Stanley here, you guys aren't the only ones gaining numbers here." The House Host said menacingly

"His voice is raspy, and eery, his enthusiasm is high, and uplifting. It's like someone put the best of both of us, and made this! Can you imagine that! I think we're gonna get a long just fine." The Game Host said excitedly

"Great to be here, hahaha! Glad to have something happen, it's been too long since I've done this!" The Birthday man happily said

"Yup things are going to get real interesting around here, all these new faces with us, oh wait." The Game Host joked

"Ahahaha! F-faces, hahaha! Good one!" The Birthday man said

"Heather! I've brought all of my poems now, but, oh where are my manners, how are you honey?" Stanley asked

"Ew~"Heather cried out.

"Poems? What a terrible birthday gift! You know, you've never answered my question way back then. Do you prefer to give, or to receive pain?" The Birthday man asked

"I-If you want I can give you both Heather! I can give you the world!" Stanley offered

"Hey wait a minute...one, two, three-You're missing some people! What's going on are you the only survivors?" The Game Host asked

"No we momentarily split up." Heather explained

"There's even more! How many?" The Birthday man happily asked

"There's ten more." The House Host said darkly

"Wow so many have come to your birthday! I hope you have enough cake for everyone! Hahaha!" The Birthday man said

"Yes we do, and you can't have any." Heather said

"Well that makes me a sad panda Hooaryou." The Birthday man said sounding very sad

"Her name's Heather! I will not allow you to insult her by calling her that!" Stanley defended

"But that's what she called herself the first time! Hahaha!" The Birthday man argued happily.

"You obviously just made a mistake, though I can understand that, you're clearly an idiot." Stanley

"Look! Look, around you! It's all the cares in the world they're falling everywhere! Look at all the cares I'm giving you!" The Birthday man cried out

"I don't see any." Stanley said

"You don't there isn't a single care? Well that can't be right, keep looking there's bound to a care I can give you somewhere, hahaha!" The Birthday man cheerfully said

Heather realizing that she has been temporarily ignored decided to hang up, placed phone back inside the locker, and closed it.

"We weren't getting anything out of them anyways." Heather said

"One can only imagine how long we've been standing here." Harry complained

"No matter, let's just go." Heather said

They left the room, and noticed another door, ahead of them.

"Let's go inside." Harry said as he easily opened it.

The room they found themselves in was relatively empty except for some garbage on a trash can, and single locker.

"Oh, here it is!" Heather said picking up a plastic bag off the garbage can.

"Really, that's important?" Cybil asked

"Not just that, but...these!" Heather said picking up two bottles of health drinks

Suddenly the locker opened up to reveal a trapped monsters, twitching, and struggling to get out.

"Whoa, watch it!" Wheeler quickly said being the closest to the thing.

"Don't worry it can't escape from that." Heather assured

"But what's it doing in there?" Cybil asked

"I honestly don't know, but it's trapped there. Can't believe after all this time, and it's still trying to break free." Heather said feeling a returning feeling of pity she once had for it long ago.

"It looks like it's in pain." Eileen said

"Maybe we should end it's suffering?" Douglas asked

"Anything is better than this, but if it's already dead, then what else can we do?" Eileen asked

"...Close the door." Harry suggested

"Is there anything else to do here Heather?" Cybil asked

"No, we're done here." Heather replied

"Well alright then." Harry said

He immediately shut the locker door, hiding the monster from anyone's view. As they left the room multiple radios began to go off, and the few members of the team that can actually fight quickly prepared themselves while the rest hid behind them. From the shadows ahead of them, came a Slurper charging crazy fast at the group. Angela flung her knives, but only two of them hit their mark as the Slurper went after Wheeler who pushed himself to the front. The Slurper tackled Wheeler, but underestimated his girth, and strength.

"You ain't gonna bring me down with such a sissy tackle!" Wheeler assured

He smacked the Slurper with the butt of his gun, stunning it while Harry quickly impaled it with his ax, which gave Eileen an opening to shoot it with her pistol, and after several shots it shrieked, and died as well.

"Didn't that hurt?" Eileen worriedly asked

"Nah, tough shins." Wheeler assured

"Our radios are still blaring, I'm pretty sure there's another one." Heather said

"Leave it to me, we'll do the same thing we did for this one." Wheeler suggested

The team cautiously moved forward with Wheeler in the lead. He stopped just inches away from the split in the hallway pressed his back against the wall, and took a peak at the left hand side. Sure enough there was another Slurper just waiting for someone to come out, though it didn't see Wheeler spying on him.

"We got another one." Wheeler assured

"Alright, let's take it out, and get out." Cybil said

"Copy that." Wheeler said

He jumped towards the center of the hallway staring down at the Slurper who instantly noticed him.

"Come get me!" Wheeler lured

Accepting the challenge the Slurper charged at Wheeler, and attempted to tackle him to the ground, but failed miserably, and instead smacked across his spine with the butt of Wheeler's shotgun. Then Angela approached it, and immediately stabbed it repeatedly with all her knives. It shrieked multiple times, and then gave one final loud shriek before dying. The radios grew silent once again.

"To the elevator again." Heather said

The team retraced their steps back to the elevator, but still not use to the cramped conditions, and neither was the elevator apparently since it was groaning softly from the combined weight of everyone.

"This time we descend further down to the first floor." Heather said

She pushed the button with the number one, and the elevator obeyed, descending towards the first floor.

"First floor, maybe we will finish before the others." Maria said

"Yeah, it's not entirely long, I think the only problem would be a lot of backtracking." Heather explained

"And there goes my confidence of beating them." Maria said

"I'm sure they have to do a lot of backtracking as well." Heather said

"Like with James on their team, they already won!" Angela assured

"Does it have to be a contest?" Eileen asked

"I think of it as a challenge." Heather answered

With the team's new, and sudden goal of beating Team 2 to Henry's apartment will drive them forward. Each of course hoping the others remain safe, and alive as they too venture deeper into the hell hole of what use to be a hospital.

_End of Chapter_

_7000 words, and they just barely made it to the first floor? Well no worries, the next chapter is gonna be one of those really long ones because of course boss fight, and after that we'll do it all over again with Team 2. Thank you for your patience, reviews, and support, and get ready for the next chapter!_


	43. Chapter 43 Leonard Has No Chance

_Chapter 43:Leonard Has no Chance_

_After all they've been through, the end of the hospital is only a few locked doors, and boss a fight away. Enjoy!_

First Floor Brookhaven Alternate Hospital

As soon as those elevator doors opened, radio static immediately warned them of nearby monsters as Heather lead her team to the left hand side with the intent of starting their exploration at the Director's room. They moved cautiously as the scurrying sound of movement grew louder, coming from ahead.

"Get ready, I hear them coming from that corner." Heather warned

She was right, in a matter of moments a Slurper rapidly dashed from the corner, and spotted the group. It dashed towards Heather, but was intercepted by Wheeler's point blank shotgun blast. The force strong enough to not only interrupt it's charge, but fling it off the floor, fly several inches off the ground, crashed onto the wall, and sprawled on the floor.

"Huh...I don't believe my shotgun has that much punch." Heather commented

"And I barely felt any kick too...must have been incredibly light." Wheeler figured

"It's still alive..." Maria said

Cybil moved in close, and fired a single shot at where she figured was the head. The Slurper shriek in pain, and died.

"I can still hear footsteps...let's take care of it before we begin this investigation." Douglas suggested

They followed Heather making a left on the square donut shaped hallway when out of the second corner came a Nurse wielding a very dangerous revolver. It slowly raised it's weapon to take aim only to be cut off from it's dramatic, yet slow aiming cycle by Maria who began pummeling it with her Steel Pipe, then Heather came to support her with her own pipe. The two girls eventually finished it, and the hallway was quiet once again save for the noise of thumping from their hearts, and inside the walls of the building.

"Okay let's get started shall we?" Heather said as she motioned her hands towards the door to the left of her.

"Okay let's check the map to see where that door lea-and Elle had the map didn't she..." Cynthia said

The sudden realization took a moment for the team to dawn to a conclusion.

"Damn" Was their conclusion.

They opened the door, and made their way in regardless of being...mapless.

The room was very empty save for a pile of office chairs in the corner next to a door.

"...Heather...there's nothing in here..." Maria shockingly revealed

"Well now that's not true there's a door right over there." Heather pointed out

Cybil walked towards it, and tried opening it.

"Broken" Cybil reported

"This is like the most pointless room ever!" Angela declared as if it was a good thing.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Heather said starting to get annoyed

"Yup this place is definitely those type of locations to piss you off." Harry noted as they left

Back to the hallway, Heather moved the team left, aiming to examine more doors, starting with the first door which lead to the pharmacy.

"It's broken." Harry started thing off.

They moved to the second door.

"Broken." Cybil announced

They tried the third door.

"It's broken too." Douglas said

They noticed a door behind them, and decided to go for it.

"It opens." Eileen said sounding relieved at making progress.

They saw that it was one of those small rooms where not everyone could fit, so they decided to let a chosen few composed of Douglas, Heather, and Cybil to investigate while the rest waited outside.

"Finally some good luck!" Heather said as she picked up an ampoule off the tray on a table.

"Hey take a look at this glowing insignia." Cybil mentioned while pointing at said insignia

"Don't stare at it to much, or you could loss yourself for a-" Heather began,

But saw that Cybil had already began staring deeply into it, her pupils widening, and dimming as she caught herself in a trance. Meanwhile Douglas was going through a memo he saw on a table.

"Let's see here..." Douglas began as he skimmed through the notes

"What is it about?...I forgot what was written just so you know." Heather said as she tried to shake Cybil out of her trance

"Be careful with patient 312, has religious freedom, but can't push his beliefs unto other patients, apparently the guy who wrote this was also a victim. Oh? Now here's something, it reads that there's a rumor about that religious guy who sent here had stabbed someone over some religious debate. Could this 312 guy be Stanley Coleman? I'll just take this with me as evidence for now..." Douglas said

"I wouldn't be surpri-" Heather started

"Wait, hold the phone there's more! It reads that apparently the rumor about him stabbing someone is true! I guess the mystery is solved, but other than that, nothing special." Douglas finished

"...!H-huh! W-w-what happened...are we still at the hospital?" Cybil stammered sounding very exhausted

"Yeah, we are, make a note to yourself, to never, ever stare into those glowing circles." Heather said

"You mean this circles can take over your..." Douglas began as he took an investigative look into the circle, and soon lost himself as Cybil had just recently

"Oh for goodness sake!" Heather groaned.

A few minutes later...

"W-what's going on...did I...I did didn't I..." Douglas said sounding exhausted.

Cybil, and Heather both nodded

"...We're done here." Douglas finally said

The group of three left the room, and re-grouped with the others.

"What took so long? Wheeler asked

As Heather was about to explain, Douglas immediately interrupted her.

"I have finally solved the mystery of this hospital's anonymous dead body, and the killer who did it!" Douglas declared

"Oh yeah? What's your theory?" Wheeler questioned

"Well...From the note I recently read, it appeared as if a patient in room 312 had a violent history which was the result of his extreme faith for his religion. At some point in his past he had a debate with someone over this religion, and things quickly turned violent, as confirmed in the notes he stabbed the debater with a sharp unidentified object, and left him for dead. Unfortunately for him, he did a poor job, only leaving him with severe wounds non-fatal wounds, and the poor man dragged himself to the hospital still bleeding, yet stable. Once they treated him there, our suspect which is obviously Stanley was also sent here for possible insanity which obviously had something to do with his strange beliefs, including his lust, and love for you, but that's a different story. Anyways he must have taken a peek at the new patient, and realized it was the same man, and if they get him to talk when he wakes up, he could find himself in more trouble, so seeing as how they had already classified him as insane, it would be only a minor punishment in the looney bin if he suddenly became violent, and attacked the patient while he was weak. Of course he did so as quickly as possible, though I did not have time to inspect the body, I could bet all my money that some of those wounds are much fresher than those he previously had, and those wounds adding to the ones he had yet to recover from were enough for him to bleed out, and die in this hospital!." Douglas explained sounding very proud of himself

"...That's great, when we get interrupted by those annoying hosts of ours, you can tell them they're harboring a dangerous criminal." Maria said

"I'm pretty sure they made it clear that they could hear us, as well as see us so that wouldn't be necessary." Eileen reminded

"Are you still gonna arrest him?" Cynthia said

"Well I guess there isn't much else I can do, but rub it in his face." Douglas figured

"I suppose you should." Harry said

"Well let's get going then." Heather urged

They moved forward, only to be stopped by a random gate blocking the path.

"...Let's head back." Heather urged

The team did so, and upon retreating they glanced at the dead nurse, still carrying a revolver, and then a sudden thought occurred.

"C-can we take the bullets in the gun that monster's holding?" Eileen suddenly asked

"...We'll technically I see no problem with that, but you know it's because...well my gun only took handgun bullets, and those...aren't handguns. P-plus it's kind of like the steel pipes the others carry...you know! Because we could do...better than that." Heather awkwardly explained

"Oh...Okay..." Eileen sort of agreed

"Oh yeah, there's all of those to check out." Heather said as she quickly changed the subject by focusing back to the doors.

They started things off with the director's room door.

Little Walter shook his head as he attempted to open the door.

"Broken I see, well maybe the next one." Cybil said

They tried the door next to it.

"Broken" Eileen said

Another door.

"Broken...again sorry." Alessa said

They were down to four doors.

"Broken." Douglas said

Three doors

"Broken." Wheeler said

Two doors

"Like, broken." Angela said

Last door leading to the kitchen

"Broken." Heather concluded

"There's a door behind us." Eileen noted

"Well it's not broken, just locked." Harry said as he fumbled with the knob

"So far we have made zero progress in this place." Cybil realized

"We have a door left we passed, we're not stuck yet." Heather assured

They turned around, and took a left, instantly seeing a door they could try to open...which of course they did try...to open.

"It opens! See I told you we aren't stuck just yet." Heather said

Heather opened the door, the room was restricted by a linking gate, making it into a short hallway, but enough for everyone to fit in quite well. At the other side was an open book with crude drawings, and very poor writing.

"It's a short story." Heather told them.

"Well aren't you gonna read it?" Maria asked impatiently

"Fine, whatever...it reads, 'the world is teeming with unnecessary people. It's God's decision that I fight. As a knight of honor, as a protector of the seal, I sacrifice myself to the blood of criminals.'" Heather read

"Those drawings...I see two bloody dead guys, a man standing holding two sharp blades, and a sun with wings. Anyone worth searching into? Maybe we'll come across a winged sun, because we've already seen enough dead bodies." Douglas said

"Let's head back, there's still some parts left." Heather said

"The team nodded, and retreated back to the hallway, seeing a door to the right they tried opening it.

"Broken..." Harry said

They looked further ahead, and noticed a gap where a floor should have been, making it impossible to check the door leading towards the first floor wings.

"Well what now, I certainly don't see a key anywhere here." Maria complained

"...Then we'll take the elevator again, there's still some floors left to explore." Heather said

"If James were here, he would have just jumped, and found a path." Maria said

"...I honestly don't believe he would actually do that." Heather said skeptically

The team retreated back to the elevator, quickly feeling the cramped conditions.

"We're going to...Basement number 3." Heather said

"I thought there weren't any basements here! I don't want to go to the basement's, basement's, basement!" Maria said quickly panicking

"Relax it won't take long." Heather said feeling very confused as to why Maria was suddenly panicking

The elevator descended to the lowest point it could, and with a metal lurch it made it to it's destination. The room was obviously disturbing, and everyone quickly wanted to leave, but Heather motioned the team forwards towards a cremation chamber clearly shut, and locked.

"What is this a morgue?" Wheeler blurted

"Nope it's a crematorium, I'll let you decide whether that's better, or worse." Heather said

"I suppose if there's nothing in there. Then it will be fine." Harry said

"Well we can find out, because we need to open this." Heather revealed as she pointed at the obvious lock with four number dials.

"Oh boy a puzzle game. Well might as well get started...where do we get started?" Douglas asked

"Start by looking at the numbers on those hospital beds...the one's with bodies by the way." Heather explained

The team nodded, and circled the room, looking at the numbers of the occupied hospital gurneys.

"We need four numbers!" Heather called out

"This one reads 5." Harry said

"6..." Little Walter said

"8!" Alessa said

"7~" Angela chimed

"Alright, now we need to put those numbers in a certain order, and that should do it." Heather said as she began to fumble with the dials, putting random combination into the lock, and all failing, until her father gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Not now dad, I'm almost done solving this." Heather quickly said

Harry paused for a moment, then tapped her again.

"I don't need to hear any of your stories about something you did to solve a riddle, I can handle it!" Heather said sounding agitated as several of her combinations continued to fail.

Harry waited several more failed combinations later, and tapped her impatient daughter yet again.

"What!" Heather cried out

Harry pointed at some marks on the wall that looked similarly like roman numerals. After investigating the numerals they revealed the correct combination, and after an awkward moment of silence between the two, Heather successfully unlocked the lock, and opened the cremation chamber hiding a key.

"...Found it you guys, now we can go." Heather said, making sure to avoid eye contact with her father at the moment for fear of him giving her a in your face smirk.

"Let's go before these things come to life, and suddenly attack us." Wheeler said nudging a dead body with his shotgun to make sure it's dead.

"That's not gonna happen...it won't...of course..." Heather said, though she did make sure to quicken her pace to the elevator...everyone did.

Pushing the 1 button the team elevated back to the first floor, and walked to the nearby locked door they previously passed. After fudging with the old lock, and key, the door finally clicked, and they could now go inside. Meeting the, and blocking the path further was a nurse, and two Patients behind it.

"Ugh, another nurse without a knife! Like why aren't they more prepared for sudden surgery!" Angela complained

"I think a better question would be, why do some of these nurses have guns!" Maria said

"No talking, kill now!" Wheeler grunted

Heather took charge of the situation wither steel pipe, blocking an incoming swing from the nurse, and keeping her defenseless for Harry to take advantage of. He stabbed the nurse with a fierce over the shoulder swing right on it's left shoulder, breaking it, and leaving a jagged, bleeding stab wound. He swung again, and added more damage to it's already injured shoulder. He tried a third time, but a Patient behind the nurse saw a opening between the gate, and the nurse's arm, and took it by jabbing Henry just below his chest as he was about to swing down. He staggered backwards as Heather's pipe was finally forced to the side by Nurse who delivered a similar quick jab of her pipe hitting Heather on her tummy. She too staggered backwards allowing the nurse to push forward along with the two Patients waiting behind. Now out of the cramped hallway the Patients were free to swing their pipe everywhere they wished, and did so. One Patient went after Heather, while the second Patient went after Harry, and the Nurse focused her attention on Cybil who was already in a fighting position with her Nightstick, and Douglas was currently fumbling on reloading his pistol which he should have done so a long time ago.

Heather was gripping her stomach, trying to shake the pain away, when the Patient was closing in, with rapid, reckless swings when Maria came to the rescue blocking an incoming blow that would have struck Heather's head.

"W-wake up, and help me!" Maria complained as she struggled to keep the Patient from swinging it's pipe around even more.

"Well sorry, but I still have deep gash on my tummy, and wanted to make sure it didn't re-open!" Heather complained, reminding Heather of the time the Needler had nearly sliced her open back at the mall.

She quickly tightened her grip on the pipe, and swung horizontally across the Patient's abdomen, then combo-ed it with a high swing across it's face, pushing it away from Maria.

"It thought that healed ages ago?" Maria questioned

"It was only a few hours ago!" Heather reminded

"Time flies..." Maria muttered

Heather blocked another incoming swing by the Patient while Maria delivered very stinging jabs on the Patient's exposed stomach. Upon closer inspection Maria was unnerved at the fact the these monsters had their wombs removed, but she quickly focused on the fighting at hand, and delivered a over the shoulder swing downwards hitting it dead center on it's head. It remained standing, but the blow was strong enough to flinch it, temporarily stunning it, which Heather, and Maria quickly took advantage of the situation, and began pummeling it as fast, and fiercely as possible. The Patient could not take anymore, and finally conceded defeat as it fell to floor, only to be stomped dead by Maria, and Heather.

Harry recovered from his sudden injury much quicker than his daughter, and was already retaliating against the Patient, but that proved to be a mistake. As he swung his Emergency Hammer, and hit it's rib-cage dealing considerable damage, he left himself open to it's attack, and struck on his left hip hurting him more than he figure it should. Angela coming to the rescue rather late flung her knives at the Patient stabbing it's spine several times, and cutting up other parts of the back as well; however, this did little as it was already preparing a second attack while Harry could only guess where on Earth to block. Luckily Wheeler came to the rescue on time, and bunted his shotgun straight into the Patient's skull. The force was strong enough to twist it's neck almost completely 180, but it still did not die, rather it was forced forward, and crashing onto the gate behind it. Harry wanting some payback took the moment to stab the Patient with the spike end of his hammer at where he figured the heart would be located. Yet it still stood standing, and was ready to unleash a volley of swings until Angela interfered with her own volley projectiles. She fiercely stabbed at the monster with a smile that would have brightened someone's bad day, but instead that smile felt more cynical considering the fact the she was purposely killing something. The Patient finally gave in to the barrage of knives, and died before it even reached the ground.

"Amateur..." Cybil muttered as she saw Douglas fumble with his pistol.

Deciding to give him time to reload, Cybil gave her Nightstick a quick twirl, and rushed towards the Nurse. She deflected an oncoming swing, parried the attack, striking it's chest, and spun around towards it's back, bunting it on the back of the skull. Douglas seeing the nurse stumble towards him decided to just forget about reloading, and decided to simply pistol whip the nurse across it's face. The Nurse fell, and was on all fours when he came to a realization.

"Oh~ There's still a bullet in the chamber...huh...I guess one shot ought to do it." Douglas said.

He fired the single bullet hitting the back of the skull, and delivering a quick end to the nurse. With the action over for him, reloading his pistol was much easier.

"You're not very good with a gun are you?" Cybil questioned

"I am...just not under certain circumstances..." Douglas said

"Do those circumstances include everything, and every time?" Cybil jokingly asked

"I just haven't shown my true potential, that's all." Douglas said

"I Think everyone else needs our help." Cybil mentioned

"Nah~ besides we still have these two kids to watch over." Douglas said

"I suppose." Cybil said

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Cybil suddenly asked

"Hm? What does?" Douglas asked

"You know...all of this." Cybil said

"...Not really, but as a detective the only thing to worry about is solving this mystery." Douglas answered

"So you're gonna solve the mystery of Silent Hill? What mystery?" Cybil asked

"Any...Oh look they're done." Douglas answered

"Is everyone alright?" Cybil called out

"We're good...not too bad actually." Harry answered

"Well that's good to hear, can we keep going?" Heather asked her group.

"I don't see why not. Lead the way." Douglas said

With Heather leading the team, they walked the short L shaped hallway towards the double doors. Upon opening both, the team saw a Slurper waiting for them just a few feet in front of them. Angela shoved her way to the front, and flung her knives at it. At first it looked just like any random barrage of daggers, but apparently Angela actually had a plan as on, or more daggers planted on each limb, making it impossible for it charge, but as the team got closer to finish the job, a second Slurper came from behind the first, and was already rushing towards them.

"I got this!" Wheeler exclaimed

He rushed towards the Slurper with the force of a wild bull stampeding across the land, the Slurper foolishly continued it's attacked, and tried to bite down on his ankle only to be lifted up by the neck by a single hand. Wheeler refusing to let go continued charging, gaining speed the further he went as the rest of the team either stared, or we busy mercilessly beating the Slurper before it could escape. Wheeler made it to max speed just as he saw the wall he was coming his way, he quickly put his attack on to the final stage. He positioned the Slurper right in front of his body as he planned to use the monstrosity as a cushion for when he slams his whole body weight into the double doors ahead of him. From the other side the team could see nothing from the darkness, but they soon heard a loud *bang* followed by a shriekas Wheeler had finally collided with the double doors shaking the area around him, cracking the almost living doors in front of him, and shattering every bone, and organ inside the Slurper as it slid off the wall leaving a trail of blood, and dying as it touched the floor. Wheeler stretched his shoulder, and flexed his muscles fairly quickly before giving the Slurper a disappointed expression, clearly expecting more of a fight before retreating back to the group

"Took care of it?" Heather asked

"And then some." Wheeler answered

"There's a door on our right, and left, but they're both broken...just wanted to give you the heads up." Douglas explained

"Well then that leads this one over here then right?" Wheeler asked as he pointed towards double doors obscured by the flesh like walls.

"Yeah, and oh look Heather this wall reads 'Happy first Birthday'! Does that mean anything?" Maria asked

"You wouldn't understand." Heather answered

"There's more written, this one at the bottom reads 'Everyday is my Birthday with Heather'!" Cynthia said

"Must have been that Stanley bloke. Just great I bet he's the type of ghost we can't hurt, but he can interact with physical stuff. That is just not fair." Douglas said

"This third one reads 'Turn your radio on so we can chat'!" Harry said

"Don't tell those host guys are writing things too." Heather groaned

"That would explain this last one at the very bottom that reads 'The dead will walk, the dead will feast.'" Cynthia said

"Just that weirdo trying to freak us out ignore it, and let's go." Heather said

The team kept walking, scanning the walls around them, and noticing some odd rectangular imprints after they reached the end.

"Aren't there suppose to be doors here?" Cynthia asked once the team were faced with a dead end.

"...Oh yeah~. It's kind of hard to see them isn't it? They practically blend in the background." Heather said

"So there's a chance that we might have...skipped a room?" Maria asked

"Might? More like we did...That's bad ain't it?" Heather said

"Yes it is...how much did we miss, do you know?" Eileen asked

"Just this, and most of the third floor." Heather figured

"*Sigh* We're gonna have to go back aren't we?" Harry asked

"Yeah pretty much." Heather said

"Okay so I see a few doors, and an escalator over there where should we start?" Cynthia asked

"We start with the double doors over-what happened to the doors?" Heather asked

There were wide, and long cracks along the double doors from Wheeler's attack making it visibly obvious that it was broken.

"We can't get through that so let's try the door on our left." Cybil suggested

With nothing else to investigate for the time being they decided to do as Cybil said, and begin their exploration there. The room was square, and spacious enough to fit the entire group inside, and mostly empty. The only thing of interest that Heather would actually allow them to see was a makeshift altar sitting on a stretcher, and old book to the left hand side. She motioned the team forward while repeatedly reminding them to not look to the right where a red insignia was crudely drawn on a dirty white curtain.

"Aw man~ I forgot we need something for this room!" Heather quickly announced

"Wait, wait, let me guess! It's on the third floor isn't it!" Douglas guess

"...Yeah, good guess." Heather grumpily replied

"Aw well what's an adventure without a little backtracking right?" Harry consoled

"Yeah! Exactly, we shouldn't complain it's all just part of the grand scheme of all things." Heather said

"Alright then, let's go back." Cybil said

"That's right, we're moving team." Heather called out

"Like- aye, aye!" Angela responded

The team left the room momentarily to retrieve whatever it was Heather needed on the third floor, as they did so they noticed Heather skipped past the rest of the doors of the wing.

"Heather, shouldn't we check these out too?" Douglas asked

"No time, and it's no big deal, let's get to the elevator." Heather quickly said

They retreated back to the L shaped hallway, then found themselves returning to the elevator where Heather immediately pushed the button with a 3 on it as soon as everyone squeezed inside.

"You guys noticed the unnerving noises this elevator has been making?" Eileen asked

"Yes, but I figured, if we don't talk about it, then nothing bad can happen." Heather answered

"Where's the logic in that?" Cybil wanted to know

"I bet it has something to do with jinxes, and what-not." Harry figured

"Again, where's the logic in that." Cybil repeated

"There is no such thing as a jinx, no matter how convenient the accidents may be once the jinx has been said." Maria assured

"Gee, I hope nothing happens while we're in this elevator!" Douglas practically shouted

The group remained quiet for several seconds while the elevator continue to rise, finally when it reached it's destination, and opened it's doors everyone quickly fled out. The elevator then shut itself, and nothing happened.

"See, completely coincidental, or bad timing." Maria assured

"Yeah, whatever it's still better to be safe than sorry. Come on the door's this way." Heather said

Instead of using the previous door they had went through, Heather took the team through the hallway behind the elevator, passing the storage room, and to a dead end, where two doors stood, one on the right, and another double door on the left.

"It's the one on the left." Heather said

She fumbled with the door, thinking at first that it was broken, but then heard a click from inside the lock.

"Oh! I guess we unlocked it now..." Heather revealed

"That's nice, a little pointless, but nice." Douglas commented

"Shut up..." Heather muttered

They entered the third floor wing, the hallway was exactly the same as they left it, but now with their sudden clarity they could see a ton of doors they could have, and probably should have went through.

"So where do we start Heather?" Harry asked

"Hm~ I don't exactly remember where it was...we might have to go all they to the other side, and try from the beginning." Heather said not sounding excited about her idea at all

"Screw that! I have a better idea." Wheeler said

"What's your plan?" Heather asked

"Simple, there can't be more than ten doors to this wing right?" Wheeler said

"We can't be sure...we don't have a map." Heather reminded

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there are at least ten doors, and there are ten of us! So we each take a door, try to open it, and regroup on the ones we can." Wheeler suggested

"...We should really share your plan with the rest of the group once we get out of here." Heather said sounding impressed

The team divided, and each took a door they had not investigated.

"Alright let's start!" Heather called out

"Broken!" Cybil called out from door room S8

"Broken..." Little Walter said from door room S7

"Broken!" Wheeler called out from S6

"Broken!" Douglas called out from the Shower room

"Broken." Harry called out from S5

"Broken." Alessa called out from S4

"Like, excellent! I can totally open this one!" Angela called out from S3

"It's broken." Maria said from S2

"Broken." Eileen said from S1

"And I can open this one! Alright, whoever is closest to Angela check out that room, while the rest come with me on this one." Heather instructed from in front of the exam door

Cybil, Little Walter, Wheeler, Douglas, Harry, and Alessa went with Angela to investigate room S3, while Maria, and Eileen took went with Heather to the exam room

"It's a little small here, maybe just two of us could look inside." Cybil said

"Like-there's no need, I see what you guys need right over there!" Angela pointed out

She pointed at two small packages of pistol ammunition sitting on the window sill, as well as a pale, ghastly white hand clawing at the grating replacing the glass as part of the window.

"I'm guessing that hand might be some sort of guard, or something? Angela, do something about it." Douglas commanded

"Heheh, I don't mind doing favors, but if you order me something, and you're not James...I'll break you." Angela brightly proclaimed

"...Please?" Douglas answered

Angela flicked a scalpel at the clawing hand stabbing the palm, then began prying it's fingers off the grating.

"This little piggy went to market." Angela rhymed

The pinkie finger was pried off the grating first.

"This little piggy went home~" Angela sang

The ring finger was practically dismembered, but it too was removed from the grating

"This little piggy had roast beef." Angela continued

"Kind of weird for a pig to eat something like that..." Douglas muttered

"Some nursery rhymes can be pretty dark if you think too deeply about it..." Cybil muttered back

"Especially if you read the really old ones, they can easily keep you up awake." Harry added

The middle finger was plucked out much easily than the previous two.

"This little piggy had none~" Angela sang, her voice was still warm, and gentle, but there was a sudden wave of...tragedy when she said it.

The index finger was impaled, and forcefully pushed out of the grating, with that the hand itself collapsed, and fell, the thumb having no real grip on anything made it unnecessary to be meddled with.

"Aw~, didn't get to finish my song..." Angela pouted

"Well hey, look we can swipe those ammo packets now." Harry said

Back at the exam room

"So all we needed was some blood?" Maria asked as she glanced around the mostly empty room, and seeing Heather fill her plastic bag with blood.

"Yeah, pretty much." Heather said

"Well at least it's not our blood." Eileen said

"This is boring~" Maria groaned

"Well sorry if this doesn't scare you." Heather said pointing at the hanging dead body.

"At least it's safe for now." Eileen assured

"But I don't want safe! I want excitement, passion, romance-" Maria exclaimed

She then stared at Eileen with a very curious face all of a sudden.

"W-what?" Eileen asked

"...Drama...hm~" Maria whispered, her eyes narrowing slightly, her lips moving into a small smile.

"You know...it's been a while since we've split up from the rest of the group." Maria said, her desire for a scene taking control of her thoughts, and ideas.

"(Why is this taking so long!)" Heather thought, knowing what Maria was up to.

"I-I guess so." Eileen agreed

"I sure hope my beloved is doing okay. You know staying alive, protecting Laura...**staying faithful**." Maria continued putting a lot of emphasis on the last two words, her smile steadily growing.

"Uh, yeah, um~ me t-too." Eileen said showing the first signs of nervousness.

"(Come on, come on!-Crap I spilled some!)" Heather thought in her head

"You're right. I shouldn't worry, I mean James is too busy to think about the other women. He has a lot of responsibilities to keep him distracted unlike some of the guys." Maria went on

"I-I don't remember ever saying something like that." Eileen muttered

"I remember the days when I was single...I could bait a man into my...sexy hands in a very short time. In fact I had them eating out of them in only several minutes of talking, teasing, and by simply walking with them." Maria boasted

"I-I'm s-sure you were very alluring..." Eileen said trying her best to keep her cool

"(Please fight it a little longer, I'm almost done!)" Heather thought

Maria seeing her talking was getting the job very slowly decided to become more forthcoming.

"I wonder what Cynthia is doing with Henry right about now." Maria cut to the chase

"I was trying so hard not to think about them for the rest of this trip until you brought it up!" Eileen whined quite loudly.

"I did! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Maria gasped acting very surprised

"I want to meet up with the others right now!" Eileen begged

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing is going on between the two..." Maria assured, though not she didn't sound very convincing.

"Yeah, you may be right." Eileen said starting to feel relief

"Or...something else." Maria began

Henry, and Cynthia retreated to nearby private room within the hospital, Henry struggling to stop the bleeding in his right arm while Cynthia made sure the door was locked. Henry rested on the old mattress feeling almost no difference from actually sitting on the floor, but it had to do.

"How's your arm Henry?" Cynthia worriedly asked as she got closer to the wound.

"It isn't too deep compared to the bites I endured, but I may need to rest for a bit." Henry assured

"Cynthia quickly nodded, and shuffled through the room, though she could barely walk considering it's small rectangular space, with the bed taking half of it. After looking though some drawers she noticed a small white container, with label reading 'Painkillers', she quickly showed it to Henry.

"What is this...I don't recall something like this ever existing here..." Henry said looking at the pills very suspiciously

"Times have changed, but these will definitely help." Cynthia said as she opened the container, and placed several into her palm

"I-I guess so..." Henry muttered

Not caring, or knowing how much he actually needed, he took the unknown amount of pills Cynthia had, and ate them, using a bottle of health drink to wash it down. The effects happened very quickly.

"W-wow I feel so much better...oh wait, never mind, now by body's gone numb." Henry said

He collapsed on the mattress feeling...nothing at all.

"I didn't even know painkillers can do that, I'm sorry!" Cynthia said

"It's not your fault..." Henry said

"You know, you're the first person to ever treat me with respect in such a long time. You don't see the way other guys always see me." Cynthia said

"Oh? Oh yeah, well that's just how I am I suppose." Henry answered

"I don't know if this will help, but I have some...whiskey that drunk detective couldn't find...maybe it can bring back the feeling in your body?" Cynthia said as she pulled a dark glassed bottled containing some alcohol.

"I'm willing to try anything that can get me up my feet faster." Henry said

"Do you mind if...I have some with you?" Cynthia asked

"I don't see why not, you did find it, and finders keepers is put into play." Henry said

Several minutes later

I-I'm feeling h-hot~ do you feel hot?" Cynthia slurred

She was sitting next to Henry, her body swaying back in forth in a drunken matter

"Y-yeah, now that you mention it...I do! S-stupid Silent...Hill for making us hot!" Henry exclaimed in a drunk stupor

"Ah~ Henry what are you doing undressing yourself in front of me~." Cynthia shouted in a innocent, yet slurred cry

"Wha~t? I do this all the time in front of a girl I-I'm alone w-with. I-I don't care!" Henry argued as he struggled to take his clothing off.

"Stop that, it's making me hot looking at you feel hot~" Maria whined stupidly as she pushed, and shoved Henry sloppily in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"Why do you t-think I'm doing this in the first p-place!" Henry exclaimed as he playfully pushed, and shoved Cynthia back.

Then Cynthia gave Henry a stronger shove, causing him to fall onto the mattress with Cynthia who was using Henry to keep herself upright to begin with, to fall on top him soon after. The two stared deeply into each others eyes, though it may have had something to do with the alcohol, the two suddenly felt a wave of lust as their combined body weight quickly set both of them in the mood. Cynthia unable to control herself any more leaned her head close to Henry's as he was doing the same to Cynthia, their noses playfully stroking each other, until their lips soon joined. The two gasping between kisses, their hands wanting to feel the skin of their partner, their legs wrapping toget-

"NOOOO~" Eileen shouted

"Why'd you shout for? You didn't even let me finish my story!" Maria complained as she heard a soft ringing in her ears

"Well I finished gathering blood, so let's go!" Heather quickly said

Oh yeah, all of that was part of Maria's imagination as she was telling Eileen the scenario...it didn't really happen. They regrouped with the rest, who had also just finished exploring the only other area they were able to enter.

"Done here?" Wheeler asked

"Done here." Heather said

"What took so long?" Harry asked

"What took you so long?" Heather asked

"Well one of us stared into a weird glowing circle, and it took a moment to snap him out of it." Douglas explained

Little Walter said nothing, but nodded his head

"What's wrong with Eileen?" Cybil asked

"Ac-" Maria began

"Oh you know, Silent Hill, trauma, scary stuff, let's go!" Heather quickly interrupted

Leaving through the same double doors they had entered the team retreated back towards the elevator, then only noise anyone was making was Eileen sniffling in the corner.

"Are you sure she's-" Cybil began to ask

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Trust me it's better not to discuss this." Heather said

They left the elevator, retraced their previous path back to the -shaped hallway, and found themselves back to the first floor wing where Heather lead the team towards room C4.

"We got a little off track for a minute, but I think can finally see a light at the end of this medical tunnel." Douglas said

"It's not a light I'm looking forward too, to be honest, but I get the gist of what you're saying." Heather said

"I'm worried about the kids, depending on what our opponent will be, I doubt they'll be safe anywhere." Cybil said

"Don't worry, with our combined fire power, we can easily take him down without too much of a hassle." Heather said

"You're talking about Leonard right? Weren't we just gonna talk?" Harry asked

"Well he's not really the type that listens, in fact I bet he is the type to hold a grudge." Heather said

She opened the double doors, and everyone shuffled along inside with her. She gave advance warning about the circle to everyone's right, and focused mainly ahead of her, while Douglas examined the book on the left.

"Hey guys take a look a-" Douglas began

"Knife!" Angela cheered as she levitated the knife sitting on the stretcher acting as an altar.

"...Hey guys take a look at this book, it's about sacrifice, and rituals." Douglas said

"So basically utter nonsense." Cybil said

"Yeah I guess so, who needs it." Douglas said closing the supposedly pointless book.

"Okay everyone, I want you guys to move away from that door as much as possible, otherwise you'll fall, and possibly break your neck." Heather warned

Not the type to be told twice everyone did as they were told as Heather was about to pour the blood onto the altar. Everyone focused their attention towards Heather as she poured the blood from the plastic bag out, staining the the makeshift altar, the spill onto the floor leaving a trail behind everyone.

"Alright it's done." Heather said

"What's done?" Harry asked

"Look behind you." Heather said

Everyone turned around.

"Huh...I guess I should have been paying attention over here rather than at you." Douglas admitted

Practically half the floor was gone leaving only a large oval hole leading to what seemed like complete darkness. It was obvious to everyone that they would be unable to leave the same way they came in, but saw that there was ladder they could down.

"Guess we can't rush in all at once." Wheeler figured

"As leader it's only fitting that I lead." Heather said

Without waiting for a response she went ahead, and began her descent down the ladder.

"I'm next." Cybil said deciding for herself

She soon followed Heather down the ladder/

"I suppose it's better than staying here..." Maria said

"No it isn't." Douglas disagreed

Maria followed Cybil regardless.

"Like-no way are they gonna hide any more knives down there!" Angela quickly said

"What gave you that idea all of a sudden?" Harry asked

"I don't know, but I'm totally ain't gonna let that happen!" Angela said as she followed Maria down the ladder

"Was she being honest with that statement, or was that her own way of saying she wanted to go next?" Douglas asked

"I don't know...are you going, or should I?" Harry asked

"Be my guest." Douglas said gesturing his hands towards the ladder

Harry taking the invitation decided to just take his turn, and follow Angela down the ladder.

"So Wheeler, usually you take the initiative, and take charge blindly. I thought something like this was suited just for you?" Douglas asked

"Not really, I decided to play it smart this time! I got a plan." Wheeler admitted

"What's your plan?" Eileen asked

"Simple while I'm climbing down, and if I see the enemy attacking I'll jump, and land on it's head! Hopefully I ate enough food today to break his neck, or crack it's skull!" Wheeler explained

"My god, that's is actually pretty smart! Well then if it means seeing you dive bomb some monster then I'll just go right ahead, and go down next." Douglas said

He climbed down the ladder following Harry

"Do you really think you'll actually hit it...I mean even if you miss won't it still hurt?" Eileen asked

"I don't know, or care, but I figure, what's the worse that could happen?" Wheeler said

He then climbed down the ladder following Douglas.

"Not a ladder..." Alessa muttered

"Hey now don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen." Eileen assured

"But what if I slow you down. Then I'm gonna be sorry..." Alessa whined

"...How about this, I go down it next, Walter here will follow, and you can take your time going down it carefully." Eileen suggested

"...I won't be a bother?" Alessa asked

"Of course not!" Eileen happily assured

"O-okay..." Alessa said though she still didn't feel too confident

"And don't worry we'll wait for you while you make your way down." Eileen quickly said

She climbed down the ladder following Wheeler. Alessa peered down the ladder seeing Eileen look up, smile, then wave so long, and in a few moments she was too far into the darkness to see anymore.

"Don't...worry...I'll...be here...for you..." Little Walter mutter

Giving Alessa a gentle pat on the shoulder he too descended down the stairs, but paused just his shoulder vanished into the shadows, he looked up towards Alessa waiting for her to come down. Alessa seeing the nice gesture quickly forgot about her fears, and lack of physical strength, and stamina, and took her turn going down the ladder. Occasionally going down she would pause for one reason, or another, but Little Walter was more than patient enough to stop his climb, and wait for her through the rest of the way. Back to the bottom Heather had just finished her descent, the water lever on the floor reaching just above her knees. She looked around, to her right side she saw many rusty I beams blocking one possible exit, her left she saw what looked like spinning wheel shaped grinders, threatening to crunch, and rip anything that it could sink it's spinning teeth with.

"Heretic..." A angry voice uttered

"Do we really have to do this again?" Heather said in an exhausted tone

"I came back to take back...what is rightfully mine!" Leonard exclaimed

"That seal thing? It's just junk!" Heather explained

"You a blasphemer dare insult such a sacred object!" Leonard shouted in frustration

"That seal of yours did nothing to stop your daughter! I don't even know where I left it to be honest!" Heather admitted

"That seal has been passed down my family for countless of years! How dare you simply 'lose' it!" Leonard shouted

"So are you Leonard? Where are you!" Cybil called out as she finished climbing down, and splashing onto the floor with Heather.

"So the rest of your followers joined you as they said." Leonard said

"Followers? Please, she ain't that popular, we're just friends." Maria corrected as she went made her way down.

"Have you come to join Heather in her final resting place?" Leonard asked darkly

"Where are the knives!" Angela shouted as she saw the rest of the girls, and jumped the rest of the way down, making quite a splash, and soaking everyone.

"Great! You made me wet, and James isn't around to see me like this!" Maria complained

"Why are you wasting my time with such foolish living beings!" Leonard shouted clearly annoyed

"Well if you didn't want to talk it out, I figured I bring as many people as I can to end you faster. I don't how you came back, but I won't make the same mistake again. This time you're gonna die for good." Heather assured

"You tell her!" Harry called out from the ladder as he soon finished his descent, and joined the rest of the group.

"There is nothing I would wish to discuss with non-believers." Leonard said

"Really? Don't you wanna know that you're daughter is still alive?" Heather said

"What! So you failed to kill her, hah! I knew someone with no faith with god could accomplish anything, but failure." Leonard mock

"Oh, I killed her, or at least I thought I did. It's a long story, but I'll break it into a nutshell. I used your seal, didn't work, used some red stuff on my necklace-" Heather began

"Aglaophotis." Harry corrected

"Thanks dad!" Heather said sounding annoyed at being interrupted. "Anyways, then I puked your god-" Heather continued

"You did what!" Leonard shouted in shock

"Puked god! Keep going Heather." Douglas called out as he nearly reached the bottom

"Yeah, it hurt like hell too, weird for a god to do that, you'd think it would hurt like paradise...anyone?...Anyways then your daughter ate my god barf, she birthed an imperfect god, and I killed it. That's about it..." Heather finished

"...And you honestly expect me to believe that..." Leonard said sounding very skeptical

"I wasn't expecting you." Heather said knowing he wouldn't believe it in the first place.

"Regardless it's obvious that you wish to kill god. Even death is too good a punishment for the likes of you, but it will have to do..." Leonard said menacingly

Suddenly a human shaped monstrosity rose from the waters, just behind the ladder. It's skin appeared sick, and scaly, his face disfigured, and mutated beyond recognition, and instead of hands, wide, blade-like bone growths were at the end of both of his arms.

"I shall be a instrument of god's judgment!" Leonard shouted

"Any day now Wheeler!" Douglas shouted even louder

Wheeler didn't need to be told twice, it wasn't sure how high from the ladder he jumped, but it was definitely a good ten feet. He jumped placing all his weight on his right elbow, and fell down like a bomb. Leonard was unaware of the intruder until he felt his elbow decimate his back, and do insurmountable damage to his spinal cord. Wheeler didn't land graciously either, once his elbow made contact, his body was forced to the side, crashing into the water, landing on his left shoulder, and kidney. Leonard collapsed onto the water, and did not surface.

"Holy crap! A-are you alright?" Douglas called out

Wheeler stumbled as he tried to stand up, but stand up he did.

"My shoulder's out of it, don't think I can move it without it hurting like hell, and I think I'm gonna need a new kidney-damn that stings! Though I think I'm still good, hell I aim mostly with my right shoulder holding the butt of a gun so no loss!" Wheeler explained

"Wait! Hold on! What happened? I-I saw Wheeler jump, a-and is he okay!" Eileen shouted as she neared her descent to ground floor.

"He's fine!" Heather called out

"Yeah, no worries!" Wheeler assured

"So...where's...what's his name...Leonard?" Eileen asked as she landed the water

"You're probably standing on him." Heather said

Eileen yelped, and dashed towards her friends who where on the other side of the room

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked

"If you listen closely, you could hear Alessa occasionally whimper...I should have just carried her now that I think about it..." Eileen said feeling guilty

"...Oh yeah, I hear her now...and Little Walter's with her?" Cybil asked

"Yes! I think he's helping her keep going, the same way Laura did." Eileen figured

"Alessa! Yes~ that name's familiar...she's the one who would often pray together with my daughter...foolish girl that one was." Leonard muttered

"It's not like a guardian to play dead." Heather mocked

"Don't criticize me, you force others to your agenda just so you can have what you want!" Leonard retaliated

"Well then why don't you stand up, so we can end this!" Heather challenged

"After what I did to his back, no way in hell!" Wheeler assured

Don't underestimate me!" Leonard shouted

From just behind the spinning wheels, Leonard rose from the water, seemingly uninjured by Wheeler's attack.

"Now the real fight will begin!" Leonard shouted

"Yeah, what he said" A unwanted, yet familiar voiced echoed

"Oh no..." Heather groaned

Practically crawling from a oval hole stained in a wall came Walter Sullivan landing with a big splash.

"What in god's name-" Leonard

"Relax I'm on your side." Walter assured

"I need no assistance, especially from some demon from out of the walls! I shall end you as well!" Leonard shouted

"Even the ones that talk disobey me! Well at least 'this one' obeys..." Walter said

Coming from the same hole appeared a injured yet still threatening monster Heather almost recognized as a Numb body. Yet it look all wrong, it's strides were longer, it's head rapidly twitching, almost to the point of bursting the neck from the strain, heavy deep red veins, and a very dark body. Not to mention it's twice in size, and quite beefy.

"Well here they are little guy...kill them, just leave that girl to me." Walter said as he pointed his finger at Eileen.

"Foolish demon, you don't stand a chance against me, for god has blessed me as a guardian of paradise!" Leonard roared

"I was ignoring you, but I think I'll kill you as well!" Walter said sounding annoyed

"Everyone! Fight with all your big guns, and don't hold back!" Heather shouted to her teammates.

"I don't have any big guns." Cybil explained

Heather gave Cybil, her personal shotgun, as she equipped herself with her sub machine gun, the enemies not given them anymore time to prepared began their assault.

"Walter had prepared his dual pipes, rushing towards Eileen, only to be swatted away by Leonard who stomped through the water with ease, and focused his attention on Heather. Heather was ready, and had already aimed her machine gun, but Leonard saw it coming, and dove under the water. Walter seeing Leonard was done decided to rush again only to be interrupted yet again Angela who flung her daggers all over Walter's body. The daggers continually stabbed, and hovered around Walter doing little damage, though Walter could do little to stop them besides swatting them away with his pipes, if he got lucky, and even that did help when Cybil came in from his left hand side, and fired a slug point blank, causing him to stagger, and collapsed. Leonard meanwhile popped out behind Heather, who jumped right in the nick of time avoiding one of Leonard's bone blades as they tried to swipe at her, only to stand in the direction of Numby's reckless charge. She saw it coming towards her, and unloaded a barrage of bullets from her machine gun, but they did little to stop the monstrosity's rage fueled attack. Unable to do much else she simply strafed to the side. Numby nicked her knee, doing little damage, Leonard seeing the interference stomped towards the monster, and smacked it. The Numb Body took the hit full force, the bony blade hitting it's skull, yet Numby refused to be pushed to the side, instead he slid several inches then stopped, pushing the swing back. Both enemies were equal in strength, but this test of will, and power was short lived when Eileen came from behind Leonard, and blasted him with her own machine gun. Leonard took half a clip until he retreated back underwater while Numby re-focused it's attention back to Heather. Walter rose from the water which had already began to redden, and ignoring the minor stab wounds that many would hardly call minor, and charged at Cybil as she pumped her shotgun for another blast, unfortunately Harry came to Cybil's aid, and blasted Walter on his right side with a slug from his shotgun in a scene that could be considered de-javu. Leonard was stalking underwater looking for whoever attacked him, and saw the target, he saw Eileen currently assisting Heather as they both fired the weapons at the Numby though they were both unsure if they were actually doing anything to it. In his mind Leonard decided that new girl is a threat, to his goal, and changed strategies quickly, now tempted to kill Eileen. He rushed just behind her ankles, and rose form the water, swinging his blade almost as quickly making his first successful hit through the whole fight. Eileen's left upper arm, and left side of the chest was struck hard, sending across the area, nearly bumping her head against the wall. As Heather rushed to give Eileen any medical she had, Numby was already charging behind her, and closing in fast. Heather had just turned her head around to see Wheeler come just in type, and intercept Numby's charge, pushing the beast back with all his strength, and keeping it in place.

"You go, and check on Eileen, we got this!" Douglas assured

Moving in close to Numby, he pressed his gun on it's skull, and opened fire. Numby shrieked in pain for the first time in the fight, but his will to live kept him going. His constantly vibrating head finally felt loose around Wheeler's grip, and it took the moment of weakness to headbutt Douglas before he could empty his ammo on it's brain, it then focused on Wheeler, and utilizing it's new muscular legs it lifted right leg reaching Wheeler's chest, and clawed at him using it's deformed talons like a ostrich. Wheeler had three well lined cuts across his chest, the blood quickly seeping through the openings, yet he showed no signs of pain, and soon Numby was facing the barrel of a shotgun as he fired. Numby eye was obliterated, almost nothing was left of it, but very surprisingly to both Wheeler, and Douglas it did not fall, let alone kneel. Once again it's rage, and desire for vengeance fueling it's will to live, as well as some of Walter's influence inside. Speaking of Walter...he finally stood up again, and taking a look around he realized that he was surrounded by Maria, Harry, Cybil, and Angela, but he quickly thought of a plan, and grinned menacingly for a short time before vaporizing in a cloud of black miasma. He reappeared behind Cybil shoving her towards Henry incapacitating both for the time being while he warped yet again before Angela's knives could get to him. This time appearing right in front of Maria, who was expecting some sort of attack, and blindly blocked while covering her face, but for some reason Walter did nothing. He just stood there grinning, Maria opened her eyes to see him smile for a short time before he once vanished yet again in a cloud of smoke, and coming out that smoke almost instantly were Angela's knives shooting towards Maria. Angela had just stopped them in time before they could stab Maria's chest, and face, one particular knife was poking Maria's nose. Maria suddenly feeling weak from that near death experienced fell to her knees, taking deep breaths, and counting her blessings as Angela retracted her blades without so much as a single apology Walter warped from behind, and bunted Angela in the back. As she staggered forward, Walter combo-ed it with a second horizontal swing across her skull, the pain strong enough for her to suddenly lose consciousness, but the cold water she felt when she hit the ground quickly woke her up, the pain still not receding. She felt something come loose on her head, and her pair of glasses fell out, this caused her to suddenly glow, and almost as quickly as it happened the glowing stopped, as well as all the warmth, and joy she could feel. Instead the old feelings of depression, a wave of chills possibly from the water, and all hope fading covered her entire body.

"W-what was that?" Walter asked out loud

He looked towards the glasses as the current, and waved the waters were making took it close to the spinning grinders. Walter approached the curious item, and just when he was a foot away from grabbing it Alessa came from out of nowhere, and swiped them. Unaware by everyone, both Little Walter, and Alessa had finished their climb as they continued to fight, watching carefully to all sides, and waiting for more instructions from the adults. As she did so she saw Walter struck out at Angela, and had also noticed the connection between Angela, and her newly gained powers. Afraid of what Walter could do with such powers she took it upon herself to help out.

The transformation was instantaneous unlike the first time, one moment she was regular Alessa, and the next she was sporting her sweater, cat ears, paws, tail, and giving a surprised "meow" afterward. Walter was shocked to say the least, and a little upset inside for being denied what could have been a force that could have easily changed the tides of their fight.

Leonard had also witnessed the transformation, but his sudden lack of focus cost him hefty damage when both Heather, and Eileen fired rapidly at Leonard before he could shout "Demon!". He dove beneath the water avoiding further damage, but he could feel his life fading, yet as he watched everyone else from under the water he could see them two of them going through far worst, and not even flinch.

"(I will not let them make a fool out of me!)" Leonard thought angrily

Leonard seeing Walter distracted by the new threat decided he needed to be discipline in respecting their superiors. As Walter swatted away a very sharp pair of claws, Leonard rose from behind, taking a different approach. Before Walter could even turn around to face him, Leonard lifted his bony blade upwards, then swung it down like a heavy hammer directly at the center of Walter's skull. There was a ear raking crack, Walter's pupils slowly faded, blood spurted from the top of his noggin, his body suddenly went limp like a wet noodle, and he collapsed onto the watery floor, not getting up. Alessa seeing the whole thing up practically felt Walter's pain, and for a brief moment, her kind heart felt pity for the sad man, but now Leonard had his sights set on her, and she had to focus. Taking a few steps back to come up with an attack plan, the water reaching just below her waist made jumping extremely difficult, and her cat like instincts were constantly howling at her to 'get out of the water', and 'water bad!'. Then Cybil, and Harry came to help by distracting Leonard with shotgun blasts to the back, and kidneys, while Angela, and Maria rushed towards Alessa's as they saw yet another monster running towards her.

Numby circled around the two men as they shot bullet after bullet, each new jolt of pain a reminder of his tortured existence, driving him more, and more to murder. He leaped at Douglas, claws first, but Douglas swerved out of the way in the nick of time, and retaliated with several more bullet shots, until he heard a *click* in his gun.

"Crap, need to reload, Wheeler distract him for me!" Douglas asked

"Hey ugly, I'd like to see you tackle me again!" Wheeler challenged

Not understanding what the flesh-bag was saying, it howled deeply, and charged towards Wheeler, the water hardly slowing it down thanks to it's new muscular legs. Wheeler fired once until it was too close to fire again, so he extended his arms ready to catch the beast in a bear hug. Numby crashed head-first into Wheeler's gut, just as he grabbed Numby's neck barely visible neck, the two still equally matched in strength despite their injuries. Wheeler nodded towards Douglas who had just finished reloaded his gun, and in a repeat of last time, he rapidly fired several bullets into Numby's head all while being careful not to friendly fire Wheeler. It's head twitching even more when pain is included was too much for Wheeler to handle, his grip loosened, and Numby quickly escaped. As it's head twitched, and spasm, Wheeler could have sworn he saw several bullets, and shrapnel coming off it. As Numby took several steps back to recover, though slowly, but surely he felt a very familiar presence behind him that reminded him it's true goal. Ignoring the armed men ordered to keep it busy it turned around, and saw someone who gave it a surge of anger. It saw what appeared to be a girl taking on a large humanoid, but what really caught it's attention were her weapons, claws, pointy, and sharp. Even though it was blinded through most of the experience, it's sudden burst of intelligence, and understanding where more than enough for it to realize those were the exact same weapons that should have killed him. Realizing that she was part of the team that mercilessly killed it's family it howled loudly, and charged towards her. Wheeler, and Douglas saw it's change in course, and aimed to shoot it dead before it could reach her, but as they were about to fire, Numby shocked them both when it disappeared in a cloud of black miasma that appeared just inches in front of it, then disappearing when it went completely through.

With Walter's condition unclear, but clearly serious, the team focused the rest of their attention on Leonard. His constant attacks always interrupted by cat girl who continued to leap at him thanks to the boost from Maria, and Angela. Alessa would constantly aim for the face, and claw it relentlessly, making it even more disfigured beyond recognition. All Leonard could do was dive underwater to recover, but the blood of not only his, but Walter's, and Numby's made it blurry, and the water was flowing too slowly to drain it away instantly. Just as he was about to concede that the god has forsaken him, a miracle, and a disaster happened. Maria was holding onto Alessa's right foot, Angela was holding Alessa's left foot, and Alessa was holding onto both of them by the shoulders. As they waited for Leonard to pop out something appeared from a cloud of black miasma from just a few inches. Expecting Walter, everyone was surprised to see the black, muscle massed Numb Body appear instead in full stampede. It crashed between both girls, and tackled Alessa, keeping her riding on it's head, Alessa could do little, but attempt to kill it for good with sharp stabs, but the attacks were futile, as it did not even slow it down let alone kill it. Then everyone gasped when Alessa crashed back first onto the wall, the force was strong enough to send her head towards the wall as well, adding to the devastating blow. Numby kept her there for moment before stepping backwards, Alessa body slid down, leaving a thin line of blood along the wall. Crying softly, vision going blurry, and uttering a soft "mew" she nodded off into unconsciousness, in a sitting position, the water reaching just above her nose threatening to drown her.

Numby stood back to watch it's handiwork, but it knew she was still alive, it lifted it's leg, the sharp talons almost glistening from the water, and the flashlights pointed at him, and planned to deliver the final blow, but Wheeler forcing a rematch tackled it. Unable to keep itself steady with just one leg, it fell from Wheeler's tackle, it's head submerged under the water, bubble appearing from all it's openings.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Wheeler angrily exclaimed

Though it wasn't his style he gripped Numby's neck as tightly as he could intent on keeping it from breathing. His theory was if it could bleed it could drown too. As the rest of the team rushed towards Alessa, Leonard rose from above the water blocking Maria, and Angela. Doing something else that's completely new, it's extended it's arms as wide as he could, and swung them against each other with Maria, and Angela in between them. The burst of pain, and the fact that both of their skulls collided against each other knocked them both before they hit the water. Seeing two more in danger, Douglas, and Eileen moved in to help Maria, and Angela up, while Heather drew Leonard's attention with her shotgun. Cybil, and Little Walter had just reached Alessa, and was keeping her head above water, but before Harry could reach them, Walter finally rose out of the water to intercept him. Still feeling lightheaded from the blow Walter's swings were slow, and weakened, but still painfull as he swung them against Harry who quickly blocked them with the barrel of his shotgun, but now unable to use it for fear of a parry from Walter.

"Cybil, catch!" Harry cried out

Deciding to take a risk from it anyways, Harry reached into his inventory, and tossed Cybil a health drink, which luckily she caught. Unfortunately though Harry could not continue blocking with one hand, and Walter took advantage of that very quickly by using both of his pipes like a pair of oversized chopsticks, pinching the shotgun, and tossing it away into the murky water hiding from Harry's sight. He then swung both his pipes across, and struck Harry's left arm, but Harry jumped back before Walter could land another blow, and quickly equipped himself with his emergency hammer. Cybil was worried about leaving Harry alone with Walter seeing as how he was already hand-full with just four of them jumping him at once, there's no telling how long Harry could keep up with him. Yet Aleesa needed much more at the moment, carefully carrying her with one arm she could see Alessa's chest puffing in, and out rapidly, and could faintly hear Alessa breathing, but they were quick bursts, in sync with her beating chest. Cybil carefully placed the health drink to her lips, feeding her the miracle tonic, about halfway though her breathing began to grow slow, steady, and relaxed, her eyelids flickered for a moment, but remained closed, and after she drank the rest, it appeared as if she was recovering. The bleeding appeared to have slowed down, but it was obvious they had only bought some time, and Alessa was still in very bad shape despite her new cat powers. Though everything in her well being told her not too, she turned her head, and saw Walter was clearly winning the fight as Harry was struck several more times, but kept a brave face as he continued to fight, thought struggling, Heather was also preoccupied by Leonard after she had ran out of ammo, and had to resort to using her maul. The much slower weapon made it difficult to land a hit even though Leonard could most likely die from just one more strong enough blow. Turning away from that she saw Douglas, and Eileen trying to wake up Maria, and Angela, but it was clear both girls had also sustained serious injury, and needed medical attention. Wheeler was now struggling to keep the Numb Body submerged as it flailed, and shook savagely trying to free itself, and finish off Alessa. Just as Cybil felt useless being unable to help any of her friends, she felt a tug on her shirt, looking down she saw Little Walter, who stared at her for a brief moment before pointing at Alessa.

"S-she's going to be fine! We all are!" Cybil quickly said, but she did not sound convincing at all, she couldn't even believe herself.

"Paws..." Little Walter said

Cybil gave him a blank look, then turned towards Alessa's cat paws which held her power, she turned towards Little Walter who simply gave her an approving nod, and stared back the paws. It was obvious what she could-had to do...

"...Kid-Walter, you're in charge of Alessa, be careful of her back, keep her head above water, and steady, and stay away from everyone until we say otherwise." Cybil ordered

Little Walter nodded quickly.

Very carefully Cybil placed Alessa's arm around Little Walter's shoulders, as he gently grabbed hold of her, keeping her upright, with her head resting on his shoulder. Under different circumstances she could have pictured them really cute together, but her thoughts were now racing at the thought of grabbing Alessa's paws, and undergoing a transformation. Her heart beating quickly, and knowing she had no time to ponder, she grabbed the paw gloves, and pulled them off Alessa's hands. A burst of light enveloped Alessa, then quickly fading, and shooting towards Cybil like a bullet, then her whole body started to glow, then the space around her until she was encased in a jagged luminescent orb signaling the beginning of her transformation. Inside the glowing sphere Cybil saw a vast empty void of light that could have stretched for eternity, and just as she was taking all of this in, her clothes began to glow so brightly she had to shut her eyes abruptly keeping her from looking onwards at the marvelous sight. Cybil's clothes melted into a liquid pool of light, but not entirely leaving her body, it instead wrapped, and tightened itself around it instead. Golden streaks of fire, flew around her, but never stroking, the glowing pool of liquid began to thicken, and solidify into something that couldn't be considered cotton, linen, or any type of fabric. Cybil felt the new fabric coil itself all over her, covering her entire body, and then the light itself began to dim steadily. She was sporting new boots with no lace, with blue streaks of flames on the soles reaching to the heels, and around it as well. Orange, red, and gold flame designs cover the ankles, reaching to the knees, and her wrists, reaching to the elbows in what appeared to be a V neck black jumpsuit. She also wore tight fitting gloves with blue flames on each finger reaching towards the knuckle, and a black headband fitted itself onto Cybil's head, it too had saphire blue flames at the bottom, with the tip of the flames just barely reaching the top. The spherical light lingered for a moment until it collapsed in on itself, and Cybil's body absorbed it without her consent, and when she opened her eyes, the vision blurry for a brief second she found herself back to the flooded basement where everyone, even the monster where all staring at her. The water below her suddenly began to steam as a wave of invisible heat surrounded itself around Cybil's fists, and feet. However it wasn't the sudden warmth that puzzled her, but this blast of adrenaline that really peaked her interest. She skipped back, and forth, unable to keep still even for a moment, feeling a rush of energy that not even a gallon of Monster energy drinks could replicate. She felt like she could run several marathons, and still have energy left to burn, she was flooded with excitement, and a sense of fighting spirit, and then she turned her attention towards Walter, smiling menacingly.

Before Walter could say "Oh crap" Cybil was already on him, starting things off with a punch to the gut, and as Walter's head lurched downward Cybil delivered a left handed uppercut, and that started a flurry of attacks. Cybil continued with a quick right jab to the chest, a left hook to the cheek, a right hook to the abdomen, a left uppercut to the jaw. Walter staggered back, but Cybil continued punching with a crooked right hook across the cheek bone, a left jab to the stomach, she grabbed Walter's head, and yanked it down delivering a right knee to the nose causing to bleed, and she still kept going. A flurry of quick jabs to the chest, and stomach, then a right, and left hook across both his cheeks, and as she continued beating him she felt a force inside her growing, almost feeding off Walter's pain, and soon to be unleashed. Walter's desperately wanted to block, but was too slow to precisely place his pipes in the direction of Cybil's fists which he must have sworn were actually increasing in speed.

"Cybil try this!" Harry called out.

After stumbling around the water trying to recover he discovered Cybil's nightstick which for some reason, or another left her when she transformed. He tossed the weapon towards Cybil who easily caught it with her right, while punching Walter's injured nose some more with her left. Never slowing, or even interrupting her combo, Cybil actually readjusted to the new weapon almost instantly. She whipped Walter across both his cheeks with her nightstick, punched another bruise into Walter's stomach, then with the same left hand she gripped Walter's neck for a moment as she twacked Walter's gut, and chest repeatedly with her nightstick. All of this without even breaking a sweat, Walter's regeneration actually working against him allowing Cybil to continue the beatings all while keeping Walter in one piece like a very efficient punching bag. Cybil delivered a uppercut with the nightstick, then smacked it down on Walter's skull, smacked across his right cheek, then smacked it across his left check, then with both hands jabbed it onto his stomach, and followed that up with an elbow to the chest. At this point that same force inside Cybil told her it was ready to come out, and all she had to do was let it happen so she did.

"You're gonna be feeling this one tomorrow!" Cybil exclaimed

Tossing the nightstick aside, her right fist suddenly burst into blue flames, sizzling, popping, and sparking. She delivered a bone cracking uppercut, her hand leaving a faint blue streak behind it, and almost as soon as she did that, her left hand soon erupted in blue flames, and delivered a similar uppercut to the same jaw location. Only this time the force was strong enough to lift Walter several feet into the air, she soon followed him up there, her legs now blazing with the same blue sapphire colored flames. Performing a midair back-flip, she delivered a wheeler straight onto Walter's forehead, the force not only caused him to burst into flames despite being drenched, but also shot him outwards leaving behind a trail of fire almost appearing as a shooting star. He flew towards the wall, shattering it, and going through what seems to be total emptiness, At the same time Numby which had finally started showing signs of weakness, was instantly sucked into a black oval hole underneath him. Wheeler quickly got off it, just as it's body left the area completely, and the black hole disappearing as well. Cybil waited for Walter to reappear from either the hole she made herself, or a hole Walter created out his own free will, but after nothing happened for a while, which to Cybil felt forever, she came to the conclusion that he must have retreated, or maybe he was finally completely dead. Cybil turned around to face Leonard who had several weapons aimed directly in his face by the remaining team members still able to fight.

"T-this can't be...how can I lose to heretics!" Leonard weakly groaned.

"I was gonna spare you if you would just surrender peacefully, but after what you did to my friends there's no way I'm gonna let something like you continue to hurt any more." Heather said

Unable to fight so many at once, and not wanting to die in vain, he desperately dove underwater, crawling around the floor. The grinders threatening to turn him into mush, and he couldn't squeeze between the I beams on the other side, then he saw the hole Cybil had made.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall bring forth your punishment in the name of god!" Leonard shouted with his final fleeting strength left in his voice

He circled the run to gain momentum, jumped out of the water like a salmon going up a waterfall, and through the hole just barely squeezing through. They couldn't see what was through that hole, and neither could Leonard, for all they knew, he could have doomed himself while Walter had the chance of warping himself through his black portals.

"...Did we win?" Douglas asked

"Of course we won! God I want a rematch!" Cybil energetically exclaimed

"Well I'm fine for now, but this isn't exactly the way I pictured it...oh well, now we just have to wait until a-" Heather began

She was unable to finish her sentence when her eyesight suddenly became blurry, and the only thing she, and everyone else could see was pure white. After what seemed like seconds some of the team members began to groggily wake up, in a either a bed, or on the floor, though the beds were so old, and rotten it made no difference.

"First things first is everyone alright?" Harry groaned as he picked himself off the floor.

"No, we're feeling bad physically, mentally, or a little bit of both." Douglas explained sounding frustrated

"Ugh! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna give them such a thrashing!" Cybil exclaimed angrily

"You already did that...by the way I see you took that weird transforming thing now it seems.

"Yeah, do you like it? I didn't notice until now, but wearing this made me realize, I have a hot body! I mean whenever I shower I can't help but be impressed when I look in the mirror, but by the way this jumpsuit fits into my body, showing my curves" Cybil said as she stroked her waist. "My bottom" Cybil continued as she stroked the sides of her butt. "And my legs!" Cybil went on as she stroked her thighs. "It feels as if I'm wearing nothing at all!...Nothing at, all!" Cybil finished

"I can't deny any of that, but right now we need to focus on our medical conditions." Harry said reluctantly taking his eyes off Cybil, and focusing on the heavily injured

"Don't worry about me, it's just a scratch take a look at that Alessa girl, I think she's still hurt pretty bad." Wheeler assured

"Well with the danger out of the way I can finally use this med kit on her, and it looks like Angela, and Maria could each use a health drink." Eileen assured

"Right we should get right on that! So while we're at it, any ideas on where to go next?" Harry asked

"I could always corner myself with monsters, and take them all at once! I still have energy to burn!" Cybil excitedly proclaimed

"Or we could take the nearest hole out of here, and give everyone some well deserved rest." Douglas suggested

"I like that let's do that." Heather agreed

"If we can find out where this hospital is on Silent Hill we could retrace our steps back to the bar where that hole could still be in." Wheeler said

"I guess I can fight the monsters that intercept us along the way, alright I'm ready for another fight!" Cybil exclaimed

"Maybe you should calm down a little, you're getting to excited." Heather suggested

"Calm down? I want to calm up!" Cybil cried out

"...Must be the effect of the whatchamacallit." Douglas whispered

"No kidding she's acting like a character in a fighting game...I could only wonder what other side effects could occur." Heather whispered back.

"Well I've done all I could on the poor thing, but I think Lisa could do so much more. We should really go back, and let her rest some more in a more comfortable environment." Eileen suggested

"Yeah, and I gave Maria, and Angela each a health drink already, but it's not waking them up...it's gonna be a long walk over there." Heather realized

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Douglas reminded

"Can't you come up with something original?" Heather asked

"...Give me some time, but don't take your frustration out on me. We won didn't we?" Douglas said

"The enemy got away, now their gonna be a huge bother again next time." Heather said

"Well next time we'll regroup with everyone so the odds will be more in our favor, but for now let's get back to Henry's apartment." Harry said

With Eileen carrying Alessa who was now sleeping almost peacefully, Heather, and Harry shouldering Maria, and Angela who looked as if they've gotten totally wasted, and passed out, and Wheeler, Douglas, and Cybil leading the team, with Little Walter hanging back close to Eileen the team left the room, and retreated out of the wing, and then out of the hospital building. One good thing that came to them was the fact that everything was quiet, and so far they were not alerted to any monsters nearby as they made their way back to Nelly's Bar.

_End of Chapter_

_At first I wanted to delay this on the fifth as a sort of 1 year anniversary special, but you guys waited long enough for this to come out so I quickly scrapped this idea. Also I'm still working out some kinks I believe I have scripting fight scenes, I'm trying new things, different ways of writing them basically. I could only hope I perfect my technique for when the near end battles come, and it becomes a small war! Thanks for the patience, for your supportive reviews, and of course just reading through this whole thing! _


	44. Chapter 44 Travis Leads For Once

Chapter 44: Travis Leads for Once.

_Silent Hill HD coming on March 6? I had plans on playing Mass Effect 3 on that same day! I even bought the collector's edition! So conflicting, I haven't even decided which one I'll play first. Oh well, Enjoy!_

Team 2: Team Leader Travis, Alchemilla Hospital

"Did you guys see a pair of plastic lungs in that room we just left?" Travis asked

"I think I saw Maria play with it, she put it back though." James assured

"We need that to help us open a door." Travis explained

"Oh, the weird stuff this town finds useful." Henry mused

"I'll go get it." Alex said

"You can't miss it." Travis said

Alex left towards the room while the rest of the team waited.

"Anything special about his place?" Cynthia asked

"...As you can see there's already...well depends on what you're definition of special is." Travis said

"I just want to leave, Travis I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Lisa nervously pleaded

"I promise we'll get past this as quickly as possible, and you're not alone anymore. You have everyone here...and you know...I'm here..." Travis said

Before Lisa could respond Alex came back holding the needed plastic lungs.

"Do we have a map of this place?" Alex said as soon as he shut the door.

"...I don't think we'll be getting a map. See it's not in this side of Silent Hill, and if that mirror can't take us to where we need I don't believ-" Travis began

"This map says Alchemilla." Elle announced

"Huh?" Travis suddenly blurted

"Yeah that was my first response too, I could have sworn this was the Brookhaven map, now it's suddenly transform in my pocket..." Elle said

"Well I'm not arguing, anyone else?" Christopher asked

Everyone shook their heads.

"So let's get started then." Travis quickly said remembering his promise to Lisa.

"I already did, and these double doors are broken." Alex announced

"These doors are broken too! See I'm helpful!" Laura announced as she pulled on the door to 206.

The team walked forward, seeing another door next to the door they left from, and James quickly took the initiative to open it.

"It's broken." James said

Turning right they saw three more doors to investigate, one on the left, one on the right, and a third in the middle.

"Well I already know the one in the middle will open, let's just go through it." Travis said

Not questioning his assurance the team opened the double doors wide, and entered the second half of the wing. At first there was nothing of interest except for a couple of doors, but after a while...that still didn't change once Laura checked the first door on the left, and found out it was broken. They tried the second door next to it, only for Christopher to discover that it was also broken.

"Elle confirm for me that's the door to the stairs." Travis ordered

"You're right it does, do you want us to go through it?" Elle asked

"Uh, not yet, let's just make sure we don't miss anything here, and have to go back." Travis said

"Seems logical." Alex agreed

They tried the door next to it.

"Another broken one." Lisa said

Then they focused their attention to the door on the right side leading towards the Nurse Center.

"This one is broken too! This is getting dull very fast." Cynthia complained

Not responding to Cynthia's complaint Travis tried opening the door to room 202, and breathed a sigh of relief when it open, finally feeling like they're making progress.

"Come on in everyone" Travis said

Entering in a straight line the team went inside the room, and almost instantly the first thing they say was the radiant object sitting on what looked like a table used to wash patients who are unable to do it themselves. The round object glowed even more brightly as multiple flashlights were pointed at it.

"Oh~ Shiny~" Laura complimented

"There's a red drawing of a bird on it." Elle noticed

"Probably a Phoenix." Henry assumed

"So this is a Phoenix's egg? Are we supposed to hatch it?" James randomly asked

"What are you talking about, of course no-" Travis began

"I've never seen a Phoenix hatch from an egg before." Henry commented

"We're not suppose to hatch it...wait what am I saying, it's not real! It's just a golden shaped egg." Travis explained

"Well that's stupid, why make something out of gold if you can't wear it?" Cynthia pondered

"I highly doubt that egg is made from real gold." Christopher said

"You're probably right...this place is very low budget." Henry commented

"You guys are blabbering again." Alex realized

"I bet it's painted on." Henry quickly said

"Regardless we're taking it." Travis said quickly pocketing the golden egg.

"What's a golden egg even doing in a hospital?" James asked

"Too late for questions I already grabbed it, let's keep going." Travis quickly said leading the team out.

"There's two more doors we need to check out, and then we could head downstairs." Elle reminded

"Alright..." Travis said

They moved to door number 203.

"Broken." Henry said

They tried door number 204.

"It opens! Well that's nice." Lisa reluctantly said

They went inside, a quick look around revealed very little save for a white, sealed container with a note on it. The team quickly moved towards it.

"Let's just skim through the note, It's not something you'll be interested Cynthia." Travis said

Elle grabbed the piece of paper, and looked through it.

"Apparently someone put his heart into that container, and thought it would be a good idea to lock it, and something about a saying, that reads 'age before beauty'." Elle explained

"We'll need to remember that last part it's gonna be a clue to solving this puzzle." Travis said

"Don't you remember the combination?" Alex asked

"...I...Uh, forgot..." Travis admitted

"Well let's make a note of where this puzzle is, and come back with the answer." Lisa said

"Sorry about that..." Travis awkwardly said

"It's no problem, now let's head downstairs if we're all done here." Lisa said

The team retreated back to the hallway, but before moving any further Travis stopped the team for a brief moment.

"Christopher grab that small T.V." Travis suddenly said

"...What...?" Christopher said unsure of what to think of the command

"Just grabbed it, and chuck it at the nearest monster." Travis explained

"...I still don't understand...you want me to carry around a T.V just to toss it at the nearest thing attacking me?" Christopher said

"See it's not so hard to understand now is it?" Travis said

"Well okay, I guess it could work..." Christopher said

He grabbed the portable television using both hands, and lifted it onto his shoulder, ready to toss it at something. Almost as if destiny has prepared for this very moment several radios began emitting static, and coming from the corner of the hallway came a Nurse wielding a long, and disease covered syringe.

"Alright, this is a perfect opportunity for you, just go ahead, and toss that sucker right on it's head, then run back, and we'll take care of the rest." Travis said

"O-okay..." Christopher nervously agreed

Christopher walked towards the nurse while the rest of the team stayed behind to watch from a safe distance. The nurse seeing a target quickened it's pace, while Christopher slowed his own after feeling fright from seeing it move so fast.

"Hurry, do it now!" Travis shouted

Without letting it get any closer, Christopher blindly chucked the small T.V. Set forward, it arced slightly, and for a moment everyone thought it would go over the Nurse, but gravity was on Christopher's side that day. It fell with full force, hitting the Nurse's jaw, and chest causing it to stumble back, and fall from the sheer force. Travis quickly moved in, and stomped it dead.

"Hey~ way to go, you got it on the first try. You're definitely have potential, be prepared to receive several more objects." Travis said

"That's nice..." Christopher said sounding unsure

"When do I get something?" Cynthia asked

"Eventually, I'll find you something, but for now let's head downstairs." Travis said

The team turned right facing the stairway door, which Travis held open while everyone else went inside, it seemed impossible, but the stairway was even more darker than before, the multiple flashlights were helping, but they still had to be careful not to trip on the stairs, or miss something.

"Is that a drink I see in the corner?" James said

"Good eye James." Alex complimented

After retrieving the health drink they descended down the stairs, all except James who stumbled halfway through, and fell, Alex made no comment. They entered the first floor hallway if you can even call it that. The whole place only revealed three doors across from them, one on the right end of the hallway, and the last door leading to the second half. Before a decision could be made as to where to go first they had to first deal with the radio static telling them of enemies nearby. Turning to their left they saw a lone Nurse clumsily walking towards them. Alex, and Elle decided to fight them monster together, Elle equipping her aluminum bat, and Alex using his Pulaski Ax. Alex came in first swinging downward leaving a deep vertical gash along the chest, and stomach, then Elle came just behind Alex, and clubbed the nurse across the face. Ultimately it collapsed upon impact in which both Elle, and Alex stomped it dead.

"This is too easy, don't these usually come in packs?" Alex asked

"Don't know, don't care, so long as we can move on. By the way, I see a alcohol bottle you can use Christopher" Travis said eying a semi-large jug of alcohol.

"Shouldn't that be put to use nursing injuries?" Lisa asked

"It's empty." Travis explained

"Of course...can't catch a break can we." Lisa figured

Regardless Christopher obeyed, and carried the bottle with him, ready to throw it at something else.

"Nice, swing." Alex complimented as he looked down at their defeated foe.

"You too, you practically sliced her like a knife through butter." Elle complimented back

"...Henry why don't you compliment me?" Cynthia suddenly asked

"...Oh, look more doors, I guess we better start investigating them." Henry quickly changed topics.

"Well don't bother with this one, it's broken!" Laura called out as she fumbled to open the first door she saw.

"Well let's try that door with the strange tablet in front of it." James suggested pointing at the door next to it.

The team moved in close to inspect said door.

"It reads, 'even in this inferno, from out of the flames, I saw life born anew.' Let's just put this egg in the oval slot, and..." Travis began. He then used the golden egg, fitting perfectly into the slot.

"It's now unlocked." Travis proclaimed

They entered the bathroom, the small space was not inviting, but they all managed to squeeze in anyway with Travis leading.

"So, is there anything important here?" Cynthia asked

"There is, but I can't exactly remember where it was, it's definitely here though I can assure you that." Travis said

Maybe it's in one of these toilets." James suggested

"James how many times do I have to tell you, you're not a plumber!" Laura cried out

"And how many time have I told you to call me dad?" James responded

"N-no, n-never!" Laura squeaked

"No hold on a minute, James is on to something, it is somewhere in those toilets...but not where you think they are. I think...it's...well try opening the lid first just to make sure." Travis explained

"*Sniff* okay..." James mumbled

He opened the top lid, seeing nothing at first, but quickly saw something of interest.

"There's a...liver? In here?" James question as he picked up the plastic object

"It is, it's a liver...not real mind you, but a liver indeed." Lisa said

"Is this suppose to be one of those metaphors for an important life lesson?" Henry had to ask

"...Let's discuss this somewhere less...disgusting" Travis suggested

He peeked at the mirror facing him, and noticed that it too looked odd, but in a familiar way.

"What if I..." Travis began

He pressed his palm onto the mirror without anyone's consent, and instantly the group's vision became blurry, static blinded them, and one second later they found themselves in the exact same bathroom, only it was drastically different. The dull gray wallpaper was still there, the stalls seemed more neatly, and in tact, and there were even tiles underneath them instead of gratings. The team gathered their thoughts, then looked at Travis almost simultaneous.

"Look I know I did that almost randomly, but this is important if we want to advance." Travis quickly defended

"Well give us a warning next time." Alex asked

"There's writing on this stall." Lisa noticed

"Huh, so there is...'Amy 31', guess we better remember that." Henry mused

"And I also found this key...looking at the little note that reads staffroom key, I bet this thing unlocks some sort of staff related room somewhere..." James figured

"Let's move, someone get the door." Travis asked

"Right here, I got it!" Laura cried out

She opened the door, and everyone flooded out of bathroom, they hallway they found themselves in seemed slightly more brighter, and foggier, but it was an improvement compared to the alternate version. The team took a breath of fresh air, unstained by blood, and gore for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Let's start left, and continue onward." Travis said

The team nodded, and headed for the mens bathroom first.

"What's the point in these broken doors!" Cynthia exclaimed as she struggled with the door.

"At least it's one less room to concern ourselves about." Henry said

They tried the door next to it.

"Also broken..." Elle said

They saw the double doors leading towards a possible exit according to the map Elle is carrying.

"Well we can open these." Alex said sounding almost bored as he opened both doors.

Upon going through the doors they immediately saw a door to their right, which Lisa quickly investigated

"It's not broken, but it's locked." Lisa explained

"Curiouser, and curiouser..." Henry said

The team moved forward.

"Wait, stop, that's the exit!" Travis interrupted

The team paused for a moment taking Travis' statement a moment to figure out, and kept walking forward.

"We need to finish this!" Travis called out

The teamed paused, and reluctantly obeyed retreating back to Travis' side, and retracing their steps back to finish their exploration.

Passing the bathroom they warped on, they opened the double doors, entering the last portion of the U-shaped hallway, and a door to the left greeted them.

"This first door is broken..." Cynthia assured

Seeing another door just a few feet in front of them they made their way towards it.

"It's locked." Laura said

"And we have the key to unlock it, James, give it here." Travis said

James surrendered the key, Travis took it, unlocked the door, and lead everyone inside. The room was messy, books, magazines, and old junk food was scattered everywhere, mostly on the round table, but what really peak their interest besides Travis was the soda machine, and a very long L shaped sofa. Sitting on that sofa was a single energy drink, but at first glance that appeared to be the only thing of value they could see. Laura jumped onto couch which was a bad idea as it was littered with dust, and Laura had successfully dirtied herself, but she didn't seem to care as she dusted off a portion of the couch, and planted herself onto it. It wasn't the comfiest, but it did beat standing around, and running for hours on end. Henry meanwhile was focusing his attention on the soda machine, ignoring all of Cynthia tugs, pulls, and offers to snuggle with her on the sofa. Lisa browsed through the selection of magazines, but quickly saw nothing worth looking into. Tina yawned from her bed in James' coat, leaped out, stretched her legs, and back, and stood wide awake ready to help her master, or her master's masters with anything. Alex, and Elle were focusing their attention on the yellow note paper.

"Construction?" Alex quoted from the note

"Never even made it to the wallpaper I assume." Elle said

"Do you think they made to the staff party?" Alex asked

"I'd rather not think about it." Elle glumly said

"That makes two of us..." Alex agreed

"Annie's Bar? Where's Nelly's? You know the bar with the hole in it." Elle asked

"...I believe we've just stumbled upon a predicament, but we can't let it get to us now, we'll break the news afterward, when we're done here." Alex suggested

"Alright." Elle agreed

Travis took note of the writing on the wall which read 'Lucy 23', Travis made sure to take a note of that. On the corner of his eye he also spotted a key which was sure to be important, and next to that he spotted a toaster.

"Hey everyone I found the exam room key, and Cynthia hold this toaster, it's dangerous to go without a weapon." Travis said

"Gee, thanks..." Cynthia halfheartedly said, accepting her temporary weapon.

"When are we gonna find something that's worthwhile here?" Christopher asked

"You tell me, if you find something that you can swing, then use it." Travis said

"Okay~" Christopher sighed

"So if that's it then let's go, we have the key that will take us to that locked door we passed just a minute ago." Travis said

"Laura look at yourself, your covered in dust." James joked

"I can dust it off!" Laura assured, swatting the dust off her clothes

"Wait a minute...I think I know just what to do..." Henry said

He took a step back, and with all his strength he gave the machine a kick. The machine rattled for a second, then he heard something fall, and a second later Henry grabbed a health drink from the open dispenser.

"Now we can go." Henry said

"How did you know it would do that?" Travis asked

"I didn't, but it if I didn't do it, then it would have been in my thoughts for quite a while." Henry replied with a shrug.

"Henry the way you solve things like that really turn me on..." Cynthia purred

"You don't look very sexy holding a toaster Cynthia...well let's go." Henry said practically ignoring Cynthia's compliment

With everything done they left the room, retracing their steps once again back to the locked exam room they previously investigated.

"This place is surprisingly, lenient, and easygoing...for Silent Hill of course." Henry mused

"We should take this time to take it easy while we can, I don't think it could get any easier in the future." Travis assured grimly.

"That's where all of us come in though, power in numbers after all." Lisa said

"Yeah, here's hoping we all make it." Elle said

"...Yeah..." Henry muttered, looking away from his teammates, especially Cynthia despite her attempts to lock eyes with one another.

After their conversation they made it to the exam room, which Travis unlocked, They went inside, once again the room was spacious enough for everyone to enter. The room for the most part held no particular interest to anyone, but the open chest dummy did. As they gathered around the possibly first, and only body that did not disgust them, Travis was busy grabbing more plastic body parts, the plastic intestine, and the plastic stomach.

"The trainees had to use this to help them study surgery." Lisa explained

"...Back in the old days they used embalmed corpses, to get a real hands on approach." Alex told

"Our generations are getting softer, and softer with each child being born..." Henry said

"But that's a good thing though, it means that we're advancing as a species." Elle said

"My pappy use to tell me stories of how rough he had it as a child, living in very poor conditions, practically living off the land, and my grandpa would tell me stories of how they had much worst than my daddy, and it just goes on, and on, worse, and worse." Cynthia told

"...I suppose then it's up to us to make it even easier for our future generation..." Christopher said

"A lot of good you guys are doing!" Laura mocked

"...Sorry Laura..." James apologized

Laura in that instant was riddled with guilt, but she kept her smirk to hide it, all while Travis turn on the light box, which revealed not only the x-ray photos of a torso, but also a name, and numbers which read 'Sarah, 19'. Knowing this was the final piece of the puzzle he decided to call the group back from their off topic conversation.

"Hey everyone!...I think I just solved the puzzle on that locked container we found upstairs in that...'alternate' hospital place." Travis explained

"That's great, does that mean we're almost done here?" Alex asked

"Pretty much, we solve this last riddle grab the plastic heart which is all we're missing here, unlock a door on that other side, and that should do it." Travis explained

"Sounds like a lot of work going in circles!" Laura complained

"She does have a point, do we all have to go?" James asked

"Well I'm not stopping you, all I ask is that you'll stay here when we come back." Travis insisted

"Don't worry, me, and Henry will stay right here, the rest of you can go." Cynthia assured

"I'm staying too!" Laura argued

"I'll have to watch out for Laura so I'm staying as well, and it seems like Tina will do the same." James said

"Alright so Henry, Tina, Cynthia, James, and Laura will be staying, anyone else?" Travis asked

"I'm gonna stay put as well if that's alright with you." Christopher asked

"No problem, I guess Lisa, Alex, Elle, are you guys coming?" Travis asked

"Yeah." Alex said

"Yes." Elle said

"Sure." Lisa said

After saying their so longs the team of four left the room, retracing their steps back to womens bathroom, where Travis took the team back to the alternate hospital. Once there they continued backtracking towards the second floor room.

"So Lisa I know you told us your predicament the last time we where having a chat at Henry's apartment, but I still don't clearly understand...are you alive?" Elle carefully asked

"O-of course I'm alive! I can touch you! I still feel warm, why wouldn't I be!" Lisa quickly answered very heatedly.

"I'm sorry!" Elle quickly apologized

"I'm still a little skeptical, see at first I thought my brother Josh was still alive, and I chased him throughout the whole town, only to find out he's been dead for quite some time." Alex explained

Lisa was about to argue when Travis held out his hand in front of her, shaking his head.

"I trust Lisa, and you should too, if she says she's alive she must be. We can't start interrogating like this when we still have a lot to do. There will be plenty of time to discuss this at a bar, or something. My treat." Travis said

"Thanks..." Lisa happily thanked

"For the free drink?" Travis asked

"Well, that too." Lisa said

The began climbing up the stairs.

"Changing topic then, what's gonna be awaiting us near the end of this trial?" Alex asked

"Looking at the circumstances we've been put in, I'd say anything is possible." Travis said

They opened the door, and found themselves back to the second floor wing, the room they were looking for was only a few feet away.

"I suppose we should expect nothing short of amazing, or frightening." Alex said

"Exactly, I bet a number of several large, and fierce looking monsters will be awaiting us right at that last door, ready to chew us out." Travis said

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Lisa said

"Of course there could be the possibility that I could be wrong." Travis quickly said

"Could...being the key word here." Alex said.

Travis opened the door to room 204, the white container still there, he walked up to it, remembering the numbers he, and his team discovered, and after imputing the right combination of 312319, the container clicked, and the content inside was theirs for the taking.

"I got the plastic heart, we should go." Travis said

"Following your lead." Alex said

Leaving the now empty room, they returned to the hallway where Travis, and Alex's radios began picking up static on their own they turned their attention right, to find 4 differently clothed nurses, one wearing a hunchback, and equipped with a different weapon one held a scalpel, another gripped a pipe, a third possibly the most dangerous held a revolver, and the last one held syringe, and as they prepared their weapons a fifth challenger appeared from behind, a Patient wielding a pipe, and simply standing there while the rest advanced upon them.

"I take it they were suppose to guard that heart you have." Lisa figured

"I'll grab the one with the gun, you guys keep the rest off me." Alex quickly said going for his swifter knife

"This is definitely the first time we've been outnumbered." Elle said

"Yeah, but that's not gonna stop me!" Alex quickly answered

Sprinting full speed with the team behind him, Alex took the center nurse as she slowly lifted her arm to aim her gun at his head. He quickly grabbed the gun wielding hand with his right, lifting it up, a single shot fired leaving a black scorch mark on the ceiling, and with his left sliced two crooked cuts across the chest. The Puppet Nurse seeing a moment to stab Alex while he grappled her nurse counterpart raised her arm high, but Elle had already reached her, giving it a shove forward with a bunting motion with her bat. Lisa meanwhile had taking up arms against the pipe wielding Bubble Head nurse, both weapons clang as they collided against one another, both equal in strength, the victor only determined by who's fighting style reign supreme. Travis had a little easier with the syringe wielding Nurse, and would have had an easy kill were it not for the Patient who decided to take action, and began it's mad swings as it approached him from behind, giving Travis no time kill the current Nurse he was facing.

The Nurse finally free itself from Alex's grasp, and attempted to pistol whip Alex, but he easily parried the attack, and countered with two more quick swings across the chest, and stomach. Yet the Nurse was unfazed by both, and landed a successful strike with the butt of her gun on Alex's skull. Alex blanked out for only a split second, the pain reminding him that he was still alive, in a good way, he flipped his grip on the knife to a stabbing position, and plunged the knife deep in it's stomach, lurching it left, and right as he pulled it out. It reeled back, then fell to it's knees defenseless, and exposed, Alex took advantage of this, pulling it's head back pulling it's body into an almost complete arc, and stabbed twice on the chest aiming directly for the heart. He roughly push the Nurse face down as it drew it's last breath.

Elle dodged the multiple stab attempts, moving her body swiftly left, and right, and redirecting certain swings with her bat. Finally seeing some space where her swings would not be interrupted either by other monsters, or her friends she landed her first full swing across it's shoulder. There was a soft crack as it's bones snapped, but it was the wrong shoulder, her other arm carrying the scalpel rose high, and swung down fast, Elle jumped back as she could, the scalpel nicked her cheek, and stroked along her chest only slightly. She licked the blood that began to trickle down her left cheek, gripped her bath with both hands, and in a similar fashion to the Nurse, she lifted it high, and swung down fast. The Nurse's hunchback, and rotting flesh were too slow to avoid almost all attacks, and it took the swing full force as it collided with her skull. It staggered back, but Elle continued, she swung across, hitting it's kidney, and adding to her combination she thrust her bat hitting it's stomach, the force strong enough for it to fall face down dead, but Elle either frustrated, or careful decided to stomp it repeatedly.

Lisa tightened her grip on her Katana, the Bubble Head nurse did the same, then Lisa jumped back letting her sword slide against the pipe. She attempted a thrust, which the Nurse did the same, only to have both weapons collide once again, the impact caused the blade, and pipe to slide away from their intended targets. Lisa leered her eyes seriously at her opponent, the Nurse, well it was unsure of how the Nurse was staring at her foe, but Lisa could feel something in relation to murder around her. She swung diagonally to her right, but once again she found her attack blocked by the Nurse who held a surprisingly good fight, but neither were getting anywhere in their combat. Lisa thought for a moment as to what to do, but the Nurse quickly interrupted her with yet another swing which Lisa ultimately flicked away with her blade. Unsure of any other method she could think of, she at last came with a possible method. She readied her katana for another strike, and swung her blade diagonally downward, the Nurse doing the same, only this time instead of interrupting her attack to block she moved her shoulder forward, and took the hit directly. The pipe struck her hard, threatening to break it, but the damage looked minimal compared to Lisa's full forced swing. Her katana sliced through the Nurse's left shoulder, and stopped just center of the left lung, as Lisa pulled her katana out the blood came rushing outward as well. The nurse ignored it's injury, and lunged her pipe, Lisa gripped the pipe with her left, but could not stop it from hitting her tummy. She forced herself not to lurch her head forward as anyone would under the circumstance, and pulled the pipe aside, as she plunger her katana at it's stomach. The blade went right through her, the blood already seeping out, and staining the blade crimson, as Lisa pulled her blade out, the Nurse fell face down, and died.

Travis landed a clean hit with his axe, but it was not enough to kill the Nurse he was fighting, it quickly lunged her syringe at him, but Travis seeing this coming quickly gripped it's wrist, and stopped it from getting any closer. Yet as he was trying to push the syringe away, the Patient had begun it's mad swings, and struck Travis across his back. The strike caused him to lurch forward which was enough to send the syringe into his chest very close to his heart, but just missing by several inches. Travis pulled the syringe out of his body as the Patient readied a second strike, but Travis desperate to live found the strength to cast the syringe away, and duck from an oncoming strike, and retreated against the wall making sure to draw it's swings away from his friends. Both opponents moved forward the nurse leading, and the patient walking slowly behind it. Travis ignoring his injuries swung his axe at the Nurse hitting it again, yet it persistently stood standing. It stopped it's advance, and retreated, leaving the Patient to take the lead, swinging it's pipe madly, Travis easily deflected it's swing away from him, but his counterattacked was weak because of it, doing little damage. Yet it was enough for the Patient to back away, still swinging it's pipe to keep Travis from attacking directly. However the Patient now was the least of his concerns, focusing mainly on the heavily injured Nurse he was fighting from the start, he attacked it yet again before it could swing it's syringe. The attack was direct once again, and the nurse finally fell, yet it was still alive until Travis stomped it dead, now he began to focus on the Patient, as it too began to move forward, never ceasing it's constant swinging. That is until Lisa came to help, after just finishing her opponent she turned towards Travis who was already bleeding from his stab wound. She dashed towards the Patient, the tip of her blade grinding across the grating, and deflected it's swing, momentarily halting it's action. Travis saw the opening, and hacked at the Patient's chest, her quickly pulled it out, and hacked again, by this time the pipe it was holding slid off Lisa's katana, and quickly swung it towards Travis, hitting his left kidney. As Travis stumbled back, Lisa moves swiftly, plunging her blade through the open wounds caused by Travis's ax. The Patient unable to continue fighting, it gave a last belch, and fell the floor dead, the fight finally over.

"So how is everyone..." Travis asked

"The bitch nicked my cheek, and almost split me open, but I'm fine." Elle said while wiping away the blood of her face, only to have the wound spill more.

"Besides a lump in my head, I'm fine..." Alex answered

"I have a few bruises, but nothing broken." Lisa assured

"And I have a tiny hole in my chest, a bruise on my back, and hip...Nothing too serious." Travis reported

"We should keep going, we can patch ourselves once we return with the rest." Alex said

"I suppose..." Lisa halfheartedly said

With Travis still holding the plastic heart the team retreated for the last time back towards the exam room where everyone else was waiting.

Back at the Exam Room

"...And that is my opinion about the letter Q, any questions?" Henry dully finished explaining

"No, no, even I understood that much." James said

"I still think you should let it go, it can't be healthy for you." Laura said playing therapist

"I think it adds that little bit of angst that attracts a lot of people, me included." Cynthia complimented

"Meow." Tina meowed

"You sure have a lot of...interesting stories." Christopher said

"All part of being a photographer." Henry dully replied

"(I don't think that's it...)" Christopher thought

"I wonder how Maria is holding up." Laura thought to herself

"They're fine, they all are." James assured

"They can handle the monsters fairly easily, I mean we had no trouble so far." Christopher said

"I'm sure they're already getting ready to leave the hospital, just like us." Henry dully said

"I wonder what sort of monster we're gonna be fighting toward the end of this." James mused

"I wonder if this toaster works." Cynthia said

"Yeah, I'm more concerned about the toaster...Is that a typewriter?" Henry quickly said

He walked up to the old dark, brown typewriter sitting on the desk, it was indeed what Henry had presumed.

"I'm taking this with me. I don't know why, but it's what Travis would have want me to do." Henry said

"...Okay...well they haven't arrived yet, I hope nothing is wrong." Christopher said

"I thought we would have found something remotely useful as a weapon, not random stuff to throw at random enemies. Henry, you'll still protect me won't you?" Cynthia asked with puppy dog eyes

"...You have a toaster don't you? All I have is this Pickax with the word 'despair', and a revolver I...borrowed from a long dead ally." Henry dully said acting like a helpless victim.

"Y-you are such a-" Cynthia was about to yell

"I'm just messing, I'll protect you, but only if you let me mess with you like this a little longer." Henry dully said

"...I don't know what to say to that..."Cynthia honestly said

"Hey James, I was wondering about your other weapons, you think I can use one of them?" Christopher asked

"...I don't know, I mean I remember the first time I used a pistol...almost shot this fat guy I met, luckily I missed." James said

"Yeah, don't worry though, finding a weapon should be the least of your worries." Henry said

"Yeah, first I need to find my family. I still haven't found a clue as to where they are yet." Christopher said

"We still have a lot of town left, we can only hope we'll cross paths with them." Henry dully said

"How did everything turn out for you the first time?" Christopher asked

"Well I was badly beaten, so was Eileen, but we survived. Hopefully when we get out of this, the worst way to go is severely beaten, but I'll let you in on a little secret...I've never felt more awesome than that time I drag myself out of that apartment, taking a last look, then turning away from it for good...man did I feel like I've accomplished something...even had a little victory tune in my head." Henry said

"...I wish I could say the same thing...I still feel like I missed my calling, like I should have done something different, you know?" James said

"Nope, too busy looking awesome. Almost can't wait to repeat that moment after all of this." Henry dully said

Just then the entrance door open, and Alex, Travis, Elle, and Lisa came out looking worst than before.

"Don't worry it's just minor injuries, but we got the heart, let's put this puzzle together, and get out." Travis said

"Everyone to the operating table." Henry dully said

They circled the dummy with the open torso, Travis putting the organs in their rightful positions, when he was done the dummy's eyelids suddenly open revealing a set of glass eyes, Travis quickly plucked them out.

"Let's go the nearest mirror, and end this." Travis said

"The finale already, it seems like only a few minutes that we had began exploring this place." Alex said

They left the now pointless room, retraced their steps, and returned to the bathroom where after a fair warning, Travis took his teammates back to the alternate hospital. Once there they left the bathroom, where Travis lead his team left, it was there where the team found yet another locked door with a tablet in front of it.

"'Even the blind have need of eyes, if they wish to gaze into the future'. We'll just place these here then, and..." Travis said as he placed the glass eyes into the slots. The door clicked, and Travis opened it, the team quickly made their inside with him. The only thing to greet them was a single nurse on the other side walking towards them.

"Everyone with something to toss, do it right now." Travis said

Cynthia, Henry, and Christopher stepped forward

"Wait...what am I thinking?" Henry suddenly said

He put his typewriter down, and drew his Pickax as Christopher chucked the alcohol bottle at the nurse, it crashed into it's chest breaking upon contact. It staggered backwards as Cynthia moved forward, and threw the toaster at the Nurse hitting it's shoulder, it fell back first into the floor when Henry drove his Pickaxe directly in it's stomach rather than stomping it.

"The security here sucks, it's like it was meant for beginners." Henry dully said

"I...wish I can agree with that." Alex said

"There's another one." Elle said

Alex equipped his Pulaski Ax, while Travis went with his Fire Ax, they casually walked up to the Nurse on either side of it, and swung, almost as casually as they walked. Both delivered very deep gashes, then Alex tripped the Nurse, and drove the spike end of his Ax into it's chest killing it.

"There that should do it." Alex said

It's this door over here." Travis said motioning his arm towards the exam room door.

Cynthia opened the door, and held it open for everyone as they went inside, the room was even more empty than the previous one, but a foul odor was in the room invading their nostrils.

"It's from that most likely." Travis pointed out

They saw a dead body of a woman, her body cut open, her entrails, organs, even her eyes were gone.

"To this day I still don't know who could have done such a thing." Travis said

"...Ever thought it might have something to do with the...plastic body we just assembled a moment ago?" Henry asked

"...But then...well it's not like she was alive when we did the puzzle right?" Lisa said

"God I really hope not, I could never forgive myself if that we're the case." Travis said

"...I see an opening right over there, I assume that's we're this all ends?" Elle asked

"Yeah, that's right, I think with a little force we can make that slit a little bigger for all of us to rush in a lot faster." Travis said

"What are we waiting for then?" Henry asked gripping his Pickax of Despair.

Alex held his own ax, as well as Travis, James was contemplating using his Great Knife, but decided not to, no need to remind everyone he can't swing his Great Knife like he use to. In order, Travis hacked at the door, then Alex, then Henry, each chipping more, and more, little by little. Several minutes have passed, and the opening grew wider, several more minutes later the exhausted trio made the opening wide enough to let everyone in much more easily. They could hear growling coming from the room, though it didn't faze them one bit.

"That should be good enough, still not sure if what's inside, we should get our best weapons out, and be ready for the worst." Travis said

"Way ahead of you..." Alex said

Henry had switched to his revolver, Alex had a Blue Steel Shotgun, Elle had her 12 Gauge Shotgun, Lisa held her Katana with the confidence, she knew if she could have chosen a gun like the others, she would still stick with her Katana. James had his Great Knife prepared, Cynthia held her whip, but felt like cheering in the background instead with Laura, and Tina, appeared unconcerned about the whole ordeal.

"I'll go in first, you guys form a line next to me." Travis said

Everyone nodded, forming a line behind Travis, and without any signal he rushed inside, the others soon following him. As they positioned themselves in a horizontal line, their opponent rose from it's position, it's head twitching madly in what appeared to me a mixture of anger, and suffering, but that's all it had going for it. It's arms we're either missing, or inside it's fleshy skin, trapped, everyone quickly grew disappointed by the outcome. The Straight Jacket took a single step, but only stood there for the time being as everyone else lowered their weapons, practically feeling safe in letting their guard down. The Straight Jacket taking offense by this launched a ball of green vomit towards James who quickly blocked it. The mess splattered onto Alex, and Henry's clothes, yet it did not melt, burn, or even scald them, it was simply sticky, and gross, despite it being acidic. Henry seeing nothing else to do simply aimed his revolver, and shot it in the knee, the bullet practically exploding inside practically amputating the leg, but slivers of flesh still held it in place. Alex then walked sluggishly towards the downed enemy, and clubbed it with the butt of his weapon quickly killing it.

"...I feel...empty for some reason..." Henry dully said

"No kidding." James said

Suddenly at the center of the room a round insignia began to glow, and out of nowhere at it's center appeared a pyramid shaped object.

"That's part of the Flauros! It still exists?" Travis said

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking that." Henry said moving in from behind, and swiping the pyramid away.

"That's the future piece of the Flauros..." Travis said

He then turned around expecting Alessa to appear, but no-one came.

"So I guess we-" Travis began

Suddenly everyone heard a loud siren blasting their eardrums, the sound so loud it caused everyone to kneel on the floor. Their eyes flickered, their bodies felt like jelly, and soon they all passed out almost simultaneously. When they came to, they found themselves either on the floor, or on a couch on the first floor wing, the building having a pale gray wallpaper, with uninteresting posters, and paperwork.

"Are we back in reality?" Henry groaned

"Yeah, it seems so..." Travis awkwardly muttered

"So is that all there is to it?" Alex asked

"I did say it was." Travis said

"My knees feel like jelly." Laura moaned

"Mine too." Cynthia whined

"If we stand up the feeling might go away." Elle suggested

"I've never heard of that working, but let's give a shot." Lisa said

With some difficulty, everyone attempted to get upright, Cynthia insisting he needed to grabbed onto Henry to keep her steady. After several failed attempts, and slip ups, everyone was soon standing, and looking around the normal, yet foggy hospital.

"So I'm guessing the exit's on that door over here." Henry dully said as he walked up to it.

"Well if I remembered anything, it's that, that door is not-" Travis began

Henry casually opened the door, Travis was about to comment when a sudden combination of roars, and shrieks erupted from outside. Henry quickly shut the door, but they did little as everyone still heard the occasional cry, and howl of monsters outside.

"Well I was gonna say there's a back entrance we could use" Travis said

"Let's do that..." Henry said

Travis lead the team to the exit, but as the double doors that lead to the second portion of the wing were locked.

"W-what? That can't be right, they shouldn't be locked like that!" Travis exclaimed

"So I guess that way is the only way then." Elle said looking back to the entrance doors

"Maybe we should take a quick peek first." Lisa suggested.

"Right." Travis said

They moved in close to the entrance door, with Travis carefully opening the door just enough to peek outside, but he couldn't see a thing, the fog was thick that much was obvious, yet he couldn't see what was making all that noise, the small rectangle walkway was empty of monsters. Travis opened the door motioning his teammates to follow close behind, most of them carrying their heavy weapons. Still they did not see much, except a long black gate, slightly opened allowing them passage. Everyone moved in along the edge of the gate, and looked on both ways of the streets, there they saw the monsters making the loud cries, howls, roars, and shrieks. Several different kinds all fighting against one another just like the previous monsters they had encountered on the streets, but they could only see their shadows, and they were moving away from them until even their shadows where lost in the fog.

"Over there...straight ahead in that alley...is that a staircase?" Alex said

The team turned their direction forward, the alley was in sight, but the staircase in question was blurry, but almost by some invisible force the fog around the object subsided almost completely allowing them to confirm Alex's suspicions.

"We can get a good vantage point, and possibly a safe place to rest, and recuperate from the roof." Alex suggested

"I agree, I say we just run, as fast as we can towards it. I've never seen a monster go up stairs like that before." Travis said

Satisfied with the plan Alex opened the gate as quietly as he could, yet the old thing still rattle, and squealed no matter how careful he was.

"Forget, just run, try not to look both ways, I doubt incoming cars are the lest of our worries." Alex said

"Though I bet something almost as dangerous can cross any minute." Elle said

"That's why we need to throw caution to the wind, and just roll with it." Henry dully said

Taking the lead he sprinted towards the staircase in the alley, soon everyone else followed, some wanting to give Henry a piece of their mind for doing such a reckless act. Once they reached the stairs, they didn't stop, they climbed upwards as quickly as they could, soon finding themselves upon the roof of the building, tired, but safe. Henry walked towards the edge of the building to see if he can see anything, his eyes widened.

"Henry, don't you dare do something like that ag-...ain~..." Travis said

He was feeling quite nervous upon seeing what Henry was seeing, and as everyone else moved in to get a gander they too felt surprised, and even nervous. From the roof they saw many shadows dancing along the fog, each shadow, each sliver of black representing a monster, and there were more than a dozen of them...more than two, almost thirty shadows could be seen on the ground, and there's no telling how many more are actually there. All around them it was a battle royal of different monsters all trying to take back the town, all trying to kill off the intruding monsters.

"We have to go through all of that!" Laura cried out

"Ho~ly, crap..." Cynthia gasped

"We're screwed..." Henry muttered

"...S-shut up Henry..." Alex ordered, but even he felt hopeless.

The roof they were on was the only place empty of any monsters, but the sound of flapping coming from almost everywhere made it apparent that this will soon not be the case.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry for being so late with this, I was too excited about how much I was getting back on my tax return, and somehow a whole day passed. Had to write quite a lot to make up for it, but I can assure you it's not rushed, all of this was planned ahead, sorry for the weak boss, but the road to Henry's apartment next chapter will make up for it, promise! Thanks for the reviews, for your patience, and for reading this far!_


	45. Chapter 45 Run, or Shoot?

Chapter 45: Run, or Shoot?

_It's exactly what it looks like. Enjoy!_

On a Roof in Silent Hill

"Well this is unexpected..." Henry at last said

The team was quite speechless at the huge number of shadows, and different howls they heard throughout the small town. Instead they focused on tending to their wounds silently, their heads would occasionally shuffle left, and right as the constant flapping sounds of wings grew louder every so often, but it would always go away.

"Have they always been this numerous?" Cynthia asked

"Not that I can remember." Alex said

"I bet if we wait long enough they'll end up killing each other." Laura figured

"But who knows how long that could take, and there's another concern I think you guys should know." Elle said

"Besides I'm sure more will take their place." Alex added

"That's right, do any of you know where Nelly's Bar is?" James asked

"I didn't even knew such a place existed until now." Travis admitted

"I do, but I'll need a map, I never explored this side of the town before." James said

"...I don't believe I have a map of this place." Elle said

"Well that's unlucky." Lisa said

"Yeah, it's like playing life on hard settings." Henry dully said

"Even from up here, I can't tell how many more there are on the other side. They're all over the street, and I doubt we can sneak past them with this many on our team." Alex said

"Then that only leads one option...fight our way through." Elle said

"With what? A typewriter?" Christopher said feeling very vulnerable.

"I have this!" Laura said pulling out the tiny, short-barrel revolver.

"Wait, why does she get to carry a gun, and I get an empty bottle?" Christopher complained

"It's too soon for you, you seem to be the type who has an itchy trigger finger, and when it's riddled with panic, well it's a recipe for disaster." Alex said

"Our guns won't last very long, we're short on ammo thanks to our trip to the apartments, we can last maybe a fight, or two." Elle said

"Also we had to split the health drinks, and medical supply to the other half of our group, and I'm not a military medic, I can't heal in a middle of a fight." Lisa said

"Then there's the fact that we don't know where we are, and we don't have a map, and the bar could be on the other side of town for all we know." Henry said

"But on the bright side..." James began

"On the bright side, um~..." Laura thought

Everyone pondered James', not getting any results

"On the bright side, you still got me." Cynthia flirted

"Yeah...as bright as a solar eclipse on a rainy day." Henry said

"I'll just...take that as a 'you're right Cynthia'" Cynthia awkwardly said

"...Okay, well any ideas? Travis you've been here before right?" Lisa said

"Yeah, but it sort seems like this town blindfolded me, and did a complete remodeling. I feel like this is the same town, I've visited, but everything has changed. So I don't think I can be of any help here." Travis admitted

"I think I can be a sort of guide...yeah, it's been a while, I didn't pay much attention to the new work because of...'personal' reasons, but I know enough." Lisa said

"So you know how to get to the bar?" James asked

"I know a bar...but it's not the one we're looking for, and I'm with Travis, I didn't even know Nelly's was a real place until you guys mentioned it." Lisa said quickly losing her self worth

"There must be another hole we can use somewhere." Henry said

"Yeah, but where?" Cynthia asked

"Hang on, I'm gathering my memories, memories of all the holes we've been through~" Henry said

He closed his eyes, and rubbed the sides of his head for several seconds, and just as Alex was about to comment about the ridiculous idea Henry suddenly stopped.

"The church! Wasn't there a hole we used to escape on the office room of the church?" Henry suddenly said

"T-that's right yeah, it might still be there." Alex said

"Those holes will always be there, but I don't know where it is..." Henry said

"I think I do, we just cross the bridge, and go straight from there, it sticks out like a sore thumb." Lisa said

"Well alright, for once we seem to have an actual destination, now it doesn't seem so hopeless." Alex said

"We take the shortest route we can, fight only when necessary-" Elle began

"Which will be always." Henry interrupted

"Of course, and hopefully we'll make it all back in one piece, so are we ready?" Elle asked

"We won't get any more ready if we stay." Christopher said

"Alright so once we head to the streets, Lisa you tell us which way to go, and tell us ahead of time would you kindly?" Henry said

"I can do that, no problem!" Lisa assured

"Alright, everyone check your weapons, and let's move out." Alex ordered

Tina seeing herself as no use in full scale combat decided to once again retreat into James' coat pocket, wondering when she will be called on to perform some sort of wacky duty.

With Lisa leading them down the steps, followed by Travis, Alex, Elle, James, Christopher, Henry, Cynthia, and Laura.

"First we follow the road right, and make another right at the end." Lisa informed

"It's important to look both ways when crossing the street. We didn't do that the first time, and I feel Laura should know this, and we should demonstrate." James suddenly said

"Now? You choose now to act like a parent?" Alex said

Henry looked left.

"I see some shadows over there." Henry noticed

Henry looked right.

"I also see shadows over there." Henry said

"Alright let's walk." James said

"How about we power walk to save time?" Lisa suggested

"How about we don't, and walk like a couple of professionals." Henry said

"I second that." Cynthia said

The team casually walked through the fog getting closer to their first resistance, three Lurkers we're being peck to death two Air Screamers. Despite their long nails, and quick lunges they had a little chance of actually hitting, the flying beasts bore little cuts, compared to the bleeding holes, and scrapes the Lurkers had. Their fight would have continued if they hadn't heard the blaring sound of radio static coming from behind them.

"You know I'm starting to think that maybe turning off our radios could actually cause us to avoid some of these." James figured

The Lurkers crawled towards the group, while the Air Screamers lazily swung their bodies around, and flew at the team.

"Anyone with any ammo shoot the flying freaks, and keep them off the rest dealing with the crawling freaks!" Alex exclaimed

Alex rushed in first followed by Travis, Lisa, and Henry while Elle, and James grabbed their pistols to shoot off the Screamers, Christopher, and Cynthia were keeping Laura behind them who had a sudden case of itchy trigger finger. However the soft growling coming from behind caused Cynthia, and Christopher to reconsider, as yet another monster was approaching them from behind.

Alex having previous experience with Lurkers before was already at an advantage, though the same can't be said with Lisa, Travis, and Henry who despite outnumbering them, still had some difficulties. Alex who quickly swerved out of the way of a lunging attack had seconds to spare to give some quick tips.

"Block their attacks, move when they jump, and quickly aim for the neck it's the most sensitive spot!" Alex quickly shouted

Henry seeing logic in Alex's strategy quickly changed his style from blindly swinging, to patiently waiting, and striking when the timing is right. Lisa, and Travis had also changed, and soon the tides were turned, one Lurker lunged at Henry, he ducked, and swerved just in time, the blades barely combing his hair. Henry did an about face, he spiked the Lurker with his Pickaxe, the tip piercing it's spine, the tip embedded on the pavement. It struggled, swinging it's hook like claws everywhere, cutting the fog, but it was no use it's trapped, but death was still a longs way for it. Meanwhile Lisa, and Travis where doing their best trying to keep it surrounded, but it's was very jumpy, literally, it would constantly leap almost instantly upon landing it's arms always spread out making it dangerous to get close to it. Clearly Alex's advice would not work against this weirdo of the bunch, yet Lisa, and Travis were undaunted seeing as how they noticed it had very little intelligence after they saw it leap onto a mailbox crashing head first. At first it seemed like an opening appeared, but it shook off the pain, and returned to jumping randomly before they could get close to it. Alex made quick work of his Lurker, after several swings, and misfires hitting it everywhere, but his neck, he finally got a lucky break, and executed the Lurker with a ax to the neck. He looked back on his teammates, and saw Henry walking around the trapped Lurker, with no other weapon at his disposal, but his revolver which he was saving for special occasions. Alex walked over towards Henry ready to offer his services, but Henry quickly nodded, knowing what Alex was going to say. Alex nodded back, equipped his Chrome Hammer Pistol which still held some ammo left, and shot the Lurker in the back of it's head. It instantly stopped squirming, it's head, and upper torso fell to the floor, blood seeped out of the bullet hole, as well as the stab wound from the pickaxe once Henry pulled his weapon out of it. Then they turned their attention towards Lisa, and Travis, seeing them chase after a runaway Lurker. Alex was just about ready to shoot it when all of a sudden, for no reason at all besides stupidity, it flung itself onto a brick wall, this time it had a much harder time recuperating from that. Travis, and Lisa exchanged looks of confusion, but decided not to question it, instead they simply ran towards it, Lisa stabbing it's back keeping it in place while Travis chopped it's head off, in a similar way Alex would have done so.

James, and Elle did as they were told keeping the two Air Screamers off the rest of the team by drawing them with their gun fire. The Air Screamers seeing them as the only threat took the bait, and immediately changed course. James having a previous, and disastrous encounter with one of these looked everywhere for a window to jump through, and let things run their course from there, but sadly there were no such buildings. One Air Screamer caught up to the two before they could aim their guns, lowered it's legs, and flailed them about, the sharp talons ready to tear any flesh it comes in contact. James, and Elle ducked from the first monster easily dodging it, but the second one stopped almost on top of them, hovered for a moment, and pecked at James' left shoulder. Elle shot it once on it's chest, the pain causing it to flap away into the fog with it's partner. James took a quick look at his shoulder, the skin broke, there was blood coming, but it was very little, and stinging only slightly. Elle saw where it fled, but once it went into the fog it was out of sight, meaning they had to rely solely on their hearing, waiting for the flapping of the wings to grow louder.

"James, we need to closer to the center, stay close, our backs together, and focus on your side of the street." Elle said

"What if they get too close?" James asked

"I'll use you as a human shield." Elle said

"Not funny." James said

"But I'm a girl you should be nice to girls." Elle said

They assumed their position, James looking onto one side of the street, his back touching Elle's who was looking focusing on the other side.

"I can't argue with that." James admitted

They were now standing in the middle of the street, looking out into the fog, both teammates could see approaching a approaching shadow on their own respective side. Not waiting until they see the whites in their eyes, they opened fired on the floating shadows, Elle having an easier time hitting her mark compared to James. In five shots, Elle's Air Screamer glided downwards leaving a trail of blood behind it, falling onto the floor, and twitched spontaneously onto the floor. James never shooting anything that moves so quickly missed most of his shots, after four hits, only one hit it's mark, not enough for it to change it's course.

"Move!" James quickly exclaimed

Both Elle, and James jumped out of the way as the approaching Air Screamer flailed it's legs about kicking only air. On her knees, Elle quickly took aim, and fired at it before it could turn around, and try again. Hitting two of her three shots, it glided downward similar to the first, and fell to the floor. Elle stomped the first Air Screamer dead, while James did the same for the second one.

Cynthia twirling her riding crop nervously, Christopher took Henry's typewriter seeing as how he just left it lying close by after equipping his Pickaxe of Despair. Laura felt nervous too, but it was that type of nerve that grips everyone when dealing with an ordeal they have to face. A type of nervous state that actually helps, and keeps them alert, and ready for anything. Or so she thought, for a brief moment the shadow stopped moving, then they heard a loud wail, and out of the fog the victims seven, and eight, the Double Heads came charging at them. Upon seeing the monstrosity, Laura quickly lost her will to fight, and retreated. Cynthia, and Christopher held their mouths in a desperate attempt to not scream, but just barely held it. Once it got close enough, Christopher tossed the typewriter at it, the heavy object collided with the left head of the Victims, but it was barely fazed, it stopped just close enough to swipe at Christopher with it's large pale hand. The force strong enough to push him to the side, collapsing on the floor shoulder first, Cynthia feeling her strength vanish from her from shock tried her best to do damage, but even getting close to it render Cynthia with utter fear. Laura gripped her pistol nervously, but could not even lift up to aim let alone pull the trigger. Christopher looked around for anything to use, the typewriter now in pieces made it useless in a fight, Cynthia was putting up a fight, but it did very little, her fighting spirit was not in it, and even he could tell all of her swings were barely doing anything, and Laura was sobbing to herself like a scared little girl...which was completely understandable. Christopher picked himself up, as Cynthia was pushed down, now the Victims set it's sight on Laura. Christopher feeling his parental instinct kick in decided to take reckless action, and rolled with it. Before the Victims could even lift it's arm, Christopher came from the side, and punched the left head across the cheek. It staggered back as Christopher went to check on Laura, seeing she was only spooked, he took the small revolver from her tremblings hands, fumbling with it for a while, then once he got comfortable he opened fire. Using all the bullets in the gun he shot it dead just as Cynthia had regained herself as well. When he was done the Double Head Victims were on the ground dead, and Christopher's hands were trembling for several different reasons.

"H-here, you can have it back..." Christopher awkwardly said gently placing the small handgun onto Laura's shaking hands, it was the oddest, and morally wrong thing he has ever done.

Laura quickly wiping tears off her eyes took it, as the rest of the team regrouped with one another.

"Laura, are you alright?" James worriedly asked

Laura nodded silently, and stood up becoming unnaturally clinging towards James, grabbing his coat while staring at her feet.

"We can't stay here, I'm sure more enemies heard us fighting, we have to move." Alex said

"You don't have to tell me twice!" James added

"I can see the curve, we just take a right, and follow the road until we see the bridge!" Lisa said

They nodded towards each other, and made the turn right, almost immediately encountering more enemies rustling, and fighting. 5 Grey Children carrying small dull knives where using their power in numbers to kill a single Insane Cancer. It sluggishly swung it's arms lazily around at the small monster children, smacking one across the face. The other four retaliated, and stabbed at it's legs repetitively, but the fat in it's legs did very little damage. The insane Cancer retaliated by doing nothing...it simply felt lazy all of a sudden, and slowly collapsed on top of them. It squashed on two Grey Children, the third one got it's leg stuck, and the fourth one missed it completely. The fifth one that was pushed to the side stood up, walked sluggishly leaving a bloody trail, and stabbed repeatedly at it's kidney. The third, and fourth one who's left leg stuck on it's body fat stabbed it as well, their constant stabs merely broke the skin, and very little blood seeped out. It slowly rose up, the two squashed Children were flattened, and bloodied, and clearly dead. As the team attempted to sneak past them their road was intercepted by a lumbering Caliban, almost as tall, and twice as wide as any single one of them. It stopped for a brief moment, to look at the traveling humans, then lifted it's front legs positioned to the front, standing on it's hind legs, which were actually it's arms, then slammed it's front down creating a short shock-wave of dust, and debris. The ground pound was loud enough to catch the attention of the three living Grey Children, and the Insane Cancer with blood all over it's fat stomach. They saw the Caliban, but they also saw the group of ten humans who had just past them, and almost instinctively they stopped fighting each other, and focused their attention on the large group of well armed people.

"Can't make this any harder for us?" Henry challenged

Before a response could be made, all the monsters began attacking at once, the Caliban recklessly charged towards them, the Insane Caner sprinted at them, and the three Grey Children followed slowly behind.

"Split up!" Alex said

The team separated from one another causing the Caliban, and the Insane Cancer to collide with each other. The two large blobs of fat, and flesh jiggled against one another, but no visible damage was seen between the two. The Caliban ignored Insane Caner, focusing rather on Henry, Lisa, and Christopher. The Insane Cancer spotted Travis, Alex, and Laura, and the Grey Children set their sights on James carrying Tina, Cynthia, and Elle.

The Caliban charged yet again, the team of three narrowly dodged the attack, while Lisa retaliated with a stab with her Katana, it pierced just above the hilt, but as she tried to remove it, the Caliban turned it's body clockwise to face Henry. With Lisa still grabbing her sword, the sudden movement caused her to be swung very forcibly, so much so that she lost her grip on the blade, and flew several feet away from it, the blade now half way still inside the Caliban's abdomen. Henry fired a shot with his Revolver, hitting it's skull, but was surprised to find that not only did it not kill it, but it didn't even cause it to flinch. The Caliban charged towards Henry, headbutting him head on causing his body to fly several feet, and crashing near the edge, where he could faintly hear the lake water splashing against cement. Christopher once again unarmed, yet clearly needed decided to once again throw safety out the window, as he dashed towards the blade still stuck to it's body. He grabbed the hilt, and began pushing, and pulling at it like a hacksaw doing very critical damage. The pain jolted all across it's body, causing it to twist, and squirm, but Christopher released the handle of the blade just in time, only to be pushed aside, by an oncoming front leg. At this point Henry, recovered suffering stinging ribs, and a bruised chest, and grabbing his Pickaxe of Despair, he swung it sideways impaling it's front right leg. Once again it focused it's attention on Henry while Lisa who just recovered from her recent fall went back to work retrieving her Katana. Seeing as how Christopher made the injury wider, and longer, pulling the blade out was the easy part, the hard part for Lisa was to plant the sword in a more vulnerable area, say like a head with a bullet hole at the center of the forehead. Pain jolted throughout the Caliban, yet it stayed primarily focused on Henry, the Pickaxe stuck to it's leg made it very difficult to turn around without suffering exquisite pain. It attempted to charge at Henry, but the pain in it's leg acted up again, it fell on it's side, it's head inches away from Henry's feet. Lisa took this opportunity, running towards it's head before it could get up, and with a thrust pierced it's forehead, it twitched, in random spasms, it's body rumbled, then it stopped moving all together. Lisa, Henry, and Christopher stood there waiting for it to do something else, but once they were sure it was dead, Henry retrieved his Pickaxe of Despair.

They fought against the creature before, but with the location different, and their ammo dwindled this fight would prove to be their most difficult against the Insane Cancer for Alex, Travis, and especially Laura who was now powerless. It swung it's massive arms at Alex who quickly dodged, going around the monster, and retaliating with a horizontal swing from his Pulaski Ax. The Ax struck it's kidney, but did not penetrate even half of it's fat, even when Travis did the same on the other side.

"Do something else, go for the head!" Laura cheered, though it sounded more like a order.

Travis pulled his Ax out, but Alex had difficulty with his, having no choice, but to leave it there as the Insane Cancer struck Alex with a sideways swing. He slid on the ground for a feet, or two, feeling nothing at first, but at the moment he recovered he quickly felt his left shoulder, and arm burn with pain. He switched to his Combat Knife as Travis struck the fat blob in it's chest, directly where he supposed the heart would be, but the Insane Cancer felt very little, enduring heart burns that hurt more than that, he smacked Travis across the cheek, and jaw. Alex came in just after that, and stabbed at Insane Cancer directly in the back of the neck hoping to break the spinal cord, but once again it's fat multiple layers of fat prevented the short dagger from reaching it's goal. Insane Cancer once again felt lazy, and decided fall face up as Alex pried the Combat Knife out of the neck. Alex had just pulled it out just in time to jump out of the way before becoming squashed like the previous Grey Children. Once on the floor Alex finally retrieved his Pulaski Ax, only to stick it in it's fat belly, and for a moment it did nothing. Alex figuring he must have killed it pulled his Pulaski Ax out of it's stomach to turn away from it, and look towards Travis who was now beginning to recover, his lips, and tongue bleeding slightly.

"Alex behind you!" Laura called out

He turned around to see Insane Cancer standing over him, amazingly it stood up very quickly, and by the time Alex turned around to face him, it was already too late. Insane Cancer fell on top of him, the crushing weight on his chest made breathing almost impossible as he breathed out more air than he could breathe in. Travis knowing Alex was in serious danger fast, sprinted towards the fat blob, and struck it's back multiple times with his Ax. Even though it felt like hours being suffocated by a fat monster to Alex, it took only seconds for Travis to strike enough times for it to die of blood loss, causing it to deflate. The insane Cancer now nothing more than going almost two dimensional flesh was quickly removed off of Alex who after gasping, and coughing for air soon recovered suffering only moderate chest pain.

James swung his Great Knife sideways back, and forth, but only succeeded in leaving long jagged cracks along the pavement.

"I-*huff* really need to work on that-*huff*" James said to himself wearing himself out.

Elle took charge swinging her bat back, and forth striking a Grey Child several times, hitting the skull, arms, and as it fell, the stomach, killing it fairly quickly. The second one jumped feebly at Cynthia attempting to claw at her ankles, however Cynthia jumped back quickly, and it simply fell face first. It stood up before Cynthia could stomp on it, feeling a sense of disobedience, Cynthia whacked it several times with her Riding crop, making sure to hit the same part of the skull over, and over again. Finally it knew it's place, and fell face down on the floor where Cynthia stomped it dead. All that was left one more, but something quite unexpected happen. As it stood there looking through the three opponents, a sudden, and random ball of green slime flew from the fog hitting the defenseless Grey Child. The large ball of slime quickly engulfed the tiny monster, and slowly began melting it, Elle watched in disgust as the green slime soon mixed with red blood, the flesh peeling revealing brownish, rotten muscle. It fell on the floor the acidic slime still doing it's work, Elle turned towards the direction where the acid ball originated, and saw what Cynthia, and James were already watching in fascination, and disgust. If Trevor was not preoccupied by his fight, he would have identified the oncoming monster as the 'Two-Back', it walked towards the three newcomers, and fired a second ball of acid at James. James currently too heavy with his Great Knife had no choice, but to block with it instead. He placed the massive blade behind him hiding as much of his body as he could, and feeling the impact of the blob hit his blade. He he waited a few seconds waiting for his blade to melt away while Elle opened fired with her pistol, shooting attempting to shoot both heads, but doing little damage whether her bullets hit the heads, or not. James meanwhile took a peek at his blade, seeing not only the Two-Back closing in on Elle, and Cynthia, but his Great Knife completely unaffected, stained, but no damage at all.

"Girls! Behind my shield!" James quickly called out.

Cynthia, and Elle turned towards James, seeing the blade stained, but undamaged understood, and sprinted towards James as the Two-Back fired another ball of acid narrowly hitting the girls as they moved behind James.

"If you could get me close enough I might be able to blast it with my shotgun! It's too far away for an effective hit!" Elle said

"I can try." James assured

James carried his Great Knife, and moved forward all the meantime Elle continued shooting with her pistol, two Two-Back planting himself firmly where he stood, and fired another ball of acid. Immediately Elle stopped shooting, and James quickly placed his Knife in front of them, the acid blob hitting the metal, splashes of acid streaking from the side nearly touching the group, but missing by only several inches. The trio continued this pattern until at one point the Two-Back had enough, and rammed at them. James blocked the charge, but was soon finding himself overpowered by the Two-Backs girth.

"Cynthia help James, I'm gonna finish this." Elle said

Cynthia nodded, and helped James push the Two-Back off, while Elle left the line, and safety of the Great Knife, pumping her shotgun, and fired as fast as she could starting by it's right side, and moving to his back hitting with three direct blasts. The Two-Back now feeling immense pain stopped ramming at James, and began turning towards Elle who continued firing. Unfortunately by the time it face her, Two-Back injuries were too severe, and it collapsed, dead.

Once their separate fights ended they regrouped together again, but knowing they had little time to talk before more monster could show up, they simply began running, continuing their journey.

"If I remember correctly, there should a police station a little distance ahead. If we see that the bridge should be right next to it." Lisa said

"We can find a lot of ammo in a police station." Henry said

"If what Lisa said is true, then we'll make a quick pit stop there." Alex said

"I think I see it!" Elle called out

As they neared the building the fog cleared, though at first it seemed like just any old building the multiple police cars parked beside it said otherwise, but what the fog also revealed where more monsters fighting each other mercilessly.

"Not again..." Lisa sighed to herself

A Romper was seen jumping back, and forth around a very pale monster swinging it's pendulum shaped head attempting to slice it as it passes through. All the Schism's attempts to keep up with the Romper's constant jumping about failed, and having a third monster stab it in the back made things more difficult. The Closer now had the Schism's attention, but the Romper had it's attention as it threw himself onto the Closer in an effort to bring it down. The Closer drew back with the Romper still clinging to it's left arm, the Schism now moving towards the two as the Closer thrashed it's arm about to free itself from Romper's constant biting, and gnawing. Finally the romper could not hold on any longer, and was tossed aside crashing into a parked police car. As the Romper began to assume his usual stance it caught something else moving towards the fog, a large moving table it seemed, but it was running very towards it. An Abstract Daddy heard the commotion, and seeing the many different intruding monsters decided to take action starting with the Romper closest by. The Closer moved in a circle walking backwards as the Schism swung his blade shaped head back, and forth, leaving multiple deep gashes on the Closer's arms. The Closer retaliated with a jab unveiling the short dagger in it's skin almost as soon as it's fist made contact, stabbing the torso. The Romper meanwhile was having fun circling the moving table, cackling to itself as the Abstract Daddy poorly moved it's sluggish body all over the place. Finally the time for fun was over, and it romped forward aiming to rip the head out of it's table like body, but mid-jump as the Romper was about to jump on top of it, the Abstract Daddy stood up, a hole with many sharp teeth were seen. The Romper could do nothing as the Abstract Daddy clamped it's jaw onto it's head as it placed it's front legs on the Romper's shoulders to keep itself steady as it began chewing on the Romper's skull.

The team continued to watch all while making they kept a safe distance away from their sights, and taking glances behind them to make sure no monster would sneak up from the rear.

The Schism continued it's assault though it did not hit any vital organs the many cuts, and gashes on the Closer's arms would soon take effect. The Closer swung it's left arm striking the Schism, the blow was strong enough to send it flying, and crashing onto the wall of the Police Department giving the Closer time to recover, which it did not use. Instead it moved towards the downed Schism, and began punching it repeatedly, all the while the blade puncturing the flesh for every punch the Closer delivered. Meanwhile the Romper finally freed itself from Abstract Daddy's grip, it's head bleeding in multiple areas around the cheek, nose, and skull. The Romper hopped, and romped around it's foe, now seeing how it attacks, it could easily find a way around that, literally. The Romper jumped towards Abstract Daddy's backside, and before it could turn around, it jumped onto it's back, and began pummeling, and biting at any piece of flesh it could, all while keeping itself on top of it. Abstract Daddy tried bucking it off, but it only served to entertain the Romper, it cackled madly every so often it's jaw was not busy ripping flesh apart. After a few seconds of this Abstract Daddy either by accident, or purposely crashed sideways onto a parked police car, the sudden force cause the Romper fling itself off it's enemy. With the monkey off it's back Abstract Daddy quickly made it's way around the mangled car towards the Romper which slid across the hood of the vehicle, and before it could jump away to safety, the table beast once again restrained it with it's front legs, and began gnawing at the already injured cranium of the Romper.

"I suppose now would be a good a time as ever to strike." Alex figured

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything riding on them." Henry agreed

"Alright, well Lisa, Travis you guys come with me, James, Elle, Henry you guys take care of those two." Alex said pointing at the fighting Abstract Daddy, and Romper

"So that leaves us with those two." Travis said pointing at the Closer, and Schism

About right, the front door is over there, the rest of the group head over to that door to see if it's unlocked. If it is then get inside, and just wait for us in there, but come out if a monster is waiting for you." Alex said

"Sounds easy enough." Christopher said

Elle reloaded her shotgun, not enjoying the fact that her weapon was not completely reloaded, but it would be more than enough. Almost as soon as both monsters made eye contact with the new challengers, Elle fired the first blast at the Romper, it quickly fell, unable to take more abuse. The Abstract Daddy was now making it's way towards Elle, only to be blasted in the face by another shot, it too fell to the floor where James, and Henry stomped both monsters dead.

Alex still wanting to conserve his ammo took a different approach, along with Travis both men used their Axes, and hacked at each large arm of the Closer, and as more blood began to pool out, the Closer was soon feeling too weak to even stand anymore, and collapsed. The Schism was finally freed of the Closer's constant stabbing, and punching, only to be stabbed once again by Lisa who made very sure to stab it multiple time to ensure it's demise. Meanwhile Cynthia checked the front doors of the police department, and found that they were indeed unlocked, and accessible.

"Hey guys we can come in!" Cynthia called

The two trios had just finished ending their enemies, and regrouped with Cynthia, and the rest inside the police department. The entrance room in general was very dusty, but compared to the places they've been minus Henry's apartment, it was a change in the right direction. Almost everything around the room was made of some wood, there were doors on either side of the room, and everything was quiet except for the occasional heavy breathing of some very tired party members.

"Alright we'll rest here, but we should take a look around while we at it." Alex said

"I don't suppose this place has a bed?" Cynthia asked

"I highly doubt it, but who knows." Lisa said

They checked the door to the right, but found the door broken, and inaccessible. They tried going through the front seeing a possible entrance in the back, but had a hard time getting through the wooden panel blocking it.

"This panel thing won't budge." Christopher said

"Well at least there's some ammo over here." Elle figured swiping two cases of pistol ammo, and handing one over to Alex.

"There's some more over here." Travis realized grabbing a case of shotgun ammo from the bench.

"I bet there's more in the back, where they keep all the evidence, and a possible armory." Alex figured

"I also bet one of us could, you know climb over it, maybe we can unlock it from the other side." Henry said

"No problem!" James said

He suddenly grabbed Laura, and tossed her over the wooden panel, but she landed on her feet accustomed to being thrown by James, usually to complete a task.

"For the last time! Warn me next time you decide to throw me!" Laura complained

"You landed on your feet this time didn't you?" James countered

"Can you unlock it from that side?" Henry asked

"Hold on!..." Laura called out

"You don't have to shout, we're standing right here." James assured

"S-shut up!" Laura exclaimed

"You know we probably could have unlocked it from our side, I mean there wasn't anything actually stopping us...anyone?...Alrighty then..." Henry dully said

After messing with the panel, and seeing neither a knob, or a handle she kicked to the panel in frustration. Soon afterward they heard a click, she pushed the rectangular wooden makeshift door, and it obediently moved granting them access to the back room.

"Hey guys the door over here is unlocked too! See I'm helpful!" Cynthia called out.

"...So is this another one of those places we absolutely have to explore?" Henry dully asked

"I don't...know." Travis admitted

"Who do you think would know?" Lisa asked

"Probably someone from the other group, actually Lisa since you were the one who knew about this place I was kind of expecting you to know." Travis admitted

"Sorry, I have no clue." Lisa said

"Well where do we start?" Cynthia asked

"We could split up, cover more ground a lot faster. We can just regroup back here, after all we're really heading for the church." Alex suggested.

"Well I took a peek at the room here, and it looks like even just five of us would be crowded." Cynthia said

"That's fine we'll split in two teams, Elle, Henry, James, and I can check the back room, and the rest of you guys investigate that room over there." Alex said

"Well I don't see any better ideas so alright, let's do it." Henry said

Cynthia, Henry, Lisa, Travis, and Laura entered the small room on the right, and for the most part it was relatively empty save for a cabinet, two table, and a blackboard.

"Score..." Henry dully said as he grabbed a case of pistol ammo from the front table.

"Well let's see what else we can find." Lisa said

"I found a bunch more shotgun ammo." Travis said picking up a second case of ammunition.

"What's a 'White Claudia'?" Laura childish curiosity suddenly asked

The team turned their attentions towards the notes written on the chalkboard.

"Well little Laura, I don't know, but whatever it is I highly recommend we kill it with fire." Henry answered

"It reads, a 'plant used for raw material' for a 'product'? Maybe something in this room can shed some light into this." Lisa said

"I don't know if this helps, but there's a memo here about a 'Officer Gucci' who died naturally of something. The strange part is towards the end which reads that Gucci had no prior symptoms of heart disease in his medical record." Travis said

"We should show this to that detective guy, I bet he loves these types of things!" Laura said

"Maybe he even heard of this already, might as well, we got nothing to lose." Henry said

"Yeah, sure why not." Travis said pocketing the note.

"Guys come over here, you're not gonna believe this!" Elle practically shouted

The team quickly left the room, returning once again to the front entrance where they found Elle carrying several cases of ammunition. James was soon seen coming out of the back room carrying even more ammo, and then came Henry also having his hands full carrying several different cases of ammunition. Alex who peeked for a brief moment at the room they had entered, and shut the door with his foot, since his hands were too busy holding a lot of ammo.

"We found the evidence room, but there was nothing, but junk in there." Elle quickly began explaining

"We did find some guns in there, but they were either too rusted, or broken beyond repair." James said

"The armory they had was unlocked, it was small, and all the guns were taken, but there still a lot of ammunition stored in there. I found more than enough for all of us here, and the rest of the group, I even found some ammo for your assault rifle." Alex finished explaining

"Yeah, it's not a lot considering we have to share with everyone, but now we'll be back to before we wasted our ammo at the apartments, maybe more so. I even found a second silver bullet." Henry said

"This is like a dream come true. I almost can't wait to get back out there now!" Travis said very relieved to be reloading his weapons.

"We'll split the ammo as evenly as we can, reload, and run, remember we still need to save as much as we can for the rest of our friends." Alex instructed

"Couldn't find anything to sharpen my blade?" Lisa curiously asked

"I'm afraid not." Alex reported

"I have a electric knife sharpener for kitchen knives, it's not the way samurais would do it, but it's better than nothing." Henry said

"I'll take what I can get." Lisa assured

"Looks like we're all settled then. Let's get out of here." Alex said as he prepared to open the door, only to be cut off by James.

"You can't just casually open the door when your carrying heavy guns!" James exclaimed

"...You know, you're right, I almost forgot my manners." Alex said

Taking a step back, he kicked the double doors wide open, outside spooked by the loud noise were 3 Mumblers, and 2 Numb Bodies who were just recently fighting in an otherwise boring fight that included simply of headbutts, and claw scratches. The group of heavily armed humans decided to make things more interesting as the monster began closing in on them, but having to go around the cars. Alex, James, Travis, and Elle grabbed their pistols, and open fired on the already injured enemies quickly laying waste to the bunch. With that they turned right following Lisa's directions, soon enough seeing the bridge they needed to cross. As they crossed the said bridge their path was blocked by no surprise more monsters. Several dead Gum Heads both new, and old, and a dead Romper possibly acting as the alpha male of the pack lay scattered around the center of the bridge either half eaten, or long dead, and ignored. The culprits, circled at the center of the gore where the dogs, a large pack consisting of two Groaners, two Double Heads, a male Sniffer Dog, a female Sniffer dog acting as the alpha of the group, and a lone Feral. Some of the dogs were laying down on the pavement either asleep, or resting, others were pacing back, and forth acting as guards, and the female Sniffer was sucking the blood of the dead Romper dry, but they all showed fresh scars, and bruises from defending their territory. Knowing they were unable to go around them thanks to Henry, they took action before the beasts could. Alex fired the first shoot, the extra strength Chrome Hammer Pistol easily dispatches a Groaner just as it was about to turn to face them. Hearing the gun shot the rest of the pack became alert, and prepared for another fight, but by that time they had already lost a Double Head, and a Feral reducing their numbers to 4. The dogs immediately picked up Henry's scent, and charged at the group the Femal Sniffer followed by it's male Sniffer counterpart flanked from the left attempting to attack them from the rear. The team ignoring the two Sniffers opened fire at the Groaner, and Double, disposing them with very little bullets. The two Sniffer dogs from the rear charged as well, but Henry saw them coming, and shot both of them once with his revolver. The Male Sniffer died almost as soon as he collapsed, the female Sniffer's body skidded backwards leaving a trail of blood, but before Henry could confirm that it too was dead, the Sniffer stood back on it's feet, dying, but still ready for a second round. Henry was about to end it, when all of a sudden he saw something behind the fog, behind the Sniffer, a lone shadow growing bigger, and then a police car came flying out of the fog, over the Sniffer, over the group, and crashing onto the side of the bridge, skidded across the pavement in a trail of sparks, breaking through the cement barriers, and finally falling onto the lake water with a loud splash. Turning towards the direction of the flying vehicle everyone saw it, A fierce Siam cam rampaging from out of the fog, the Sniffer to injured to move quickly enough was smacked to the side, and sent flying out of the bridge, and into the lake making a soft splash as it hit the water.

"D-do we shoot it, or run..." James nervously asked, his shotgun shaking slightly

Before he could answer a second Siam came dashing behind the fog, crashing into the first, the two grappled, and smacked each other, but quickly re-focused their attention back to the humans.

"What do we do!" Christopher exclaimed

"Both!" Alex cried out

The team made a break for it, all while doing their best to shoot them at an attempt to slow them down, and although they did began to bleed, and acknowledge pain. It did little to stop them, but Alex had a plan, as they finished crossing the bridge he told his idea to the select few that can pull it off, whether it will work, or not they will soon find out.

"The rest of you guys keep going we'll be a little behind!" Alex ordered

Putting their trust in Alex, Lisa leading followed by, Cynthia, Henry, Laura now carrying Tina, and Christopher continued sprinting towards the Church now passing the gas station as Alex, Elle, Travis, and James reduced their running speed to a jog, and equipped their shotguns, then as they stopped they turned around, and aimed while dangerously waiting for the Siams to get even closer

"Now, fire!" Alex exclaimed

The small group fired their shotguns once, a wall of shots blasted at once, almost all of the numerous metal balls, and some possible slugs hitting both Siams. It was enough to cause them to reel back, many pockmarks littered their flesh, fresh blood oozing out of most of them. Satisfied with the turn out, Alex signaled the rest of the team to retreat, successfully the monsters down as he had planned, and secretly hoped.

Just a few seconds of running they saw the church, and the door where Henry was waiting for the with his revolver aimed ahead, the double door wide open for the rest of the team to go inside quickly. Not long after James, Alex, Travis, and Elle had just entered Henry spotted the two Siams, and they spotted him, Henry quickly closed the door.

"Do we have anything to block this door?" Henry asked

Alex saw the table close to the door, and with Elle's help they barricaded the door, but it was not nearly enough to stop a Siam let alone two.

"Anything else?" Elle asked

"The benches, and pedestal are all bolted to the floor!" Travis realized

A loud bang was heard from behind the doors, slivers of old wood quickly began peeling out of the door, the walls around it cracked slightly.

"Let's just make our way out of here, they can't follow us once we're inside a hole!" Henry assured

The group nodded to each other, dashed towards the office door, on the left hand side of the church, but just as Laura opened it, the double doors finally gave in, along with the table, and both Siam cam crashing through.

"Forget them, let's just go!" James said

"They'll reach us before even half of us go through, you guys go on, I'll end them right here, and now!" Alex assured

"I'm staying too then!" Elle said

"That makes three of us then!" Travis said

"Power in numbers!" James shouted almost joyfully

"Aw~ what the hell, I have a revolver after all..." Henry dully said

"Fine then, but the rest of you guys should leave right now, we'll catch up!" Alex ordered

Hearing the seriousness on Alex's tone they did not argue. Lisa, Christopher, Laura, and Cynthia, along with Tina retreated back inside the office where the hole was still there, a odd beacon of salvation for the time being.

"Don't let them corner you, and use the benches to slow them down." Alex instructed

One of the Siam came charging from the side crashing through the benches very clumsily, but dangerously fast.

"So much for that..." Henry dully said

Alex, and Elle went after the first charging Siam, while Travis, James, and Henry dealt with the second one now charging towards them as well.

Following Alex's advice Elle made sure to keep away from the walls, the Siam seeing it's opponents started things off with a sluggish sideways swing, the attack was easy to dodge, but the wooden chips, and debris that were once benches were a different story. Chunks of wood struck Elle, some pointy enough to cut her skin, but for the most part the debris did little damage for now. Alex pumped his Blue Steel Shotgun as he got as close as he dared towards the beast, the Siam seeing him from it's other side also swung his large arm at Alex while flinging more wood chunks. Alex covered his face, but was unable to stop fragments of wood chip from hitting his face, and blinding him for a brief moment. In that time after the Siam swung forward, he swung his arm back, Alex unable to see at the moment was struck hard, his body flying, and crashing onto the pedestal. By doing this Elle got severely angry, and fired three buck shots in rapid succession before having to dodge more both it's other arm, and the wooden rubble. The Siam groaned in pain, but continued it's assault this time now focusing primarily at Elle, swinging his right arm down like a hammer he attempted to strike her down, but Elle narrowly dodged it. As she did so however, she tripped on a broken bench, but not one to be vulnerable even on the bottom she managed to fire another shot, hitting the Siam, but it still felt like a longs way off from dying. Elle quickly pulled herself up as the Siam was ready to attempt to squash her again, but once again she dodged, and landing with a better footing she did not fall as she fired yet another shot at the Siam. It lurched in pain, but without knowing it's weakness it could take many more hits unless Elle figures it out. She took a peek at the broken pedestal where Alex's body was laying, for a moment he was just laying there, Elle was about to fear the worst when Alex gave very slight hand gestures at her. Elle only catching a brief second of Alex's gesture quickly turned to face her opponent only to be jabbed in the gut by a straight punch by the Siam. Elle staggered barely keeping her footing, almost kneeling from the severe pain her stomach was going through, she fought back multiple urges not to puke, and glancing at Alex again she clearly saw Alex was gesturing Elle to get closer, but still looked to be having difficulties staying conscious let alone standing up. The Siam rushed towards her, Elle only having time to shoot it once before jumping out of the way before it could strike anywhere near Alex. Fearing the Siam might spot Alex lying nearby, and finishing him off, she fired yet another shotgun blast, unfortunately for her, the shotgun was now empty, and she had to reload, but the Siam was not gonna let that happen, it lumbered towards her ignoring Alex. Elle switched to her pistol, and opened fire hitting the Siam several times before her back hit the wall, the pistol did little to damage the monster, it didn't even slow it down very much. Just as the Siam was about to deliver a fatal blow, Alex came from behind, wielding his Pulaski Ax, he jumped from the slightly heighten floor where the pedestal was, and axed the female portion of the Siam tied to it's back. The Axe stayed planted on the woman, as Alex was bucked off in retaliation, landing on his back. The Siam stumbled, and staggered moving away from Alex, and Elle, and almost suddenly it stopped, and collapsed onto the wooden chunks on the floor, dead. Elle rushed towards Alex's aid, but she too collapsed from exhaustion, and pain, falling right on top of him, though Alex did not mind, or even pushed her away, the two just rested together smiling at each other.

The Siam stomped both it's club-like appendages, shaking the ground, benches, and the trio of people, in an attempt to intimidate it's opponents. Staying on their feet The team fired at it once before the Siam charged at them, primarily at James.

"I can take it!" James shouted

Switching to his Great Knife he placed the massive blade in front of him despite the multiple negative responses from his teammates, mostly consisting of calling him a moron, he waited for the strike. He did have to wait long though, the Siam slammed it's right appendage directly at the blade, and sure enough James took it, but at what cost? The force pushed his body upwards, above the platform, and crashing onto the wall behind him, the Great Knife added to this by collided on his body. He fell on top of his Knife, twitching slightly, but conscious. Drawing the Siam's attention before it could do any more damage to James, Travis, and Henry began shooting at it, but despite hitting it's rear they somehow failed to hit the female tied to it's back which they had no idea was it's only weakness. The bullets hit their mark, but did little damage, but at least it got the Siam's attention as it turned around, and began charging at them now. Travis, and Henry jumped on opposite sides while the Siam crashed through more benches, making the playing field even more unstable, but They kept at it, shooting it several times, until they both had to pause to reload. Taking this opportunity it stomped it's way towards Henry, who managed to load one bullet in the chamber when it swung it's massive right arm at him. Henry was just ready move out of the way, but unfortunately he slipped on loose wooden debris, the arm just barely going under him. Henry was just about to count himself lucky when the Siam continued it's assault, by planting his left arm on Henry's back, the heavy appendage dealing a very painful sting. Henry spat blotches of blood, but forced himself to move, turning himself over, and firing a single bullet in it's male face hitting the chin, and hopefully the brain. It flinched in pain, but was still far from dying, as it prepared a second strike Travis fired his shotgun to draw it's attention, the spray of bullets hitting it's back, but a small percentage made it's way towards the woman on it's back. This caused the Siam to reel back away from Henry as he crawled his way towards a nearby broken bench he could use to pick himself up. The Siam turned towards Travis, and charged towards him now, Travis jumped out of the way just in time as it swung it's right arm sideways, and from his side he shot at it again, but not hitting the critical point, not only that he had to reload once again leaving himself vulnerable. The Siam lunged towards Travis as he was moved out of the way, but a broken bench in the way delayed him. As he was attempting to jump over it, the Siam punched his back midway, he was flung forwards, and crashed nearly smacking his head onto the wall, at this point James finally snapped out of his pain, and fired a single shot from his Rifle, the bullet hit the leg of the female, causing it immense amount of pain, it staggered back, and forth, swinging it's arms across all over the place acting as if he had gone blind. Henry noticing the pattern, but still quite unsure pulled himself up, and loaded a single bullet in his chamber, aiming carefully at the female, he hit it's waist, the Siam now shaking in pain, and barely carrying it's own weight, it charged at Henry. James finally understanding where it's weakness could be he fired once again, his aim was miraculously perfect. He fired right on that moment where the Siam's head was bobbed down, instead of up, this point in the rhythm was the only chance a person up front, could find a clear shot to hit the woman's head, and James did just that. For a moment the Siam continued charging, but then it's body suddenly went limp, and it collapsed it's arms tipping Henry's shoes. The team limped towards the dead Siam their guns aimed at it just to make sure, when it gave no sudden movements for what seemed like an eternity, the trio finally lowered their weapons, and allowed themselves to rest. Eventually regrouping with Alex, and Elle, who where holding onto each other just to stand upright.

"You-*cough*-have any drink?" Henry murmured

"...I think I have some to spare..." Travis muttered

"M-me too..." James gasped

Reaching into what they had, the team had six health drinks combined, the team each took one, leaving the extra for another time, and instantly began feeling better, but not by a whole lot, just enough to talk normally.

"Alright let's regroup with the others now." Alex instructed

"Yeah, if any of them go through that hole from that side who knows where it will take them next." Henry said

"Wait, but if were coming out the same hole, then shouldn't it take us back here then?" Elle asked

"Weren't you paying attention? It's inconsistent it's doesn't do what we want, not even what Walter wants it's pretty random." Henry explained

"I really don't trust that." Travis said

"Isn't it the same as that mirror thing we've used just a while ago?" James asked

"No, at least with the mirrors you could kind of see where you're going to end up, but with that hole who knows?" Travis argued

"Let's just let it take it's course." Alex simply said

The team retreated to the office room, the hole on the side wall the only other interesting thing. Henry crawled through it first, then Travis, James, Alex, and last Elle.

"What would happen if someone on the other side crawls into the hole while we are still here?" James suddenly asked

"...The universe implodes." Henry figured

"Huh..." James said

"Yup..." Henry said

_End of Chapter_

_We're almost there, if there's no sudden delays I might be able to introduce Murphy in less than ten chapters, and then that's all I'll need to bring this story to it's conclusion, but that still won't be for a long time. Thanks for the support, for reading, and your reviews, and comments!_


	46. Chapter 46 Rest, and Relaxation 3

Chapter 46: Rest, and Relaxation 3

_Seriously they need a break, it's been a long time coming. Also if any of you have request on which monster should fight against another monster, then feel free to suggest a fight, so long as it's not bosses I'll pit any of them to go at it the next time they go out to the streets of Silent Hill. Enjoy!_

Team 1: Team Leader Heather, Streets of Silent Hill

After leaving Brookhaven Hospital the team turned right, the streets were extremely foggy, and bright orange. It was late afternoon, and none of them wanted to stay here after dark of they could avoid it. Alessa, Maria, and Angela still unconscious, and with Eileen, Harry, and Heather carrying them, it was left to Wheeler, Douglas, and a recently transformed Cybil to lead the team to safety. The trip through Carol St. was met with no resistance at all, then it came to the point of turning left on Carroll St., and heading into Rendell St. yet still everything seemed quiet.

"I wonder what the deal is with these empty streets?" Heather had to wonder

"Maybe they all regrouped somewhere else?" Harry figured

"This is so frustrating! I have all this power, and urge to kick ass, and there isn't a single ass to kick!" Cybil exclaimed

"I know that feeling." Wheeler understood.

"I bet it doesn't help that we have to walk now instead of run to burn off more energy." Douglas added

"No it doesn't!" Cybil agreed

"Are you gonna keep shouting out your responses like that from now on?" Heather asked

"My voice is on cruise control!" Cybil exclaimed

"Oh don't be like that Heather, her voice, and battle cries could help pump us up when we help her fight." Harry said

"For the most part, at least it's not plain old shouting, otherwise she might get overheard by other monsters." Eileen said

"Now there's an idea!" Cybil exclaimed

"Please don't. Just hold it in until after we leave, then you can shout all you want." Heather bargained

"I'm not making any promises." Cybil said

"Well changing topics, are you sure this is the fastest way to Neely's bar?" Harry asked

"Pretty much, weird part is, the first time I turned here it was blocked off, and so was most of Silent Hill for me, this is the first time going through this side of the town before, but I know there was a Neely St. so if this side of the town is open, then I figured we should head over there, through here." Heather explained

"I'm not completely convinced by that." Douglas admitted

"You think it was alright to just leave without checking the director's room, like James' said?" Eileen asked

"Yeah, I'm sure...sort of...I mean it's James' whatever we needed in that room is probably unimportant in the long run." Heather said

"I think I remember him saying something about a key, and needing to go in that room to retrieve said key." Douglas said

"We'll get more out of him when we regroup." Heather assured

They took a right turn on Rendell St. now finding themselves on Munson St., but not for long as they made quick left turn, and heading straight on Saul St. Almost immediately afterward they saw a large gate blocking the street, the once wide street soon becoming a thin road forward. The downside however was a single Gum Head. Alone, abandoned, and left for dead by it's pack which ran chasing after several dog monsters, it's life purpose put into question so suddenly it merely stood in front of the entrance, guarding it against possible intruders. To some it might have been considered a guard, but to Cybil for the time being, it was a living punching bag.

"I'm going in!" Cybil called out

"Were not stopping you." Douglas said

Cybil rushed towards the Gum Head, a cocky smirk on her face. Before Gum Head could even raised it's arm to attack Cybil was already getting started with a quick uppercut. Afterward her combo continued with a several jabs to the gut, right hook across the left cheek, a left low kick to the thighs. It flinched it's entire body kneeling, but Cybil was far from done, she brought her hands together, and hammered them down on it's skull, but before it's head could smash itself on the floor, Cybil's knee intercepted it. Kneeing it directly in the forehead the force string enough to lift it's feet off the floor, Cybil took a step back, and before it could reach the floor she delivered a final high kick on it's jaw. The Gum Head arced high, and crashed onto the barricade, it's body gone limp from being dead it crashed onto the floor bleeding heavily.

"Come on get up! I can feel something inside me ready to burst on you!" Cybil cried out

The Gum Head remained dead.

"Ugh! Some monster you are!" Cybil complained

"Maybe the next one." Heather said

The followed the narrow path, steadily growing darker the deeper they went as less, and less of the sun hit the thin makeshift hallway, they soon came upon a door.

"Let's check that door over." Harry said

"Like we have choice." Douglas said

"Open sesame!" Cybil exclaimed

She kicked open the door.

"Or we could have used the knob." Heather said

They followed Cybil inside, oddly enough the remainder of pavement acting as the road abruptly ended, now the only thing left was a metal grating.

"Cybil you take point we'll follow...from a safe, out of your way distance." Heather said

"Fine by me." Cybil said walking in long fight ready strides.

Heather, and Harry's radios quickly began acting up, Cybil hearing them quickly prepared herself, but was suddenly, and utterly disappointed when her enemies were just out of her reach hanging underneath the grating.

"Cybil try one of your special attacks." Heather coached

"I have special attacks?" Cybil asked

"Most people like you do, just...mess around, and figure something out! Like...quarter back, circle!" Heather coached

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Cybil called out

"...This isn't a game Heather." Harry reminded

"...Try a leg sweep then!" Heather explained

Cybil quickly followed Heather's suggestion, and performed a quick leg sweep using her left leg, starting right, grinding her heel across the grating to her left. As she did so a ankle high wave of super heated air flowed forwards across the grating a portion hitting the grotesque arms of the Mandarin. The wave instantly disappeared as it made contact with a living thing, but the result was rather enjoyable. The Mandarin burst into flames, it flailed aimlessly as it's body became more, and more charred, but after 3 seconds, or so, the flames abruptly disappeared, the Mandarin still alive continued it's path towards Cybil. She was about to do it again when Douglas came from behind, and shot at it several times with his pistol, eventually it fell into the darkness.

"Let's just do that."Douglas said

"I wasn't done!" Cybil complained

"Yeah, well I like seeing magic as much as the next detective, but when shooting them is much easier that's what I'll go for most of the time." Douglas said

With that they carried on, a little forward along the way they saw a second Mandarin, but before Cybil could burst it in flames, Douglas interfered, shooting at it once again, it fell into the darkness.

"...Maybe you would like to be in flames next?" Cybil threatened

"You can take on the ones above ground." Douglas assured

They followed the narrow path, with everything quiet they saw no other resistance, and eventually coming across a door. Going through it the sun instantly began to shine on them with a much brighter orange hue.

"It's almost nighttime...or is it early morning?" Wheeler asked

"Doesn't matter, Neely's street should be at the end of this one." Heather said

"I see some movement up ahead. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting for it to get to me." Cybil said

Cybil ran ahead of the group as they slowly followed to catch her fighting some more. The Bubble Head Nurse was walking around minding it's own business when all of a sudden a small wave of red air stroked it's ankles, and before it could look down, it suddenly found itself engulfed in flames, then suddenly Cybil came from out of the fog, and proceeded to beat the living hell out of it. While it was still on fire Cybil started things off with a palm to the face as it staggered back, the flames disappearing as quickly as they appeared, she continued her assault, with a backhand across the face. Then proceeded to assault it with a crooked left hook, a right jab at the center of it's featureless face, a right knee to the stomach, and with that same leg she kicked her across the cheek. Seeing her opponent still standing she swiped the pipe it was holding, grabbing it at the center she smacked it repeatedly across both it's cheeks, and thrusting it on it's stomach. Seeing that it was on it's last legs, she decided to finish her combination. As she tightened her grip on the pipe, it suddenly began to grow a bright red, as the heat surrounding her hands which add a little more 'omph' in her punches began to spread it's influence on the pipe itself. Gripping it with both hands, she swung it sideways across the Bubble Head's nurse face, the pipe shattering into very hot pieces shortly after. The Bubble Head was left with a black scorch mark across it's face as it collapsed on the floor dead.

"Silly nurse thing, you're suppose to be at the hospital." Cybil mocked

"Aw~ I missed it, you got to stop punching so quickly." Heather said

"Um~ guys these people aren't getting any lighter, let's get to that bar." Harry said

"Right, right! Got it, punch em faster, no problem!" Cybil assured

Little Walter had no positive, or negative response whatsoever.

"I know right, they people we have to work with." Douglas said to Little Walter as he gently nudged him

The team continued forward, but upon seeing Neely St. just a few yards away they saw three shadows silhouetting across the fog. Cybil quickly moved ahead of her team, but kept a steady pace, only running once she had a clear visual of what she was suppose to fight. Her opponents were soon clear, a lone Scraper completely out of it's elements, clearly confused, following behind it were two Numb Bodies also feeling out of their element.

The Scraper was acting as their temporary bodyguard, and unreliable guide to this new world they were forced upon, and as the Scraper saw Cybil approaching, it's main instinct quickly took control. It's questions, and destination will have to wait, now he scraped it's blades together, and began to charge, the two Numb Bodies waiting behind it.

"Finally something worthwhile." Cybil said to herself

She smiled, her tongue gently sliding across her lips, and then rushed forward.

The Scraper thrust both it's blades forward attempting to impale Cybil, but his attacks were like slow motion to her, she could have time to put lipstick on, and crack her knuckles at the speed it was going, or at least that's how it felt, but to everyone else her moves were just too fast to see properly. Cybil had jumped over the blades, and delivered a kick across it's head mid jump with her right, the twirled herself around, and kicked it again with her left. It staggered sideways, but as soon as Cybil landed she kept attacking. Delivering a crocked left hook, right uppercut to stomach, left chop to the head, right low kick to it's thigh, a right jab to the face, a left hook to the kidney, a left knee to the stomach, and a right uppercut to the jaw. It was at this moment Cybil felt something inside her spark, just like previously during her fight with Walter, the time has come to end it with something devastating.

"Bet you won't stand up after this one!" Cybil shouted

Her right arm, and hand burst into red flames as she delivered a straight jab, catching the Scraper on fire upon contact. Her left arm, and hand burst into red flames as well as she delivered a back elbow to the gut. The Scraper lurched it's head leaning forwards, staring at the floor, the last thing it saw was Cybil's right foot, covered in blue flames. Cybil delivered a finishing roundhouse kick sending the Scraper flying. In mid-air the red, and blue flames conjoined creating a purplish hue, and as he crashed onto the two Numb Bodies, it's body suddenly blew up in a ball of flames. Once the smoke was cleared there was little left of the Scraper save for his blades which were mostly in pieces, and the Numb Bodies were also blown to bits.

"So how many of those do you have?" Heather casually asked as if nothing ever happened

"I don't know, I was about to do the same thing as last time, but something inside me told me I could do something different, so I went with it." Cybil explained

"I see, well most likely you probably have three of those supers in you." Heather calculated

"...Yeah, I don't know why, but I find myself agreeing with that number." Cybil said

Walking along the roads, circling pass the mess Cybil made, while making sure they don't step on any single piece of fleshy goo they found themselves at their destination, Neely Street. As they crossed the road they quickly spotted Neely's bar, and went inside, the door still in pieces, and the hole still remained.

"It's been a long time since we've last went through one of these." Heather said

"Yes, it has...where gonna have to drag these three aren't we?" Harry said

"It doesn't seem like they're close to waking up, so It sure seems that way." Heather said

"The hole's pretty tall, I bet you could carry them on your backs without too much trouble." Douglas suggested

"Or we can slap them repeatedly until they wake up. It's efficient, and hilarious." Heather dully suggested

"I'll start!" Cybil said her hands glowing a slight red.

"Or carrying them, and doing them a favor is fine too. They'll have to repay us eventually." Heather said

"Now you're thinking like a strategist." Harry complimented

Heather carrying Maria on her back went through the hole first to test her father's idea, so far besides having to carry more weight than usual it felt as if she could crawl through the hole without too much of a hassle. Next came Harry carrying Angela on his back, then Eileen carrying Alessa on her back, then came Cybil, then Little Walter, Douglas, and lastly Wheeler.

"Hope we won't have to wait too long for them, or at the very least we made it as soon as they did." Harry said

"It'll be fine, hey here's a thought! If they are going through a hole at the same time we are, then what do you suppose is gonna happen? I mean it's not like we've seen any forks, or different pathways through these things, yet they all the several holes we've seen so far lead to the single hole in Henry's bathroom. How does that work?" Heather asked

"Don't think too much about it, I'm sure Henry has a very convenient answer." Eileen praised

Meanwhile in another hole also leading towards the bathroom

"I get the feeling one of us thinks too highly of me." Henry told his team

"I think you're pretty alright, but don't flatter yourself." Alex answered

"I'll interpret that anyway I see fit." Henry dully said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Travis said

"That reminds me, how long have we've been here, it feels like only a few hours." Henry said

"That's a few too many hours I want to spend being stuck here." Elle admitted

"There really isn't a actual time pattern here, it may seem like it's getting dark, or the sun may just be coming up, but most likely that's just how this place likes to set the mood." James suggested

"Wow, that was pretty coherent thinking, you actually have me believing in that." Alex complimented

"When you read fantasy books like I do, surreal things like this can be much more easily explainable." James answered triumphantly

"And quoting them word, by word helps I bet." Henry added

"That it does, that it does." James answered

A little up ahead of the same hole

"Was it really okay, to just leave them on their own like that?" Laura asked

"Worried about James?" Lisa asked

"N-no, it's just-I-I thought we could have done a little more." Laura awkwardly said

"What the heck could we do? We'd be more in the way than be of any help." Christopher said

"Well I don't know about myself, but he's right, it's better if they didn't focus half their time trying to protect us." Lisa said

"Aw~ I wanted just once, to feel protected, instead of helping to fight." Cynthia complained

"I think I see a light up ahead, can you guys see Travis behind you?" Lisa asked

"It's too dark to see any of them to be exact" Christopher said

"Oh, w-well I'm sure he's fine, no reason to worry, we can wait for them in the comforts of someone's home." Lisa quickly said

"I bet James did something dumb, and everyone's hurt." Laura predicted

"I bet Henry looked hot fighting those monsters." Cynthia said

"I bet if you keep looking this way Lisa, you're gonna fall face first on the floor ahead of you." Christopher said

"What do yo-wah!" Lisa exclaimed

When she came to the end of the tunnel she wasn't looking forward, and when her hands felt nothing, but air, she fell on the bathroom floor, face first. Tina who was crawling through everyone, and taking the lead was the second one out, jumping out of the hole, and landing on Lisa's head, then it jumped off as Lisa quickly picked herself up.

"What did I say." Christopher reminded

"Just shut up." Lisa murmured as she stood up.

Soon everyone else started climbing out through the hole, Lisa quickly opening the door as the everyone began lining out of the bathroom. Christopher being the last one turned around to close the door when he saw a hand coming out of the hole. He was spooked at first, but held his girlish scream back in time to see Heather emerging from the hole, carrying a knocked out Maria.

"Think you can help me move her to her bed?" Heather asked

"...I guess I'll ask what happened a later time, hang on I'll get Lisa." Christopher said, quickly retreating

As Heather stood up, shouldering Maria, Lisa came out to help, and at the same time Harry was coming out of the hole also carrying a unconscious person.

"Her too huh?" Lisa said

"Yeah, it's quite a story." Harry explained

"I bet, but I think we can top it." Lisa challenged

The three together moved Maria, and Angela to Henry, and Eileen's bedroom, and placing them on their bed.

"Do you think they'll mind?" Lisa asked

"Nah, I can assure you their relationship had vastly improved since you last saw them." Heather said

"Lisa you gotta help her! She's hurt pretty bad!" Eileen quickly said

Eileen gently placed Alessa face down on the bed between Maria, and Angela. Everyone could clearly see a jagged line of blood staining her dress.

"What happened?" Lisa calmly asked as she quickly began her duties.

"S-she got rammed by this, this monster thing." Eileen explained as she too began to calm down

"It then smashed her along the wall, and she fainted, as for Angela, and Maria, well they got smashed too, but against each other." Heather explained

"We gave them a thrashing before we left!" Cybil exclaimed

"But they ran away before we could finish them." Douglas added

"Bunch of cowards...wait a minute...where's Alex, and Elle?" Wheeler asked

"Yeah, I noticed you guys were short a few members." Heather said

"They...well..." Lisa awkwardly began

"They sort of stayed behind while we made our escape." Cynthia explained

"So who's missing then besides Alex, and Elle?" Douglas asked

"Henry, Travis, and James." Laura said

"How long have they been gone?" Harry asked

"Not long, and they'll be here soon." Eileen assured

"Yes we will." A voice from behind the opened door responded

They turned around to see Henry slouching slightly, but he was not alone, if they turned their heads they could also see James, Elle, Alex, and Travis. All of them were either slouching, or holding their ribs.

"The crawling didn't help our injuries in the slightest." Travis said

"You guys look like crap." Wheeler commented

"I can say the same thing to you! You looked like you had a fight with a razor, and lost." Alex commented

"It was claws actually, but yeah it sure looks like it." Wheeler said

"Looks like you guys got squashed." Heather said

"Yeah, that happens when you fight to giants!" James annoyingly answered

"We may have had our butts handed to us, but we still came out victorious." Alex said

"That being said, Lisa can you fix us next?" Elle asked

"Kind of busy here." Lisa said, treating Alessa's wounds

"Oh, no what happened to the poor thing?" Elle worriedly asked

"Fighting accident apparently, she got hit pretty bad, from the looks of it, but nothing is broken, she'll walk as soon as she wakes up. Just got to stop the bleeding." Lisa explained

"And the other two?" Alex asked

"Bumped in the head, some bruises on their bodies probably, a few patches, and a health drink will fix them right up." Lisa assured

"Yes, but you look awful...and is that blood coming out of your mouth?" Eileen worriedly said

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I got hammered...like a nail, been coughing up blood along the way, but seeing as how we didn't have anything to help we just crawled as quickly as we could." Henry explained

"Again, didn't help." James said

"*Sigh* this is gonna take a while...Eileen, you can help, the rest of you who aren't hurt can go wait in the living room." Lisa ordered

"Wait, this is my house, you can't ju-" Henry began

"Alright, then I can treat you last." Lisa said

"Everyone do as she says." Henry ordered

"Bye, bye." Cynthia waved off

"...You don't look all that hurt to be honest." Eileen quickly speculated

"Am too, I'm suffering from a broken heart! Henry won't stop teasing, and mocking me." Cynthia complained

"I am such an ass." Henry mused to himself

"...heh...hehehehe." Eileen giggled to herself.

"...Fine, I'm going-oh wait a second Henry you have some blood dripping from your mouth." Cynthia quickly said

Grabbing a handkerchief she keeps in her chest, she wiped the blood off Henry's chin, making sure not to miss his bottom lip as well. Before Eileen could yell at her, Cynthia quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"...Seriously, you're not gonna treat me last are you? I can't keep this tough guy stance forever, I really just want to fall to the floor, and scream like a little girl, "oh god, oh god, the pain.". Henry said

"Eileen I'll let you take care of him." Lisa said

"Lucky me." Henry said

At the living room.

Laura, Cynthia, Douglas, Heather, Harry, Tina, Christopher, Little Walter, and Cybil were slouching around trying to get comfortable, yet Cybil could not keep herself from standing still. Lisa, Eileen, Henry, Alex, Elle, Travis, Wheeler, Maria, Angela, Alessa, and James stayed, feeling very cramped, they hope their injuries can be healed sooner, rather than later.

"So I noticed she's different." Christopher said

"Yeah, she's a 2 dimensional fighter." Heather explained

"Except, she's not 2 dimensional...and that doesn't make any sense." Harry said

"I don't care what I am, so long as I get to punch something soon!" Cybil exclaimed

"Do how did your side of the trip go?" Heather asked

"Our boss was weak! He didn't even have any arms! He puked on us once, and then we killed it!" Laura explained

"Sounds like you had the easier part." Harry said

"On the contrary, when we left the hospital, we saw dozens, and dozens of monsters all fighting against one another, and we had to fight through a whole swarm of different creatures! I didn't know they were so diverse." Christopher explained

"What! Lucky, if I was there I would have given each of them a thrashing." Cybil exclaimed as she began punching the air.

"Yeah...so what's her deal again?" Laura asked

"Her punches are flammable." Douglas recalled

"...And?" Christopher said

"They are combustible." Heather said

"Y-you just got to see me in action that's all! Watch when we get out of here, I'm gonna destroy the first monster I see!" Cybil assured

"If it's any consolation I thought you were amazing!" Harry complimented

"Why thank you." Cybil said accepting her well deserve praise.

"Hey guys check it out! I found this jar of Nutella! Where gonna pig out!" Cynthia exclaimed

"Hey that's mine!" Henry's voice was heard from behind the door.

"What was that? 'Go ahead, I don't mind'? Okay! Thanks, you're a sweetheart

"I'm pretty sure we've emptied his fridge by now." Heather said

"We'll reimburse him someday." Harry said

"Unless we conveniently forget." Douglas said

"I heard that! You better not!" Henry's voiced echoed through the door.

"Everyone grab a spoonful, there might just be enough for all of us." Cynthia said

With nothing better to do, and hunger suddenly setting in, they figured, why not? Once everyone got a spoonful they all felt their spirit rise, as the sweet cocoa, and hazelnut goodness entered their mouths.

"So, what's the plan on getting out? Why don't we take main road, or something, and just leave through there?" Cynthia asked

"I'm not leaving without my wife, and daughter, all these strange things showing up all of a sudden must be a sign that they're close, and in danger. I have to save them." Christopher explained

"That's so noble~ what are your excuses?" Cynthia asked

"Well...um~" Harry merely said

"Me, and Wheeler are with Christopher here. Any mysteries there is to solve for me here is just icing on the cake." Douglas explained

"Can't we just skip all these useless places, and just go to the exit?" Cynthia asked

"...Well I don't know how to get there to be honest. I took a elevator to who knows where...once I got passed all that I was outside with Cybil. I'll spare you the details." Harry said

"Was this the same for all of you?" Cynthia asked

Everyone nodded.

"So we're suppose to wander around aimlessly through this crazy town until finally we get somewhere we don't know that will take us out of here?" Cynthia said

"Well when you say it like that you make it seem trivial." Harry said

"I'm bored! I wanna listen to something other than you guys!" Laura cried out

"...We could listen to the radi-oh yeah..." Heather said

She looked over to the shelf where scrap, and broken pieces were all that's left of Henry's old stereo, but then she was reminded of an alternative.

"I still have my old pocket radio, we could use that." Harry said

"All I heard from those were static, I thought for sure they were broken." Christopher said

"Yeah, but technically we're not in Silent Hill anymore, but we're still trapped, maybe we can pick up something other than static from these things." Harry figured

"I don't want to, that perv Stanley might be there." Heather complained

"Well we confirmed the last time that they were unable to sneak anything here. This is our true haven of privacy from them. Not only that, but we can hear what they are doing behind the scenes while we're at it." Douglas said

"Yeah, who knows what we'll hear them do to each other next?" Cynthia hinted

"Wait, on second though maybe we should respect their privacy, and not listen in." Douglas quickly said

"Alright, alright you talked me into it!" Heather said as she began to fumble with her radio.

For a while she surfed through nothing, but static, but at one instant she had skipped a transmission where the static was gone, and something different was heard. She quickly backtracked on that particular station, and sure enough she could hear a conversation going.

"-And to think we forgot to use lotion the first time, haha~ can you believe it?" The charismatic voice of the Game Show Host said

"I swear, the next you suddenly come from behind, they never find your body." The deep, and threatening voice of the Hounted House Host said

"I must make a note of this for when me, and Heather perform interactions. Ah~" Stanley Coleman said

"So-hehe-a-are you two, you know-hehehe~" The raspy, yet happy voice of the Birthday Host said

"I don't believe so, but I've been known to be adventurous. This is just another adventure for me. Besides how can anyone resist...this!" the Game Host exclaimed

The sound of a shirt ripping in half was heard, followed by several gasps.

"Wow, perfectly tanned, six pack, and rippling muscles that don't intimidate most women." Stanley Coleman admired

"That, and my long flowing gold hair that shine in both sunlight, and moonlight!" The Game Host said

"Yes, yes, but I'm afraid you'll be second best looking, once I reveal to you..." The House Host began

Another sound of fabric ripping apart was heard, followed by several "ooh~"s, and "Aah~"s.

"Rippling muscles, though you are a tad skinnier than your friend, pale skin, but that scar on your chest, I can tell there's an exciting story to it." Stanley Coleman commented

"Hehe~haha~, w-with your short messy black hair covering your left eye like that, it makes you seem less bad boy-hahaha~, and more mysterious-hehe~ amazing, simply impressive." The Birthday Host said

"...Are they gonna keep complimenting each other like this?" Heather asked

"Sure seems like it...it's as if they know we're listening, but they know they can't communicate, so I guess this is their alternative." Harry said

"...Boring..." Little Walter commented

"He's right, bo~ring! I don't care about their looks, Henry is more than enough for me." Cynthia said

"Well he is nice isn't he." Alessa spoke out from the hallway

They turned towards the direction of the voice to see Alessa standing in the middle of the hallway with a curious look on her face.

"Alessa you're okay!...Right?" Heather asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for making you go to all the trouble" Alessa apologized

"What trouble, you did your best." Eileen said from behind.

Following her were Alex, Henry, Elle, Wheeler, James, and Travis.

"You guys are okay, but...wait where's Maria?" Laura asked

"Oh, her, and Angela were really tired, or something because they're still asleep, so I figured it's best to just let them wake up on they're own." Lisa said

"So they are okay." Harry said

"Pretty much, just lazy...what's in the spoons you guys are licking on?" Lisa asked

"Oh, we got bored...and hungry so we, and by that I mean Cynthia grabbed some spoonful of Henry's chocolat-" Heather began

"Hazelnut." Cynthia corrected

"It has chocolate in it!...well grab a spoon, and taste for yourself while we listen in to more of these guys talking to themselves." Heather said

"Oh, god them again, what did they do this time?" Alex asked

"Well not much, mostly just compliment each other...hang on." Heather said

"So, I like our little group, but I bet we can go bigger, any of you know any disembodied voices that are willing to lend us their lungs?Hehe-hehe~" The Birthday Host asked

"I think I do, he lives in a fancy house in some spot in Silent Hill. Can't remember where exactly, but once I do we should pay him a visit!" The Game Host said

"Hmhm, yes let's" The House Host darkly replied

"Quite so." Stanley added

"Indeed-heheha" The Birthday Host said

"...So no one here knows who this might be?" Heather asked around

As they each grabbed a spoonful of Nutella they also shook their heads, at the same time Henry was wondering to himself about something completely different.

"...Why do I have this many spoons?" Henry asked himself looking at more than a dozen people each with a spoon.

"Why are you asking us?" Travis said

"...Well if we're gonna ask each other random questions then I'll give it a shot. *Ahem* why won't you buy me more jewelry?" James asked

"Because you don't look me in the eye anymore!" Henry retaliated

"Touche, but you have yet to answer how your glove was seen at the scene of the crime!" Douglas suddenly blurted out

"Jumping me are you...alright fine I can answer that one, I was framed." Henry simply said

"What the hell is going on here..." Alex mumbled

"Seems like they have...different ways of blowing off steam." Elle tried to answer

"I don't recall them ever having any head trauma when I treated them." Lisa said

"No, I think this job calls for someone different." Travis figured

"What's the matter Alessa you didn't touch you snack." Laura asked as she licked her own spoon

"...I've never had something like this before..." Alessa said

"...It's good..." Little Walter muttered, his spoonful almost already empty.

"...Well if you guys are doing it." Alessa figured

"Yeah, that's right go on!" Laura encouraged

Alessa nervously took a quick lick of her Nutella, almost instantly her eyes grew wide, and watery as she savored the goodness.

"...Alessa?" Laura curiously said

"...I-it's so delicious *sniff* all these years-*hic*" Alessa mumbled

"I thought you'd like it, but just you wait till you get a taste of Reese's!" Laura said

"*Sniff*o-okay..." Alessa happily agreed, her teary eyes sparkling.

Back in the bedroom

Both Maria, and Angela were shuffling under their covers, every so often getting closer, and closer to each other all the way to the point where their noses bumped against each other. Still sleeping, they left their dreams take control of their bodies as the muttered giggles, and stifled moans to each other every so often brushing their bodies against each other through the blanket. Then their foreheads bumped against each other, but instead of a ticklish feeling, it was more like a stinging sensation. The pain jolted them awake, the first thing they saw were their eyes, the first thing they felt underneath the covers were their hands, the silent moment leading to the obvious conclusion was timed at six seconds until they quickly scooted away from one another, and falling to the floor on opposite ends of the bed.

"Watch it you perv!" Angela began

"How dare you! I ought to spank your ass red for that!" Maria threatened

"Wow, way to prove my point." Angela said

"...You're a bitch." Maria retaliated

"You're a harlot!" Angela went on

"I'm gonna cut you for every word you said to me!" Angela warned as she shuffled through her pockets

"Just try it! I'll add another bump to that emo head of yours!" Maria cried out

"Oh a bump in the head, that's so~ much worse than getting a permanent scar from a knife!" Angela said

"Like I'm gonna stoop to your level with some childish remarks." Maria said, speaking very highly of herself.

"You just can't think of a comeback." Angela retorted

At this point James walked in to see if everything was okay, considering the fact that everyone could hear them back at the living room.

"So you wanna make out?" Maria suddenly offered, acting very teasingly

"...Well I'll just let you two...go at it?..." James awkwardly said, closing the door behind him.

"W-wait it's not what it looks like!" Maria quickly cried out as she followed James out of the bedroom, with Angela closely behind.

"Great everyone's here, now we can all go, because frankly I don't think I can feel any better than I do now." Heather said

"Well before we go, I have a lot of spare ammo I found in a police station close by." Alex said as he revealed several different cases of ammunition.

"Where the hell did you find all this! ?" Wheeler asked instantly grabbing several cases of shotgun ammo.

"The police station on the business district in Silent Hill, it was on the way over from the hospital." Lisa explained

"...I think I've been there before, but I've never seen any of this." Harry said

"Did you jump over the wooden panel...it was only about a waist high." Elle said

"I, well there were some complications back then which made it difficult...so yeah..." Harry awkwardly said

"...Right...H-hey, Wheeler don't hog all of it! I want some too!" Heather quickly said

"You have a sub-machine if I remember, I'm not taking any of that." Wheeler argued

"I still have to share that though, just like you have to share some of those shotgun shells!" Heather said

"Maybe we can distribute these in a more mature, and reasonable manner yes?" Alex proposed

Several minutes later

"Well we you guys have plenty of ammo now, but now we're low on medical supplies!" Lisa angrily exclaimed

Much of them team had just recently recovered from a very heated arguments, as well as sudden accusations of greedy, and theft which resulted in several fights. Their injuries took several more health drinks, medical supplies, and even an ampoule for when James was tossed head first into the sink by Wheeler.

"Hehe~ sorry about that, didn't know you where so light." Wheeler awkwardly apologized

"W-water...under the bridge" James murmured as he rubbed his head

"Cybil...why did you get involved, you don't even have a gun now." Elle asked as she wiped the warm ash off her clothes.

"You're fighting was very...inviting, plus it was your fault for luring me into it. It was like bait to a fish, I couldn't resist, and don't worry I was pulling my punches!" Cybil exclaimed

"I don't know how long you guys have been together, but it's clear you still have problems working together." Christopher said in disappointment

"Henry I didn't see you get hit too much, why'd you use up most of your drinks?" Douglas asked

"Well to be fair it'll help me keep more ammo in my pockets, I'm not a bottomless pit like some you apparently." Henry muttered as he massaged his bruised arm

"It's all in the organization, duh! You can keep a lot more stuff if you keep them in their proper category. Medical supplies, ammo, etc., and all that junk." Heather said as she finished off applying bandages to some of her recently opened wounds

"Some of us don't have time to organize when you're fighting for your life!" James argued

"Not true, can't say I've fought for my life in all my trips, most of them time I got good exercise jogging from one place to another." Travis said as he regain feeling in his recently sprained leg

"I tired myself out most of the time." Harry admitted as he wiped the blood away from his clothes.

"...Well in any case maybe it's better if we save our energy for the monsters, rather than each other." Eileen figured

"Yeah, that's exactly why you kept smacking me!" Cynthia exclaimed as she removed the ice bag over her cheeks.

"Oh? Was I? Silly me, don't worry I forgive you, haha~" Eileen happily, and ignorantly replied

"Well this was all fun-" Henry began

"No it wasn't." Laura aruged

"...But I suppose we better get moving. I wonder where we're heading to next?" Henry wondered

"Won't it just take us back to the church where we last came in?" Christopher said

"No, it'll take us to Neely's bar, where we last came in." Heather corrected

"No it'll take us to someplace most of us won't recognize." Henry corrected

"I don't like any of those options." Lisa admitted

"I like any options where I get to punch something!" Cybil said

"Let's just go inside, and find out." Henry dully said being the first one to stand, and head towards the bathroom hole.

"Wait for me!" Cynthia said butt shoving Eileen out of the way.

But before he went inside he paused for a moment.

"You guys hear that?" Henry suddenly asked

"...Sounds like...screaming, crying, groaning...oh god..." Cynthia said

"Yeah, we can hear from over here too." Alex said from the hallway.

"Can't we wait until after it stops?" Lisa asked

"Unfortunately it won't stop if we waited out, and it's only going to get worst. Everything is going to get worst before it gets better." Henry warned

"Well it was fun hanging out here while it lasted, even if I didn't enjoy most of it myself." Douglas said

In order, it was Henry first, the Cynthia, Angela, Eileen, Maria, Elle, Cybil, Alex, James, Laura, Little Walter, Alessa, Lisa, Travis, Douglas, Christopher, Wheeler, Harry, Tina crawling through everyone, and Heather being last. The holed curve, left, and right, went up, and down, and eventually coming up upon a bright light, but upon exiting the hole, what they came upon was not bright in comparison. A weak row of streetlights illuminated a narrow. Air ducts jutted out of the walls, as well as pipes, the floor, and walls both made out of cement. Looking up as the rest of the team exited the hole was a ink black, no stars, but Henry was sure there was another reason for this besides light pollution.

"The building world...not very important if you guys ask me, this is gonna be a complete waste of time." Henry dully said

Meanwhile in a Kaufmann's Office

A oval pool of black matter appeared on a random wall of Kaufmann's office. Kaufmann himself grumbled to himself as he recognized who will be coming out of that hole. As the familiar face appeared, he did feel somewhat satisfied looking at Walter look even more beaten up than the previous time he showed up. Most of his injuries were still taking their time recovering, and he appeared to have gained third degree burns on most of his body. His partner Numb Body was also heavily injured, though it warped into a separate hole that appeared just underneath it's cage.

"You know Walter, this is the second time you came into my office looking like a corpse, which in your case is actually an accurate portrayal of how you should look like. Are you now gonna tell me what the is going on with you lately?" Dr. Kaufmann said with a holier than though tone, and a smirk on his face.

"...Oh, I will...and while I'm at it, I think I'll take you with me next time so you can go through the same!" Walter grumbled darkly

"I have no objections with that, but first tell me what's going on so I can later evaluate your failures." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Joke, and mock me all you want, I'll be getting the last laugh here..." Walter warned

_End of Chapter_

_There was actually more to it than what I got here, but most of those ideas were scrapped, mostly because they weren't all that good. Anyways I'm gonna take a break from the main guys, and focus on the rest to help set the stage for Downpour. Hopefully in two, to three chapters we can finally reunite them! Thanks for the reviews, and for your patience, and for everything really._


	47. Chapter 47 The Untold Journey

_Chapter 47: The Untold Journey_

_...Well we can't ignore them forever, they're going to intercept our group, and I feel you should know how that works sooner rather than later. Also in tribute to the Silent Hill HD Collection I decided to write this chapter from a 1080p HD perspective so I'm gonna be paying very close attention to environmental detail. Enjoy!_

The front yard of the Lakeview Hotel at a 'Alternate' Silent Hill

Eric, Tina, Harry, Rose, George, Jessie, Ryan, Hanna, Captain Lake, Sharon, and Emilie climbed the cement staircases, turning around they saw the Little Baroness quickly vanish in a blanket of fog. Upon approaching the pale skin colored pavement they came across an old fountain on the small grassy yard. To their right they saw dry light green shrubbery, and very young trees with fresh green leaves. However the team turned their attention to the fountain, and peering inside they saw it was dry with patches of dying algae from lack of water, the stone fountain itself was horribly chipped, and rough on all sides clearly wearing out, and beginning to resemble the rock it previously was before it was sculpted.

"It...looks like a badger." Ryan commented

"The statue at the center? Do you need glasses, or something, it's clearly a bird." George argued

"Maybe to the artist it is, but to the art critic I'm totally playing as right know, it's a badger, and it symbolizes nobility of medieval knights of old." Ryan explained

"...Son I think you ought to get your brain checked." Captain Lake said

"Do you even have a brain?" Ryan suddenly asked

"...I-well, when I had my body I did, but I still do...r-right?" Captain Lake nervously said

"How could you think straight without a brain? If you don't have organs, or anything inside anymore, then how can you work without a brain?" George added

Something inside Captain Lake told him that if he answered that question coherently it could throw off the balance of the world, and send it spiraling into chaos.

"Ryan, questions like that are stupid, if he can live without lungs, and a heart, then speaking, and thinking without a brain is completely possible. They've already had to go through death, don't you think that's enough mental trauma?" Eric defended

"Yeah, I guess you're right dude, besides we could always blame magic for all this stuff, forget I said anything." Ryan said

"You know, looking at this building here really takes me back...It's not as old as I am, not exactly, but it does give me a sense of nostalgia." Captain Lake admitted

"I suppose we can start focusing on this cute little trinket now." Tina said

The little 'trinket' Tina was referring to was a small somewhat ashy looking music box, it sustained minor damage, but only superficially as it could still play just as well as it ever could.

"It's a little music box, but I don't see a winch, to wind it." Jessie said

"So how are we suppose to get it to work?" Rose asked

"We tell it to, that's how, *ahem*...I order you to function, entertainment device." Ryan said speaking in a terrible British accent

Despite being told properly the Little Mermaid Music box remain rebellious.

"How about a approach that isn't utterly foolish?" Harry said

"It's sentient most likely, I bet if it's full of guilt it would work." George suggested

"You're giving this thing too much credit, it's nothing special." Eric said

"I think in circumstances such as these, letting your imagination run wild can actually be pretty dangerous." Jessie said

"It's just a music box, I've seen this type before I can tell you how it wor-" Captain Lake began

"What we need...is to put these three girls in front of it looking very sad, and that will encourage it to activate upon feeling guilty." George said

"At this point even arguing with you is childish, if we waste our time doing the dumb things you two come up with, we'll be here all day, and accomplish nothing." Eric said

"We won't know if it works unless we try it." Ryan figured

"We don't need to, I know how this works, you just got to insert it in a much large-" Captain Lake began

"We shall discuss your outdated suggestion, and put into a vote in the future, right now it's cute, sad faces time!" George said

The three girls figuring that, that was their cue walked forward, and stared at the music box with a mixture of confusion, and sad acting. Unfortunately the music box was unable to see due to lack of eyes, and made this experiment utterly useless, much to the surprise of George, and Ryan.

"...Can't we just take it with us?" Harry suddenly asked

"I suppose that's an option as well." Ryan admitted

Harry swiped the music box, and put it in his inventory, which was lacking in pretty much everything.

"Shouldn't we save space for more important survival equipment like med-kits, ammo, or blunt instruments?" Eric asked

"A music box outside, sitting on a dry fountain...It's obviously a sign, it's as clear as day." Rose said

"Fine, but we're not taking anything bigger than that." Eric ordered

"Not even for a souvenir dude?" Ryan asked

"...I...we'll talk about it." Eric said

"Well let's keep going, I'm sure we'll find more clues inside that hotel." Jessie said

"Good, good we're getting back on track." Captain Lake said

The team moved towards the front double doors, finding it unlocked they went inside. The hallways, walls, and ceiling though tattered still assured the team that the building was in fact better on the inside. The carpet had a repetitive, but complex design of what appeared to be a yellow flower through a kaleidoscope. The floorboards as well as the beams along the angles, and the doors were made of a dark wood possibly painted oak. There were lamps align along the walls of the hallway producing some light, but only reaching the tip of the ceiling, and reaching down gently stroking the knee high floorboard. Despite the lamps the hallways were still very dark, and difficult to see. The wallpaper was a creamy white with a hazy design that time has nearly wiped out, but before they could comment on the building everyone felt a sudden shiver run down their spines.

"D-did you guys feel that?" Tina asked

"Yeah, that sudden dread, and that vibe that tells us we're not welcome." Rose said

"No, it's more than that...like it's trying to keep it's lie in tact, but it's breaking, it doesn't know what to do." Captain Lake added

"No way, are you telling me the house is alive?" Ryan said

"The should we really be inside it then?" George added

"...It's fine, it wasn't that much of a cold shiver...I'm sure it's nothing, all in our heads. Maybe it has something to do with our circumstance." Harry said

"I suppose it is strange for us to be here, considering this is our first time...whatever we can find here, let's make it quick, and get out." Jessie said

"Okay so where do we start, left, or right?" Tina asked

"It's pretty dark here, I'm afraid we're gonna be more of a danger to each other rather than anything else if we keep bumping into each other blindly." Jessie said

"Don't worry, I have this." Rose said turning on her flashlight.

The portable light glowed brightly, and lessened the creepy chill everyone felt, as Rose moved it around, her flashlight came upon a map of the hotel stuck to the wall, which Ryan immediately grabbed.

"Well this map I picked up off the wall tells both are dead ends, but let's be right about this, and start left." Ryan suggested

"Uh...right..." Eric awkwardly

"No, left." Ryan corrected

Eric lead the team left, with Tina close behind, the rest of the team followed, the first door they discovered was a double door leading to the main hall, but the closest door was to the left of them with the vertical handle, it was the first they attempted to open .

"This is door won't budge." Eric stated

"Possibly the lock, or hinges are broken, let's not waste time, and energy trying to open those." Harry suggested

They decided to skip the double doors, focusing rather on the complete exploration of the hallway they are in. The second door was white with a bronze handle, but despite it's obvious superiority compared to the other doors, it too was broken. The third door was wooden, but with a standard knob, Eric attempted to open this one, and succeeded, but upon opening the door, he wish he hadn't. Upon opening the door he came across to very disturbing figures, despite the dark he, and most of the team could see that it appeared to be two, pairs of legs, a torso, and another pair of legs stacked on top of torso where the head, and shoulders should be. The monsters lacked arms, and feet from the top of their legs, and remained perfectly still until Rose pointed her flashlight at them to get a better look. Their skin almost glistened from the bright light. Their skin revealed to be that of a possible Caucasian, though some parts of the body looked almost stitched on as it had a darker hue clearly marked by tanning lines. The monsters once contaminated with a illuminating object quickly went to life, kicking at the air, they turned their attention to Eric, and Tina who were both now aiming their guns at them, the rest of team covered their ears to avoid the loud sounds that were moments away. Due to the narrow door, and hallway, two people pointing at each of them proved too discomforting, so Eric took charge while Tina stood back. As they began their clumsy walked towards him he rapidly shot both Mannequins, as his clip was depleted he quickly reloaded almost on the fly, and resumed firing hitting the Mannequins several times until both of the could not stand it any longer. They collapsed on the cement floor, pools of blood trickling from underneath them. Before Eric moved any further he reloaded, and lead the way inside, being careful of not walking on top of the dead bodies. The first two door he checked were both white, and were on either side, but unfortunately they were also broken rendering them useless. With the distractions gone Eric noticed the walls were a slight different color compared to the rest of the hotel showing a hue of light peach with a red bottom starting from Eric's hips down to the cement-like floor. The second pair of doors on either side had one obvious difference, the one on the right was missing a door, while the one on the left was broken, and will remain unexplored for the remainder of it's existence. Going with the obvious choice Eric, and his team went right finding themselves in a plain gray storage room packed with cleaning supplies used by the janitors though there was nothing the team could use to defend themselves even when bottles containing chemicals would combine, Eric did see some items that did not fit with the rest.

"W-what are these things?" Rose asked tapping one of them with her foot.

"I...don't know, but this isn't the first time I've seen monsters, but never like this." Eric explained

"So this town can produce monsters? How does that work exactly?" Jessie asked

"Beats me, but if they're this easy to kill it's nothing to worry about." George said

"So these things are kill-able, but I wonder if the same can be said about other monsters." Harry said

"You've seen them too then?" Tina asked

"Not these to be exact, it's hard to explain, but something is very wrong here, and it's not just because of those monsters, although they are a part of it." Harry said sounding unsure of himself, and of what to believe.

"There are some things we aren't gonna get answers to, but I know we won't find them if we stay here. Good job keeping the team safe Eric." Captain Lake congratulated

"Thanks...huh? That's funny, there's some packages for pistol bullets here." Eric noticed as he scanned the area

"There's some toilet paper ove-wait bullets? In a supply closet? Well that's not normal." George said

"Wait there's more, here's a cartridge containing ammo for a shotgun...I think I could put this to use." Eric said as he equipped his shotgun, and began reloading it

"I sure hate to be the monster staring at the barrel of that thing." Captain Lake said sounding impressed

"There's a laundry cart here too, but nothing inside that's helpful." Jessie inspected

"I suppose no one will miss this ammo, I mean obviously it was meant for us right?" Tina asked

"Totally, let's swipe as much as I can-oh! Pass me something I can shoot with too." Ryan asked

"I thought you were a pacifist?" George asked

"Nah~ brah, I'm pretty sure these things are...what do you call them...exceptions! Yeah that's right!" Ryan explained

"Anything to get you to help, come on, nothing to see here, let's explore the other side now." Eric said

The team agreed, and retreated back to the hallway, the next door they investigated had a vertical rectangle tinted glass with copper gratings, a blue picture of a male head told them this was the entrance to the male bathroom. Captain Lake inspected the door, but found it to be broken, the door next to it was similar albeit with a picture of a female next to it, indicating that it was the entrance to the female's bathroom. However it too was broken, but they did also spot the double doors at the end of the hallway, Ryan quickly walked up it, and pulled as hard as he could, but the doors would not budge.

"Geez, I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing." Jessie said

Th team retreated to explore the other half of the hallway, passing a second double door which lead to the same main hallway as the double doors next to it. They considered exploring downstairs, but by a majority vote of seven to four they decided to investigate it last, as well as skipping stairs leading to the second floor. At the other end of the hallway they saw only two doors, one barricaded by a red velvet rope tied to two copper poles, a elevator door, but the double doors to the right looked almost inviting to the team, with the obvious choice Eric opened the door, not surprised to find it accessible. The room appeared to be a small restaurant with most of the left hand side blocked by multiple table still under their white cloth, and several green decorative cushioned wooden chairs, it wasn't five star material, but to the normal person it did give that feeling of being fancy, and sophisticated, with a hint of aristocracy. Yet to those who had no use for such things, the room felt completely empty, yet they began walking around the room searching for clues.

"Well I can't see a thing from this window." Tina observed

"This piano is old..." Captain Lake inspected, he then pressed a key, a clear, and surprisingly loud note played, "but it works almost like new." Captain Lake said

"There's some key with a fish key chain attached to it." Jessie discovered

"...Is that important?" Rose asked

"I don't know...maybe." Jessie figured

She swiped the key off the plate, almost soon after the cold chill everyone felt when they entered returned, stronger, and even more disturbing than before. Tables, chairs, even the piano began to tremble, the building itself began to groan, and moan sounding almost human.

"Put it back, put it back!" Captain Lake exclaimed

Jessie did so, the rattling, and groans continued, there was even water leaking from the ceilings, and the walls, but soon after everything stopped, and all was quiet once again.

"Okay, something definitely doesn't want us here!" Ryan exclaimed

"But what could be haunting this place?" Harry asked

"Do you know Captain?" George asked

"I've never been to shore since my death, this is my first visit to this place, but I felt something that is clearly waiting for someone, but it's not us, and it's doesn't like the extra company. That's about all I can tell you." Captain Lake said

"Can you give us more detail?" Eric asked

"Afraid I can't." Captain Lake said

"...It's a woman..." Hanna weakly replied

"You can tell?" Tina asked

"I...I just know..." Hanna admitted

"Sounds like a good guess to me, but who am I to judge, let's get out of here." George insisted

"Alright, there doesn't seem to be anything else of value here." Eric said

Being glad to leave they left the restaurant, upon returning to the hallway they were met with strange gurgling sounds coming from the other side of the hallway. Instinctively Eric, and Tina moved to the front guns loaded, and aimed as Rose flashed her flashlight forward. For the moment the gurgling continued, growing steadily louder, then they established visual contact. It appeared as a walking living table with large lump underneath it's cloth like flesh. The sides, and it's legs were completely black, the flesh around it rotten, a head was just barely visible underneath, the cancerous lump on it's back swished, and swayed as it moved though it also occasionally pulsated. Not seeing a face on it, and not wanting it to get close enough for them to see it, Eric, and Tina began firing madly at the two Abstract Daddies. The bullets flinched them, causing their march to slow exponentially, but the effect was short, and temporary, as they continued firing it, bringing it close to death a second one came from behind the first. Eric changed his target to the second Abstract Daddy as Tina was finishing off the first one, continuously firing even when it suddenly stood on two legs, a pair of sharp teeth on a round lump that was possibly the head was seen, but it died before it got a chance to use them. Eric seeing his pistol did almost nothing considering how much it took for two people to kill just one switched to his recently loaded shotgun, firing fairly quickly, bringing a painful end to such a unnerving creature.

"Guys maybe you ought to take it easy with those guns! They're loud!" Rose exclaimed

"Sorry, just making sure they don't get near us." Eric said

"I'm impressed you two can reload so quickly, did you have training before this?" Harry asked

"You know it's funny we didn't know were so good with guns either, maybe it's just our survival instincts acting up." Tina proposed

"Well changing topic, do you guys want to see if that elevator works?" Jessie asked

"I'd avoid the elevator in a haunted house if I were you." George suggested

"...We could still have the main hall in this floor left to check, let's finish that." Eric suggested

"I suppose..." George said

They took the nearest double doors towards the main hall, the ceiling was very high reaching past the second floor if their feet weren't being muffled by the soft carpet, it would have echoed through the room. Suddenly as they closed the doors behind them, they suddenly heard a scuttling of feet, and a loud crash was heard from the other side. Eric, and Tina quickly moved out, Eric switching to his pistol rushed ahead, quickly spotting an anomaly just in front of the couches on the far left corner. Eric, and Tina instantly began shooting, until Rose flashed her light at the thing shortly after to reveal a terrified woman several smoking bullet holes circled around her. She was clearly shaking, her hair slightly dirtied, her clothes though appeared clean, looked over worned, the poor thing had clearly been trapped her for quite a while.

"You guys gotta stop doing that!" Rose scolded angrily

"Oh~ not again, look we're really sorry!" Tina began, but as she approached her, the woman scuttled backwards hitting her back towards the couches.

"You guys startled her with your blind firing. Next time shoot before you think!" Harry also scolded

"Sorry uh miss, it's a force of habit, please we mean you no harm." Eric calmly said

"P-please don't kill me..." The woman gasped

"It's alright, we're not monsters, we're just a little on edge here, you can understand that right?" Captain Lake explained

"Yeah, things like jump out at us, and we totally freak out like- woah! That thing just jumped out of nowhere dude!" Ryan poorly explained

"Anyways...here let me help you up, maybe we can help each other out." Jessie offered

The woman looked at every, and reluctantly took Jessie's helping hand, in the meantime Rose took a look around by staying at the center of the room, the grand looking staircase would take the upstairs to the second floor, but according to the map, there appears to be a third floor that the current room cannot take them. The main attraction however was the wooden mechanism at the center of the room besides her. It was a head taller than Rose, he wood was carved to perfection, making it feel smooth to the touch despite years of neglect, the window pane at the center showed off it's copper gears, and cogs, three rectangle indentation, on a round wooden piece which upon closer inspection revealed it can be turned either side, but only slightly. Below each indentation were shiny plates with a short passage.

"Rose?...Rose?" Harry's voice called

"Mom~" Sharon urged tugging at her mother.

Rose snapped out of her examination of the music box.

"It's your turn to introduce yourself to our new friend here." Jessie explained

"Me, Tina, and Jessie already had, until we noticed you space out looking around the room, then at that music box." Eric said

"It is a beautiful music box though." The woman said

"S-sorry! Haha~ oh this is embarrassing, well my name is Rose Da Silva, and um-oh my daughter besides me is Sharon Da Silva. Sorry for scaring you like that." Rose said

"Yeah, if it makes you feel any better we went through the same thing...it's kind of like a welcome to the party thing." Sharon said

"Only we'd like it for it not to be so..." Eric said

"Hey, hey~ I'm Ryan, I'm sort of the go to guy for wisdom, and clarity...on peanut butter, I know a lot about peanut butter. This place, not so much." Ryan said

"...I'll keep that in mind" the woman replied

"I'm George, and I'm a pretty helpful, and fun loving guy." George said

"If it was opposite day." Jessie muttered

"Disregard that." George quickly said

"Moving on I'm Jessie, basically I'm the leash holding those two back from doing something utterly stupid that could detrimentally ruin our trip anymore than it already is." Jessie said

"Yeah, and look how far that got you." George commented

"I'm Emilie, my friend here is Hanna...she's a little shy, but we're glad you're okay." Emilie said

"I'm so sorry that you children got involved in this." the woman pitied

"It's okay, it's hard to understand, but we'll both return to where we need to be soon." Emilie assured

"My name is Harry Mason, can I ask you really quickly if you've seen a little girl wandering these streets?" Harry asked

"Can't say that I have, I'm sorry...(His clothing is very...strange...)" Moon said, and thought

"I'm Captain Lake, though I try to keep things under control, it's been proven to be really difficult keeping these young ones out of trouble, I hope you can be of assistance." Captain Lake said

"Eh? I'm already joining your group?" the woman asked

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to that is, but it's not safe here especially alone, and with all those monsters waiting outside." Eric said

"...I...suppose, but I don't see any point..." the woman said.

"...Maybe you can explain why you believe that?" Tina asked

"Well, alright, my name is Moon, I know it sounds, silly, bu-" Moon began

"I like it." Ryan said

"Yeah, me too." Rose agreed

"It's a good name." Captain Lake added

"...Oh, okay...well I don't exactly know where to start...um~ it all started when I was visiting an orphanage I was in when I a kid." Moon began

"And it's already depressing." George interrupted

"Shut up!" Jessie ordered

"No, no it's alright, and it's not gonna get any lighthearted either. When I was younger still, I had contemplated, and even tried to commit suicide several times, ever since I was three. To this day I still feel like I should end it all, yet I've been here for who knows how long. After a while my parents couldn't take it anymore, and so they took me to this orphanage, they practically disowned me..." Moon continued

"So your parents instead of helping you with therapy, love, or anything, just decided to leave you!" Rose said

"That is just low, I'm sorry, but your parents sound like horrible people." George said

"It's not their fault, I still loved them, I really didn't want them to leave me, but it's my fault for acting the way I was, and do now...Well moving on, there was a horrible string of murders in my orphanage, almost all the children were murdered, and only a handful survived. As far as I can tell I'm the last living orphan in my orphanage." Moon continued

"...that sounds awful, but I don't recall a story like that happening." Eric said

"It was a long time ago, more than thirty years have passed since then, I suppose even a grizzly slaughter like that would eventually be forgotten like so many others. Well after a while I came back to my old orphanage, it was abandoned, but I didn't see any condemned signs so I let myself in, but when I got there..." Moon continued, but abruptly stopped

"What's wrong?" Tina asked

"I-I don't want to...remember. I can tell you that I ran for my life, I escaped that wretched place, but found myself lost, scared, and alone. I've been able to hide from some grotesque monsters that have been appearing all over town, as it turns out, they can't see, but they can hear, and feel light. So I've been wandering in the dark throughout this entire town looking for a way out, but all the roads are gone!" Moon continued

"All the roads? What about the closest road on this side of the lake?" Eric question

"I'm sorry, but they are either entirely blocked, or a gaping hole keeps you from going any further." Moon declared

"Oh, no..." Eric muttered

"So we really are trapped..." Tina said

"Pardon?" Moon asked

"You see, we came from other side of the lake, we traveled all across it to this side of Silent Hill hoping for an exit road, but are you sure all the roads are inaccessible?" Jessie said

"Yes, all the roads I've seen that connect this town to the rest of the world are either destroyed, or missing entirely." Moon announced

"No, no, no~" George moaned

"Bummer..." Ryan said

"We were so close..." Rose said

The three girls were also very depressed about the sudden declaration, all except Captain Lake who appeared unfazed by it all.

"Listen up! If you have time to mope around, and do nothing, then you have time to keep going forward!" Captain Lake said

"But Moon sai-" Eric began

"Forget that for a minute, and just listen to me for a moment, don't you think that this town trapped you for a reason?" Captain Lake asked

"This town isn't alive." Eric reminded

"Oh yes it is, it's alive in your heart, it manifests into your deepest fears, and it won't let you out until you receive it's advice!" Captain Lake said

"I don't follow..." Harry said

"Look this town was once a place people could relax, and enjoy themselves, a place where one could go to forget about the their troubles for just a couple of weeks, or so. Now those times are long, and gone from what I can tell, but now the town is doing the complete opposite. It's bringing your biggest trouble to you, and making it ten times worse because if you can get out of something like this, then the real world is no problem! I say we need to take on whatever dark thing is in our hearts we're not telling each other, and conquer it. Then once this place realizes it's purpose has been served, it will lead you out of here." Captain Lake said

"And you honestly believe that?" George asked

"I'm surprised you don't already." Captain Lake said

"But we really don't have any problems! We were just a bunch of curious students who wanted to know more about this place!" Eric reminded

"True, but now that I've met Moon, it's obvious her troubles are overlapping our escape, and who knows, there may be more out there, not just Moon." Captain Lake suggested

"So you're saying there's more?" Eric asked

"I'm saying we can't be the only ones who wound up here." Captain Lake said

"M-my husband! Christopher. He might be looking for me here, and he might be in trouble if the same thing happens to him!" Rose quickly said

"There ya go! We can't leave yet, even if we could, there are people who need to get out as well, and I'm not gonna let them die here! Even if I'm not in my ship this is still the place I grew up in, and I need to take care of it, and the people in it." Captain Lake said

"...There's no arguing with you is there?" George said

"I'm not gonna budge." Captain Lake admitted

"...What do you guys think? I mean I'm not leaving until I find my daughter of course, but what will you do?" Harry asked

"I don't know...I honestly didn't see this coming, but what else are we to do? Moon if you don't mind we'd like to go with you, and help you find a way out together." Eric said

"It's been a while since I've talked to someone, and I'm sure it'll seem less frightening with more people...well alright sure, I'll go with you." Moon said

"Can I ask how you ended up here?" Harry asked

"Well I wandered through most of Silent Hill, and I think I have a pretty good feel of this place, but I've never been inside too many buildings, it's not until I noticed this hotel when I thought it might have a comfy bed, and would make a great spot to rest. So I've stayed here, there was fresh water, and canned food which surprisingly stayed fresh despite everything that happened. However I've been wary of no touching anything this place feels is important." Moon explained

"Important...you mean that key with the fish key chain?" Eric asked

"That, and several others, though that music box is safe to touch, I was just sitting here besides the natural light just thinking to myself when you guys suddenly opened the door. I guess in a panic thinking it was a monster I tried to run, but I clumsily slipped, hehe~." Moon finished explaining

"Again, we are really sorry." Tina repeated

"No, it's alright, I'm alive, and unhurt after all, right?" Moon forgave

"Well alright, let's celebrate by investigating this music box." Rose said

"Well it's made of wood." George said

"I said investigate, not visualize." Rose corrected

"Those three indentations might be worth noticing." Moon said

"Yes, and the messages beneath them add to the mystery." Captain Lake said

"'When the Lost One is returned the sour note shall play sweet." Jessie read out loud

"Yes, they all share that passage, but there are differences in the three." Moon said

"Yeah, this one on the far left reads, 'Seat of the Princess who fled at midnight'." Emilie read

"This one at the center reads, 'Seat of the Princess who awoke from death'." Sharon read

"T-this one on the right reads, 'Seat of the Princess who spoke no words'..." Hanna read

"Sounds like a riddle, but what could they represent, think, think, think..." George said to himself

"...Can somebody hand me that little box with the Little Mermaid on it we found at the fountain?" Captain Lake asked

They passed him said music box, and soon after he placed it in the correct indentation, a soft rumbling was felt, the couches rumbled, and even the bell on the stand began to ring incoherently.

"It didn't like that! Take it back!" Moon quickly said

As Captain Lake reached a hand to retrieve the miniature music box, the larger host music box began to deteriorate, crack, and visibly melt at the bottom. Captain Lake grabbed the small box, but was instantly met with hot searing pain on his fingertips, causing him to reel his hand away.

"H-how did I feel that! ?" Captain Lake exclaimed

The Music box continued it's slow demise, the wood rotting, the gears rapidly rusting, and portions of it's interior could be heard snapping, and cracking. The couches, and all other objects around the room were also experiencing the same destruction, the cushions ripping, the legs almost entirely gone as everything around them was almost melting to the floorboards. Even the stairs, and the doors began to almost implode in on themselves as their carpet, and wood began to rip apart, and demolish itself. Soon there was almost nothing left of the room, but the rumbling only grew stronger as the floors also underwent a dramatic change, the once inviting carpet, and gentle wallpaper were ripping into shreds yet leaving no visible litter. The rug was left in a horrid state, and almost unrecognizable to it's former glory, and underneath the walls, and floors revealed a dull hard, and somewhat bloodied cement interior, making the room feel like an oversized containment room. Even space itself was being manipulated, as the door leading to the other side of the stall vanish, so did the stall itslelf as the cement as weird as it might sound, floated upwards, meeting with the rest of the wall overhead. Tje very brief hallway was also suddenly blockaded by crawling cement, and as it reached the roof, the transformation was near it's completion. The team looked around unsure of what to do, but clearly frightened, especially those who have yet to experience such an anomaly.

"I-I don't get it, there was no warning! Not even a single second of something blaring!" Eric exclaimed

"Don't tell it's getting worse..." Harry muttered

The rumbling finally ended, and so did the room, or perhaps the town itself had stopped changing. A quick look around revealed two pools of dry blood, upon closer inspection near the center of both pools were round jagged imprints of something that was once planted in that vicinity. Looking upstairs which was now unreachable by normal standards revealed a sinister, yet rusty contraption that the team could only faintly guess as to it's purpose was, and they did not like it.

Behind them was a single double door while in front stood two double doors on each side, unsure of what to do, Eric holding his gun at the ready opened the single double doors. They remained closed, as Eric realized they were locked, which lead the twin doors as their last means of escape.

"Which do you suppose is the exit?" Rose asked

"It should be both...don't they like lead to the same hallway?" Ryan asked

"If things worked normally they should." Eric said

"...Just to be on the safe side, let's all take try the one on the right." Eric said

"Yeah, I-I mean there's no reason to split up now is there?" George asked

"Nope, can't think of one dude." Ryan agreed

Walking towards the right hand door, Eric made a discovery as he reach a hand to open it.

"There's a bright red egg on this indentation...it's looks ready to crack though..." Eric noticed

Sure enough there was a small quail's egg sitting on the indentation, it's severely cracked, with a dark, red substance leaking out of it. It won't take long before it's shattered, so whatever purpose it had, Eric wasted little time in using it, as he shuffled with the locks, unlocking them, and opening the door for his team. The team found some relief seeing that the hallway did not change drastically compared to it's square hall, but two gates on either side blocked most of the doors, and a pale tarp covered a previously broken, and useless door. Out of curiosity, Ryan attempted to open the double doors they recently went through.

"...Hey, guys these doors are re-locked all by themselves...or maybe that was how the hotel was built?" Ryan said

"Id that was true, then it will be quite a fire hazard." Captain Lake said

"Well the front door is right over there, let's just take it, and get out before anything worse happens." Jessie said

"Agreed." Eric said

Leading the team towards their goal, they walked the short length of the hallway to the door, relieved once again to see it unlocked, Eric quickly opened it...only to be shocked, and disappointed to see a possibly endless hallway where outside should have been.

I guess we have no choice, but to go through that hallway...does it look a little...longer compared to the first one?" Rose asked

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is!" Tina agreed

"Well, let's just get it over with..." George said

They walked in a quicken pace, and before any one could even prepare for it, a loud static began playing from the walls themselves. After a moment the static decreased in volume to a more tolerable level, and a conversation could be heard, but only just barely.

"*Bzzt*-ry?" A voice was heard

"What do yo-*bzzt*-t Ja-*bzzt*" A second voice played

"It's distorted, almost rushed without any corrections being made..." Jessie noticed as they continued walking.

"-*bzzt*om-*bzzt*-wers" the male voice announced.

"I can barely understand them." George complained.

"Shh~! It doesn't help when we talk over them!" Jessie said, the tam continued walking.

"Just go home-*bzzt*" The woman voice spoke.

"Maybe this is a bad time?" Ryan whispered.

"Maybe...bad timing on our part." Eric whispered back.

"-are you saying?" The man responded

"Look...I'm-*bzzt*sting! I don't-*bzzt*-owers." The woman argued

"Between the disease, and the drugs, I-*bzzt*- a monster. Well...what-*bzzt*-ooking at? Get the hell out of here. Leave me alone already! I'm no use to anyone, I'll be dead soon anyway. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow..." The woman continued

"I think it's starting to clear up." Moon said

"*Bzzt*-easier t-*bzzt*-kill me.*bzzt*-hospital is makin-*bzzt*-proffit off m-*bzzt*-want to-*bzzt*-alive..." The woman concluded

"Spoke too soon." Rose whispered

"Are you still here?" The woman continued

"Hey I see a door a little ahead of us now." Jessie said

"Do we need to hear this...I'm starting to feel really depressed, and...something else I don't understand." George said

"...Yeah, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this wasn't meant for us." Eric said

The team nodded.

"Don't come back!" The woman said

The team almost feeling as if that last sentence was meant for them, quickly left through the door, before the conversation between the two disembodied voices could be concluded. They found themselves on a narrow cement pavement, feeling a slight drizzle, though strangely enough the rain would abruptly stop for no reason, then continue occasionally. A quick look around revealed the only way to go was up a metal, iron fire escape staircase with a square grating, almost giving it the look of a elongated prison cell.

"Seems safe enough." Rose said

They took the stairs, being careful not to slip on the wet metal, climbing stories high, and zigzagging left, and right on occasion. Further up they saw a grating floor with a square opening where the stairs will be leading them.

"Have I ever told you guys of my fear of heights?" Almost everyone on the team simultaneously said

"It's not so bad really, and there are worst things to fear." Rose assured

"Like?" George asked

"Whatever is at the top I bet." Rose said

During their climb Ryan slipped three times, George slipped five times, once almost falling completely off the staircase, Rose had one slip up, but redeemed herself by grabbing onto the safety bars, Each little girl slipped at least once suffering severe ouchies, and Captain Lake slipped, and crashed his head onto the safety bar. They made it to the top feeling less than reluctant knowing something fearsome, or gruesome could come their way, and as soon as the entire team made it to the top, the staircase suddenly collapsed underneath them trapping them.

"I knew it, I freaking knew it..." Eric said out loud

They waited near the center, the building now resembled a medium sized warehouse rather than a fancy hotel, the walls once again made out of cement, with no paint job save for the bottom painted black, starting from the mid of their thighs down. The roof was missing with only a few beams stretching side to side, up, and down, and diagonally, though it didn't bother them since the rain suddenly stopped entirely...although they were still fairly wet. The team waited almost impatiently, the suspense killing them slowly, the longer they waited the more terrified they felt. They waited further still, almost half, and hour had passed, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. An hour passed and the tension was almost entirely gone as they passed the time playing charades, telling tall tales, and listening to George, and Ryan's duet of overly mainstream music. As the two were concluding their version of 'Poker Face' Emilie interrupted them by pointing out a strange black anomaly coming from one of the distant walls. They ran towards it to get a better look while also maintaining a safe distance, as the black slime spread, then stretched into an oval shape as tall, but twice as wide as a man, that was exactly what was coming out. It stuck out grasping at the air, but drastically dropped to the grating floor, rubbing it continuously, and as much of it as possible revealing an arm that was covered in a tattered coat. After a moment the hand reeled itself back into the slime, then a foot popped out, gradually, and carefully placing it's foot the grating, as if it still wasn't positive of a safe landing. Though once the first foot was fully planted, a second appeared, and joined the first, the the rest of the body starting from the leg up began to push itself out revealing a dirty, yet somewhat handsome man, in a sort of creepy, stalker-ish sort of way appeared.

"*Phew* that was close, looks like I made it! So this is a hotel huh? Is it suppose to be missing a roof, or is tha-..." The man bragged until it noticed the small crowd staring at him.

He stared at them, they stared back, both unsure of what to think of each others existence, for a moment they simply analyzed the situation. The team analyzed that a strange blond man with a disturbing feeling about him had just appeared from a abnormal oval hole that felt like it could break the fabric of space, maybe even time itself. Walter analyzed the group as more people that will likely protect his two targets should they meet, and on a side note, he noticed a familiar face wearing something that he could only describe as...different.

"W-who are you?" Moon suddenly asked

"It would be rude of you to ask my name before first introducing yourselves." Walter unnaturally said

"Her name's Moon, now tell us who the hell are you...and how did you do that?" Captain Lake interrogated as he pointed at the black oval almost spiraling in on itself.

"Well...'sergeant'...sure, my name is Walter Sullivan, and this-" Walter said

He extended his arms towards the hole, and gave a short bow, and moments later a horrific creature known as 'Numby', but unknown by the rest of the group crawled, and clawed it's way out of the hole, soon after their entrance hole disappeared.

"-is my new partner, and-" Walter began

Much to everyone's surprise he pulled out a chainsaw out of one of it's inner coat pockets, and revved it to life.

"You people are not welcome...hehehe~hahaha~!" Walter shouted almost ecstatically as he swung his chainsaw back, and forth.

"What are-stop that! We will shoot!" Eric warned

Walter simply laughed at the empty threat, as the group backed away save for a determined Eric, and a reluctant Tina. Walter could almost feel sorry for such a petty resistance as he began to charge at them, Numby following close behind. Meanwhile, Hanna felt a sudden strange urge emanating from Sharon of all people, who was staring at the fight not with fear, or concern, but with curiosity, and even formed a tiny grin which she quickly took back. Hanna was sure sooner, or later her suspicions may be answered much sooner than she could have anticipated.

_End of Chapter_

_Next chapter, boss fight, and more side story, all leading up to a soon to come complete reunion...if nothing happens to delay a certain game. I'm sure there's a good reason for the HD collection to be suddenly delayed to the end of the month...yeah, maybe they just needed to add a music library, and maybe a art gallery full of illustrations, and concept art, yeah! Of course that must be it...*sniff*...*hic*...thanks for all the support, and reviews, I couldn't get any better without them._


	48. Chapter 48 Walter's Bad Day

_Chapter 48: Walter's Bad Day_

_I'm sure this will be submitted soon after Downpour comes out, just sit tight while I research the hell out of that game while writing this chapter. Enjoy!_

On the top floor of the Lakeview Hotel

Walter charged at Eric his chainsaw revving over his shoulder as he plan to slice Eric in half slowly, but along the way he was pelted repeatedly by constant fire from Eric, and Tina. Both of the shoot nonstop while occasionally reloading, but they were very quick. They showed no opening, and whenever Walter would get close despite the pain he is enduring from several bullets, Eric, and Tina would always keep moving back, all while making sure they wouldn't get caught on a corner. That was when Walker sent Numby to attack for him, and though it's original target was nowhere to be seen he still charged with as much rage, and ferocity as necessary. Eric retaliated by opening fire on the Numb Body while Tina remained focus on keeping Walter at bay, but unfortunately as soon as Walter felt a lack of bullets hitting him he quickly took advantage of it. Now numbing the pain Walter warped in a curtain of smoke, shocking everyone, and warping very close to Tina's rear. He smirk to himself as Tina turned around unable to comprehend what had just happened because of the lumbering chainsaw that Walter was planning on using. As he was about to strike Tina down he was shoulder tackled by Captain Lake who took Walter's strange powers with little concern compared to the rest.

"You're gonna need a lot more black magic to impress this captain!" Captain Lake mocked

"Black magic? Hehehe! If only it could be called just that" Walter retaliated as he quickly got up, his chainsaw still active.

He attempted a second charge, but as Tina was about to shoot again, Walter pulled another disappearing act on them. Captain Lake stood besides Tina acting as eyes on the back of her head as both of them scanned the room. Eventually Walter popped out from their left hand side already mid swing, but Captain Lake has fast reflexes, and pulled himself, and Tina out of the way just in time. Tina had just managed to adjust herself, and fired at knee level hitting Walter's chest, and ribs several times before Walter once again warped.

"Why don't you just stop running coward!" Captain Lake exclaimed

Walter re-appeared right in front of Captain Lake, and swung his chainsaw down, only to miss yet again, slamming only on the grating causing sparks to fly, and part of the floor to break off. Tina repeatedly shot at him, only to see him vanish yet again.

"You know this is getting repetitive, I think I'm gonna play with someone else." Walter's voice echoed

During their fight Eric was having a slowly losing battle against the morphed Numb Body, getting more, and more tired as he could not keep constantly dodging all of it's charging attacks. Eric was feeling rather strained, mostly due to the fact that it had no obvious weak point, and try as he might he could not make one either. He has thought repeatedly that it's large bulbous eyeball would be the perfect weakness, but as it turned out, it did not even make it flinch despite several attempts. The only thing he could do was simply wait it out, and keep it's attention drawn to him, and not to his exposed teammates who had nothing to defend themselves with. He was also dumbfounded to see that through the constant bleeding, and traumatic injury it has suffered from multiple bullet wounds, it did not slow down, soon Eric was caught off balance when he failed to dodge an oncoming charge, and sent of the floor by several inches, and crashing along the grating, skidding a feet, or so. As he regained his focus he saw Numby already midway on his charge towards him, and having no time to do anything else, he rolled to his right hand side as quickly as possible narrowly missing getting trampled on. Eric stood up just as the Numb Body turned around, scraped it's talons against the grating, and charged yet again. One good thing about his opponent that Eric could point out was it's obvious attack pattern, at least knowing it's only attack made it easy to predict, but it's infinite stamina made it difficult to keep up with.

"Eric!" Eric heard Tina shouting

He turned around, a dangerous move considering what he was facing, and saw Walter walking towards his defenseless team.

"Hey we're over here! Fight us!" Eric said

He wanted to shoot, but from his angle he risked hitting his friends if one of his bullets misfires, instead he planned on running towards him, if he is fast enough he could still catch up, but Numby put a stop to that plan, by tackling him yet again. He crashed on the floor face down, now unable to pick himself up for the most part, but could only flip to his side to see Tina shooting at the charging Numb body heading towards him.

"I don't know how you got here, but your gonna be a hassle to deal with if you got together with Henry, and the rest, so I'm just gonna kill you now, and save myself the trouble! No hard feelings though, just doing what I must for family." Walter assured as he got withing swinging distance of his chainsaw.

"We don't know what you're talking about! We're just looking for a way out!" Jessie tried to reason

"Can't risk it." Walter simply said

Hanna was very frightened, more so than she ever was, but something was still troubling her, she dared herself to look back to her friend Sharon who was grinning despite their circumstance. Suddenly though her eyes began to flicker, her grinning stopped, and her body went limp as she became unconscious, Rose catching her before she hit the grating.

As Walter raised his chainsaw over his head he felt something tugging at his trench coat behind him, the tugging not letting up, but increasing in force, something desperately wanted his attention. He turned around full body to see what was distracting him so much

"Would you cut that-!" Walter annoying exclaimed, but his voiced dropped suddenly when he saw who was tugging at him

He saw a little girl with black, dirty, long hair wearing a blue dress, and an evil looking smirk on her face.

"You die now." the young girl simply said, her voice young, but malicious as well

Before Walter could say "what", or even speak her name out loud he felt something drill into his skin right on his back, and then shot through his chest. A lone barb wire was wiggling rapidly almost appearing alive before his eyes, and then more barb wire joined it as they simultaneously penetrated his body. The combined wires slowly began to lift him up, his feet now leaving the ground inches by inches until he was violently flung away only stopping once his spine hit the wall, loud bone cracks were heard by everyone. Walter's regeneration began to work overtime, and soon he was back on his feet, yet the little girl was gone. He frantically looked across the room, but all he had to do was look down to see her smiling up at him yet again.

"Stubborn old man." the little girl teased

"I'm not-*ugh*!" Walter was about to retaliate when he felt several barb wires wrap, and dig themselves into his arms, legs, and entire torso, and to make matters worse, they began to spin uncontrollably ripping, and tearing his flesh, even his chainsaw was wrapped in barb wire causing it to malfunction. After some time Walter managed to warp himself out of that situation, but there were still several wires tangled in him, digging into his skin for every movement he made. Seeing his master in trouble, Numby ignored the downed Eric, and charged towards the new girl, only to be caught mid way by swinging wires wrapping themselves on his torso, and flung out of the way towards Walter, crashing head first into Walter's chest causing both of them to collapse. On the ground Walter looked underneath the grating, and saw numerous amount of barb wire climbing along the walls, and all centered around a dirty white cloth bed holding what Walter could only assume as a monster, or at least that's how he perceived it to be.

"I'm not finished yet! You can't kill me! I'm-" Walter exclaimed

He suddenly stopped ranting however when he saw dozens of separate barb wires wiggle through the grating in front of him, the girl almost vanishing in a curtain of the stuff, the front ends suddenly jerked forward all pointing at him.

"That still isn't enough...but I really don't feel like wasting anymore of my time. I should really be spending my time killing Henry, we'll meet again-hehe~" Walter cockily proclaimed

Grabbing Numby he dragged his bleeding barbed wire covered body to the nearest wall, created a hole, and shoved himself inside as the wires darted forwards, the hole dissipating before the wires could even hit.

Walter found himself in his usual darkness as he concentrated on his destination, and a oval light appeared before him which he quickly went through. Expecting to come out to the church where he us currently residing along his so called 'partners' he was surprised to find himself in an entire different location than what he intended. He found himself in a church alright, but it was completely wrong all the same, the floor was wet with blood, corpses littered most of the floor some not in pieces where their other half could be spotted in opposite directions. Walter knew this was the wrong way, but decided to stay to get a closer look at the scene despite the constant pain from the digging wires coiled in his body. The church had no real remarkable features that withstood the test of time, and whatever it did had was either broken, or stained in blood, and flesh. He looked closely at the dead lying on the floor, none of them were familiar to him, or for that matter even interested him. The only corpse he gave a second glance at was the lone corpse where an altar would most likely be located, at the front center of the church, he was what appeared to be a feminine figure not cut, but vertically ripped in half, Walter supposed this was the supposed leader, but could not bring himself to investigate further because of the pain the wires were inflicting. The regeneration only made it worse as it simply repeated the same injuries over, and over making Walter feel each digging pain as if it was fresh, and new every so often.

"(I couldn't be in a worse condition to explore, but there may be some good traits about this place...I'll make a mental note to myself)" Walter thought to himself

He shrugged, and created another oval hole on the wall in front of him, and was going to take his leave, pausing only for a moment to focus on an unusual feeling he was getting all of a sudden.

"(I'm being watched...? Maybe it's the bodies, some of them must have died so quickly they didn't have time to shut their eyes.)" Walter thought before entering his hole to a new location.

Unbeknownst to him he didn't noticed a pair of eyes spying on him from behind a long wooden bench, a lone woman staring with a mix of fear, and confusion, and only felt relaxed once Walter disappeared into his hole, how she wished she would never have to see that man again, but fate can be cruel.

"Finally got out of that madne-..." Walter began, but then stared at his old enemies, and seeing many dead monsters all over the place.

"Is...that a new look for you, or have you become a masochist?" Henry joked with a serious tone.

"Damn it all...so you were here all along? Doesn't matter! Even when I'm like this I can still kill all of you!" Walter darkly replied while breathing heavily, this only caused him to lose more blood.

He shuffled through his coat with barb wire either coming off, or pulling loose from him, the process was painful for both his hand, and torso, but eventually he uncovered his chainsaw, but after revving it a couple of times he noticed that it too was way too tangled to free itself making it nothing more than a heavy blunt, and broken tool.

"*Rgh*! I can still do damage just by swinging it!" Walter grumbled

He rushed towards Alex who perform a quick side-step his right, and countering with a swing of his ax, striking Walter's abdomen which was still open from the multiple lashings from the barb wire. He staggered back enduring severe injury only to be struck by Elle who aimed her bat at Walter's exposed stomach. He lurched his head forward his legs suddenly feeling limp causing him to fall on his knees, coughing up blood as he forced himself not to vomit, to avoid further humiliation. He motioned his head upwards only to be met by a black night stick which Cybil swung at his face, the force pushed his body in a one-eighty spin, and causing him to go on all fours, his chainsaw still in hand on his right. His body trembling, a pool of blood forming around him, his vision blurry he could not see Henry's foot stab at his kidney. His body rolled him towards a nearby fence, and not wanting to go down, or at least disappear in such a humiliating state he forced his body in a standing position no matter how much he wanted to curl into a ball.

"*Cough* y-you're gonna pay...especially you for doing this to me!" Walter shouted while pointed at Alessa

As he heard the little girl squeak in fright, then hide behind the adults he finally felt the remainder of his strength leave his body. He went limp, leaning towards the fence to help support himself, unfortunately this lead to the fence to break out of it's hinges, unable to carry Walter's weight causing it to collapse with Walter falling with it. He hit the ceiling hard going through loose concrete, his body now almost entirely broken, he saw a flat wall he could create a hole to escape from. He dragged himself closer, and closer, creating the hole now inches away from his face while hearing a small stampede just outside the door. Once his fingers touched the murky hole he could feel it's influence begin to suck him in, making the rest of the process much easier, and in no time he managed to escape just as the team loudly opened the door, and looked through the room for any signs of him.

"Ah~ this is just great, you're making a mess, please go, and die somewhere else!" a familiar voice scolded him

His vision was black, and not getting any less murky, he ponder what may have happened to his eyesight. One idea he had was that he was still in between dimensions where his holes take him, a second would be that he lost his eyes during his fall, and they were slowly beginning to regenerate. His last theory was he was literally going through severe blinding pain, pain so intense that normally it would have killed a man, but with Walter's almost immortal body he could now experience so much more pain, so much more suffering than anything in existence. For once the thought of death instantly taking it all away didn't feel like such a bad idea, the agonizing pain that cannot be scaled, cannot be compared, cannot be duplicated, and cannot be quickly removed by the mercy of death. Eventually his vision turn from black muddiness to colored blurs, and suddenly he felt his body being lifted by someone, and suddenly feeling cold metal through his coat causing him to sit up almost instantly.

"Look at you-hah! A complete mess, and what is this? Wires-no barbed wire? I find it impossible, but it seems like someone hates you more than I do." The familiar voice mocked

"G~o-*cough*-to h-hell~...Kaufmann" Walter gasped

With his vision now a slight blur he could make out Dr. Kaufmann's face only slightly, but that voice Walter could never forget made it clear who had carried him.

"You, and your...pet are in quite a mess...quite a lot of damage, too much really, one doctor won't be enough to take care of you." Dr. Kaufmann dully diagnosed

"Isn't that wh-*cough*-*wheeze*-*cough*-w-why you...have, F-Fitch?" Walter weakly reminded

"He's working on a cadaver he found recently, I didn't get a close look at it, but it seemed in good shape, he shouldn't take too long." Dr. Kaufmann explained

"...A-aren't you going to patch me up?" Walker muttered

"Can't you regenerate, or something like that? You were quite boastful about it earlier I don't-oh right the wires around you would make that whole regenerating thing useless, or rather more of a hindrance wouldn't it? Very well I'll get my surgical scissors." Dr. Kaufmann dully said as he shuffled through his medical supplies, and tools.

After a careful process of snipping parts, and pieces of barbed wire from Walter's body lasting for just about an hour, and a half Walter was finally free of the binds, and free to recover from his injuries which quickly began to show signs of recovery.

"So...is this barbed wire your weakness, or something?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Something like that can slow anyone down...well almost anyone." Henry answered

"...Aren't you going to clean up the mess of blood you spilled on my floor?" Dr. Kaufmann finally asked while pointing at the pool of blood just beneath Walter's feet.

"I'm too busy." Walter answered

"With wh-" Dr. Kaufmann began to ask

But before he could finish Walter was already in the process of grabbing a pair of steel pipes, and going through one of his nifty black holes, taking along Numby without bothering to see if it fully recovered, or not. Walter pushed through a blanket of darkness, the angry shouts, and cusses of Dr. Kaufmann felt distant, and unimportant, and new voices took it's place.

"After what I did to his back, no way in hell!" Wheeler voice echoed through the darkness

Walter once again saw the usual oval light which meant an escape, though he stuck around close to it, to listen in on the conversation.

"Don't underestimate me!" A new voice angrily boomed

Walter was a tad confused, and could only guess that the voice belonged to a monster, and a tough one at that. So Walter decided to step in, and see if with it's assistance he could make things easier for himself.

"Now the real fight will begin!" Leonard's voice echoed loudly

"Yeah, what he said!" Walter cried out, then entering the arena via a hole in the wall shortly after.

"What in god's name-" Leonard began

"Relax, I'm on your side." Walter assured

"I need no assistance! Especially from some demon of the walls! I shall end you as well!" Leonard shouted

Walter was quite confused, he though thought that because it spook English he could communicate, and work together, but it seemed as if he overestimated it's intelligence.

"Even the ones that talk disobey me! Well at least 'this one' obeys me." Walter declared as he summoned Numby from a second hole.

"Well here they are little guy...kill them, but leave that one to me." Walter ordered, but pointed a finger at Eileen to specify who not to kill.

"Foolish demon, you do not stand a chance against me! For God has blessed me as a guardian for Paradise!" Leonard boasted loudly

"I was ignoring you, but I think I'll just kill you as well" Walter declared

He brought his two steel pipes out, crisscrossed them, and dashed towards Eileen, but midway a large dense, and dull blade swatted him away, and he was sent skipping across the water. He shook the dizziness out of his mind as quickly as the pain went away, and saw the room empty of Leonard, and took this chance for a second attack. Unfortunately he felt multiple daggers dig, and stab at his body by some sort of invisible force, though compared to what he endured just a little while ago, he barely felt any considerable pain, but they did make it difficult for him to work with, but his pipes made poor shields, and even poorer swatters. Just as he was planning on simply warping to another part of the area Cybil came from his left, and blasted him with a shotgun shell. The bullets doing excessive damage to his entire left side, and the force knocked him back into the water. Walter knowing Cybil was waiting for him to stand up, decided to take a sneaky approach, and summoned a hole underneath him, and warped beside her as she was loading another slug. He saw Cybil as vulnerable, and took the initative, but did not see Harry coming from the side, and blasting him with another shotgun shell this time to his right hand side. For a moment he stayed on the ground, the water not being much of a bother compared to being shot constantly. Finally he decided to stand up, only to see himself surrounded by four people, none of them his prime target. He gave them a teasing smirk, and vanished, reappearing behind Cybil, and shoved her towards Harry to incapacitate both, disappeared, then reappeared in front of Maria, but stood still waiting for the inevitable knives to be randomly flung at him from behind. Just as planned he warped just they were about to stab him, but unfortunately it did not work entirely since Maria was still alive. He disappeared, then reappeared once again behind Angela, and delivered a bunt smack to her back using his steel pipe, and delivered a second strike across the back of her head. As he looked down on her he saw a strange sight, Angela glowed for only a brief moment, then it stopped suddenly only to appear in different clothing.

"W-what was that?" Walter asked out loud

He looked around for what may be the cause of such a strange phenomenon until he came across a pair of glasses floating, and bobbing on the wavy surface of the water. He attempted to pick it up, nervous at first, but excited all the same only to have it taken away by a little girl who also underwent a very quick glow, and reappeared with strange clothing, and he even swore he heard a "meow" coming from the child. Soon after Alessa leaped at him, and began clawing at him while hissing angrily when she wasn't biting. Walter struggled to pull her off him, but her claws were very deep inside, and secured, but eventually he was able to grab hold of Alessa, and throw her away from him, only to see her land on her feet. He was about to make a comment about that when he felt a large presence behind him, he tried to turn around, but he was already struck insanely hard by a bony sharp lump acting as Leonard's hands. Once again he felt that indescribable pain that only those that can defy death could only feel. His eyes were open, but everything was dark, he couldn't even feel the water hit his face, nor could he feel it envelope him as his body went under.

"Walter~" A gentle voice of a woman echoed in his head

Walter was in a very confusing state again, everything he saw was black, he could be knocked out, or gone blind from intense pain. His senses were gone, he could not see, feel, touch, taste, or even hear, the fight going on, yet that one voice was the only thing going through his mind, and to him it felt familiar.

"Walter~, my strong young man~..." the soothing voice echoed through his mind

Walter wanted to respond, but he could not move his mouth.

"I'm so proud of you~ working so hard for mommy~ I don't deserve it~" The voice echoed though instead of happy it almost sounded depressed

Walter desperately wanted to respond, he didn't care if it was all in his head, or not, he wanted to say something! To tell her it was alright, to tell her he would go through so much more just to see her.

"You're going through so much~ all by yourself~ all for me~ you make me the happiest mommy in the world~" the voice encouraged

Walter was so frustrated with himself, he couldn't even form a smile to show how much that meant to him.

"I want you to be happy Walter~ even now I only ask that you keep smiling~ please, please, just be happy~" The cheerful voice said, but now sounding more, and more distant.

Walter knew she was leaving, he began to panic inside, but his limp body refused to do anything about it, he couldn't even form tears in frustration, and sorrow, even his tear ducts were paralyzed. Eventually though his vision started to return, blurry at first, though that could be because of the water he was currently drowning in. He quickly rose up from the water feeling a sense of vertigo in the process, but it didn't stop him from attacking the closest thing to him which happened to be Harry. He swung recklessly, and with very little force, but enough to keep him on guard, he saw Harry toss some kind of bottle towards Cybil, but took this opportunity to pluck the shotgun from out of his grip, and struck Harry with both pipes directly on his left arm. Walter swung again, but Harry jumped back causing him to miss, but Walter felt his strength returning, and proceeded to continuously attack. He struck left, Harry moved as best as he could under knee deep water, but even when he equipped his hammer he could do little to block just one pipe let alone two of them. Walter swung his left pipe in a vertical arc, and Harry blocked as it neared his head, the Walter quickly jabbed his right pipe, hitting Harry's stomach. He lurched back, but Walter added to his assault with a left pipe striking his right elbow as Harry blocked the right pipe from a oncoming attack from the left. Walter finally feeling victory continued his assault by swinging both his pipes together in a horizontal arc which Harry easily blocked, but Walter saw this coming, and warped, reappearing behind him, and striking his back with the same horizontal swing Harry recently blocked. Walter warped yet again to Harry's right, but Harry managed to swing his weapon this time, only to hit black smoke as Walter disappeared yet again, and reappearing by his left side, and struck his arm again with both pipes. Just as he was enjoying himself he saw a bright flash from the corner of his eye, and saw what appeared to be a distorted spherical orb a little larger, and wider than a adult human. The sphere was very distracting, he couldn't even remember what he was doing until it dissipated revealing Cybil wearing something Walter was sure she didn't acquire by normal means. Cybil, and Walter locked eyes, and before Walter could react he was bombarded by rapid jabs, and punches. It was impossible to see where they were headed, and even then his pipes were of no use as shields, the punches appeared faster after each swing, Walter feeling a mixture of furious bruises, and burns reaching the point of third degree. Then before he could even notice he was smacked several times by some sort of baton, chipping his teeth, and breaking his nose, and jaw.

"You're gonna be feeling this one tomorrow!" Cybil exclaimed

"How? I can regenerate you stupid bitch!" Is what Walter wanted to say if his jaw wasn't broken, so instead it sounded like pathetic gargling.

As if his jaw couldn't get any worse Cybil gave him a fierce some uppercut leaving his jaw bone little more than crushed powder. He felt his feet leave the ground, and water, and felt a rush of wind as he was sent straight upwards several feet, his head nearly hitting a jutting pipe. He stayed mid air for a while the last thing he saw was a spiraling blue streak of flames hitting his head before everything just zipped at extreme speeds. The he blacked out when his body crashed through the wall, though to him instead of feeling like an utter failure, and incredible amount of pain he felt accomplished. He figured if it happened once, then under the same conditions it could happen again. He waited impatiently for the soothing melody of his possible mother's voice which he may, or may not have created himself, but was meet by something he could describe as the complete opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"I don't believe this! He broke our fourth wall!" The Game Host exclaimed while pointing at a set piece of a wall spray painted with a white number four.

"Haha, what a joke, I bet you waited all day to say that." The House Host muttered darkly.

"Isn't this suppose to be serious? Shouldn't he not be here?" Stanley asked his counterparts

"Haha~ t-there's nothing stopping them now! It's a good thing he's unconscious though right? Hahaha~!" The Birthday Host rasped

At this point even though Walter could not see it, Leonard came through the hole in the wall he had created.

"Oh no this one can actually see quick! Perform evasive maneuver 302!" The Game Host instructed

"I hate that repetitive number!" The House Host growled

"Where are you! ? Foul demons! I shall vanquish thee as well!" Leonard shouted

"Haha~d-d-did you hear what he just said! Ha! Y-you ran with you tail between your legs like a beaten dog~o-or should I say wolf-hahahah~get it! Get it! B-because his last name is Wolf! Haha~" The Birthday Host mocked

"Wait if they can't see us in the first place, why do we have an evasive maneuver?" Stanley asked

"Because~ it does this!" The Game Host said

"Wha-" Leonard said until he suddenly vanished, or at least that's what Walter presumed, he was too busy being blacked out.

"What the hell happened to you now! I just mopped!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

Next thing he new, he felt his familiar pool of black sludge underneath him, and feeling it take him to a new location. After a moment of struggling through the darkness he saw a light, went through it, and after the light dimmed for a moment he recognized the area as Dr. Kaufmann's office.

"You know Walter this is the second time you came into my office looking like corpse, which in your case is an accurate portrayal of how you should look like. Are you now going to tell me what the hell is going on with you lately?" Dr. Kaufman said with a smirk on his face.

"...Oh I will...and while I'm at it, I think I'll take you with me next time so you can go through the same!" Walter grumbled darkly.

"I have no objections with that, but first tell me what's going on so I can evaluate your failures." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Joke, and mock me all you want, I'll be getting the last laugh here..." Walter warned

"Y-you're right! I shouldn't have acted so brash! Please forgive me!" Dr. Kaufmann surrendered

"W-what? Are you still mocking me? Testing my patience is the equivalent of suicide, it's stupid, and it will get you killed!" Walter angrily responded

"No you are right! You will succeed, I just realized until now, that if I don't submit to an obvious superior power, I will only get severely punished! So here I am as your new humble servant." Dr. Kaufmann declared, lowering himself before Walter.

"Well it's about time then, I suppose I can ignore your previous tomfoolery so long as you remain loyal only to me." Walter said

"Yes I will, only to you." Dr. Kaufmann desperately moaned

"This is excellent, now all I need is Henry, and Eileen dead, and this will be per-w-what the hell is going on here!" Walter exclaimed

The room began to change as all of Dr. Kaufmann's belongings began to vanish into nothing. Over time every single object disappeared, even Dr. Kaufmann who was currently kissing Walter's shoes vanish without a trace. To make things weirder the wall themselves began to break away revealing nothing, but darkness, a darkness Walter was just recently familiar with. Before he could help it, his body began to move on it's own, forcing itself onto the floor, and wave of pain circulated throughout his body. All alone in the darkness everything was quiet when he hear a loud gasp followed by a pained moan from the person who was just recently kissing his ass with loyalty.

"Just wonderful, and oh look you're soaking wet too! Water, and blood, why not just piss all over the place while you're at it!" Dr. Kaufmann ranted

Walter responded with several twitching spasms.

"Looks like you're even worse than before...How are you both wet, and have severe third degree burns at the same time?" Dr. Kaufmann inspected

Walter's regeneration continued in full force, but he process still hasn't mended most of his bones, and jaw, at that point the door to Kaufmann's office opened entering Dr. Fitch, and their possible newest candidate.

"Great you're here, since your done with your work I want you to pick up this heap of mess on the floor." Dr. Kaufmann instructed while pointing at Walter.

"I-I don't really feel qualified to do so." Dr Fitch responded

"Nonsense it's exactly what you are qualified to do, and have your cadaver help you out, what was his name again, you introduced yourself a while ago didn't you." Dr. Kaufmann quickly said

"My name is Vincent Smith, and if this was the reason I was reanimated to life, then I will happily kill myself." Vincent refused

"There's a table over there that's been used to place bodies at least carry him there." Dr. Kaufmann said

"With your help I presume" Vincent presumed

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I-I hate you all..." Walter muttered as soon as he felt his jaw make a full recovery.

"Or we could just leave him down there, he seems to be recovering remarkably fast, how is he doing that? I'm gonna need an explanation." Vincent practically ordered

"He performed some sort of moronic ritual which stupidly killed him, but reanimated him into an idiot who has dumb family issue, but fixes this with imbecile sacrifices which will end ludicrously." Dr. Kaufmann mockingly explained

"...Kill...you...hate...you..." Walter gasped

"So that explains why neither of us could care. I should have expected this with my superior intellect." Vincent said

"I'm sorry what was that? Did you say superior? As in you really mean that...yes of course that explains why you died perfectly." Dr. Kaufmann dully said

"Well aren't you dead?" Vincent asked

"That is debatable, I don't recall ever feeling death, if that's possible...maybe I am still alive? Who knows, personally life, or death I'm still in a terrible position here." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Hm~ suddenly it reeks of hypocrisy in here, I wonder what that is? Why can't my vastly impressive senses detect the source?" Vincent skeptically said

"It's probably because you've been dead for quite a while, it takes a reanimated body several days, months, or even years to completely regain their sense back to their previous states...of course I'm implying this has already been studied, and recorded by previous doctors." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Oh a smart guy huh? Well you can stop acting like it now, because the real deal is here. Go back to bandaging boo boos, and curing owies." Vincent declared

"Fitch...If I could I would revoke your medical license, but because your dead, and doing so is meaningless I'll just do something else." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Wait a minute! You can't blame me for how he treats you! No one could have foreseen it." Dr. Fitch said

"I'm beginning to feel...my arms, and legs now...you will not be remembered..." Walter muttered darkly

"Oh I won't do anything to you, but I do need your opinion on something." Dr. Kaufmann said

"W-what?" Dr. Fitch stammered, and not getting a good feeling about it.

"Oh you know, I was busy practicing my skills, and I thought who better than to use someone who one of us already knows." Dr. Kaufmann began

"Yes, and?" Vincent asked, apparently Dr. Fitch was too busy trembling to do so himself

"Well it was extensive surgery, but I succeeded in the long run, had to re-stitch most of her body parts together, the way she looked I could tell only a heartless mad man could have done such a gruesome deed." Dr. Kaufmann continued

"Get on with it." Vincent urged while Dr. Fitch attempted to leave the room, but his hands were too sweaty, and shaking too severely to turn any door knobs at the moment.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to see it? By that I mean Scarlet, after all 'daddy' was the first thing she gasped as soon as she opened her eyes, and mouth." Dr. Kaufmann concluded with a malevolent smirk.

"Y-you! W-w-w-why~...I!" Dr. Fitch shouted as he still had trouble getting out of the room

"Here, allow me." Vincent offered opening the door for Fitch as he took off running through the hallway, and away from Dr. Kaufmann's office.

"...He didn't even wait for me to say 'just kidding'...oh well." Dr. Kaufmann shrugged

"S-so you didn't bring that child back? Walter asked as he finally got to his feet

"I could, but I see no reason to, it's not like there's a high demand for it." Dr. Kaufmann said while looking away from Walter, and Vincent

"So why is he here, and don't introduce yourself to me, I heard you while I was on the floor, which by the way I have not forgiven you Kaufmann, be prepared to finally feel death." Walter threatened

"Alright, alright, fine what if I go on an expedition with you the next time you leave, will that be enough to call it even?" Dr. Kaufmann offered

"Now why would I need you to join me, you'll just slow me down." Walter said

"Because you really do need me now, the reason our enemy is so strong is because they have power in numbers! It's only obvious we should exploit that as well. At least you'll stand a better chance in a fight." Dr. Kaufmann strategized

"I don't think two people will make a difference." Walter said

"Then we'll bring the fat one, and Curtis, and whoever else wishes to come. I'm sure if we comb the areas we'll likely to bump into them." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I suppose, but then there's this guy...do you trust him?" Walter said pointing at Vincent

"Honestly I don't care if he leaves, or not, I see no use for him. He's merely a test I gave to Fitch to reanimated a body without my guidance, you can leave, and get devoured by a monster, or something when we go." Dr. Kaufmann said

"You're too kind. Just point me to the nearest library, and I'll stay put there." Vincent said

"I wouldn't go there, suppose there's a book type monster we haven't discovered that will gobble your eyes." Walter said

"Then I'll focus on the books that are in braille." Vincent said

"Good enough for me. Let's get whoever want to go." Dr. Kaufmann

"Like I'm gonna ask them, I'll just suck them up with a hole." Walter said

"Let me just grab something." Dr. Kaufmann said

He moved towards a wooden closet, and opened it revealing an impressive looking weapon. It looked nothing like the spear he was given to by Pyramid Head for what seemed like months in the pass, though in reality time can't be measure because Silent Hill. The spear tip was replaced by a sharp scalpel, the pole was not cylindrical, but rather rectangular, made of a metal substance, and just as tall as Kaufmann himself. Yet when he carried it around, swinging it mildly for a moment it appeared fairly light. The scalpel end itself appeared somewhat modified, and melded with the pole so well it appeared as it was attached to it from the very beginning.

"So that's what you've been doing in your spare time? It still won't kill me you know." Walter said

Dr. Kaufmann swung it back, and forth then lunged it towards Walter, narrowly impaling his skull, the spear shimmering in the light from it's fresh polished finish.

"Intimidation can go a long way." Dr. Kaufmann simply said

"So will I be getting one of those?" Vincent asked

"No, we've already discussed that you were just a test, you're existence is meaningless to me." Dr. Kaufmann said

"A simple no would have suffice." Vincent said

Dr. Kauffman stared in the direction of the tall cabinet he kept his custom spear in, but not looking at the cabinet directly, rather at the door he was hiding behind it.

"(Too soon, she's too unstable.)" Dr. Kaufmann diagnosed in his thoughts

Meanwhile Walter noticed Numby was minding it's own business in it's cage, apparently it was able to escape when Walter wasn't looking.

"Great, now let's gather our team then." Walter dully said as he lightly pushed the scalpel end of the spear away from him.

"So when you mean 'team' who are you calling for specifically?" Vincent asked as the trio walked along the hallway.

"You'll meet them eventually, one you can't miss, he's almost fat enough to have his own gravitational pull." Walter mocked

"I see." Vincent said

A short trip later, they made to the main hall, were they saw Fitch sitting, and sobbing on the table. Though the three could care less, instead Walter took the lead, and began to concentrate his powers to forcefully summon everyone in the group for another hearing. After one exhausting force multiple holes began appearing throughout the walls as Eddie, Curtis, Margaret, Dahlia, Pyramid Head, Josh, and at last Claudia. Vincent flared up upon seeing Claudia, and rushed at her with murderous intent before Dr. Kauffman could even attempt to stop him.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry for the very late delay, I was so transfixed with Downpour that it left me little time to write this during some of my all-nighters. Anyways I'm pretty sure I got enough details now, and I can now make a connection, hell that game has so many references to previous games it'll be easy to make scenes out of them as much as I want to spoil them all now, we'll just have to wait. Thanks for your patience, reviews, and support! _


	49. Chapter 49 The Villains Meet 3

_Chapter 49: The Villains Meet 3_

_Finished Downpour, loved it, better endings than Mass Effect 3, gonna play it again, that platinum trophy is almost within reach. Enjoy!_

The main Hall of their Grand Church Headquarters.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Walter chanted.

"No, no you're doing it wrong, it's gonna take forever if you choke her like that" Dr. Kaufmann coached.

"Well damn what did I miss?" Curtis asked.

"I should have brought something to drink...these pork rinds are too dry~" Eddie wheezed.

"Get off of her this instant! Save it for the others" Dahlia scolded.

"So~ how am I suddenly here?" Josh asked no one in particular.

"Aren't any of you gonna help pull him off?" Margaret asked.

Claudia was unable to comment as she was too busy being choked to death while having her head slammed on the ground repeatedly.

"*Sniff*...cold, cruel, bastard I am~" Fitch murmured to himself in despair.

Pyramid Head seeing enough stomped slowly, but menacingly as usual, stopping just inches behind Vincent who was currently on top of Claudia on the floor. He grabbed Vincent by the collar, and picked him up single handed as he struggled to free himself from Pyramid Head's vice grip not out of fear, but to continue assault Claudia who was currently dragging herself away from Vincent, and coughing repeatedly. He swung him back, and flung him forward like a stick, and Vincent during his brief moment of flight ended up crashing onto a cement pillar, the blow narrowly knocking him out, but he quickly shook it off.

"Hey, what was that for? The glasses didn't do anything to you." Walter scolded

"They are nice glasses, it'd be a shame to have them break here, we don't have the resources to fix them as they once were" Dr. Kaufmann agreed

"I-I'm not done with her..." Vincent groaned

"You may be a living corpse, but you can still get killed, try to avoid being a dead body" Dr. Kaufmann advised

"You-*cough*-have a lot of explaining to do" Claudia gasped

"There's no explanation, it was all Fitch's fault go hex him, or whatever it is you priestess do" Dr. Kaufmann dully said

"Are we just gonna stand around, and play twenty question, or what?" Curtis impatiently asked

"Well usually we sit down, and play twenty questions, I just thought we could try something new." Walter said

"Are you-" Curtis began

"No! I want you to all have a seat, so I can give you some juicy gossip I recently discovered." Walter said

Everyone stood for a moment, but eventually took a seat, all except Pyramid Head who preferred standing for some reason.

"You're unusually quiet these days, no insult, or death threat?" Walter asked cunningly

Pyramid Head shook his helmet slowly

"...Anyways! I've came upon something completely unexpected, and before any of you give me any witty crap-" Walter began

"Damn" Dr. Kaufmann dully said

"-I'll just tell you right now, we have more guests besides those we called, and it just so happens that our main visitors are armed with some sort of power gifting object." Walter announced

"Oh~ where to begin" Curtis said

"Are you sure it wasn't the town playing tricks on you? I don't know if you've noticed, but this sacred place dubs you as a trespasser, and you are not safe from it's many hallucinations" Dahlia warned

"I don't know about the first part, but I can confirm Walter's second accusation, I've seen him brutally mauled, and with third degree burns on two thirds of his body before the regeneration was complete." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Even in these circumstances that's still a little hard to believe, maybe you can be more descriptive about the second part." Claudia asked

"Well from my confrontations I've seen floating blades, a beam of ice freeze Pyramid Head here in it's place, a little cat girl clawing at my face, and just recently I was beaten to near death by a woman who seemed to be on fire." Walter told

"...And you're saying that people, normal everyday humans did all that?" Margaret asked

"Pyramid Head here has seen them too! Don't accuse of lying just yet!" Walter quickly said

"...It wasn't smoke, and mirrors" Pyramid Head muttered

"See, so now besides being outnumbered they obtained some sort of new powers!" Walter exclaimed

"Then we'll simply tip the scale in our favor then." Dahlia said

"*Munch, munch*-how?" Eddie asked

"The girl, bring me Alessa, and with her power for us to control we would stand more than a chance against them" Dahlia said

"A-about that Dahlia, it appears you've been dead for quite a time because soon after you died she-" Claudia began to say

"Besides clawing like a cat in heat, she also tried to dismember with with barb wire...the were everywhere, and it took quite a while for Kaufmann, to pull them off me. Also she apparently leaves the group for the new one I was gonna mention as well." Walter explained

"Barb wire? Alessa's powers effect the environment to whatever she wishes, I've seen it first hand, and something like barb wire is unheard of if what you said is true." Dahlia said looking puzzled.

"Well it looks like she's learn some new tricks during your time of death." Claudia dully said

"You're like an old science book from the fifties, you need to advance to the new century, there are many new things to discover, and learn." Vincent said.

"Don't agree with me Vincent" Claudia suddenly said

"Be careful with that one guys she'll stab you in the back if you don't think like her." Vincent grumbled

"I'm beginning to see a connection here..." Dr, Kaufmann said

"Well fan-freaking-tastic, you want a gold star for that?" Vincent said

"My school couldn't afford gold stars because of budget cuts, instead we get a red circle with the initials G.J which meant good job" Josh said

"That was utterly unnecessary...if it didn't amuse I would have gladly smacked you upside your head." Walter said

"What do you think Fitch?" Margaret asked

Fitch responded with several sobs, and crying spasms.

"Don't even bother including that hopeless quack into this. He's long gone" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Agreed, he will be so much helpful as a body shield for what I'm gonna announce right now." Walter said

"What about the other intruders you mentioned earlier?" Curtis asked

"*Sigh* fine, I saw more people other than the usual ones at the Hotel during one of my expeditions to place strategic holes all over the city." Walter said

"How is that strategic in any way exactly? Don't they just allow an escape for them?" Claudia asked

"Yes, like how it did for Lisa, you moron." Dr. Kaufmann said

"The reason behind all my holes can wait for another day, right now I'm discussing the ten or so new trespassers in this town." Walter said

"There's more than ten of them! ?" Josh said

"Yeah, and with that, it adds up to thirty people this town has yet to kill, luckily it's not more than half the usual margin, but that's still not a good sign of a prefect death trap." Walter said

"You do not belong in this to begin with! You don't understand our history, our motives, our sacred place! All you care about are your selfish wants, and you're using our town to accomplish that." Dahlia suddenly declared

The room all stared at Walter who was currently looking the other way for a moment in thought, and eventually turned to face the opposition.

"...Yeah? So what if I am, it won't change a thing! I'll continue to exist no matter how much you protest against me, I'll continue to do what I want no matter how many of you attempt to stop me, and I don't care about any of your negative comments about how I do things. No 'don't' is not the right word for it...more like 'can't' because no matter how many times you scold, or insult me, I am unable to show any signs of concern nor regret for my actions, so you can either stop bitching, and deal with it, or waste your life fighting something you can never hope to win. Only a real loon would hate something like me for years thinking it's gonna change, you're better off just ignoring me in defeat!" Walter ranted

"You're a scum beneath the scum of the Earth." Dahlia muttered

"So as it turns out though most of the new guys don't seem to be the fighting type. As I recalled only two, or three of them were actually putting up a fight before that girl interrupted me." Walter said

"So we just jump em while they least expect it?" Curtis asked

"I don't think that will even be necessary they are that weak. Eventually they'll succumb to the town itself, but if we ever see them we should take care of it sooner rather than later." Walter said

"You know I could just escape, and warn them that you guys are coming." Vincent said

"And here I thought bringing you to life would mean you owing us a favor. Son I am disappointed" Walter said with disappointment in his tone.

"I never asked for this! You're treating me like a run-on joke!" Vincent complained

"No~ fat jokes to Eddie's face is our run-on joke only because it never gets old." Walter corrected

"You better cut that out!" Eddie said after ingesting all of his pork rinds" Eddie angrily ordered

"Sorry I don't speak fat, now then I'm sure by now those will be the last of the trespassers getting in here, and last I check they are way on the other side of the town there's no way they will meet up with our other half." Walter assured

"Unless of course they find one of your holes, and uses it to get around, eventually they'll cross paths sooner, or later." Dr. Kaufmann said

"I've been wondering about those holes of yours...can't they be covered up, or removed in some way?" Margaret asked

"...I suppose so, but I really have no control over their destruction, I just plant them." Walter admitted

"We can't wait for your holes to implode all on their own." Dahlia said

"No, but we can stall them...Don't know where any one is right now, but we'll know where they'll be. So I propose that we all go out, and hunt them down ourselves." Walter said

"Don't we have monsters doing that for us?" Claudia asked

"Everyone one of them is killing each other, and honestly I did not see it coming." Walter reported.

"That's what happens when you mix breeds." Vincent said

"Implying that has been done before I assume?" Dr. Kaufmann said

"Now suppose there is a way we could fix this what will it be? After all we will be going outside, and none of those beasts will think twice about attacking us." Curtis said

"We beat them before they beat us?" Josh suggested

"I like that kid simple, but practical" Walter said.

"I don't know if you noticed, but only about half of us can actually fight, and even less are willing to do so for no reason." Dr. Kaufmann analyzed

"Those monsters also outnumber us...just about everything does now that I mention it." Claudia said

"You just want to stay here like some sort of lazy good for nothing." Walter said

"You need me to bring back our savior, and bring about Paradise, you need me, and Dahlia to live!" Claudia defended.

"Not true, as I recall I was the closest to completing the twenty one sacraments, and I remain the closest still to achieving a goal. Of course all it will do is bring back my mother, but I suppose living with her in a paradise would be a positive bonus." Walter said

"I sure hope your definition of mother is normal." Eddie said

"I sure hope you don't become so fat you won't fit through the doors!" Walter retaliated

"I have a question." Margaret suddenly said

"How can I help you?" Walter said in a matter of fact tone.

"Where will your um...holes take us when we do leave?" Margaret asked

"...Well there is one sight I think I can take us that I've been wanting to investigate. Dahlia how many churches are in Silent Hill exactly?" Walter asked

"? Well there's the Church on Balkan, a small Church on the small island center of the lake, There's another Church I believe somewhere I don't quite remember, and then there's the church we're in now called the Church of the Holy Way." Alessa explained

"Any other church I should know about...maybe one that's littered with dead bodies on most of it's floor?" Walter said

"Our churches may have bodies, but they certainly aren't littered on the floor as you put it. That would be uncouth, and utterly barbaric instead of symbolic." Dahlia said with disgust.

"Well looks like we have our first location then, any objections?" Walter said

Everyone raised their hands.

"None? Okay let's go." Walter quickly said

"Now wait a damn minute! How long will we be outside? I have...things to keep track of here that require nourishment every so often." Dr. Kaufmann argued

"Please, your poison junk is nothing more than animal aphrodisiacs, but if you want to make more then do so at another time." Walter said as he opened a pool of oval slime much larger than usual behind him.

"*Sigh* let's just get this over with...Fitch pick yourself up." Dr. Kaufmann ordered

"*Sob* h-how could you say that when it was you wh-who got me like this in the first place!" Fitch wailed

"Oh my science~! I think I'm going to demote you to human shield now. Now get up, because if you don't I'm gonna shove this spear up your ass, and carry you around like an oversized Popsicle." Dr. Kaufmann threatened

"Not so fast there you two, there's something, or should I say someone there that has peaked my interest, and two doctors are better than one. I can tell you it's in bad shape, but I'm pretty sure you two are up to it." Walter explained.

"Another body to work on? Will this one be reliable?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"You know I can't answer that, but if we don't do something we'll always look back, and think of what could have been." Walter said

"...Let's see this body of yours." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Well alright, but you're not gonna find any scars, I regenerate for your information." Walter said as he began to undress.

"Go die in a fire, I meant the corpse you're so interested in you necrophiliac bastard!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"Doctor Furry of animal aphrodisiacs!" Walter retaliated.

"I will perform an autopsy on you while you're still conscious!" Dr. Kaufmann threatened angrily

"I'm gonna turn you into a Victim, my bitch Victim!" Walter exclaimed

"What are you two five? Let's get this over with!" Curtis exclaimed as he walked towards the hole carrying his circular saw.

"Rgh! Fine follow me..." Walter said as he went through his hole

"...You know...there really aren't any reasons to actually follow him..." Josh said

The group stood as they were speechless, and motionless.

"...It could be funny to see him get his ass kicked by a bunch of monsters..." Curtis suggested

Upon hearing that the group wordlessly followed Walter into his hole, and finding themselves inside a naturally lit, tall hall of a large church. As Walter had explained the church was indeed covered in bodies, pools of blood still visible, and wet, the smell overpowering if they weren't already use to it by now. Walter was standing besides a lone body crudely cut in half vertically until he turned around to see them.

"As you can see this place is poorly kept, not a single care was give when this place was thrashed. Yup, Silent Hill must have ran out of cares in the world, because once it decided to transform itself into other people's personal fears, and repressed memories, it looked at this one spot, and said to itself '...nah~, screw it, it's big enough as it is', and then just waited patiently like a Venus Fly Trap for it's first victim." Walter ranted

"...Done?" Vincent asked

"I've got a million of them." Walter assured

"Well alright, can we go now? I find the lack of books here...disturbing..." Vincent said

"First things first, what is your personal diagnosis of this Kaufmann?" Walter asked

"...Yup...she's dead..." Dr. Kaufmann examined

"Could you be specific?" Walter dully asked

"By the looks of it she died from mutilation, or dismemberment, though I'm pretty sure once her brain split in half the pain ended in a split second, but from closer inspection...hm~. Yes, yes, it was a slow process...I'll need to take her apart even more, but judging from the several holes in her palms, and legs she died a horrible death." Dr. Kaufmann added

"Is it salvageable?" Walter asked

"...It's gonna take more than medical science to fix her up." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Bu~t? Walter mused

"...Bring her to my office-and not on the floor mind you! Hasn't it been through enough?" Dr. Kaufmann said

Walter grinned menacingly, and summoned a black pool of sludge beneath the body causing it to get sucked inside while making horrid gurgling, and sucking noises.

"Well that happened I suppose we shoul-...where is that helmet wearing freak going?" Walter suddenly asked.

Pyramid Head split from the group stopping short several feet from the left of where everyone else was huddled.

Walter wordlessly rushed towards it's side, a suicidal move that could have cost anyone other than him instant rape, and death. He stared towards Pyramid Heads direction to see a shaking pile of dirt, and filth from the right hand corner.

"A monster? No...hm~ you better let me investigate, we have child in our group after all, no need to scar any deeper." Walter said

Two pistols jutted out of his trench coat sleeves landing on his palms soon after giving them a twirl, and not even bothering to check for ammo because he knows they are both loaded. He grinned to himself as he got closer, expecting the possible to monster to lash out at him. Much to his surprise the figured continued to shiver in fright, Walter was quite confused until he came up with the only possible answer.

"...It's a human...an old one by the looks of it" Walter suddenly declared.

"Y-y-y-your presence reeks of sacrifice" the filth gasped.

"It can talk? It can freaking talk, now how about that. I guess that means it's intelligent, well now stand up please. Oh? These guns yeah that means I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Walter chimed with excitement.

"Those people you saw were the last huh? I knew just from hearing it from you that was false information." Vincent said

The dirty figure stood revealing a very withered, old, and did I mention filthy? Woman, she appeared clearly frightened, but not for her life. Walter's presence was clearly dark, and malevolent, and with Pyramid Head close behind him, that feeling was only mixed with worse feelings of guilt, and the need to be punished.

"So~ first things first, do you have a name wench?" Walter asked

"A name such as mine is unnecessary here, nor does yours matter upon the grand of everything." the woman said

"...Again, I have guns, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Walter repeated with a sick smile.

"*Mumble, mumble*" the woman muttered incoherently

"Pardon?" Walter said

"Dahlia Gillespie..." the woman whispered weakly.

Walter unsure of how to handle that sudden introduction...does he blow her brains out for lying? Or maybe she is telling the truth, and he should blow the brains out of the first Dahlia for impersonating. One thing was for sure, blowing someone's brains out was going to be inevitable unless he got clarity soon.

"What are you two discussing over there?" Vincent called out

"There's a bit of a problem with what you just called yourself...see we already have someone with the same first, and last name as yours so I'm gonna ask you for proof that you are who you say you are." Walter asked in a polite, but suspicious manner.

"Hey! What are you two discussing over there? We're coming over!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"...Here you are accusing me of spitting lies. What reward, or benefit do any of us receive upon slandering here? I have answered your question now what is to become of me now?" Other Dahlia weakly replied

"True, but I'm pretty certain your name is fairly well recognized, and if I was in your shoes, and calling myself that would provide even the slightest hint of protection in this messed up town we live, I'd take it." Walter explained

"What more could I possibly tell you? If you recognize my name, surely you must know about me, and what has befallen me." Other Dahlia said

"Befallen? Oh yeah you explained that a while back. Had your plans messed up by Kaufmann, and the god that was to come was malformed, and that evidently caused it to retaliate at you, and you died like punk." Walter explained

"God? Kaufmann? Died? I have never experienced death, I was spared. I have never once heard the name Kaufmann before, and as for your god...It never appeared in any sense, and even if it did my actions as much as I regret them now would have exonerated me from punishment don't you think?" Other Dahlia argued

"So...you're in fact Dahlia, but nothing like what you have previously described happened, and you never had any connection with Kaufmann?" Walter tried to understand

"I don't know whether your ignorance frightens me more, or something else I can't quite grasp about you..." Other Dahlia said

"What did we miss?...Walter?...Walter? What the hell has gotten into you?" Curtis asked

Walter was reeling forward his head dropped to the height of his gut, and they could hear a faint snickering. Then he exploded in fits of laughter, pulling his head upwards, and pointing at the ceiling laughing the whole while. His laughter echo in the tall church hall until he was quickly slapped across the cheek by Kaufmann who did it as his best medical solution.

"I think I'm losing it, but there it is staring right at me in the face, who'd have thought?" Walter said

"What. The hell. Is wrong. With you?" Dr. Kaufmann begrudgingly asked

"Get this everyone, this woman right here-and there is no doubt in my mind about this either-is in fact... Dahlia Gillespie!" Walter declared.

"Dr. Kaufmann you better euthanize that man, his mind is long gone, he's practically brain dead now." Dahlia said

"What good will that do, now then...your name miss?" Vincent began

"I have already answered...Dahlia Gillespie." Other Dahlia said

"Oh~ boy this is confusing, but seeing as how you answered that with such a straight face, I can't for some reason not believe you..." Dr. Kaufmann said

"That's not possible..." the first Dahlia said

"I don't see why not, nice to meet you Dahlia." Josh said to the second slightly more ragged Dahlia

"This shouldn't happen here, it doesn't make sense!" the first ragged

"...Did you just try to accuse Silent Hill of being normal? Burn the realist!" Vincent dully said.

"So you believe this is true as well?" Dahlia said

"Well they aren't monsters...that's for sure." Vincent responded

"But that still doesn't make any sense you know! Why would there be an embodiment of myself here, when I still exist now?" Dahlia asked

"Before we discuss that I need your opinion on the church itself...it looks familiar, but I can't recall any of these differences ever implemented in our churches, and I'm pretty sure they were untouched for several years." Claudia said

"Yes...this church looks fairly different than all the others...woman what's the name of this church?" the first Dahlia asked the second.

"It's name was long forgotten, but it's purpose was remember as a sanctuary from this town's dreaded other world...until it was compromised..." the second Dahlia answered

"I see, all these people stayed here seeking shelter, but instead were trapped, and butchered in a sacred place. You can almost touch the irony." Vincent said

"So I guess I was wrong in my previous statement, I guess Silent Hill did take notice of this church. Hey Dahlia two how long ago was the slaughter?" Walter asked

"Who can say? Time passes like a sea in a hurricane, one minute could have been an hour, one day could have only been half an hour..." Dahlia-who was now dubbed Dahlia two said.

"So I'm guessing it was a Wednesday?" Walter figured.

"Have you forgotten that I'm busy with other projects including the one that was just given to me just recently? Are we done here, can we go now?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Right I remembered, well then Dahlia two, I guess we should go then." Walter said

Dahlia two remained motionless.

"I'm pretty sure that's a normal response to you asking someone to follow you." Curtis asked

"Margaret your new I'm expecting big things from you, go consult this woman." Walter said quickly retreated as he prepared to make another hole out.

"O-okay, so you said that you are indeed alive am I correct?" Margaret asked

"Yes...but at what cost..." Dahlia two answered

"Then maybe you should take this opportunity to get out of town perhaps?" Margaret figured

"There is no escape for the wicked, and I am indeed a cruel human...and a terrible mother." Dahlia two said

"Bah!" Dahlia one suddenly grunted

"...I'm not hearing a no." Walter said

"Why would you say that about yourself? Terrible mother? Maybe you can be more descriptive somewhere else, but here. There's is nothing for you here now, my advice would be to seek someplace new." Margaret advised

Dahlia two remained motionless, but after a while agreed to Margaret terms, and allow herself to be pulled towards the group.

"We're going to see such pretty things you, and I" Walter said softly, in a way that was the most horrifying thing Dahlia two has heard in her life.

The group circled around the new hole Walter has made in the same area their previous entrance hole once existed.

"So we're going back now?" Dr. Kaufmann asked

"I thought we would you know go out into the streets, and look around." Walter said

"That's cute, you think you're coming up with a good idea...now get us out of here, and not onto the streets." Vincent said

"Well considering how I make these holes, and you guys can't exactly end me in your current state I suppose you guys have no say in any of this. Just come with me outside for ten minutes, and then I'll listen to your bitching, and bring you back." Walter said

"Fine, I've been meaning to test this spear out in a real scenario anyways...corpses are just too flimsy." Dr. Kaufmann said

The team reluctantly went through Walter's slimy portal seeing only darkness as usual until coming upon a bright clearing depicting a street side of their small town. With Walter leading, Dahlia, Dahlia two currently being half dragged by Margaret, Josh, Vincent, Claudia, Pyramid Head, Curtis, Eddie currently chewing on some gum he found in the floor of the church, Dr. Fitch, and Dr. Kaufmann all wind up in a very run down side of town. The sidewalk had several cracks with weeds, and grass jutting out in every crack. The environment itself was considerably clearer, the fog that would eventually distort their vision never moved more than several yards away from them. Looking to the right they saw several old houses, all of little interest, looking behind them they saw the hole decompress itself into oblivion meaning Walter had now prepared a more permanent hole as he usually does. Walter took note of the right hand side of the house his hole was created so he could use it again as an exit.

"Funny...this isn't where I wanted to take us..." Walter said to himself

"Too bad, you're not getting a second chance, now let's get this over with" Dr. Kaufmann impatiently said.

"Okay...well let's take the road left, and see where it takes us." Walter said

"This is already a complete waste of time..." Curtis complained to himself

As their walk began they took in more of their surroundings...the streets were soggy, and the occasional puddles made their steps loud, and moist. They took a right turn on the same road coming upon a rundown building which had seen better days. Most of it was naturally destroyed by faults that the fog cleverly enshrined to make it seem bottomless. They looked up, and saw that the town had an unexpected weather change, and became entirely cloudy, or maybe it was always clouding, but the slight clearing of the fog simply revealed a very old, and unchanging weather.

"It's quiet..." Walter said

"Is that an innuendo?" Vincent asked

"Or some kind of reference?" Eddie asked

"Just tell us why you think telling us is so quiet is so important." Dr. Kaufmann asked

"Well...didn't we just unleash all our monsters at once...and wouldn't we be hearing the howls, and shrieks of dozen of wild creatures violently killing each other?" Walter asked

"I don't understand...are you saying that you...everyone here is the cause of all the unholy abominations that have invaded our small town?" Dahlia two said

"Shut up Dahlia one" Walter said

"...By that you mean...me right?" Dahlia one said

"Yeah the first one..." Walter said

"...Calling us with a number at the end is degrading you know." Dahlia one said

"You're dead what do you care?" Walter said

"Plus it wasn't me who said it...it was the disgraced one behind me. We don't even sound alike." Dahlia one said

"Does this side of town look familiar to any of you?" Eddie asked

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well I think that's enough exploring Walter, obviously no one is here." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Yeah I suppose...hm?" Walter was about to agree.

Suddenly the clouds began to darken the sun on top of them appearing as a blue dwarf star due to the heavy clouds soon became bloated out as the clouds thickened, and darkened the area.

"Huh...I guess we're not welcome here either-what the?" Walter was saying

As he spoke he was met with unexpected rain, light at first, but gradually growing stronger with each passing moment.

"Walter I'm wet, get us the hell out of here now!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"Alright, alright you big-" Walter began, but the loud bang of thunder cut him off.

"It's funny, the weather report never predicted rain!" Vincent shouted through more loud thunder.

"The rain isn't getting any lighter, hurry up with that hole!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"I need a stable wall wide enough for all of us to squeeze through! I know where to go just follow!" Walter frustratingly said\

Although it was no use everyone was already drenched from the rain, and the constant thunder banged at their eardrums. As they neared the exit path they paused briefly, and for the first time upon entering this portion of the town they were not alone. Slumbering from out of the street corner holding it's arms close, it's head slumped, and rocking back, and forth slightly was a figure shrouded under heavy rain, but still visible.

"It must me another one of those dirty hags like Dahlia two, I'll go, and take it with me as well." Walter said

The rest of the team knew better, but decided not to tell Walter for fear of ruining the surprise. As Walter closed in on it, he could see it was a woman, though he only came to that conclusion simply because it was wearing a ragged black dress. It continued to rock it's arms as if cradling something, a child most likely, and unaware of Walter's presence.

"Hey! No need to tell me who you are, I'm already gonna call you Dahlia three!" Walter called out.

His guns still under his sleeves he completely lowered his guard, confident that the ragged thing was another human. As he brought attention to himself, and now several feet away from it while his team where at a safe two, to three yard radius from him the figure lowered it's arms to it's side, and turned to face Walter. It revealed itself to have dark gray flesh, it's face deformed, it's eyes either missing, or darker than the blackest of nights it's nose appeared almost wiped away instead having two narrow, pointy slits. It's mouth stretched from one end of the cheek to the other, ans showing little to no teeth, it's arms held two balls of flesh with spikes jutting in random spots. It inhaled deeply as Walter immediately equipped, and exhaled a high pitch shriek so strong that it could actually be visibly seen. Hearing such a banshee like wail so close Walter instinctively attempted to cover his ears as he was about to shoot. This unfortunately caused a very foolish, and fatal accident which ended in Walter accidentally blowing his brains out with a bullet from each gun on his hands. He stood standing for a moment, his head now resembling a squashed pumpkin, and collapsed onto a puddle. Yet despite having gone through that, his regeneration still went to work as his head began to visibly recover, back to it's original state. Considering the damage though, it might take a while.

"Damn it no! He's our only means of escape, now we have to wait for him to recover!" Dr. Kaufmann said

"That thing is heading towards us!" Eddie cried out

Before the rest could prepare for a fight Pyramid Head was already stomping towards it, it's tactic as mysterious as the face behind his helmet. Once the Screamer saw Pyramid Head within reach it inhaled deeply, and wailed yet again. Everyone covered their ears as both the scream, and the thunder was enough to cause physical pain, but Pyramid Head continued walking towards it unaffected, and before it could finish screaming Pyramid Head in a flash raised a fist, and punched through it's mouth. The punch was strong enough to punch through the mouth impaling it, and trapping it within Pyramid Head's arm. It gurgled, and squirmed swinging it's clumps of flesh fist frantically, but eventually it stopped moving entirely, and went limp. As Pyramid Head began to messy task of pulling the Screamer off it's arm it parts of it began to disintegrate into what appeared to be burning ashes, and in no time it disappeared completely.

"Well that's new..." Dr. Kaufmann said as the ringing in his ear began to die down.

"I suppose the same could be applied to those as well?" Curtis asked as he looked to his rear

Apparently waiting for them to see them were two Prisoner Minions, their hands clenched in fists, their heads heavily twitching.

"I'm drenched...Walter's been pissing me off for the past hour...this is gonna relieve so much pent up anger..." Dr. Kaufmann said pointing his spear at the Prisoner Minion to the right.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with, the rest of you go drag Walter's body to a wall, we'll meet you there." Curtis dully instructed already appearing bored of his opponents after he revved up his circular saw.

"What about me?" Eddie said flailing his gun around

"You're a crap shot, go forage for food." Dr. Kaufmann said

"Your taking the one on the right? Fine by me." Curtis said

Both Prisoner Minions feeling their internal ques rushed at the two well armed men...unaware of the fact that they were running towards their end.

Curtis planted himself firmly on the ground, his saw coming to a brief pause while the Minion clumsily ran at him with swinging arms. Curtis guarded against the swings with his circular saw, and stood where he was trying to overpower it. The Minion continued his assault, and Curtis felt it difficult to keep his footing from the wet pavement so after a blind swing from the Minion he angled his saw, and deflected it just as his feet began to slide. Facing it's back Curtis revved his saw back to life, and made a vertical gash along it's spine the blood already washing away from weapon from the heavy rain. The Minion flailed forwards, appearing to forget all about Curtis until he he forced a circular saw across it's stomach nearly cutting it in half. In retaliation it delivered a right hook on Curtis left cheek to push him away. Curtis feeling slightly dazed quickly recovered, the stinging pain gave him a small rush.

"Lucky shot!" Curtis assured it

The Prisoner Minion on it's last legs was about ready to call it quits, but Curtis would have none of that, so instead he lifted his blade above his head, and struck down hitting the top of the skull. The metal braces wrapped on it's skull rattled, and crumbled apart from the vibrations alone as Curtis began the slow task of sawing it in half, but before he could even finish the head the Prisoner Minion was already beginning to crumble apart itself into smoldering ruins, and then nothing all together, even the blood that was at one point spraying all over the place disintegrated.

Dr. Kaufmann had his spear pointed at the charging Minion his mind reeling with thoughts, and progress reports.

"(Much lighter than before, grip feels above average despite wet hands, could improve handling with gloves, increase of grip control could reach over ten percent, must make a mental note of that)" Dr. Kaufmann thoughts buzzed.

Once the Minion was withing reach, Dr. Kaufmann started with a thrust, the sharp scalpel penetrating fairly easy, and impaling it just at the end of the blade. It was trapped there momentarily while trying to punch, and jab at Dr. Kaufmann, but it's reach was just short by several inches.

"(Looks like the short bar I planted just below blade made for an adequate braking system...if most monsters are like this then just keeping them trapped while continually stabbing should be an effective method of killing them without any injury to myself)" Dr. Kaufmann thought

It finally pulled itself out just as quickly as the scalpel went in, seeing as how pushing himself forward did nothing.

"(Hm~ penetrates with little difficulty, can be removed...also with little difficulty, would implanting double bladed hooks be more of an effective trapping mechanism?)" Dr. Kaufmann thought to himself

The Minion mindlessly lunged itself towards Kaufmann, and reacted with a second lunging attack stabbing directly at it's left kidney, and though it was trapped for a brief moment, a couple of violent lurches caused the spear to rip through it's wound leaving a wider cut, but freeing it in the process. It continued where it last left off by swinging it's arms violently towards Dr. Kaufmann who blocked a close hit just in time, and took several quick steps back.

"(Physically inept to keep monster trapped, almost lost my grip in the process, on the plus side, blade impressively sharp.)" Dr. Kaufmann noted in his head.

He changed his grip by holding the spear close to the tip, and center to adjust for the close quarter fight. He slashed, and cut several times as it turned around, but every so often he would have to twist his spear for the sharp end of the scalpel to be facing forward.

"(No trouble realigning my spear, but a second scalpel with the blade facing the opposite side could remove the process of twisting it thereby giving me several more milliseconds to cut, and slice)" Dr. Kaufmann took note.

With several cuts, and stabs in it's body it appeared as if Dr. Kaufmann was winning, but they were all minor when it was a monster you were dealing with, and it continued it's assault despite being critically wounded. Dr. Kaufmann blocked when he could, and dodged when he could, but found the process was quickly wearing him out, and even when he was able to sneak in several more stabs, the Minion continued it's attacks. Dr. Kaufmann in a desperate act lowered his guard, and stabbed at the Minion's bent leg, impaling it's thigh, but was now unable to avoid an oncoming uppercut to the gut. In a sudden motion he pulled his spear out, and retreated several steps the minion following, only to stop abruptly. Surely the wound on his leg wasn't enough to cripple it was it?

"*Cough*(Scalpel...very sharp...sliced through the femur like butter)" Dr. Kaufmann thought to himself

In a sudden realization, Dr. Kaufmann remembered he was a doctor, and like all good doctors they know just where to cut where it hurts the most, and with the Minion now crippled, and could only stay in place Dr. Kaufmann motioned himself to a safe distance where it's fists would not reach, and began surgery.

"(Lungs go there, and there...)" Dr. Kaufmann began puncturing both lungs with deep gashes.

"(Oh? It appears it still has it's tonsils...we can't have that now)" Dr. Kaufmann thought as it poked inside it's forcibly opened mouth, and attempted to remove the tonsils himself.

"(Hm-close enough- at least I removed a wisdom tooth in the process, let's stab that appendix)" Dr. Kaufmann continued as he stabbed just below the stomach.

Unable to take anymore the Minion began a slow, and possibly painful process of turning into burning ashes, and leaving nothing behind in the process.

"(Thanks for the notes, I can see there is still much more to work on...next to the nunchuks, spears really are useless in most combat situations...maybe I can do something with the other end)" Dr. Kaufmann thought

"Did you really have to dissect it like that?" Curtis asked

"For science of course" Dr. Kaufmann asnwered

"...I see them over there, and Walter appears to have recovered, let's get out of the cold before one of us get's sick" Curtis said

"Actually so far there hasn't really been any connection with illness, and the cold, only bacteria in the air is the culprit. The worst you could get from the cold would be frostbite I suppose, and then death." Dr. Kaufmann dully replied

"Thanks Dr. Smartass" Curtis grunted

"Better than Dr. Dumbass you know" Dr. Kaufmann said

They retreated wordlessly the rest of the way as Walter prepared a hole back which they quickly went into. The team finding themselves back inside their old headquarters still wet proceeded with the first obvious task of beating the crap out of Walter for drenching them, and wasting their time.

_End of Chapter_

_It's really sweet of Downpour to automatically save my data, but that was unnecessary, it makes it so I have to play a new game just so I can play the first few levels to write Chapter 50, and because it's chapter 50 I'll do something special, and confirm something awesome I will do in the future of this fic. Thanks for your patience, your reviews, and your support!_


	50. Chapter 50 Who's the New Guy?

_Chapter 50: Who's The New Guy?_

_I think I'm done with fight scripting, now I need to work on conversational scripting since it just seems like they don't talk enough despite being so many. Also now I can confirm the halfway point of this story though I can't confirm there will be a hundred chapters in total. The number fifty as the halfway point is merely coincidence. Enjoy!_

Top of the Lakeview Hotel

The girl in the blue dress Alessa as Rose can confirmed poked her head through the curtain of barbed wires as if it were made of soft silk, her dark hair not even tangling from the constantly shifting wires. She glanced at the empty spot where Walter should have been impaled by numerous pointy wires his eyes white, mouth opened in a O shape, and overly killed, but was disappointed to see nothing of the sort just...nothing.

"Fiddlesticks..." Alessa mumbled

She nodded her head, and the wires began to retreat from whence they came the location itself remained the same. She turned around to the frightened mortals, and lingering spirits with a devilish grin that shouted "I am your god, bring me your virgins" to anyone who saw her at that moment.

"Moon...why did you run away? I told you there was a surprise for you coming, you didn't want it?" Alessa asked her voice appeared calm, yet it was clear she was upset.

"N-no! I was scared! So scared of my life, I had to run!" Moon stammered

"...We're done talking, but for now there's someone else I want to speak with." Alessa excused

She walked almost casually towards Rose who was craddling Sharon who was still unconscious.

"You wanted to see me right? Make it quick." Alessa impatiently ordered.

"You wanted to see-oh no Rose don't tell me she's the one you were talking about" Eric cried out

"Alessa?" Tina nervously said

Alessa smiled slightly at the fear in Tina's voice when she said her name.

"It's fine remember our pla-" Rose began

"Your plan to befriend me with the little girls right? I overheard your conversation" Alessa stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rose reeled back a bit upon hearing that, she didn't mean for Alessa to know about that, and she really didn't want to make it seem as if they have to force themselves upon her.

"Well you heard her what do we got to lose right?" Ryan nervously said, his smile quivering to match his shaking body.

"Listen Alessa I-I didn't mean to say it like that, we really would like to be your friends really!" Rose quickly said

"Like I haven't heard that before." Alessa grunted, she was clearly not amused at the lesser mortals in front of her.

"You...heard it before?" George dangerously joked

He might as well have said 'please kill me'.

"I-well...do you want to die! ?" Alessa shouted

"Wait, wait, wait! We came to talk to you please don't kill us!" Jessie cried out

"That's better...so why are you here?" Alessa asked getting back on topic.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a backseat driver, but...you kind of sent us on the wrong path..." Rose awkwardly said.

"What's wrong with this path! With me?" Alessa quickly argued hiding her hurt feelings

"Nothing, nothing! It's just...you know I kind of miss my husband...and other life in general...so if you could fix that maybe...oh yeah, and help these guys too." Rose poorly defended herself.

"I could" Alessa answered while looking away.

Everyone breathed a sign of relief.

"But suddenly now I can't" Alessa answered

Their moment of relief died without it even finishing.

"Why is that?" Rose asked

"I don't control who goes in, or out...just what happens, but for some reason this place feels unfamiliar to me. For a moment I was afraid my wires wouldn't track me way over here, but basically where in another part of Silent Hill inside the Silent Hill you're trapped in." Alessa tried to explain in a simpler terms

"You mean like an onion right?" Ryan said

"...In a weird way yeah...basically instead of getting closer to your world, you went even farther back. I bet you feel really stupid right now." Alessa teased

"W-well then we'll go back to the boat then!" Rose quickly said

"You don't get it do you? We are in another world withing the world your trapped in where that boat of yours is at. Basically it's an entrance, but not an exit." Alessa finished explaining.

Suddenly feeling light headed Rose collapsed into hopelessness at the realization that not only was she in square one, she went two steps back into the negative if what Alessa said was true. Before the rest could follow in her despair the grating around them began to vibrate, and their vision suddenly felt blurry, and disorienting.

"A-Alessa what are you doing to us..." Rose weakly asked

"I told you...we're not in my world...I can't control what happens..." Alessa weakly replied as she, and everybody else suddenly felt their bodies going numb.

They tried their best to fight it, but they felt their bodies were being forced unto the grating floor, and soon everything went dark.

"James..." A woman's voice whispered as they succumb to a deep sleep.

After a brief moment of unconsciousness everyone simultaneously woke up to find themselves at the front yard of the Lakeview Hotel.

"Did anyone else hear someone say...something?" Captain Lake groaned

"I think I heard...Miami Heats" George said

"Wow, really?" Harry skeptically asked.

"I couldn't exactly grasp what I heard, oh well I'm sure it was nothing important." Eric figured

"Looks like we're back at the front yard..." Tina observed

"Do we head back to the ship then?" Captain Lake asked

"Didn't you pay attention to me earlier, your ship is not here anymore! It's somewhere else." Alessa reminded

"Well what if I don't believe you?" Captain Lake said

"Fine! Go see for yourself, but I'm gonna laugh at you when I see there's no boat." Alessa reminded

"The team retreated back to the small pier that can hardly be called a pier to find nothing, but heavy fog, and hearing nothing, but the giggles of a little girl behind them.

"Well this trip didn't turn out the way I expected it..." Captain Lake admitted

"So what now?" Moon asked

"What else? Keep going, I suppose" Rose said

"I think I saw a gate on the other side of the yard we could open." Eric figured

"I guess we have no other option, any guess as to where it will take us?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the business district should be on this side of town, we just have to keep walking." Emilie said

"That's right, maybe we'll find some way out through there" Jessie figured

They retraced their steps back towards the front yard.

"Any hope we'll make it out of this before we starve?" George asked

"That's a terrible thought" Captain Lake said

"Well technically you don't have to worry do you?" George said

"I also don't like being reminded son" Captain Lake said

"Hey you!" Alessa loudly whispered towards Hanna

"Y-yes!" Hanna said in the thing most opposite of a whisper

"You knew about me all along didn't you? I saw through her how you looked at Sharon" Alessa said, not sounding pleased at all.

"I-I just...It was different that's all...compared to Emilie that is." Hanna explained

"Because she's normal?" Alessa asked

"N-no I-I it was just intuition?" Hanna figured

"You're too dumb to be gifted with such a power." Alessa teased

"Oh~" Hanna said feeling very depressed at herself.

"Alessa don't be mean, you two could be good friends" Rose said

"Who are you my mom! ?" Alessa quickly retaliated

"Well I'm sure sh-" George began before having his mouth shut by a swift hand over it by Jessie

"Do you have death wish, or something? Cut the crap, this isn't a game!" Jessie harshly whispered

George nodded his head.

They made it to the gate which Eric easily opened though it creaked, and groaned as if it was the first time it's been used in years. They lined up going through it one by one with Eric first, then Tina, Jessie, Captain Lake, Emilie, Hanna, Moon, Rose, Sharon, Alessa, Harry, Ryan, and George being the last which to him meant he must close the gate behind him. Unfortunately he overestimated the poor gate, and when he shut it hard a loud crack was suddenly heard indicating a malfunction.

"...My bad..." George admitted

"What did you do?" Eric suspiciously asked

George grabbed hold of the gate, and attempted to re-open it only to find it stuck, and unmovable.

"The gate's shut tight, it won't open!" George declared

"That's gonna be a problem for the next person to come over here" Jessie realized

"I doubt it...come on we have to keep walking, let's just be careful though this path leads towards the woods for some reason." Eric observed

"I'm sure it was because the forest can be a tranquil environment for some, and I'm sure at that time they were quite beautiful" Tina tried to explain.

"Now it just feels like we're walking into a death trap" George noted

"I really don't need to hear that" Harry said

"Don't worry at least I'll be alive to tell the tale of how some dumb travelers got lost in the woods, and resorted to cannibalism" Alessa mocked

"Alessa you don't go making friends by saying such things" Rose scolded

"*Hmph!* well it's true" Alessa grumbled

They continued walking...

"Captain Lake any tips on getting through here?" Ryan asked

"You're asking a Steamboat captain how to survive in the woods?" Captain Lake asked

"Well when you say it like that it sounds pretty silly" Ryan figured

"Well at least you get it kid..." Captain Lake said

"We won't even be there for long, I can assure you, these things have a way of circling around. I won't be surprised if we come back to the hotel" Harry said

"I tried my best not to go exploring through here...I'm just not that kind of traveler" Moon mentioned

"What's the worst that can pop up here though? Maybe a snake, or a deer if we're lucky." George said

"It's not the wildlife we should be worried about, it's the forest itself. Usually in horror stories the protagonist don't die from animal attacks, but instead from getting lost in the woods, and starving, or dying from exhaustion." Alessa explained

"Why don't you share some stories with your new playmates." Rose said

Alessa eyes the nervous children in front of her.

"...Wanna see a trick I can do with flames?" Alessa awkwardly asked

"Alessa~" Rose dryly said

"Well I don't know okay! Usually by now I'd have some idea of what to do when I'm confronted by kids, but these girls are different!" Alessa complained

"How exactly?" Jessie asked

"Well they aren't throwing anything at me, calling me names, talking behind my back, o-or anything! I've been wanting to do something to kids like that for a long time, but they aren't doing anything to deserve my treatment!...I...I don't know what to do" Alessa admitted

"That's a pretty harsh reality" Harry muttered

"Yeah...I always thought I had it rough in my school days, since back them they allow corporal punishment with heavy wooden paddles, but this is pretty sad" Captain Lake whispered

"Well have you ever tried being nice before?" Ryan asked

"I've been nice...nice enough not to cut them when I had the chance!" Alessa argued

"It's always the nice quiet ones that turn into the vengeful bad guy with the surreal powers" George whispered

"Don't be so stereotypical George, not all girls turn into something like Alessa" Jessie said

"Don't call me a something!" Alessa scolded

"Sorry, sorry!" Jessie quickly apologized

"I think you guys are rushing it a bit don't you think? It must have been forever since the last time Alessa talked to someone" Rose defended.

"I talked to you quite a bit actually" Alessa confessed

"How-" Rose began

"Where any of us paying attention to where we were going while we were talking?" Eric asked

"I-I thought you were" Harry said

"Well it's kind of hard to focus with such a odd conversation" Eric was quick to defend himself.

"I can't even see the dirt path we were suppose to follow" Jessie noticed

"So are we legit lost then?" Ryan asked

"Let's not come to that conclusion just yet" Captain Lake said

"Y-yeah this forest is relatively small compared to the rest of the forests in this country." Moon said

"Plus there just happens to be a road that cuts through here that is almost impossible not to cross sooner, or later. This could actually lead to an exit" Eric asked

"Will it really?" Rose skeptically asked

"It's worth a shot" Tina said

They kept walking almost aimlessly, but confident that some sort of sign would appear before them, preferably a 'You are now leaving Silent Hill' type of sign

Ten minutes later

"You know I just realized that we're gonna miss out on Weasel Stomping Day" George said

"...Worst. Day. Ever" Eric moaned to himself

"I know what you're trying to do, but could you save it for a time when we aren't lost in the woods?" Jessie asked

"Well on the bright side nothing terrible has happened" George added

"Like yeah man, what's up with that?" Ryan said

"I heard there was a fire here right?" Jessie said

"Really? I had no idea!" Alessa responded with a sarcastic shock.

"I was just thinking how it didn't spread into the woods that's all!" Jessie finished

"Because there was a huge lake blocking it! Are you stupid, or something" Alessa said with a better than you smirk.

"No way...guys I think I see a road just a few yards away!" Eric called out

"I see it too!" Tina declared

The group practically jogged closer, and closer through the trees, and bushes, and jumping over the guard rail they were soon swept up in a sudden blanket of fog. A quick glance to the right they saw that the road had collapsed from a cave in, though whether that occurred naturally could be anyone's guess.

"There's still another side of the road we haven't seen, let's just go that way." Captain Lake assured

"This fog is pretty thick, is this like the mountain region of Silent Hill?" Ryan asked

"Silent Hill doesn't even have a...hill...what an ironic name" Moon noticed

"Hey yeah! There's barely anything that slopes here! Plus there is nothing on the pamphlets I've read that said 'please visit our amazing hill!'" Rose realized

"Is that all you adults can think about?" Alessa asked

"Emilie you've lived here, is there a special hill here we missed?" Tina asked

"...No, but this town was built in a higher elevation than the nearest towns so I suppose the town itself is just one flat hill" Emilie tried to explain

"With a lake on it?" Sharon asked

"Well I don't know if it's important, but the lake was never actually a lake to begin with...I heard scary stories about how the lake used to be a swamp" Hanna explained

That's true, it happened a little after the very first settlers began living here, what made it so frightening was the history behind it. I don't know too much about the details except that they use to call it Blood Swamp." Captain Lake explained

"Wait, everyone stop!" Eric quickly called out

They did as they were told stopping just feet away from a completely collapsed road which threatened serious injury, or death to anyone who falls.

"This side too? I don't suppose there's a way around it is there?" Jessie asked

"Doesn't look like it" Captain Lake observed

"Now what? Rose asked no one in particular.

"I think I saw a building on each of the sides of the road we could start there" Moon suggested

"Good idea" Eric said

They turned around, and retraced their steps, and turned right to a paved detour which lead them to a fairly old two story building. It looked as if it was one step closer to be considered run down, it clearly lacked any maintenance, and appeared abandoned for what seemed like years with wide blue sign read Souvenir Shop. They walked closer seeing the stairs as some sort of invitation to explore the second floor first when they suddenly heard a loud slamming noise causing everyone to stop on the spot. Soon after a flock of crows began flying from the right hand side of the building, and flying off into the foggy sky. Eric, and Tina aimed their firearms towards the location of quick moving footsteps emanating from the second floor, and getting closer, and in no time fired away at a humanoid figure they only seen for a split second before deciding to themselves it was a monster. Once again though all their bullets missed as the being quickly retreated to a safe cover behind the corner wall.

"Stop! Stop shooting!" Harry shouted at them which they reluctantly did.

"Did that look like a monster to any of you! ?" Rose scolded at them.

"Don't tell me..." Eric muttered as he realized the error of his ways.

"Are you guys going to keep doing that for everything that moves?" Harry added to the scolding.

"Sorry, we're just a little nervous, I mean wouldn't you be too with all the things we saw?" Eric said defensively.

"We're so sorry! Are you alright! Please tell us you're alright!" Tina called out to the hapless victim.

For a while nothing happened

"Well~ looks like you killed that person! Don't worry it gets easier after the first one" Alessa mocked

But as if to prove her the man came out from behind his cover with both arms high above his head in a surrendered stance, and in one hand holding a wrench.

"Don't shoot I'm coming down peacefully!" the man called out.

"Should...should we take advantage of that?" George asked

"That wouldn't be very paragon dude" Ryan told him.

"It's okay! We didn't mean to shoot you! We just thought you were one of those things out there!" Eric called out.

The man was a little confused when Eric mentioned things, but lowered his arms regardless when he realized they weren't wearing police uniforms. In fact as he was walking down the stairs he noticed one of them was wearing quite a ridiculous get up. To him Harry looked as if he simply closed his eyes, and picked out clothing out of random with random color, and he couldn't stop wondering whether it looked really good on him, or utterly horrifying.

"Once again we're really sorry! We're still a little new at holding guns" Tina apologized again.

"If it makes you feel any better, they did the same to me, and our friend here" Rose added.

"I see..." the man could only say, and for a short time that's all they noticed what he was wearing, and how he appeared to be.

"That's some interesting...clothing" Captain Lake was the first to say something about it.

"L-look I'm not gonna give you guys any trouble okay? If you could just point the way out of town for me, that will be swell.

"Let me guess, got drunk at some sort of fetish costume party, and woke up here right?" George said

"Costume party?..." the man repeated.

"Look at him, the wicked hangover he must be going through made him into a complete mess, inside, and out" George added.

"Uh...yeah...sure...(Alright, so I came from a costume party, let's just go with that)" the man weakly muttered, and thought.

"Before we tell you anything stranger, it's only fair we know your name first" Captain Lake said

"My name...well..." the man awkwardly said, unsure whether it would be such a good thing that in the future if they all knew his name, but he decided to take that chance.

"Murphy..." Murphy introduced himself.

"So Murphy you're looking for a way out? Well tough luck because so are we, and we haven't found it yet." Captain Lake said

"I see...well I guess it's back to what I was doing" Murphy muttered to himself.

"What were you doing?" Tina asked

"Well you see there's this Tram I could use to get out of here, but I need a ticket to get in, and apparently someone made off with the machine that gives these tickets out. I've noticed the strange scratch marks leading towards the other building over there, so I'm guessing that's where it's at. Though to be honest I don't have anything to support that, I guess it's just wishful thinking" Murphy explained.

"Wait we're coming with you" Rose quickly said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine on my own" Murphy declined.

"That's not true, and you know it, besides we could be helpful." Eric said

"For one thing you almost shot me, and a second thing I can't believe you didn't hit me considering how many times you two fired" Murphy said

"Even so, you're pretty exposed out here alone, at least with a group you have a larger degree of safety" Jessie said

"You're not gonna let this die are you?" Murphy realized

"Oh I won't be the one dying if you keep saying no" Alessa threatened.

"Really? Bringing kids along with you? This isn't exactly a kid friendly place" Murphy noticed

"She's not a typical kid" Rose muttered to herself.

"Okay look, I don't know what you people saw, or how you wound up here, and I don't care. So long as you don't ask too many questions about me, I'll let you follow." Murphy said making his own terms.

"Don't worry we haven't said anything about each other either...heh...we're practically strangers." Jessie said

"Anyways... if you'll just follow me, we can start by looking around this area for a detour" Murphy said

Murphy now leading the team took them straight coming to a fenced path.

"hm~ it looks like we can only open this from the other side, we'll have to find another way" Murphy analyzed

"How long have you've been stuck here?" Eric suddenly asked

"Just recently" Murphy solemnly answered

"You seem pretty calm about your the whole situation you're in, doesn't the creepy vibe get to you?" Rose asked

"Well I don't really pay too much attention to folklore, and horror stories, I mean most of them aren't real, and I don't even know where exactly I am" Murphy explained as he lead the team across another old two story building, though this second one had a more homely look to it that is now distorted into a mess of old wood, and bad memories.

Attached to the right side was small one floor diner with a red roof with a sign attached to the front which read 'Devil's Pitstop'.

"Wonderful" George muttered to himself when he read the title.

"Anything else that could help fend off this constant nervousness I can't shake off?" Tina asked as she felt the fog around her group surround them.

"Well sometimes distracting myself with some interesting facts help...take that car for example" Murphy calmly said as he pointed at a rusty, old car ahead of them.

"What a piece of crap" George insulted.

"To you maybe, but I see a classic, old '52, and I'll bet it has a Flathead V8 under the hood." Murphy said

"Even if it worked it wouldn't help us, both sides of the road are destroyed." Eric said

"I bet anything newer, and our Captain would get future shock" George said

"What is that?" Captain Lake asked

"It's nothing really I wouldn't worry about that." Eric said

"Even if this thing did work I doubt the key would be conveniently placed somewhere nearby, and I'm pretty sure none of us know how to hotwire it." Murphy said

"Now why would you hotwire such a wicked old beast?" A friendly voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

They quickly turned around with Alessa shooting out small stems of what appeared to be barb wire from the ground, but quickly retracted them when she was a regular man walking towards, surprisingly no one noticed her perform any of it except maybe the mailman who's grin only widen slightly after Alessa was done.

"W-what was that you just said?" Murphy asked to repeat.

"I said why would go, and hotwire such a wicked old beast?" the mailman asked, or at least that's how he looked like. His brown, large satchel did appear to be heavy, and full of mail, he even slouched accordingly, but he showed no signs of the weight being a burden on him. His very old navy blue uniform with a matching navy blue admiral hat, or so it appeared. From the waist down he wore the standard light blue jeans, and gray shoes, sneakers possibly. He had a calm demeanor about him they let their guards down almost instantly, but Alessa was different. She sensed something much more than just a typical African American mailman, something almost synonymous to that of an Auditor, or even a Oracle.

"Well if you ask me, I'm partial to something with a little less rust, but to each his own" the Mailman hinted.

"You don't know what you're saying, a little rust didn't hurt nobody" George said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, just point the way out of town, and we'll keep right on going" Murphy said

"Now who said anything about trouble? Just trying to be helpful son. Name's Howard by the way." Howard said while extending his arm for a man to man handshake.

Murphy however stepped away refusing the offer, even Alessa reeled back slightly. So in his stead Captain Lake decided to do shake his hand.

"You have a firm handshake Captain... freezing to the touch though" Howard complimented

"Thanks...but how did you know I was a captain?" Captain Lake asked

"Oh word travels fast around these parts, and when you're a mailman like me traveling all those parts faster than anyone else...well it just makes me more well informed than the average Joe." Howard explained.

"(You know way too much old man, I don't like that!)" Alessa thought to herself

"I'm surprised there's still someone still trying to work around here..." Eric muttered to Tina.

"So heading to prison Mr..." Howard asked either not hearing, or ignoring Eric's comment.

"...Murphy, and I'm just looking for a way out of town...that's all." Murphy poorly explained

"He told us all about the costume party, and how he got so hammered he wound up in the middle of the forest as lost as...well us!" Ryan explained

"...Is that so?" Howard said, but from the way he said it, it was impossible to know whether he believed it, or just playing along because he already knew the truth.

"I'm afraid all the roads are out, every last one of them." Howard declared

"Are you sure it's all the roads?" Rose asked

"That's right Miss, either that, or blocked by something big, and heavy, and there aren't any working cranes you could use either. Strangest thing..." Howard clarified.

"G-guys look, up there!" Ryan suddenly called out

He pointed at a open second floor window where a horribly disfigured man was leaning out the window, and looking directly at them. He appeared only briefly when they looked away to discuss this it vanished when they looked back.

"Is something wrong with all of you?" Howard asked with a gentle smile.

"Did you see it, up there in the...now boarded up window..." Harry said

Howard simply shrugged.

"...I guess not" Harry muttered

"I suppose if you people are really desperate you could take the old sky tram. 'Course it hasn't been kept up since the accident" Howard advised, and warned.

"What 'the' accident dude?" Ryan nervously asked.

"You'll know soon enough if you get through it alright, dude" Howard answered

"We'll take that chance" Murphy accepted.

"That's the spirit! You guys could learn a thing, or two from Murphy, build that team morale because even a little support is better than no support around these parts." Howard advised

"That sounds like a good idea" Hanna weakly said

"Hey, hey watch this" George said

"George please don't mess around with him." Eric asked, but he was ignored.

"I would like to receive mail too! How do I do that?" George asked

"Well son first all you got to do is sign up at the nearest post office. Fill out an application that all future letters will be sent to this location instead, and that's about it. Of course I could do all that for you if you just gave me your name." Howard said

"It's George" George answered

"Well then expect mail to be coming your way" Howard congratulated.

"Well, this mail ain't gonna deliver itself. Good luck Murphy, and to all of you" Howard said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Rose quickly called out.

Howard stopped, but did not turn around.

"There's a man that's looking for me-my husband, his name is Christopher Da Silva did you see him by any chance?" Rose quickly asked

"Can't say that I have, but in these parts, and for me particularly, a name is more than enough to deliver mail to. Is there anything in particular you want me to deliver?" Howard offered.

"R-really you can do that?" Rose said sounding very skeptical.

"Well of course I'm a mailman, if I see him I'll deliver your message Mrs..." Howard began

"Rose Da Silva, and if you do meet him, can you tell him I'm safe, and so is Sharon. Maybe you can have him send a message to me?" Rose practically pleaded.

"If I see him on my route I'll let him know, now I'm pretty busy here, a lot of new mail just came out, and I need to get them all to their rightful houses. Hope you all find whatever it is you're looking for." Howard assured as he resumed walking away from them.

They kept a watchful eye on him to make sure he did not do anything suspicious, like mysteriously disappear. It's possible he, or something else noticed this because after he was a couple of yards away a wave of fog rushed towards him, and engulfed him making Howard invisible to the naked eye. When the fog finally cleared he was gone, a magician's oldest, but most popular trick.

"I forgot to ask him where the hell we where" Murphy said to himself.

"We could have told you that much, we're in Silent Hill" Eric answered

"Sorry, the map I have doesn't exactly give it a name." Murphy argued

"Let us see the map." Harry asked

Murphy shrugged, and grabbed his journal which in it he held his personal notes, entries, and the map attached to the end of the pages. He showed them the map...

"We're right here." Murphy said pointing at a center sport of a crude circle of gray area.

This revelation did not go well with everyone on the team, they either grew pale, or were to flabbergasted for words. It took them a moment to recollect themselves before Murphy got a coherent answer.

"S-so wait this is accurate right?" Eric nervously asked

"Well let's see here...Gas station I just past it, Tram station right there we're behind it, and Diner, well this looks like a diner to me, so yeah this is accurate." Murphy answered

"But that would mean we-we just crossed the entire lake! By going through the woods?" Harry said

"It's possible you know" Murphy assured

"But not in ten minutes, or so! Plus we were heading North not South!" Jessie clarified.

"That is odd, but maybe you got delirious on the way, and it only looked that way. I mean that's the only logical explanation." Murphy consoled him

"You don't believe us do you?" Eric asked

"I believe we need to get inside, and start looking for a way out-and look we've been out here too long, it's starting to rain. All the more reason we should find a way inside" Murphy said

"Looks like the front door is completely boarded up." Jessie said

"No problem there is always a back entrance we could use." Murphy assured

The group nodded in agreement, and began to follow Murphy again in a quick jog to the right hand side of the building where they saw a bent metal fence. A simple push on the metal widen the gap for everyone to crawl through, and continuing from there they made it to the back only to be discouraged by the lock on the door.

"Why would someone just attach a lock like that on the door?" Rose asked no one in particular

"Maybe that door does not have a lock built in?" Tina suggested

"But that's just stupid, now how are we-" Eric began to say

Murphy tossed his wrench briefly, caught it, and smacked the lock repeatedly until it finally cracked open. Murphy turned the knob, and opened the door, and left it open for everyone to enter.

"Okay so that's how it's gonna be like then" Eric said

"It hasn't failed me yet" Murphy assured.

They rushed inside not wanting to get any more wet if they could avoid it quickly crowding the small hallway. The door behind the loudly shut itself, and even between the loud gasps of surprise from the majority of the group they could still hear the sound of locks clicking.

"Dude, it just locked itself..." Ryan reported as he attempted to open it, but to no avail.

"You probably just broke it when you closed it" Murphy explained

"O~kay" Ryan agreed with heavy sarcasm.

They left hallway, and upon opening the second door found themselves in a little restaurant with a musky scent of decaying food in the air.

"Well this place has seen better days" George said

"Let's all search a different area of this place, and bring back anything useful." Captain Lake advised

They all nodded, and began to comb the are for clues, or helpful items.

"George, what the hell were you thinking giving that man permission to deliver mail to you here?" Eric asked

"Just got curious as to what could happen." George defended himself

"But that's just it, you don't want anything to happen to you here! I can't keep saving your ass if you keep sticking it someplace dangerous." Eric argued

"My ass will be hanging out with you guys so no sweat" George said

"But that means you'll be bringing your trouble to us now!" Jessie said

"I'll be laughing when you die. I can only wonder what is gonna be delivered to you. Anthrax in the letter? Maybe a signal for a vicious mauling by something from your worst nightmares. Then again there's always a good old fashion explosive to the face" Alessa said

"That's cute" George sarcastically remarked

"Hey guys think anyone will miss this change?" Murphy asked as he just opened the cash register.

"If it's not us it's someone else" George assured

"I guess you're right about that" Murphy said as he took the change from the register.

"It's a good thing I don't have the munchies right now, cause otherwise I would have been all over all the food here." Ryan said

"Yeah, and get a stomach virus, or some, or most likely indigestion." Jessie said

"W-we found a map! We found a map!" Emilie called out as she, and Hanna showed the map to Tina.

"This will be very useful!" Tina assured

"Mind if I take it?" Murphy said

"You're gonna put it in your journal right?" Tina asked

"Yeah, I mean I've had this journal since forever now, and this the first time I found it useful." Murphy said

"That's pretty efficient of you, in a weird sort of way" Tina said as she handed over the map to Murphy.

"I found a first aid kit next to the bathroom" Captain Lake reported.

"I found a broken jukebox." George reported

"Pretty sure we all saw it" Eric reminded

"But I found out it was broken" George said

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Harry asked

"I try to punch it on, but it's still not playing a song." George said

"There was, and can only be one Fonzie dude. It's all lit up so something inside must work." Ryan said.

"Pretty sure just inserting a couple of quarters will do the trick" Murphy said as he placed a fixed amount of change into jukebox.

Before he could even punch in a certain digit the jukebox already began playing something on it's own. A soothing yet unnerving song played with several different stringed instruments, and though the team did enjoy it there was still something they had to ask themselves.

"Anyone recognize that song?" Eric asked.

"The title is covered by a bunch of heavy dust, and muck, I can't even read a letter." Murphy said.

"I feel like I should, but I honestly never heard it." Harry answered.

"Probably some indie band, or something" George said.

"Yeah, maybe a local here had one popular hit, and decided to place it here." Ryan figured

"Still it's a nice song though." Tina complimented.

"But background music in hardly necessary" Moon said.

"Yeah it's not doing a very good effort in keeping us relaxed...In fact I feel more concerned than before." Captain Lake said

"Well I know it!" Alessa bragged

"Do you now?" Rose asked with a heavy skeptic tone.

"Y-yes I do, but it's so great I'm not gonna tell you the name! Enjoy the rest of your life never knowing the name of such of beautiful melody." Alessa tortured

"Where else haven't we looked?" Eric asked while Rose, and Alessa where arguing.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys that the kitchen door is open, but it seemed to me as if you were all preoccupied." Moon explained.

"Well suppose we find something in the kitchen?" Ryan said

"It's worth a shot, let's go." Murphy said as he was the first to open the door.

The rest followed with Rose finding a second first aid kit right next to the door.

"I bet a frying pan would make a decent weapon." Jessie said noticing a shiny frying pan on top of a stove.

"Yeah you're gonna look pretty intimidating holding that." George joked

"If I had a husband I'd be." Jessie said

"I don't care what you guys grab, if you think it helps take it...but it's strange it seems like this old place has been abandoned for a while. Why would everyone just up, and leave like this, they even left their food on the tables so obviously they just suddenly left." Murphy said

"Before we go on about that, do you smell something weird about this place?" Eric asked

"Yeah I do...it sort of smells like...gas? Over there!" Murphy said pointing towards the gas leak.

"Well quick shut if off before this whole place blows up!" Jessie quickly said

Murphy quickly went up towards the small gas valve with everyone else moving closely behind him, and turned it counter-clockwise, and the gas eventually stopped leaking. Everything went smoothly until a sudden spark in the stove caused a fireball to suddenly burst, and in no time half the kitchen was already caught on fire.

"You're doing it wrong!" George shouted.

"Crap! Do we have anything to put that out?" Eric shouted

"Everyone just stay calm! I see a big red button that was clearly meant for something like this!" Jessie pointed out

"Well what are you waiting for? Press it!" Murphy ordered

"Don't press it!" George suddenly commanded

"Are you kidding me!" Captain Lake bellowed with disbelief.

"You never push a red button like that! Ever!" George explained

"We don't-*cough*-have time for this! Are you saying you'll take your chances with the fire rather than a button?" Moon cried out

"Yes!" George assured

"We're gonna die! Just push the damn button!" Jessie shouted.

"This isn't superstition it's the truth! You could be endangering the entire world if you-" George shouted, but his waring came too late, as Murphy moved everyone asside, broke the glass guarding the button, and punched it.

The sprinkler system was activated, and doing it's job of putting out that fire, but the repetitive blaring from an alarm made the escape from death bittersweet.

"If all we have to do is wait out the alarm, and get soaked just to stay alive I'm all for it." Harry said trying to be positive.

"See George, you almost killed us with your stupid paranoia of red buttons." Jessie scolded

"I'll admit, it's not my proudest moment, but hear me out when I say this isn't all that red button is gonna do." George said

The alarm continued to ring with the same high pitch blare, but in a heartbeat the sound became distorted, and low pitch.

"Wait for it..." George muttered.

The distorted blaring continued, but soon that was the least of their concerns when the walls suddenly began to peel off, and hover above them just before vanishing revealing a large slow rotating industrial fan to their left hand side. Most of the utensils, and equipment have also turned into smoldering ruin, and vaporized mid-air including the roof which revealed a much taller building then before. There were random pipe leaking thick ooze, the sky itself if you can call it that was pitch black despite it being early afternoon, and raining just recently. Murphy was not taking this very well, and though his teammates seemed pretty docile about it, especially Alessa who couldn't contain her grin, they were all feeling very nervous as their chances of surviving had just dwindled. Except for Alessa who didn't feel that her life was in any grave danger at the moment.

"What the hell is this!" Murphy cried out.

"You must be new here..." George said with a shaky, and scared voice.

The floor beneath them suddenly began to take up water, and was slowly rising. Behind them they could hear electrical sparks coming from a breaker box just above a waist high.

"If the water reaches that breaker box..." Murphy said

"We could all get electrocuted." Eric finished

"You guys will, but I'm immune to stuff like this so I'll be the only one left alive." Alessa teased

"How would you know? You've never even got shocked by electricity before!" Rose said seeing the flaw in Alessa's idea which definitely wiped the grin off her face.

"There's a second valve we can turn that could shut off the water." Captain Lake said

"Yeah, because it worked so well the first time we saw one of those." George said

"Enough! Someone just turn that thing!" Jessie said as the water was now reaching her knees.

"I got it!" Murphy said, and went to work as quickly as possible turning the valve 180 degrees clockwise.

A red box which measure the water pressure began to shake violently as more spurts of water began to jet out of it, and suddenly shot off by a blast of high pressured water crashing onto the door on the other side. The new path gave the water someplace else to go, and soon it was reduced to mere puddles on the floor.

"That was close...I get the feeling I'm gonna be saying that a lot soon." Rose said

"This can't be happening!" Murphy said wracking his brain more, and more the more he took a look around.

"Are you gonna be alright Murphy?" Jessie asked

"Alright? Do you see this! Please tell me I'm not the only one! That I'm not crazy!" Murphy asked

"We all see it Murphy! No one's going crazy...at least I hope not. Who knows maybe we've already crossed that line between sanity, and insanity the moment we stepped foot here." Harry said

"We're not safe here, we can talk about more about it when we find someplace we can stay, and chat." Eric said

"You keep saying that, but how long will that take?" George asked

"When it's time, we'll know." Eric answered

"I guess that staircase is our only other option." Tina said looking at the rectangle opening that once held a door.

"I-I'm still not ready to accept this! I must be dreaming all of this, but for now I'll play along." Murphy said as he was the first to ascend up the staircase with everyone following him.

"Whatever helps you keep going." Captain Lake said

The view didn't get any prettier climbing the stairs, suffice to say that upon opening the door at the top of the staircase which was surrounded by large cracks at the walls on both it's sides they were met with more blood red rust. A wide portion of the wall was missing, and replacing it was a rippling layer of what they hoped was not flesh, but rather a sort of tarp that resembled flesh. At the end of that hallway they noticed a second room next to several pipe draining a thick layer of a dark thick liquid. Though no one wanted to get near it to examine it, they wouldn't be surprised if the dark liquid was in fact blood. The second room gave them space to spread out, but there was not much to explore, and even less to investigate except for a painting that was upside down. They saw another path to take, but it was blocked off by a heavy, durable, metal gate.

"I suppose with nothing else in this room that painting, and that gate have something in common" Murphy figured

"Well wait by the gate in case you find a way to open it." Eric said

"Well I suppose there is only one thing you can do to a painting that is hanging upside down." Murphy said

"But we don't have any maracas." George suddenly blurted out

"...I was gonna say turn it right-side up." Murphy said while doing just that.

The sound of heavy gears, and cranks rang behind the walls, and the gates opened, but not before a metal bed frame suddenly dropped right next to it revealing a horrendously mutilated corpse tied in chains. Murphy reeled back from the sight while Eric, and the rest dashed through the opening before they got a chance to glimpse at the corpse any second longer. When Hanna the last of the group made it through the gate dropped behind them sealing the entrance again before Murphy could have a chance to go through, and at the same time the bed frame rose above the ceiling, and disappeared from view as the custom doors on the ceiling closed shut.

"Murphy try it again!" Eric called out

Murphy looked back at the painting to see it had already turned itself up-side down so he turned it right-side up again to see the same thing happen twice.

"Book it!" Ryan shouted

Murphy did so running full speed, and crossing through the entrance as the gate dropped behind him moments later. After giving him a moment to catch his breath the team look at their surroundings seeing old furniture, and wooden desks still in good condition, but also seeing new options. There were two paths they could take now a bright short hallway to the left, and a dark foreboding fenced room ahead of them.

"That bright hallway over there looks like an obvious trap, let's just take the dark room ahead of us." George suggested

"Who's for taking the scary dark room ahead of us over the bright wide hallway to the left of us?" Eric said taking any votes.

By majority vote of thirteen to one they decided on the bright inviting hallway, but before George could complain a sudden burst of red light shot out around them, and traveled towards a single point which began to form a dark sphere in the dark room. As it hovered in place momentarily a nearby cage containing a tortured body was being sucked into it, and once it was close enough it broke apart into black miniscule pieces which were then devoured by the miniature black hole.

"Murphy, run!" Cried a voice inside Murphy's head.

"We gotta run!" Murphy quickly shouted.

"Grab the kids there's no way they can outrun that!" Captain Lake ordered as they began to run.

Murphy without realizing it followed the captain's order, and grabbed Alessa as he began to ran, followed by Eric, Tina carrying Emilie, Rose carrying Sharon, George, Ryan, Captain Lake carrying Hanna, Harry, Moon, and Jessie all huddled together in a group. And as if being chased by a glowing black void was strange enough, the hallways themselves appear to stretch forward every time they come close to the left turn.

"This is a load of crap!" George commented

"Just keep running!" Moon shouted

"Who gave you permission to hold me!" Alessa shouted in a angry fit

"I'm doing you a favor kid, just calm down, and let me protect" Murphy practically ordered.

The walls, and floor stretched once, then twice, a third time, and it kept going on, and on until they eventually lost count, but at that point the space around them finally stopped stretching, and they could finally make that left turn. As soon as they made the left turn Murphy noticed several more cages that could be used to slow the void down. He has no idea where he came up with that logic, but he figured even something like a black hole has got to slow down, and eat.

"I see another cage! I need someone in the back to knock it over, and slow it down!" Murphy called out.

"I'll do it everyone just keep going I'll catch up!" Harry assured

"Don't take your time!" Rose called out as she just past the cage.

Even though Harry said he could handle it on his own, Jessie had also decided to stay behind, and helped Harry knock it to it's side.

"I figured it was faster if two of us worked together!" Jessie said as they continued running.

"I past another one!" Murphy called out

"I appreciate it!" Harry said

Harry, and Jessie then tipped over the second cage, and looking back they saw that the Void had just finished devouring the first one, and that Murphy was definitely on to something.

"A third one on the way" Murphy said

However Harry, and Jessie were already in the process of tipping it over as the Void had finished consuming the second cage. Now the team found themselves in a wide room with three passages.

"Which way do we go!" Eric called out.

Murphy lead his team to the left side, but a gate suddenly slammed down cutting their path. Then he tried the opening in the middle, but that too was blocked by a gate, and at that point the Void was already at the room. Murphy then tried the last opening on the right, and went through with no trouble, but now the void was closing in on them. The opening took them to a sharp left, and narrow hallway which turned left at the far end. At that point they continued on that same path, but was split from left to right at the end. Murphy did some quick thinking, and turned right along with everyone else in the group. They followed that same path with fear driving them forward when at that point they would have collapsed from exhaustion on any other circumstance. At the end of the hallway they saw a short hole in the wall they could squeeze through, but from the size of it, it seemed only one person at a time could crawl through. In a very tight line came Murphy with Alessa, Rose with Sharon, Captain Lake with Hanna, Tina with Emilie, George, Jessie, Moon, Ryan, Eric, and Harry last who felt a sudden tug from his left leg, and was struck with horror as he saw it begin to deteriorate once the Void got close enough to it. However once he got through the hole it instantly vanished, and the Void itself wailed in frustration, and misery being denied a living meal. Harry looked back at his leg, and was relieved to see it was still in tact, but the sudden stinging pain he felt there along with blood seeping told him he did not escaped without injury.

"Guys! Stop pushing, I can't hold on!" Murphy shouted as he was just inches away from the edge, holding onto a metal bar with one hand, and carrying Alessa with his other.

"Don't let go you stupid monkey! If you could just give me a minute I can make another path-Ah!" Alessa was trying to say, but it was too late as he, and herself were now sliding down the most dangerous slip-and-slide in Silent Hill, or better yet the world.

"Murphy! Alessa!" Rose called out to them as they began to slide down.

"They will be missed, but right now we got to-" George said

"Don't kill them off like that! We got to after them!" Rose shouted

"*Sigh* what choice do we have?" Eric said in defeat.

"Definitely the worst day ever." Ryan said

"C-can somebody help me? My leg's a bit of a wreck from touching that thing." Harry said having trouble standing up.

"I still have a med-kit just sit still I'll path you up." Rose said

"Why couldn't I just stay in the hotel, everything was so much easier just staying at the hotel." Moon muttered to herself.

"Hey at least you're making progress in life which I'm sure you haven't in forever." Jessie said

"Who up for going down the slide first?" Ryan asked

There were no volunteers...

"Well this is clearly not my fault, if you guys just listened to me, and not pushed that red button, none of us would be in this situation!" George gloated.

Obviously he picked a wrong time to start gloating because moments later...

"Wait, wait stop! I don't want to do! Please don't-ahh~!" George shouted in a panic as he was carried by several of his teammates, and tossed onto the water slide by force.

"Do you think that was a little too harsh?" Tina asked

"Nah~ he'll be fine." Jessie assured

Meanwhile going down the slide

"Screaming isn't going to make this any easier!" Alessa shouted over Murphy's panicked cries.

At one time Murphy felt he could have gone down the slide without screaming, but upon seeing a corner of the slide blocked by a bed of spikes jutting in, and out of their sockets he now realized just how much his life was at stake. Those were not screams of a pansy afraid of slides, those were the screams of a typical man afraid of getting impaled by numerous spikes. Murphy dodged the first set completely by accident as he continued downward he saw a second pair, and swerved his body to the right much to Alessa's annoyance who just about had it with Murphy holding on to her. Staying on the right side of the slide they passed a broken down bus unlike any bus Alessa had ever seen, though it was very familiar to Murphy. Upon passing it they came across a gate sealing their way down, and at the speed they were going they were sure to suffer from several broken bones if they didn't die right then, and there. Fortunately the gate rose up just in the nick of time, as well as the second, and third one. Further along Murphy finally saw the end of the slide, and braced himself as the slope of the slide gradually declined thereby causing him to slow down enough to safely land on his feet, and though he, and Alessa were drenched he couldn't complain since they just escaped a third attempt of the environment attempting to kill them so far.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Alessa cried out as she began to squirm around Murphy's grip.

"Okay, okay I'm putting you down!" Murphy assured while doing so.

"You need to treat me with respect! I did not go through so much just to be treated like a child now!" Alessa scolded

"I'm sure what you went through isn't so bad...since you're alive." Murphy said with no regard as to what Alessa had actually been through.

"You have no idea who I am do you!" Alessa shouted in frustration.

"*Ugh* great another one of those little divas..." Murphy muttered.

"What!" Alessa cried out, getting ready to impale Murphy with as many barbed wires as she can muster.

"Okay look I'm sorry okay, but with everything that has been going on around here, and none of us having any clue as to why, it's only natural that I'm a little bit frustrated at the moment. I still haven't figured out whether this is all a dream, it's really happening, or if I've gone insane." Murphy apologized

"...Maybe it's a little bit of last two." Alessa said

"I suppose when you put it like that- heh...yeah that would be the case." Murphy said

"Are the rest of them coming?" Alessa asked

"I didn't see any other way, but maybe it's best if we wait here." Murphy said

"Okay..." Alessa agreed

"Are you worried about them?" Murphy asked

"Not all of them!" Alessa argued

They would have kept on arguing, but the scenery before them took their breaths away. It looked like a typical Escher painting had just gone through the Otherworld treatment, and appeared distorted, and ambient while still maintaining it's impossible reality. There was much to comment of the place, but for Alessa she found much interest in the several waterfalls that appear to be falling sideways, and forwards, unlike their usual standard down like the majority. While Murphy was observing the several staircases that defied all logic by simply standing on the walls as well as a hallway on the ceiling that will apparently lead them to Wing A.

"I-I see a few sofas over there next to a...self rocking chair." Murphy said just now noticing the rocking chair moving on it's own.

"I s-suppose we can wait for them there..." Alessa muttered.

They didn't have to wait long, the moment they took a seat in one of the couches they heard a loud shriek growing louder. Thinking it was one of either Emile, Hanna, or Sharon they were surprised when George walked away from the slide rubbing his buttocks because of a harsh landing.

"Hello! ?" George called out

"Over here." Murphy answered

George went over to the sound of Murphy's voice, but was too amazed at the scenery to watch where he's going, and wound up tripping over a crack in the floorboard.

"You guys are alive! I knew you two would make it. The others told me you two were goners, but I never gave up hope." George assured both of them who stared back at him with skeptic glances.

"This place seems like a good place to collect ourselves, but seeing that sideways waterfall made me thing otherwise. We're getting the hell out of here as soon as everyone gets here." Murphy assured.

"I wasn't prepared to see anything like this before..." Alessa said

"Were any of us suppose to?" Murphy asked

Before Alessa could answer they heard more cries coming from the slide as well as several bumping, and crashing noises. Moments later they saw Captain Lake with Hanna, Rose with Sharon, and Tina with Emilie each rubbing a random sore spot in their bodies from the rough landing.

"There they are! Just like I said!" Rose quickly said running up the group, but upon seeing the room before her she suddenly felt groggy, and nearly tripped just like George, but remained standing.

"W-what...what is all this?" Rose wanted to know.

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Tina said

"Are we still in Silent Hill?" Captain Lake asked in wonder.

"For some reason...I don't feel scared anymore" Sharon announced

"Me neither, I kind of like this place." Emilie agreed.

"Me too! It's like a dream." Hanna weakly replied.

"I think I can safely establish that this isn't a dream" Murphy said

"Ah, so you finally realize that this is all really happening." Rose said

"Still don't like it, but maybe-" Murphy began

More loud screams of terror interrupted their conversation, and just like the one after it, a loud crashing noise was heard with Ryan, Moon, and Eric came out of the room, and were awestruck by the amazing construct of the room around them.

"Whoa, are you guys seeing-" Eric began

"Yes we saw it, and we're over here!" Rose called out from their spot with the couches.

"No matter where I look everything here is either sideways, or upside down, I don't think any of the chandeliers were suppose to be arrange the way they were." Moon said

"Dude~ It's like that one time I bought a Escher sketch, and just stared at it for hours...hey check out those stairs man! I bet if this is like Escher we could totally walk on those like it was no big deal, and we'll be like walking on the walls!" Ryan said

"Dude I'm all over that, let's do it!" George said

"Yeah sure have fun." Murphy dully said knowing it's not gonna end well.

Ryan, and George ran up a staircase next to the small living room area the team was crowding, and attempted to walk across it as casually as they could. The first step was easy, and George was already having thoughts in his head of walking along the walls while twirling a cane he acquired from out of nowhere. The he took a second step, his body angling slightly, and he still felt no difference until the third step which caused him to suddenly fall back first into the ground. Apparently the room was distorted, but not the gravity within it.

"Well that was a bust I suppose all that's left now is-" Ryan began

Once again they heard loud screaming coming from the slide, and the last of their group, Harry, and Jessie came crashing down, on top of one another. After a quick recovery, and very brief apologies they regrouped with the rest of the team having a hard time keeping their eyes forward due to the grand site before them.

"...That chair is rocking by itself." Harry pointed out.

"If it ain't doing us any harm there's no reason to be concerned with it." Captain Lake assured.

"So is that how we're going to treat every anomaly then?" Eric asked

"It's better than you, and Tina shooting at every living person you meet." Rose reminded.

"Any one tired?" Murphy asked

"We're drenched." Eric said

"If we go on like this we'll catch a cold, or something" Tina said

"Well I don't see that happening, this room is surprisingly warm for some reason." Captain Lake noticed.

"I noticed that too, just above room temperature." Eric said

"Some of us are already dry." George said taking a look at his clothes.

"So we just rest, and listen to this old record?" Harry asked not feeling keen on the idea.

"Well it could be worse, that record could be playing the screams, and shouts of tortured men, and women." George said

"And there you go with giving ideas! Seriously it's a...alrig-, oka-, go-...it's a song, and that's all I want to listen to." Jessie argued

"It already put that girl to sleep" Murphy pointed out.

Sure enough Alessa was in a fetal position snoozing soundly in the couch that could almost be considered comfortable.

"...I dare one of you guys to wake her up." George dared

"I've already escaped death more times, than I can count I'm not doing it again." Rose suddenly whispered.

Meanwhile at the end of the Building World

When Henry opened the door to the last room he investigated before fainting at the sight of Richard being electrocuted by Walter he expected something similar to appear, or at least the electric chair Walter used. What he found was an empty room, empty of even the chair, and in it's place was a man in a blue uniform looking out the window. He motioned the rest to follow him, quietly which they did so upon seeing the man, and what appeared to be a large satchel that is sure to be heavy with who knows what. Apparently they didn't do a good job of sneaking because shortly after the man turned around with friendly smile towards them.

"You know you could have knocked first." the man said

Henry was ready to aim his revolver at him, but quickly stopped midway realizing that this new person was not an enemy, or a threat.

"Those guns aren't necessary are they? I just want to have a friendly chat. I sensed some visitors near my route, and decided to be neighborly, and say hi.

"And a fine hello to you too. Who are you?" Henry asked

"The name is Howard, I'm just a simple mailman at Silent Hill." Howard introduced

"Nothing is ever simple in Silent Hill." Alex reminded

"True enough, I'm actually a guide telling you were the right path is. As a mailman I know Silent Hill like the back of my hand, and I'm more than happy to help with any trouble." Howard said

"Where were you when I was looking for my wife?" James suddenly spoke

"Or when I was trapped in this hell? You could have told me everything I needed to know about myself!" Heather added

"What about the time my daughter was missing! I've been all around town asking everyone if they had seen a little girl, and apparently you could have known!" Harry continued

"What were you doing when I was looking for my brother?" Alex asked

"Or the time I crashed my truck, and had no idea where to go after I saved Alessa from that fire!" Travis said

"I was just minding my own business when a serial killer was targeting me all across weird worlds. Your guidance would have been very much appreciated back then." Henry said

"Okay, okay I get it, look I wasn't any help to any of you, but there is nothing I can do about that except help you know." Howard said

"How will you do that? We're almost done, and we recognize all the locations." Henry asked

"I can deliver messages-speaking of, I have a message to give. Is there a Christopher Da Silva in your party?" Howard asked

"W-what! That's me" Christopher said

"I have a message from one Rose Da Silva, and I'm pr-" Howard began

"My wife! You've seen my wife! ?" Christopher interupted

"Yes, and she asked me to deliver a message...let's see I believe she wanted me to tell you that she is doing a-okay, and the little tyke she had with her, Sharon she's fine, and dandy too. Met with some nice folk who are traveling together." Howard said

"S-so she's alive, and here somewhere?" Christopher said

"That's right." Howard said

"Where? Where did you see her?" Christopher asked

"Calm down mister, first of all there's no point in going someplace she is because by then she would have moved on. The real question you gotta ask yourself is where will she be going next." Howard explained

"Do you know where she is headed?" Christopher said

"Perhaps, I told them about a sky tram that could take them out of there, I bet if you waited at the other end of that tram you'll see her soon enough." Howard said

"Take me there! Please!" Christopher begged

"Well I'm more of a letter type of mailman, but I can see you're desperate, and I don't see anywhere else to go from here. So I'll do you this one special favor to make up for lost time." Howard said

"That isn't gonna change what you didn't do for us a long time ago." Heather reminded

"I'm here now. Now then simply relax breathe deeply, and close your eyes...all of them shut?...Good because you're going into a deep sleep, catch some Zs while you can because where you'll wake up you're gonna need all the energy you can muster." Howard said

However none of them paid any attention to what Howard was saying because the moment they shut their eyes they suddenly lost consciousness as Howard chuckled to himself for a job well done, and then took the necessary precautions to get them delivered to their destination safely.

_End of Chapter_

_Believe me when I say I wanted this done a day earlier, but spending a night at the hospital for personal medical reasons put a damper in that. Anyways going this far into the story, and after much thought I can finally confirm that Silent Hill Reunion will have...Multiple endings! A good plus, a good minus, a bad plus, and a bad minus so far I can confirm. They will be submitted at the same time so you could chose for yourself which ending you'd rather read. Also don't worry about having to re-read the whole thing in case you missed something, all the ending choices will be made during a lo~ng final fight, the endings will reflect who survived, and who died during the final fight._


	51. Chapter 51 Crossing Buildings  Victims

_Chapter 51: Crossing Buildings, and Victims_

_Just wanting to write some unfinished business before the grand mother of all reunions approach us so they're gonna be rushing this a bit, but it's still quite a trip. Enjoy!_

Building World

"You know...I'm glad that the second, or should I say third time around I find myself entering this place not on floor like previous times" Henry said.

"Is everyone here?" Alex asked.

"I did a quick head count, and we exceed twenty heads" Elle said.

"Excellent that means we're all here" Harry said.

"When did it suddenly turn dark?" Heather asked.

"I don't know it's just dark in this world twenty four seven...or we're somewhere near the polar circle, and we're going through a polar night" Henry figured.

"Pretty sure we would have been freezing if that was the case" Lisa said.

"Maybe my literal hot body is keeping us in a invisible heat bubble" Cybil suggested.

"Or that" Henry figured.

"We're not in the arctic, it's not snowing, now who can lead us through this place?" Travis asked.

"Right here" Henry dully said.

"New team leader? Well I always enjoy change" James said.

"Then perhaps you can change lovers from Maria to me?" Angela hinted.

"Oh Angela! You, and your depression" James scoffed.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you James" Maria teased

"I always thought of you as a swinger Maria, did I guess wrong?" Cynthia said

"Well technically I can be, but I'm pretty selfish. I don't care if they give me their husband, but I still won't share James, the other wife can just sit there, and watch for all I care" Maria explained

"You're so evil!" Cynthia teasingly joked

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe having this many of us would be a problem in the future" Eileen said.

"I'm sure it will sort itself out" Henry said without a hint of worry.

"So Henry what are we fighting here?" Wheeler asked

"Two-headed monkey things, maybe spot the occasional Victim" Henry dully said

"Not those things again, they seem like a real pain" Douglas said

"That's all you have to say about those monsters? If you can even call them that!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Alessa, Walter I think we need to include ourselves in their conversation" Laura suddenly whispered to her smaller friends.

"I don't know I think they're doing great so far" Alessa whispered back

"A little advice from...us wouldn't hurt" Little Walter muttered

"Yeah exactly! Let's just pitch in our ideas of what to do. I'm sure you have something you wanted others to hear." Laura whispered

"O-okay if you say so..." Alessa said still feeling doubtful

"Sure..." Little Walter muttered

"Meow~" Tina suddenly yawned out of nowhere

"Hey! I say we go that way!" Laura cried out pointing at the only path they could go.

"...Okay let's do what she said" Henry said.

"Lead the way" Alex gestured.

They finally took the first step of their thousand mile journey through the building world...well maybe a few hundred yards journey...or maybe a few hundred feet. Along the way they noticed loud screeching noises echoing into the night though appearing far away there were moments when the howling was right above them. Occasional glances to the roofs would sometimes reveal fast moving shadows jumping over the gap across both buildings, and right below the team. After making a left they saw open terrain they could use to get better a better insight of what this new world was about, but Henry was already doing just that.

"We are on the roofs of several buildings, primarily the roof of South Ashfield Heights, I don't know how Silent Hill is involved in that particular building, but I'm pretty sure it has some deep, important meaning we're just too young, and immature to understand" Henry said

"So I suppose jumping down the nearest emergency ladder would be a no go?" Alex asked

"Then'll you'll end up in 'Street World'...probably" Henry figured

"A~nd there's a car right there" James realized

"Oh yes, there is...spooky how it got there isn't it?" Henry half-joked.

"Large crane" Alex answered.

"You just killed a pretty interesting hot spot" Henry told him.

"The shrieks are getting louder!" Maria called out

Sure enough the howls, and cries of several creatures echoed more loudly as they neared the vehicle, and it was even accompanied by constant banging of something hitting the walls, and floor making a loud racket.

"It's gone from disturbing to just plain annoying, how do we stop it! ?" Douglas asked

"We keep going! Down the stairs now!" Henry practically shouted.

They did so with extreme prejudice the screeching was very annoying at that point so when Henry, and the team encountered a Gum Head walking casually besides the staircase completely uninvolved in the noise...they beat it to dead several times over.

"The noise is still going keep kicking it!" James cried out

They circled the already dead Gum Head, and kicked it repetitively, but to no avail.

"Try that door!" Heather ordered

"It's broken!" Elle called out

Damn it I forgot it was! Quick down more stairs!" Henry said

"Yeah let's just rush this!" Douglas said

They ran down more stairs into a square roof, to the left hand side they saw the neon lights reading 'Hotel South Ashfield'.

"This is where someone I knew fell from the sky!" Henry explained

"That's nice to know! Is he here now?" Cynthia cried out

"No he died soon after, and became a Victim! I'm pretty sure you've already met him!" Henry shouted over the screeches.

"That's a shame! Was he a nice guy! ?" Harry asked.

"Not really! He was always grumpy for some reason!" Eileen shouted.

Just then two Gum Heads fell from the sky behind a door opposite of them, they too were falsely. accused of destroying the team's eardrums, and were savagely beaten to death like the first one, but still the howling did not stop.

"Hey look another car!" Laura shouted

"Another crane!" Alex insisted

"That door is the only other way to go, let's follow it!" Henry said.

"Hurry, and open it then! MY ears are gonna bleed any moment!" Heather cried out.

"Okay I will!" Henry exclaimed.

"Don't say it! Do it!" Laura shouted.

"Sorry!" Henry shouted as he opened the door, and everyone rushed in.

They escaped from the annoying shouts, only to be met with another loud gurgling noise coming from the kitchen several feet away from them.

"It never ends does it? It's always something" Douglas said as he knelt down on a trapped Victim groaning loudly.

"Oh~ birthday cake!" Laura exclaimed

"It's cute" Alessa complimented

"That's right, let's just divert your attentions away from the body wriggling on the ground" Douglas said

"Now there's a good idea!" Maria said

"Yes, but let's not eat it, just leave it as it is" Angela said

"This place is cramped, and the doors are broken, now what?" Christopher said.

"This door is locked...did we pass by a key on the way over here?" Elle said.

"No, but my sleuth, and smooth detective skills have revealed to me that this living-dead-ghost-zombie has a key gripped on it's hand" Douglas said.

"I could have told you that much" Henry said.

"Well grab it then" Douglas said.

"I thought James was the one who grabs stuff from odd, and disgusting places." Henry said.

"What's wrong with doing it a second time?" Wheeler asked.

"I can avoid it this time" Henry explained.

"...Fine I'll do it, if only because it's groaning is getting to me" James said.

James did so, the Victim's hand feeling clammy, and cold to the touch not uncomfortable, but not the best feeling in the world either. After unlocking the door, the large group left, but Henry stayed behind...

"You know...two are always better than one" Henry realized

"Won't pulling that thing out of it cause it to just attack us?" Alex asked as he left the door open.

"Yes, which is why when I do, we run as fast as possible" Henry said

"You'll do it regardless won't you?" Alex dully asked

"Tell everyone to get a running start, it's pretty straight forward just keep going down" Henry said

"You guys heard that? Start climbing down those stairs we're gonna steal a sword, and you don't want to be here when we do" Alex said.

"Can't you just close the door on it, and trap it on that room?" James asked

"If only it were that easy" Henry said

"That's right let's go people." Alex said

"Be careful okay" Eileen called out

"Yeah, no worries, just another one of those 'what the hell am I doing' sort of things" Henry assured

The party began descending stairs while Alex stayed behind waiting on Henry to get it over with. Gripping the Sword of Obedience by the hilt he pulled as quickly as he could removing it with a clean swift.

"Run!" Henry asserted

Henry dashed out the room with Alex slamming the door behind him just as he witnessed Victim 10 Eric Walsh rise above the floor. They both descended down the stairs as quickly as they could seeing the rest of the team one floor below them. They ran down one floor passing by large slugs to big to be normal squirming around the walls, and floor beneath them was covered in a pale tarp with a red stains at the center which resembled a spine. At a wall in front of them was a large poster of a truly outrageous work of art that resembled a clear shiny plastic bag with red paint that we could only assume acts as blood. The painting may have been a plastic blood pack being swished around by an unknown force, but was too abstract to be clearly identifiable. They looked at the floor below them seeing the team begin crowding around a door underneath the staircase, and hearing a loud moan coming from a floor right above them. Eventually they descended further down to ground level where they followed Eileen being the last to go through the door, only to find themselves in a narrow hallway where everyone else was already squeezing through a second door further to the right. Upon entering they find themselves in an empty storage room, the only other items on display were several large, brown, and rotting pieces of flesh from an unknown animal.

"Stop at the room after this!" Henry called out

The team did so, taking a quick break the sports shop seeing several possibilities here, and there. Most notably were the several baseball bats on display, alas they were made of plastic, and useless as weapons. They saw several golf clubs on a caddy, but they were all bent, or broken therefore unusable.

"Could have sworn there was an aluminum bat I could use here" Henry said

"I have it remember? I found it at the school" Elle reminded

"I thought it was different, but I guess not, at least I see a usable five-iron on the floor. Christopher I'm reinstating your fighting privileges" Henry said

"I never wanted on in the first place, but I suppose I will take it" Christopher said as he took the Five-Iron golf club.

"So where to next chief? Do we stop at the hole, or keep going?" Cynthia playfully asked

"We keep going, we're almost halfway there basically why stop now?" Henry said

"Well this door is locked I don't see any use of going through it" Travis said

"But this door can be open, and it takes us down another staircase...fun" Lisa said

"This is boring! I'm getting itchy fists I might punch something for no reason if I don't get any long lasting action!" Cybil cried out.

"We're not actually gonna find something like that here, maybe letting your power any longer ain't such a healthy idea" Henry said

"I'll control it don't worry, but if it does go out of hand I'll just hand it to the nearest person" Cybil said

Without another word they went through the door next to the shelf, and in front of the hole, and descended down a second flight of stairs. Halfway through the team heard a loud roar coming from the dark depths.

"What was that!" Cynthia shouted in fear.

"Who knows? My stomach? A titan sized creature? Maybe it was just a pipe breaking then releasing a large volume of gas. I stopped caring as soon as it became obvious that I wasn't going to confront it any time soon." Henry explained.

They went down further when they heard a loud growling coming below them, possibly from the same thing that roared just moments ago.

"Shut up!" Douglas exclaimed.

It remained quiet.

"Before you say anything Douglas, I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to do anything else whether you would have told it to be quiet, or not" Heather reminded.

They entered the single door where one by one, several radios began going haywire, and to the dismay of Henry, he had just remember much too late as to why. Suddenly feeling a waft of lust, heat, and raging instincts three Sniffers came charging through the aisles cornering Henry as the rest of the team began flocking in. Henry equipped his Pickaxe of Despair as the nearest Closer lunged with open jaws, but Henry held it back shoving the pickaxe into it's mouth like a fish on a hook. That didn't however stop the second Closer from chomping on his arm, nor did it stop the third one from biting his left leg.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm gonna cuss out a storm if you don't get these things off me now!" Henry shouted.

"Just hold still!" Alex commanded as he equipped his Combat Knife.

The Sniffer biting on Henry's leg quickly turned around to face a sudden threat behind him only to get a deep slash across it's face nearly shredding it's tongue off. Alex followed this with several more combinations, and quickly subduing it, now focusing on helping Henry pull the second Sniffer off of him. He glanced back at the rest of the team to see how they are assisting him, and saw that they were preoccupied by large black Hummers buzzing around, and pecking at everyone with their long hummingbird-like beaks.

"Just great..." Alex muttered.

Alex went up to the Sniffer dog indifferent about Alex being behind him, and stabbed at it's throat with his right, and yanked it away from Henry with left. Despite the slit throat the Sniffer Dog appeared unaffected, and lunged at Alex chomping on his left arm. Alex stabbed it several more times as Henry finally managed to pin the first Sniffer Dog to the ground with his Pickaxe still lodged partially in it's mouth. Henry equipped his Revolver with his free left hand, and shot it once at the Sniffer Dog killing it in one blow as Alex finally managed to stab the second dog enough that it stopped moving. The rest of the group had also fnished swatting away the Hummers, and with free time to spare Lisa, and Eileen came up to Alex, and Henry to begin patching them up while the rest searched for clues.

"I still don't see why I have to leave Henry with that Eileen chick" Cynthia argued.

"She's been taking lessons from Lisa what can you do, what are you certified for?" Douglas half-joked.

"Uh, I don't think I know you that well for me to tell you detective" Cynthia.

"I like it when women call me detective" Douglas hinted.

"Whatever!" Cynthia exclaimed.

A loud wail was heard from out of nowhere.

"...This place is very noisy" Heather commented.

"Did that sound like a whale to anyone? Just me? Can't be just me..." James said.

These shelves are all empty..." Christopher noticed.

"Well there's one spot right next to us that could have something" Harry said.

They turned towards the center aisle where a small portion of the front end contained several full bags of cat food.

"There's enough food here to feed an army of cats!" Elle joked.

"That's what I said-ouch, that stuff stings!" Henry cried out.

"S-sorry!" Eileen apologized.

"I acquired cat food" James suddenly said out loud as he grabbed several bags of cat food.

"I got the important item though...the keys to some locked door" Wheeler said.

"Well at least we can properly feed Tina now, it's too bad there aren't any more cats here...is the town biased on cats?" James suddenly asked.

"That's a stupid question James! Cat's are the pinnacle of animal pets, the internet loves them, and only the select few are worthy of even stroking a cat. Because those who are impure of heart, and soul will sneeze uncontrollably for the cat species do not find them worthy" Heather explained.

"...I'm cutting your internet privileges to two hours" Harry said.

"Sadist!" Heather accused.

"Overreacting?" Harry said.

"Guys did you get the key?" Henry called out.

"Yes! Can you two walk?" Wheeler asked.

"We're good to go" Alex assured.

"Then let's go back to the sports shop, and unlock that door" Henry said

"What about the door behind the counter?" Cynthia asked

"...Screw it?" Henry suggested

"Screw it, let's go" Cynthia agreed

They retreated out of the Pet shop through the same door they came in, climbed up the ladders again to the top, entered the sport's shop once again, unlocked the locked door, and found themselves in another narrow staircase. To make matters worse they saw several Gum Heads walking towards them a story below, and a random Gum Head jumping out of nowhere in front of them.

"...I've never seen these things get hit with a shotgun...Wheeler care to experiment?" Henry asked

"You bet your ass I do!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Wait! Let me at him first! At least let me release this pent up feeling inside of me" Cybil cried out

"...Don't bother hitting them in the groin...pretty sure they don't have one" Henry simply said

With a half assed approval more that good enough for her she leaped on the guard rails ran on them to get around Henry leaving them scalding hot to the touch, and glowing a dim red. She jumped off them standing in front of the Gum Head, it swung a sluggish arm with sharp nails at Cybil. She grabbed it mid swing, engulfing the arm in flames the start of another insane combo she loves so much. A right hook across the left cheek, a left jab just below the second head, right elbow to the forehead, it staggered back from the force. Three left jabs to the face, a right uppercut to the jaw, a right chop to the top of the skull, a second elbow to the second lower head, it staggered back hitting the guard rail behind it. Cybil gripped the Gum Heads...head with her left, small tendrils of smoke appearing underneath her hands then kneed it's gut several times over. She released it at last, it's arm black, scorched, and smoking while it's head had a clear dark charred hand-print. It tilted back, and forth on the railing almost unsure of whether it should fall, or not. Cybil of course had ideas of her own...she took a step back measured the distance between herself, and the unconscious Gum Head, after a while she nodded to herself, her legs burning with a bright sapphire shade blue, and delivered an overkill of a Roundhouse hick sending the Gum Head flying, and on fire. It arced several yards, hitting a building far across from it, and collapsing all the way down to ground level when they heard the echo of a splat from far away.

"*Phew~* Alright, I think I'm good now, a little longer, and I might have gone in heat...not in that way, but you know what I mean" Cybil said still rather excitedly though.

"...Funny those other monkey things are going downstairs instead of up. Maybe they got confused?" Henry dully said

"Hm~ looks like this emergency exit leads all the way down there, and it seems like there are some more of them apes there...meet you guys there?" Cybil suddenly asked

"Sure...wait what?" Henry asked

Cybil leapfrogged over the rails, descending more rapidly than gravity would allow, her entire lower half engulfed in a dart shaped body of flames. She landed with a loud boom, a wave of flames circled her, and extended outward blasting the two awaiting Gum Heads with extreme heat. Back up the stairs after recovering from a sudden case of epicness, Wheeler took the lead of the team with a loaded shotgun, and descended down the stairs as quickly as he could for the Gum Heads were still attempting a pitiful retreat. Two thirds of the way down Wheeler caught up to them, and blasted each with a single buck-shot, they died fairly quickly, almost as quickly as the two Gum Heads Cybil fought at the bottom. Distracted by sudden combustion they did not see Cybil flurry of punches, and kicks adding more damage to their. They died before hitting the ground, slowly turning to ash, but the dancing flames a top of their bodies glowed brightly, and can almost be considered beautiful if it weren't for the horrid figures at the base.

"So where to?" Cybil asked

"That door looks promising" Henry said

It did not budge after multiple attempts.

"Looks are deceiving" Heather realized

"Well there's a narrow, unsafe path at the edge over there completely remote of any guard rails...If I remembered correctly there's a elevator we can use." Henry said

"...Seriously? First off, why is there a elevator door at such dangerous place, secondly why is it so narrow, and without a guard rail even. Look there's a guard rail over there, but apparently..." Elle began to rant as she quickly walked over to look at the narrow path Henry mention. "No way there really are a few doors here, and no guard rail...who's the moron who designed this building?" Elle wondered out loud.

"Hey Elle come on we've already discovered that the first door is broken, and the first elevator doesn't work so we're all crowding around the far end one instead" Henry called out as half the team had already entered the elevator.

"Alright I get it, complain later, act now" Elle said quickly joining the group.

"But you are right we should be careful here." Alex said

"Really? Cause I was gonna jump around backwards with one foot while occasionally doing cartwheels all the way through" Douglas sarcastically responded

"That would definitely liven things up here, and build morale." Henry figured

"Hey everyone check out what Douglas is about to do!" James called out

"Forget it!" Douglas insisted

Eventually they all managed to get inside the elevator, which felt much more like a cage than anything else. With so many riding it at once it felt rather cramped, but not enough for accidental gropes, and unintentional body rubbing. In an effort to focus on something other than the cramped conditions Henry began to speak of his previous experience with this elevator.

"Hey...Little Walter" Henry awkwardly began. "Didn't I see you talking to a scruffy man with a large gun here? Do you remembered what he said?" Henry dully asked

"...He said I looked like someone, and he brought his gun close to me...after that I ran...I needed an adult" Little Walter explained

"But he was an adult" Henry said

"That's...a scary thought..." Little Walter said

The elevator stopped at it's lowest destination behind them they saw a ladder leading to somewhere even lower, while a quick inspection told them the elevator door could still be opened.

"Hm~ first the elevator door, then the ladder...though If memory serves me right there isn't much to do over there" Henry explained

"We'll just skim through it then" Maria suggested

They opened the elevator doors where they were immediately met with warning static from their radios. Travis, Henry, Alex, Wheeler, Cybil, and Elle dashed out of the elevator with everyone else cautiously following them.

"It's alright, they can't reach us" Alex assured

Sure enough there was a fence keeping two Sniffer dogs from reaching them, but that didn't stop them to suddenly begin drooling, and howling once they spotted Henry. They clawed, and chew on the fence, but it held firm, and all they could do was try harder in vain.

"...You know we could shot them right now, and they won't be a bother later" Henry suggested

"Interesting..." Alex said

"Indeed" Travis added

One minute later

After gunning down the Sniffer dogs, and lone Gum Head, the team lined up towards the ladder descending it one by one. It was a slow process considering the numbers, and after ten, or so minutes, but eventually the team found themselves in a very gray, and unappealing room with three concrete support beams at the center one of them broken. A strange rustling, and slimy noise was heard throughout the room, and careful observation revealed several living fungi, their stems stretched higher than the tallest person in their group.

"...Care to explain this Henry?" Maria asked

"I call them Toadstools, they don't do much...occasionally they wriggle around from time to time. Something about their stems, probably the strange liquid they secrete from who knows what causes a terrible burn on the skin. Clothing doesn't help, but the pain is very minimal...in small doses. Whack em once, and they'll retreat to the ground." Henry explained

"I think I got this" Lisa said

She unleashed her Katana upon them slicing, and dicing away at their stems, but always cutting them in half in some way, or another. The lower half of the stem would always recede to the concrete while the top part would fall to the floor, and melt in black bubbly puddles.

"Alright Lisa is our new gardener" Henry announced

"Hello gardener" Everyone else greeted.

"That's not funny" Lisa said

"Now who would leave a perfectly good health drink right here!" James wondered out loud as he grabbed the Nutrition Drink from the ground.

"So that's were I left that thing. I didn't have any room because I was carrying so much stuff so I just left it here to free up space...you can keep it" Henry dully explained.

"Gotcha" James said delighted in carrying more physical curing medicine.

"So now, everyone up the ladder." Henry urged as he pointed a ladder at the end of the hallway.

Another long sequence of them climbing the ladder, and they found themselves back outside in a dark alley. Unfortunately for them the dangers were not weirdos, thugs, or dealers, but instead horrible abominations of another man's demented, and twisted imagination. They first noticed the two doors, one at the end of the alley, and the second to it's left side, but both were broken.

"Are we still on the roofs?" Elle asked

"You know I'm not even sure of that myself" Henry said

"We've been going down a lot" Harry reminded

"But we also went up recently" Henry said

"Mostly down though" Heather corrected

"Well at least there aren't any-" James began

A wild Sniffer appeared!

"Jinx...thanks a lot" Henry muttered

Henry stood motionless for a while until, the Sniffer dog doing the same on the far side of the alley. Henry grabbed his waist with his left hand, and pointed defiantly at the Sniffer with his right.

"Go Harry!" Henry exclaimed

"Excuse me?" Harry asked

"Don't ask questions, just use your hammer arm!" Henry ordered

"Hammer arm? You mean you want me to fight it with my weapon right?" Harry said

The female sniffer rushed at them.

"It's gonna attack first, it speed is pretty high, but Harry can take it!" Henry said

"Fine whatever I'll fight" Harry dully assured

"Anyone find this oddly familiar?" Heather whispered to everyone

Sniffer used bite, but it missed! Harry used Hammer arm...it was a critical hit!

"Good work, now use stomp!" Henry called out

"Don't order me around, I know how this works!" Harry called back

Sniffer dog flinched! Harry used stomp...Sniffer dog fainted! Sniffer dog is defeated!

"How much experience did you earn Harry?" Henry asked as Harry retreated back to the group.

"How should I know?" Harry asked

"Well I think that's all of them here, let's start exploring" Henry said

"This is gonna bug me for the rest of the trip" Heather said

They casually walked through the alley, making a left turn, and discovering broken doors along the way, then turned right, and kept going straight from there. Eventually they made to a small rectangle space where four Gum Heads, and one New Type wielding a golf club were spotted.

"Oh this is gonna be fun..." Henry muttered

"You want us to just you know...shotgun brigade?" Heather asked

"...Yeah go ahead" Henry dully said

"Shotgun brigade everyone!" Heather announced

"I suppose it would make things easier" Elle said

Wheeler, Heather, James, Alex, Elle, Travis, and Harry aligned themselves accordingly with Wheeler, Alex, and Elle kneeling in front, and Heather, James, Travis, and Harry standing behind them. The Gum Heads stood on their hind legs, and sluggishly walked towards the line.

"Hold the line...and fire!" Heather ordered

six shotguns fired simultaneously creating a loud invisible, and fast moving wall of shotgun shells, and slugs. All four were overwhelmed by the close quarter attack dying failry quickly, but a New Type standing just in front of the door was unaffected. Then came Cybil who jumped over the group shortly after they fired their weapons, and dashed towards the New Type. The mutated ape swung at Cybil with it's club, but only succeeded in striking air, and suddenly the back of it's head slammed against the door behind it when Cybil smashed it's face with a palm thrust. The sudden head trauma knocked it out cold, but that didn't stop Cybil from continuing her assault by grabbing it's skull, and slamming it against the door repeatedly.

"There, dead" Cybil announced after a while of head slamming.

"*Sigh* that candy machine is till broken, and I can't get to the sugar rush treats" Henry said.

Cybil walked casually towards the candy machine, and punched it, the glass shattering upon impact.

"*Sigh* it's a shame these treats are expired otherwise I would be able to enjoy them" Henry said.

Cybil said nothing, but instead opened the door the New Type was guarding.

"Wait let me pick up this golf club it was holding...looks like a seven iron." Henry said

"I already have a golf club" Christopher reminded

"I know that, but who else doesn't have some kind of useful weapon?" Henry asked

"Alessa, and Walter are both defenseless" Maria pointed out

"It's a little big for them though" Alex noticed

"I'll take it!" Cynthia suggested

"Yeah I suppose a riding crop would be less effective the farther we go...take it" Henry dully said as he tossed the golf club at Cynthia who fumbled with it for a moment before catching it.

"I thought we should be taking weapons from other monsters?" Heather asked

"Yeah, but who's to say this wasn't one of my weapons stolen from me by these apes?" Henry said

"Okay fine that's acceptable let's go" Heather said

They went through the formerly guarded door, and found themselves at yet another metal staircase going several floors down.

"I've seen enough of these descents to know where this is going" James said

"I'm sure we'll go through that eventually, but it's not for me, it's for someone else...and it's not even the right place" Henry said.

"Well at least it's good exercise" Cynthia figured

"I'm pretty sure it works better if we were climbing up" Eileen corrected.

Regardless they went down the stairs finding themselves in the largest square floor they have seen in the building world. They all fit snugly with room to breathe, but unfortunately they was nothing to do, and only one door to go through which only lead them to another staircase descending downward.

"Wow this is so not repetitive!" Heather cheered with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't design the places I just go through them" Henry dully said not finding the sarcasm funny, but he did feel like it deserved a cheap laugh.

Along the way they noticed several large, black slugs slithering along the grated walls, Alessa was the first to care.

"What are those?" Alessa shyly asked

"...They are the apex predators of all the worlds, their teeth are as hard as diamonds, their muscles can carry a thousand times their weight, and their thought process exceeds the smartest human's by several dozen..." Henry gloated until he saw the scared look Alessa had when she noticed the Tremer slithering several inches. "...I'm just kidding they are no threat, in fact they're probably more scared of us then they are of them." Henry assured

"...You didn't really believe him did you? Heather asked

"He did sound very...compelling" Alessa admitted

"W-well I didn't believe him!" Laura said defiantly

"So that's why you were hiding behind me this whole time" James teased.

He was then given a quick kick to the shins.

They climbed down the rest of the staircase finding two doors to take which James started things off by checking the door to the left.

"It's broken guys" James declared

"So through the process of elimination we can conclude that the door ahead of us is the correct one" Douglas confirmed.

"One day you'll say something very clever, and on that day I'll be glad I spent my money on you" Christopher said

They opened the door, and it took all of Douglas' will to refrain himself from screaming 'Hallelujah'. They were definitely at a bar, a spacious one at that, a hole to go back, and forth with, and a pool table, with all the brightly colored balls spread across it.

"This is Bar South Ashfield, I've never been here personally, but it looks okay...let's keep going" Henry said

"What! ? But we just got here!" Douglas complained

"Yeah, but we're almost there all that's left are some stairs left" Henry assured,

"Give me some time to search the cabinets, and stands! I'm sure to find something" Douglas said

"Fine, I suppose I can wait...Oh look it's my old rusty axe!" Henry suddenly declared

"Rusty axe?" Alex asked

"Yeah it was one of those carrying too much stuff lose some baggage type of things so I ditched the axe because I already had my pickax, but now I got it back so everything is fine" Henry quickly explained

"And I already found three bottles that have booze in them!" Douglas called out.

"That's good news...for both of you" Eileen congratulated

"That's good it's always handy to have one heavy, and quick weapon with you at all times to ensure complete combat readiness" Alex explained

"It's still a little rusty, but it's pretty strong" Henry assure.

"Well we believe that you believe it's strong, but there's something you should look at" Elle said

"What's that?" Henry asked

"This door over here is locked, and it needs a four digit password...you do remember it right?" Elle asked

"Yeah it's the last four digits of this bar's phone number" Henry explained

"That doesn't sound very secure" Travis said

"So long as nobody knew it was the four digits of their phone number then I'm sure it was fine" Henry figured

"So what were the four digits?" Elle asked

"...3, uh~7...ugh I should have wrote this down on something...5, and~ I can't remember" Henry admitted

"But you are sure the first three numbers are right?" Elle asked

"Pretty much" Henry assured

"Alright then so it's just a quick guessing game, a little easy for my taste, but we are in a hurry" Elle said as she began punching numbers.

"If none of you mind I'll just be carrying all of our beverages for the entirety of this trip" Douglas assured

"I feel so much better knowing that" Lisa said with obvious sarcasm

"So now are we at ground level because a bar on a roof which I admit is pretty cool, is still hard to believe." Heather said

"I did my best to map out our course along the way, and I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure we are" Henry said

"I'm a little concerned that the influence of Silent Hill has spread towards it's neighbors, but no one seems to notice this yet" Harry said

"Maybe it's just a temporary thing, I mean there's no way this entire state is cursed right?" Henry figured

"No I suppose not" Harry agreed

"But if it's so temporary why did it happen again?" Heather asked

"...Okay so maybe something bigger is going on" Alex said

"I got a theory, see it's all just one big ancient Indian curse for desecrating their burial grounds, and all the evil from those assholes we fight has given it strength to expand outside it's region. The only way to put an end to this curse once, and for all is to kill all those bad guys, and bring the tortured souls who have turned themselves into demons to rest." Wheeler figured

"Sounds way too fictional even under our circumstances" Travis said instantly disbelieving it

"Well for now that's all we got to work with, and when you do your history homework you'll see that my whole Indian burial ground stuff is all true" Wheeler said

"Hey guys I think I got all of it!" Douglas called out

"And I just unlocked the door! Turns out it was zero...probably shouldn't have started on one, but can you blame me?" Elle said

"Oh wait I just remembered something" Henry said

"About the next room?" Laura asked

"Yeah...we might want to book it...like crazy fast" Henry said

"More of those Victims?" Alex said in disappointment.

"Yes, and I kind of want to save my swords for the more annoying ones" Henry said

"There are worse ghosts than those?" Travis asked

"Yes" Henry assured

"Alright fine on the count of three, women, and children first, the good shots cover them with pistols the rest whack with whatever blunt instrument of pain you can deliver" Alex said

They all nodded agreeing to the plan as Elle tightened the grip she had on the door knob.

"Alright go!" Alex quickly said

Elle, Lisa, Eileen, Cynthia, Heather, Laura, Alessa, Little Walter, Maria, Angela, James (carrying Tina), Henry, Harry, Travis, Alex, Wheeler, Cybil, Douglas, and Christopher in that order ran in a grouped line. They quickly realized the only way to go was up, and did. Henry was confused at not hearing a man screaming upon entering, but he did predict the sudden loud groans of a Victim before it's appearance.

"Go, go, go! Don't stop, and wait for them to appear they'll come to us!" Henry assured

As the ascended up the third floor with half still on the second the first of the Victims pulled itself off the wall Victim 1 Jimmy Stone moaned with a mixture of sadness, and pain as it slowly hovered towards the living. The team with difficult ignored it as they began ascending up the fourth floor, but a small spot of black muck suddenly began to grow in front of them. As most of the girls past it, two arms jutted from out of the muck, and then a head revealing it to be Victim 10 Steve Garland.

"(Maybe I should have just left the stinking sword in him)" Henry thought to himself

Travis demonstrated how he felt when he saw Victim 10 appear by punching it in the face causing it's head to get stuck in the black tar of a hole he was crawling out of, and buying them time, but not much. Once they all descended up the fourth floor, and half were reaching the fifth Victims 1, and 10 were already catching up to them. Alex, James, and Harry started shooting them with their pistols at first doing a fine job of slowing them down, but the Victims just stood right back up almost as soon as they reached the ground making their attempts useless. Another attempt at slowing them down occurred during the ascent to the sixth floor as some in the group began to show signs of exhaustion, but the wails of both Victims drove them onwards. This time around they increased the firepower with shotguns. Waiting for them to get dangerously closed Alex, and Wheeler blasted both Victims with a single shot each the force knocking them back several feet, and crashing onto the wall behind them. As they picked themselves up the team began ascending towards the seventh floor, and Victim 10 was already closing in again.

Henry how does your sword work again?" Alex called as he shot at Victims 10, and 1 with one well placed shotgun blast only to see them rise again.

At this point half of them had just reached the seventh floor, and gradually slowing down.

" Pin it when they hit the ground" Henry explained

"This Victim ghost thing is crazy fast we can't outrun it!" Wheeler exclaimed as he fired again at Victim 10, Victim 1 still a ways back.

"Okay so it's one of those really annoying ones, but we only get five of them if we're lucky to find them all! Do you really need it?" Henry said

"I got a better idea!" Cybil cried out

"It's all yours!" Wheeler allowed

Cybil stopped running towards the seventh with the rest of the team just staring on the eighth floor. She definitely felt a burning feeling inside which meant she could pull off a more devastating attack than her usual punches, and kicks, but she only had one, plus she had to angle it just right, or her target won't go where she wants it to.

"(I can't tell it to go where I want...I guess I'll have to go with plan B)" Cybil thought.

Victim 10 neared Cybil, and was at punching distance, but Cybil did not attack, but instead braced herself. Victim 10 shoved a fist deep inside her chest, not puncturing her, but somehow just going through her, and rattled about inside. Of course this was all Cybil's plan because now she could dragged the thing close to the edge of the guard rail the sudden headache made it difficult for her to think of her plan, but she had already memorized the proper steps anyways. All of a sudden there was a consequence for touching Cybil which was portrayed in instant full body combustion, Cybil took that as the good to go signal. Her right fist burst into blue, sparking, popping, and sizzling ball of flames, and deliver a jaw breaking uppercut following it was a second uppercut with an equally burning left fist. If the Victim wasn't off his feet he was now, so far in fact it's head collided with one of the eighth floor steps leaving a dent, and causing James to trip on it shortly after. She followed it up there just not high enough to bang her head on the steps her legs already blazing sapphire flames. Unable to perform a quick flip she decided to do a quick, but graceful twirl which actually drove her wheel kick stronger. To the naked eye it looked like the same kick as the one she gave Walter, but upon closer inspection her kick had hit just at the top of the skull right as the Victim had stopped moving, and it's head slipped off the bottom steps. That slight difference was enough to change the trajectory of it's launch by several degrees. Unlike Walter who rocketed several feet down, and crashed onto the wall not touching the floor. Victim 10 was shot almost straight down decimating the floor it crashed onto without losing momentum. He shot down like falling asteroid hitting floor after floor until crashing through the first floor, and then into the dark abyss where it's burning body created a small ball growing smaller every so often. Victim 1 was still hovering towards her like nothing had happened, but after she was done landing near the gap she made she made a run for it leaving Victim 1 far behind.

"Just...two...more...floors..." Maria gasped as she was overdramatizing by climbing on all fours as if she was dying of exhaustion.

"Can...we...take it easy...now?" Cynthia asked

A loud groan was heard.

"So...annoying..." Heather muttered

"Hey guys did you check me out? I was awesome!" Cybil cried out excitedly, and full of energy as she past the entire group, and was already ascending towards the eleventh floor.

"What about...the other one?" Henry asked

"It's way back there, there's no way it'll catch us, even with your paces!" Cybil assured

"I'm gonna die!" Wheeler shouted

"Haha! That's what you get for getting old!" Laura teased as her, Alessa, and Little Walter suddenly took the lead with their infinite child energy, but still behind Cybil.

"What did I tell you about the 'old' word!" Maria scolded.

Finding new found energy to reach Laura she suddenly felt the need to stand up, and give chase. Moments later they were up the eleventh floor, now well on their way to reaching the top twelfth where they could now see a single door waiting for them.

"What was the point in taking us so far down only to climb all the way up?" Elle asked

"Makes you think that maybe someone out there just likes to screw with us" Wheeler figured

"...Walter..." Henry muttered

"So Henry why don't you spoil the ending for us, and just tell us what's on the other side of that door...I'm only asking because we're working pretty hard here." Travis asked

"I thinkshhh~...shh~ I-I'm talkings here!" Douglas stammered

"You have got to be kidding me!" Heather cried out

"That's my line!" Christopher said

"There's a big! Fancy partay! Up there with-with bahloons, and pizzah~, an-and punch, and cookies by the door!" Douglas said in a drunken stupor.

"Not even ten minutes with the stuff, and he probably already drank it all" Lisa said

"When! I didn't even see him drink once! ?" Eileen cried out

"He must have sneaked some sips while we were climbing" Angela said

"So high~" James suddenly complained

Eventually though they had finally ascended up the last flight of stairs, Cybil being the first followed by Maria currently grappling with Laura, Alessa watching intently, Little Walter who couldn't care less for some reason, then everybody else in some unimportant order. Victim 1 was still far behind, as if it was too dumb to simply hover around the staircases because of some sort of fault in it's brain.

Alright, now we just open this door and~" Henry began as he opened the door

Devil's Pit Vista

"Then we met that strange mailman, you two talked, and now here were are in some giant pit!" Henry finished explaining

"You know you could have just reviewed the last half of your story instead of from the beginning" Alex said

"Besides we were all there" Lisa reminded.

"I'm amazed we sat through your entire story" Maria said

"Maybe it's because we're all still so tired from climbing up those stairs" Eileen figured.

"It sure sounds like you've been through quite an adventure" a voice from behind suddenly spoke

They turned around to find a worn out man appearing much older than his actual age. His hads were shaking slightly as they tossed, and flipped several coins, he wore a red unzipped jacket with Devil's pit in bold yellow written across the front. Inside his jacket was a green uniform with a black tie still secured cleanly around his neck his pants were navy blue standard jeans, his shoes were black, brand-less, and appeared more as working shoes.

"How long were you listening in?" Elle asked

"Well I don't know myself, but when I used the elevator over there to get up here I saw you guys. You seemed so entranced by the story you didn't notice me, and I didn't want to bother so I waited here...uh~ the names JP Sater. Anything you want to know about the Devil's Pit you can ask me, I'm the living encyclopedia about this place." JP said

"Thanks, but we really have to go" Henry said

"No we don't we're staying" Christopher said

"There's no staying, there's only hanging out in my apartment...which I'm not too happy with exactly" Henry said

"No that mailman told me to my wife's here, or at least he took us here because this is where she'll be..." Christopher said

"You can't trust this town Christopher, that could have been an allusion created by this place" Alex said

"Look...I've been following you guys almost no questions asked through this entire trip, doing what you wanted to do throughout the rest of the way. I have nothing waiting for me, but my wife, and daughter, and that time is coming right here. We've gotten pretty far why not stop for a moment, and wait...give me half-no an hour tops, and then we can go" Christopher said

"...We do need to check our bearings...I've never seen this place before" Harry said.

"I...I suppose...it is quite a sight" Alex said

"This place isn't going anywhere, you won't miss out on anything" Christopher assured

"Fine we'll wait here for an hour, now everyone let's start checking for clues as to where we are" Alex instructed

"There's no need for that, I have all the information you need" JP said.

"You'll help us out then?" Elle asked

"I don't know if it helps, but that there" JP pointed at the large gap "is the Devil's Pit."

"Okay" Lisa said.

"Four-hundred-ninety meters straight down to the blackest soul of the Earth, the deepest sinkhole north of the~" JP went on.

For that moment everyone in the group of twenty either listened to JP's fun facts, investigated the Vista, or admired the view. Christopher wasn't doing any of those things, sure he was hanging by the edge of the wooden guard rail looking out at the waterfall on the other side of the pit, but he was too fixated on what that mailman had said to him, and whether, or not he was telling the truth...he has to be right? What did he have to lose? Did he have anything to lose? Maybe he got off by lying to desperate people, and crushing their hopes? So many questions were running through his mind it made it impossible for him to enjoy the serenity of the Vista they were experiencing.

_End of Chapter_

_So~ sick...throat's throbbing from so much coughing, even after coming back from a hospital too...well anyways I know I promised several chapters ago that everyone will reunite very shortly, but when you have so much to work with I underestimated this town...again, but now I can say with confidence that the full Reunion will be in two chapter! Thanks for all the patience, reviews, and support!_


	52. Chapter 52 He's waiting Hurry Up!

_Chapter 52: He's Waiting, Hurry Up!_

_Well one good thing about the chase sequences is that I can rush the story without being lazy about it. Enjoy!_

The Escher Other World Room

"For the last time George you can't run up the walls like that just because it looks like you could" Jessie called out.

"I guess this place ain't all it's cracked up to be" George said.

"You know that's not true, and don't make it sound like a challenge!" Rose scolded.

"I'm looking around, and I'm a little lost as to where we need to go" Harry said.

"Well we can't climb up the stairs so that's one thing" George said.

"Regardless we should really get going, this song isn't doing me any favors" Rose said.

"I didn't even know records could repeat themselves like that" Ryan said.

"Pretty sure that's common knowledge" Eric said.

"Plus this waterwheel just keeps spinning...do something else!" Alessa complained at the inanimate waterwheel.

The waterwheel refused to answer, and obey, thus giving it a reputation making it legend, and from know on it would be called the 'Anarchist's Wheel'

"It kind of looks like the one at the Little Baroness...a little skinnier" Hanna noticed.

"I'm still a little bewildered at that sideways waterfall" Moon said.

"This isn't at all what me, and Eric have been through, how have things change so much?" Tina wondered

"While you guys keep talking me, and Murphy here are gonna climb up the stairs, and see where it takes us" Captain Lake said.

"Does it lead anywhere?" Eric asked

"Yeah you can't just ditch us!" George exclaimed.

"Relax, you can see us climbing this thing, it only leads to this valve that looks like the...valve at the restaurant kitchen" Murphy said.

"Coincidence? Or played out?" Captain Lake muttered to himself.

"If there's a better looking valve then show me" Murphy half joked.

"Can you turn it, like right now?" Jessie impatiently asked

"We were getting to that" Captain Lake assured.

"Wait! Before we do, do you guys see what I'm seeing, right up there" Murphy said pointing at a particular part of the ceiling where an square opening was seen. What made it so strange were the open double doors, and the sign on top which read Wing A, but upon closer inspection they saw that the opening led another large, open room.

"I get the hunch that maybe that's where we need to be" Ryan said.

"Well I can reach up there just fine, but I want to see the rest of you struggle" Alessa said.

"Let's just see what turning the valve would do" Captain Lake suggested.

Murphy turned it 180 degrees clockwise, the sound of multiple gears cranking from parts unknown, and something began to rise from the deep water filled pit at the center of the room. After a while it finally rose from it's murky depths to take the form of a quaint, small room with a single couch at a corner, and a portrait hanging on the wall next to a lit lamp. Everyone stopped what they were doing, or talking, and focused their attention to Murphy, and Captain Lake. The room had no visible door, and an entire side devoid of a wall. A rectangle opening was seen, but it was fenced by a knee high guard rail until a portion blocking the room suddenly disintegrated allowing them passage. Having nothing else to do, the team followed Murphy, and Captain Lake, quickly crowding the staircase.

"Hey look it's another painting upside down" Murphy noticed.

"I don't suppose we need to turn that right-side up like before do we?" George said.

"Don't be stupid, stupid of course you're suppose to." Alessa scolded.

"Haven't I've been through enough, I mean really can't we just find a more normal detour out of here. I really feel like I shouldn't be here" Murphy said.

"Oh dear you must be suffering from a suppressed memory, and that's why this place has called you" Rose figured.

"I don't have a suppressed memory, I remember everything good, and bad in my life...vividly" Murphy corrected.

"Well they don't call it suppressed memory if you can recall it so easily. I'm sure something is gonna come up that will surprise you" Rose went on.

"I think I'll start by suppressing what you just said so I can focus on turning this thing to the way it is suppose to be" Murphy said.

He turned the painting back to it's correct position when everyone felt the ground shake, the gears rattle, and an entire wall that George attempted to run up began to bend outward. After a moment the wall itself became a new floor to explore, and replacing it as the wall where several lined up prison cells empty of any inmates, or life for that matter, but all were lit by a weak light source on the walls.

"Is this place cracked up, or what?" Ryan asked.

"I...we'll wait, and see..." George said, clearly defeated.

Exiting the staircase they made their way to the second room in which they quickly crowded.

"I-I know I said that you guys can follow me, but this is getting ridiculous" Murphy complained.

"We just want to make sure you don't ditch us here. We don't know where to go, and so far you've been doing a good job leading us." Jessie said.

"I'm not leading anyone, I have no idea what I'm doing, and I still don't completely believe this is really happening...maybe there was something in that gas that's making us hallucinate all of this" Murphy said.

"Nah man take it from me, that gas had no juice" Ryan assured.

"I actually feel like I can take your word on that" Murphy said.

"There's another painting we can turn" Eric pointed out.

"Well a well adjusted painting does make a room more...roomier" Tina joked.

"You sure it's not all of you old people here?" Alessa corrected.

"What are those suppose to be paintings of? They look too unreal to be anything human" Harry said.

"Maybe the guy was a bad painter?" George figured.

"Maybe it was distorted from it's original drawing" Moon hypothesized.

"Whatever the reason, I'm turning it" Murphy said.

Murphy did so, and once again the room shook, loud gears rang, and on the opposite side of them a whole wall turned counterclockwise by several degrees. Once the wall stopped turning a small stair set was planted, the gate in front of them had disintegrated, and when the process was complete a new path awaited them.

"You got to appreciate the hard work that they must have gone through to twist an entire room" Harry said.

"Let's hope this next room takes us out of here" Rose said.

"Goodbye droned out song! I'll miss you not" Jessie said.

Wasting no time they made their way to the newly opened path, only to lose time distracted by the oddities inside.

"Uh~ why is the ceiling rippling, and reflective?" Eric asked

"And why does it make my hand wet when I stroke it?" Ryan asked

"And why haven't you figured out that it's actually water up there in the first place?" Jessie wondered.

"Because we were taught better in school?" George answered.

"Pretty sure they didn't go over the exceptions to the laws of gravity, or physics. One big exception they forgot to write in our science books is Silent Hill" Rose said.

'There's also a tattered queen sized bed, some small furnishings...who's room is this suppose to be?" Tina wondered.

"I have no clue" Murphy suddenly said.

"Come on let's keep going I get the feeling there's still a lot more to see" Captain Lake said.

"Lead the way Murphy" George invited.

"I get the feeling you, and I aren't going to get along any time soon" Murphy said as he lead everyone forward.

"Will it make you feel better if I took the lead?" George said.

"Please do, you can test the floor to see if it'll hold, or collapse" Murphy said.

"You're so funny" George said as he took the lead instead.

Once again if they thought they had seen it all they were horribly wrong, the next room appeared much larger with even more large turning gears directing running water. Beneath them was dark pit, the room echoed with splashing water, and grinding metal.

"It's like we're in a small city-" Tina began.

Once George got further in a sudden bright red light flashed at the group temporarily stunning them, and once they regain focus they saw that it was done by yet another, or really the same Void again.

"Everyone for themselves!" George shouted as he was the first to run like a scared little girl.

"This is why you'd make a terrible leader!" Eric shouted as he too started running along with everyone else.

Since the Void appeared on the right hand side of the split walkway the team obviously went left...who would run straight into something like that if given the chance to avoid it after all? While crossing the walkway they felt it shake under their feet, and almost toppled, causing stumbles, but they quickly regained themselves. Running in a tight group they could see another opening which lead to some stairs going up. Feeling grateful for the blessing of a nearby exit they ran full speed only to crash into a gate that unexpectedly came down in front of them blocking the exit path. Unlike the brief unsettling of the walkway a face first crash on a gate, and amongst themselves nearly paralyzed them, and they were unable to pick themselves up in time to avoid the Void. All except for Murphy who after resigning his unwanted role as team leader over to George was the last of the pack, and saw the gate coming down from a distance therefore allowing time to stop himself from a painful crash. He swerved away from the pile of panicking people, and continued through the circling walkway, the Void now closing in on everyone else. Those who could see it coming closed their eyes to avoid having to see their molecules torn to pieces by the thing opposite of the laws of gravity. They could feel it's heavy pull, and they clung to whatever they could so as not to be forced into it, but after a brief strong pull, it gradually weakened, and soon nothing was felt. They opened their eyes, and saw that the Void had ignored them, or rather it was discovered that it is either programed, or sentient since it change course towards wherever Murphy goes apparently.

"Hey~ what about us?" George groaned.

"Shut it!" Jessie scolded.

Murphy continued to run for his life, along the way he noticed yet another red valve, but had just missed it. Now memorizing where it was last located he ran the full length of the oddly shaped donut walkway passing the team just recovering from their fall.

"Stay right there I'm gonna get the gate open!" Murphy shouted very quickly as he ran past him, the Void following him still.

"Is there any way we can help?" Tina worriedly asked.

"Well I can give it a shot..." Alessa figured.

Alessa closed her eyes, and focused, eventually results came from all of this, and a burning red glow began to emit from the dark pit. Numerous waves of stringed barb wire rushed outward attacking the Void, but the Void would not be defeated by trivial things. Instantly the wires would get sucked into oblivion by the dreaded sphere, but with so much to feed it did at least slow it down to manageable speeds. Murphy glanced behind him, and felt sure of the distance between him, and the Void, and got to work turning the valve. For a moment it didn't budge, but after forcing it repeatedly it finally gave in, and turned 180 degrees clockwise thus opening the gate allowing passage.

"Thank you god!" George shouted

"You're welcome!" Murphy shouted back as he made his way around the loop yet again.

They quickly ran towards the next room which was not really a room at all.

"Wait we need to wait for Murphy" Rose said.

"But he's the reason that thing is chasing us!" George said.

"Don't you think I'm doing a good enough job slowing down...and if you answer anything that translates into no, I'll skewer you" Alessa said.

"There he his, come on Murphy we gotta go!" Eric shouted.

"I'm releasing my wires you're on your own from here on out!" Alessa called out.

"Those came from you! ?(...Impossible)" Murphy cried out, but in his head he was doubtful.

"Maybe we should get a head start you know because it looks like a long climb" George suggested.

"After we make sure Murphy is with us, no one gets left behind" Captain Lake said.

Once Murphy crossed the point where the gate came down everyone else quickly began ascending up the stairs, glancing back they could see the Void was going to do the same. They kept climbing the lights flickering on, and off as they kept climbing, after a while Murphy glanced back to find that the Void chasing them had disappeared when he wasn't looking.

"E-everyone stop! We're not being chased anymore" Murphy said.

They did so.

"This is really not like what we've been through" Tina said.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but we're safe for now, let's take it easy on these steps" Murphy advised.

They nodded, and continued their ascent up the stairs.

"Great job distracting that thing from us" George said.

"That wasn't my intention...I don't know why it's only going after me" Murphy said.

"You make it sound as if it was alive" Eric said.

"Well I didn't see a face on it, and I'm sure as hell not gonna try to get closer to find out. Calling it an 'it' feels wrong, but what else can we call it" Murphy said.

"Stop saying 'it'" Jessie said.

"Sorry" Murphy apologized.

"So Murphy...what do you think of this place so far?" Harry asked

"I think it's a nightmare, someplace I would never want myself to get stuck in. I just hope we can get back to...wait what am I saying? None of this is real, it can't be. Nothing like an of this could ever exist!" Murphy denied.

"But we all see it too! How can you explain that?" Jessie said.

"I don't know! Just...let's just keep going" Murphy said.

"My, my what a poor confused soul, I wish I could say I feel sorry for you, but I'm way past feeling sympathy to people" Alessa said.

"If you ask me that's even more depressing" Murphy said indifferent.

"Relax Alessa he doesn't know" Rose whispered.

"Ignoramus!" Alessa mocked.

"Gesundheit" Murphy retaliated.

"You know we're going pretty high up, how long have we been climbing?" Moon asked.

"It's not that high I'm sure we're almost there" Captain Lake assured.

"Wish I could see a little farther up though, stupid flickering lights" Harry said.

"Maybe we should take this time to get to know each other better" Ryan said.

"I already told you not to ask to many questions about myself" Murphy said.

"Aw come on Mr. Mysterious who are you trying to impress?" George said.

"Why is it that everything coming out of your mouth kills me a little inside each time?" Murphy said.

"Must be your allergies to fun" George said.

"*Sigh* please let this staircase end soon" Murphy muttered to himself.

"I hear you, I know it's a little weird, but sometimes I wish there was a real life intermission that just skips these long activities" Harry said.

"You mean those lines that say 'moments later'? Or 'several minutes later'?" Rose said.

"Yeah those things that cut in the middle to skip some really long played out scenes" Harry clarified.

"That's not weird, I use to have that same thought when I was waiting in line at the DMV" Murphy agreed

"Yeah one of those would be real convenient right about now" Ryan said.

…

"Well oh well what can you do right, sometimes just waiting is better" Jessie said.

"Right! We should think of the positive side of things." Tina said.

"Like?" George said.

"Well...we're getting a good workout considering the big breakfast we ate before we got here" Tina said.

"That was...oh god how long have we been here? Why don't I feel hungry?" Eric said.

"We should be more worried about me dude! I'm not even feeling the slightest bit of the munchies" Ryan said,

"That is weird!" George agreed.

"All of you are weird if breakfast is the only thing you can think of here!" Alessa agreed.

"I'm a little curious of the food people eat these days...how much did it all change?" Hanna wondered.

"Not much really, but you should be asking a food historian about something like that" Ryan said.

"There's no such thing as a food historian" Eric said.

"Now, now Eric you don't know that's true, and until we can either prove they don't exist, or prove they do we're gonna be leaving that in a debate" Ryan said.

"How about we just ask someone here, do you guys believe food historians are legit?" Eric said.

"So this is how it comes down to it...this is not the conversation I was expecting on such a place" Harry said.

"Yes I'm surprised that sentence came out of my mouth myself." Eric said.

"Well to answer your question I'd have to say, that it's definitely plausible" Jessie said.

"I know right! There's gotta be a record of the different foods in the world made by well educated people!" Ryan said.

"It's just...really? Food Historians? Even if they do exist I doubt they would call themselves something like that" Eric said.

"Well if it's title we're arguing about then obviously one of us is gonna get it wrong...now the time to admit defeat before you embarrass yourself" Ryan said,

"No thanks, let's just keep climbing" Eric said.

"If it was gonna be this long of a climb they could have at least made it into an escalator" George said.

"Who would?" Jessie said.

"...Murphy that's who! Isn't this all in his head, or something" George said.

"Don't bring me into your stupid conversation" Murphy said.

"What's wrong with my chit-chat?" George asked

"You're the one chatting" Murphy answered.

"If it makes you feel better I apologize for anything he might say to upset you" Tina said.

"No, no don't apologize for this idiot, but thanks anyway" Murphy said.

"Is it okay if I apologize with her?" Hanna suddenly asked.

"Again he's not worth, I appreciate the gesture really, but let's just focus on getting out of here" Murphy said.

"You know you're an okay guy Murphy" Captain Lake said.

"Your uniform...it's not police, but what is it exactly?" Murphy asked

"I'm captain of a small cruise steamboat called the Little Baroness...I don't suppose you've ever heard of it have you?" Captain Lake said.

"Sorry I have no clue" Murphy admitted.

"She's a great ship maybe one day you two will meet" Captain Lake said.

"I'm more into cars, but I won't say no to a boat ride" Murphy said.

"That's the spirit, everyone has a bit of a nautical spirit in them...some just mistake that for pirate spirit for some reason" Captain Lake said.

"Anyone still concerned about the length of this staircase yet?" Moon asked suddenly.

"It's still only been several minutes" George said.

"Yes, but even the higher staircases on multiple story skyscrapers should take no more than five minutes, or less." Jessie said.

"Plus we've been going straight for a long time now...several yards by now" Harry noticed.

"Well maybe that's just a sign that means we're getting close" Tina figured.

"Yeah, it won't hurt to keep going" George said.

"I don't know...you guys kept reminding me of my repetitive, but safe enclosure of living in an unused hotel, and this is starting to feel like that hotel" Moon said.

"Wish we had someway of knowing for sure though" Eric said.

"Maybe on of us should scout ahead" Captain Lake suggested.

"Sounds dangerous! One of us could get killed!...Murphy I want you to be our scout" George said.

"What an honor~" Murphy droned with heavy sarcasm.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" George asked.

"...Fine if it means I don't have to listen to you talk I'll go" Murphy said.

"B-be careful!" Hanna advised.

"Come back as quickly as possible" Emilie said.

"Hope your flashlight doesn't break, and you get lost in the darkness to be devoured by some strange monster" Alessa said with eerie specification

"I'm still feeling a little woozy" Sharon groaned.

"So that's why you've been quiet all this time...(get use to it cause I'm gonna do it again soon)" Alessa said, and thought.

"I'm sure I'll be fine I'll go up several floors, and if I see a way out I'll let you know" Murphy said.

"Should we wait here?" Tina asked.

"Why don't you guys keep climbing, I'll just go up a little faster" Murphy said.

"Great sounds like a plan" Eric said.

Everyone gave Murphy room to maneuver through them, once he was at the front he started a quick jog up the staircase while the rest of the team continued climbing up in a slower walking pace.

"Hope he finds an exit soon" Ryan said.

"I just hope he'll be alright" Tina said.

"The guy looks pretty tough, I think he can handle his own" Harry said.

"I'm sure he's still doubtful of his surroundings, he won't be mentally ready from a monster attack" Tina said.

"I think you're underestimating him. He'll be perfectly fine with that heavy wrench he's carrying" George said.

"Did I detect sarcasm in there?" Captain Lake asked.

"Nah~ I have nothing, but confidence in him!" George said.

"I'll just take your word in good faith" Eric said.

"You know a good sleuth would be investigating his, or her surroundings to make sure he didn't miss anything." Ryan said.

"But it's all the same scenery" Jessie said.

"Exactly! Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?" Ryan asked.

"Now that you think about it, yes it does...I mean nothing around us have changed. No difference in background, and I could swear each light we pass flickers at the exact moment that all the other lights have been doing" Captain Lake said.

"Kind of like the old cartoons that use the same background over, and over when they do their running, and chasing scenarios" Ryan figured.

"We still can't prove that" Eric said.

"Well I have an id-wait! Can you hear that...right behind us" Jessie suddenly announced.

They stopped talking, and stopped walking to hear what Jessie was talking about. It was soft at first, but steadily growing louder, and in a quick stomping rhythm.

"Something is running towards us!" Tina said.

"C-crap I knew we weren't safe" Eric said as he got his gun ready.

"Now that I think about it, a lot of us in the back aren't particularly useful in a fight" Rose said.

"We gotta switch places fast before that thing comes!" Eric said.

Everyone shuffled about in a panic trying to switch places with one another, but it was too late, the footsteps grew loudly enough that whatever was causing it had now appeared before them. Needless to say they grew embarrassed of their awkward positioning when they saw it was Murphy, but the embarrassment was quickly overshadowed when they realized that Murphy was somehow climbing up towards them, far behind.

"H-how did you do that! ?" Ryan asked

"Are you a wizard?" George asked with an awestruck face

"*Sigh* I'm just as surprised as you are" Murphy admitted.

"You think that's the proof we were looking for?" Ryan asked.

"I...I think so" Eric said.

"Murphy we think we know what's going on" Ryan said.

"Will that information get us out of here?" Murphy asked

"It's a step in the right direction" Ryan admitted.

"What's going on then?" Murphy asked.

"We're in a loop!" Ryan declared.

"Well that makes sense...for some reason I'm not all that surprised to be honest.

"But now that we know we're stuck in a loop how are we going to get out of it?" Eric said.

"We should try something we didn't do...hint, hint" Alessa said muttering her last part.

"You're right we must climb...sideways!" George said.

"...I'm going down" Murphy said.

"Let me join you" Captain Lake said.

"Me too!" Eric said

Everyone else did so including George.

"I sure hope this gets us somewhere" Moon said.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have kept going up for infinity" Jessie said.

"Me too, I think we played this whole thing out for all it's worth!" Alessa said.

"But didn't we get to know each other so much more during this whole ordeal?" George said.

"You know we didn't" Captain Lake said.

"Dude we're buds the way we are now, we don't need to get into each others heads" Ryan said.

"Thank you...no way...I think I see a door a little ways down from here!" Murphy called out.

"Really? We can finally leave?" Eric said.

"Yeah it's definitely a door!" Murphy said.

"Hope it's not lock-ouch!" George said soon after being punched in the arm by Jessie.

"Don't ruin this" Jessie said.

They reached they door, Murphy grabbed at the door knob, paused for a moment, and attempted to turn it. It complied to it's wielder, granted them access which Murphy, and the rest were grateful for it, but that feeling quickly died when they saw where the door lead them to.

"We're back in the kitchen! We made no progress at all!" Eric shouted in frustration.

"...I'm losing my mind" Murphy desperately said.

"No, no you're gonna be fine, you'll get use to it" Tina assured.

"You make it sound as if it's gonna happen again" Murphy said.

"Well..." Tina muttered

"All that running, all the ground we coverd, and we just end right back to the same kitchen!" Eric went on.

"Forget about it Eric, complaining isn't gonna do anything" Captain Lake said.

"There's gotta be something different about this place, let's start opening some doors" Rose said.

"Good idea" Harry agreed.

"Let me check the map really quickly" Murphy said as he began to shuffle through his journal for the map entry.

"Why do you need the map?" Moon asked.

"Hang on...okay I think I'm starting to make some sense of this...apparently the door we just left through was the door that lead to the diner which is now..." Murphy attempted to open the door. "That's odd I can't open it, almost as if the knob itself just broke-wait I don't remember closing this either which one of you closed the door?" Murphy asked.

"I was the last one out, but I definitely didn't close the door I thought somebody else did when I wasn't looking" Eric said.

"Wasn't me" George said.

"Forget it, the important thing is that door lead to the diner, even though it really wasn't the diner...*sigh* what am I saying. Okay anyways there's two more doors here let's start looking" Murphy said.

Alessa bored of the adults talking a lot decided to open a nearby door with Hanna, Emilie, and Sharon taken against their will to follow her.

"You two go in there, and look for something helpful" Alessa ordered.

"I-it's dark in there" Emilie argued.

"There's some light in the center, I'm not asking you to search in the dark" Alessa said.

"Oh thank goodness" Hanna said.

"I'm telling you!" Alessa said as she shoved the two girls into the wrecked bathroom.

"I'll keep the door open though in case you want to come back" Sharon assured.

"I wanna go back now" Emilie said.

"Just look for something" Alessa said.

"What are we looking for?" Hanna asked.

"...Stuff..." Alessa answered.

"Should we tell them we found a real exit?" Tina whispered to Rose.

"No, no I think Alessa is finally starting to make a connection with those girls. Who knows maybe they'll become real friends soon" Rose said.

"Hurry up! Make yourselves useful!" Alessa called out.

"We're trying our best!" Emilie said.

"I'm sorry!" Hanna apologized.

"I really don't think there's anything there" Sharon said.

"Fine if you wanna give up that easily you two come back" Alessa said with disappointment in her tone.

"Thank you!" Emilie said relieved

"We found a real exit!" Ryan called out to the girls.

"Shut up I would have found it! I'm not useless like these girls!" Alessa cried out.

"We're doing our best" Emilie said.

"But there was nothing in there" Hanna said.

"What?...no seriously what?" Ryan said.

"Hm~ looks like a house, but something's different." Eric said.

"That counter ahead of us maybe? According to the map we're entering the hotel part of the diner" Murphy said.

"Neato, let's book a room, and rest up" George said.

"Let's see how well this place held up over the years before we do a foolhardy thing like that" Harry said.

"I think I see our first door to investigate" Rose said.

"Finally something I can make sense of." Harry said as he walked up to the door, opening it.

"Hey guys check out this picture of a clock tower, see I'm being investigative" George said pointing at a photo of a large clock tower with several claw marks on it.

"There's nothing in here except some weird modern art, and a poster on artificial respiration" Harry said.

"Oh well let's try the others" Jessie said.

"Wait I don't want to keep going unprepared!" George said.

"Unprepared? What do you mean by that?" Moon asked.

"I realized just now that I'm completely defenseless here!" George said.

"But that's nothing new" Eric reminded.

"I always thought of you as the one guy in the horror movies that always does something stupid to draw the attention of whatever the antagonist is...and then being killed by said antagonist" Murphy joked.

"Exactly! Which is why I need something to defend myself with" George said.

"Enough we can discuss this later" Eric said

"Fine, fine...ah! Here we go this chair would do nicely" George said grabbing a nearby chair.

"A chair? Really?" Eric said.

"Hm not bad, I'd probably do the same thing If nothing else" Murphy said.

"Hey why those guys are busy talking let's explore the rest of the place, and really show them what we're capable of" Alessa encouraged.

"I don't know..." Sharon said.

"Hey I'm doing us a favor here. We'll get praised, and possibly rewarded if we help" Alessa said.

"It didn't work so well last time" Emilie said.

"So we do better this time. Let's start by exploring upstairs!" Alessa said.

"I-it won't be dangerous will it?" Hanna asked.

"Of course not, I'm here right!" Alessa said

Alessa began climbing up the stairs, the girls unconsciously following her.

"Should we be letting them go off on their own?" Tina asked.

"They're with Alessa, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to them" Rose assured.

"She sounds like she wants to do the complete opposite though" Captain Lake said.

"That's probably how she shows her affection, like a boy bullying a girl he might like" Rose said.

When the girls were halfway there they heard a loud *click* coming from the door. Once they got to it Alessa tried to open it, but soon discovered...

"It's locked? This door dares to lock in my presence!" Alessa shouted

"I don't think the door locked itself" Hanna said.

"Yeah, maybe someone on the other side saw us, and got scared" Emilie said.

"Who would be afraid of me...don't answer that" Alessa quickly said.

"Hey girls we found another door over here that leads to the kitchen" Ryan called out.

"Shut up! Stop telling us what to do, we're doing our best to be helpful!" Alessa cried out.

"Again...what?" Ryan said clearly confused.

"Forget she's a bit prideful apparently" Rose said.

After a quick regroup they found themselves in a small apartment room, very small apartment room.

"Something in the kitchen perhaps?" Jessie figured.

They grouped together at the kitchen searching for clues.

"Hey a knife, well it's better than nothing" Ryan said picking it up

"Just don't point it at me kid, I get the feeling your parents kept you away from pointy objects for a while" Captain Lake said.

"Good guess dude!" Ryan said.

"I found a key on this table" Moon said.

"Any idea what it unlocks?" Jessie asked.

"Who knows for sure..." Moon said.

"We do! It unlocks the door that just locked itself upstairs" Alessa answered.

"Do you really think so?" Eric asked.

"It's a good guess, I'd at least try it" Murphy said.

"Well alright why not" Eric agreed.

Moon grabbed the keys, gave them to Murphy, and the team retreated back to the staircase unlocking the door so as to begin exploring the second floor.

"Well I guess you were right about the key" Murphy said.

He opened the door finding themselves in a small L-shaped hallway with only three doors to look through. They started off the with the instant door on the right, almost immediately upon entering Murphy had a sudden voice speak to him in his mind.

"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything" the voice spoke to him.

"W-what?" Murphy said out loud.

"What? We didn't say anything" Eric said.

The couches, and sofas were covered in a coat of thick dust, or perhaps that was just the way they were colored. Much of the floor had litter on it, which meant that either the occupants where disgusting slobs, or teenagers at some point crashed this place in a recent party before falling victim to Silent Hill's influence. The bedroom if you can call it that had a double bed at the far center desks, drawers, and cabinets were found on all sides of the room, but one special cabinet to Murphy begged to be open. The brown cabinet to the right side of the bed had a odd glow that he felt only he could see so he investigated while the rest of the team concluded that there was nothing inside. He proved them wrong when he showed them a power cable he found.

"I think I'll be holding on to it" Murphy admitted.

"If you feel it's important we won't stop you" Tina said.

"Some of the walls are a different color than other parts" Hanna noticed.

"Very good, the difference means that sometime ago there was something hanging on the wall where the different color was. Do you see how they are shaped like squares, and rectangles?" Rose tutored.

"I do!" Hanna realized.

"So what it's not gonna help us" Alessa pointed out.

"S-still it's good observation" Rose said as everyone left the room.

Back in the hallway Murphy led them to the door next to the previous one they had entered. This second room was much smaller, only the size of a rectangle, with very little space to walk through, so only the essential were left to investigate. Murphy, Eric, Tina, Jessie, Captain Lake, Harry, and Rose looked for clues, but all they found was evidence in the form of blood splatters on a white blanketed bed. The blood reaching to the walls over the bed, and staining the painting over it as well.

"Oh god...I don't even want to know what happened" Harry said.

"This is pretty grizzly, why wasn't any of this cleaned before everyone left?" Rose said.

"Maybe it's recent?" Murphy figured.

"Or maybe they didn't have time...or it was too late" Captain Lake said.

"Poor soul" Tina said.

"I wonder if they got what they deserved...the murdered not the victim" Jessie said.

"Look over there on the windowsill" Murphy pointed out.

They noticed a kitchen appliance that was much cleaner than the room it was in. Murphy got close to it, and glanced at the power cords he was holding, it didn't take long to put two, and two together. After plugging the appliance onto a wall he turned it on, immediately steam began emit from the top.

"So it's a coffee maker?" Captain Lake figured.

"Or a tea brewer?" Jessie said.

"Whatever it is it's doing something weird to the window, look!" Murphy pointed out.

It was difficult to notice at first, but eventually they saw numbers begin to appear from the window being fogged up by the steam.

"Someone make a note of this" Rose said.

"I can memorize it" Murphy assured.

"We all better memorize it." Captain Lake said

After a brief pause to get the number in their heads the team left the room to report their findings

"I heard you guys talking about a number, what's up?" George asked.

"We found five consecutive numbers that we've memorized in case we need it to go any further, but that's about it for anything important. Now then we still have that third door to investigate, and then we're just about done here, let's go" Captain Lake said.

Turning right on the L-shaped hallway they saw that they did in fact only have one door left to enter through since a fourth door ahead of them was sealed off by several plasters of wood, and crates. The third room was larger, but the bedroom was the worse off. Lying on the bed was a long dead dog, a German Shepherd from the looks of it. Swarms of fly had already taken a liking to the corpse, and the mere sight of the poor thing caused most of the group to wait out on the hallway. It was left to Murphy, Eric, Harry, and Captain Lake to sort through the mess, and find anything useful. Very quickly into their mission though they realized that this would end up being a total waste of time so they aborted the plan, and just stuck to glancing around for anything that sticks out, minus the dog. An opening across from the dog lead them to a spot where the boarded up door would have lead them, and on the right hand side of the wall they had found their abnormality...a safe attached to the wall.

"Now we have a use for the numbers we memorized" Murphy realized.

"Well let's see what they were hiding then" Eric said.

"Okay let me just turn these dials here, and-what? This one dial turns another one over there...I knew this wasn't gonna be easier than I thought" Murphy said.

"Can you work around it?" Harry asked

"I think so, but I could use some more brainpower over here" Murphy said.

Through an extensive process which involved mostly trial, and error the men had eventually cracked the safe...figuratively since instead they simply unlocked it, and opened it which is less dramatic then simply cracking it with large amounts of gunpowder, and explosives. In it they found quite a treat...

"A pistol...I see no point in keeping something like that inside a safe, I mean how long do you think you'll take trying to open a tricky safe when you really need it?" Captain Lake said.

"Did you carry a gun with you during your voyages?" Eric asked.

"Of course not, I just think it's foolhardy" Captain Lake said.

"Well if no one is using it, then I'll gladly take it. Especially with all that's been going on, a little more protection could do me some good" Murphy said.

"Yeah eases stress a bit if you find something to shoot on occasion" Eric said.

"You mean me?" Harry half-joked.

"Friendly fire, that's all I'm gonna say" Eric said.

"Lousy shot, that's all I'm gonna say" Harry said.

"That's enough you two let's get back to the others." Captain Lake said.

They left the room, not even giving the dog a second glance upon leaving.

"So what was inside that room?" George asked as the team descended down the stairs towards the only room with a kitchen apparently.

"Yeah you guys were taking your time in there, you must have found something" Jessie said.

"We did, we found a pistol which I'm currently holding" Murphy announced.

"A gun? Well a gun is only as good as the number of bullets it has" George said.

"It has a pretty heavy butt, I bet I can crack some skulls with it if nothing else." Murphy said.

They walked through the kitchen side of the room.

"So all that's left is this door? Let's get this done" Murphy said as he opened the kitchen door.

"Basement...fun" Rose said with little excitement.

The descended down the steps.

"Hey! Fire extinguisher, I am so taking this, screw the knife!" Ryan said quickly tossing the knife over his shoulder with no regard as to who might be behind him.

"You could have poked an eye out Ryan!" Jessie scolded.

"But I didn't" Ryan said.

"No you just stabbed my kidney...just kidding" George said.

"You just dashed my hopes" Murphy joked.

"Sorry" George sarcastically responded.

"Hello little med-kit you're as good as mine" Rose said grabbing another health-kit.

"Are you going to make yourself the honorary nurse of the group?" Moon asked.

"Well since nobody else is grabbing any of these why not?" Rose figured

"I see three ways, but it looks like only two go anywhere important" Murphy said.

"Let's start with the hallway right behind us, it looks safe, and welcoming" Ryan said.

Following Ryan's idea the group made their way to that direction where they briefly paused upon noticing the large quantities of workout equipment.

"Look at them all, dumbbells of all shapes, and sizes, and a sandbag" Eric said.

"Hey Rose wanna see me lift those weights one-handed?" George said moving unnecessarily close to Rose.

"Uh~ n-no thanks I'm good" Rose awkwardly said while moving away from his advance.

"Don't make a fool of yourself George I bet you can't lift anymore than her husband" Jessie said.

"I think I can" George said defensively.

"Sorry I really don't think you can, and I'm not saying that as a compliment to Christopher, it's just fact" Rose said.

"Guys there's an elevator right over there that should take us up top" Eric announced.

"Hooray" Rose said with mild excitement.

"Except while you guys were busy talking we discovered that the panel is broken so we can't activate it" Murphy said.

"Boo~" Rose booed with a little more enthusiasm.

"Any reason why you would..." Eric said.

"It makes me feel younger" Rose admitted.

"Well we gotta find the missing piece to this, so let's start looking, If I recall there's still another part of the basement we haven't tried yet." Murphy said.

Upon saying that everyone retreated past the elevator, past the stairs, and onto a second hallway. Halfway there Murphy's walkie-talkie did something that nearly blew his cover as an escaped inmate.

"All units, be on the lookout for Wayside Inmate Transfer bus. Headed northbound on route 73 with 7 Inmates, and two C.O.'s. Officer failed to check in, and the driver's not answering radio. Possible TC. Over." the walkie-talkie buzzed

Just when Murphy thought it was all over his walkie-talkie blared back to life again, only this time static was threatening to absorb the conversation entirely.

"*bzzt*-officer Gucci-*bzzt*-ear the are, will investiga-*bzzt*-rea for missing in-*bzzt*-send back-*bzzt*-" the walkie-talkie received, after that it went quiet again.

"I didn't get all that, can someone explain?" George said.

"I think it had something to do with missing people, and some Officer I can't remember his name-" Rose said.

"I think I heard Gucci" Eric said.

"Yeah that guys is gonna check it out, but I don't get route 73, is that road I used to get here?" Rose said.

"It's been so long I can't remember, it seems so pointless right now" Jessie said.

"Well whoever this officer Gucci is, I hope he'll be alright. I don't think he knows what's really going on" Tina said.

"Y-yeah me too, well let's get going" Murphy said feeling relieved of the obliviousness of his companions.

"Okay, but the door's shut, and I see a padlock on that thing how are we gonna-" George began.

Murphy was already on it by swinging his wrench repeatedly at it until eventually it broke, and he opened the door.

"Looks empty, but I hear something coming from over there" Captain Lake pointed out.

Across from them to the right they saw another room they immediately took a look around.

"This is my favorite show" George joked while looking at the static on the T.V.

"Everyone, look at this...I don't want to touch it, disturbs me a bit" Moon said pointing at a piece of paper on the heavily littered table.

Murphy picked it up, and scanned through it, reading most of it in his head.

"My god...it's some sort of diary of some girls schedule" Murphy said.

"Doesn't seem so bad" George said.

"You don't understand this man was writing down everything she was doing without her knowing, and it looks like there's more than one...this guy had tabs on several people staying the night like some sort of stalker" Murphy said.

"Here let me get a look at it" Eric said.

"Sure, but I warn you, you'll wish you hadn't" Murphy said.

Everyone crowded around Eric while Alessa pulled her small companions away from the group once again for one of her forced tasks.

"Those guys aren't being useful now, it's time for us to shine...again I'm doing us a favor, now come on!" Alessa said

"Well thank you for your concern, but in all honesty I'm-" Hanna began, but she was already being pulled towards the connected room behind the T.V., and the group.

"Do you guys remember what they said about the elevator?" Alessa asked.

"Yeah they said it's broken" Sharon answered.

"So you want us to find something that can fix the elevator?" Emilie asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it" Alessa said.

"But we don't know how to fix an elevator, or what elevator parts look like" Sharon said.

"I haven't even heard of an elevator...what is it?" Hanna honestly asked.

"It's a floor that lifts you up, and down when you push it's buttons" Alessa answered in a know-it-all tone.

"Wow~ I'm going to be riding something like that? Neato!" Hanna celebrated.

"But we won't ride it if we don't know what's wrong with it" Alessa said.

"Maybe we could look for something that looks weird" Sharon figured.

"Why?" Alessa asked.

"B-because if we see something weird we haven't seen, and if we haven't seen what elevators are made from, then maybe the weird parts we'll find will fix it because we haven't seen them because they were inside a elevator which has weird parts inside" Sharon poorly explained.

"...That could work" Alessa said.

"Good idea!" Emilie complimented.

"That was amazing" Hanna added.

It seems only children could understand what children are talking about. Regardless they searched the little box room, finding nothing, but empty boxes. Yet something on top of the red barrel caught Alessa's attention, and she grabbed it.

"Does this look like a weird part?" Alessa asked.

"Maybe, it's the only black string here" Sharon said.

"Hey Alessa what are you holding?" Murphy asked.

"Don't say my name so casually!" Alessa scolded.

"Right, but can you tell me what it is you're holding?" Murphy politely asked.

"I-it's a black string...but it doesn't feel like string, and it doesn't move like it..." Alessa said sounding confused, almost nervous.

"Didn't you ever see a piece of wire before?" Murphy asked.

"I-I have! I just forgot what it was called for just a second! I was busy thinking!" Alessa said.

"Well can I have it? We need it to fix the elevator" Murphy calmly asked

"Well, okay if you think it'll help" Alessa said feeling the slightest bit bashful for reasons even she does not know.

"Thanks a lot girls, now come on let's get out of here" Murphy assured.

"What will you do without me" Alessa gloated.

With nothing further to discuss, Murphy lead his team out of the stalker's den, through the opened gate door, and along the way they heard quite a commotion coming from just a bit further along their trail.

"Hey wait here a minute, I'm gonna see what's going on over there" Murphy said.

"Uh, maybe it's better if we went with you on this one" Eric said.

"I really see no point, just stand back, and keep everyone else safe...I think someone's in trouble" Murphy said quickly walking away from the group.

"We're still gonna follow him, but let's keep our distance" Eric whispered to everyone.

"Right better for him to get hurt than us" George said.

"Shut up about him before I sow your lips together" Alessa defended.

Before George could make a suicidal attempt at a comeback they heard what appeared to be a fight ongoing on the room in front of them. They heard what sounded like Murphy grunting as well as someone's unknown to them, after that they heard what sounded like an argument, but before they could make out what the man was saying he howled in pain, quickly falling silent. Moment's later a second loud struggle was heard this time Eric, and the gang ran to the door-less room to see what was going on to find a dead body of someone they haven't met, and Murphy struggling to pull what appeared to be a shagged woman dressed in tattered, black clothing off his back.

"Get it off! Damn it this thing has spikes for hands!" Murphy shouted, the team clearly seeing not hands, but balls of flesh with random spikes jutting out, and digging into Murphy's clothes, and skin.

"I'll help!" George declared.

Running towards the Screamer on his back he swung his chair as hard as he could on it, breaking his weapon in the process. Though the attack was quite effective...in hurting Murphy who also felt like he was being struck by a wooden chair too. In his frustration to severely beat George to near death he managed to pull the Screamer off him, did an about face, and smacked it several times. The last finishing blow he attempted was blocked by it's balls of flesh, and he was pushed away, but before the Screamer could move in on him, a random flying Fire extinguisher collided with it's skull causing it to collapse onto the floor with death just a single hit more.

"Right in the kisser dude!" Ryan cheered as he went to grab his fire extinguisher

"Great now I'm weaponless" George complained.

"You're about to be toothless in a little while too" Murphy said as he closed in on George slapping his palm with the wrench repeatedly.

"Hey, hey don't start this, he was only trying to help...I'm sure he was trying to help...maybe he was trying to help...you know what, a quick smack ought to be punishment enough" Eric said.

"Not helping Eric" George called out.

"Think about the children" Rose said.

Murphy paused, still glaring at George, but eventually took in some deep breaths, and relaxed

"Fine, I'll just pretend that didn't happen...but what the hell is that?" Murphy said pointing at the still conscious, but downed Screamer.

"Nothing, but a monster now...there is a faint glimpse of what it used to be, but her heart was dark, and her mind was filthy which made her easy prey for indoctrination. Not just anyone can succumb to being a monster you know" Alessa said.

"Can we ask for clarification?" Harry asked.

"No" Alessa said.

"Well let's not wait any longer I want to keep going" Murphy said.

"Well I guess it can't hurt anyone when it's like that" Tina figured.

They made their way to the elevator, just barely filling in the entirety of it as Murphy repaired the broken thing.

"Murphy did you know that guy?" Jessie suddenly asked.

"Uh which one?" Murphy said as he activated the elevator.

"Well that guy that was wearing the same outfit as you" Jessie said.

"I...may have met him at the uh..." Murphy said.

"Costume party?" Ryan reminded.

"...Right costume party...that's it...we had a fight because we both ended up wearing the same thing see, and I wanted to finish that fight, but then that monster came out of nowhere, and just slit his throat. I hated him, but I didn't want him dead" Murphy said

"Oh...well I hope you do better at protecting us that him" Jessie said.

"I promise to do what I can. (I can't believe they're falling for my story, I almost feel bad for taking advantage of their gullibility)" Murphy said, and thought.

"If these things can kill in one hit we have to be extra careful then" Moon said as they had arrived back outside.

"I can finally smell the fresh air again" Rose said.

Unfortunately as soon as they stepped foot on the dirt, rain suddenly appeared.

"What? It doesn't rain while we're inside, but as soon as we go out, it suddenly decides to start drizzling?" Jessie said.

"It can't be a coincidence" Harry said.

"Let's not stay outside like this, I see a perfectly good cabin we can go inside of to our left, and right" Murphy said.

"I say we go left this time" George said,

"I suppose if it gets you to stop crying we can go left" Murphy said.

Before a retaliation can be made, Murphy was already running towards the left hand side cabin with everyone else following. They went inside finding little of interest, but upon opening the top drawer of a nearby cabinet Murphy found a handy Butcher's knife.

"Do any of you want this?" Murphy asked.

"Give it Moon, just as a precaution, we don't want you to jump in a fight when you don't want to" Eric said.

"I-I guess I don't mind holding it" Moon replied.

Ryan opened the refrigerator, and found a glass bottle of soda, he grabbed it, shook it a bit, and discovered that it was still full

"Guys I found a free drink" Ryan said.

"Pretty sure it's expired by now" Rose said

"Then it's a warm slushie" Ryan said.

"...Can't you just beat someone over the head with it like a normal person?" Captain Lake asked.

"I'll take, I need a replacement weapon anyways" George said.

"Didn't you guys noticed the small plastic crate of sodas outside?" Moon asked.

"In that case I'll take another one, and dual-wield them" George said.

"I don't care, just don't make me regret allowing you to hold something that can be used as a weapon" Murphy said.

After that comment they left the small cabin, and ran towards the second cabin on the opposite side mostly because Murphy had his own personal goal to attend to. The second cabin had to door to go through, but before a debate could be held as to which door to open first, Murphy made things easier by simply opening the door on his right-hand side. Inside there was much of the same useless litter, but the one difference to Murphy were the clean clothes on the bed.

"Finally something normal for me to wear" Murphy said as he walked over to the clothing, and checking them.

"I guess it is a little weird to be dressed up as an inmate all day" Harry said.

"Yeah, people could get the wrong idea" Tina said.

"It looks like they could fit me quite well, um...can you wait outside, or something while I put these on?" Murphy asked.

"You want privacy? Sure there's another door we gotta check out anyways, let's go people" Captain Lake said.

His team left to allow Murphy some time to try on the new clothes, while everyone else went towards the second door of the cabin. Although it didn't take long to realize there was nothing of value inside that room, so they spent most of their time simply waiting for Murphy to finish putting on his new clothes.

"Amazing, the people you run into sometimes huh? Who would wave thought we would run into a hungover party guy" Ryan said.

"Yeah it's a little odd, but we never actually pushed him for more details about that" Eric said.

"He said he didn't want to answer any questions about himself, we should respect that" Tina said.

"Yeah besides he's helping us out so he's not all bad" Jessie said.

"He's more competent than any of you...but he's still a useless adult" Alessa said.

"You can try to hide your praise by insulting him later on, but I can tell you have a soft spot for him" Rose said.

"I do not!" Alessa argued.

At that point Murphy had entered their side of the cabin via a second door on the side, wearing his new long-sleeved, dark green shirt, and blue jeans.

"Much better, it felt since forever since I wore normal clothes" Murphy said out loud.

"One day is not forever" Harry corrected.

"J-just over exaggerating" Murphy quickly said.

"It's still raining outside, do we really have to keep going?" Jessie asked.

"It doesn't seem to be letting up, when we get to the sky tram we can take a break" Murphy said.

"So where too next?" Ryan asked.

"According to the map there should be one more cabin to explore" Murphy said.

"Let's get right on that then" Captain Lake said.

Going outside the rain was light, but irritating, and bitter cold.

"I just love my new soda bottle weapons I could never relpla-holy crap is that a rake! I am so taking it!" George said tossing away his bottles of soda, and grabbing the rake standing on a tree.

"That cabin is all boarded up, so that leaves the one up ahead" Murphy said.

"Let's just get out of this rain" Rose said.

"My kingdom for an umbrella" Jessie said.

Muprhy opened the cabin door, and everyone scrambled in, the space enough to fit them all snugly, but it was also very dark. The few flashlights the team had were insufficient enough to illuminate the room, but at least they had each other.

"There's the machine, I've been looking for it for a while...hm~ the power's out though it's not gonna turn on." Murphy said.

"So what's the machine for?" Ryan asked.

"It's to gain free tickets to the sky tram...I didn't mention that? We need tickets to get in the sky tram" Murphy said.

"Well where's the breaker for it?" Eric asked.

"That's where I want to know...guess we better go outside, and look for it" Murphy said.

"Go out in the rain, and work on a electrical machine?" Rose asked.

"You can wait here if you want, we'll be coming back anyways" Murphy suggested.

"Well I haven't found my weapon yet so maybe it's for the best if I just shout out to you guys to tell you it's working" Rose said.

"Fair enough" Murphy said.

"Anyone else?" Eric asked.

"You three stay here too, you guys kind of slow me down when I fight" Alessa told her posse.

"Do we really need five people to flick a switch?" Jessie asked.

"No, but monsters" George simply said.

"True if we're gonna have people waiting, and people going we-" Captain Lake began to tactfully explained.

"Let's all go outside!" Ryan declared.

"...Alright fine let's make it quick though, I think the rain is getting heavier" Murphy said.

So they all went outside.

"The breaker would be connected to this building somehow, or at least be next to it, these cables could be a clue" Murphy said.

"Alright, something to follow, beats wandering around in the rain." Rose said.

"It leads to that empty clearing over there" Tina said.

"well it's a good thing it's empty then, let's go!" George said suddenly taking charge, and moved ahead of the team.

"Wait you fool, we need to stick cl-" Captain Lake called out.

His warning was too late, as George crossed that invisible line, a random Screamer appeared as if from nowhere, and jumped on George's back, clinging to him with spiked clubs on his chest.

"H-help! Oh god the pain!" George cried out.

"Wow irony...now if only I had a chair with me" Murphy said.

"Let's just get it off him!" Jessie said.

"Club it's head, once it's delirious, pulling it off would be quite easy. Just make sure you don't miss" Murphy said.

"Hang on you idiot I'm gonna help you" Jessie assured

"Stop talking, and help me!" George shouted out as he struggled to keep himself steady as the Screamer continued to keep it's vice grip on him.

Jessie ran up to it, and clubbed it with her frying pan causing damage, but not enough to pull it off. Murphy took the initiative anyway, grabbed it by the waste, murmured under his breath a very naughty swear word as he felt the Screamer's clammy, cold skin, and pulled as hard as he could to help the newbie escape. This in turn only made only made the spikes dig, and scrape George's skin more, but at least he appeared to be helping. Finally after much pain induced struggling George managed to the Screamer off his back looking much worse for wear.

"Don't worry George this is exactly why I've been collecting the first aid kits" Rose assured.

"So you'll be my nurse, and treat me?" George asked.

"You're a big boy, you could do it yourself" Rose teased as she tossing a med kit over to George.

"Alright here's the breaker" Murphy said indifferent to George's suffering as he turned it on.

Looking back at the cabin they could see a glow coming from inside through the broken wood panels.

"That did it, let's collect our tickets" Murphy said.

They returned back inside, feeling soaked after staying in the fair for a while, and Murphy demonstrated the machine that was suppose to give out free tickets as a prize for completing it's game.

"So it looks like you got to drag the multi-colored balls to their respective colored holes, all while avoiding the blank holes, and while the water rises without mercy...Plus considering how many of us there are now, we'll have to repeat the process so that we all have a ticket" Murphy said.

"Do you have enough tokens?" Moon asked.

"More than enough, I'll go first so that you guys can get a feel for it.

Murphy played it with a focused determination that could be admired if he wasn't focusing it on such a trivial kids game. He completed the task on his first try.

Eric volunteered to go next, after slipping on one occasion, and nearly screwing up several times over, it was obvious his shaky fingers were making his life difficult, and his gun accuracy low. He completed the task on his second try.

Ryan was next, and so far he was the more relaxed of the bunch playing it, his movements were as smooth, and flowing as the water in the game. He completed the task on his first try.

Jessie went next, and took the game with as much seriousness as a grain of salt, finding it more of a hassle rather than an necessary mission, possibly due to the fact that she failed several times. She completed the task on her third try.

Captain Lake had never seen such a contraption before, and had no idea of what to do until Murphy instructed him on the controls, why they still decided to let him try after that was anyone's guess, but they did not predict that Captain Lake would have been so talented at the thing the first time around. He completed the task on his first try.

Tina had nerves of jelly cream, and could not help, but panic at the very thought of wasting everyone's time with her screw ups, which of course alter her abilities. She completed the task on her third try.

Alessa practically shoved her way through to get a chance to play unfortunately she was too short to see what she was doing so she was being helped by Murphy. She did not refuse so negatively of Murphy's aid, but upon several times playing it, was obvious that she was not born to play arcade games, which she blamed other people for that. She completed the task on her fifth try, and punched it repeatedly in frustration.

Harry was quite indifferent about the game finding no fun, or frustration playing, instead treating it like any other puzzle he may come across. He completed the task on his second try.

George at an attempt to show off actually did the exact opposite instead, his unnecessary trick shots of playing the game with his eyes closed, one handed, and other shenanigans cost him greatly. He completed the task on his eighth time, and was given a sound lecture by Jessie.

Sharon was being help up by Rose, and the two had a wonderful time playing the mini-game, laughing instead of groaning when they failed. She completed the task on her third time.

Rose had also enjoyed playing the game even, and even playfully mocking herself when she failed, regardless the game did set her mood up even by only slightly. She completed the task on her fourth time.

Hanna was being coached by Alessa who was using her mistakes to ensure Hanna would not do the same, but it was not needed. Just like Captain Lake she also had a natural ability of playing water based games. She completed the task on her first time, and as an added bonus she was stared at angrily by a envious Alessa.

"Okay that took a little longer than I expected, but does everyone have a ticket?" Murphy asked

Everyone nodded as they flashed their won tickets.

Well then off we go to that sky tram then" Jessie said.

"I didn't mention this before, but I found this old key in the pockets of these pants, I guess it could open something here" Murphy said.

"Yeah because I'm sure as hell am not gonna go back in that basement" George said.

"Well at least the basement is dry, I don't want to go outside on days like this" Rose said.

"What's wrong with a little rain?" Ryan asked.

"Can't we just gun it, like straight on towards the sky tram?" Rose asked.

"Well see" Murphy said.

Going back outside for what seemed like the millionth time Murphy lead them to the center of the field. At first having no clue as to where to go next, but seeing a locked fenced gate ahead of them gave Murphy an idea, and that was better than standing around doing nothing.

"Follow me" Murphy said

They followed him to a barricade of junk blocking their path to the gate, but Murphy assured them of a detour by sidling against the wall.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" Eric wondered to himself.

After everyone else followed his example Murphy unlocked the gate, and opened it all the way through. Obviously doing so cause a major shift in the climate because as soon as he did that lighting struck, thunder roared, and the rain turned into a storm.

"Let's get over to that sky tram, it's just straight ahead!" Murphy shouted over the thunder.

"Stick close everyone, you don't want to get lost in this storm" Captain Lake called out.

"I didn't even know storms, and fog can coincide together like this!" Ryan shouted.

Everyone ran behind Murphy with the tree branches acting as natural umbrellas, but they were still getting drenched, and to make matters worse, they could see the silhouettes of several shadows running towards the hurrying group.

"Crap I think there's more of them!" Murphy announced.

"So what? I see only three, we have them outnumbered there's no way they'll-" George began.

To accommodate the large number of humans, a blinding lightning strike fairly close to the group crashed onto the road, temporarily blinding them. Once everyone regained their sight back they could see the number of Screamers had tripled to nine, and circling the team.

"Run, run!" Murphy shouted

Eric, and Tina loaded their guns, and fired rapidly on the large pack of Screamers, slowing them down, but mostly just missing their shots, but it wasn't exactly their fault. For some reason they don't fully understand the Screamers have superior brain power compared the mindless drones they battled with, and use that brain power to attempt to actually dodge the gunfire. Crossing the road, the group were halted by two Screamers blocking their path. Tina, and Eric moved themselves to the front reloading their guns when both Screamers inhaled deeply, and howled the loudest shriek any of them have ever heard, so loudly in fact they could visibly see the sonic waves their shouts were producing. Everyone tried their best to shake the ringing off their heads, but they had very little time to do it as a large pack of Screamers were running towards them from behind. Finally they regained themselves, and continued running at the two Screamers who appeared to be attempting a second shout, but Jessie, and Murphy put a halt to that by clobbering both Screamers with their respective weapons, thus pushing them aside. With no time left to finish the job they continued running for their lives, seeing the sky tram building, climbing it's stairs, and running inside the building. Murphy took a last look outside, and noticed that several of the Screamers had begun to climb the stairs after them.

"Hurry put your tickets in the machine, they'll be here any moment!" Murphy called out.

One by one they did so while Murphy stayed against the door as a living barricade seeing as he was unable to find anything he could use. Halfway through a loud banging was heard from behind the doors, and soon flesh balls of spikes began to poke holes into the wood of the door.

"Come on people!" Murphy urged

At last when it was Murphy's turn he was the last, and it was just in time too as the first of several Screamers had begun to crawl through the medium sized holes it created. Murphy feed the machine his ticket, and went through the turnstile gate to join the others in the cramped sky tram which they were sure they must have exceeded the safe weight precaution. Once the Tram identified everyone on board, it closed it's doors, and began to move away from the screaming, wailing Screamers attempting in vain to push their way through the turnstile.

"We made it...I can't believe it" Murphy said out of breath from all the excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up...all that trouble just to crossed a street, and back for a way towards our real destination" Captain Lake explained.

"Well wherever this thing goes, it can't be worse than here" Murphy said.

Everyone in the sky tram stared at him with disbelief, as he glanced around outside oblivious to their stares, and experience. The trip may have lasted five minutes, or half an hour, the dark sky lightening up, but this was not a sign of clear skies as the clouds continued to hover above them, and around them making the thick fog obscuring their vision. For the rest of the trip they could not see a thing anywhere that wasn't entirely covered in a coat of fog. After what seemed like ten to thirty minutes the fog began to clear, and they could finally see the distinct glowing round orb they called a sun which had vanished from them for hours on end. They were also greeted by beautiful scenery of a long waterfall, healthy green trees, and a bottomless pit that threatened to engulf them in it's darkness.

_End of Chapter_

_This wasn't suppose to be as long as it was now, how come whenever I try to rush something I always end up with more content than I should have? Well anyways next chapter is going to be a hell of a long conversation coming. Thanks again for your support, reviews, and most importantly your patience!_


	53. Chapter 53 One Big Reunion

_Chapter 53: One Giant Reunion_

_Sorry for the late entries, basically there's been a change of schedule lately which made it difficult to stay up late at night, which is when I write the most. It'll return to normal eventually, but for now the long awaited reunion. Oh yeah, Shattered Memories levels will come, as well as a requested fight involving their monsters, and Walter's Victims I haven't forgotten. Enjoy!_

At the Devil's Pit Vista

"Hey check it out, that sky tram over there, it's moving" Douglas said pointing at a sky tram sliding across it's rail, over a waterfall.

"I see no other way it's gonna go, whatever is inside is gonna be here in just a moment" Travis said.

"I still wanted a little more time with my powers, everything feels so chilly now" Cybil complained.

"We agreed to share the thing as much as possible, and we'll never go through the rounds unless we split the thing more often" Travis reasoned.

"So I'm guessing it feels pretty good to be a superhero for a day eh~ Travis?" Heather asked.

"Like a dream" Travis said admiring his new getup.

"Strange, I haven't seen them sky trams run for a while" JP said in a separate conversation.

"That can't be mere coincidence, I wanna wait a little longer" Christopher said.

"Can you make out who's inside?" Elle asked.

"...No it's too far out, and the sun's too bright, probably the first, and only time I'll complain about the sun's brightness in Silent Hill" Christopher said.

"Well it could be your wife" Eileen assured.

" We still have about ten minutes before I decide nothing is gonna happen, and we need to leave" Alex said.

"...Fine ten minutes..." Christopher reluctantly said.

At the sky tram after completing it's route.

Their ride placed them on a very old, and possibly unstable wooden building which looked more like a oversized shed than a tourist attraction. Devil's Pit in big, bold, black letters greeted them like a bad omen as they piled out of the sketchy tram. A door to their left, and a double door to their right were their options.

"Let's check both" Murphy suggested

Murphy went left with a small following while Eric took right with his own small following, both declared their result almost simultaneously.

"Locked" Murphy said almost forcing the knob to turn, but to no avail.

Meanwhile

"D-did you guys hear that! It sounded like that door was about to open!" Laura exclaimed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing besides JP who simply returned to gazing out at the pit, and moved towards the door.

"You heard something behind it?" Harry asked.

"Just the knob moving on the other side" Laura pointed out.

Alex closed in on the door, and attempted to open it, knowing it was locked, but tried again nonetheless.

On the other side

"Not locked" Eric said on his double door investigation.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the locked door Murphy recently attempted to open.

"That noise...someone's on the other side" Murphy said recognizing the noise as the door knob being turned.

"Or something..." George said.

"I'm pretty sure monsters can't work a door, mindless beasts" Captain Lake said.

"They haven't got that door to work" George pointed out.

"Because it's locked" Jessie reminded.

As they went through the opened door the sky tram suddenly sprang to electrical life, and began to exit the building. It continued outward until it eventually stopped at the center of the huge pit.

Elsewhere

"Guys over here! That sky tram is back" Cynthia exclaimed.

Leaving the door everyone moved back towards the edge of the wooden railing to see a red sky tram which previously contained unknown passengers. It moved through it's single stretched line until it suddenly stopped near the center of the pit.

"Hm...guess they do need some adjustments" JP Noticed.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's inside, still I wish I could get a better look" Christopher said.

"You could use those public binoculars over there, of course you still need to pay a fee" JP said.

"Yeah we noticed those, but none of us apparently thought to bring any money... or money in change to be specific" Henry dully said.

Back to Murphy's team

After descending down the stairs the team came upon a door to their right.

"This door is locked too" Tina said.

"Wait..." George suddenly said.

The team waited...nothing happened.

"Sorry I thought it was gonna respond like the first one" George said.

Ahead of them they saw a second door on one side, and a third door boarded up with separate pieces of plank boards.

"It's almost as if something decided for us ahead of time" Captain Lake commented.

"I'd rather not think of it like that" Eric said.

"Guys check out the name tag next to it...it's scratch out,but I can totally read JP on it" Ryan noticed.

"Someone in this Earth has a first name called JP?" Captain Lake said.

"It's actually more common than you think" George said.

"I'm sure it's just initialized for something much longer" Murphy said.

"Are we gonna play twenty questions, or are we gonna go inside already?" Eric impatiently asked.

"I kind of have to agree on him with this one guys" Rose said.

"Right, right let's go inside then" Murphy quickly said.

The room was dull to say the least, and furnished into a one room bedroom possibly owned by the guy on the tag next to the door, it was a kitchen, and living room in one, meant for one. Opening the refrigerator revealed several cold drinks, but none of them were thirsty enough to drink the possibly expired beverages. The small T.V was on, but only showed everyone's least favorite show twenty four seven static nonstop. George walked towards the T.V- most likely doing something stupid- while the rest looked around the room, but finding nothing of interest

"This stupid T.V is broken, it won't turn off" George complained.

"Stop messing with things too complicated for yo-" Murphy warned.

His warning came too late however, and after several more twists, and turns on the knob, the Television could not take it anymore, and self-destructed. Spreading glass shards mostly hitting George, and Murphy, but receiving no major injury, or even noticeable cuts, and scratches. While Everyone else was recovering Murphy was suddenly hearing yet another voice spoke to him in his head.

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow" The voice in Murphy's head advised

"Sound advice" Murphy muttered

"What?" Rose asked.

"What?" Murphy quickly responded.

"Well if you weren't paying attention we were saying that we just established that there is nothing of interest here, and suggest we move on" Captain Lake said.

"Right, of course" Murphy said.

Leaving the small room they entered an even smaller room which they identified as a bathroom. The floor was wet with a pool of blood, as well as blood stains on the bathtub itself.

"Ew~ was someone actually living here?" Jessie said.

"Could be part of the job" Eric figured.

"What a sucky job" George commented.

"Well it has it's benefits, like this med kit for example" Rose stated as she grabbed a med kit from a nearby medical cabinet.

After their trip to the bathroom they went through a second door which took them to a workstation of some kind filled with large mechanical tools, cabinets full of bolts, and screws in random order, and an assortment of miscellaneous junk. To everyone it felt like yet another unimportant room, but something out of the corner of Murphy's eye caught his attention.

"Hey, a lighter...and it works too" Murphy said as she switched it on, and off repeatedly, getting the feel of it.

"Do you think it will help?" Moon asked.

"A little extra light always helps" Murphy said.

"Guys do you think this radio still works?" George asked.

"If it does, you'll just break it, get away from it" Murphy said.

"Why don't you turn it on then?" George dared.

"I really don't see what that would do, but I suppose a little music could calm our nerves" Murphy said.

"I don't think radios actually work here" Rose warned.

Murphy payed no heed to Rose's warning, and turned the radio on, almost instantly getting a clear response from a radio host.

"Hey people welcome back to WLMN FM. It's your boy DJ Ricks here laying down the licks, and treating the tricks. It's another beautiful in our little corner of paradise. The skies are blue, the sun is shining, and if you got a special tune you wanna hear, all you gotta do is get on those phones, and let me know what it is. I'm taking your request, and dedications all day long." DJ Ricks announced with a fast paced, energetic voice spoke.

Almost instantly a song began to play after he was done introducing himself, no one in the room knew the song was called 'Heaven Won't Hold it Against You'.

"Hm~ you were saying?" Murphy said.

"Well I...okay you got me, but I'm to relieve to hear something normal here after so long" Rose said.

"You know, I'm looking at this makeshift barricade, and it looks like it won't take much to break them off" Murphy noticed.

"Well I could test that if you like" Captain Lake said as he picked up a Crowbar from the floor.

"This could come in handy too" Harry said grabbing a small axe.

Both together they hacked at the wooden planks, the music just loud enough to still be heard through the hacking. Eventually they cleared the door, but not surprise to know it took then back outside where they first come from descending down a small staircase. However they did remember a second door that was boarded up. After a brief team effort they cleared the planks away, the same song still heard from the previous room.

"Wait maybe we shouldn't go in that room, call me paranoid, but I think the danger size next to the room still stand for something" Rose said.

"Hm~ danger- high voltage, keep out...all the more reason to go in" Murphy said.

"I think it will be dangerous if we all go in together so since your so eager to inside we'll let you take care of it" Eric insisted.

"Oh, fair enough, wait here" Murphy said going inside without any regard towards his safety.

"Can you tell us what's inside?" Tina asked.

"Not much so far...ah here we, here we go...a key rack, with only one key" Murphy discovered.

He grabbed the key, and left the room rather hastily as several breaker boxes began to spark too closely for comfort.

"I got the key, I bet even George can guess which door this key unlocks" Murphy said.

"The door to my heart?" George joked.

"You're not funny" Murphy insisted.

Wordlessly going upstairs they headed towards the locked door they have yet to go through.

"You guys think whatever was trying to open the door is still there now?" Moon asked.

"You would be afraid of going somewhere you're told to go" Alessa said.

"Whatever made that I'm sure all of us together are more than enough to deal with it" Captain Lake assured.

"Then you have me of course" Alessa said.

"Maybe for the sake of making friends you shouldn't be involving your powers, I'm just saying" Rose said.

"Why are we stalling let's just go inside already" George impatiently said.

"Alright then tough guy you go first" Murphy dared.

"I would, but you know...you're the leader after all, I don't want to step over your position" George awkwardly said.

"Thought so" Murphy said triumphantly.

He opened the door slowly, and cautiously at first, but after peaking through the narrow slit, and seeing nothing, but hearing hushed whispered of what seemed like numerous amount of people. In his mind they appeared to speak rather normally, and letting his guard down he swung the door open wide, and walked casually through it. His motioned the rest to follow seeing nothing, but a work desk with a wooden chair that could be used a weapon with the right hands, and a second lighter.

"Dibs" Eric said swiping the lighter as casually as someone would grab a apple from a fruit bowl.

They glanced at the information board containing several pamphlets of no importance, and a rotating cylinder kiosk also containing useless tourist pamphlets. Murphy seeing nothing that could get him out of here sooner rather than later chose to ignore these things while the rest browsed through them at alarming speeds, but soon coming to the same realization as Murphy. Leaving the team behind he got closer to a large billboard of the entirety of Devil's Pit, but before he could get a closer look, his attention was soon stolen by a very large crowd of people to his left hand side, most of them aiming an assortment of guns at him. He stared blankly at them, and they did the same, finally it was Murphy who said the first words, and established first contact.

"You have got to be kidding me" Murphy groaned quite loudly as he quickly raised his arms above his head.

"False alarm it's human" Alex said almost sounding disappointed.

"Put your arms down we aren't gonna shoot" Cybil assured.

Hearing the voices of more people, Murphy's team dropped what they were doing, and rushed towards his aid, only to be astounded at the large twice as big as theirs, and carrying some seriously big guns. Seeing even more people following the first man they say left them even more confused, and it didn't take long for one particular man in the back to recognize some of them.

"Rose? Rose! Sharon! Over here!" Christopher shouted.

His team moved out of the way for Christopher to move forward to get a closer look.

"Oh my god...Christopher! Honey it's you! Sharon look we finally found an escape!" Rose excitedly shouted, soon after running towards him with Sharon equally as happy following, with Christopher doing the same.

They embraced each other midway, squeezing each one another tightly that it almost hurt, but they were tear-shedding, happy family again. Everyone else looked on, happy for the small family, except for Alessa who scowled at them, obviously her own personal plan for Rose had now gotten much more complicated. Yet there was also something else that she could not help, but scowl at, and it was staring her in the face with a nervous look. She glared back at Alessa, who quickly retreated behind Laura, who now noticed Alessa staring at them, mostly at Alessa...wait...

"Hey~" Laura called out waving her arm back, and forth.

Alessa did nothing, but her posse wave backed.

"I'm waving at you~" Laura continued.

"That girl sniveling behind you...bring her to me peon" Alessa ordered, her command sounding more like a selfish girl who wants a doll all by herself.

"...no" Laura blankly said.

"Why is it that nobody has given me the respect I deserve, even now?" Alessa had to ask herself.

While the kids joined together, Sharon joining them shortly after the adults finally conjoined into one large circle together, eying all the new faces with mixed feelings.

"So, you're traveling in a group too" Angela spoke up.

"...Yes" Jessie said, already feeling weird vibes from Angela.

"Christopher, you're here...so does that mean that you got my message?" Rose asked

"I think so, we crossed paths with a strange mailman, with this even stranger look in his eyes...as if he knew way more than he let's on. He told me about your message, then everything went dark, we passed out, and next thing we know here we are, but that's not important right now. Are you, and Sharon alright? You're not too hurt are you?" Christopher asked.

"We're both fine, I'll admit it was a crazy walk, boat ride, and tram ride getting us all the way, and that's just the start of my adventures, I really want to go into detail...wait that woman over there, is that-" Rose began.

"Who Cybil?" Christopher asked noticing his wife's staring directly at the officer.

"I'm happy to see we get to meet you in person-" Cybil began, but she was interrupted by a sudden bear hug from Rose.

"You're alive! I can't believe it, this day just get's better, and better! Oh I missed you more than I realized!" Rose cried out.

"Did you two already meet? And you didn't tell me?" Christopher accused.

"W-what no! I have never seen her before until now, I swear!" Cybil quickly defended.

"Huh?" Rose was heard saying, still clinging to Cybil, but loosening up a bit.

"I said you've got the wrong person maybe, we've never met until now" Cyibil explained.

"But you're name is Cybil Bennett right?" Rose asked.

"W-what? Y-yeah that is my name, but that can't be right" Cybil said now starting to sound scared. The rest of the team began to listen in.

"So it really is you" Rose said.

"But I've never met you personally, and as far as I can tell I'm the only one in this world called Cybil Bennett" Cybil explained.

"But you look exactly like you did when I first met you...except for maybe a different uniform, but your face, and voice are all the same" Rose said.

"Oh god...I thought I-b-but we...Maria what's going on?" James said very confused.

"I have no clue either, Cybil are you sure you don't have a twin sister?" Maria asked.

"No I don't, and even if I did why would we both share the same name? Even twins have different first names" Cybil explained.

"Wait, so are you, or are you not Cybil?" Rose asked.

"No-I mean yes-could you just get off for a second, and let me think" Cybil said.

Rose did so, but she wasn't exactly off Cybil's personal space yet.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning-all of you! How did you all get here?" Alex asked.

"Only if you tell us your side of the story" Eric demanded.

"We're not here to make enemies we just want to make sense of all this" Elle assured.

"Everyone will have their say, of course it's easier said than done" Henry said

"Can't we all just blurt out what we want to say at once?" George recommended.

"...Is he your...you know..." Henry asked.

"Yes" Murphy answered.

"Ah I see, we have someone like that as well, but lately he's been very tolerable, even helpful" Henry responded.

"I envy you, I don't believe ours is gonna change any time soon" Murphy said.

"So I'm looking at all of you, and I see a bunch of heat" Jessie said.

"I'm looking at all of you, and I see...well a lot of junk actually" Heather said.

"We had to make due! Not all of us have it easy with so many guns" Jessie accused.

"Is that a fact? I can't wait to hear you shout when we find something for you to fight" Heather said.

"We did! Some crazy monster lady that grabs people by the backs, and stabs you with spiked blobs for hands" Jessie retorted.

"...That's new..." Heather realized.

"So hey what's up! I'm Ryan" Ryan said.

"I'm James, a-" James began

"And I'm his fiancee Angela" Angela quickly interupted.

"Oh here we go again, don't manipulate the new guys" Maria said, though from the sounds of it she sounded as if she was ready to choke a bitch.

"Hm~ have you met my lover Henry he's the one pretending to care about whatever it is your friend is talking about" Cynthia quickly intervened.

"(Where is that stun gun again?)" Eileen thought to hereself.

"Haha~ you guys seem pretty fun hope we all make it out of this" Ryan said.

"You're alright too" James approved.

"Well if James likes you, then so do I, my name is Maria by the way." Maria said.

"You can Call me Cynthia, It's nice to know that not everyone here is completely crazy.

"I'm George!" George quickly shouted as he dashed next to Ryan.

"Oh...hello" Maria halfheartedly greeted.

"Hi" Cynthia dully said.

"I'm gonna go over there, introduce myself to your other friends Ryan" James said.

"Yeah~ I'll come with you" Maria quickly said.

"I better go too in case you do something slutty in front of the kids" Angela said.

"Bite me" Maria muttered.

"Wait don't leave me with him!" Cynthia said following the girls, and James.

"It must have been quite a hassle having to lead so many through this town" Captain Lake said.

"I'm surprised you asked me that question" Alex said.

"Well to me you just seem like the one in charge, or a least have the last say in things." Captain Lake said.

"Well it doesn't work like that exactly, you see we switch leadership roles when the current leader has no clue as to where to go. Usually there's always someone who does, and when that happens we switch leaders to whoever knows their way around a certain part of the town. It's worked well so far" Alex explained.

"Ah we applied the same technique, and I don't think we even noticed" Captain Lake said.

"Really? Because looking at the way you were dressed I figured you were the permanent leader" Alex said.

"No, no I'm just a captain of a steamboat that use to sail the lake around here, I don't know my way around any part of land. It's changed so much since the last time I remembered it" Captain Lake said.

"A steamboat use to sail here? There were a few boats that sailed, but I've never seen a Steamboat" Alex said.

"It's a long story" Captain Lake said.

"We're here aren't we?" Alex said.

"You won't believe me" Captain Lake said.

"Try me" Alex dared.

"So your name is Tina...hm~" Eileen said.

"I-is there something wrong with that?" Tina said.

"Well you see that puts us in an awkward position" James suddenly said.

"H-how is that exactly?" Tina asked.

"Well we have this cat with us, right here sleeping in my coat, and her name is Tina too, so...yeah..." James said.

"I still don't see the problem" Tina said.

"Well it's gonna be really confusing when we have to call on Tina to help us out when your name is Tina too" James said.

"Oh James, I don't think it's really a big deal" Eileen said.

"Well how about this, we call our cat Tina, and you could be Tina 2" James said.

"...I don't know how, but it upsets me for some reason. Perhaps a compromise could be made?" Tina 2 said.

"Well I don't know if Tina would respond to anything else" James said.

"She's a smart cat, I'm sure if you change her name a bit, she'll understand" Eileen said.

"You may be right...but what do we call you now?" James wondered.

"How about...Cattina? You now with the word cat, and tina together...I'm sorry that was bad" Tina said.

"No, no I liked it, it's clever...sort of" Eileen said.

"How about if we change the c to a k? Would that make it any easier?" James said.

"Kattina? Yeah sure! I mean it's your pet I presume" Tina said

"It feels a little rushed, but hopefully it will grow on us" James said.

"You're lying! You're a liar!" Alessa shouted

"I'm sorry I'm not lying!" Alessa pleaded.

"Yeah why would she lie about her own name? I think you're lying! Isn't that right Walter?" Laura accused.

"...Maybe" Little Walter responded

"Not helping!" Laura said

"But she told us herself a long time ago that she her name was Alessa" Sharon defended.

"Maybe you share the first name, but not the last" Emilie said.

"Hey yeah! Why don't you tell us your last names?" Hanna said.

"Gillespie" Both Alessa said simultaneously.

"Oh..." Hanna muttered.

"You took my name, my clothes, my hair, and my face! You're an imposter!" Alessa said.

"Who said you could decide something like that? Laura said.

"I'm sorry, but I was called Alessa my whole life!" Alessa said.

"Yeah! If Alessa said she was called that her whole life, then as her best friend I believe her" Laura declared.

Alessa was taken aback by the sudden declaration, both actually with opposite feelings of bliss, and envy.

"T-that is exactly why she can't be me!" Alessa said.

At that point Laura began giggling, and judging by the way Alessa was glaring at her, it didn't help prolong her life.

"W-what's so funny!" Alessa shouted on the verge of summoning her defense mechanism.

"*teehee* it's just that you sound so desperate for friends right now, I can tell" Laura teased.

"You know with all of us here now, I think we have the numbers for that..." George said.

"For what?" Wheeler asked.

"Well we can't do it here, not enough space, but when we march through the streets we should totally riot! Like with picket signs, and everyone, and shot protest the hell out of this place" George said.

"Well that sounds like it'll accomplish nothing" Douglas said.

"No, no it will, we'll show any nearby monsters that we're mad as hell with the conditions, and they better improve them, or else we strike" George said.

"I shall discuss this idea with Alex...hey Alex!" Douglas called out.

"No" Alex simply said.

"You heard him, no go" Douglas said.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?" Alex said.

"Well after we rescued Hanna, we were ready to drive back home, but along the way this huge gap in the road blocked us. We tried street after street, but seemed like every road was blocked in some way, or another...after a while of walking through the streets we went to a park where we first met Rose, her daughter, and Harry" Eric said.

"Wait, wait, his name is Harry too?" Alex said.

"Well he told us his name was Harry Mason, so I assume that's his name" Eric said.

"And his last name is Mason too?" Alex said now dumbfounded.

"Oh, no don't tell me..." Eric sighed.

"Was what he said true?" Harry asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Harry said.

"Do you feel anything?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly no, you?" Harry asked.

"No...maybe we both lost our minds at this place-" Harry said.

"And then we became so unnaturally sane afterward" Harry added.

"I was gonna say the same thing!" Harry said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry wondered.

"Well we can't call each other Harry like this, it'll confuse people, they might need only one of us" Harry said.

"And in a fight, it could be even more problematic" Harry said.

"Hm~ How about if you guys call me by my last name instead? Just try calling me Mason" The odd clothed wearing Harry said.

"Works for me, but I still want to get to the bottom of this" Harry said.

"Agreed, but arguing about it now won't get us anywhere" Mason said.

"So we'll remain ignorant of this fact for the meantime?" Harry asked.

"Agreed" Mason agreed.

"(I feel like I should say something about his...clothes, but I don't want to hurt his-my feelings...wait...)" Harry thought.

"(If he's me, or I'm him...then does that mean that there's another Cheryl too? Is he...I'm almost to afraid to ask)" Mason thought.

"How come I've never seen you people around town before?" Moon asked.

"Well I could ask you the same question" Lisa said.

"Well I was exploring my old orphanage, maybe you've seen it before?" Moon said.

"I think I have, was it in the middle of the forest next to a factory, and mine? Also did it burn to the ground?" Henry asked.

"None of those descriptions match my orphanage" Moon said.

"I see, well I've never visit such places, and if you haven't noticed, I'm a nurse who worked-use to work at Alchemilla, you've seen it right?" Lisa said.

"Unfortunately no, when I was left at the orphanage I didn't see much of the town, even now I don't know where anything is here. Except for maybe an old hotel by the lake" Moon said.

"I see, well we're not exactly going to take a tour around town, the first sign of an exit we see, and we'll take it" Lisa assured.

"Oh that's good, but how long will that take?" Moon asked.

"Who knows, we've been here for quite a while, but we're still alive, still going, seeing some new things. I think so long as we're not stuck in some place for a long time, then eventually this place will run out of things to throw at us" Heather said.

"I wish we could find a detour so we can get through all that quicker" Moon said.

"Why are you all so heavily armed?" Murphy asked.

"In this place? Why the hell not?" Wheeler answered.

"Well I see your point, but it's not like guns grow on trees you know, where did you get the extra firepower?" Murphy explained.

"Some of us here came prepared unlike some people who shall remain nameless" Wheeler said

"Hey some of us had no clue as to what they were getting themselves into, and maybe a special someone who shall remain nameless had no choice in the matter" Murphy said.

"Relax I'm just messing with you, tell you what? How about I talk to someone around here who could give you a spare gun so you could feel safer. Are you a good shot?" Wheeler asked.

"I know how a gun works, but it's been years" Murphy said.

"Good enough here buddy, just let me know when you want a little extra firepower" Wheeler assured.

"Thanks, but I got a colt with me now, so I think I'm good for now" Murphy assured.

"So...what's the strange costume?" Mason asked.

"(This guys is asking about my clothes when he looks like that? Who the hell dressed him?)" Travis thought.

"Are you a Nascar driver, or a fan of it?" Mason asked.

"Uh no, no it's kind of difficult to explain now, but I wasn't always dressed like this. Sooner, or later you'll understand, but not right now, don't need to make a scene" Travis said.

Flashback

Travis was given hold of the wands power, his transformation similar to previous, but a wide distortion of space made it different. The area around a glowing white sphere containing Travis began to ripple as if made of liquid, dimensions began to shift from long to short. For example on occasions several yards of space in three dimensions would compress so that if you were to walk across, it would take, but a single step to move those several yards. The opposite was true as well, an inch without even appearing it, would actually be stretched appearing as if you were walking in place, but instead you were continuously walking that single inch eventually passing it. These ripples continued through the remainder of the transformation until at last it all ceased, and the sphere began to dim, dimensions returned to normal, and space appeared quite unaffected. When the sphere at last vanished, and Travis came to, he found himself wearing a full body racing gear, with the exterior, and interior made of a more durable fabric than the usual equipment. The gear was colored with a gray tint seemingly blending with the fog should it appear suddenly. Several variations of the 'Halo of the Sun" Were stitched into the fabric, all on bright red. The variations came in intricacy of the circle, some were simple with merely three small circles inside one, while others contained several insignias inside, and others even more still. Stitched on the shoulders, back, legs, chest, and stomach they acted as if they were the brand of different sponsors if it were normal...the circles only gave the gear a dark embodiment that only a cultist could appreciate. Gripped in his right hand was a Tire Iron in the shape of a X-cross, each of the end of the bars close to the center, the metal could be seen rotating slowly. The center piece was actually a round cage containing a gyro ball floating inside, spinning rapidly, the metal itself was made of a dark component unknown at the time, and at present time. It felt heavier than normal tire irons, but that could only mean it does a little more damage as well. Travis is unsure of what else to make of it, it's obvious the tire iron is the wand itself, but looking at their current location, risking a test attack utilizing his new powers could mean a steep drop into the pit. So he waits anxiously for the time to unleash his potential. As for any side effect, Travis reported that he currently feels none, whether the effect will happen when he uses his power has not been tested as of yet.

End of Flashback

"It's really confusing, but you'll get your turn" Travis said.

"Okay fine, I don't understand the turn part, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the time" Mason said.

"When is it ever?" Travis said.

"Guys shouldn't we do something?" Tina asked looking over the fighting kids.

In some sort of frantic argument, possibly instigated by Laura, both Alessa, and Laura were grappling with each other in an attempt to push each other to the floor.

"Not my kid" Rose said.

"That's pretty messed up" Elle said.

"I'm just kidding, hey you two, maybe you ought to stop, please?" Rose said.

The two continued to fight.

"What was that? You couldn't have at least tried" Elle said.

"Well I don't see you doing anything, besides she might have been asking for it, we'll pull them apart if it gets too rough." Rose assured.

At that point Laura had successfully brought Alessa down, but in the process fell down with her, this in turn caused them to roll around continuously in an attempt to get on top of the other.

"See look their having fun" Rose assured.

"Is that your idea of fun?" Elle wondered.

"I don't see anything coming out of the pit, maybe Alessa isn't so blood thirst after all" Rose said.

"What was that last part? Blood thirsty?" Elle asked

"Well isn't yours?" Rose asked.

"Ours...something about saying 'ours' just doesn't feel right you know" Harry said joining the conversation.

"Ha got ya! I win!" Laura called out staying on top of Alessa, and practically sitting on her.

"Get off of me!" Alessa ordered.

"Admit I won!" Laura declared.

"Never!" Alessa argued.

"Maybe you should stop, I think you played enough" Alessa urged.

"I agree" Hanna said.

"Wait, wait, I wanna hear her say uncle!" Laura complained.

"I won't do such a stupid thing, you're stupid for saying that!" Alessa argued.

"Okay even I know when to get off on top of someone" Maria said.

"A slut joke at a time like this?" Angela mocked under her breath.

"Bitch" Maria muttered under hers.

Eventually Laura released Alessa who was still mad at her for not getting off sooner.

"Well that was fun, even if I couldn't get you to say uncle" Laura said.

"That wasn't fun at all you humiliated me! You should be lucky you're still breathing" Alessa argued.

"You took it seriously? Don't you know how to have fun?" Laura asked.

"I don't play like that! Who does?" Alessa exclaimed.

"Well I saw my foster parents do it once, and th-" Laura began

"Okay now Laura how about you introduce yourself to everyone else here!" Maria quickly shouted.

"Fine~ we'll talk more later 'kay?" Laura said running off to towards Maria.

"What's wrong with her?" Alessa complained.

"She's just full of energy, and ideas all the time, you get use to it, plus she's nice enough" Alessa said.

"...I'm not through with you! Why don't you act more like me if your name's Alessa!" Alessa complained.

"I-I'm sorry" Alessa apologized

"No, no! You gotta stand up for yourself, stand up straight, and summon razor sharp wires all around you!" Alessa encouraged.

"Wires?" Alessa said looking puzzled.

"You know, those scary things you use to hurt people" Sharon described.

Alessa still looked dumbfounded.

"...You don't know what we're talking about do you?" Emilie asked.

Alessa nodded her head.

"I've never had something like that happen, I'm sorry" Alessa apologized.

"She's telling the truth, she would have been more...helpful if it was true" Little Walker sort of defended.

"...I do my best..." Alessa said disappointed in herself.

"We all, we can work together on this" Emilie assured.

"I wish I brought change so I can use this" James said looking at the binoculars.

"I have some dollars in change you can use, I suppose I don't mind you using it once" Murphy said handing out a handful of pocket change.

"Really? You're giving me money even though we just met?" James said.

"Yeah sure, I'm not using it, and I sure as hell don't need it to survive here" Murphy said.

James grabbed a coin, put it inside the slot activating it, and peeked through the lens.

"Wow~ It's actually not that horrifying here" James commented.

"Yeah it's a good view, until you look down" Murphy said.

"Isn't that, the tram you guys went on to get here?" James asked as he zoomed at the thing.

"Yeah it was...funny why it doesn't move anymore, but then again it's probably just broken" Murphy said.

"Well I guess that's normal for machines to do, so there's nothing to-Ah! Bleeding hand!" James was saying until a certain even happened which caused him to fright.

Okay so everyone got acquainted with everyone is that fair to say?" Eric suddenly called out.

"I haven't talked to them, maybe we get to know each other better" George said moving close to Elle, and Lisa.

"We just needed your name thanks" Lisa quickly said.

"Taken" Elle simply said.

"Well that settles that then, we can get to know each other more along the way, but I think we overstayed our welcome long enough here" Alex said.

"You're telling me, now I just want so time for myself, it's way past closing time anyways" JP said.

"You're still here?" Murphy asked.

"Got anywhere else I should be?" JP asked.

"Fine we'll get out of your way, but can you tell us how though?" Murphy asked.

"If you're heading through the caverns, which the elevator behind me will take you, there will be a train there that takes you to Hillside. Boy I tell ya, all the kids...they just loved that little train" JP said.

"You hear that? We're going on a fun train ride" Rose declared to the kids.

"Yeah I'm sure the years of neglect, and the town itself has done nothing to that little train we'll all be taking" George said.

"You could be more optimistic" Heather said.

"I don't believe we've met either" George suddenly said.

"...I have a stun gun" Heather revealed.

"Just for the record everyone, I'm Ryan!" Ryan called out.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan" Heather greeted.

"Moving on, wouldn't it be easier if you just showed us? You are the tour guide to this place after all" Murphy said.

"...Sorry, someplace I gotta be" JP stated not moving an inch.

"You don't look like you're in a hurry" Alex said.

"...Don't worry I'll make it there soon enough, you guys just worry about yourselves. Oh, and be careful, this place is made of wood...try not to chop any parts, or drill any more holes than it needs" JP warned as he tossed a coin into the pit.

"Thanks for the tip" Murphy said.

"I picked up a map on a kiosk, we could use that to help guide us" Elle said.

"Hm~ I was wondering where one might be found, what's the trip like?" Murphy asked.

"Not a lot of room for error, it's pretty straight forward, I almost don't feel like we'll even need it at this point" Elle said.

"You guys are coming along too?" Murphy asked.

"I'll go wherever my wife goes, but now that I found her, I'm ready to go so I'd rather take the fastest route out of here" Christopher said.

"Speaking of that, I expect my pay by the end of this trip" Douglas announced.

"How exactly did you help me find her again?" Christopher asked.

"...We can discuss details later, you know I charge extra when I actually solve a mystery you know" Douglas added.

"You never were good at hiring, I'm glad you haven't changed" Rose said sounding very relieved.

"Hey I got the job done, not in one way, but another" Douglas said.

"Do you always mess up your jobs like this?" Heather asked.

"Special cases, that's all" Douglas said.

"Fine whatever, I'm so happy we found my wife, and daughter I don't even care, but can we please just go" Christopher said.

"We saw an elevator we could use, but judging on all the people here, I take it we can fit about half of us in there, so two trips ought to be enough" Harry said.

"Into the unknown we go" Ryan called out.

"What we'll find nobody knows" Angela added.

So Harry, Mason, Alessa, Alessa, Lisa, Cybil, James, Maria, Laura, Angela, Heather, Douglas, Henry, Eileen, Travis, Elle, Alex, Wheeler, Tina, Eric, George, Jessie, Ryan, Emilie, Captain Lake, Hanna, Christopher, Rose, Sharon, Murphy, and their newly named cat Kattina headed towards the elevator. As Harry had predicted the elevator though wide, was still insufficient in carrying them all at once. Travis looked at the elevator, then towards his Tire Iron, and spoke out.

"Can I try something?" Travis suddenly asked

"It's not gonna backfire is it?" Alex asked.

"No, and I don't think we need it now, but I feel like there is something I could do with this power that could really make things more comfortable for us in the future...may I" Travis asked.

"Go ahead, everyone stand back!" Alex called out.

"Why, what's going on?" George asked.

"Something magical!" James declared.

"Wicked!" Ryan exclaimed.

Travis went inside the elevator alone, he looked at his Tire Iron, and focused on it as he placed it on the floor. Soon afterward he saw the space inside the elevator begin to stretch, and extend. The square space doubled in size, yet the outside remained unchanged. Travis not done with his test began to walk around the elevator to confirm it was legit, and sure enough the extra dimensional space he created was true, and safe.

"Okay come back in everyone" Travis assured,

Everyone did so shocked at how much bigger it looked, despite repeatedly going inside, and outside they couldn't grasp as to how the elevator was bigger on the inside then on the outside.

"T-this is unreal, then again I saw a sideways waterfall just recently so I must believe this is my new reality" Moon said.

"Don't get use to it, though I won't have this power forever, but still, now that I know it works we could make great use of this during those elevator rides" Travis said.

"Great idea! This saves us a lot of trouble" Elle said.

"I still don't see the point of the outfit though" Douglas said.

"Well if you could control dimensions like this I'm sure racing could be much easier, and more difficult for your opponent. The possibilities are endless" Travis said.

"True, the racetrack could be manipulated in your favor to avoid crashes, and take shortcuts" Harry said.

"Why are you saying all this like this is normal!" George asked out loud.

"Why are you reacting so strongly about this? If it doesn't hurt, who cares?" Henry said.

"I suppose thinking that way could make you appear very courageous, but also very strange" Captain Lake said.

"Well activate the elevator, let's see if it'll work all freaked out like this" George said.

"I'm pushing the button" Alex said.

As he did so the elevator responded, obeying to it's human masters, the machine descended to it's only other floor down. As they all left Travis was the last to leave, after picking up his Tire Iron the walls around him began to pull themselves in, returning to their previous placed space.

_End of Chapter_

_So much more they must discuss with each other, so much they must show to each other, and so much they have yet to explore together. It almost feels like they just started their adventure, but no worries because we'll be covering every square inch of this town. Thanks you for your patience, reviews, and support!_


	54. Chapter 54 Getting Along, Passing By

_Chapter 54: Getting Along, Passing By_

_I repeat all levels in all games must be explored! Plus the protagonist team is still incomplete, as well as the antagonist, and the neutral team of hosts. Just waiting on stragglers, and corpses to be reanimated. Enjoy_

Lower level of Devil's Pit Visa

"I found a map" Murphy suddenly announced as he grabbed a random map from a kiosk to the right hand side.

"...There's more of them?" Elle said.

"Well why wouldn't there be? This is a tourist attraction, you gotta make copies for everyone" Murphy said as if it was obvious.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right" Elle said realizing the obvious.

"You know Murphy we talked a lot about each other, but we never heard you say anything about yourself" Maria said.

"You know my name, isn't that enough now? I'll buy you guys a beer after we get out" Murphy promised.

"Aw~ the whole mysterious handsome man thing is so overused though, don't be so boring" Maria teased.

"Let's play twenty questions, is what we're asking" Cynthia said.

"...Ten, and we get going" Murphy said impatiently.

"I agree, we already spent an hour here, and that's already too long to stay in one place here." Alex said.

"Why do you have my hairstyle?" Henry suddenly asked.

"I didn't know you owned a hairstyle...It was rainy, and I got soaked, not caring in the least bit about how I look right now" Murphy answered.

"You look like you haven't groom your hair in years" Cynthia teased.

"...It's this place, you don't look your best either as far as I can tell" Murphy retorted.

"Did this town call you here?" James asked.

"Called? This is a town, not a person. I was not called anywhere, I just happened to pick a bad road to drive on" Murphy lied.

"Seriously, someone should get to work on that damn road!" Harry complained.

"Maybe they would have if any of us actually reported it" Mason said.

"Oh, yeah we're the only survivors of the wrecked road" Harry said.

"Well then first thing I'm gonna do is report that then" Travis said.

"Good idea! Hopefully nothing will distract us from remembering to do so" George said.

"Back on topic, Murphy, did you see anything strange along the way?" Heather asked.

"Yeah a bunch of gears, upside down paintings, water...mostly water" Murphy explained.

"Seems pretty normal." Alex said.

"He forgot to mention the part about a glowing mini black hole chasing us through most of the trip, a slip, and slide designed by the devil himself, and a waterfalls were the water falls in the oddest of places" Eric added.

"Now why would you not mention all that in the first place?" Wheeler asked.

"Thought you might think I'm crazy, or something sure everyone I was with saw it too, but you're new to me. Nothing says bad first impression than someone speaking in gibberish" Murphy said.

"Okay you got a point, but for future reference, if you have anything else you wanna reveal to us now, go ahead, and say it. We're an equal opportunity sort of club" Henry said.

"...Not a thing" Murphy lied yet again.

"Well when we found him he was wearing convict's uniform he wore at a costume party" George tattled.

"(You don't say things like that in front of a cop!)" Murphy thought angrily to himself, while looking away from Wheeler's stare.

"Aha! A fellow cosplayer in the group!" Heather called out.

"Cosplayer-what? N-no it was...a party-yeah, nothing more!" Murphy quickly said.

"Where did your 'costume' go then?" Alex asked.

"I left it in a cabin. These guys can vouch for me" Murphy said.

"It's true, he found some clothes on a bed, and took them with him because he didn't want anyone to think he was actually one" Rose defended.

"Sounds like the normal thing to do, it beats having to explain yourself constantly" Christopher agreed.

"So this is your first time here in Silent Hill?" Elle asked.

"First time" Murphy answered.

"And you're sure you didn't do anything that may have caused your disturbing experience?" Lisa asked.

"Hey I didn't hurt anyone that didn't...well as far as I can tell I'm a pretty okay guy. No real anger issues, I'd like to think of myself as level headed mostly. Life's been good to me even when I was raised at an orphanage, the Nuns running it were very good to me, and I was more than grateful." Murphy said.

"I don't get it then...sounds like you're either really lucky you survived, and unharmed. Or really unlucky that you survived, and got stuck here in the process" Rose said.

"Well as a detective I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, you just leave everything to me" Douglas assured.

"Please don't" Murphy said.

"Yeah I don't think he can afford you" Christopher said.

"Not to worries, this one is on the house" Douglas assured.

"I was raised in a orphanage too you know, but I don't think it's the same one...where was yours located Murphy?" Moon asked.

"It's...ah~ suddenly I can't remember the name, but nuns were the employees running the place so it's must start with a saint abbreviation. St. something" Murphy said.

"T-that's okay I think I understand, the important thing is that you're alive now after going through so much" Moon said.

"We're you adopted sooner, or later?" Tina asked.

"This is getting a little too personal, let's just say, that despite popular belief not every child in an orphanage get's adopted" Murphy said.

"Is it possible that you may have suppressed memories?" Lisa asked.

"If I had something like that I wouldn't remember it would I?" Murphy answered

"Got someone special waiting for you?" Maria asked.

"...It's complicated" Murphy muttered

"Well let's just cut this short then we have a lot to go through according to this map" Elle said.

"Well alright, besides I only promised to answer ten questions so let's get going. Can't say I'm excited about advancing forward with this, but what else can we do" Murphy said.

"Wait! What about your scar on your face?" George said.

"Sorry no more questions let's just go" Murphy said.

Walking along the open corridor James spotted something twinkling at the corner of his eye.

"Wait everyone, there's something over there" James pointed out.

"What is it a key?" Murphy asked.

"A gun?" Douglas asked.

"A piece to the puzzle?" Heather asked.

"No! My old weapon!" James declared as he pulled on a plank off a wooden bench.

"...A piece of wood was your weapon?" Tina asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Maria said.

"Sweet, it even has the nails on the end of it like my old one!" James realized.

"Whatever works for you I guess. Personally though, I'd give that thing less than five swings before it breaks" Murphy said.

"I give it ten, and only if he misses some of his swings" Henry said.

"You're on" Murphy accepted.

"Well I guess I won't be needing this anymore, time to chuck it into the pit" James said dragging his Great Knife he equipped recently.

"Where the hell was he hiding that!" Murphy exclaimed.

"That thing is just freaky get it the hell away from me!" George exclaimed.

"Okay, out into the pit you go!" James said.

"Wait! Better idea, maybe you should hold it, in case your plank breaks" Alex said.

"My wooden plank break? Silly, silly Alex" James said.

"Just keep the damn thing" Alex ordered.

"Okay, but I'm still going to use my plank" James said as they walked outside.

"This is gonna be either really hilarious, or really tragic" Henry dully said.

"Why not both?" Alessa said.

"How so?" Eileen asked.

"I'll probably be laughing for a good few minutes if he got suddenly mauled after his weapon fails while the rest of you mourn his loss" Alessa said.

"Alessa! What a horrible thing to say" Maria scolded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Alessa apologized.

"Not you Alessa, Alessa!" Maria said pointing at Alessa.

"Oh~ this is gonna give me migraines soon" Harry muttered to himself.

"If you're really me, then you feel the same way even if you-" Alessa was saying until a boarded up door to the left side suddenly broke open, revealing a Screamer, and to make matter's worse, a second Screamer appeared on the right side as it was hiding in the corner for some reason.

"Ambush-wait! What the hell?" Henry exclaimed.

"They don't look familiar..." Alex said.

"I thought you knew something, you don't know?" Heather said.

"Do any of us know what that thing is?" Harry asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm clubbing it with my weapon!" James exclaimed.

"Uh James, maybe you should think twice about this" Maria said.

"Nonsense, then first monster I killed with this thing died fairly quickly so this should be no problem" James assured.

James walked casually to his demise, raised his plank high above his head, and swung it down with all his strength, aiming for the top of the skull. To everyone's surprise the Screamer raised her spike embedded club hands above her head, blocking the attack, and breaking the plank in the process.

"These things can block!" James cried out.

The Screamer then lashed out with several wild swings hitting James' chest, arms, and even across his left cheek. James double back reeling in pain as Alex, Lisa, and Christopher moved forward with Alex leading the trio. He stabbed at the Screamer with his Combat Knife, but the Screamer blocked that attack as well, though it did leave a stab wound in it's clubbed hand, it also imbedded the knife in it making it difficult for Alex to pull off after having to jump back from an attempted swing attack. That's when Lisa came mid swing, crouched low to the ground, and stabbed at it's stomach impaling it as Christopher went for the top by swinging his gold club, and smacking the Screamer across the face, breaking it's neck in the process. Pulling the sharp blade out of it's stomach was far easier than a knife in a thick patch of blob on the end of an arm so she attempted a second stab, but narrowly missed as the injured Screamer hastily retreated as the second Screamer began to suddenly act odd.

"What's she doing? One of you tell us!" Alex demanded.

"I don't know, I haven't-" Murphy was saying.

They soon got their answer though because the next moment the second Screamer had sucked in enough air, and bellowed a glass shattering shriek that only echoed even more so from the Devil's Pit. The fight was put to a pause as everyone in the group grabbed at their ears in a futile attempt to keep them drown out the shriek. In their stunned moment, the first Screamer who was unaffected by the shout leaped at Christopher, clung to his back, stabbed at his chest, and in the process he accidental tossed his golf club out of reach. It was difficult to hear Christopher cries for help from all the ringing in their ears, but they heard nonetheless. Ryan, and Captain Lake were on it while Alex, Lisa, and now Rose wielding her husband's gold club went back to the offensive.

"Lisa finish the first one, you, and me let's shut that bitch up" Alex ordered as he switched to his Pulaski Axe.

"With pleasure" Rose said.

Lisa was ready to strike, but the Screamer had already started by swinging it's left arm across. Lisa ducked just in time, then retaliated with a swift slice just above the pelvis, then a second upward slice cutting at the center of it's chest. Lisa jumped back just as the Screamer was ready to club her head in.

"Don't any of you have a loaded gun?" Lisa called out to the witnessing party.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask that" Douglas remarked as he pulled out his pistol, and fired several shots into the Screamer.

"W-watch it! You almost shot me" Lisa called out.

"Heh, good thing it wasn't Eric, or Tina shooting then" George said.

The Screamer had finally succumb to it's wounds, and collapsed back first on the floor twitching desperately in a vain attempt to fight for it's life. Lisa ended it's misery fairly quickly with a Katana to the heart, immediately halting all it's movements.

Rose swung at it first despite Alex's order to stand back, and wait for an opening. Just as he predicted the Screamer blocked her attack, to parry it with her own swing which it too was blocked by an oncoming Axe in the way. Rose pulled her club out of the way, and roughly jab at the Screamer's face hitting it's left eye socket. It lurched back more angry than in pain, but that was quickly changed after Alex had hacked a large portion of it's chest with his Axe. It quickly jumped back, the axe leaving it's body, but blood quickly gushed out from the opening because of this.

"Stand back, I'll end this myself" Alex assured.

"Wait" Rose quickly said.

Rose quickly swung her golf club, and smacked it across the face, the same way her husband did with the first Screamer.

"Okay go" Rose allowed.

Alex switched to his Chrome Hammer pistol, and fired several in it's chest, killing it before it fell.

"That was a lot harder than it should have, someone explain this to me" Alex said.

"They could block!" James cried out as his painful, painful wounds were being treated.

"They scream like nothing I've ever heard, it felt as if everything in my body froze up, it was hard enough just trying to move my arms, and hands to cover my ears." Rose said.

"They still die from bullets!" Wheeler assured.

"And now they are turning into hot ash, and vanishing without leaving a trace, nor a drop of blood" Douglas revealed.

"Great, it seems like when we're bunched up together like this, fights are still going to be difficult, and shooting at everything knowing we have to share our ammo would just deplete our resources faster." Alex said.

"Well it seems clear now, we can keep going, but let's keep our guard up. Elle said.

"Looks like someone is inexperienced, don't worry though I can give you pointers" George said.

"Pointers huh? Don't take it the wrong way, but you don't look like the one in the group who has any sort of advice" Christopher said.

"No, he has some merits, for example he can show you how to bring your voice to a higher pitch so that you sound more like a girl when you scream for help. He could also teach you a faster way of cleaning your pants after you pissed yourself in fear" Murphy said.

"That's enough you two we need to get along, or at least put up with eachother, and witty banters like that won't help much" Eric said.

"Yeah let's save for the after party we're going to have after we leave" Heather said.

"I made no such arrangements" Harry argued.

"...Then guess what you'll be planning for the next couple of hours we'll be stuck here" Heather hinted.

They continued walking, yet it was all, but awkward silence walking.

"Seeing you guys fight like that, didn't any of you learn to block?" Murphy asked.

"Hey we block...sometimes" James defended.

"Blocking is for sissies" Henry implored.

"I find that jumping, and side stepping to the side works just as well, but we have been implementing blocking in our fights recently" Alex said.

"Oh god! Dead body!" Rose realized.

Sure enough, along the boardwalk, but not entirely in their way they saw a body of a man clearly dead.

"...This is gonna sound strange, but this is definitely a fresh kill, it seems as is we were too late to help" Douglas realized.

"Just how recent? I want to know the accurate time before I should start feeling bad for not helping" Heather asked.

"Maybe two, five hours tops, he's been dead before we arrived here" Douglas said.

"Well that's a load of guilt of my mind" Heather said.

"Look at his clothing, he kind of looks like a convict?" Eileen realized.

"Hey yeah! That's not a normal jumpsuit. Actually it kind of resembles the jumpsuit you were wearing when we met you" Jessie said.

"That's the second person we saw with a matching jumpsuit, how many were you carpooling for?" Ryan asked.

"Well I...look it's not important" Murphy said.

"Human lives are not important?" George asked.

"Shut it, just listen to me. It's kind of hard to explain, especially with a cop here, no offense" Murphy said.

"Just keep going" Wheeler urged.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me" Tina said realizing something.

"L-look I'm not a bad person, you got to believe me! I want to get out of here as much as you guys do, just please help me out" Murphy practically pleaded.

"You were driving under the influence weren't you" Tina declared.

"W-what?" Murphy said

"Drinking while driving through these streets? I bet you were also suppose to be the designated driver too" George scolded.

"...I-I don't know what to say..." Murphy said in all honesty.

"Well this explains everything, but you could have told us sooner we wouldn't have cared" Ryan said.

"I suppose I can ignore that for just this one special occasion, but let that be a lesson to you. If you drink, and drive. You'll either die, wind up in Silent Hill...or physically handicapped for years to come, maybe even for life." Wheeler warned.

"I'll be more careful?" Murphy answered.

"You don't sound too sincere, but I guess that will have to do for now" Wheeler said.

"There's a large sign here" Hanna noticed.

They turned away from the body to look at Hanna's discovery, which wasn't at all hidden, just unimportant.

"It's one of those snippets of information about the area these tourist hot-spots are full of...This one seems to be about the birth of this minor landmark" Douglas said.

"Let's see... made from two hundred million year old rocks that got shot up by some geological event, and became a mountain...then the mountain itself was eroded away from millions of years of rain, wind, and frost, apparently this wasn't the first time that happened...eventually sunk like Atlantis from an inland, then it elevated again into a high plateau, and the sea floor became the surface while ancient rocks stuck to the floor." Murphy skimmed.

"...I'm a little lost, how did it all that make it into a giant hole again?" George asked.

"I'm not reading it again, so just try to make sense of it on your own time" Murphy said as they continued walking.

"Hey look another binocular, Murphy can you spare some change?" James said.

"You want to get scared a second time?" Murphy asked puzzled.

"No, but...Henry! Why don't you give it a shot" James invited.

"Sure why not" Henry dully said

Murphy handed over some change to Henry who placed it in the coin slot, and peered through the binoculars.

"Hm~ nothing happening..." Henry began, then he pointed the binoculars down. "Nothing happening...still nothing happening" Henry said.

"No way, let me see that" James argued.

Henry moved out of the way to let James look inside.

"Well then let's see what's-oh my god!" James suddenly shouted moving away from the binoculars as quickly as possible.

"W-what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Henry lied to me! Everything was happening!" James cried out.

"Yeah~ hehe...there goes my prank for the day" Henry said.

"*Giggle* ah~ suffering of others" Alessa said.

"I hope James will be alright" Alessa said.

Walking only several feet they came upon another anomaly at the edge of the Vista.

"Look at all those flowers by the edge" Hanna pointed out.

"Why did they put so many pretty flowers there?" Emilie asked.

"Ah~ what to say to that" Murphy said.

"It's a...token of respect to someone who's not with us anymore. They put the flowers here because this was the last place they were seen in" Tina explained.

"Or it could simply mean that it was their favorite place, or people wanted others to remember those who have passed away here." Angela added.

"What could have possibly happen here for people to actually die here?" George wondered out loud.

"I've never seen something like that on this town...this place is the closest thing to normal around here. What with the sun actually making us feel warm, and full of life, the lack of fog shrouding our view, and how everything feels natural. Even if it's just a giant hole in the ground, it's a natural hole" Heather said.

"Kind of boring after a while isn't it?" Cynthia said.

"Yeah, no it's still pretty creepy. It lures you into a false sense of security, and then it gets you when your guard is down." Eileen said.

"Yeah it's like a raisin cookie, you think it's chocolate until you take that first bite...then your scared for life" James said.

"That's not how I would put it, but you're right." Murphy said.

After having their fill of them little memorial site, they descended down the stairs looking at what appears to be very solid, and safe rock ground. At least it would have been seen like that if a sudden rock-slide hadn't just happened as soon as the got close to it.

"Guys I'm starting to think that maybe the environment is out to get us" Ryan said.

"Come on it missed us by quite a lot. You'd think if that were true it would be a little more accurate" Alex insisted.

"...Nothing's happening, I think it's safe to keep going" Maria said.

"Why don't you lead the way to make sure" Angela insisted.

"N-no way!" Maria hesitated.

Murphy continued walking, the rest of the team following close behind eventually coming across a very old, rickety, wooden bridge bridge, and a fun fact board about the place next to it.

"Another fun fact...The waterfall over there is called Bat's Lament Falls, remember that" Cynthia started things off. "Named after rare bats called weepings bats that live in caves, as if that's special...named like that because people saw them cry weird liquid that was sure as hell not tears. Look at this! The dumb natives actually thought that they cried because they were sad because they were stuck in a cave. Oh this last part says that they are very aggressive, and will attack on sight, but they have never been seen attacking people, so I think we're good" Cynthia finished reading.

"That's great, now if it could somehow get us across this suicidal bridge, then that will be swell" George said.

"Come on, it doesn't look...well at least it's still holding" Eileen said.

"You're welcome to try first" George dared.

"You're welcome to get a hole in your head, and be our dead weight when we toss you at the bridge to see if it'll hold" Henry dully said.

"I'm gonna go! Just to show you cowards it's not bad!" Alessa said

"You're just saying that because you're really light" Rose said

Alessa ignored her, and casually walked along the wooden bridge, occasional hearing some snaps, but she crossed over just fine.

"See! It's not so bad chickens!" Alessa teased.

"I'll show you who's chicken!" Laura exclaimed as she went running across the bridge after Alessa.

She crossed the bridge, and tackled Alessa with relative ease. The two began to wrestle with each other again, and it wasn't very friendly either.

"Hey you two quit bickering!" Rose called out as she crossed the bridge after them.

"R-rose wait!" Christopher called out following closely behind her, and with Sharon with him holding his hand.

The three made it across without a hitch.

"...I guess it's just for looks?" Cynthia figured.

"Maybe..." Maria said.

Both Maria, and Cynthia carefully crossed the bridge toegether. Despite the constant shaking, the bridge withstood them, and they made it across.

"It's okay guys! Just a fake broken down bridge, not a real one" Maria assured.

Henry shrugged, and crossed the bridge as casually as walking down a street, while whistling a merry tune.

Following his example, George attempted to do the same thing, but halfway through an extra hard shake caused him to scream like a girl, and had to be helped the rest of the way across by Eric, and Alex.

"Only I can make that look good" Henry reminded.

Eileen, Heather, Cybil, Tina, Elle, and Lisa crossed together while grasping each other's hands. Sure they may have tempted fate by going at it all at once, but they were very confident in their bodies, and there was no way the bridge would give under such light pressures...which it didn't.

"I think we should cross this bridge sooner rather than later" Alex whispered.

"Agreed" Wheeler said.

Alex, and Wheeler were up next, and although George was taking bets with himself over how long it would take for the bridge to collapse under both their weight. It did not however, and the two men looked down at the pit from the other side.

Maria now regretted going with Cynthia because James, and Angela were next, and using fear as an excuse she clung very closely to James' back the entire time, at one point rubbing herself against him slightly when the bridge shook.

Jessie, Eric, and Emilie crossed next, Emilie lossing her will to go on after looking down despite multiple warnings by the rest of the group to not look down, had to be carried the rest of the way, but was praised for her bravery for not screaming in fright like George.

Douglas, Captain Lake, and Moon were up next, why they decided to raise the danger level by going at it all at once, or everyone before them was a mystery. Regardless they crossed the bridge feeling a huge burden off of them upon crossing. Though it seemed like one person noticed the lethality of it all.

"Guys this is just me talking, but what if, and just follow me on this one, but what if we don't combine our weights by going together all at once, and instead just one at a time?" Murphy suggested.

"Well that would be a good idea...if there weren't thirty of us" Alex said

"Thirty one when we add the cat" Maria added.

"Thirty one, that's too many to cross all at once" Alex said.

"But did you see this bridge!" Murphy said

Ryan, with Alessa, and Little Walter crossed next.

"Looks fine to me" Ryan said.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Murphy muttered

Harry, and Mason went next as if to prove a point.

"Looks are deceiving it seems" Harry said.

"Very..." Mason said looking at Harry.

"Indeed" Alessa said looking at Alessa.

Travis walked alone next, pausing half way to gaze at the waterfall, and then continued without stopping the rest of the way.

"It's all on you now" Travis called out.

"Hm~ I guess it is just a regular bridge..." Murphy said.

Not wanting to be called a coward, or even worse...a George, he began crossing the bridge. To anyone looking at it from a distance, it would seem like such a small trek, but to someone with the guts to actually cross the thing, it felt like a hundred miles. Murphy passed the point of on the bridged which crossed the waterfall, and he felt pretty good about it.

"(Maybe)" he thought, "(maybe it really is just for show, and not some-oh crap!)" The plank under his feet suddenly broke, and at the last minute he clung to the plank he was going to walk on, and to make matters worse, the bridge itself split into two, and he crashed onto the rocky wall where he felt several of his things fall off his pockets.

"Murphy! Hang on!" Alessa shouted over to him.

"Why do you care?" Heather asked.

"Uh! T-that wasn't me, that was her!" Alessa said pointing at Alessa.

"I didn't say anything, but she's right! Hang on Mr. Murphy!" Alessa called out.

"Cross the old wooden bridge they said, it's not gonna break when you cross it they said!" Murphy shouted in anger as he began to climb his way back up.

"We're sorry about that, but even we didn't see that coming" Douglas said,

"Why is that?" Henry said.

"Rigged?" Cynthia suggested.

"No way, you can't rig something that badly wrecked, and expect it to work like a charm" Douglas said.

"What's done is done, but I lost a lot of my stuff almost falling. All I got are some medkits, a lighter, and well...no those are the only things I have left. I didn't even get to use the gun I worked so hard on getting by solving a pointless puzzle" Murphy said.

They walked only several feet to discover that a wooden staircase/bridge was out.

"Well that's just swell, any ideas?" George asked.

"There's a crank there, I bet turning it does something" Murphy pointed.

"I've never seen one of those things here before, so this is where they've been hiding" Henry discovered.

"I don't think they have been hiding anywhere, maybe you just weren't looking hard enough" Murphy said.

Murphy turned the crank, and after a few rotations a metal door ahead of them swung open.

"There's our longer than the main route detour" Rose said.

They crowded the narrow door, entering one by one, coming upon a dank, dark cave with numerous stalactites, and stalagmites blocking their path, but as Murphy the last of the group to entered they saw a boarded up door shaped opening to their right.

"I swear these things are very poor attempts at keeping us out" Alex said grabbing his pulaski axe.

"Anyone gonna grab that pickaxe on the cart?...No? Well then don't mind if I do." Murphy said.

With the combined efforts of Mason, and Alex, they easily broke the wooden planks blocking the path, and continued forward.

"Oh boy this is pretty thin here, better get ready to suck in your stomachs" Murphy said as he was the first to sidle through the narrow opening.

Halfway through Travis muttered something to himself, and tossed his Tire Iron at the center of the slit, just narrowly missing Murphy's ankles. Travis worked his magic causing the walls, and floor to stretched at twice their previous width.

"There that should do it...Murphy can defend my claim when I say that the space has been doubled" Travis said.

"...Yeah it has...I-I kind of want to lie down now..." Murphy said still not use to the sudden change.

Murphy, and the rest of the team walked along the widened path with Travis having to hold the change stayed behind until he walked through it last. Upon removing the Tire Iron from the floor, the walls, and floor returned to their original position, and Travis was left having to sidle the rest of the way. They opened a wooden door, and found themselves in a wide opened space of the cave were several wooden gears, and spinning paddles were either being moved by a single waterfall, or standing motionless.

"Looks like they used the waterfall to bring power into this large mine...interesting" Murphy said

"Interesting indeed, maybe the sign over there could tell us more" Alex said seeing a third fun fact sign next to the elevator.

"Well let's see what it has to say then...When the Gillespie Coal, and Iron company-wait what! Gillespie Coal, and Iron Company!" Harry said.

"You guys own a company...and you didn't let us in on your profits after all we've done?" Maria said.

"I-I'm just as surprised as you are!" Alessa said.

"W-well I'm not! I'm actually quite rich, and I hold a lot of power in this town, you should respect me more now!" Alessa declared.

"Now ain't that cute, she thinks she's big people" Murphy mocked.

"S-shut up! I am!" Alessa quickly argued

"Moving on...established the Devil's Mine Pit in 1816...that's quite a long time" Harry said.

"I'm guessing the company tanked before you were born.

"The Gillespie family went through quite a lot to earn it's industry, so I'm sure it must have taken quite a lot to put it to an end" Alessa said.

"I remember that company now...went out of business after the current owner in my time got into such a drunk stupor that he wound up in the sheriff's office completely naked after urinating in public, chanting songs out loud at night, waking everyone in the process whilst naked, and even destroyed the majority of his own equipment after he found out his wife was cheating on him with just about everyone in town. Needless to say no one took him seriously after that, and just like him, the company went downhill from there. I believe he declared himself bankrupt, and took a last trip on my Steamboat...literally, that was the cruise we never made it back from" Captain Lake declared.

Alessa had no comment.

"Did you just say 'in my time', and that last sentence...I don't understand are you-" Elle began.

"Senile? Yes, yes he is, silly senile grandpa" George quickly said.

"I'm not your grandpa, I'm Eric's grandfather, and I am not senile either." Captain Lake said

"Anyways it seems like Murphy's hunch was right, and apparently this elevator is one of the first of it's kind...but it doesn't seem to be working now" Harry said.

"Well let's make it work then" Murphy said.

"I smell another puzzle" Heather said.

They climbed up the stairs seeing a long crate greeting them silently, and another fun fact sign, much shorter than the others.

"Not much on this one, just describes how the machine works, and we already have the idea." Mason said.

"Let's visualize the situation shall we? I see three wheels, a board with three light bulbs on it, and several wooden canals, one of which is leading the water to a large waterwheel" Eric said.

"Alright I'm gonna need each one of us to man a wheel, while the someone pays attention to that board to see if something changes." Alex said.

Angela took control of the first wheel, Moon handled the second wheel, and Jessie was given the third wheel while Alessa was the supervisor of the whole system.

"Turn that middle wheel first" Alessa commanded.

"You're just suppose to keep an eye out on the board" Moon said.

"...Turn. The middle wheel. First" Alessa repeated with a little more murderous intent.

Moon did so, but nothing happened.

"Other way...imbecile" Alessa said.

Moon changed her turning from clockwise to counter-clockwise, and the wooden canal in front of her began to drop, just below a second canal to the right.

"There we go!" Alessa said satisfied with progress.

"I suppose that would help if this canal was connected with the rest" Angela commented.

"I was getting to that! Start moving that canal over to these!" Alessa ordered

Angela did so, turning the wheel counter-clockwise so that the canal was motioned towards the waterfall. The water trailed through both canals, and fell on the other side hitting nothing.

"Good word Alessa, nothing happened" Angela said.

"Also a random wooden door with no knob just fell where we came from" Wheeler stated.

"You're the one who gave the subordinates!" Alessa said.

"Maybe we could do something to keep the door from closing?" Heather said.

"We need to open it first" James stated.

Angela move the canal back where it was, the water returning to move the waterwheel below it. The wooden barricade rising back allowing them access.

"So this thing can only power one thing at a time? And it takes a giant freaking waterwheel for it to work!" George said.

"It wasn't exactly the golden years of super science George. I'm impressed they even got the things to work" Eric said.

"So back to the door problem, how are we gonna keep it open?" Murphy asked.

"You see that wooden crate over there?" Alex said.

"Why does everything have to be made of wood here?" George complained.

"Okay I see where you're getting at, I'll just pull it towards where the wooden barricade falls, and it should keep it in place" Murphy said.

"Kind of a hassle, but yes" Alex said.

Murphy walked over to the crate admiring the woodwork for only a split second before grabbing it, and pulling it.

"Okay we need it to be at the middle of it, so move it a little to closer to my side" Alex instructed.

Murphy did so.

"No, no that's too far push it slightly forward" Alex said.

"How about here?" Murphy asked.

"A little to the left" George said.

"How will that help?" Murphy complained.

"Wait, wait stop, that's good" Alex said.

Murphy did so.

"Okay go ahead!" Alex said.

"Do it!" Alessa ordered.

"Why did I volunteer for this?" Angela said.

"You never volunteered" Maria reminded.

Angela did so, the water now traveling towards nothing wasting everything. The wooden came down soon after, but the crate stopped it from reaching the floor.

"Is it secure?" Tina asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Eric said.

"But the water isn't doing anything helpful" Christopher said.

"That's because someone isn't doing anything" Alessa said.

"Oh that's my cue?" Jessie said.

She began turning the wheel, and the canal obeyed leading the water to a second waterwheel.

"look, look the light changed from power to pumps!" Alessa said performing her job perfectly.

"I saw another slit we can squeeze through on the way over here, maybe there's something on the other side? Who knows it might have something to do with the pumps" Murphy said.

"That's a good eye, you could check it out if you want, but take some of us with you for some added protection" Alex said.

"Well I don't see the point, it could lead to a dead end, but I suppose some of you can come with me.

"Me, and Christopher would love to go!" Rose volunteered.

"Um~ honey, can I have my golf club back?" Christopher asked

"Maybe later" Rose said.

"I'll take one more...one with a effective weapon please" Murphy said.

"Sure I'll volunteer" Heather said.

"...Well okay then I guess you three can come, wait for us downstairs, or something, and see if you can get the elevator to work." Murphy said.

"We're just about to do that actually. Jessie go move the canal further to the left" Alessa ordered.

Jessie wordlessly did so, and the water fell on a third waterwheel causing it to spin like all the others.

"The light changed from pumps to elevator!" Alessa called out.

"Okay, so you guys wait for us then" Murphy said as his non chosen crew members left for the crack in the wall with the rest of the team following until they squeeze through it.

Murphy, Heather, Christopher, and Rose found themselves in a small portion of the cave, looking on ahead they saw where the water had once flooded the area, but now just reaching above their ankles.

"H-hey look!" Rose said pointing at a body floating in the water.

"It looks like those things you've fought before" Heather said.

"It must have drowned, or something, but I don't want to get too close, and find out, let's just keep exploring, and go" Murphy said.

"Right with you" Christopher said.

A little further through the water they saw a dead end with some spoils on the floor.

"Huh, is that it? Some ammo, and a med-kit?" Heather said.

"Here I was expecting some sort of key, or a second gun, or something. Still better than nothing I suppose" Murphy said.

They grabbed the stuff, turned around, and headed back, but before passing even making a right turn, the body in the water suddenly rose up back to life with a angry hiss.

"C-crap! How did I not see that coming!" Heather said.

"Just whack before it screams!" Christopher exclaimed.

Rose took the lead clubbing it across the head with her gold club, and quickly moving away from it as Murphy planted a strike on it's chest stabbing it. Then came Heather who swung her Maul to the side almost hitting Murphy as he pulled his weapon out of it, but the slow swing gave it time to react to it, and the Screamer blocked it. Heather was unable to retaliate fast enough with such a slow weapon, but she didn't have to because Rose came to the rescue before the Screamer was about to lash out at her. She struck it hard on it's spine causing the club to bend slightly, and then Murphy came along, and did the same, bringing it kneeling on the water. Then Heather came along, and planted her heavy spiked ball, on top of it's skull, and after that the Screamer remained motionless once again. To confirm their victory, the Screamer began to disintegrate into burning hot ash, despite being in the water, but at least to make it real, hot steam, and boiling bubbles erupted from the corpse. With a satisfiying victory the four retreated back to the main party to discuss the bounty they had collected.

"I heard a lot of commotion, I assume it was worth it?" Alex asked.

"I got some ammo" Heather said.

"I got a med-kit" Murphy said.

"I got to club a bad guy again." Rose

"I got a rock...figured I could throw it at the next thing that interferes with us" Christopher said.

"Well fair enough we got the elevator working, and Travis had just did his little trick on it so it should fit all of us." Elle said.

"For some reason I don't feel a sense of accomplishment though" Travis dully said.

"...Anyways we're all ready, now let's get out of here" Cynthia said.

"Are we already done with this place?" Murphy said checking back on his map.

"No, no there's still more to go, but at least we covered the first half" Elle said.

"Alright let's leave." Murphy said.

Everyone entered the newly spaced elevator, in which Alessa pushed the button starting their descent.

"Hey quick question, have any of you ever been on an elevator like this?" Murphy asked.

"Not this wretched, but yeah" Heather said.

"Anything bad happened during your ride?" Murphy asked.

"I had to stand through an annoying game show host, but that's about it" James said.

"So I guess it's safe to say that this is gonna end perfectly fine" Murphy said.

"Well there's a first time for everything" George said.

Almost as if on cue, the lights flickered off, and the elevator abruptly stopped with a rough shake. Everyone had just enough time to stare angrily at George until the elevator started free falling down. Everyone screaming in a panic, holding loved ones, and even annoying ones as tightly as they could as if it would be their last. Then the elevator reached the floor with a loud crash, everyone in some sort of pain, and piled on top of another in their worst dog pile since their trip began. They groaned as the stinging pain had yet to subside while some of the weaker folk were unconscious, all in all, they were not ready to go on, and decided for themselves that waiting for the pain to stop would be best before moving on.

_End of Chapter_

_I bet by now everyone loves George, and would vote him as their instant favorite character. Less importantly, I'm glad you've gone this far into reading this, I guess that means you'll go further, all the way to the several ends. I guess that means that I'll go further too, and provide. Thank you for your reviews, support, and patience! _


	55. Chapter 55 What's Mine is Mine, Get it?

_Chapter 55: What's Mine, is Mine...Get It?_

_Maybe I should do something about the two Alessas to avoid confusion...nah~ you guys can tell the difference, but I'll put it somewhere in the middle of my to do list. Enjoy!_

One long recovery later...

"Okay so how's everyone feeling now?" Alex asked.

"Just a few bruises now" Harry began.

"My med-kits, my precious, precious med-kits" Lisa said.

"Feeling better, the world isn't spinning anymore" Alessa said.

"Recovered to the extent of our capabilities" Cybil said.

"Could be better, but I can't complain" James said.

"No ugly scars on my hot body, so I guess I can consider myself lucky" Maria said.

"I'm just glad James is okay" Angela said.

"Ouch~ it still hurts, b-but I handled it better than Alessa!" Laura said.

"You did not, you cried longer than I did!" Alessa argued.

The two tackled one another, and began to wrestle each other to the ground.

"I guess I could add fall down an elevator to the things I survived" Heather said.

"Honestly? I feel twenty years older now, but my trigger finger still works" Douglas said.

"I'm okay, or at least, I've been through worst" Eileen said.

"Can't complain..." Henry dully said.

"I would have felt better of Eileen had allow Henry to rub my breas-I mean shoulders! Didn't anyone teach you that sharing is caring?" Cynthia scolded.

Little Walter looked over his body, and nodded his head, apparently that was the sign for he was fine.

"Just because I've fallen several times before, does not mean I'm use to it. You Elle?" Alex asked.

"My head is groggy, but nothing serious." Elle responded

"Can't help thinking something soften our fall, we were free falling quite a ways down, I have my theories on that" Wheeler said.

"Just like all of you, dizzy, but alive" Mason said.

"I'm good" Eric said.

"Feeling better" Tina said.

"Du~de" Ryan responded

"I think I landed on my butt, it's sore as hell" Jessie noticed.

"I bet you guys are happy I'm still alive huh!...Hello?" George said.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out" Captain Lake said

"*Meow~*" Kattina was heard meowing.

"A cat! I'm so glad you're okay kitty!" Hanna said.

"I'm glad we're all okay!" Emilie said.

"So many flashing lights~" Sharon said in a dizzy haze.

"That's probably the bunch of flashlights everyone has one sweetie" Rose said.

"My family's fine...or at least not bad" Christopher said.

"The health drinks you guys gave me worked like a charm, I still can't believe I've survived a free falling elevator like that, and not feel so much as a few bruises." Murphy said.

"Yeah they're a miracle in liquid form, but their not perfect, the exception to that would be our Ampoules." Harry said.

"So who's up for going deeper into the dark unstable mine?" Douglas asked.

"I thought going down a mine was going to be fun, but I guess Minecraft lied to me...again" Heather said in disappointment.

"I'm feeling okay to walk, I guess I could look a little further ahead to see if the coast is clear" Murphy said.

"You're a good man Murphy, but I can't have you go at it alone like that, I'm coming too" Alex said.

Murphy nodded in approval, but he didn't take more than a couple of steps forward when a Screamer suddenly popped out from the right hand side.

"Was that thing waiting for us the entire time?" Lisa exclaimed.

Murphy had just enough time to shield himself from a frenzied array of swings, the wood on his Pickaxe chipping every so often. Unable to do much in the cramped conditions, he motioned the rest of the group to move as far back as possible to give him, and Alex room. As the crowd stood back, Alex flanked the Screamer by moving to it's rear, and planted a knife in it's back as Henry commented on the situation with a witty stabbed in the back joke. Murphy stood back as he was unable to land a hit whilst the screaming, wailing monster attempted to strike at Alex who held the knife firmly with his right hand while trying to equip his pistol with his free left hand. Sadly he couldn't get it to work once the Screamer dragged Alex towards a nearby rocky wall. The craggy rock hit his spine, and collided especially hard to the back of his head causing him to lose his grip on the knife as well as lose much of his strength as the world around him suddenly began to spin. As the Screamer turned itself around to club Alex repeatedly Murphy finally saw his moment, and drove his Pickaxe directly in it's spine. Alex in the meantime shook off the moment of dizziness, and finally had a grip on his Chrome Hammer Pistol from inside his pocket. With the Screamer still facing him, but drastically injured he pulled his gun out, aimed almost blindly at it's head, and fired. The shot was almost as loud as the Screamer's howl thanks to the echo of the cave, but the damage was far more significant. The Screamer turned to burning ash, and faded out of existence while it was still standing giving Alex a chance to rub the aching spot on his head as everyone advanced on them.

"I'm glad it didn't attack us while we were recovering from that accident. We could have been easy pickings" Elle said.

"Yeah it was a little strange it didn't, but maybe I'm giving them too much credit. They never did show any signs of actual intelligence" Alex said.

"I don't suppose we have to fight everything that moves here" Murphy said.

"If all of us can avoid them safely then it's no problem. Then again that hasn't happened yet" Heather said.

"I see, well I guess that's the price you pay for sticking together, still I think it's an improvement than wandering around all alone" Murphy said.

They tried to continue through the path, but it only took a couple of steps for them to see the path is currently blocked by a mine cart.

"Well ain't that swell, a mine cart in the middle of the path" George complained.

"We just have to push it, there's nothing to complain about" Murphy said.

"...I want to ride it..." Laura muttered.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"I, I want to ride the cart" Laura declared.

"It's about a yard tops, we're gonna find a train at the end of this" Murphy assured.

"B-but I want to ride the cart!" Laura complained.

"...Are you okay with this?" Murphy asked.

"...Seems pretty stable" Maria figured.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for" Murphy said.

"Wait! If she gets to ride it, then so do I!" Alessa said

"Another one? Anyone else?" Murphy said.

Hanna wordlessly raised her hand.

"I can't believe I even asked." Murphy said

"Hanna, I didn't know you enjoyed cart rides?" Captain Lake said.

"They way they wanted to ride it, made it look like fun" Hanna admitted.

"Hey yeah! Maybe they see something I don't, can I try it too. Please!" Emilie said.

"It does seem rather enjoyable...but I don't want to trouble you" Alessa said.

Little Walter stared at the cart with genuine interest.

"It does look like it can carry all of you...give us a minute to check it out." Murphy said.

"Are any of us even experienced in this sort of field of work?" Eric asked.

"Yeah what exactly are we looking for in terms of faults?" Jessie asked.

"Right now, the obvious tell tale signs of wear, and tear on the wheels, and rail track" Elle said.

The adults gave the cart, and track a good look over while the children fussed over the exciting ten, or so seconds they'll be enjoying riding the cart. Finally the team concluded that it was safe to ride in, but still a tad dusty. One by one they placed the kids in the cart, each one giggling to themselves save for Little Walter who had a satisfied grin on his face. Then came the climax of their excitement when it was decided that Murphy had to push the cart which he reluctantly did so. Having difficulty at first, he eventually managed a steady pace as the passengers cheered on, having lot's of fun through it all. After a while the tracks ended, and the kids were helped out of the cart, but had fun nonetheless. With that the rest of the group crosses the track the boring walking way, and they continued their trip through the mine. As they passed a breaker box which suddenly began to spit out sparks of electricity when they passed it, a sudden laughter was heard that sounded far away. Only the echo made from the cave was audible.

"I really hope it's you kids still laughing" George suddenly said.

"Idiot! It's the echo of someone else" Alessa corrected.

"It kind of sounds like there's more than one though" Eileen realized.

"Do you think there still children trapped here?" Tina asked.

"If they were I doubt they would be laughing" Henry said.

"Let's just try our best to ignore it" Murphy advised.

"He's right, at least it's not a bunch of howling monkeys" Douglas said.

Many of the team members nodded. The rest were left in the dark.

Before opening the door that would lead the further into the mine, they noticed newspaper article stuck to the front door, begging to be read.

"Gonna put this in my journal" Murphy said to himself

"Anything important about it?" Wheeler asked.

"The title reads, 'Train accident at Devil's Pit causes death of 8 children..." Murphy read.

"I guess we know what that memorial we saw outside was for..." Mason said.

"Eight children were killed in a accident caused by a derail from the tourist train ride...great" Murphy half read.

"So the Mailman was referring to this accident, not the sky tram" Rose said.

"Here's something interesting...'witnesses claimed JP Sater, the train's operator was visibly intoxicated'" Murphy read on.

"JP...the guy we passed a while ago" Cynthia realized.

"Bingo, I thought he was acting pretty weird, at least for someone who acts as a tour guide" Alex said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, he looked visibly shaken, maybe this is still bugging him" Elle said.

"It goes on quoting some guy from Chicago who says 'the train guy was drunk' unquote" Murphy said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" George said.

"It sounds as if JP is completely at fault here" Heather said.

"Doesn't leave much room for mystery, but maybe we can confront him about this" Douglas said.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe some things have no mystery about them, and what you see is what you get?" Christopher asked.

"Well where's the fun, or pay in that?" Douglas asked.

Murphy opened the door, the room they entered barely containing them. A loud crash greeted them, but no monsters have approached them so far. A quick look around the room revealed a med kit, and a fairly long wooden stick that no one seemed interested in using. Ryan moved closed to a cage containing several mannequins dressed as miners when one of them suddenly fell from it's standing position. The sound alerted the team, but after a moment of silence they saw no threat to be found.

"Can we expect these dolls to stay as dolls?" Ryan asked.

"I really can't deal with mannequins at this time. There's something about those things, especially in some haunted area that really creep me out" Moon said.

"They would have done something by now if that was the case, but they seem pretty harmless now. That being said, let's keep going" Harry said.

Murphy opened the second door opposite of the one they went through seeing the possible scene of the crime ahead of them. The police tape was an obvious sign, but before an investigation could begin, a scratching noise above them quickly drew their attention. The crew gasped, Murphy swore loudly, but everyone armed themselves regardless. The creature had pale skin, it's face sunken, and deformed with a massive mouth with large clefts in their upper lips. It's upper chest was very muscular while the bottom torso, waist, and pelvis region were very skinny. It's freakishly long arms, and legs had three clawed hands, and feet at the end of them. It scuttled above them rapidly, crawling across the ceiling like a freakishly large spider. Tina, and Eric upon instinct fired their guns rapidly at the ceiling attempting to shoot it, and although they didn't entirely miss they also shot a lot of the ceiling which made caused Alex to react.

"Hold you fire, I said hold your fire damn it! You'll cause a cave in!" Alex exclaimed.

Eric, and Tina did so, but the Weeping Bat above them was still alive, and still a threat. Eventually it settled to stand on the floor, and stomp towards them. Wheeler took it as a Challenge, and shoved his way to the front loading his shotgun, though he planned on clubbing it several times with it first. The Weeping Bat struck first with it's left hand claws, but Wheeler shoved them aside with his shotgun with very little effort, and parried it with a straight punch to the chest. However; the thick muscles on it's chest helped defend against the frivolous, but very brave, and manly punch. The Weeping Bat took a single step back, and jumped back to the ceiling. Alex eyed Eric, and Tina which pretty much told them everything they needed to know..."Don't shoot". Suddenly almost as soon as it was up there, it quickly jumped down. Wheeler had just enough time to jump out the way, narrowly avoiding what could have been a devastating attack, and although the Weeping Bat missed, the cracks under it's feet from falling down gave a clear message that read 'fear me' to everyone. This did not phase Wheeler in the slightest because as it turns out, event though he may not look it. He's the type of police officer that actually did well in his physical examination. As he was rolling out of the way he was already planning to position himself in a crouching position which he did so flawlessly, he even had his shotgun aimed directly at it, and although Alex had warned the team of a possible cave in from the bullets, he figured one more couldn't hurt. He fired before the Weeping Bat had a chance to jump out of his sight, most of the scattered shots from the fired shell hit their mark while the rest were too small, and spread out to make cause any natural disaster. The force of the blow also caused Weeping Bat to be flung backwards, and crashing face up, and in near death which Wheeler was more than happy to put a merciful end. A hard smack on the chest with the butt of his shotgun did the deed, and for visual evidence the target began to disintegrate as all the monsters in the current region do.

"So many new faces" Henry said.

"Yeah, and they always seem to have some sort of hometown advantage on us too" Ryan said.

"Then maybe I should step into these fights!" Alessa proposed.

"Oh you're so cute when you act tough" Heather teased.

"Don't tease me! I'll show no mercy!" Alessa warned.

"What if I told you I'm also you" Heather hinted.

"No, no, no! There is only me, I am me! Me myself, and I! There are no other me-s besides me!" Alessa cried out in a tantrum.

"Come on, give the kid a break, we don't need this" Murphy defended.

"Sorry, sorry- I just thought it was interesting how despite being the same person there are huge differences" Heather said.

"I'm still in the dark about a lot of things apparently, but if it doesn't help me get out of here sooner, then I'd rather just leave it alone" Murphy said.

"I can argue with that, but right now I'm too focused on the crime scene over here" Douglas said.

"While your at it, I'm gonna grab this second pickaxe" Christopher said, doing what he said, and tossing the perfectly good rock away...what a waste.

Beyond the police tape, they clearly saw the remnants of a crashed train cart which was on it's side, several carts broken off, and upon very close attention they believe they could see dry splotches of blood on the seats, and outside of the carts.

"This must have happened recently...why else would it still be here now?" Jessie said.

"Who knows...maybe it was put here again" Cynthia said.

"That's sick, why would they want to show us this?" Eric asked.

"I think the real question is who where they trying to show this to?" Maria figured.

"JP?" James answered.

"Good boy James! You get an extra special service from me today. Oh what the hell, Cynthia do you want to join?" Maria asked.

"Maybe if you can convince Henry, and we could share?" Cynthia teased.

"Shut up!" Angela, and Eileen said simultaneously.

"There's a wood path over there, let's follow it" Murphy said before any more of a ruckus could occur.

"Yes, let's" Ryan agreed.

They didn't get far though since the only ladder allowing them to advance was barricaded by several wooden planks.

"These things again? Another lazy attempt at keeping us out?" Mason said.

"Isn't this town suppose to lead us to our ultimate realization, not prevent it by putting these things in the way?" Heather asked.

"Again, the town is not alive, this is just one of those things that was left half-finished" Murphy repeated.

"Why would they want to finish though?" George asked.

"To keep others out I suppose, now who's gonna volunteer to clear out the planks?" Murphy asked.

There were no volunteers.

"Fair enough, I have a perfectly good pickaxe, perfect for removing planks nailed to the beams, I'll just do it" Murphy said.

Murphy went to work breaking the hindrance that showed itself to the group, taking only several seconds the job was done.

"I'm not very good at climbing..." Alessa admitted.

"You seemed pretty confident in everything else you done, what's a little something like climbing a ladder?" George said.

"...You're so lucky I don't feel like killing" Alessa muttered.

"Alessa here can do it, I'm sure you can too" Eileen assured.

"...Fine!" Alessa reluctantly said, though still pouting.

Murphy started things off, and the rest of the men in no plot important ordered followed, then the women followed, the process taking several minutes despite being so short of a ladder.

"Looks like it's gonna get pretty dark up ahead" Murphy said.

"Looks like we more than one flashlight to remedy this" Heather said.

"You know what would be a really helpful lighting source for a group? A lantern. It doesn't have to be old, a modern portable lantern would do." Henry said.

"That's true, a lantern could light the area around us while a flashlight could only point light at a certain direction" Harry said.

"Oh well, we can't always get what we want" Murphy said as they started walking towards the darkness.

It was dark, narrow, and quiet...just like an abandoned mine should be. So there was very little fear from the group, though a sudden collapse of several rocks, wood, and equipment halfway did surprise them. Passing a gentle waterfall sliding down the rocks, rather than actually falling, and landing on a small pool they saw what looked like a second elevator.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Let's go find a staircase" Douglas said.

"The path leads here, there were no other places to turn to" Murphy said.

"Do they expect us to go into another elevator as if nothing happened?" Angela said.

"There is no reason to experience that much pain again" Maria said.

"Who's to say it could happen again?" Elle asked.

"George if he doesn't keep his mouth shut" Murphy said.

"It was just coincidence, bad luck, and bad timing" George argued.

"We better not regret this...Travis you know what to do" Alex said.

"I really don't...I just say to do it, and it does. I guess the same could be said about the rest of you?" Travis said

"Someone is gonna have to explain this to me because I think all of you are acting crazy" Alessa said.

Travis chose not to answer, and instead work his magic by stretching space itself inside the miniscule elevator which now looked like a large hall.

"Done, for the most part...why do I feel so bored?" Travis dully said.

"You'd think someone performing such a phenomenal ability would be more impressed with himself" Lisa said.

"Uh-oh...looks like a small portion of the whole power symptom this thing brings...try not to get angry at me for not caring if one of you dies, and I don't shed a tear, or even a mournful response" Travis dully said, the tone of his voice growing more, and more bored of his situation whether he wanted to, or not.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon" Alex said.

Despite the several complaints, and realizations that they had completely forgotten to purchase life insurance they went inside the elevator. James pressed the button with a shaky hand, a gate closed them in, but instead of going down, the ascended up.

"You know, I don't think this elevator was made to support so many people at once...it could explain why it collapsed the first time. You know cause I stretched space to fit all of us instead of one of us as it was suppose to." Travis said.

"So the reason it broke on us was because of the added weight?" Alex said.

"Well it's not coming from us" Maria said motioning towards Cynthia as well.

"What I mean is, we're ascending up a wooden elevator designed for one, or two people. So wouldn't thirty one of us just destroy it eventually ending in the same way?" Travis said.

"That would explain the loud groans we're hearing, but I thought it was because of how old this thing is" Harry said.

"I'd still like to think that if you don't mind" James said.

Suddenly the elevator screeched loudly, everyone braced themselves as the elevator roughly stopped, and George already began screaming like a girl. After a moment the elevator continued to move upward, but a much slower, and even forced rate.

"You alright cupcake?" Murphy mockingly asked George.

"S-shut up! I was scared!" George responded.

"*Giggle* good one...f-for a grown ape" Alessa said

"I'll just take that as a compliment if that's the best you can do" Murphy said.

"I hope the little elevator can take it." Eileen said.

"I just hope it's the last one we have to take" Tina said.

"No worries, according to the map we're almost at the train ride JP mentioned" Murphy said.

"Do you think it'll room thirty people...and one cat?" Wheeler asked.

"Let's do the math then" Jessie said.

"It would take 15 carts to carry all of us if Kattina lays on someone's shoulder, and if the rides sits two per cart." Eric said.

"They don't make rides that long, a more logical theory would be seats fitting three people, but even then it will still take ten to fit all of us, and that's still too long." Henry said.

"I heard of carts that can fit four people, and it will take about eight...still a little long though" Eric said.

"Maybe his power can assist us in some way?" Douglas said.

"Not gonna say it doesn't work on mobile objects. I mean just look at us now, but I never tried it on a coaster before" Travis said.

"Well duh you just got them now" Cynthia said.

"Well good old science will find us a way, hasn't disappointed us so far" James said.

"It hasn't been with us at all!" Douglas argued.

"Longest elevator ride huh?" Henry muttered.

"It could go a little faster" Murphy said.

"So I guess this is one of those bonding moments for us then right? Radical." Ryan said.

"Weak! This is totally bogus!" George argued.

"I'm gonna try really, really hard to ignore the fact that you said bogus" Murphy said.

"What about Ryan saying radical?" George argued.

"That one still has it's merits...not a lot...some, so it's acceptable" Murphy said.

"Did any of you see a bunch of coal on the way over here? Wasn't this place suppose to be mining the stuff?" Cynthia asked.

"Well it was under use for a while, of course most of the coal would be gone, and besides it was dark. For all we know the coal was all around us" Eileen answered as if speaking to a child.

"Well sorry I was too busy admiring Henry from a far without your permission" Cynthia teased.

"(I'm not gonna let her get to me)" Eileen thought to herself.

"Yeah pretty much distracting myself by undressing him with my eyes" Cynthia added.

"(She's just trying to upset me, the best thing to do is to ignore)" Eileen said.

"And wouldn't you know it? Henry knew all along too, and he let me" Cynthia declared.

Eileen wordlessly turned to Henry.

"...What?...Yeah I figured about as much, never really cared since it wasn't doing any harm. I know this from experience seeing as how I've been doing the same to you during the trip" Henry answered.

"(And all of a sudden I feel so much better)" Eileen thought to herself as relief filled her soul.

"I don't think that's something you should be saying out loud" Heather said.

"I don't see why not? Freedom of speech is still upheld even here, even if it's by us. Besides that happy grin, and flushed cheeks tells me that's all she needed to hear." Henry dully said.

George took note of this.

"You know Cynthia, I've been undressing you with my eyes too" George admitted.

He was given a swift slap with the riding crop directly on his chest. Needless to say, it stung like hell.

"Best elevator ride" Murphy declared.

"I think you broke the skin!" George complained.

"Chicks dig cool scars, I was doing you a favor" Cynthia responded.

"R-really?" George said.

"Yeah, just look at our new pal Murphy over here. That scar on his cheeks makes him stand out in a crowd as a handsome, quiet, tough, yet gentle man" Cynthia complimented.

"This wasn't a choice you know" Murphy responded.

"Does that mean that you'll open to us on how you got that scar?" George asked.

"You don't need to know, quit asking" Murphy said.

"Ever look into a burning campfire, and wonder about the mysteries of life" Ryan suddenly asked.

"...Actually yes, I have" Heather admitted.

"I did too at one point" Alex admitted.

"It's actually more common than you think. I have my own theories about that" Wheeler said.

The elevator suddenly stopped with a loud groan. Wood was heard chipping, and snapping. As everyone braced themselves for the worst, the elevator continued to ascend back to it's slower pace.

"Hey you didn't scream like a girl this time George. Progress!" Henry declared.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Henry" Murphy said.

"This is taking too long! Someone fix this!" Alessa complained.

"Yeah I'll just give it a good kick somewhere, and that ought to do the trick" Douglas replied.

"This thing is already running on it's last legs, if this elevator crashes after you kick we're gonna end up climbing the whole way!" Elle argued.

"Come on little elevator. We think you can, we think you can!" James chanted.

"It's an inanimate object James, it can't see, or hear you" Eric said.

"Are you saying that it can't, because I'm pretty sure our lives are dependent on this elevator working" James stated.

"Look! Light! I-I think we're actually almost there now!" Tina excitedly declared.

Sure enough the elevator though still extremely slow, was now reaching it's height limit, and the group could begin making out the signs of a faded light coming from the sun being overshadowed by soft clouds.

"Hey look there's someone's legs at the far end" James reported.

"I hope to god those legs are attached to a living body" Heather said.

"We'll just have to wait, and see then...reaching the thighs" Angela said.

"Anyone familiar yet?" Travis dully asked.

"Working on it" Mason said.

"Taking a closer look, I think he's on the other side of the opposite side of the safety, guard rail" Tina said.

"So he's on the dangerous side of the guard rail?" Captain Lake said.

"Oh boy, I think I know where this is going" George said.

"Come on you stupid thing" Murphy muttered.

"If he wants to take the easy way out then just let him" Alessa said.

"B-but it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem" Alessa argued.

"We can't tell him what he can, or can't do, we're always being encouraged to do stuff by adults. So by that logic we should encourage him to jump" Alessa said.

"That's not the right kind of encouragement! We should encourage him to live" Alessa added.

"Murphy, tell him! Tell him to go jump!" Alessa ordered.

"Mr. Murphy you must reason with him. Tell him there's more to life than what he's going through" Alessa implored

"Wait I'm gonna try to convince him?" Murphy asked.

"Well there's no way I'm gonna do it. I won't be able to live with myself if I accidentally talked someone into committing suicide. No pressure Murphy" George said.

"Well isn't that something a coward would say, fine I'll talk some sense to...wait a minute...That's JP" Murphy realized as the elevator was finally close to it's destination.

"Great we figured out his identity before the elevator ride finished...a great accomplishment if it weren't so slow." Maria said.

"Well at least now all we have to wait for is the gate to open-" Murphy said just as the gate opened suddenly.

"Everybody scramble" Douglas instructed.

They did so, so loudly in fact that it snapped JP out of his suicidal thoughts for a moment to glance at the numerous bodies coming out of a tiny elevator like a bunch of clowns in a clown car.

"Sater!" Murphy called out.

"Oh, it's just you...and about thirty more behind you." JP said not surprised in the least.

"What are you doing JP?" Murphy reluctantly asked, seeing as how he was mentally pushed by his new friends to get closer to him.

"Aw, you know. Enjoying the view. You know they say, if they were to put the Empire State Building in here, it wouldn't even reach halfway to the top of this place." JP said.

"Going to kill himself, and his last words are more pamphlet facts?" George whispered.

"Once a tour guide always a tour guide" Alessa whispered.

"So if that's true, and it takes about seven, or so seconds for something reach the bottom from all the way in the top. Then does that mean you'll free fall twice as long here?" George whispered.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him" Alessa whispered harshly.

"*Ahem*" Murphy coughed out loud

Alessa, and George were quiet.

"Seems like a dangerous place to be sightseeing." Murphy finally said.

"You know, none of those things they said about me is true. The papers, and stuff? People around town? My lawyers, they said it was just...circumstantial evidence, and whatnot. That's what I kept tellin' 'em." JP ranted.

"Yeah, we read all about it" Murphy said.

"Murphy was the first to say you were guilty" George announced.

"You son of a-" Murphy muttered

"Those Newspapers are god damn liars!" JP quickly said.

"Relax man. We're just talking here." Murphy said. He quickly gave George a murderous glare, and returned his attention back to JP.

"What happened...that was an accident" JP said.

"If it weren't you would be seeing the same things we saw" Heather muttered.

"Who's to say he hasn't?" Maria whispered.

"I didn't mean to hurt nobody! I didn't murder nobody." JP said a little louder as if he heard both girls gossiping.

"*Not helping*" Murphy mouthed at them.

"Murder's a mortal sin. You go to hell for murder, ain't that right Murphy?" JP went on

"You don't sa-" George began

"I thought you were gonna let me do all the talking" Murphy reminded.

"-Surely your momma taught about what's right, and what's wrong?" JP continued.

"Those kids had parents that might disagree with you. The paper mention negligence-" Murphy boldly proclaimed.

"Now who's the one that's not helping-" George said.

"It was an accident!" JP shouted.

"You were completely hammered! There were witnesses!" Murphy declared.

"Yes that's it, let the dark side strengthen your words, and drive your foe over the edge" Alessa said happy that Murphy may have listened to her advise.

"Mr. Murphy~ you're better than this...help him" Alessa encouraged.

"Well how about you Murphy? Someone know all your dirty little secrets?" JP said.

"He's stubborn, but we'll get him to talk in your memory" George said.

"He's not dead yet" Eric corrected.

"If the audience could keep their mouths shut in this critical moment, I can tell you that I never hurt anyone that didn't deserve. And I sure as hell never hurt any kids. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Murphy declared.

"But a grown man going through heavy depression, no problem" George said.

He was given another glare by Murphy.

"Heh...you call this living? Can you imagine what that's like Murphy...Living living all your life inside someone else's lie?" JP asked.

The words struck like a rusted dagger at many of Murphy's comrades, so much so that their faces twitched from the sudden mental pain they just went through hearing his words. Murphy paid them no heed.

"Can you?" JP asked again.

It took everything their power to stop themselves from answering that question, but for Murphy it just went through him like a passing breeze. Whether he was in denial, or utterly unaware of his own predicament was anyone's guess.

"Heh...listen to us talk, as if anyone out there gives a damn, when we're the one who decide if we can live with what we've done." JP concluded.

Murphy waited for JP to say more, but once he realized that was all he had to say, he knew he had to say something. He was already losing him, Murphy thought in his head that it might already be too late, but there is always that faint glimmer of hope. He turned around to the group, surprised to see some of the women drying fresh tears, but focused mainly on the two Alessa's who were now staring at him. Almost as if sending him signals to either do the right thing, or push JP further into despair.

"*Sigh* I think I understand" Murphy at last said to them.

"What was that?" JP said

"Don't jump, if you do, you're only letting those people who accused you win, and proving them right as well. You need to do the cliché thing everyone who made a mistake does, and redeem yourself." Murphy said.

"That won't un-kill those kids" JP said.

"No, but you can't let the past end your future, it's suppose to be the other way around. You're miserable right now, but only because you let yourself be miserable. You just need to work a little more harder than usual to cheer yourself up, a little more free time, an extra hour doing your favorite hobby, tastier meals, an extra mug of beer. I think it's too early to quit now" Murphy assured.

"...Thanks for that...never thought about it like that, guess it would be nice to think about all that when I jump" JP sadly said.

"What do you mean? Just wait a second!" Murphy said.

Be seeing you arou-" JP began

"Wai~t!" Alessa suddenly shouted.

Alessa walked towards Murphy, and JP as if she owned the place, which could be technically correct. She at first felt a little hurt that Murphy chose to ignore her advise, but got over it fairly quickly. Instead she decided to be the responsible one, and support Murphy's decision in her own way, it is the least she could do.

"You still have a residence in this place do you not?" Alessa asked in a very high class sounding voice.

"I-I do, but that has nothin-" JP stammered.

"But nothing, you're still living off of me, you're employer. Alessa Gillespie!" Alessa declared.

No one saw this one coming...

"Gillespie...yeah I know about your family, owned this place way back then until the late Gillespie went on that drinking binge, and ruinded himse-" JP was about to inform.

"What you just said was nothing more that folklore, and that's it! We still own this place! Therefore we still own the little Devil's Pit tourist attraction you people have created! Therefore we own you, and as your employer's, employer I must remind you of your place. You sign a contract which bound you to not only the owners of the tourist attraction, but also the owners of the owners of the tourist attraction, the Gillespie family!" Alessa declared.

"...She's right...she practically said my contract word for word" JP said.

"Wha~t!" George shouted.

"Good it seems you are still capable of understanding your place. Now do as I say, and climb over the guard rail, and come with us" Alessa said.

"Guess I have no choice, seeing as how I'm still employed here...in a way" JP said

"They haven't fired you!" George exclaimed.

"Good, oh, and Murphy" Alessa said.

"Y-yes" Murphy said still shocked from the recent turn of events.

"You're welcome, I understand that your heart was in the right place, and I suppose...it's not that bad to be like that...but this was a one time thing!" Alessa said losing her high, and mighty tone.

"Thanks kid, I mean uh...thanks Alessa" Murphy said.

"D-don't get the wrong idea, or anything, I'm just trying something new...it still feels a little weird" Alessa admitted.

"Everything went better than I expected" Alessa said sounding relieved.

"I still can't believe you didn't jump" Murphy admitted.

"I'm a tourist guide employee first, and a person second." JP admitted.

"You're that devoted to your work?" George asked.

"I like it, we could use more people like him in the world...besides the getting drunk during work hours part" Alex said.

"Well welcome to the team then JP, we'll introduce ourselves later, but right now I want us to just get the hell out of here" Harry said.

"How did that wheelchair get here?" Murphy suddenly asked.

"I don't know Murphy, saw it long before I got here" JP said.

"Wait a second, I'm just realizing something...how did you get here before us?" Douglas asked.

"? I just took the regular route through here" JP answered.

"But we saw the route here, and it was destroyed, we had to take a detour through the mine" Mason said.

"I just jumped, skipped, and hopped through the way...I was suicidal, and I had nothing to lose at the time so it didn't concern me nothing. The rest of the way was pretty straight forward compared to the path you guys went through. Bet you had to work the old wooden generator we call a waterwheel" JP answered.

"So did you, or did you not go through the same elevator we did?" Murphy asked.

"I didn't. You could see the path over there next to that wheel we need to turn to open that there wooden slide gate thing. Jumped, skipped, and hopped through it all, you should have seen me, it was quite a sight" JP answered

"I'll just take your word for it" Murphy said

"Well then that settles that nagging question once, and for all, let's get going" Alex said.

"I'll volunteer ahead of time, and turn the wheel" Wheeler said.

"Alessa, what he, and I said about your ancestor was true-" Captain Lake whispered.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Alessa whispered harshly.

Wheeler turned, the wheel clockwise several times. The door stopped moving at halfway despite several more turns.

"So you cleared that gap?" Ryan asked.

"It just takes a bit of timing is all" JP said.

"The electricity?" George asked.

"Boots from a storage where we dress up the mannequins" JP answered.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" George said.

"I'm a tourist guide after all" JP said.

"Why does Murphy have that scar?" George asked.

"Will you ever shut up about that?" Murphy asked annoyed.

"You know the alternative we do is make something up that's believable. To protect the reputation of any future tourist guides you may encounter we don't do that very often" JP said.

"Glad to see you guys are dependable" Cynthia said.

"Any crooked tourist guides?" Wheeler asked.

"Why do you even care?" George had to ask.

"We don't usually have that kind of trouble in our field of work, someone spreading falsified information can be easily traced, and dealt with. Those who get caught are disgraced, and never taken seriously again, it is similar to how scientists treat other scientists." JP answered.

"If we're done messing around we can see that the doors have been opened, and we should really get going." Alex said.

"Right, right of course, we should move on already" Murphy said.

"I'm not gonna regret this am I?" JP asked.

"Your job is not to regret what you've done, but to follow the orders given to you know" Alessa said spoken like a true mistress.

"Yes ma'am" JP said.

"This is fairly awkward..." Eileen whispered.

"Not exactly, these types appear more often than you think, hidden in the shadows where the light cannot see them." Cynthia said.

"I get the feeling I'm under a huge misunderstanding..." JP said

"Let us imagine JP" Maria said

_End of Chapter_

_Bonus scene that didn't make the cut!_

Murphy took one look at Alessa's evil glance, and knew exactly what to say.

"You know JP, you're the biggest failure I have ever met in my entire life. You are a self denying prick who's a slave to something that's not even alive! You are lower than the lowest thing in creation, you're failures are second to none, you robbed the lives of children more worthy of you, your filth can be smelt from the vacuum of space. Even jumping off that ledge will bring disgust for your insides will stain the floor around spreading ludicrously, and shame. You seem to be the type who cries himself to sleep even before the accident, and no woman has, or would ever lay in bed with you. If you were ever called a miracle baby by your mother it is only because you survived her abortion!" Murphy ranted.

There was very long silence from everyone, and Alessa hopping up, and down with glee admiring the brutal insults Murphy has given.

"...Be seeing you around...douche" JP said before jumping down.

Everyone gasped except for Murphy.

"Rest in Peace JP, you will not be missed..." Murphy said.

_End of Bonus scene that didn't make the cut_

_Sorry for the late entry, I just had a difficult time choosing which scenes to stick with. Also I'll be done with Downpour levels at least for the time being as soon as everyone gets out of the mine. Going through a list of places I still need to send them to, we got a long way to go still. Thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	56. Chapter 56 Train Cart O' Fun

_Chapter 56 Train Cart O' Fun_

_Made it to the four hundred thousand mark, and there's still much to do...I've received a lot of great pointers, and advise lately, and I shall be implementing them in later chapters, perhaps in another 'The Villains Meet' chapter because I was told the bad guys are extremely underpowered, and they are exactly right. Enjoy!_

Inside the second half of the Devil's Pit Mine

"A crowbar just sitting there in that tool box...Well don't mind if I do" Cynthia said grabbing a nearby crowbar.

"Could you pass me one too? This Pickaxe is just a little too heavy for me to swing quickly enough" Christopher asked.

"Anyone else want one? There's seems to be plenty of them" Cynthia said as she handed over a crowbar towards Christoper.

"I could sure use something different" James said.

"I'm done with my old weapon, give me a shiny new crowbar" George said.

Cynthia handed both men a crowbar each.

"Anybody else? There's more where that came from" Cynthia asked.

"I want one!" Laura suddenly declared.

"If she gets one, then I do too!" Alessa complained.

"Stop copying me!" Laura argued.

"I was gonna ask for one from the beginning, you stop copying me!" Alessa argued.

"Now, now don't argue you two, there's plenty of crowbars for everyone, in fact I will take one if you would be so kind" Maria playfully assured.

"Why of course you well mannered young lady" Cynthia said handing another crowbar to Maria, and fishing out two more for Laura, and Alessa.

They quickly had difficulty carrying something a little under two thirds their size, but eventually managed.

"How many more are in there?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we all end up with one" Cynthia revealed.

"I'd like to test that actually" Elle said.

Several seconds later...

"I can't believe it...there's still some extra crowbars here!" Cynthia discovered.

"I don't believe this..." Alex said dumbfounded.

At this point everyone in the party of over thirty had a crowbar.

"Well...I guess this is okay...I don't want to bang up my steel pipe too badly" Heather said eying her new weapon.

"Honestly, I've never seen a crowbar during my trip through Silent Hill...is this where they have been hiding?" Harry wondered.

"Well it's still a handy tool, I'll make sense of it later" JP said

"...Makes sense to me" Travis dully said now wielding his Tire Iron in his right hand, and a crowbar in his left.

"Of course it would, until you realize this was way before you even had your power, and considering you didn't even touch the thing, then it gets complicated." Heather said.

"This is too big a mystery for me...better call in the Hardy Boys" Douglas said.

"...They're not real" Wheeler reminded.

"You don't know that!" Douglas quickly argued

"*Sigh* Elle could you gives a rundown of the site before we give ourselves a headache" Alex said sounding exhausted.

"According to this map, were are at the second half of the mines. It is also the spot where we'll find the train cart." Elle reported.

"Thank you...you hear that everyone, we're almost there!" Alex exclaimed.

Following the thin, dark cave made into a mine, the continued along their tiresome trek, pausing briefly at yet another fun fact board.

"So this cavern was previously called Diyu's Tusk Cavern?" Alex said.

"That's right! 'Course I don't have to read the thing to tell you that this place contains the largest stalagmite you'll ever see on the North East of this great nation. Even though it was originally discovered by Chinese immigrant workers, but who do you think hired all of them? That's right Americans" JP said.

"That's correct, though it didn't mention that last part. Apparently the Chinese even named it that because it looked like a giant tusk, and it seemed the word 'Diyu' translates to 'Earth prison'" Alex added.

"Yup it also means the land of the dead in their Chinese folklore" JP said.

"It reads as mythology, but I suppose folklore is correct also, and would you look at that, we're nearing the home of the weeping bat which only exist in this particular cave." Alex said.

"You don't suppose those pale dangling thing we just killed a little ways ago was one of them?" Ryan asked.

"...I wouldn't bet on it, but it still seems unlikely." Alex said

"They had to be crying, or secreting their little sticky mucus from their eyes if you need a reminded as to what they do" JP reminded.

"It was secreting something alright...by which I mean blood...when we killed one" George declared.

"I...may need to report that when we return" JP said.

They then focused their attention at the oversized map of the area. A large yellow dot at the center marked their current location.

"There's no way we crossed so much mine that we ended up only half way there" George argued.

"We did take an alternate route which would be this U shaped side path here" Murphy said pointing at a detour that jutted out of the red tourist path, and into the more unstable area they had just crossed.

"On the bright side it looks like a purely straight path from here on out it seems" Tina said.

"That's true, we might not have it so hard after all." Eileen said.

"The train cart is a single ride leading all the way back into town, as I had mentioned earlier" JP reminded.

Walking further along the path, ducking under some rubble they made it to the Cave of Tears, confirmed by an intercom with a feminine voice.

"Welcome to the Cave of Tears! The grandest collection of natural limestone formations in the Devil's Pit cave system" the intercom spoke.

"Wow...how un-scary is that?" George mocked.

"This magnificent chamber was carved out of Silent Hill's bedrock over three million years ago by the underground streams that lend the cave it's name." The intercom continued.

"I hear growling all around us, prepare your crowbars it's gonna be one of those frustrating fights again" Douglas said.

"The dazzling array of stalactites, and stalagmite you see around you was created over tens of thousands of years ago-" The intercom continued.

"Seriously are we really gonna wait for this thing to shut up before we take on whatever is out there? What's the difference" George asked.

"We? Oh I see, well then looks like we found our first volunteer to fight" Alex said.

"Wait me? N-no way, I-" George began.

"Way to grow a pair George, we'll be right behind you when you get mauled" Murphy said.

"Incidentally, no one will miss you when you die" Alessa said.

"Sh! This is the good part!" JP silenced.

"Over the years, a wealth of archaeological artifacts has been discovered in, and around the Cave of Tears." The intercom added.

"So?" George said.

Hang, just be a little patient, or are you itching to fight whatever is growling over there...it sure sounds big" JP said.

"-Devil's Cauldron, contained the bones, and personal effects of over a dozen individuals-" The intercom continued.

"Helpful..." George muttered

"-May have been used for burial ceremonies, or as some anthropologist have speculated, human sacrifice." The intercom finished.

"It's over, George whenever you want to be the hero, now's the time" Captain Lake said.

"I'd start with that round clearing next to the stairs, just walk around for a couple of seconds until something jumps at you" Angela encouraged.

"A little help will be appreciated you know!" George complained.

"Alright, fine there's no helping it, I guess I can help you out" Maria said

"I'm in too" James said

"If James is going then so will I" Angela said.

"The rest of us will rush in if it's not enough" Lisa assured.

George, James, Maria, and Angela step towards the center of the light, illuminating the staircase leading to a higher level of the cave. Almost as if hitting an invisible trigger, a Weeping Bat fell from the ceiling several feet away, and stomped towards them. George foolishly swung his Crowbar wildly as he ran blindly at the Weeping Bat, and although he may have had the first strike hitting it just under the armpit, it did little damage. Soon after a second mad attempt, the Weeping Bat easily blocked such a predictable move with it's right claw, and swung his left claw sideways striking George across his right shoulder blade. At this point James stepped in, and delivered a thrust to it's anorexic stomach during it's mid swing. It lurched backwards from the pain, but only for a second before focusing it's attention to James now. James tried a second strike, but was immediately blocked by quick moving arms. The Weeping bat clasped it's fist together, lifting them high over his head, and like an overweight ball he swung it down. James recognizing instant fatal swings like that before intermediately retreated a safe distance, and narrowly avoiding brain damage to himself. Then Maria, and Angela took to the offensive, and struck out at Weeping bat with arcing strikes to the chest, both successfully breaking the skin, and tearing small portions of muscle. The stinging pain caused it to jump back to the ceiling where for the time being it was safe to plan a new strategy. James rushed towards George for assistance, but he picked himself up assuring James he was still okay. The weeping bat crawl several feet away until it suddenly dropped itself back to ground level, and stomping his way towards Angela, and Maria.

"Screw it I'm going in" Elle said.

"Me too!" Heather said

With reckless abandon both Elle, and Heather charged into the field just as the Weeping Bat was within attack distance of Angela, and Maria who stood their grounds. As he attempted the first swing, Elle swooped in from between Angela, and Maria, and struck at it's stomach. As it lurched forward his lowered head was struck by a passing Heather, and following her came Maria, and Angela who swung at it repeatedly until it shielded itself with both it's arms, and jumped back into the ceiling bloodied, and beaten, but alive.

"This thing better not regenerate while it's up there!" Heather said.

The Weeping Bat crawled rapidly across the rocky ceiling leaving a trail of dust, and small pebbles falling behind him.

"Wait a minute...crap! Everyone move he's right below us!" Alex called out.

The band of over twenty quickly disbanded, and spread out as predicted by Alex, once it was on top of them it dropped while swinging it's long arms madly striking Mason, and Douglas. In response both men retaliated with their swings, hitting both sides of it's arms before it leaped back onto the roof.

"Damn thing's annoying!" Douglas complained.

With the team spread out the Weeping Bat could land on any land beneath it, and still have a chance to hit something which Alex had also realized.

"We can't stay in this one spot like this, we'll all become a target, take a few of you upstairs, and another couple more to the right side path over there. The rest of us will finish it off.

Alessa, Alessa (holding Kattina), Moon, Tina, Eileen, Henry, Murphy, Wheeler, Harry, and Little Walter went up the wooden staircase as team 2.

Eric, Hanna, Captain Lake, Jessie, Ryan, Emilie, JP, Mason, George, Sharon, Christopher, Rose, and Travis left towards a small trail to the right acting as team 3.

Alex, Maria, James, Cynthia, Heather, Elle, Lisa, Douglas, and Cybil stood their grounds as team 1.

Team 1

Once most of the group had left, the rest staying behind had much more mobility to get out of the way once the Weeping Bat came down on them. Going according to plan, the Weeping Bat attempted to stomp down on Alex, but his quick reflexes had saved him once again from certain agonizing pain. Once back on the ground the rest of the team rushed towards it, and planted blow after blow as they surrounded it. Unable to endure anymore the Weeping Bat jumped back towards the ceiling, but now on it's last legs, it was determined to stay in it's single spot at the ceiling much to the annoyance of everyone else. Then as if it was calling out to him, Alex saw it...a rock that he could chuck with a fierce force despite it being so high up. He grabbed it, encasing the entire thing with his hand, but unable to completely wrapped his fingers around it. He measured the weight as well as the distance the Weeping Bat was between him, and it, and flung his rock. The rock hit home, smacking it just below the head, hitting the back of the neck, and causing it to fall back first. Instead of hitting the flat floor with a *thud*, the Weeping Bat was impaled in several areas from the stalagmites below it eventually turning into ash, and disappearing.

"Let's meet up with the others, I can hear them going at it on both directions" Alex said.

"Not surprised, this is where those weeping bats are suppose to be located, but the things we're fighting look nothing like any bat I've ever seen." Douglas said.

"We should meet back upstairs" Heather said.

"Sounds like a plan" Cybil said

Team 2

They entered inside what appeared to be a small exhibit, contained in glass cases where several instruments used primarily for mining.

"Hey you guys think it's possible any of these rock drills still work?" Harry asked.

"Even if they did I bet they would be very cumbersome to carry around with you?" Tina asked.

"I think I can spare some room" Harry said.

"Just take it already! Who's gonna stop you!" Alessa argued.

"B-but it's not nice to take something without permission" Alessa said.

"Well I own this place so I say go ahead, and take it. Here I'll even make it easier for you" Alessa said

Using her crowbar she broke the display glass poorly securing the rock drill on display.

"I...I kind of wanted the rock drill over there" Harry said pointing at a second, much newer looking rock drill next to the first one.

"...You should have said something from the beginning!" Alessa complained.

"W-well I was gonna-" Harry began.

"No you weren't I have to do everything here!" Alessa grumpily responded as she trudged towards the second display case dragging the crowbar behind her.

"Something feels off, doesn't it seem like we're drawing attention to ourselves by making such a ruckus?" Murphy wondered.

"More like a fracas if ask me..." Little Walker muttered.

"...The more I think about it, them more accurate fracas defines this" Eileen said.

Alessa broke the second display case.

"Careful there, you can cut yourself" Murphy warned.

"I-I can take care of myself! I don't need any of you to break stuff" Alessa argued

A sudden blaring from Murphy's pocket was suddenly heard. A combination of arguing adults speaking in code, and heavy static.

"Damn this walkie talkie get's annoying fast, it only works on some occasions" Murphy said.

"So it's a walkie talkie for you...and even when it's turned on, nothing happens, but then it suddenly turns itself on?" Harry asked.

"That pretty much covers it" Murphy said.

"Aren't you going to take this with you?" Alessa asked from further ahead.

"Ever notice that when it turns on a monster is just around the corner?" Harry asked

"Now that you mention...yeah it does...aw crap. Hey kid get back here!" Murphy called out

"You jerk you forgot my name already!" Alessa complained stamping her foot on the ground.

The loud stomp on the wooden board had finally awoken a nearby Weeping Bat. At first a loud shattering of glass had almost disturbed it's slumber, the second loud noise of glass shattering had woken it up, but not enough to call it into action. Then the third strike came with the loud knock on wood which meant that if it was gonna get any sleep today, it would have to dispose of the loud intruders so it swoop down ready to strike at whatever was closest. Unfortunately Alessa was looking at the complete opposite side of it.

"Damn it kid watch out!" Murphy said quickly taking action

"I have a-" Alessa was saying until Murphy swooped her off her feet, moving her out of harms way just as the Weeping bat hammered it's fist down. Instead of hitting an angry little girl he hit mostly dust particles, and the wood floor.

"That's our cue" Henry said.

"Let's make a scene!" Wheeler exclaimed.

Henry, and Wheeler charged at it, barely squeezing through the narrow hallway in vain as the Weeping Bat had jumped out of their reach, and back to the ceiling where it crawled out of sight.

"Fan out, watch the hole up there, and out in the caves, it'll come down eventually. Also stay under the roof, I don't know yet if they can crash through them, but it's better than no cover" Murphy said as he helped Alessa up.

"I could have taken it" Alessa argued.

"No you wouldn't, and stay with the team next time okay?" Murphy scolded

"I could have handled myself, and turned that thing into a shish kabob already" Alessa grumbled

"I don't know where you get that assumption, but it's really dangerous here, and you got people trying to protect you here, don't make it harder on us!" Murphy continued scolding.

"I can do whatever I want! I don't owe anyone!" Alessa angrily retaliated.

"It came back!" Harry said.

The Weeping Bat jumped down on the other side of the small exhibit, the entrance to be exact. Murphy, and Harry we're ready for it.

"I don't believe you, you know. I'm sure you owe someone somewhere, we all do eventually, and I know you feel it too, and so do they!" Murphy quickly said before going into action.

Meanwhile on an empty road heading towards Silent Hill

Following the new report he answered, officer Thomas Gucci decided to go for extra credit by being the first to respond to yet another disaster. Although he was already started to regret it, for one thing he was going after several possibly escaped inmates armed with only his single firearm, and several hand cuffs he would be outnumbered, and alone until reinforcements arrive much later. Then there's the strange occurrences, his radio keeping him connected to a nearby police station had suddenly malfunctioned emitting only loud static. a sudden light fog that only stroked his wheels began to grow in height slowly, but surely reaching just below the windshield. Then came the sudden nerves...

"(It's gotta be my assignment, just some pre-action jitters is all, nothing new...but it's feels familiar for some reason)" Thomas thought

Then he passed a familiar sign.

"(Welcome to...Silent Hill, again with this place? I guess an abandoned town would be a good place for escapees to hide in. I just wish-)" Thomas thought before he was interrupted.

A sudden loud thunder boomed across the entire field, and heavy rainfall began to hit, followed by occasional lightning. It didn't help matters when he knew that he heading towards a mountainous road with sharp turns, hard to see curves, and very little guardrails.

"(This is getting dangerous, but I have to be first on the scene don't I-)" Thomas thought before he was interrupted yet again, not by the downpour, but by himself when he suddenly sneezed.

"What was that saying I heard a while back? When you sneeze someone talks about you, or something? Oh well" Thomas said as he continued to drive towards the scene of the accident.

Back to the Cave of Tears

Murphy blocked a right clawed strike while Harry came in from behind, and swung his crowbar in an arc hitting the spine. The Weeping Bat swung it's massive arms behind it, but Harry was already too far gone to be even touched. Murphy took the distraction, and struck it several time, performing a three hit combination until it blocked the fourth hit. It walked backwards away from Murphy until it was out of the exhibit, and jumped back onto the ceiling.

"I'm not done talking to you" Alessa argued.

"You picked the worst time to argue with me, and I'm not gonna argue with a little girl okay. Let's deal with that thing first" Murphy implored.

"It's back!" Moon called out.

The Weeping fell down through the hole in the ceiling again.

"It's ours now, come on!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"Time to put it in it's place" Henry dully said.

Wheeler charged ahead, and swung his crowbar into the Weeping Bat's stomach, then swerved to it's right side to give Henry a chance to swing without endangering any friendlies. He swung with an arc, and managed to reach up to it's chest, but did it with enough force to break the skin. The Weeping feeling the pressure was ready to jump back to the ceiling yet again, but Wheeler put a stop to it. In mid jump, by some freak of nature luck, Wheeler had been able to grab at it's left ankle, and yanked it back to the floor. It faceplanted itself onto the splintered wood, and was viciously beaten by four grown men until it was nothing, but ash, and even that ended up vanishing.

"Great teamwork you four" Alex was heard saying.

"How long were you watching?" Moon asked surprised

"We got here soon after I saw Wheeler yank that sucker before it escaped onto the ceiling, that was pretty damn awesome" Elle said.

"Well I wish I could give myself credit, but I was sure as hell expecting to grab air, and look like an idiot" Wheeler admitted.

Team 3

"There's large debris blocking our path" Eric pointed out

"There's explosives very close to it that could solve that issue" JP noticed

"Also those stairs over there should lead us back upstairs with the rest of them" Captain Lake said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a Weeping Bat fell right in front of them.

"Crap! Another one!" George shrieked.

"We have to expel it!" Captain Lake exclaimed

"Right with you" Eric said.

"I'm in too" Christoper assured.

"...Now I'm really curious as to what would happen if I smacked it with this" Travis dully said looking at his Tire Iron

"Captain Lake took charge like any good captain by swinging horizontally to his left side with his crowbar, which the Weeping Bat blocked. It retaliated with right arm swing, but Eric was there to intercept it with his crowbar. Christoper took advantage of this, and jabbed his crowbar right in it's jaw by jumping, and swinging with a high arc. It lurched back, but Captain Lake continued with several quick pummels with one end of his Crowbar just before it blocked, and jumped towards the ceiling.

"Back up everyone don't get withing range!" Captain Lake instructed.

"How? That whole ceiling area is his attack range!" George said.

As if to prove him wrong the Weeping Bat had crawled only forward, and back in a single line, Ryan took notice of this.

"Like dudes! It's not like-moving around, and stuff...just going up, and down like lava in a lava lamp" Ryan realized

"Uh~ what was that...whole part?" Captain Lake asked.

"Too late to translate it's back down again!" Eric said.

The Weeping Bat returning for round 2 marched towards the three men, but Travis moved in between them before they charged towards it.

"Sorry, too curious" Travis said.

He casually walked towards it with drooping almost tired looking eyes as it swung it's claws at him. Travis stood his grounds, and the claws swiped uninterrupted, and yet it did not hit him. The Weeping Bat tried again, and failed, then as it tried to get closer it appeared as if it was marching in place.

"Oh look, I can manipulate space nearby without my tire iron to have direct contact to said space...or dimension whatever you wish to call it" Travis dully said.

The Weeping Bat stood back, and jumped onto the ceiling yet again.

"At this point I wish I had control of gravity...let's set up a trap" Travis muttered.

"Travis tossed his Tire Iron on the floor as he does whenever the group needed him to stretch out the area to fit everyone inside. This time however he planned on doing the opposite.

"If my prediction is correct those rocks should reach just above his pelvis if he keeps slanting his legs when he walks" Travis assumed.

Eventually the Weeping Bat descended yet again, but was a few feet behind the Tire Iron. Once it stomped onto it, Travis gave a subconscious signal, and space around the creature shrunk almost instantly causing the pillars of rocks to come crashing together pulverizing exactly up the pelvis as Travis predicted. It howled, and screeched in pain as he flailed madly at the air, eventually tiring itself out, finally dying, and turning to ash.

"I wanted to wait for it to turn to dust before I returned space back to it's original width, we have children on board after all" Travis dully said.

"That was pretty brutal though" George confessed.

"Could have been worst...could have smashed it continuously. Back in forth, bang, bang, bang" Travis dully said.

"Guys how did it go?" Elle was heard shouting.

"We got attacked by another monster, and the path's blocked" Rose explained.

"Nothing we can do on this end, but there's a wire trail that leads to somewhere upstairs where the rest of the group was headed" Christoper said.

"Let's meet with them. I can hear them causing some sort of fracas over there" James said.

"Wouldn't ruckus better define that?" George asked.

"We can debate that once we get over there now come on" Alex said.

Back to the present

Then we saw you kill that thing, while following the wire trail here" Alex explained.

"Interesting, now that you mentioned it, I do see a strange cable that leads to that poorly barricaded room over there" Mason said.

"I'll break it open!" Wheeler volunteered as he quickly went to work before anyone else had a say about it.

"What the hell were those things! They aren't any bats I've ever seen!" JP cried out.

"I thought they were indigenous to only this cave?" Eric asked.

"Those can't be the bats mentioned in the brochure, t-they don't like any animal that should be here!" JP said.

"Are you saying you didn't see anything like this during your whole trip here?" Harry asked.

"What the hell was I suppose to see? I was all alone, then I go with you guys, and then there's these things popping up everywhere. Did you guys do all this?" JP asked.

"Why would we send these things after us if we had anything to do with them? They're just slowing us down" Murphy said.

"They can't be all in my head, you guys see it too, and they can hurt too...this is making no sense here!" JP said.

"That's why we gave you a crowbar, don't make sense of it now, fight, then look back at it all when you're not trying to survive" Douglas said.

Murphy not interested in seeing someone break down a barrier that wasn't in any sort magical, or out of the ordinary focused primarily on a portable stereo. He casually turned the knob on it, activating it, expecting to hear music at first, but was caught a little off guard...

"Is...Is anybody out there?" A whisper was heard through the radio. Shortly after 'Willows Song' by Doves began to play.

"(Was that the same DJ?)" Murphy thought to himself.

"Music? There's a working radio station here?" Heather asked.

"I saw your portable radios, they make an awful noise, but have you ever thought of changing the frequencies a bit?" Murphy asked.

Harry, James, Heather, Travis, and Alex fumbled with their radios. After a few twists, and calibrations they were each able to have the song play in their own radios.

"Hey you're right it actually functioning the way it's suppose to now" Heather said.

"Nothing like a bit of music to liven the mood" James said.

"Could be more exciting though" Alex commented.

"Guys I got the planks cleared, and there's a detonator right here...who wants to do the honors?" Wheeler asked.

"Me, me, me!" Alessa shouted.

"No way, I'm doing it!" Laura argued.

"Let's not fight with each other again" Emilie implored.

"Maybe you both could push it?" Hanna suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sharon added.

"I'm not sharing with you!" Alessa said.

"Well I'm not-hey!" Laura was saying until she was shoved my Alessa as she rushed towards the lever.

"Too bad looks like I'm-" Alessa began as she gripped the bar until Laura attempted to shove her out of the way as she too gripped the bar.

The two girls frantically shouldered each other, rubbing their cheeks together as violently as possible with little success, as they refused to let go of the detonator they did very little to one another, but get into each other personal bubbles. Both girls pressed as hard as they could on the detonator, but their combined strength was not enough to even budge it. Murphy unable to describe the situation into words, or even feelings as did everyone else decided a quick end on equal terms was best.

"Excuse me" Murphy said as he moved through the crowd, and between the fighting girls.

With one hand he pressed the detonator, the physical force to drop the bar was finally achieved, and the end result was a loud explosion that shook the cave ever so slightly.

"I'm guessing the path is clear now" George said.

"Or we created a large hole in the middle of the cave, both seem pretty plausible scenarios" Murphy said.

"Well it's obvious something different happened let's go investigate it" Moon said.

"Moving" Alex motioned the group.

Moving through the cave they passed at a circular, rocky tub containing water with a faint glowing green hue.

"What's the green light here?" Cynthia asked.

"There's several lamps installed underneath the water. We tinted them green to give it the sort of witches' brew kind of look" JP answered

"How much do you want to bet those lamps are gone" Heather asked.

"That can't be right, otherwise what will light the water up?" JP said skeptically

"I'm just telling you, there's no way electricity is making that water glow" Heather said.

"It's not hard to find out, someone give me a boost, and I'll confirm the lamps in there" JP said.

"Here I got you" Wheeler said clasping his hands together to support JP.

After giving a helpful boost from Wheeler JP was able to take a closer look at the water, and it's contents. After careful observation JP motioned for Wheeler to help him down.

"So what's the situation?" Harry asked.

"...I don't know..." JP admitted.

"Saw it coming, still freaks me out, let's get out of here" Heather said.

After that they left the Cave of Tears, following a recently cleared path through a narrow clearing that was surprisingly well lit compared to the rest of the mine.

"Well this is a nice change of scenery, it's clear, I can still hear the nice song, and-oh come on! Another elevator!" Maria said.

"Well this is a mine, they were suppose to be digging deeper for minerals" Angela explained

"Up, or down where will it go nobody knows!" George ranted.

"It goes down" JP answered.

"Spoiler alert much?" Heather said.

"I didn't know you guys wanted it to be surprised" JP admitted.

"Might as well get started..." Travis dully said.

"I don't like this new Travis he's kind of dull" Henry dully said.

"...I see you point?" Lisa tried to agree to Henry's dull comment.

"Alright it's done everyone get in" Travis said.

Whoa, whoa there what in the Sam hell are you guys doing? You'll overwork the poor thing" JP complained.

"It could take it" George said.

"Over ten times it's usual weight load?" JP said.

"You have a good point, but what else can we do, we're sort of a large crowd here" Moon said.

"Don't tell me you've done the same to the other two?" JP said.

"You mean other one...we sort of wrecked the first one" James admitted.

"There's was no proof that we had anything to do with that" George argued.

"There's no proof to say we didn't either" James added.

"Alright enough you two. JP this is how we've ridden the elevators, and I know it's very confusing, and makes absolutely no sense, but we'll explain everything later okay?" Alex said.

"Yeah that was my second question...how do you all fit in that tiny elevator together. You're not carnival clowns" JP said.

"No we're not we are using...I don't know exactly, but just come on already, it'll hold us." Douglas said.

"Still can't help, but scratch my head at this...Oh well. Alright let's go" JP agreed.

Once everyone was inside Rose pressed the button, the grated doors closed, and they began their descent.

"I-It's going awfully fast don't you think?" Eileen asked.

"Nah, this is actually fairly normal" JP said.

"Fairly?" Elle asked.

"Well, it might be overdoing it just a bit" JP admitted.

It suddenly stopped causing everyone to stumble into eachother.

"Crap, crap, crap this is it we're not gonna make it this time!" George exclaimed.

"Stop that! You're scaring the kids!" Rose scolded.

Eventually though the elevator came back to life, and descended in a controlled speed again.

"Nothing to worry about" Jessie said.

"Yup, won't be long now" JP assured.

"Wish I had elevators that took me down places instead of just one..." James muttered.

"...Why? We're the stairs really long? Or perhaps you took rickety ladders downward?" Tina asked.

"...Neither...well one staircase" James said.

Suddenly Murphy found himself so bored of their conversation that he began to hear voices giving him life lesson advices again.

"Never let go of hope Murph. One day you'll see that it's all come together. You'll look back, and laugh at what's passed, and you'll ask yourself, 'how the hell did I get through all that'?" The voice said to him.

"Murphy? Mu~rphy, the elevator stopped, and the doors are open!" Alessa called out.

"...We made it? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, everyone move" Murphy said realizing the conversation was quickly spiraling into one of those awkward pauses.

"Just in time" Heather said realizing the same thing.

Once everyone left the elevator they were given a welcome banner in the shape of a dead man hanging from several previously electrically charged wires, and then a Screamer running up the stairs to claw their flesh off.

Lisa, Eileen, Rose, and Tina we're on the it.

Tina attacked first with a over the head swing, but the Screamer suddenly jumped back dodging the first strike.

"Aw come on! They dodge too!" Heather cried out.

"You just got to be quicker" Lisa assured.

She stepped in front to swing her Crowbar at the enemy, but the Screamer during a mid-attack of it's own quickly switched to a defensive stance, and blocked. It then forced the Crowbar out of the way to move in for an attack, but Lisa quickly retreated before it had the chance.

"In my defense I'm use to a lighter weapon! That's why my swing was so slow!" Lisa quickly called out tossing the crowbar, and switching to her Katana. Rose took charge yet again, and clobbered the Screamer just as it was inhaling for a shriek, however upon trying to go for a second attack she was immediately blocked.

"Frustrating!" Rose exclaimed

"Coming through!" Lisa called out

"She moved swiftly towards Rose right side, and stabbed through the Screamer' gut, then came Eileen to blindly striker the monster across the face. It pulled itself off the blade, and retreated further, but was intercepted by Rose who jabbed at the Screamer's open wound. It finally collapsed to the ground, and stayed there occasionally trying to get up again all while occasional hissing at them.

"Close enough" Rose said walking away.

"This isn't...recent is it?" Jessie asked.

"Holy crap I think it looks a lot like Murphy" George said.

"Don't even joke about something like that" Murphy said.

"Someone left a note on this corpse" Douglas said.

"You don't suppose the wiring is still electrically charged?" George asked.

"I doubt you will grab it regardless" Murphy said snatching the note, and adding it to his journal.

"What does it say?" Ryan asked.

"It's a poem, or a report...either way it was right in our face so it must be important somehow." Murphy said.

"Passed those stairs is the 'Devil's Train'..." JP said.

"And they have been well maintained right?" George asked.

"...It's been a while actually" JP admitted

"Ain't that swell" George muttered.

"We could always just walk the track" JP said.

"Not happening!" Heather quickly refused.

"Can we just see this train already?" Alex impatiently asked

Murphy wordlessly lead the team towards the train ride.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Elle asked pointing at the downed Screamer.

"Isn't close enough, close enough? Rose asked.

"Okay..." Elle simply said.

At last they made it to the end of the mine, the Devil's Train

"One, two...six seats, I knew it we're too big" Eric said.

"I can try to fix this, but it might take me a while to get things set up" Travis dully said.

"I'm not touching the controls" JP said flat out.

"I was gonna say the same thing. Just tell me what buttons to push, you do remember right?"

"They're the same as they ever were. Gray button first, then yellow, red, and blue in that order" JP said.

Murphy pressed the buttons in said order, but the machine gave a horrid beep, the lights flashed rapidly, and nothing happened.

"...That wasn't it" Murphy said.

"Of course it's it! It has to be it, they never changed it" JP said

"Well it's changed now" Murphy said

"Then there's nothing we can do about it" JP said.

"Now what?" Murphy said frustrated.

"...It's definitely a puzzle" Heather said.

"A what? You mean like the one we went through a while back?" Murphy asked.

"That's it exactly" Heather said.

"*Sigh* are we suppose to just...push random button combinations until one of them works?" George said.

"Of course not, that will take too long, we need to use a clue given to us...like that note you just grabbed" Harry said.

"You mean this?" Murphy said.

"Yeah read the first bit out loud, and maybe we can decipher it to one of the buttons here" Douglas said.

"Alright then, here's the first part..." Murphy began "Beneath the slate burns wicked ash, and the children cry for blood

"Okay random, what does it have to do with colored buttons?" George asked.

"It's actually more of what color the words are I think...slate burns wicked ash. Ash is grayish isn't it? Blood is red...so gray button, then red button" Murphy started as he pressed the buttons.

"Read the next part" Douglas urged.

"...Outside, fir trees grow. In a wind that knows not what happened here...anything?" Murphy said after he read the passage out loud.

"Tree's are green? Maybe the green button?" Moon said.

Murphy pressed the green button third.

"Or that Toluca's subterranean claws seek blood. Always blood." Murphy read.

"Toluca lake...water is blue, try blue?" Alessa advised.

"Murphy did so, and the sudden blast of an engine starting was heard, and the Devil's Train was back in commission.

"Well alright we did it! That wasn't so hard" Murphy said.

"I also found out how to give each of us a little more space in these seats." Travis dully announced.

"Explain" Eric said.

"Well so long as this tire iron has contact with the cart which are also connected towards each other, I can manipulate the spacing of the seats into something I like to call dimensional pockets. So it's not an entire space being manipulated as I have done before, but separate areas of the train cart, primarily seats. Again though you have to be inside to notice it." Travis dully explained as if he was lecturing a history lesson.

"Well everyone pick your seat, and get this over with...I feel I've been saying that a lot lately"Alex said.

Murphy, James, Heather, Harry, Travis, Henry, and Alex sat in the back seat to test Travis' explaination. Surprisingly they were all sitting comfortably instead of being bunched up together, and although they didn't have enough seat belts, they figured the bar they can lower to their waists will be enough. Maria, Elle, Eileen, Cynthia, Tina, and Angela sat in the seat ahead of the back. Third row sat Ryan, George, Jessie, Moon, Eric, and Captain Lake. Sitting on the fourth row were Alessa, Alessa, Sharon, Hanna, Emilie, Laura, and Little Walter. On the fifth row were Wheeler, Douglas, Mason, Christopher, and Rose, and JP.

"Is this alright? I mean if any of us are too bundled up there's the first row seats still empty" Tina called out.

"We're okay, besides I don't trust the front row, never had, never will" Harry said.

"Great work with the seats Travis, It's like we're a perfect fit." Murphy said.

"Why do I have to sit with the other kids? Why can't I have a seat with tolerable people like Murphy?" Alessa whined.

"You're the one that's intolerable! Don't make me tackle you" Laura warned.

"Don't you threaten me! You should be begging me to spare your life!" Alessa threatened.

"C-can't we have a nice quiet ride through the mine?" Alessa pleaded.

"She's right let's not fight here, something bad might happen" Hanna said.

"You two should really get a long better" Emilie said.

"I hear that the more two people fight, the more they like each other." Sharon said.

"That's for boys, and girls, not girl, and girl" Laura corrected.

"...That's not what she meant..." Little Walter muttered.

"Why are you so grumpy dude?" Ryan asked.

"You could have picked me a better seat" George said turning around to see the second row girls behind Murphy, and the rest.

"We were doing you a favor dude, you're eardrums won't be able to endure high pitch screaming...then again...how am I going to endure you're high pitch screaming?" Ryan said

"...Shouldn't it be starting by now?" Murphy asked.

As if on command the train cart suddenly shook, and then slowly took off forward. The team looked on with either nervous, or excited glances at the upcoming scenery, or each other.

_End of Chapter_

_Sorry for the huge delay, I had a family trip to go to during the Weekend that didn't end until late Tuesday, and no functioning wifi that I could gain access to. I did spend time proofreading my work during the time, but there's still bound to be mistakes. It's also that time in the story again...filler chapters as they explore a new random location, but expect a 'villains meet' chapter soon. Thanks for the reviews, support, advice, and most importantly your patience._


	57. Chapter 57 It's a Big Town

_Chapter 57: It's a Big Town_

_Very surprisingly big for a recently built tourist attraction. Gonna put a short hold on Downpour levels to give some of the other levels a chance to shine, but we'll let them ride the train first. Seeing as how I might have to quote the game a bit during the beginning I'll add more of my content, and make it lengthier to assure you guys that I'm not using some lazy tactic to make it lengthy. Enjoy!_

The Devil's Train Ride

"Welcome aboard the 'Devil's Pit' historic mine train-" the intercom spoke

"Thank you!" George replied.

"-With stops at Hillside Station, and the Superstitious Caverns-" the intercom continued.

"Nice to know" Alessa muttered.

"Please keep your hands, and arms inside the train at all times-" the intercom warned.

"Golly gee, and I was gonna stand on one leg while hopping up, and down, and flailing my arms about" George sarcastically remarked.

"-And remain seated until the train comes to a full, and complete stop-" the intercom added, the voice occasionally glitching.

"Something's wrong with the voice box, or the intercom, nothing to worry about" Alex called out.

"-Failing to comply with safety regulations can result in severe injury, or death-" the intercom warned.

"I wonder if she said that before, or after JP screwed up" George joked.

"Too soon..." James scolded.

"Is it?" George asked.

"-Enjoy your ride, and please. No flash photography" the intercom said.

The train cart rode down a partially flooded area soaking most of the passengers.

"C-c-cold!" Alessa stammered.

"D-don't whine, I-I thought it was r-refreshing" Laura stammered while shivering.

"A little warning would have been greatly appreciated" Henry dully said as he wiped his soaked face.

"Before it became the charming resort that we know, and love today-" the intercom began

There were several mutters from everyone in the train ride, most of them negative.

"-Silent Hill was once a center of trade, and commerce!" The intercom hissed.

"What the he-" Henry was saying

"-Thanks to it's rich seams of coal, and iron ore." The intercom said returning back to it's feminine voice.

"Nice scenery" Travis dully said.

"Do you really mean that?" Heather asked.

"Not in the slightest" Travis dully muttered.

"You are riding aboard a fully-restored mine train originally owned, and operated by the Gillepsie Coal, and Iron Company-" the intercom continued.

"Now that I think about it, I don't believe I gave any of you permission to ride my train!" Alessa said.

"Of course you did, remember you let us ride with your generous, and warm heart?" Laura said asking the other Alessa.

"Um~ yes?" Alessa shyly responded.

"She does not get to speak for me!" Alessa argued.

"Why'd we stop?" Wheeler asked.

"It's part of the attraction, look to your right everyone" JP assured.

"-This subterranean railroad was built in order to haul men, and equipment-" The intercom comtinued.

"W-what's with the lights?" George squeaked.

"Everyone flashlights!" Alex instructed.

"They're not working!" James realized.

"I-I think those mannequins are moving!" Eileen said.

For every instant the cave was pitch black, the mannequins were in an new patch of ground closer, and closer to the train.

"I-It's a trap! We gotta do something!" Cybil said.

"They're grabbing the train!" Harry noticed.

"Shut up intercom!" Henry randomly called out.

"You ain't getting any closer to this ride!" Wheeler assured.

Being on the right side of the train, it was easy enough for him to reach out to a nearby mannequin, and bash it's face in, but unfortunately the moment he was ready to do so, all the lights suddenly began to work normally again. Thus causing the mannequins to return to their propped positions.

"-Was used by the local indigenous tribes for religious ceremonies, particularly as a gateway to the spirit realm, and for communicating with the dead" The intercom continued normally.

"Your constant screaming made me miss out on all the important facts being spewed by the intercom, I'm not mad at you though" Travis dully said.

"A-are we still in our world, or is this..." Elle began.

"This isn't good, anyone with a gun take it out, the rest can cover their ears, and keep their heads down" Alex said.

"Is that really nece-eek!" George said, soon screaming like a girl when two Weeping Bats were seen over the train.

"As I was saying, watch out for friendlies, and clear the tracks of these things. Good hunting" Alex said.

"Good hunting!" Wheeler agreed.

"Sounds like I won't be able to listen in to the intercom with all the gunshots it seems...oh well" Travis dully said.

"How are any of us gonna hit anything when this thing is so fast, and rickety!" Harry complained.

"...Holy crap, Tina, I think this ride was made for us to shoot stuff in" Eric suddenly said.

"D-do you really think so?" Tina asked.

"Look deep inside of you, you know this to be true" Eric said.

"Uh Eric are you feeling all right?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about us, let's start shooting!" Eric said.

"Get this thing off me first!" Murphy cried out as a Weeping Bat suddenly jumped from on top of the ceiling, and was attempting to pull Murphy into the black abyss below.

Heather grabbed at the left arm, Murphy held both it's claws, and pulled as hard as he could, and James was struggling with it's right arm.

"Behind you!" Alex called out as he drew his Chrome Hammer.

"That thing is gonna shatter my eardrums!" Heather complained.

"I thought you teenagers are use to loud things right in your ear!" Alex said as he was lining the shot, having more difficulty than he expected as the train went through several twists, and quick bumps every now, and again.

"...Oh yeah, I'm totally use to it by now. Fire away Alex!" Heather said giving the go to.

Alex fired once hitting the skull, and a second time hitting the left side of the chest, and possibly rupturing a lung if it existed in the monstrosity. It released it's death grip on Murphy the moment it's death was realized, and fell alone into the abyss.

"T-thanks" Murphy wheezed.

"T-there's no way the miners would build a train track with this many twists, ups, and downs! I'm calling this fake!" George exclaimed.

"Whee~" Laura, and Alessa where heard shouting when the train was descending down a very curvy downward slope through a cramped tunnel.

"This is just how the miners did it, you should see the flip we're about to go through.

"F-flip!" George shouted in a panic.

"I'm just pulling your leg there sissy" JP assured.

"Targets! Dead ahead, and on top of us!" Eric exclaimed as he readied his weapon.

"Don't shoot they'll only land on us when they die!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Who's to say they won't if they keep living?" Eric said.

Despite the direct order not to, Eric fired away anyways. His constant barrage of bullets of seemingly no end were halted briefly only by the need to reload which didn't even last more than a second before he was at it again, and eventually Tina joined in the fray. The two together decimated the oncoming Weeping bats with pinpoint, and deadly accuracy so quickly, and efficiently that instead of raining bodies, it was raining temporary ash disappearing before staining a strand of the party's hairs.

"I am so glad you didn't shoot like that when you first met me" Rose said.

"It turns out we're only really good at shooting when we're constantly moving, sometimes we even force ourselves to move whether we like it, or not." Eric explained.

"Are we even in a mine anymore, or a cave for that matter?" Jessie exlaimed.

The team was passing by what looked like jail cells to their left, and a several air ducts, and leaky pipes to their right, but the familiar waterfall gave them a hint as to how far they have been traveling.

"This isn't the time to be talking about that, there's more of them!" Wheeler said.

"For once...I think they have actually outnumbered us" Henry muttered seeing the sight of several dozen Weeping Bats on a wide open space of the cave.

"Not for long!" Wheeler assured.

Aimed, and ready Heather, Eileen, Henry, Elle, Douglas, Eric, and Tina shot their enemies with pistols while James, Wheeler, Harry, and Heather were blasting away with shotguns while Alex was the only one performing one hit kills with his Police Marksman Rifle. For reasons unknown for the next several seconds the ride was slow, and smooth as the team eradicated the cave of all of it's pests. Then a rumbling was felt, and large boulders were heard falling in front of them. Turning in that direction the saw a gigantic stretched face of a grumpy man wearing a monocle.

"Did you enjoy the ride Mur-" The face boomed loudly.

"Boss, shoot it!" Heather shouted.

"Wha-argh!" The face shouted as he was hit numerous times by a barrage of bullets. The holes in him soon connected, and tore him to literal shreds.

"False alarm it was just a messenger!" Heather called out as they ceased fire.

"Was this train suppose to go in reverse?" Ryan asked.

"No" JP answered.

"Is this the part where we're screwed?" George asked.

"It certainly looks that way" JP said.

"There's no way out!" George cried out.

"We're gonna crash!" Mason exclaimed.

"Just hang on!" Alex assured.

"Everything is getting blurry again!" Heather exclaimed.

"Not n-now~" Henry said starting to feel delirious as well.

Yet again the sensation of losing sensation was upon them, despite the massive rush they were experiencing riding the out of control train. Their eyes flickered, exhaustion settled, and everything went dark.

Seconds, minutes, hours? Who knows just how long they've been unconscious, but they all woke up in the same square area made from wooden boards that were old, and noisy with the sound of wood chips snapping off from the sudden weight.

"Hey kid...you could let go of me anytime now" Murphy muttered.

"I-I was gonna! I was just really delirious!" Alessa poorly explained as she stood up groggily.

"That was a good nap! Let's do it again sometime" Laura said.

"Well I'm glad someone woke up on the right side of the tracks this morning...night...whatever time it is" Douglas said

"*Ahem* at least buy me dinner first" Cynthia said pushing a lecherous hand off her body.

"I-I swear I was unconscious!" George exclaimed.

"I'm not James stop fondling me!" Maria exclaimed.

"You would say that to hide the fact that it was you fondling me in my sleep!" Angela exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to sit on you" Ryan said.

"It's fine...you could get off now please" James said.

"Not so loud, still recovering from dizziness" Harry muttered.

"Worst transition ever~" Henry groaned.

"I think this would count as a better roller-coaster experience for me, but it still ended the same way...me feeling like crud at the end of it" Heather said.

"I don't like the sounds this little cave pier is doing" Eric said.

"Yeah man, it's like an old man trying to carry an elephant on his back dude" Ryan said.

"Well it is pretty old, constantly getting wet by the nearby waterfall, and no one to take care of it for quite a while. Then there's the fact that the foundation is only a few larger boards." JP said.

"But things like this are meant to last several dozens years even without maintenance

"Everyone get up, we can't keep this thing supporting us for much longer it seems" Travis muttered.

"There's an opening right there, we should make a break for it" Murphy said.

Pulling themselves up as quickly as they could hearing even more cracks, and groans from the wood below, and followed Murphy towards the exit ahead. Just as Murphy was about to pass through the opening however...

"Pendleton!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

Murphy face was drained of color, her knew the jig was up, and he would have a lot of explaining to do. Him, and the rest of the team turned to face where the voice was coming from.

From out of the shadows came a police officer, blood on her scalp trailing down to her forehead, and left cheek. Her eyes shifted towards the large crowd of people, but only for a second until her angry gaze was back at Murphy.

"You don't look to good, we can treat that injury of yours" Lisa assured.

"B-but I just saw you-" Murphy stuttered too stunned for words

"I'm fine! Everyone just stay back, Pendleton hands against the wall" the woman ordered.

"Easy with the gun we're not monsters here" Douglas said.

"I said hands against the wall!" The woman ordered raising her voice.

Murphy for a moment didn't know what to do, but quickly decided to follow the officer's instructions in case the gun was actually loaded, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Stop pointing that thing at him!" Alessa ordered.

The officer ignored her.

"You don't have to do this, we should help each other-" Murphy said as he positioned himself against the wall as instructed.

"Don't you think we're enough help?" George complained.

"I swear to god George I'm gonna murd-I-I mean I don't know what it is, or how we got here-" Murphy stammered as he tried to control his frustration at George.

"Enough already! Just shut up! The rest of you stay there I need to talk to the rest of you too" the officer said.

"Now wait a minute, we are all in the same team here. Deputy Wheeler's the name" Wheeler introduced himself.

"...Anne, corrections officer Anne Cunningham, and Murphy is my responsibility. I don't need any assistance" Anne said.

"Nice name" George said.

Anne slammed Murphy's head against the wood wall soon after.

"Ow! Dammit I didn't even say anyt-ow!" Murphy said.

"Shut up! Just felt really *mumble* when he said it, against the wall Murphy!" Anne muttered returning to the business at hand. She then began to frisk Murphy for contraband.

"If you're looking for Murphy's flamethrower we ditched it in the forest a while ago" George joked.

"This is serious you bastar-ow! Stop doin-ah! Damn it!" Murphy exclaimed as Anne continued to bang Murphy's head against the wall.

A few seconds of searching, and Anne felt a strange bump in Murphy's right pocket, and then she felt a metal substance in Murphy's left pocket which turns out to be a police badge with a black stripe across the center. She pulled it out, and examined it, at that moment the loudest crack was heard from the wood beneath them.

"Listen here officer, I don't know what's going on, but this is the worst place to do any kind of investigation maybe we need to-" Alex began.

"Where did you get this?" Anne asked shoving the badge near his face.

"Listen to-" Alex was saying

"Where in the hell did you get this!" Anne agrily demanded turning Murphy around, and pushing the pistol on his throat.

"Stop pointing that gun at him, or you're in for a world of hurt!" Alessa warned.

"I just found it in these clothes, I did-" Murphy was explaining.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you!" Anne angrily asked.

"In a cosmic sort of way yes" George answered for him.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Alessa exclaimed.

Another series of cracks were heard.

"We need to leave! Now!" Eric exclaimed.

"Too late..." Travis ominously said.

The floor boards broke apart faster than their eyes could track, and the entire square scaffold below it crumbled. The entire party fell in cries of panic, except for one who was dangling from the edge of the gap with only a single other person's grip keeping her from falling like the rest. Anne murmured to herself soft whispers of swears, and looked up at her possible savior.

"Sorry about the rest of them, I'm just one man you should feel honored" a man with dirty blond hair, and wearing a gray coat said.

"A-are they dead..." Anne muttered as she was being helped up.

"Such a silly question, what do you think? By the way the name's Walter, and yours?" Walter said non-nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"All those people, gone...I didn't-" Anne began.

"Now, now don't start feeling guilty on me now, I couldn't help, but overhear your frustration over one of the gents that fell. By the sounds of it, I take it you wanted this to happen" Walter said.

"N-no I-I didn't...not all of them" Anne said.

"Whatever happens, happens, whatever won't, won't." Walter said.

"How? How could you be so...relaxed about this!" Anne said growing angry.

"Let's just say it's a huge load off my mind now, but don't get me wrong, the loss of so much life here is heart-wrenching, but moping about it like this won't un-kill them. We have to start thinking about our survival now. You've seen those things walking around attacking anything that moves" Walter said. Finally bringing Anne back to safer grounds.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Anne denied.

"Fine, you can say that for now, but for how long? Come now, the exit's this way, I already took a look ahead. We don't want to keep her waiting" Walter said. As they began crossing the final portions of the cave with Walter leading while still holding onto Anne's hand they heard several loud static noises from random locations where the intercoms were hidden.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch my dear player! No one's eliminated from my game show just yet!" A familiar, and charismatic voice boomed over the intercom.

"Who the hell was that, Walter was he talking to us?-Ow! Walter my hand, you're squeezing it too tightly!" Anne complained.

Walter immediately let go, and clenched his fist tightly finding it next to impossible to keep his anger under control. All the hard work it took sawing portions of the frame off with his chainsaw in advance before they got here just so they can fall. Anne performing her job perfectly at keeping them in that area long enough for Walter's trap to take effect even when she had no clue about it. All of it possibly foiled by some body-less entity he could not strangle nor stab.

"I'm leaving...you find your own way out" Walter suddenly grumbled.

"Wait stay where you are, I still have questions!" Anne said.

"You're pushing a man who's been pushed to his limits, keep talking, and it will be your last, I'll talk with you later" Walter muttered as he continued off on his own. Anne seeing no other way to go followed as closely as she dared, there was something about his pale eyes that drove dread into the very bottom of her soul. Lost in her thoughts she snapped herself out of the sudden trance to find that she was all alone, and Walter know where to be found. She scolded herself for not paying closer attention, and made her way out of the mine.

Just beyond the walls

A swift motion flicked the intercom mic off.

"That was a close call, for a second we almost lost our main attraction" The Game Show Host excitedly said.

"What I would have done to that man if he even lay a finger on my sweet love Heather" Stanley Coleman said angrily.

"Excellent idea working your magic, if you can call it that at the very last minute. Where did you send them to exactly?" The House Host groaned.

"I...uh..." the Game Show Host stammered.

"Oh how fun! A guessing game, I'll start...uh~ oh! I know you took them another hospital!" The Birthday Host cheerfully exclaimed.

"I...sort of don't know, it happened so quickly, I didn't have time to focus on where I should take them" the Game Show Host explained.

"You took my beloved away where I can't see, or hear her!" Stanley exclaimed.

"Now, now don't get too upset with me, all we have to do is look around, I know I sent them somewhere safe...we just gotta know where" the Game Show Host explained charismatically.

"How!" Stanley angrily demanded.

"Perhaps I can be of help?" A deep voice spoke from the darkness.

"! Now here's something that doesn't happen everyday-hahaha! So someone was finally able to sneak into one of our many-haha-lairs-haha!" The Birthday Host happily rasped.

"Well I am a mailman, and when I realized there were others that were still here it's only my duty to know where, and how to get here to deliver mail to everyone...even if they didn't sign any of that official papers. The name's Howard by the way" the mailman Howard calmly said.

"You're different than our play things-hehehe~ I can feel you are at equal terms with us. How did we not discover your presence sooner? The Birthday Host said.

"I was taking the day off, my work hours haven't come up? Really all that you should be concerning about now are those group of gentle folk you lost sight of" Howard said.

"Thanks to our friend here who should stick to shouting at mics all day!" Stanley said.

"Calm down, nothing will get done shouting at each other. Now I have a pretty good idea as to where they might be, and we might be running into each other a lot, you know to deliver mail. Speaking of...I just happen to have some mail for one of them right now...George if I remember it" Howard said.

"C-can you deliver my letters to Heather too! I written several ever since I've seen her again!" Stanley said.

"Give em here, and I'll bring them to her safe, and sound" Howard said nonchalantly.

"You are truly someone to fear...you're hiding so much of yourself despite talking quite a bit" the House Host darkly said.

"Yeah~ I'm quite a character am I" Howard said.

"H-here! This is the first, I want to bring them one at a time" Stanley said.

"Can do, we'll be meeting again then" Howard said accepting the letter.

"I can tell we're gonna be the best of teammates" the Game Host exclaimed.

"If you want to call it that" Howard said.

"Haha! I've never had a mailman as a partner before-haha! Give me a minute while I think of some good mail puns!" The Birthday Host said

"I won't be here" Howard said walking away.

"We should start inviting more people!" The Game Host suddenly declared.

"...I'll look for candidates" the House Host darkly said.

Wherever the team wound up on.

They woke up with a start due to the freezing cold sensation everyone was feeling. Whatever exhaustion they had once felt now almost entirely gone once the group had found themselves somewhere completely different.

"W-what t-the hell?" Henry stuttered while shivering much like all the rest.

"W-weren't we falling to our deaths a moment ago?" Douglas said.

"Maybe it was all just a d-dream, a-and we really wound up...here?" Heather said.

"There's n-n-no way we h-had the same d-dream" James said.

"S-silent Hill" Heather reminded.

"L-let's talk about this s-somewhere else, somewhere warm m-maybe" Eileen said.

"I think I've been here before, not to long ago either..." Mason said.

"R-really you were already h-here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it was so recent, don't tell me I'm gonna have to go through all that all over again." Mason groaned.

"(How is he not shivering while wearing...that?)" Cynthia thought to herself

"Alright so if you're so familiar with this place, t-then lead the way" George said.

"If that's what you want, then fine. Follow me" Mason said.

Before he started leading the group he took a quick look behind him, and noticed Cybil's police car was missing. Then a new realization was upon him, a woman in their group was also named Cybil, and even had the same last name as well. He was wondering if he should bring this up considering he, and two girls both named Alessa are going through the same.

"(Maybe later, I'm too exhausted to cause any more confusion)" Mason thought to himself.

Everyone with a flashlight light polluted the area as Mason lead the team to a fence, beyond it across a soft hill they could see what appears to be a cabin.

"Jump the fence, and keep going over towards the cabin" Murphy instructed.

Following his example the group jumped, or fumbled over the fence, the children being assisted of course. Struggling with the cold, exhaustion, and walking in several inches of snow up hill, the task of walking a mere yards towards a wooden structure proved more difficult than they have anticipated.

Eventually they reached they neared the front door when all of a sudden their pocket lights, and flashlights began to blink randomly. It wasn't until they pointed towards a broken phone booth located to the left side of the door did their lights suddenly returned to working order, but not before seeing the phone suddenly slip off the booth, and dangle back, and forth on it's cord.

"...Must have been the wind" Douglas said.

They entered the cabin, they experienced cramped conditions, and then Travis made it all better, but he could do nothing to keep the cold away. Until Murphy saw the fireplace, and with his lighter, and some help with Alex the two men got a fire going, spreading warmth, and comfort to the surrounding area.

"Don't tell me we have to go back outside soon" George complained.

"I'm afraid so, but I've already been through all this before...maybe if I just follow the same path I crossed we can get to the school, that was where I suddenly got roped into all of your troubles." Mason said.

"And now we're in your troubles" Christopher said.

"For the time being, but I'd rather not spend my time walking around somewhere I've already searched. Hopefully we could get through this without any sudden interference" Mason said.

"Well it's a good thing we've brought our crowbars then right!" George said.

"...George, did it ever occur to you that maybe the fact that we haven't been carrying a crowbar recently means that none of us have it anymore?" Rose asked.

"No fair! I didn't even get to use mine" Laura realized.

"I broke glass with mine, I wanted to hit flesh..." Alessa said.

"What was I going to do..." Murphy said.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked.

"...Oh yeah, George you son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Murphy said stepping towards George

"Please don't I bruise easily!" George squealed

"Whoa, come on Murphy he's not worth it" Eric said.

"...Damn it you're lucky I'm freezing over here, the heat of my anger is rapidly cooling" Murphy muttered, stepping back from George.

"Is that a medicine cabinet? At last! More medical supplies" Lisa realized moving towards the green cabinet with a white cross at the center.

"Oh, that cabinet? Don't bother, I've already emptied-" Mason began.

"What a ripoff! There's only a stupid key in here! Who leaves a key in a medicine cabinet?" Lisa exclaimed.

"What? But I already used that key to unlock a door later on, how did it get back here?" Mason said.

"This is making less, and less sense to you I know, but rest assure we'll have all our answers by the time we get out of here" Harry said.

"I don't think I'll care by the time this is over" Mason said

"That's good because I actually kind of lied, you still end up with question that don't get answered" Harry said.

"I should have seen that coming" Mason said.

"What does the key unlock anyways?" Lisa asked.

"The second door over there" Mason answered.

"...Was re-locking the door really necessary then?" Lisa asked.

"I didn't re-lock anything, I simply tossed it once I was done with it" Mason answered.

"Kind of like the rest of us then" Heather said.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Well let's unlock the door, and head out into the cold again" Mason suggested.

"I hope there's a hole nearby we can use, my legs are tired" Henry muttered.

"That's the worst part about all this isn't it? Tired legs from all the walking" Ryan asked.

"Yes, that's it exactly" Henry dully said.

"I've unlocked the door, and we're ready to go whenever you're done talking" Lisa said.

"Okay, five more minutes should suffice" Henry said.

"If you say so" Lisa said.

"Regardless of what happens, I don't believe I'll feel any different of the outcome" Travis dully said.

"I wonder why your outfit didn't come complete with a helmet?" James asked.

"...Budget cuts?" Travis said.

"We're not gonna spend another five minutes here, let's just go" Mason said opening the door.

"You really like the snow don't you?" Elle asked.

"Yes I enjoy the art of making snow angels, but unfortunately we're in for one hell of a blizzard if we don't move quickly" Mason said.

"I didn't even know this town even had blizzards" Alex said.

"That, or something similar" Mason said.

Mason left through the second door with the rest of the group following behind, the snow not going away anytime soon.

"I-I don't see a clear path going anywhere here, getting lost here will not be cool" George said.

"I still remember the way, most of it at least" Mason assured.

"Okay good, snow angel time!" George cried out jumping into the snow, but refused to move.

"...George? George, you're suppose to move your arms, and legs" Tina explained.

"I think I hit a rock..." George sputtered.

"Ah~ such a sweet feeling inside...let me savor the moment" Murphy said.

After being given the necessary treatments the team finally continued moving along, following Mason take a sharp turn to the right they wavered left, and right through a naturally sloppy trail leading them to a fence blocking their path.

"Hm~...left for sure, so long as we're not heading back to the cabin we should reach our destination" Mason said.

Turning away from the cabin Mason lead the team back to the center of the forest, and headed further, walking what seemed to be the correct way until they came across a small stream.

"It's shallow, but not that shallow, and it certainly isn't worth getting hypothermia to cross, but now I think I have an idea as to where to go" Mason said.

"Alone in the woods at night where every which way looks the same, but go ahead, and keep telling us you know what you're doing" George said.

"Don't listen to him, he's not use to the cold, at least through we know where not to go" Eric said.

"True, come on just a bit further now" Mason said.

"This place has no clear direction how did you get through this?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't easy, half the time I was going in circles, but walking around enough, and you notice some strange signs" Mason explained as they continued walking.

"What signs? The numbness of my fingers?" George asked.

"Not in the least, but the-ah there we go" Mason was saying when all of a sudden their flashlights began to flicker, and dim.

"It's happening again" Heather realized.

"Yeah something supernatural will be happening at some important spot on this side of the woods. That also serves as a sort of check point, at least to me as to where we are" Mason said.

"Great! Monsters, transforming terrain, dead bodies, and now freaking ghosts? It's about time! We've been here for the sole purpose of finding at least one sign that this place is haunted, and now we found it" George said.

"I'd have to agree with that, at last we could finally see some actual spirits in action!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Was that the sole purpose of your visit? You weren't called here, or nothing?" James asked.

"No, or at least we didn't realize it at the time, we were just looking for ghosts basically for our occult club" Eric answered.

"So this entire time it was mere coincidence that brought us together like this?" Captain Lake asked.

"Maybe it was more, who knows, but it clear none of us were expecting it" Eric answered.

"Well I'm glad, you actually helped us in a way just by being here" Hanna said.

"Thanks" Eric said.

"Alright stay close, and point your lights around, if you see something out of the ordinary suddenly move on it's own then that's our checkpoint" Mason said.

"Strange way to find your bearings, we could try staring at the stars like the old days" George said.

Out of curiosity they looked up, seeing nothing, but clouds.

"That worked splendidly...let's find that out of place item" Mason sarcastically said.

Making sure they were withing earshot, the team moved around in a wide cluster pointing they dimming flashlights at several tree trunks, and oddly shaped rocks. Eventually Laura, Sharon, and Emilie saw what looked like a circle of flowers hanging from a nearby tree.

"Hey guys! We found it! We found it!" Laura cried out jumping up, and down before they went near it.

The team regrouped towards Laura's position.

"Is it that stump with the figure of a face?" George asked.

"Are you blind? That's clearly looks like a worm wrapping itself!" Laura corrected.

"B-but it's not that" Sharon said.

"It's over there...we didn't want to get near it because of the ghosts" Emilie said.

"Awesome we can catch it in the act then. What do we need to do?" Jessie asked.

"We just walk towards it like so, and-" Mason began when all of a sudden the wreath of flowers fell off it's hanging spot on the tree as if someone had deliberately pulled it off. Eric, Tina, Jessie, and Ryan were giddy at the strong paranormal phenomenon that had just occurred.

"It even came with this message I got from my cellphone" Mason said bringing out his cell.

"You had a means of communicating with the outside world, and you didn't even tell us?" Heather demanded to know.

"No bars, all it's good for now is receiving messages, and taking pictures" Mason said.

"You had a means of taking pictures, and you didn't even ask us for a group photo?" Heather demanded to know.

"Maybe when we find the right scenery I will" Mason said.

"We just passed the most perfect looking scenery at the Devil's Pit" JP said.

"Well so much for that, we'll try the second best then" Mason promised.

"Going back to the message I mentioned earlier, I'm gonna read it out loud, I don't really want thirty people breathing on me to get a closer look" Mason said.

"Huddle for warmth you mean, maybe we should start doing that" George said moving ever so closely towards Maria.

"Well here it goes...'Following you again bro. You were always the first to do things, but it wasn't fair that you were the first to die. So cold. Can't feel my legs'...it explains itself later on, but if we don't get a move on, we'll all end up not feeling our legs" Mason said.

"So you said that this was a checkpoint right? Does that mean that you know where to go now?" Wheeler asked.

"That's right it's dead ahead, we'll see the building soon enough, I have to warn you though it doesn't get any warmer, that place has been abandoned for quite a while, but at least it's better than out here" Mason said.

"Good enough for us, let's go!" Jessie impatiently said.

While still sticking close to Mason they followed him passed the wreath of flowers, seeing nothing at first, but eventually coming across a large, and wide gate fencing an area containing a large pump station.

"There's got to be a way to cross through right?" Cybil asked.

Mason answered that question by jumping over the ten, or so foot gate.

"There's no way all of us could do that!" Douglas said.

"Unless we had a certain someone that can bend space at will, and lower the height of it" Heather hinted.

"...Alright, Mason, stand back!" Travis dully called out.

"...I think I'm good, go ahead, and do whatever it is you're gonna do" Mason called out from the other side.

Travis walked towards the metal gate, looked over it, and tapped his Tire Iron at it while inspecting it. After a moment he nodded to himself, and pushed as hard as he could, the gate doors were rebellious, and did not budge due to their heavy weight, and piles of snow under them. Wheeler saw what Travis was trying to do, and decided to help, along with Alex, Harry, Cybil, Elle, Captain Lake, Murphy, Alessa, Laura, Ryan, and finally Eric. With their combined effort they forced the large heavy gate doors open.

"You don't look like the athletic type" Heather commented.

"Yeah, even I didn't know I could climb a frozen gate with no grip, but I guess we won't know unless we try" Mason said.

"Yeah, he's right let me try!" George exclaimed

He sprinted at the metal barricade, and jumped as high as he could. His fingertips barely clinging to the top before they slid from the ice causing him to fall ass first in the snow, yet he remained seated in the snow.

"Something wrong?" Lisa asked.

"I think I landed on a rock...again" George answered.

"Well there's plenty of snow you can use to reduce the soon to come swelling bruise, so let's go" Murphy said.

"With a little help from Ryan George stood up, and the group continued, soon entering the pump station. It was dark...it was dark until several flashlights fixed that problem, but what they couldn't stop were the occasional drips coming from water beneath them.

"What is it with this town, and building random factories in the middle of the woods" Henry said.

"I don't recall any other station besides this one" Mason said.

"I feel like we're disrupting something about this place, but I can't quite put my finger on it" Maria said.

"The feeling of loneliness, the sound of silence, the picture of darkness? Take your pick" Henry said.

"So Mason what are we gonna shot at this time?" Wheeler asked.

"If we're lucky, nothing, just let me retrace my steps back to the school" Mason said.

"So what, the only danger here is hypothermia?" Elle asked.

"I suppose" Mason said.

They reached a door, Mason cautiously opened it slightly to peer ahead, and saw that the coast was clear. He, and everyone else passed on through.

"You were right about one thing, this place really doesn't have a heater, but at least it keeps the wind outside" Eric said.

"I don't know, I kind of like the cold, it feels refreshing" Alessa said.

"It's a little too refreshing for me" Laura said.

Little Walter nodded.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Snow feels so much better compared to a lot of things" Alessa argued.

"We believe you Alessa, but for our sake don't take a trip down memory lane" Heather said.

"It's really getting windy, you can still hear it through these thick walls" Rose said.

"I knew the place snowed, but I've never heard of a blizzard happening so I think we're safe from that" Christopher said.

They came across a second door, this time Mason opened it with no caution at all.

"We go up the ladder, and back outside" Mason explained as they neared the ladder.

"Hey wait this path splits to the left" Harry said.

"...Yes it does, to nowhere, but I did feel something a bit off the last time...maybe I should have done a little more searching?" Mason said.

"Off? Definitely a ghost" George said.

"Or maybe it's because this entire town feels off?" Alex said.

"It's still worth checking out, give us five minutes, and I bet it won't even take that long" George assured.

"...Fine, at least we're not waiting outside. Go ahead" Alex said.

"Alright team let's go...just our club though, and Mason" George said.

Feeling that familiar excitement at catching another ghost they hopped the pipe, and walked towards the hallway with several flashlights.

"Mason, take out your phone's camera, and try to take a snapshot of the ghost this time" Jessie asked

"...Fine" Mason reluctantly agreed to do so.

He took out his phone, and set it to camera, and began aiming it every which way until they came to the end.

"I can feel it, can't you? Something heavy happened here, try looking around" Ryan said.

Mason did so pointing his camera at the walls, and ceilings, but nothing of interest until he pointed at a row of bars at their feet.

"I-I think I have something...they look like hands..." Mason said.

"I don't see anything" Eric said eying the area.

Mason took a snapshot, suddenly the hands he saw through his phone became much clearer.

"These hands" Murphy pointed out showing his recently taken photo.

T-this is incredible! We didn't see a thing in, or out of those bars, but here's proof of paranormal activity! It looks like something did happen here after all!" Eric said.

"This poor soul must have wandered in here, and had an accident" Tina said.

"Hang on I got a message" Mason said.

He checked his message box, and pressed on the new message.

"It reads...'help! It's my brother! We were playing in the pump station, but the water's come up, and he's trapped. His hands are cold. His head is in the water!'...it ends there" Mason said.

"So that message before this one is connected right?" Tina asked.

"Possibly, the person may have been trapped in a storm, and froze to death...it's too late to be discussing this now, we have to return to the others." Mason said.

"I suppose, but still this was an amazing find, it may have taken us this long, but at least we're coming back home with something." George said.

With more evidence of possible ghosts they returned to the group, and one by one ascended up the ladder. Almost immediately their flashlights began to grow dim, and flicker.

"Wow! More activity! We've hit the jackpot people!" George exclaimed.

"I take it, it's the blue sleeping bag over there, it kind of sticks out" Harry said.

They moved in closer, their light's flickers increasing until suddenly they were struck by a white flash followed by the echoing noise of laughter.

"D-did something I happen I missed it!" George exclaimed.

"No, but I bet we all heard the same thing didn't we?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, laughter..." Eric said.

"I think I got a message" Mason said.

"I don't want to be rude, but could you check your phone later? When we're not freezing?" Douglas asked.

"Y-yeah you're right sorry" Mason apologized

"Is this another one of your shortcuts Mason?" Captain Lake asked.

"That's right, we're almost there, just keep following me." Mason assured.

Sticking close together for warmth the team followed Mason only several feet until he dropped to a lower level at the path's edge on their right side.

"It's kind of a shortcut, there's a wooden structure here were they kept the boats" Mason assured.

The team jumped in groups of two, or three as quickly as they could in to lessen their stay outside, once everyone had dropped to Mason's level he lead them to the wooden buildings located in the same direction as the pumping station.

"Who would have thought we had been looking in all the wrong places?" George asked.

"I don't think that's the case" Murphy said.

"You're just bad ghost hunters" Alessa mocked.

"(Have they forgotten that they've been talking to a spirit this entire time?)" Captain Lake thought to himself.

"We've just had a series of bad luck is all" George said.

"(I could answer all of their questions about life after death, how it feels to be a ghost, and even the process. How come they haven't asked me any of these questions yet?)" Captain Lake thought to himself.

At last they reached the door which Mason casually opened, unfortunately they building left wall was missing so it was just as cold inside as it was out.

"Through there, we have to climb through the windowless hole." Mason explained.

"Or I could break down those wooden planks with my axe" Alex said.

"...Or that" Mason said.

Alex went to work hacking at the wooden planks eventually clearing the obstacle, yet George still decided on climbing over the windowless opening.

"S-see I'm athletic!" George said.

"I could have done that while doing a cartwheel" Alessa said.

"Bet you can't land it in a splits like me!" Laura gloated.

"Well we didn't come all this way to find out, let's keep moving" Murphy said.

"I thought of all people you would have wanted to see George make a fool of himself." Cynthia whispered.

"I do, but it's just not worth staying in these freezing temperatures" Murphy said.

Mason opened a door ahead of them, leading them to a small room with a single hammock, and several broken supplies in small containers, and barrels.

"Nothing in here, let's keep moving" Mason encouraged.

Going back outside they noticed something that they have yet to see in their entire journey through the woods.

"A clear path! Finally it feels like we're not entirely lost" Moon said.

"Uh-oh..." Mason said.

"What do you mean by uh-oh?" Heather asked.

"This is the wrong way...we'll end up going back to where we came from if we follow that trail." Mason said.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going?" George impatiently asked.

"I do...well I do now, but just calm down, we don't have to go all the way back, just back from the boat dock we just passed, and I can take it from there" Mason assured.

"Alright fine, you're still our best solution out of here so we have to trust you...George" Alex said.

They retraced their steps back through the boat dock, and back to the entrance.

"We just have to keep going straight, remember how we had to jump down from a path to get here, we just need to go the opposite way is all" Mason explained.

"Okay, so long as it's just that" Elle said.

"I am never going to back to the woods again" George said.

"I'm getting the exercise of my life so I'm actually pretty happy about this" Elle said.

"Still it's getting very dangerous now, I can't treat hypothermia outside in the snow, whatever is on the other side of this path better be warm." Lisa said.

"I would offer my powers to someone else, but at the risk of starting a forest fire I think it's better if we simply tough it out" Travis dully said.

"Travis! There you are you haven't been talking a lot recently" James asked.

"Not much to say recently, ain't that right Walter?" Travis asked.

Little Walter nodded.

"Power's? What powers, what is he talking about?" Eric asked.

"Saw it for myself when you thought I apparently left. One of them gave something to the other, and this ball of light suddenly came, and their clothing transformed, it was the most oddest sight I've ever seen" JP described.

"You don't watch a lot of anime then" Heather said.

"...I want it!" Alessa suddenly declared.

"No!" Rose said flat out.

"Why not!" Alessa grumpily asked.

"Because you have to wait your turn after me" Laura said.

"...You had it...already" Little Walter said.

"What? Are you saying you want to use it?" Laura asked.

Little Walter paused, but eventually nodded his head.

"...Now I'm curious, I know it's dangerous, but I can't help thinking of the outcome of that" Henry said.

"Maybe we can save it for much later?" Eileen asked.

"There! Do you see it?" Mason suddenly called out.

Putting a pause in their conversation they looked ahead, and saw a dimly lit building just ahead of them.

"That's the place, we go through that, and the school is just around the corner" Mason assured.

"Quick go inside already, I'm gonna catch frostbite wearing these clothes!" Maria complained.

"Should have dressed for the occasion stupid" Angela muttered while feeling snug in her sweater.

"Okay, but I must warn you, you may not like what you'll see" Mason said.

"At this point I don't care, the goosebumps on my chest have goosebumps!" Cynthia exaggerated.

They rushed inside without so much as even looking at the front porch for clues, and searched for the fireplace located at the far left side of the house. Murphy, and Alex lit it up burning the little wood inside along with a chair they broke into several pieces. Soon the room was growing warmer at the cost of seeing the decorations on the walls more clearly. The walls were covered in skins, and trophy heads of dead animals hunted by whoever was living in the cabin they had entered.

"So that's what happened to the wildlife here...I was wondering why it was so barren" Travis dully said.

"Watch it!" Murphy said pushing George away from the recliner.

"What the hell man! I wasn't ready" George said.

"How about a thanks for saving your ass, literally!" Murphy said pointing at the recliner which sat a loaded bear trap.

"The owner of this place is nuts! If he catches us here, he'll shoot on sight for sure!" George exclaimed.

"Now that's an impressive bear" Alex commented.

"She sure is a beaut, didn't you took down a bear once?" Wheeler asked.

"You did! That's so cool!" Laura exclaimed.

"Yeah it was in my late teens, I went hunting with my dad, and little brother. Just it was getting dark we spotted a bear walking along the woods breaking any low hanging branch that got in it's way. My dad told me to go for it, and I asked why couldn't Josh do it? He slapped me upside the head, and told me to be a man...so I did. I tried to sneak towards a better shooting position, but my dad suddenly stubbed his toe apparently, and shouted really loudly, but the first thing the bear saw as it turned towards the noise was me. It suddenly got angry, and rushed towards me, and for a moment I couldn't shoot my gun, I was scared out of my mind. Yet I forced myself to fire, and just in time to, it's claws were ready to tear my heart open until I shot it directly in the head. My father was disappointed for a second, as if it didn't go according to plan, but he quickly hid it, and congratulated me...after he congratulated Josh for the idea of going out hunting. He sounded much more prouder at that, than at me shooting a bear, I think his exact words were, 'it didn't matter much since there are more out there'." Alex told.

"...That was one messed up story, don't tell it again." Ryan said.

"I have a much more interesting story if you want to hear it?" Henry suddenly called out.

"Oh no you don't!" Heather said.

"Yeah we heard it enough!" Douglas agreed.

"But our new teammates haven't, fair is fair right?" Henry said.

"There is nothing fair, or right about your story Henry!" Elle said.

"Thanks for the story, it was long enough for us to regain the feeling in our fingers again." Lisa said.

"I think I'm good to go, but the fireplace is telling me to stay" James joked.

"It's a crushing goodbye, but we must do so, we have to keep going" Harry added.

Seeing a door to their right they took it, the room they entered appeared to be a bedroom with bunk beds on the right side, several shelves with nothing of use on the left side. A two door cabinet was seen hanging at the right side, and was beneath a flimsy table. Upon opening the cabinet Mason saw what appeared to be a small hunting knife.

"How did I miss this the first time?" Mason wondered out loud before putting it in his pocket...a pocket...(depending on your clothing choice)

"Looks like there's another door over there" Alex said pointing at the left.

"What else is there to do?" Mason said opening it.

They found themselves outside, possibly out in the backyard, but it is hard to tell when it's a cabin in the middle of the woods. The snow they realized was still falling, but the wind was weakening to a soft breeze, but the freezing weather still made it very uncomfortable. Mason lead the team along the porch, and spotted another door, which he quickly opened.

"I'm glad there aren't as many broken doors in this area." James said as they entered the room, and with the assistance of Travis, they made it much more roomier while Murphy was lighting the fireplace, and Alex was breaking more wooden furniture to add to the fire.

"What can we make out from this place?" Eric asked.

"Well we know it hasn't been kept so it's safe to say that it's been abandoned" Captain Lake said.

"Anything worth keeping in here?" Alex asked.

"Nothing I saw the last time" Mason said.

"I found something out the ordinary in one of these cabinets...it's looks like a pink shower head with a strap?" Murphy said.

"...Well that is strange...nothing I will keep though" Mason said.

"I'll take it!" Alessa said.

"Why?" Murphy asked.

"Because you touched it!" Laura teased.

"I'm gonna drill a hole through your stomach if you don't shut up!" Alessa threatened.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna put this away now. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take my right hand I used to touch it, chop it off, and burn it outside" Murphy said.

"Too much effort...seriously though I'm starting to get tired here, can't we call it a night, and rest?" Maria asked.

"We have been walking a long time now, and not a single hole in sight. I think we're out of Walter's range" Henry said.

Suddenly the door they came from opened releasing the cold on the unsuspecting group. Henry instinctively aimed his revolver at whatever opened the door, but quickly lowered it when he saw the familiar mailman.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but no one was answering the front door. Odd weather we're having ain't it?" Howard the mailman nonchalantly said.

"Have you been following us?" Henry asked,

"Son, how on Earth could I have been following you? Especially after what you just went through? No, no I just know these things, I'm one of those reliable sources you depend on to make yourself look smart." Howard gloated.

"So why are you here?" Murphy asked.

"Let me just get nice, and toasty on this here fire...ah~ that feels really good, even for someone like me. Now where was I? Oh yeah the reason I'm here is to do my job" Howard answered

"Right you're a mailman, as if that we're obvious, but I don't see the point this place is abandoned" Eric said.

"How can you say that when I'm seeing so many faces in this so called abandoned place? Now then I have a letter for Heather Morris... now that don't seem right to me. I must have missed that memo about your new name. Oh well, here is your letter regardless." Howard said smiling while handing over a pale white letter which Heather reluctantly took.

"Who's it from?" Heather asked.

"Why it's from a shy man by the name of Stanley Coleman-now why did you have to do a thing like that?" Howard calmly asked as he saw Heather toss the letter into the fireplace.

"I'll wait for the movie...and pass on that too" Heather said.

"*tsk, tsk, tsk* that ain't no way to treat a letter you haven't read yet. You could at least read it for my sake after all the trouble I had to go through delivering it" Howard said.

"Somehow I don't think you went through any trouble at all" Heather said.

"Well anyways here's your letter" Howard said handing Heather the exact same letter she just threw in the fire.

"How di-" Heather began.

"Now the George I have a package for you" Howard said pulling out a small unlabeled cardboard box from his mail bag.

George stepped away from the package.

"Now what's this? You applied your name so you can be given letters, and packages...here's your first one" Howard said.

"W-who's it f-from?" George asked.

Howard simply grinned.

"Is that all?" Travis dully asked.

"For now at least, we'll be seeing each other again soon, maybe we can talk about the weather again" Howard said as he left outside, and without even closing the door he walked away out of view.

"Wait I still have questions..." Murphy called out, but as he ran after him he went outside, and saw no one in sight.

"Another vanishing act?" Rose asked.

Murphy nodded.

"So...aren't you gonna open it?" Ryan asked.

"J-just toss it in the fire" George said.

"Something tells me it wouldn't do any good" Murphy said.

The box stood there in the center unopened, but curiosity would soon get the better of George, and it moments time his surprise will come to him.

_End of Chapter_

_It's a lot harder to play Shattered Memories, and write at the same time, mostly because I always strap the Wii-mote to my wrist, and that gets in the way of writing. I wrote quite a bit on this chapter, because I will be going on a camping trip this weekend...probably not a good idea considering how much I've been paying Silent Hill these past few weeks, oh well. Thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	58. Chapter 58 Can it Get Any Colder?

_Chapter 58: Can it get any colder?_

_Pretty sure I've also been neglecting Homecoming levels, but not really, since they'll be visiting those too of course. I'll fit that piece into my puzzle even if I have to force it in...with force! Enjoy!_

At the Hunter's Cabin

"So...you got a mystery box..." Jessie said.

"Yup, time to toss in the fire" George said doing so before anyone could argue.

"So much for that moment of interest..." Travis dully said.

Soon after he said that the front door opened wide, and out came Howard once again, carrying a similar cardboard box.

"Now what did I say about throwing your mail into fires? Of course I understand somewhat, I use to want to do the same thing to my bills. Am I right folks?...Well anyways here's your mail, only this time I'm gonna watch you two open your letters to make sure I've done my job" Howard calmly said. Although he was smiling, and even chuckling to himself at the joke he made, everyone felt for a moment a heavy weight suddenly hitting them, as if they were being overcome by something truly devastating if their mailman were to suddenly grow upset. They went so far as to think that he is in fact saving them from sudden death by remaining calm, and not letting anger take sudden control.

"W-what If I suddenly changed my mind, and I don't want stuff sent to me?" George nervously asked.

"Well the process is quite easy George, all you gotta do is explain to the office workers that you want out for a reason. You could just lie, and say you're moving to a new state, or that you have suddenly contracted a fatal illness." Howard explain nonchalantly explained.

"Oh thank go-" George was about to thank.

"Of course those offices are closed due to a sudden snowstorm, and even so they don't open on the weekends so I'm afraid you're stuck with receiving letters from us for quite a while. Tough luck kid, here's your mail" Howard politely explained as he extended his right arm carrying the package over to George who reluctantly took.

"What about you Heather? Aren't you going to read your poem?" Howard asked.

"I was just stalling for dramatic effect" Heather awkwardly answered.

Heather tore open the letter, her original plan was to 'accidentally' rip the letter itself, but with Howard watching her, she didn't dare underestimate his possibly keen eyes, and senses.

"Are you gonna read it out loud, or should I?" Cynthia asked.

"I was known for having a pretty good voice for reading stuff" Howard said.

"You do seem to have a natural knack at reading out loud, but I'm just gonna read it myself, and get it over with" Heather said.

"I'm really proud of you for overcoming something that you clearly loathe" Harry said

"Aw~ thanks daddy...okay...here it goes" Heather began, taking a deep breathe. "DearestHeatheroh,howImissedyou,you'rethelightinmyeyes,thehopeinmyheart,theloveofmylife!Icountthedaysuntilwemeet,itwon'tbelongnow! From Stanley" Heather read incredibly fast

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Howard said.

"...I suppose this the best I can hope for...still proud of you though" Harry said.

"Yeah I've never read anything that crazy fast before" James said.

"Now then George you've kept us waiting long enough, why don't you relive everyone of their curiosity, and open your well deserved prize." Howard said.

"Well you know...uh...hey Murphy!" George suddenly cried out.

"I won't open that box of yours for you, don't wimp out on us" Murphy said.

"I-I just wanted to ask you about your police girlfriend" George said.

"He's changing the subject! Shut up, and open the box!" Murphy quickly said.

"Sorry, I was a little curious about that too" Eileen admitted.

"Girlfriend?" Alessa muttered to herself

"Forget about that, look box!" Murphy pointed out.

"So many questions-wait did she just call you daddy?" Mason quickly asked, looking at both Heather, and Harry.

"I knew there was something I didn't make clear to you." Harry said.

"Girlfriend?" Alessa repeated.

"Are you alright? Your staring off into space there" Sharon asked.

"Maybe she needs some rest, let's clean that chair, and have her sit on it" Alessa suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend, stop repeating it, you're gonna make it stick" Murphy said.

"My daughter...Cheryl was here this whole time?" Mason said.

"It's not what it sounds like, damn how are we gonna explain this? Even I don't have a complete understanding." Harry admitted.

"I am his daughter-or your daughter-uh~ both of yours, but...you know with re-birth, and...Alessa! Explain!" Heather said.

"S-so it's not like that...my ingeniously clever brain was just tainted by stupidity?" Alessa said.

"Coming from George, then yes that is right, I...well it's complicated, I don't need to explain it." Murphy said.

"That's what single people say when they're ashamed of others finding out they're alone!" Laura teased.

"Aw~ well I hope you do find someone soon" Alessa said completely believing her.

"Don't be such a dunce! She's lying, and teasing! Geez, you little kids!" Alessa said.

"Why are they talking about me like this, right in front of me?" Murphy asked.

"Well they are still kids, it's kind of cute." Moon said.

"(She's too distracted with something else)" Heather thought.

"I really need someone to clear this up for me, if you're my daughter why do you look so mature. Does this mean you're me from the future? So I do eventually find my daughter?" Mason wanted to know.

"It's clearly obvious that one of you is the paradox in this...I don't suggest physical contact if I were you" Travis dully said.

"(Sweet, no one has paid attention to me, and this stupid box" George said.

"Now I wouldn't quite think that just yet" Howard said.

"That's right you still have a waiting audience" Maria said.

"We intend to get our money's worth" Cynthia said.

"Even if we didn't pay anything" Henry said.

"If you need any help opening it, I have plenty of sharp tools" Angela assured.

"Do it you freaking wimp" Elle dared.

"Hey Wheeler?" Douglas said.

"Yeah?" Wheeler responded.

"It seems like there is a possible riot just waiting to happen" Douglas said.

"You're seeing it too?" Alex said.

"We need to bring order back to our friends." Wheeler said.

"Maybe it'll sort itself out?" James figured.

"So is she, or is she not, you know?" Jessie asked.

"No she's not!" Murphy complained.

"So what was that whole scene? It looked as if you were suppose to get arrested a long time ago, but escaped..." Captain Lake said.

"I-I can explain all of this, just-" Murphy began.

"Can't you see some crazy lady just wanted to touch him like a weirdo! I...I would have wanted to escape too if I had the chance..." Alessa glumly muttered.

"You got to come clean otherwise this could never end" Moon said.

"I think I know what's going on" Tina said.

"Y-you do?" Murphy nervously asked.

"She sounded a little too determined, almost desperate, but it wasn't affection. She wanted to accomplish something, and you were involved. You were wearing a convict uniform, and she had on-thought poorly made- a police uniform...so the only explanation" Tina began.

"Listen, I'm not a bad guy, I'm not some blood thirsty murder-" Murphy began.

"You two are part of an aspiring theater troupe" Tina declared.

"...What?" Murphy muttered, completely dumbstruck.

"Oh~ now I can see why he tried to hide it! You know it's okay, we won't think of you as any less of a man if you enjoy parading in tights through a catchy up-beat song." Cybil said.

"...What?" Murphy still too dumbstruck to answer properly.

"So that costume party was not costume party at all! It was an after party for some show you recently performed! And you were all in costume" Tina said.

"So what happened back there was just a really strict leading actress who cared more about her career than her own safety? Well at least she's determined" Cybil said.

"...What?" Murphy muttered, but was recovering.

"I guess she must have hit her head really hard, because she looked like she was performing right in front of us" Tina said.

"Maybe even worse, she could actually believe she is the person she is role-playing! The poor girl!" Moon said.

"We really got to snap her out of it before she hurts someone, or herself" Eileen said.

"Alright, then the cat's out of the bag, you kids could stop arguing" Rose assured.

"And here I thought things couldn't get any stranger." Christopher said.

"(...I think I would have been better off if I just told them I was an escaped convict)" Murphy thought to himself.

"...It could be worse, right?" Alessa figured.

"Let's...let's just keep out of my private life, please?" Murphy asked, very close to begging.

"Drama queen" Christopher joked.

"Nice!" Rose complimented.

"Beat me to it!" Laura complained.

"(I'm surrounded by either completely stupid, or completely optimistic people)" Murphy thought to himself.

"Okay so what you're saying is that Cheryl is going to die, but she won't exactly because she was actually a part of someone else who split her soul. Then at the last minute she did it again, and that came out to your daughter Heather who is the same as Cheryl, but not really, though they did come from the same person?" Mason tried to understand.

"...I...I kind of lost count is that really true?" Harry asked.

"Well I didn't explain it clearly, but that's the gist of it." Heather said with a shrug.

"...You're both delusional" Mason diagnosed.

"(This man dressed in ludicrous clothing who shares my name has just called me delusional! How low have I sunk?)" Harry thought to himself.

"Made perfect sense to me" Travis dully added.

"Where do you fit in to all of this?" Mason asked.

"...The foundation" Travis answered as if he was just asked if he preferred mustard, or ketchup on his hot dog.

"What does that even mean?" Mason asked.

"Hm~ I'm at a loss too" Harry said.

"Again, makes perfect sense to me" Travis said.

"Next chance we get, the power is coming off" Heather said.

"Maybe then we'll get a more understandable answer" Harry agreed.

"I really hate waiting" Mason said.

"Open the box George~" Maria teased.

"O-okay, okay fine! I'll do it...stop smiling mailman!" George called out.

"I'm just being myself" Howard defended.

With shaky hands, and a heavy weight of reluctance over him he slowly unraveled the tape around the box keeping the lid shut. He extended his arms forward making sure the box was as far away from his face as he possibly can, and cracked open the lid. Moments later nothing happened, the suspense quickly vanishing from the room as everyone had just finished their own arguments to pay attention to George as he bent the lid more open. Half way through still nothing...

"You gotta take a peek inside" Howard instructed.

Gulping he slowly pulled his arms back towards him, the box now inches away from George's face as he opened it even more so. Still nothing happened, his cocky attitude slowly returning...

"I-I guess this just some dumb prank by you, very funny...not!" George stammered doing his best to hide the fear as he opened the lid completely.

As if tripping some invisible string the contents of the box spewed out in the shape of a possible two litters of red liquid splashing only George's face, and shoulders.

"Ha-ha~, so worth it" Howard said, even his chuckling, and excitement for the dramatic end was very nonchalant.

"Childish pranks? Is this the best it could do?" George mocked.

"...It's blood isn't it?" Henry asked causing George to yelp.

"Right on the money" Howard said.

"I-it can't be right? Not this much, it has to be something else!" George cried out as he attempted to wipe away the stuff.

"I bet it's animal blood" Henry said.

"T-tell him it's not! You must know what you delivered to me! Don't you guys always do?" George asked loudly

"Alright, alright I'll be honest, it's not animal blood-" Howard said.

"See! It's not blo-!" George exclaimed sounding relieved.

"It's human blood" Howard answered

George shrieked, Howard chucked, the rest were indifferent. Although he was still pitied.

"My work here is done, look forward to some more mail..." Howard said retreating once again out of the building.

"Well that was a laugh, and a half, but I think we spent too much time warming up here. I'm sure we all regained the feeling back in our bodies, so let's finish our exploration" Mason said.

"Yeah I think we drained this place of all it's entertaining value" Henry agreed.

"That made no sense..." Captain Lake said.

"So we're starting with that door on the left?" Angela asked.

"That's the one, let's get to it" Mason said leading the crowd.

Going through the door, the team found themselves inside a kitchen with an antique cook stove, and the area of yet another phenomenon that was causing their lights to dim, and flicker.

"R-right there! On that table, it's as clear as day: Eric pointed out.

They saw what appeared to be an apparition, part of it going through the hook on the ceiling, while the lower half seemed to be resting on the sink.

"Maybe I should snap a photo of this..." Mason figured.

"I have a camera too!" Laura pointed out, bringing out the Polaroid they had used for a previous emergency.

"It's empty though" Alessa reminded.

"I just took the shot, you might want to take a look at this" Mason said moving at the front of the group, and lifting his cellphone up a bit to show his audience.

The photo he took depict what appeared to be a dead deer, dead, and slashed open. Soon after showing everyone he received a message.

"Another one? Does it have to come with the photo...wait a second, I already had this message before, why should I be surprised" Mason spoke to himself.

"Mason, the message?" Elle asked.

"Right, it reads...'Joel Junior's first kill! It was a biggie too, 190 pounds lbs. field dress. Got him in the neck, went down like a dead weight. My son is a man now!" Mason read

"This is odd, can we really call this one paranormal?" Eric said.

"Well technically it's an apparition of a corpse, not of a living thing...does that count?" Jessie said.

"It's got to be in some category..." Tina said.

"Dude, let's just call it a Silent Hill special, and call it a day" Ryan said.

"Yeah stop making us take so long to get through rooms" Alex agreed.

"Hm~ I could have sworn this was the right way to go...we might have to go back" Mason said.

"I see a perfectly good door right over there" Cynthia said.

Mason opened the door.

"That leads outside again...there's a second trail that will take us to another cabin, pretty sure that's the only other one we haven't checked." Mason said.

"Please tell us it will be the last one" JP said not wanting to have to outside any longer than he should.

"I can assure you, that it's the last one" Mason promised

"How is it that through this entire trip we haven't found a single thing worth salvaging, where are the health kits, ammo, and the like?" Heather asked.

"...Do I look like I've been carrying weapons with me? Why would I care if there's ammo, or not? Besides, why would such things just be lying on the street?" Mason asked.

"Curse you man, your perfectly sensible logic has left this place barren of useful ammunition" Heather said.

"We'll just have to be resourceful, besides, it doesn't seem like we'll be needing it anytime soon, Mason keep leading the way" Douglas said.

Mason left outside with everyone else following him, returning back to the front porch they followed a second trail.

"Hey dad, I have a question that's been bothering me for a while" Heather said

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Has Silent Hill always had a sky-tram?" Heather asked.

"You mean the one we saw back in the Devil's Pit?...I never even realized until now actually" Harry said.

"Me too, maybe it was obscured by the fog" Travis dully said

"Hey now you're saying these things after I've put a lot of work, and love as a tourist guide in Devil's Pit?" JP said.

"You know, you'd think a place like that would have been mentioned in Silent Hill, but I haven't seen a single flier, not even a postcard" Christopher said.

"Me too! I actually saw a flier about Rosewater park, and it didn't even have a mine cart ride" Rose said.

"So you're saying none of you knew of Devil's Pit before coming here?" JP said.

"It was a real shocker to see such a place I can tell you that much, I had my theories until you explained everything" Wheeler said.

"It's too bad our first time there ended so bad, but hey maybe it was popular in some point" James said.

"Yeah, sorry I lived near Silent Hill for quite a while, and we've never heard of the place...Lakeside Amusement Park yeah, but not Devil's Pit. Have you Elle?" Alex asked.

"Not even a little bit" Elle admitted.

"Ah~ this is really depressing" JP said.

"Finally getting along with the atmosphere?" Henry asked.

Suddenly their flashlights began to dim, and flicker, yet again.

"Aw~ come on, not this crap again" Murphy said.

"Maybe we'll find something more ghost like this time" George said.

"Well let's get this scavenger hunt over with" Eric said.

"Is this really necessary?" Captain Lake asked.

"I think it's coming from over here" George said turning left, and leaving the path.

"Wait a second there George we're following Mason here!" Eric called out.

"It's okay, if I remember correctly he's actually going the right way" Mason said quickly following.

"He better not get us lost" Murphy grunted as he, and everyone else followed.

The team reached the end of the forest, or at least the red hard plastic fence the blocks their path even forward for good reasons.

"My flashlight is steadily growing more, and more useless the more I keep going forward" Alex pointed out.

"What kind of spirit breaks electronic devices?" Captain Lake asked.

"Real ones!" George poorly answered.

"(What does that make me then?)" Captain Lake wondered.

"What's stopping you from wrecking our gear?" Eric asked.

"I...I don't know, I've never touched one" Captain Lake

"I'd rather not cause any problems for anyone, just in case" Hanna answered.

"D-did you guys see that!" George cried out.

"My ear-drums ringing from your shouting, no I didn't" Murphy answered.

"T-that skull hanging from the tree, it just fell down on it's own!" George explained.

"So?" Angela said.

"So now our flashlights work again, back to the trail" James said.

"No, I mean it's a spooky sign of paranormal intelligence" George explained.

"Well there it is, the spookiest thing in Silent Hill according to George is a animal skull that fell from it's hung position" Henry declared.

"I got a voice message all of a sudden, must have skipped this one" Mason said.

"How come you're always getting the weird messages Mr. Popular?" Heather asked.

"I never asked for any of these, but I might as well give this one a listen" Mason said playing the message.

"Stop crying Joel, stop being such a pussy. Finish the damn thing! If you had done better in the first place he wouldn't be suffering like that. Just point, and shoot, it's right in front of you." The voice of an upset man spoke.

"Was that paranormal enough for you?" Mason asked.

"So paranormal no one will believe it" George said sounding disappointed.

"Well alright, the trail is this way" Mason said leading the team back towards the snow trail.

"(Maybe that's why they don't question my ghostly presence, I am pretty realistic looking, but how else will I be able to steer my boat?)" Captain Lake figured.

"Looks like the cabin is just a little further ahead, I told you there was another one" Mason said.

"We pass this one, and the school is just around the corner?" Harry asked.

"If I retraced my pace perfectly, then it should" Mason assured.

"I'm gonna miss you snow...not really" Laura said.

"You would have if it canceled school" Sharon said.

"We didn't miss school did we?" Emilie said.

"Well you sure did" Rose said.

"My perfect attendance..." Sharon said becoming very depressed all of a sudden.

"B-but if we tell them you were sick I'm sure they'll still give it to you!" Rose quickly said

"*Sniff* r-really?" Sharon asked.

"It worked for me" Henry confessed.

"Me too" Cynthia said.

"I'd still wouldn't recommend it if you're not sick" Cybil said.

"And if they don't I'll make them!" Laura assured.

"You don't even go to the same school together" James said.

"You're an adult fix it!" Laura ordered.

"But there are so many complications, and mone-aw~ screw it, it sounds like too much fun not to do. We'll do it" James assured.

"And here's the cabin, all I need to do is open it-and it's lock" Mason said.

"We missed a key? Are you kidding me, all that walking! All that forest to look around for it!" George said.

"Actually the key is on the left side of the cabin" Mason said.

"What is the point in having a locked door if the key is just a couple of feet away?" Eric wondered.

"Stop trying to bring logic into this, it's hard enough as it is" Heather reminded.

After walking the horrendously long, arduous, and life changing several feet to left the hand side of the cabin they noticed a bloodstained red jacket with a furry hood.

"Oh the inhumanity! This super cute jacket ruined by splashes of blood!" Maria cried out.

"Can we have a moment of silence for this once really fashionable item gone to waste before it's prime?" Cynthia asked.

"You two do whatever you want, the key is in this wallet over here" Mason said.

"Oh the blood really gives it a bright glow!" Alessa said.

"I would like it with no blood, I'm sorry" Alessa said.

"We just open this here, and bingo the key is where it should be...on the floor underneath inches of snow, where I left it" Mason said.

"...I'm taking the wallet" Alessa declared.

"Won't that fracture the delicate balance of what Silent Hill allows?" Moon asked.

"...I am Silent Hill..." Alessa darkly replied with a sickening smile, and swiping the wallet.

"I'm already freezing don't start giving me chills" Harry said.

"You're just showing off!" Laura declared.

"Shut up, I am!" Alessa argued.

"Are not!" Laura retaliated.

"Are too! Isn't that right Alessa?" Laura asked.

"I-uh, well-" Alessa stammered.

"Isn't that right Walker?" Laura asked.

"...I could use a sweater..." was Walker's response.

"Well aren't you just huggable right now" Tina replied.

"We should head inside now" Mason said.

"Wait we're not done here!" Cynthia said.

"Well I don't want to be done freezing to death so let's go inside" Alex said.

Mason unlocked the door, and they all clambered inside. It was unknown what such a long spacious cabin was suppose to keep inside, but whatever it was must have been very big, or perhaps it was just an unfinished project?

"Wow, spacy" Travis dully said.

"Yeah, Travis take five" Lisa said.

"*Sigh* I can't even feel happy about that..." Travis dully said.

"If I remember correctly there's suppose to be a hole on the other side" Mason said.

"A hole? I know where this is going" James said.

"What we're gonna be walking around it carefully right?" Lisa asked.

"G-guys, guys shut up, and look at what's in front of the hole" George whispered loudly.

Seemingly crouching several feet away from them, and just inches from the hole was what appeared to be a dark shadow, or apparition staring down at the depths of the hole, not aware of the dozens of people watching it.

"Camera, camera, Mason, anyone take a picture of this" George whispered loudly.

"My cellphone getting all buggy, no way am I gonna break it just so you can have a snapshot of something no one will believe either way" Mason said.

"(Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't remember that I'm a ghost)" Captain Lake concluded.

"You know considering where we are, I bet we could talk to them." Jessie said.

"Who wants to give it a go, it doesn't seem like that spirit is going anywhere soon. Heh...spirit, this is so not detective-ish" Douglas said.

"I have a theory that maybe that ain't no spirit, but a broken hologram sent by life more advance than our own" Wheeler said.

"Well let's go interrupt whatever it's doing, and find out" James said

"Don't say it so casually! You're making our field of studies look bland!" George said.

"It's actually more of a club, but I think I know what you're trying to say" Tina said.

The walked slowly towards the figure, who remained motionless, but once they passed her invisible line, she shrieked a distorted screamed poorly resembling that of a little girl, and fled to her left side, and through the wall.

"Well at least we have this perfectly round hole to jump down on" James assured.

Before he could perform a cannon ball into the hole, the hole, and everything else around them began was being encased in thick ice. Even the hole itself was soon frozen over by a small glacier. Soon the ceiling, walls, even the floor was encased in ice, all except our heroes.

"I guess we shouldn't have wasted all that ammo back in the mine" Alex figured.

"You destroyed much of the natural environment that cave was made of!" JP said

"Damn it! I already been through this already, do I have to go at it again?" Mason said.

"Y-you do know the way out though right?" Elle asked.

"Yeah... we just gotta retrace our steps all over again...I think I remember, but this is gonna be so difficult now with all of you." Mason said.

"How come?" Cybil asked.

"There are things walking around, living monsters right out of a damn fairy tail, and they'll be chasing us non-stop." Mason warned.

"You're forgetting...we're armed" Alex assured gripping his Pulaski axe firmly.

"Any monsters trying to get to us will have to go through me!" Wheeler assured.

"What are we gonna be going fighting through anyway?" Elle asked.

"They're pale, about a little taller than the kids, and they just grab, and claw at you until you pass out from exhaustion, or kill you" Mason said.

"Well that's a let down, I doubt they can reach pass my Pickaxe" Henry said.

"...Well maybe we do have a chance, okay once we open that door try to follow me as best as you can, we can outrun them for a short time, and there's no reason to stay, and fight if we can avoid it" Mason said.

"We'll play it safe then, your call" Douglas said.

They retreated back to the door where they came, Mason opened the door only slightly to peek ahead for any signs of trouble, but luckily all seemed empty, and quiet.

"Down the hill, we just keep following the path just like before" Mason said.

They descended down the slope no signs of trouble so far.

"According to my map, we just keep going straight through these woods, though I'm pretty sure we'll be taking the long way, and head for this unmarked building next to the Caldecotte sawmill" Mason explained.

They kept walking until they came upon a fork in the road, one leading straight, and a second making a sudden left turn at a 90 degree angle.

"...Left, we keep going straight, and we'll reach that dead end cabin" Mason said.

They took the detour despite it clearly stating in the map they are going the wrong way, and several feet later they came across another fork. A clearly blocked path to the right, and a second sharp 90 degree turn to the left.

"Well the path to the right is obviously blocked, so we keep heading left." Mason said

"So c-cold, why does it have to be so cold? Are you a cold person?" Alessa asked.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sane right?" Masons said.

Their left turn lead them to a round clearing with two directions, one going right, and another going left.

"Oh, goody, it's like a maze, and we're the lab rats" George sarcastically said.

"...We're going left again" Mason instructed.

"Seriously? You know if we keep going left we'll be going in a circle." George explained.

"It's not a circle it's a u-turn that's all" Mason said.

"It's still pretty quiet, we can afford a little time making u-turns" Douglas figured.

Turning left they saw yet another two paths.

"Right, or straight...I doubt both will lead us anywhere good though" Elle said.

"Straight, definitely straight" Mason said.

"Definitely?" Harry asked.

"...Probably" Mason corrected.

Heading straight the path curved slightly to the right, leading them to another cabin.

"We gotta get in there" Mason said.

"How there isn't a staircase, or even a ladder nearby" Eric said.

"There's a hill over there that'll-" Henry began

Mason climbed up the 9 foot high wooden porch like a real man.

"I like the way you do things Mason, when we get out of this we should go for a beer, I'm buying" Alex said climbing the porch soon afterward.

Murphy, Elle, Heather, Captain Lake, Ryan, and Cybil climbed up the porch after him while the rest climbed up the ice hill which turned out to be more difficult than climbing seeing as how they had about as much grip as a pair of slippers have shoe laces.

"If George could stop falling on his face we could have moved on by now" Jessie said.

"Dude this is nothing come on man you're the last one" Ryan said.

"Sissy, sissy George is a sissy!" Laura, and Alessa taunted.

"Someone meet him halfway, and help him out." Alex said.

"Anyone got any rope?" Elle asked.

"I can supply" Alessa said with a smile.

"I'm going, I'm going!" George quickly cried out, accomplishing his goal.

"Aw, I really wanted to help you. You know, to make up for all the teasing I've been doing behind your back" Alessa said.

"Calling him a dodo brain was one of your my favorites" Laura said.

"I've seen your 'rope', and I don't want that touching me anywhere" George exclaimed

Mason rushed through the door, and pushed it open because using a door knob are for the weak, and careful types. A second door he pushed open lead them to a small hallway, but before they could force a third door open Mason paused, and held his ear close to the door.

Wait...I hear footsteps at the end of this door..." Mason said.

"Action time people, watch out for each other, fight with everything you got at all times, and no one gets left behind." Alex said.

"If that is our creed, then I'll follow it to the end" Henry said.

"Ass-kicking time baby, hell yeah!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"My hands are shaking, it feels like forever since I've last fought" Heather said.

"Slice, and dice, only a doctor (or nurse) can pull it off better than anyone" Lisa said.

"I can't believe you people are so excited about danger" Mason said.

"I don't think it's us entirely it just feels like this is a long time coming" Harry said.

"That being said, good hunting" Alex said.

"Good hunting" Elle replied.

"*Sigh*...Good hunting" Mason said

He forced the door open with a hard shoulder shove making it clear to anything living that their worst fears are about to become a reality. The shrieks they heard almost instantly was not that of anger, but of blind fear of knowing their time has come.

"Straight ahead, move!" Mason said,

"Their coming from the left!" Alex realized.

"They'll be coming all over the place if we stay too long!" Mason assured.

Despite his warning several of those with flashlights pointed their flashlights towards the direction of the noise, and seeing for the first time a Raw-Shock. It was hairless, pale, barely humanoid, faceless, and with almost no distinguishable characteristics so far. One thing that did distinguish it from other monsters though was just how quickly it could run, it dash at them despite having skinny legs, and no fear of weapons, or being outnumbered.

"Huh...no claws, weapon, or even a freaky face...kind of a letdown Mason" Alex scoffed.

"Guys we got to get moving, we need a running start to jump over the wide crack on the ground, and there's no way around it." Mason said.

"Hold on let me just..." Elle began stepping forward.

"Gripping her bat tightly she swung just as the Raw-shock jumped at her, and clubbed it directly in the head flinging it back several feet. It fell to the floor not getting up.

"They can't even take a hit-and it's coming back up" Elle said, then quickly changing her stance back into fight mode.

Before it could get up entirely, Elle nailed it again with her bat. The force strong enough to send it skidding along the icy floor by several feet.

"There, now we can-" Elle said.

"It's getting back up again." Alex said as if he is on the brink of realizing a horrible conclusion.

"There's another one straight ahead now! These things aren't brainless, they're like wolves, tactical to the point that I've noticed them planning ambushes, and even predicting where I'll head to next" Mason told them.

"...Well I bet they can't recover being dismembered" Lisa said moving ahead of the group to attack the oncoming Raw-Shock ahead of them.

She charged with her blade angled horizontally to her right side, the sharp edge almost glinted like the small glaciers around them. She aimed for the stomach, and swung. It was a perfect cut through the entire waistline. She waited to hear the plop of the top part falling on the ice, but instead felt a heavy burden on her back as the Raw-Shock she just sliced jumped on her, and clutched it's cold clammy hands on her throat. The waist still completely cut, yet no blood, and even more stranger was how it's upper body was just floating underneath it's leg as if it's waist was actually still there, but invisible.

"I didn't see that coming, quick we got to get that thing off of her!" Mason exclaimed.

As Travis, and Elle attempted to pull the Raw-Shock off Lisa, two more appeared on the left hand side, now adding to a total of four.

"Okay, so they can't die, that's just great" Alex said

"At least it doesn't appear that they cause any headaches, but their distorted shrieks will haunt me for a while" Henry said.

"We gotta keep moving, over that crack, just run, and jump I'm sure we can make it!" Mason said.

"What about the kids we're sure they can't make it.

"We'll carry them over there! Just move!"

Alex drove his Pulaski axe into a Raw-Shock's skull nearly splitting it in half, it went limp for a brief second before it suddenly came back to life with the axe still in it's head, and attempted to claw at Alex who quickly shoved it out of reach. A fourth Raw-Shock attempted to get close to them, but Maria, and Heather put a halt to this by clubbing it in both it's stomach, and neck causing it to collapse on to the floor. As both girls attempted to pin it to the floor with Heather's maul having difficulty as the thing continued to writhe around full of energy as if he wasn't being slowly impaled by a spike ball of metal. The first Raw-Shock lashed out once again, only to be intercepted by Angela. She drove her knives right through it's chest, but it's did nothing to stop it's arms from punching at Angela's chest, and face. Just as she pulled both her knifes out, leaving two slits you could almost see through, along came Harry who clobbered it the blunt side of his Emergency Hammer sending it sliding several inches away.

"Go on we'll distract them, just take the kids out of here first we'll follow as soon as we can!" Alex exclaimed.

"Come on Sharon ride on top of daddy!" Rose quickly exclaimed mid run.

"Which kid did I grab?" Travis dully muttered.

"Me..." Little Walter muttered almost as dully.

"Onward noble steed!" Laura shouted at the heavens.

"Neigh?" James said though he did not wish to argue so he did as he was told.

"Y-you should feel honored to be carrying someone of such high status" Alessa said in a poor attempt to hide her shyness with a dominating voice.

"Actually I wanted to help them out...but fine whatever let's just go!.

"Come on Hanna we don't want you to needlessly hurt yourself here" Eric said grabbing, and carrying her as they attempted to escape.

"...Need a hand?" Moon asked.

"I'm sorry..." Alessa replied.

At that point a fifth one appearing waiting for them at the other side of the bottomless crack.

"Someone do something about that thing waiting for us!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Having just pulled out the Raw-Shock off Lisa Elle then quickly fired several shots from her pistol, and hit the Raw-Shock several times causing it to fall on the floor, but not die. Christopher carrying Sharon made it out safely, but now the Raw-Shock had already stood up, and was rushing towards them, but Rose met it halfway, and clubbed it with her golf club which was now partially bent.

"Careful those things break easily." Christopher warned.

Then came Travis carrying Little Walter, followed closely by James carrying Laura.

"This thing won't give up easily!" Rose exclaimed as she clubbed it yet again.

"Let me try!" James said.

Getting near it, he pulled out his Great Knife, and went for an overhead slice as Rose clubbed it yet again, and in the process bent the golf club out of shape making it useless.

"Okay then! How about this!" James exclaimed.

Moving even closer to the Raw-Shock he swung his Great Knife down with all his strength before it could stand up again. The strike was a success in not only cutting the entire thing in half though not perfectly as the right side was wider than the left, but also leaving a thick cut in the ice beneath is as well causing it to fall into it, and momentarily get stuck. He couldn't celebrate however because the Raw-Shock was already attempting to pull itself out with both seperate parts still acting as one despite the two inch vertical gap.

"All the kids made it across! Come you guys let's go!" Murphy shouted out to the rest of the team left behind.

"I know these things are suppose to be smart, but you would think after the sixth bat to the face they'd learn to back off!" Elle exclaimed.

"I guess not only do the not fear death, but they don't feel pain either" Alex said.

"Strategic retreat, nothing more!" Heather said pulling the Maul off her Raw-Shock opponent, and making a run for it with Maria.

"You're not ditching me that easily!" Angela exclaimed going after the two girls.

"I hate it when my partner gets the better of me" Maria exclaimed jumping the gap soon afterward.

"Elle you heard them, let's get out of here!" Alex exclaimed.

Right with you, my swinging arm is starting to get tired" Elle agreed.

Alex hopped the gap, but waited for Elle who was just about ready to jump when all of a sudden she was intercepted by a Raw-Shock that just won't quit. She shoved the pestering thing away, but now she had no way of turning around to get a running start because three Raw-Shock were already heading towards here.

"Jump! I'll catch you half way!" Alex exclaimed.

Realizing who she was talking to she did not need to be told twice, she jumped as far as a standing position could, and just as Alex predicted she only made it half way, maybe several inches more, but luckily he had already grabbed hold of her arms, and pushed her towards him.

"Those things can also jump after you!" Mason called out.

They had to put a halt in their romantic embrace as one of the Raw-Shock looked as if it was going to prove Mason's claim. However Elle stood her grounds at the other side, and waited for it. This turned out to be a good thing because as soon as it jumped, Elle intercepted it by stabbing at it's gut with her blunt, but very sturdy aluminum bat. Unable to master the double jump, the Raw-Shock fell into the empty abyss of the gap. The three other Raw-Shock looked at Elle, the bat, and the gap, and quickly retreated.

"Ha! Looks like it's clear from here on out!" Elle said celebrating way too early.

"Those things are smart, they're not running away, they're taking a detour around the gap" Mason said.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding" Elle muttered as she retreated back towards the cabin where everyone had already climbed up a 8, or so foot ledge made of ice. With the help of Henry, and Murphy both Alex, and Elle quickly climbed towards the higher level plain of ice, and frozen trees just in time to see a Raw-Shock who was previously stuck in a small crack in the ice pop itself out, and began chasing after them screaming madly in the process.

"Keep following me!" Harry called out.

"What's that on the floor?" Cynthia quickly asked.

"I don't believe it...it's a flair! We could use these to keep them off us!" Mason explained as they continued running, and jumping a ledge on the opposite side of the ledge they previously climbed up just a few seconds ago.

"How does that help again?" George asked as they continued running towards a soft curving path all the while several shouts of an unknown number of Raw-Shock was soon heard behind them, and getting closer.

"It's probably not the light it gives off because my flashlight does nothing to them, but the heat it gives does seem to hurt them, or at the very least frightens them" Mason explained.

"So fire is their weakness...why does it feel so obvious?" Lisa asked as they headed towards a path littered with trees which they had to zig-zag around.

"You should have mentioned that earlier! We have three confirmed fire conjurers right here with us! Travis if you don't mind-ledge climb!"

"I don't take it, I'm tiring of not caring about anything" Travis dully said.

"Those things are already closing in on us! We won't be able to climb over this in time before they get to us." Moon said.

"Give the wand to one of us, and we'll hold them off with our fire!" Cybil exclaimed.

"Alright who wants it!" Travis dully called out.

Meanwhile at a nearby cabin just recently passed.

A swirling mass of black sludge was seen through a thick layer of ice trapping the wood interior, and soon after a face, and hand came into view.

"Ow!" Walter Sullivan cried out as his head bumped into the ice.

"What's wrong? Said a female's voice.

"Nothing newbie, just this annoying sheet of ice is in the way...nothing a chainsaw can't fix." Walter said already revving his chainsaw alive.

"I wish you would stop calling me that, I have a name you know" the woman's voice said.

"Well I forgot it you know" Walter said as he pierced the thick ice, and began work at making a round hole.

"How do you expect me to help you guys if you can't even respect me enough to memorize my name" the woman complained.

"Alright fine, tell it to me one more time, I'm sure I won't forget considering how busy I am trying to get us in this rat hole place.

"...It's Mary! Mary Su-S-Sund-Sunderland..." Mary announced.

"Why do you have so much difficulty saying your last name? It's getting annoying!" Walter called out as he was nearing completion.

"...You would too if you had your heart rip out...twice" Mary argued.

"You could say that to anyone in the world, but to me, well you'll get something different" Walter said.

"Besides I...I still have feelings for him...maybe that's why it's so hard" Mary said.

"Done! Don't care about what you just said, but here we are, I can almost smell my prey" Walter said.

"A-and you said he's with him right? James is with him? I promised I will help, if you lead me to James!" Mary argued.

"He is don't worry, I don't care what you do to him, just don't tell Pyramid Head, he might get upset, not that I care, I mean what can he do to me?" Walter said.

"O-okay I'm ready..." Mary said.

Both of them stepped out of the oval hole of sludge, and walked casually out of the cabin.

"It's freezing here! Where the hell are we now?" Walter complained.

"It's really cold, I didn't even know this town could snow like this" Mary said.

"This isn't snow it's pure ice! Everything is pure, and-" Walter began as he opened the door. "Even the outside there's nothing, but ice, the trees, the rocks, the water...all ice, what is that annoying screaming?" Walter ranted.

"We're not alone...James, James!" Mary cried out!"

"No left, or right, just straight? Boring, but oh~ well." Walter said

Walking the single trail they came upon a sharp right turn, which they took, but soon after they came across a sharp left turn which they too took seeing as how the path on the right was blocked by a small glacier.

"We're getting close, this is definitely the right way...but it's also very faint, just barely a trail left to follow." Walter said.

"James~!" Mary called out.

As they turn right, and coming across a second cabin they heard what could have been a response to Mary's call for James.

"...Sounds like a girl screaming...definitely your man" Walter said.

"No it's not...it's distorted somehow...we have to hurry!" Mary said.

Up that ledge to the cabin? Well I can warp there, but I don't see how you co-" Walter was saying.

He soon got his answer as several dark-skinned fleshy tentacles erupted from her spinal column, and lifted her up towards the ledge high enough so that her feet touched the floor before shooting back inside her. Surprisingly her dress was still in once piece when she did this, no rips, or tears lingered even though they were clearly shown after the tentacles appeared.

"Looks like you'll be useful to us after all" Walter said, warping by Mary's side soon afterward.

"Let's go" Mary nonchalantly said opening the door first.

They entered a small room, a door to their right the only other way, Walter opened it sending them to another room with a second door to their left. Taking that door they found themselves back outside again where the shrieking grew louder.

"That screaming it could be painful to the ears soon" Mary said.

"No kidding that last one sounded real close though...Ah! There's our nuisance" Walter said pointing a Steel Pipe at something in the distance.

Standing besides a wide crack in the ice was a Raw-Shock, but to Walter it looked like a paled skinned annoying freak. It turned around as if scanning the area, and spotted Walter, and Mary off into the distance.

"It's just one we'll be done with it in no time" Walter said.

The Raw-Shock as if it heard what Walter said shouted once again, and soon three more Raw-Shock appeared around them.

"*Sigh* so annoying. I don't have time to deal with you, but-" Walter said

He snapped his fingers, and soon the loud screaming was answered by the sounds of several moans, and groans of suffering souls. Coming out of the walls behind Walter, and even the floor near them came out several Victims. Victim 18, Andrew Desalvo, Victim 19 Richard Braintree, Victim 10 Eric Walsh, and Victim 4 Steve Garland.

"Then again I don't need to when I have them" Walter finished.

"Ugh! What are those things?" Mary asked.

"I'll tell you later, it's a funny story...if you're a sadist, but for now...kill them!" Walter ordered.

_End of Chapter_

_Just trust me about the whole Mary thing, you know I wouldn't leave you guys without an explanation to practically everything I do. The Villains Meet shall answer. By the way I think Harry Mason in Shattered Memories is the most athletic person in the entire game series. Sure you have people like Alex, and Murphy, but have you seen them do the things Mason has done trying to outrun the Raw-Shocks? Didn't think so, anyways thanks for the reviews, support, you reading this far, and of course your patience!_


	59. Chapter 59 My Burning Passion Burns

_Chapter 59: My Burning Passion Burns_

_Pretty much how Shattered Memories will be like if you unlocked a flamethrower at the second new game after beating it the first time...there should be more flamethrowers...I should give Heather her Flamethrower back. I like Flamethrowers. Enjoy!_

Standing behind a wooden pier several feet higher.

"Stand back ye shrieking freaks of nature, or face the burning tongue of my dancing flames!" The now powered up James said.

"I wanted to show off..." Laura said.

"I wanted to see how far I can punch them..." Cybil said.

"I'm holding the cat now!" Alessa declared.

"O-okay, but be gentle with her..." Alessa said.

"Meow~" Kattina dully responded.

The Raw-Shocks now numbering four were closing in...to their burning doom, and once they were within range, James aimed his Ruby colored gem at the end of his cane, and unleashed a spray of flames at the Raw-Shocks. Engulfing the closest one in flames causing it to scream, and cry as the rest quickly stood back, but they had underestimated the range of the magical flamethrower. James set the power on high, through some process even he had no way of knowing, and blasted at the rest of the Raw-Shocks. Suddenly being immortal was the worst thing that could have happened to them, as they experienced the painful burning sensation constantly, no sweet death to put them out of their misery. While still on fire they took cover behind the frozen trees to not only use them for cover, but to rub their bodies on in an attempt to put out the fire. James scoffed at their foolish plan, and shot his cane at them even more so, engulfing the previously solid ice block trees into melting blocks of soon to be burning trees. The Raw-Shocks were left no choice, but to retreat, and attempt a sneak attack further on.

"Who would have thought something frozen could burn so much..." Maria said.

"I don't think it's a normal fire" Angela said

Meanwhile on a small cozy office

Dr. Kaufmann turned away from his patient for a brief moment to put away his drink, and right when he turned around he noticed a sudden change.

"A-are you feeling alright? You're sweating quite a bit..." Dr. Kaufmann worriedly asked.

The patient nodded it's head.

"Are you sure? You're face is red, and it kind of looks like you're running a fever. Do you suddenly feel warm, do you want me to turn down the heat in the room?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

The patient shook it's head.

"Well we can end our session here, I won't charge you for the whole day if you're not feeling well" Dr. Kaufmann said.

The Patient once again shook their head.

"Well if you insist, please continue, I'll get you some ice water..." Dr. Kaufmann offered.

Back to the group.

"Okay James, they're gone you can stop now" Alex said.

"S-so sorry about that bloke, I was just fancying my parlor trick a little too well" James answered.

"There he goes again with the fake accent" Harry said.

"I beg your pardon, my accent is not fake, and it is very inconsiderate of you to think of it as such" James retaliated.

"Here grab my hand I'll help you up, we're all up here so we can keep going" Henry offered.

"Good show!" James said agreeing to the help.

After being help up by Henry the team headed towards a door on the farthest right side of the building, pushing through it with reckless abandon they entered an empty room with another door at the other end. On the other end of that they came across yet another wooden porch where the only way to go now was down.

"Why would they put these building up just so we have to jump down from them instantly?" Heather said.

"Jump now, complain later!" Mason said.

"It's pretty far down, James cover us again everyone else, help everyone else" Elle said.

"I'll just get things started for us compatriots" James said pointing his cane at the door, and already started shooting flames at the door where the Raw-Shocks would likely to creep up on.

"G-geez James! Wait until half of us are down at least" Douglas complained.

"The burning door should suffice as a protective barrier against the creatures of the frost." James said.

"They don't deserve a cool title like that" Heather said as she jumped down.

"Even so I'm sure this will keep them at bay" James assured.

They jumped down in small groups until eventually all that was left was James, who made sure that the door was sufficiently well burnt, and still in flames.

"Another gap everyone, jumping start!" Mason exclaimed.

If they wanted us to get out, why would they make it so difficult! What's the point in working out bodies in pointless exercise?" George complained.

Mason, Harry, Alex, and Elle reached the gap first clearing it easily, following close behind was Murphy carrying Alessa against his will, Rose carrying Sharon, and Christopher, all of them clearing the gap with relative ease. Following them was Douglas, Travis, Wheeler carrying Little Walter for some reason, Cybil carrying Alessa who was carrying Kattina, Eric carrying Hanna, Angela, Eileen, and Henry, once again everyone, even Wheeler cleared the gap. Then came George, Ryan, Moon, Captain Lake, Mason, Tina carrying Emilie, and Maria carrying Laura cleared the gap, but only narrowly. Cynthia, Lisa, and JP.

They burst through the double doors at the other side of the gap where they had to make a sharp turn left. They saw a wall with a low opening at the bottom, just tall enough that they could crawl through.

"We have to crawl under there!" Mason explained.

Crawling out of the small opening was a Raw-Shock acting as a guard, a shrieking running, naked guard.

"Not this again!" Elle said

She charged at the thing, and clubbed it with her bat, the force strong enough to send it sailing towards the nearby wall on the left, and almost leaving a body imprint on it.

Run past it, James set it on fire!" Mason quickly said as he lead the team to crawl under the opening.

Still on it's knees, James gave it no warning, simply torched it on the spot grinning with sickening pride.

"...Maybe we should have James switch with someone...in case he goes through a mental break like most who wield the thing" Alex said.

"Thou like it crispy, or extra crispy?" James asked.

"Just hurry up, and crawl through here with us, it's already running away!" Murphy exclaimed.

On the other side they saw two double doors, one on the left, and another straight ahead.

"We're going straight!" Mason said.

"Hold up there chaps, I believe I see some beastly things crawling behind us, allow me" James said.

He aimed down, and began torching the floor causing many shrieks, and wails.

"That ought to put a damper in their little skirmish" James said, then quickly retreated with the rest of the team.

The next section was open wide with many stumps, trees, chairs, and otherwise annoying objects poorly blocking their path. They twisted, and turned through the debris, but as they headed straight they came upon an ice wall. More shrieks, and screams can be heard.

"Where to go, where to go...right!" Mason said.

"James keep them busy!" Alex ordered.

"Righty-o yankee!" James said.

"...Just this once I'll ignore that" Alex said.

Not even waiting for the Raw-Shocks to appear, James went to work torching the area, burning nearby trees, and anything unfortunate enough to be made of wood...which was everything, but the floor. The floor, and pillars of flames made up of a natural, and once frozen environment made an exquisite barricade, and light show. The Raw-Shocks several yards away yapping, and crying like immature children so soon James with his work done followed his teammates who almost all cleared a third crack on the floor.

"You should investigate the flames dancing in the night, it is quite beautiful" James said.

"We can feel it from way over here!" Cynthia said.

"So hot!" Maria complimented?

"A lamp...that's it! If we follow those lit lamps we'll find out way out of here!" Mason assured.

"About time! We're not exactly track-stars here!" George said.

"I am...I guess that's why it's so easy for me." Mason said.

"Going down!" Douglas said as they jumped down the ledge.

"Can't run any further!" George declared.

"Newbie" Heather mocked.

"Another gap, get ready!" Mason said.

"Are you kidding me?" Murphy said.

As the team was clearing the gap, another obstacle showed itself by only several feet.

"Jumping down too? Are they trying to break us, or something?" George said.

"Never thought my training will help me like this, I guess it was a good thing I decided track, and field rather than knife-throwing lessons" Alex said.

"What a waste, it gave me a boost of confidence" Angela said.

"All I had was arts, and crafts..." Heather said.

"Damn, school budget cuts" Harry said.

"We could use more knife-throwing children" Jessie said.

"Yeah! I could totally see myself using that!" Laura said.

"Me too!" Alessa said.

"We have something in common now!" Laura said.

"Yeah, I guess we do..." Alessa said.

"There's the cabin, that's our ticket out!" Mason said.

"See dude, I knew you could do it!" Ryan congratulated.

"I guess I could say goodbye to my potbelly now" George said.

"Where are those pesky monsters? My cane is getting lukewarm" James said.

"Forget it James let's go!" Alex called out.

"Fiddlesticks!" James cussed.

Mason burst through the door, leading them into a small room, with a second door to the left side, which he opened, and leaving it open for the rest of the team.

"I sense cramping coming up soon, James switch back to Travis!" Harry said.

"Aw~, but I hate what that thing makes me feel" Travis complained.

"Seeings as how things are starting to cool off, I suppose it is better this way" James said, tossing his cane which Travis reluctantly caught.

Like anyone who previously transformed the transformation process was a quick burst of light, and Travis was back in his racing suit, and already started working on stretching the spacial dimensions of the room to make...more room. It was a comfy living room with a couch at the center, a few tables, a small cabinet, a fireplace, and a random wooden chair in the corner, but it was primarily ruined by everything being frozen, even two frozen human bodies on the room.

"Is this a boy, or a girl?" George asked.

"Could be the hunter, and his son we've been hearing a lot about, but the ice sculptures really aren't helping" Cybil said.

"I don't think they're ice sculptures" Mason said.

"Let's get out of here, fast" Alex said.

"We can't both doors are frozen shut" Moon said.

"Not as long as I'm here!" James declared.

"...Travis is the one with the powers now" Maria reminded.

"...Doesn't Murphy have a lighter we could use?" James said.

"Yeah that won't take hours, and hours to completely melt the ice" Murphy said.

"Well at least we're safe here dudes" Ryan assured.

"Until we run out of oxygen" Eric said.

"No concern for us" Alessa assured.

"Won't you be sad if all of us died?" Tina asked.

"...Nope" Alessa answered.

"I-I would!" Alessa stammered.

"I'll be sad too if something happened to you, your so nice, and sweet" Eileen complimented.

"While you guys were talking I got a message...it's not all that important, but it did have a hint to getting us out of here, if I remembered it correctly" Mason said.

"What do we have to do?" Henry asked.

"That little toy there, the only one that's not frozen. We gotta play-" Mason was saying.

Suddenly a loud moan was heard from the other side of the door they had just entered from.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Sounded familiar..." Henry muttered.

A second moan echoed from the other side, more audible than the first one, they clearly described it as sad, and in pain.

"...Oh no..." Henry muttered.

"Oh no? What oh no, don't tell me it's that freaky blonde guy again" Alex groaned.

"Some of us take offense to that" James said.

"It sounded like one victims...damn it this is the worse day" Henry muttered.

"So you're saying...?" Mason asked.

"Solve that riddle, fast" Henry urged.

"Alright, okay...I remember this...let's see, is it chicken, duck owl, then parrot? No that's not it..." Mason said as he began work on the riddle.

"...Is this what we're reduced too? Using baby toys as riddle items?" Heather asked herself.

"Hey this is hard, there's usually three buttons in these things, but this one has four!" Mason defended.

"Try owl, duck, parrot, and parrot again" Henry advised.

"This is gonna be fun..." Alex muttered to himself.

Moments before...

Right after Walter shouted at his victims to kill the Raw-Shocks, the floating corpses went straight to work.

Andrew Desalvo/Victim 18 bowled himself onto a Raw-Shock crushing it, but was unable to stop, and fell into the wide gap in front of it...

"Not very bright are they?" Mary commented.

"...Did I say they were walking Einsteins?" Walker retaliated.

Steve Garland/Victim 4 slashed at a second Raw-Shock with it's gardening trowel, and left a slicing mark, but no blood was spilt. All it did was allow itself to get close enough to the Raw-Shock to get pounced on. Now it had a Raw-Shock clawing at it's face refusing to let go, and unaffected by the invisible headache producing aura/wave/signal the Victims were producing.

"Not very well armed either" Mary added.

"...Did I say they were walking tanks?" Walker retaliated.

Richard Braintree/Victim 19 darted towards it target Raw-Shock, clubbing it with both speed, and force. Then suddenly it began to convulse, leaving itself open to a sneak attack by a Raw-Shock from behind. It jumped on it's back, and clawed at it's neck, and face while a second Raw-Shock jumped on it's left shoulder, and attempted to do the same causing Victim 19 to kneel.

"Unorthodox bunch" Mary said.

"That's what makes them the most legendary underdogs of war" Walter said.

"We're not in a war..." Mary reminded.

Eric Walsh/Victim 10 faced it's Raw-Shock head on, and delivered it's fist through it's chest causing multiple cries, and shrieks of either pain, or shock. As it pulled it's hand off, no marking was shown, but the Raw-Shock did retreat, either due to feeling violated, or to change tactics.

"Are we winning?" Walter asked himself.

Victim 18 floated from out of the crack it fell in, and lumbered towards it's teammate Victim 19 who was now pounced on by two Raw-Shocks. It shoved it's fat fist into a Raw-Shock clawing at Victim 19's back, and pulled it off it, and sent it flying several feet in the opposite direction. Free from the clutches of one Raw-Shock, Victim 19 was able to shove it's steel pipe through the Raw-Shock clutching at it's chest. The pipe fazing through the sides of it's waist, and in a similar way of the feeling of being violated, it retreated away from the Victim.

"This is quite odd...let me try something" Walter said.

"What are you going to do?" Mary asked.

"Just a little test..." Walter assured.

Walter revved his chainsaw, and walked into the battlefield.

"You two hold it down!" Walter ordered.

Victim 10, and Victim 4 followed orders, and hovered towards a lone Raw-Shock while Victim 18 had once again bowled over a Raw-Shock, then crashed into a wall, and Victim 19 was chasing after a retreating Raw-Shock, but the chase was short lived. Victim 19 warped right behind it, and swung his crowbar across it's face, and tearing a piece of flesh in the process, but no blood has been spilled. Once Victim 10, and 4 impaled both of the Raw-Shock's shoulders Walter went straight to work, and swinging his chainsaw overhead he began the slow process of sawing the Raw-Shock in half starting with the head. The Raw-Shock cried, and shrieked through the entire process, and as Walter had just reached the chest, Mary, keeping an eye out noticed strange signs.

"...Walter...there's a bunch of moving Shadows, and getting closer" Mary reported.

"What's that! I can't hear you!" Walter cried out over the chainsaw, and the wailing.

"I think more of them are coming!" Mary shouted back

"What!" Walter shouted back as he had reached the stomach.

"More of them are coming!" Mary shouted even louder.

"What kind of sick sexual fantasy are you shouting woman!" Walter exclaimed.

Before Mary could answer she was interrupted by several loud cries, and shrieks of several Raw-Shock's appearing from all around them.

"And done! Hey what do you know...it's still squirming, and crying. I wonder what's keeping it together like that..." Walter said as he admired his work of a very crude cut right down the middle of his victim Raw-Shock. It was not the most professional, it was very jagged, but other than, it should have split the Raw-Shock in two, yet it continued to move as if both parts were still attached.

"This is very-h-hey!" Walter said as he was soon being pulled by Mary.

"If you haven't heard already, there's a whole bunch of those things coming!" Mary reminded.

"...Then I'll just bring more Victims" Walter said.

"I'm not gonna stay, and fight when James is so close, we're moving if I have to drag you with me!" Mary said.

Fine, fine! You four secure the area, I'll bring more Victims to clear the forest while we move. Maybe one of them will find our marks" Walter said.

With that he took off with Mary, the gap in front of them nothing more than a nuisance. Walter warped past it, while Mary brought her tentacles, and used them as a spring to bring herself over the gap.

"Not getting use to that anytime soon" Walter said.

"I'll let you know if that concerns me anytime soon" Mary replied as they continued running.

"The trail's gone cold, I don't know where they went" Walter said.

"I think I can help, just let me lead" Mary said.

"I won't question it...for now" Walter said reluctantly allowing her to take charge.

"...James went up this ledge, come on!" Mary said.

"So that's how it's done..." Walter said.

He warped himself upwards while Mary jumped with the assistance of her tentacles.

"Now what?" Walter asked.

"...James jumped down the opposite side, a few feet away" Mary said as they continued running.

"Pointless, but so be it" Walter said.

As he was ready to warp, a Raw-Shock came from the left, and grappled him.

"Damn it, where are those useless corpses of mine!" Walter cried out as he was struggling to pull the Raw-Shock off his back.

Sharon Blake/Victim 13 was hovering slowly towards the enemy Raw-Shock yards away.

Mary growing impatient shot out a tentacle, and forcibly grab the Raw-Shock away from Walter, snapping it's spine in the process, then shot it several feet onto a nearby wall. The Raw-Shock shook it off, and continued to run towards them.

"Can't kill, can't die, they run fast as hell-*warp*-and they don't give up! What an annoying bunch." Walter exclaimed as he descended down, Mary following closely behind.

"James went left, this way" Mary said.

They made their way, zigzagging through the trees, and wooden junk, or at least Mary was as Walter simply warped through everything. At the same time he planned ahead, and summoned a black pool of slime on the floor several feet away.

"What's that for?" Mary asked as they continued running.

"Just bringing some reliable back-up." Walter said

As if being forced out of the hole, a large body consisting of a single blotched red eye, a dark body, and a pair of muscular legs appeared from out of the muck.

"My pet, there's a trail of wailing bodies all over the place! Follow us, and smash any that get in our way!" Walter ordered

Numby tilted it's head up, and down, and joined his master, and Mary, keeping up with them relatively easy.

"What is that? What else are you keeping from me?" Mary asked.

"Too much" Walter answered.

Swerving past the frozen trees, Mary lead them straight ahead.

"There, up there on that cabin" Mary said.

"Hope you know how to jump!" Walter said.

Numby did not answer, rather it decided to let action answer for it by leaping several feet over the wooden ridge, feet higher than Mary's tentacle leap, and landed besides Walter soon after he warped over it.

"That door on the far right, we're getting close" Mary assured.

"Finally! All the shrieking I'm hearing is giving me a headache." Walter complained.

As Mary opened the door Walter saw one of the Raw-Shocks attempting to climb towards them. Numby charged at it sending if wailing, and flying out of the way, only to be replaced by two more climbing towards them.

"Numby let's go, leave it to them..." Walter said creating two ovals of black sludge on the walls, which extracted Eric Walsh/ Victim 10, and Jimmy Stone/ Victim 1. Victim 10 lunged at the first Raw-Shock causing both of them to fall to the frozen ground while Victim 1 penetrated a second Raw-Shock with it's fist, while it clawed at both it's face, and back.

Passing an empty square room they jumped down a second time, and having to find themselves jumping over a second gap. A Raw-Shock burst through the double doors in front of them.

"Sick-em!" Walter ordered.

Numby rushed ahead of his master, and lunged at the Raw-Shock crashing through the double doors, kept it on it's head, and crashed it onto a wooden wall further ahead.

"Excellent!" Walter called out as they turned left.

They paused when they saw that the entire wall ahead of them was on fire.

"What happened here?" Mary wondered.

"Not natural, this smells Henry all over it..." Walter muttered.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Mary asked.

"Not likely, it's probably to keep these things away" Walter said.

"So do we turn around, and go around it?" Mary asked

"Forget that!" Walter said.

He summoned a hole on their left side.

"Come on, I already rigged it to send us to the other side of the wall!" Walter said.

"Why can't we just crawl under it?" Mary asked.

Two Raw-Shock's were seen crawling towards them.

"That's why, now come on!" Walter said practically shoving Mary inside with him.

Moments later Walter, Mary, and Numby pushed their way through a second hole on the other side of the wall just as Walter had planned, but they were now carrying extra luggage.

"Let go of me damn it! I don't want to go anywhere with you two!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

"How did he get dragged with us?" Mary asked.

"It's another funny story, but right now we got to keep moving." Walter said.

"I'm gonna autopsy you so hard when we get back..." Dr. Kaufmann threatened.

"Where to Mary?" Walter asked ignoring Dr. Kaufmann.

"Let's see, left-no it's straight, the double doors straight ahead." Mary assured.

"Let's go!" Walter said as he spotted the Raw-Shocks crawling towards them.

"What are those things-let go of me damn it, I'm going!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

Opening the double doors they were back outside again, only to see that half of the field was engulfed in pockets of flames.

"So there's ice all over the place I can see that, and then there's random spots on fire?" Dr. Kaufmann assessed the situation.

"No matter, just go around them" Walter said.

"I was busy you know, re-animating Order members with modifications, and I just know Fitch will screw everything up." Dr. Kaufmann explained as they were running.

"Order members?" Walter asked as he jumped over a burning bush.

"Margaret, she's the one who wants them back you'll have to ask her for the details. No difficult task really, just some bullet holes, and traumas to the head, but there are quite a lot of them to work on." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't really understand any of that" Mary said.

"Who are you?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Damn it, this isn't the time to be discussing this! Great, just great, you two distracted me so much that my coat is now on fire!" Walter said as attempted to slap the fire out.

"Wall, wall!" Dr. Kaufmann called out.

They stopped just inches away from the frozen wall.

"Mary, new directions" Walter said.

"So her name's Mary?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Right! Turn right!" Mary exclaimed.

They dashed right leaving behind the glow of the burning field, and heading towards another gap.

"That's too wide, I won't make it" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

"Mary help him!" Walter practically ordered.

"I'm not your maid, but fine" Mary reluctantly obeyed.

Mary unleashed an extra tentacle, and wrapped it around Dr. Kaufmann's waist despite several shouts not to do so by the doctor himself. Mary sprung herself with more force to add to her sudden new weight, and cleared it easily along with Walter, and Numby.

"Now we gotta jump down again, this is utterly pointless!" Walter cried out as they jumped down the ledge.

"Almost there, almost there" Mary muttered.

"Another gap, everyone, fun, fun, fun" Walter groaned.

"Don't 'help' me this time!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

"If you're sure you can clear it" Mary said.

"Any other reason why we're running besides the obviously gap?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Walter asked.

"I was performing surgery! Then next thing I know this hole appeared under my feet, and I feel your hand pulling me towards you!" Dr. Kaufmann angrily replied.

"We're chasing after James! We're so close now, just a little further" Mary assured.

They jumped the gap, Dr. Kaufmann narrowly doing so, and then jumped down a ledge on the right side.

"There's a cabin up ahead, they must be resting there!" Walter realized.

"Let's catch them off guard" Mary said.

"I have nothing to fight with, send me back to my office" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

Walter tossed a pistol at him, which Dr. Kaufmann caught.

"No complaining now" Walter said.

A raw-shock's appeared from behind a tree, and jumped at Dr. Kaufmann catching him off-guard.

"Get this thing off my back!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

Walter rushed towards Kaufmann's aid, only so they can get a move before his target does. He pulled at the Raw-Shock while punching it's faceless head repeatedly. Eventually it had enough of a pummeling to collapse on the floor, only to get back up moments later.

"How can they shriek like wild monkeys without a mouth?" Dr. Kaufmann wondered.

"I thought you were the expert on human anatomy?" Walter asked.

"Do those things look human to you?" Dr. Kaufmann answered with another question.

Numby slammed itself onto the cabin door opening it, but once they entered the room they saw a thick glacier blocking the door ahead.

"They're through there! He's so close, James!" Mary shouted.

"That looks pretty thick" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"It's a good thing I brought this with me then, I saw how those ice sculptors do it once, how hard can it be?" Walter said.

"Hurry, hurry!" Mary urged.

"Let it snow!" Walter exclaimed as he revved his chainsaw, and struck at the chunk of ice.

He sliced pieces of ice in sloppy slices, and at first he was making progress, but for every piece of ice he took apart more would take it's place until he was left with more ice than what he had started out with.

"Something wants to keep us out...so let's just leave, and send me back" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Not giving up just yet" Walter said

Victim 1 appeared through the open door, and hovered at the center of the room awaiting orders, occasionally moaning for one reason, or another.

"See if you could faze through the door" Walter ordered pointing at a spot on the wall next to the ice shut door.

Victim 1 hovered towards it, and placed it's palms against it, pushing with all it's might, but nothing happened.

"My victims can't penetrate through the ice, and if that stuff works any way like the ice blocking the door, only more will appear if I try to saw it off" Walter realized.

"No~! We were so close!" Mary moaned.

"At least we know where they are, let's head back for now, and chase them again once that door thaws" Walter muttered to himself.

"Good, finally you're thinking rationally" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You owe me a lot of questions you know!" Mary angrily exclaimed.

"That goes double for me" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Fine, fine whatever let's just get everyone else to hear what I have to say too while we're at it!" Walter impatiently said.

"Not another one of those, I hate those meetings" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"There's still a lot I need to do though before we start" Walter said.

"Don't you dare make yourself seem busy, that's my line!" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I'll call you guys when the time comes, now who's going into this hole?" Walter asked as he summoned a hole on the opposite side of the building.

Meanwhile with the protagonists

"Okay so let's try duck, parrot, duck, owl, parrot, parrot, chicken-" Mason was mumbling

Suddenly the ice blocking the door crumbled, and they were now free.

"Finally! We can get out of here" Alex said.

Maria opened the door, expecting something other than the same dark, icy field with echoing screams of Raw-Shock's, but alas it was exactly the same. The group stared at Mason with mixed negative feelings.

"D-don't worry it's almost there, just pass that field, I swear" Mason quickly said.

"My legs still feel like jelly" George complained.

"Hey, hey! Give me the magic stick, hey, hey, hey! Give it, hey, hey" Laura said as she began to bug Travis for his Tire Iron.

"I have no strong feelings about it" Travis said handing over the Tire Iron over to Laura.

The transformation lasted a little over two seconds, and once again Laura was sporting her witchy outfit, Alessa was the first to call her out on it.

"A witch! A real witch, you were the one all along!" Alessa called out.

"It's just for a little while!" Laura argued.

"A witch is always a witch!" Alessa retaliated.

"Is not!" Laura countered.

"Is too!" Alessa re-countered.

"Is not!" Laura added.

Laura tackled Alessa, and the two began to wrestle on the ground, pulling at their hair, and shaking each others heads.

Hey! Those living stiffs are coming right at us, do something about it will you?" George reminded.

"Fine~!" Laura sort of agreed as she stood up.

She fired her Sapphire star wand at a oncoming Raw-Shock's from the top left hand side. The spray of miniscule golden stars jutting out flew several yards piercing the floor, and Raw-Shock's in numerous places. The humanoid shrieked from pain, reeled back, then the star bits burst into super heated explosions blowing everything near them.

"That's how it's done!" Laura triumphantly declared.

A moment later out of the coming inferno came the Raw-Shock shrieking, running, and on fire, with most of it's body missing. Only a quarter of it's head was left, the neck top torso, and right shoulder was also missing. It's right foot had no thigh, knee, or ankle, and a portion of it's pelvis had a wide hole in it, all while being on fire.

"Okay let's just go back to running from them" Mason said still feeling shock, and awe from what he just saw.

"Well what if I use this one?" Laura said pulling out her onyx spiral wand as they began running.

"I don't know how, but I just now it's gonna back fire on us" Henry said.

"Fine, but won't we look cool if we left a trail of fire behind us?" Laura said wanting to keep using her power.

"You mean dangerous with the risk of third degree burns then-hey, hey stop!" Elle cried out when Laura did it anyways.

We got to climb up another ledge!" Mason pointed out.

"Cool, Laura you're gonna stop right?" James asked.

"Fine, fine, help me up" Laura said as she looked over her blaze of glory, mostly fire though.

James gave her boost, and followed soon after, then descended down the slope.

"It's so bright out dude" Ryan said

"I sure hope this goes away before it turns to normal" Eileen said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Laura said.

"Cabin up ahead" Harry said.

"I think I'm sick of cabins for the rest of my life" Heather said.

"Agreed" Douglas said.

Mason slammed the door open, a Raw-Shock was seen stumbling at the center of room, shocked from the loud noise.

"I'll hand-" Laura was saying.

"No, no, let's just-" Elle said, then clubbed the Raw-Shock with her bat, and sent it flying through a table on the far end of the room.

"Door on the right!" Mason said, opening the double doors.

They entered a wide, and long hall with a very high ceiling.

"What do you suppose this was?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not gonna check to find out let's just head for that door.

The Raw-Shock that Elle had struck now entered the hall.

"Can I light it up now?" Laura said.

"Fine, whatever!" James exclaimed.

"Alright!" Laura said.

"No, not fine, or whatever!" Alex argued.

But Laura was already hard at work destroying the hall behind them, and stalling the Raw-Shock.

"Door on the right" Mason said.

They steered themselves over to the right, Laura's sparks already starting to catch up to them on the other room.

"Man those things are combustible!" Maria noticed.

Back outside they heard more shrieks, and screams ahead of them, and Laura was ready.

"Don't even try it, we might have to cross through your burning path" Alex said.

"I'll aim it better!" Laura pouted.

"You can't aim a spray any better than everywhere" Alex said.

"You'll be sorry if you won't let me~" Laura said.

"How will I-agh!" Alex was saying until a sudden Raw-Shock hiding behind a tree lunged at him, and began to choke him.

"Don't worry I'll-wait here like a good girl" Laura said.

Elle, and Murphy performed the arduous task of pulling the wailing Raw-Shock off of Alex, punching, and yanking fiercely.

"So that's how it looks like, I guess I can understand why it was so funny to you guys when it happened to me" George said.

"Once you learn to laugh at yourself you can enjoy it further" Jessie said.

Eventually the Raw-Shock took enough of a beating to eventually collapse on the floor, and they ditched it as quickly as they could, but not before Laura drenched it in golden explosive sparks.

"Guys over there-" Mason was saying.

"Let me guess, another cabin?" Lisa said.

"Is it really that predictable?" Mason asked.

"By now, it should be obvious" Cybil said.

"Why are there only these things running around? Why aren't there any other monsters running about?" Travis asked.

"Why on Earth would I want more monsters here in the first place? I'm sick of just the one!" Mason answered.

"Good point" Douglas said.

More shrieking could be heard behind them.

"You guys better not lag behind, not now at least!" Cynthia said.

Mason forced the door open, and ran towards yet another ledge to climb over.

"This is getting ridiculous, I'm gonna die from exhaustion before those things get me!" George said.

"You don't see me complaining ya big baby!" Wheeler said.

"It's cool, me, and my big brain blasted the floor on fire just outside, so that should keep us safe" Laura said.

"Well you think you can just do it all can you? I could have done better if you gave me those!" Alessa said.

"No you wouldn't I bet you would have a stupid power, like licking your elbow, or something" Laura mocked.

"I do not have stupid powers!" Alessa argued.

"She doesn't, but you do!" Laura said pointing at Alessa, then mocking Alessa.

"P-please don't get me involved" Alessa said.

"You guys ought to stop fighting so much" Emilie said.

"...Nothing happens..." Little Walter muttered.

"C-can't we just stay happy, and friendly?" Hanna said.

"We could really use more happy, and friendly" Sharon agreed.

"Come on Sharon, everyone! It's your turn!" Rose called out, ready to give them a boost up.

"You girls...and boy go, I'll cover you!" Laura said.

"That's my job actually, you just do what Rose asked please" Christopher said.

Laura reluctantly agreed to be helped up, and once the kids, and Christopher were up everyone else could at last continue running. A door was spotted ahead of them, and upon taking it, they had entered an L shaped hallway. Following it, they went straight for a short amount of time, before turning left, and seeing a door at the other end. Opening it lead to a gap a few feet away.

"Another crack, don't slow down now!" Mason said.

"We can't keep making these jumps, one of us is bound to screw up!" George said.

"We won't make it if we kept, an attitude like that, just do as I do!" Wheeler assured.

Mid-run Maria swiped Laura, James grabbed Alessa, Alessa was being held against her orders by Elle, Emilie entrusted her life with Tina again, Hanna was lifted upwards by Eric, Little Walter got to hitch a ride with Murphy, and Sharon was being helped by her father Christopher. With no troubles except for bumping into each other, they cleared the gap once again, and continued forward.

"Not another cabin~" Heather groaned loudly.

Well this isn't a metal tree forest, all they had to build was wood" Mason defended.

"A forest made of entirely metal trees...that sounds pretty heavy metal, has a band ever named a song that? Metal tree forest" Heather wonder out loud.

"You guys talk about the weirdest things when your lives are on the line" Moon noticed.

"That's because we usually think about these things at the times, but it's sort of creepy if you're talking to yourself out loud" Travis said.

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if that cabin lead us inside a cabin, I'm just waiting for the inevitable" Eric said.

"This one is different, it has to be the last one. It just feels like it, don't you guys feel it?" Mason asked.

"What the hope of not running around anymore?" Captain Lake asked.

"Can't say that I do" JP said.

"Try harder!" Mason said.

"Boss time then?" Heather asked.

"Boss? You said something about boss on the mine cart too, what do you mean by that?" Mason asked.

"You know a powerful enemy guarding the end of the forest, a boss" Heather said.

"This conversation is starting to get stupid, I'm putting a halt to it now before it gets out of hand" Alex said.

"I was being serious" Heather said.

At last they had reached the cabin, and Mason quickly pushed it open, finding themselves inside a wide hallway.

"This is it, the way out! We just open that door, and we'll see a bridge which will take us to town, and hopefully to Cheryl!" Mason said as he burst open the doors.

"Freedom at las-" George was saying.

"Where's the bridge!" Mason cried out.

As everyone scrambled outside more roughly than normal to see what Mason was screaming about, it wasn't until Elle, Alex, and Wheeler had seen the sight that they got an answer.

"...Huh...didn't know there was a cabin in the middle of the road here" Elle said.

"Even I can't come up with a theory to explain this bull.

"Buildings look familiar, if I didn't know better I'd say we're in Shepherds Glen" Alex said.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Just another small town near Silent Hill I grew up in, but how did we get here, from a cabin in the middle of a frozen forest?" Alex wondered.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn, I'm sure if we go back we could...where did the cabin go?" Mason asked out loud.

All the group could see was a thick fog shrouding the streets, and road nothing could be seen through it.

"Looks like whatever happened to Silent Hill is worst than we thought, I wonder what's causing all of it?" Henry asked out loud.

The answer...

"We have a serious problem here people!" The Game Show Host cried out.

"Yes~ it appears as if our friend here sudden action to warp them has caused a distortion in realm of our quiet town" The House Host grumbled darkly.

"Ha-haha~! Y-you mean we-we have no control over where they go? That's hilarious!" The Birthday Host proclaimed.

"Seems like my little magic act that saved all of them had caused a glitch in the system, our previously planned route has gone to hell, and now they can find themselves going anywhere in, and around Silent Hill." The Game Host charismatically explained.

"That's what happens when you change my delivery system, last I checked they're at another town, too far away from my mail route I'm afraid" Howard said.

"She was almost with me! I could have almost brushed her soft hair~!" Stanley cried out.

"This isn't good, without our directed plans their life expectancy has suddenly dropped to near fatal levels!" The Game Host said.

"You mean-hahaha-it has become-" the Birthday Host said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it has turned from a game show...to a reality show!" The Game Host declared.

A audience unseen began booing, and gasping loudly.

"*Hiss* a fate worst than death, I actually feel sympathy towards the doomed fools!" The House Host roared viciously.

"Normally I could do something about this, but on the scale of this magnitude, Silent Hill will tear itself apart in a few hours. Never thought I'd have to retire so soon" Howard said.

"No there is still one more thing we could do!" The Game Host, now called Reality Host said.

"Haven't you done enough you bastard!" Stanley cried out.

"No there is one being more powerful than all of us who can return the unstable levels back to something more...stable" the Reality Host said.

"You mean...the 'All Seeing One?'" The House Host muttered.

"Hahaha~ I haven't seen the 'All Seeing One' in a long, long time-kehahaha!" The Birthday Host rasped.

"That might just work, but you'll need my help to reach the 'All Seeing One' since I have his adress" Howard said.

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't, is everyone ready?" The Reality Host called out.

"Kehaha-ahaha! R-ready!" The Birthday Host cackled maniacally.

"Of course..." the House Host muttered darkly.

"The 'All Seeing One'...never thought I would one day see such a sight" Stanley said.

"Got my mail bag all ready, besides I was gonna go out anyways. I got more letters to give to George" Howard said.

"Alright neutral party let's save Silent Hill from...well us!" The Reality Host declared

A loud cheering was heard from an invisible audience.

_End of Chapter_

_I think I got all the relaxing, and vacationing out of my system for a few months so I can get to work writing these full time now. Don't you just love the element Argon? I did, ever since I was thirteen, it was one of my most favorite since it felt like the underdog of the other elements, and usually ignored by the masses...thanks again for the reviews, support, reading this far you maniacs, and of course your patience._


	60. Chapter 60 The Villains Meet 4

_Chapter 60: The Villains Meet 4_

_Seeing as how I don't often do these types of chapters, I have to make them at least somewhat lengthy. So much to cover, and everywhere to start, let's keep rolling. Enjoy!_

At a large church hall

"Right this way, don't push, we're in no rush here...actually I am aren't I? Hurry up damn you!" Walter ordered.

"I can never tell when you're messing around, or being serious. You should really get that looked at by some sort of therapist" Dr. Kaufmann said as he yanked himself out of the hole.

"Where are you sending me this time?" Mary asked as she escaped the clutches of the hole as well.

"Our base...well until the party crashes this place, but I mean come on, there's no way they'll get this far anyways" Walter said

"I take it there are others?" Mary asked.

"Wandering the corridors, yes" Walter answered.

"Enough, I'm going to my lab, there are a several corpses currently under operation, and keeping them dead isn't gonna make them smell any better" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Neither is keeping them alive" Walter reminded.

"I'm working on that" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So who's gonna give me the tour?" Mary asked.

"He is" Walter, and Dr. Kaufmann both said simultaneous while pointing at each other

"Well that was pointless" Mary realized.

"Unlike you, I'm busy so I can't be bothered" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I'm still looking for ways to make us stronger, I'm the one that can't be bothered" Walter said.

"You're 'help' consisted of a random number of holes that do nothing, but complicate things for all of us" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Excuse me, are any of you gonna help me out?" Mary asked.

"Hey, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet" Walter said.

"Not when it effects us, the way you've been helping is the equivalent of a firefighter adding fuel to the fire" Dr. Kaufmann stated.

"Hey you still need me for the majority of our fights, you can barely do a thing with that long stick of yours" Walter accused.

"As I said, I am working on it" Dr. Kaufmann repeated, growing impatient.

"That's all you do, work, but never accomplish" Walter said.

"Want me to work on you? I guarantee I can accomplish absolute pain on you the likes of which you've never felt." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You two argue like an old married couple. Next thing you know you'll find a room, and have angry sex with one another" Vincent said while adjusting his glasses with his right, and holding an open book on his left.

"What kind of sick, depraved mind will envision me having any relationship with this failure of a man?" Dr. Kaufmann angrily retorted.

"Relax I'm not your enemy right?" Vincent said.

"Well now that you're here you can do the honors, and take her around the base until I feel the need to summon you all" Walter said.

"No one is gonna like being force to meet with you. There will be blood, lots of it, and yours" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Does it concern me? No, in fact sooner, or later even the pain of being dismembered will go away too, once I build an immunity" Walter said.

"It doesn't work that way fool, you can't just build immunities for anything, you'll feel pain for the rest of your breathing life, and the only thing you can do about it, is enjoy it" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"He may be getting dangerously close to crossing that border soon" Vincent said.

"After what he has gone through who wouldn't" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I get the feeling your talking about something I haven't been involved in yet...could you stop please?" Mary said.

"Right! Moving on, Vincent go show Mary around" Walter asked.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Me, right here" Mary said raising her hands.

"Where did you find her, and why is she with us? Did you brainwash her?" Vincent said.

"I'll explain later, or let her tell you along the way, I don't care I'm going out again" Walter quickly said.

He created an oval hole on the wall behind him, and jumped back first into it leaving Dr. Kaufmann, Vincent, and Mary to themselves.

"I'll go back to my makeshift emergency room, I'll be presenting a new piece to our meeting" Dr. Kaufmann said leaving the hall without so much as a single good-bye.

"I guess I'm your guide which is rather foolish considering the fact that I'm new here too, and have no idea where anything is here." Vincent said.

"Know anyone that does?" Mary asked.

"Several I'm sure, let's start looking for them" Vincent said.

"Where should we start?" Mary asked.

"Well Dr. Kaufmann went over to his office on the right, so we'll be heading to the left" Vincent said.

"Why? Do you hate him?" Mary asked.

"No, but he is a doctor, and maybe half mad scientist, a dangerous combination" Vincent said.

"So I'm suppose to just accept things as how they are without question?" Mary asked.

"I'm surprised you even asked such a thing, of course you're suppose to, it's not as hard as it looks, but be careful who you kill around here, this could all still be an illusion." Vincent said

"Pretty surreal illusion" Mary said.

"It is impressive isn't it? Let's get moving" Vincent said.

They headed towards the hallway seeing a body dressed in rags slouching on the side of the left wall muttering to herself.

"Ah a person to help us guide our way through here...has not come" Vincent said.

"I-is she okay?" Mary asked.

"Not sure, I would suggest seeing a doctor, but you've already seen our only medic" Vincent said.

"I think I understand already" Mary said.

"Fighting something I-*mumble*-not possible, the evil permeates-*mumble*-all my fault-*mumble*" Dahlia mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me, but could you stop talking to yourself for a few seconds to talk to us?" Vincent asked.

"There is nothing more to say, it's all-*mumble*-I don't remember-*mumble*" Dahlia mumbled.

"Right, well come with us anyways, it's better than what Walter is gonna do to us soon so we decided to just wait for him at the hall. After we walked around for a bit" Vincent said.

"I never agreed to that" Mary said.

"It's not necessary really-*mumble*-just a burden" Dahlia said.

"Then it's settled, I think, let's go find someone that can help us" Vincent said

Now joined by a ragged, somewhat insane, alternate version of Dahlia Vincent, and Mary continued their blind walked exploring the church.

Dr. Kaufmann's office

He opened the door to his office room, and saw besides several bodies lined up wearing very thick leather clothing, work boots, thick rubber gloves reaching just below the elbow, a leather apron, and gas masks attached to rusty oxygen tanks strapped to their backs. Also with them was Margaret Holloway seating on an office chair looking nervously at the bodies, as if waiting for one of them to stand up suddenly. She regained herself after seeing Dr. Kaufmann enter the room.

"You know, I think I knew one of them...had a daughter who went to the same school mine did..." Margaret said.

"Fascinating, but it's not their history I'm interested in" Dr. Kaufmann said rather coldly.

"Will they come back?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, but there are some complications I've been discovering" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"What kind?" Margaret asked.

"How will I be able to explain it in a simpler manner...well it seems as if they are not responding quite well to my...modifications" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"What do you mean, why didn't you bring them back normally like all of us?" Margaret demanded to know.

"They were fit to fight, nothing more, unlike us who work better with our brains intact, but performing brain surgery on so many bodies takes time, days even depending on the damage. We may only be alive a few more hours at best if things go horribly wrong." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"What's the point?" Margaret asked.

"We only need them to be strong physically, not mentally" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"But they could use guns!" Margaret explained.

"But with those gas masks on, and trust me I tried one of them on, they make for horrible shots, so I pumped them up with the DNA strands of several types of monsters, and played God on them. Like an army of Frankenstein's Monsters" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"S-so they won't be...human again?" Margaret continued with the question.

"That's why I had them keep the masks, besides...whatever it takes" Dr. Kaufmann said rather coldly.

"Y-yes...whatever it takes" Margaret muttered to herself.

"Now you're getting it" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So, any success?" Margaret asked, already accustomed to the horror of what the doctor had just done.

"Well some of the parts fused well with others, but the genetic diversity has made them unstable, I have a more complete model I will be presenting later.

"W-where is it?" Margaret dared to ask.

"Hmhmhm~ well you'll just have to wait, and see. However if Fitch has done his job right, there is another body that should be ready to awake soon" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You mean the one that's covered in that dark blanket?" Margaret asked.

"It's not called a blanket actually, but close enough. Yes that's the one let me just take a quick peek and-" Dr. Kaufmann said as he pulled a corner of the tarp out, and looked at the body. "-Seems about right" Dr. Kaufmann concluded, then pulled the tarp out completely revealing the body of a previously deceased woman with short curly, light hair, blue eyes, and a long thick scar in the middle of her head stretching downward to her torso underneath her recently sewn, long blue dress.

"Is she important?" Margaret asked.

"So many questions with you people...for starters I have no idea, but the way Walter found her made it seem possible that she was the leader, and seeing as how she had sustained the worst out of all the bodies we found. We also assume she deserved it compared to the other bodies which simply had a few stab wounds, neck slits, and even a dismemberment, but not to such a heavy degree. Several penetrations with some kind of narrow needle, or something, then there's the main cause of death, she had been ripped, not cut, but literally stretched apart by something." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"There's a difference?" Margaret asked.

"Well when you cut something in half, even if it's jagged you don't get any stretch marks on the skin, which exactly what we found on this one...strangest thing though it appeared as if even her internal organs were stretched too, but it was the skin that was ripped first, then the muscle tissue, then the bones sort of just snapped" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And she's gonna wake up from all of that!" Margaret asked.

"A lot of work has been put into you, you better be worth it" Dr. Kaufmann muttered at the body

"So how are you gonna wake her up...sorry for all the questions by the way" Margaret said.

"...Well usually they just wake up on their own. We've done everything right with her, her chest is even heaving in, and out so she's breathing, but it appears as if she's a heavy sleeper. I thought for sure our conversation would wake her up" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Have you tried just slapping her cheeks, or something?" Margaret asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, wake up" Dr. Kaufmann dully called out as he slapped the woman's left cheek repeatedly.

A soft groan was heard coming from the recently deceased, her eyelids fluttered, and her left hand swatted away Dr. Kaufmann's slapping hand.

"Before you say anything, I feel that I must tell you not to describe the feeling of death, it's boring, and no one will be interested.

"B-but the-" the woman began.

"It's boring, and no one is interested" Dr. Kaufmann repeated.

"For starters why don't you tell us your name?" Margaret asked.

"I...what happened, where is everyone?" The woman asked.

"Oh dear she can't hear, I could has sworn I had fixed her ear drums" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I can hear..." the woman muttered.

"It's kind of weird seeing her talk like that when her mouth is all sewn" Margaret whispered.

"It's kind of weird seeing you blink with that messed up eye of yours too, but over time, and by that I mean an hour, or so, the stitches should vanish because of my ingenious medical prowess. Now name" Dr. Kaufmann impatiently asked

"...Christabella Gillespie" Christabella answered.

"I'm starting to think the Gillespie family is made up mostly of middle aged priestess...am I close?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Where am I?" Christabella demanded to know.

"A church, not your church. Too body littered to be of any use...those bodies over there don't count" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Why did you bring me back from-" Christabella was saying.

"That's what you're suppose to answer to us, but that can wait another time, we should get going, I'm gonna need some assistance pushing this gurney across the hallway. Fitch!" Dr. Kaufmann called out.

There was no response.

"Where is that bumbling coward?" Dr. Kaufmann asked himself.

"He went out, maybe to get some fresh air?" Margaret figured.

"That was a poor excuse, just for that you two will push the gurney of my experimental Order Soldier-Alpha version" Dr. Kaufmann said pointing at a gurney with a heavy tarp covering the body.

"You just don't want to do it yourself" Margaret stated.

"Nonsense, I need to test Christabella's muscle tissues to see if they are any complications, if she starts falling apart pushing the gurney then I'll have the data I need to fix her" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"I am not some toy to be fixed, and broken! You shall pay dearly by the mighty fist of god for ever mimicking his glorious ways!" Christabella exclaimed.

"Well it seems her vocal cords are working just fine" Dr. Kaufmann noticed.

"Fine let's just get this over with, but I have to say, you're bedside manners could really use some work" Margaret said as she began pushing the selected gurney as carefully as she could, though still bumped into the wall, and other parked gurneys along the way.

"Easy with it, you wouldn't want to wake it up preemptively do you?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So now it's genderless?" Margaret asked.

"Well giving something a gender would imply that it craves reproductive activity, and that is the last thing I need an army to do. An 'it' is a tool, a disposable tool" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"Are you gonna help me, or not?" Margaret asked.

"That is not my responsibility" Christabella said.

"Fine stay here, and listen to me talk some more" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"...Just this once I shall assist with manual labor" Christabella reluctantly declared.

Both women walked out of the room pushing the gurney out of the room, only to have it stuck in the door.

"For crying out loud!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

With their combined efforts they freed the gurney from the clutches of the open space the wooden door had guarded, at the cost of several scratches, and chunks of wood scrapped off from the sides.

"Fantastic..." Dr. Kaufmann muttered in sarcasm as he shut the door behind the two women.

With some privacy at last he reconciled with himself on his long to do list in his mind, he glanced at a bookcase hiding his secret patient as he despised to call it, but lacked the creative mind to think of something more suitable, and figured, it's been a while she needs to be checked on sooner, or later. He pushed the tall bookcase to the right, hiding the hidden door to a secret room. As he reached for the door knob he began to hear a voice. Recognizing it as his current roommate he thought nothing of it, but then heard a second voice answering to it.

"Damn it! I knew it!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed as he unlocked the door, and burst through the door.

"So yeah after that I just put some ointment on it, and in a few days-ack! Can't you open a door like a normal person!" Walter cried out from shock.

"Can't you respect someone's privacy like a normal person!" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I already had an idea about this room existing a while back if you recall" Walter defended himself.

"Yes I had the hunch too" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Finally you came back, I still have questions! For starters...why am I a kid again? I recall being well in my thirties when I died" the little girl said.

"Yeah, and give us a scientific explanation doctor!" Walter mocked. "By the way who are you?" Walter then asked.

"My name's Karen" The little girl previously an older woman introduced herself.

"Okay so now that, that's settled, explain away" Walter allowed

"Well if I had to guess, given the circumstances, and your...talents. Your subconscious which must have some control over your powers as well, and had used it to rearrange your molecules to something more fitting, and suitable to survive. A little girl eats less, and drinks less than a middle aged woman, and can most likely run faster than one too. I assume this is a self defense mechanism on your subconscious part which we must control as well. If what you said is the truth, then you must share some power that Alessa had previously had long ago." Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"Well said, even I made sense of it, sort of" Walter said.

"Now I have a question for you Walter, why do you have a hole in your chest? It's making a mess" Dr. Kaufmann said.

He pointed at Walter's chest which was slowly recovering from a large gap where his lungs were suppose to be.

"Here I thought it was unnoticeable, oh well. You see there's a logical explanation for that, I was scouting for more help." Walter answered.

"I'm guessing that hole means they declined?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"On the contrary, I just needed to get his attention, and just wait for my offer to sink in" Walter said.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Get comfy then" Walter advised.

Moments before

Walter crawled out of his hole as casually as walking out of an open door, and looked at his surroundings.

"That's odd, where did you take me this time hole?" Walter demanded to know.

Walter's influential aura of pure wickedness had alter the environment around him mid-sentence, already he was standing on gratings, rusted iron cages dangling back, and forth in creaky motions. A stone arc stood in front of him, half wrecked, and the stone building behind was in ruins. He looked up, but the ceiling was either so high that it was overshadowed by darkness, or perhaps the stars themselves had vanished plunging the world in total darkness.

"Ah a tour guide, finally I'm a little lost here do you know where we are" Walter casually asked.

The 'tour guide' did not answer instead it walked towards him with heavy lumbering steps, each stomp of his rubber boots were loud, and booming thanks to the echoes of the hall.

"Not a talker? Well that's alright, just point the way then, and I'll just be...wait a second..." Walter said, as he suddenly felt something wrong, and even worse for him, familiar. "Have we met? A college friend, or something? No that's not it...I hated most of them, but you... there's something about you that I absolutely loathe~ even more than them" Walter grumbled under his breath.

The towering juggernaut reaching up ten feet continued his slow pace towards Walter, chains rattled against the studs on his black raincoat, his black rubber gloves tightly gripping a thick metal bar carrying a large concrete block on one end.

"Well then if it's gonna be like that, then I suppose I can could use a workout" Walter muttered as he drew a steel pipe from under his coat. By now it should be obvious how this will end...

The man in black lunged his long arms towards Walter neck attempting to snap it, but Walter had already vanished taking it by surprise, but only for a second. When Walter reappeared behind him he clubbed at the behemoth's skull. Without flinching, and with his arm still extended he turned his body 180 degrees, his extended fist clubbing Walter's left cheek, and sending him flying across the hall. Walter's body crashed into a caged wall, his skull, and cheek bones cracked, broken, but regenerating as he stood up.

"Brain repaired once my is die gonna, you're" Walter sputtered as he began to recover from instant brain damage.

The monster decided not to wait for Walter to recover, and instead stomped his way over towards him, and swung his concrete sledgehammer sideways to the left, crushing Walter's right arm, and right side of his ribs. The force flung him several feet, and crashing onto a wooden church bench. With his brain functioning again, but his entire right side useless for the time being he drew his pistol, and open fired at the thing not even bothering to get up as he expected the monster to fall after enough bullets penetrated his brain. Though the bullets did pierce the monster's gas mask (which can conveniently protect against radiation poisoning should the need arise) they did nothing to slow it down.

"Hey I gotta a accomplice who acts a lot like you maybe you two know each other, his name is Py-gugh!" Walter gurgled.

During Walter's rambling the mysterious black coated figured had already swung his sledgehammer in an arc, and slammed it against Walter's chest. Pulling it off revealed a gaping hole where a torso once existed, Walter realizing enough is enough gave a quick message.

"Go to hell, once I've-argh! A-accomplish my goal, all those-*cough* deaths will be-*urgh*-justified, you can't s-s-stop me!" Walter declared.

The Bogeyman responded by preparing a second arc swing over his head, this time aiming for Walter's head. Walter seeing what was coming summoned an escape hole under the grating below him, and seeped himself inside just as the Sledgehammer hit the spot where Walter's head had once previously been.

End of flashback

"That doesn't sound like a recruitment mission at all! You just got a well deserve beating" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Well we don't need him anyways...didn't sit right with me" Walter said.

"That's no excuse to not invite someone like that on our side, see to it that you don't fail again" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

"Why would you tell us a story that makes you look like a failure?" Karen asked

"Because I'm a horrible liar...it's just like me to give everyone the cold hard truth. It just hurts more" Walter said.

"So after that you threw restrictions, and privacy out the window, and went into my office" Dr. Kaufmann summed up.

"Pretty much" Walter said.

"Why me? Why can't you bother someone else for a change, haven't I been through enough" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Not even in the slightest" Walter said.

"Well if that's all you have to say then leave" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Wait, I wanna know about the little girl you've been hiding here...you know if you don't explain this I will using my own theories. So far I'm seeing a lot of misunderstandings here" Walter mocked.

"If it'll keep you from spouting nonsense I'll tell you!" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Good because I'm already sick in the head without having to see all of this now" Walter said.

"It was during one of my expeditions which were more successful than the one you took us I might add" Dr. Kaufmann began.

"In my defense I don't really like any of you" Walter said.

"As I was saying, about halfway into exploring the town I underwent a strange phenomena, almost as if I shifted from one border of town to another similar version except this wasn't the type of shift we're accustomed too" Dr. Kaufmann continued.

"So you broke a sort of off limit barrier unknowingly?" Karen said

"To put it in simpler terms yes, much like Walter would feel if he doesn't use his holes every damn time" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Just get to the point we're wasting time here" Walter said.

"Soon after that I explore the nearest hospital to search for valuables, and medical supplies-" Dr. Kaufmann added.

"So all you do during your trips is plunder?" Walter interrupted.

"And all you do in your trips are dying, and acting stupid? Further exploration of the hospital which I have no memory of the name revealed dead bodies, the much needed supplies, and Karen dead from blunt trauma to the skull" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So what made her different from all the other corpses?" Walter asked.

"Is that a sort of compliment?" Karen wondered.

"What made her different was the fact that she was more perfectly preserved than all the others. I compared her body to several who died at close point in times as she did, and what I discovered was astonishing. Her body through some unknown force held itself together with most of the internal organs still usable, and although I did have to repair her head, the damage was minimal." Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"I don't think something like being clubbed to death is suppose to be considered minimal" Karen said.

"My theories were spot on, after I revived her, she showed signs of possible talents rivaling what Dahlia had described Alessa of doing in the past, though fairly weak, and no control. I believe in time she will be our wild-card against our foes" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Then maybe you should bring her to our next meeting then" Walter said.

"I'm not a weapon...just want to point that out" Karen said.

"There are still several tests to perform, her physical strength is constantly in danger of ending her, there is no way to predict how she'll react to everyone, and you're gonna tell everyone anyways aren't you?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Dead men tell no tales...wait a second, I just broke that saying" Walter said.

"Put your shoes on Karen we're going" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"My clothes are too big! I'd rather just stay under the covers...for obvious reasons" Karen said.

"Didn't her subconscious create clothes out of thin air to adjust for her new body? I guess Kaufmann was right, you need a lot of work" Walter mocked.

"That is a problem, Walter, since you got yourself involved go get some clothes for her" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

"Fine, I got nothing else planned today...well besides a get together. Go spread the word" Walter said.

"I'm staying here to conduct more test on Karen's psyche find someone else to be your messenger boy" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Busy, busy, busy. Alright I'm gonna go fetch some clothes, maybe that mall place is still barren" Walter figured.

"I don't care just leave" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Ingrate..." Walter said as he fazed through a hole he just created, and left.

Walter found himself back at Central Square Shopping Center, exploring the closed shops, closed to anyone who can't create portals to get around the fenced, and gated doors of course. He found a particular shop that may hold what he was tasked to do, and forced himself inside, upon doing so the scene goes blurry, and everything goes white for a brief moment. The next thing you know, the office of Psychiatrist Michael Kaufmann replaces Walter's adventure.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you assure me that all of this is absolutely necessary? Don't you want to return to your previous story?" Michael Kaufman.

The patient shook their head.

"I see, well I won't judge. On the plus side this gives us time to try another little test. As you remember we had you acting as a sort of fashionista, but now I want too see how you work that creativity again, but on a different gender. I have a similar list here, but more suited for a female client, and I promise we'll be doing something different one of these days, but for now finish this list for me" Michael Kaufmann said as he handed his client a sheet.

Please list how you would dress yourself...

Do you wear a hat?

A.: I fancy a top hat under all circumstances.

B.: A ribbon, bow, or string of any kind.

C.: Just a hat, or anything to keep the sun out of my face.

D.: The hat hair is not worth it, I wear no such head attire.

What do you usually wear for the upper body?

A.: A dress with my favorite color, and a lot of lace.

B.: A shirt with a logo that speaks to me?

C.: A sweater with a long sleeve, I'm a little shy about showing my body.

D.: No really, you should pick one of those three options...

What about your lower body?

A.: Pants! Jeans to be precise.

B.: Some reasonably sized shorts when it's just too hot outside.

C.: A cute skirt to keep myself from sweating wearing heavy jeans.

D.: Well I'm wearing a dress right? I don't see why I should wear anything else otherwise.

Shoes to go with it?

A.: Sneakers with matching socks.

B.: Sandals, slippers anything that's easy to slip on, and off, I'm lazy like that.

C.: Heels, beauty is pain darling.

D.: All the priestesses go barefoot, why shouldn't I?

Accessories to finish the look?

A.: Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

B.: Necklace, earrings, bracelets, rings, ankle bracelets, but nothing too fancy.

C.: Something out of the ordinary made by my hands.

D.: Like I'm gonna wear something like that, do I look like some sort of plastic, barbie, diva?

After the patient had completed the test, Michael Kaufmann took it, and read it to himself, occasional mumbling something to himself.

"I see then, once again there are no wrong answers. Now please continue." Michael Kaufmann said.

The scene turns white, we return back to Walter who had just finished picking out the clothes.

"Well I'm no stylist, but I think these will do" Walter said to himself.

He created a hole, and took off back to Walter's office.

Moments later

"So whatever Walter said about ointments won't work on whatever he had, I don't care what he told you-ack! What did I tell you about knocking!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed as Walter suddenly jumped into the room via oval hole in the wall.

"I have return with the goods, and awaiting approval!" Walter exclaimed as he tossed the clothes at Karen's bed.

"...What is this garbage? It's like **you** chose while drunk, and blindfolded, **you **are inadequate at choosing even the most basic clothes for a human being. I hope **you're **proud of yourself **you**!" Dr. Kaufmann scolded.

"I couldn't help it, I kind felt tugged towards these clothes, and chose them out like that. As if some unknown being guided my every move~" Walter explained.

"I refuse to believe you were guided by an unknown force, there is no such thing as unknown only that which we don't know...yet" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Bite me! I think I did a pretty good job, and besides it's not like you're gonna be wearing them!" Walter cried out.

"They don't look half bad, I kind of wish I had clothes like this when I was young. I didn't get a lot of choices in the orphanage" Karen said.

"Yeah, yeah orphanages suck, they could be better, hurry up, and put those on. We'll wait outside" Dr. Kaufmann said leaving the room with Walter.

"Well then I guess I better call the troops then" Walter said.

"I hate your meetings" Dr. Kaufmann repeated.

Walker said nothing, and left via hole, leaving Dr. Kaufmann to wait for Karen alone.

"...So? How do I look?" Karen asked wearing her new attire.

"(Well he doesn't need to know that I can't do any better)" Walter thought "You mistake me for someone I care" Dr. Kaufmann responded.

Mary, Vincent, and Dahlia

"Hey, hey you two!" Vincent called out.

"More people..." Curtis grunted.

"*Munch, munch* I guess I got to bring more snacks them" Eddie said eating a bag of crunchy tortilla chips.

"Walter is going to be dragging us to a get together for no reason" Vincent said.

"Hello to you too" Curtis grunted.

"Why would he do that? *Munch, munch*" Eddie asked.

"No idea, maybe he's just lonely" Vincent said.

"Should we pity him, and join him?" Curtis asked.

"Won't he just force you guys in like last time?" Eddie asked.

"So there's no way out of this I see" Vincent said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mary asked.

"Apparently Walter wants us to put our collective minds together to form another plan which I'm sure won't go horribly wrong" Vincent said.

"I thought you didn't want any part of this" Mary said

"I don't, but I have no choice in the matter" Vincent said.

"Already planning on escaping?" Curtis asked.

"And you're saying all of this in front of us?" Eddie added.

"So? You don't really care" Vincent said.

"He's got a point" Curtis said.

"Well let's get going, I saw how Walter pulled you guys in, and that looked like it hurt" Eddie said.

"The hall is that way, let's get this crap over with" Curtis said.

"I'm guessing we're not gonna look around for anyone?" Vincent said.

"They'll get there regardless" Curtis said.

"Right" Eddie said.

Dahlia mumbled something too incoherent to be properly translated.

"Exactly, but we can discuss spacial distortion for another day" Vincent said.

"You just like making stuff up as you go" Mary said as they retreated back to the hall with Eddie, and Curtis joining them.

Margaret, and Christabella

Pushing the gurney through the hallway both women came across some traffic further ahead. Dahlia, and Claudia were whispering to each other rather excitedly, though the way Dahlia would occasional respond with instructions, and orders.

"Think we can talk them into pushing this with us?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe, but let's not mention anything about what's underneath the tarp" Christabella

"Hey, you two, can you help us out" Margaret asked.

"What in god's name are you two doing with...that?" Claudia wondered.

"They have become willing lackeys for the doctor I presume" Dahlia responded.

"It was either this, or listening to him talk some more, you two would have done the same" Margaret defended.

Both priestesses nodded in agreement.

"So can you help us?" Christabella asked.

"And who are you?" Dahlia asked with heavy smugness in her tone.

"Christabella Gillespie, head priestess" Christabella answered.

"I recall no such name in my family, let alone a head priestess, who are you really imposter?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth" Margaret said.

"No need to defend me, I can already tell she is senile, we must take this to the hall immediately before she flings feces at us, or something" Christabella said.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you are below even the lowest filth in this world, and therefore have no right" Dahlia retaliated.

"Who are you to judge who is below anything?" Christabella said.

"An actual head priestess, Dahlia Gillespie" Dahlia said with pride.

At that point it took a lot of force for Christabella to stifle the laughter inside her that was threatening to explode out of her mouth.

"Y-you? Dahlia? Well it appears as if time was against you, as you look much older, and decrepit. You may have lost the rags, but you are still the one at fault for everything that has come to us" Christabella assured.

"I did what was necessary to build paradise" Dahlia said.

"Even though my method made much more sense" Claudia muttered to herself.

"Excuse me I did not hear correctly, did you say you were trying to build paradise? Because what you did, and what you just said contradict each other completely" Christabella said.

"Imposter there is no need to dumbfound you with my intricate ideas, perhaps you should stick to being a mule for doctor Kaufmann" Dahlia said.

"Why do you suddenly act so smug? You've never been this sure of yourself before, and your ideas, they are the first I've heard about them. What are you scheming wretch?" Christabella wondered.

"I think there's been a mistaken identity situation here" Margaret said.

"Perhaps you are right" Claudia agreed.

"Enough of this I am through playing games, I have important prophecies to predict." Dahlia said.

"Before you go, I feel that I must tell you that Walter has asked for a gathering of everyone at the main hall" Margaret reported.

"Again? These are pointless wastes of time, what does that child hope to accomplish?" Dahlia wondered.

"...More importantly, what's under the tarp?" Claudia asked.

"Um...if you help us push we'll tell you" Margaret offered,

"Do not believe her trickery" Dahlia warned.

"We have nothing to gain by lying to you, and an easier job telling you the truth" Christabella said.

"She does make a good point" Claudia realized.

"Fine, do as you wish. Do you suppose Walter will once again force us to enter his charade the same way he has done last time?" Dahlia asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did" Claudia responded.

"I suppose then I must go with the rest of you, but I will not push that thing" Dahlia assured.

"It's not as if you'll make a difference" Christabella mocked.

"Well how else am I going to see you struggle to push the dreaded thing, I get a much better view when I'm front" Dahlia retaliated.

"We won't slow down for you. You have only yourself to blame if you get ran over by us" Christabella said.

"It appears as if they have both made a bad first impression to each other" Margaret said.

"Once again, you are right" Claudia said.

At the hall

"Hm~ maybe I should have set up an arrival time...if that were possible" Walter muttered to himself.

As he waited for the rest of his allies to show, he heard heavy footsteps coming from on one of the hallways, and moments Walter spotted Pyramid Head walking into the room, his torso stained with fresh blood, and following at a safe distance was Josh?

"Ah I see you heard of my call to gather everyone here, and didn't want to miss out" Walter said.

Pyramid Head did not respond, in fact it was possible that he didn't understand a word of what Walter had just said.

"I see you have Josh there for some reason I don't want to know about. Well have a seat the meeting is gonna start soon" Walter said.

"What meeting?" Josh asked.

"...You know...the meeting that Kaufmann told you all about" Walter said.

"We haven't seen him in hours" Josh said.

Walter did not respond.

Neither did Josh, or Pyramid Head for quite a while.

"...Well there's a meeting happening right now, and everyone is coming so you might as well stay because you don't really have a say otherwise" Walter said.

"Don't you want people to like you?" Josh asked.

"Don't get smart with me, take a seat" Walter said.

"...anywhere?" Josh asked.

As Walter sighed in frustration he heard the sounds of other life approaching the hall, and moments later, Eddie, Curtis, Vincent, Mary, and Dahlia had entered the gathering place.

"Well it looks like you saved us the trouble of looking for you" Curtis said.

"Looking for me?" Josh asked.

"Looking for him?" Mary repeated.

"...Yes, that's right...looking for you" Curtis muttered.

"Sounds like about half of us made, now we just wait for the other hal-" Walter was saying.

"What is that!, no seriously what is that thing? What's with the helmet!" Mary said pointing at Pyramid Head

"Oh come on, you know him, it, whatever, right?" Walter said.

"I'd think I would recognize something like that the first time! Besides I only payed attention to James whenever he tried anything with that woman he replaced me with! Are you telling me I should know that?" Mary continued.

"Well if you don't then maybe you two should get to know each other more, you have the same goal. Oh look here comes Kaufmann" Walter said noticing the doctor, and Karen entering the hall from the right side hall.

"I'm hearing the screaming from over here, are there complications again?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Just two people meeting for the first time" Walter said.

"As if we haven't had enough of that" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Hey who's the little girl-*much, munch*?" Eddie asked as he began to eat a small box of powdered donuts.

"Ah yes, she is one of my many achievements, Karen. Karen, meet the jerk bags I've teamed up with" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Well aren't you the textbook definition of narcissist" Walter said.

"So you felt pity for a little girl, and brought her back to give her a second chance in life?" Mary asked.

"No, she has powers, can't control them, but in time, and medication she will. She is our secret weapon" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You're a cold man" Mary said shaking her head.

"I told you, I'm not a weapon, or at least not your weapon!" Karen said.

"Her clothes are a bit...well they look good on her...I think" Maria said.

"Hey I tried my best picking out just the right ones" Walter said.

"Tried your best at being forced to choose" Dr. Kaufmann reminded.

"In any case we should all have a seat, we have a lot to discuss, a lot has happened after all" Walter said.

"Most of it your fault if I recall" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You...it's always you isn't it" Walter grumbled.

"Those drawn here tend-*mumble* no recollection-*mumble*- a sign of things to come" Dahlia said.

"Can she do anything yet?" Vincent asked.

"The occasional breaking of objects from a distance, she's still weak, and unstable, yet there is a great power in her. My calculations are perfect" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"But will she show her true potential in a few hours, because that's all the time you guys have before you're little game is over" Vincent said.

"It's a day of miracles" Dr. Kaufmann said with the joy of a depressed sociopath.

"You are a really depressing realist, you know that" Walter said.

"So I've been told, I'd like to call it looking out for myself" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And look where that got you" Mary said.

"It's not always successful, I'll admit that" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Are you guys against each other? Shouldn't you act more like a team?" Karen asked.

"She makes a good point" Josh said.

"You would say that..." Walter accused.

"Where are those two women with my experiment, how is it that I beat them over here after they had a head start?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Maybe your experiment woke up, killed them, and now it's roaming the hallways looking for it's next victim." Walter said.

"If that's the case we're gonna have to send a clean up crew to take care of it" Curtis said.

"Not possible, it's under a deep hibernation stasis, and my serum is the only thing that will wake it up" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"...What if it's a sleepwalker?" Josh asked.

Dr. Kaufmann had no comment.

"Leave it to a kid to outsmart a doctor" Walter muttered.

"Forget it, I see them over there" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Isn't your office on the right side, why are they coming out from the left?" Vincent wondered.

Dahlia, Margaret, Claudia, and Christabella entered the room arguing, and yelling at each other.

"You're detour had us more lost than before!" Christabella accused.

"You shouldn't complain, there are people more worse off than you" Dahlia said.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to push this thing" Christabella said.

"We made it already, can you two stop arguing already?" Margaret asked.

At that point Christabella noticed the woman in rags.

"You, why would you resurrect that broken woman, and this imposter!" Christabella exclaimed.

"Actually she was the only living person in the church" Walter corrected.

"As I had said it before, I am indeed Dahlia, she is the imposter!" Dahlia assured.

"I think I know my own sister's name, and identity, which is why I find it impossible to believe you are related to me" Christabella said.

"I also fail to believe someone so incompetent would dare use the Gillespie name to further her agenda" Dahlia added.

"Enough both of you, you're giving me a headache!" Curtis said.

"Kaufmann, any ideas?" Walter asked.

"Well I see no reason why any of them should lie, and having the last name Gillespie isn't really a reward, or privilege. My educated guess tells me they are both Dahlia Gillespie, and that this is all some sort of paradox just waiting to happen, but just in case I could be right, let's not let them have any physical contact." Dr. Kaufmann said

"So back to what the man was saying, you said she was the only still alive?" Christabella said.

"Yes, but not without breaking her mind in the process" Walter said.

"Why was your life spared, when better more competent, and actual followers weren't?" Christabella demanded to know.

Dahlia tried to answer, but all that came out were mumbles, and soft whispers.

"Forget, she's alive you aren't nothing will change" Walter said.

"But I am alive, right now in fact" Christabella pointed out.

"No you're not, I'll repeat this for all the newcomers, but truth of the matter is, you're on a strict, and short leash that ties you to Silent Hill for the rest of eternity, or at least until you die again. I haven't had a chance to properly test this, but all my studies have come to the same conclusion, without something attaching you to Silent Hill, you'll return to a corpse the moment you leave" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"We only brought you back because we need the numbers. Even if you can't fight, you can still use your priestess powers to assure we always have an edge, and if you can't do that, we could always use more human shields. Vincent alone is not enough" Walter said.

"What an honor" Vincent said.

"This is utterly foolish, didn't you say you wanted me to excel to the best of my abilities, are you really gonna let them denounce me as a human shield..

"...She can be my personal human shield, after all I did bring her back myself.

"I've lost all hope in humanity if this is how we act all the time, we must bring paradise as soon as possible" Claudia said.

At that point Doctor Fitch finally made it to the hall looking shaken, and traumatized as always.

"You're late Fitch!" Walter scolded.

"You never gave a time to meet actually" Mary said.

"What a lowly assistant, and to think someone as lowly as you had the audacity to kill one with so much more potential" Dr. Kaufmann said

Fitch bawled, and fell in a fetal position on the floor.

"Moving on...Kaufmann what's in that?" Walter asked looking at the tarp covered gurney

"An improved version of an Order Soldier, see I needed to improve on it because it had a major flaw" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"What was that flaw?" Claudia asked.

"It was human" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

"Excellent rebuttal, and now that we have all gather let's get started, Kaufmann you'll have to wait your turn before you show us what's underneath it. Dahlia what did your useless ass come up with?" Walter began.

"I have been sensing unstable abnormalities in, and around town, growing stronger, and larger. I don't suppose this has anything to do with you Walter?" Dahlia said.

"No, in fact I'm the victim here too, my holes have been sending me to random places lately, I can barely control them at this point" Walter said.

"Yes, but your holes may be the catalyst, or perhaps the ignition behind all of this" Claudia added.

"...Putting the blame on someone isn't going to make it better" Walter said.

"(He can't deny that this is his fault)" Everyone else thought.

"Claudia, what were you two discussing before we bumped into you?" Margaret suddenly asked.

"Just Dahlia telling me what to do, nothing out of the ordinary" Claudia said.

"What I'm telling you to do, is key to accomplishing out goals!" Dahlia assured.

"Just tell us" Curtis said impatiently.

"It seems as if...despite everything I have done to appease the god, Claudia, a student of mine was gifted with a miracle rather than myself" Dahlia said.

"Not without the cost of my life mind you" Claudia said.

"Coming from someone who can relate, It is entirely worth it" Walter said.

"So someone else is growing into their full potential as well?" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

"Yes...it seems as if I have begun conjuring flames lately...I just recently obtained some control over it, or at least make it so I don't spontaneously burst into flames" Claudia said.

"Well good for you, everyone congratulate her on not becoming useless" Walter said clapping his hands with little enthusiasm.

No one followed his example.

"...Alright fine moving on, has anyone met Mary yet? She's told me nothing about her that I was particularly interested in" Walter said.

"That's kind of rude" Mary said.

"It baffles me how you believe kidnapping someone would make them useful to our cause" Dahlia said.

"Oh I've seen her fight, and she makes for a more capable fighter than some old hag" Walter said.

"Uh...hi?" Mary awkwardly greeted.

"I still see no impressionable capability" Dahlia said.

"We'll save that for later then...Eddie, have you succeeded in eating your entire weight in food?" Walter mocked.

"That's impossible!" Eddie complained.

"I guess you're right, the weight of a red giant star is a lot of food to handle" Walter said.

"Why'd you gotta say a thing like that?" Eddie said.

"Because I need to get creative, otherwise I will appear bland, and uninteresting...like Fitch who's only trait is that he butchered his only daughter like she was a cow in a slaughter house" Walter said.

"Oh god! I'm a monster!" Fitch cried out.

"Now, now, once you killed a child it takes a while to get use to it, sure you stay awake wondering how hell would be like, but after a while the feeling dies away" Walter assured.

"You sick bastard" Curtis said.

"Aw~ you flatterer you" Walter said.

"Josh! Found that cure for herpes yet?" Walter asked.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"You're an idiot Walter" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Fitch how's living life without a daughter who loves you treating you?" Walter asked.

Fitch sobbed even louder.

"If you keep picking at him like that, then my comments about his dead daughter, and how he killed her will have a lesser effect" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"We get the hint already" Mary said.

"So Karen...gonna work hard for us?" Walter asked.

"I don't think I have a valid reason to do so" Karen said.

"We have confirmation on someone you're interested remember?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Yeah one with multiple personalities too, one moment she's a weakling, and the next she's flinging barb wire at me" Walter said.

"Hm~ that is interesting, regardless you have a general interest in Alessa do you not?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

Karen, and a few others flinched for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"W-we share a history yes" Karen admitted.

"Excellent, well we know her whereabouts, or we had known about them, they slipped past us the last time we chased after them" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't think they knew we were chasing them" Walter said.

"Regardless we'll know where she could be at all times, and I'm sure you would wish to know" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Alright, alright I'll play along" Karen said.

"Why do you want to know where she is?" Mary asked.

"So I know where not to be, at least for now" Karen said.

"The demon is free? Roaming the town...hasn't she caused enough pain?" Christabella said

"Well compared to some of us here, I wouldn't call her that, that would imply that she's a threat" Walter said.

"Rest assure that her, and the rest of the meddlers will be dealt with swiftly" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, you're certainly doing a good job so far" Vincent said.

"Can I kill this guy, or what?" Curtis said.

"I have no concern over it" Claudia said

"Barbarians!" Vincent declared

"We still need him as a human shield" Walter said.

"The moment you take me somewhere with readable material, I'm making a break for it" Vincent said.

"Go for it, I'm sure a person with the strength of a librarian would survive all on his own against several monsters" Walter said with heavy sarcasm.

"Still believe they're monsters?" Vincent asked

"I believe you believe whatever you believe" Walter said.

"Again, Walter you're an idiot" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I think I know why you're so upset...fine go ahead, and show off you're disaster" Walter said, now suddenly not giving a damn.

"You'll find that my prototypes will change the outcome to our favor" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Or screw us royally like Walter" Curtis grunted.

"Hey we're not screwed...royally" Walter defended.

"What I have under the tarp is a new soldier for the front lines, equipped with the best of several monsters, speed, strength, and endurance, all in this monster." Dr. Kaufmann began

"I bet it's still flammable" Walter said.

"I bet you're an moron!" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"It's never going to last" Dahlia said.

"Could you just show us already?" Curtis said.

Dr. Kaufmann moved towards the gurney, pulled out a syringe containing a clear liquid inside.

"This will wake it up, and unlike those monsters, this one is controllable" Dr. Kaufmann assured.

"Brace yourselves everyone, this is gonna be hilarious" Walter said moving towards the opposite side of the gurney with the rest of the group, though Pyramid Head stood his grounds.

"I present to you, the new 'Order Dues Ex Machina Soldier-Alpha version!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed as he injected the corpse with his serum, and removed the tarp.

The once human cluster of assorted body parts twitched, and spasm for several seconds, each new attached limb threatening to rip themselves off, but held on as it stumbled to get itself to stand. The thing gasped, and wheezed through the gas masked, it's newly attached arms ripped into the long sleeve in several area, the gloves just barely containing the gargantuan hands it now had in it's possession. The Order Soldier also appeared to have gain height as it now peaked at seven feet tall, it's width nearly doubled. It at last managed to keep itself steady, and just stood there, unmoving, while it's loud heavy breathing could be heard.

"This is only a test subject, a simpler form if you will, too many different limbs cause it to become unstable so at this point I used the arms, and hands of one of those two headed freaks Walter has reign over." Dr. Kaufmann began.

"A few of them had been dying" Walter said.

"Exactly, and I can't let a good corpse go to waste, also this weapon is far smarter than those creature out there running around. It can think for itself, use the environment to it's advantage, and throw projectiles near him with it's superior strength. It can also kick in it's survival instincts, and retreat if death is a possibility, thereby giving it the chance to heal, and fight again" Dr. Kaufmann added.

"You said it's controllable, prove it" Curtis said

"Order Soldier-Alpha, speak" Dr. Kaufmann commanded

"Kill me! Kill me!" It shouted repeatedly.

Walter was more than happy to oblige, and fired a barrage of bullets at it, hitting it several times, but despite the damage, the Order Soldier-Alpha not only stayed standing where it was, but also shouted even louder from the pain. Pyramid Head finding Walter useless again, took matters into his own hands. He lunged his spear directly in it's heart causing it to gag loudly, but didn't stop there. He continued to penetrate until it was halfway into his spear, just close enough to be at arm's reach, which Pyramid was waiting for. Extending his arm towards it, and gripping the top of the skull with his left, he ripped the head out of the body as quickly as possible, a fountain of blood jutted out of the neck for a period of less than five seconds before the mass collapsed on the floor at the same time Pyramid Head dropped the head.

"...It still obeyed when I told it to speak" Dr. Kaufmann said seeing nothing wrong happen.

"Well next time don't tell it that in front of us" Walter said.

"Didn't have the chance to demonstrate it's fighting capabilities..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"This is why science always fails, it never comes close to the power of god" Dahlia said.

"Yeah, shouting profanities, and unintelligible rhymes at your opponent worked perfectly for you" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I was far closer to achieving perfection than you will ever hope to even come close to!" Dahlia rebutted.

"Here we go again with the almost achievements, listen hag a fail is still a fail no matter how close you came to a victory." Dr. Kaufmann reminded.

"I still see the potential in them...maybe it's too early to say anything" Margaret said.

"Ninety percent of science is trial, and error, or so they say. If I fail again, I can only hope for a different conclusion to add to my studies, even still an achievement would mean to do the experiment over again to try something new. So I'll pick up the pieces, and try again, but they should be done soon enough" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"...Great the rest of you, anything interesting?" Walter said.

"I get the feeling you never bothered to memorize the new names" Vincent said.

"Of course I have...Paco right?" Walter said.

"...that wasn't even close" Vincent said.

"Pretty sure it is" Walter said.

"It's Vincent" Vincent reminded.

"It doesn't matter this is temporary. After all is said, and done you can all go your separate ways, wander the streets, rest in peace, I don't care" Walter said.

"What do you mean by 'rest in peace'?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing, nothing! You know me, always saying whatever comes out of my crazy head" Walter quickly said.

"...Of, course..." Claudia muttered.

"Well it seems as if this meeting was a total success" Walter said.

"What is your definition of the word success?" Christabella wondered.

"In the time we spent wasting our time, I felt a strong tug of distortion permeate the air of Silent Hill, the land is transcending into chaos. If nothing is done, our jointed worlds will collapse in on themselves!" Dahlia confessed.

"I'm sure that's already been taken care of" Walter said non-chalantly.

"You've doomed us all!" Dahlia exclaimed.

"I said it's taking care of itself, no need to get involved, just do whatever you usually do, and pretend the end of days isn't happening." Walter brushed off.

"I fail to see any scientific evidence for your claim, just keep quiet, and detail us on discoveries that actually matter" Dr. Kaufmann added coldly.

"You will rue this day, your ignorance will be your undoing" Dahlia warned.

"Then let it be my undoing, I'll just come back" Walter scoffed.

"God will find a way to punish you for such impotent confidence" Dahlia added.

"I'm not going to argue with you, we've covered as much as we could, but let's do this again soon. A team bonding is a great way to help work together" Walter said ignoring Dahlia.

Everyone stood up, some leaving the hall, and others staying to discuss to themselves.

"When my creation is complete, I'd like to see them stand any chance against just one of them..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

Meanwhile in Shepherds Glen

"Please tell me I gave it to the right Alessa" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Alessa apologized.

Alessa gripping the wand's power after Alex was done with it felt the tug of it's strength, and something much more as she went into a transformation.

_End of Chapter_

_I had to do a lot of planning ahead before I could finish this chapter, and as it turns out, I'll have the extend the story even further by at least five chapter more than I had originally planned. Separately the games seems like there isn't a while lot of levels to cover, but together, and you get a whooper of an adventure. Thanks for the reviews, your long support, and especially your patience._


	61. Chapter 61 Full Powered Homecoming

_Chapter 61: Full Powered Homecoming_

Still have some plotting to do, but I got the gist of it now, gonna be breaking that 500k number soon enough, maybe a celebration would be in order, but for now. Enjoy!

Shepherd's Glen, Main Street.

"Why I always carry a map of Shepherd's Glen with me I still don't know, but at least it'll be helpful this time, rather than crazy" Alex said.

"Well, let's go back" George said turning to face the foggy street rather than the slightly foggy small town.

"It won't work" Alex said.

"Sure it will, we just gotta hold hands, stick really closely, and we'll make it to a highway in no time!" George said.

"You're welcome to try, we'll see you in about a couple of seconds if you keep going" Alex assured.

George wanted to say something, but decided not to, and boldly walked forwards towards the blanket thick fog. Eric was about to follow closely behind, but Alex blocked his path.

"He'll turn around" Alex assured.

"On his own right? Out of fear" Eric said.

"If only it were that simple" Alex said.

"Aw dude, hope you're right, he's still a bro" Ryan said.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad, I heard getting mauled by a bear isn't the worst way to go" Murphy said.

"He won't get mauled by a bear" Alex assured.

"Hey Alex I'm looking at your map, and I couldn't help, but notice that your graveyard takes about one fourth of the entire town" Jessie said.

"Yeah well you know...It's actually rather extravagant in a way. A lot of care, foliage, and it was actually rather beautiful once" Elle said.

"What about the park over here?" Tina asked.

"What about the park? It's just some rides, and sand" Alex said.

"So it seems like you spend most of the town budget managing the commentary, rather than a park for kids..." Captain Lake pointed out.

"The town hall is straight ahead, we make sure over there" Alex said.

"Hey look George came back" Maria said sounding a little glum about it.

"So much for being eaten by bears" Murphy muttered equally as glum as Maria.

"W-what the! I'm was sure I was running straight" George said.

"Maybe you messed up somewhere, go try again" Alex suggested.

"Alright..." George reluctantly agreed, and rushed into the fog again.

"So it sort of sends you back?" Heather said.

"It baffles the mind don't it, Travis remember how you dropped me off here, how did you get out?" Alex said.

"By driving away? I didn't even know the fog did that, I just drove through it like nothing, and I found myself out of your town no problem" Travis said.

"So something is keeping us trapped here for the time being" Douglas said.

"I have my theories, but my best guess is wormhole" Wheeler said.

"Well it does feel a little weird, I suppose if that's how a wormhole feels than you may be right, but..." Alex said.

"How can we know for sure if nobody else had even seen a wormhole before" Elle said.

"Well we know they're still there, and we may have just found one" Wheeler defended.

"Look here he comes again" Moon said.

"Better try again, third time's the charm" Alex assured.

George mumbled, and trudged back into the fog.

"How many times are you gonna make him do that? James asked.

"Until it dawns on him" Alex said.

"Well it's clear to me that we won't be needing any extra space anytime soon, Alex you want the wand?" Travis dully asked.

"Why me?" Alex answered.

"It's your town" Travis muttered.

"It's my town too! I want a turn after he's done with it" Elle said.

"That's not really for me to decide, but let's see what happens" Travis said.

"Right...after George comes back" Eric said still not entirely sure of what they're talking about.

"Hey look here he comes now...walking funny" Maria noticed

Sure enough George came back walking backwards while looking over his left shoulder.

"Oi! George, what are you doing?" Douglas called out.

"I don't believe it!" George cried out.

"I think that's enough laps for one day, we have a town to search through" Alex said.

"Or you could just tell us where you went at this point, and just go straight there" Heather said.

"No, no I think A quick trip around the town could turn up something useful. At least a health drink, or two" Alex said.

"I suppose a combing of the area could turn something up, where would we start though?" Harry asked.

"The mayor's office, straight ahead" Alex said.

"Just gonna get it over with...yeah" Elle muttered.

"Well here you go then, I won't be wanting this anytime soon" Travis said extending his Tire Iron over to Alex

"But of course we will need you to make some space for us in the future" Heather reminded.

"...Right" Travis said.

Alex grabbed the Tire Iron, and as Travis' costume disappeared, Alex underwent his transformation at the center of the street, everyone moving away from the glowing sphere shrouding Alex from outside view.

His arms extended on their own, his legs planted firmly on a ground he could not see through the glow, Alex's head facing straight ahead, seeing nothing, but a bright light. Shutting his eyes from the blinding light he could not see whatever was planting itself on Alex's feet, ankles, then calves, and so on. Heavy metal plates began to form themselves to match Alex's body, a sturdy gelatin like substance attached to the armor plating added comfort to the skin while he began to suit up. The metal itself had a dark red color, and several inches thick, though nothing that can be considered heavy armor. The chest plate was reinforced with a second layer, but all in all the armor itself had no insignia, no interesting pattern, it was practical, yet not memorable. It seemed as if all all the creativity went to the want instead. A wave of cogs, screws, bolts, metal bars, barrels, glass, and etc. rushed in front of Alex, and began to build itself. Guns of all kinds assembled, disassembled, and reassembled again, until finally it took the form of a long, but also wide weapon of jumbled up barrels, much of the inside resembling the intricate inside gears of a clock. Finally the orb shrouding him didn't fade, but rather shattered like glass, it turns out that he lifted a foot, or so off the ground during his transformation. When he landed he cracked the pavement a bit.

"I knew it, I had a feeling it would be something like that" Wheeler said.

"I'm more interested in that strange contraption you have there" Captain Lake said.

"...What the hell just happened...again" Murphy said.

"Quick re-cap, wand has magic powers, holder transform, different for everyone" Heather said.

"Okay, none of that made any sense" Murphy said.

"I have some liquor left, you can drink some until it starts making sense" Douglas invited.

"What kind of gun is this? I wish I had something I have experience with, like a pistol, or something" Alex said.

As if following a command Alex's 'gun' began to vibrate, several grinding, and buzzing noises were heard coming from inside the weapon, even a gush of steamed bellowed from the side. Soon the outside began to covert as well, extra metal embedded itself inside the transforming gun, and suddenly a chunk of the changing metal popped out, but Alex instinctively caught it with his left hand. Both weapons still changing, and moments later they completed the conversion into what appeared to be pistols of unknown origin, but to most of the team they resembled Desert Eagles.

"Well that was interesting!" Alex said unable to hold back a wide grin.

"Ha! That's pretty impressive, but let's see how well they fire" Douglas said.

"One demonstration coming right up" Alex said.

He looked to the left, seeing bland multistory building with large windows just begging to be broken. He fired a round from both his guns, leaving two large jagged holes in the window.

"W-whoa!" Heather suddenly cried out.

"Yeah they are pretty loud here" Alex said.

"N-not that, I just felt something behind me...where I keep my supplies.

"Felt something behind you..." Harry said, then turned around to glare at George who just happened to be standing behind Heather at the time.

"W-what, no! I didn't do anything I swear!" George quickly said.

"No he's telling the truth, I felt it inside my clothes, not outside" Heather defended, even though that didn't stop most of the girls from glaring at George.

"Well this is impressive, but I could really benefit if I had a rifle with me" Alex said.

Again as if acting by command, Alex's second pistol on his left hand was suddenly drawn towards the pistol to the right, and vice-versa. When Alex allowed them to touch, they began to merge with themselves, and reverting back to one bulking gun, but it didn't stop there. It continued to vibrate, and emit a plethora of mechanical noised, and suddenly a barrel jutted out, extending several inches long, and still going to a point of 24 inches, or about twice the size of a standard school ruler. More metal sprang up on top of the barrel, and took the form of a scope, and after a shot period of shaking the butt of the gun stretched several inches, and it suddenly stopped, now complete with it's transformation.

"Funny, It weighs a little more, where did the extra weight come from?" Alex wondered.

"So it's an all in one transforming weapon of mass awesomeness?" Ryan described.

"I don't see where I'm suppose to reload...but maybe it'll still fire" Alex said as he began to look through the scope, and aim his weapon.

His target was the insignia sculpted on the monument several yards away, the thick fog obscured his vision through the scope, but upon firing it, the team heard the distinct sound of stone shattering.

"Ah! I-I just felt something!" Elle said.

"Alright which one of you perverts was it?" Alex quickly accused.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me when you say that, I'm not even close to her!" George said.

"No, no I felt it inside my clothes...kind of where I keep the ammo actually" Elle said.

"Just like me" Heather realized.

"Well...hey Alex give us another example. Like a shotgun, or something" Travis said.

"A shotgun huh? I suppose I could-whoa!" Alex exclaimed as his gun was already undergoing a transformation.

The barrel retracted while a second barrel practically forced itself out of the body of the rifle, the second barrel slightly bigger. The first barrel retreated itself inside, moments later it returned matching the shape, and size of the new second barrel. The rear stock of the gun almost mending itself into a new shape resembling the butt of shotgun, and a pump slid into position from inside the main component as the scope retreated inside. At last after some last second modifications the transformation was complete.

"I suppose you want to fire that one too" Mason said.

"I still can't see anywhere to reload on this thing, but it doesn't feel empty, in fact I think it gain a bit of weight" Alex said.

He fired a buck at the building, pumped, and fired a second shot on the same building on the right because screw abandoned buildings, too hipster to have humans in them are they? Alex showed them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now I felt something" James stated.

"George?" Jessie asked very puzzled.

"Okay now you're just doing that on purpose" George said.

"That's so weird...let me try again" Alex said for the sake of science.

He fired another round, pumped, and waited.

"Right there, except now it's me for some reason..." Heather said.

"Same place?" Alex asked

"Same place where I keep my supplies" Heather said.

"I felt somewhere like that too except it was more like this pocket right here" James said demonstrating which pocket it came from.

He motioned towards an inner pocket in the right side, where he kept most of the ammunition.

"So basically we all felt something" James began.

"Every time Alex fired his gun" Elle continued.

"And they all have something to do with where we keep our ammo" Heather concluded.

"Which means...that I have nothing to do with it, and you guys are evil for putting the blame on me!" George exclaimed.

"Or it could mean something important" Murphy said.

"Murphy's right, but for now we should get moving...right after I get a RPG" Alex said.

Once again the gun began to contort in on itself, the twin barrels returning back into the main component only to be replaced by a single large barrel, but shorter barrel while the rear nearly doubled in size to match the shape of the heat shield, and breech of an rpg basically looking like a telescope with a trumpet at the end of it. A moment later it was ready to fire, only there was a problem.

"...There's no grenade to propel via a rocket" Alex realized.

"Curiouser, curiouser" Douglas said.

"Okay that's enough, we can sort out the bugs while we get moving" Mason said wanting to get back to Silent Hill as soon as possible to continue his search for Cheryl.

"Okay It's not like I can't change weapons while walking anyways" Alex said.

That being said the team began to follow Elle, Wheeler, and Alex who suddenly took the lead.

"You know what I've always wanted...a Mini-gun!" Alex exclaimed.

Ask, and it shall be done, is what Alex's gun would have said if it could talk because it had already began a sequence of transformation. This time it was much more intricate, the main body itself grew several sizes as the rear, and barrel of the gun retracted. Suddenly six barrels held together by several thick round metal bindings emerged from the gun, slowly, but rather fiercely looking as well. When it was done it had gain several more pounds, and appeared as if it should have been attached to a helicopter rather than being held by Alex.

"I'm gonna turn monsters into mulch with this baby! I think I'll call it, Old' Painless!" Alex said.

"Great, but does it work?" Henry asked.

Alex chuckled a bit, and activated his new Mini-gun, the barrels spinning as they should, but nothing came out.

"Well that's a disappointment" Alex said

"So what's the deal, it has ammo for some guns, but not all? That's not very practical" Heather said.

"There must be something to it...well better go back to pistols for now, at least they fire" Alex said.

Upon saying so his Mini-gun underwent the heavy transformation back into two dual pistols. At that point they had reached a monument sitting on the middle of a sidewalk, and behind it stood town hall. Everyone noticed a large jagged hole in the center where an insignia once stood previously untouched.

"You know it took sculptors several hours to get that insignia just right" Elle pointed out.

"...I suppose I should have chosen a better target" Alex admitted.

"It's not like anybody is gonna miss it" George said.

"It still should be respected" Elle countered.

"Well now that we're here who's up for checking out town hall?" Wheeler asked.

"Sounds like someplace I know nothing about" JP said.

"I suppose your talents will not benefit you here" Eric said.

"I'll find something to document" JP said.

"You mean make up" Laura said.

"That too" JP said.

"...Wait a second...did I keep that dagger key?" Alex suddenly said.

"Dagger key, that thing you told us about a while ago you used to unlock more than one door?" Maria asked.

"Yeah a ceremonial dagger...I think I left it somewhere, maybe it's been returned to it's previous location" Alex figured.

"It should...I mean how else are we gonna get through important doors?" Elle said.

"I always find a tough shoulder, a lot of weight, and a bit of running distance could work just as well" Wheeler said.

"We'll remember that" Alex assured.

"Does town hall still work?" George asked.

"Elaborate" Elle said.

"Can you still pass rules, talk to senators, do whatever it is town halls do?" George asked.

"I think you're mixing two different buildings, and no it doesn't" Wheeler said.

"Going inside now..." Alex said leading the team.

They walked up several steps, and entered the town hall. The inside was a wide room which lead to two single doors on either side, and double doors leading straight ahead.

"First things first I want to see if the hidden passageway is opened" Alex said pushing open both doors, only to be disappointed.

"It's not...wait there's a secret passage here?" Elle said.

"Did I forget to mention that when I told you about my adventure?" Alex wondered.

"Aw here's an interesting photo" JP suddenly said as he moved to right.

The picture he saw was that of a building with a tall clock-tower attached to it.

"We have that, but the picture is so grainy, and gray...it's a little difficult to tell if they're one in the same" JP said.

"You mean there's a clock-tower in this town?" Harry asked.

"You'd think we would have noticed such a high tower when we first explored the town" Heather said.

"I tend to get sprayed, and kicked whenever I looked anyway other than straight ahead" James said.

"Maybe it's is...just much older, before it became a radio tower, but it sure looks like it" JP said.

"Well there are more pictures on the right, maybe you can explain the rest" Tina said.

"This isn't why I transformed" Alex said

"The picture with the working light shining on it, rather than the lesser one next to it, is one of the founders of this town Cornelius Fitch" Elle said.

"You guys actually cared about the founders of such a small town?" George mocked.

"Well, it's important to us" Elle said.

"That doesn't make your town any more important" George said.

"That's enough out of the peanut gallery, let's keep going" Douglas said.

"What pictures did these blank squares on the wall use to hold?" Captain Lake asked.

"...I don't know" Alex answered.

"I think one of them was that of a important mistress" Elle said.

They walked left, and saw a slab containing several paragraphs of history.

"I take it we only have time for the quick version" Alex said.

"Founded about a hundred, and a half years ago, religious pilgrims came here to practice their religion in peace. Apparently four families really liked each other, and stuck together through the whole thing.

"So the town was populated only by four families?" George said.

"Okay Murphy I'll give you permission to kill him" Alex said.

"It's about time" Murphy said

"Wait, let's not cross that border just yet, we've all been very patient you should too" Eileen scolded.

"She has a point, maybe more history will distract us" Henry suggested.

"It flourished into a town, which means other people stayed here George!...Anyways because of this Main street was the place to be for shops, and small businesses, then tourist came to swim in lakes, and rivers" Elle continued.

"Did you know that some of the microscopic critters in lakes have glowing eyes?" George said.

"That has nothing to do with what I just said" Elle said sounding disappointed.

"This is getting boring! Where's the mysterious deaths, the sudden disappearances, the weird monster sightings?" Alessa cried out loud.

"It wasn't like that...until now" Alex confessed.

"The library, and town hall were restored during the fifties" Elle said as if that was a better alternative to Alessa's requests.

"There's a library on the clock-tower, maybe they're talking about that one...although it's not on the first floor. Anything else about that library?" JP asked.

"Nope it just finishes with how they tried to modernize it during the nineties, but still kept mostly to itself" Elle finished.

"What a nice town" Alessa said.

"What a boring town, no wonder nobody cared about this place. even when it was in danger" Alessa said.

"It was very close knitted, no one knew about it because we mostly stayed out of the outside world" Elle said.

At that point Alex spotted something almost glinting in a nonexistent light source.

"Hey, I thought I already grabbed these already" Alex said picking up a photo.

"What's that? Tell us!" Laura asked.

"Just these photos, I found scattered here...I guess I was so excited about leaving all of this behind me that I never bothered to check if these things stuck with me" Alex said as he showed the photo to everyone.

The photo depicted two women talking on the far left, next to them on the far right was a staircase.

"It's just a photo of my mom, and Judge Holloway talking in my house" Alex described.

"Scary~" George moaned.

"Not scary, it's...well it's something, but hell if I know. I mean I already knew she, and my mother were friends, hell everyone in town knew each other" Alex said.

"Well it's still something to remember them by" Wheeler said.

"I don't think this suit has any pockets, Elle do you mind?" Alex asked.

"Sure, no problem...you know when I look at it closer, I think I can see you're mother crying" Elle said, taking the photo.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but like I said, I got over most of it, I'd rather not dwell on it anymore than I should" Alex said.

"Would you tell us who that lady in that painting is?" Douglas asked changing the subject.

"Oh that's Edith Holloway, on of the four family founders of this town." Elle said.

"She doesn't look too about about finding this place" George said.

"I think she was more, or less angry about how long it was taking for the artist to draw her" Elle said.

"I never knew exactly why my father hated your family" Alex said.

"So there was a Hatfield, and Mc'coys type of relationship?" James asked.

"No there were no guns, and neither family kil-...my father never actually got violent with them" Alex answered.

"...L-look, over there another founder!" Elle quickly changed the subject.

"This founder was related to our mayor. Mayor Bartlett has been a mayor since before I was born, and no one ever ran against him" Alex told.

"I would have..." George said.

"Well the job is open now...he's dead" Alex said.

"Even dead people tend to roam about here, do you suppose we'll meet him?" Moon asked.

"Hm~" Alex hummed as he went into thought.

Hours before

My god, look at this one...completely splattered, there's no amount of science, or medicine that can fix him anytime soon" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"What if you tried?" Walter asked.

"Are you still following me, leave me the hell alone already!" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So you can't bring it back?" Walter asked in a mocking manner.

"I could...possibly, but I don't see a high demand for this man" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Well...I want him" Walter said.

"You would because you have no idea how much work it takes to bring someone back" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Back to the Protagonists

"I highly doubt it...he didn't die very elegantly" Alex tried to put it.

"Can't be worse than what I have done" Alessa said.

"You shouldn't gloat about something like that" Rose said.

"You said there were four founders, but I only see three here" Christopher said.

"The Shepherd's founder? It's around here somewhere tucked neatly away" Alex said.

"Well it can't have gone far, let's look for it" James said.

"I guess I'll remember eventually if we start looking around. Let's start with the far right rooms. Through here" Alex said.

Elle opened a door to the right, which took them to a hallway, Before everyone else could crowd the narrow place, she opened the first door she saw on the her right. It was gray with dying plants of large pots, and two skinny, tall bookshelves, a third one in front of the door, and several tables on the far left which behind them were more bookshelves.

This is where we kept some documents, and records, it's not the only one, but it's open to the public sometimes" Elle said.

"This first one has a bunch of medical records-wait a second. What's with all the empty slots?" Elle wondered.

"Disintegrated?" James answered.

"Can't be, they're not that old, maybe it's just a simple case of someone raiding the medical books?" Douglas said.

"I didn't touch a single book, but who else could it be?" Alex said.

"Don't worry, I'm on the case" Douglas said.

"I'm sure it'll just answer itself" Heather said.

"The second bookshelf has the records of who's buried at the cemetery, and past obituaries" Elle said.

"How is that useful to anyone?" George asked.

"Document everything, it's just what people do" Harry said.

"Whatever makes a job right?" Mason said.

"Hello~ what's this? Did I forget you?" Alex said talking to a metal box on a table.

"What you got there?" Laura asked.

"This is what I call a serum, the first, and only time I injected something I found in the streets. I can't tell you how many times these save my life" Alex said.

"I'm guessing whoever dropped all those health drinks, and medical supplies did the same to those too" Angela said.

"Whoa people, one case at a time here" Douglas said.

"We aren't telling you to do anything" Cynthia said.

"Well, last one, this bookshelf has all the historical records" Elle said.

"And on this day, let us mark the day in which nothing of interest was found" George said.

"With the exception of a serum apparently" Eric added.

"I could use this box of cat litter" James said looking at while box on top of a second table.

"...If you promise not to slow us down you're free to take it" Alex said.

"All it says on the box is 'Fresh Step'. What makes you think it's cat litter?" Maria asked.

"Call it a hunch" James said picking up the box.

"Well let's keep going...it's getting crowded again" Henry said.

"Just don't ask me to fix that anytime soon, I hate that thing" Travis said.

Leaving the room, Wheeler took the lead, and headed forward towards a left turn in the hallway. On this side they found two doors on their right.

"That first door is where my mom use to work in..." Elle said.

"...Do you want to, go inside?" Alex asked.

"...Huh? O-oh, uh, sure why not" Elle awkwardly answered.

Elle cautiously opened the door, but found the room to be relatively empty.

"Where you expecting someone?" Lisa asked.

"Just...wanted to make sure" Elle said.

"Feeling any better?" Wheeler asked.

"Maybe a quick look around?" Elle said.

"We could wait a little more" Tina said.

"Take your time" Eileen assured.

Elle went inside, on her own the rest unsure of whether she wanted company, or not, but she returned almost seconds later.

"I thought for sure I would have felt a little more about this...but not really. I wonder if that makes me a bad person..." Elle said.

"We...all have our way for mourning, or remembering someone" Alessa assured.

"You sure you aren't holding back a giggle, or two?" Alessa asked.

"No"Elle assured

"Well if we're done here, there's a second door next to it, I think it belong to Mayor Bartlett" Alex said.

"Well might as well take a look" Wheeler said

Alex opened the door, and was followed by everyone else, leaving very little space left.

"Hey you have those glowing red circles too!" Heather said.

"...Yeah don't look directly at it, you'll loss yourself over long periods of time" Alex warned.

"Sharon...Sha~ron?" Rose asked gently shaking her daughter who became suddenly entranced by the symbol.

"Hanna doing the same thing" Captain Lake noticed.

"Well at least Emilie didn't look int-never mind" Jessie said.

"This isn't permanent is it?" Tina asked.

"It's not, but the time it takes for them to snap out of it, is completely random" Alex explained.

"So gullible I swear, as their leader I suppose I should do something about it" Alessa said.

"Who said you could be leader?" Laura accused.

"We've discussed this a long time ago, I don't need to tell you anything.

"P-please don't argue, we're friends" Alessa said.

"She doesn't act like it!" Alessa accused.

"And you don't treat them like friends!" Laura accused.

"How come Laura isn't entranced?" Henry asked.

"Maybe she built an immunity?" Eric figured.

"We never exposed her to magical insignias" Maria quickly answered.

"Where would you even find one?" Angela wondered.

"Well I decided!" Laura suddenly announced.

"You two are still arguing?" Heather said.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my best to get them to stop" Alessa said.

Little Walter nodded slowly

"So what did you decide?" James asked.

"I'm gonna run against Alessa, as team leader!" Laura said.

"You can't do that, I won't allow it!" Alessa said.

"If you guys weren't kids this would have been a stupid conversation, but I'm genuinely interested" Eric said.

"It's still a little silly, I mean Laura is an obvious choice. She's a clear leader, who pushes herself above, and beyond for her goals" Maria gloated.

"Not so fast, I don't think you're giving Alessa enough credit, she's tough, tougher than the rest of the kids. When the chips are down, and everyone is too weak, she'll always be the last one standing" Rose said.

"Of course our daughter is pretty impressive too, once we shake her out of her trance to show you" Christopher said.

At that point Alessa, and Laura decided that the diplomatic approach was doing nothing, and decided to grapple each other in an attempt to pull one another's hair. They were abruptly put to a stop by Lisa, and Eileen.

"Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, and can we please get out of this room?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty much done here" Alex said picking up a health drink.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Sharon suddenly exclaimed.

"My head feels a little weird..." Hanna said.

"Me too" Emilie admitted.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, it'll wear off fairly quickly." Alex assured.

"They won't even remember how it felt, it really no big deal" Heather said as they left the room.

"We still have one more door left, maybe we can find something useful" Elle said.

"I don't recall, and besides I already made the rounds here before, and I'm pretty sure I cleaned them out of all their useful stuff" Alex said.

"And yet you found a serum right now" Eric said.

"That's what's bugging me, I was sure I picked it up the first time. Maybe it wears off, but I don't feel any different...well besides the suit, and all" Alex said.

At that point they made it to the last door on the left side of the building, boarded up by several planks.

"I'll just grab my pulaski...oh wait, I lose all my weapons when I transform huh" Alex said.

"Which one of us has a axe we could use?" Elle asked.

"My Emergency Hammer has a pick on it, maybe it'll work" Harry said.

"Not enough space here to swing a giant sword" James said.

"I got nothing, what my Maul? Too exhausting" Heather said.

"Relax I have a axe we could use" Travis said showing everyone his Fire Axe.

"Okay, break down the door, and let's see what spoils it holds" George said.

"There's no treasure" Alex said.

The room they entered was similar to a room on the far right, but much messier. A table was turned on it's side, there were more white boxes with the same title as the supposed cat litter James seems so intent on believing it to be. One thing did stick out though, a portrait of an important looking man.

"Ah, there it is, this man is my great, great, great, great, great...yeah five greats grandfather Isaac Shepherd. After he wrestled a bear to death with his bare hands they named the town after him." Alex said.

"That bear wrestling story is such a myth, I'm pretty sure it's made up" Elle said.

"Oh, and I suppose you believe the story about how Edith performing open heart surgery on a person in the middle of the road using only knitting tools?" Alex said.

"Well it's a little more believable than wrestling a bear twice his size, and more than five times his strength" Elle argued.

"I never did ask why they took this out of the wall" Alex said.

"Maybe you already know now?" Elle said.

"I suppose so, come on, there isn't much else here" Alex said.

"Wait! My detective instincts picked up something strange about that empty bookshelf" Douglas said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" George challenged.

"It's not entirely pushed against the wall, there's gap you could almost squeeze yourself through, someone point a flashlight here" Douglas said.

Harry moved in, and flashed his pocket-light into the gap.

"Aha! There on the wall, I just gotta push this bookshelf, and..." Douglas said as he did so, with Harry assisting him.

Once it had been pushed far enough they could see what appears to be a drawing in construction paper. The drawing was mostly in black, and depicted a body of unknown gender on a bed, with stretched limbs, red spots of blood on both sides of the bed, and on the neck of the genderless man/child body.

"I can't believe I missed that one, now the rest of the drawings can add up" Alex said.

"There are more, and you collect them?" Moon asked.

"Well they belong to Josh so..." Alex said.

"So you do love your little brother" Elle said.

"That's not it...not anymore at least. I figure if I collect them all, they combine their powers, and seal him away into it's pages. I honestly believed that, but seeing all your faces right now, maybe I shouldn't" Alex said.

"Yeah, we don't need you going insane, in fact we need you to be serious at all times to even out the stupidity" Henry said.

"I agree, lately it's been increasing" Murphy said.

"Well maybe you should make yourself smart then" George said.

"We're done here right, we can go now?" Murphy quickly asked.

"Yeah we're done, maybe some fresh air will keep those 'murder George' thoughts away" Elle said.

Leaving the room, they took the door on the right, leading them back into the wide room, after circling the building, they will leave town hall with new historical trivia in their heads which is sure to help them along their journey, or at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

"James you're not seriously gonna carry that box are you?" Maria asked.

"Well if we could just find a place to keep it safe, then it'll all be safe" James said.

"Isn't there a pocket in that jacket of yours that can keep it safe?" Heather half-joked.

"My pockets, are deep, and numerous, but not enough for this box" James said.

They made it outside.

"Watch your step" Alex casually said.

"I can't see them-whoa!" James shouted as the stair steps dominated yet another poor victim.

The white box flew out of James' hands, and opened itself spewing out white, powdery sand, mostly hitting Alex who was already in the lead.

"Ah! Damn it! My eyes again? These damn visor did nothing!" Alex cried out

"What do you know, they did have cat litter in them" Maria said.

"I just wish I found out less painfully.

In his panic he dropped his large chunk of metal called a gun, thus returning him back to normal, though it did very little to wipe the sand out of his face, hair, eyes...everything, but he quickly picked it up again.

"Ugh! I can't wipe them fast enough with just one metal gloved hand, maybe one of you can borrow this thing for a while" Alex said.

"Well I suppose it's only right that I shou-

"Give it to my good friend Alessa here!" Laura exclaimed

"N-no, that's okay, I already used it long enough" Alessa said.

"Look it's not forever, just somebody hold it" Alex quickly said as he struggled desperately to regain his sight.

"Go for it!" Laura said giving Alessa a confident shove toward Alex.

Alessa took the initiative, by shyly inching her way towards Alex, who had his weapon ready to give to anyone. Just as Alessa was about to grab it, Alessa shoved her out of the way, and grabbed at the weapon. Alex still holding it, thought that Alessa had latched on to it, but could not confirm his thought as his eyes were still to sandy to see clearly. He decided to trust it was Alessa who grabbed it, and released his grip thus losing his suit, and gifting the wielder with the power instead. He could still see the bright light that comes from a quick change, but once the light continued over a long period, and hearing several gasps, he realized his trust may have lead him astray.

"Please tell me I gave it to the right Alessa?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Alessa apologized.

Alessa gripping the wand's power after Alex was done with it felt the tug of it's strength, and something much more as she went into a transformation.

"There were thirty of us, how come none of you did something?" Rose exclaimed.

There was a moment of shameful silence.

Alessa practically embraced the glow of light traveling in, and around her body which made up the sphere surrounding her. A veil of thick glowing light tightly wrapped itself on Alessa's body, but took no visible clothing form as of yet. Alessa's thoughts was rushed with images, everything she has seen, not memories, nor events, just standstill pictures of whatever Alessa had seen. Brooms, candles, chalk, chairs, the list went on, and at the same time something deep in her heart told her they were close by. At that point the light created several more layers, primarily on her back, then expanded to take the form of a flowing white dress, reaching at her knees. Low heel white shoes, with sky blue socks reaching her thighs were created, the back of her dress ripped itself off the main dress, took the shape of a very long sky blue scarf scarf with fluffy balls on both ends. The scarf itself gently wrapped itself around Alessa's neck, reaching up to her mouth. The dress itself was sleeveless, but rough waves of light circled themselves around Alessa's hands, and created white lace. Actually it was starting to resemble Alessa's dress given to her by Eileen, only much thinner, and more flowing. At last as a finishing touch a curtain of light hovered over Alessa, and suddenly she was wearing a white wavy bonnet with a sky blue bow securing it to Alessa's head. Her main power source took the form of a stuffed, plush cat with white fur, and light blue eyes which glowed for a brief moment then returned to normal. At last her transformation was complete, the light piecing itself out of existence like a three dimension puzzle piece in which multiple pieces in random locations were vanishing everyone once, in a while. When at last everyone got a look at her, she was expecting them to grovel in fear, and gain the respect she so rightfully deserves, but instead she was met with snickers, and gaping smiling faces, the complete opposite of respect, and groveling fear.

"Well aren't you the picture definition of innocent" Cynthia was the first to speak.

"You're doing it wrong! You're suppose to apologize for not taking me seriously! Not you guys, but them!" Alessa said at first pointing at Rose, Moon, and several others she first met, and then pointing at Alex, James, Heather, and the rest who she just met.

"But you're so bright, and adorable holding that cute stuffed cat!" Maria exclaimed.

"This is my power, I have more power than ever before, you should take caution!" Alessa said.

"I really can't take you seriously, and it's not because it's you personally, it's just...well you can't take anyone using that wand seriously.

"Watch! I'll give you a taste of true power! Take this!" Alessa said thrusting the stuff cat at them.

Everyone reeled back as the weapon was aimed at them, but for the longest time nothing happened.

"...Well that was pointless" Henry said.

"Why won't this stupid thing work!" Alessa angrily shouted, as she was humiliated.

"What were you trying to do?" Laura asked mockingly.

"Besides look ridiculous" George added.

"I-I just thought if I pointed i-it at you, something would happen, b-but it didn't, and I...*sniff*" Alessa stammered as the combination of embarrassment, and disappointment was drawing her close to crying.

"Lay off the girl will ya?" Murphy scolded George.

"I-I don't need anyone fighting my battles, I-I was gonna tell him to leave me a-alone-*hic*" Alessa added.

"D-do you need a tissue, or something?" Murphy awkwardly asked, even though he had nothing on him.

"I can find my own..." Alessa mumbled.

Suddenly the cat's eyes glowed a light blue, for brief moment, and then a flash of light popped right in front of Alessa. The light itself became solid in an instant, and took the form of a soft looking tissue.

"That was strange..." Heather said.

"How did you do that?" Murphy asked, but took several a few safe steps away from Alessa.

"I-I just thought about it in my head, and thought I could really use it, and then that happened" Alessa explained.

"Hm~...try something else!" Laura encouraged.

Alessa closed her eyes, and seconds later a light, and pop was heard, then a small ball appeared. It's color was a bright red.

"It's just how I pictured it in my head..." Alessa said.

"I think we already have an idea of what she could do...and now it's starting to scare me a bit" Rose said.

Alessa threw the ball with her right hand, hitting Laura's head.

"Ow! You meanie, that hurt!" Laura cried out.

"It was even as hard as I wanted it to be too!" Alessa exclaimed a smile forming on her face.

"Okay, my eyesight returned, you can give it back now Alessa" Alex said.

"Nu-uh! I'm not done with it!" Alessa declared.

"Alessa don't hog it" Laura scolded.

"I just got it! I want to use it more! I want too...make my wish come true" Alessa suddenly muttered.

"Oh god, we should run..." George whispered.

"I hated how Silent Hill treated me, it deserved everything it went through, but it still stands! It's still an eyesore, but with this...I can flatten the entire area with just one big bomb!" Alessa suddenly shouted.

"O-okay Alessa maybe we can talk about this, you have over a dozen new friends who want to help you know, maybe we can talk you out of it?" Rose pleaded.

"No! I made up my mind! I'm gonna blow it all up to the ground, with that bomb I read about in school!" Alessa said.

"A bomb she read about in school?" Rose repeated.

"I-I don't know" Moon said.

"Ha!" Alessa shouted.

The doll's eyes glowed a fierce blue, obviously needing more power for something much bigger. A large ball of light appeared hundreds of feet above the town of Shepherd's Glen, and then took the form of a fat, missile shape bomb.

"Oh no...Is that what I think it is?" Alex muttered.

"I don't remember it's name, but I saw the picture of it, and all the destruction just one did to a whole city! Silent Hill, and this place too will be turned to nothing, and my revenge will be complete!" Alessa shouted.

The bomb then started obeying gravity's laws, and plummeted down to earth.

"Quick get inside town hall!" Wheeler shouted.

"It won't do any good, that A-bomb is so close! It's gonna obliterate us!" George shouted.

"Take it all away!" Alessa shouted.

"Alessa don't do this!" Lisa shouted.

Their pleads were ignored as Alessa gazed upon the descending bomb without fear for her own life, and in a couple of seconds it will hit the land, and everything will finally go away.

_End of Chapter_

_How are they gonna survive a possible atomic bomb? Well hilariously of course, but man I hope the Olympics end soon, they are a huge distraction. At least I was able to submit this on my birthday, so I can celebrate it without any unfinished business. Thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly, your patience! _


	62. Chapter 62 Tour of the Town

_Chapter 62: Tour of the Town_

_I know I'm spoiling you guys, but here goes, there will be 5 more good guys, one already revealed in a previous chapter, 6 more neutral voices, and 7 more villains, but the list could change at any time without you knowing. I'll just let you guys guess as to who they are. They will make appearances very quickly, but I'll try not to rush, or force them in when they shouldn't. Enjoy!_

Shepherd's Glen

As the team looked on with sheer horror at both the falling bomb, and the menacing laughter from Alessa, they took a moment to reflect on the good times they had in the past. Less than five seconds later they ran out of good times to think about, so instead they reflected on the good times they had with each other...again it didn't last five seconds. They closed their eyes, and huddled closely together, the only good thing about all of this was that if they were gonna die, then hopefully the blast will annihilate their enemies as well. The bomb at last made contact with the concrete street several yards away...that's it, it just made contact, no explosion, no mushroom cloud, only a loud clunk, and a deep gash on the pavement.

"...Crap we're still in Silent Hill! I guess we became one of those trapped spirits, or something" George commented.

"No dude, the nuke was a dud" Ryan assured.

"How can we be sure...someone should investigate" Cynthia said, though she continually attempted to push Eileen towards it.

"S-stop that, I'm not doing it!" Eileen argued.

"What we need is a crack team of dedicated, and professional bomb experts to take a better look at it" Jessie said.

Heather, Alessa, Laura, James, and Mason walked towards it.

"Were they even paying attention to me? Hey, get back here!" Jessie called out.

"We're screwed" George muttered.

"Don't worry we can manage it!" Heather assured.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I went with them, I have a little more experience with explosives" Alex said.

"Keyword is 'sense' right?" Elle said.

"I don't get it, where the big explosion" Alessa said.

"Looks like you screwed up, ha-ha!" Laura teased.

"S-shut up, it'll explode soon, you'll see!" Alessa quickly argued.

By now they were feet away, and did not move any closer, sure enough it did resemble an atomic bomb, the tip deeply embedded in the road, and causing it to stick out like a dart on a board.

"I-I just don't get it...it looks exactly like the one I saw on the book" Alessa said.

"Maybe we should investigate further, but we need to be delicate about this" Mason said.

Heather poked it with her Steel Pipe.

"Maybe we shouldn't poke a bomb like that" Mason reminded.

James then promptly kicked it, hurting his foot in the process.

"Well we can come to the conclusion that it is indeed made of metal" Heather figured as she continue to prod the bomb with her Pipe.

At that point Laura, seeing no danger approached it, placed her right against the metal, and knocked on it several times.

"It's ringy inside" Laura reported.

Heather approached the bomb, and mimicked Laura's action, indeed hearing an echo inside, at that point the rest of the group was already with them.

"Laura's right, this thing is all ringy" Heather said.

"So~?" Cynthia said.

"So, it's hollow, there's nothing inside" Heather said.

"I'm a little confused now, so what, she could only make replicas, or something?" Wheeler said.

"I don't think that's it" Douglas said, activating his detective senses.

"Alessa did you know there a bunch of stuff inside a bomb that makes it explode?" Murphy asked.

"I-I never read that far into it..." Alessa shyly admitted.

"Well what if we told her?" Elle said.

"I expected George to say something like that Elle" Alex said.

"N-no I mean, you know...for science?" Elle figured.

"Why should we tell her about the electrical detonators, aluminum cones, arming control, the graphite shock absorbers, and the-...you know I said too much already" Alex said.

"What do all those parts look like, tell me!" Alessa demanded.

"No" Alex said flat out.

"I think it's all starting to make sense now" Douglas said.

"Go ahead" Heather allowed.

"I need to make a quick test first. How about you try creating a T.V?" Douglas said.

"Don't tell me what to create!" Alessa angrily refused.

"She's just mad because she can't do it" Laura teased.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Alessa exclaimed.

The stuffed toy's eyes glowed once again, and in a spark of light a small television appeared in mid-air, just above Alessa's waist, and fell to the ground the glass screen shattering. The team took a closer look, and saw that it was hollow inside.

"This one is empty too, so that proves she could only make replicas, what a useless talent!" George mocked.

"It's not useless! I-I-this thing is broken!" Alessa argued.

"George is wrong, and so are you, I think I have a positive answer now" Douglas said.

"Just get on with it" Heather impatiently demanded.

"Alright, alright already...see the thing about Alessa's power is that, while it's probably true that she can create anything she sets her mind to. It does exactly that, and nothing more" Douglas said.

"That makes no sense, if that was true, then we would have had a working bomb exploding right now" Moon said.

"It's simple, the flaw with her power is that if Alessa had no knowledge of whatever was inside the thing, then it would be obvious that there would be nothing inside. As she demonstrated with that bomb, and T.V" Douglas explained.

"So basically Alessa needs to have seen how something looks like inside, and out to make them work?" Lisa said.

"It may not be that easy, all those components also need different materials, which means she needs to know what those parts were made from." Douglas said.

"O-okay" Alessa said, trying to understand.

"So we could show her a picture of plutonium, but if she doesn't know it's properties, then we'll be looking at a plutonium look-alike?" Elle said.

"Exactly!" Douglas said.

"Wow, I'm actually pretty impressed with you" Christopher said.

"Well...show me how these things work!" Alessa demanded.

"I think we'll just leave you wondering" Alex said.

"Not fair!" Alessa shouted.

"Guess you'll be stuck making nothing useful for a while" Laura said.

"I wouldn't say that, she could at the very least give us something to clobber monsters with" Murphy defended.

"See! I-I'm useful, you should all get on your knees, and praise me!" Alessa said.

"What happened to the groveling?" Little Walter muttered softly.

"Change of plans, i-it happens!" Alessa said.

"You know maybe we should give her some pointers on how to make stuff" Lisa suddenly said.

"There's nothing she won't create that will not end up biting us in the ass later" George said.

"Well aren't you quick to mock someone" Jessie said.

"They say the faster someone teases somebody else, the more frightened they are of that person" Cynthia said.

"At the very least they feel the need to make themselves feet better when they are complete failures in their own right" Angela added.

"You keep forgetting that Alessa is our friend now, both of them" Rose said.

"If only they were twins with the same name, then that sentence would have made a lot more sense to me" Christopher said.

"Well I guess your power is pretty cool, if you kept it long enough, maybe you can do all kinds of things we could all play with" Laura eventually surrendered.

"I-I think so too, you're so gifted" Alessa complimented.

"...Good job..." Little Walter muttered.

"I'm happy I get to be friends with someone as important as you" Hanna said.

"You really are amazing sometimes" Emilie said.

"You're...growing up" Sharon said.

"You guys..." Alessa muttered, as a wave of emotions began to consume her.

"If this was some other story we would all be hugging right now, but we wasted too much time, we have to keep moving while it's still safe to move" Alex said.

"What's with Alessa's sudden emotional flare ups?" Jessie whispered.

"Flare ups? I'm pretty sure she's always been like that deep down inside" Rose said.

"I think the next best place to start looking is my house, we can reach the graveyard through my backyard" Alex explained.

"Why would we go to a graveyard?" George asked.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong in a graveyard, trust me I've crossed several, and nothing bad happened" James assured.

"Well technically it's a cemetery, and I can confirm danger there too so, it's not gonna be a walk in the park" Alex said as they began walking towards his house.

"So we reach the cemetery, and it'll take us back to Silent Hill?" Mason asked.

"...In a way" Alex awkwardly answered.

"Sounds promising" Douglas sarcastically remarked.

"I get the feeling your expecting a repeat in events to take us there" Captain Lake asked.

"Well it's worked for all of you guys" Alex said.

"But it was never quite what we should have expected" Harry corrected.

"Well since all of that happened in Silent Hill, not here, then maybe we'll get by okay this time" Alex said suddenly optimistically.

"Can you make ice-cream!" Laura was heard asking.

"Ice cream?" Alessa repeated looking puzzled.

"Yeah, can you make something we can eat?" Laura asked.

"Well I suppose my talents bring out some sort of result" Alessa figured.

The cat plush eye's glowed a bright blue, and a ball of white substance appeared in the air, and plopped onto the floor. It had the same viscosity as ice cream, it looked soft served, but oddly enough it was room temperature, yet it still held it's round shape.

"...Don't eat that" Maria instructed.

"Listen to her Sharon" Rose said.

"Well you gave it your all, but do you even know how ice cream is made?" Elle asked.

"I-I didn't say it would bring a positive result" Alessa excused.

"Maybe you shouldn't try making anything edible" Murphy figured.

"If you say so" Alessa said.

"Hold up! Did I just hear you obey an order from an adult?" George suddenly asked.

"W-what! No I wasn't, I was just following good advice!" Alessa quickly excused.

"But you really should obey your elders...or at least the ones you trust to guide you the right way, like your parents, or something" Murphy said.

"Parents huh?..." Alessa muttered.

At that point Rose pulled Murphy close to her.

"That's a really touchy subject there" Rose whispered.

"I-I didn't know...sorry kid, I wasn't thinking ahead that time" Murphy grumbled.

"It's fine, I don't care, I've been doing just fine without em!" Alessa assured.

"She's strong" Murphy whispered.

"But too young" Rose whispered back.

"That could be a good thing sometimes" Murphy said.

"I don't know, maybe I'm old fashion" Rose said.

"I think you're just too kind" Christopher said.

"Thanks..." Rose replied.

"Do you miss this place Alex?" Wheeler asked.

"It's all past me now" Alex answered.

"We just missed a bait shop" George reported.

"Thanks for the worthless update" Murphy said.

"Why are the streets so empty, it's kind of unnerving" Angela said.

"Just like Silent Hill, this place is a ghost town, a lot of people suddenly began to disappear, or leave the town, but a lot of it did have something to do with the cult" Elle explained.

"So if this place isn't haunted, then maybe it can be resettled?" Eric wondered.

"Well there's a lot of wide faults on the roads, huge cracks on the ground, plus I didn't say this town isn't haunted, you've seen the fog for yourself" Elle said.

"Wait, so if the fog keeps people inside, does it keep people outside too?" Tina asked.

"I...How should I know that?" Alex asked.

"Good point, do any of you two know why it does that?" Tina asked the two Alessa.

"Sorry, I really don't" Alessa apologized.

"Quit pulling on my bonnet, you're gonna wrinkle it!" Alessa complained as Laura was messing with it.

"I just wanna look at it!" Laura argued.

"You're already looking at it, leave it alone!" Alessa

"Never mind..." Tina said.

At that point they were not in front of Alex's old home.

"Can't believe it's still held up after all this time" Alex said.

"Don't make em like they use to" Wheeler said.

"Let's go inside, we can find the way out through my old home" Alex reminded.

He led them forward, and opened the door, unsurprised to see it unlocked.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room...I think" Alex invited.

The party let themselves in, flooding the hallway, and most of the living room to compensate everyone.

"Aren't you gonna give us the tour?" JP asked.

"How am I even suppose to move from my spot?" Alex answered with another question.

"Maybe we should split up to make some space" Elle advised.

"Good idea, okay I'll want at least ten of you to follow me upstairs, the rest of you look around here, but don't break, or steal anything" Alex said.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them" Elle assured.

Alex followed by Rose, Christopher, Sharon, Eric, Tina, Emilie, Heather, Harry, Mason, and Alessa walked up the stairs, they didn't make it halfway through when they heard a crash from downstairs.

"George did it!" Murphy ratted out

Alex sighed, and continued upstairs.

"Hey look at this!" Ryan said looking at three photographs line vertically next to the door on it's right side.

"Photos" Heather discovered.

"Street" Ryan began with the top most photo depicting a street. "House" Ryan added with the middle photo depicting a house. "Fish!" Ryan finished with the bottom photo of a fish...just a fish.

"Very creepy" George remarked.

"These doors won't budge" Travis said as he attempted to open the double doors on the living room.

"This door is jammed too" Lisa said trying to open a single door on the left side of the hallway.

"Well here's a more worthwhile photo" Cynthia pointed out

The photo mentioned was between the jammed door, and the broken grandfather clock.

"So these must be the people Alex swindled out of their home" George said.

"No you idiot, those three are his...were, his family" Elle said.

"They all...passed away?" Heather said.

"One by one" Elle muttered.

"Wait, if this is suppose to be a family portrait, where's Alex in this?" Eileen asked.

"You can't see him because he was a ninja at the time, see he's the shadow on the far left" George said.

"Wrong again! He's not in it, he's not in, most of his family photos actually. Look you gotta understand the history behind all of this, and it's very complicated, not to mention sick" Elle explained.

"You told us already, the sacrifice every fifty years, or so. I could sort of see the psychology of this, but I'm no therapist, I'm a detective" Douglas said.

"Thanks for reminding us for the hundredth time" Maria said.

"Okay so you do know, basically as the choice of sacrifice he wasn't exactly well liked, more like tolerated if you asked me. Even when we were young I noticed how they treated him, and his brother differently, but maybe now not the time to discuss this" Elle said.

"What do you mean? We're in his house, in your town. Now would be exactly the time someone would talk about something like this" Henry said.

"Yeah, but...I get nervous in front of a crowd?" Elle quickly said.

"...Hey what is this-*crash*-sorry!" George called out from the living room.

"Hey what did Alex just tell you about touching anything here!" Elle cried out as she made her way to the living room.

"Now here's something I recognize" Captain Lake said picking up a book he found on the coffee table.

"Oh that! I think it was Alex's mother's book. It the one with the poems on them" Elle explained.

"Not really my fancy, here Hanna, I think you'll like this more than me" Captain Lake said handing over the book to the frail little ghost girl.

"Well I do like poems...if it's no trouble of course" Hanna practically whispered.

"I think it was meant to be passed down to you, at the very least you'll make it useful again rather than just attract dust on the table" Elle allowed.

"I don't think you should be giving out stuff that isn't yours so freely" Jessie said.

"It's fine really, well it's not, but when you think about it, it is for the best. If you like you can ask Alex's permission when he gets back" Elle said.

"O-okay" Hanna said.

"It's a shame that such a good house would be left abandoned like this" Moon said.

"Yeah, I've dreamed of living in a place like this living in the city, and all" Cynthia said.

"Sometimes it's not all about the perfect home, you need people inside that you love, and trust" Angela said.

"That's true, but hey, we love, and trust each other right?" George said.

"Some more than others, and some not at all" Murphy said.

"Can I expect you guys to behave, at least until this whole thing blows over?" Wheeler asked.

"...I'll comply" Murphy muttered.

"If you won't, do you mind if I attack him?" Alessa asked.

"I'd like to see that" Murphy said.

"You think they found anything up there yet?" Laura impatiently asked.

"They'll come down any minute now I'm sure" James assured.

Upstairs

The smaller group passed several small paintings of no real significance, it wasn't until they faced the hallway when Alex was struck with a sudden impulse to focus his attention to a small family photo ahead of him.

"I come back to this same picture, and I still think I should have been on it, but I can't quite remember" Alex said.

"Well maybe it'll come to-" Alessa was saying

"-And once again I remind myself that I was the one who took the photo, sorry" Alex said.

"N-no it's okay I'm sorry" Alessa said.

"Where do you propose we start Alex?" Christopher asked.

"The dull, white double doors on the right, and then work our way through the rest of this place" Alex figured.

He lead them forward, the room itself mostly square, but with a rounded right side where two seats sandwiched a very small table with wilted flowers on it.

"Parent's bedroom?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, that seat over there was one of mom's favorite places to sit, and craddle Josh when he was a baby" Alex said.

"Anything else here that's worth looking over?" Rose asked.

"Nothing special, a photo of my mom holding Josh when he was young-oh, and here's her jewelry box. She would get mad if anyone touched it...I'd rather keep it untouched" Alex said.

"Well we didn't come here to take anything valuable, just some keys, and apparently junk that just so happens to be useful. Do you guys seriously collect things like that, or are you pulling my leg because I never had to do anything like that" Eric said

"Yes we do, just wait a while" Heather said.

"Do I really want to see that?" Eric wondered.

"Well we won't force, how about when it does happen we'll tell you ahead of time, and you can turn away?" Harry offered.

"Funny" Eric smirked.

"It's funny how they took all their clothes, and put them in the luggage downstairs. They never went anywhere in the end" Alex said.

"Where does that door lead?" Tina asked

"Bathroom...actually I wonder if it's still there" Alex said as he quickly opened the door.

Having no space for more than five people to enter, most of the team simply stole glances to see whatever it was Alex thought was still in there.

"Yup, it's still here, even though I was sure I didn't put it back" Alex said picking up a cassette tape.

"A valuable clue?" Heather asked.

"No, not exactly, but it might be fun to listen to it again" Alex said.

At that point they heard a loud crashing noise coming from downstairs.

"We better finish up here before they break anymore of my stuff" Alex said.

They left the main bedroom where they found a door slightly ajar on the other end of the hallway.

"Looks inviting" Christopher said.

"Looks can be deceiving" Alex responded.

They walked towards it, but as they reached about halfway towards it, the door suddenly slammed shut, and even locked itself.

"Point taken" Christopher said.

Alex knew it would be looked, but decided to try to open it anyways, but to no avail.

"We won't be going through this door anytime soon" Alex said.

"That just leaves us with that door" Emilie said.

"That's right, so I guess this will be quick after all...Alex?" Eric said.

"Can you believe the town thought we were the perfect family? I guess people believe what they want to" Alex said.

"Going through another flashback, or something?" Heather asked.

"Huh? N-no just thinking out loud is all" Alex assured.

The next room they entered was smaller, more dimly lit, yet had the most items. A bunk bed on the far left, a lamp lighting up a portion of the wall containing several types of bugs, a bookshelf next to it, a motivational poster next to the door of an American flag with the words 'join the fight' written underneath.

On the bottom left side was a jet airplane hanging from a thread on the ceiling, and below that was a teddy bear. A second bookshelf on the left side of the door, a toy box in front of the bunk beds, but the only thing missing was...

"The flashlight...well I already have my own so I suppose this isn't a bad thing" Alex said.

"Why is it suddenly windy outside?" Rose wondered as the team were occasionally hearing loud gusts of wind from outside.

"I have no explanation for that, but the real surprise is that bookshelf over there" Alex said pointing at the bookshelf.

"I was more interested in this bug collection, but tell us more about the bookshelf then" Eric said.

"Well first I gotta move these books aside to-" Alex began.

"What's so difficult about tossing them on the bed?" Eric asked.

Alex paused for a moment, then proceeded to toss the cluttered books out of the way to reveal a glowing yellow, rectangle button.

"Surprise, surprise, who installed this?" Eric asked.

"Well I kind of did, a couple of screw ups, but I eventually got it to work" Alex said.

He pressed the switch, and like a door it swung open to reveal a hidden room.

"Man I wish my childhood had secret rooms" Rose said.

"This kind of gives me an idea now..." Christopher said.

"So what's inside?" Tina asked

"A map of the house hand drawn...by a child" Alex said before anybody can be impressed.

"Are we really gonna get lost in your house? Is it that big?" Harry said.

"It's, it's not really that big..." Alex confessed

"How much trust can you put on something that's been drawn in crayon?" Mason asked.

"Well regardless it's still accurate" Alex said.

"So I suppose this other door next to the bug collection leads to the...oh it's broken" Harry said.

"Well I thought there would be more, but I'm not seeing it, I guess we could go back downstairs, and see how far the rest of the team got" Alex said.

"I can still hear them downstairs" Christopher said

"W-wait please I'm sorry-ow! Stop it, I'll be good!" George was heard crying out.

"Maybe that's enough for now" Lisa added.

"One more thing..." Murphy assured.

"O-ow! Hey wait, what are you doing? Is that...my jimmies? No! Not my jimmies please!" George cried out

*Rustle*!

"No~ho-ho-ho~" George wailed.

"...What the hell kind of body part is a jimmy?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know, but I heard that rustle from all the way up here, let's not leave them alone anymore." Mason said

Having successfully wasted everybody's time for a map. Alex, Mason, Harry, Eric, Tina, Christopher, Rose, Sharon, Emilie, Alessa, re-traced their steps back to the living room where a once crying George had just stood up from a fetal position.

"I take it everything was under control?" Alex asked.

"As much as possible with twenty people to babysit" Elle answered.

"And cat" James reminded.

"...And cat" Elle corrected.

"Why haven't you guys tried investigating the basement yet?" Alex asked.

"Because the door won't budge" JP answered.

Alex shrugged, walked towards the door on the left side of the hallway, and have the knob a gentle turn, it opened without any resistance.

"I fail to see the problem here, except that you guys are lazy" Alex said.

"Who tried to open that door?" Elle asked the group.

They turned to Lisa who was fidgeting with her fingers, and trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"B-but I could have sworn it was broken!" Lisa exclaimed.

"It couldn't be helped...come on, watch your step, and keep your lights on" Alex warned.

In a long line which ended in a spiral on the living room, they descended down the stairs, only for Alex to halt them before they reached the ground, but for an obvious reason.

"Okay, how did this get flooded again?" Alex asked out loud.

"I take it, it wasn't?" Jessie said.

"And here I thought I'd get through this place dry" Heather said.

"Hang on, we just need to-" Alex was saying.

A loud splash was heard from the shadows on the other side of the basement.

"Oh yeah, there's that..." Alex said.

"Jaws!" George exclaimed.

"D-damn it that was close you almost made me laugh..." Henry said.

"There's gotta me something new we can do about this, now that I have this many people following me" Alex thought.

"That has to be at least knee deep" Travis said.

"We could practically swim in it!" Laura realized.

Another splash was heard.

"But maybe we just hitch a ride with one of you guys again?" Laura said.

"Now I know why we do these things alone" Henry said.

"Well we have to face it sooner, or later" Alex said.

"Screw that! I know exactly what to do, it's time to go fishing!" Wheeler exclaimed

"Wheeler, that's not a fishing rod, that's a shotgun" James pointed out.

"If you're creative enough, you can have a shotgun do almost anything, ever tried brushing your teeth with it?" Wheeler asked.

"Now there's something everyone should try at home!" James exclaimed.

"...Uh no" Maria said flat out.

"Everyone grab your shotguns, and shot wherever!" Wheeler invited.

"Now there's something you should do with a crowd" Travis said.

"Heather, James, Elle, Travis, Wheeler, Harry, I'm gonna need you here" Alex said.

"Alright, let's do it. I wasted ammo doing stupider stuff" Heather said.

All seven of them after some maneuvering.

"Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Harry said.

"We stay in a line against the wall, and fire at random spots, when we see blood that means we've won" Wheeler said.

"I'm starting to have second doubts about this, something about this just seems a little dangerous" Heather said.

"Pretend it's a tentacle monster!" James advised.

"Try, and rape me? You're gonna get a face full of lead!" Heather exclaimed.

"Don't wait for it, just start shooting!" Wheeler advised.

Upon saying that, the group unleashed blast, after devastating blast of slugs, littering the basement with bullets, scraps, and loud noise. Splashing was seen all around the area, but it was difficult to tell what the cause was. Finally their flashlights picked up something red through all the murky water, and the body of a monster surfaced.

"Alright! Now we don't have to carry such excess ammo anymore" James declared.

"I guess that's one bright side" Travis said.

"What? I can't hear, I think I'm deaf...oh there's my hearing again" Elle said.

"That was actually pretty fun" Heather admitted.

"It is isn't it" Harry agreed.

"We're not done yet, we still have to do something about all this water" Alex said.

"So what's left?" Moon asked.

"See that water pump, way over there? It's suppose to empty the water, but it's out of gas" Alex explained.

"And we're out of luck" Cynthia said.

"Not quite, we just need to borrow some from a source, come on, I'll take you guys there, but first let me just reach for the garage remote we'll need to pick up a few things" Alex said.

"Ah, a garage will be full of stuff to hit people with" Murphy realized.

"Haven't you caused enough pain?" George asked.

"I'd like to think of it as justice" Murphy said.

"Wait a second, do you mind if I reach into that tool box, and fish out something to club someone for the time being?" Murphy asked.

"Dad was always so protective of his stuff- you know what, I don't care, better to give it some use. Just take it" Alex said.

Murphy did so, and grabbed the heaviest, red wrench he could find.

"Anyone else want one, there's plenty over here" Murphy offered.

"Y-you know, if you wanted something I wouldn't have mind making it...just so I can give this whole nice thing a shot" Alessa practically muttered.

"Thanks kid, let's go people" Murphy said.

"Hey wait, this canoe can be really handy someday!" James said.

"We're not carrying that thing with us" Alex said.

"It's alright, I'll just store it in my inventory, it'll be out of the way" James said.

"That's stupid" Alex said flat out.

"I will now begin to equip the canoe" James said.

"It doesn't work that way!" Alex reminded.

"I've equipped the canoe" James declared.

"...Stuffing the tip of the canoe into one of your pockets does not count as equipping" Alex said.

James dropped the canoe which splashed against the water soaking himself in the process.

"Hey Alex what's behind that thin sheet" Harry asked.

"That leads to another part of the basement, but the door on that side is locked, and the key is gone, probably back in it's pedestal" Alex said.

"Well it's not like we can check it out anyway, there's no way through" Harry said.

Alex paused for a moment before bringing out his knife, and tearing a portion of a wall made up of a very thin sheet.

"I guess, we could do that now..." Harry said.

"Yes, you could" Elle said

"Just forget about it for now, like I said the door's locked, and needs a specific key to open it" Alex said.

"Alright, let's check your garage then" Elle said

"Wipe your feet before leaving the basement" Alex half-joked as they ascended up the stairs.

"Ha! I don't even wipe my feet after coming home through the sewers!" Heather proclaimed proudly.

"...It's true" Harry said.

"Sounds like a story that should be told with a glass of ale" Douglas said as the team left the basement.

"What the hell where you guys doing? We heard a lot of gunshots back there!" Christopher exclaimed as he was one of the few who waited in line from outside the basement.

"Just some pest control. It won' be bothering us anymore" Wheeler answered.

"We have to go back outside to my garage" Alex explained.

"Alright, so that's how we're treating all of this, just a casual passing by, nothing to see here routine" Captain Lake said.

"Now I wonder why I was so scared to go in the first place" Rose said.

Normally it wouldn't take longer than a minute to get out through the front door, but for this group, that's exactly how long it took, and then some.

"The garage is over on the left side of the house" Alex said.

Moving several feet to the left side of the house were Alex's instructions the team did see a very wide garage with an old white paint job that's mostly peeled off.

"Maybe I should open this thing from a distance" Alex said remembering the first time he tried this.

"Do whatever you want, I'm ready" Alessa said.

After moving a yard, or so away from the garage, Alex pressed the garage remote's button, and amazingly the door still worked, and was slowly lifting itself inward like most garage doors do. Only downside was the Lurker growling, and crawling towards them with razor, metal claws on the stubs of their arms.

"Keep your guard up, and-" Alex began

Alessa's stuffed toy began glowing, and moments later a very heavy anvil dropped onto the Lurker's back, causing it immense pain as it struggled to crawl towards them, all in vain.

"Alright, who's the idiot that showed this girl violent nineties cartoons?" George asked

"I sneaked a peak when no one was watching me...sometimes I would pretend it's the schoolchildren being blown up by dynamite instead of talking animals" Alessa confessed.

"Someone should put that thing out of it's misery" Eileen suggested.

"I guess I should have went for the head, but the thing was moving rather quickly" Alessa said.

"I got it, the rest of you take a look inside the garage" Heather said.

"Fine, but don't get close to it, it's still clawing at the air like a madman" Alex said.

"It kind of looks like a mermaid" Hanna said.

"And just when I thought mermaids couldn't be any scarier" Captain Lake said.

"Ah so that's where I left it!" Alex said quickly swiping a steel pipe from a top of a work bench.\

"W-what! Why didn't you give that to me!" James complained.

"But it was in my house! I have every right to own it" Alex argued.

"He's right, but what were you doing keeping a pipe in your garage?" Travis asked.

"To open gates, and such" Alex answered.

"That makes about as much sense as using a ruler as a can opener" Murphy said.

"Oh does it?" Alex challenged.

At the end of the garage was a cabinet locked with a caged door, Alex walked up to it, and with his pipe attempted to pry it open. Struggling for a moment, but eventually the cage gave in, and popped open like a soda can.

"See?" Alex said.

"...Isn't that key hanging on the key rack the one to open that now broken, and useless cabinet door?" Murphy asked pointing at a lone key to his right.

"We can use this gas can to put the gasoline to power the pump in the basement" Alex said ignoring Murphy.

"Pretty sure someone payed good money for that" Murphy muttered.

"We saw you break locks with a wrench so I think you're the last person to lecture anyone about that" Rose reminded.

Upon grabbing the empty gas can, a second Lurker crawled from an hole in the wall resembling an oversized mouse hole. Everyone was quick to jump back as Alessa was quick to drop a second anvil on it's fragile body.

"Couldn't think of anything else to drop on him?" Heather asked.

"Well that's all they showed in cartoons! I-I don't have a dictionary of what's heavy in my head!" Alessa argued.

"Well good news is, it's dead this time, but bad news is, that anvil is blocking the path to the park we need to take. There's some rope here, so I'll just tie it around the thing, and you guys can help me pull" Alex said.

"Or Alessa can conjure us a machine to pull the thing for us" George said.

"Remember? She doesn't know how a machine works, and even if we told her all the components, it's just gonna end up like those 'build it yourself' kits, and we wasted enough time as it is" Elle said.

"Well it's wrapped up pretty good, now everyone grab a piece of the rope, and pull on three" Alex said ignoring the argument that almost occurred.

After some very effective teamwork, the group finally pulled the anvil out of their way, and their adventure could continue.

"I'm tired, let's take a break" Maria said, exhausted from pushing a heavy anvil with the rest of the group.

After some very effective time off, the group finally pulled their exhaustion out of their way, and their adventure could continue...dejavu...

"I'm gonna be an old man by the time we get out" Alex muttered.

"We're moving now, isn't that all that matters?" Jessie asked.

"We just need to crawl through one more hole, and the park should be up ahead" Alex said.

Upon doing so, yet before even half of them had even crawled through, the team was greeted by bodiless children voices.

"~Ring around the rosey~" the voices sang.

"Fun..." Angela grumbled.

"Don't tell me we're dealing with a monster that sounds like children singing" James said.

"No, it's just voices. I don't think a singing monster would be very threatening anyways" Alex said.

"It looks as if this place hasn't entirely been effected by time, this could still be played with" Tina said.

Alex glanced to his right, and spotted another paper with a drawing attached to the wall, next to a dead tree.

"Seesaw, seesaw!" Laura cried out.

"H-hey stop dragging me, I don't want to play in the stupid seesaw!" Alessa cried out.

Despite complaining she still planted herself on one side of the seesaw while Laura moved to the other side. Alessa started things off by pushing at the floor, and lifting herself upwards, then it was Laura, then Alessa again. Back, and forth they went at it while the rest of the group watched with mixed feelings, until the wood on Laura's side suddenly gave way, and broke off, causing her to fall on her tush.

"I told you to stop giving Laura so many sweets" Maria whispered.

"It's probably not that, it just really old wood" James figured

"Ha! You're right, it was fun!" Alessa exclaimed while giggling at Laura's fall.

As if calling upon some sort of goddess of karma, her side of the seesaw suddenly broke off mid swing, and she too fell on her tush.

"These stupid things are broken!" Alessa declared.

"Well thanks for being the test dummies" Henry assured.

"Hey!" Alessa, and Laura both cried out.

"Guess you better watch what you eat huh Alessa?" Georged teased.

An anvil dropped dangerously close to George.

"Alessa be careful, you almost hit Tina" Eric said.

"W-what about me!" George exclaimed.

"We just have to get through here right? I mean we're not gonna find any gasoline in a park" Moon asked.

"That's right, but a quick look around couldn't hurt. I found another drawing, but it doesn't resemble anything Josh would draw, it's just not his style" Alex said.

"It could be Joeys, but I never really payed any attention to our doodles" Elle said.

"I-I found a photo!" Sharon cried out.

"There's some toys here too" Emilie pointed out.

"...Very sandy..." Little Walter muttered.

"Hey, give that to me" Alex instructed.

They quickly regrouped, and Sharon handed her discovery over to Alex.

"Yeah...this is when we found that spider on the park" Alex remembered.

"Well I sure hope that spider doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" George said.

"...Right, let's keep moving" Alex muttered.

Alex lead them towards a gate on the other side of the large mouse hole they had crawled through previously.

"The lock's broken, I can't open it" Harry said.

"...Where's your key now Murphy?" Alex asked.

"Fine, fine, I can see where this is going" Murphy said.

Alex broke the fence door open, taking them to a narrow alley, and in the presence of another Lurker crashing through two garbage cans. Once again Alessa made quick work of it, with yet another anvil, at this point someone had to take a stand.

"...You know Alessa, as much as I enjoy letting you kill things with heavy blocks of metal, I think you should hand over that power of yours before it gets too repetitive" Murphy said.

"Are you kidding, I'm never giving it up!" Alessa declared.

"Maybe it's for the best, until you familiarize yourself with new things, we'll find a library, and look through a couple of picture books to grow your mind" Murphy added.

"...Maybe I do need more experience..." Alessa murmured.

"How did he do that?" Heather whispered Rose.

"I don't know, naturally good with kids maybe?" Rose whispered back.

"...Okay, you make sense for a mortal...here you take it" Alessa said thrusting the stuffed toy onto Little Walter.

"I didn't-" Little Walter mumbled, but it was too late.

"Couldn't you do this somewhere with a little more space!" Cynthia cried out as everyone scrambled out of the way.

An gelatinous orb of light spiraled like a three dimensional hurricane around Little Walter, the light was white, but mysteriously dull, no brightness, no glow, no light, no warmth. Suddenly like a vacuum, all the sound coming from his friends/teammates was sucked out, and everything was quiet, even his heartbeat was soundless, yet he could feel his chest beating rapidly. His clothes were melted of all it's color, his skin becoming as pale, and white as the orb he was in his, his hair turned a bleach white, even the irises in his eyes turned a dull grey. The long sleeve shirt tightened slightly, the blue stripes turned black, his pants had also tightened, and turned pitch black, along with his shoes. A thin wrap of light formed around his eyes, and dimming into a black mask. Rouge wisps of white formed around his hands, turning into a pair of thick white gloves. The stuffed cat, circled around Little Walter, and blew up into a miniature black beret. At last the soundless transformation was complete, and the white evaporated into a misty cloud that floated high above the sky, and disappeared. Sound had also returned to his ears once more, and he was able to make out the outside noise of the air blowing, and several mutters from his friends.

"...Mime...somehow I knew it would lead to this" Henry muttered.

_End of Chapter_

_I wish I can keep writing these faster, but in this sweltering heat, or at least where I'm from, my laptop is prone to overheating twice as quickly. Which means I have to cut back on using this thing to just an hour, or so. I know, I know excuses, but thank you for reading, for your support, your reviews, and most importantly your patience, especially your patience!_


	63. Chapter 63 A Bland Day

_Chapter 63: __Just a Bland Day_

___I really want to change the book cover for this thing, but how the hell am I gonna fit over thirty people onto one small rectangle? Oh well I'll think of something, but for now. Enjoy!_

Back at the back alley next to the playground

"Well this is new actually" Cynthia complimented.

"Yeah it is...I mean everyone has done clowns, but just imagine how disturbing things could get around here with a mime following everywhere" Maria said.

"Makes you glad he's on our side" Moon said.

"Is this gonna be the last time we transform one of us here, because this is getting out of control" Alex said.

"Hang on, we need to make sure the little guy is okay" Murphy said.

"He~y Walte~r! You okay?" Laura called out.

Little Walter opened his mouth, struggled for a bit then closed it, following this he shook his head.

"Now honestly were you expecting something different?" Douglas asked.

"That was really stupid of you" Alessa mocked.

"I don't suppose any of us can translate sign language?" Eric asked around

"Do you expect him to know sign language?" Henry answered.

"Other than not talking, are you alright?" Hanna asked.

Little Walter tried once more to speak, but failed to do so. Instead he nodded his head.

"So from now on we have to ask him yes, or no questions?" Eileen wondered.

"Seems that way" Harry said.

"No problem! Everyone knows those are the easiest to answer besides true, and false" James reminded.

"Wait a second...I recall someone here saying that exact same thing. We're not in some sort of loop are we?" Heather wondered.

"Well if we didn't hear it, then you couldn't be" Rose said.

"I...don't think it works that way" Christopher said.

"You guys this place isn't going to smell any more pleasant the longer we stay" Lisa said.

"That is a very nice truck, you think it still runs?" Travis asked out loud.

"It's caged in though" Angela said.

"That truck is over a thousand pounds, that fence is barely an inch thick. I just need to back it up, and ram it gently. Now do you think it still runs?" Travis asked returning to his same question.

"Well we're gonna siphon the gasoline on this thing has so yes it probably runs" Alex said.

"What's more useful, getting a door open, or driving a truck through it?" Travis asked.

"It's probably locked" Elle said.

"I can break the window" Travis said.

"Okay even if you could go through all that, you still don't know how to hot-wire, and I can almost assure you that the battery is dead" Jessie said.

"Okay, okay, I've milked it enough, go ahead, and siphon the gas, but a man can dream right?" Travis half joked.

"I had a more interesting dream" George said quickly taking a glance over at Maria, and Cynthia for a moment.

"Kinky gimp sex with Murphy?" Maria guessed.

"I hated every word in that sentence" Murphy said.

"Super kinky gimp sex with Murphy?" Cynthia added.

"Are you two doing this on purpose?" Murphy wondered

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourselves!" George exclaimed.

"I'll...just get started then, try not to fight each other while I'm busy" Alex said feeling completely ignored the whole time.

"Huh? Oh yeah you do that thing with the siphon" Wheeler allowed, and proving Alex's theory right.

"Maybe we should take something else from the truck that could help us" James suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, you never know when we'll need a heavy tire for" George remarked sarcastically.

"Well if we were on top of a steep hill, and rolled one of these towards a monster heading towards us, that could really slow it down" James added.

"Where are we gonna find a hill in this, or any town near here?" Eric said.

"Okay, okay, I think I get it" James said defeated.

"I'm done if any of you are listening" Alex was heard saying.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt in the process" Alessa said.

"I'm not, you guys are doing too well here" Alessa said.

"Were we suppose to?" Murphy asked, still new to this.

"W-well I had a feeling you'll do fine, but I wasn't expecting them to live! I bet they're just mooching off your success!" Alessa figured.

"Damn, you caught us as the success leeches we are!" Cynthia dramatically proclaimed.

"You're so silly Alessa, so silly" Laura said.

"Don't upset her" Sharon said.

"But we're not leeching anything though" Emilie said.

"I'm not trying to, I'm just teasing, that's what friends do all the time!" Laura assured.

"No, I think that's what you do all the time, and it's really getting to me" Alessa said.

"You just need to get use to it, and tease sometimes too" Laura pointed out.

"I can tease, just as good as you!" Alessa assured.

"You don't really tease, you mostly just give death threats" Rose corrected.

"They're really not nice" Emilie said.

"Guys I'm done...been done for a while now" Alex said.

"Guys he's done, we should really get going" Christopher called out.

"Good, the sooner the better" Mason said.

"Am I gonna be useful anytime soon? I really feel the need to point out a little history about something" JP said.

"I never heard of an urge to lecture someone about history" Elle said.

"Believe it, or not, but I actually chose to be a tour guide rather than picking something out of a hat" JP said.

"That's how I got my job!" James declared.

"Wonderful, anyone up for walking, and talking?" Alex said as he was ready to leave everyone behind.

"We're going, we're going" Henry assured.

"Bet you can't wait to find a monster to fight huh?" Laura asked Little Walter.

Little Walter shrugged.

"Do you know what your power is yet?" Hanna asked.

Little Walter lifted his head in thought, then nodded. At that point they were at the playground.

"So you already know how your power works without even using it?" Sharon asked sounding very impressed.

Once again Little Walter paused, then nodded his head.

"That's so cool! Do something right now!" Laura excitedly requested.

Little Walter fumbled with his fingers as if being bashful, but eventually nodded to Laura's request.

Everyone watched stopped walking to see Little Walter in action...or lack of action. Little Walter lazily lifted his arms forward, his palms up, facing nothing of particular interest. Then he lowered them, and did nothing.

"...So you did use it right?" Henry asked skeptical.

Little Walter nodded.

The team was silent once again waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Maybe we can figure it out while we go back to your house?" Eileen figured.

"Maybe...let's go" Alex said giving Little Walter's powers a few more seconds before making up his mind.

"Ow!" They heard George cry out from behind them.

"George why are standing around for, let's get going" Tina said.

"Yeah dude, this place is snores-ville" Ryan said.

"I'm trying, maybe if I-ow!" George cried out again as he turned to the left, but still stood in place while holding his forehead in what seemed to be pain.

"What's taking you?" Alex impatiently asked.

"Maybe he forgot to walk" Murphy figured.

"It's not that! S-something is keeping me in this spot-what the! It's behind me too, b-but I can't see it!" George said his panicking voice growing steadily louder.

Everyone then glanced over to Little Walter who simply nodded.

Laura walked up to George while having her arms stretched forward, and shuffling about the air until she suddenly felt something solid despite not seeing it.

"Hey there's really something here, look I can-" Laura began as she tapped the invisible wall "-tap it, and everything!" Laura said as she continued to tap the rest of the wall, and realizing that George was trapped withing invisible walls in the shape of a square.

"So if he's in a box, how is he still breathing?" Douglas said.

"Yeah shouldn't he be running out of oxygen by now?" Murphy said.

"Running out of oxygen!" George cried out.

"Plus we shouldn't be able to hear him clearly since sound can't travel through walls, or at least not thick walls" Douglas said.

Little Walter shook his head rapidly, and placed his left hand over his head, and moved it back, and forth. The team was unsure of what to make of this, but Alessa had a theory...

"I think he's trying to say there's no roof" Alessa guessed.

Little Walter nodded.

"Oh well that makes sense, you heard that George? There's no roof, just climb your way over it" Tina suggested.

"How? It's all smooth, I have no grip" George explained.

"Can you make them go away?" Emilie asked.

Little Walter crossed his arms, looked upwards deep in thought, shrugged, and attempted to do so.

"You just keep trying to climb out of there" Eric said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you it's impossible!" George said as he leaned his body to one side of the invisible wall, and jumped frantically like a prancing ballerina. Little Walter extended his hand towards George, and suddenly he stumbled, and fell face first into the sand.

"So I'm guessing you made it go away" Laura said.

Little Walter nodded.

"I got sand all over me" George groaned.

"Walk it off ya big baby we got work to do" Wheeler said.

"He's right, that water isn't going to drain itself" Alex said.

With Alex leading the team they each crouched through the opening in the brick wall returning to the little dirt path which placed them back at Alex's house.

"Hey Alex how did you get all that gas out of the truck with no way to funnel, the opening on the top side of the tank, and I thought I heard sucking noises" Cynthia asked.

"First rule if you're gonna be hanging around with us: don't ask questions" Alex said.

"Geez I was just curious" Cynthia murmured

"You know, I heard a little about Shepherds Glen while I was working at the Devil's Pit now that I think about it" JP said.

"Anything helpful?" Murphy asked.

"Nothing we haven't learned already, but you know if all these places have something to do with the occult then do you think South Ashfield does too? You know since it's also close to Silent Hill" JP asked.

"Is everything he know only about the Devil's Pit?" Murphy asked himself.

"I...don't know. The hole was only made because of a connection Walter has created himself, other than that I don't believe South Ashfield has some sort of curse on it, it's still a bustling small town" Henry answered.

"Well I'm glad at least one town is doing okay for itself" Heather said.

At that point they had reached the front door, which Alex was kind enough to leave open for the rest of his team to move in.

"Did I ever tell you how nice your house is?" Harry asked.

"It's pretty good I suppose" Alex said.

Returning to the flooded basement, Alex left on his own while the rest of the group waited just outside for the water to drained. At one point they heard the distinct noise of a gas powered machine loudly activating, and moments later Alex returned.

"It's gonna take a while to drain all that water" Alex declared.

"Nothing we can do about it now, except wait then" Elle said.

"How long did it take?" Eileen asked.

"Maybe it was just my imagination, but it didn't take long at all, in fact it was rather fast for such a small pump. Right now though it seems to be taking it's time" Alex said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the way everything has become so botched up recently" Heather said.

"And how would you know if something is botched up, or not?" George asked.

"I...just do?" Heather answered poorly.

"So once this water clears it'll trip some homemade security system that will unlock the door for us right?" Henry assumed.

"Actually I need the water gone so I can see the lock, and...unlock it-because the water is murky, and you know it makes it really hard to see what you're doing" Alex said.

"...What are you suppose to do exactly?" Eric asked.

"Well it's one of those locks you pull, and twist, except instead of on the upper corner of the door, it's on the lower most" Alex said.

"Wait! You mean you have the only door with that lock on the bottom of the door rather than where it usually is?" Harry said.

"And the only reason we needed the water drained, and go through two monsters was so you can see what you're doing better?" Lisa added.

"In my defense it wasn't all that bad, Alessa took care of both of them rather quickly" Alex said.

"Did you say the same thing the first time?" Laura asked.

"No I was pretty much swearing, and cussing in my head through the entire thing" Alex admitted.

"Do you think it's done now?" Elle asked.

"I'm sure enough water drained by now, let's go see" Alex said as he, and the rest of the group returned to the basement.

The water level had indeed descended...to their ankles, but Alex did not say a word, and continued to towards the locked door on the other side. With everyone watching he kneel down to a locking mechanism almost as old as dirt itself, and pulled on it. Now that the small metal bar keeping the door closed was loose he turned the knob, ignoring the disbelieving stares of his entire group, and turned the knob. The door creaked, and suddenly broke off it's hinges, collapsing flat on the staircase.

"...Water damage can do that to a door, especially a wooden one" Douglas said.

"I was surprised it held for this long" Wheeler said.

"What do you know, the guy that's usually the one telling us we're wasting time actually did the wasting this time" Heather said.

"Not one of my proudest moments I admit...I'll move the door out of the way" Alex mumbled.

After moving the broken door out of the way, and leaving it leaning beside a wall, the team had finally cleared Alex's home, and a new challenge awaited them.

"I hope we don't end up doing anymore mundane things like that soon" George said.

"How could you say that, you only just got here" Maria said.

"Well my experience was at least straight forward" George said.

"Yeah nothing like hiding, screaming, and using us as human shields when things got too dangerous for you" Eric remembered.

"You didn't see me, but I saw the whole ordeal, I've never seen a man scream with such a high pitch before" Captain Lake said

Climbing up the short wooden staircase the group found themselves in a quaint backyard with an unresponsive, and cheaply made dog house to greet them.

"...That's a dog house, so I guess you had a dog some time ago?" George asked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" Alex sarcastically thanked.

"That was suppose to be my job" Douglas said

"So where is your dog?" Moon asked.

"...Out there I suppose" Alex said.

"Hey that hose on the corner, don't tell me we dumped all that water on the neighbors" Eileen said.

"No, no, I'm sure it reached the sewers...maybe" Alex figured putting no thought into where the water would have gone when he turned the pump on.

"I always wanted to play in a backyard like this" Alessa said.

"Didn't you live in the middle of the woods?" Travis asked remembering the burning house.

"I didn't get to play much...more like stay indoors where no one could help me" Alessa muttered.

"That wasn't remotely funny" George said.

"This isn't a comedy George, people have died here!" Travis reminded.

Suddenly a loud barking was heard on the other side of the wooden fence.

"Shuki?" Elle called out.

The dog as if responding began to growl, and bark even louder, then the fence itself began to rattle as if something had just tackled it from the other side.

"I really don't think that's Shuki" Elle said.

"No, no, you never know, maybe it is" Alex figured.

The growling suddenly acted up again, the fence started to push itself forward, wood was either splintering off, or pushed to near breaking levels.

"I think Shuki wants to play" Wheeler said getting his shotgun ready.

The creaking continued until they heard a second dog barking. Unable to see anything all they got from the constant barking, and yelping was one dog trying to get in, and a second interfering with it's plans, then suddenly silenced. The team waited for several seconds until they heard one more bark, then rapid footsteps growing fainter, and fainter.

"...I think they're gone" Cynthia said.

"Glad that fence held up, I really don't feel like fighting anything" Maria said.

"You haven't fought anything in forever, don't be so lazy" Heather scolded.

"But that's the whole reason I worked so hard to look sexy, so I can get men to do my work for me. Isn't that righ~t James?" Maria purred as she pressed herself closer to James.

"I'm still feeling the effects of donating my kidney to pay back your medical bill" James muttered.

"We should take a look around" George said.

"...I see a tree, some dead bushes, a dog house, and Alex's house...your idea is stupid" Murphy said.

"I wouldn't go that far, I found another drawing next to the tree house" Alex said.

"Tree house, tree house!" Laura cried out as she ran towards the tree with Alessa in tow.

"Why me! Why do you always have to drag me into your stupid games!" Alessa shouted while the rest of the kids followed.

"Anything we can get out of this drawing?" Mason asked.

"Hm~ nothing really, a poem is starting to form though" Alex said looking at the back of the page, and seeing another sentence of a currently incomplete poem.

"Read what you got" James suggested.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because...we got nothing better to do" James said.

"I'm pretty sure there's something more important we could be doing" Alex argued.

"...So~?" James asked.

"...*Sigh* fine starting from first to this one it goes...'Where is Steven Mommy? He can't play, and I'm sad. You mustn't ask my darling- Steven has been bad. Billy too, and Sally? Did they do something wrong? I'm afraid it's true child- all your friends are gone'" Alex read.

"They didn't brush their teeth before bed, so now your friends are dead" Alessa added happily while sitting on the edge of the tree house.

"This house is so dusty!" Laura cried out from inside the tree house.

"I knew someone who had a tree house, but they wouldn't let me in because I was a witch..." Alessa said.

"Well...look who's laughing now right! I bet he's not enjoying their tree house today!" Laura exclaimed in an attempt to cheer Alessa up.

"That's because they're dead" Alessa explained.

"D-dead!" Hanna exclaimed.

"If they were dead then there would have been a lot more ghosts here silly!" Laura explained.

"They're dead alright...completely, and absolutely" Alessa murmured.

"...I-I'm ready to climb down now" Sharon said.

"M-me too" Emilie added.

Little Walter stood where he was unmoving, but it may be because he had already placed invisible walls around him as protection.

"Well before we rethink about keeping Alessa close with us, I say we keep going" Rose suggested.

"Great idea" Christopher complimented.

"Well the exit is over there, but there's still some unfinished business at the kitchen we can enter through there" Alex said pointing at the door on a small porch with a cold, unused grill.

"If you say so, this is your home-turf after all" Mason said

"Hey you kids we got more work to do!" Murphy called out.

"But I wanna stay here a little longer!" Laura complained.

"I can see a lot from here! So many dead bodies" Alessa said.

"C-can someone help me down...please" Alessa shyly asked.

Little Walter had no comment, but it was unknown whether he wanted to stay, or not.

"I suddenly remembered I don't like heights, can I get some help here too please?" Hanna asked.

"...Some of us should stay here to make sure they don't break a leg, or something" Heather said.

"I'll stay right here, and help them down, you guys just enjoy the kitchen" Rose said.

"I guess the rest of us should squeeze into the kitchen then" Henry said.

"Leave the door open so we can hear you guys" Christopher said.

"You're staying too?" Elle asked.

"I've already got split apart from my family, don't want to split with them again call me overprotective" Christopher said.

"I think I'll call you being a good husband, and father" Rose said.

"I agree, we'll back as quickly as possible, but here take this as an insurance" Alex said tossing the Chrome Hammer Pistol over to Christopher.

"This thing is heavy" Christopher commented as he felt the weight of the gun as he caught it.

"It's a little bigger than a regular pistol, but I'm sure you can handle it" Alex assured as he lead the rest of the group inside the kitchen.

It was cramped, with just over half the team being able to fit in the room while Elle explored a second room next to it with the rest of the team.

The dishes continued to be messy, the food spoiled, and the room was dark enough that it needed the help of several pocket-lights

"Well at least you have plenty of paper towels" George noticed.

"There's another health drink in here? Well it does taste better cold" Alex said graciously grabbing the drink.

"Hey there's another drawing here, aren't you gonna take it?" Tina asked.

"This one? It has nothing to do with the rest. Just a horrid drawing" Alex explained.

"But your brother drew-" Elle called out.

"Just. A horrid. Drawing" Alex repeated.

"Hey won't this thing play the tape we found in your bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's right, but now I'm having second thoughts about playing it, I really don't think there's anything worth listening to" Alex said.

"We've put up with your whole flooded basement fiasco, you owe us this" George said.

"It's just me, and my brother playing radio, see isn't that a waste of time?" Alex explained.

"Let us decide that" Eric said.

"...Fine, let's get this over with, don't know how listening to the same thing twice will do me any good" Alex said as he placed the tape into the answering machine, and pushed 'play'

For a moment nothing was heard.

"...See there's nothi-" Alex was saying

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie Wo~rld! Life in plastic, it's fantastic-" the recorded voices of Alex, and Josh sang before present Alex swiped the answering machine causing it to unplug itself, and threw it out the window in front of the dirty dishes. The answering machine crashed into the grill, and fell to the wood floor of the porch broken.

"Oh would you look at that, it spontaneously threw itself out the window! Don't you just hate it when your appliances do that? (That wasn't suppose to play! That wasn't at all what should have been on that tape!)" Alex practically shouted both to his team, and in his head.

"Well...we better get going...'Barbie girl'!" George mocked.

"Okay Murphy you can kill him now" Alex allowed.

"It's about time!" Murphy said grabbing a nearby frying pan, and preparing to club George to death.

"Come on, you don't mean that" Heather said stifling a laugh

"Yes I do, what are you waiting for Murphy?" Alex said.

"For him to stop crying, it'll just make his beatings look too pathetic for me to continue" Murphy answered.

"Fine well hold off on that, let's just go" Alex grumbled.

"What about that boarded up door here, you have an axe, Harry has an axe, Travis has an axe, a lot of people have axes" James said.

"This would make an ideal time to take advantage of this" Moon said.

"Forget it let's just get out of here as soon as possible" Alex quickly said leaving the kitchen along with a reluctant team

"Guys what happened? Alessa had just started ranting about Murphy when all of a sudden some square thing crashed through the window" Rose wanted to know.

"I was not ranting! Stop making things up!" Alessa shouted angrily.

"They're still up there?" Eileen asked.

"Well Hanna, Emilie, Alessa, and Sharon are down here with us, but Laura, Little Walter, and Alessa aren't done yet" Christopher said.

"Well we are, come on you three we need to leave" Alex called out.

"...Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Laura mocked as she descended down the wooden planks acting as a makeshift ladder.

"I was bored anyways!" Alessa assured as she followed Laura down.

Little Walter stood quiet, then eventually nodded, and descended down the planks himself.

Facing the fence an obvious conclusion had been conjured.

"...There's a bloody backpack there!" George said.

"Once again you have pointed out the obvious...you're not doing yourself any favors" Lisa said.

"If I remembered correctly there's a picture here we can add to our collection" Alex said.

"Great, go dirty your hand for a useless photograph" Cynthia urged.

"...When you say it like that, it makes the whole thing pointless" Alex said.

"Not to mention how much Josh creeps you out now" Elle said.

"I bet he knows you've been taking them, and he's baiting you into some sort of trap" Douglas said.

"Okay! I think I get it" Alex assured loudly.

He shuffled through the bloody backpack, and eventually found a pocket which contain the photo in question. Heavily stained in blood the words below the photo were barely legible, and the quality of the picture was less than impressive.

"Funny, I don't remember it, but it turns out I dared my brother to go into dad's hunting room, and he took this picture as proof. Once again another reminded of how dad would allow Josh to do whatever he wanted while I was ostracized." Alex said.

"Hey don't feel bad...how about you take that frustration out on some random monster we may pass by?" Elle offered.

"Heh...you always know how to cheer me up" Alex said as he tossed Josh's backpack in the grass.

"Sweet! way to throw away your little brother's belonging on the grassy dirt like that" George said.

Alex ignored him, and opened the fence door, and like a broken dam the group flooded towards the opening, and nearly crowding the alley.

"Be careful on the right side, there's a chasm here!" Heather called out.

"Well that's not where we're going anyways, we need to keep going left" Alex explained.

Alex lead them to a municipal entrance.

"Wait are you sure about this? This sign says we can be prosecuted" James worriedly asked.

"I...wouldn't worry about that" Alex said.

"You're saying that while several police officers are standing right in front of you?" Cybil asked.

"Yeah, but this is an emergency isn't it?" Alex said.

"You know we're just messing with you, let's keep going!" Wheeler loudly proclaimed.

Ignoring the sign, and technically breaking a law, one of many they have broken in the past few hours, they turned right where they noticed a locked gate.

"I can't remember whether, or not I needed to go here, but I don't think it's important" Alex said.

"Maybe it'll come to you, nothing here is locked without a key to unlock it, otherwise the lock would have been broken" Harry said.

"...I don't see the logic behind that" Mason muttered so low no one heard him.

Making a left they found themselves in a square opening aligned with several dozen grave markers, and stone coffins.

"You live this close to a cemetery? I guess re-selling this house would have been a pain in the ass" Douglas said.

"Yeah, but I heard my father got the land for a steal" Alex said.

On a stone bench a glowing map was laying there, ready to be use.

"I'm glad to see that they do have a map of everything everywhere" JP said.

"It looks like it was made for tourists" Heather noticed.

"No it's just full of twists, and turns that's all, people who visit here have more compelling thoughts in their heads that overcome their sense of direction" Alex explained.

"So where are we?" Heather asked.

"The old crypts, a patch of land where they use to keep bodies from long ago. We got to cross through all this, and normally I would tell you where this would lead us, but now I really have no clue" Alex said.

"Look at this wall of stone caskets! I sometimes use to wish my bedroom walls were like this with all my classmates in them instead" Alessa said.

"Aren't you over this? You shouldn't trap yourself in the past, it's not healthy" Rose said.

"You shouldn't be strangled to death by wires, it's not healthy" Alessa grumbled as the floor around her began to rumble, and several thin wires began to poke out.

"Okay-okay! I worded that wrong! I'm just saying you shouldn't let it get to you!" Rose quickly explained.

"I'm not letting it get to me! I've already had my revenge!" Alessa said.

"So move on, start getting the people around you to like you now" Rose lectured.

"She's right, I'm sure if you got over your whole temper you can be likeable" Murphy assured.

"I don't!...R-really? I guess, I can try...maybe" Alessa muttered.

"Well you can work on it while on the go, we have a cemetery to explore" Elle said.

"These type of things takes years to overcome, I really don't think a couple of minutes of walking is the same thing" Tina said.

"Well we have to work with what we got, come on. We have a lot of work to do" Alex said.

"Wait, I got a question!" Laura cried out while raising her arms.

"What is it?" Alex tiredly asked.

"How come there aren't any names in these box things?" Laura asked.

"Because no body cared about them enough" Alessa answered.

"I'm sure the names have eroded away because of wind, dust, and maybe even foliage when it was still around. The only names that still come up are the ones that are in indoor crypts" Alex explained.

"Okay let's go!" Laura said feeling satisfied with that answer.

Entering a tiny indoor crypt that would lead them to the entrance of the rest of the cemetery two tombs on both the left, and right side were visible, and words etched into the stone were still legible.

"Here one to prove my point, this one still has a name. It belongs to...'Erika Hall' who died on January 23rd 1870" Alex said.

"Wow that's old..." Laura realized.

"Look it comes with a little poem too! *Ahem*" Cynthia began. "'Sleep on, sweet mother, and wife. And take thy rest. God called thee home he thought it best.

"The one on the left side belongs to a 'Oliver Hall' who died on November 6th 1875" Elle said.

"This one has a description about the person too. It reads 'we laughed at him because he was different. He laughed at us because we were the same. We will never laugh the same again" Moon read.

"It always stinks when creative minds are taken away from us like this...it just feels like imagination dies a little inside every time" Heather said.

"I think we'll laugh harder now" George commented.

"That was messed up dude" Ryan pointed out.

Leaving the tiny indoor crypt Alex, and his team continued forward. They made a quick turn to the right the moment they left the crypt, and found themselves facing one tomb on the right side with legible words on it.

"This guy on the right is apparently Bruce Norwood" Angela pointed out. "Nobody laughs, nobody cries. Where he goes, how he fares. Nobody knows, nobody...cares" Angela read.

"My guess is that wasn't what Bruce wanted to be sculpted into his tomb" Henry said.

"But it is accurate" Alessa said.

"Do you think if we care his spirit can rest in peace?" Hanna asked.

"We haven't even seen his spirit" Captain Lake pointed out.

"Unless he's so dull that we just never noticed him" George figured.

"I think a spirit, regardless of how it is personality wise would be very noticeable" Jessie said.

"Well here's to you Bruce! May you finally be well liked in the spirit world" Douglas exclaimed.

"Here, here!" The rest of the team cried out before moving on.

Following a narrow path, they found that this too was walled not by bricks, or anything comforting, but by numerous unnamed tombs stacked on top of each other, reaching several feet above our protagonists .

"I sure hope these aren't recent" James said.

"Don't worry, like I said, most of these tombs are old" Alex reminded.

"Yeah, but isn't this place rather big for a cemetery? Why do they still feel the need to keep bodies above ground when there's plenty of dirt they could use" Angela said.

"She has a point, there can't be that many people who died here can there?" JP asked.

"I kind of skimmed through a few of the books at city hall that could answer that, but it is a possibility" Elle explained.

At the end of the alley they were at yet another small crypt containing a single tomb made out of gravel, or some other type of hard rock, but before the team was tempted to read the inscription they suddenly heard a noise coming from just ahead of them.

"You guys hear it too?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, like a shovel shoveling dirt" Travis said.

"That's not right..." Alex said.

"Why because the guy might be a grave-robber?" George figured.

"No because the guy that's suppose to do that was flattened to a bloody pancake...we should be careful" Alex said equipping his Blue Steel Shotgun.

The rest of the team feeling the same dread Alex was possibly going through equipped their own armaments, and continued forward.

Just beyond a metal fence of bars was a lone figure wearing a dark trench coat, and dirty long blond hair.

"Make me do all the work, it's not like I'm gonna need anymore victims anyways, he should dig up his own dead bodies that lazy quack doctor" the familiar man spoke to himself.

"It's him..." Henry muttered darkly

"Who's him?" JP asked.

"Quiet, let me just confirm it..." Henry whispered.

Walking as closely as he dared while knowing that the gate will not protect him once he's been spotted, he aimed his shot carefully, and fired his Revolver. The bullet hit it's target-the back of the head-perfectly, the shot turned a once entire head, into a mist of blood, and brain matter. The body itself eventually collapsed onto the hole the person was currently digging at.

"W-whoa! Are you crazy!" JP exclaimed.

"Wait for it..." Henry assured as he retreated back towards his teammates.

At first everything was quiet, and for a brief instant Henry had thought he may have had the wrong person, but moments later...

"Ow~ my head, is this how a hangover feels like? I haven't even drunken anything yet...have you Henry?" The man asked as he turned towards the group with no indication of having his head blown off.

"Walter Sullivan..." Henry introduced to JP.

"Did you really think we'd let you skip town, and not catch up with you? Huh? Hm? Why is it that the last person you need to deal with in a sacrificial ritual always-always! The most difficult to kill?" Walter said

"Sorry for not breaking such an old cliché, but you see there's this person standing next to me who I really don't want to say goodbye to just yet" Henry answered while motioning towards Eileen.

Eileen who was feeling rather happy about the complimented was interrupted when Cynthia shoved her out of the way so that she could be next to Henry.

"Still keeping her in your leash? I thought for sure you would have done something about such an obvious...well you know. Just remember who it's previous owner was" Walter reminded.

He snapped his fingers, and instantly Cynthia felt light headed, her body began to trembled, she began sweating all over her body, her insides were on fire, and visible black tendrils were swirling all over her body. She clutched at Henry unsure of what was going on, but it wasn't fear of death that was making her so scared, but of something else...something she had somehow forgotten. She breathed heavily, unable to speak, panting quickly, her chest moving back, and forth constantly. In his mind Henry had already began to think of using the sword of obedience right here, and now until Walter chuckled to himself, and snap his fingers again. In an instant all of Cynthia's symptoms were gone, and besides feeling flustered, and exhausted she was unharmed. She would have collapsed on the floor if Henry hadn't caught her just in the nick of time. The rest of the team were unsure of whether to focus their attention towards Cynthia, or Walter who continued to laugh.

"You're a sick bastard of a man" Henry reminded him.

"And you just don't know when to give up...well normally I would start assaulting you all relentlessly, but seeing so many guns pointed at my handsome face, I really don't feel like it. Those bullets sting, but that's why we have monsters to do the work for us right? Well I'll be off, but don't worry! I'll still be watching...Kaufmann wants me to 'observe' his new experiment. Have fun" Walter said before a pool of black sludge appeared underneath his feet, and was sucked into it purposely.

"Experiment? Previous owner? Kaufmann? Did he just escape from an insane asylum?" JP asked

"Maybe we ought to fill you in..." Henry said, then glanced at Cynthia who figured it was about time for her afternoon nap apparently, and allowed Henry to continue to hold her. "Fill you in on 'most' of the details" Henry said.

"Anyone else worried about the whole 'experiment' thing? Please tell me I'm not the only one" Lisa said.

"Well there's clearly an obvious arena where someone like Walter would have his show" Alex said pointing at where the group will eventually end up going. A patch of land lower than where they are currently standing, nearly round, with a ruined stone walkway.

"Why did that area collapse, and not the rest of the place?" James asked.

"Well this place is full of random chasms, I don't remember there ever being an earthquake here, and that's the only explanation I have for these things" Alex said.

"Well maybe I overdid it a bit" Alessa gloated.

"Before we move on, let's check to make sure were loaded. We should also make sure some of us stay behind because it could become dangerous with whatever Walter has planned for us" Cybil said.

"All great ideas, the kids should obviously stay up here where it's safest, and we should have a couple of adults to watch over them just in case" Harry said.

"Any volunteers?" Cybil asked.

"Not me, I wanna see just how tough whatever they got cooking for us is!" Wheeler assured.

"Of course I'm gonna fight!" Elle proclaimed with confidence

"I'm a detective not a gladiator, I'm sitting this one out" Douglas said.

"Dude, I just want to chill here for a while, I'm a lover, not a fighter" Ryan said

"I'm with him, I don't want to be anybody's human shield" George said.

"I'll stay too, to make sure these two won't drive the kids insane" Jessie said.

"I'd prefer protecting my daughter by staying close by" Rose said.

"I'd also prefer to protect my family by staying close by" Christopher said.

"I'm going! It can't be as bad as the things I fought" Heather said

"If Heather is fighting, then so will I!" Harry said.

"I'm with Harry too, I know I don't have a gun like all of you, but I still have what Cynthia gave me so I can be of some use" Mason said.

"I don't know, I guess I can go, I just hope my measly pistol can do the work" Eric said.

"I'll try my best too" Tina said.

"I'm going too, power in numbers, and all" Travis said.

"I'll just try to analyze the situation here..." JP mumbled.

"I'll join the fight, I really can't let civilians do all the work" Cybil said

"Obviously I'm staying...I don't know why I keep risking myself like this, but I must be some lucky charm because I always come out of it okay" James said.

"Well sorry dear as much as I would love to do things with you down under, I'm gonna have to set this one out, but I'll cheer you on" Maria said.

"Some fiancee, James I'll stay with you, you don't need a cheering section, you need someone who can protect you in any circumstance" Angela said.

"Show off" Maria muttered.

"I shall join the fight, as a captain my leadership can turn the tables at any moment" Captain Lake said

"Can someone watch over Cynthia while I fight" Henry asked.

"Yeah she could use a rest...a long one" Eileen muttered.

"What was that?" Henry asked puzzled.

"I-I just think that maybe I should come too, I'm really scared, but I'll do my best" Eileen lied.

"I was always bored of watching from the sidelines, plus I can get to any injuries faster if I'm already there"

"I really don't want to get in the way so I'll be right here if you need me" Moon said.

"How come we don't get a say in this! I'll be a lot more help than most of you combined!" Alessa argued.

"With everything you'll do, you'll just end up getting us hurt" George complained.

"Well if you like I can end it painlessly!" Alessa assured.

"Maybe it's for the best, it's not that you'll hurt us, but we don't want you to recklessly risk your life" Murphy said.

"B-but I'm alrea-" Alessa said.

"Look I don't want to hear it, just be a good girl, and let me, and the adults take care of this, okay?" Murphy asked.

"...Okay..." Alessa glumly replied, but reluctantly obeyed.

"How does he do that?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know, maybe he's a natural?" Jessie replied.

"What about our Walter? He has the wand's power" Eileen asked.

"He can come, but stay as far back as possible, of course only if you want to" Alex said.

Little Walter nodded his head agreeing to the terms.

So Harry, Mason, Cybil, Lisa, James, Angela, Heather, Henry, Eileen, Little Walter, Alex, Elle, Wheeler, Travis, Tina, Eric, Captain Lake, and Murphy all descended down the lower patch of ground while Alessa, Alessa, Laura, Maria, Douglas, Cynthia, Emilie, Sharon, Christopher, Rose, Moon, Jessie, Ryan, JP, and George. Kattina the cat has currently taken it's sleep towards Alessa's arms.

"Be careful, we'll do our best from up here~!" Maria shouted towards them.

The offensive team moved cautiously at the center of the shallow pit, guns, and blunt objects at the ready when they heard several loud barks from just outside the pit. The barks turned to growls, the growls turned to bones snapping, which turned to loud yelping, and then silence. Moments later a rabid Feral flung itself outward from the right side of the pit, but instead of landing on it's feet, with teeth bared, it laid sprawled on the floor, blood leaking out it's mouth, and neck.

"A peace offering?" James half-joked.

A black mass jumped from it's hiding spot, and several feet above the highest stack of tombs before landing with a *bang* that shook the Earth for a brief second.

"I-Is that an Order Soldier? It can't be..." Alex said.

And he was right to be skeptical the Order Soldier in question was nearly eight feet tall, it's clothes threatening to rip from the bulging muscles it recently attained, the heavy breathing through it's gas mask was far from human in nature. It's arms appeared longer, than normally, and it's hands were nearly twice as big as a normal man.

"Split up, surround it!" Captain Lake instructed.

They did so, but even when they had the upper hand in all aspects, and their confidence was building when they realized it was only one Soldier, everything went to hell when it was allowed to speak.

"KILL ME~!" The Order Soldier shouted with all it's strength

_End of Chapter_

_So...what happened? On August 20th my poor laptop had passed away, several parts had overheated to fatal levels, and there was no saving it after that, the motherboard, and processor were both damage to the point that every repair shop I went to told me to just get a new one. Two paychecks later I finally did, so now I'm back! Thank you for your reviews, continued support, and especially your patience._

_R.I.P Toshiba Laptop_

_Chapter 1-half of 63_

_Though the story will continue as usual, it will never feel the same way with you gone...we were suppose to finish this together...damn it...*sniff*_


	64. Chapter 64 A Cemetery Level? Lame!

_Chapter 64: A Cemetery Level? Lame!_

_I've noticed that a lot of you guys want me to focus more on their love life, and add more romantic comedy into this. As I've said romance, and me don't mix, but I think I watched enough romantic comedy movies to get the gist of it so I'll try to meet your expectations. Enjoy!_

Shepherd's Glen Cemetery

"S-shoot the hell out of it!" Heather shouted in her brief moment of fear.

The Order Soldier however was not one to just stand still, once his shriek for death has stopped he was determined to accomplish it by running straight towards a gun wielding enemy. To be more specific he charged with arms reaching out, and hands open towards Wheeler.

"Bad move!" Wheeler shouted as he shot a blast of his shotgun directly at the Order Soldier.

The once human 'thing' flinched, and his pace slowed, for a brief second until it quickly shook it off, and continued his charge screaming madly in pain. Wheeler seeing no other alternative since dodging was a myth he didn't believe in simply planted his feet as firmly into the ground as possible, crouched ever so slightly while placing his right fist into the ground resembling a single defensive lineman in a standard football defense play. Once close enough he shot his entire body forward, and collided with the Order Soldier in order to stop his charge, and allow his team to take advantage of this. For a while it appeared as if Wheeler's plan had worked, but then the Order Soldier proved it had the stronger muscles when he began dragging Wheeler forward. All Wheeler could do was keep himself from being shoved too quickly towards the wall of dirt he eventually ended up in, with his back pushed against the wall the Order Soldier motioned his elbow towards Wheeler's neck in an attempt to choke him. Wheeler saw it coming, and gripped the meaty wrists with both hands to push it away. At this point Alex, and Travis came to his assistance, both of the wielding their specific axe, and both of them plunging their blades into the back of the spine of the Order Soldier hoping to paralyze it. Well they hoped, but it was not enough, but at least he released Wheeler from it's clutches while he started now violently spun around around punching at the air, and getting a lucky shot at Travis who waited too long to let go of his Fire axe. A wild swing struck at Travis' ribs, and robbed him of his breathe causing him to collapse into a fetal position. With two axes still attached to it's back the pain caused it to scream uncontrollably which annoyed Heather, and James the most since they began to fire their pistols at it, unloading their entire clips. One bullet struck the Pulaski Axe with enough force to shake it off, but it still had a pesky monkey on it's back in the shape of a red Fire axe. The Order Soldier riddled with bullets still continued to stand tall, and now focused it's attention at the two pistol shooting targets nearby. He charged with the animosity of a wild boar, but James, and Heather were quicker, both of them jumping on opposite ends, and out of the way. Unable to stop the Order Soldier continued on it's merry way into a stone fountain narrowly missing the important object that they should really be protecting. It lumbered back on it's feet covered in dust, and stone chips, and an extra large bullet courtesy of Henry lodged in it's kidney, or where a kidney should be. Still it wasn't enough to kill it as the dust cleared, and his full body came to view, it was noticed that in both his hands he was wielding several chunks of stone, and with no warning he threw them all. The rocks flying though random were still effective, James was struck in the right kneecap, and collapsed from the pain, and force, the rough landing took his head on a particularly hard patch of dirt knocking him out in the process. Heather was hit on her left forearm, and scraped her right thigh, she kneel, but was not out. Lisa narrowly avoided an instant death when a particularly large chunk of rock missed her by several inches, it was so close she could distinctly hear it whistle as it zoomed past her, and even blowing her hair. Henry was hit by a smooth rock directly in his stomach, the pain was enough that he kneel, and cuddled at his stomach while holding back the urge to violently vomit what would most likely be blood. Elle was struck just below the chest, the forced caused a large bruise, and a small puncture, and she struggled to keep standing, and unable to hold her shotgun as her instinctively clutched at her injury with her right hand. Murphy was struck by several small pellets all across his chest, causing pianful sores, but otherwise was the least injured of those who did get hit.

"That thing can throw things at us!" Alex exclaimed.

"They're evolving!" Wheeler explained.

"That doesn't make sense, are they suppose to do that?" Captain Lake called out.

It was unknown whether the Order Soldier saw the success throwing rocks could bring, or because he simply didn't know better, but regardless it was now picking up more rocks to throw at them. Eileen, and Heather moved as closely as they dared with their sub-machine guns, and opened fire, spreading their own more effective ranged weapons. Taken aback by this sudden retaliation it hastily moved backward, but stumbled on some loose rock, and fell back first causing the fire axe to plung deeper into it's spine, but for whatever reason this had no adverse effect, but one could hope that he was weakened at least a little bit. Both girls did not let up, and moved closer to get a better shot, and to unload the rest of the bullets still in their clips. They stood back once the clips were empty, and slowly walked back, why they didn't just run away as far as they could was beyond anyone's comprehension. The Order Soldier suddenly stood up, now resembling black Swiss cheese from all the holes in it's body, and the worst part about that was the fact that he has yet to release the stones he recently grabbed. Alex feeling left out decided to remind it of his existence by switching to his Police Marksman Rifle, and fired a devastating blast that left a visible puncture hole on it's left shoulder. Alex figured that with two, or three more shots in the same area he could lop off that pesky throwing arm. The idea had also occurred Captain Lake, and Murphy since they both drew their blunt weapons into battle, Murphy with his used Pickaxe, and Captain Lake still wielding the crowbar that was free of charge courtesy of a tool box lying next to a cave. Murphy plunged his Pickaxe as closely to the hole as possible, the force was enough to break the wood handle, and leaving the pick side of the pickaxe stuck to it's shoulder. It shouted loudly, and swung it's rock filled arms madly, and though Murphy tried his best to retreat as quickly as possible the extra reach of it's arms allowed it to still strike Murphy across his chest, and toppling him over. It was now Captain Lake's turn, and with a fierce overhead strike he clobbered the metal spike in the Order Soldier's shoulder plunging deeper into his shoulder, and finally connecting with the rifle shot from Alex's rifle. The Order Soldier attempted to move his arm, but to no avail it was completely limp...however it still remained heavy, and stiff. He put it to it's last use by swinging it's body around causing the arm to flail about out of control hitting Captain Lake across the left side of his face, and sending him flying several feet.

"(I-I didn't think...ghosts c-could get hurt at all...)" Captain Lake murmured in his head as he went in, and out of consciousness.

"One more shot don't screw this up" Alex muttered to himself as he saw it was clear to fire.

He fired a second time, hitting the Order Soldier's thick neck straight down the middle, he planned on hitting it's head, but while it was still flailing around in circles he was surprised he did that good.

Like a machine with a broken part once the Order Soldier was shot in the neck most of his motor skills suddenly began to malfunction, and glitch. It's body shook, and any attempt to move a specific body part was met with stutters, it seemed as if he couldn't perform any movement without either flinching rapidly, or halting all together during the middle of say lifting an arm, or leg. Even it's shrieking was interrupted by spurts of blood the group can see leaking from under his mask. Despite this, it refused to die, and did all it could to wildly attack, but at this point it was only a danger to itself as his head twisted left, and right, and threatened to come off which gave Wheeler an idea.

"Should have figured this out from the start" Wheeler realized.

Once again turning over his shotgun, gripping the barrel he shook off the dizziness that came with lack of oxygen, and with a well placed shot clubbed the Order Soldier across the head. The extra force was all that was needed for the head to leave the body, and fly several yards away behind a dead tree above them. The main body froze upon the lack of a head, and finally collapsed. Despite this the team was still wary, and each of them had either a gun aimed at it, a weapon ready to swing, or still on the floor trying their hardest not to cry from their injuries. After a minute past it was safe to assume the Order Soldier had kicked the bucket, but before they could celebrate a fain clapping was heard from a distance. They turned around to see Walter Sullivan sitting on a thick branch of a dead tree with a smirk on his face, and his hands still clapping.

"Well I got some enjoyment out of it, I especially liked the part where it was winning most of the time. Oh, but don't think this is the end, the good doctor made plenty of them, and spread them over the town as his own breed" Walter explained.

"*Cough* his own breed?-*Cough* he's making different kinds of those things?" Henry gasped.

"Maybe, as soon as he finished making enough of these things he shut himself in his office after finding something to keep meat, and brains in, then went to work on monster number 2" Walter said.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Wheeler asked reluctantly not shooting at Walter despite wanting to so badly.

"Because it's not like you guys have long to live anyways, and isn't it scarier to know something gruesome is coming your way soon rather than staying in the dark? Bet I killed your nerves right about now. Well anyways I've graced you with my presence long enough. It's a shame you all made it through this first one alive, but how long can you keep this up?" Walter asked themselves

Before they could answer his question, Walter hopped off the branch, and fell down a hole he created underneath him, leaving the area.

"...Okay you guys you can come out now, and Lisa can you give us a hand? I think we're gonna need more than just a few health drinks" Alex said.

The team regrouped as Lisa, and any other able body willing to lend a hand, some more desperate to help than others.

"Ugh~ my head, did someone slip me a ruffy when I wasn't looking...again? Oh no Henry looks hurt, I'm coming baby!" Cynthia cried out as she regain consciousness, and climbed her way down toward the pit.

"No need, I have that covered, I have a medkit" Eileen quickly said.

"Great, can I borrow it?" Cynthia asked.

"I said I got it covered" Eileen assured.

"Have you thought that maybe I can do a better job?" Cynthia asked.

"Not to be rude, but I honestly don't think you could" Eileen said.

"You were pretty rude right there!" Cynthia said.

"Maybe a little, it feels good to let some of my badness out" Eileen said.

"Yeah well can you take it out on someone else for a change maybe" Cynthia suggested.

"Well you're the only one that has been bugging me!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Maybe if you weren't so clingy on my man which I saw first I might add" Cynthia said.

"That's because you see a lot of men 'first'" Eileen iterated.

"What's that suppose to mean chika? Are you jealous that I'm more noticeable than you?" Cynthia mocked.

"Jealous of you? P-please I'm not, anyone can dress up with hardly any clothes" Eileen said.

"Oh? Well if that's true, prove it...strip" Cynthia challenged.

"I-I don't have to prove anything to y-you!" Eileen argued.

"Why thank you for the help Lisa! You were a real help for me!" Henry was heard calling out, making sure both Eileen, and Cynthia heard him, and staring at both of them while he was at it.

"Uh~ no need to thank me, just doing my job basically" Lisa said walking away without a care.

"...We messed up didn't we?" Cynthia muttered.

"...Yeah" Eileen mumbled.

Eileen, and Cynthia's relationship points with Henry went down.

"That's quite a bit of blood on you. So, you gonna die yet?" Alessa jokingly asked Murphy.

"*Ugh~* you need to work on timing your jokes kid" Murphy grunted as she sat upright.

"I'm trying!" Alessa exclaimed, suddenly getting angry.

"Whoa! Do you usually suffer mood swings like this?" Murphy couldn't help, but ask.

"Usually they're a lot more violent..." Alessa admitted as she suddenly calmed down.

"Well I can see the only nurse here is busy with the serious cases. Might as well take care of myself" Murphy muttered as he reached into his pockets, and grabbed a med kit.

"I can...do those things too..." Alessa muttered.

"From what I've been hearing from everyone, including yourself, you seem to be the type that specializes in pain, not taking it away" Murphy said as he prepared.

"Well technically when you kill someone the pain goes away, doesn't that count for something?" Alessa tried to reason.

"But after they die it kind of takes the point out of it...the point being that they have to live through it" Murphy said.

"*Hmph*! Fine I know when I'm not wanted..." Alessa grumbled.

"...*Sigh* I think there is something even someone like you could do" Murphy gave in.

"W-what?" Alessa asked.

"See this spray in the med kit? It cleans the wound before we wrap it up, turns out all the blood in my clothes are coming from when that thing punched me with that rock filled hand of his. Spray some of that stuff on the wound, it'll hurt, but is vital in the healing process" Murphy explained.

"Yes!" Alessa exclaimed showing sadistic glee.

"Man that thing hits hard, what in the hell did they do to that guy?" Alex wondered.

"Ow~ yeah...I bet those arms aren't his to begin with..." Elle said sickened at the thought.

"More importantly how are you holding up?" Alex asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but I'd still rather not...show you" Elle said.

"Come on, how long have we been together? It's not like it's not something I haven't seen of you yet" Alex said.

"N-not so damn loud!" Elle exclaimed showing signs of embarassment.

"Look I know more about taking care of a wound than you, if you don't let me look, then I won't be able to help you as much as I need to right now" Alex said.

"...Well...okay then, but there's a lot of eyes here..." Elle said.

"And I have a lot of guns, affection for you, and they know that. They'll leave us alone long enough" Alex assured.

"You! Out of my way now!" Maria exclaimed.

"Can't you see James is still unconscious you insensitive tramp!" Angela exclaimed.

"I know that, you've been cradling him most of the fight! You didn't even try to help the others!" Maria explained.

"They still won, and technically this counts as a win for me too" Angela said.

"You just wanted to wait for James to get hurt so you can get your psycho claws on him!" Maria realized.

"Oh look you have a brain, and here I thought you were just a living sex toy" Angela said.

"Well at least people can get pleasure from a sex toy! The only thing they'll get from you is a knife to the back, and a missing penis...not exactly in that order" Maria said.

"Oh come on! They don't always...have a missing penis!" Angela defended.

"Quit coddling him!" Maria cried out as she grabbed James' head, and forced it towards her bosom.

"He doesn't need you now!" Angela exclaimed.

"Apparently he does because I'm still here!" Maria retaliated.

"What does that even mean?" Angela wondered.

"It's none of your business, it's something he, and I share, and no one could ever touch, or relate" Maria gloated.

"...They're so immature!" Laura realized.

"B-but they still care a lot" Alessa defended.

"It's kind of refreshing to see something like this every once in a while" Hanna said.

"It really takes your mind out of all the bad things" Emilie agreed.

Little Walter nodded.

"Exactly!" Sharon agreed to whatever Little Walter nodded at.

"How you got through this without breaking a rib is beyond me" Lisa said as she pressed her palms on Travis' chest to search for any possible fractures, or broken bones besides the obvious bruise.

"It wasn't a well placed punch, if it really wanted to it could have broken every bone in my body" Travis realized.

"Well it looks like you lucked out, that's something to celebrate" Lisa assured.

"Is it?" Travis asked, skeptical.

"You gotta take every win no matter how it's earned" Lisa reminded.

"Yeah I guess, I really appreciate the help" Travis thanked.

"Like I said it's not trouble, in fact it's rather comforting being able to help normal people for once...well normal looking people" Lisa assured.

"I...don't know what to say to that" Travis admitted.

"I guess I should have worded that better" Lisa figured.

"But it was accurate, I'll admit that" Travis said.

"Well you know...uh~ they say it takes weirdos to change history, it's not like normal people are ever remembered!" Lisa assured.

"Thanks, but I'm not really trying to make history here, more like survive it" Travis said.

"Well buck up there!" Lisa suggested.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. You seem like a different person now" Travis said.

"Maybe...maybe I'm just relieved that something new is happening to me, something good for me for once, and I'd like it to stay like this for as long as possible" Lisa said.

"We never really talked a whole lot the first time, but you're a lot smarter than you let on" Travis said.

"No~ I just...read a little more than others, nothing special" Lisa shrugged off.

"Well I appreciate the talk, it's a lot better than hearing someone over a radio" Travis said.

"D-don't mention it, I really enjoyed it too" Lisa said.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but Alex wanted me to let you guys know that we're pretty much done here" Douglas said.

"Oh! Any broken bones?" Lisa asked.

"No, nothing serious, we're all okay" Heather assured.

"So he wants us to move on?" Travis asked.

"Yes I do, what Walter said to us concerns me. If there's really more of those Order Soldiers around we shouldn't stay here, and wait for them to regroup, and jump us. We need to pick up the pace" Alex said.

"Me, and Alex have been talking, and I think it's safest in Silent Hill at this point" Elle said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Henry asked.

"All the monsters are rebelling against each other, which means those Order Soldiers will have to fight through a war to get to us" Elle said.

"You forget that we'll have to cross that war-zone too to get where we need to go" Moon said.

"Yeah, but we have guns, and the ability to sneak our way around through detours. We have a lot of backup plans while the monsters are stuck with a single attack to death" Alex said.

"Don't forget you have me!" Alessa exclaimed.

"Don't forget we have Walter here with us, if anything happens, he can create a shield" Laura promoted.

"If he still has his power when that happens, I want a turn with it soon" George said.

"Do you really want to live your life's dream of wearing a pink miniskirt that badly?" Maria teased.

"Stop playing hard to get" George scoffed.

"Ew~!" Maria gagged.

"I've recovered the item we need to move on, let's climb over this pit, and keep going" Alex insisted.

"I suppose we did stay here longer than we should have...okay let's do it" Jessie agreed.

"Wait! Where did you get that?" Tina asked.

"This...it's half of a circle tablet, the other half is at the other end of the cemetery. Basically from what I remember from the inscription in the fountain which is actually a grave of little eight year old girl" Alex said.

"Isn't that grave robbing?" George asked.

"It's not grave robbing...I'm pretty sure it's not grave robbing. Even if it is, we'll be doing a lot more worse deeds later on" Alex warned.

"I'll be more than happy to volunteer for those" Alessa assured.

"Right...let's get out of here" Alex repeated.

"So who's going to need a boost to get up there?" Elle asked looking at the high point they needed to reach just above their heads.

At that point Little Walter stepped in, looked at the height difference he was from advancing, and politely moved Elle out of the way who did so only for the curiosity of Little Walter's idea. He glanced at the area, then moved several feet away from it to focus on the dirt beneath him, then looked up at the upper level, then turned to face his allies, and nodded his head once.

"So~?" Heather said.

It occurred to Little Walter that a demonstration was in order so he nodded yet again, and began to walk forward. Yet instead of moving in one dimension like any person would when walking in a straight line, Little Walter walked in three dimensions walking side by side, and going higher, and higher as if levitating, but between the gasps of the shocked team they could distinctly hear Little Walter's soft footsteps so he was definitely stepping on something.

"An invisible mime ramp" Tina realized.

"Never thought I'd hear those words put together like that" Captain Lake said.

"Well I guess we could use the break..." Eric figured.

"Yeah, and not all of you completely recovered yet so maybe it's for the best..." JP figured.

Walking up an invisible ramp is by no means easy, the team having never experienced such a thing had mixed feelings about it. Some were rather frightened at the notion to the point of feeling vertigo, or something similar to it. Then there were the children who took this a moment to believe in magic for just a few seconds despite Alessa's non-stop yapping about how she can perform actual magic more impressive than this. Others simply didn't care less, the absolute number of cares they had about the ordeal would make it impossible to divide as you cannot divide by zero, instead they focused on what they believed was most important, like the weather, or cooking recipes.

"Well I can't make them any better than grandma's but I think they turn out alright considering how much I've actually memorized" Henry said.

Now out of the pit Alex had them turn to a sharp left, but not before investigating a worn out gazebo where they found a health drink waiting for them,

Passing the gazebo Alex ordered his team to hold it's position while he examines a gated door leading to the Bartlett family Mausoleum.

"No good it's locked" Alex reported.

"So it's back to the long way of things?" George asked.

"Seems like it" Alex realized

Turning back the team spotted a second path dead ahead, a narrow alley made of tall tombs storing stone coffins for the deceased.

The alley had several gated areas including gates blocking at certain checkpoints.

"Why did they gate the alley here? Wouldn't it be easier for people if there were no intrusions?" Lisa asked.

"Perhaps we entered at a bad time? Like closing time?" Eileen guessed.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but we can go around them, but..." Alex said.

With a gentle push the gate flung itself open.

"Some of them aren't even locked to begin with" Alex said.

"Oh" Were mostly everyone's response.

"...Indeed, let's go" Alex said.

Moving past the open gate the team walked several feet more until they spotted a split in the path leading right towards another glowing circle.

"Don't stare directly at it! Just keep going this gate is unlocked too" Alex quickly warned.

Putting their curiosity aside the tried their best to ignore the brightly colored insignia that was just begging to be stared at for long periods of time. This time they had a brief moment of triumph as the team had successfully made it past the symbol without being hypnotized. Now passing two checkpoints in the form of gates they reached the end of the alley where a gate sealed with thick vines halted their progress forward, but an open left, and possible right turn awaited them.

"So I know where we need to go next, but can we see whats inside that boarded up tomb" George said.

"You've already seen it, it was the Chrome Hammer Pistol I lent to Christopher" Alex said.

"What was this thing doing inside a tomb?" Christopher asked.

"I was too busy being glad after finding a better weapon" Alex said.

"All the more reason we should look inside. Who knows it could be an even better weapon than your pistol" George said.

"...Fine, what do I have to lose" Alex said.

With help from Travis the two men hacked away at the planks blocking the entrance to the tomb. Once open George quickly dashed inside to swipe the weapon as his own, possibly to impress the dozen, or so women he is currently tolerating his existence, but what he found...

"What in the hell is this?" George asked out loud as he gripped the contraption.

"It looks like those cheap sci-fi toys kids use to pretend to shoot each other" Alex guessed.

The weapon in question appeared to look like a standard handgun from a distance, but up close it was far from normal. The front sight was triangle not trapezoid, or rectangle like most guns, it also had no rear sight. The barrel was several inches longer than the slide, and frame, and where the injector would be was sphere with a circle hole in it's center where a faint glow can be seen.

"Let's see how it fires!" George exclaimed.

"Hang on maybe we should disarm it first, take apart, examine the pieces, and try to understand the gun better before you-" Elle advised.

However George had already aimed at a particular part of the wall, and fired. A blue streak almost too fast for the eye to see shot out of the gun at near light-speed leaving behind a hole twice as big as the lazer itself, and it's sides hundreds of times hotter than it once was.

"Holy crap this is awsome!" George exclaimed.

"What strange witchcraft was that?" Captain Lake wondered.

"Hey, there's a note on the floor" Henry said finding the random piece of paper more interesting than a lazer gun.

"So awesome" George gasped.

"What does the note say?" Murphy asked finding the random piece of paper more interesting than George doing anything, even with a lazer gun.

"It reads...'with this you can kill Walter Sullivan with one shot, use it wisely. A distant friend'..." Henry read.

"That's great news!" Eileen said.

"Now we just have to wait for that freak to come to us again, and-" Henry began.

Unsatisfied with firing just once, George fired a second shot which zoomed out of the tomb just above the team's heads, and struck a mirror just above the doorway of the tomb opposite of the one he was in. The window disintegrated, and all it's evidence for it's existence blown away by the wind, but not before reflecting the beam back at George who instinctively moved his hands towards his face in a pathetic attempt to block the beam. Luckily for him, and unlucky for everyone else, the beam hit the Lazer Pistol causing it to disintegrate as well, but thank goodness all George had to go through was black ash on his hands that could take minutes to wash off, and only a priceless advance alien technology was destroyed rather than him.

"And like that it's gone" Douglas finished.

"Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" George scolded himself.

"Well so much for taking it easy..." Henry said.

"It appears as if whatever brought us here, doesn't want us at an advantage, the wand being an exception" Harry said.

"Aw don't feel too bad, at least now there's no way you can possibly screw up any bigger than what you've already done" Alessa pointed out in a way similar to putting salt in a wound.

"It happened so fast, I didn't have time to come up with something to say when he would obviously screw it up...gotta plan ahead next time" Murphy said.

"If we're all done here, can we go now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we had our pointless distraction" Heather said.

"Please don't say it like that, it makes it seem as if you were doing it on purpose" Alex said.

"Guess I gotta suck in my gut again" Wheeler said looking at the crack in the wall they had to go through.

Through a long arduous time, one by one they sidled their way through the crack, after about ten minutes everyone got through, and continued onwards.

"Left is the only other way" Alex said.

After the left turn they found themselves in yet another alley, moving only several feet the path was split once again. On their left was a dead end with a single health drink which James swiped it greedily.

"The gate fenced off for good, but this is where one of those detours come into play again" Alex said turning to the right side, and entering another tomb. Inside that one was a hole in the wall reaching the floor as tall as a child, but wide enough to fit Wheeler with room to spare. Having to once again go one the group took noticeably shorter to go through, but five minutes is simply five minutes too long.

"Aren't we gonna read through some of these tombs?" Tina asked.

"You know I thought about it, and I really don't see the point, I don't know any of these people, and I don't think I'm missing out on anything important" Alex said.

Leaving the small tomb with that statement they entered yet another alley with an open gate.

"...These gates serve no real purpose do they? They're just-" Mason asked.

"In the way, yeah that about sums it up" Elle said.

Passing the gate, and reaching the last portion of the alley they noticed that it was much more brighter with the single lit lantern on the top right side of the tomb, but also louder.

"Those dog barkings just keep getting louder" Eric said.

"Dude maybe we should like call out to it, it sounds normal enough" Ryan suggested.

"Here Shuki! Here girl!" Elle called for.

"You really want to see Shuki again?" Alex asked.

"What? I liked her, so playful, and nice" Elle said.

"Was Shuki a girl? I thought Shuki was a boy" Alex said.

"I thought Shuki was a girl, I mean what person would name their boy dog Shuki?" Elle figured.

"Josh would, Shuki was a present for him" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, and you had that pet tarantula" Elle said.

"Violent little bastard it was...I'm still surprised I kept it for so long without getting bit, even after my dad practically forced it in my hands...he always looked disappointed whenever I was done playing with it, and nothing happened, but Josh liked it" Alex said.

"Well...sucks to be you?" George said.

"Yeah...yeah it did for a while" Alex said.

"So this right turn to the tomb, there's another crack in the wall we can squeeze through" Cynthia pointed out.

"Well let's get to it before we take a walk through memory lane again" Alex said.

"I remember when I walked through a graveyard like this...it was a lot smaller, and the other one was underground...I think" James said.

"Moving on!" Alex assured.

Squeezing through yet another wide crack in the wall which could have been easily avoided if the gates were just left open, they found themselves on a sideways alley which carried small separate tombs, like stone outhouses. All except Murphy, and Alessa who were still on the other side of the crack, but the constant clinging of metal gave their location away. Turning left they saw the gate, and Murphy was on the other side attempting to open it.

"...What? It's just padlocked, these things can break pretty easily, I already did it with the rest, it's just this one is taking a little longer." Murphy said as he continued to smash the padlock with a rock. Eventually the padlocked gave in, and broke into pieces, thus he opened it with ease as it should have always been.

"Why are you guys so dumb?" Alessa wondered.

"...Well thanks, now we won't have to go through the crack again" Alex said.

"Shrugging, and tossing the rock away after it served its purpose Murphy, and Alessa rejoined the group, but they haven't walked ten feet before hearing loud growling, and then the growler itself, a Feral jumped from the wall to the right of the team.

"Crap! Preemptive strike!" Heather realized.

The Feral lunged at whatever was closest which was Alex at the time, but suddenly stopped mid air, and appeared as if it slid downward rather than simply fall.

"...Invisible barrier" Douglas said looking at Little Walter.

Though he didn't look it seeing as how he never looks it, he was concentrating on the Feral. It scratched at the wall, and moved sideways, but crashed on another invisible wall, moving the other way proved the same thing, and backing away was no good as there was a fourth hole blocking his rear. Attempting to jump over them prove futile as it smashed it's head on an invisible ceiling.

"You trapped it! Way to go!" Laura cheered.

Little Walter did not react, but continued to stare at the Feral who suddenly had it's head hunched down, and it's knees bent.

"Uh...Walter?" Alessa called out to.

Little Walter ignored her, and continued to focus, now the Feral's legs were bunched up, and it's head appeared to be pushed inward, and his back rather than straight was moving into an arc, and even then the middle part was being pressed.

"Stop...y-you can stop now" Eric said.

"Little Walter continued, and everything the team feared came true when the knee joints popped ina bloody mess of bone, and muscle tissue, and Little Walter was far from done.

Due to the extreme gore that is currently being perform by Little Walter, the scene will be cut, and replace by something more enjoyable

Meanwhile at the Baldwin Mansion

"Are you sure you didn't just get us lost?" Stanley Coleman asked.

"Don't you worry my scared sheep we're just taking a scenic detour!" The Game Show Host proclaimed.

"Hahaha! Kehehe! S-scenic...route-kehahaha!" The Birthday Host cackled.

"Ever heard the story about a group of hosts, and their mental patient who got lost in this town only to never be seen again?" The House Host muttered darkly.

"T-that's just a m-myth it never happened" Stanley said visibly shaking if he was visible enough to see.

"Oh, but it did!" The Hose Host croaked.

"S-stranger danger!" A little girl's voice shouted.

"Would you quit talking so eerily, it's making the rest of us look bad" The Game Host charismatically scolded.

"Who are you three, what are you doing in my property, and why are you scaring my little girl!" A man's voice angrily called out.

"Kehehe~ h-hey-hey who are we really-kehahaha! I-I can't remember my real name-hahaha! Isn't that a l-laugh? Kehahaha!" The Birthday Host cackled the first question

"We forgot to take a right turn at Albuquerque" The Game Host answered the second question with believable charisma.

"It's my job...boo!" The House Host growled the third question.

"Ah! Scary!" The Little Girl was heard crying.

"Cut that out! Tell me who are you people really!" The Man demanded.

"I am a Host in a popular game show, maybe you've seen it before, and recognize my voice?" The Game Host asked.

"Sorry, never heard of you" the man confessed.

"*Urk*-hehe uh~ well, I'm very...very popular you know, you probably just don't own a T.V." The Game Host explained after recovering from a fatal blow.

"I am the narrator to a very frightening haunted house experience in an amusement park, fear me!" The Host House roared with a dark passion of a horrendous monster of a man.

"Daddy!" The Little Girl cried out to.

"Wait...just a ride at an amusement park? Not an actual haunted house were lives were lost, and living ones are at risk? In comparison to me, I think I'm more of a narrator than you imposter" the man ranted.

"*Ugh*-*wheeze* I-I, no~ this can't be~" The House Host moaned.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" The Little girl cheered.

"...Well my name is Stanley Coleman, patient at Brookhaven Hospital" Stanley introduced.

"Oh! Nice to meet you" the man greeted.

"Kehehe! I-I perform b-birthday-hehehe-b-birthday songs through telephones-kehahahaha! Of course I'm already done though-kekeke!" The Birthday Host explained.

"So? Why are you laughing? You're done, so now you're unemployed. What are you gonna do with yourself now, but wait for another birthday" the man said.

"Actually I only know of one birthday girl" the Birthday Host declared.

"So for three-hundred, and sixty four days you're useless" the man stated.

"Why do you hurt us?" The House Host asked with a dark, and threatening tone.

"You guys are the ones that barged into my house, and this time it was for no reason!" The man explained.

"Hey aren't you gonna tell us your name too? Fair is fair!" The Game Host asked.

"If it'll get you to leave my name is Ernest Baldwin, and the little one beside me is my precious daughter Amy Baldwin...now get out." Ernest said

Back at the Cemetery

"Oh god it's spine just snapped! Make it stop!" Heather cried out.

"Can't unsee! Oh god I think it's still alive somehow!" James shouted.

Okay so it's still not over so~...

Moving to Dr. Kaufmann's office

"Okay I'm back!" Walter called out as he came out of the wall via black slimy hole.

"Did you bring any bodies like I asked?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Nope, and your first Order Soldier beta-something, or other died" Walter reported.

"So you didn't bring anything back, and you lost what you brought with you?" Dr. Kaufmann summarized.

"You really shouldn't ask me to do any favors" Walter said.

"...Fine I'll get Curtis, or Eddie instead, now leave I'm busy" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

"Yeah? Who's the new stiff?" Walter asked glancing at the gurney keeping yet another project.

"This man I found no thanks to you near the church tossed aside, it took me another half an hour to find the other half, but it seems like both parts are salvageable. When Margaret took a look at him, she told he would be a great benefit for us both in fighting, and strategy. So taking her word for it I shall now work on bringing him back once Fitch returns" Dr. Kaufmann ranted.

"Another one cut in half? Is that a popular way to kill these days?" Walter wondered.

"It's also one of the most frustrating, but I see how being useless can make me look" Dr. Kaufmann said looking very intently on Walter.

"...Something on my nose?" Walter asked.

"Never mind, I have to focus on this now" Dr. Kaufmann said.

The body in question was that of a Caucasian male in his early fifties, wearing a white t shirt, and brown cargo pants, his head shaved with only a thin wisp of hair left, and he was also sliced in half vertically in a near perfect cut.

"So...did you give it a name yet? Because I have some ideas" Walter said.

"He already has a name" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

"Because I was thinking Scott, or Keith, maybe Keneth" Walter said.

"Is name is Adam Shepherd if I heard Margaret correctly" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Isn't that the same last name as one of those guys we're trying to kill?" Walter asked.

"Correct, she explained to me that he is the father of Alex Shepherd" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"Won't that make him more of an enemy of ours?" Walter asked.

"It would, but if that's the case then all we have to do is 'persuade' him to join our cause" Dr. Kaufmann assured.

"And they said I was a sick bastard" Walter said smiling.

Returning to the Cemetery.

"Okay so maybe having Walter use the wand was a bad move on our part, who else wants a turn?" Alex asked.

"I want to use it again!" Alessa demanded.

"We should give it to someone who hasn't used it yet" Alex said.

"I haven't used it...enough" Alessa argued

"Let's discuss this, and before you say anything Alex, look at that pile of blood, and crushed organs, and tell me we're wasting time" Heather said.

"...You're right, okay we should discuss this now" Alex said.

_End of Chapter_

_Who's sick idea was it to give the wand to Little Walter!...Oh yeah that was mostly me...well anyways gonna keep these up,and thanks again for the reviews, support, reading this far, and of course your patience!_


	65. Chapter 65 Two For One

_Chapter 65: Two For One_

_I didn't read a lot of the Silent Hill comics, and books so I can't implement them in the story, and therefore won't add them into this story, I'll just leave that to anyone that's interested in writing that type of Reunion. Still there is one character who I would love to have to fight Walter Sullivan, and it's just too good to cut out so he will, but that has nothing to do with this chapter. Enjoy!_

At the Cemetery

After a brief rant

"-That is why we strongly believe you should relinquish your powers-just for the time being-and give it to someone else" Alex ranted for a very long time.

Little Walter took everything he said, and understood that perhaps it was a little too soon to be given such a power. He showed all this by nodding his head.

"Give it to George" George said.

"Yeah give it to-! Give it to George?!" Murphy exclaimed

"J-just an idea" George defended.

"I wouldn't give you a paper clip, you might melt someone with it, and don't tell me how that works, but it's just something I know you'll accidentally do" Murphy said.

"...Okay..." George reluctantly agreed.

"Good, maybe if you show some responsibility, or by some freak accident you'll get your turn" Heather added.

"Here's hoping the latter doesn't happen" Murphy said.

"Here's hoping it does" George exclaimed.

"Dude, let's not argue about this, love, and peace for everyone" Ryan said.

"Peace isn't really gonna do us much here" Elle said.

"Violence is the only answer!" Alessa exclaimed.

"Well we can't tame the monsters we fight" Travis said.

"Can't we?" Cynthia asked.

"...Can we?" Maria added.

"...I...did any of you try?" Elle asked.

"Why would I do something like that when I was too busy with everything else that was going on" Harry asked.

"There's simply too much going on in our lives to be thinking of such a thing. Besides some of them are eerily human in some deep part of them, and it'll feel like we're enslaving people. With obvious exceptions of course" Henry said.

"I think you thought about this before, and that's a little disturbing" Douglas said.

"Meh-" Henry grumbled.

"Was it the riding crop that gave you the idea? It was the riding crop wasn't it?" Cynthia asked.

"That explains some of our...activities..." Eileen muttered, and turning a soft red.

"Before we go journey onward off topic of conversation, I believe it is imperative that we discuss the new owner of the mighty wand, and relinquish it from it's previous owner" James said in his possible fake accent, and transform.

"When did he-?" Lisa asked.

"When you were arguing I bet" Jessie said.

"James give it to someone who hasn't used it yet" Laura scolded.

"I shall, but first thou must chose a new keeper" James said.

"You need to work on your fake accent" Laura advised.

"As I have repeated, my accent is not false!" James assured.

"If your accent isn't false, then I'm a little girl with a ponytail...named Stacy" George said.

Everyone took a step back from George.

"I have decided it shall be Murphy" James declared.

"W-what! No way I don't want anything to do with that crazy thing! Besides why do you feel the need to give it to me? You don't even know me" Murphy said.

"You seem like an excellent proprietor of the arts!" James announced.

"Proprietor of the what?" Murphy asked.

"You know...your theatrical performances. The ones you put those costumes on for" Tina reminded.

"*Ugh* yeah, look maybe it's time I came clean with all of you" Murphy reluctantly declared.

"You're not really talented?" Jessie guessed.

"I-no, well I don't know, but that's not what I was gonna say" Murphy said.

"Can it wait? I have changed my mind, and decided to entrust my cane to Ryan" James said as he walked toward Ryan.

"Oh? Sweet" Ryan shrugged

Before anyone could argue Ryan had already gripped the cane at the same time James' released, once again the usual bright light emanating from the cane enshrouded Ryan while everyone took a step back while shielding their eyes from the brightness.

The glowing sphere began to swirl, and turn into a messy wave of light never truly shaping into the once perfect sphere it held for the brief seconds it appeared. Inside Ryan could see all the colors of the rainbow mix, and mash against each other in swirls of colors very similar to tie dye shirts, and patterns. Ryan felt very at ease rather than foaming at the mouth, and twitching on the floor like certain people when exposed to too many flashy colors. A wave of color moving every which way splashed unto Ryan

s body melting his clothing, and replacing it with one long robe of tie-dye patterns his hair suddenly growing twice as long, his shoes gone, and replace with thin sandals, his hat suddenly gone, and the cane that once belonged to James began to spin, and condense into a round pearl of bright colors move closer to Ryan's face, and explode in a flash of neon blue. The next thing he knew he was wearing round spectacles with a hazy pink fade on the lens barely hiding his eyes. The transformation appeared faster to the group, or perhaps with the recent increase of traded powers, they were most likely getting use to it. When it was done the light began to fade, but not before turning inside out, and spreading like a shock-wave blasting the group with thin wisp of harmless colors which felt more like a gust of mild wind than anything else.

"Du~de" Ryan happily declared while showing the peace sign with his right hand.

"Obvious" George, Tina, Jessie, and Eric all said at once.

"How do you feel?" Captain Lake asked.

"I've achieved inner peace, and tranquility ma~n" Ryan answered nonchalantly.

"Have you guys noticed it yet?" JP asked.

"The weird colorful haze that comes out of his mouth every time he speaks? Yeah" Mason answered.

Sure enough even when he appeared to be breathing, a small line of hazy colorful mist, or smoke, or perhaps gas would leak out of his mouth, but with so little of it appearing it quickly disappeared before making contact with anybody else.

"Ryan do you know about that?" Mason asked.

Ryan placed his palm close to his mouth, and exhaled briefly releasing a ball of hazy colored smoke to hit his face.

"Oh yeah, this stuff is harmless, wouldn't hurt a fly ma~n" Ryan answered with a grin, and soon after chuckling to himself.

"So you can't fight anymore?" George asked.

"Why always with the fighting dude?" Ryan asked.

"Well it's been interesting as usual, but I'm not seeing the point in your power. I mean, what can it do?" Alex asked.

"You need to open your mind Alex, embrace the universe inside of you, and let go of your tragic shackles" Ryan advised.

Ryan took a deep breath, and blew as much as he could enshrouding his entire group of friends, and Alessa in a cloud of his hazy rainbow smoke.

"He's-*cough* what the hell are you-*cough, cough*!" Alex exclaimed.

"Suddenly...suddenly I'm not so...tense..." Henry murmured

"Not only can I be injured, but-*cough-cough*-I can be affected by this?" Captain Lake said.

"Are the effects this...quick? Lisa whispered as she too began to feel something happening to herself.

"It's okay, you can breathe this stuff like it was oxygen, it's not what it looks like ma~n. I just want to share the love" Ryan assured.

At that point everyone was either sitting down, and laying on the stone walkway which suddenly felt like a soft mattress to them.

"It's just all of this is so stressful..." Heather realized.

"Let it all out" Ryan implored.

"Yeah, but right now...right, now I feel pretty good" Harry said.

"Yeah me too, every aching joint in my body is melting away" Maria gasped in pleasure.

"Dudes, and dudettes don't try this at home, you too kids unless you have a magical wand that allows you transform" Ryan chuckled at no one in particular.

"W-what are you talking about, we're the only kids-*teehee*-right here" Laura said waving her arms back, and forth slowly.

"H-hey should we be letting our kids into this?" Rose asked, although she was concerned her happy tone, and bright smile made it turn out differently.

"Like I said it's just air, and magic it's all goo~d" Ryan said.

"H-hey, like I know this is really, really nice, and all, but aren't we...defenseless or something?" Elle asked as she lost more, and more of her concentration.

"Leave it all to me, right now you need to work on finding your inner place, search with your mind's eye for that happy place" Ryan said.

"I'm already on it brother" Wheeler assured.

"Spinning, everything is spinning" Alessa said.

"Me too, but it feels...nice?" Alessa muttered

"My brain feels like it's gradually growing, a fountain of knowledge is flooding my memories" George realized

"I feel like all my troubles are a million miles away" Murphy said.

"You said it" James said.

"I guess we could...man you know what would be awesome right now? Nachos" Heather said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and laughing soon afterward. Unbeknownst to them an ominous, and clearly threatening black sludge of a hole began to appear on one of the port-o-potty sized tombs near them.

"Oh look...it's what's his face...*Pfft-hahaha*" Henry said before laughing soon afterward.

"It's all good" Ryan assured.

"We should like build a giant, a giant...aw man I forgot what I was gonna say" Cybil said.

"Was, was it something like food?" Harry asked.

"No, but that's good too, I'm feeling really hungry" Cybil said rubbing her tummy to express this.

Eventually the hole gave birth to a hand, then the arm attached to that hand, and a whole body attached to that arm. Walter Sullivan's body to be exact.

"Nag, nag, nag, bitch, bitch, bitch is that all you can do!" Walter shouted at whoever was at the other side of the hole.

A wild surgical knife flew out of the hole, and stabbing itself onto Walter's shoulder.

"Damn you! Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong!" Walter shouted as he plucked the knife out of his shoulder, and tossing the bloody thing back into the hole just before it disappeared. He turned around, and the first thing he saw was a large body of people all laying around in what appears a hazy rainbow of swirly, wavy colorful light smoke.

"I'm psychotic, and what is this?" Walter asked himself.

"Hey! Hey, look there's that guy we're suppose to stay away from" Eileen brightly said.

"Yeah...uh~ what? I can't remember, hey! Can you come over here, and tell us why you shouldn't get close to us?" Moon asked.

"Are you guys even trying?" Walter asked.

"Who tries to have fun, doesn't it come naturally?" Jessie asked.

"No, wait yes...Jessie you're blowing my mind with your wisdom!" Douglas said.

"Dude welcome to the circle, join us brother in this moment of peace" Ryan invited.

"...I think I'd rather blow my own brains out" Walter said, and already loading a pistol, and aiming it directly at his head, ready to prove his point.

"Dude just chillax a bit, let the peace fog embrace you like you always wanted someone to" Ryan said.

"...I'm gonna enjoy killing all of you while you're smiling like that" Walter said

"Can't let you do that man, not until you feel one hundred percent yourself, and truly realize what you desire most. Then I will let you do as you wish" Ryan said causing the haze to grow rapidly.

As soon as Walter had time to aim his gun at Henry's head the pretty, pretty smoke engulfed him with it's happy, happy aura, and soon he felt all his muscles growing limp, his mind becoming fuzzy, and everything was moving, even the air itself.

"I...I...aw~ man what have I been doing with my life?" Walter asked himself as he plopped down on the floor.

"Welcome brother to the family" Ryan accepted.

"Hey~ you guys are alright...familia" Cynthia said

"I've never felt such a closer bond to anyone besides James before" Angela said.

For what seemed like hours the party along with Walter enjoyed random conversations all ending with fits of laughter. Sudden ideas that were never remembered completely, occasional friendly cuddles from Angela, and Cynthia to James, and Travis, and even support for whatever issue an individual is having.

"Y-you know, if-if they gave me a chance. I could have been a lot nicer you know, but they threw things at me instead, and teased me...then ritual sacrificed me" Alessa grumbled.

"Bad vibes incoming...you shouldn't let them get to you like this, or else no matter what you do to them they still win" Heather said.

"But I already killed all of them what more can I do to them?" Alessa responded.

"Just, just come here, I'm gonna hug you again" Heather said.

"No...go away, you can't solve my problem with hugs, we tried like five times already" Alessa said feeling exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah we know, but...can't think a lot with this air even though it's really nice..." Rose said.

"Just accept it kid, I, I really need to tell everyone what I really am" Murphy figured.

"You don't, you don't need to tell anyone anything. You're a nice guy I always thought you were one, and I, I really...so hungry now..." Alessa responded.

"Now that you mention it...me too" Alessa replied.

"H-hang on...I know this guy, this guy is insane carries tons of food with him. I'll be back, like really quickly, and stuff, and bring something to eat..." Walter volunteered.

"You're awesome, can't believe you'd do that for us, you're great" Henry said.

"No, no you're great" Walter responded.

"I-I knew that if we...had more...time to talk we'd be friends" Henry said.

"Yeah, me too...gonna get those nachos now..." Walter said leaving the musty airy rainbow blast supreme of good feelings...the name changes very often.

"Shouldn't we like stop him, or something?" Moon asked.

"Worry not sister, I gave Walter a heavy dose, and he should be in that state for quite some time even outside my presence, we shall wait here for the food to arrive dudes" Ryan explained.

At that point Walter made a sloppily made hole which looked more like a triangle than a oval.

At the Church

Dhalia, Claudia, and Christabella were on their knees, and praying in front of a hastily made altar made from several pedestals, draped in a red cloth, and surrounded by candles when an obtuse triangle hole appeared high above their heads on a wall behind the altar. Loud chuckling could be heard when suddenly Walter Sullivan body flung itself out of the hole like a lifeless doll, and crash landed head first onto the makeshift altar.

"You foolish idiot!" Dhalia shouted angrily.

"Odd, I don't recall praying for that to happen" Claudia said.

"I asked for a sign showing whether our goals will be achieved, or not, but I'm not sure of what to make of this" Christabella admitted.

"You three, need to get to the. To the cemetery, there's this-hahaha~" Walter sputtered as his body began to reconstruct his bone structure back to normal.

"Jester of the god, leave this place, you have destroyed our attempts of achieving our paradise!" Dhalia exclaimed.

"You have destroyed my...nacho run...gotta get the nachos...Eddie!" Walter cried out as he stumbled across the hall toward a hallway.

"I should feel more furious, yet confusion has clouded my mind" Dhalia said.

"I may not have been here for long, but perhaps he has always been this stupid?" Christabella wondered.

"He is frustrating to talk to, but calling him stupid would not be very wise. We shouldn't underestimate him" Claudia said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree, he takes nothing here seriously. Which could only mean the exact opposite" Dhalia said.

"Do you suppose he is hiding something from us?" Christabella asked.

"Not just something, everything" Claudia said.

Walker now at a hallway walking, and bumping along the sides in a zig-zag until he came across a barricade in the form of Eddie.

"He~y there's my favorite pal!" Walter muttered.

"Who the hell...Walter? I almost didn't recognize you without your fat jokes!" Eddie exclaimed

"Fat jokes...come on, you're not that fat...buddy hey, hey I need a huge favor" Walter said.

"U-uh, really?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah man, you're losing weight everyday bro, now help someone out here" Walter said.

"Why are your eyes so red, you should get some sleep" Eddie advised.

"Then I won't be able to think about the cosmos man, now that favor, come on be a bro" Walter pushed.

"Alright I'll do it, only because you're acting even weirder than normal" Eddie said.

"I know, I know all about your stash of nachos you keep in your little hiding spot, give me some to take back on the go. With a small drink" Walter said.

"W-why do you know that?" Eddie asked.

"Because you're the grub guru, the food friend, the meal monarch, and I'm not making fun of you bro, you're awesome that way" Walter said.

"Heh, well I do have a way of scoring food, wait here I'll be back" Eddie said.

"Dude, you should, you should get a promotion, or something...co-captain" Walter said.

Minutes passed.

Heavy stomping was heard echoing the hall, Walter chuckled to himself as he leaned on the wall still in a state of bliss, the vibrations of the stomp effecting the wall, and causing it to rumble tickling Walter slightly also added to his fits of giggles. Appearing from the dark hallway was no laughing matter, Pyramid Head arose from the shadows like the very textbook definition of judgment, it was a terrible day for Walter to be smiling broadly.

"He~y, he~y you, what was your name? Box-something?" Walter asked.

Pyramid Head use to Walter's idiocy ignored him, but he ignorantly happy Walter pressed on.

"You know, you got a lot of issues you need to deal with, I-I just got this new, new look on life. You gotta try it out with me, you gotta-" Walter was saying until Pyramid Head's palm thrust itself onto Walter's face, and smashed it along the wall leaving a mess of gore splattered on the wall.

With Walter silenced Pyramid Head went on his way to look await his targets.

Moments later Eddie came back carrying several bags of nachos, and dip, just in time for Walter to fully recover from his head explosion.

"Hey, hey don't pass out on me!" Eddie said gently kicking Walter awake.

"*Ugh* my head...my mind...huh? Eddie? Taking your light snack already?" Walter asked.

"Huh?" Eddie said.

"Well normally when I see someone with that much food I ask if they have an elephant to feed, but for some reason the thought never entered my mind when I see you" Walter mocked.

"Here we go with the fat jokes again, and here I thought you changed!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You thought? Huh I thought your fat had spread to your brain, and clogged your nerves so you couldn't think!" Walter said.

"Take your damn food, and leave me the hell alone!" Eddie exlaimed thrusting the nachos, and dip into Walter's arms, and quickly leaving.

"How can I leave you alone! Everytime you jump-which is a miracle in itself-you take up half the atmosphere...and what the hell am I suppose to do with all this!" Walter exclaimed.

"Choke on it you ass!" Eddie cried out.

"...I feel like I've forgotten something...maybe I can retrace my steps" Walter said.

Forming an oval of goop on one of the walls he set the course toward the last place he warped to, and entered, kind of like pressing redial on your phone.

Cemetery

"Why'd I come back to this place, and what the..." Walter said as he turned to see a large number of people all giggling, and laughing together in a cloud of super color fun time smoke.

"He~y he brought the snacks hooray!" Laura cheered.

"Hooray!" Everyone joined.

"I'm a psychotic, and what is this?...(Deja-vu)" Walter said, and thought.

"I see something clouded your inner peace, allow me to re-establish yourself with yourself" Ryan offered.

"Whatever it is you're planning, can it wait while I drop these things, and take out my guns so I can blow your brains-*ack-cough, cough*!" Walter was saying, but was already blasted by a much thicker giggle, giggle, mind toy gas. The thicker concentrate was too much for Walter to handle all at once, and he blacked out on the spot, luckily he the nachos were okay.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mason asked.

"He'll be fine, like I said my vibes don't kill, they don't even hurt, I've simply put him to rest, and gave him peaceful dreams. I don't know what they'll be like, but I'm sure they are a good dreams" Ryan assured.

"Is that why we feel sleepy too?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, but before that happens, I'm gonna forfeit my powers now. I've done all I could for my friends, and I believe we have spent enough time here to last a lifetime. We must depart brothers, and sisters" Ryan said.

He walked up to Murphy.

"Here, may it help you as much as it'll help us" Ryan said putting away his glasses, and giving them to Murphy.

"B-but I still don't-" Murphy was sputtering

Upon contact the bubble gum gum drop color supreme gas evaporated practically instantly as Murphy underwent a transformation.

If it was a clear sunny day, the sky would have turned gray, but seeing as how it was gray from the start, it skipped that scene to bring about a very light shower once Murphy was enveloped into the glowing sphere which had the same substance of a liquid as every droplet of water that splashes on the sphere would cause tiny ripples. Once inside Murphy once again regain his senses, only to find himself undergoing something that was clearly forced upon him. The bright yellow that shrouded him suddenly turned gray from the inside to the out, much like a rainy cloud. A carpet of fluttering gray washed over him again, and again/ Every moment he made impact the color of his clothes, hair, even his skin turned a shade of gray. It continued until Murphy was colored in fifty shades of gray...(oh god what did I just write) maybe not like that...several shades of gray would be more accurate. A gray Fedora with a black stripe placed itself on Murphy's head, a gray trench coat cloaked itself onto Murphy's torso extending down his ankles, a black leather strap tied around it along with several large buttons not fitted in their holes. A black suit with a white inner shirt, and gray tie formed inside the heavy coat, matching suit pants held in place with a gray belt with a white belt buckle had also formed. His shoes were polished dress shoes, but so devoid of color it was impossible to tell whether the shine on the polish was shine, or just a white line. A thin wisp coiling, and twirling formed in front of Murphy, then thinning, and stretching until the coil was gone, and a thin line was formed. It too was gray, giving off a gray aura, and manipulating minds to go into full gray sepia. Eight lines peeled outward from the main branch, a blanket of soft gray material stretched, and connected to the rest of the thin sticks resembling a clear, but dull looking umbrella. A small portion of the other end had swollen to serve as the grip, and the tip of the umbrella was sharpened to a spike. Once everything was in place the sphere evaporated into clouds to join their brethren in the sky to grace the town with life giving water which would do nothing seeing as how the sun won't shine to produce the equally life giving sun.

"Oh god Ryan's smoke has made me color blind!" Cynthia cried out.

"No it's just the wand...and the cemetery...and the sky...and everything else...you might be right we could have gone color blind." Henry said.

"Color? You think color matters when you're family is stripped away from you, and you have nothing left to lose?" Murphy asked.

The team stared at him.

"Sorry I don't even know how that came out...I just blurted it" Murphy said.

"So...it's raining-" George said.

"Light shower" Lisa corrected.

"So...you're all gray sepia toned" Maria said.

"So cool! You're like those detectives from those really old movies I only read in books!" Alessa exclaimed.

"I don't recall ever reading those..." Alessa said.

"She's just trying to compliment him" Laura whispered.

"No, no, no! It took me years to look like a decent detective, and you accomplished it, and more in less than a few minutes!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Sorry...sorry that the most you could accomplish was a distilled version of your dream. Sorry that you are now looking into everything you had wanted, but are too old to reach" Murphy blurted out.

Once again he was the victim of many stares.

"...I can't control them, you gotta believe me" Murphy assured.

"I like it!" Alessa reassured.

"Hey we still have a ways to go, and I'm not getting any less wet" Alex said.

"Well I have an umbrella, it's pretty big, but I only have enough room for a few of you if you squeeze in" Murphy said.

"I'll manage" Alex said.

"Well if you don't mind..." Alessa said taking assertion for the first time.

"Move! Out of the way!" the ruder, and less caring Alessa shoved.

"I'm more adorable than you move too!" Laura fought back.

"Can't you just tell her to stop pushing your friends like a normal person" Elle said.

"So what can you do?" Maria asked.

"What can I do?..." Murphy began.

"Please answer normally" James pleaded.

"I can't do a thing, no one can save, or help anyone all the time. In the end we all have to endure suffering" Murphy said.

"You were asking for too much" Christopher said.

"I'll try to control it" Murphy said.

"...Let's just move on" Heather said.

"Yeah I'm surprised Walter hasn't woken up yet" Henry said.

"It was a really heavy dose dude" Ryan assured.

"How strong?" Henry asked.

"He's in a pretty deep sleep" Ryan assured.

Henry took this moment to kick Walter in the gut as hard as he could.

"You're right, okay let's go" Henry said satisfied.

Walking around Walter's unconscious body the team made all the way to the end of the tomb alley when Alex pointed toward his left at a square ditch.

"I'm not crawling through that" Cynthia said.

"It's not that bad, and we're not crawling, just crouching under it" Alex assured.

"Have you seen all those bugs!" Cynthia argued.

"Those bugs are harmless" Alex said.

"Well that's a shocker" James said.

"Could have fooled me" Harry said.

"That's what I thought too, but I'll show you they are completely harmless" Alex said.

Opening the gate with very little difficulty he jumped down toward the dirt pit, and crouched underneath hole in the wall, stepping on several bugs in the process.

"It's still gross" Cynthia still complained.

"Well look at it this way, the sooner you crawl here, the less crushed bugs you'll have to step on, and the less dirty your shoes...or heels will get" Alex explained.

Realizing the logic in this Cynthia decided to be smart, and do as Alex had advised along with everyone else who had a irritation to bug splatter. Though it was more pushy, and mouth swearing than the last couple of times they had to duck under a wall they did get through, but at the cost of hating each other a little bit more.

"I suddenly realize why no one would travel with over thirty people like this" JP said.

"You don't suppose that following the bugs like this is going to lead to a huge mother spider, or something will it?" Jessie asked.

"I can assure you there is no giant...well not in quite a while, and it'll look a lot different than what you're imagining" Alex said.

"We gotta climb up there?" Heather asked.

"Unless you want our young Walter to make an invisible ladder" Alex suggested.

Little Walter seeing several stares directed at him, casually waved his hand in greetings.

"I guess those who can climb up there should start, and help those who can't" Wheeler suggested.

"All I know what to do is jump down" James confessed.

"...Wonderful" George muttered.

"Should I tell them the time you went rock climbing, or will you do the honors?" Eric asked.

Mason, Harry, Cybil, Murphy, Wheeler, Alex, Elle, Travis, Heather, Eric, Captain Lake, Henry, JP, Christopher, abd Ryan all managed to do so, while several failed attempts by the others meant that they had to be helped up. Once the everything was settled they headed left, to find a much larger, but still walled off field the middle point at the lowest, while the outer ridges were at the highest, with the middle point at the middle of the three level area.

"There's a staircase that will take us forward, we just got to deal with the guard dog at the center" Alex instructed.

"Funny how there's nothing, but dogs around here, this isn't even a pet cemetery" Captain Lake said.

"I don't care what kind of cemetery it is, can we please just get out of it?" Moon said.

"I would also want to leave, if that's not too much trouble" Hanna added.

"We're almost there, as if I hadn't said that enough recently" Alex said.

Descending down the levels, they made to the edges of the center where they encountered a Feral feasting on a torso with a nearly detached head.

"Alright Murphy go get it" Heather encouraged.

"Somehow I knew I would get chosen, alright, I'll do it" Murphy said stepping forward.

His umbrella still open, and with only a sense of what could happen he approach the Feral within a safe distance, the Feral too distracted by it's meal to care.

"So...from what my head is telling me is to aim this umbrella..." Murphy said as he was doing so.

"Then close it...?" Murphy said.

Starting slowly at first a noticeable change began to appear in, and around the are of the Feral. The raindrops grew in size, and fell down faster.

"So a little more..." Murphy continued to experiment.

The raindrops hardened into small hail, and began to irritate the Feral. Before it could notice Murphy, and attack he closed the umbrella completely. The result was a hailstorm of sharp frozen daggers piercing the Feral over a dozen times a second. Letting it rain like that for five seconds before closing the Feral was already long dead with numerous spikes several inches long puntcturing everywhere, but the underbelly of the beast.

"Huh...well that's something" Murphy commented.

"That was more than something, that was overkill of the highest magnitude!" Alessa overly complicated.

"Bet it not as effective in a building" George said.

"This pointy end would make an efficient stabbing weapon" Murphy assured.

"An umbrella for a weapon, what a dumb idea" George scoffed.

The Penguin shall have his head, but that's another story...with the coast clear the team wasted no time in leaving the crypts, and graves of the founders.

"I've noticed that some of these graves have your last names, maybe some useless trivia is in order?" JP asked.

"...Elle you paid more attention to your family history, maybe you can shed some light here?" Alex said.

"I heard that despite being in the same cemetery this grave site is separate, and visitors not related to the founding families are not allowed" Elle said.

"That would explain the dozens of gates we passed through" Douglas said.

"We can open the crypts, but they're locked, and require a certain kind of key/dagger to unlock them" Alex added.

"Who's is who?" JP asked.

"The one to our left is my family's crypt, and the one on the right belong to the Fitchs" Elle educated.

"Neato" Laura said.

"Is it really?" Alex asked.

"It's alright" Laura specified.

"Hey wait is that a dirty old health drink on the ground!" James called out.

"Why yes it is! It is a dirty old health drink on the ground. It looks quite old, and dirty, and there is no possible chance that it expired, and drinking it would cause the opposite effect of a health drink" Heather chimed.

"...S-should I get it?" Sharon asked.

"I'd rather you didn't" Rose said.

"I'll take it with me" Christopher volunteered.

"Passing through another unlocked gate the team found a fork in the path, two stone staircases leading left, and right.

"They'll lead the same place" Alex assured.

"Well it's been a while, let's split up" James said.

"I just said they both lead the same path" Alex said.

"But it's been a while" James said.

"The feeling will past, then you won't even care anymore" Henry assured.

"Speaking through experience?" Eric asked.

"As I always do" Henry said.

"We're going both ways, I don't who's going with who, it'll be faster anyways" Alex realized.

"Alright anyone who's with team George follow me" George called out going toward the right.

There were no volunteers.

"N-no offense, but you're not exactly leader material" Tina said.

"If anything, Captain Lake should be a leader, since he has the title of one...a legitimate title" Eric said.

"Well I don't see why I shouldn't, but couldn't we discuss this somewhere where more...apart?" Captain Lake said.

"I'm just gonna, you know, go on with my life. Which I'm starting to think isn't worth it" Alex said ascending up the left side stair case.

Captain Lake took initiative, and decided to go right, anybody who was somebody followed them, even George who sneaked his way into the it crowd on the left.

Both teams had to pass through a plaque placed firmly onto the wall in front of them, and written in them were clever poems that hinted at something clearly important in the future.

"Maybe a quick stop to see what this reads will be good for us" Alex figured.

"What does the plaque tell us?" Travis asked.

"The guardian that was once whole. Reveals the way that is shut. Two halves on twins enshrined. Forever split in waters divine" Alex read.

"And you already know what that means?" Maria asked.

"Something that was split up will open a closed door, two items hold the key, but moved to two fountains on opposite ends" Alex said.

"Ah, I noticed a second plaque on their side" Elle said.

"That is true, there is a second one" Alex assured.

"I'm sure they understood it just as well as you did" Elle said.

"Once whole, but split in twain. Opens the way for souls to leave. Find the plates, and release their pain. Once seperate, but now whole again" Heather read.

"Maybe it's an innuendo for a three way with twins?" George figured.

"...Damn it George" Murphy muttered.

Both teams made it up the stairs, and met halfway where the stone containing the last half of the round plate lay in wait for them.

"And with that, we solved yet another puzzle" George said.

"I don't recall you ever being involved in our puzzle sleuthing" Harry said.

"If you were, you would have seen us fail for about half an hour, or more so" Lisa confessed.

"They didn't need to know that" Travis reminded much too late.

Alex picked up the other half of the circle.

"This fountain belonged to a girl name Claire Borden, apparently she died after the twins did also at eight years old" Elle read.

"And she didn't even turn into a malevolent spirit" Alessa said.

"That's not usually what happens after you die" Mason said.

"There's something else written below that! 'Inseperable yet divided, two halves of the same person, in two places, now forever apart'" Elle continued reading.

"Claire Borden? That's a funny way to spell Alessa Gillespie" Harry noticed.

"S-shut up! I've already stated it that I'm the only Alessa here, and she's a fake" Alessa reminded.

"I'm a fake? I'm sorry" Alessa apologized.

"See! She has no backbone! That's not how an evil murdering spirit is suppose to act" Alessa lectured.

"You're not evil, you're just a brat" Laura said.

"*Cough*-ironic-*cough-cough*" James sputtered

"I'm not a brat! I'm not gonna show mercy on you!" Alessa said.

"Can we go?" Little Walter asked

"I'm with him" Hanna said.

"The gate is straight over there" Alex pointed.

"You sound a bit bored" Eileen noticed.

"Sorry-wait should I be?-Anyways let's just keep going, I'm actually curious as to where we'll end up next" Alex said.

Moving away from the fountain the team reached a fence that was actually securely locked.

"We just stick these two in here, and-" Alex began. A click was heard, "-the gate opens" Alex said.

"Now out of the graveyard the team find themselves entering the parking lot world" James said.

"Don't talk in third person, save it for the book dear" Maria said.

"Look! A dumpster, let's investigate it" George said.

"It smells like a dead body, it's one of those things I can't forget, now let's keep going" Alex said.

"Well I don't see any holes nearby, so I guess we keep going?" Henry said.

"Until we find a hole, or a plot-hole?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine with jumping down a hole" James said.

"What is it with you, and jumping down stuff?" Heather asked.

"It's as invigorating as it is lethal" James explained.

"Hey are these cars still here! Why hasn't anyone towed these yet?" Alex wondered.

"Well it has been a while...stand back" Alessa said.

"Alessa what are you going to do?" Rose worriedly asked.

"Gonna be a good girl, and tow these cars away" Alessa replied as the ground beneath them began to tremble.

"Wait I'm confused...I'm pretty sure I have the wand isn't the fact that I'm gray, and it's still showering proof enough" Murphy said.

"I have no need for such a petty toy!" Alessa proudly proclaimed.

"You will if you can't pull this off" George said.

"And if I do, your head will be the first thing I strike!" Alessa angrily retaliated.

"Shutting up now" George said.

It took a little bit of willpower, but eventually the tendril barbed wires jutted out of the asphalt, and began to rapidly coil themselves around the two vehicles.

"W-what in the hell?" Henry exclaimed.

It was basically what most of the group's response was as well.

"What? You thought her death threats were empty?" Rose said.

"Just, need to tie them up..." Alessa said.

"W-why? I-is she really doing this?" Murphy asked.

By now the cars were coiled in several yards of barbed wire, but Alessa continued wrapping them.

"So I guess by now, you're gonna reject her, and treat her like an outsider because she's a living nightmare" George said.

"W-what!" Alessa exclaimed, rather shocked. Apparently she had not thought of the repercussion of having Murphy discover her freakish, freakish talent.

Murphy was silent, thinking of how to respond, every second he wasn't talking made Alessa more, and more nervous.

"She's a living nightmare to you, isn't that what you said?" Murphy asked.

"Well, yeah" George said.

"Well then she's a dream come true for me" Murphy answered.

"Huh?" Both George, and Alessa gasped simultaneously.

"Anyone that can cause George to piss his pants in fear has my adoration. Kid, keep up the good work" Murphy said.

Hearing the angel chimes of good fortune, and happiness otherwise known as Murphy's approval caused Alessa to lose her focus during the critical throwing part of her original plan. Thus causing the two cars to be flung completely off course toward the Cemetery.

"...Well at least the cars won't hit anything that isn't already dead" Alessa figured.

Walter Sullivan was having what could be called the most relaxing sleep a man could have in a dirt covered stone road when a flying broken down car suddenly crashed onto him splattering him like a bug on a windshield. The recovery process will take some time...

"Nothing alive will get hurt there" Alessa reiterated.

"There's still a lot of vehicles in need of towing" Alex said.

"I still need to work on my aim" Alessa said.

The splattered remains of Walter Sullivan say otherwise.

"You know what, just do whatever you want, Hopefully there won't-" Alex began.

"Guys shut up for a second, can you hear it?" Wheeler told them.

Everything was quiet, but eventually they realized the background noise had a lot of growling, and shrieking, more than it normally should.

Alex carefully moved closely to the wall, and peeked at the street they will soon be going through.

"I can see tons of shadows moving around through the fog" Alex said.

"Looks like they swarmed this place too" Heather said.

"W-what do you mean?" Moon asked.

"Well dozens of monsters, possibly enough to outnumbers are currently fighting each other to the death" Harry said.

"It's an all out war, with no real sides" Travis said.

"We're not gonna get through them easily, the moment they see us, they stop fighting themselves, and start fighting us" Lisa said.

"But this time we're prepared, we have the ammo, the experience, and the numbers. We have Alessa, and we have a clearer understanding of the wands power, and with Murphy currently holding it. His power can kill multiple targets at once, there is absolutely no way we'll-" Alex was motivating.

"KILL ME~!" The shout of a mutated Order Soldier was heard shouting.

"Or we could all die tragically" Henry said.

"Well at least it's just one" George said.

Several more shouts of 'kill me' were heard.

"So Walter was right, there are more of them" Eileen said nervous.

"So, anyone want a mercy killing courtesy of me? Quick, and painless" Alessa offered.

_End of Chapter_

_So how screwed do you think they are? Totally, completely, or entirely? Well at least it will be an entertaining fiasco. Still gonna work on bringing in the rest of the characters, we should have a good __sixty__ number by the time this ends. If anyone wants me, I'll be playing more Silent Hill games on the PS3 maybe you can catch me being lazy since my username, and PS3 account are the same name. Thanks again for the reviews, support, for reading this far, and of course your patience._


	66. Chapter 66 It's a Free For All

_Chapter 66: It's a Free For All_

_Turns out I was wrong, they may not be as screwed as previously stated, but they're sure gonna have to work at it. Enjoy!_

Cemetery Parking Lot

"This lot isn't gonna stay empty for long, it's only a matter of time before one of them comes over here" Alex said.

"How much ammo is left?" Elle asked.

"We could fight through, but it'll get messy" Wheeler said.

"We can't waste all our ammo on grunts" Heather said.

"All those screams of 'kill me' say otherwise" Harry said.

"It's not like there are only those Order Soldiers" Elle said.

"That doesn't help things either" Mason said.

"How many twists, and turns will we be going through?" Travis asked.

"Not many, in fact I'm starting to think that we could just cut through the police station, and stock up on ammo" Alex said.

"Oh yeah! The barracks, and evidence lockers, I didn't have time to fish through all the firepower so there should be more than enough to keep us going" Wheeler assured.

"Then that's where we'll go. The fog is thicker than ever so we'll stick to a tight group, and break off only when the enemy attacks, but it's important that some of us stay to protect the kids. The faster we go through this the be-" Alex was explaining until he was abruptly disrupted by a Mannequin creature being flung high over the wall, and land with a splat several feet away from the group. Following moments later was a severely damaged Order Soldier. It landed boot first on the Mannequin killing it, and nearly crushing it in half in the process.

The Order Soldier had several deep slashes across it's chest, and stomach, bite marks littered it's body, and a good chunk of his left abdomen was gone, it's leg barely clinging to what was left of it. It's right arm was constantly twitching, and clearly malfunctioning, and it bled profusely.

"Q-quick! Before it turns around!" James shouted.

Shooting what was left of their pistols, Murphy's rain of blades, and Alessa wrapping it in barb wire, and shredding it to pieces. They had just made it before it completely turned around to face it.

"Do you think that was a bit overkill?" Maria asked.

"Maybe one of us ought to pop it's head just in case" Henry suggested.

"On it" Douglas said, and doing just that.

"Okay so while we were-*bang*-...standing around doing nothing, it seems as if they reached us...can we start running now?" George asked speaking over a loud gunshot from Douglas

"Like we have a choice, stick together everyone!" Alex repeated.

"I'm not gonna hold back" Alessa murmured with a menacing smile.

"Good, just make sure you remember we're your friends?" Laura reminded.

"Uh right, friends, sure, whatever" Alessa said not really paying attention.

"Maybe a safe three feet perimeter away from Alessa is in order" Cybil said.

"I'm keeping it safe, and staying five feet" George said.

"Safe, look around you, we aren't safe, it's only a matter of time before we become meals to our nightmares, and even then we will be nutrients to the Earth from whence we came" Murphy muttered.

The team stared at him.

"Damn I had long run of not doing that too..." Murphy grumbled.

"...Well that killed the rush I was just getting" Eric said.

"Well have to make do with semi excited" Captain Lake said.

"But can we really win while we're only half pumped?" Cynthia said.

"It's well worth a shot, better than dying after all we've been through" Harry said.

"Sounds unavoidable if you ask me, but if everyone is fighting, I guess I should to" JP said.

"I'll just...try not to get in the way" Moon said.

"I apologize for my uselessness" Alessa apologized.

"We'll be careful too" Hanna assured.

"Kind of want to use that umbrella now..." Sharon said to herself.

"Me too, we'll just have to be patient" Emilie said.

"So are we gonna wait until we all have a say, or-" Jessie was about to say when suddenly a Air Screamer slid, and skipped along the street. It did not move, but occasionally stuttered, it's left wing bent backwards.

Loud stomping was heard, and approaching fast, and moments later a Siam rushed through the fog, covered in pecks, and bites, a Slurper biting at it's back, and on the brink of falling off. The Siam stumbled, but continued it's stampede eventually reaching the Air Screamer to end it with a stomp of it's arm, but now having to deal with the Slurper taking advantage of it's weakness.

"Two birds with one stone" Murphy said.

"That would have worked if one of us had a grenade" Alex reminded.

In answer to this Murphy closed his umbrella, and sent a rain of sharp icy needles from the sky puncturing both monsters severely. While it was enough to kill the Slurper, it's corpse shielded the Siam's weakness enough for it to sustain only minor injuries. It trudged it's bleeding body towards the group only to be suddenly assaulted by pack of three Sniffers dogs, one of them being female. Both males crunched on it's legs while the female attempted to claw towards it's back to bite it's neck to pieces.

"Suddenly I feel like the third wheel" Alex said.

"I don't like it, come on, it isn't gonna get any less peaceful soon regardless" Douglas said.

Anyone with a gun chose to equip one, anyone with a bigger gun chose to equip that. Heather fired her shotgun first taking off a large chunk off the Siam's torso, and now revealing themselves to them. The Sniffer pack who at first were busy chewing the Siam now released their grip, and growled at the humans...particularly Henry who they were beginning to close in on.

"I nearly forgot about that..." Henry grumbled.

Christopher fired a round off on one of the Sniffer dogs, the bullet hitting it where it hurts, and dropping it rather quickly.

"They're not worth the bullets, but that big one is" Alex instructed.

Travis, and Harry intercepted the two rushing Sniffer dogs with their Crowbar courtesy of a red tool box full of them while Wheeler, Alex, and Heather focused their shotguns on the Siam.

"The rest of you guys go, we'll meet up inside the Sheriff's Station! Elle lead the way!" Alex assured.

Not wanting to argue with the angry man with a shotgun the rest of the team followed his instructions, and headed toward their chosen destination.

Harry was dealing with a seriously angry sounding Female Sniffer who was refused it's mate, and attacked him swiftly, leaving little time to counter. Travis would have loved to help, but he too was having trouble dealing with the Sniffer's insatiable urge to kill after being rejected it's urge to mate. The Female lunged particularly high up in an attempt to rip Harry's throat, but Harry ducked just in time to avoid a possible instant kill, he turned around quickly, but the Sniffer was already staring up at him, and growling. Travis was also having a difficult time settling with such a quick foe, after avoiding a yet another lung he did manage a quick strike hitting it in the back leg, but it did little to slow it down. He struck at it again, but missed, and had to dive to the side. Knowing he was gonna regret this, he fished for his pistol as quickly as he could, and fired several times. While two missed their mark three were hits, on hit it's shoulder, a third scrape it's right front leg, and a third actually struck a kneecap, and the Sniffer collapsed to the floor near Travis. Quickly getting up, he went back to his Crowbar, and clobbered it's head split open, the dog twitched once before staying down with a pool of blooding slowly seeping around him. Travis turned toward Henry, and saw that he was having more trouble than he had. The female Sniffer had finally got the better of Harry, and was already on top of him attempting to jab it's tongue any which way it could hurt.. Harry could do little, but grab onto the center of the tongue with one hand, and push away the head with his other hand. Travis moved as quickly as he could, and kicked the Sniffer away from Harry, and proceeded to shoot it, but he Sniffer recovered fast, and was already sprinting in a circle evading the bullets. Realizing his golden opportunity came, and went in a blink of an eye, Travis returned to the crowbar, while Harry still stuck to his. A two on one could end it's life, but it's instincts were as rotten as it's physical body, and refused to run away, it lunged once again at Harry, but once again he saw the attack coming, and moved out of the way, mostly to avoid Travis' swing which nearly hit him rather than the Sniffer. The blow struck the Sniffer across the head causing it to yelp suddenly, but now enough to bring it to it's knees, it skipped away from Travis' second strike. However the blow did leave it delirious, it zig zag through the parking lot until it crashed onto a wall. It tried to get up, but was quickly put down by a swift stomp from Harry.

"...Man these things really want Henry" Travis said catching his breath.

"Hate to imagine how many more are out there, and after Henry" Harry said.

While all that was going on, the fight with Wheeler, Alex, and Heather against the lone Siam proved surprisingly difficult. Wheeler had latched onto one of it's bulging arms, and attempted to out-man it in a match of strength, but unfortunately since the Siam is man, woman, and monster, Wheeler was outmatched three to one, and was sent crashing onto an ice cream truck leaving a dent half his size. Remembering what Alex told her about it's weakness long ago Heather moved in for the kill, but once the Siam tossed Wheeler out of the way, it turned it's attention over to Heather before she could move behind it. The Siam pounded on the road once, and rushed toward Heather, she ran away screaming...like anyone else could do better in that situation. Alex took this opportunity to fire a shotgun blast at it while it focused on Heather, and practically saving her life. While it did sustain massive damage, it still stood up by sheer force of will, but this was no time for acting tough, as Alex had just finished pumping a shotgun he heard a sudden loud shriek from beyond the fog, and moments later a Double Head Victim rushed, and tackled him onto the ground. Now it was up to Heather who finally got her nerves under control to face the Siam while Alex was busy trying to push the double headed creature out of the way, and Wheeler was currently shaking off the pain. Heather fired her shotgun once hitting it's head, unfortunately this monster was one of the very few resistant to fatal head-shots, just her luck. She tried to fire again, but the Siam had already started it's charge, and therefore she had to run out of the way. This time though she was ready, she fired another round into the female strapped to it's back, and the beast roared in pain before collapsing to the floor dead. Heather had no time to celebrate as they now had to deal with a Double Head Victim Alex had just managed to escape from. Switching to his Pulaski Ax he stared it down, a difficult task in itself, made more difficult when the thing started charging at him again. Alex swerved to the left, and swung his ax at the thing nearly amputating it's right arm, regardless it was enough to send falling, and sliding it's faces on the floor near Heather who was ready to deliver the finishing boot. She paused though, confused as to where stomping it would kill it, and she wasn't the head smashing type either. Instead she covered her eyes, and fired a buck off her shotgun presumably blowing both heads to bits.

"That'll do Heather" Alex assured.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna get use to those things" Heather said.

"Maybe helping me wake up Wheeler could help" Alex figured.

"Are you three alright?" Travis called out.

Travis, and Harry ran toward Alex, and Heather after defeating the two Sniffers.

"We're fine, I got a health drink with me, let's wake up Wheeler, and meet up with the others" Alex said.

"I don't think they made it to the station yet, I can still hear bullets firing beyond the fog" Harry said.

"Then let's go, and help them" Heather said.

What the rest of the team had to go through...

Elle, and her group ran through the thick fog, their footsteps were drowned out by the louder battle cries of monsters. Before any of them could feel bad about leaving some of their own behind, they attention was drawn toward several shadows ahead of them, and practically jumping out of the fog. First came the Romper who was monkeying around with a Mannequin who was continually kicking it whenever it drew near. A Closer surprised it, and clobbered it with a lumbering swing of it's massive club arms. Two Gum Heads came to the Romper's aid, and assaulted the Closer, grabbing it's legs, and biting anywhere they could. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they took notice of the twenty, or so people in front of them, Murphy declared his presence with a shower of sharp spears. The monsters were brutally damaged, but now took notice of the group, and charged at at them. Murphy had no choice, but to shutdown the pointy rain for fear of friendly fire. Mason, James, and Henry chose to stay to give them a clearing to keep going, and having no time to argue Elle allowed them to do so while she continued leading the group. They thought that having to deal with four near death enemies would be no problem, but as it turns out, that only made them more desperate to win. The Romper jumped, and skipped at an even faster rate, leaving trails, and small puddles of blood whenever it landed. James realizing too late that the slow, and cumbersome Great Knife will have little chance of hitting it instead planted the blade directly in front of him to block an oncoming tackle. It did little to stop the force of the blow pushing James to the ground, and the Romper on top of him, the Great Knife the only thing separating them. Keeping one hand on the handle he shuffled through his pockets while the Romper was pounding on the blade furiously. At last he found his pistol, and fired once, narrowly hitting the face, and only leaving a deep cut, the Romper realizing the danger quickly jumped out of the way, and skipped into the fog. James waited for it's return, but nothing came...

The Mannequin walked several feet, but suddenly collapsed, and died due to blood loss, and previous injuries, but the Closer still had a lot in him left despite the several spikes stabbing at him, the Gum Heads were also still going strong. Henry had also decided to use the Crowbar he was gifted with while Mason did the same, but had not done this before, and was getting nervous.

"Don't worry too much about it, you'll do fine, and we'll help" Henry assured.

"E-e-easy for you to say...you're not fighting something that's ten feet tall" Mason muttered.

"No time, just fight" Henry quickly said as he drew the attention of the Gum Heads to him by smacking one of them across it's second chest head.

Mason stood in place acting as a sitting duck, everything in his mind shouted to run, and toss stuff to block it's path. Still while that would work, the team was depending on him to not do that, gripping the Crowbar even tighter to lessen the visible shaking his hands were doing, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and swung...he missed. Taking advantage of this, the Closer delivered a straight punch, knocking the breath out of Mason, and sending him sliding several feet. It turns out that the things he had seen in movies, and video games about breaking out of instinct to unleash some sort of new inner strength were way off, but still he didn't mind fighting a near impossible cause. He stood up seeing the Closer getting...closer to him, and looking at it's rapidly twitching head, it was apparent that it was enjoying this, or going through a never ending, and painful seizure. Henry saw the trouble Mason was going through, but he was having trouble of his own, a few feet away from him was a dying Gum Head on the floor, ready to be killed off, but much closer was the Gum Head which was actually a New Type Gum Head with Henry's Crowbar. With Pickax of Despair in hand he swung sideways, but the Gum Head jumped back avoiding the attack. It leaped at Henry with an outstretched crowbar wielding arm, but Henry diverted the attack with his Pickax, both metals sliding against each other, and nothing else. With it's back toward Henry, it was now, or never. Henry swung sideways yet again, and impaled the Gum Head through it's hips, it died soon after still stuck on the pick blade while Henry tried to dislodge it with his foot. It was messy, but he got the job done, now dead on the floor, it loosened it's grip on the Crowbar which Henry was more than happy to take back...that is until the second Gum Head suddenly snatched it before Henry had a chance to grab it. Henry let out a deep sigh, but realized anything was better than having to deal with this monkey business, so he got out Richard's Revolver, and fired once, hitting the Gum Head directly in the chest, but lost valuable ammo in the process. Turning back to Mason he saw that he, and James next to him were both okay, and the Closer now dead.

"What did I miss?" Henry asked, though it didn't really sound like he cared.

"Well..." James said answering despite his tone.

James waited patiently like a good gentleman who is dueling to the death should, but his opponent refused to upheld the chivalrous combat to death as were the conditions they both met by not re-entering the area currently being used as temporary arena. Thinking him as a rude lout he turned his attention to-

"James if you're gonna tell a story then can you at least make it sound normal" Henry said.

"Fine" James reluctantly agreed.

Thinking it must have banged it's head on something as it ran away, James turned toward the Closer still alive, and nearing Mason who was still trying to get up. With the Great Knife in hand, he dragged the heavy thing over to Mason, and walked to the rescue. Mason already coming to the conclusion that no help will come in time switched his brain to life, and death situation mode, and tried once again to fight. This time Mason waited for it to move instead of the other way around which ended rather badly on his part. It steadily drew his fist back to gather energy for another punch, that was when Mason realized how slow it is, he jumped out of the way, and thinking back it must have been rather ridiculous to see him get clobbered by such a slow punch. Next obvious step was to attack, Mason swung with as much force as he could muster, and striking the thing right in the lower stomach, and then again hitting with an overhead strike on it's chest. The Closer placed one knee on the floor, keeping himself tall by planting both it's arms on the ground, but it's constantly was now just low enough for a great beating. Mason swung at it like a kid swinging at a pinata, until it stopped twitching, and began bleeding...even more.

"-That's what I saw anyways" James finished explaining.

"Much better, your comparisons could use some work though" Henry said.

"Should we meet up with the others now?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about the large monkey thing that ran off from me...it's still out there" James said.

A large object flung itself in front of the three men, the slab of meat could be barely recognized, but upon close inspection it turned out to be the Romper James was battling, torn to an unidentifiable piece.

"There it is" James pointed out.

A second shadow could be seen beyond the fog, running towards them fast followed by...

"Kill me!" A loud cry shouted in pain

"Not now~" Henry groaned loudly.

"Here!" James said tossing a shotgun over to Henry.

"I haven't even touched one of these things before!" Henry told him while catching the shotgun.

"First time for everything!" James exclaimed just as the Order Soldier appeared before through the fog.

Seeing Mason first it charged shoulder first at him, but Mason jumped out of the way in time. The Order Soldier could turn around, and try again, but glancing to the left he saw several dead monster bodies, and came up with something better. Grabbing one of the dead Gum Heads by the leg he threw it at Mason who had just stood up from his dive. The body weighing well over seventy pounds hit Mason very hard, knocking him on the floor with the corpse on top of him pinning him down. As the Order Soldier was grabbing yet another Gum Head to throw, James intercepted it with a rather impressive shot on it's spine with his Rifle. It released the Gum Head, and gripped it rapidly bleeding back which now had a fist sized hole in it, while Henry finally decided to just wing it, and fired the shotgun, the main damage was below the left lung with small pellets peppering him in several areas of his body, and doing nothing life threatening.

"James keep at him, I'm gonna help Mason!" Henry said.

"Got it! (What did I just gotten myself into, maybe I really am stupid)" James exclaimed, and thought.

"Despite the obvious danger of this, James did as he was told, and moved closer to it, pausing for a moment to fire a second round, and hitting it's right thigh.

The Order Soldier now unable to rush with deadly force had to resort to something quite unexpected. Once again grabbing the dead Gum Head he picked it up, and dragged himself towards James with the Gum Head acting as a shield.

"I think these guys are smarter than we give them credit for" Henry muttered as he glanced for a brief moment to see how James was doing.

Once James shook away the shock at what had just happened he tried once again to shoot, risking everything by standing still. He fired a third time, the bullet shooting through the Gum Head, but slowing it down significantly to greatly lessen the force, and doing little damage to the Order Soldier who continued to get closer. James risked even more by firing a fourth round, emptying his Rifle in the process, it struck near the same location, but still slowed the bullet enough to only slightly penetrate the Order Soldier who was now within range. Tossing the corpse upwards to catch again by it's thighs he swung it like a bat striking James' entire left side. He crashed hard on the road, sliding several feet, and too injured to stand up right away. It was now up to Henry who had no time to force feed a Health Drink to Mason, but opened it for him instead, as he tried to shoot the shotgun at it one more time before it defended itself. Nothing happened though, as it turns out, in all the commotion, and inexperience he forgot to pump the shotgun, and now the Order Soldier had once again placed the body in front of it. Finally getting the shotgun to work properly he fired, shooting the corpse shield, with single pellets just narrowly scraping the sides, and hitting the Order Soldier, doing nothing to stop it's approach. Henry pumped, and fired again, hitting the same spot again, only this time the rotting corpse could take no more, the bottom half tore itself apart from the lack of a waist, and the Order Soldier was left with only half a shield. Tossing the broken body away, he continued closing in on Henry, but suddenly a loud gun blast was heard from behind it, and instantly following that was a second fist sized hole in his back. Alex had fired his Police Marksman Rifle from just outside Henry's visible view, following soon afterward was a third Rifle shot courtesy of Travis. Now severely injured, and facing death, protocol dictated a new action to survive. The Order Soldier crouched down, and jumped high over the rooftops to escape death despite it's cry for it, and destroying his already broken right thigh in the process, but that single jump alone allowed it to escape.

"How come the other two didn't do that?" Henry wondered.

"We can talk about it once we're out of this battlefield" Alex assured.

"We have to help the others if they haven't already made it to the Sheriff's building" Travis said.

"Can someone pass me a health drink first...arms not responding" James wheezed.

Right after splitting up from James, Mason, and Henry

Even with the thick fog obscuring their view they could make out rather wide, and large building with a flag pole in front of it, still waving around a torn, but rather determined American flag. A head of them just a few yards away were several armless monsters spraying their toxic mist at several Grey Childs, and Mumblers. The Smog, and Lying Figured at one point directed, and exhaled their toxic fumes at the same time causing a chemical reaction which resulted in a large fireball scorching two Mumblers, and a single Grey Child, and killing them. There still remained three Mumblers, and a Grey Child though, not to mention twenty people unsure of what to do...

"We can't walk around them without them noticing us, and they'll spot us eventually..." Elle realized.

"Then we'll just have to take them out while before they know what hit em" Douglas said.

"We can take them, I'll draw their attention" Eric assured.

"I'm help you" Tina quickly responded.

"I shall make sure they come back out of this alright" Captain Lake assured.

"And I'll make sure you don't sleep halfway through the fight old timer" Douglas said.

"You're the last person I'd expect to hear that from" Captain Lake said.

"Hey I'm only fifty something" Douglas said.

"What's the something?" Captain Lake asked.

"...twenty seven?" Douglas answered.

"...Let's just draw their attention" Eric said.

"We'll move to the far right, and have them marching toward us, then you guys sneak through the far left as quickly as you could" Captain Lake said.

"Sounds easy enough" Douglas said.

He ran as far right as he could with his back against the buildings, and opened fire shooting several of them, but no killing.

"Hey! Wait for us too!" Tina exclaimed as she, and the rest of the group.

It worked, all of sudden the monsters decided to let bygones be bygones, and started walking towards them. Once they had reached a certain distance away, the rest of the team ran through the far left, and headed towards the building.

"They sure are small" Douglas said.

"Those knives of theirs aren't so don't let them get too close" Captain Lake said.

Eric, and Tina fired madly at the group of enemies, reloading at speeds even military soldiers could not achieve, Douglas was to awestruck to assist, but just as they made Swiss cheese of the last of the Grey Child, and Mumbler, the Smog, and Lying Figure were within range, and both let out a deep inhale. Douglas knowing exactly what was going to happen by seeing it just a little while ago pushed, both Eric, and Tina out of the way, and keeping them as close to the ground as possible ducking under a large fireball, singeing the tip of his hair, but no serious damage. Captain finally seeing a clearing from all that gunfire, rushed at the two monsters with what else, but a Crowbar. He swung it in an overhead arc hitting the Lying Figure directly in the head, and followed that up with a second horizontal strike on the Smog. The Lying Figure sensing the danger dropped itself onto the ground, and ran away crawling on it's knees, the Smog sensing the danger perform a less embarrassing tactic by releasing a small blast of smoke from his insides pushing Captain Lake away, and filling his lungs with gas causing him to slowly recover as he coughed, and wheeze rapidly. Eric, and Tina finally stood up, and returned to shooting like crazy people with no regard for human safety, or limit of ammunition...like anyone playing a shooting arcade game. They made quick work of the two armless creatures, but before celebrations could be had a loud piercing howl was heard, and following that...

"Kill me~!" Wailed a fast approaching Order Soldier

"Is it coming from the Sheriff's building!" Tina worriedly wondered.

"Kill me~!" Shouted a second Order Soldier.

"No, but that one did, and I can see one of those things heading towards us fast-shoot it!" Douglas shouted.

Tina, and Eric did not need to be told twice, and quickly responded with a barrage of bullets, most of them actually hitting their target, but despite having more holes that it could count, the Order Soldier continued charging towards them, screaming madly.

"Move, move!" Douglas shouted.

"Running on opposite ends they narrowly avoided being struck out like bowling pins, and continued to fire as it turned around to face them. The small pistols despite hitting in rapid succession were doing very little, and the Order Soldier retaliated by flinging dead Mumblers, and Grey Childs. The did their best to find cover, but it was no use, they were the victims of a twisted game of dodge ball, Douglas was struck in the stomach as he tried to retaliate with his gun, but soon realized that shooting, and dodging were fairly difficult to do at the same time. Eric, and Tina narrowly avoided the same fate just in time for the Order Soldier to run out of ammo. They fired another numerous volley of bullets before they had to disperse again as the Order Soldier charged at them. This time it stopped just in between them, and before any of them could react, he thrust both is arms outwards, and smacking them with it's overly large palms. They were sent a yard, or so way before they could get a chance to get up, while in the meantime Douglas took the reins, and shoot it as many times as it could. Though compared to how Eric, and Tina were shooting, his was very slow, and non-threatening. It lumber toward his, flinching off the bullets as they hit, then Captain Lake intercepted it's path, and stabbed at it's chest with his Crowbar. Thanks to the many bullet holes it already had, the crowbar nearly impaled it, as Captain Lake attempted to pull the Crowbar out of it, it suddenly snapped, and broke off with most of it still stuck in it's chest. With such a thing in it's system the Order Soldier went into what some may call a 'pain rage', where the pain is so enormous the Order Soldier becomes blind to everything, and madly swings it's massive arms uncontrollably doing nothing, but increasing his already painful ordeal. Captain Lake escaped it's swinging arms just in time, as it stomped towards a building, and tore it's wall to large bits. Eric, and Tina had also recovered, and began to once again fire rapidly at the raging creature with a devastating barrage of bullets. After being hit with bullet number eighty three, the Order Soldier finally showed signs of weakening as the bleeding continued, and he was now beginning to resemble a checkered board, the black being his suit, and the red being his blood in places he has been shot. Having no bodies to throw at them withing his reaching distance, and continuous fire, he made a hasty retreat, but something in front of it, gave it yet another fighting chance, and another reason to fear it. An injured Carrion returning victoriously after a sneak attack from a pack of Double Head hounds, though it carried many bites around it's body, it's lower body was wet with blood, not it's own, but from the crushed Double Heads. Unable to tilt it's head upward, it was caught off guard when the Order Soldier jumped on it's back, and dug it's fingers in it's back. It groaned a sickly howl, rose it's upper body a few inches, then moved rapidly towards the group.

"What. The. F-" Douglas muttered.

"Move!" Captain Lake shouted

Moving it's fingertips in a particular way the Order Soldier ordered it to attack, it lunged at Douglas with surprising reach which would have crushed him had Captain Lake not pushed him out of the way along with himself. Eric, and Tina were already on it, though a little confused as to what to shoot first so they just let whatever happens happen, and fired rapidly at both. The Order Soldier began losing control of the Carrion after it was rapidly shoot, but eventually got it to obey again by giving it a more painful experience, then turned it's attention to Eric, and Tina.

"Don't underestimate it's speed, that thing could really jump!" Douglas warned.

"We saw!" Eric assured.

Running preemptively away from it's line of sight they were now facing it's left side, and continued to shoot, the damage was not taking it's toll as it turned around once again. The Carrion leaped at them with such great length that despite narrowly missing, it crashed onto a large bulletin board that had once contained several missing person posters. Douglas tried to shoot, but only got seven bullets in before he ran out of ammo, at that point they were for the most part defenseless until Eric, and Tina could line their shots again, or so it seemed...

A rifle shoot rang out striking the front left leg of the Carrion, a wall of people came rushing through the fog. Alex who took the shot, James, Heather, Wheeler, Harry, Mason, Henry, and Travis came as the uncalled for reinforcements. They lowered their weapons for a second as their brains took in what was going on, the Order Soldier was digging his fingers deeply into the Carrion's back to get it to move again, but you can't order a shattered leg bone to recover. Finally snapping out their shock Alex fired a second Rifle shot, along with James, and Travis, killing the Carrion, and forcing the Order Soldier off it's back.

"Don't let this one get away!" Alex exclaimed.

Moving in close, Heather precisely shot a shotgun slug into it's left Thigh leaving it on it's knees while Travis made an impressive rifle shot shooting it's jaw, and utterly destroying it, it's head now dangling, and making a sickening gurgling sound before Alex shot it again on the forhead destroying the head entirely, leaving it limp, and dead.

"Did I just see, what I thought I saw?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, you did, these things get worst every time we see em" Douglas said.

"We heard another one near the Sheriff's building" Tina reported.

"That can't be good, even with all of them fighting that thing there's the children to think about" Travis said.

"They would have made it inside, and barricaded the door I'm sure, but let's just run over there to make sure" Alex said.

Elle's group right after splitting up with Douglas, Captain Lake, Eric, and Tina

Turning a sharp left to a concrete path leading to the building Elle attempted to open the large double doors as she heard monsters fast approaching their location, but came to a sudden complication.

"The door won't budge!" Elle proclaimed.

She gave the door a good shove, and found that it was indeed unlocked, and working, but several objects were blocking the door.

"Someone barricaded the door!" Elle realized.

"Who?" George cried out in a panic.

"I don't know, Alex, Wheeler maybe, I need some help pushing through" Elle said.

"Oh! like a zombie raid right?" Jessie compared.

"Just help me, while the rest of you guys watch our backs!" Elle ordered.

"Why'd we let them keep all the good men" Maria sighed.

"I'll just ignore that, and keep them away from you" Murphy said.

"If he can do it, then so can I" Alessa said.

"Let's stop talking, and push already" Christopher said.

Two Schisms approached, one from the left, and one from the right cutting through the long grass, and foliage along the way.

"Eek~!" George shrieked

"That was the worst battle cry I've ever heard" Ryan commented.

The Schisms appeared beaten, and scratched, the reason for it were the monsters following behind them. Two Screamers with several recently obtained slash marks had also heard the commotion they large group was making.

"They won't stand a chance" Alessa said with a sickening smile.

Alessa had already set up several wires to appear, several lines of barb wire shot out in front of the Schism as a warning, the Schisms responding by slicing them in half, and rushing towards them, the Screamers following close by.

"Crowbar go!" Cynthia shouted for no particular reason.

"Too close gotta spear" Murphy muttered.

"Guess I gotta go Wonder Woman on them" Maria grumbled as she gripped her crowbar.

Murphy, and Alessa chose to deal with the Schism, and Screamer on the left while Maria, and Cynthia chose to deal with the Schism, and Screamer on the right both of the breaking the metal fences

Murphy lunged at the Schism first, thrusting his spike tipped umbrella only to have it redirected asside by a well timed swing from the Schism's bladed head deflected it harmlessly to the side he tried again, but the Schism was quick footed, and quickly rushed towards Murphy before he could strike again, and clenched it's hand on Murphy's neck, and began strangling him. Alessa seeing this quickly went to his aid, summoning several wires to wrap themselves around it's forearm, and with a tight squeeze of the wires the arm ripped off it's owner's right shoulder. The hand released it's grip on Murphy as he thrust a second time, this time landing a successful penetration, but not a fatal one. With Murphy out of death's door Alessa could focus on her own target which was just inches away from striking distance had she not nonchalantly summoned several bundles of wire to wrap the Screamer neck to foot, and have it suspended. Alessa was ready to do the same thing she did to the Schisms arm to the Screamer, but lost her focus after the Screamer shriek an ear-piercing yell. On her knees, her hands covering her ears to lessen the noise the wires retreated back to the soil releasing the Screamer in the process. It lumbered toward Alessa with raised spiked club like hands, but was tackled spike first by Murphy, the spike digging deep in it's waist. Murphy helped Alessa up, she turned toward the Schism, but saw that it had already been taken care of which left the Screamer who had just stood up. Working together, Alessa had once again retied the Screamer in a cocoon of barb wire, and forced it forward right in front of Murphy whow as waiting. He thrust his umbrella stabbing at it's chest, but just to make sure when he stabbed at it again, and Alessa gave it a tight squeeze, blood seeping out of it like juice on an orange after being squeezed. After a while it suddenly grew hot, and ashy as it was slowly vanishing in flakes of hot ash.

"Close calls here, and there, but I say that was pretty good. Nice work kid" Murphy said.

"Too easy" Alessa gloated though sounded disappointed in the lack of a challenge.

While they were fighting, Maria, and Cynthia clobbered away at the Schism, with next to little results, luckily they were only fighting half beaten enemies, or they could be in serious trouble. The Schism swung it's head around like a mad drunk, which Maria narrowly blocked with her crowbar, the contact caused immediate sparks, and just as she was about to use the same crowbar to retaliate, it suddenly split in half, in a perfect slanted cut.

"Cynthia these things suck!" Maria complained as she quickly switched to a Steel Pipe.

Cynthia had no time respond as she was wildly swinging at the Screamer, and though her strikes were hitting, none of them seem to be hitting anything critical, but at the very least they were making retaliation difficult.

"Hang on, hang on, we're helping you!" Rose was heard shouting at them, Christopher beside her.

Rose caught the Screamer off guard, and clobbered it upside the head with her own crowbar, while Cynthia plunged her Crowbar into it's stomach. She expected some form of penetration, but what she got was her crowbar snapping in two instead.

"Don't rely on these too much" Cynthia warned.

Rose understood the warning, but found that she had not needed it, the Screamer was severely weakened, and looked as it all it could do was stand. Before that could be proven wrong, Rose swung her crowbar sideways, nailing the Screamer across the cheek, and ending it before it hit the ground leaving it as ash to the wind that, it too soon disappeared. Meanwhile Christopher had a hard time getting near the Schism without risking a fatal injury, Maria too was having trouble finding a suitable time to strike, but then Christopher remembered the gun Alex had given him, and pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"You should have used that from the start-eek!" Maria exclaimed as she narrowly avoided being sliced in two.

Christopher ignored that comment, and fired a shot, the recoil nearly caused him to smack his own face, but the damage was noticeable. A hole leaking blood on the side of it's torso, the force tipped it's blade to far to the left, and caused it to stick to the top of a wooden bench, it's death penalty was decided that very moment. Christopher took this chance, and fired to more bullets into it, hitting two spots in it's back while Maria stood back, and watched. The Schism eventually pulled it's head off, and turned towards Christopher, but didn't make it passed three steps when he was punctured by over a dozen, or so barbed wires. It's body went limp, and the wires retreated dropping the schism, leaving it deader than how it first got here.

"So unimpressive, I swear" Alessa said dissapointed.

"It's not like I have experience in dealing with these...things" Christopher said.

"In my defense I was subjugated by horror movies. They always have everyone running, and screaming from the monster, or bad guy, rather than fighting it tooth, and nail like we do. Talk about ridiculous am I right? Who's gonna run away from a monster if there's a perfectly good pipe, or pointy sticks everywhere" Maria said.

"Yes it's clear that all horror movies have it wrong, and that in reality both men, and women would fight rather than screaming, and crying...minus the exception" Murphy said looking over at George.

"Heave-ho!" Elle lead the team.

Finally the barricade could take no more, and broke apart, several good pushes opens the double doors completely, but before Elle could even tell the rest of her team who just finished fighting the good news they all hear a loud, and obvious warning.

"Kill me!" Shouted an Order Soldier from above.

Looking towards the sound of the noise they could see the Order Soldier descending at free fall speed from out of nowhere.

"Quick! Get the kids, inside, and close the door behind you, if we let that thing enter the building it'll be next to impossible to get it out" Elle explained.

Having no time argue Moon, Jessie, Ryan, and JP went inside with Hanna, Alessa, Emilie, Sharon, and Little Walter, following them were Rose, Maria, and Cynthia who were ill equipped to deal with the threat retreated while Cybil, Lisa, and Angela took their places, choosing to fight.

Alessa struck first with several wires piercing the Order Soldier in random locations just before it landed. She tried to rip it apart then, and there, but found that her wires were having difficulty cutting through the body. It's inside were surprisingly thick, and clearly not composed of mostly liquids like all humans. It yanked at the wires snapping them off at just above the ground, the wires still impaling it, and several wrapping themselves around it's body.

"Nice going Alessa, now if that thing hugs us we're even more at risk" Angela scolded.

"Not if you kill it first stupid!" Alessa retaliated.

Elle shot it first with her rifle with Christopher helping along, but they didn't get more than three of their shots in until it picked Murphy as it's target. Not taking the chance on whether, or not his umbrella is indestructible he dove out of the way, landing in hard concrete. It turned around, but did not move, instead staring down those who have challenged it, Alessa did not let this moment go to waste. She gave it a very insulting slap on the face with several wires tied together, it cried out, and ran a random direction away from Alessa.

"Hah! I knew it was going to run from me" Alessa said with a grin.

The Order Soldier stop right next to the flag pole, and grabbed it by the base.

"There's no way it could..." Christopher mutttered.

It's muscle tensed, it's body shook as it put more, and more energy into it's upper body, rusty bolts creaked, and finally shattered one by one in rapid succession. Then the electric wire was stretched, then snapped off, the Order Soldier was wielding the longest beating stick in town. It swung it downward cracking the earth as a show of dominance then lifted it up to start it's attack. It swung it horizontally, starting from it's right side across in a wide swing. Luckily it's swing was slow, and the group had time to react, they flattened themselves as closely to the ground as they could to avoid it, each one of them could feel the air swooshing as the pole swung past them just below their heads. As it's first swing was done Elle was the first to stand up, but could only crouch as she saw that the flag pole was coming back, causing her to drop down again on the floor. She attempted to shoot while prone, and fired once hitting it's chest. It lurched back, but still held on the flag pole, and now had it raised upwards in Elle's direction. Pushing Murphy, and Alessa out of the flag pole's range she also rolled out of the way herself, all three of them just narrowly avoided being smashed by the pole which left behind a deep dent in the Earth. Christopher drew the monster's attention by shooting at it, and now the Order Soldier changed it's target, lifting the flag pole high above it's head. Elle took this chance to shoot at it once again, her rifle proving to do more damage as it blew apart a large chunk of the Order Soldier's left calve. This caused it to lose control of the pole, and it fell harmlessly on the side striking an empty police car, a still working police car. It's alarm suddenly went off as the Order Soldier had once again lifted the flag pole once again to attack, but once again it was interrupted by a well placed rifle shot to it's left elbow, but not from Elle. Alex along with the rest of the team left behind were running much faster than they were a few seconds ago, the answer became clear when they heard the numerous roars, and shrieks of countless monsters approaching the loud noise of the police siren, similar to when Travis had accidentally sounded the truck's horn. There was no time to finish the Order Soldier, so Elle opened the double doors to the Sheriff's building while the rest of the group made a break for it. The Order Soldier tried once more to attack with it's uninjured left arm, but was clobbered in the head by Wheeler's shotgun, causing it go delirious enough for the team to run past it. The stampede of monsters now closing in on both sides were nearing the building, but everyone made it safely inside, and closed the door behind them, not daring to look back to see how the Order Soldier would fare against the creatures.

_End of Chapter_

_This one took a lot of planning, but this is merely practice for future boss fights, if they could ever go to a level that actually has a boss at the end, I'm already thinking about where they should go next. Thanks again for all the support, the reviews, for reading this far, and most importantly your patience._


	67. Chapter 67 More Cops, More Explaining

_Chapter 67: More Cops, More Explaining_

_We're just a few thousand words away from reaching the half-million words point, did you get your party supplies ready to celebrate? In the meantime here's another one for you, going back to talking a lot. Enjoy!_

Inside Shepherds Glen Sheriff's Office

"Things just don't get easier around here do they?" JP asked.

"Good thing we have medical supplies" Heather said.

"...Well...we have drinks, but we're low on med-kits, and even less ampoules. I'm pretty sure that's a sign for trouble" Lisa said.

"Did you guys see the wave of monsters after us! Are we really safe here?" George paniced.

"Luckily for us, they never learned how to open doors" James assured.

"Do you think the Order Soldier can?" Alex asked.

There was a moment of gloomy pause as the real possibility of that happening settled in their heads.

"...I''m sure the monsters got to it before that could happen, pretty sure" Eileen tried to reassure.

"So...we're in a Sheriff's office, spooky~" George mocked as he returned to his annoying normal self.

"This wasn't this building's intention from the start" Elle explained.

"Yeah we don't turn this place into a haunted house until Halloween" Wheeler said.

"It's still pretty normal looking, and still wrecked, there's some rubble we have to clear out" Alex said looking over at the rest of the L shaped hallway.

Alex's words spoke true, rubble from the second floor was still blocking most of the hallway, but something wasn't quite right...

"Why is there debris near the front doors?" Alex asked.

"Oh! Well before we could even open it, all this junk was blocking it, so we had to work together, and force it open" Moon explained.

"It was hard work, you guys were too busy" Maria moaned in anguish.

"You hardly did any pushing..." Angela muttered.

"No, no, I let James push me around, *giggle*" Maria answered with an innuendo.

"I hope there's a fire extinguisher nearby because Angela sweetie you just got burned" Cynthia playfully teased.

"We'll see how well you can laugh with a slit throat" Angela grumbled.

"Hey! I do the death threats around me! Without those what else am I?" Alessa complained.

"A Tsundere" Heather instantly answered, almost as is she's been wanting to say that from the beginning.

There was a confusing pause as Heather took them to the world of mystery we all call anime.

"A what?" Alessa asked unsure whether to to strangle, or thank Heather for her compliment, or insult.

"Nothing, nothing usually your type refuse that claim outright, but we all know, and now that I've said that's all we'll be thinking about" Heather said with confidence.

"Don't drag us into your weird lingoes" Eric said.

"We have no clue what you said" Tina added.

"I don't really understand...how is this going to help me find my daughter again?" Mason asked.

"With so many people we now have too many priorities" Travis said.

"They'll intertwine with one another, I can tell you that much" Harry said.

"Why can't to tell me everything?" Mason asked.

"Because I don't want to get your hopes up, or bring them down, I can't shake this weird feeling about what's going on right now, and it could affect the end result" Harry said.

"Then we have to look for her now!" Mason quickly said.

"But before that...Murphy! Your crowbars suck, fix it" Cynthia said.

"I have nothing to do with your crowbars breaking, that's your problem" Murphy answered.

"Well some of us could use a replacement weapon if you would be so kind" Cynthia asked with a soft whiny voice.

"I can't help you there, but I see a perfectly good wooden chair you could swing" Murphy said.

"I could" Alessa said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, her ability to create matter out of thin air" Captain Lake said.

"I'll fix us up some incredible weapons, and afterward I shall give you permission to worship me" Alessa said.

"I want a chainsaw" George instantly asked.

"She can't create complicated machinery" Murphy reminded.

"Besides, I have one" James said.

"Me too" Henry said.

"I have a drill that was used to mine rocks" Harry said.

"You guys have heavy duty weapons, but you don't use them?" George asked.

"No gas" All three of them answered.

"Here kid, maybe some sharp, and blunt objects we can swing will work best" Murphy said surrendering his umbrella.

"Try to make something that's not an anvil" Laura teased.

"S-shut up! I won't" Alessa pouted.

"Guess we're gonna be taking our time getting through this place too" Alex said, though no one heard.

Murphy gave his umbrella to Alessa, the switch in powers was almost instantaneous, and Alessa returned as the 'almost all creating at simple things goddess that she sort of is when give the opportunity'.

"Let's try something simple, how about a bat? Those are pretty sturdy, mine is still going on strong" Elle said.

"Pretty sure it's mine, but I don't care" Henry muttered

Alessa nodded, her stuffed cat plush eyes began to a bright blue, and a moment later a baseball bat hovered above their heads just before hitting the floor with a *squeak*. Wait...

"I heard it squeak dudes" Ryan reported.

"We all did" Jessie said.

Laura picked it up, and squeezed it, it responded with a squeak, and the handle Laura was gripping felt like rubber.

"It looks like wood, but..." Laura said.

*Squeak!*

"H-hey!" Sharon complained as she was bonked softly in the head.

"This thing is too soft! This is actually kind of fun!" Laura said getting excited.

*Squeak*

"Owie~" Alessa said as it was her turn apparently to be bonked on next.

*Squeak*

"Hm?" Little Walter muttered in confusion as he became Laura's next victim.

"This is the most fun I had in a while!" Laura cried out.

*Squeak*

"I-It's my turn? Are we playing a game?" Hanna asked as she too was bonked.

Try again, and this time make it feel, and act like a bat, here look at this as an example" Elle said showing Alessa the aluminum bat she was holding.

"...Oh~ okay I got it, here we go!" Alessa said.

The cat eyes' glowed a mysterious blue again before a bat similar to Elee's Aluminum bat formed above everyone's heads. It fell much faster than the first bat, and landed with a loud boom, leaving a noticeable dent in the floor.

"Be careful Alessa! You could have hurt someone" Rose scolded.

"That's what they wanted!" Alessa argued.

"But it's far too heavy to lift, and even if we could I doubt we could even swing it fast enough to hit something. Just look at James" Elle explained.

"Hey I try my best to swing as fast as possible, but it was just not built to be like that" James excused.

"First it's too soft, then it's too heavy, why are you so picky?" Alessa asked.

"We just need the best tools you can dish out, just try again" Elle encouraged

"What is going on over there!" Shouted a man's voice from ahead of the debris.

"We're trying to get this girl to materialize a weapon correctly-which one of you said that?" George suddenly asked.

"It came from over all of that debris" Elle said.

"Hang on, I'm coming over there" responded the voice.

The team could hear footsteps quickly approaching them.

"A-Alessa we can't introduce you to someone new dressed up as that, he'll think we're a bunch of weirdos" Jessie whispered.

"I don't care what-hey!" Alessa shouted as her plush cat was swiped by James.

"Not you" Henry quickly said slapping the wand out of his hands before it could turn James.

The wand flew into Little Walter's little hands.

"Switch!" Harry quickly said.

Little Walter tossed the wand aside before it could transform him, but it only ended up in Alessa's hands.

"Too late, let's leave it at that" Murphy said

"M-meow?" Alessa answered.

"What are you guys talking about back there?" A man spoke to the from the opposite end of the rubble

"I don't believe it...Officer Gucci" Christopher was the first to identify.

"Christopher? I-I'm a little perplexed here. What are you doing here, and who are all these people?" Officer Gucci asked.

(Officer? Damn it)" Murphy thought in his head.

"I can explain it everything-oh! By the way I found my wife, and daughter!" Christopher happily reported.

"Uh...hi?" Rose greeted.

Sharon was too busy admiring Alessa's tail with the rest of the children, you should see it, it's swinging back, and forth, it's soft, and energetic too.

"I'm happy for you...now there's the issue of everything else that I want to be explained" Officer Gucci said.

"Let's get through this debris, and find a place we can brief you" Alex suggested.

"There's an office we could stay, but I don't think it's gonna hold everyone...geez how many are with you?" Officer Gucci asked.

"Wait a second, climbing rubble higher than our knees? Isn't there usually a much longer detour we could take?" James asked.

"We're breaking the rules, we've been here so long I don't even care" Travis said.

"We are such rebels" Heather said to herself.

After breaking all the rules they climbed over the rubble, despite how impossible sounding this appears seeing as how it has never once happen, they did in fact, climb over it.

"Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it would be" Henry said without much of a care.

"Imagine all the times we could have saved if we just did that for most of the time" Heather said.

"By the way, how did all of that debris fall down on the lobby like that?" Alex asked.

"The whole upstairs has been falling apart, I've been hearing it happen for a while now. If it weren't for all those weird...I don't even know what to call what I saw outside...anyways I've been staying here, better to be crushed to death, than to think what they'll do to my body" Officer Gucci said.

"They'll rape it...then eat it, maybe not in that order, and maybe at the same time" Henry guessed.

"Well you're certainly not speaking through experience so I'll just assume your trying to scare me" Officer Gucci said.

At last after going through, and around the pile of was once the second floor they made to the choosen discussion room, an office that could fit no less than ten people.

"Maybe we can talk on the go?" Lisa suggested seeing as how not everyone will be able to fit.

"Did you take a map of this place that was on the table by any chance?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I thought it'll be helpful, but when I opened the door this freakishly pale monster with a pendulum for a head suddenly rushed out at me. I shot at it so many times, but it took an entire second floor to rain down on it to finish it off. I couldn't go on any further, and I glanced outside, and suddenly all these monsters came out, it was like a safari, o-or a jungle! Just so many atrocities, I felt trapped. So I took some of the debris, and barricaded myself with it.

"Well there's the problem" Heather said.

"...I don't follow" Officer Gucci said.

"You were suppose to scavenge for weapons, and examine every nook, and cranny in this place. That's why you were stuck here" Heather said.

"There must be a locked door around here somewhere you can't open, just leave it to us" Harry said.

"No I stayed here because I was legitimately scared for my life" Officer Gucci said.

"Yeah, I understand, we all get that feeling when we don't have a weapon. I think that's because you couldn't find something else to use as a weapon besides a gun, we can let you borrow a crowbar if you're interested. I can guarantee you that you won't be feeling scared soon" Douglas said.

"Christopher...who are these people?" Officer Gucci asked, clearly confused by what he is hearing.

"Do you guys mind if we stay here just for the introductions?" Christopher asked.

"Been in more cramped areas, so it's fine by me" Eric said.

"So his name is Thomas Gucci. He was the one, the only one who was seriously helping me find my wife, and kids for the most part, before I hired Wheeler, and Douglas. I was gonna call you to tell you about my plan, but I couldn't reach you at the time, and back then it was now, or never for me" Christopher explained.

"It's alright, I'm a little late, but I guess I'm here" Officer Gucci.

"So you actually came back to help my husband?" Rose asked.

"Well no, I had a different assignment, apparently a prison bus with several convicts crashed near the town of Silent Hill just recently, and I was the closest officer at the moment. I told them I would look around, and radio back with details, but as I took a detour through this town that's when everything went horribly wrong. I stop my car for one moment, and a monster crashes on the hood breaking it entirely, and the next moment I was running for my life, and hiding in this building" Officer Gucci explained.

"J-just out of curiosity, what do you think about how the convicts? Do you think they're still alive?" Murphy asked.

"Hell if I know, I don't know exactly how a prison takes their convicts, but-" Officer Gucci began

"Cuffed, separate if possible, one exit, and entrance with armed guard not counting the driver who is also armed I presume" Murphy explained.

They stared at Murphy.

"...Saw it in a documentary" Murphy lied.

"In any case, I don't know for sure whether, or not they're okay until I've seen the wreckage myself, but seeing as how this place is pretty mountainous with sharp turns, and occasional fog coming through, I don't see much of a chance of seeing them alive. The monsters could add to that...but I made it out okay so maybe they have too" Officer Gucci said.

"This is just awful! Not only is my little girl lost in town, but now there's felons as well as monsters running about! We have to keep moving" Mason exclaimed.

"I'm sure she'll be okay" Harry assured.

"I'm starting to wonder if you really did go through the same thing as I" Mason declared.

"...Well not the escaped prisoners part...or any of this really..." Harry confessed.

"Now that we cleared all that up, how would you like to join us...like you have much of a choice either way" Cybil said.

"I don't even know any of you...we should fix that along the way" Officer Gucci.

"Alright, so if I remember correctly we should start by going right, head to the garage, and hopefully this time we won't be overrun by monsters, but just to make sure we get everything let's start by going left" Alex said.

Following Alex through the hallway they encountered a single double door on the far left, and three single doors on the right.

"One of these doors is not like the others, which one will it be?" James sang.

"Five dollars on the one on the far left!" George called out.

"I'll see your five, and raise you ten on the door in the middle" Henry challenged.

"A pocket full of change tells me the door on the far right is the one" Murphy added.

"If it's not I can make it work" Alessa assured.

"I decree that the closest door to our right is the true door!" Heather shouted with a poor impersonation of a royal king.

"Uh...Christopher..." Officer Gucci muttered.

"You get use to it" Christopher assured.

"Are you sure?" Officer Gucci asked.

"And the answer to one of the greatest mysteries of the world is...none of them!" Alex declared.

"That was a trick question" Eileen said.

"No, James had no idea all these doors were broken, it's your fault for believing him" Alex scolded.

"Well at least no one lost any money..." George figured.

"Although if we go back, there's the men's bathroom on the main lobby we can investigate" Alex said.

"Well this was all eventful" Maria sarcastically remarked.

"I liked the part where nothing happened" Henry added dully.

"I thought the book was better" Laura said.

"You think they'll be a sequel?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe a little more unusual than normal" Christopher realized.

"We just want you to lighten up, there's no reason to be afraid...not when you're armed with large weapons, hell yeah!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"Speaking of large weapons, didn't you say there were some in the evidence room?" Alex asked.

"I...might of over-exaggerate a bit, I think I saw a pistol, I mean what do you expect out of this place?" Wheeler said.

"In any case the bathroom door does open, but I recall not finding much" Alex said.

"Other than random bloody circles everywhere" George said.

"Look I see a health drink sitting in that dirty, filthy sink!" Cynthia spotted.

"I'll grab it, and we can move on" Alex said.

"You're gonna have to explain this to me..." Officer Gucci said.

"Sometimes we find random drinks that replenish our energy, as well as Med-kits, and ampoules. We don't care where we find them, we just care they are still usable, by the way my name is Harry Mason" Harry explained.

"I-I see, good, and the guy next to you, who is he?" Officer Gucci asked.

"I'm also Harry Mason" Mason, Henry answered.

"...I-I, I don't even know anymore" Officer Gucci muttered.

"He's taking the shock pretty hard, lay off the big shockers, reveal them one at a time, bit by bit" Christopher advised.

"That will take forever, we haven't even gone over these two!" Eric said.

"Should I be offended, or something?" Captain Lake asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but this the best dress I have at the moment..." Hanna apologized.

"Or these!" George said pointing at three specific children.

"I swear every time you speak all I hear is 'please kill me!' And 'I'm dummy!'" Alessa mocked.

Little Walter remained uninterested while Alessa was too busy staring at a very interesting looking piece of loose thread in Heather's vest that was just begging to be smacked around by her paws.

"Or you" Murphy growled at George

"Alright everyone, I got the health drink, we can continue" Alex announced.

"Wait, I have a quick question about those drinks" Officer Gucci asked.

"What is there to know, you drink it, you feel better. I'm not seeing the problem" Travis said.

"I do! Don't those things have an expiration date? Isn't a little dangerous to be ingesting something so old looking?" Officer Gucci asked.

"...According to this label, which I can barely read, the expiration date expired years ago" Alex said.

"Is that why some of them feel like gelatin?" Heather asked.

"And why some of them have lumps in them?" Henry asked.

"What is wrong with you people? Aw hell, you guys made me drink some too! *U-ugh* I'm gonna be sick" Murphy said.

"You're not getting sick, you're just forcing yourself to feel symptoms, it's like eating something that taste just like chicken, and enjoying it, then realize you've been eating frog legs the whole time, and suddenly you don't feel so hot" Lisa said.

"You're just saying that because you're also responsible for this, and you're a nurse! That's not an explanation that's an excuse!" Murphy said.

"Complaining about it isn't gonna make this taste any better. It still works, that's all that matters we'll all get our stomach pumps after we get out of here" Alex assured.

"Complimentary stomach pump operations? You're such a good friend" Henry dully said.

"It's the least I can do for all the help you guys have been, now come on let's get going" Alex rallied.

"What's our next destination?" Moon asked.

"The ladies bathroom" Alex declared.

"What point is there to going in there?" Officer Gucci asked.

"W-we might find ammunition, or more health drinks, or a key" Rose said getting use to things.

"And why would any of these things be in a girl's bathroom that no one has been in, in what seems like months?" Officer Gucci asked.

"Okay, you're being a bit of a realist, and that's not gonna help you. In fact it's probably why you haven't advance" Cybil said.

"I'm pretty sure the monsters outside are mostly to blame" Officer Gucci said.

"We all go through this, once you do too, I'm sure you'll be a lot of fun to hang out with" Maria assured.

"Have I passed that border?" JP wondered.

"You've left that border long before we met you" Murphy said.

"Nothing inside, just two dead bodies" Alex said.

"That is not nothing!" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"So anyways, my name is Cybil, I was a former officer in Brahms" Cybil said choosing this time of all times to introduce herself.

"I!...*sigh* nice to meet you..." Officer Gucci answered, gradually coming to their way of thinking.

"I spotted a second health drink in that room with the broken window, I'll just hop right over, and get, and we should be completely done with this side of the building" Alex said.

"Hey honey, didn't you mention something about this guy when we were adventuring?" Rose whispered close to Christopher as Officer Gucci was giving the team another complaint.

"Is that what you're calling this? Well, I don't think so, thinking back I may have, but not much" Christopher answered just as quietly.

"I know you don't remember, and to be honest I don't remember when either, but all I remember are the burns in his hands he hides with those gloves you told me" Rose whispered.

"Your point, it's a touchy subject for him, I'm surprised he told me as much as he did" Christopher whispered.

"Well I'm putting two, and two together, and I think Alessa is the girl your officer saved, in fact I'm sure it is" Rose said.

"Well why haven't they reacted to this yet, I'm pretty sure they got a good look at each other already" Christopher muttered.

"Well it's not like Alessa looks like she has been burned alive, and I'm pretty sure her eyelids were melted shut, or something. She never gave me a name, but did tell me she was rescued. So I thought...maybe you know, it's Thomas" Rose said.

"Well it does make a lot of sense, so do you want me to break the news to him?" Christopher asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute...you're telling me, that this captain, and that little girl are actually ghosts, and that they traveled across the lake in a large boat that is also a spirit?" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"We are indeed spirits who have taken physical forms for the time being to assist you" Captain Lake explained.

"That makes absolutely no sense! That is a horrible explanation" Officer Gucci said.

"Maybe it can wait" Rose said.

"We could have them discover for themselves naturally" Christopher said.

"Yes...'naturally'..." Rose said with a smirk.

"I don't think your 'naturally', and my 'naturally' are the same thing" Christopher said.

"Hey you two, are you done whispering naughty things to each other?" Maria whispered seductively in between them.

"*Eek!* Yes-I-I mean no! I mean we don't do that!...in public..." Rose answered in a panic.

"We're done, I'm guessing so are everyone else?" Christopher asked.

"We're just about ready to go actually, don't fall behind, or do whichever side you prefer to see me is fine by me" Maria said walking away.

"Geez! It's like she thinks she's the only one with a cute butt, and everything...I think mine is pretty adorable wouldn't you say?" Rose asked.

"Yes it is, now let's not get left behind" Christopher said holding Rose's hand, and joining the rest of the team as they began exploring the right side of the building now.

One door on the left, and one door on the right was their first investigation.

"Lock broken" Alex reported from the left side.

"This one too!" Moon declared from the right.

Walking only several feet the ceiling above them suddenly began to weaken, and crumbs of dirt, and ceiling began to fall.

"Looks like this place doesn't have much time left to live, I should know I'm a detective" Douglas said.

"I think a carpenter, or a construction worker would have said it better" Lisa said.

A second door on the left, and turning to the right they saw a double door.

"It's broken too" Alex said.

"So the chosen one has been found" James said.

"In a manner of speaking yes" Elle said.

They walked towards the only available door, and wouldn't you know it...

"This one is broken too, guess we got to break our backs crouching on that tiny hole on the right, can I get a volunteer to move the dead body out of the way?" Douglas asked.

"No James I won't let you limbo under it!" George suddenly cried out.

"...I didn't say anything" James said.

"Alright, but be careful!" George warned.

"Maybe you should let me peak inside first to make sure it's clear, I have a very bad feeling about this" Alex said.

"Safety first" James the man who jumped down several black holes without a second thought said.

Alex crouched slightly, and tilted his head just enough to spot two pairs of foot prints walking out, and about.

"Yeah there are monsters there" Alex said.

"How many?" JP asked.

"Two, and they're tough" Alex said.

"Not as strong as me, I'm sure" Alessa gloated.

"Big words for such a little girl" George said.

"Don't, talk, down on-" Alessa grunted as she was close to losing it until Murphy quickly clasped his hand gently on Alessa's shoulder.

"If you have time to talk crap, then why don't you make yourself useful, and fight them off yourself. You have a crowbar" Murphy reminded.

"I-I would, but I got...muscle cramps?" George nervously lied.

"Who's the scared little girl now?" Alessa mocked.

"Well we need someone to clear the room, we can't outrun them anymore" Henry reminded.

"We can take care of them no problem!" Alessa assured, forcibly pulling Alessa close to her side.

"I-I think so, but the loose thread-meow" Alessa said staring hypnotically at the same loose thread in Heather's vest which was still begging to be pawed at.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you're gonna be my underling you should obey your superior's orders now come on!" Alessa said as she ducked under the hole with Alessa.

"A-are you guys crazy! They're just children, we have to save them-" Officer Gucci cried out.

Loud hissing was heard which sounded strangely cat like followed by the sound of flesh being torn, and the loud maniacal laughing of an evil little girl all simultaneously. Several lines of barb wire shot out through the wall just above the team's heads, stained crimson with blood, Officer Gucci suddenly turned pale.

"W-w-what the hell..." Officer Gucci stuttered.

"I thought we agreed to only reveal these types of things bit by bit!" Christopher warned.

"We're sorry, I guess it's just second nature by now" Heather apologized.

"We're done!" Alessa cried out with a hint of pride with a side order of gloating.

After a very long process of more than twenty people lining up to crawl under a hole in the wall they were met with quite a mess of a room, splatters of blood on the walls, ceiling, and floor while both Alessa were strangely clean.

"Too easy" Alessa gloated.

"I'm actually really happy to be of some use meow" Alessa said.

"Getting use to the feel of things yet?" Travis asked.

"Are we really suppose to from the beginning?" Officer Gucci asked.

"The kids don't seem to mind" Jessie said.

Little Walter shrugged.

"It's a little late for me to mind..." Hanna reported glumly.

"I'm still a little scared...sorry" Emilie confessed.

"I want to go home already" Sharon confessed.

"This is kind of funny actually" Laura said.

"What kind of responses were those, you guys are terrible underlings" Alessa said.

"Geez, can't you just call them your friends, stop being so tsundere about it" Heather teased.

"There you go again calling me that! What does it mean!" Alessa demanded to know.

"Not what you think" Heather simply answered.

"Guys we have to keep moving, we must have been here for half an hour, and we just made it past a few rooms" Alex said.

"I guess we should try to focus on the task at hand" Lisa said.

"What was it again?" Cynthia asked.

"To try to leave through the back, and maybe, possibly find a way back to Silent Hill" Alex said.

"Where do you think we're suppose to go?" Mason asked.

"I...don't know actually" Alex admitted.

"Do any of you?" Elle asked.

There was an awkward pause.

"It could be anywhere we ended our adventure" Harry said.

"So I guess we go to all of them?" James figured.

"That's just crazy enough to work" Henry said.

"Can we start by going through this now?" Alex asked.

"Lead the way" Douglas insisted.

"There's blood everywhere..." Officer Gucci said.

"Yeah I didn't really care where it fell...do I know you mortal?" Alessa asked.

"Can we call you by your first name? What was it again" Heather suddenly asked before Officer Gucci could answer, or even think about Alessa's question.

"Uh-wait, I-I guess so, it's Thomas by the way..." Thomas Gucci said.

"Alright so Alex where do we go from here?" Heather asked.

"Well if we're all done talking..." Alex said.

"I still have somethings to talk about, but go ahead" Cynthia said.

"As I was saying-oh! Shotgun ammo..." Alex said as he went to pick up the ammunition sitting on top of a filing cabinet. "As I was saying, we need to hack through those boards to continue, so give me some time" Alex continued.

"We'll be right here" Angela assured.

"Like we have a choice" Douglas added.

"Hey what were you two fighting anyways?" Tina asked.

"I bet-*hack*-it was those-*hack*-monsters with the blades for-*hack*-heads" Alex figured.

"Nope just a bunch of regular mute humans" Alessa answered.

"S-she's lying they were the monsters mister Alex described meow" Alessa assured.

"Just call me Alex...okay, the door is clear let's keep moving.

Leaving the bloodstained room Alex was the first to examine a door right in front of him, or actually it was slightly to his left, but was still in front of him, but only slightly.

"Broken, but the doors to the right look promising" Alex said.

"This is one of the longest I've been in a police station" Tina realized.

"I've been in one for much longer sweetie" Cynthia said.

"For what p-prostitution" Eileen boldly joked.

"Nope vehicular manslaughter" Cynthia revealed.

They stared at her.

"W-what? You guys thought I was serious? I was just joking. Honestly I just got a little too drunk in front of an officer, and said some things, groins were kicked, nothing to talk about" Cynthia explained.

They made it to the double doors, Alex threw caution to the wind, and kicked both doors open, almost instantly several empty drums, and old tires were forcibly pushed, and scattered by a Schism which rapidly began approaching the group.

Alex brought out his Steel Pipe, and clubbed it once, stopping it's assault. Elle came soon afterward to shoot it once with her pistol, then came Travis who chopped a large chunk of flesh with his Fireaxe, and if that weren't enough Lisa rushed at the beast, and slashed along it's spine in a near perfect cut. Then came Angela who stabbed it with both her knives, Wheeler marched right on it, and whacked it with the butt of his shotgun. Harry cautiously move close to the beast, and spiked it with the end of his emergency hammer, and Heather broke it's left leg when she swung her Maul directly at it. Leaving very little left Murphy punched it in the gut, causing it to collapse into spasms on the floor until James came, and crushed it in half with his Great Knife.

"I wanted a turn" Douglas complained.

"If only it were more monster rather than just a puny wimp" Heather mocked.

The Schism was unavailable to comment.

"Look at all the equipment here, I bet we can build something with all of this" George said.

"We are a lot of things, but mechanic is not one of them" Murphy said.

"Neither were the A-team, but did you guys see the crazy things they built?" George asked.

"We're not the A-team, at least I don't think so man" Ryan reminded.

"Look there's a police car right now, that will be our base! We just have to build things on it to make it more threatening, more tank-like" George said.

"This sounds like a total waste of time" Jessie said.

"Anyone gonna use this wrench? It's heavy, and sturdy...no, well I'll take it then" Murphy said.

"Didn't you already take a wrench from my father's tool cabinet?" Alex asked.

Murphy looked at the old Wrench he took, and tossed it aside, replacing it with the newer wrench.

"Is that what you call scavenging?" Mason wondered.

"With a little bit of work we can make this police car into an unstoppable killing machine" George insisted.

"You're still on about that?" Eric said.

"If it'll get you to shut up we'll do it already, we have the manpower" Alex gave up.

"Nothing wrong could come from this" Henry dully said.

So the SH team were off, pushing the police car into the center of the garage, in front of the metal garage door, and went to work. The reinforced it with whatever flat materials they could find, assembled pieces together to construct sharp objects on the hood, and with a bit of ingenuity they built a platform on the roof of the car for several people to climb on to shoot at a higher altitude. Then reality came, and slapped them on the face like an angry woman.

"There's not a single canister of gas we can use to fuel this thing" Alex realized.

"Well there goes an hour of work down the drain" Douglas said.

"Man! Why didn't we check for gas from the start!" Wheeler complained.

"So what do we do with this pile of garbage?" Heather asked pointing at the car they modified which they renamed from 'The Genocider' to 'Pile of Garbage'.

"Nothing, we leave it alone, hopefully if anyone else comes through here they assume it was always like this" Mason said.

"Things didn't turn out as I was hoping it would" George said.

"I picked up this piece of paper that was on top of the trunk of the car before you got your stupid hands on it" Alex said. "I can only read the written part which states 'only time will tell who has the will to live'" Alex continued.

"Puzzle time oh joy, as if we haven't spent enough time here already" Henry sarcastically remarked.

"There's a lever on the room inside the garage, inside the building" Alex said.

"That's three levels down" Heather noticed.

"It's actually just a few feet, I'll just go ahead, and pull it" Alex said unsure of how to respond to Heather's remark.

"Go ahead there's nothing on T.V anyways" Laura complained.

"Just the usual static with occasional dead bodies, and oval faces with no eyes, and gaping black mouths" Alessa added.

Suddenly the T.V turned dark, moments later something else appeared on the screen. It appeared to be an intro with a very disturbing background sound that some people mistake for music, Alessa looked on in horror as each character was being introduced with the background depicting several locations with seizure inducing color filters. The disgusting abominations she had witnessed had names such as J-Wow, Vinny, and Pauly D to name a few. Alessa's eyes dilated, she became visibly shaken by such things, never in her life has she seen humans with orange skin, and the worst had yet to come. A creature that not even the most talented horror novelist could create appeared on the screen, the name it was given read 'Snooki', but to Alessa it might as well have been horror incarnate. She screamed in terror, unable to take anymore, and pushed the television out of her sight, it crashed onto the floor, but the visions remained in her head.

"Kid what's the matter-" Murphy was asking when Alessa suddenly ran towards him, and hugged him tightly.

Her tears were streaming down her eyes, her whole body was still shaking, she had never felt so vulnerable, so frightened. She didn't care how embarrassing it made her look she just wanted to feel comforted, now more than ever.

"What is going on? Murphy worriedly asked.

"I-I don't know, I got bored of the T.V, and looked away for just a moment, the next thing I know Alessa is screaming, and pushing the T.V away" Laura explained.

"I-I-I" Alessa stammered before bawling out loud again, and more tears began falling.

"Just a reminder of what horrendous things we have to see here Thomas, it's not always fun, and games no matter how hard we try" Christopher glumly confessed.

"L-look kid it's gone now, whatever it is you saw on the television. I don't know what you saw, but I promise you they won't hurt you, come on don't be like this" Murphy assured.

Alessa shook her head, and continued to sob uncontrollably, still shaking in fear.

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Travis muttered to himself.

"It's gonna take a while to calm her down it seems, can we wait a little longer?" Murphy asked.

"Y-yeah of course, take as long as you need" Alex agreed.

"I didn't think anything could scare her this badly..." Heather whispered.

"I'm just glad I didn't get to see what she saw" Travis said.

"We shouldn't be so hard on her just because of the way she acts, she's still a little girl deep down" Rose realized.

"Damn this whole place! It just one messed up crap after another! We're not your playthings you can just screw around with!" Wheeler shouted at quite possibly the town itself.

"What a cheap scare, is this how far the town has fallen, out of ideas so they do stupid sneak attacks like this?" Douglas grunted.

"Man she won't stop shaking, at least she's not crying as much now..." Murphy reported.

"I wish there was something I could do for the poor thing" Lisa said.

"We just have to be there for her. Did you hear that? We're all on your side now, you don't have to deal with this alone" Eileen assured.

"I-I-*sob* know that, you're my-*sob* l-loyal subjects-*sob*" Alessa murmured.

"There ya go, she's coming back to us!" Heather said.

The rest of the children where beside Alessa giving her concern looks, and occasional comforting pats on the shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" Hanna asked.

Alessa nodded slightly, but was still clinging to Murphy.

"Hope you get better soon, you're the only real competition I have here" Laura said.

"(Competition for what?)" Murphy thought.

After a few more minutes Alessa eventually released Murphy, and she was returning to her old self though a little more humble that before, but perhaps that is a good thing. Alex pulled the lever, and slowly the garage door open less than halfway before stopping.

"Awesome, why couldn't it just open entirely, why do we have to crawl under it, that's pointless" George ranted.

"Whiny gets you nowhere, but opening this locker with the right combination will" Alex said.

"What's the combination then?" George challenged.

"Well if you payed any attention to what I read out loud, you'd know that by now" Alex said pointing at the round clock on the wall.

"I can only read digital clocks" George confessed.

"Of course...it's 206, not complicated at all" Alex said.

"I get the feeling this town was going easy on you with the puzzles" Heather said.

"This town is not sentient, there is no strong evidence for it. It's all planned from the start I bet" Alex said as he unlocked the locker.

Inside he found a second box of shotgun ammo, a box of pistol ammo, and a health drink.

"Here Thomas was it, you take it" Alex said tossing the handgun ammunition to Officer Gucci who quickly caught it with ease.

"Thanks for the concern I think these will fit my gun" Officer Gucci said.

"So is that it, are we done here?" Maria asked.

"Yeah let's get get under that opening. As many as possible since it's pretty wide we should be able to get through it quickly.

"I'm ready for it this time" Elle said with confidence.

"There's a good chance we're going to be facing a lot of resistance once we all make it outside" Alex confessed.

"I'm sure it's not anything we can't overcome together" Tina assured.

"It is a rather spacious lot, maybe we can overcome them all with numbers" Elle figured.

"We better because frankly we won't be able to climb down the manhole like last time, there's too many of us" Alex said.

"We just went through a several of those Order Soldiers, and they drained a lot of our ammo, can we really deal with anymore crap thrown at us?" Douglas wondered.

"There isn't a whole lot of ammo to scavenge here, surprising as it is. If we watch each other's back we'll be fine" Alex assured.

"Okay, let's go then..." Eric reluctantly agreed.

"Wait! Maybe we should keep the kids here so we won't have to worry about them during the fight" Elle suggested.

"That might not be such a bad idea, Moon, do you think you can watch over them for a while?" Alex asked.

"W-wait I want to help, please let me help meow" Alessa practically pleaded.

While Alessa didn't say anything she had a determined look in her eyes, obviously wanting to redeem herself.

"...Fine, but at the nearest sign of trouble you two should go back, and protect the children is that understood?" Alex asked.

Both Alessas nodded, and with that the team crawled in groups outside to face their next opponent, or to be more precise, opponents.

_End of Chapter_

_Guess who went to the Silent Hill themed haunted house at Universal Orlando?...*Sob*-not me~*Waaa~, sob*...okay I think that's enough crying. I was short a hundred bucks, and couldn't afford it. Anyways more characters to come, and more hilarity will ensue. Thanks for the reviews, support, and your patience as always!_


	68. Chapter 68 Friends Close Enemies Closer

_Chapter 68: Friends Close Enemies Closer_

_After watching the second Silent Hill movie I realized that there are some new things in the movie that could go well with my story despite it being so late in the game, but I also want your opinions as well since some people weren't so sure of putting the first movie into it. Enjoy!_

At the Church of Operations...the Villains' Lair

Dr. Fitch rushed towards Dr. Kaufmann's office, and quickly opened the door out of breathe he saw Dr. Kaufmann still working on Adam Shepherd.

"...Fitch? This better be important, I am just putting the finishing touches on my latest project" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Are you sure he will do as you told him, and kill his son? The town's curse would only dissipate if he's the one to end him" Margaret spoke from across the room.

"Yes, given his past electroshock therapy I had performed on him. Though it may have destroyed several of his brain synapses I already repaired them, that being said he should be compelled to kill Alex on sight" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Yeah, but aren't you afraid he'll turn on us if you made a mistake?" Karen asked sitting down on the side of a table, her legs kicking away at the air.

"I fixed it so that he will only return to his senses once he receives enough physical trauma. In layman's terms, when he's dying" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Isn't that the most stereotypical way someone hypnotized, or controlled snaps out of it" Curtis grunted.

"Gee well I do apologize for such an obvious drawback" Dr. Kaufmann sarcastically said.

"C-can you guys listen to me, it's v-very important" Dr. Fitch stammered loudly.

"Can you please not slice, and slash at the little girl in the room while you're at it, I know you have a tendency to do that...what with you butchering your daughter, and all" Dr. Kaufmann sneered.

"I-I-*ugh*-i-it's my reanimated corpse! I-It broke through it's s-straps, and is running around the c-church!" Fitch exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you used those leather straps, those never work" Margaret said.

"U-unfortunately they were the only ones at the time!" Dr. Fitch said.

"Looks like we got a runner, does anyone else know?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Everyone knows, they are all at the main hall discussing this now! Well everyone except Walter, he still hasn't returned" Dr. Fitch exclaimed.

"No concern, we shall meet with you there, I will remain here. It is time to wake up our newest soldier" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"O-okay" Dr. Fitch said running off.

"Now then...a little injection of adrenaline should be enough to wake him up, and ready for action" Dr. Kaufmann said searching his cabinets for the medical drug.

"I can assure you he will make a powerful ally" Margaret assured.

He finally found what he was looking for, and after double checking the straps on the hospital bed to see that they were in fact metal he expertly injected a dose of adrenaline into Adam's veins. The effect was almost instant, his body shook for a split second before his eyes were open, and he was struggling to free himself from his bindings.

"Talk to him, calm him down" Dr. Kaufmann muttered as he went to pick up his weapon.

"Adam? Adam!" Margaret called out.

Recognizing the voice Adam stopped struggling, but still attempted to pull at his wrists, and legs.

"Can you hear me Adam? Can you speak?" Margaret asked.

"*Cough-hack-cough*-y-yeah" Adam coughed roughly.

"A-are you sure he isn't still dying, or anything?" Margaret asked.

"I did everything to the best of my abilities, the rest is up to him...ah there it is, Spear two point five, alpha version" Dr. Kaufmann found.

"He's a fighter, and a soldier he'll tough it out" Curtis defended.

"C-Curtis?" Adam wheezed

"Still can't believe someone could live with such a scar..." Karen commented.

"G-get me-*cough*-out!" Adam wheezed.

"Why?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"I-*cough*-have unfinished-*cough-wheeze*-business with-*hack*-m-my son" Adam coughed

"That's what we wanted to hear, release him" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Dr. Kaufmann tossed the shackle key to Curtis who began using them to release Adam. Once free he sat up, flexing his arms, forearms, fingers, everything to ensure it was all in working order. It felt unnatural how his body was still able to move despite at one point being in two places at once, but he wasn't gonna complain.

"Here, can't be much of a soldier if you don't have a gun" Curtis grumbled.

He tossed an old revolver over to Adam.

"...My old gun" Adam muttered.

"Just fixed it, it shoots like a dream, don't mistreat such a nice thing" Curtis said before taking off.

Adam opened the cylinder, it was loaded.

"Oh yeah! Talk to Eddie if you run out of ammo, he seems to be carrying a lot for some reason" Curtis quickly said before leaving the room.

"You'll meet the rest of our group soon, and unfortunately you'll meet Walter as well, but right now we have a predicament we could use your help with" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"You're speaking better, gotta admit I'm rather proud of myself for fixing your vocal cords after what happened to you, glad to see my efforts weren't in vein" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I said who are you?" Adam asked more loudly.

"By all standards I'm your second god, your second creator, I brought you back to finish what you started, but there's no need to worship me just yet, you're on a leash just like the rest of us" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I-I don't understand" Adam muttered.

"In due time, right now we have a runner, and he can't get away, not after wasting the resources to bring him back" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Where do we start?" Adam asked.

"Follow us" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"It's good to have you back" Margaret said.

"Thanks, wish I could say it feels good to be back..." Adam said.

"I feel surprisingly energetic, I guess I forgot how it feels like to be a little kid again" Karen said.

At the Main Hall

"Honestly, this is amateur at best" Dahlia muttered with disappointment.

"Well anything that's not Walter is an improvement for me" Eddie said.

"You're just saying that because of the fat jokes" Vincent said.

"Oh, well why don't you spend a day with him, and see where that goes!" Eddie quickly exclaimed.

"This is foolish, what threat can a walking corpse be to us?" Dahlia said.

"Apparently from the description Dr. Fitch gave us, the clothing the man had was that of a convict. With that we can assume he is in fact a threat...to several of you" Claudia said.

Pyramid Head took notice that he was part of the exception that would not be troubled by the escapee.

"No need to concern yourselves any further" Dr. Kaufmann spoke out from the hallway to the right side.

"Good, for a minute there, I thought I would have had to perform manual labor" Vincent said.

"L-let go of me!" The loud grunt of a heavy Latin accent.

"Turns out my corpse was better after all" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Coming out of the hallway was Adam, and Curtis struggling to drag a very angry man, and his surprisingly kept mustache.

"Who the hell-let me go already damn it!" The man continued to shout.

"Try to escape again, and you'll end up with something worst than just a slit throat" Dr. Kaufmann warned.

The man stopped, but only to focus his attention on his neck. Adam reluctantly loosen his grip on the man's arm so he may have a better feel. Sure enough he could feel fresh stitches from where the Screamer had clawed him. For the most part it was taken cared of, and stitched quite well, so much so that he had to really feel around for it.

"Y-you saved me?" The man asked.

"No you died" Dr. Kaufmann confessed right away.

"...You loco asshole! I'm right here cussing you out!" The man shouted, once again struggling to be set free.

"He's in the denial stage, fan-freaking-tastic" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Hey, smart-ass this isn't funny, you think these two lovebirds are gonna-*ugh*!" The man exclaimed before being given a swift punch to the gut from Curtis

"Now I know you have a number, but just for the hell of it, why don't you tell us your name?" Dr. Kaufmann urged.

The man spat at Dr. Kaufmann hitting his left cheek.

"You sure know how to pick em' Fitch!" Dr. Kaufmann angrily exclaimed as he moved away from the man.

"Hey where you going ese? I still have some in me!" The man mocked.

"I'll disembowel him!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"Let me have a go" Vincent said.

"Do whatever you want" Dr. Kaufmann said not really listening.

"So...Pablo" Vincent began.

"My name isn't Pablo..." the man said.

"Juan-" Vincent added.

"Wrong again!" The mustache man said.

"Uh...Enchilada?" Vincent guessed again.

"You racist asshole, it's Sanchez! Sanchez, now shut the hell up!" The man, and his mustache declared.

"See that wasn't so hard, now will you comply?" Vincent asked.

"Golly gee, I sure will. I learn my lesson, and I promise not to stab you in the stomach over, and over again. Now can you let me go?" Sanchez poorly lied.

"This isn't working, we need to show him the gravity of his situation if he doesn't agree to join us" Vincent said.

"Join you? Like I'll join your pathetic bunch! Look at you all, you won't last a day!" Sanchez said.

"...I'll let you take it from here" Vincent said.

Pyramid stomped towards Sanchez with a rusty spear, Adam suddenly aware of it's existence quickly reeled back releasing his grip on Sanchez, but before he could take advantage of that Curtis was already putting him in a full nelson. Adam quickly reeled back, and aim his Old Revolver at Pyramid Head who barely gave it a glance before returning it's sights on Sanchez.

"W-what the hell is that thing doing here!" Adam exclaimed.

"Get it away from it, put it on a leash, or something!" Sanchez also exclaimed.

"We didn't have to end this way if you just had only decided to join us..." Vincent said.

"Alright, alright! I'll join!" Sanchez quickly exclaimed.

"Dad!" Josh realized.

"J-Josh? You too? get away from that thing! Get over here!" Adam exclaimed.

"No match...darkness enveloped us...blinded..." Dahlia muttered.

"Great words of encouragement" Mary muttered sarcastically.

"We need to have them acquainted with the outside world, no use for inexperience bodies" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Great, leave us while we continue repairing this once beatiful shrine which Walter carelessly destroyed" Christabella said.

"You're coming with us to the outside, Walter left one of his holes open, which we will of course take advantage of" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't recall you deciding our actions" Dahlia said.

"Waiting for our targets to confront us here is foolhardy, it is better to meet them halfway before they prepare themselves even more" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So that's your real intention" Vincent said with a sneer.

"Can you two let go of me now?" Sanchez asked.

"W-why haven't any of you explained to me why you have that thing with you!" Adam exclaimed pointing a shaky finger at Pyramid Head.

Pyramid Head showed no sign of caring, rather walking towards a more empty part of the hall.

"...I'm not seeing the problem" Dr. Kaufmann admitted.

"Are you insane! That monster will kill us all! Just like he did-..." Adam said, but paused, his words caught in his throat for some odd reason.

"The way I found you did seem like something that monstrosity would do...Did you kill this man?" Christabella asked.

Pyramid Head took a half second glance at Adam then slowly shook his head.

"A-are you the one then...who killed Anna?" Christabella asked.

Pyramid Head paused, contemplating something, but eventually slowly shook his head.

"I don't understand..." Christabella said.

"Sounds like there was another actively performing mass killings, not acting as judge? I guess the only explanation is that this second Pyramid Head...has gone rouge" Vincent said.

"You got all of that from his silence?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I can read people like an open book, it's written all over it's face" Vincent said.

"...In any case, back to the real discussion we were having" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Wait-do I have to go too?" Eddie asked.

"You have a gun, and I remember you needing target practice because you couldn't shoot worth a damn" Curtis said.

"So-I-I just need to practice here then..." Eddie said.

"You're gonna pig out on all the food you somehow keep finding, you're going, no arguments" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Wait so who's going?" Mary asked.

"You, me, Eddie, Curtis, Adam, Vincent, Pyramid Head, Claudia, Sanchez-" Dr. Kaufmann began.

Sanchez spat on the ground to show his distaste with the idea.

"...Who am I kidding, everyone will be going, just remember Karen is our ace in the hole. She may be the only one of us that can rival Alessa's power" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I'll get my suitcase" Vincent joked.

"My life is too valuable to be whisked away by some rouge beast you failed to keep away from me" Dahlia said.

"You're like a mental patient I once tended to, every time someone said something he would alter his memories almost at once to make it appear as if I had said something else. Your life is expendable, it's Karen's that I'm more concerned with, she is my investment in our plans" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Thank you?" Karen awkwardly said.

"Do you honestly believe she is that powerful?" Margaret asked.

"If what you have told us rings true, then it is possible she has retained the powers that Alessa possesses if she really is her sibling, we shall wait, and see" Claudia said.

"Will I see my big brother?" Josh asked.

"Alex...yeah, I want to see him too..." Adam muttered.

"Well see him soon enough, now are we going, or not?" Curtis asked out loud.

"Crazy, all of you..." Sanchez realized.

"That's cute, you think you've seen it all" Margaret mocked.

"I-I-I really prefer I s-s-stay here!" Dr. Fitch stuttered.

"In time we too shall vanish into oblivion, the dark one will not let us seek peace..." Dahlia muttered.

Pyramid Head at last moved from his position away from the group to rejoin them.

"I'm tired of discussing this, I may talk a lot, but even I hate having to explain everything, action speaks louder than words anyways. Follow me, I know a hole Walter left open" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't recall, or would ever conceive that someone would declare you leader" Dahlia said.

"A leader isn't chosen, but rather steps up, we wasted too much time, and I'm out of dead bodies so there's that as well..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I'm starting to think that's the only reason you wish to leave" Vincent said.

"Do you hear yourselves when you talk? You sound like a couple of dumbasses" Sanchez said.

"That's enough from the newcomer" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Leaving the hall through the left side they quickly encountered Walter's hole still in working order.

"You don't suppose leaving this here is a tad reckless?" Karen asked.

"If you think you're gonna make me go through that you got a-" Sanchez began, but Pyramid Head had seized his convict's jumpsuit by the collar, and threw him into the hole.

From the other side they found themselves at a graveyard, all of them going through with no side effects except for Sanchez who was thrown so far he flew across the stone path, and hit a small tomb on the otherside.

"*Sigh* this is gonna take some stitching..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

As he began walking towards Sanchez twitching body a glance to the left suddenly drew his attention as well as everyone else when they saw it.

Right in the middle of the stone pavement was a upside down car, what was more interesting was what was lying at the bottom of it. A wide, thin spatter of blood, and gore slowly squirming, and grouping at several locations. Some portions once becoming thick enough began to turn into a black sludge, and conjoined with the rest.

"This would explain everything if I get a response for the following...Walter?" Dr. Kaufmann called out.

The splatter began to bubble, but quickly dissipated, and continued to slowly become whole.

"It must have been a brutal experience if it's taking so long for him to come back" Eddie said.

"Yeah...it looks like the pieces are almost done though...what do we do?" Christabella asked.

Pyramid Head tipped a nearby tomb sending it crashing down onto slowly forming puddle of Walter Sullivan thus forcing it to return back to the beginning.

"Mission accomplished, now then back to Sanchez..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I-I can't feel my body..." Sanchez sputtered.

"That's because your neck, and spine snapped, but don't worry I can do this surgery blindfolded...or was it my worst, I'll think about it when I'm operating" Dr. Kaufmann said in a very serious tone.

One lousy operation later...

"Did you really have to amputate my arm?" Sanchez asked.

"I sewed it back, why are you still whining?" Dr. Kaufmann argued.

"I never once believed you were actually taking your job seriously..." Vincent said.

"This place looks familiar..." Adam said.

"Correct! We're in Shepherd's Glen Cemetery, but why would Walter be here?" Margaret said.

"Because I told him to, I asked him to fetch me more suitable bodies that have that special something I found in all of you, I see now why he had not come back, if you can hear me, you are a failure of even the simplest of tasks!" Dr. Kaufmann.

There was no response from the splash of blood that use to be Walter Sullivan.

"How rude, well staying here, and waiting for him to come back would be to tedious. Let's keep looking around" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"They're close, I can still smell 'em" Curtis said.

"If Curtis knows where they are we should pay attention" Adam said.

"Yep! Got a knack for it, almost instinct, come on it's still fresh" Curtis assured.

"Well this is interesting, don't you worry Walter we'll save you a-who am I kidding, you snooze you lose!" Dr. Kaufmann mocked as everyone including himself left for wherever Curtis was leading them.

Moments Later at Shepherd's Glen Sheriff's Department

The fog still quite thick there was little of the large parking lot they could actually see. However they did notice a flipped Police car, but something about it was off, and Elle was the first to notice.

"...It's not right, I don't think it's suppose to be like that" Elle muttered.

"Sure it was, that gorilla sized thing flipped the car with you in it" Alex described.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's strange? I mean we've been here for a while now, and we couldn't even find sewer cap" Elle said.

"So what we're stuck? Nice job, now we have to go back out on the streets!" George said.

"I don't see how that's exactly my fault" Alex said.

"Maybe...maybe we are suppose to go down the sewers" Elle proposed.

"Spooky~" George mocked.

"Now I know why that car feels different! Something pushed it on top of the sewer cap, we just need to push it back!" Elle solved.

"We're going to go through all that effort just to go somewhere we don't want to" George exclaimed.

"That's kind of how it works around here" Heather said.

"Regardless we should get to work pushing this thing out of the way, for some reason nothing has happened yet" Alex said.

"I think you spoke too soon" Douglas said.

Moment of silence...

"I don't think so" Eric said.

"Wait for it..." Douglas said.

"Why would we wait for it, let's leave now" Travis quickly said.

Suddenly a loud ruckus was heard just beyond the veil of fog, and beyond the tall fence.

"Here it comes..." Elle prepared.

Loud screaming sounding almost like orders from an unknown man was heard followed by gunshots, and the sound of tearing flesh from a sharp blade. Time passed, and soon all was silent, but not for long as a large body of flesh flung itself towards the parking lot going through the fence, and destroying it. The large mass of decaying skin was that of a Siam.

"It came alright" Wheeler said.

The Siam clearly dead sustained a large amount of psychical trauma, several impossible for the casual monster to perform. There were deep red rings on parts of it's body as if it was once being tightly held by some strong rope, several holes in it's chest, and arms which were clearly made from bullets, and puncture wounds impaling it mostly through it's chest. There were even ripped pieces of flesh that appeared almost sawed off, and thin, but nearly perfect slashes on it's limbs.

"W-what is this feeling..." James muttered in shock.

His face suddenly grew pale, his body shaking as if suddenly feeling absolutely chilled.

"Something horrid this way comes..." James muttered.

Everyone not wanting to take any chances drew their weapons as James tried his hardest to shake off the fear, and equip his shotgun.

They could hear chattering as whatever killed the Siam drew closer, but it wasn't monsters, or even an Order Soldier approaching, it was far more worst than that...

"N-no way..." Harry muttered.

They spotted each other almost simultaneously, on one side our heroes, and on the other were their captors, and most hated enemies. The shock of such an unplanned meeting left everyone speechless, but not for long as they will be interacting with each other simultaneously.

"Brother!" Josh shouted

"James!" Mary shouted in unison to Josh.

"Aw hell!" Both James, and Alex shouted simultaneously.

"Finally we have come face to face, I would say we should catch up on old times, but I've waited far too long for this..." Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Bring us the girls" Dahlia quickly spoke out.

"And waste all those years I spent keeping them-no her! Away from you! Never" Harry exclaimed.

"Do they have my daughter? Did you kidnap my Cheryl!" Mason demanded to know.

"This Cheryl that you cling to has never existed, get it through your head, but I'm confused, which one of you is the real father of your precious little girl?" Dahlia said.

"Don't play games with me! I went through so much, and I'm willing to go through some more to bring her back safe, now tell me where she is!" Mason exclaimed.

"I wonder...which one of you is truly who they say they are..." Dahlia began.

"Shut up, stop talking in your gypsy riddles!" Cybil exclaimed.

"Tell me, is it not true that this...Cheryl girl is in Silent Hill? Yet why are you in this whole other town? Don't you think you're being lead astray by her real kidnappers?" Dahlia said.

"Don't listen to her! She's trying to get us to fight ourselves" Harry said.

"I'm just asking a simple question, you may be gullible, but you aren't stupid are you?" Dahlia asked.

Mason didn't say a single word, he stared at both Harry, and Dahlia with the same angry look in his face.

"M-Mason come on, I know it sounds weird even for me, even for this whole town's standards, but I had never lied to you, and I wouldn't lead you away like this! Don't you think it would have been a whole lot easier to just finish you off the first time we met if that were the case! Which I'm not saying I was thinking about it" Harry tried to explain.

"I-I don't know...maybe you need me alive for something...to unlock a door, or something, I-I just-" Mason said.

"I can't believe you're even considering us backstabbing you like this! After all this time we've been nice to you! We've saved your ass lots of times, and you know it!" Cybil exclaimed.

Mason was left speechless again, contemplating both sides.

"I-I-I'm not going-meow" Alessa suddenly spoke out.

Dahlia stared at the opposing young girl, clearly confused.

"Uh don't you think maybe you should I don't know...pick a better time to assert yourself when you're not...wearing that?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry-n-no I'm not sorry this time meow!" Alessa declared.

"That's all nice, and mature, but no one is gonna take you seriously when you look so adorable" Cybil exlpained.

"B-but it gives me confidence-meow" Alessa said.

"But the outfit defeats the purpose if no one will take you seriously" Mason added.

"How dare you ignore me like this, I will not stand for it!" Dahlia said.

"You know this might be the only time I'll feel good shooting a defenseless old woman" Harry said.

"I'll allow it just this once..." Cybil agreed.

Angela was glaring at James, she had not planned for a second woman to enter his life despite being told already that his wife had died.

"You know, we really can't be repeating over, and over again honey. Why don't you just do what you really came here to do, and join me like you've always wanted to" Mary proposed extending her arms as if expecting James to run towards her in an embrace.

Angela continued to glare at James with a hint of disappointment in her eyes, James felt hypothetical daggers from Angela's gaze, but ignored them for the time being, the real daggers will be another thing, but again that's another time completely.

"Well obviously he had a change in plans" Maria spoke out causing James to flinch.

"...Yes he did apparently..." Mary said narrowing her eyes at James.

"Yeah, and he did again a few nights ago, with me...again, and again, and again" Maria alluringly proclaimed.

Angela's glare continued while James attempted to converse with his deceased wife only to have his lips shut by Maria's finger.

"Don't worry my little sex toy, leave all of this to me" Maria whispered seductively, but assured she was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

James shook his head rapidly to disagree with her statements, he wanted to speak out, but there were two sets of eyes with deep intent to murder, and soon a third would join.

"First you make fun of me, and now I see three pretty girls fighting over you!" Eddie shouted.

"Do you see me smiling!" James at last spoke out, relieved to be speaking with someone that hates him for some odd reason.

"Aw~ don't worry let me take care of that for you" Maria said.

"S-stop adding fuel to the fire" James hissed.

"To think my husband has always been such a lewd, and filthy man" Mary declared.

"W-what no, I haven't-" James stuttered.

"This is such a mean test of our love James, you're pushing me to the breaking point" Angela said.

"But we never-" James continued.

"Damn you! What gives you the right to act like such a douche! Make fun of me for being fat, and sleep with any girl you want!" Eddie shouted.

"But I've never made fun of-" James added.

"Go on, hit us with your best shot! Our hot raunchy sex love will prevail!" Maria challenged.

Pyramid Head took his place besides Eddie, and Mary with unseen eyes glaring at James making it four pair if whatever is under the helmet can even be considered eyes.

"...Like I said hit James with your best shot! His devotion, and desire for me will make him prevail!" Maria reworded.

"That was fast..." James said not surprised.

"It may not look it, but we've been trying to reason with you, didn't you get the signs basically telling you to end your life?" Mary explained.

"N-no? I thought I was suppose to get a better understanding of my past actions, overcome it, and move on." James said unsure of what she was talking about.

"Oh right I forgot you don't...think as hard as regular men..." Mary said.

"Seriously? Is that how I come off as?" James wondered.

"I'm ready this time James! Last time I was going easy on you because I didn't want to hurt you because I love you! But now I realize that I need to hurt you to set you free, it's all for the best, you'll thank me once you understand!" Mary exclaimed.

"I didn't think we'd fight so soon..." James muttered.

"What do you mean, we've been here at least half a day" Maria said.

"B-but I'm still not..." James muttered.

"You have all your weapons, and you have us this time to help you, you're more than ready, and if Maria dies in the struggle then so be it" Angela said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said anything about dying? I'm the star, you can't kill me off like this, if anything you're the one that won't make it" Maria argued.

"G-girls they're slowly getting closer-" James muttered.

"Can't you take a hint? You lost, game over, no continues! Why are you still trying?" Heather argued.

"To witness the birth of our God, as well as our new paradise reborn from the destruction of this world. I know you still hate me, but if it's any consolation the sins I have committed will surely keep me away from paradise, but I still wish the best for everyone's future" Claudia said.

"What a bunch of hogwash, I'm too old to enjoy a paradise anyways!" Douglas exclaimed.

"H-hey Heather! Over here! Damsel in distress speaking to you!" Vincent called out.

"Vincent? You're alive!" Heather declared.

"Well no, not exactly, look how about I just cross over there, and let me-" Vincent began.

Suddenly his path was blocked by a wall of fire.

"Neato" Heather said unabashed.

"There is something good that came out of me attempting to birth our savior" Claudia said.

"Congratulations Claudia, you've inherited the powers of a demonic fetus, your parents would be proud of they weren't dead" Heather mocked.

"I can do so much more when before I could not, I do wish there was a way to reason with you, but I can see you have made up your mind" Claudia said.

"I made up my mind to go with them, so maybe you should-*argh!*" Vincent exclaimed as the wall suddenly closed in on him, and burning him slightly.

"Sounds like he's in a tough spot" Douglas said.

"Yeah, but it's no skin off my bones if he gets hit by random bullets when we shoot at Claudia" Heather said.

"Heather, that's not a nice thing to say, I thought you matured over the...how long has it been?" Vincent said.

"You know I just realized there was only one god fetus thing, and I killed it, so why are you doing all of this again? Do you think killing any of us will bring about paradise, or are you just fooling yourself into believing this is true?" Heather said.

"Hey I'm the detective it's my job to say stuff like that" Douglas pouted gruffly.

"You are correct, while we cannot replicate what had happen, and changed it for the better, I still require that you come to us, and become whole once again, so that you may bring forth our salvation as the mother of god you are more than capable of doing so" Claudia said.

"Let me get this straight, you sacrifice a girl to bring a god, then when that failed you realized you could birth god somehow using that same girl that really isn't that same girl, but now when that fails you're going back to square one, and since the girl isn't whole again you're going to make her whole again, and sacrifice her so she can become the mother of god to bring about a salvation?" Douglas said.

"You simplified it too much" Vincent said.

"That still doesn't make any sense" Douglas said.

"Uh, Douglas...this is a cult in Silent Hill" Heather said.

"That explains everything" Douglas sarcastically remarked.

"Our reasons, and actions exceed far beyond that of normal human comprehension" Claudia said.

"That's the little baby god in her talking" Heather whispered.

"*Ahem* you need not understand, as you can see we have had results however bad they were, but now we can rebuild everything into the image of Paradise" Claudia said.

"Why couldn't you just volunteer at a Red Cross building if you wanted to help humanity like normal people?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, or start your own green peace corporation, you have the initiative" Douglas said.

"That's what I've been telling her! But she's all like 'no~ it takes to long', and 'I want to see paradise not build it', and just recently 'I have to kill you brother, I'm insane~'...that last one wasn't really what she said, but it sure sounds like her" Vincent said.

"Mock me as much as you will, I deserve that much, and more, but now is the time our dreams come true" Claudia said as a ring of fire circled around her. Douglas, and Heather also prepared to fight while Vincent went into the fetal position to make himself less of a target.

"...Where's Walter, shouldn't he be here with the rest of you?" Henry asked.

"M-maybe he set up some sort of trap!" Eileen panicked.

"Walter is still dead!" Dr. Kaufmann called out.

"So who are we gonna trash talk to?" Cynthia asked.

"I guess we wait for them to finish?" Henry figured.

"No fun at all..." Cynthia said.

"Dad..." Alex muttered surprised to see him, and even more to see that he was pointing a gun at him.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low mom!" Elle exclaimed.

"Look at all that has happened! Do not blame me for what your rebellious youth has caused!" Margaret said.

"And you think killing your own flesh, and blood is better?" Elle shouted back.

"It is when it prevents this kind of disaster from appearing!" Margaret argued.

"We had such nice things back then too" Curtis muttered

"Fine I get that part, but why I don't understand is how are you guys alive?" Alex said. Remembering how he was responsible for all their deaths in the first place.

"In a few moments you won't have to worry about that" Adam assured.

"Because you'll spend the rest of your life with me in death!" Josh proclaimed.

"You all went crazy! Sacrificing everything you love for some stupid made up cult!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"We didn't want you involved in any of this Wheeler, you shouldn't have rubbed your nose where it didn't belong, maybe you could have lived a little longer" Adam said.

"No thanks, I plan on living a lot longer" Wheeler assured.

"...I can only assume Dr. Fitch has something to do with bringing you guys back" Elle said.

"So close, yet so far..." Margaret said.

"Of course he wouldn't anyone who would butcher his own daughter like a pig in a slaughter house could never do something good in his life" Alex said.

Fitch began to sob yet again.

"I've told you son, there's no need to concern yourself with that, now we can do this the easy, and painless way, or are you going to actually fight me...can you fight me?" Adam challenged.

"I-I don't understand, when we were talking you were much different that this, why are suddenly-" Alex began.

Suddenly Adam fired his gun shooting just above Alex's head.

"That was a warning, I need your answer now..." Adam said.

"Suddenly I don't care about what you said to me now, Elle, Wheeler are you with me?" Alex asked.

"I am...I don't feel right, but I won't feel better if we let them get what they want...even if they are family" Elle said.

"You can count on me, and everyone else here Alex, let's set your father straight, don't really care about the rest of them, just your dad that I respected" Wheeler said.

Adam loaded a bullet to reload his gun while Curtis revved his Circular Saw to life while Josh, and Margaret took a step back, and Fitch continued to sob in a fetal position.

"Hey look Alessa it's that woman I was sure you killed, I guess you're starting to get sloppy" Rose hinted.

"I'll just have to kill her extra hard now" Alessa said smiling broadly.

"I-I won't give you that luxury, this time I've come prepared with powerful allies" Christabella exclaimed.

"Oh? Well it sure looks like they're busy with their own agendas, I guess it's just you, and me now *giggle*" Alessa sneered.

"All things warped in the mind dwell into your subconscious, never ceasing, always yearning..." Dahlia muttered.

"Hm~" Alessa hummed smiling slightly.

"Okay, so I'm a bit lost here, you said she's the one Alessa killed?" Christopher said.

"S-should I arrest her?" Officer Gucci wondered.

"Try it, I dare you!" Alessa challenged.

"Not after all you've done" Rose said.

"...What have I done exactly...this doesn't have to do with that case in Silent-" Officer Gucci was just about to realize.

"So this is the girl we're suppose to kidnap? I could have sworn it was the one wearing the cat outfit" Dr. Kaufmann interrupted.

"Ah~! He was just about to get it too!" Rose exclaimed.

"Do we know you?" Christopher asked.

"This does not concern you, I'll make my demands quick. I require Heather, Alessa, whichever, or both, and that man walking towards us dead with that woman back as my servant" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Up yours! I'm no one's servant!" Lisa exclaimed.

"You think I'm just gonna let you talk to her like that without any repercussions?" Travis wondered.

"You don't want to be my servant? Would you do it for a Lisa snack?" Dr. Kaufmann hinted.

"Lisa snack?" Travis repeated.

"I'm talking about drugs, she's a druggie, here I'm trying to lighten the mood just before I kill you, but you have to be such a stupid neck beard" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Is that all he can do, insult?" Officer Gucci asked.

"I don't understand, he seemed like a pretty okay guy, a bit of a jerk, but not this much of one" Travis said.

"Sorry I took a bitch moment a while back-Lisa! So now I'm just a tiny bit annoyed, but! All that could change if I just end you all here, complete my goals, and possible walk out of all this, and pretend none of it ever happened" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Everything you have said makes me want to arrest you for crimes against humanity" Officer Gucci said.

"You can take it a step further if you're religious, crime against god will fit my long list of things I've accomplished" Dr. Kaufmann added.

"You have no morals whatsoever do you?" Christopher asked.

"That jerk!" Alessa exclaimed.

"I know right he's a total-" Rose began.

"I'm suppose to be the ultimate evil here!" Alessa shouted.

"That's not really something you should be competing for" Rose said.

"Hey! Murphy! Remember me!" Sanchez called out.

Captain Lake, Eric, Tina, Jessie, George, and Ryan stared at him

"...I have never met that man before in my life" Murphy lied.

"Hey that's not cool ese! Remember all the fun things we did like that time we-" Sanchez continued.

"This man is clearly mistaking me for someone else" Murphy said.

"Really? Because it sure seems like he's positive it's you" George said.

"And then we talked about that that dead fat guy, and I asked if that was you, but then that bitch interrupt us-" Sanchez continued.

"Dead fat guy?" Eric asked.

"It's nothing, like I said, clearly insane, and he's working for the bad guys I presume considering how angry everyone looks when they stare down each other" Murphy said.

"Anyone we recognize?" Captain Lake asked.

"Not by the looks of it, but that one with the Pyramid Helmet we met before, but it seems like it's more interested in James now" Tina said.

"I'm gonna have nightmares when I finally have a chance to sleep" Jessie said.

"-And now here we are! You got me killed asshole so an eye for an eye!" Sanchez finished.

"Look, maybe there's some things in my life I haven't talked about, but we all have our secrets. Now I've respected yours, so you should respect mine" Murphy said.

"Not by a long shot, I got you figured out from the very beginning, you're actually a-" George began.

"Okay" Eric agreed.

"What!" George exclaimed.

"Dude has a point, besides, I'm sure it's not important in any way" Ryan said.

"Yes, thank you. Finally some good, now this guy is clearly dangerous, and-" Murphy began.

"We have guns" Eric interrupted.

"How many times have we interrupted each other now?" Murphy asked himself.

"Sorry it's just we don't have a lot of time here, and that guy has a heavy wrench..." Eric said.

"Again it's just one man nothing to worry about if we work together" Captain Lake said.

"What about those things coming towards us!" Jessie exclaimed.

It didn't take long for everyone else to see that all around them numerous Schism were quickly approaching them. Those with guns, even the villains shot at them to ensure no thing could interrupt their fight, but it quickly became apparent that there were more Schisms than there were bullets.

"Josh control your monsters" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I can't! For some reason these Schisms are too angry, and wild to obey any of my commands" Josh quickly said.

"Well damn it all to hell, and back! Hey morons!" Dr. Kaufmann called out to the other side.

"Is now really the best time!" Alex exclaimed.

"There's too many of them, they outnumber us three to one!" Dr. Kaufmann quickly estimated.

"So what are you demanding?" Travis asked.

"You're not gonna believe me, but...I declare a temporary truce to fight these things off" Dr. Kaufmann proclaimed.

"No way in hell!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well enjoy a three way battle, I'm sure we'll lose sides on both sides, I can only hope that in the ruckus of things you, and everyone you know dies" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And why should we trust you in all of this?" Harry asked.

"Because of my investment" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"My name is Karen!" Karen reminded.

"I don't-" Heather began.

"You're not suppose to, but if this girl dies! Then so help me I will do whatever it takes to take on of your own even if it kills me!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

"I...damn it all! Fine we'll do it!" Alex exclaimed.

"We will?" Henry asked.

"Form a circle, keep those who can't fight in the center, while those making the circle fight them off" Dr. Kaufmann instructed.

Realizing that thinking too much about it will lead them to the obvious conclusion that this was a terrible, and forced idea, they decided to just wing it, and do as he said. Making a much larger, and powerful force than any number of Schisms could possibly stop, but they are gonna try anyways.

_End of Chapter_

_It's been a hectic year, and half, or so, but we've gotten this far, half a million though I'm sure it wasn't your first. Though let me still congratulate you for reading, or putting up with this for this far...unless you just found this, and skipped it to this chapter in which case you are a jerk, and Dr. Kaufmann would be proud. Though we're still a ways off from the ending, let us not forget I've still got a lot to learn, and as I promised long ago...I've started this as a noob, but will end it as a pro. Thank you for the reviews, your support, and as always your patience!_


	69. Chapter 69 Never Doing That Again

_Chapter 69: Never Doing That Again_

_In celebration for the half million mark of this story let's do one more poll, for fun this time. Two random characters will be chosen every new chapter, and you just pick which one you prefer, this could really help me develop their characteristics for the more popular ones to give them more screen time. It can also make the less popular more popular by improving their design, and to make them more likeable. I will record every victory, and defeat until there is only one left standing, but for now...enjoy!_

Shepherd's Glen Police Office Parking Lot

Alessa starting things off by twirling her fingers playfully, summoning several lines of wires, entrapping two Schisms, ensnaring them, and proceeded to rip them in two slowly. Pyramid Head not wanting to be out done impaled the nearest Schism, then roughly ripped it's head off it's body with his free hand, then proceeded to throw it like a Frisbee. The spinning gore-saw hacked a Schism several yards away, nearly cutting it in half. Claudia motioned her arms towards a group of three Schisms which then suddenly burst into flames. They swished, and swayed in anguish to the point that their bladed head slashed each other, increasing the pain to unimaginable levels until they collapsed as three smoldering black piles. Mary constricted a Schism, lifting him just above the ground while Angela got up close, and performed a messy dissection on it's chest using her knives, after that Mary grabbed a second Schism, and flung it several yards, and onto a car. James, Harry, Travis, and Alex formed yet another shotgun brigade, and with their combined weapons created a wall of bullets devastating three Schisms, and leaving several injured. Curtis Circular saw was throwing sparks with a Schism's blade, but with a bit of maneuvering he was able to motion his saw towards it's slit of a mouth thus ripping through the skin. He would have to settle with a killing blow seeing as how he still had a small platoon of Schisms coming at him. Adam returned to his roots of military experience to help him fight, grappling, and shooting his way through the onslaught of monsters. Swiftly dodging attacks, and shooting precisely at either the neck, or heart he was able to subdue several monsters with just a single shot, and even on empty he would club his enemies to death with his old Revolver. Eddie attempted to do the same, but was far more clumsy, and his shots hit the air more than they hit anything breathing. Lisa, and Dr. Kaufmann had for the moment forgotten all about their past to focus on staying alive, working together, and combining their skills with sharp objects. Dr. Kaufmann's re-updated spear now had two scalpels on both opposite ends, were twice as long, and resharpened. The modified grip he installed near the center could be twisted which upon doing so shot out the front end of his spear, the scalpel was attached to a chain which he could easily retract. Using this new tool he would ensare the ankles, and chests of Schisms in order for Lisa to have a clean hit without fear of being struck at in return.

"(Damn! Who gave that woman a sword, didn't they know what she is capable of with that thing? Now recapturing her would be much more difficult than I had anticipated)" Dr. Kaufmann thought.

"(Damn! Who gave Kaufmann permission to make custom weapons? He was so much easier to deal with when he was banned from doing so by the police)" Lisa thought.

Heather, and Eileen knowing full well the capabilities of two machine guns firing at once re-combined their force, and fired madly at a group of Schisms, but upon reloading they quickly turned to Henry, and Elle who shot at the monsters in turn while both girls reloaded. Using her cat prowess, Alessa would hop, and stab at one Schism only to home in on a second, and fling herself at it repeating the process. Though it may not be fatal, the deep stab wounds were more than enough for Cynthia, and Murphy to finish them off relatively easy, Dahlia took notice of this, but decided to keep this info to herself. Pyramid Head re-gripped his spear as four Schisms decided to work together against him, but biding his time he waited at the right moment in which he swung his spear from left to right in a wide horizontal arc, slashing out the insides of all four Schisms. Alessa not wanting to be out done time her next wave of wires just right, and once four suckers were in position she shot them out like rockets, impaling them from the pelvis to top of the skulls, but it was far from over. Death was just the first half, next came the insult, by using more wires she was able to manipulate the corpses like puppets, and made them dance, and move around at will. With the four dead dolls she depicted a story of a young man being sent off by his mother, father, and younger brother as he leaves the safety of his home to bring back a small fortune to help his family live a life of ease, and away from their rock farm which was steadily going out of business thanks to the Wal-mart that sold rocks at cheaper prices, and by the bag full. Pyramid Head looked on, and it was obvious he was being challenged, he looked at Alessa who had a triumphant snicker in her smile. If only she was older Pyramid Head thought to himself, but now it was his turn to impress.

"How many of these things are there?" Dr. Kaufmann asked as he retracted a bloody scalpel which just impaled a nearby Schism.

"I don't know, I've never bother to check the first time!" Alex called out.

Tina, and Eric fired madly at everything that wasn't human, sometimes hitting Pyramid Head by accident...right...accident. Blasting away with fear fueled adrenaline they shot like crazy hitting everything in their path.

"A-are they allowed to do that here?" Vincent asked Dahlia.

"I-I am not sure what sorcery has enchanted their weapons..." Dahlia said.

Sanchez struggled to keep a Schism's blade away from him with his wrench, but was slowly losing the fight, still feeling woozy from the blow to the head when Pyramid Head tossed him. Luckily he wouldn't have to worry for long when Officer Gucci came to assist, and with their combined strength they pushed the Schism away from them in order for Officer Gucci to fire several bullets into it, but before Sanchez could acknowledge the assistance the officer cut him off as he noticed the convict jumpsuit he was wearing.

"I don't suppose you escaped from a crashed prison bus have you?" Officer Gucci asked.

"That's not of your damn business puerco!" Sanchez snarled.

Before Thomas can push the topic even further he noticed another wave of Schisms fast approaching.

"They just keep coming" Captain Lake said.

JP clobbered a Schism just across it's arm with his Crowbar, but did very little with his strength which left Captain Lake to tackle it with his shoulder, it was just enough for the Schism to stumble, and fall. Realizing who the bigger man was JP handed his Crowbar over to Captain Lake who took it just in time to see the Schism rise up against him. He clubbed at it once across the chest, and then a second in the same area. This would have been an easy fight if several more Schims weren't running towards them as well. Luckily the shotgun brigade was there to save them, quickly assuming their positions they opened fire, and laid waste to a small wave of Schism just as Captain Lake laid waste to the single one he was fighting. Meanwhile Lisa was surrounded by three Schisms, with her reflexes she could slice at two, and possibly kill them, but the third would surely slice her pretty little face. She turned to Dr. Kaufmann for assistance, but found him suddenly preoccupied twirling a strand of hair in front between his eyes.

"Predicable" Lisa grunted.

Though she didn't worry long as Travis had decided to branch out of the shotgun brigade with Alex's consent to help Lisa. Switching from shotgun to Fire ax he hacked the spine of a nearby Schism, and pulled it away giving Lisa an opening. She took it, and stood besides Travis, they both nodded in a sort of agreement, and lunged themselves at the two remaining Schism. Travis swung at his Schism, but it was deflected by it's bladed head, it then extending it's arm, and grabbed at Travis' throat, which Lisa quickly put a stop to when she slashed the skinny arm off the Schism, and free Travis. Pulling the decapitated hand out of his neck he tried again, and this time actually hacked a large chunk of flesh from it's side where a kidney would usually be located if it's anatomy was similar to that of a human. Lisa meanwhile stabbed, and thrust her Katana taking advantage of the slightly longer reach of her blade compared the neck of the Schism. Still it was not quite enough as each stab felt like tiny pricks rather than fatal blood fountains. Then Alessa jumped from out of nowhere, and with her massive claws she stabbed Lisa's Schism in the back, then swung her claws upwards brutally adding to the damage. Then she turned to the second, but saw that Travis had already taken care of that one.

"Thanks for the help, and thank you Travis for rescuing me" Lisa thanked loudly enough for Dr. Kaufmann to hear

"It was the right thing to do!" Travis also said loudly enough for Dr. Kaufmann to hear from a distance.

"What? I can't fight when there's hair in front of my eyes" Dr. Kaufmann excused.

"There's a couple more Schism heading towards JP, we should help them deal with those too" Lisa quickly noticed.

"Alright, let's do this together" Travis said running with Lisa towards the predicament.

"Just as Alessa was about to join them, she was suddenly interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see it was Dr. Kaufmann.

"Just a quick question, did that power of yours come naturally-" Dr. Kaufmann was saying, but Alessa knew that it wasn't safe to talk to strangers with bladed weapons, and jumped out of the way before Dr. Kaufmann could push his question further.

"(I'll take that as a no...damn what was it that Walter said about her...if only I had actually paid attention to what he was saying)" Dr. Kaufmann thought to himself.

Claudia engulfed a passing Schism in flames, while Mary grabbed the burning thing with a tentacle, and flung it at several others like a flaming fleshy boulder, At that point even Eddie was able to finish them off with several gunshots as they struggled to get up, and move the burning body away, then didn't even get on their knees before Eddie was done with them. Alessa meanwhile eradicated the lives of three more Schisms, and once again Pyramid Head did not want to be out done decided to take his first kills, and take it up to a new level. Impaling a Schism (which by now were just scattered play things to them) he ripped the head off it's body, but instead of throwing it, he stuck it in his spear turning it from a simple pointy stick to a gory halberd. With his 'modification' he swung madly at the oncoming Schisms hacking off arms, legs, and on occasion half a torso. When at last the bladed Schism head on the tip of his spear came off he was standing on top of a horrendous pile of monster gore, Alessa hummed to herself, and nodded in approval, she'll let him keep that victory for she knew the two will face off against each other one day, and she wouldn't want to spoil everything she could do to mere peons. Adam ran out of bullets, and Eddie was too far away, luckily for him he was just as much man dead as he was alive, and with his new clubbing weapon which was just the butt of his old revolver he went to work. True his kill count was lower than with a working gun, it still took quite a bit of strength to break the spines of several monsters one at at time, even if it did take him several beatings per Schism. Karen looked on, then glanced at Dr. Kaufmann just in time to see him work with Lisa in dissecting a Schism of it's internal organs. Dr. Kaufmann glanced at Karen back, and gave her a face which she read as 'get to work', but she had no idea what he meant by it.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Karen called out.

"I'm no professional of paranormal super powers, just focus, or something!" Dr. Kaufmann hissed before going back to work.

"B-but what if I get you, or someone useful killed in the process!" Karen asked.

With his scalpel still on a chain he swung it over his head for a moment before swinging it, and hacking at the neck of a Schism a yard, or so away, then retracted it to answer Karen's question.

"That's impossible, as I am the only one useful, I don't care who dies in your impossible ability, now use your powers! Look at her, and try to imitate her" Dr. Kaufmann quickly instructed.

Karen turned to Alessa who was laughing manically as several more Schisms died at her feet, then she turned to the other Alessa who was hissing, and yowling while slashing, and impaling Schisms one by one as she darted across the field.

"(They make it look so easy)" Karen wondered.

Oddly enough she felt really gloomy in front of all the blood, death, and violence around her, she just didn't know what made her so special compared to the rest. She thought of asking Dr. Kaufmann for one more strip of advice, but saw that he was busy gripping the blades of a Schism who got lucky, and Curtis was sawing it's spinal cord in an attempt to paralyze it before the good, evil doctor was taken before his prime.

"I'm no special" Karen said kicking a random pebble near her.

"I-I don't have any weapons! Save me!" George squealed.

"No one has it worst than me..." Karen muttered sadly.

James was coughing, and gagging as he felt death was near when a Schism was choking him, Maria, and Angela doing their best to kill it before that would happen.

"I guess I'll just sit back, and watch with the rest, they're not so bad to be around with..." Karen muttered.

"Brother is getting sweaty, and his chest is heaving in, and out so madly! *Swoon*" Josh moaned.

"Twitching madness skewered from reality, everlasting anguish, crushing depression, the darkness dances at our misery" Dahlia muttered.

"(Is everyone trying to prove me wrong?)" Karen wondered.

"You have to take a leap of faith!" Karen heard someone shouting.

"I-I should?" Karen asked out loud.

But that message wasn't for her, what she hadn't noticed was that some time ago when she was going through a depressive state, some nut-job created a hole of sludge. Unable to tell who did it, but they had a strong feeling who it was, they stopped what they were doing at just the right moment as most of the Schism were already dead, and those that were left were dying, and unable to fight. Strangely though what came out of the hole wasn't who they all knew created it, but rather a large bulking mass of a giant wearing an all black raincoat, heavy black boots, chains in, and out of his coat, and a gas mask shrouding his face. On his right hand he carried the largest hammer anyone of them have ever seen, the good, and the bad looked at each other as if asking who that giant belongs to, but when they all shrugged their shoulders it was obvious this one was on it's own. Now being dragged out of your usual accustomed place, and taken to some strange new place would freak out a lot of people, but this self made judge decided to show it's dominance over them, especially the one with the odd pyramid shaped helmet. Lifting it's Great Hammer high above him, he slammed it onto the pavement creating a powerful shock-wave sending several of both sides flying off their feet, and onto each other. Not long after that the ground began to split creating a wide, and deep chasm.

"Retreat! Now!" Dr. Kaufmann shouted grabbing Karen as quickly as he could, and darted out of area.

Before the tall behemoth could create a second chasm, he was forcibly dragged back by the same hole he was sucked in. The villains stopped what their were doing, and left through the way they came, Pyamid Head stayed a moment longer to see if the mask wearing monster was challenging him, but once he saw it was being forced back to where it came he turned around, and left, James was on the other side of the chasm, and being unable to jump made it impossible to reach him. He could walk around it, but by the time he reached James' side he would be long gone. He would have to practice patience, which means he had to find more monsters to entertain himself to pass the time.

Everyone jumped towards the side where Moon, and the children were waiting for them inside the garage, but Alessa was the last, and the chasm was only getting wider, and it didn't look as if it was leading to a sewer, but a bottomless pit. Alessa was all powerful sure, but she wasn't a very good jumper, with all the teasing, and bullying she was treated to as a child there wasn't much time for her to exercise her body.

"Come on Alessa we have to go before more strange things come out of holes!" Heather shouted

"Did you see the size of that thing! Are we really gonna have to fight that!" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"I won't make it!" Alessa shouted.

"You have to take a leap of faith!" Heather shouted.

"Faith in something got me sacrificed in the first place!" Alessa argued.

"Just get to it kid-!" Murphy, I guess sort of encouraged, maybe, didn't really seem like it...

If it was George who said it, he would have had a hard time going to the bathroom with what she would have done to him with those wires, but seeing as how it was Murphy she decided to trust him in his confidence for her. Taking a deep breath, Alessa sprinted as fast as she could, and jumped!...Unfortunately she was off by a few inches, and was going down fast, but there was a reason Murphy told her she could do it. If she had just waited for Murphy to finish his sentences he would have told her that he would catch her when she made it halfway. Thus avoiding feeling like a damsel in distress, the glimmer in her eyes wouldn't glowed as brightly, and she wouldn't have gone through the embarrassing blush when Murphy held her hand to keep her from falling to her death.

"Next time wait for my signal kid!" Murphy grunted as he pulled her up.

"I-well I..." Alessa stuttered suddenly too shy for words all of a sudden.

"So did we win?" Tina asked.

"I think all we accomplished was exhausting ourselves, and we still don't know where to go" Henry said.

"Geez Alessa you sure need to be saved a bunch for someone with freaky powers" Rose said.

"I didn't ask to be...saved" Alessa muttered.

"...Let go of my hand kid" Murphy said.

"I was gonna!" Alessa shouted way to loudly.

"Well it looks like the coast is clear, we can keep going I suppose, there's one thing I think would take us somewhere if it still works of course" Alex said.

"Are we gonna backtrack?" JP asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but it's at the graveyard so it's not too far" Alex assured.

"What about the other army of monsters out there!" George exclaimed.

"I don't hear them" Alex said.

Sure enough once the team grew quiet they could hear absolutely nothing, it appears as if most of the monsters had slaughtered themselves.

"Thus peace was restored in Shepherd's Glen, and the town citizens we're free to copulate the town once more" James narrated.

"Except most of them were never seen from again thanks to our cult" Elle said.

"So...good slash bad ending?" James said.

"So the graveyard right Alex? Let's get to it" Elle said.

"Alright, let's go to the garage, and tell the rest the news" Alex said.

"Lead the way" Vincent said.

The group stared at him.

Meanwhile...

"Aww~ I didn't get a chance to touch Alex..." Josh glumly replied.

"Damn that Walter, we were so close, we could have taken them then, and there!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed

"You can let go of me now, I can walk by myself" Karen assured.

"Well you certainly can't use your powers by yourself can you?" Dr. Kaufmann scolded.

Karen sunk her head.

"W-well it's not like there's an instruction manual, or a tutor to teach me!" Karen admitted.

"I don't suppose there is any harm if I assisted her in her godly powers" Claudia volunteered.

Dahlia grunted.

"In any case, did any of you recognize that large beast?" Margaret asked.

"No, and it didn't seem like the opposite side knew about it either" Christabella said.

"It may just be a wild theory, but you don't think this Walter character had anything to do with this did he?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy who makes weird holes, and makes an ass of himself most of the time" Curtis explained.

"And he thinks his fat jokes are funny!" Eddie added.

"Really? I haven't heard them, how are they?" Mary asked.

"Well, I...I don't want to talk about it" Eddie said.

At that point they had made it to the cemetery, their path surprisingly shorter than the path of the heroes who were almost there.

"Now then, that hole should around here somewhere" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Vincent, make yourself useful, and search too" Claudia said.

There was no response.

"...Fitch, did you remember to put a leash on your living corpse?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Y-you don't" Dr. Fitch argued.

"It's a mental leash" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"Suck my nuts!" Sanchez exclaimed.

"Maybe a shock collar would work too" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

"Ha! I've taken so many tasers in my life I'm immune to electricity!" Sanchez scoffed.

"I suppose a beating every now, and again will get you to behave" Adam said.

"You don't have the huevos!" Sanchez challenged.

"Before we get off topic, have any of you seen Vincent?" Dr. Kaufmann quickly said.

"I thought it was everyone for themselves" Dahlia said.

"...Damn it, he turned turncoat on us!" Adam exclaimed.

"As if any of us didn't see that coming, but I'm sure Fitch here knew that, and planted some sort of bomb in him, or something he can remotely detonate to cause serious damage to them" Dr. Kaufmann said turning to Dr. Fitch.

"I-I didn't" Dr. Fitch confessed.

"You are such a disappointment" Dr. Kaufmann sighed.

"Well guess I'll have to kill him again, it's a hassle, but somebody has to do it" Claudia hummed to herself.

At that point they had reached the hole, where Walter's body was still regenerating.

"Ah! There you still are Walter, funny prank you pulled on us, real creative. Now we'll have to beat you to a pulp though" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"It looks like he's still too much pulp" Curtis grunted.

Pyramid Head looked at his surroundings, but saw no tombstones nearby he can overturn to squash Walter.

"I guess we'll just leave him, beating Walter to death will just have to be put on the list of things to do" Dr. Kaufmann simply said.

"So busy" Josh said.

"That hole is still there, are we going back, or not?" Eddie asked.

"Hold it! What if that man tampered with this hole as well, it seems as if he can still perform his duties even in his current state" Dahlia said.

"Is that true? Did you tamper with that hole as well?" Christabella asked.

Walter refused, and could not comment.

"Like we have choice in this matter, we just have to believe Walter doesn't hold too much of a grudge, besides I'm sure we're even now that he screwed up our plans" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Cautiously, and one by one they entered Walter's hole, but once they all had entered the hole it suddenly closed shut on both sides, trapping them.

"...This isn't the church is it?" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

"Now that I think about it, Walter doesn't seem to be the type that plans to stay even" Margaret said.

"There's a piece of paper on that bench maybe it'll tell us where we are" Josh said.

Eddie being the closest reached for it, and unraveled it.

"It looks like a map of Midwich Elementary School" Eddie said.

"Damn it..." Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

Back to the Heores

Besides the streets being littered with bodies, everything seemed pretty peaceful, no monsters except the ones that are dead, and whatever noises they did hear sounded miles away. Before they knew it, they were already at the parking lot of the cemetery.

"Now that I'm not running on adrenaline anymore I feel exhausted" Alex said.

"We heard the whole thing, and that was enough to tire us with worry" Moon said.

"You guys sounded amazing!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Aw~ thanks sweetie, mommy did her best" Rose said.

"I think I did pretty good for my first time here" Christopher said.

"Thank you everyone for your cooperation" Hanna thanked.

"As your leader I had to do my best, you better be greateful" Alessa said.

"You're really amazing Alessa!" Emilie said.

"So what secret tunnel will we be going through that we couldn't before?" Douglas asked.

"Um...hello?" Vincent greeted

"No, no nothing like that...*sigh*, but it's going to be much more frustrating" Alex said.

"Wait, wait don't tell me, we're gonna stand still, do nothing, and wait for all of us to blackout then wake up somewhere new" Henry said.

"Yes, we all know how much you're use to that" Elle said.

"I always wondered how else I would return if those blackouts didn't happen, then again backtracking towards a nearby hole would have been the same" Henry said.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away" Vincent said.

"How come we haven't shot him yet?" Murphy asked.

"Like I said he's no threat, even I can take him down in a fist fight" Heather said.

"N-now you take that back, I may not be at peak physical condition, but even I can handle myself against a girl" Vincent said.

Cybil elbowed him in the gut, and he reeled back, and groaned loudly as he assumed the fetal position.

"That's really handling yourself" Cybil joked.

"Cheap shot..." Vincent wheezed.

"Don't waste the health drinks" Lisa scolded.

"Why did you follow us? We're not gonna feed you" Travis asked.

"Well you know, I wasn't cut out to be a bad guy, you know me, I more interested in myself rather than others" Vincent said.

"Well have fun dealing with the monsters by yourself then, let's go people" Henry said.

"Wait! That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the assistance, please let me stay?" Vincent said trying hard to sound sincere, but failing.

"...Well it's not like he's a threat to anyone, but himself" Angela said.

"I have no problems if he stays, or goes" Eric said.

"I think he could really use our help getting out of this" Tina said.

"I think we could all use help getting out of this" Eileen said.

"Well the more the merrier?" James said.

"James, there's thirty of us, I think we have enough to be merry times three" Maria said.

"Stop! Everyone look!" Alex said

While they have been walking, and talking they had almost ignored the mass pool of slime attempting to conjoin into one another.

"What is that!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"...No a better question is, who is that" Henry said.

"Isn't that the car you tossed a while ago Alessa?" Murphy asked.

"I think so, I thought for sure I threw it farther though" Alessa said.

"You said who is that Henry, do you know something?" Moon asked.

"Well my guess is as good as anyone's right now, but I bet it's Walter..." Henry said.

The pool of sludge bubbled, and boiled for a brief moment, and suddenly it attempted to combine itself faster, but from the looks of it, it might still be a while.

"So this is what happens to an unlucky man who can't die, I guess being immortal isn't such a cool thing after all" Heather said.

"I would feel bad if he wasn't such a murdering psycho, let's leave him" Henry said.

"Be careful everyone, you don't want to stain your shoes do you?" Jessie advised.

"Dude, I wonder what he's going through right now. I heard of being melted in a sauna, or massage, but this is actually literal bros" Ryan said.

"Maybe it's the same as...well, I don't know actually" Captain Lake said.

Being careful not to step on Walter, not out of consideration, but for personal hygiene they went through the gate Murphy had previously broken the lock to, and began to retraced their steps.

"We could really use a break, when can we go into your apartment Henry?" Cynthia asked.

"What are you trying to do?" Eileen quickly asked.

"Nothing, you guys can come too, if you promise to wait for us on the living room, or watch I don't care" Cynthia said.

"It's nice that you're trying to distract us with sexual innuendos, but it isn't gonna make our trip any shorter" Henry said.

"It could help pass the time at least" Cynthia said.

"Can't you think of anything besides sex?" Eileen asked in disgust.

"Hey you're the last person I want to hear that from. I know the rumors, the more innocent someone seems the more perverted they are on the inside" Cynthia teased.

"S-shut up! You just made that up just now!" Eileen argued.

"Turn!" Alex announced as they made it past the first row, and had two more to go through before reaching their destination.

"Who were all those people?" Captain Lake asked.

"Usually we wait until we get to Henry's apartment to clue in everyone on what's going on" Heather said.

"What does that mean?" JP asked.

"Well...there's these holes that we crawl through, and they...somehow take us to Henry's apartment which is different from the apartment he use to live in, but now Walter messed with that one up so now we have to...are you getting all of this?" Douglas asked.

"No exactly no" Eric confessed.

"All I know is it has something to do with holes bro" Ryan said.

"It'll all make sense once we find a place to rest, and sort all this out" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's actually not all that hard to explain, just hard to understand" Lisa said.

"So were those the only people we have to worry about?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe...but who know how many more people they have hiding" Heather said.

"No they're all of them alright" Vincent assured.

"Oh yeah, with you on our side you could tell us everything they have planned against us" Douglas said.

"Actually their plan is to kill you with everything they got" Vincent said.

"Yes we know, but we need more detail, what more can you tell us?" Douglas asked.

"...They'll do whatever it takes?" Vincent added.

"Is that really it...?" Douglas said.

"Why do you think you were doing so well so far" Vincent answered.

"No, no that can't be right, they can't have taken all of us here with just one plan, and thinking it was foolproof" Douglas said sounding a little disappointed.

"Who knows, from what I've read in their voices, and facial expressions they might be conspiring against each other so that they could have more of...whatever it is they want. I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly back-stab one another" Vincent said.

"So this is more of an endurance than survival" Jessie said.

"You're the ones surviving not me" Vincent said.

"This has got to be the biggest waste of time anyone has ever been put through" Heather realized.

"Well at least you get to build strong bonds with trusted friends who will be there for you" Tina said.

"Right...hey everyone! Are we really gonna see each other again after this?" Heather called out to everyone.

"You're stuck with me until you move out" Harry answered.

"She really does remind me a Cheryl sometimes" Mason said.

"Can I even, um I'm still not convinced I'm really dead, or not...maybe just a really bad hangover?" Lisa said.

"You know how long I've been wanting to hang out with you. I've always thought of you as a little sister, or something like that" Cybil confessed.

"I-I would so love to see all of you again, please visit-meow!" Alessa said.

"I'm gonna go through a lot of therapy...again before I'll be okay with seeing you all again" James said.

"So long as James is like this, I guess I will be seeing you guys" Maria said.

"I don't really care whether, or not I see you people again, I just know I'll be watching James again...and again, and again, and again" Angela said.

"Hey, hey! You guys should come to my school! We can be friends, and make fun of those dumb girls who think they're popular because their dads always buy them stuff" Laura said.

"I'm a detective of course I'll be seeing you guys again...seeing as how you guys suffer from mental problems so you'll be my first suspects if a crime happens near your vicinity" Douglas said.

"Pretty sure I'm dead can't really see the point in your question" Vincent said.

"I guess we can take a group photo together sometimes...that's what normal people do right?" Henry said.

"You guys are such great people, I would love to actually hang out with all of you somewhere our lives aren't at risk" Eileen said.

"We should have a huge party after this! I'll show these girls how to really loosen up" Cynthia proclaimed.

Henry was still contemplating on how to let Cynthia down gently that she is already dead.

Little Walter hummed to himself, but didn't seem to annoyed by the idea.

"Ha! I don't see why not, I got a few theories I want to tell you all about" Wheeler said.

"Sure, why not" Alex said acting indifferent as he continued leading.

"I think I'll actually miss you guys if we stay apart for too long" Elle said.

"If you guys aren't leaving the country then maybe I'll see you guys along my routes" Travis said.

"Do you guys really know a way out of here, because it just seems like we're walking in circles from place to place" Eric said.

"Yeah, kind of like an overcrowded tour, except this town-both towns are clearly not up to the task" Jessie said.

"Maybe once we're done with college we can do something together, o-or I could show you guys around, and maybe we won't be such social rejects..." Tina revelead.

"Don't listen to her, we're not social rejects" George said.

"Dude we're not even members of their club, we're always picked last in everything, and we don't get invited to any parties" Ryan said.

"W-well I would have invited you to my birthday party, but I forgot to send the invitations...sorry" Emilie said.

"Birthday party, that sounds so lovely, you have to tell me all about it...if you're not too busy that is" Hanna shyly asked.

"Can you make it somehow work...for her sake?" Captain Lake asked.

"I-I'll ask my dad, maybe he'll understand" Emilie said.

"Now I want to come to, it sounds like it's going to be really fun!" Sharon said.

"Anything is possible" Moon assured.

"Birthday parties...humph! It's just stupid people doing stupid things dancing to stupid music" Alessa said.

"I don't think you'll feel that way if we all sing you a late happy birthday song" Rose said.

"Last time you sang it too early on the day before Sharon's birthday honey" Christopher said.

"One of these days I'll sing it at the right time!" Rose assured.

"It sounds like you guys have a plan...I'll be honest I didn't think too much about my future now that everything is settled" Murphy said.

"I was sure I was gonna end myself today too. Life's got a way of screwing with your plans don't it?" JP said.

"W-well I-I was thinking, m-maybe you can be my p-peon like that guy, and the kids..." Alessa whispered.

"What was that kid?" Murphy asked unable to hear.

"N-nothing! I wasn't saying anything!" Alessa quickly exclaimed.

Alessa's hoody ears perked up, apparently catching everything Alessa had whispered, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Here it is, it's straight ahead. Inside that tomb is our ticket out of here" Alex assured.

"You mean out of town-" Elle said.

"And back to Silent Hill? Yes" Alex answered.

"Finally!" Mason exclaimed.

The gate was unlocked, as well as the tombstone, but like most rooms they couldn't all fit inside so Alex, Elle, Henry, Douglas, Cybil, and Alessa stayed inside to work out the puzzle in the tomb.

"It's pretty self explanatory actually, we just need to pull this bar out, and it'll unlock the grave, but as you can see it's path is blocked by these other bars so we need to make room" Alex said.

"I can just pry it off, grave-robbing will just be one of my lesser known crimes I've done" Alessa said.

"I-I don't want to break this already broken system, I'm afraid it will all just implode in on itself if we do" Alex said.

"I'm still gonna try!" Alessa declared.

"Guys can we make a switch here!" Cybil called out.

One switch later...

"I-I'm not very good at these puzzle things, but I'll try my best-meow" Alessa assured.

"You'll regret this!" Alessa was heard shouting.

"Anything will help" Elle said.

"Alright...so where do we start?" Cybil said.

"Let's start by moving this piece over to the side" Alex began.

"What if we moved that thing over there?" Elle said.

"But then it'll still get in the way after we try sliding over to the side" Douglas said.

"Maybe...maybe if you can just move that square up, and turn the rectangle over to the side like that-meow?" Alessa added.

"I'd move that piece across...just for the hell of it" Henry dully said.

"Okay this isn't up my alley, can someone switch with me?" Cybil called out

One switch later.

"Wow this really does look confusing" Rose said.

"I know right!" Cybil cried out.

"Okay I think we almost got it, just need to move this over here-damn! Now I can't move the rest away" Alex said.

"Back to the drawing board" Henry dully said.

"Well let's start by moving this square, over...there, and pull the key out one square" Rose said.

"No good, that rectangle hanging on the side will just block it several moves ahead" Douglas said.

"Can we move that other rectangle over there-meow?" Alessa said.

"This is too big a mystery for me, better call someone else" Douglas said.

Another switch later.

"Why am I here? I was never any good at these to begin with?" Angela said.

One last quick switch later.

"If you ask me, we should move those two aside to make room for the square" Mason said.

Hang on...I think...yes! It worked!" Alex declared.

The rectangle lock slipped out, and soon the tomb's stone top began to move over to the side revealing as Alex had already known an empty cabinet.

"It's empty just as I had remembered it" Alex said.

Suddenly Alessa's nose began to twitch as her newly sensitive cat powered nose began to whiff something strange, but faint.

"I-I smell something coming out of the tomb...it smells weird, and it's getting stronger-meow" Alessa said.

"What is it? Can you describe it?" Alex asked backing away from the tomb.

"I-I don't know, but it's making me feel sleepy, and my head...my head is throbbing-mew~" Alessa moaned softly as she soon began to lose her strenght.

Soon everyone else starting from whoever was closest to farthest from the tomb began to feel the same way, though they still could not smell what Alessa was able to.

"W-was this how they've been...knocking us out?" Alex wondered as the effect was not hitting him.

"I see your lips moving, but I can't hear anything over this loud siren" Henry said.

"It feels like it's blaring in my head" Rose groaned.

Everyone else felt, and heard the same things, and one by one they succumb to the heavy burden of whatever it was that was making them drift into unconsciousness. Soon they were all on the ground, knocked out as they left their fate to a sentient town drifting into chaos. When they woke, Alex was relieved to see that whatever drugged them had the decency to send them to the same path he took his first time. A large wooden sign on the side of road told them they had reach Silent Hill, and on his far left he can make out the hotel in which they will be exploring. The first actual building they will be investigating in what seemed like ages. Over time his friends began to wake up themselves, feeling groggy, but otherwise unharmed, Alex would wait for all of them to wake up before he will explain their situation.

_End of Chapter_

_One more interesting piece of news besides the favorite character poll I'll be putting up. Another reason I've been late with these lately was because I was working on a second Silent Hill fic, but it's still a one shot, and I won't work on that until this is finished. I'll submit the first chapter of that on late December, or early January, going with a survival tournament style with thirty, or so OC protagonists, but all the villains in this fic will be killing them off in this second one. As always thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	70. Chapter 70 No Vacancy at this Hotel

_Chapter 70: No Vacancy at this Hotel_

_Going to give the bad guys a taste of their own medicine, sending them to five of what I, and you think are the more memorable, or disturbing Silent Hill levels, only filler for filler reasons of course, but it'll be fun. Enjoy!_

Silent Hill Outside the Grand Hotel

"Alright, we're a little tired, but we finally made it, Silent Hill. We'll make a great leap push of progress going through the hotel, and with it one giant leap to leaving" Alex assured.

"Yes, although the thought of leaving this place is exciting in, and of itself, it seems like one of our friends is a little too impatient to wait for our time of rest" Moon said.

Alessa did not wake up, though still clearly sleeping as her loud girly purring, and her use of her soft makeshift killing machine called cat paws as pillow.

"I really don't want to wake her up, she looks so peaceful for a change" Harry said.

"Well I suppose one of us is just gonna have to carry her, or maybe take those paws of hers while we're at it" Cynthia said for completely selfish wand related reasons.

"You believe the wand is making her sleep?" Cybil asked.

"Well normally a cat would sleep like what, half a day after doing...cat related activities" Jessie said.

"Let's just take the gloves off her" Henry said.

"Am I missing something here?" Officer Gucci asked with no answer.

"But who should do the hono-" Jessie began.

"Yoink!" James exclaimed.

Swiping the paws from under her, and waking her up just as her clothing returned to normal James underwent the instant glowing ball transformation lasting in just over a second that all veteran wand users go through.

"And so I, and my menagerie of heroes have gain a superior foot hold in class, and high standards" the now wand powered James declared.

"What the hell just happened!" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"Fascinating!" Vincent proclaimed.

"Oh no, no, no, no...no. James you've have plenty of turns with it, let someone else take it for a change" Heather said.

"I doth say to thee, you are not the proprietor of this mystical device" James said.

"That's enough with the fake accent James, just pass it to someone else already" Cybil said.

"Hark! Why must I be sullied by such cruel insults? I can assure you that I am not acting in this matter by my own free will" James said.

"I can kind of see him faking it" Murphy said.

"Yeah, take it from the drama expert who been in theater troupes" Jessie said.

"Why are you guys acting like this is no big deal!" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"Ironically, this actually counts as normal by our standards" Henry dully said.

"Fine! Be that way, if you will not fall for me, then I shall cast this away!" James declared tossing his cane over his head.

"I got, I got it!" George shouted with anticipation as he positioned himself over it.

"Anyone, but him!" Murphy shouted.

Lisa took initiative first, and shoulder tackled George out of the way, his body crashing onto a pile of old cardboard boxes, and garbage bags. Lisa gripped the cane, and underwent her transformation. As usual Lisa was blocked from view by a glowing sphere which was a much brighter yellow than all the previous spheres of light. Inside Lisa waited in a trance state for whatever change will occur to her, before all of this she was hoping for a giant surgical needle. Unfortunately fate was not too obvious as the change didn't start outside her body, but rather inside. She felt small tugs pulling at her insides, on tug was near her kidney, a second was on her right shoulder, and soon she was being pricked all over the place with tiny tugs. Before it becomes a problem though she was engulfed in a yellow hue wrapping her like the bandages of a mummy. Eventually something began to wiggle out of her belly button, a blue tendril of energy, and then a red tendril with it. Soon they ejected themselves out of her body, and the tugging feeling went away, but the yellow draping her body did not The red, and blue danced around Lisa, and each other, the darted on opposite sides of the sphere.

Back outside the group waited patiently for her transformation to be complete, while Officer Gucci continued to pester his new allies with questions, and crying for common sense to return to them. Suddenly they saw a long strand of blue, and red darting out of the sphere. Everyone stood back several more feet as both tendrils began blowing up like balloons, eventually becoming the same size as the sphere Lisa was currently in. Everyone looked on in curiosity...

The yellow hue eventually began to unravel itself from Lisa's body leaving quite a mark, Lisa's hair had suddenly turned from redhead to blonde, her eyes were now gold in color, and her clothes had a light yellow hue on them. The yellow tendril circled itself around Lisa's neck forming a ragged scarf, and...that was it, no new weapon, no new clothes other than the yellow that dyed the clothes she already had. The sphere knowing the transformation was complete folding in on itself, and vanished, Lisa inches off the ground landed on her feet with no difficulty. Taking a quick look at herself, seeing nothing too special, but when she turned to her friends they were all flabbergasted.

"W-what? It's not big deal" Lisa said.

"Y-yes you guys are..." Travis stuttered.

Pointing a shaky finger behind Lisa, she turned around, and saw two more Lisa's staring at her as well. The on on her right side had blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, a blue clean scarf, and had a bluish dye on her clothes while the Lisa on her left had a much brighter red on her hair, ruby red eyes, a tattered, battle scarred red scarf, and a red dye on her clothes.

"Remarkable!" Vincent finally shouted, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"This is freaky" All three Lisa spoke simultaneously.

"Whoa, I knew you-or I was gonna say that-ah, I kind of smell sweaty, should I bathe?...nah~" Yellow Lisa said.

"And I knew you were gonna say that-oh I love this color, really compliments my gorgeous figure" Blue Lisa said.

"Then the only obvious solution to this is a fight to the death, survivor becomes the only Lisa Garland" Red Lisa declared as she unsheathed her Katana.

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down, no Lisa is killing Lisa today" Heather casually said.

"Why is this happening!?" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

"Oh dear if he doesn't get use to things soon he's gonna get a heart attack" Tina said.

"Or culture shock" Eileen said.

"There is two more of me than there should be, and my blade is screaming to be drench in blood" Red Lisa said.

"My stomach's screaming for a burrito" Yellow Lisa said rubbing her belly.

"My heart's screaming for some love making, it's been so long" Blue Lisa gasped.

"Hey James remember what you said a while back? The more the merrier was it?" Maria asked.

"Y-yeah" James said.

"Well there you go, enjoy, but not really I'm your only entertainment you'll ever need" Maria assured.

"Didn't anyone teach you to share, besides you can't force him to not find me attractive, I've seen him glancing at me, sometimes more than once at a time" Blue Lisa whispered loudly.

"In the battlefield none of that matters, only the strongest survive, now which one of you is the strongest so that I may gut that person, and take control of the pack" Red Lisa declared.

Yellow Lisa burped loudly...that's about it.

"What do you make of it?" Travis whispered to Henry.

"No idea, but it's obvious their personalities changed quite a bit" Henry dully said.

"But which one is the real Lisa?" Travis asked.

"I think they're all Lisa" Elle said joining the conversation.

"Yeah it's true, mostly my ass, but who could blame him, especially seeing how tight my nurse uniform is when I'm picking stuff off the ground, kind of like this..." Blue Lisa as she was about re-create some of her...picking stuff off the ground poses.

"Why don't you just save it for the professionals sweetheart" Maria said pushing James away from Blue Lisa.

"So, where's the bathroom in this place, I gotta drop a log like you wouldn't believe" Yellow Lisa asked.

"We don't know, and stop picking your nose when you're talking!" Harry exclaimed.

"How is this a power again?" Cybil wondered

"Looks like the wand just got lazy, and cloned her" Heather said.

"*Sniff* I smell a target, in the alleyway, finally my blade's insatiable hunger for blood, and violence will be quelled" Red Lisa said rushing away from the group with her blade ready, her eyes glaring, blazing, and her pupils shrunk. She was also drooling a little from the rush.

"W-we can't leave that Red Lisa on her own! If this is like one of those clone things, we can't bring Lisa back without all of her together at once" Heather pointed out.

The clashing of sharp metal, and flesh was heard followed by a large ball of smoke blowing out of the alley. Running to aid Lisa they found that they were already too late, Red Lisa had made quick work of the Smog, her red scarf, maybe bandana apparel covering her mouth as she continued to stab the long dead monster repeatedly.

"Why-*stab*-won't-*stab*-you-*stab*-get up!" Red Lisa shouted.

"There's monsters here too?" Officer Gucci said.

"Easy Lisa you got it already stand down" Alex assured.

"That's the problem! I wanted a longer fight!" Red Lisa exclaimed, if she wasn't so angry she would have sounded rather hurt at the thought of such a short end to a good fight.

"There there Lisa, you'll slaughter something else soon, not human of course, but a good fight nonetheless" Travis assured.

"My warrior spirit will not be wounded by weaklings, I will await the next battle" Red Lisa said re-sheathing her blade back into her inventory.

"Good, okay so that Lisa is settled down, how are the rest doing?" Elle wondered.

"This yellow one is gross, and could care less, but she seems okay" Mason pointed out.

"So where are we going, can we stop for a snack, maybe some pork-rinds?" Yellow Lisa asked while scratching at her right breast to take care of an itch. "Ah~ that feels much better~" Yellow Lisa moaned.

"Reminds me of myself sometimes, like when I'm in my underwear in the morning cause I'm too lazy to change" George commented.

"I didn't need the mental image" Murphy grumbled.

"Haven't I've been scarred enough in my life?" Alessa wondered as she too experienced Murphy's mental image.

"Moving on, Alex where's our next location?" Douglas asked.

"The Grand Hotel, I chased Josh there the first time...I'm not gonna fall for him again" Alex said

"Dude that's creepy, incest isn't my cup of tea, but different strokes for different folks" George said.

"Not like that you moron!" Alex shouted.

"Too easy, you should have just kept it to yourself" Henry dully advised.

"A hotel! Wonderful, who wants to do it in every room? Me!" Blue Lisa shouted.

"C-can we not do this in front of the children?" Moon asked.

"As much as I enjoy doing it in every hotel room with James, I believe we have more important things to be doing right now" Maria said.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Maria?" Cybil asked.

"Nobody is doing James, but me!" Angela at last spoke out.

"Well I guess there's also a little fingerplay, but-" Blue Lisa was saying.

"Nobody is fingering James, but me!" Angela exclaimed.

"Like I said there's no time for this, James, come on let's go kill us some more monsters" Maria said.

"Nobody is killing James, but me!" Angela shouted.

"Angela shut up!" James yelped.

"W-wait that last one came out wrong" Angela quickly realized.

"Well fine, they say the longer you wait, the more pleasurable it is" Blue Lisa said sighing afterward.

"Come on everyone, before we lose ourselves in conversation again...the hotel is right over there, just need to break down the entrance, and we're good" Alex said.

"Wait! Isn't there something here? Like maybe some spare health drinks, or maybe ammo?" Eric asked.

"Well no, I think there's a fire ax on the fire truck over there" Alex said.

"Didn't you take it?" Elle asked.

"Yeah I did, but I wouldn't be surprised if a second one is there in the exact same location" Alex said.

"We should take it, I think Thomas here could use something he can swing at enemies" Christopher said.

"Good idea, we take the alley, worked through some gravel, and dirt, duck under the truck, and the axe should be on the other side" Alex explained.

"Better plan, we have Alessa fish it out from here, I've seen her throw a car" Murphy suggested.

"I still need to see the thing for me to grab it" Alessa reminded.

"What if you fished completely out of random?" Laura asked.

"...Worth a shot..." Alessa mumbled

Cracking her knuckles...well attempting to crack her knuckles, but making no sound whatsoever she summoned a wire from the ground, jutting just inches off the edge of the road.

"...I'll just bring it for you guys" Alex said going towards the alley to fetch the axe.

"Try again?" Laura shrugged.

"Try again" Alessa repeated.

A second wire a few feet away from the first puncture clean through the Firetruck.

"Watch it you almost stabbed me!" Alex shouted.

"Sorry!" Laura called out.

"Here's the axe, don't do anything until I come back!" Alex called out.

"...Wanna start a fire?" George asked.

"That's a horrible joke" Officer Gucci grumbled.

"What? Too soon?" George scoffed.

"The average time a tragedy takes to become comedic is roughly ten years, or so, depending on the gravity of the time, but in most cases yes it is too soon" Vincent threw his two cents.

"Okay I'm back, here you go Thomas" Alex said handing the fireaxe over to Officer Gucci.

"M-maybe we shouldn't give him an axe just yet" George said.

"I think you should, can't be too safe here for long" Officer Gucci said.

"Exactly, now if all has been said, and done," Alex began.

"I still have some in me, but go ahead" James said.

"We should get back to work, just follow me, I'll take you to the hotel" Alex said.

"We shall follow under your leadership" Captain Lake assured.

With new vigor, and all previous complaints, and feelings of exhaustion gone the crowd welcomed themselves into the Grand Hotel with a loud breaking, and entering welcome as they destroyed the wooden planks blocking the entrance. The room was dark, with very little outside light shining through several holes from the roof, and upper floors, dust permeated the air, floor, walls, and already catching onto the thirty, or so people walking loudly on it's hallway. A cut in the right side of the hallway, and straight ahead leading towards the lobby, and check in counter where their choices. Alex placed his hand out motioning his team to wait while he left towards the right side of the hallway where am L shaped second hallway was present. Moments later he returned with a health drink, and motioned his team to follow him again, this time they all headed straight towards the lobby. The room was loud with footsteps, and debris falling just out of their field of vision, much like the rest of the buildings in town it was quite old, but much more broken down than the rest.

"Alex, are you sure this place isn't gonna collapse on top of us?" Wheeler asked.

"It'll hold...for a while" Alex said unsure.

"Look at all the broken pillars, this place is coming down" George whispered loudly.

"Shut up, inside voices" Eric hushed.

"This aren't the support beams for the building, just decorations, but I guess it is a little unnerving" Alex said.

"Where do we start looking?" Jessie asked.

"Well none of these doors work, but there is a map of this place behind the counter, we get that, and things should go smoothly from here" Alex said.

Elle seeing it on the higher point of the shelf behind the table immediately grabbed it, and looked it over.

"I bet this hotel was really pretty" Hanna suddenly commented.

"I wouldn't know" JP said.

"I bet it would be awful if someone just suddenly started bumping into everything" Laura said with a sneer.

She walked towards a small table carrying a vase, and tipped the vase over.

"Oops" Laura said.

The vase crashed, and fell on the ground.

"Laura, you don't go doing that here" James said.

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

"Well I left them alone of course" James answered.

"Why?" Laura asked.

James didn't say...why did he just leave the vases, and jars alone, and left unbroken? It was a conundrum.

"We can make better use of these if we clubbed the monsters with them, I'll just be holding on to this one" Travis said picking up a vase, and putting it away.

"I'll just sit in this comfy chair then until one you do something useful" Alessa said doing just that to a nearby cushioned chair.

"I was told there would be monsters, and warriors to fight? Where are they!" Red Lisa exclaimed.

"Calm down Lisa, you'll bring the hotel down" Tina said as more debris was heard falling.

"Guys, me, and Elle got what we needed from here" Alex said flashing the maintenance key.

"Alex said we should go outside, and bring power back to the hotel so we can ride the elevator. Travis we might need you again" Elle said.

"I really don't like the way the wand makes me feel" Travis complained.

"We have no choice, besides it's only for this one elevator" Alex assured.

"Fine, shame really, I was starting to like the multicolored Lisas" Travis said.

"Aw~ this Lisa was starting to like you a whole lot too" Blue Lisa whispered loudly.

"Guys radios acting up again" Heather warned.

"Finally!" Red Lisa exclaimed unsheathing her Katana, and running towards the hallway they had just went through.

A lone Smog was making it's way towards it's target, but didn't even get a chance to prepare when Red Lisa came out of nowhere, and sliced opened it's chest with a diagonal slice. Followed by several more until his chest was completely exposed, and so Red Lisa plunged her blade deep through his soft tissue repeatedly until it collapsed, and deflated itself on the floor dead.

"This is really starting to piss me off even more" Red Lisa growled as yet another fight ended too quickly.

Retreating back outside they encountered a second Smog, they turned to Red Lisa, but shook her head refusing to fight such a weak foe.

"Officer Gucci...good luck" Alex said stepping aside to let Officer Gucci fight.

"M-me?" Officer Gucci said.

"Yes you, now get going it's getting closer" Alex said.

"Alright..." Officer Gucci said.

"Now when you're fighting it watch out for it's-" Ales was about to advise.

Officer Gucci hacked at it's chest before it could completely inhale, the black skin was surprisingly strong, and kept the axe from hitting it's lungs. In retaliation the Smog quickly expanded his chest, and lungs causing Officer Gucci to be forcibly pushed away by the force, and fogged up by black choking smoke. He pulled himself together, before the thing could walk any closer to him.

"Step back a bit, wait for him to open up to you, literally, and shoot!" Alex advised.

Gulping the last of his nervousness he starting walking back, the Smog not running, but merely walking towards him. Once it became clear to it that it was not gonna get close enough to hit him with a sudden burst it decided that a longer ranged attack is in order. It started taking in a massive amount of air...

"Do, it shoot the orange stuff!" Alex shouted.

Officer Gucci noticed the internal organs Alex called 'orange stuff', and shot at it, the Smog instantly reeling back from the pain, and shut it's chest again as a second shot was heard, hitting the stronger exoskeleton, but nearly penetrating it. Not giving it time to recuperate Officer Gucci lunged at it, and swung his axe hitting near the center chest, and close to the slit where the chest splits off. The Smog once again reeled, and was gave off another blast of smoke just as Officer Gucci predicted. He quickly switched back to his pistol, and fired at it's chest just as it opened up, and exploded it's nauseous smoke, and flinging him back again, both of them ending up on the floor. Only difference was that Officer Gucci was able to stand up, and rub the smoke out of his eyes still blinding him slightly.

"Everything is still blurry" Officer Gucci complained.

"It'll wear off on it's own, need some help?" Alex asked.

"No, but I'm gonna walk a little closer to you guys for a while" Officer Gucci said.

"I think I have some crust in my eyes too now that I think about it" Yellow Lisa said as she too began to rub her eyes.

They followed Alex towards a gated alley using the Maintenance key to gain access. Before anything else Alex grabbed another health drink found on the window sill.

"Is it puzzle time?" Laura asked.

"Yes it's puzzle time, hand me the clue, it's on that clipboard sitting on the dumpster" Alex said.

"'Don't forget to tape the big game'?" Mason read as he gave Alex what he asked.

"Yes, but it's the letters below it that interest me" Alex said moving towards a power box behind the dumpster.

"We need to rewire this exactly how those letters look" Alex explained.

"How are we gonna make a 'D', and 't' shape with single strips of wire?" George asked.

"Not those! Were you paying attention? The two capital 'X's', and the 'I'" Alex explained.

"They kind of look like Roman Numerals to me" Moon said.

"Well that's besides the point, what we need to concern ourselves with now, is how to align the wires to have them shaped like that which will turn on the power for the rest of the building" Alex explained.

"Well that doesn't sound too hard" Douglas said sounding disappointed.

"We could have upped the difficulty if we didn't already see how we're supposed to do it" Heather said.

"Lucky, I bet if it was me, the clue would have composed of a long poem about chutes, and ladders intertwining" Harry said.

"A~nd done, the hotel is alive again" Alex said finishing rather quickly.

"Which means the elevator is working again, and we're gonna need Travis' on that one" Elle said, the team turning towards Travis.

"It won't take long will it?" Travis' asked

"Promise" Alex assured.

"Aw~ I wanted to have fun at least once" Blue Lisa said.

"Your definition of fun is not appropriate at this moment" Moon said.

"I want to fight someone tough before I'm going anywhere" Red Lisa said.

"I want to go to the bathroom, or just wait for me while I go in an alley" Yellow Lisa said.

"Who goes to a bathroom here?" Henry wondered.

"I'm pretty sure George has went in his pants on several occasions" Murphy mocked.

"Such a coward" Alessa added.

"But what did the wand turn into this time?" Heather asked.

"It can't be my bra, I'm not wearing one, anyone want to check to prove I'm telling the truth?" Blue Lisa invited.

"Me!" George instantly cried out.

"Hm~ anyone, but him?" Blue Lisa asked again.

"What!" George exclaimed in shock.

"This might be a long shot, but maybe-just maybe, it's their sashes?" Heather hinted.

"That wouldn't be such a bad place to start, alright girls, take them off, and give them to Travis...please" Cybil said as she glanced at Red Lisa who was glaring at her with murderous intent.

"Tch! Fine, call on me when there's someone worthy of my time" Red Lisa reluctantly agreed.

"There's several here actually, but we'll keep you on speed dial for now" Vincent said.

The three Lisa's removed their sashes, though since they were still holding it, they remained the same, until the handed them over to Travis. Even so it wasn't until all three sashes left the bodies of the Lisa did they suddenly get engulfed into a sphere of light, which fused together to create on single sphere which out came Lisa single, and normal again. Travis now growing tired, bored, and dull as he regained his power.

"Where was I? I feel like I've been everywhere at once" Lisa said feeling a tad dizzy.

"You were, remember? There were three of you" Douglas reminded.

"Yeah, I...have these memories, really, really embarrassing memories of what me, me, and me where doing. I guess that wand really does mess up your personality a bit huh?" Lisa half-joked.

"Or maybe you're that nasty, angry, sex crazed from the start" George said.

"I'm gonna neuter you with a dull knife" Lisa threatened,

"O-okay let's move on shall we?" George nervously egged on.

"I'll do it when you sleep, or when you're unconscious. I'll slip something in your drink if I have to" Lisa continued.

"O-okay Lisa that joke is getting old fast" George said.

"It won't take me less than two minutes to get you strapped in so you can't escape, and I won't use any painkillers either" Lisa continued.

"Please don't!" George begged.

"Now, now there will be time for neutering for later. We got a whole building to explore" Douglas said.

"Yes so if you can follow me, Travis get up on front so you can get set" Alex said.

"I have no strong feelings about that" Travis dully muttered.

"There's that can do spirit, let's go!" Elle said.

They retraced their steps back to the grand hotel looking at the archway they saw some of the neon lights lighting the letters that spell out 'Grand Hotel' have turned on, but there were still some broken beyond repair. Inside they say that some of the lamps have turned on, but the view was still bleak, and filthy, in fact it was even more filthy now that they were able to see the dirt more clearly with the lights now on. Walking in front of the elevator, Alex pressed the switch turning it on, and so they waited...and waited. After waiting a pointless amount of time the elevator finally made it to their floor.

"Now do that thing that messes with everything, and gives me a headache just thinking about it" James said.

Travis shrugged, and tossed his dimensional wrecking tire iron onto the center of the elevator. At first appearing as if nothing has change until Travis demonstrated by walking in long strides around the inside of the elevator, the others merely looked at each other, and followed him inside. As hard as it was too imagine, all thirty, or so of them had fitted perfectly in that cramped elevator with just enough breathing room to not complain.

"I think I'm going to vomit from the broken physics" Officer Gucci groaned.

"You mean all the countless bodies, and rotting smells you've must have encountered had no effect on you, but one little bit of teeny tiny magic is making you sick? Now who's the weirdo?" Rose asked.

"One of us, one of us, one of us" Heather chanted.

"We'll start from the fifth floor, and work our way down" Alex assured.

"Five floors...*Sigh* it's gonna be a long one isn't it?" Mason asked.

"It'll take some time yeah" Alex confessed.

"At least we can enjoy the elevator ride instead of taking the stairs" Eileen tried to cheer up.

"Yeah...about that, maybe we should back away from the sides" Alex said.

The sound of loud high pitched howling was heard echoing, and bouncing along the walls.

"I knew it! Howler monkeys!" George exclaimed.

"They're not even native to this country!" Jessie tried to reason.

"Howler monkeys from the zoo!" George rephrased.

"I think those are banned for good reason, but I'm not a zoologist so I can't say" Eric said.

"*Giggle* it's funny because that's not really the job of a zoologist" Rose said.

"Well I'm sure they get asked that question from time to time" Christopher said.

"Guys! There are Needlers trying to break into the elevator here! Can you cut the chatter, and help us!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do something about it...when I feel like it" Alessa yawned.

Wheeler manned the left section, and blasted a Needler with a shotgun blast killing the beast, but also leaving a large hole in the process. Eric, and Tina fired madly at their Needler on the right side, the constant stream of bullets left very little of the creature, but also for their side of the caged wall too. Alex, was a little more careful in lining his shots so they hit the monster rather than the intertwining metal. His kill was clean, and professional, but he didn't have time to gloat as the elevator began to slow it's ascent, and shake around a bit.

"Looks like we went over the weight limit again" Travis dully realized.

"So we get ready for a violent fall down the lowest point the elevator can take us? Do you think we can survive a second time?" Murphy wondered.

Suddenly the elevator stopped.

"We are so gonna die this time!" George shrieked.

A fourth Needler suddenly appeared on Tina, and Eric's right side, it clung to the sides of the large hole made by the two trigger happy duo, and started swinging it's sickle arm all over the place, trying to stab, or reap anything it could before they could shoot it. Officer Gucci used his Fire Axe to interrupt it's swing, and keep it from attacking, thus Eric, and Tina were free to blast away at it in a bullet frenzy until it went limp, and descended into the dark abyss. With no time to relax a fifth Needler approached the left side, and with the breach in their defense courtesy of Wheeler. Not wanting to waste any excess ammo he had very little of, and because he just enjoys it he flipped his shotgun around, and used the butt of his gun to force the Needler off. The Needler wasn't going down without a fight, and used it's right arm to grip itself into Wheeler's back, using him to keep itself from falling. As Wheeler continued to force the Needler to fall the bladed arm on his back was beginning to dig into his clothes, and then his skin as Christopher, Rose, and Cybil attempted to pull it off Wheeler. By this point the Needler knew it was going to fall, and die, but now it was pushing Wheeler with more force in an attempt to take him with it. Rose, Cybil, and Christopher tried to free Murphy, but found it hard to grasp the blade without cutting their wrists in the process, then Harry came with his Emergency Hammer, and drove it spike end first onto the skull of the Needler, narrowly hitting Wheeler in the process. The Needler went limp almost instantly, and Wheeler was able to free himself just as the elevator started moving again, but instead of up it lurched, and began to descend downward at a rapidly increasing rate.

"This is it! We're gonna die!" George shouted.

"Stop scaring the kids!" Jessie shouted.

"We're not gonna die" Alex assured.

Before he could finish that sentence the elevator once again began to lurch, and come to a complete stop. The front doors opened, and a way to escape was seen.

"The elevator stopped a little late, but we should climb out of here as quickly as possible before it falls" Alex said.

Alex climbed first, but only so that he can help the other less athletic up. Climbing one by one with women, and children first then the men they made it out just in time as the last person George for being such a whiner nearly had his feet chopped off when the elevator suddenly fell, and almost took his feet with it. They heard a loud crash, and they all looked to each other happy to see everyone made it out, but now they were crowding the hallways.

"No more elevators, please" George begged.

"Sorry George we still have quite a few more rides in our future" James assured.

"Which floor are we in Alex?" Elle asked

"Hey look a beautiful, and huge painting, quick someone pass me a knife" Rose quickly said.

Unsure of what else to do, Angela donated her spare knife to Rose, who went to work ripping it to shreds.

"We could have just...pulled it out of the wall, it was only hanging on with some rusted nails, and tape" Christopher said.

"We could have sold that to some curator, and made a quick buck" Maria said.

"Well...I acted on instinct...my bad?" Rose sort of apologized.

"Well if it wasn't going to be me it would have been someone else" Alex said.

Rose returned the knife to Angela, and the group paused to pick up yet another photo Josh had left behind, and Alex had forgotten to pick up, or at least that was his excuse.

"This one has Joey sitting in a tree" Alex described.

"Who is he k-i-s-s-i-n-g-ing?" George asked.

"A kick to your liver if you keep talking like that" Alex answered.

"Sorry" George apologized.

"This door is locked, just as I remembered. Now I have to talk to that lady in the hole again, maybe this time she'll save us all the trouble, and give us the key. I did afterall, gave her everything she asked already" Alex said.

"You should talk like that after we know what the hell you're talking about" Henry dully said.

"Why can't you do that with your jackass story?" Alex asked.

"You know everything I know, you just don't know it" Henry said.

"Brain, going to implode" James realized.

"Let' just move on" Alex urged.

They made a left turn, and ducked under the hole.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Travis asked.

Yeah give it here" Lisa said eagerly.

"...Well I guess it wasn't fair that yours ended so quickly" Harry said.

"What about Eileen? We only got a glimpse of her skimpy outfit" Henry dully added.

"P-please don't make me wear that again" Eileen pleaded blushing red.

"I didn't get to shoot anything" Alex said.

"This power makes me care less, I'll give to the one who asked first" Travis dully announced as he handed the Tire Iron over to Lisa. Much like all previously transformed people, her transformation, and Travis's deformation ended fairly quickly. Now the team was three Lisa's too cramped in an already cramped environment.

"Now before you three have your say of the situation, I would like to point out that I hear someone singing nearby, and it's getting louder" Douglas said.

"That's the lady I previously mentioned" Alex answered.

"It's close...real close, and yet so far..." George said.

"It's several feet, that way" Alex said pointing at the outside of the room where a visibly noticeable hole was seen on the door opposite of their own.

"I'll start the conversation, you guys don't interrupt unless you have something important" Alex instructed.

"You never know if we'll be helpful if you don't let us try" George said.

"He's got you there bro" Ryan said.

"*Sigh* let's just see where that leads us" Alex muttered as he walked towards the hole, the lady still singing as if she didn't just hear they incessant whining.

He knocked on the door, and the singing stopped.

"Uh, hi...miss it's me Alex remember? I was the guy looking for my brother, and I brought you all those things like you asked me" Alex called out.

"Alex...hang on, I'm entertaining visitors at the moment" the woman said.

"Visitors? Last time I was here there was no one else, but me, are you talking about my friends, and George behind me?" Alex asked.

"Oh, no, I was just asked to sing by the visitors before you they're here with me" the woman said.

"Give a round of applause to our songstress Carol Doyle everyone! Did she tug your heartstrings as she did mine with her soothing voice, and tear jerking song?" The Game Host was heard shouting enthusiastically inside her room quickly followed by a loud audience cheering, and clapping.

"And here comes the headaches" Maria said.

"Here I come, yes in deed-kehehahahahaha~" laughed the Birthday Host.

"A nightmare that never goes away, a fright that only gets scarier, we come to haunt your worst of fears, and terrors" the House Host croaked.

"Heather? Heather! Where is my beloved? Oh~ so close yet so far!" Stanley Coleman shouted as Heather moved to the back of the group.

"Stop it, stop it, you're gonna scare the only people I feel like I can talk to around here" Ernest Baldwin said.

"Oh, this is great, you all know each other already, this saves us so much time introducing ourselves" the old woman behind the door known as Carol Doyle said.

"H-hello?" Amy Baldwin greeted.

"Hiya!" Laura called back.

"Wait a second, I know some of those voices...Ernest? Ernest is that you over there?" Maria asked as she moved to the front of the group.

"Maria? It is good to see that you are unhurt, I take it you took my warning to heart?" Ernest asked.

"A-actually you're wrong...on both accounts, well it's a little hard to explain, but he's standing here right now" Maria awkwardly said motioning for James to make himself known.

"Y-you knew Maria?" James asked.

"I take it you must be James? You cruel bastard, get out of my sight" Ernest grunted.

"W-what? What did I do to you?" James asked.

"It's not what you did to me, but what I know of you. You're nothing, but trouble, the fact that we're all still in this town is proof of that" Ernest said.

"Hey, you're lame can I talk to the girl? What's her name? Can I talk to her, or what?" Laura said.

"W-why do you care so much about some girl you just met? You should be listening to all my helpful advice, and lectures" Alessa said.

"Well it's always nice to meet someone new" Alessa assured.

"No it's not, it's just one more person that starts throwing things at you, and calling you names" Alessa said.

"Looks like we all have something on our minds we want to confess. This is the most lively I've ever experienced" Carol said.

"Well then I guess I better deliver my package, and move on. Don't want to get caught up in the conversation, and run late on my deliveries" Howard the mailman's voice suddenly spoke out.

"Howard? You're in there too?" Murphy asked.

"Murphy, it's been too long, wish I could give you a package here, but right now the only one I have to deliver is for George. After all he did put his name on the mailing list after all" Howard said.

Suddenly his hand poked out of the hole carrying a blank cardboard box with a stamp saying it waas for George.

"Go on George take it, I bet it's legit" Heather urged.

"Why is everyone picking on me today" George wondered as he took the package.

"My job is done, be seeing you guys soon" Howard said.

"Where, when?" Murphy quickly asked.

"Oh~ you're too late contestant Murphy, has already left the building" the Game Host said.

"So why are you guys staying?" Harry asked.

"It's the funniest thing-hahaha. W-we were looking for the all knowing one's place, but no one remembered where it was! So! We're looking a-all over the place-hahahaha~" the Birthday Host revealed.

"I'm gonna interrupt you guys for a second, ask if you've seen a little girl around here. Short, black hair?" Mason asked.

"She's standing behind you!" The House Host shrieked as if telling a horror story, and the climax of the killer's whereabouts were just known.

Mason turned around hoping to see Cheryl, but was disappointed to see Alessa, and Alessa.

"You're not funny" Mason said.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of second place trophy? Should I smack you?" Alessa threatened.

"I'm sorry we didn't meet your expectations" Alessa apologized.

"It's my fault for not clarifying, have you seen a girl named Cheryl around here? She's my daughter." Mason asked.

"How are we suppose to know someone's name just by looking at them?" Stanley asked.

"You idiots! Just tell him what I know you know!" Ernest demanded.

"You can't cheat on a game show by looking at all the answers, where's the fun in that?" The Game Host asked followed by a booing crowd.

"Mystery is frightening, enlightenment is not, I'm afraid I won't go against my principles to assist you~" the House Host grumbled darkly.

"B-but it's-hahaha~ just more funnier this way-ahaha! I-I'f I'm laughing then that means the end result is just too f-funny~ hahaha!" The Birthday Host laughed.

"Okay they won't help-so hey! Girl I heard a while back! What's your name?" Laura asked.

"Oh! I-it's Amy! Amy Baldwin" Amy announced.

"Cool! I'm Laura!" Laura greeted.

"Hi again! Can you see my other friends, they're right over here!" Laura called out.

"I-It's nice to meet you" Hanna called out.

"How are you?" Sharon asked.

"I was a little scared at first, but daddy is here so I'm not anymore" Amy called out.

"That's so wonderful, I feel the same way too" Emilie said.

"...Good to hear..." Little Walter muttered.

"I can't remember if we hated you, or not, but I'll think about it later. Now Carol was it? Can you give us the key we need to unlock the door?" Alex asked.

"Oh~ right, I'm afraid I'll be a little stingy for now, because I need your help again" Carol said.

"So much for a quick trip home" Elle said.

"I gave you your memories back I thought-" Alex was saying.

"That's the problem, while you did bring them back I was suddenly struck you could say by some unknown force, and my memories vanished" Carol said.

"Hence why were going to see the 'All Knowing One'" the Game Host said.

"Well I guess we can do that...again" Alex said.

"Thank you so much, you, and all your friends...and George" Carol said.

"No proble-" Alex was saying.

"Wait! Can you do us a favor, and help us find our memories too?" The Game Host asked.

"Now it's a problem" Alex said.

_End of Chapter_

_Had to do a lot of shopping to do which really distracted me from my work, but hopefully I can finish the next one on Christmas morning, or at least on Christmas evening. I guess that means that other story I mentioned will have to wait till next month. Anyways thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	71. Chapter 71 Christmas Coming to Town

_Chapter Christmas: Mailman Coming to Town_

_Figured if I was going to do a holiday special series spinoff with this, it might as well start with Christmas, and work my way through the rest of the holidays. Note that these type of chapters will have nothing to do with the main story except for this first one. Enjoy!_

Somewhere, someplace

"That's the last letter...too bad no one's alive to read it, I thought it was a nice get well card" the mailman Howard Blackwood said to himself.

Leaving Brookhaven Hospital he checked his brown leather mailbag to see if he had missed anything, and sure enough despite delivering what was suppose to be his last letter, the mailbag was suddenly filled to the brim with letters once again. Howard shook his head nonchalantly, it's the same thing every time, but once you relive such an experience for dozens of years, you get use to it. Sure you grow insane overtime, but like they say 'time heals all wounds', and sure enough Howard regained his sanity, but that's a story for a different time, and place. Howard shuffled through the letters to see what same place needed their letter once again when he came upon a small package under the bag. Reaching for it he pulled out an unusual package wrapped in a green wrapper, and tied with a pretty red bow. The wrapper itself was covered with different looking snowflakes.

"Must be that time of year again" Howard chuckled to himself. "Hm~ I wonder..." Howard muttered, and reached into his bag once again, and felt another package under the letters, he pulled it out, and saw that it was rectangle in shape, thinner, and had a magenta wrapper with a black ribbon on it. Both of them had tags in them with no name as to where it came from, but a name to where it should go.

"To Dr. Kaufmann" Howard read the first green present. "To Alessa" Howard red the second rectangle present.

With nothing better to do, and with death a long past issue he no longer had to deal with he left the vicinity of the hospital, and using a special detour known only to prestige mailman with over a hundred years of experience he had already found himself just outside of the villains main hideout. He walked to the front door, and gave it three knocks, but received no response so he tried again...

"Hello~ I have presents that need delivering...and for the record I'm not joking" Howard called out as he knocked on the door again, and again he was ignored.

"Well I wouldn't want to break my perfect deliver streak, and there's always more than one way to deliver a package" Howard said to himself as he looked up towards the church chimney.

He made it inside, with relative ease, though he did leave behind quite a large hole in the wall to the left side of the door, but I'm sure they have the power to fix that. Walking alone the corridors of the church he was surprised to see just how empty, and quiet everything was, searching through hallways he opened a door closest to him. Inside he peered at a rather messy study room, with several worn out, and torn books. The shelves, and books were dusty, and remained untouched despite the new occupants, but was really caught Howard's attention was the three priestesses sleeping under several books they were previously reading. Dahlia was sleeping on her chair, her head resting on a red bible of some strange religion. Claudia had her head resting on a closed paper cover book, her body slumping dangerously close to the left, and at an increasing risk of falling. And Christabella was leaning on the wall, slumped on the floor with several short books around her, all three of them soundly asleep. Reaching into his bag he pulled three presents out, Dahlia's a really dark red that could almost be considered black with an equally dark blue ribbon. Christabella's present was navy blue with a black bow while Claudia's present was a red-orange with a yellow ribbon. He placed them all next to their correct owner. Still plenty more where that came from he gently shut the door as he left not wanting to disturb their sleep. Walking deeper into the hallway he passed several more doors, until a certain to his right drew his mailman attention. He opened it slightly, and peeked inside, and saw a body on a medical bed, oddly enough the body was actually alive, and snoring. He welcomed himself right in, and saw Dr. Kaufmann sleeping in a medical bed previously used to keep a horrible mess of body parts, but recently cleaned, and germ free as far as anyone was concerned. Looking around the room he also saw a bed with a little girl sleeping on it, scratches on the floor leading towards a tall bookshelf revealed that it was just recently moved from...somewhere. However his job was not to analyze the mystery, but rather to deliver presents. He grabbed Dr. Kaufmann's green, and red bow present, and placed it next to him, and moved towards Karen to give her her present, a light brown wrapper with a cream colored ribbon, and placed it gently next to her. Leaving them with their packages he walked aimlessly around the church not really looking for a destination, but rather anyone still living to accept a gift, and one such person was spotted.

Entering the main hall of the church he saw several of his targets sleeping soundly on the church benches. Eddie Dombroski was lying on the bench fence down, his bulging body breathing in, and out like balloon inflating, and deflating, and face down with his face resting on the bench, and drooling slightly. Margaret was also resting near the front row of the church, and on the other side, and two rows back was Curtis sleeping in a sitting position with his legs outstretched over the bench in front of him. Adam Shepherd was resting standing up if that were possible, leaning his back on the left side wall, and his legs crossed he actually appeared rather comfortable sleeping like that. Fitch was spotted in a fetal position on the floor between the rows of benches, he was shaking, and clearly not enjoying his sleep. A more ragged looking Dahlia was in the same position, but was only shaking in fits, and was actually resting on a bench rather than the floor. Going straight to work Howard started with Dahlia, taking out a bag which you would normally see in clothing stores at malls, or high price locations, the bag was a bright purple with glitter on it, and a white fluffy paper covered the top. Dr. Fitch was given a red wrapped box present with a metallic gray colored bow, Curtis received a red rust colored box with no bow. Same for Adam who got no bow on his present, but had a rather nice green camouflage wrapper. Eddie was given a white wrapper with sky blue stripes much like his shirt, and a yellow ribbon, and Margaret received a dark blue box present with a dark red bow on it. With his job done here he continued exploring the other side of the building to see who else he missed.

Humming a catchy tune in his head he walked through the hallway he was suddenly interrupted by heavy footsteps not walking towards, but away. Walking a little faster, and making a turn he came across Pyramid Head, still ignorant of the mailman's presence. He reached into his bag, and found Pyramid Head's box gift, an eerily skin colored wrapper with a deep red ribbon not tied into a knot like the rest. Never having a chance to practice football he decided now was better than never, and keeping a stance, he threw the present directly at Pyramid Head bonking the back of his head, and making a mad dash for the nearest door before he took his unnecessary vengeance upon him. In some strange freak luck he found another person needing a delivery. Josh was asleep in what appeared to be a shrine dedicated Alex Shepherd, the room was dimly lit with several candles, pictures of Alex during his previous, and current excursions acted as Josh's creative wallpaper. Several of Alex's possessions acted as furniture, and decorations, torn pieces of his clothing, some wood from his top bunk on the bed, and the plates from the last time Josh, and Alex shared a meal. There was far more to the room, but once again Howard had no time to examine, and there was no telling when Josh would wake up, so he slipped him his present, a navy blue with green camouflage bow, and peeked outside to see if Pyramid Head was after him, or not. The hallway was quiet, and that was enough incentive for Howard to keep going, he wasn't the least bit afraid of what Pyramid Head would do to him, if anything, but the letters are too important for any unnecessary blood to be splattered on them. Exploring the rest of the hallway his mailman instincts told him his job here was nearly done. His senses pointed to the end of the hallway which upon reaching he saw a lone figure slouched on the floor almost appearing dead, but his chest was heaving in, and out. Sanchez appeared to have once again bit off more than he could chew as he was dribbling blood on the side of his face, and out cold rather than asleep. Regardless of his state Howard had a job to do, and reached into his sack to grab a box with a yellow wrapper, and a dull green ribbon with no knot, and slid it towards Sanchez.

"That's the last one...here, but a mailman's job is never done" Howard calmly said.

He left the church via a secret detour all high level mailman know, and returned to Silent Hill's Bachman Street. Remembering the present he pulled out that read Alessa, he now had to find where the other side is located. Taking a detour only he, and someone else he once shared a friendship many a decade ago he was able to find one of Walter's holes. Realizing this was gonna strain his back, and give him a very slight pain he figured it wasn't worth it, and tried something else. Using the secret art of mailman jutsu he found himself in a very spacious apartment living room. Just as amazing as the oddly spacious room was the numerous people all sleeping soundly on either the couches, sofa, or floor. Despite all this there was still more than enough room to walk between all of them, a weird object caught Howard's attention. Resting on a coffee table was the strangest Tire Iron Howard had ever seen, and as a mailman he's seen a lot of tire irons in his life. He would examine it further, but rejected the temptation, and shuffling through his bag he suddenly felt the weight of a very heavy load. Quickly dropping his bag it quickly overflowed with presents needing to be delivered to their rightful owners.

"Hope they get what they're looking for" Howard said to himself as he grabbed the first present.

The first handful of presents were for: Harry a navy blue, and light brown bow box, Cybil a crimson wrapper with a yellow ribbon, Mason a lighter shade of blue with a white ribbon with no knot, and Lisa was given a white wrapper with red crosses, and a pink bow. The next handful were for: James a yellow box with an emerald green ribbon with no knot, Maria a hot pink wrapper with a bright red bow, Angela a gray wrapper with a crimson red bow. He placed them all as close to their owners as he dared to move them, but still felt like he had a lot of work to do.

His next set of gifts were set for: Heather a blue glistening wrapper with yellow bow that matched her hair color, Douglas was given a cream colored wrapper with a brown ribbon with no knot, Henry was given a gray wrapper with a white ribbon with no knot, Eileen was given a light blue wrapper with a pink bow, Cynthia was given a purple wrapper with a hot pink ribbon.

Looking at the crowd it started to look like he was getting some work done, but still a while left to go, deciding to take a quick break he walked towards the kitchen to grab a light snack. After devouring half a six inch club sandwich with Roman lettuce, red onions, ham, turkey, and roast beef with some jalapeno on the side, and drinking half a liter of soda he was now satisfied, and resumed work.

Grabbing another handful of presents he started with: Travis wearing a ridiculous looking jumpsuit a red wrapper with a metal gray ribbon with no bow. Alex a red camouflage wrapper with a gray ribbon with no knot, Elle received a purple camouflage wrapper with a navy blue bow. Wheeler was given a brown camouflage wrapper with an orange ribbon with no knot.

Passing the halfway point Howard returned to his sack, lifting it a bit, and found that it was now considerably lighter than before he grabbed more presents. This time delivering them to: Eric a green wrapper with a light blue ribbon with no know, Tina was given a blue-green wrapper with a yellow bow, Jessie was given a yellow wrapper with a white bow, George was given muddy brown present with a snot green bow, Ryan was given tie-dye wrapper with a green bow on it.

Though Howard had been through this for quite a while, he still kept that 'I know everything, and you don't' smile, anyone else would feel this to become rather tedious, the sheer number of people he needed to gift was ridiculous, and you wonder how anyone can possibly do this in one night. Albeit Howard has it a lot easier, but there was no time for inquisitive thought as he was almost to his goal, and he was gonna see it through. For Captain Lake a navy blue wrapper with a royal white ribbon with no knot, but a red wax print of his ship the 'Little Baroness'. Christopher was gifted with a white wrapper with a green bow, Rose was given a pink wrapper with rose petal imprints all over it, and a bright red bow, Murphy was given a sky blue wrapper with a dark gray ribbon with no knot. And JP was given an iron black wrapper with a brown ribbon with no knot.

Finally with the last of his work nearing completion besides the gifts left for the children who should be around here somewhere he dug into his bag. For Moon she was given a dark, dark blue wrapper with white specks on it, and a silver bow, Thomas Gucci was given a cream colored wrapper with a navy blue ribbon, and Vincent was gifted with a light brown wrapper in an even lighter brown bow.

With that his job was finally nearing it's end, and he could go back to working on delivering letters, but there was still some last minute business to attend to. Seeing as there was very little to explore he checked the bedroom first, the bathroom was tempting, but they didn't seem like bad guardians. Opening the bedroom door Howard found his instincts to be correct once again. The children were all sleeping soundly on the queen sized bed, rather than on the floor, or couches like the grown ups. Reaching into his bag he started digging for their presents when he heard a sudden hiss coming from the bed. Upon closer inspection he saw there was a cat wide awake, crouching, and ready to pounce, but not just any cat, a cat he was very familiar with already.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, the 'Fallen Knowing One'? I take it your still upset that you were overthrown by...well our current 'All Knowing One'?" Howard asked.

Kattina stopped hissing, and calmed herself down as she went into a sitting position.

"I understand what you're going through, it's kind of my thing as you already knew, but look at you know, assisting quite a colorful bunch of people" Howard said.

Kattina meowed several quick times.

"Really? You were saved from an assassination attempt? Now just wait a minute there, how do you know that monster was meant for you?" Howard asked.

Kattina continued to meow quite a bit, but not so loudly as to disturb the kids.

"That's a very heavy accusation, if it's true then something is definitely amiss here, and I believe this needs to be discussed with the 'All Knowing One'" Howard said.

Kattina yowled.

"I see...you think she might have something to do with this as well? I can understand, there's only room for one 'Knowing One' here isn't there? Well I wish you luck, unfortunately your plight is not my jurisdiction, I am merely a simple mailman though you have my condolence so I hope everything works out for you, at the very least I hope you find what you're looking for" Howard said.

Kattina meowed a sigh

"I think I have something for you that might interest you though" Howard said reaching into his bag he grabbed a small yellow box with orange cat prints, and a yellow bow. He opened the gift himself, and inside was several items, a fresh bag of high grade cat food, a glass of milk, a pinch of cat nip in a little bag, and several bowls to place them all in. Howard prepared the delicious cat meal beside the bed, and returned to his job. Grabbing the last of the presents, but saw there was little space to place them next the kids he decided to stack them on top of each other in front of the bed instead. For Laura a sky blue wrapped box with a gold bow, Emilie received a ruby red wrapper with a blue bow, Sharon was given a yellow wrapper with a red ribbon, Hanna was gifted with a soft blue wrapper with a pale yellow bow, Little Walter was gifted with a silver wrapper in a glistening gray ribbon with on knot, and suddenly a complication had arisen. Two presents one rectangle shaped, with magenta wrapper, and black ribbon for Alessa, and a box shaped present with a soft pink wrapper with a gray bow, but both addressed to Alessa.

"I'm sure they'll figure that one out, well I'll be seeing you later 'Fallen One'" Howard said walking away, and leaving the apartment entirely.

Hours passed after Howard had finished his work, and returned to his regular mailman duties, but taking a shortcut through a graveyard he spotted a mass of chunky gunk in the middle of the path. Suddenly he felt a lump in his bag, taking it out he pulled out a present, a black box with a pale yellow ribbon with no knot.

"Walter Sullivan" Howard read the tag.

He shrugged, and placed the gift next to the thick blob of slime taking some form almost resembling a multiple cellular organism, and continued on his way.

"I'm sure by know they should be waking up to their surprised" Howard said to himself as she stuck several letters in a mailbox he had already delivered to several times before.

Howard was wrong in that statement as it took another hour before anyone stirred from their sleep. The long abandoned church acting as home base was finally beginning to stir, waking up a little sore, but rested nonetheless. Dahlia was the first to awaken, still groggy eyed she saw something oddly colored beside her, she then began to quickly shaking the sleep off her eyes, and clumsily moving away from it in case it was something alive, and painful. This causes the rest of the priestesses in the room to wake up as well, and find similar colorful boxes as well, though they took it rather differently.

"An intruder was here, and I take it no one has done anything about it" Christabella groaned looking at what the intruder has left.

"W-what are those things?" Dahlia asked.

Claudia looked at the strange box next to her, and examined it.

"I believe it is called a gift, some other religion celebrates a yearly tradition by exchanging undeserving rewards under a specific tree decorated with flurry of multiple colored lights" Claudia said.

"Such a strange, and chaotic ritual" Dahlia commented.

"It is rather confusing to make any sense of it, so most people don't" Claudia said.

"Our reward, whatever we accomplished is this colorful box?" Dahlia wondered.

"Not exactly, the object is inside, we have to rip the box apart to get to it" Christabella said.

"For what purpose does that hold? Would it simply not be easier to just hand them their pointless reward without the need to open a box?" Dahlia said.

"Perhaps it's a test of some sort" Claudia suggested.

The three priestesses began tearing through the wrapper, and opened their presents. They all received thick bookmarks with their church insignia, and on one end attached to it was a dark red string made of wool, and tied in a knot. They also got what appeared to be slip on shoes with no lace, except for Christabella who received new boots.

"This is...strange" Dahlia confessed.

"I agree...this, this shouldn't be happening" Christabella said.

"Unexpected yes, but I'll be enjoying these shoes nonetheless" Claudia said with a grin.

"If we were given these, then perhaps the others saw something, and we can track whoever is responsible" Dahlia said.

At the main hall everyone else was beginning to stir awake as well, most of them weren't as shocked to see weird colorful presents as the priestesses, but they were pleasantly surprised.

"E-eyah~!" Fitch shouted as he scuttled away from the present.

"Relax doctor it's not going to hurt you" Margaret said.

"Unlike what you did to your daughter Fitch" Dr, Kaufmann was heard walking in on them with Karen beside him, both of them carrying their present.

"Who the hell came through here, and tossed us these presents?" Curtis wondered.

"An excellent question, but an even better one would be why no one was awake to witness the action in the first place" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Who cares can we open these?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, why not, I'm sure it won't blow up in our faces" Dr. Kaufmann said rather sarcastically.

"Dark work among the wicked comes to toll a different current" Dahlia said.

"Thank you for that complete gibberish, may you die in a fire" Dr. Kaufmann remarked.

Eddie opened his present, and what he got was a case of silver kitchen utensils, a spoon, a fork, a spork, a butter knife, kitchen knife, soup spoon, and a glass bowl, and plate.

"Nice, my dream of eating like a king is coming true!" Eddie exclaimed.

"How obvious..." Dr. Kaufmann dully commented.

"So we can confirm that these aren't traps set by...well I don't believe my son will go to such ridiculous lengths" Adam said.

Margaret opened her present next, revealing a small case of hair supplies, and dark shaded glasses.

"I have no use for any of these" Margaret said.

"Considering the ragged mess of an eye you have will regenerate itself in a few days" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Margaret quickly put the sunglasses on.

Curtis ripped open his present to reveal a small toolbox with fresh chrome tools of all shapes, and sizes, with nuts, bolts, cogs, and gears.

"Finally I can make myself useful here, and fix all the broken crap around this place, hate to see such things in dissaray" Curtis grunted.

Adam grunted, and opened his gift, inside was a pocket knife with an oak handle with a silver six inch dagger of a knife with shark teeth blade.

"Efficient, with a hint of worthless class, it's almost a nice gift" Adam muttered shoving the blade into his left pocket. Peering inside one more time revealed a second gift, a small case with cleaning supplies specifically for guns. "Better, I'll be putting this to use, don't bother me" Adam said leaving the room.

"I see these presents are hit, and miss this will amusing" Dr. Kaufmann said as he opened his present.

Crammed inside was a bottle of red wine, and with it a small plastic bottle of pills of unknown quality, or purpose.

"Well then, this will be quite a night, It's been far too long since I've enjoyed a good bottle" Dr. Kaufmann grinned.

Karen feeling excited opened her present next, the wrapper revealing a large playhouse with a male doll, female doll, and a doll of a little girl who looked almost like Karen herself.

"Back in the orphanage, what I really wanted was a family who loved me...I guess this is good enough" Karen figured.

Dr. Fitch nervously opened his present, a white mug with the sentence 'World's Best Dad' in red, and a photo in a glass case of him, and his daughter he had no memory ever taking. This unsurprisingly caused Fitch to cry uncontrollably.

"What an ironic, yet touching gift, I almost feel sorry enough to share some of my wine...then again I might have to, to shut you up" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"It's a very nice...gesture right?" Margaret said.

"Well beggars can't be choosers, I would have loved a pack of cigars too" Curtis grunted.

"Should we look into who might be responsible for this? Karen asked.

"Perhaps, but for now let's just enjoy what we're given, then we slaughter our enemies" Dr. Kaufmann said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what about Dahlia, she didn't open her bag yet" Margaret said.

"Succumbing towards the light, there is a crag with a rickety bridge to cross" Dahlia said.

"I would give her some of these pills, but the last guy who took them other than me went into a stroke" Dr. Kaufmann told.

Reluctantly Dahlia opened her bag, inside was a fresh new gray dress with black stockings, and short heel shoes. Not glamorous, or good for that matter, in fact it was rather plain, but much better than the rags she wore at the moment.

"It's about time, considering how big this place is there must be a washroom for her to dunk her filth in, and wash. If you are to present yourself in front of our enemies, we were lucky they didn't say anything the first time" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So we're heading out already? Considering what we had to go through exploring that school?" Karen asked.

"Do you expect Walter's holes to take us where we want to anymore? They'll likely take us somewhere else we're not interested" Margaret said.

"Can I get something to eat first?" Eddie asked.

"I would like something to eat as well" Karen said.

"Enough, we'll rest a little longer, but we must head out if we are to get anything done" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Meanwhile in other parts of the church Josh wakes up from a moist dream of Alex, and him spending time together in Toluca lake when he spots the present in front of him. Looking over it carefully, and through the dim light of a candle he read the tag that did indeed read 'Josh Shepherd' yet no from name. He opened the box, and found several layers of clothing too big for his size, but one whiff of the clothes, and Josh knew they once belonged to Alex, under the layer of clothing was his old camera he once used to take pictures with, and as if his day couldn't be any better, there was already a photo underneath the camera of Alex sleeping soundly in Henry's apartment. Whoever, or whatever sicko gifted the younger sicko this will probably never be revealed, but Josh could care less as he now had more decorating to do for his shrine. Pyramid Head continued stomping through the hall searching for the figure with the balls of steel to throw a box at him, but the coward did not show himself. Looking back at the object he was carrying, something deep in the back of his mind nagged at him, as if he once recognized this in some previous reincarnation, or perhaps it is something that everyone naturally recognizes. He was unsure, but as the buildup to obliterate his target slowly began to fade, the curiosity of the box began to grow. With his free hand he tore the box in half spilling it's contents on the ground. A box of large condoms, and tools for cleaning, and maintaining blades. They were both a slap to his face, and an insult to an injury that hurt far less, with his urge to slaughter, and rape once again at it's peak he decided to take his urges on anything that moves as he left the church, glancing a moment at the large hole on the side of the front double doors, and leaving.

Sanchez woke up with one of the worst headaches he has felt to this day, apparently there was no mental leash on the helmet thing as his trash talking mouth has put him once again in some deep trouble. Though a fist to the skull as painful as it way he had to admit he felt pretty lucky it was only that, he could tell the helmet monster of theirs was into some really gross fetishes it would have loved to try on an unconscious body. He looked around the hallway, his head bleeding a little, but nothing he hasn't already survived through, stretching his aching body, and hearing the relieving cracks, and pops of his joints he glanced to the floor for a second, and saw a strange box beside him.

"Regalo" Sanchez grunted, the gift not nearly distracting enough from the pain in his head.

He tore the present open with clumsy fingers, and inside was a small bottle of tequila, two shot bottles.

"Orale, holy crap, it's like they read my mind!" Sanchez exclaimed.

Far, far away from the church Howard mused himself on the joy he brought to those people, and continued his work, but at that moment he saw a woman walking cautiously through the street, her head stained with a bit of blood, and her gun loaded, and ready to shoot anything she sees as a threat. Realizing that shocking her with his presence would end badly with a loaded gun involved he decided to stand there, and just wait. Sure enough the woman dressed in a police uniform spots him through the fog, and aims her gun directly at his chest. Howard simply smiled, and held his hands up in surrender. Eventually she relaxed seeing Howard as just a regular civilian, and nothing more.

"Another person, quick, you need to assist me...I can't seem to find the exit" the woman said.

"Now why would you want to leave this place? Don't you have a reason for being here?" Howard asked.

"...Look, I'm an officer, I was watching the inmates as our bus was taking them to a new facility, and then we-" Anne was saying.

"I think I can figure it out from there" Howard said.

Anne stared at him blankly.

"You didn't answer my question, why do you want to leave? Don't you have some unfinished business, and if so this is the perfect place to finish" Howard advertised.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have any business here, I'm done, and now I'm telling you if there's an exit around this place that isn't collapsed, or wrecked beyond belief" Anne interrogated, her anger rising.

"Relax, and listen closely because I have a few deliveries to run, and I don't want to be late...you're listening? Good, if the exit did not show itself, it means you still have a ways to go" Howard hinted.

"I don't understand! How can an exit just suddenly pop out of nowhere just because I'm done with something?" Anne asked rather loudly.

"I don't make the rules, I'm just a passerby-oh!" Howard said feeling a sudden weight in his bag. "You too huh? Well I do still have that perfect score to keep, here you go, hope it helps, because that's all I can do for ya" Howard said pulling out the last Christmas gift, and giving it to her.

It was Navy blue in color with a gold ribbon with a plastic gold badge keeping it in place.

"W-why are you giving me this?" Anne asked.

"It's addressed to you, what more reason could there be?" Howard answered.

It wasn't enough, but Anne quickly realized that this man spoke in riddles, and she wasn't gonna get a better answer than that.

"W-wait! One more thing, have you heard of a man named Walter?" Anne asked.

"Walter...? Walter Sullivan you mean?" Howard asked.

"I...don't know" Anne answered.

"...You should read the newspapers more, but if you want your answer, look over to your left" Howard advised.

Anne quickly did so, but after a minute of staring at nothing, but fog, she turned back to Howard only to discover that he had disappeared, Anne can count herself lucky no one else saw her make a fool out of herself. She looked towards her present, and opened it, inside was a gold necklace with a locket, snapping it open she saw her favorite photo of herself, and her father when she was very little. She clutched at the gift, and fought off tears, this was no time, or place to sob now as she could hear the faint groans of monsters further ahead.

_End of Chapter_

_Not to worry, I'll get to the others presents in the next chapter, or chapter after that, it's quite a list, and it would take me quite a while to come up with ideas. Hopefully this is the last time I submit such a short chapter. Thanks again for your reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	72. Chapter 72 A Unreasonable Request

_Chapter 72: A Unreasonable Request_

_Advance the story, finish the Christmas special, then there's the villains story on their journey through their own creations, the host's eventually meet up with the 'Knowing One', and Anne's lone quest. Clearly there's more story than there should be, but it'll all connect eventually...well let's get through it. Enjoy!_

Inside the Grand Hotel

A large group of people were huddling over a hole on a random door with another group of people having a pointless discussion getting both of them nowhere. At these moments those who finish speaking reflect upon this whole situation as a low point in their lives. Could all they've done in their lives, all their experience, their pain, loss, and fighting lead to having a pointless conversation with over the top characters they couldn't even see.

"What have I been doing with my life" Alex muttered.

"You're gonna have to speak up contestant! We can't hear you whispering there~" the Game Host declared.

"Look! We've been standing here for too long talking to you guys, and don't say it's because you're lonely because clearly you have others there with you. Can you just tell us why we can't have the key to get out of here?" Alex asked now losing his patience.

"...We just wanted to lighten the mood, you didn't have to be so cold" the Game Host said, rather brightly for some odd reason, following that was a crowd booing.

"Well I am happy for the company, I shouldn't be such a bad host, and force my guests to stay any longer than they should. Now then let's see what was it that I needed again...Sunlight dancing on the surface, the smell of cotton candy in the air, wind blowing through the trees" Carol said.

"A voice booming to a crowd of millions" the Game Host declared.

"A box of all controlling power~" the House Host hissed.

"Can't you guys just tell us what you're missing, and make it easier for all of us?" Elle wondered.

"A wooden box with a spring in it's step-kehehehaha~" the Birthday Host added

"A...hang on let me read what these guys threw in my face...'a loving gift, passed from blood to blood'...hey-hey! M-my present! The one my daughter gave me! Where is it? You bastards where did you ditch it!" Ernest shouted.

"All the hard work it took me to find it too" Maria said.

"H-hey now calm down we have complete faith in these people that they will find our missing items, and return them to us, now be a good co-host, and back me up" the Game Host charismatically tried to calm down.

"I'm no one's co-host, this isn't a game, I-just bring it back to me as soon as possible" Ernest pleaded.

"We will Ernest, is there anything else we need to look out for?" Maria asked with concern.

"Give me a lock of Heather's hair" Stanley Coleman flat out said, no poem, no clue.

"No!" Heather instantly shouted.

"Can you give a less, sick demand?" Harry asked

"Her lingerie" Stanley again flat our revealed with no intent to mask his demand.

"Hell no!" Heather shouted.

"Would you settle for my lingerie?" Blue Lisa teased.

"Away with thee wench!" Stanley shouted.

"We're not giving a freak like you anything like that from anyone" Mason argued.

"B-besides, I'm not exactly...wearing...those kinds of underwear, they're just you know...casual" Heather muttered

"It's not like it's her only pair" Stanley began to argue.

"D-do I have lingerie daddy?" Amy innocently asked

"Look at what you've done now, stop this conversation before you taint my daughter further! If I had fists I'd be punching all of you out cold right about now!" Ernest exclaimed.

"No-no! We are not arguing about this, choose something else, or we're not doing it!" Heather retorted.

"I don't believe you are in control of the deal here" the House Host croaked.

"We-we-hahaha~have the key-kehehe-that you need to...get out of this-ah~hahaha~" the Birthday Host declared.

"Yes, but you need us to keep whatever show you're hosting to advance, and we can only entertain a crowd by talking for so long" Henry dully retaliated.

"...Stanley ask for something we can agree with halfway" the Game Host muttered nonchalantly.

"...Blow a kiss through the hole" Stanley again flat out demanded.

"...Welp, I've tried my best, gotten this far. I guess it sucks I won't be here to see the end of this" Heather said walking away from the group while slowly attempting to aim her pistol to her skull, she was quickly stopped by Cybil, and Rose.

"It's just one, trust me back in high school every kiss I blew to a guy was like rubbing a genie's lamp, I always got what I wanted from them, until they ran out of money of course, then I had to ditch 'em" Maria confessed.

"You're a real life succubus you know that right?" Angela mocked.

"Hey~ it was only in high school, I was young. I don't do that anymore, besides we got a new generation of girls right here that might even do better than me! Of course I'll teach them everything I know" Maria said

"This discussion is pointless, Heather stop stalling, and just do it" Alex practically pleaded.

"Well if it's so pointless why don't you do it!" Heather snapped back.

"Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to Alex!" Harry quickly defended.

"For god's sakes man! We need that key to unlock the door-" Alex began

"Among other things" Christopher said.

"Yeah! He's right!" Rose said.

"We know he's right it's actually rather obvious" Elle said.

"Just hear me out, what if we just get the rest of the stuff they're missing, at least until Heather gets the nerve to blow that kiss" Rose suggested.

"...What do you guys think?" Alex asked.

"Yes! Good! I'm fine with that!" Heather quickly agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll skip the kiss, come back with everything, and see if Heather can pull it off then" Alex said.

"This isn't right, using Heather like this" Harry said.

"I don't know about you, but the sooner we leave here the better, we're lucky no one has died yet, and luck like that won't stay with us forever" Alex argued.

"Dudes we can't start fighting now, not after all the good times we had together" Ryan stepped between.

"...This was pointless anyways, let's just keep going then" Alex said.

Both men decided not to speak to each other for a while...a sharp turn to the right, and they began their search for the missing items.

First door on their left was a lucky first as it opened to their touch. For the most part it was just a regular, dusty, and empty bedroom with a wardrobe, and bed, but a single message in red on the wall on their left stuck out. Elle got closer, and read what it said.

"It reads...'I can't see my face. Maybe you will in 404'" Elle read.

"What if you don't want to see?" George questioned.

"Do you have to whine about everything?" Murphy wondered.

"W-well what if it's scary?" George tried to reason.

"I could gouge your eyes out so you can't see" Alessa offered.

"I suppose we should make a note of this..." Harry said

Meanwhile Alex attempted to open a door on the opposite side of the hallway next to the room several of them were examining. Alex's door also opened, and he went inside to investigate along with anyone else who was interested in following him. It was just as empty as the room opposite of it, a single bed, and wardrobe, yet on the wardrobe was a small note left behind by a resident of the hotel.

"I think I remember this note..." Alex said picking it up. "Let's see...'I can't thank you enough for all the hard work...my illness continues to worsen...great comfort that my Carol, and I can find solace in the beautiful garden you created. Thank you so much', and this is came from a guy name Clayton" Alex read.

"From this letter I deduce that he had a relationship with Carol" Douglas said.

"Good guess detective, we'll be finding more of these later on, but you pretty much nailed it" Alex said.

"Are these important in any way?" Travis asked.

"Not entirely, but it did answer some of my questions the first time" Alex said.

"I take it Carol didn't want to talk about this so you resorted to snooping around" Henry dully said.

"I...can't argue with that" Alex said.

Back in the hallway...

"Ugh~ this place is so boring~ I didn't even know there were this many shades of gray" Cynthia complained.

"Once you take the scary out, it does look a little dull" Maria said.

"Do you suppose that represents something?" Heather wondered.

"Alex's dull personality? I don't think so, he's not that dull, maybe it's just the bad lighting" Jessie suggested.

"But we have that problem covered" James said motioning his pocketlight.

At that moment both parties returned to the hallway to re-join the others.

"Find anything?" Murphy asked.

"A note on the wardrobe about that woman in the hole's possible late husband, you?" Henry dully asked.

"A note on the wall about a face in room 404" Murphy said.

"We came to the conclusion that this hotel is one big gray stain in society" Cynthia reported.

"Fascinating, let's keep moving" Alex said not really paying attention.

Walking past a large pile of rubble they turned right to see a large hole just big enough to fit even Wheeler, but beyond that were some wooden beams with just enough room to squeeze through.

"Maybe we could make this heavy accessible? Wheeler suggested as he patted his stomach.

Through the combined efforts of Officer Gucci, Alex, and Travis they were able to hack away at the beams, and allow for a much broader audience to pass, just so that they would have to do all over again to a bunch of beams that block the entrance to a point that they only way through is to duck under them.

"...Why didn't I just do this the first time?" Alex wondered.

"Why indeed..." Henry dully muttered as he walked past him

"What's that scratching noise?" Moon asked.

"There's an infestation here of those things we shot at on the elevator" Alex explained.

"A-are they going to suddenly start stabbing at the walls hoping to hit us?" Moon asked.

"That would be threatening, but for the most part they just come out of holes in the wall so keep an eye out" Alex said.

"I hope they prove to be more of a challenge than what I saw of them the first time" Red Lisa said.

"You weren't even there" Eric pointed out.

"Everything Lisa see's we've all seen, so~ when are we going to do those dog piles you've been through?" Blue Lisa wanted to know, her tongue suddenly licking the bottom of her lip.

"Those aren't comfortable in the slightest, and we're going to do everything in our power to avoid those from now on" Harry said.

"Well, you know, we don't have to try so hard...it can't be that bad" George said once again stealing glances at some of the ladies.

"Oh it is, you won't believe how often one of my knives just accidentally slips out of my pocket, and accidentally stabs someone" Angela said mostly looking at George.

"We can't be held responsible if that happens" Maria added, also while staring at George.

Broadening the entrances further they entered yet another empty looking room with the same wardrobe, and bed, but something right in front of them standing on a table with a single cabinet caught their attention. It was a small rectangular box, on top of it was a card, Maria upon glancing it pushed, and shoved her way to the front so she can be the first to pick it up.

"This definitely belongs to Ernest, the card wishing him a happy birthday is a dead giveaway" Maria reported.

"Pretty obvious hiding spot, are they all going to be like that?" Eric asked.

"I'll, I'll just let you decide that for yourselves" Alex muttered

"Anything in the bathroom?" Tina asked.

"Just a really gross sink, and tub" Jessie reported.

"Is this gonna take long, seriously I think I'm going to die from boredom before some monster comes, and gets me" Cynthia complained again.

"If you want you can wait outside, or something" Elle suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda hoping one of you guys can lighten the mood" Cynthia said.

"People have died here, hundreds possibly" Alex said.

"Well that was then, this is now" Cynthia said.

By now they were at a second hallway. A door right in front of them with an open invitation to be open turned out to be a farce, mocking them with it's supposedly inviting presence. Long story short, the door was broken.

"Who's that?" Laura asked with childlike curiosity pointing at a portrait of an elderly man.

"I don't know, I don't know any of these people painted on the portraits now that I think about it" Alex said.

"I also have no clue, I'm a failure as a tour guide, permission to commit suicide?" JP asked

"No, no suicide, I won't let you take the easy way out" Alessa spoke with more aggression than normally.

Two more doors left to be investigated, James walked over to the left hand side door, while Mason moved towards the right hand side door.

"This one won't budge" Mason reported.

"This one takes us to to another room, I wonder what mysterious entities we will face here?" James wondered.

It didn't take less than minute to realize there is nothing of value, or mystery in the room, but a second clue was found. Alex quickly moved towards it.

"Hm~ this one continues where the last letter leaves off, this one from Carol though" Alex reported.

"Anything interesting?" Douglas asked.

"Well basically it's adding to the compliments to the gardener, then there's a part of the letter saying Clayton's illness is getting worse, and that made her feel lonely. Here's the part that interested me the first time it reads; 'your presence, and your gift in restoring the garden...it's the single ray of light in my tired life, and it brings me joy." Alex finished reading.

"I think I know what you're talking about, the first part right? The 'your, and your gift' right?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I believe she may have had some interest with the gardener as well while her husband was sick, and dying, but I shrugged it off since it wasn't important. What do you guys think?" Alex asked.

"I see no reason to bring this up, I'm pretty sure she's been through enough" Moon said.

"B-besides it could just be over-exaggerating" Tina said.

"Yes, we should judge her for being overly caring" Eileen said.

"Well it keeps going actually, the rest of the part reads; 'thank you for the many wonderful evenings we've spent together. It will be different-better-when I no longer have to pretend. All my love. Carol'" Alex finished reading.

"Oh yeah she's been cheating" Maria said.

"Didn't think she had it in her the way she was talking to us. Suddenly this is becoming a lot more fun." Cynthia said with a smirk.

"Now, now let's not judge-" James was saying.

"Maybe we should stay out of this one..." Maria awkwardly said pulling James away from the room.

"Well hope that guy tended her bush well" George joked.

Jessie punched him in the gut.

"That was for giving me a mental image of that" Jessie grumbled.

"Will this message on the wall behind us change anything?" Eric asked pointed at it.

"Someone point a flashlight at it, I can't read it" Douglas said.

Alex did so.

"Hm~ 'room 405 scares me, I left my ducky in there' that's all" Douglas said.

"Why do people leave important items they love in the scary places?" Harry wondered.

"Panic I guess" Mason figured.

More tapping could be heard along the walls, as well as scratches from parts unknown.

"They're closing in" Alex said.

Leaving the room, the group advanced further, passing a large gap in the floor which would trap them one floor below on the left side, and a path to the right.

"Don't jump James" Maria said.

"Oh...well okay then" James said pulling away from the gap.

The end of the hallway was a dead end, the only clue to a possible path was a poorly concealed hole in the wall on their right side. Several planks serving as a temporary barrier were quickly dismantled by several ax blows from several men.

"The only thing more pointless than some wood to chop was an unlocked door" JP commented

Most of the room was destroyed from the collapsed ceiling, but there was a narrow path between it they could take. Alex motioned his team to stay just outside the hole entrance while he investigated both doors.

"Just like last time, they're both broken" Alex reported.

"So it's a dead end?" George asked.

"No, we just need to climb" Alex said looking up at the floor above them.

"I was gonna suggest the same thing" Mason said.

"Alright, those who can climb the fastest should do so now, and help the others up" Alex instructed.

Alex setting an example went first quickly followed by Mason, and Murphy, the others clearly having difficulty.

"I don't see what's so hard about climbing up stuff" Mason said.

"How did they get this far without learning how to climb?" Alex wondered.

"Just get ready to help us" Heather impatiently stated.

"Let's get the kids up there first" Cybil suggested.

Hanna, and Emilie were taken care of first.

"T-thank you for the assistance" Hanna politely thanked.

"Yeah, thanks" Emilie pipped.

Then came Laura, and Alessa.

"I'm sorry for my uselessness" Alessa mumbled.

"Watch the hands, that's a good adult" Laura said.

Then came Little Walter, and Sharon.

"...Thanks..." Little Walter muttered.

"Thank you, I appreciate it..." Sharon thanked.

"I thought as leader you were suppose to be first?" Rose asked.

"Laura pushed me to the back!" Alessa shouted in an angry fit.

"Come on kid, don't throw a tantrum, and give me your hand" Murphy said extending a helping hand.

Alessa turned away to regain her regal composure...and to force the redness out of her cheeks as she was quickly picked up by Rose up on the table, and was helped all the way up by Murphy.

"Couldn't you use your wires, or something you seem so proud of to get you up there?" Rose wondered.

"S-shut up!" Alessa shouted once again angry.

"Enough, let's get the rest of you up here, kids you should stay here, it's safe enough" Alex instructed.

Several minutes passed, at these times they remember why traveling with such a large party can be very time consuming, having to assist two per climb out of thirty didn't lessen the time spent in that same room. On the bright side, and what little there was, Sharon found a strange object, or rather strange for an object like it to be found in a Hotel.

"It's a microphone..." Christopher said

"I bet our host misses this" Angela said.

George swiped the mic off Christopher.

"Testing one two-" George spoke to the mic, his voice suddenly loud, and echoing around the walls.

Murphy instantly snatched it.

"Your voice is irritating enough as it is" Murphy grunted.

"Some hiding places" Rose scoffed.

"They aren't really hidden, just out of reach" Alex corrected.

"Anyone notice the perfectly round holes on the walls?" Travis asked.

"I tire of all these pointless questions, and equally pointless conversations, I want to fight, I need to fight, I yearn to fight!" Red Lisa exclaimed.

"Chill me, maybe your just itchy, I have this itch on my ass I just can't seem to scratch off" Yellow Lisa said.

"Thank you Yellow Lisa for telling us that" Travis said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well if you liked that, I also have an itch in a naughty spot that needs scratching, won't you please help a defenseless, willing, young woman?" Blue Lisa flirted.

"I-I, so Alex-where do we go from here" Travis quickly said suddenly feeling very warm.

"We just checked the front door for this room, and it's broken, the large gap on the wall ahead of us taking us the next room also has a front door we could try" Alex suggested.

Elle tried a door besides the front door, but found that it too was locked, and shockingly enough the room began to fill with the noise of thousands of tiny scurrying insects. Several of the women, and children squealed in fright at the thought of large insects suddenly swarming them, but after a while it was apparent that they were just out of reach.

"L-let's get out of here, n-now!" Eileen suddenly demanded.

Suddenly the insects were silent.

"Wait, I found the third letter, we could conclude Carol's back-story with it" Alex said.

"Who cares, those bugs might suddenly come back, and attack us this time" Moon said.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen...yet, let me just quickly read through this" Alex said picking up the letter found inside the wardrobe.

"There's a wheelchair here, an oxygen tank...and that metal table I've seen in emergency rooms in hospitals" Eric said.

"The previous letters mentioned a dying man, perhaps this was his room?" Captain Lake suggested.

"Shut up, I was gonna come to that" Douglas said.

"It's all coming back to me...this is the letter in which the husband found out about Carol's affair...it reads; 'Carol, I'm struggling to find the right words. My body was broken, and now you've broken my heart too-'" Alex began reading.

"So somewhere along the line she was indeed caught, it was futile, as humans we eventually screw up" Vincent commented.

"I so want to rub this in her face" Cynthia said.

"Can't we just let the past stay in the past? What good did it do any of us?" Officer Gucci said.

"You're probably right" Harry said.

"'I loved you unconditionally, gave you everything I had, I thought you loved me too. There are things, things about Sam you don't know, and if you did, I guarantee you'd feel differently'" Alex continued reading.

"Anyone here know a Sam?" Eric asked.

"We do, I think the letter is referring to our old mayor Sam Bartlett" Wheeler said.

"He's the only Sam that I know of" Elle agreed.

"He did like to tend to the atrium here" Alex said.

"So... this kind of ends the drama story" Cynthia said.

"Yup, back to the old boring layout to keep us company for a while" Maria said swinging a casual arm across Cynthia's shoulders.

"It was fun while it lasted" Cynthia accepted.

Suddenly several radios began to emit loud static, snapping everyone out of their previous calm mood into cautious, alert glares. The scurrying of tiny feet was heard yet again, but much closer than before, and turning towards the door-less frame were five Swarm critters.

"Kill em fast, don't let them fly at you!" Alex quickly warned.

George being the closest heard Alex's warning, but that didn't stop him from pushing, and shoving away from the fight scene. Rose took action, and stomped on a single Swarm making a loud crunching noise. Blue Lisa casually sliced a Swarm in two with her Katana, she tried going for a second kill, but missed entirely. Alessa was ready to impale a Swarm just to see if it could squeal in pain, but was quickly stopped my Murphy.

"This place is already falling apart, your wires will only make it worse, especially if you slice through a support beam" Murphy said.

Alessa nodded, impressed with Murphy's quick thinking.

"Lisa help!" Jessie asked as she too missed stomping on a Swarm.

"I will not stain my blade on such a simple foe" Red Lisa spoke out.

The three remaining insects suddenly took flight adding to their annoyance as the wing flapping was even louder than their feet slapping at the floor every time the moved. All three of them lunging at random targets, all unable to even move slightly to the left, once again a perfect demonstration as to why having so many people in a group is a bad idea. They latched themselves on the shoulders of James, Wheeler, and Eric. All of the along with the help of whoever was near them attempted to swat, and punch the Swarms biting at their arms to death, James nearly having his arm chopped of by Angela's knives. With their injuries treated with drinks...suddenly Christopher had a train of thought.

"Wasn't I shot a while ago?" Christopher asked.

"Y-you were shot? When? Who?" Rose worriedly asked.

"Yeah, this shoulder...it stung like you wouldn't believe, but why does it suddenly not hurt anymore?" Christopher asked.

"Because we gave you a med-kit, and a health drink, why do you care?" Heather asked.

"Because I got shot, and-hold on" Christopher said as attempted to pull of part of his clothing to reveal the location of the gunshot wound...only to find out that not only was there no wound, but no scar, no indentation that he was shot at all.

"Looks fine to me" Murphy said.

"That's the thing, it shouldn't be fine, I got shot a few hours ago, at least, I think it was a few hours ago" Christopher said.

"Hey that means that slash on my tummy from that spider thing is gone" Heather said taking a quick peek at her stomach, and sure enough there was no scar to behold.

"So are we like imortal, or something?" George asked.

"Not even close, these health treats we've been collecting are just tiny miracles, all of them" Harry said.

"They can't bring us back to life, but they work wonders on scars, and wrinkles" Heather realized.

"Who created these things, is there a company brand, or something we can look at that's close to it?" Douglas said.

"Most of them are too worn out to make anything legible out of them, the only thing we see clearly are the multicolor crosses" Alex said.

"I'm not seeing the appeal" Vincent said.

"That's because you're new at this" Heather mocked.

"What's so professional about killing...these, you do realize the reality of what you've done" Vincent said.

"Stop making it seem like we're killing innocent creatures! What, do they look like flying half naked fairy women to you, or something?" Heather asked.

Vincent simply sighed, and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know there's a time, and place to have these kinds of conversations, but an abandoned hotel building that's about to collapse is not one of them" Alex said.

"He has a point, we should keep moving before we get squashed" Ryan said.

"There's seems to be a single door left to investigate, so I'm guessing we're going through it" Officer Gucci said.

Alex wordlessly exited the hotel room, and glanced left, and right, his right side was blocked by a small pile of debris yet for reasons unknown Alex still felt it best to find another way around it. Left was the only option, the rest of the team later exited the room, at this point Angela caught something out of the corner of her left eye, and found a not on a table.

"T-this is a delivery note from the hospital here for two oxygen tanks" Angela reported.

"Spooky~" Cynthia mocked.

"I think we're done reading notes for now, we just need to look for the memories" Alex said.

"Now when you say memories what is it we're looking for exactly?" Elle asked.

"Oh, I didn't mention this to any of you? We're looking for postcards...and whatever that croaking voice is searching for" Alex explained.

A loud scream was heard from Sharon, turning towards her, they saw several large, but seemingly harmless roaches scurrying around their feet, one of them must have climbed up toward her shoe, and grazed her ankle, thus scaring her, Christopher immediately picked her up as more, and more roaches were crawling, almost all of them crawling towards one direction.

"They climbing up those round holes..." Rose pointed out.

"Well the threat of being stomped must have been too high for them to stay here" Moon said.

"We should advance, right?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah, no point in staying, besides-" Alex was saying.

Once again loud static was heard emanating from their radios.

"We got that to deal with now too" Alex said.

The loud clunk of high heels were heard, looking ahead of them they saw a Nurse wearing a blouse two sizes too small, and white heels that were clearly not suitable for hospital reasons, this style of nurses were common to Alex.

"At last, a challenge, she's mine!" Red Lisa shouted.

"Take her, even I'm not into lesbian necrophilia...although with a bit of whiskey..." Blue Lisa said suddenly deep in thought.

The group backed as far away as they could, Alessa wanting to see blood spurt suddenly climbed onto Murphy's shoulder, her head almost hitting the ceiling.

"Go for the jugular, I want to hear her croak out blood!" Alessa cheered.

Red Lisa rushed with her Katana pointed straight at the Nurse's heart, but surprisingly it was deflected to the side by a well time knife parry. The Nurse staggered from the force, and attempted to stab at Red Lisa's spine, but she quickly rolled forwards, landing with one knee, and her blade facing backwards as she tried to stab at the Nurse anywhere in her back. Once again her stab was deflected as the Nurse quickly turned around, her movements were the exact opposite of Red Lisa's. Like all her kind she moved in rapid spasms, once the spasm ended she stood still as a statue for half a second, or more before striking again. The Nurse attempted a downward slice, but instead of connecting to flesh it clashed with Red Lisa's blade, as she pushed the knife away her blade, and the knife scrapped against each other making a loud metal screech which sounded like music to her ears, but ear rape to the rest. Attempted a third stab going for the jugular as Alessa had previously cheered for she was once again denied victory by another parry, in an opposite turn of events the Nurse pushed forward, and crookedly swung her knife at Red Lisa, she jumped back, but was still struck above her chest. A thin cut that sliced through a portion of her clothing began to drip with blood, but she looked as if she hadn't noticed. The Nurse wasn't quite done yet, and continued a relentless assault of slices, back, and forth, left to right, all of them in short, but rapid bursts. Red Lisa either swerved out of the way, or blocked with her Katana, but it was obvious she was having a hard time finding an opening to turn the tides, and go on the offensive.

"...Why aren't we helping her?" Officer Gucci asked.

"Because she has a short temper, and disregard for safety on whoever she's angry at" Travis figured.

A random swing suddenly turned into a fatal mistake for the Nurse as her blade struck the wall, and planted itself firmly in it's wooden, or other grip. A devilish grin formed on Red Lisa's lips, as she finally had her chance, and lunged for the fourth time, this time impaling the Nurse on her pelvis, more precisely the womb. Red Lisa's grin widened into a malicious smile that impressed even Alessa as she began to jerk her blade up, and down, and in circles, ripping, and tearing out her insides. Adding to the damage she was slowly sawing her way up to her chest all while continued to jerk her blade causing a mess of slice, blood spurting over now, and again stopping only when she figured she had struck where the heart should be located, and pulled her blade out, the Nurse staggered back, and fell back first dead.

"See that!" Red Lisa panted loudly, while pointing her blade at the dead Nurse.

The group nodded

"Now that! Was a battle!" Red Lisa declared.

The group nodded again, but relaxed when they saw Red Lisa put her Katana away.

"Well...let's not waste anymore time now..." Alex awkwardly said.

"Look, look! I spotted something with my superior eyesight" Alessa said pointing a wide crack on the left hand side of the wall.

"That's all fine, and dandy kid, but can you get off me now?" Murphy asked not really choosing to be a living high chair for Alessa.

Peering into the crack Alessa pointed out they saw more writing on the walls.

"It reads...'you can't wash it off'" Henry dully read.

"We need to get there, but like most things in life it's not going to be easy. The door to it is broken" Alex said.

"We could try searching through the open door the Nurse walked out of" Heather suggested.

"It appears as if that's our only option" Vincent said.

Following Alex closely behind they group entered room 402. Almost instantly they were met with even louder scratches, and screeches from the walls unnerving most of the group to no end.

"T-this is it, we're gonna be ambushed by one of those things, and one of us is finally going to die" George panicked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Wheeler assured.

"Hm~ well at least this bed seems the least filthy...wanna change that with me?" Blue Lisa asked in soft fits of heavy breathing close to Travis.

"I-I appreciate it...a lot actually, but really, this has to wait" Travis reluctantly declined.

"Think about the children, please?" Tina asked.

"Wheeler, can you give me a hand with this wardrobe?" Alex asked.

"Sure, pull, or push, or maybe I can just bust it open, my shoulder's been aching for something to tackle" Wheeler said.

"Just pull for now" Alex said.

The two men moved the wardrobe several feet to reveal a large hole in the wall, perfect for humans to walk into, well after Alex was done removing the two planks just below his head height. Now at room 404 Alex, and a select few rummaged through the room, not finding much until they made it to the bathroom, and right there on the medicine cabinet was yet another treasure they needed to collect.

"This is one Carol's memories we were told to collect" Alex said picking it up.

"I think I glanced at something on the back" Elle said.

"Right, there were messages left in them too. This one reads...'I long for the days before the illness overtook me. From my window I can see a large oak. The leaves are ablaze-yellow, and red-and with each day more of them fall'. This is rather long for a postcard, the last part reads 'when the sun is low, the shadows from it's branches trail across my walls, but soon after the darkness fills the room. Please come, and see me soon. I want to share one more memory with you. While I still can. Love always.

"How did they fit so much in such a tiny card?" Rose wondered.

"...They wrote very small..." Alex revealed.

A short pause later, and they all left the hotel rooms, and were back in the hallways where the never ending line of roaches continued to escape via the round holes in the walls.

"Holes...just thinking about home is making me tired" Henry dully said.

Making it to the end of the T shaped hallway there were two doors on either side. Yellow Lisa, and Eric were sent to investigate...because, just because.

"It's broken" Eric reported.

"Nothing" Yellow Lisa said.

"You haven't even tried to open it" Travis complained.

Yellow Lisa fidgeted with the door knob.

"Nothin~g" Yellow Lisa bellowed.

"You're not even trying" Travis said.

Eventually Yellow Lisa did attempt, but her act was futile.

"It's broken~" Yellow Lisa moaned in laziness.

"Now what?" Eric wondered.

"Well we stop crowding this side of the building, and turn back, at the very least we can deliver what we found so far" Alex suggested.

"...Is it me, or did the other side of the hallway looks a tad redder to you guys?" Eileen asked.

"Some color other than black, white, and gray?" Cynthia said looking ahead as well.

Sure enough way on the other side of the hallway, and beyond the rubble they could see a faint red glow emanating from the right side of the hallway. Not to mention the roaches which were previously retreating towards any round hole they could find had now suddenly changed course, and where heading towards the light themselves.

"E-everyone, just stay calm...don't do something you might regret" Alex muttered just loudly enough for the group to hear.

Loud stomps where heard, and even felt as the entire hallway felt as if it was vibrating in sync with the stomping.

"(Crap there's way too many of us, we're gonna be spotted)" Alex thought.

Several of the more traumatized of the group where unable to stifle their gasps as they clearly saw Pyramid Head dragging a large serrated Great Knife across the hall.

"Don't do anything, don't give it a reason to attack" Alex hissed loudly.

It must have heard Alex because it suddenly halted it's walking motion, and practically forced himself to turn towards the direction of the noise. Instinctively several guns were loaded, and aimed at him, but both of them knew it would do little, if anything at all.

"What did I just say" Alex hissed again.

Pyramid Head continued staring at them, the group staring back with mixed feelings of fear, anticipation, anger, indifference oddly enough from Little Walter, and even confidence from Alessa. By now the first time Pyramid Head had left Alex alone, yet for some reason he lingered. His head moving ever so slightly as he stared at Alex, then Rose, and suddenly James. It felt like two eternities have passed, but eventually Pyramid Head turned away from the group, and continued on his way, a long trail of roaches following him as he does.

"A-again...that's the second time I saw that thing with you guys, a-and again i-it did nothing?" Rose said.

"You should have seen it the first time we saw it together like this, it chased us through a burning building" Douglas said.

"Which I started!" Laura declared with pride.

"No, that one we ran from was different, I told you back then it didn't feel like the one who killed my father. No, the monster we saw just now...that was it" Alex said.

"So there's two of them gunning for us now?" Captain Lake said.

"They haven't been actually been attacking us lately, more like bidding their time. I don't get it, what are they up to?" Douglas wondered.

Before they could discuss any further a door on the far left had suddenly exploded, and several Swarms crawled towards the group. Captain Lake quickly stomped on a single Swarm leaving three left for Henry who stomped two before the last Swarm became airborne. It lunged at Henry chomping on his arm, he groaned loudly from the pain, and with difficulty pulled it's jaws out of him, and threw him to the ground. The force alone caused it to break apart like glass shattering, only with more bug slime.

"405 is now open to us" Moon said.

"With that we can keep going" Alex said.

"S-shouldn't we wait for that thing to leave the building?" George whined.

"No problem! I burned one building down, I can burn this one too, I'm sure we can all make it a second time" Laura assured.

"We're going, now, and no arson either" Alex said.

Laura looked disappointed, but it didn't linger too long as she, and the rest of the group once again continued on their travels.

Inside room 405 they saw that it was largely empty, but something strange did catch their eye on the bed. A bright red, and blue colored wooden box with a metal handle sticking out of the left side.

"Hey Murphy, I dare you to open it" George dared.

"...I dare you to open that package the mailman gave you, we're still waiting" Murphy retaliated.

"We don't need to open anything, just grab it, and put it away" Alex said.

"No-no, I'm actually really curious about it" Rose said.

"Oh yeah, you told me you had one of those when you were Sharon's age" Christopher remembered.

"Yeah, you just turn the crank, handle...thing, and eventually something pops out. I certainly don't mind playing it" Rose said.

"I do, especially here" Alex said.

"I think I'm going to side with Alex on this one Rose, I can't trust anything here to be innocent" Christopher said.

"Fine, I can at least carry it though right?" Rose asked.

"I don't see why not" Alex shrugged.

"Hey how about a quick break man, things have been getting stressful" George asked.

"This is only the beginning" Alex said.

"I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep any minute now it's so boring~" Cynthia yawned as she purposely slumped onto Henry's back.

"Don't expect me to carry you all the way back" Henry dully said.

"No~, but can you at least make me feel better, and just...let me stay like this a little longer? It would make happy" Cynthia asked.

"Not if Henry (or Eileen) has anything to say about it, and I'm sure he (and she) does" Henry said, and thought.

"I do, if I don't keep telling you guys to move along, we'd still be back where we started" Alex argued.

"And we're very grateful, but not all of us have stamina that can-" Heather was saying

Suddenly the group could hear a jingle very close by, pinpointing the sound of the catchy jingle they saw to their horror that it was the Jack-in-the-box as the handle was being turned by Rose who just couldn't help herself. Before Alex could tell her to stop, the top of the box burst open, and a creepy, but harmless clown jumped out from a cloth covered spring, surprising, but not really scaring anyone.

"Well what do you know, it was harmless" Rose declared with a smirk.

_End of Chapter_

_So the poll results show that...George is more liked than Walter effing Sullivan! Really? I specifically made him to be hated, and scorned, and yet he's still more liked? Well then...I guess I'll just have to make him even more hated then. I suppose it'll be time to give him the wand, and trust me, you won't like it, not one bit, I'll have you cringe every time he speaks with that wand! It's your own fault, you were the chosen one, but you did not fulfill your destiny. Oh well, thanks for the reviews, support, and especially your patience._

_PS. two new characters on the poll, will change upon every chapter update._


	73. Chapter 73 Procrastinate Later

_Chapter 73: Procrastinate...Later_

_I should take a lesson on that chapter title as well, once chapter seventy five kicks in we'll be introducing the last of the characters left to introduce, and then...well the inevitable end. Enjoy!_

At Shepherds Glen Cemetery

The black ooze that is currently Walter Sullivan has just escaped from under the stone tomb it was crushed under, and began to merge with the rest of Walter. Yet his form looks nowhere near complete, as if suddenly he felt uncared for, and decided not to finish healing until someone felt otherwise to feel sorry for him. As always Walter's childish selfishness is keeping him back from his goals.

Grand Hotel

"So...that helmet thing had a six-pack...I didn't know that" Blue Lisa said.

"If this is going anywhere I hope it isn't I'm going to duct tape you to a pole of some kind...possibly a flag pole" Heather threatened

"Just saying...so who else has a six-pack here?" Blue Lisa asked.

Elle quickly pointed at Alex with sultry eyes, but Alex quickly motion her arm down.

"Police trained" Alex explained.

The group turned to Wheeler, then back at Alex.

"...Personally, and military trained as well" Alex added.

"I do" George declared.

The group never laughed as hard as they did in that room for the entirety of their journey, they will remember this moment as the most hilarious thing George has said about himself.

"James doesn't look it, but he keeps in shape, tried giving him a book, but...well I won't argue with his biceps" Maria showed off.

"I'm a photographer, of course I'm ripped" Henry dully declared.

Eileen blushed a little from Henry's statement.

"Alex, can we speed this along? We have places we should have been by now" Murphy asked.

"Peekaboo!" Blue Lisa quickly said surprising Murphy by lifting his shirt up.

Everyone, especially Alessa were able to glance at Murphy's bared chest.

"Hm~ it's not ripped, but not bad either, you take really good care of yourself for a drama nerd" Blue Lisa whispered just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"He's an actor for a theater troupe of course they have to be fit" Jessie defended.

"I hate to be the wet blanket here, but we must keep moving" Mason said.

"Aw~ I wanted to show off my husband too, oh well, come on Alessa, snap out of it" Rose said playfully bonking Alessa's head.

"I wasn't staring!" Alessa instantly declared.

"...Right, let's not have this discussion right now..." Christopher said.

"I wasn't!" Alessa repeated.

"So we're in room four-oh-five. We're more than halfway there now, only to go back, and that large hole in the wall is the only other option" Alex pointed out.

With nothing else to talk about they moved to the next room, and lying on the bed was yet another strange object that should not be there. A thick black box with several switches, and buttons that may, or may not light up once activated was just lying there. A feat of technology in a town that's all, but technological...to a degree.

"This...what do you suppose it is?" Moon asked.

"...It's looks like a universal remote on steroids" George commented.

"It's a remote alright, but not for a T.V." Douglas said.

"Well if anything that creep host said, it could be the remote that controls all the jump scares for the haunted house he runs" Heather said.

"Are we going to go through that anytime soon?" Laura asked excited.

"Hopefully we won't, that place was annoying enough the first time" Heather said.

"Well we better give it back" Alex said.

"You think if we break it, then he won't be able to work the haunted house...nah~ never mind, they'll find a way" Heather grumbled.

They swiped the remote, and left for the door-less rectangle frame on their right. A second door was seen on the other side of the hallway right in front of them, with nothing else going for them, Cybil went for it.

"It's broken" Cybil declared.

Though all was not lost, there was still a whole new portion of the hallway left to explore with mystery, and adventure written all over it. Their first step was to break the planks off the wall, thus making it far uglier than it already was, also to collect what was on the other side.

"Now that we have successfully made this place more appalling to the eyes, can you tell me why we did that?" Travis asked.

Two more Swarms crawled from cracks unknown, and were already airborne. One of them had successfully latched itself on Wheeler's right shoulder, and attempted to bite through the fat, and muscle tissue, but at most was only able to break the skin until he gripped them thing with one hand, and smacked it against the wall. The second Swarm latched itself onto Murphy's left arm, and was more successfully at causing a painful wound with mild bleeding until he grabbed it, threw it on the ground, and repeatedly stomped it until a jolt of pain stopped him.

"H-how the hell do these things have such a hard bite!" Murphy exclaimed.

Alessa suddenly felt a feeling of worried she had never experience, and rushed towards Murphy side, only to be pushed aside by Blue Lisa.

"Oh you poor, handsome dear, here let me make it all~ better~" Blue Lisa purred.

"You can still nurse injuries?" Travis asked.

"Of course, our minds didn't split, just cloned twice" Blue Lisa stated matter of fact.

"...Alright...well why won't you two do anything?" Travis asked the other Lisas

"*hmph*, walk it off" Red Lisa grunted.

"I don't think my hands should be touching any open wounds...it might get infected" Yellow Lisa said sniffing her hands.

Blue Lisa pushed her body closer, and closer to Murphy, causing Alessa's glare to intensify. Blue Lisa was breathing slow, warm breaths just under Murphy's ear, her chest, and breasts were pressed firmly on his back, and arm, and then took it a step further. she moved her leg just under Murphy to press her pelvis, and crotch ever so slightly on Murphy's thigh while occasional letting out a gasp, and sudden moan as she took her time cleaning, and bandaging the wound, Murphy finding this more, and more uncomfortable as it went on, but his body felt otherwise.

"*Sigh~* that was wonderful~, all done, but do you mind finishing me off as well?" Blue Lisa invited.

"T-that's f-fine thanks for the...treatment I-I could have done on my own" Murphy stuttered.

"Oh relax~ there wasn't anything going on, we don't have painkillers, or morphine, but my body seemed to work well enough to distract you from the pain. You didn't even flinch when I applied the alcohol~" Blue Lisa purred, her eyes sultry, and lustful.

"S-so you were just acting this whole time?" Murphy asked.

"...Well~ they say every lie has a little bit of truth in it" Blue Lisa hinted with a seductive wink.

Alex came back with a second serum.

"Okay Alex the first step is admitting you have a problem" Elle advised.

"I don't have a problem, I just really need these to live" Alex explained.

"That's the problem talking" Heather said.

"I don't have a problem, and these things aren't illegal...as far as I know" Alex said.

"You're not gonna needle yourself now are you?" Rose asked.

"No, and maybe I should explain one more time. These serums are just like their ampoules" Alex said.

"Serums, ampoules? Is all the drugging really necessary?" Christopher wondered.

"It is when your life depends on it" Harry tried to reason.

"This isn't really a war though" Murphy said.

"Are you sure about that?" Cybil asked.

"Well...whatever it takes I guess, there's a thin line between what is humane, or not here" Murphy figured.

"What's on that bathroom door?" Laura asked curiously.

Alex went back to try to open it, but found the lock broken, soon after that loud hissing, and scurrying of feet were heard.

"Thankfully we won't have to find out" Alex said.

Finally advancing the team turned to the right, only to see a wall just a few feet away, and no door on either side, so they walked towards the left hallway which had the same results, only the wall was several feet farther away. However on the right side of the left side hallway was a second large hole in the wall, the team quickly went to work destroying the wooden boards, and making a bigger mess of the place. On the other side they made out what appears to be the stairwell where they can ascend to the higher floors since the stairs broke off on the descending part of the staircase. This didn't stop James however from attempting to jump down the black abyss, though his friends, and loved ones did.

"You can't just jump down any old hole you see where you can't see the bottom" Maria scolded.

"There are faster, and less frightening ways to end your life" Angela advised.

"I wasn't trying to end my life, I was trying to get us going further. One of these days we'll have to jump down empty pits, and you'll see I was right all along" James said.

"I think I preferred jumping than staying here, and listening to all of this" J.P said.

"Well I'm your boss, and you must live with this until I say otherwise" Alessa said.

With no other direction, but up, the group of thirty plus ascended up the stairs for a measly ten seconds until their path was cut off by a small gap.

"Okay, an environmental puzzle, I've been through these before. All we have to do is look around for something to cross this gap. I saw a couple of mattresses, and cabinets we could use, maybe if we reinforce them with something else we could-" Harry was explaining until he saw Alex simply jump over it.

"...Don't tell me you were actually planning on doing all of what you said?" Alex questioned.

Harry had no comment. Jumping over the gap, while carrying the kids in tow in the process the continued the rest of the trip up the fifth floor which Alex instantly regrets as he now remembers why he loathes this hotel so much. Not surprisingly a Needler was awaiting them from behind the rubble to their right side. Red Lisa pushed, and shoved her way to the front to confront the beast while Alex, Travis, Harry, and Elle stayed with her as support.

"Stay out of my way, this is my fight!" Red Lisa angrily called out.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, let us help!" Alex exclaimed as the Needler began to claw it's way towards them upside down on the ceiling.

"I do know, that's why I want to do this alone!" Red Lisa exclaimed.

The Needler now directly on top of Elle quickly descended attempting to latch itself onto Elle's back, but she got out of the way just in time. Seconds later Red Lisa was already in it, attempting to slice it in half, only to be met with a right front side sickle blade, and countered with it's left blade, which Red Lisa just narrowly blocked the oncoming counter, but now the right blade was about to counter again. Alex swooped in from his safe distance away from the Needler, and blocked the sickle with his dagger while holding it with two hands.

"You were saying!" Alex pointed out.

Elle shot at the Needler, but missed it's tiny head, only shooting off a shoulder, and scraping it's back. The Needler, hissed, and retreated, it's back on the rubble.

"Here's the plan, we block it's attack with our weapons, and Elle will try shooting it's head one more-" Alex planned, until Red Lisa suddenly intervened, and rushed at it again.

"Damn it woman!" Travis exclaimed, though from his tone you couldn't tell he was actually really worried.

Red Lisa lunged with her blade, but the Needler crossed it's bladed arms to deflect Red Lisa's blade upwards, then when close enough it pushed it's blades outwards knocking Lisa on her ass, luckily for her the Needler used the dull outer rim of it's blades so the most Red Lisa would receive were thin bruises. Travis took that moment of vulnerability, and swung his Fire Axe at one of the joints in the Needler's right arm. A sound of metal piercing metal was heard, as well as the split second of flesh tearing, and then the Needler was lacking one bladed arm, barely keeping itself standing with it's left blade. It tried to swing at Travis with it's left blade, but as soon as the tip left the ground it's face slammed into the floor. Red Lisa who just got up, saw Travis' attack, and decided...to not mimic, but rather stab at the Needler's spine repeatedly. After several stabs, and a bloody mess, the Needler was twitching, and awaiting it's inevitable death which Red Lisa obliged by stabbing at it's neck.

"That was a little wild don't you think, for a warrior I mean" Travis said.

"Shut up, I won't be made a fool by such filth" Red Lisa said.

"She's prideful too" Alex said.

"You wanna start something?!" Red Lisa challenged.

"I'm actually want to end something, all of this actually, coast is clear everyone, let's go" Alex called out.

"I think I see a Health drink past that gap, you want me to get that for you Lisa?" Elle asked.

Red Lisa grunted before spitting to the ground.

"Hey guys there's a weird red glow coming from the floor beneath us" Elle called out.

"Throw a chair at it" Alex scoffed.

"...Alright..." Elle muttered.

"Have you ever considered the safety of others before your well being?" Travis scolded.

"I'll leave the 'caring' of others to my slutty side" Red Lisa grunted as she wiped the blood of her blade.

"Hi~" Blue Lisa called out.

"She's not, she's just really loving, I'm sure..." Travis tried to reason.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang, turning around the saw Elle standing on the edge of the gap.

"Elle what the hell?" Alex asked.

"You didn't seem to care too much, so I threw a cushioned chair to the bottom floor" Elle said.

"And?" Alex asked.

"And I'm waiting for something to happen" Elle said.

Moments passed, and the rest of the large group eventually entered the hallway as well, but nothing happened.

"Well that was disappointing" Elle said.

"More of a relief to me" Travis said.

"Looks like we can only go forward" Eileen said.

"That's fine, I like the straightforward path. Short, and to the point" Henry dully said.

"But some of us prefer the thrill of exploring, and seeing new places" James said.

"That's why you're the dumb one" Henry dully joked.

"Yeah that's why-hey, I thought I got a promotion, or something after George joined our team" James complained.

"Let's keep the gravy train rolling people" Alex said impatiently, while clapping his hands.

"Mmm~ gravy~" Wheeler groaned.

"That reminds me, I'm hungry" Henry dully realized.

"If I promise there's food on the other side of this hallway, would you guys keep going?" Alex asked.

"That depends if what you're telling us is the truth" Eric said.

"It really isn't, but you can always pretend" Alex said.

With nothing else to discuss they decided to just keep going, four doors where awaiting them, two on the right side, and two on the left. First door on the right, room 507 was a disappointing broken door. Door on the left, room 508 was actually open to investigation. The investigation lasted less than a second after they saw there was nothing, not even furniture inside, only a wardrobe, and a small hole in the middle did draw their attention, then their weapons when two insects crawled out of it. Before experiencing the gift of life any more than ten seconds, they were promptly stomped on by Alex, and Wheeler.

"Another letter Alex" Wheeler pointed out.

"I think we've reached the climax of this story, I'll read most of it aloud, but don't expect anything better than what we already heard" Alex warned to half the group who could squeeze themselves in.

"It was a good while it lasted" Cynthia said.

"Wait a second, this letter...'Jim, they were there again last night. I saw Carol creeping towards the main ballroom, and you know where that leads'. The atrium of course..." Alex began.

"With the Mayor" Elle realized.

"Bartlett, he just does it all doesn't he" Wheeler commented.

"'I don't know what the old man would do if he were to find out'" Alex kept reading. "'Given his health, he might not make it. Do you think I should say something?' From someone named Paul" Alex read.

"Rest in Peace Paul" Elle said.

"Is he really dead?" Wheeler asked.

"I saw his name in one of the missing person's posters I was hanging all over town." Elle said.

"Why are they writing letters to each other anyways? Haven't they ever heard of texting?" Cynthia asked.

"That lady sure knows how to act innocent, and polite, for some who cheated on her dying husband" Heather mocked.

"I'm sure she feels regret, in fact I know she does" Eileen assured.

"Well regret can't do a thing for her now, no matter how much of it she feels" Captain Lake said.

"Will this be the last we hear of this Alex?" Henry dully asked.

"I think there's one more, along with the rest of the memories we have to keep an eye out" Alex explained.

"Will there be any more of those spider things?" James asked.

"Yes, best be on our guard" Alex said.

"If anything happens before hand, I want you all to know that...I hate each, and every one of you, and for the most part you were all terrible company" Alessa said.

"We love you too Alessa" Rose piped in.

Returning to the hallway there were two more doors left to explore, one closed with a regular wooden frame, and one frame-less door with planks blocking the entrance. The left door's lock was broken thus rendering it useless, but the planks on the right side were very exposed. A quick hack-job, and the room was theirs to explore, lo-and behold a filthy hotel room with disgusting furniture, and gross mattress awaited them.

"Another pointless room-" George was commenting.

"This wardrobe can be pushed" Alex pointed at a wardrobe on his right side.

"Along with the others we passed, and did not push, seriously, why didn't we even try?" Eric said.

"Because this one clearly has a hole on the other side, where as the others clearly did not" Alex explained.

Alex, and Wheeler easily pushed the wardrobe out of the way, which in fact did reveal a large man sized hole leading towards the room next to it. They were instantly drawn to a small card sitting on the bed, not sitting upright because it is a card, not a person. Alex took a closer look at it...

"Postcard number two people, this one reads. 'What a wonderful day! The smell of cotton candy, and the sound of laughter fill the air. Days like this make me appreciate what it was like to be young, and carefree. Family is the most important-and our children are our future-'" Alex was reading.

Alessa grunted loudly.

"Life's been tough on you kid hasn't it?" Murphy asked.

Alessa said nothing.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you all about it later" Rose muttered.

"I can hear you, and I'd rather you didn't!" Alessa shouted back.

"I told you about my childhood, fair is fair kid" Murphy stated.

"Life isn't fair..." Alessa grunted.

"It really isn't...you win" Murphy said.

"Well we need it anyways, let's keep going. Wheeler, you done in there?" Alex called out to Wheeler who was investigating the bathroom.

"Scored another health drink!" Wheeler called out.

"They sure leave those in the weirdest of places" Elle noticed.

"...Hey Alex, is this that last letter you were talking about?" Murphy said.

Alex turned around to see the wardrobe on the bottom left side of the room he completely ignored while looking at the postcard.

"Yes, that's the last one" Alex said.

"...This one seems kind of ominous, look it reads. 'I saw something strange the other night, and I wanted to bring it to your attention. I'd unlocked the service doors to the atrium to let Mayor Bartlett in-just like I usually do.'" Murphy was reading.

"I already know how this ends" Alex muttered.

"...'I came by later to see if he needed any help-you know how I like to grow things too-and I saw him dragging one of his bags of fertilizer inside.'" Murphy continued.

"Yep, exactly how it ends" Alex said.

"'Only it didn't look like any kind of fertilizer bag I've ever used. It was real heavy, and he seemed to be kind of struggling with it. He didn't see me, so I crept away. Should I tell the sheriff? I don't know what to do, but I thought I should let you know.' Again from Paul" Murphy finished reading.

"Nothing we can do about it, actually I think we already took care of that problem a long time ago" Alex said.

"So long as we don't have to deal with it, that's fine by me" Elle said.

"But that begs the question, what's gonna be waiting for us at the end..." Alex muttered.

"We won't find out by standing around, let's get going" Wheeler said.

"Guys! Get over here quick!" Moon was heard shouting.

Right after that they heard rapid gunshots coming from the hallway.

Eric, and Tina where madly shooting at the Needler heading towards the further along the hallway. Many of their bullets being blocked as the Needler advanced on them, though they were lucky enough to strike several parts of his torso, they couldn't land a head-shot. As it dropped down, Harry met it with his emergency hammer, swinging in an arc only to have it harmlessly deflected by it's bladed arm, a quick swing with it's right blade gave Harry a new cut on his torso forcing him to step back. Though not entirely part of his plan it did draw the attention away from Heather long enough for her to prepare a long downward strike with her Maul. The Needler instantly pulled his blades inward to use them as shields to stop the Maul's descent onto it's fleshy body, the force causing it to collapse on the floor, but otherwise unharmed. This gave way to step three of their plan, both of Harry's, and Heather's attacks gave James enough time to swing his Great Knife downward onto it, similar to Heather. The tip of the blade scratched the tip of the ceiling before slamming hard on the Needler, easily slicing it in half, and crushing any bones not cut by the blade itself. The wooden floor beneath the Needler close to falling, but still held on.

"Teamwork, see how much better that works?" Heather called out to Red Lisa mockingly.

"I don't see how three weaklings are better than one warrior" Red Lisa grunted.

"Whatever we came, we saw, we kicked ass, let's go" Heather said.

"Good job, wish my first time was that easy" Alex said.

Four more doors awaited them.

The door to the right was broken.

"George, you know there's a hole right next to it we could use to gain access to that room right?" Alex pointed out.

"Y-yeah, but I just, you know you can't help checking all the doors right?" George tried to reason

"I'll just turn the other cheek for now" Alex said.

"It smells awful on the other side" Angela commented.

"Hang on, this is feels familiar, everyone stay here, I'll be back" Alex said crouching down, and moving through the hole in the wall. Moments later he came back coughing slightly from the awful bathroom stench.

"Yeah, there's detour to the bottom floor on that room, I say we skip it until the end" Alex coughed.

"Fine by me, we were just about to do something about this boarded up room" Travis said tapping his Fire-ax.

"Well you can do that much" Alex allowed.

After breaking the planks down they searched the room, only to find a tiny surprise in the form of a box of pistol ammo.

"Better than nothing" Cybil said.

"There's another wardrobe here" Eric said.

"I'm not going to push it if that's what you're implying" Alex said.

"Well do you mind if I give it a shot?" Eric asked.

"Only if it wastes time" Alex said.

Eric with help from Travis pushed the heavy wardrobe several inches revealing an old crayon drawing in construction paper.

"We should push wardrobes more often" Eric said triumphantly.

"It looks like one of Josh's drawings" Alex said.

"It has a kid being buried alive" Eric said.

"That's Josh for you" Alex said.

"...So you want to, hold on to it?" Eric asked.

"Sure, I guess" Alex said.

Alex received a half-assed kid's drawing.

"Just what I always wanted" Alex said the sarcasm heavier than a truckload of giraffes.

"Two more doors left to check here" Jessie said.

Unfortunately both doors were broken, thus pointless.

A single door remained, the door to the stairwell next to the elevator which remained broken.

"Broken door, well at least it can't get any-" Mason said.

A Needler lurched it's ugly self onto the hallway via a hole on the floor. It lunged forward, but only made it halfway when it was struck, and impaled by several barbed wires, all of them missing it's vital organs. The Grand Hotel didn't take to kindly to this, and a loud groan was heard along the walls, and bottom floor.

"Alessa, didn't we tell you not to use to wires here!" Alex scolded.

"I'm Alessa freaking Gillespie! You should feel honored I don't kill you here, and now!" Alessa exclaimed.

The Hotel continued to groan loudly, Alessa reluctantly retreated her blades, thus releasing the Needler who was still in fighting condition.

"There it's your problem again" Alessa nonchalantly left it.

Harry being the only one with a clear shot fired his sawed off shotgun at it, surely it can't block all the little pellets-and it totally did. Harry switched to his Emergency Hammer, just for the sole purpose of blocking a sweeping attack from the right. Wheeler flanked from the right, and with an exposed torso his shotgun will surely blast it to death in one go. Alas he settled with striking it with the butt of his gun, not killing it, but the force did topple it on it's back. Alex took this chance for a finishing blow, he reached for his knife, stabbed at the base of the stomach ripped a large slice all the way to the bottom neck before decapitating it by stomping on it's head to keep it in place as he sawed through the neck in less than two seconds.

"Geez man! What the hell is wrong with you!" Eric exclaimed.

"Sorry, military training...yeah, that's it" Alex excused.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Alessa said clapping her hands.

"We're gonna need a lot of therapy after this, right kids?" Rose said.

"I'm fine" Laura assured.

"Me too" Sharon said.

"No problems here" Emilie said.

"I'm sorry" Alessa apologized.

"That is very kind of you to think of my mental well being" Hanna said rather politely, albeit shyly.

"Mom..." Little Walter muttered.

"A lot of therapy" Rose repeated.

"There not much left to do here, we have a detour leading us downstairs, and that's about it. Since we have all, but one of these trinkets, and postcards I don't see the sense in bringing everyone along the detour" Alex said.

"A small recon team could do the job, and faster too" Elle agreed.

"I should go, I'm experienced in going down into things" James said.

"In more ways than one~" Maria purred.

"Really now? You gotta let me try just this once" Blue Lisa whispered.

"Hello? Splitting up here, really need both of you to pay attention here" Elle said

"Since James is the first to volunteer he's going with me, Travis do you feel up to it?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I can help" Travis assured.

"Count me in" Heather said.

"In that case so will I" Harry said.

"Geez dad you don't have to be so protective, I can handle myself just fine" Heather said.

"You couldn't even use the bathroom right until you were three, I remember every one of your accidents" Harry reminded.

"Da~d!" Heather groaned in embarrassment.

"Love you too" Harry said with a smirk.

"Can I go too, anything excuse to get away from George" Murphy asked.

"Sure, let's go Henry" Alex said.

"If I must" Henry dully said.

"Actually I was kind of joking on that last one, do you really want to go?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Henry said.

"Fine, that should do it, the rest of you make your way back to the apartment door with Carol" Alex instructed.

"*Ugh* we have to talk to them some more? Can't I come with you?" Elle asked.

"I would love that...but you're needed to keep the group protected, I'm counting on you, and Wheeler to get them through this safely. Don't worry about us we'll catch up as quickly as possible" Alex assured.

"You're the boss, I'll make sure we make it back without a scratch" Elle assured.

"Don't die~" Alessa chimed.

"We wo~n't" Murphy retaliated.

"Geez adopt the kid why don't ya" George gagged.

Alessa glared at George with murderous intent.

"Heh, that's not really such a bad idea, I might actually think about it" Murphy said.

"R-really?" Alessa gasped.

"Come on Murphy we need to go" Alex interrupted.

"Sorry kid no time, see you on the other side" Murphy said.

"(Darn it all, why did I get my hopes up like that, the way I am now, it's impossible for me to...)" Alessa angrily thought to herself.

"(Damn it all, why did I get her hopes up like that, the crap I'm in it's impossible for me to...)" Murphy angrily thought to himself

The smaller group crawled to go through the hole to enter the hotel room, Alessa looked back one more time before walking away.

"Don't die..." Alessa whispered.

Travis, Harry, James, Heather, Henry, Alex, and Murphy climbed down the living room gap using a few fallen stones, and tables, and have returned to the fourth floor.

"Geez, that Alessa leaving all that barb wire" Harry sighed.

"Actually that was there before" Alex said.

"...Then who put barb wire here?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know" Alex answered.

"It was magic" Heather said with a sneer.

"Can't we have something reasonably explained here for once?" Harry sighed.

"It's not important, let's just get this over with" Alex said.

"Nothing left to do now, but check the front door" Heather said walking straight towards it.

Only to be dissatisfied when she found out it was broken.

"Um~ actually the postcard is in the bathtub" Alex said pointing at the bathroom.

"Does it come with a surprisingly long message in the back?" Harry asked.

"You know this place, never a dull moment" Alex smirked as he began to read the postcard. "'I have some sad news to share, yesterday I took a boat out'...maybe, maybe someone else should read this" Alex suddenly realized.

"Are you alright? Is whatever written in that postcard really gruesome?" Travis asked.

"No, no, it's just...reading it a second time, I just don't have the will to do it anymore" Alex explained.

"Here, I'll give it a shot, do you mind if I still read it out loud?" James asked.

Alex shook his head thus signaling James to continue where Alex left off.

"'I took a boat out as far as I could row, and I dipped my face in the cold water, clear water. As I leaned over the side of the rowboat, my necklace got caught on the oar, and the chain snapped. I saw your precious gift slip into the blackness. I wanted to dive after it, but the water was so icy, so deep. Please forgive me, I miss you.' Huh there's no name" James said after he finished reading the postcard.

"Yes, but I already know it's Carol's, come on, let's go give it to her" Alex said.

"Does she really deserve to be given all these things? I mean cheating is bad, but cheating on your dying husband, that's a new low" Heather said.

"It's all she has now, I'm sure she scolds herself everyday for what she did...on the inside" Travis said.

The climb back up was uneventful, but as they crawled through the hole, and back to the hallway they were giving a welcome party in the form of another Needler.

"Let's get physical, physical" Heather quickly sang.

"This has got to be the worst moment to sing that little bit of the eighties in my entire life" Harry said.

"Let's just fight to the death, please?" Murphy practically begged.

Travis had his Fire Axe ready, Harry once again went for his Emergency Hammer, James went with his Great Knife, Heather brought her Steel Pipe in the mix, Henry equipped his Pickaxe of Despair, Alex was wielding the Pulaski Axe, and Murphy...had absolutely nothing, and after seeing the Needler deflect bullets he had to try something else. Luckily a nearby wooden chair was practically glowing to be used, and he decided to go for it.

Attack all at once, there's no way it can block all of us at the same time!" Alex exclaimed

Alex, and Travis struck at it with their axes only to have their strikes deflected by an angled blade, Heather tried to flank it's left, and hit it's kidney, wherever it is, but her swing was interrupted by it's long front blade. However this left it open for Henry, and James to end it with over the head strikes to it's back. The whole team thought it was over until it pushed itself back, standing on it's hindlegs, the tips of it's arms pinning themselves on the ceiling just as James, and Henry were about to strike where the exposed back was suppose to be. Both of their weapons were pinned to the wooden floor, and it will take time for them to pull them out. The Needler attempted to pull itself up to the ceiling, but Murphy was already behind it, and swung the chair he was holding with everything he got. The chair was destroyed, but the force of the impact caused the Needler to lose it's grip on the ceiling, and topple on it's side. Before it can recover it was struck by two Axes to it's gut, but it quickly recovered before anymore damage could be done, still worse for wear. Murphy once again weaponless retreated back, it's fist nowhere near strong enough to block those metal looking blades the Needler has for limbs. Travis, and Alex swung their axes as quickly as they holding merely holding it off while Henry had just pulled his Pickax of Despair out of the grip of the wooden floor, but James, and Heather were still having trouble with the Great Knife. Blow for blow the Needler had blocked them all, despite it's injuries it was still fast as ever, it even had the audacity to strike back, nearly slicing Harry's stomach open, but just narrowly missing. Murphy was looking for something else to strike the Needler, and although he did found some rubble big enough to fit his hand, they weren't enough to fight such a thing. Eventually he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, the glittering object much like everything else he's been using as a weapon was just begging to club something. Turning back to the fight he saw that he came upon the weapon just in time. Travis, and Alex were getting nowhere in their hits, and their stamina was visibly showing to decrease as their swings were slowing down. Heather tried to step in, but found no room between the swings of both men, and the occasional blocking from the Needler.

"Don't let it move!" Murphy called out.

Despite the high risk of looking away from their target they averted their eyesight to see Murphy, and saw what he was carrying. Their next strike had them hitting the middle joint of the blades, not cutting them off, but keeping them from moving too much. Then Murphy came down on it hard with a long metal pipe nearly longer than Heather's pipe, and almost as tall as Murphy. The whole pipe hit directly at it's spine, the Needler twitched for a moment before falling to the ground where Travis, Alex, and Henry all brought down their weapons on the Needler thus killing it for good.

"Looks like it worked" Alex said breathing heavily.

"W-what worked?" Travis asked also out of breath.

"W-well you see the last time I was here, the moment I grabbed the last postcard, I was bombarded with monsters. I barely survived. There was no way we would have fought all those monsters while such a large group was in the way, that's why I wanted a small team to help me fight them off" Alex explained.

"That wasn't part of the agreement" Henry dully said.

"Well at least the rest of the team will make it without too much of a hassle, we just got to do a little more than them" Alex said.

"A bunch of monsters roaming around isn't what I call 'a little more'" Heather argued.

"Look, you can hate me all you want, but it's not going to change anything" Alex said.

"He's right, let's just get through this" Travis said.

"Violent back-tracing away" Heather declared with little enthusiasm.

"*Sigh~* Away" Alex groaned.

Returning to the stairwell, satisfied that the only monster they had to deal with was the single Needler they jumped the gap, reached the fourth floor, and upon reaching the hallway their radios went off much to their lack of surprise.

"We got this!" Heather assured.

A very skimpy Nurse awaited them, and already swinging her long scalpel at them. Alex stepped up to the plate with his own Combat Knife, and started slashing.

"Maybe we should have been more cautious" Harry said.

"What makes you say that?" Travis asked.

Alex had landed three well places slashes on the Nurse hitting her chest, stomach, and portions of her arms, but the Nurse was quick to retaliate with wide slash across the top of Alex's chest narrowly striking the neck. Alex staggered back, but the Nurse was waiting for this, and stabbed Alex deep into his right shoulder. Alex pushed the Nurse back with a punch across the cheek, but had no choice, but to retreat as he couldn't swing his arm without feeling tremendous amount of pain. Murphy stepped in to replace him seeing as how his long metal pipe had the reach advantage. Murphy swung his pipe in a wide arc as the Nurse had just targeted him, he struck the right cheek, and then he swung again hitting the left shoulder, but now the Nurse was close enough to land hits herself. Murphy help the pipe close, and blocked blow after blow, a difficult job seeing how quickly the Nurse swung her blade, eventually the pressure was too much for the metal pipe, and it shattered leaving Murphy defenseless. The Nurse slashed at him again, and left a deep gash on Murphy's palms when Heather clubbed it from behind with her Steel Pipe. The Nurse collapse the floor stunned, and Heather went in for the kill until a very concerned father interrupted her.

"Heather behind you!" Harry called out.

Heather didn't need to look back, and instinctively, and rolled to the side, accidentally bumping her head on the left hand side wall, the pain was annoying, not life threatening. She quickly got up, and was confronted by a second Nurse, over the rubble a third Nurse was making her way towards them, and to make matters worse, the first injured Nurse had just picked herself up, and was ready to round two.

"Stand back!" James shouted.

Having equipped his shotgun, he fired at the injured Nurse before it could strike again, blasting it more than enough firepower to end it.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Heather said.

"Because a little while ago we lost a lot of ammo fighting out in the streets, and the police station we stayed in had almost no ammo to spare" Alex said.

"That was the last of my ammo" James declared.

""Can someone spare me a weapon, or something?" Murphy asked.

"How are your hands?" Harry asked.

I'm feeling better the first aid kits are a lifesaver" Murphy said.

"Do you know how to handle a Maul?" Heather asked.

"I've never even touched one before in my life" Murphy answered.

"That's good enough for me" Heather said extending her Maul over to Murphy, the heavy spiked ball scratching at the floor.

"It's coming" Murphy said

"Anyone got a plan yet?" Travis asked.

"I think I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help with this Alex how's your arm?" Murphy asked.

"Took a health drink, don't even feel it, what do I do?" Alex asked.

"Not much time, just grab on to this, and keep the Maul steady, and pointing forward" Murphy said.

"Wheeler would have loved this" Alex said to himself as he quickly went into position.

The Nurse was running as fast as her high heels would let her, but she had no chance to exit the hotel room as Murphy, and Alex charged forward with the Maul acting as a battering ram. The metal spike connected with the Nurse's abdomen, but the two men kept going eventually colliding with the wall, the impact left them dazed, but the damage caused was more than enough to kill the Nurse.

"That was awesome" Heather complimented.

"Thanks, but I don't think we can pull it off a second-" Murphy was saying.

He was interrupted by the third Nurse who got a direct hit on Murphy's back, narrowly hitting his spine, Alex quickly pulled him out of the way, and back to the hallway leaving the Maul behind.

"Your turn" Alex grunted to the rest of the team as he went to work treating Murphy's injuries

"Can't you swing that sword of yours any faster?" Heather demanded.

"There's barely any room to swing it anyways" James protested.

"We can't seriously be this weak now" Harry said.

"Speak for yourself dad, I'm just warming up" Heather said.

"Let's just see about that" Harry said.

They waited for the Nurse to enter the hallway where the extra room would allow them to surround her. Once in position, Heather was the first to strike, up front, her swing was met with positive resistance as it collided with the Nurse's right side torso. Harry tried to drive the spike end of his Emergency Hammer, but missed seeing as how he timed his swing poorly, attempting to hit the Nurse while she swung her blade around, and the rapid movement of her body, the spike planted itself firmly into the wooden floor as a blind knife swing from the Nurse left a deep cut on Harry's arm. Travis landed a successful blow to the back thus toppling the Nurse to the floor, where an immediate group stomping ending it's reign of sexy, necromantic, demon terror.

"So, does that mean the rest of trip is smooth sailing?" Heather panted.

"Yea~-no, not really" Alex informed them.

"On the bright side, I'm glad these Nurses are a lot more quieter compared to ones I've seen...that would have made the fights a lot more awkward" Heather said.

"Let's not keep the rest of the team waiting let's go" Alex said.

After Heather recovered her Maul the group re-traced their steps back to the fourth floor via the first pile of of climbable junk they were met with a black haze of smoke, and the ringing of static from their radios once again.

"It never ends" Murphy

"Mr. Bones' wild ride never does" James said.

A Smog appeared several feet away from them blocking their escape.

"No ammo either...we're doing it the hard way" Alex said.

With his Pulaski Axe he struck at the Smog, the thick exoskeleton was damaged, but not fatally, Alex attempted a second strike, but was forced backwards by an eruption of smoke. Right after the smoked cleared Travis attempted to finish what Alex started, and hacked at it's chest twice before he too was expelled by the burst of smog. Henry had also attempted to do the same, his Pickaxe of Despair broke through the thick, black outer layer, and after a loud shriek of pain from the Smog it once again burped a large bubble of smog at Henry. Murphy found a pointy stick in the rubble, but kept his distance, from what he recalled the first time he witnessed these things, he knew they had to open their chest revealing their fleshy weakness, their lungs. Once the Smog started inhaling huge amounts of air Murphy saw his chance. He rushed with his weapon, and stabbed just as it's chest opened, and punctured a lung. In defense the Smog quickly closed it's chest again then blew Murphy away as well, but the stick remained firmly in it's insides, but not deep enough. This was where Harry found his opportunity, the wood jutting out like a long nail he flipped his Emergency Hammer from pointy end, to blunt thick end, and swung hitting the stick, shattering it, and at the same time embedding it deeper into it's organs. The Smog lurched back before falling to it's knees in which Heather took the chance to club the Smog across the face with her Steel Pipe, once on the floor James saw a chunk of the wooden stick still sticking out of it's chest, and stomped on it, delivering the final blow.

"*Cough-cough* n-nice work team-*cough*" Alex wheezed.

"*Cough* it's like tar in your throa-*cough-cough*" Murphy gasped.

"*Cough* I sure hope we can walk this-*cough*-off" Travis said.

"*Cough-cough-cough* I'm never gonna-*cough* get use-*cough* to that" Henry sputtered.

After even more backtracking they returned to the Carol's apartment room where the rest of the team was waiting for them, looking much better than the recon group.

"W-we did it!" Heather called out.

"Victory, hurts..." Murphy realized.

"Knew you guys could tough it out" Wheeler complimented.

"It wasn't easy, that's what's bothering me" Alex said.

"Sounds like something we need to worry about later" Angela said.

"So did you get the stuff?" George asked.

"The postcards, the universal remote, the jack-in-the-box, the present, and the microphone...then there's-" Alex was saying.

"I know, I know!" Heather cried out loud.

"Look, I don't want to force you, I'm sorry if that's how it appeared the first time, but it sounds like they won't listen to reason, and I can't threaten them at gun point...I don't think they even have bodies anymore-" Alex was saying.

"That's a secret!" Shouted the Game Show Host.

"Look, I get it alright, it's cool. I'm not mad at ya...*sigh* let's just get this over with..." Heather said.

"So~ is she gonna do it?" The Game Host was heard asking.

"Like I have a choice..." Heather grumbled in defeat.

"Holy crap, she's gonna do it!" The Game Host cheered followed by a loud audience.

"Let's give them their crap first" Heather said.

"Yeah...sure" Alex said.

Alex dropped the asked items into the hole, oddly enough he didn't hear anything hit the ground on the other side.

"Thank you, and the rest of you with me, if you ever try that again I'm going to break your jaws" Ernest warned.

"N-noted-kehehehaha~" the Birthday Host declared.

"I'm in position, I'm ready for your my blossoming flower" Stanley Coleman assured.

Heather moved as close to the hole as she saw comfortable to, and paused for a moment. She slowly brought her right hand to her lips, while puckering them just before her hands covered her mouth...then she quickly formed a fist, and punched at the hole. Once she was shoulder deep in the hole she grabbed at whatever she could hoping to cause some serious hair damage at the very least, and when her hands clutched at something she began to pull, only to have arm be pulled back into the hole.

"Help her, help her!" Alex quickly shouted.

Vincent, Harry, and Alex all held a grip on Heather, and helped with the tug of war that was currently presiding. After a long strained half a minute her arm was finally free, and in her hand was the key needed to advance.

"H-ha! Haha! In your face I got the key pervert!" Heather triumphantly declared.

"In your face I scored some of your DNA!" Stanley declared.

"W-wha-" Heather grumbled.

"No time to figure out what he's up to, let' s just get the hell out of here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thank you so much" Carol thanked.

"Yeah whatever you cheating whore" Cynthia muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Carol asked in genuine confusion.

"I said we should run to the store" Cynthia quickly lied.

"Pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" Eileen said.

"Hey at least I didn't cheat on someone, we're completely different" Cynthia defended.

"Now that, that's out of the way we can go on our own adventure" the Game Show Host declared.

"You mean our search continues?" The House Host muttered darkly.

"That is correct, until we remember where the 'All Knowing One' lives" the Game Host said.

"If it weren't for you letting us in I would have never have had this opportunity, thank you" Stanley said.

"Oh don't thank me, I'm just doing what I feel is best" Carol said.

"H-he-hehehehe~. I just remembered-kekeke~. The more the merrier, would you like to p-party with us-kehahaha~!" The Birthday Host asked.

"D-do you mean it? I-I won't be a bother?" Carol asked.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" Ernest said.

"Come on daddy, it could be fun" Amy encouraged.

"Well if my daughter doesn't see a problem with this, neither do I" Ernest said.

"Then it's settled, welcome aboard!" The Game Show Host declared followed by a loud audience applause.

And suddenly everything was silent, save for the thirty, or so group now just about to leave the grasp of the dying Grand Hotel.

_End of Chapter_

_Gonna need some more time writing the one shot due to so many OC characters all at once, but once that's done I can turn these chapters in at a quicker pace. At the end result it looks like Lisa Garland took the win, way to go girl, sorry about all the rule 34 you have, but that just means we love you that much. Thanks again for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	74. Chapter 74 Checking Out

_Chapter 74: Checking Out_

_Since the last Rest, and Relaxation chapter was over twenty chapters ago, I figured I'd make this into two parts...really need to stop stretching these anymore than they should, but since I don't plan on making a second one maybe that's a good thing. Enjoy._

The Grand Hotel

"Come on, aren't we gonna talk about what he'll do with my DNA? Shouldn't that bug everyone too?" Heather complained.

"Yes, because as we all know, they have the technological prowess to do everything to you DNA" Vincent sarcastically remarked.

"A better question would be, what can he do with it? I mean what do we know about him personally? I'm pretty sure scientist isn't in his list of accomplishments" Douglas said.

"Yeah, if anything he'll just enshrine it" Rose guessed.

"That doesn't really cheer me up" Heather said.

"You're the one who boldly went where no one should go, it's not our problem" Alessa smirked.

"We'll just have to worry about that later, right now we have this door to unlock" Alex called out as if suddenly he needed to remind everyone of his presence.

He unlocked the door, but hesitated...

"What's wrong?" Elle asked.

"Just, don't want him to be there..." Alex muttered.

"Him who?" Rose popped out.

"Josh...I'm sure he wouldn't miss this chance" Alex grunted.

He slowly opened the door, and sure enough there was Josh at the other end of a wide gap, with a big toothy grin.

"Bro~ther" Josh moaned.

Alex quickly slammed the door shut.

"I'm gonna have nightmares from that" Alex said.

"Man the eff up already" Cynthia exclaimed.

Alex took a deep breath, and opened the door again.

"Bro~th-" Josh moaned yet again, but was interrupted by another slam from the door.

"He's just gonna keep doing that you know" Maria figured.

"I know, but..." Alex grunted.

He opened the door yet again...

"Bro-" was all Josh could say before the door slammed shut on him again.

"Someone stab my eardrums, I wanna go deaf" Alex declared.

"That can be arranged" Alessa assured.

"Look, how about you replace your disturbed outlook about your brother, and turn it into something else" Douglas suggested.

"How do I do that?" Alex asked.

"You just...is anyone here a psychiatrist?" Douglas called out.

No hands were raised.

"You know a psychiatrist would probably be one of the last type of people this town draws, you know considering how picky it is" Alessa stated matter of fact.

"I fail to see how a town can pick people" Alex said.

"This...this is all going to be explained to me too right?" Officer Gucci asked.

"Of course" Elle answered.

"Come on Alex, you're just delaying the inevitable!" Rose exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! But next time we see one of your creepy relatives you don't want to socialize I'm shoving you straight towards him" Alex warned.

"Yeah, yeah empty threats" Rose waved off.

Alex took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Bro~ther~" Josh moaned in that same tone of desire.

"Josh...hole in the middle...well it's been nice talking to you" Alex said as he was about to dive head first into the gap separating them only to be restrained by Travis, and Murphy.

"Let me go! You don't understand this hole was made for me!" Alex cried out.

"Just face your problem like a man already!" Travis grunted loudly.

"No, we're suppose to go down it!" Alex explained.

"Then wait here while we find something to help us climb down it!" Travis assured.

"There is no way!" Alex declared.

"See! I told you we had to go down a hole eventually! Who called it? I called it! Who called it? I called it!" James ranted.

"We're not jumping down any hole, it's not worth breaking our legs for it" Harry said.

"It's been too long-*huff-puff* brother~" Josh breathed heavily his cheeks turning a bright red, and he was clearly sweating. All signs to run away from him as quickly as possible.

"Josh just cut me a break, and bring us a ladder" Alex growled.

"Why I would love to do anything to you brother~, but what can I do from my side?" Josh asked.

"Don't you mean anything 'for' you?" Sharon corrected.

"Don't leave me alone with that sick freak of what used to be my brother!" Alex cried out.

W-why are you being so cruel bro~ther? Even I have limits as to how rough I want it" Josh said.

"What are-" Jessie was saying.

"Competitive insults, remember brother, we used to love that game" Josh said.

"I put you behind me now, I'm past all of it, I don't deserve any of this just for an accident" Alex said.

"No, no, no you don't understand brother, I want you behind me~" Josh purred.

"Are you seriously-" Jessie was saying.

"You know I always preferred being a running back when we play football brother" Josh said.

"Those were good times, but now it's over, and they are not coming back, and neither are you" Alex stated.

"But I want you to come to me this time!" Josh cried out.

"Does that mean he-" Jessie was saying.

"In death we can live in eternity in our own little slice of Silent Hill" Josh finished.

"Jessie! Enough already, they are just innuendos!" Eric noticed.

"Jessie you're one weird girl" George said.

"S-shut up! Anyone could have worded their conversation differently!" Jessie tried to argue.

"Hey guys! I found some rope, we can just tie it to a sturdy beam, and rope our way down!" Mason exclaimed.

"Thank you! Finally we can go!" Alex said.

"Wait brother! I want you to do me a favor!" Josh asked rather loudly.

"No" Alex said flat out.

"It's important, think of it as my dying wish" Josh said.

Alex deadpanned Josh with an expressionless face.

"I want Alessa by my side" Josh said.

"And here I thought he was-" Jessie was saying.

"So I can take her to the others who will do whatever they haven't told me to her" Josh said.

"Jessie, you did that one on purpose" Tina said.

"No! I-I just thought he was past that!" Jessie said.

"You're not taking anyone, with you, especially them...wait why?" Alex said.

"Didn't we discuss this part?" Harry wondered.

"No, I think we kind of left them in the dark with that part" Travis whispered.

"Good! Let it stay that way!" Alessa ordered.

"I'm so very sorry Mr. Shepherd" Alessa apologized.

"Like I said, I don't know, but I was told to by one of the priestess, and they told me if I disobeyed them then I'll go to hell" Josh said.

"Wrong religion" Harry stated.

"R-really?" Josh asked.

"...Maybe?" Harry figured.

"I'm not taking any chances, I want you to bring both Alessas to me" Josh demanded.

"So desperate, such a pointless struggle for something that will never meet their expectations" Vincent said.

"You, and what army?" George challenged.

"You got the biggest mouth!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Well...I tried asking nicely, so now I'm demanding...so will you do it?" Josh asked.

"Well I tried speaking calmly, but now I'll just get angry, the answer is no!" Alex exclaimed.

"I did all I can do..." Josh said before walking away towards a corner of his side.

"He barely did anything" JP said.

Alex peered as far as he could to the right, but Josh had already suddenly disappeared.

"I hate it when they do that..." Alex muttered.

"Alright, I found a good sturdy beam, and a strong lengthy rope. Are we gonna do this?" Mason asked.

"This just has disaster written all over it" Alex muttered.

"It's gonna work! True this is my first time doing something like this..." Mason said.

"Well the only logical choice then is to let you be the first to try it, if you're confident in your work that is" Alex challenged.

"I'm not seeing you come up with any smart ideas" Mason argued.

"I will if this fails" Alex assured.

Mason was hesitant at first, but once he got a good grip on the rope he gently lowered himself until his feet no longer touched the floor, and the only thing keeping him from falling was hanging on to the rope. After seconds of just hanging around, occasional flinching at the sound of the rope stretching, and pulling he deemed it safe, and slid all the way down unharmed.

"Didn't think that was going to work..." Alex said.

Henry went next, Eileen was about to follow as well, but was pushed to the side by Cynthia.

"Don't be afraid to look up if you're scared Henry~" Cynthia teased knowing full well she was wearing a skirt.

Eileen came down next, half-way down she 'accidentally' slid to fast, and her foot smacked Cynthia's head.

"So sorry Cynthia, I guessed I just slipped" Eileen poorly lied.

"Wait why is everyone going before me?" Alex said.

"My turn! My turn!" Laura called out.

"Relax Laura, everyone gets a turn" James assured.

"Well it's my turn now!" Laura insisted.

Laura descended next followed by James. At that point Maria was gonna follow next, but was suddenly interrupted by Angela. The two argued for a moment, but Angela drew her weapons first so she was allowed to go, Maria following afterward. One by one they descended the rope all the way to the hall leading to the atrium, until it was all left to Alex.

"Why am I dead last..." Alex wondered.

"Come on Alex! We got a Hotel to check out of" James called out.

"Oh man, that was cheesy!" Heather said stifling a giggle

Alex grunted several more complaints as he got himself ready. Right at the moment his feet left the floor fate had other ideas as the rope was unable to take anymore weight, and simply snapped off causing Alex to plummet all the way down, landing back first, and breaking a table.

"It hurts almost as badly as the first time..." Alex groaned as he was quickly taken care of.

"It's a good thing you're worth the ampoule" Heather assured.

"I've always strive to be the best I could be" Alex gloated.

"We found a couple of health drinks, and some ammo, are you feeling alright now?" Elle asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine now. *Ahem* listen up people we got a huge fight coming our way, and it's going to be dangerous. I want a team that will act as defense for the kids, and a strong offense to finish the job as quickly as possible.

"So that means everyone with the big guns have to be on the front line?" Wheeler asked.

"That's it exactly" Alex said.

"About time! I'm not gonna leave a trace of any monsters after I'm done with 'em!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"That's the spirit, everyone with a shotgun, rifle, or heavy duty weapon should follow me, the rest of you should stay at a safe distance behind us, or until told otherwise" Alex instructed.

With that Travis, Harry, James, Heather, Henry, Alex, Red Lisa, Wheeler, Elle, and...Alessa?"

"Kid, I don't know what's going on exactly, but this seems like something that should be taken seriously" Murphy said.

"Yeah just like we've been treating our adventure since it began" James said.

"Those were the days...glad to be done with it now that I think about it" Travis said, suddenly remembering James' piano recital long ago.

"Let's be honest, you guys would be long dead if I didn't allow you guys to live in the first place" Alessa gloated.

"Right~ because you've been a big help, and a productive member of 'Team Silent Hill'" George declared.

Murphy groaned loudly. "Don't you dare put me in the same category as you" Murphy muttered.

"Hey come on man where's the team spirit?" George asked.

"I will beat you" Murphy threatened.

"Let's not call ourselves anything, now then..." Alex began.

Eileen, Maria, Cynthia, Eric, Tina, Murphy, Angela, Cybil, and both yellow, and blue Lisa's where to act as the defense.

"I'll just let everyone know, you shouldn't rely on me for protection" Yellow Lisa declared.

"After this we're taking away the wand from you, no exceptions" Alex answered.

"Can't I have some 'adult' fun with it before I go?" Blue Lisa asked.

"There's always a time, and place for such a thing...this town has neither, ever" Harry said.

"Phooey!" Blue Lisa argued.

"This fight better be worth it..." Red Lisa muttered.

"Actually I think we already took care of it not too long ago..." Alex said.

"So what will be waiting for us?" Douglas asked.

"Hopefully nothing, but let's stop asking, and just get through it" Alex shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know they gave you an ampoule, and everything, but I'm pretty sure a fall like that should have broken everything bone in your vertebrae" Cybil said.

"It's fine, fine really. Nothing I can't walk off" Alex said.

"Well the door that would have taken us back to the lobby is broken" Cybil said shrugging at Alex's claim that he didn't just in fact break several bones.

"I figured as much, that just leaves the atrium" Alex said.

The team was face to face with the tallest double doors they had seen so far. Towering at almost twice their height. Alex, and Elle opened both doors wide open, and the rest of the team cautiously followed. Thick tree roots forced crawled along the walls entangling themselves, and on the metal arcs. The tree themselves looked very much dead with the only exception being the strange small plants growing besides the thick tree roots. An equally large door awaited them just several feet away, the small hallway itself just barely containing them all, Alessa tripped on a root slithering on the ground, one of many.

"I-I'm sorry" Alessa apologized

Heather ignored her, and suddenly took point by trying to open the door, but failed to do so.

"It's locked...Did we miss something?" Heather asked.

"That will be bad, since we can't go back the way we came, thanks a lot Alex" George commented from behind.

"Just wait..." Alex answered.

"No thanks, now then I think I saw an apple on one of the tables that didn't look completely rotten" George said walking back to the double doors they came from.

George struggled with the door knob for a moment, and the a while, and then forever until it was obvious it wouldn't budge.

"H-hey Alex the door's locked here too! W-hat are we gonna do?" George said the panic started to slip into his voice.

"Wait..." Alex simply answered.

"This isn't the time to be mysterious, and dramatic, tell us what we're waiting-" George began when suddenly he, and everyone else heard it.

A booming siren coming from nowhere, yet everywhere at once rang loudly, and banged on everyone's eardrums, the room starting from the atrium double doors to the dining hall doors began to peel away, what peeled off shot outward towards the ceiling, but not before disappearing before they made contact. The lighting of the room began to turn into a shade of red from a light-source that doesn't exist, at least to their knowledge. When it was over the thick dead roots looked even more shriveled up, and deader than before, as well as the plants surrounding the root systems. The floor turned into grating, and warm to the touch as an even brighter shade of red glowed beneath them, the sound of a crackling fire was heard, but just barely.

"Well...at least we don't have to go through the entire hotel like this...right?" Heather asked.

"Right" Alex assured.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you people!" Officer Gucci suddenly shouted.

They all turned to him, suddenly remembering he was the new edition.

"What the hell just happened! Where are we! Why is it so hot, and why are you acting like this is no big deal!" Officer Gucci angrily exclaimed.

"Because you choose to believe it, and so that is how you see it" Vincent said.

His riddles were left ignored.

"Calm down Thomas, it's...well can one of you explain it for me?" Christopher asked.

"I didn't do it" Alessa quickly said.

"...We didn't say you did" Douglas said.

"Well...I didn't, just wanted to make that clear" Alessa said.

"Okay so basically this town is bipolar, and sometimes it just goes sad one minute, then scary the next the end" Heather said.

"That doesn't tell me anything! I want to know how, and why is this happening!" Officer Gucci continued shouting.

"You know, I bet those talking voices we were talking too know something" Harry said.

"And that's another thing! Who are those voices? Why can't they just talk to us face to face?" Officer Gucci cried out.

"Look, the next time we have a chance to talk, we'll explain everything to you, but this isn't the time, or place for a chat" Henry said.

"Uh~ it's so hot in here, I'm burning up~" Blue Lisa moaned as she began to undo her top.

"Can you please just get use to it! Alex-anyone get us out of here" Jessie impatiently demanded.

"I'm losing my mind" Officer Gucci said.

"You, and me both" Murphy said.

"We can't wait for you to recover, just tell us you you'll help us out" Alex said.

"Like I have a choice now!" Officer Gucci exclaimed.

They opened the double doors leading to the atrium where they were met with...well if they hadn't already killed Sepulcher they would have taken him anytime then the group of people waiting for them now. Eddie Dombroski, Adam, Josh, and Dr. Kaufmann were waiting for them. On the floor besides Dr. Kaufmann was a body already occupied by something just over eight feet.

"Brother~" Josh welcomed.

"Someone do something about that before I kill myself" Alex grumbled under his breath.

Dr. Kaufmann was crouching besides the body looking over it again, and again as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. When he spoke he never broke eye contact with the lump.

"I suppose Dr. Fitch made a mistake in fixing you, one of many I have to add to his list of failures" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

"While I don't approve of my re-birth coming from a cowardly child slasher, I am going to make the most of it regardless" Vincent said.

"Well, here we are all over again, I tried to be reasonable you know, told you to get lost, but you never did, and now...well I can make this simple for you. We need Alessa, bring her to us, the sooner the better" Dr. Kaufmann nonchalantly welcomed.

"We already told Josh the answer is no" Harry stated.

"I can understand Josh trying to get to me like this, but dad, what's gotten into you?" Alex asked.

"Don't talk, make it easier for yourself, and let me end you. Then everything can return to normal, you've caused enough damage, and made a lot of mistakes. Don't let this be another one" Adam said as he began to load his revolver.

"You can't run from me this time James! After all the mocking you did to me, I'm finally gonna get even with you!" Eddie said.

"What's wrong with your logic? You can't just kill people over the way they look, or talk about you-" Jessie said.

"Yeah, I already had this conversation with him before, it didn't work" James replied.

"Great! Now that you're here we can do unspeakable things to each other" Josh exclaimed.

"Wait for it..." Eric warned Jessie who was about to speak up.

"Because we'll be playing charades!" Josh explained.

Jessie exhaled loudly.

"Enough talk, draw your weapon!" Red Lisa exclaimed, pointing her katana at Dr. Kaufmann.

At last Dr. Kaufmann glanced at the group with mild interest before slowly standing up, and unsheathing his spear.

"A lighter frame, not as tall as the first version, but much more maneuverable, bladed on both sides, blade length increased nearly two fold...among other things. Let's see how well this version fairs. At least until 'it' wakes up" Dr. Kaufmann said motioning towards the body bag.

"Hey, how are we going to protect them from a gun fight in the middle of an atrium?" George just realized.

"By using you as a human shield of course" Murphy said.

"Of course" Alessa agreed.

"Can't argue with such obvious logic" JP added.

"I thought we were best friends forever JP!" George said.

"We never even talked to each other before" JP said.

"If the background could stop talking to itself we can begin our transaction. Alessa, for your lives" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I'm afraid Alex cannot be part of that transaction" Adam said.

"Or James! What the hell!" Eddie said.

"...*Sigh~* fine some of you can survive..." Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

Suddenly the body bag began to shake violently.

"Let's get this over with" Dr. Kaufmann quickly said bringing forth his spear at attention.

"Let's draw their guns at us" Alex quickly said.

"Yeah let's-what!?" James cried out, but his complaints will have to wait as Alex was already blasting his shotgun at the opposing team who were already taking cover.

"Okay I think we can make a shield if our Walter here uses the wand to make a wall-hey! Get back here!" Eileen was cleverly planning, unfortunately Red Lisa was already rushing towards Dr. Kaufmann.

Red Lisa swung her blade sideways, but was immediately blocked by the spear, then she tried an overhead slice, but Dr. Kaufmann blocked that as well bringing his spear above his head, and turning it sideways. He then tilted the spear to the left, enough for the blade to slide across the pole, and away from his body, then lashed out at Red Lisa who jumped backwards just as the new longer scalpel swiped at the air where Red Lisa's neck was moments ago. Suddenly Dr. Kaufmann took a step back, and aimed his spear at Red Lisa's stomach, he gave her a grin before pressing a small concealable button on the spear. Suddenly the scalpel shot out of the spear attached to a long chain, and rushing towards Red Lisa who narrowly deflected it with her blade, but the force of the impact caused her blade to be flung out of her hands, and out of reach. Just as Dr. Kaufmann was about reeling the chain, and scalpel back to his spear Red Lisa lunged at him, and connected her fist towards his jaw. He staggered back giving Red Lisa enough time time to retrieve her blade. Dr. Kaufmann once again aimed at Red Lisa seeing her charge at him instincts kicked in, and he fired his scalpel yet again. Red Lisa swerved to the left to dodge, but only succeeded in letting the blade grazing her rather than stab. Dr. Kaufmann took a plan b, and jerked his spear upward, the scalpel flying high over him in an arc as he switched towards the second bottom scalpel just as Red Lisa was within striking distance, and blocked an oncoming slice. Their weapons still connecting as the two of them struggled against each other for control.

"This is becoming tedious, you should have just stayed as my servant girl" Dr. Kaufmann muttered coldly.

"And miss this chance to slice you every which way possible, not a chance. This blade will taste your blood" Red Lisa growled.

A stray bullet whizzed by Dr. Kaufmann's ear so closely the heated air surrounding the bullet actually burned the tip of his ear.

"Damn it all, do your jobs properly!" Dr. Kaufmann exclaimed.

Alex was on the far left side of the building behind a wide cabinet, and just barely squeezing behind the cover was Heather, James, Elle, and Travis while Adam, and Eddie were on the other side, both sides shooting at each other in turns. Slowly, but surely their wooden cabinets acting as barriers were beginning to show signs of deterioration as they continued to blow chunk after chunk. Elle, and James

"This spot isn't gonna be too safe soon!" Travis pointed out.

"Hiding behind wooden cabinets while people are shooting at us didn't seem to safe to begin with" Heather soon realized.

"We'll have to flank them. Travis use that assault rifle you have, and Heather use your machine gun, and keep them distracted while the rest of us move in from the side!" Alex instructed.

"Make it quick! We'll take turns, I open fire then you do once I'm empty" Travis said quickly switching to his Assault Rifle, and opening fire.

"Simple enough!" Heather said.

As Travis, and Heather were in the process of emptying his magazine the others rushed out of cover to put their plan into action.

"No you don't!" Eddie cried out as he attempted to shoot them before they could get near him. Luckily a stray bullet grazing his firing arm caused him to retreat back to cover.

As the three circled the building they couldn't help, but pass Dr. Kaufmann, and Red Lisa. Dr. Kaufmann glanced behind him, noticing their repositioning.

"No you don't" Dr. Kaufmann grumbled.

He reposition his spear to aim at them from behind, but this in turn gave Red Lisa the space needed to move her blade dangerously close to Dr. Kaufmann's chest, but once he chose a target he fired the bottom end scalpel at the group of three. The rushing scalpel met flesh when it punctured James' thigh, the pain nearly doubling when Dr. Kaufmann quickly retracted it causing the injury to intensify. Elle, and Alex quickly grabbed James currently unable to even crawl from the pain, and dragged him behind a wide cabinet.

"Can you patch yourself up?" Alex quickly asked.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." James said.

"Maybe I should stay with him, and help" Elle suggested.

"I think that might be a good idea, get him up, and running as soon as possible, I'll knock some sense into my dad" Alex said.

"W-what about that other guy, can you handle two armed men at once?" Elle worriedly asked.

"We don't have time to find out, I think those two are on their last magazines" Alex said glancing over at Travis, and Heather.

Alex rushed out of cover before anymore complaints could be had, and right on cue neither Heather, or Travis had any ammo left to spare, but then again it appeared as if they didn't need it as the wooden cover blocking the onslaught had at last collapsed leaving Adam, and Eddie exposed, both of them seeing Alex rushing towards them with Combat Knife in hand.

"This one is mine, I don't give a rat's ass what you do" Adam grunted before rushing towards his son with his personal Ceremonial Dagger.

Eddie stood there dumbfounded, but before he can be marked as an easy target his feet started moving on his own, then messily jogging past the currently fighting father, and son straight towards James, and Elle.

"H-he hurt James...I'm going to kill him" Angela roared as she suddenly rushed towards Dr. Kaufmann.

"I'm coming with you" Harry said quickly following.

"Wow look at them go at it!" George exclaimed.

"How can you still hear after all that gunfire?" JP wondered.

"Have you seen those two shoot?" George asked motioning towards Eric, and Tina.

"How long do you think we can stay safe here?" Moon asked.

"That's why we left the double doors open in case we need to back out of this" Mason said.

"That, or Lisa can give her powers over to kid Walter" Cybil said.

"Hey quick question, we only had one little boy in our group right?" Henry suddenly asked.

"Walter yeah, why do you ask?" Douglas asked.

"Well that other boy over there is getting awfully close to Alessa" Henry pointed out.

Realizing he just got caught Josh quickly gripped Alessa left forearm, and started pulling her away, this quickly went unnoticed.

"How dare you try to kidnap my imposter/servant!" Alessa angrily shouted. She quickly grabbed Alessa's right arm, and pulled her towards her despite the occasional squeaks Alessa cried out from being pulled on.

"Leave her alone you bully!" Laura cried out, and started helping by bonking of Josh's head repeatedly while he desperately attempted to slap her away.

"Minions assist me!" Alessa ordered.

"I-is that us?" Sharon wondered.

"I think so" Hanna said.

Little Walter nodded.

"W-what should we do?" Emilie asked.

"Beat that boy up!" Alessa commanded.

"They need our help! Quick someone do something!" Mason called out.

...There were no volunteers.

"I won't feel very heroic punching a little kid" Wheeler stated.

"Besides the girls, and Walter seem to be taking care of the issue" Cybil said.

Josh was surrounded by girls, and possibly for the first time this was a problem as they repeatedly hit him with weak strikes, and random squeaks. Though they did little in pain they still had power in numbers. Eventually Josh had no choice, but to release Alessa, and take several steps back.

"T-thank you" Alessa muttered, and visibly shaking.

"Hey that's what team Silent Hill is all about!" George exclaimed.

"First off, you didn't do anything, and second, what the hell was that all about?" Murphy asked.

"You know...our team name, because we're a team" George explained.

"Exit my life, forever" Murphy groaned.

"Why are you still here, you want so more?" Laura challenged.

"I'll...I'll think of something" Josh promised.

Harry split off from Angela to get to Heather while Angela attempted to plant both her knives on Dr. Kaufmann's neck, but a quick spin from his spear allowed him to both free himself from Red Lisa's grip, but also deflect Angela's stabs harmlessly away from him.

"This is becoming irksome..." Dr. Kaufmann muttered, then glanced over at the body bag. "*Hmph* now's a good as time as any" Dr. Kaufmann realized. Grabbing a syringe from one of his coat pockets he threw it at the body bag. The sharp needler easily penetrating both the bag, and the skin while injecting the thing with whatever drug Dr. Kaufmann had in there.

"What did you do? What did you do!" Red Lisa growled.

"Just making it a fair fight...two on two" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

The body bag rumbled, and shook violently before a large, pink furry arm sprang out of it. Then a second arm as it tore the body bag to pieces, and suddenly the body itself leaped out of it in a series of back-flips before landing perfectly on it's furry pink bunny feet.

"Meet Robbie the Rabbit, I'm actually quite proud of my creation this time" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Robbie the Rabbit took a bow, suddenly mid bow it's head shook violently before settling down seconds later.

"Still has some kinks though" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

Robbie cartwheeled towards Angela, and before she even had time to block she was met with two bunny fists to the face causing her to be flung several feet, the soft paws cushion the blow better than boxing gloves, but the force was strong in this bunny. Red Lisa chose to ignore her injured ally, and continued to assault Dr. Kaufmann.

"A pink gymnastic bunny...guess that's my cue" Wheeler said charging at Robbie the Rabbit currently performing mid air back-flips in victory.

"Glad it's not mine" Douglas snorted.

"This is getting worse, and worse" Officer Gucci said.

Adam swung sideways, Alex side-stepped to the left avoiding it, he tried a crooked swing across his face, but Adam swung his knife back towards him deflecting the blow. He then attempted a stab, and thrust forward, but Alex twisted his body to the side dodging swift, and elbowed his father on the jaw thus causing him to step back.

"So my worthless son learned some worthless tricks" Adam grunted.

"What the hell has gotten into you? I thought we patched things through already" Alex asked.

"There is no patching between us, either you die, or we all suffer. Stop being so selfish!" Adam ordered.

Adam charged once again, Alex stood his ground ready to defend the hell out of him while yet another battle was taking place between Elle, and Eddie. For the most part most of her personal training has kept her from completely succumbing to Eddie's girth, and it really gave her much more stamina than him as well. Oddly enough despite holding a very intimidating revolver he chose not to use it properly rather to instead swing it madly at Elle who's training kicked in, and started dodging, and counterattacking. James having just recovered was now standing, though still feeling a little sore the first aid kit did wonders considering what he had to work with.

"You didn't plan this very well did you?" Elle asked.

"I-well-" Eddie stuttered.

"This, this is kind of getting sad. You should just cut your losses, and rest in peace already" James said.

"Coming from my murderer no thanks!" Eddie said.

"Murderer?" Elle asked.

"Y-you don't understand, it was either him, or me. He was shooting at me for no reason!" James quickly explained.

"Yeah, right before you were making fun of me!" Eddie said.

"You shot me first!" James exclaimed.

"Words hurt too" Eddie said.

"This guy..." Elle muttered under her breath.

"I'm done...that's it, I'm done fighting this-" James said limping away that is until Robbie suddenly front-flipped right in front of him, and planted a wheel kick to the top skull, the world suddenly turned dark, and he was out for the count. Elle quickly aimed her shotgun at Robbie, but he suddenly burst forwards towards her, swiping away the shotgun just as it fired harmlessly at the ceiling with it's left paw, then jabbed Elle with it's right paw causing her to lose her footing, and fall shoulder first on the ground. Suddenly Robbie was tackled away by a rampaging Wheeler, Travis following close behind ready to lend a fire ax. Robbie squirmed free, and ran the opposite direction straight to a wall, Wheeler hot on it's rabbit tail. Then out of nowhere Robbie ran up the wall several feet before pushing his boyd outwards in a slow back-flip, and landing behind Wheeler. Thrusting both it's paws forward he slammed Wheeler along the wall, but he toughed it out, and punched at the rabbit's head. His fist met with squishy resistance through the costume which mean something was inside it doing all the work, and Robbie was the fake skin, whatever science mumbo jumbo was making it move Wheeler was determined to take it out. Travis tried to hack a limb by flanking by Robbie's right side, but the springy rabbit quickly took noticed, and jumped several feet away, and landed on the center of the room.

"This...this is gonna be such a pain in the ass" Travis realized.

Suddenly Murphy out of nowhere, with a long piece of wood taken from one of the wide cabinets smacked Robbie the Rabbit on it's spine, if it had one, he was met with fleshy resistance, and he could have sworn the suit jiggled slightly. The rabbit lost it's footing for a split second before performing a handstand, and pushing himself off the floor, performing another pointless flip, and landing again with it's arms up high waiting for applause...which one person oddly enough did.

"George what has gotten into you?" Captain Lake demanded.

"What? It was impressive" George said his clapping now done, and over with.

"This is getting out of hand, Alex is getting cut up by his dad, but still holding on" Jessie began.

"That girl Elle is doing her best keeping that big guy from getting to James, but she's getting tired" Ryan added.

"Lisa seems to be doing fine, but I can bet any money that doctor is going to cheat soon" Maria said.

"Angela, and James are still unconscious" Eileen worriedly replied.

"That boy is still close to us, and glaring at the girls keeping Alessa safe" Moon said.

"And three grown men are having a difficult time with some guy in a bunny suit" Vincent said.

"Four...I'm going in" Henry said rushing towards the combating pink furball.

"I'm going to help Elle too, and we need someone to bring those two out of harm's way" Cybil said referring to James, and Angela.

"Hey Cynthia wanna be useful?" Maria teasingly asked.

"Chicka you know I'm always up for some fun. Let's get hot, sweaty, and tired...carrying them back here" Cynthia said in the same teasing tone.

The two sort of-I guess you can call them bffs ran with reckless abandon, nearly getting swiped at by both Dr. Kaufmann, and Red Lisa. Maria got hold of James, and Cynthia got hold of Angela, the two draped their arms below the armpits of both sleeping bodies, and dragged them away.

"Oops!" Cynthia cried out when she accidentally dropped Angela face first on the floor.

"You did that on purpose" Maria realized.

"Anything for a friend" Cynthia said.

"You know me so well" Maria said smirking.

Besides dropping Angela the two girls made it back to the larger party unharmed. Alex at last made a lasting blow by stabbing at Adam's right shoulder rendering the rest of his arm useless, but the beast of a man didn't even flinch, and switched his knife over to his left. With his prize even farther away anger turned to desperation as he now had to deal with two well trained, and very attractive women. If he was a masochist this would have been a dream come true except he's not so it's more like having to eat ice-cream with tartar sauce. Red Lisa, and Dr. Kaufmann were still even, though both do have fresh cuts, and stab wounds it seems like neither side is letting up, or even feeling it, whatever pent up frustration they had with each other is being expelled, and turned into adrenaline to fuel their fight further. The four men were finally making some headway with Robbie, despite his superior speed, and athleticism the power of numbers still prevails, and the occasional one out of five strikes actually hitting it is starting turn the fight around, though the guys would be feeling large bruises on their bodies for a while. Josh still stood where he was unwavering, but reluctant to do anything else, as several girls, and Little Walter continued to stare him down with adorable glares.

"Why are you still here? Get lost already!" Laura demanded.

"N-not until you hand over Alessa...and maybe that other girl that looks like Alessa" Josh said.

"This one?" Sharon asked pointing at Alessa with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah the scary one, that's less prettier than the cowardly one" Josh pointed out.

"You are so dead!" Alessa roared

The ground beneath them began to rumble, and one after another coils of barbed wire erupted from the floor. Fights abruptly ended as they lost their footing, except Robbie who lost his...handing...handling? He was doing a handstand at the moment basically.

"What did I say about the foundation Alessa!" Alex scolded.

"Destroy...everything!" Alessa growled.

As more tendrils of twirling barb wire jutted out of the floor, more, and more of it began to tear, and crack. Alex followed the cracks, and saw that they were all leading towards the center of the room.

"Get out of the center people!" Alex called out.

The only ones who needed to be told that where Murphy, Henry, Wheeler, Travis, and Robbie the Rabbit. The scrambled towards the edge along with everyone else, but along the way Robbie's left leg was impaled by a random wire, it collapsed on the floor now just a rumbling mess of chunks as pieces which didn't last very long. The center of the room suddenly crumbled, and instead of a foundation of dirt they discover the atrium was under a foundation of nothing. A large hole with no visible bottom emerge taking Robbie the Rabbit who was unable to hop away quick enough.

"My creation!...Oh well I made a bunch of them, and let them loose all over town anyways" Dr. Kaufmann cared, then suddenly didn't.

"Everyone follow the rabbit!" Alex declared.

"What is it with everyone, and jumping down stuff?" Maria wondered.

"...I think this time he might be on to something, look" Henry said pointing at the hole.

Despite the messy destruction of property the hole at the center somehow became perfectly round, and even stranger was the outer rim of the hole was painted with a strange pattern.

"...Walter's doing, just who's side are you on?" Dr. Kaufmann growled under his breath

"Who are we to be picky, we're more than done here anyways. Eileen, Cynthia! We're leaving!" Henry called out.

He then jumped into the hole, with Eileen, and Cynthia reluctantly following him.

"No! I haven't even begun to fight!" Red Lisa declared.

"Honestly, you're really starting to irritate me a little. After this you're going back to the way you were" Travis said forcefully shoving Red Lisa to the hole

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you're going to be like this...then I won't go easy on you" Alex warned as he followed everyone now descending to the hole. Adam was about to do the same when he was pulled back by Dr. Kaufmann.

"Why'd you stop me!" Adam exclaimed.

"Remember the last hole we went into?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"The one that brought us to the school, yes" Adam said.

"I'm not taking any chances of having to go through that again, we'll take the long way. By now the idiot is probably at the church if he has enough energy to make a hole this big" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Why do you keep him?" Adam asked.

"I've asked myself this question many times, and I still don't have an answer" Dr. Kaufmann confessed.

"I-I can't believe she missed..." Josh stammered as he recovered from a near death shock.

"What matters is you did your best, and you're unharmed, let's return for now" Adam said.

"Maybe we should plan something ahead next time...just an idea" Dr. Kaufmann suggested.

"Ugh~ my stomach won't stop churning from that fight-*burp*-gonna need something to calm it down.

"I can save you the trouble, and just remove it" Dr. Kaufmann offered.

"I think...I think I'll just live with it" Eddie figured.

With no apparent victor the atrium is left empty, and in an even worse state than before. As if waking up from a dream the group wake up on all fours, and in pitch darkness. With the help of several pocketlights.

"I-is everyone alright?" Harry asked loudly.

"I don't get it, weren't we falling a little while ago?" JP wondered.

"Yeah...we did...right?" Alex was heard further ahead.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's keep crawling until we find our way out" Mason said.

Crawling for what seemed like minutes the group saw a light jutting from the end of the tunnel.

"Just a little closer now" Alex assured.

After some grueling crawling the group found themselves in a small, but familiar bathroom.

"...Well it's not home, but much better than I had first expected" Alex said.

Crawling out first was Alex followed by Elle, Cybil, Harry, Heather, Vincent, JP, Mason, and Douglas. Quickly leaving the bathroom they made their way to Henry's apartment living room where a single normal Lisa awaited them.

"Oh! You guys are alright! We were waiting for everyone to get here" Lisa explained.

Joining her were Eric, Tina, Jessie, Captain Lake, Moon, James, Maria, Angela, Cynthia, and a disgruntled Travis who had to once again take the wand in order to create space they will soon need once more people show up.

"How long were you waiting?" Alex asked.

"About five minutes, we were the first to come out" Jessie said.

"We had to wrestle that stubborn girl over there to fork over her power to give to Travis seeing as how this place looks pretty small to fit thirty people who owns this home anyways?" Captain Lake asked.

"It's Henry's, he told us a while back that holes in his apartment rooms act as portals to Silent Hill...it helps if you don't think about it too hard" Harry said.

"Isn't there anyone else coming out?" Moon asked.

"Just us, but if we wait like you guys they'll surely come" Cybil assured.

Five minutes passed, and suddenly out came Wheeler, Heather, George, Christopher, Rose, and Officer Gucci.

"H-have you guys seen Sharon?" Rose quickly asked.

"No...now that you mention it, none of the kids are here yet" James said.

"I wouldn't worry so much, I saw them all fall in the same hole we did" Maria said.

"So did that rabbit...do you think it could have followed us?" Cynthia asked.

"That's a scary thought" George said.

"I don't know much about Walter's holes seeing as how I've barely met the man, but I don't believe they allow the non-invited passage, at least not to everything" Vincent said.

"That's true, otherwise the holes would have been swarming with monsters" Heather said.

Several more minutes passed, and finally the last of the group returned. Henry, Little Walter, Eileen, Sharon, Emilie, Hanna, Laura, Alessa, Alessa, and Murphy.

"Sorry for being so late, we had to stop halfway to get one of these, and it's kind of hard to crawl with one hand" Henry said showing the half-eaten ice-cream cone he was consuming along with the rest of the kids.

"Wait! Where did you guys get ice cream?" Heather asked.

"Ice cream machine" Henry answered.

"It baffles me why such a think exists there" Murphy said.

"Who cares, ice-cream" Laura said enthusiastically licking her vanilla soft serve.

"What exists, and where?" Heather repeated.

"It doesn't matter now, not until we have to go anyways, besides I though the kids deserve a reward for being so patient" Henry said.

"Oh~ that ice cream machine" Vincent said.

"You know it too!" Heather said.

"Yep, sorry though I can't disclose any information, and like Henry said, it doesn't matter" Vincent said.

"Feeling better now kid?" Murphy asked.

"This ice-cream is delicious! It's the softest ice-thing I've even eaten, and it's so sweet" Alessa excitedly proclaimed as she, and the other kids continued licking their tasty frozen treats.

"Aren't you gonna answer my questions?" Heather asked.

"Why does it matter? I think you're forgetting who I am. I'm Henry Townshend" Henry dully declared.

_End of Chapter_

_Almost done doing taxes, and these chapter might finally be submitted earlier now that the oneshot I've written is nearing it's completion. Still have some work to do, but I'll keep these going as quickly as possible. Thanks again for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	75. Chapter 75 What Goes Around Comes Around

_Chapter 75: Goes Around Comes Around_

_The first of four levels the villains will be reliving themselves, the last filler idea I have for now before we shoot straight for the main story, and end this once, and for all. They'll go through four more of these, and I'll be picking the most popular, and well known out of the entire game franchise. Your opinions here would help me pick out the best four levels these bad guys would have to explore. Enjoy!_

Henry's Apartment

"My legs are on fire~" Heather groaned loudly as she collapsed on the couch, exhaustion finally taking it's toll on her.

"And the worst part is I got tired, and it wasn't from having any adult fun" Maria complained.

"Those are the worst kind, I know the feeling all too well mi amiga" Cynthia agreed.

"Let's rest here for a while, and get some much needed sleep" Alex said.

"Wait! I thought you guys were going to explain everything to me?" Officer Gucci said.

"We will, of course we will, but come on. Don't you feel tired too?" Elle asked.

"Well I haven't had any sleep in who knows how long..." Officer Gucci muttered.

"Neither have we, and we've been here much longer" Harry said.

"Plus we have kids to look out for now, they need the rest even more than we do" Cybil said.

"Not if you're me" Alessa said.

"I'm sorry for slowing everyone down" Alessa apologized.

"W-well if it's any consolation I don't feel tired either...but that might be because of my...uh, c-condition" Hanna whispered loudly.

"Well even I need a little shut eye from time to time I guess" Laura figured.

Little Walter yawned, but was polite enough to cover his mouth.

"If you kids want, you can take the bedroom, the bed should be big enough to fill all of you at once" Henry suggested.

"Alright, I guess I can take the bed" Alessa said.

"You mean we take the bed? We're not sleeping around it, or under if that's what you're thinking" Laura said.

"W-why should I share?" Alessa demanded to know.

"Because we're friends, and secretly you always wanted to cuddle with people you actually care, and who like you" Laura said.

Alessa was completely flabbergasted, and had a very hard time forming words for a moment.

"Y-y-you're just being s-stupid" Alessa at last stuttered.

"Only someone stupid calls other people stupid, stupid!" Laura teased

"Shut up, that's not true!" Alessa shouted back

"Whatever I'm too good to sleep on the floor anyways so I'm taking the bed whether you like it, or not" Laura said already heading towards the bedroom with the other children reluctantly following, Alessa still standing where she was, and fuming.

"You can't win them all kid, take a deep breathe, and calm down" Murphy advised.

"Calm? I am calm" Alessa said through gritted teeth.

"Look kid, it's obvious she's just messing with you, but it's not malicious" Murphy said.

"He's right you know, that's just how she likes to help others. Give them a bit of a push in the right direction" Maria said.

"What direction would that be? Murder?" George answered.

"Now there's a thought" Alessa said.

"I wouldn't really call that a good idea, but that's for you to decide for yourself kid. Let her win this one, soon you'll have your time in the limelight" Murphy added.

"S-stop telling me what to do! I can figure all that out on my own" Alessa quickly retaliated.

As she was about to turn around Murphy noticed something on Alessa's left thigh.

"Hold it kid, your leg, it's hurt isn't it?" Murphy asked.

"Y-yeah so what it's nothing, just screwed up with a loose wire" Alessa explained.

"Let us take a look at it, it could get infected" Murphy said motioning for Lisa to help.

"Uh~ do you even know who you're talking to?" Alessa said with a deadpan stare.

"Just get over here" Murphy asked.

Alessa grumbled something under her breathe, and dragged herself over to Murphy, and Lisa as they both got a look at Alessa's injury.

"I'm telling you it's no big-" Alessa began.

"Holy crap Alessa this cut! You're going to die!" Murphy quickly shouted

Alessa yelped, and suddenly began trembling in fear as she was on the verge of tears...until Murphy started chuckling to himself.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Murphy quickly assured.

"Y-you stupid, stupid idiot! I hate adults!" Alessa shouted in an angry fit.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself, here pass me the band-aid" Murphy said. "(Charlie had that same reaction too the first time I did it to him)" Murphy thought to himself.

Alessa retaliated with a closed fist hitting Murphy on his noggin, it didn't hurt so much, but it snapped him out of his thoughts as he gently placed the band-aid on her injury.

"There, go get some rest kid" Murphy said.

"You know, I should impale you...slowly, and keep you alive in constant agony, and pain" Alessa grumbled.

"You're welcome" Murphy said giving Alessa a quick pat on the head before retreating to the side of the couch, and sitting down deciding that the floor was more comfortable than his prison cot anyways.

"Who'd a though you could be such a jerk? I'm impressed" George said.

"Be quiet, I only did it to prove my point, the rest should come clear to her when she enters the bedroom" Murphy said.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I'm too tired to argue, can we just sleep, or something?" Heather said.

"I agree, I'm so tired even the carpet feels like the greatest bed on earth" James said.

Alessa once again muttered something under her breathe, and walked out of the room before the grown ups saw the shade of pink that was coming off her cheeks from both anger, and embarrassment.

"And they call me the child" Alessa grumbled to herself as she entered the bedroom, and was met with very concerned children all looking at her.

"Are you okay? Will you make it?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"W-wha~?" Alessa muttered.

"Please don't die on us, we were getting along so well" Emilie said.

"Die on you, wait-" Alessa said.

"Oh~ this is all my fault, I'm so sorry, please don't leave us" Alessa pleaded.

Even though Little Walter didn't say anything his face showed nothing, but concern.

"Even though you say mean things some times...if you were to die, I'd be really, really sad" Sharon said.

"I don't even-" Alessa tried to speak.

"I won't believe it, you're tougher than this! You're my rival, and best friend! You're not going to die before I'm done messing with you!" Laura said taking the whole thing much harder than the rest of the kids.

"What are you buffoons talking about!" Alessa cried out.

"W-we heard Murphy through the room, he said your cut was going to kill you" Laura explained.

"My cut?" Alessa said glancing at her bandaged leg. "T-that wasn't- it's not going to kill me" Alessa declared.

She was met with several confused stares.

"Murphy was just being dumb...crazy I know, but it's true, I can't believe you thought that someone as strong, and powerful as me could even succumb to death" Alessa gloated.

"So you're not going to die?" Emilie asked.

"Of course not, which spells bad news to all who oppose me" Alessa said with an evil smirk.

"Geez~ making us worry like that! You are evil, but you're our evil friend" Laura said.

"Evil friend? What kind of title is that?" Alessa said dumbfounded.

"Just something I made up on the spot until I can think of something better" Laura said.

"You, think? Like that will ever happen" Alessa joked.

"Oh~ it's on now-*yawn~*...on second thought it will be on later, I'm tired" Laura said.

"H-hey don't yawn like that it's contagi-*yawn~*-see! Now I'm doing it too!" Alessa said.

"Wow, I've never felt so much love in one room like this. It's like we're family" Hanna said.

"F-family?" Alessa stuttered.

"You mean like the mafia?" Laura asked.

"Not that kind of family!" Sharon exclaimed

"*Yawn~* talk about it later...I'm sleepy.

Soon all the other girls, and Little Walter without another word climbed onto the bed, and threw the blanket over themselves as the warmth, and comfort of their sleeping conditions soon knocked them all out in a deep, but peaceful slumber, a rare occurrence. Alessa was the last to sleep as her thoughts drifted on how everyone reacted at the thought of losing her. She would have thought that the mere mention of her possible demise would bring joy, and celebration, not worry, and sadness...such an odd bunch, or were they? Perhaps this is how people were suppose to react, but Alessa was still skeptical about the whole idea, perhaps some ulterior motive forced them to react that way, perhaps they were told to do so, but then why did they display such emotion when none of the adults could see them following orders? Suddenly something interrupted her thoughts, turning to her right she saw Laura was clutching her left shoulder, and was steadily pushing herself closer to her. Alessa tried to pull away, finding the whole thing alien, and new, but Emilie sleeping to her left was doing the same thing, clutching at her right shoulder, and moving herself closer to Alessa who happens to be sleeping on the center of the bed.

"H-hey get off, you're too close" Alessa whispered.

She tried to squirm her way out of their grip, but to no avail, she tried calling them out again, but found them to be too deeply asleep to hear her even stranger was the fact that they continued to snuggle Alessa even more in their sleep. This was starting to get...weird, that was the only way Alessa could put it, it didn't feel bad like all those other times she slept by herself, or even with her mother on certain occasions. She remembered the nights were she would feel cold even under a blanket, and her memories turned to nightmares in her sleep which forced her to stay awake as long as she could. Now she felt warmth, and her eyes growing heavy much too early. She would be dreaming again, how she hated that, but did she hate this? She couldn't answer that question, Alessa felt genuinely confused at the sudden comfort of her minions sudden sleeping embrace. She stopped fighting it long ago, and allowed them to do as they please, you are such a forgiving master. Soon even thinking to herself was getting to be a chore, she only wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to sleep, what of the nightmares, her memories, it won't make a difference if these peons snuggling her will be in them considering how much time she spent with them, she's still going to be waking up shaking, and crying...right? She drifted off to sleep, for the first time in a long time.

At this point the adults were growing tired, even before they could really have a good talk with one another. They decided to save all their conversations until after a quick nap, and one after another they drifted off to sleep until the entire apartment had everyone in a deep slumber.

Meanwhile in some random street on Silent Hill

"...Where did we go wrong?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't know what your concern is, but don't expect an answer from me" Adam said.

"Maybe we're just tired from walking around for so long" Eddie said.

"You might be, but I haven't broken a sweat yet" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And after going through that whole school we still ended up with nothing to show for it" Josh said.

"Maybe not...that Walter, I don't know what's gotten into him, but I'm going to find out one way, or another" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Here's an idea, perhaps this Walter person was always like this, and you just didn't realize it until now?" Adam said.

"Perhaps...but I'm not a psychiatrist how was I suppose to know?" Dr. Kaufmann impatiently answered.

"Isn't it your job to help people?" Eddie asked.

"Damn it Eddie I'm a doctor, not a counselor" Dr. Kaufmann reminded.

"At least we get to try again right?" Josh said.

"That's my boy always thinking ahead" Adam said.

"Still that school...it looked so harmless" Eddie said.

"Don't remind me" Josh said.

Several hours ago

"Call me crazy, but I don't believe we're in our usual hiding place" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Now isn't the time to be joking around doctor" Adam assured.

"Guys, the front doors, I can't open them for some reason. I think they're broken" Eddie declared.

"Then it's back to the hole-and it's gone" Dr. Kaufmann said turning around to face the hole they came out of only to find it suddenly disappeared.

"This is kinda freaking me out" Josh admitted.

"Why would that jester of a man bring us here?" Claudia wondered.

"I recognize this place...yes it's faint, but this appears to be Midwich Elementary" Dahlia answered.

"And what purpose does than man serve by bringing us here?" Christabella wondered.

"Well we can't cut enjoyment out of the list of reasons, he's too much of a puddle to feel anything, but pain" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Perhaps he's buying time" Christabelle suggested.

"He did looked pretty destroyed" Eddie figured.

"Suppose he just doesn't want to be left out" Margaret said.

"What a baby" Curtis grunted.

"Ah~ I wish I had a school like this near the orphanage" Karen said.

"Yes, yes depressing life, twisted fate, let's find another way out shall we?" Dr. Kaufmann suggested.

Pyramid Head was already walking out the door slamming it shut behind him, the rest of the villains following. They group found themselves in a dark hallway, barely being able to see their hands in front of their eyes.

"Could we get some sort of light here?" Dr. Kaufmann asked no one in particular.

Claudia took it upon herself to light the halls by lifting her arms which acted as some sort of switch causing several of the posters hanging on the walls to suddenly burst into flames, and acting as temporary torches. Despite being engulfed in flames they posters refused to crumple into ash, and continue to hang there acting as fuel for the fire to last. With the hallway now glowing they garnered the attention of several Grey Childs lumbering towards them all the way from across the hallway.

"Ah, mindless drones, if someone would be so kind as to eradicate them so we may continue without delay, that would be swell" Dr. Kaufmann dully ordered.

Pyramid glanced at the Grey Childs still walking sluggishly towards them with dull pointy knives. Short, male, and very little facial features...these things are not worth his time, but it has been a while since he last butchered something, how long ago was that, a couple minutes maybe? He gripped his spear with more force, and lumbered towards the Grey Childs on his left, three to be exact. One of them was close enough to latch it's filthy claws, and knife onto Pyramid Head's ankles doing exactly...zero damage. Pyramid Head lazily punctured it's skull with a slow stab with his spear. The second was a few feet away, but just enough to reach the tip of his spear. With one swift motion he swiped in a sideways motion right to left smacking the hapless Grey Child off the floor, sending it crashing to the wall with a loud *thud*. The third one despite seeing it's comrades die horribly, showed no signs of retreat, or fear clearly they had all brawn, and no brain. If Pyramid Head could sigh he would seeing such a waste of time approaching him. With one swift motion of his left hand he grabbed the Grey Child by the throat, and stomped towards a nearby torched poster on the wall, and stuck him in the flames. Much like the poster on the wall the Grey Child had also burst into flames, however it's rapid squirming, and occasional pealing of it's skin meant the undead abomination was quite literally feeling the burn. Pyramid Head let it burn until even his hand began to show signs of third degree burns until he suddenly lifted it high above his head smacking it on the ceiling in the process, and slamming it down the floor with destructive force. The fire put itself out, and the Grey Child moved no more.

"Well that's that, suppose we should start looking for another exit" Margaret said.

"Where do we begin?" Mary asked.

"Don't believe I've ransacked this place before, man of tremendous mass point to us the direction of the school's infirmary" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You're talking about me right?" Eddie said not sure whether to be confused, or offended.

"Of course I meant you, I can see you still holding the map" Dr. Kaufmann sighed.

"I have a name you know, it's Eddie" Eddie reminded.

"Map, infirmary, now" Dr. Kaufmann impatiently demanded.

"It's right there! Right there, right in front of you, next to the door we came out of okay! Okay!" Eddie shouted.

"Much appreciated" Dr. Kaufmann said letting himself in the infirmary.

He came back moments later.

"...I'm going to need some light" Dr. Kaufmann said looking towards Claudia specifically.

Once inside Dr. Kaufmann, Claudia, and there to carry the stuff Dr. Fitch ransacked the place taking what Dr. Kaufmann said absolutely needed. They made short work of the place/

"Bah! Just a bunch of kindergarten junk, not a single dose of any serious compounds!" Dr. Kaufmann complained.

"So is that why you're still letting Dr. Fitch carry everything you picked out?" Claudia asked.

"I'm everything, but wasteful. You may see a dead body, but I see something much more" Dr. Kaufmann assured.

"No one said anything about a dead body" Claudia muttered.

"Well...there is a chemistry lab upstairs, and next to it a storage room if I'm reading the map right, maybe you can find something up there" Eddie suggested.

"Then it's settled, I'll be going upstairs, but I'll need a small team to follow me up there to assist in matters most uninviting" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You just want people to help carry whatever you're planning on stealing" Mary said.

"Precisely, now then...Eddie, no he'll slow us down considering we'll be going upstairs" Dr. Kaufmann began.

"Just because Walter isn't here doesn't give you the right to take his place, and make fun of me" Eddie grumbled.

"Hm~ I still need to observe Karen for possible god like traits of spacial, and reality manipulation" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Wait, I can do those kinds of things?" Karen wondered.

"Do you ever hear yourself when you talk?" Mary wondered.

"This man is one loco nutball" Sanchez muttered.

"Ah yes, the new one, Mary you are coming along with Adam, Margaret, and Josh, the rest of you can do whatever it is lesser minds do" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You're not just picking people out of random are you?" Adam asked.

"Of course not, now then...if we're through playing twenty questions we should be off investigating the second floor. More precisely the chemistry lab" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Everyone shut up, and look at this" Margaret suddenly said while looking through papers on the reception office.

The group surrounded the reception office to look at what Margaret was calling them to.

"Moore, Ronaldo, Gordon...a list of the worst names to give a child. What is so important about this?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Not that, this!" Margaret impatiently declared.

"Hm~ a message in a book written in blood" Adam realized.

"I'm so scared" Dr. Kaufmann sarcastically remarked.

"What does it say?" Mary asked.

"It's strange...it reads '12:00 a place of song, and sound. A silver guidepost is untapped in lost tongues. Awakening at the ordained order.' There's two other messages just like that" Margaret said.

"Fascinating, now will my selected party please follow me upstairs" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Mary, Josh, Adam, Karen, and Margaret followed Dr. Kaufmann to a set of double doors just to their left only to be met with heavy resistance.

"The doors are locked...why are they locked? Who locked them, and where are the keys to unlock them?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You're taking this pretty hard" Mary said.

"No concern there is another set of double doors on the opposite end that will take us upstairs, now come" Dr. Kaufmann said.

They set of leaving the rest of the group behind only to return seconds later...

"Why are both sets of doors locked...It's really starting to test my patience" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

"There's another way on the other side according to this map" Eddie said.

"Then that is where we'll go" Dr. Kaufmann simply said.

"What no witty comeback, did you run out of jerk fuel, or something?" Eddie asked.

"I'm showing mercy for the sole reason to save us time not having me mock you, and your failings...the same can be said with my lackey Fitch" Dr. Kaufmann answered before walking away to the double doors in the middle of the room. The doors knew better than to anger Dr. Kaufmann any further, and allowed him access to the outside leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Suddenly the air here is a lot less tense, and full of itself" Claudia stated.

"Very true, but the question begs, what are we to do now?" Christabella wondered.

"Well...this door here might takes us somewhere" Eddie figured.

"...Hey big guy! Where you going ese?" Sanchez called out to the elephant in the room.

Pyramid Head stopped, but only for a second before stomping his way towards the same double doors Dr. Kaufmann went through.

"Do you think he wanted to join them?" Dr. Fitch asked.

"I bet he's not the type that just stands around, and does nothing, he probably got bored" Curtis said

"Whichever clouded strife we set, a long trail gleams crimson red with an oozy glow" Dahlia muttered.

"She's right we should investigate that door over there, and see what's inside" Josh said.

"That's not what she said at all" Dahlia said.

"Regardless at least it's a step in progress" Claudia said.

Without another word they went inside the single door leading them to a small, but cozy little room with several green couches.

"This looks to be a teacher's lounge of some kind" Christabella said.

"What a curious painting..." Dahlia commented at the overly large painting on the wall. The only thing that really stood out from the room.

"It appears to be a door of some kind only covered in what looks like flesh with two bodies hanging on both of it's sides...it is very detailed...almost photographic" Christabella commented.

"Darn, I thought we would find something interesting here, but all that's worth looking is that drawing...and it's too big to carry with us" Eddie said.

"I'm getting more, and more bored by the minute if that's even possible, give me something to hunt already" Curtis said.

"Guess we should meet up with Kaufmann" Eddie said.

"He did go through the only other door we can leave out of" Josh said.

"But I really don't want to talk to him...hang on" Eddie said looking over the map again. "You know, there are other rooms here too, classrooms to be exact let's just look through those while Kaufmann stays upstairs" Eddie said.

"Are his insults that much of a bother to you?" Dahlia asked.

"I'd like to avoid them if I could" Eddie confessed.

"Pathetic...just take us there already, and do try to do so without any trouble" Dahlia said.

Dr. Kaufmann and friends who aren't really his friends

Outside they heard the occasional noise of crunchy grass being stepped on, and getting closer.

"Well then, it appears as if I'll be getting more practice with my new weapon" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So I guess you don't really need me for this one" Mary said.

"Not entirely true, I wish to observe your abilities as well, Karen if now was a time to unleash your potential as well now would be a good time" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I still don't see what you see in me" Karen mumbled.

"Just as I don't see how Walter could pick out the worst clothing for you to wear" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I don't mind, better than the rags I got at the orphanage" Karen said.

Their sudden conversation was interupted when they spotted three more Grey Childs heading towards them.

"That's right, those things are still here...well then let's begin, testing retracting chain version one point five." Dr. Kaufmann said equipping his spear in a more combat suitable position.

Dr. Kaufmann aimed his spear at the dangerous beast...though by this point they act more like walking living targets. Pressing a small concealable button at the bottom end of his spear he launched the overly long bladed scalpel at the Grey Child impaling it in the chest with little to no resistance.

"Now to test upper body strength" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

He pulled hard on his spear like a fisherman pulling his rod after catching a bite, flinging the Grey Child high above their heads, and slamming it's small body on the concrete floor, a loud *splat* signaled it's demise. Meanwhile Mary was busing strangling a single Grey Child, holding it in place with one tentacle, but despite how tightly she gripped it, and no matter how high it was, it was still squirming with life.

"D-do these things even need to breathe?" Mary suddenly asked.

"...If they are already dead then I suppose not" Adam said after finishing gutting a third Grey Child.

"...Well then..." Mary said tossing the Grey Child several yards, and crashing onto a second floor window.

"Feel godly yet child?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Technically I'm older than you, and how can I tell when I'm feeling godly?"

Ignoring the clock tower at the corner the group followed Dr. Kaufmann to the other side of the school where they were instantly caught in the dark.

"It looks like we should have brought Claudia with us as well" Margaret said.

"I had figured by now young Karen here would aspire to what I wanted her to be" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Can you not talk about that every five seconds, and come up with some new material, please? It's not like constant disappointment is going to rapidly increase my power growth" Karen impatiently demanded.

"...Fine, wait just one moment..." Dr. Kaufmann said opening the double doors they just came out of.

"CLAUDIA!" Dr. Kaufmann bellowed.

Moments of silence later, and several posters lit up with explosive force, and now settling to constant embers lighting the room in a soft glow of yellow. The glow helped them see their options as well as spot two more Grey Childs walking towards them, unaware of who the real predators are.

"This...is just getting sad" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Let's make this quick" Adam said drawing his revolver.

The room echoed loudly from the gunshots coming from Adam's gun making quick work of the unsuspecting Grey Childs.

"I-I think one of my ear drums popped" Karen said.

"It's a good thing I'm so used to it already" Josh said.

"Enough from the third party. Now, if I remembered correctly from glancing at the map Eddie was holding the double doors in front of us should lead us out...first things first we must ascend to the second floor to collect some 'ingredients'" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You called Eddie by his name" Margaret realized.

"Only when he's not withing earshot" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"That's mean...somehow" Margaret said.

With that settled they followed Dr. Kaufmann to the left hand side of the hallway, a single door to their right hand side, and a double door leading to a hallway where the staircase was located. Out of curiosity Margaret tried opening the door on her right...

"Something's wrong, the door's jammed, I can't open it" Margaret explained.

"Well these doors in front of us aren't so that's where we're headed" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Taking them to the southern hallway Dr. Kaufmann chose to skip exploration, and quickly ascended up the stairs to the second floor.

"Why are we rushing all of this? Are we on a time limit?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, my time limit" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

Reaching the second floor, Dr. Kaufmann opened the first door he saw which was right in front of him, and trudged on forward, his goal set, and intentions vile he entered another door on his left hand side, and ran inside. Truly he was in Valhalla, or at least that's what he felt after he shouted for Claudia to light up the room. Beakers, jars, and bottles of chemicals most wondrously strange. Though simplistic in their compound a real chemist can make some use of these. Dr. Kaufmann, and teamed soon plundered the entire room clean of all usable chemicals, leaving it empty, and worthless for anyone else who happens to cross by it.

"Let's investigate the chemistry lab as well, see if we can pick up any more" Dr. Kaufmann said with a more lighter tone.

"Does this mean you won't be acting like a grumpy old man?" Josh said.

"We already have that character locked down" Dr. Kaufmann said looking at Adam.

"I prefer the term war veteran" Adam grunted.

"And a very grumping one at that, now then where were we" Dr. Kaufmann said opening the door to the chemistry lab.

Once inside they saw a very empty room, the cabinets were empty, and the tables were stainless. The only thing that can be recognized as interesting was a crusty looking hand tighly gripping what looked like a gold, oval coin.

"Nothing of interest, let's go" Dr. Kaufmann quickly said.

"Wait, there is too something of interest! That hand thing holding something" Karen pointed out.

"Then take it out" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Karen attempted to do so, but had a surprisingly hard time getting the hand off the coin. Tried plucking at it from the underside, but it was lodged in there pretty good, she tried to pull one of the fingers loose, but it felt like pulling at a strand of cement.

"I-I can't for some reason" Karen confessed.

"*Sigh* must I do everything myself?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Please do, make yourself useful" Adam grunted.

"Haven't I already proven myself useful, regardless if you really want that thing out then it's time for science to once again grace us with it's presence" Dr. Kaufmann said looking over the hand. He stood there staring at the hand for a good minute before finally speaking.

"Pass me the hydrochloric acid" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"The what?" Margaret asked.

"The purple bottle" Dr. Kaufmann said rubbing his temples for a moment.

Adam tossed the bottle over to Kaufmann who dunked it's contents over the hand, it was quickly enshrouded in a smelly gas causing the others to instinctively cough, though Dr. Kaufmann remained unaffected.

"Honestly, it's not that bad...one of my colleagues was a smoker" Dr. Kaufmann said.

One minute the hand was there, and the next it was gone.

"Ta-da~" Dr. Kaufmann muttered with no life, or soul in it.

"I-is it safe to pick it up?" Karen asked.

Dr. Kaufmann grabbed the coin, and gave it a flip with a flick of his thumb.

"Take it, too gaudy for me" Dr. Kaufmann said flipping the coin over to Karen.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked.

"We try the double doors on the lower half, and see if we can get out through there" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And the coin?" Karen asked.

"Souvenir" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

Eddie, and his gang of less mocking accomplices

"Can we go now? We've spent the last five minutes looking at you three reading bloody messages?" Eddie asked.

"These messages hold a clue to our departure, it is imperative that we decipher the cryptic messages" Dahlia said.

"We believe we may have come to a conclusion, but the only way to be certain is to look for said objects" Christabella said.

"So does that mean we can go?" Eddie asked.

"My, in a hurry to die are you?" Claudia asked.

"With the way I've been talked too, I just might" Eddie muttered.

They left through the only other accessible double doors leading them to the center of the school, the grassy field stained in places with blood, and small bodies.

"At the very least our path is clear" Dahlia muttered.

"So why the weird damn things walking around killing everything?" Sanchez suddenly brought up.

"It would take too long to explain to one so simple minded" Dahlia said.

"Hey~ what's the matter, didn't get any loving when you were young?" Sanchez mocked.

"How disrespectful! There will never be a paradise for you if you continue to act with such vulgarity" Dahlia said.

"Ah~ whatever bitch, keep walking" Sanchez shrugged off.

The rest of the walk out of the square field was quiet, when they made it to the other side of the school they were met with stilled silence, and more monster bodies. Before someone pointed out the obvious the double doors in front of them opened, revealing Dr. Kaufmann, and his group.

"It appears as if we are indeed trapped, the doors leading to the exit on both sides are broken, and no amount of force could...force the open" Dr. Kaufmann revealed.

"We were well aware of that, but while you were on a wild goose chase for an obvious realization we have discovered a clue that will further our means of escape" Claudia said.

"Do tell" Dr. Kaufmann allowed.

"Yes well closer inspection of the blood written messages reveal several key components necessary to create an exit through what we presume to be a large clock of some kind" Christabella explained.

"I glanced at something that looks tall clock tower outside" Eddie said.

"That explains one part, but the other parts tell of several keys, and something else" Claudia said.

"What did you guys do?" Eddie asked.

"We have ransacked all the chemicals this school has to offer, and we are ready to leave" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"We also found this oval coin" Karen said showing the rest of the group

"Let us see it" Claudia asked.

Karen wordlessly handed over the coin to Claudia who looked at the coin, looking at it from all sides.

"Yes, yes this could be it" Claudia mumbled to herself.

"The inscriptions mentioned something about two coins, the fact that you found one saves us time" Dahlia said.

"So we just need to look for one more?" Eddie said.

"Yes, remembering the message I recall a music room on the other side of the building upstairs, that is where we need to go" Claudia said as he gave the coin back to Karen.

"That is where you'll be going, the rest of us will wait on the clock tower" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And why should we let you do nothing?" Dahlia said.

"Because you owe me, you'd be a rotting carcass where it not for me, you know deep inside yourself that if you don't do this, the pangs you'll feel will be the absolute worst moments of your life" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I hardly believe that's-come back here this instant!" Dahlia commanded as Kaufmann, and his group were already leaving towards the clock tower.

"Remember to place the coin somewhere on the tower" Claudia called out just as they shut the double doors behind them.

"This type of task should be reserved for servants, and loyal followers, not high priestesses" Dahlia said with disgust.

"Hey you're a priestess? Ha! How the mighty have fallen, I love it~" Sanchez slurred.

"For every insult you throw is another lifetime spent in the inferno" Dahlia warned.

"I can feel the fire tickling my skin now, feels great" Sanchez said.

"No, that's me burning your spine" Claudia said.

True to her word Sanchez's back was coated in flames, and before Sanchez can perform a stop, drop, roll they were immediately extinguished.

"What the hell you crazy bitch!" Sanchez exclaimed.

"I cannot sit idly by, and have some reject such a wonderful experience as being in paradise, change your ways, or I change them for you. I'll be more than happy to support you" Claudia said.

"What's with her? Are you sure she's evil?" Sanchez said

Entering the south side hallway, and ascending up the stairs they made their way towards the other end of school.

"Still believe you can save everyone? Paradise are only for those who truly deserve it" Dahlia said.

"Incorrect it belongs to those who search for it, and seek it's embrace" Christabella said.

"Wrong, it belongs to everyone, we are all equal, and deserving of paradise under the yes of god" Claudia said.

"When was the last time I ate?" Eddie wondered.

"And there's the fat joke of the day eses!" Sanchez exclaimed.

"Hey that's a natural concern we need to eat to live" Eddie said.

"Not when you're dead huero!" Sanchez said.

"I can still feel hungry though..." Eddie said.

"Talk to the doc, Fitch do you know why?" Curtis grunted.

Fitch jumped at the sudden calling of his name, feeling a sense of peace of being forgotten so he stay in his happy place. Being called to answer something he was now twitchy, and nervous.

"I-I-I don't know, no one has ever brought back someone from the dead before" Dr. Fitch answered.

"Founders come through rugged vines, an epicenter, empty, and hollow" Dahlia muttered.

With that they made it all the way to the other side, opening another double doors on their left.

"It's gonna be the first door on our right, that one" Eddie pointed out.

They wordlessly opened the door, nothing inside, but a quaint little room with a old dark brown wooden piano with gold, or possibly yellow streaks on it.

"Look, more writing in blood" Claudia pointed out.

"What, are they all out of ink? Am I suppose to be scared by this?" Sanchez mocked.

"Hush neanderthal while we study this riddle, and discover it's secrets" Dahlia scolded.

"I thought you religious folks don't believe in neanderthals? What with the whole Adam, and Eve story" Sanchez mocked.

Dahlia was about to shout something, but quickly regained her composure, and studied the writing on the chalkboard.

"The birds in the poem, they are all either black, or white" Christabella said.

"Which are the exact color of the keys to a piano..." Claudia added.

"And their landing spots are either between, or next to each other" Dahlia said.

"And this is boring" Sanchez said.

"Hush we have already solved the school's riddle, childplay at best, but an obstacle nonetheless" Dahlia said.

We just need to press the keys in the correct order to receive the reward" Claudia said.

"Do you have that figured out too?" Eddie asked.

"It...may take a couple tries" Christabella confessed.

The room flooded with noise, possibly it's loudest moment in many years of neglect, the constant pressing of keys, arguments, insults, threats, and spontaneous combustion brought the room to life in ways in which it should never had been.

"It's like watching the Three Stooges, fail, and fail again bitches!" Sanchez mocked from the sidelines.

Claudia's patience has worn thin, the task at hand not helping had once again engulfed Sanchez in flames, this time striking at his chest. Sanchez groaned, and fell to one knee, but once again like last time the flames quickly died out before any serious damage could slow him down.

"H-ha, haha~ that all you got you crazy bitch?" Sanchez gasped while a forced laughter escaped his lips.

"For the moment I will forgive you, but testing my patience like this is not wise" Claudia simply said.

At last a moment of triumph was upon them, and the silver key popped out of it's prison, falling to the floor which was immediately picked up by Claudia.

"Let us return to the clock tower, and put an end to this trivial journey" Claudia said.

The trip back outside on the center of the school was rather uneventful, Sanchez already lit on fire twice, and decided not to push for a third time. Once approaching the clock tower they met with the rest of the group being lead by Dr. Kaufmann minus one Pyramid Head who for some reason cannot be found at the moment.

"You know, I'm starting to remember more about this school. Yes it was quaint, full of life, and filled with for the most part happy kids, your daughter would have loved it Fitch" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Dr. Fitch whole body twitched, his face visibly shaken.

"Are you done?" Margaret asked.

"I will never be done, but if you have something to say I'm all ears" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Have you inserted the gold coin onto the clock?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, we noticed two slots to put them in, once we did, the clock's hands suddenly moved" Dr. Kaufmann reported.

"Then with this we are one step closure to evacuating this uninhabitable dirt" Dahlia said.

The silver coin was placed on a slot on another corner opposite of the gold coin slot, and once again the hands on the clock changed, but no exit in sight.

"...There's still something missing" Adam grunted.

"Was there something more to the messages that we didn't take into account?" Christabella said.

"Yes, something else, a third passage. I believe it had something to do with darkness that brings the choking heat...flames render the silence, and..." Claudia was trying to remember.

"-Awakening the hungry beast. Open time's door to beckon prey." Dahlia finished.

"I'm kind of lost" Eddie confessed.

"This thing needs energy, I'm certain the power is out, and we just need to bring it back" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"If that's the case then how come the clock hands moved all on their own?" Curtis grunted.

"Now, now, plot holes like those will get us nowhere. It's time for science to grace us with it's pressence once again, and show us the way...Eddie show us the way to our way" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

"There's a basement we can go to according to this thing, it's our best bet" Eddie said.

"Then that is where we'll go" Margaret said.

Leaving the grassy square behind they left through the double doors towards the eastern side, turning left they saw the double doors that would lead them towards the hallway to the basement stairs only...

"It's locked..." Karen said as she tried to open the door.

"...That means we'll have to go around..." Fitch mumbled.

"This never happened" Dr. Kaufmann simply said.

Going full circle clockwise they made to the hallway which had the stairs that would take them to the basement, taking only several seconds longer than they had first anticipated. Taking careful steps down as everything grew darker, halfway through Claudia provided light with a burning fist, unfortunately there was no monster to strike with said burning fist. Upon descending as far as the stairs will take them, they immediately saw a door to their right, having spent more time here than they needed to they quickly took it. After Claudia was done lighting the room ablaze with makeshift torches on the walls they saw Pyramid Head looming over the large cylinder machines, almost staring it down.

"Ah, so that's where you were" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"And why the hallway we came true felt so...quiet" Adam said.

A closer look revealed fresh blood on his Spear, and hands.

"What do we do here?" Josh asked.

"...There, the lit button, we press it, and it should get the clock tower running" Margaret said.

"You see priestesses this is what we call technology, it can be used to solve almost all your dilemmas, like right now for example. Where is your god now" Dr. Kaufmann declared as he pressed the button.

A slight buzzing noise emanated from the machine, and soon a mechanical roar vibrated the walls as the machine came to life.

"That should do it" Dr. Kaufmann said with a smirk walking out of the room without anyone's consent, though they too followed in his footsteps, and left the basement. Back upstairs on the first floor, Dr. Kaufmann reached for the double doors that were previously locked until he heard a *click*

"Ah, so they unlock from the other side?" Dr. Kaufmann realized.

He opened both doors wide open to allow everyone else through, then he did the same to the other double doors taking them outside where the clock tower looms.

"Nothing has changed..." Karen said.

"On the contrary..." Dr. Kaufmann said as he opened the filthy mustard yellow door that was two feet too short for them to reveal a rusted ladder.

"So wait, turning on the boiler caused the door to be opened? Couldn't we do that without having to go through that last part?" Adam wondered.

"You should really stop thinking about this so hard" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

"Wait, what about the big guy over there? There's no way he'll fit" Curtis grunted while glancing at Pyramid Head.

"He'll find a way, he always does" Mary said.

"Fitch go down first, and test the ladder's durability" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

"Me? Why me?" Dr. Fitch nervously asked, realizing far too late that showing disobedience to Dr. Kaufmann was just asking for a painful vasectomy.

"I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself for all your crimes. You should feel honored" Dr. Kaufmann explained.

"You just don't want to do it yourself" Sanchez said.

"Of course I won't, I'm not a mad scientist...I'm a mad doctor. Now hurry Dr. Fitch" Dr. Kaufmann ordered.

Dr. Fitch looked down the staircase casting a nervous glance downward seeing nothing, but darkness. Reluctantly he took several nervous steps down while everyone else waited. Minutes passed until they heard him calling back.

"I-I think it's safe!" Dr. Fitch shouted.

"Well that's settles it...Eddie you're going in last for obvious reasons you should be ashamed of" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"I just gotta keep telling myself this is all worth it" Eddie muttered.

So down they went, except for Pyramid Head who had already planned to meet them through his own methods. With the help of Claudia the tunnel was well lit up, lit up enough to see Pyramid Head looming at the half way point.

"See, I knew he would find a way" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"But the real question is how" Adam grunted.

"If it isn't hurting us, I see no point in discussing it, just go around him" Dr. Kaufmann instructed.

As the party walked deeper into the tunnel passing Pyramid Head along the way they could hear what sounded like a loud siren screeching through the walls.

"Ah! It is beginning! Quickly, we must seek shelter!" Christabella shouted.

"In depth the field of rust, and grate shall encompass our development, and lessen our lifespan" Dahlia said.

"Yes, I too feel the need to eat a bowl of chicken soup, but now is not the time to be discussing food" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Are you sure, cause I have a lot to say" Eddie said.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh" Dr. Kaufmann grunted as they neared the end of the tunnel, and found another ladder waiting for them.

"I suppose now we climb up, boy I wonder what's on the other side" Dr. Kaufmann said with no joy, or excitement in his voice, just bitterness, and hatred.

"M-maybe it's not what it looks like?" Karen assured.

One ascent up the ladder, and it turned out it was exactly what it looked liked.

"Oh joy, it's been so long since I've seen this before how long ago was that? Five minutes, and look it's raining, even better" Dr. Kaufmann grunted with clenched teeth.

"P-please calm down, you get really scary, and...invasive when you're angry" Karen said.

"Not all is what it appears to be, behold" Dahlia said pointing at the center of the yard.

"...Pyramid Head so glad you could join us" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"No, actually I meant to point at where he is standing" Dahlia said.

"Damn teenagers tagging up the place" Curtis grunted.

"Fool! It is the Seal of Metatron!" Dahlia shouted.

"What does that mean?" Josh asked.

"It means we're screwed kid" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

_End of Cha-_

"No you bigger fool it means we are now under the watchful eyes of Valtiel" Dahlia corrected.

No one saw Pyramid Head twitch upon hearing the name Valtiel...

_Real End of Chapter_

_Don't be an adult people under 21, the responsibilities will suck all the free time you waste away, please have fun in my stake. Course it ain't all that bad, just being overly dramatic. Still gonna keep going with this, I'm not out yet no matter how much writer's block I have. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a blonde hair maniac with a deep obsession with a particular apartment room he calls mom to bring back into this. Thanks for the reviews, support, and most importantly your patience._


	76. Chapter 76 Walter's Redemption

_Chapter 76: Walter's Redemption_

_April was a grueling month of work with little to no breaks to write this, whatever time I've spent being able to write all of this was not enough, but hopefully that's all in the past. Enjoy!_

Midwich Elementary School – Other World

"This just isn't my day is it?" Dr. Kaufmann grumbled.

"Like one big circle we've returned, unprotected from creatures that will give chase to us" Christabella commented.

"H-how did that guy squeeze through the tunnel after us?" Eddie said.

"Are you going to continue asking pointless questions?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"I think it's a legitimate question that begs an answer" Josh said.

Caught off-guard by Josh's sudden burst of common sense, and nobility Dr. Kaufmann coughed to one side, and decided to change the subject.

"*Ahem* well even if that may be the case...we have more important issues" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"We have arrived to that other shore..." Dahlia muttered.

"Yes, I've had my experiences with this place if I recall" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Is this Alessa's doing?" Dahlia wondered.

"It is her world" Christabella figured.

"Yet...do you get the feeling something is a bit off about it?" Claudia asked.

"Can we discuss this somewhere where it's not raining?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"I was gonna ask that same question" Mary said.

"...Perhaps an exit has made itself clear now" Claudia wondered.

"Even if it did, it's raining now, it'll be more comfortable staying indoors" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"You shouldn't let a little rain slow progress" Claudia argued.

"Yes, yes considering I've been through worse, let's go already" Dr. Kaufmann impatiently demanded.

Reaching for the double doors leading them to the front of the school building, they found them suddenly locked.

"This is everything I ever dreamed of" Dr. Kaufmann sarcastically remarked.

"Why would it be locked?" Adam muttered.

"Because god hates us" Sanchez answered.

"Despises you perhaps" Dahlia muttered.

Making a quick 180 they turned around towards the other end of the building, the double doors allowing them access to a grotesque sight.

"Eddie for all that is holy would you pull your pants up!" Adam demanded.

"I forgot my belt!" Eddie complained.

Afterward they looked around the room, and saw the usual grated floor, blood drenched rusted walls, and the typical monsters roaming the area lurking for the taste of living flesh. All in all it was an average day.

"These little cretins are beginning to raise my ire, why do you persist on keeping these things alive?" Dr. Kaufmann complained.

"And keep the halls unprotected, and lose the opportunity to slay my enemies?" Dahlia argued.

Dr. Kaufmann turned to the left to see Sanchez, and Curtis currently playing 'kick the Grey Child'. He turned to the right, and saw Adam's boot on the back of a fallen Grey Child right before he shot it in the head.

"Yes, obviously their efforts are highly effective" Dr. Kaufmann grunted.

"Well where's your-" Dahlia began.

"Let me stop you right there, before you make a fool of yourself. I have already proven that I can make something-with the power of science by the way-that can easily trump whatever unholy wrath you priestess have called upon to do your dirty work. Don't you dare lump any of my creations, and soon to be creations with the rest of them" Dr. Kaufmann quickly retaliated.

"S-so uh...doctor, where do we go from here?" Mary asked.

"The double doors in front of us, I don't care anymore actually, but I'm gonna make a wild guess, and predict that those doors will take us..." Dr. Kaufmann began

He opened the double doors wide open...

"Giant blood stained fan...okay, so I was a little off, but it's still a dead end" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Besides some broken bottles on the floor, I don't see anything worth taking" Karen said.

"I think the whole building has nothing for us to use anymore" Josh agreed.

"True, Karen! Use your latent powers to detect any hidden valuables" Dr. Kaufmann instructed.

"I-I can do that?" Karen asked.

"You have to do something, you...don't make me look bad after what I told Dahlia" Dr. Kaufmann muttered.

"If you're done wasting our time, Adam has just found an unlocked door next to this room that will take us deeper into this other world" Claudia explained.

Dr. Kaufmann wordlessly left the room with Karen, and met with the others who already entered the second room next to the back entrance where the industrial fan was located. This second room was entirely empty of both furniture, and point. It was quickly forgotten as the only other door just a few feet next to the one they came out of.

"According to the map this should be the hallway, so uh~ where do we go from here? I don't think the same rules apply" Eddie said.

"Let's just investigate everything, it shouldn't take that long" Margaret insisted.

They started with the first door to their left. The room for the first time as of now actually resembled a classroom if by only a tiny bit.

"This isn't so bad, not scary at all really, I mean only one locker is blood stained" Margaret commented.

"Yes, this a very mellow type of scare if you ask me" Mary added.

"Our job is not to critic the scenery, but to leave as quickly as possible" Dr. Kaufmann reminded.

"Wait, aren't we going to take a closer look at these cards?" Karen asked.

"Just because you're younger now does not mean you should be playing with cards" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Does everything out of your mouth has to be insulting? I mean just look at this card right here! It's completely different than the playing cards around it" Karen said.

"Hm~ I do see a significant difference, well, if you wish to burden yourself with something like that I won't stop you" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Why can't you just say 'yes you can hold on to it'" Karen wondered.

"Then you wouldn't know who I am anymore" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

"...Why are there four aces of spades, and three, three's of diamonds? I ain't too into the whole mystery thing so I can't tell if it's suppose to mean something" Curtis grunted.

"Leaving, now" Dr. Kaufmann quickly said.

Taking the door to the classroom next to them they were quickly ambushed by more Grey Childs, and just as quickly as they appeared, they were quickly dispatched as one was engulfed in flames from the inside out, while the second garnered a large spear shaped hole in it's chest courtesy of Pyramid Head. With the room deemed safe the group began their investigation. Much like the encounter, and elimination of the Grey Childs, their investigation ended almost as quickly as it began as they only saw four chairs placed randomly close to one another.

"No meanings, only pointlessness" Dr. Kaufmann whispered.

They left the room more empty than when they had entered it, and came across a fenced area blocking the rest of the hallway, and double doors straight ahead.

"I don't believe this, the fence is locked, we can't get through from here" Adam grunted.

"No other option, the doors in front of us is the only way forward" Christabella said.

Taking her advice (as if they had a choice) they found themselves going full circle, returning to the front of the school, and once again ambushed by Grey Childs.

"Eddie make yourself useful for once, and shoot these things" Dr. Kaufmann instructed.

"W-well I can do that much" Eddie mumbled.

Gripping his revolver firmly in him both his hands he fired a single shot, narrowly hitting the closest Grey Child which was now mere feet away.

"For crying out loud man, it's not a trick shot, just hit it" Curtis urged.

On his second try he managed a successful shot in the gut, the powerful revolver doing the job with one bullet compared to a lesser pistol.

"Great, not keep doing that without screwing up constantly, and you'll be a valuable asset...besides delivering food" Dr. Kaufmann half complimented.

"Gee, I feel so much better after you told me that" Eddie sarcastically remarked.

"Quit your talking, there's still another one!" Adam quickly warned.

His warning was too late though, as the Grey Child has stabbed at a chunk of Eddie's left leg. As he tumbled to the floor, Adam sighed to himself before quickly shooting the Grey Child until it was no more.

"Hm~ if this is anything like the original school, then this door on our left should take us to the Infirmary" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Huh? O-oh yeah-ow! I-it does" Eddie stuttered as he tried to resist the pain.

Dr. Kaufmann opened the door without anyone's consent, and looked around, he was back seconds later with a rather disappointed looking face.

"Figures, nothing of interest, it's basically an empty room" Dr. Kaufmann sighed.

"Are we going to be seeing a lot of those here?" Mary couldn't help, but ask.

"Well so far it hasn't failed yet" Dr. Kaufmann answered.

"Well let's try the double doors that would normally take us outside" Margaret said pointing at the double doors to the left side of the hallway.

"I don't see why not-no wait yes I do, it will be pointless" Dr. Kaufmann said.

Margaret took a quick peek inside, but quickly closed the door.

"...Well?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"It's...it's not important" Margaret answered.

"So I was right?" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"We still have two more doors to investigate" Margaret said.

"You hate it when I'm right, I'm guessing" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Let's just move forward" Margaret sighed.

"There might be a slight complication with that...see the door that should take us to the hallway is locked..." Dr. Kaufmann reported.

"W-well there's the faculty room on our left" Eddie suggested.

"Which if you recall is a dead end" Dr. Kaufmann reminded.

"We could still find something, don't see why you have to keep rejecting everyone's ideas so quickly" Mary said.

"Fine, from now on until something interesting happens, I'll keep my mouth shut, let's see how quickly you idiots get stuck without my guidance" Dr. Kaufmann declared.

"Is that a promise?" Dahlia asked.

Dr. Kaufmann silently glared at Dahlia.

"If you keep this up our partnership could work out after all" Margaret said.

Not waiting for a response, or lack of a response the group followed Mary inside the faculty room, all except Pyramid Head who could not fit through the door, but they figured he'll find some way to meet up with them.

"Wow~ it's almost like the real world faculty room" Eddie remarked sarcastically

"You're not funny" Adam grunted.

"This door, it looks just like the one in that painting we saw a while ago" Mary said.

"Who gives a damn, let's just break it down. Bring in that big guy over here" Sanchez called out.

"Um~ this might be a little weird, but this card I picked up earlier has a picture of a key in it" Karen called out.

"T-this door also has a slot...it's k-kind of hard to tell though" Fitch stuttered.

"Well, clearly what we should do is obvious" Claudia said.

"But how it works doesn't...unless it's an electric lock, and that card acts as some sort of electrical key that they use in high tech security doors, but then why would such a thing be here" Margaret wondered.

"Let's not stand around, and ask unnecessary questions, let's just put it in already" Adam grunted in annoyance.

Karen gave the card to Eddie who attempted to insert it into the slot.

"Horizontal...not vertical" Christabella corrected.

Dr. Kaufmann grunted, but did not comment.

Eddie tried again, and was successful in unlocking the door, but his true goal of finding some food is left unaccomplished, on a brighter note they found Pyramid Head waiting for them. Now completely circling the school the team continue forward awaiting new discoveries.

"I don't care about any of this anymore, I just want to leave" Karen muttered.

Strengthening their bond as a team.

"I'm going to strangle Walter for taking us here" Curtis muttered.

"Get in line Curtis" Adam said.

"So uh...the girl's bathroom is the door on the far left, and the boy's bathroom is the one next to it" Eddie explained.

"Very helpful Eddie, so I suppose you want us to explore our respectful latrines? Is there any particular reason why you feel as if we should do this?" Claudia asked.

"J-just pointing it out there for you...it's not like I'm forcing you to do anything anyways" Eddie complained.

"As if you had any force to make anyone to anything" Dahlia mocked.

"Why'd you gotta be like that?" Eddie continued complaining.

"*Hmph* nothing wrong with discussing facts is there?" Dahlia argued.

"There's still some things you don't say to a man with a gun" Eddie warned.

"As if I would be taken down by a mortal...a rather plump mortal" Dahlia said.

"Will you two shut up already, damn!" Sanchez called out.

"The convict is right, you guys are starting to get on my nerves" Curtis grunted.

"...very well let's investigate the bathrooms very quickly, and continue forward" Dahlia sighed.

"Y-yeah okay" Eddie muttered.

Mary, Claudia, Karen, Dahlia, Dahlia, Christabella, and Margaret

"I must admit, I still haven't grown accustom to such grisly sights" Mary confessed.

"It's alright I think, it's not like you chose to witness this" Karen said.

"To achieve enlightenment one must completely break the mind, and spirit, so that it may be reborn anew" Dahlia said.

"That's debatable" Mary argued.

"Pardon me?" Dahlia asked.

"W-well there's tons of stories of people finding enlightenment without...doing what you said. I think I remember the story of the Buddha who sat under a tree for forty days, or so, and achieved enlightenment" Mary taught.

"You-you! How dare you even consider my teachings to be wrong. To go against me is to go against god!" Dahlia warned.

"I'd never thought I'd get a lecture on Buddha in a possessed school bathroom" Karen said.

"Heretics! All of you!" Dahlia growled.

"Please don't start something with me, I'm not in the mood to go easy on you" Mary warned.

"Are we done here? Because frankly there doesn't seem to be a lot to look for?" Margaret impatiently asked.

Realizing she's right, but not giving her the ego boost by telling her, they decided to wordlessly leave the room. Returning to the hallway, it quickly became apparent that something was not quite right.

"Where is everyone?" Karen wondered.

"Perhaps they left without us?" Christabella figured.

"And why would they do a thing like that when I am clearly needed?" Dahlia wondered.

"You're not seeing the big picture, this whole area is different" Claudia stated.

"In a walking sea, squirming lives are left unflocked, gathering dust through the dunes of time" Dahlia muttered.

"This area wasn't fenced before was it?" Mary asked.

"No, and the door that was suppose to be in front of us isn't there anymore" Karen said.

"Something is off...but how are we going to get through this" Claudia wondered.

"Let's try the only other door we can go through" Margaret suggested.

Meanwhile at Shepherd's Glen Cemetery

A young man with black wild hair, dark, opened coat with no inner shirt, and more belts in his black skinny jeans than there should be was strolling through the graves twirling a large custom handgun that looked more like a small cannon than anything. A large grin formed in his face, large than the usual grin he usually has when he spotted a large pool of black miasma forming, and morphing into something right before his eyes.

"Shee~it! What ya got goin on here now?" The gun toting man spoke with a heavy southern drawl.

The black mass of slob, and evil took a turn into something humanoid.

"Gonna get a kick out of this hunt!" The man exclaimed as he began loading his gun.

Finally features began to show, a long blue coat, dirty light brown pants, and shoes, blonde hair, and a mixture of green, and brown eyes appeared, and finally the whole thing began to speak.

"Hehehehe-hahahaha~! T-this is it! It took a little longer than I thought, but now I'm-" the man cried out before he was interrupted by a gunshot to the chest. The force was strong enough to send him flinging back.

"...*Sigh* that was disappointing, yer a god-damn failure ye waste of flesh" the man muttered, despite the small grin in his face.

He began to walk away until...

"Now is that anyway to say hello? Albeit I was gonna do the same if you hadn't done so first" the blonde man suddenly spoke

The man's grin turned wider, and slowly turned around to see the man he just shot also standing, and with a grin of his own, though his showed pure malice, and determination...something he can relate to.

"So how'd ya do it?" The man asked.

"Ritual of the Holy Assumption, now who are you, normally I wouldn't ask, but...there's something about you that I find curious" the blonde man said.

"The Holy Assumption? Damn you crazy bastard, can't believe someone actually gone, and did that! Thought about doing it myself, but I'm already such a bad ass it wasn't needed. As for who I am...well, I killed off my name right after my first hunt, but ye can call me 'The Grinning Man', now who are ya? Normally I don't ask unless they're gonna give me a good hunt" the man known as the Grinning Man introduced.

"Walter, Walter Sullivan, and to be honest with you, that attitude of yours is really starting to annoy me fast, I'm afraid I'll have to do something about that" Walter said.

"Walter Sullivan, yeah, that name rings a bell, when ye said you performed the Holy Assumption those marks you left on 'em starts to make a lot more sense, and if I'm annoying ya so much do something about it" the Grinning Man challenged.

Walter procured two pistols from his coat, the Grinning Man reloaded his custom handgun, and wielded a sawn-off shotgun in his left hand. Both men aimed their weapons at each other, grinning like madmen at what they believe will be a very fun night.

Seeing as how both men were impatient they fired off their guns in rapid succession. Walter was struck with several, his chest already riddled with holes, and bleeding profusely while the Grinning Man seemed unaffected. They jumped back from each other, taking shelter behind the tombs, occasionally firing back, and forth, but it quickly became apparent that it was going nowhere.

"Fer someone who's gone, and ritualized himself ya gotta have something more than guns on you!" The Grinning Man mocked.

"More than you realize" Walter spoke from a sudden hole appearing next to him.

"Wha-" was all the Grinning Man could utter before he was struck across the skull by a well placed steel pipe.

He was flung several feet, colliding with a neighboring tomb.

"Huh...new-found strength...it just gets easier for me doesn't it?" Walter said

He brought his guns out, but was suddenly restrained by what he can only describe as a heavy chain he could not see, nor feel...or maybe it's there...regardless he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Hehehe~ now this is what I was waiting for. Hold still for a moment, while I test the Holy Assumption" the Grinning Man said as he reloaded his weapons.

"I'm in a hurry so I'll make this quick" Walter replied.

His body may be stiff as a board, but some mobility is better than none, he titled his body back as much as he could, and allowed gravity to do most of the work. His body fell onto the wall, and onto the hole he just generated. The hole quickly closing, but not before several bullets follow him through. Warping several yards away behind a tombstone, and out of sight of the Grinning Man Walter stumbled out of the hole, injured, and still having trouble moving. It only got worse from there, as the effects of whatever was restricting him grew more, and more severe.

"Damn it...my body...so numb..." Walter grunted, even moving his lips, and vocal chords felt like a grueling task.

"Hey! Where's that smile of yours! Come out, come out my prey! The hunt has just begun!" The Grinning Man shouted.

"Gotta...break this...whatever, it, is" Walter grunted as he dragged his body behind something that can conceal him more easily, but suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, both wonderful, and...off. Instead of a grated fence his vision was met with a wall just slightly taller than him, but what really grasp his curiosity was the door at the center with the number plate '302' planted on it.

He couldn't believe it, in fact he didn't, but logic was cast aside for childish desire that was left dormant for years. The cover of some thick bushes, and tombs was abandoned for the slightest hope of reaching what he has worked so hard to reunite with. His body felt several hundred pounds heavier, his energy quickly draining, fueled only by adrenaline, the last of it being wasted pulling his arm upwards to reach the doorknob.

"I-I'm coming m-mom" Walter grunted.

The door opened, but instead of being embraced by the warmth of the living room he was greeted by the Grinning Man, and a loaded shotgun, and pistol.

"Illusion magic, creates whatever the hunt desires...but making something like this? You're a strange one, gonna enjoy doing this to you" the Grinning Man said

"You...how...dare-" Walter growled.

He was interrupted by a wave of bullets pelting his body like a swarm of hornets, no body part was left unscathed.

"You dead yet?" The Grinning Man asked.

Gargled moans were heard from the broken body of Walter Sullivan.

"Like a damn cockroach" the Grinning Man said as he fired another wave of bullets onto Walter.

It's dark, once again Walter was staring at absolute darkness, just like all those other times he was met with death, and had to wait for his body to materialize.

"Walter..." a soothing, woman's voice spoke from the darkness.

"(There it is...that voice again)" Walter thought

"My poor Walter, you have to go through so much, all for just a simple personal request" the voice spoke with heavy sympathy.

"Don't you feel sorry for me, I don't need it" Walter called out to the darkness.

"No...you're stronger than this, I know" the voice answer.

"No, no you don't, you don't know me. How could you know me? Who are you!" Walter called out.

"I am...well, maybe I am not, especially since I've done nothing for you, and yet you do so much for-" the voice began.

"Stop! I-I don't want, but...if it's true...no this doesn't make sense...unless there was something in the Holy Assumption I missed" Walter said.

"There may very well be, but what I want you to know Walter is that I am with you, I support you, and you mustn't give up" the voice said.

"But that man! His power! Even if I come back he'll just-" Walter said.

"You're not alone Walter, you're never alone, now hurry! Return to me, let us be together again" the woman spoke.

"I'm not alone...I'm...not, alone" Walter repeated as the darkness was slowly fading away giving way to light meaning it's time to wake up again.

The Grinning Man stared at Walter's corpse for several minutes before slinging his weapons away, and walking away. Another successful hunt to add to his collection, now the hunt for the next hunt begins...he really loves hunting. Sudden while on a roll thinking about hunting topics he felt a sudden heaviness in the air. As it appeared his vision suddenly began to dim, but only ever so slightly, turning to the only possible cause of such a phenomenon he turned to Walter's corpse...only it wasn't there, even his blood which stained the stone floor was wiped clean. The Grinning Man's grin grew wide once again.

"Just because you can't die doesn't mean you can't lose! Stop being so stubborn, and die like the weak animal I already hunted down!" The Grinning Man called out.

A loud groan was the only answer he got, he turned to the source of the noise, and saw a black figure just as it finished crossing the stone floor, and towards the corner of the tomb. The Grinning Man rushed towards it with guns loaded, and ready, but when he attempted to shoot at it he found nothing there, suddenly more groans, and moans were heard, some overlapping each other indicating the possibility of more than one entity.

"Now this is more like it...come on, let's go ya walking dead meat!" The Grinning Man called out.

Feeling something deathly cold on his back his instincts quickly went to work, he jumped several feet away, once he landed he turned 180 degrees, and opened fire, the sound of flesh, and muscle being torn met his ears, but that was all that went according to plan. Expecting to have shot Walter he was surprise to see that instead he shot what appeared to be a bald man covered in black sludge, and hovering mid-air. The thing hung there for a few seconds before it slowly, slowly fell to the floor, the laws of gravity apparently have no effect on him if it really has a gender by this point.

"What the-" the Grinning Man nuttered before that same cold, and heavy feeling was felt yet again, this time brushing along his right side.

He jumped back immediately, but before he felt immediate exhaustion as whatever was close to him had brushed his shoulder. Another floating body, this one appearing female was floating close by him, and moving closer still. One blast from his shotgun did away with her, but turning to the first floating corpse he shot he saw that it was already standing up, and floating towards him. Making a hasty retreat he made it to the center of a small multi-level plaza with several dead trees, their leaves long ripped off their branches.

"It's just one thing after another with this one" the Grinning Man said.

Despite being in an obviously bad situation the grin on his face had never left, his heart beating faster, and faster, the air felt heavier with dread, and it was cold enough to see his own breath at this point. The two that showed themselves before him had returned from his left hand side, floating awkwardly towards him, and then out of the corner of his right side beside the tomb he saw a stain of sludge growing wider, and taller. Without waiting for something to come out he shot several bullets into the thick of it, but once a head popped out (which he also shot at) he was confused to see it belong to yet another one of those floating bodies of malice, and pain.

"How many of 'em are there?" The Grinning Man asked himself.

Walter must have heard him because as quickly as he asked that question his answer appeared just as fast. The earth shook for just a moment before several spots of dirt began to move, and rip. One by one hands began to jut out of the earth, their bodies appearing shortly after. Arising from the graves of lives long past their time they stood circling the Grinning Man on a square plaza, that was how horrifying they were, to circle someone on a square plaza. All at once they floated towards the Grinning Man, floating over fences, and anything that would impede their path. Not being one to be intimidated he took this new challenge with stride...by striding around the plaza, and shooting everything that moves. The cemetery was now at it's loudest yet, a barrage of bullets, the sound barrier being broken multiple times, the banging of bullets meeting flesh, stone, and wood, and the laughter of one man causing all of it. Walter watched from a distance, his body still unwilling to obey him, but he knew this would fade eventually.

"I'm...not, alone..." Walter gasped as he forced his lips to form a grin.

Moving back, and forth through the makeshift battlefield the Grinning Man fired his guns as quickly as possible.

"Let's see how they like a bit of sorcery!" The Grinning man exclaimed.

Casting binding magic after binding magic he attempted to slow their advances even further, but strangely enough they continued their mindless assault. If he could ask them if his magic worked he would, but obviously asking an undead being who only gargles, and moans a question like that would not give him a sufficient answer. He continued fighting, the Victims now feet away from him rather than yards, one in particular caught him by surprise as it's slow, and sporadic moves suddenly sped up three fold, it's pipe swung in rapid succession, and striking him across his right arm, once again exhaustion rushed through his body once contact was made, but quickly faded once physical contact ended. He staggered backwards blasting the Victim's head with a shot from his shotgun, but before he could cry out "headshot" something else was beginning to stab in his mind. That was the only way to describe it, once these things got closer to him he felt sudden pangs in his head, as is something was stabbing at his very thoughts over once in a while, and the burst of migraines weren't going away. Such a distracting feeling was beginning to tear away at his defenses which should have been protecting him, and yet he could feel them, as if he wasn't wearing an invisible suit of magic armor that negated all physical, and otherworldly attacks.

"This is a load of bullsh-*argh*!" The Grinning Man groaned as his words were cut short by an impaling arm jutting out of torso where his kidney is located.

The feeling of exhaustion hit even harder than usual, even more than the pain of having an arm piercing his body. Despite that he fought off the Victim's icy grip, and made a mad dash towards a less crowded area of the plaza. Meanwhile Walter felt a sudden jolt hit his body, not a painful one, but a surprise nonetheless, expecting something different he attempted to move his body once again, and found that whatever was keeping him restrained had been lifted only slightly. At the very least he can stand up, and walk albeit very slowly, and with difficulty.

"Die, die, die, die! Die ya bags of rot, and crap!" The Grinning Man exclaimed.

"(Why won't they die? Seriously this is getting repetitive, even an aficionado in the art of killing, and hunting would get bored from this, plus it's starting to wear me out somehow)" the Grinning Man thought.

Another brush from a spade from some corpse in overalls meant another wave of exhaustion, and left him more vulnerable while Walter was growing stronger.

"Time to end this charade of ours" Walter's voice was heard appearing everywhere at once.

"Walter? Show your face so I can shot it off ya worthless pile of vomit!" The Grinning Man called out.

A pool of black ooze formed a yard away from the Grinning Man, and Walker was soon spotted surfacing from his self made entrance. Dragging his body upwards, still restrained, but gradually gaining more, and more control.

"Hahaha-*cough*-ugh...did you really think I'd just leave, and allow you to live, especially after that little performance you gave me not too long ago?" Walker asked, his smile opposite of how he truly felt at the moment, and his confidence hiding his difficulty to speak.

"So, what am I-*bang*-missing here?" The Grinning Man asked, while still shooting the dreaded things away from him.

"Those are my victims, for someone so in tune with the dark arts you'd think they would have recognized something like this. I guess I overestimated you" Walter said with a hint of disappointment.

"Good, there you are, now hold still while I blow you, and all these wastes of skin to dust" the Grinning Man ordered.

Walter stared at the stubborn man before him, where he not the way he is, the Grinning Man would have actually been threatening, but now, he's just delaying the inevitable.

"We'll see how long that lasts, you should know by now that you're going to die" Walter assured.

Another ambushed, and the Grinning Man was impaled by a multitude of arms, his body going frigid cold, and his breathing got heavier, and sounded more, and more desperate to gasp at air.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I present to you the grand finale!" Walter shouted to the non-existing audience.

Reaching into his coat, and pulling out a chainsaw...

"W-where, how did you-" the Grinning Man questioned.

"My talents know no bounds" Walter simply answered.

"Heh, well I've been due for a cut for a while now, a little off the top if you would" the Grinning Man advised.

"Oh don't worry-" Walter began.

His victims grabbed hold of the Grinning Man who was too worn out to resist as Walter revved his chainsaw to life.

"-I won't" Walter said.

Without a dramatic moment to take advantage of he plunged the chainsaw deep into the Grinning Man's stomach. The revving machine of death quickly went to work sawing, tearing, and scrambling his insides as Walter slowly brought it upwards.

Despite the roar of the chainsaw going on full blast the most audible noise came from both men. Walter Sullivan, and the Grinning Man both laughing maniacally, their screams of laughter both happy, and malicious invoking a feeling of sadism, and masochism. Truly if there was anyway these men would die it would be with a smile. Eventually though their laughter was cut short once Walter had finished sawing the Grinning Man's skull in a messy half. Walter turned his chainsaw off, and looked at the damage, the Grinning Man's body lay limp, and forever unmoving, apparently revival magic was not his strong suit. A silent order to his Victims, and they immediately retreated leaving Walter alone to contemplate his next move. While doing so something caught his eye, focusing on said object he found the Grinning Man's custom shotgun, and hang gun.

"Well don't mind if I do" Walter said swiping the weapons off their dead master.

He inspected the pistol first, or perhaps a more appropriate word for it would be 'hand cannon'. Deciding to give it a test run he aimed the gun at a random gravestone.

"Nothing personal uh...Greg Hannison nineteen fifty seven to two thousand, and one" Walter assured shooting the gun.

The Gravestone was completely destroyed, as well as Walter's shoulder which broke upon recoil.

"Agh~-hehehe-yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Walter both cheered, and cried out in pain.

Next he tried the shotgun, the barrel sawed off must mean something, but Walter's no gun expert which is why it was no surprise that he decided to shoot with the shotgun as well despite breaking him arm entirely just from the gun.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Walter asked.

Aiming at another Gravestone too worn out to read he fired a single shot, and successfully ripped his right arm out of it's socket. As he screamed in agony he forced his eyes to look upon his target, and found nothing there, including whatever was behind it.

"Ugh, it has a bit of kick, hey Grinning Man how did you-oh that's right, you're dead...welp, no sense not taking these anyways" Walter said.

Still, despite having new weapons, and his body, he had no direction, no idea where Henry, or Eileen are, no idea where his so called 'team' are, but if that last minute hole he made for them worked the way it should, they should be somewhere most unpleasant. Just a reminder of what happens when you wrong someone you rely on so much. Walking aimlessly out of the Cemetery he walked the streets of Shepherd's Glen, a long way away from where he needs to go, and even further away from where he wants to go. Barrier after barrier impede his goals, and no detour in sight. More aimless walking gave him no results, but a sudden ringing from a nearby phone-booth drew his attention.

Elsewhere

After re-entering the women's bathroom they found an impatient group of people waiting for them.

"What took so long...don't tell me you actually had to go?" Adam asked.

"There was shift in reality that forced us upwards towards the second floor bathroom, there's no other way to explain it" Claudia said.

"Well did you find anything worthwhile?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, it really feels like the place had been cleared out already" Margaret said.

"Then I suppose we shouldn't expect to find anything. We should keep moving" Adam said.

"Wait! Did you at least uncover something in the men's bathroom?" Claudia asked.

"Nada, just some dead guy, looked like he'd been bondaged to death" Sanchez said.

"Amusing, now should we keep going?" Claudia asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

They confronted another door, much like the others it was coated in a thin layer of rust, and what they could only assume is blood splattered onto it for some reason. This however was not enough to warrant an answer from the impatient group as they simply went through it without a moment notice. Immediately they were ambushed by small prey, two Grey Childs, and a Creeper skittering across the grating. Claudia made quick work of the Creeper with a quick burst of flame, it screeched, and zig-zagged through the floor for several seconds before stopping all together as it was quickly reduced to ash.

"Is it too much to ask for a knife, hell I'll do with a shiv" Sanchez asked as his foot made contact with a Grey Child's face.

"Like we trust you with a weapon" Margaret said.

"Why'd you gotta be so mean linda?" Sanchez asked.

"Because you're still wearing a convict's jumpsuit" Margaret answered.

"Is it too much to ask for a new set of clothes?" Sanchez asked.

"You ask too much, most people who died don't get a second chance to be so greedy" Margaret said.

"Well you're gonna have to give me something" Sanchez warned.

"Those things are carrying knives, just take those" Margaret suggested.

"...Man I dunno...for some reason they don't...feel right" Sanchez muttered.

"O-okay maybe I can agree with that so I won't force you...can we discuss this some other time?" Margaret said.

"Yeah, whatever" Sanchez grunted.

"The threat has been neutralized" Claudia reported, looking over the dead bodies of what was once lively monsters.

"At the very least there's one thing that sets this room apart from the others" Adam said motioning towards the several blue phones sitting on the table.

"Strange to see so many phones in this particular room" Christabella acknowledged

"It's almost begging someone to interpret their meaning" Dahlia said.

"Do they work?" Josh wondered.

"...No dial tone, shame how people would mistreat such useful things" Curtis grunted.

"Well there's no use staying here then, I suppose we should-" Claudia began until she was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt ringing from one of the phones.

"Well...it isn't gonna answer itself" Eddie said.

"Dr. Fitch, could you answer it?" Margaret asked.

"O-o-okay" Dr. Fitch stuttered.

He walked gingerly towards the ringing phone, and slowly picked it up, with trembling hands he held it near his ear.

"H-hello?" Dr. Fitch greeted.

"Who do you suppose is at the other end?" Karen muttered.

"N-no I, but-already?" Dr. Fitch answered whoever was on the line.

"I don't have a clue" Josh replied.

"A-are you sure, I don't think he'll be in a mood to talk...y-yes I suppose that is true, but still..." Dr. Fitch answered.

"Will you tell us who it is Dr. Fitch?" Margaret asked.

"U-uh, it's for Dr. Kaufmann, he wanted to speak with you" Dr. Fitch

Dr. Kaufmann who was just fine observing from the background tilted his head to the side, confused as to what was going on until he casually walked over to the phone, and held it close to his ear.

"What is it?" Dr. Kaufmann spoke breaking his previously promise.

"I have a very bad feeling about-" Eddie muttered before he was suddenly interupted.

"Damn you Walter why won't you die!" Dr. Kaufmann shouted.

A loud laugh was heard over the phone, belonging to Walter Sullivan.

"Well its nice to see you two...not really though, I am thoroughly upset at the harshness I've been receiving on your end, but seeing as how I am how I am, well I can't stay mad at you" Walter said over the phone

"You'd think it would take a lot longer for gunk to materialize into something as complex as a human body, but stupid me, I forgot to factor in dark rituals" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"When are you gonna stop making that mistake old friend" Walter said.

"We're not friends, how did you get this number anyways?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"I was...generously offered this moment to speak with you by some fairly annoying voices who think they run this show...well maybe they, for now" Walter responded.

"I'm hanging up now" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"Before you do, there's something I need to ask you, have you heard of a man called the Grinning Man?" Walter asked.

"No. Why would you ask me that?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Well just wanted to know, doesn't matter anymore, but...maybe it does, you can't just kill something in this town, and hope it stays dead you know...I'm an example of that" Walter said.

"Don't remind me" Dr. Kaufmann said.

"So I'll be returning to the church soon, see you over there" Walter said.

"Wait! Why did you send us to this school with your hole? Why waste our time doing so?" Dr. Kaufmann quickly asked.

There was no response.

"Walter...were you threatened by our advancement? Were you afraid we'd get to your target before you, and ruin everything you planned?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

Again no response.

"Because if you continue these shenanigans that is exactly what I will do" Dr. Kaufmann warned.

"...You shouldn't get in my way of getting what I want. People have a tendency to die from it just so you know" Walter growled before he hung up.

_End of Chapter_

_Two month hiatus of basically moving out, working overtime, and just trying find time to write this, but I finally managed to make something work. Gonna keep this going for as much as I can, like I said it will be done. So thanks for all the support, reviews, and most importantly your patience._


End file.
